A Fogueira das Paixões
by Daniel Diggory
Summary: Uma história de múltiplas faces, cada uma com um delicioso tempero diferente. Mas o calor que emana das seis garotas é o mesmo, e essa fogueira de paixões, nem mesmo uma chuva de desilusões pode apagar.Desejo,suspense,amor,intrigas. COMPLETA
1. Chapter 1

**AVISOS: **Essa fic é recomendada para maiores de 18 anos.

**BLOG DAS FICS DA SÉRIE "A FOGUEIRA DAS PAIXÕES": WWW . AFOGUEIRADASPAIXOES . BLOGSPOT . COM**

**BLOG DO AUTOR: www . danieldiggory . blogspot. com**

**TWITTER DO AUTOR: DanielDiggory**

**COMUNIDADE DA FIC NO ORKUT: A Fogueira das Paixões**

- A história da fic é coerente, mas existem alterações em alguns personagens da série; se você procura uma fic que seja um "oitavo livro de Harry Potter", não recomendo essa fic e nenhuma outra que eu tenha escrito. Acho divertido ver os personagens em situações que jamais seriam vistas nos livros da Rowling e, como só escrevo o que gosto de ler, minhas fics seguem essa linha do "tudo é permitido".

- A fic mistura diversos gêneros; comédia, suspense, romance... várias emoções se confundem entre os capítulos. Mas, mesmo não gostando de fics nesse estilo, sugiro que leia pelo menos um capítulo; existem pessoas que dizem "odiar" e se tornaram os leitores mais fiéis. Você pode se tornar um deles!

-_Não há limites dentro dessa fic._ Se o que procura é diversão, situações inusitadas e muitas emoções, desejo a você uma boa leitura!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**_O fogo do desejo, a chama do amor_**

_Fogo. Elemento de luz e calor. Temperatura elevada. Suor..._

_Quando a labareda do desejo incendeia o corpo, gotas de suor se acumulam; a pele esquenta, torna-se vermelha; é a labareda tentando ultrapassá-la. Uma labareda incontrolável, indomável; principalmente quando a ela se acumula as brasas do amor._

_O fogo ganha mais intensidade; não existe forma de apagá-lo. Ele arde sem se ver, mas pode-se senti-lo – e com força total. Se tentar apagá-lo, ele cria fumaça... A fumaça causa lágrimas... Choro, dor... Sofrimento. Não existe jeito de se lutar contra o fogo devastador do amor._

_E existe também a tocha da vingança; a tocha da maldade; a tocha das intrigas. O fogo do ódio e da mentira. Junte-se essas tochas e cria-se um fogo maligno; queimaduras mortais, labaredas perigosas._

_Nessa história, essas tochas, a brasa do amor, o fogo do desejo, tudo se mistura em um só, formando uma imensa fogueira. A temperatura vai esquentar com essa enorme mistura de desejo, amor, maldade e intrigas._

_Por que quando o fogo arde com grande intensidade, alguém vai se queimar... Alguém vai transpirar... Alguém vai amar... Alguém vai sofrer..._

* * *

Elas entraram ao mesmo tempo na biblioteca. Trocaram cumprimentos mudos com os olhares e sentaram-se ao redor da mesma mesa de sempre.

Todas tinham a mesma expressão de desapontamento. Serena Bennet, loira, de cabelos lisos, e Joyce Meadowes, olhos claros e cabelos castanhos cacheados, de um lado, em frente Lanísia Burns, morena, linda e de olhar provocante, e Clarissa Stuart, branca, pele cor da neve e olhos azuis, e na ponta esquerda, Alone Bernard, uma bela morena de cabelos compridos. Ficaram em silêncio, perdidas em suas próprias desilusões.

Subitamente a última integrante do grupo chegou e ocupou o último lugar na mesa, ao lado de Alone. Hermione Granger sentou-se, e seu grande suspiro confirmou que ela também se encontrava na mesma situação.

-Estamos começando oficialmente mais uma reunião das Encalhadas. Como posso observar, nenhum resultado foi obtido, não é? – perguntou Joyce, numa pergunta que envolvia a todas.

Todas confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Foi o que eu disse na noite passada – falou Alone. – Agir sem magia não adianta nada! O plano de pressionarmos os garotos não obteve êxito algum! _A magia é necessária! _Viu como eu tinha razão, Hermione?

-É, talvez – respondeu Mione. – Mas é que tentar manipular sentimentos utilizando-se de magia é contra as regras, sem falar que é muito perigoso!

-É a única forma que temos para conseguirmos cada um deles! – insistiu Alone. – Fizemos as maiores loucuras hoje, e, veja no que deu? Em nada! Quero dizer... Todas seguiram o que foi combinado ontem à noite, não?

-Sim – confirmou Lanísia. – Até passei do ponto. Mas nada do professor Augusto me ensinar tudo o que ele já aprendeu de melhor na vida.

-Ótimo... – Alone deu uma risadinha. – Eu também passei do ponto com o Potter... – ela corou um pouco.

-Você jogou-o no chão? – perguntou Serena, os olhos brilhando de curiosidade e perplexidade. – Você fez como disse que ia fazer?

-Fiz. E fiz bem feito...

-Alone, conte como foi! – pediu Serena.

-Foi durante o intervalo entre as aulas, hoje à tarde...

* * *

Harry, Rony e Hermione caminhavam tranqüilamente entre a multidão de alunos, indo para a aula de Transfiguração, agora ministrada pela Professora Frieda Lambert.

-Frieda ensina muito bem – comentava Rony. – É um tanto severa, _mais _severa que McGonagall, mas talvez seja só impressão.

-Não sei não, Rony – disse Harry. – Ontem ela me viu conversando com o Dino e quase me esganou... Não foi, Hermione?

Mione não escutou; estava olhando, perplexa, para Alone Bernard que, como dissera na noite anterior, na reunião das Encalhadas, encontrava-se encostada à parede, trajando uma saia preta bem curta.

-Oh não – murmurou Hermione.

-Mione? – chamou Harry novamente. - Mione? – ele estalou os dedos, despertando-a finalmente.

-Oh... O que foi, Harry? – perguntou ela ao amigo, sorrindo.

-Algum problema?

-Não... Nenhum... – ela olhou para Alone, que fez um sinal para que ela se afastasse com Rony. - ...problema.

-É que você parecia tão distraída, aí pensei que...

Naquele instante, Mione viu que não havia nada a fazer; teria que deixar que o plano prosseguisse. Ela e as garotas estavam se reunindo há duas semanas, tentando bolar formas de conquistar os rapazes que tanto queriam e amavam, e não seria ela quem ia impedir uma delas de conseguir. E, se afastando com Rony, teria a oportunidade de fazer o combinado na última reunião...

-Rony! – ela exclamou, um tanto exageradamente.

-Minha nossa, o que foi?

-Lembrei de uma coisa! Preciso urgentemente apanhar um livro na biblioteca! Venha, venha comigo...

-Mas e o Harry...

-Harry siga em frente! – Hermione agarrou o braço de Rony e o puxou antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa.

Harry ficou parado no corredor, sem entender nada. Balançou a cabeça, vendo os amigos se afastarem, voltou-se e continuou a caminhar. Observava distraído as pessoas que passavam, sem nem se dar conta de Alone...

Só foi aproximar-se da garota para que ela o puxasse para dentro da sala vazia.

Alone jogou-o no chão e, num movimento rápido, encostou a porta com a perna. Harry começava a se apoiar com os cotovelos para levantar-se, mas, antes que ele pudesse se levantar, ela colocou uma perna sobre o peito dele e o impediu.

-Alone? Você está louca? – perguntou Harry.

Ela levou um dedo à frente dos lábios e pediu silêncio. Harry ia recomeçar a reclamar quando Alone levou as mãos até a saia curta e, num movimento lento, sensual, começou a levantá-la.

-O que você pode ver daí ainda não é o suficiente? Não se incomode, querido – ela ergueu mais um pouco... – Eu mostro mais...

Ela usava um par de meias pretas provocantes. Parou de erguer a saia e baixou uma das meias, no mesmo movimento lento e com a mesma expressão sensual.

-Você pode ver tudo, tudo...

Harry começou a suar e, meio sem saber o que falar, murmurou:

-Alone, por favor...

-O que você quer? – perguntou ela, afastando a cascata de cabelos negros. - Hein? Ah acho que já sei o que você quer... – ela tirou a perna do peito dele e agachou-se, deitando-se sobre Harry. Levou um das mãos as vestes dele e abriu um dos botões, enquanto colocava o rosto próximo ao rosto dele. – Você quer que eu o domine totalmente, não é? Não se preocupe...

Ela desabotoou o segundo botão...

-Eu faço isso. Eu o domino.

O terceiro botão foi aberto, enquanto o peito de Harry subia e descia descontroladamente, numa respiração acelerada, ofegante.

-Alone, não...

-Ah... – suspirou ela, colocando a mão por dentro da abertura nas vestes e tocando o peito de Harry. – Que delícia...

-Alone, por que... Por que está fazendo isso?

-Fazendo? – ela riu. – Ah, querido Harry, eu ainda não fiz nada!

A mão dela tocou a coxa do rapaz e começou a massageá-la. Enquanto isso, a outra mão encaminhava-se para o zíper... Harry ofegava... Suava... Tremia...

-PARE! – ele gritou, libertando-se do corpo e das mãos de Alone e levantando-se apressadamente.

Secou o suor da testa com um lenço, enquanto Alone se aproximava, com o rosto vermelho.

-O que foi? Eu... Te ofendi, é isso? – ela parecia apavorada. – Fui muito rápida, não é? Desculpe-me, mas é que...

-Não é que foi rápida... – disse Harry. – É que eu não... Não quero.

-Não quer?

-Não... Não só o que você estava fazendo... Nem um beijo eu quero, Alone. Eu não... Eu não quero nada.

-Mas não é possível! Tem algo errado comigo? Você me acha feia, é isso? Estou gorda? Mas, não acredito, todos os rapazes acham meu corpo lindo, e...

-Não é nada com você. É... Comigo.

-Como assim? Você... Você gosta de outra pessoa, é isso?

Harry sentou-se, ainda respirando rápido e secando o suor. Olhando para o chão respondeu:

-É. Isso. Eu gosto de outra. Outra pessoa.

-Quem é ela, Harry? – Alone aproximou-se, perplexa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. – Quem é ela?

Ela podia jurar que havia lágrimas nos olhos de Harry ao responder:

-Isso não vem ao caso.

Dito isso, Harry abotoou os botões da veste, abriu a porta da sala e saiu, deixando Alone perdida em pensamentos e morrendo de vergonha.

* * *

-Estou me sentindo uma estúpida depois daquilo – concluiu Alone. – Sabem, garotas, acho que toda vez que eu ver o Harry novamente vou me esconder de tanta vergonha!

-Quer dizer que ele gosta de alguma garota – falou Serena, pensativa. – Você sabe quem é, Hermione? _Quem é a pessoa que Harry gosta?_

-Não faço a mínima idéia... – disse Mione, igualmente pensativa.

-Bom, isso demonstrou que você não tem nenhuma chance com ele, Alone – disse Joyce. – A não ser, é claro, que utilizemos de magia no nosso próximo plano...

-Magia não! – insistiu Mione.

-_Magia sim_! – falou Serena. – Também preciso dela! Lewis não aceita namorar comigo por causa daquela assombração da mãe dele! A única forma de tirá-lo daquela submissão e fazer com que ele fique comigo é apelando para a magia!

-Então não adiantou pressioná-lo no corredor escuro? Ah eu já sabia – falou Lanísia. – Eu avisei que era um plano muito fraco...

-Assim como respeito a sua maneira de amar, eu espero que respeite a minha maneira discreta – falou Serena.

-Garotas, sem brigas! – pediu Joyce. – Então, Serena, conte como foi.

-Do mesmo jeito de sempre... Submisso... Medroso... E, pra piorar, com a aparição da minha doce sogra no final...

* * *

-Lewis...

-Serena...

Os lábios se uniram num beijo apaixonado. Lewis afagava a nuca de Serena sob a cascata de cabelos loiros; aquela maneira com que ele tocava seu corpo, firme, mas delicada, fazia a jovem estremecer...

-Eu te amo tanto... – sussurrou Serena, acariciando o rosto do rapaz e dando-lhe mais um beijo.

-Eu sei, meu amor... Eu também te amo...

-Então tomou a decisão? – perguntou Serena, ansiosa. – Finalmente vamos namorar?

O rosto do rapaz tornou-se firme e sério de repente. Serena encontrou a resposta através dessa expressão.

-Não outra vez, não é, Lewis?

O rapaz suspirou, erguendo os olhos para a garota.

-Serena, não tem como! Mamãe não permite o nosso namoro, ela é totalmente contra o nosso relacionamento, por mais argumentos que eu lance, por mais vezes que eu diga que eu te amo de verdade!

-Sabe muito bem que ela não precisa ser uma barreira...

-Não? Como assim?

-É o que eu já lhe disse! Namoramos escondidos e, quando concluirmos o nosso curso aqui na escola, vamos embora juntos e construímos uma casa para nós dois...

-Serena, seria ruim demais...

-Se me amasse de verdade, lutaria para que fôssemos felizes, independente da opinião contrária dos outros, inclusive de sua mãe!

-Não é tão simples assim! Ter ela contra nós seria muito ruim, e...

-Sabe qual o seu problema, Lewis? Você é racional demais. Não coloca os sentimentos em primeiro lugar, e sim a razão!

-Serena, talvez ela melhore com o tempo. Vamos esperar mais um pouco, ter a minha mãe do nosso lado será muito melhor!

Ela enxugou a primeira lágrima que escapou dos seus olhos...

-Nunca teremos. Sua mãe é maligna...

-Serena!

-...Será que você não viu isso ainda!

-Serena, ela é minha mãe, não fale assim!

-Viu como você se ofende? – ela o encarou de cima a baixo. – Completamente submisso... Forte no cérebro, fraco no sentimento...

Lewis ficou em silêncio, enquanto ela o observava.

-Se é assim que deseja, Lewis, então, tudo bem. Vamos aguardar o impossível...

-Não é impossível.

-Claro que é. Ela me odeia.

-Não é verdade...

-Odeia, odeia sim! Você é que não enxerga nada. Acha que enxerga, mas não. É míope nesse sentido também, quase cego... É assim que você vê sua mãe...

Serena tirou os óculos quadrados do rapaz.

-Um simples borrão... – falou a garota. – Quando você colocar óculos dentro de si mesmo, verá assim – ela recolocou os óculos no garoto – verá com nitidez, finalmente, a mãe que tem.

Lewis respirou fundo...

-Serena...

-Boa noite.

Serena apanhou a mochila que estava no canto da parede e saiu do corredor, não dando ouvidos aos chamados de Lewis. Assim que dobrou o corredor, uma mão rude a interrompeu, apertando seu braço com violência. Ela baixou os olhos e encontrou o que já esperava ver... A mão magra, descarnada, com o anel de rubi gigantesco, com unhas pintadas em um forte roxo. Levantou os olhos. Lá estava ela... Digna de um pesadelo... Cabelos brancos, rosto enrugado, lábios finos, olhos pintados.

Frieda Lambert.

-Oh, queridinha... Que bom vê-la por aqui.

-Não seja falsa, sei muito bem que a senhora me odeia!

-Eu? Odiar você? Nunca, minha querida. Eu só quero o que seja melhor para você... – Frieda deu uma risadinha carregada de ironia.

-Ah, eu longe do seu filho, claro!

-É, sim – Ela sorriu ainda mais, apertando o braço de Serena. Sua voz seca confirmou. – Bem longe...

-Se é isso que quer, pode comemorar. Seu filho não quer namorar comigo... Parabéns, Sra Frieda. Você conseguiu...

Serena afastou-se da professora, enquanto ela abria um grande sorriso de dentes amarelados e sumia novamente, entrando em sua sala e mergulhando na escuridão.

* * *

-E foi assim que aconteceu...

-Minha nossa, Serena – comentou Clarissa. – Acho que você precisa da magia é para se livrar dessa mulher!

-_Por que tanto ódio por mim_ – perguntou Serena a si própria, em voz alta. – Era isso o que eu queria entender!

-Ela nunca deu uma razão, não é?

-Nunca, Mione. Mas ela me odeia muito. E não é simplesmente porque não quer Lewis namorando alguém... Não é um simples ciúme de mãe. Tem... Tem _algo a mais_. Eu não sei o que é. Mas existe algum motivo misterioso que não consigo enxergar para tamanho ódio.

-Lewis abana o rabinho para a mãe, me perdoe a expressão – falou Joyce. – Ele não vai mesmo se entregar à paixão enquanto esse "encosto" estiver por perto.

-E a aluna e o professor, como vão? – perguntou Clarissa se referindo a Lanísia.

-Péssimos. O Professor Augusto ainda não quer me dar umas "aulas particulares"... Nem sob pressão...

* * *

O sinal tocou. Augusto, trinta e oito anos, cabelos negros e lisos, vestes impecáveis, sorriu para a turma e despediu-se.

-Tenham um bom dia e até a próxima aula!

Os alunos começaram a sair da classe. Ele começou a analisar os trabalhos dos alunos, distraído. Era apenas uma forma de disfarçar... Ele já sabia o que estava para acontecer... Ou melhor, quem estava para aparecer.

-Não vai olhar para mim?

Claro que queria olhar. Vira-a em seu sonho durante a noite, totalmente despida, deitada em sua cama, o convidando a amá-la. Totalmente entregue em seus braços.

-Não estou com vontade, Lanísia. Bom dia.

Lanísia socou a mesa e jogou para trás o pergaminho que o professor analisava.

-Olhe pra mim! – disse, alteando a voz. – Eu sei que você quer olhar!

Augusto levantou os olhos lentamente, tentando mostrar indiferença. Não podia deixar que ela percebesse o quanto a queria, o quanto a amava.

-Estou olhando, Lanísia – disse devagar. Balançou os ombros, parecendo distraído. – E agora, o que você quer?

-Não fale assim! – ela parecia a beira da histeria. – Não diga dessa maneira! Como se... Como se não me quisesse, como se não soubesse o que eu quero!

-Ainda não estou lhe entendendo, Laní...

-Claro que está! Eu sei que está! – ela aproximou-se, tomando a mão dele. – Eu sei que você me quer. Eu sei que você quer esse meu corpo...

Lanísia levou a mão de Augusto até um de seus seios. Augusto fechou os olhos e suspirou, dizendo:

-Pare com isso...

Sua mão envolvia o seio de Lanísia sobre a blusa. Augusto tentou se desvencilhar, mas ao mesmo tempo que queria se afastar, sua mão queria envolver ainda mais aquela carne macia que ela tocava... Lanísia viu a expressão do professor que se transformava, a vermelhidão que se espalhava sob a barba rala... Os olhos que se fechavam levemente...

-Lanísia, por favor, não... – ele ofegou.

-Sim, você me quer... – disse ela, satisfeita. – Você me quer da mesma maneira que eu te quero, não há como negar...

-Não...

-...Não tem como negar, Augusto...

-Eu não quero você... Eu NÃO QUERO! – ele afastou a mão, abrindo os olhos novamente e parecendo retornar de um sonho.

A testa dele estava molhada de suor; ele ainda respirava rapidamente; Lanísia olhou-o de cima a baixo e sorriu tristemente.

-Você tem medo, não é?

-Medo? Eu? Mas... Do que você está falando, garota?

-Sim, medo sim. Você tem medo de ter algo comigo, de me amar!

-Nunca quis ter algo com você, menina...

-Claro que quer! A maneira como ofegou e suou ao tocar o meu seio! Os olhares que lança para as minhas pernas quando está dando aula! O jeito como fala comigo! Você me ama!

-Ah! – ele riu. – Amo você? Eu? Ah, está doida, você é apenas uma menina, uma aluna...

-AÍ! – ela interrompeu. – Aí está a chave da questão! Eu não sou uma menina, e você sabe muito bem disso; o que você acabou de tocar e o restante do que esse vestido esconde, não fazem parte do corpo de uma menina. Eu sou uma _mulher_. Mas, ainda assim, sou, como você acabou de recordar, sua ALUNA.

Augusto engoliu em seco... Ela tinha encontrado o motivo...

-O romance entre professor e aluno é proibido – continuou Lanísia. – Se descobrissem que o professor dorme com a aluna...

-Não fale nesses termos...

-Não sou mais criança e sabemos o que duas pessoas fazem quando se desejam! – falou Lanísia, ríspida. – Continuando... Se descobrissem que você dorme com a aluna e _ama_ a aluna, o caos estaria formado! Causaria grande espanto na escola e você seria demitido! Não é isso, Augusto? Não é esse o motivo que faz com que você fuja de mim?

Eles se encararam por alguns momentos; olho-no-olho; Augusto mordeu o lábio; juntou os pergaminhos com um aceno de varinha e levantou-se, apanhando sua maleta.

-Se você não sai, eu saio...

-Augusto... – Lanísia saiu atrás dele. – Augusto, espere!

-Você está enlouquecendo, garota! Vendo amor e desejo onde não existem!

-Não tente fugir da realidade! Eu te quero! Eu...

Augusto virou-se e a encarou:

-Esqueça dessas suas ilusões juvenis e me deixe em paz.

-Não fuja do que você quer, Augusto. É impossível tentar fugir. Você me quer, você me deseja, e vai continuar desejando. Não tem como escapar do que o seu coração e seu corpo escolheram.

Ele sentiu o perfume dela invadir-lhe as narinas; os lábios dela estavam tão próximos...

-Esqueça isso, Lanísia... Esqueça...

Dito isso o professor se afastou, deixando Lanísia triste, com o coração na mão, sentindo a chama do amor queimando no seu peito, e um fogo incontrolável envolvendo o seu ser.

* * *

-É, esse professor é mesmo duro na queda – falou Joyce, pasma com a atitude que a amiga tomou.

-Sim. Não é apenas um mestre de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. É também um mestre na Defesa contra as Artes da Sedução. Ele estava quase desmaiando de tanta vontade, garotas, mas... Fugiu! Ele é muito racional. Não consegue esquecer nem nos momentos mais quentes que não pode ter nada comigo!

-Outro que só virá a nocaute se utilizarmos a magia nos nossos planos – disse Serena. Virou-se para Hermione. – E você? Como foi com o Weasley?

-Ah mais uma decepção... Eu não consegui fazer metade do que foi combinado, sabem, mas... Acho que também não tem jeito... E, pra piorar... – surpreendente, ela levantou os olhos para Clarissa. A garota se encolheu na cadeira, enquanto todas seguiam o percurso do olhar de Mione e também a fitavam. -...Atrapalharam-me...

Houve um momento de silêncio carregado de tensão.

-Então... Você agiu no momento em que se afastou com ele para deixar o Harry sozinho para que eu o atacasse? – indagou Alone.

-Sim. Foi naquele momento. Eu o trouxe aqui, na biblioteca, e...

* * *

-Não estou entendendo nada, Hermione! – reclamou Rony pela décima segunda vez, quando entrava com Mione na biblioteca, ainda sendo puxado pelo braço.

-Não sei porque você cismou que tem algum motivo por trás disso, Rony – falou ela, mergulhando numa das prateleiras e fingindo que procurava um livro. – Simplesmente tenho que pegar um livro por aqui...

Desastrada, Hermione derrubou uma pilha de livros que estava empilhada na prateleira.

-Oh! – exclamou, corando.

Agachou-se para juntar os livros espalhados pelo chão. Rony, prestativo, agachou-se também.

-Vou ajudá-la – disse ele.

Apenas o movimento do ar foi suficiente para entontecê-la. Mione fechou os olhos por um momento, tentando controlar-se; o que estaria acontecendo com ela? Apenas o calor da pele dele, tão próxima, fazia com que a temperatura da sua aumentasse em quarenta graus!

Rony não percebeu a mudança na amiga; distraído, apontou um dos livros que havia caído e o mostrou a ela.

-Veja: _A alquimia do amor. _Engraçado... Nunca imaginei que houvesse livros sobre amor nessa biblioteca...

-Eu também não – falou ela. – Se soubesse, talvez o teria pegado para ver se fico mais experiente nesse assunto...

A frase dela tinha um tom melancólico que foi observado por Rony. Ela terminou de recolher os livros e levantou-se. Rony, cismado, tocou o braço dela.

-Algum problema, Hermione?

-Não, nenhum.

-Sabe, sei que vivemos brigando... E que não sou uma garota como aquelas suas amigas novas... Mas, se precisar de ajuda, saiba que estou aqui.

Hermione sorriu.

-Obrigada, Rony.

-Creio que são problemas relacionados a amor, não é?

Mione ficou surpresa com a pergunta, mas não a respondeu.

-Também não sou experiente nesse assunto... A única garota com quem saí na minha vida foi a Lilá, você sabe disso... Mas você também teve o Krum...

-Não, nunca tive o Krum – disse ela, balançando a cabeça. – Nunca toquei nele.

Mione fitou o rosto de Rony; por um segundo, ela podia jurar que havia visto um sorriso radiante de triunfo no rosto do rapaz; mas depois julgou que era apenas uma leve impressão, pois o rosto de Rony encontrava-se tão sério quanto antes.

-Então... você nunca... beijou alguém?

-Nunca. E nem tenho pressa. Meu corpo é meu santuário; valorizo-o acima de tudo. Meus lábios estão guardados para um rapaz. O rapaz que vai desvendar os mistérios dos meus lábios, da minha pele, de todo o meu santuário, e, só ele, repito, _só ele_, conhecerá esses segredos.

A maneira como ela falou foi tão intensa que Rony ficou sem palavras...

-Nossa... – balbuciou ele, sem jeito. – Você pareceu tão segura agora... Como pode não entender sobre amor?

-Não entendo mesmo – ela cravou os olhos nele. – O rapaz a quem pretendo me entregar de corpo e alma por toda a vida já existe. _Ele_ é o problema. Simplesmente não consigo entendê-lo. Em alguns momentos, ele parece estar aos meus pés, em outros parece tão distante... Infelizmente, toda a minha inteligência, tão admirada por todos os outros, não vale nada nesses assuntos.

Ela suspirou.

-Acho que me julgam incapaz de amar. Como se fosse uma pessoa oca, que não precisa amar, que não sente desejo, que só pensa em estudo... Mas não é assim. Sou uma pessoa normal. Eu queria tanto que esse rapaz percebesse isso.

Ela secou uma lágrima. Rony aproximou-se mais, lentamente.

-E... Quem é esse rapaz?

Os olhos brilhantes de Hermione o fitaram com paixão; no momento em que seus lábios formavam uma resposta, o encanto do momento foi quebrado por uma voz dócil e arrogante:

-Ah, é por isso que estava sentindo um cheiro ruim espalhado pela biblioteca...

Rony engoliu em seco; Clarissa. Clarissa, com sua pele delicada; Clarissa, com suas vestes finas e elegantes; Clarissa, com seu cabelo lindo; Clarissa, com sua arrogância.

-Tão pobre – ela fitou Rony com desprezo. – Ralé... Como podem deixar gente tão mesquinha estudar numa escola tão chique?

-Clarissa, por favor... – pediu Mione.

-Não se incomode, Hermione! Já estou me afastando... – virou os olhos claros para Rony. – A pobreza me incomoda. Não combina comigo. Dá-me náusea. Com licença.

Ela afastou-se. Rony, muito vermelho, apanhou sua mochila.

-Eu vou indo.

-Rony, espere! – Mione tentou impedi-lo.

-Não, deixe-me ir! Você também deve achar isso que ela falou!

-Claro que não! Precisamos terminar essa conversa, vou lhe contar quem...

-Esqueça. Depois conversamos.

Ele a beijou no rosto e se afastou, deixando na bochecha dela a tão deliciosa umidade de sua boca, que contrastava maravilhosamente com o ardor do seu corpo...

* * *

-Clarissa! – ralhou Joyce. – Como você pôde atrapalhar uma das integrantes do nosso grupo?

-Peço desculpas a Hermione – falou Clarissa – mas perdi o controle. Não suporto aquele garoto, toda... Aquela pobreza dele... Não dá pra suportar...

-Você tem que aprender a tolerar as pessoas! – ralhou Mione.

Clarissa ia responder, mas Joyce a interrompeu, não deixando que se iniciasse uma discussão.

-Por favor, meninas – pediu ela. – Vamos continuar a discussão e esquecer esse ocorrido. E, Clarissa, da próxima vez deixe para extravasar seu ódio em outro momento, e não quando uma de nossas integrantes estiver em ação. Ouviu bem?

-Sim – murmurou Clarissa em resposta.

-Ótimo. Agora, conte-nos como foi o seu dia. Resolveu nos contar finalmente qual o nome do rapaz que você tanto ama?

Clarissa engoliu em seco. Mais uma vez, não ia responder. _Não podia responder_. Era _inconcebível_; seria considerado uma piada. Não estava disposta a fazer aquela confissão... Ninguém podia saber.

-Não, eu... Prefiro deixar no ar.

-Eu ainda chuto entre o Kennet Richards e o Arthur Mallowey – falou Serena.

Sim, esses eram os óbvios, pensou Clarissa. Rapazes desse gabarito eram, para todas, os prováveis ocupantes do seu coração. Ricos, bem vestidos, educados, de ótimas famílias. E seriam, se essa decisão estivesse nas mãos dela. Mas não estava. O coração era um bicho indomável em que não se podia dar ordens. Ele agia e escolhia por vontade própria, ignorando as vontades de seu dono.

E o coração de Clarissa pregara-lhe uma peça da qual ela não conseguia escapar.

-Tudo bem, não vai nos contar o nome, mas conte-nos como foi – disse Lanísia.

-Foi bem rápido – mentiu ela. – Eu o pressionei contra a parede, sussurrei algumas palavras tolas em seu ouvido, beijei-o no pescoço e... Foi só isso.

-Só? – perguntou Serena, decepcionada.

-Sim, só – confirmou Clarissa.

Ela acariciou o pequeno corte próximo ao pulso, e a lembrança do verdadeiro ocorrido atingiu-lhe a mente. Logo depois de ofender o seu verdadeiro amor na biblioteca... Seu verdadeiro amor... Seu inconfessável amor... A quem ela odiava amar...

_Rony Weasley._

* * *

Ela saiu correndo da biblioteca, parando apenas ao encontrar-se na escuridão e no silêncio do sanitário feminino.

Sentada no chão do sanitário, Clarissa chorava, mergulhada no seu mais secreto desespero. Ninguém podia vê-la chorando, perdendo o controle; era linda, admirada por todos na escola. Nenhum olho podia vê-la sofrendo... Ainda mais por outra pessoa... Sofrendo por amor.

-Por que? – balbuciava ela para si própria. – Por que? Que sentimento desgraçado... Maligno...

Ela havia acabado de vê-lo, na biblioteca, e perdera o controle... O controle da respiração, que se acelerou... O controle do coração, que começou a palpitar rapidamente... O controle da expressão, que acabava denunciando seu sentimento...

E, para se livrar daquela denúncia, mais uma vez ela lançou um comentário preconceituoso e agressivo ao rapaz que mexia tanto com seus sentimentos e desejos mais secretos. O rapaz de cabelos ruivos e sardas, que não tinha uma boa situação financeira, foi obrigado a ouvir, mais uma vez, a bela jovem rica lhe lançando uma piada em voz alta.

O ódio que ela sentia por amá-lo apoderou-se dela e distorceu-lhe os olhos e a expressão. Clarissa o fitou com um olhar maligno, recheado pelo prazer de vê-lo sofrer e corar.

Ela o amava. E ele merecia pagar por isso. Ele merecia pagar por existir. Ele merecia pagar pelo sentimento pagão que havia criado nela.

E, após o prazer maligno, o fogo do ódio diminuía, virava brasa, e depois desaparecia, deixando apenas um fiapo de fumaça... A fumaça do arrependimento, que trazia no seu cheiro a dor do amor. Essa fumaça a sufocava e, desesperada, ela disfarçava, fugia das amigas Serena, Joyce e Lanísia e se escondia no banheiro, só sossegando quando o arrependimento deixava seu corpo através das lágrimas.

-Ele é pobre demais... Ralé... Não posso amá-lo... Não... _Não posso amá-lo._

Ela levantou-se do chão, enxugando as lágrimas. Aproximou-se do espelho e tocou o rosto refletido. Tão bela... Roupas tão lindas... Cabelo cacheado e brilhante... A perfeição em forma de garota... Podia ter o rapaz que quisesse... Ricos, milionários, de ótimas famílias bruxas... Mas, não... Sua vontade mais profunda desejava que fosse assim...

_Mas o fogo do desejo e o seu coração, não._

Queria aquele jovem... Queria que ele tocasse seu rosto... Beijasse seus lábios... Mordesse seu pescoço... Descesse a boca até os seus seios... Tocasse suas pernas...

Clarissa começou a suar, pensando nas mãos do rapaz percorrendo o seu corpo, de forma romântica, quente, fantástica...

Ela fitou o próprio rosto novamente. Lá estava o amor e o desejo refletidos. Amor e desejo pelo pobretão, pelo rapaz de roupas surradas...

-Não... – murmurou, envergonhada pela expressão. – Não... – sua voz aumentou; o amor cedia espaço ao ódio novamente. – Por que você existe, Rony Weasley? Por que?

Sua mão encontrou um frasco de perfume que havia sido esquecido no banheiro.

-Eu odeio amar você! – berrou, descontrolada. – EU ODEIO!

Ela lançou o frasco de perfume contra o espelho, que se partiu em vários pedaços e quebrou a imagem da garota apaixonada que ela tanto odiava.

* * *

Ela acariciou o corte mais uma vez. Tirou os dedos dele e levantou os olhos. Uma onda gelada a envolveu ao ver os olhos de Hermione pregados nela.

Estaria ela desconfiando de alguma coisa? Teria percebido que, por trás do imenso ódio de Clarissa por Rony Weasley, existia uma paixão inconfessável e secreta? Não, ela não podia ter percebido... Seria uma verdadeira tragédia se alguém descobrisse.

Sentindo-se acuada pelo olhar de Hermione, Clarissa baixou os olhos azuis. Suspirou de alívio quando o clima de tensão foi quebrado pela voz viva de Joyce Meadowes.

-Bom, vocês sabem que eu não tenho um garoto _fixo, _nenhum em especial... Estou a procura, a muito tempo, vocês sabem... Vou fazendo os meus "testes", utilizando vários como cobaias! – ela deu uma risada constrangida e coçou a cabeça. – Então, hoje houve mais um teste, mas... Ah, garotas... Não deu em nada outra vez! E ainda fui ofendida!

-Nãããão! – exclamou Serena, espantada. – Quem foi o ousado?

-Miguel Corner!

-Ah tinha que ser – disse Lanísia. – Ele parece ser tão... _atrapalhado_!

-É, mais ou menos... Mas manda muito bem... Então – ela pigarreou, procurando controlar-se. – Vou lhes contar. Sabe, tem algo que me intriga naquele garoto...

* * *

Num corredor escuro e deserto do castelo, uma porta se abriu com estrépito. Joyce Meadowes e Miguel Córner saíram de uma vez. Os cabelos de Joyce, sempre bem escovados, encontravam-se arrepiados, formando uma espécie de juba leonina; a blusa estava completamente amassada, e a saia, torta.

Miguel fechava o zíper da calça quando Joyce ajeitava a saia e dizia, rindo:

-Que surpresa, Miguel... Que lobo feroz em pele de carneiro...

Ela passou as unhas pelo rosto de Miguel, que estremeceu.

-Que bom que achou tudo isso – disse ele. – Pena que não posso fazer o mesmo... Você fez jus à fama que tem!

Joyce estranhou.

-Como assim?

Miguel aproximou-se e falou baixinho:

-Galinha em pena de galinha!

Joyce, furiosa, desferiu um tapa no rosto do garoto.

-Como se atreve? Seu... rude! Seu grosseiro! Aproveita-se e depois vem ofender, é isso?

-Não, eu...

-Ah, eu já devia imaginar! Tão idiota como todos os outros! E, quer saber de uma coisa, Sr Corner? Nem foi tão bom assim! Você ainda não é o que eu procuro! Preciso continuar a procura...

-Claro, fazendo "testes" com todos os garotos da escola...

-O problema é meu, ta legal? O lugar em que você brincou é meu, e eu deixo entrar quem eu quiser!

Dito isso, Joyce deu as costas para o garoto, ainda ajeitando os cabelos.

-Ainda preciso encontrar alguém que me complete... Por que posso ter todos, mas ao mesmo tempo sinto como se não tivesse ninguém?

* * *

-Muito ousado esse Miguel – comentou Alone.

-Com certeza – disse Joyce. – Mas só me confirmou o que já sabia ao sair daquela sala: ele não é o garoto perfeito para mim.

-Ou seja: os testes continuarão! – exclamou Lanísia, rindo.

-Sim – Joyce respirou fundo. – Não só comigo, não é; todas nós continuamos na mesma.

Clarissa se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira; tocou o corte novamente, enquanto os olhos de Hermione se voltavam para ela outra vez, curiosos, _acusadores_...

-E Clarissa continua a nos esconder – comentou Serena, decepcionada, cheia de curiosidade.

-Sim... – disse a jovem, afastando os cabelos e levantando-se. – Eu vou indo já... Amanhã vocês me contam sobre o próximo plano para conquistá-los...

-Mas, Clarissa...

-Desculpe, Joyce, eu estou com uma dor de cabeça... Desculpe.

Ela saiu correndo da biblioteca, em desespero, ainda sentindo o penetrante olhar de Hermione.

-Coitadinha – disse Joyce. – Deve estar perdendo o controle por causa dessa paixão secreta que não conta a ninguém... Não a culpo. Acho que todas nós, em breve, também perderemos o controle.

-Só se continuarmos a bancar as estúpidas – disse Lanísia com rispidez. – Temos a solução nas nossas mãos, mas hesitamos em utilizá-la! Garotas, não sairemos dessa maré de azar se não utilizarmos magia! Magia é a palavra-chave! Se não utilizarmos magia para destravarmos esses "bundões", esses medrosos, nunca os teremos! E precisamos deles! Os queremos! Os desejamos! Os... Os _amamos!_

-Apoiada – comentou Serena batendo palmas.

-Com certeza – disse Alone.

-É, também acho – falou Joyce.

-Eu não – insistiu Hermione.

-Ah, Mione!

-Joyce, como líder desse grupo você devia ter mais juízo! Garotas, com magia não se brinca! Vocês já deviam saber disso! Estaremos manipulando _sentimentos_, mexendo com o sentimento de outra pessoa sem que ela saiba... Mexendo com paixão, amor, desejo... Vocês não percebem o quanto isso é perigoso?

-Mione, é a única maneira! – insistiu Alone. – Veja: Potter nunca ficará comigo porque gosta de outra pessoa; Augusto nunca terá nada com Lanísia porque tem medo da relação proibida que ocorre entre os dois; Lewis tem medo da mamãe e continuará fugindo da Serena; Clarissa parece ter perdido as esperanças com esse garoto secreto, tanto que anda perdendo o controle; Joyce ainda não tem um garoto certo, mas precisa da magia para segurar algum ao lado dela, sem deixar que ele apenas se aproveite dela; e, você, com a magia não precisaria ficar atrás do Rony Weasley, nem teria mais duvidas se ele a ama ou não!

-Mas é errado! Em alguns desses casos estaríamos _criando_ um sentimento!

-E daí? – perguntou Lanísia. – Não é isso que nós queremos? Eles aqui, nas nossas mãos?

-Eu sei, mas...

-Dane-se a ética, Hermione – falou Lanísia. – Não use a razão como muitos desses garotos. Ouse! Arrisque! Temos que arriscar para conseguir o que nós queremos!

-Sei, mas...

-Ninguém ficará sabendo! Nunca! – disse Joyce. – Será um segredo guardado a sete chaves por nós seis. Guardado até a morte. Ninguém saberá que os rapazes que teremos ao nosso lado tiveram o sentimento manipulado ou criado através de magia!

-Exatamente – disse Serena. – E então, Mione? Concorda que está na hora de tentarmos utilizar a magia em nossos planos?

Mione suspirou e esfregou os olhos; finalmente, disse:

-Tudo bem, vamos tentar.

-Excelente! – exclamou Joyce, contente. – Agora, teremos que discutir qual o método que utilizaremos... Hummm... Poções de amor?

-Não, muito manjadas – falou Alone. – E, ainda por cima, não são totalmente seguras. As vezes o efeito acaba. Precisamos encontrar algo definitivo, com efeito perpétuo!

-Vocês só podem estar brincando! – disse Hermione. – Utilizarão algo sem prazo de validade? Algo... que dure para sempre?

-Claro – respondeu Serena. – Eu quero o Lewis pra vida toda.

-Mas e se der errado?

-Não dará errado – falou Joyce. – Hermione, não tem como dar errado!

-Sei... – ela bateu na mesa. – Bom, eu não falo mais nada!

-Poções não são úteis... – murmurou Alone, pensativa. – O que seria? Qual magia é capaz de prender o coração de uma pessoa por toda a vida?

-Precisamos de algo que nos ajude a encontrar essa resposta – disse Lanísia. – Um livro, por exemplo...

Joyce estalou os dedos.

-O livro que Rony viu com Hermione! Mione, como era mesmo o título?

-_A alquimia do amor._

-Esse mesmo! Serena, pegue esse livro, por favor, e traga até aqui!

Mione apontou a prateleira para Serena, que foi até ela e apanhou o livro. Era um volume grosso, de capa vermelho-vivo, com uma gravura dourada na capa, que trazia um frasco de poção com um coração dentro. Abaixo da gravura, o título, em letras douradas.

-É aqui, neste livro, que encontraremos a magia que os prenderá para sempre! – disse Joyce. – Vamos, garotas! – ela acendeu quatro velas. – Vamos encontrar a solução para todos os nossos problemas...

O fogo nas pontas das velas iluminava o livro... Fogo... Elas não podiam imaginar que o elemento que traria a solução ardia no quarteto de velas bem próximo a elas.

* * *

Clarissa continuou correndo, aos prantos. As lágrimas caíam sem parar, borrando a linda maquiagem, manchando sua pele clara.

Ao dobrar um corredor, parou de chofre. Voltou e se escondeu no canto. Lá vinha ele pelo corredor deserto... As mesmas vestes surradas de sempre, o mesmo cabelo desgrenhado... E a mesma onda de amor a envolveu.

Aquilo tinha que acabar... Ela não agüentava mais. Ter de mentir para as garotas, ter que se torturar por dentro por causa daquela paixão desgraçada... Não. Ela precisava dar o ponto final.

Subitamente, a onda de ódio chegou, sussurrando uma idéia maligna, desesperada, nos ouvidos de Clarissa. Num canto maldito sussurrado em seus ouvidos, a idéia tomou a sua mente.

Livra-se dele, livra-se da paixão.

Livra-se dele.

Os passos aproximavam-se... A escuridão era a sua aliada... Precisava agir...

Era muita humilhação... Muitas lágrimas... Muitas angústias... Ele tinha que pagar...

Puxando a varinha do bolso, Clarissa estendeu a mão para o outro corredor e, num movimento ágil e desesperado, berrou, angustiadamente, em direção ao rapaz que tanto amava:

-_Avada Kedavra!_

* * *

**NA: E assim termina o primeiro capítulo de A Fogueira das Paixões. Espero que gostem e continuem lendo. Por favor, comentem. Muitas emoções virão por aí!**


	2. O Jogo do Cabide

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**_O Jogo do Cabide_**

Foi tudo muito rápido. Rony ouviu a magia que foi berrada, viu um jato de luz verde claro vindo em sua direção e, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, foi nocauteado pela luz, sendo arremessado contra o chão.

Depois disso, o silêncio.

Uma pontada dolorosa espalhou-se pelas costas de Rony, mas ele não se importou com ela; _sorriu._ Estava _vivo_; um Avada Kedavra dado por alguém despreparado, sem forças para matar. Ele ouviu um suspiro. Ergueu-se rapidamente, mas, quando finalmente colocou-se de pé, a pessoa já havia desaparecido.

Ele respirou fundo, recuperando o controle...

-Rony? – ele virou-se. Era Harry.

-Oi, Harry – ele secou o suor do rosto. – Desculpe não ter esperado por você, mas é que você parecia muito animado conversando com o Colin, aí resolvi vir na frente...

-É, eu vi quando você saiu, aí vim logo atrás... – Harry olhou o amigo de cima a baixo. – Rony, está tudo bem? Você está pálido, suando...

-Não... Não estou não – disse Rony, forçando um sorriso. – Está tudo bem. Tudo _muito bem._

-Tem certeza?

-Absoluta – ele abriu ainda mais o sorriso; não estava afim de relatar o que havia ocorrido, nem queria mergulhar em especulações sobre quem havia tentado matá-lo. Ele sorriu de verdade quando viu que Harry havia se convencido de que nada havia ocorrido. – Vamos jogar uma partidinha de baralho para nos distrairmos?

-Claro, vamos até a sala comunal pegar o baralho e depois descemos para jogar!

Passaram em frente ao banheiro feminino, onde, caída no chão, Clarissa chorava, desesperada, com ódio do seu _fracasso._ Se não conseguia matar o garoto que amava com uma Maldição da Morte, de que maneira conseguiria

-Eu ainda não sei como, Rony Weasley – falou ela para si própria. – Mas ainda arranjarei uma maneira de acabar com a sua vida de uma vez por todas. A sete palmos debaixo da terra você há de sair da minha cabeça.

Ela secou as lágrimas, enquanto murmurava, com amargura...

-Eu te amo... Eu te amo...

* * *

-Nada, nada, nada... – murmurou Joyce, decepcionada, enquanto ela e as garotas continuavam a examinar o livro. – Tudo bem que ainda estamos na metade, mas eu não tenho grandes esperanças quanto a este livro...

-Só poções fracas e rituais que não seguram um homem para a vida toda – comentou Alone.

-Eu ainda acho que poções e rituais desse tipo seriam muito mais seguros – falou Hermione. As garotas a fitaram, iradas, e ela pôs-se a explicar. – Eu sei que todas nós os queremos para sempre, mas... E se depois não quisermos mais? E se, com o tempo, a paixão se desgastar. Se, de repente, vemos que eles não são o que imaginávamos? Não digam que isso é impossível, porque é possível _sim_. Se até um casamento pode ser desfeito através do divórcio, porque nos envolvermos num ritual mágico que não tenha forma de ser encerrado?

-Tudo bem, Mione, eu entendi o seu ponto de vista – falou Lanísia. – Acontece que, se pegamos um ritual mesquinho e fraco como esses que estamos encontrando no livro, colocamo-lo em prática e, depois de um certo tempo, de repente, o efeito se acaba, perdemos os rapazes novamente! Imagine, imagine a situação... Eu, após uma tórrida noite de amor com Augusto... Ah... – ela se abana com a mão, tentando se livrar do calor que a imagem havia despertado. – Acordo, começo a acariciar o peito dele, e vou colocando meu corpo nu sobre o corpo dele. Começo a despertá-lo com chupadas no pescoço, beijos nos mamilos e selinhos na boca.

-Uh-uh! – exclamou Serena, tendo um calafrio.

-Se aquiete aí, foguetinho – zombou Alone.

Serena fez-lhe uma careta, enquanto Lanísia continuava...

-Augusto desperta, desnorteado, me vê nua diante dele. Eu imagino que ele vá me amar novamente, mas, ao contrário, Augusto dá um grito e me joga no chão, perguntando: _O que estou fazendo aqui?_ Sai correndo, foge de mim, nunca mais o vejo e, aí sim, o perco definitivamente.

-Viu, Hermione? – perguntou Joyce. – Existem os dois lados da moeda. Os pós e os contras de um ritual perpétuo, assim como os pós e os contras de um ritual passageiro.

-E, mesmo assim, se pesarmos na balança, o ritual perpétuo é mil vezes melhor, e com maiores probabilidades de dar certo – falou Alone. – Então, meninas, vamos continuar a procura?

Elas debruçaram-se novamente sobre o livro. Clarissa se juntou ao grupo, dizendo que estava tudo bem, que só tinha saído para tomar ar. A maioria das garotas já estava ficando com sono quando Harry e Rony entraram na biblioteca...

-Alerta-macho! Alerta-macho! – exclamou Serena. Imediatamente as jovens se empertigaram, arrumando as vestes e ajeitando os cabelos.

Harry e Rony aproximaram-se. Rony segurava um baralho trouxa nas mãos, e os dois pareciam estar procurando uma dupla para uma partida. Eles avistaram as meninas e se aproximaram:

-Nossa, um grupo de garotas falando freneticamente dentro de uma biblioteca – comenta Rony. – Não deve ser boa coisa!

Hermione corou, escondendo o livro debaixo da mesa. Clarissa, que sentiu o rosto esquentar, levantou-se, nervosa.

-Ergh, não era à toa que eu tinha acabado de comentar com as meninas que o ambiente tinha sido infestado por um odor péssimo, muito de repente... – disse, rispidamente. Apanhou a bolsinha de alça lilás e, num movimento exagerado dos cabelos, despediu-se. – COM LICENÇA! – e saiu, apressada, quase tropeçando, deixando Rony com a mesma cor que seus cabelos avermelhados.

-Ah, Rony, não liga para essa garota mimada! – disse Harry. – Ela é mal amada, isso sim! – as meninas se entreolharam, meio encabuladas. – Além do mais, viemos aqui para um fim muito bom:

-BARALHO! – diz Rony rapidamente, se empolgando tão de repente que deixou entregar um leve sorriso de quem vai aprontar.

-Baralho... – repetiu Joyce, pensativa. O sorriso malicioso de Rony despertou a malícia mais que exagerada da garota. – Humm... Sabem, eu adoraria meninas, e como! Mas preciso muito, muito mesmo, terminar um trabalho da Frieda, e... – Joyce não conteve uma gargalhada, ao ver a cara de Serena se contorcendo ao ouvir o nome de seu karma. – Larga de bobeira, menina! Aliás, você também não pode ficar, precisamos terminar esse trabalho, ai droga, _é pra amanhã!_

-Não, dããããã! O trabalho é pra segunda feira – discordou Serena.

-É pra amanhã.

-Não é não, lembro muito bem do que aquele encosto da Frieda disse, e...

-É PRA AMANHÃ! – gritou Joyce. Rony e Harry levaram um susto; Alone quase caiu da cadeira. – Eh, digo... – Joyce corou. – Serena, _querida_... – Joyce virou os olhos na direção dos garotos, depois na direção de Mione e Alone e, em seguida, juntou os dedos indicadores num movimento discreto, enquanto repetia. – _É pra amanhã, _entendeu, docinho?

Serena olhou para os garotos, depois virou a cabeça para as jovens (enquanto Joyce revirava os olhos), fitou os dedos de Joyce. Olhou novamente nos olhos da amiga, com a testa franzida. Mordeu o lábio, pensando. E, finalmente...

-Ah, é! _Entendi!_

-É, né, como você é esperta – disse Joyce, espumando de raiva.

-Você que é, hein? Safadona!

-Eh, Serena, por favor...

-Sim, você tem razão! – ela entrou no clima. – Tenho um trabalho enorme da Frieda para fazer, será muito trabalhoso, muito trabalhoso mesmo, meninos, vocês nem podem imaginar! – ela levantou-se e apoiou-se no ombro de Harry. – Você acredita que aquela nojenta pediu para que fizéssemos um trabalho gigantesco sobre...

-Tudo bem, Serena, não temos tempo! – interrompeu-a Joyce.

-Nossa, é mesmo, precisamos entregar esses pergaminhos! – se apressa Hermione, querendo fugir, mas era inevitável...

-Nem vem Mione – interrompe Joyce, empurrando-a para a cadeira. – Você já fez há umas duas semanas, não precisa nos acompanhar. E NEM LEVANTA VOCÊ TAMBÉM, MOCINHA! – completou, apontando freneticamente para Alone, que toma um susto. – Sei muito bem que você declarou toda orgulhosa que terminou os pergaminhos na noite passada. Sem falar que você é a melhor jogadora aqui, tem que vencer esses bundões!

Alone, corando levemente, não tinha argumentos contra a amiga, sem falar que era um fato entre eles que ela jogava bem. Tentou se salvar olhando para Hermione, que lançou um olhar de desespero para a amiga, e desviou novamente o olhar. Tinha que encarar Potter tão cedo assim?

-Então formaram as duplas... Potter e Weasley, e Alone e Mione – disse, Joyce contente de si mesma. – Ah, não, não, mocinha... você não quer jogar! – ela lançou um olhar maquiavélico para Lanísia. – Realmente você não quer jogar!

-E por que ela não ia querer jogar? – questionou Rony.

-Porque, definitivamente, ela não defenderia nós, mulheres, da mesma forma que as duas. Além do mais, ela _tem_ que fazer o trabalho do professor Augusto!

-Ah, é verdade... o trabalho do Augusto! Fui!

As três meninas se foram, deixando os meninos de pé, encarando as meninas, sentadas, levemente coradas pela oportunidade para com os meninos que amam.

-E então, vamos começar? – perguntou Rony, movimentando o baralho habilmente com as mãos.

-Sim, mas acho melhor irmos jogar em outro lugar – disse Alone, evitando olhar para Harry. – Madame Pince pode confiscar o baralho se nos pegar jogando aqui na biblioteca...

-Tem razão – concordou Mione. – Qual seria então o lugar ideal para jogarmos?

-Ah, isso é fácil! – disse Harry animado. – O lugar ideal é aquele lugar que se transforma no lugar ideal!

-A Sala Precisa! – exclamou Rony. – Claro! Vamos até lá!

Os rapazes saíram na frente, enquanto Mione e Alone seguiam atrás, trocando olhares de desespero. No momento em que atravessava a saída da biblioteca, Alone foi agarrada por um par de mãos que a puxaram para a escuridão. Como ela já imaginava, era Joyce.

-O que você quer? Já nos empurrou para jogar com os garotos, e...

-Ah e você acha que será uma simples partida? Não, não, querida Alone. Vocês vão participar do Jogo do Cabide!

-Jogo do Cabide? – indagou Alone, mas logo percebeu do que se tratava. – Ah, não, Joyce, eu já paguei aquele mico de jogar o Harry no chão, e...

-Você poderá vê-lo _pelado._

Alone mordeu o lábio...

-Tudo bem, eu topo – esfregou as mãos. – Ai, Harry pelado... Digo... Então, estamos indo jogar na Sala Precisa, e...

-Excelente! Você precisa correr, Alone! Se você desejar que a Sala se transforme num lugar perfeito para um Jogo do Cabide, ela terá tudo o que vocês precisam!

-É verdade! Tenho que correr! Jogo do Cabide! Harry peladinho! Ai! – saiu correndo para alcançar os outros e chegar antes de qualquer um ao corredor da Sala Precisa.

-Espero que elas consigam ver muita coisa, ou tudo, do corpo dos garotos! – disse Joyce para Lanísia, que estava ao seu lado.

-Quem me dera ter uma oportunidade dessas de ver o Professor Augusto fazendo um _strip_ – ela deu uma risadinha. – Se bem que não ia me satisfazer por completo. Não ia adiantar ver e não tocar.

-No nosso caso não, né, mas Alone e Hermione... Hermione principalmente... Nossa, eu dava tudo para ver essa cena!

-Humm, dava o que? – zombou Lanísia.

-Deixe de ser boba... Falando em boba... Cadê a Serena?

-Lewis veio chamá-la enquanto você falava com a Alone. Ela ficou de nos encontrar depois no Salão Principal. Vamos até lá, Joyce, estou morta de fome.

-Vamos sim... Agora... O que será que Lewis quer com ela?

* * *

-Não – disse Serena, empurrando Lewis com a mão. O rapaz tentava lhe beijar na penumbra de um corredor próximo ao Saguão de Entrada.

-Não vai mais deixar que eu a toque, é isso?

-Sim. Agora você só toca em mim quando me pedir em namoro.

Lewis suspirou e a fitou, incrédulo. Coçou a cabeça, impaciente.

-Serena, você... Não pode fazer isso comigo! Sei muito bem que você me ama tanto quanto eu te amo. O nosso amor é tão forte, tão bonito!

-Será que você acha isso mesmo, Lewis?

-Acho! Claro que sim. Ainda vou namorar você, casar com você, fazer todas essas coisas. Só temos que esperar a...

-...sua mãe me aceitar... – completou ela. – Lewis, eu já cansei, ta legal? Cansei desse papo furado e dessa conversa mole! Dessa vez eu tomei mesmo uma decisão, e não voltarei atrás: enquanto você não me pedir em namoro, não teremos mais nada!

-Mas...

-Sem "mas", Lewis! _Cansei! _Não vou esperar que aquela coruja velha da sua mãe me aceite, aliás, pouco me importa o que aquele urubu pense de mim, porque o que me importa é você! É com você que quero viver, não com aquela mosca morta da sua mãe!

-Será que você pode repetir o que disse, Sra Bennet?

Serena empalideceu e virou-se. Frieda Lambert a olhava com rispidez, crispando os lábios finos com força, coçando o queixo com suas unhas longas.

-Com muito prazer, Sra Lambert – disse Serena. – Eu a chamei de coruja velha, mosca morta, urubu e, se quer saber, eu gostaria de ter chamado até mesmo de coisa pior... Múmia velha... Espectro... Zumbi... E vai descendo o nível... Porque você, Sra Lambert, é tudo o que existe de pior!

-Eu exijo respeito, garota! – Frieda perdeu o controle. – Sou sua professora, e...

-Grande bosta! – Serena riu. – Não sou hipócrita, Sra Lambert. É tudo isso o que eu acho da senhora mesmo. E, se quiser, eu repito tudo isso...

-Vamos ver se você vai gostar de repetir durante o castigo que vou impor a você...

-Mamãe, por favor...

-Fique quieto, Lewis, eu não pedi a sua opinião! – vociferou Frieda, apontando um dedo ameaçador para o rapaz.

Serena observou Lewis, que obedeceu prontamente a ordem da mãe, e depois voltou a olhar para Frieda.

-Acha que todos devem obedecer a senhora como o seu filho faz, não é? Abana o rabinho, lambe a sua mão, e só a senhora estalar os dedos! Mas as coisas não são assim, Sra Lambert. Nem todos vão abanar o rabinho pra senhora.

Frieda segurou o braço dela com força.

-Você vai agora mesmo cumprir a sua detenção. E você verá porque todos acabam me obedecendo!

Antes que Serena pudesse responder, Frieda começou a caminhar pelo corredor, a segurando pelo braço. Lewis seguia atrás, desesperado.

-Mamãe, largue-a, por favor...

-CALADO, LEWIS! SOME DAQUI!

-Mas...

-SOME!

Serena observou o rapaz baixando a cabeça e parando de tentar segui-las. O coração de Serena estava disparado; não podia disfarçar que sentia um pouco de medo de Frieda... O que aquela louca ia fazer? Para onde a estava levando?

Frieda abriu a porta da sua sala e jogou Serena no chão.

-A partir de agora... – ela conjurou uma garrafa de vidro com a varinha. – Você vai aprender a me obedecer... – ela jogou a garrafa de vidro no chão; os cacos voaram pela sala. Com um movimento de varinha, Frieda juntou os diversos cacos num montinho. E, com uma expressão de maligno prazer, ordenou. – _Ajoelhe-se._

Serena olhou para os cacos e depois para o rosto cruel da professora, incrédula, pasma com o que teria que fazer...

* * *

O quarteto se encaminhava até o corredor da Sala Precisa. Hermione olhou desconfiada para Alone, que parecia estar mais animada e um tanto saltitante.

Aproximou-se da amiga e cochichou:

-Posso saber o por que dessa animação toda?

-Ah, por nada... – mentiu Alone. – Estou contente por estar indo jogar uma partidinha de baralho com o Harry, só isso.

-Sei não... Não confio nem um pouco em você.

-Que isso, Mione... Relaxe...

Finalmente eles chegaram ao corredor.

-E agora, vamos passar pela parede três vezes – disse Harry – nos concentrando no que estamos precisando: uma sala perfeita para um jogo de baralho...

-Espere! – interrompeu Alone. – Não precisa de todos nós... Pode deixar comigo, Harry! Eu faço a sala aparecer... Tudo bem?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, olhou para Rony e para Mione, que balançaram os ombros.

-Tudo bem, pode ir.

Alone concentrou-se e começou a caminhar, de um lado para o outro, três vezes, pensando, com todas as forças de sua mente...

_Precisamos de uma sala para jogarmos uma partida do Jogo do Cabide... Uma sala perfeita para o jogo perfeito... Uma sala para o Jogo do Cabide..._

Assim que ela passou pela parede pela terceira vez, uma porta lustrosa surgiu. Alone esfregou as mãos, ansiosa.

-E então? Vamos entrar? – perguntou ela, olhando, eufórica, para Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Todos concordaram com a cabeça. Harry adiantou-se até a porta, girou a maçaneta de latão e abriu. Ia entrando quando se interrompeu, perplexo.

-Minha nossa...

-O que foi, Harr... Oh! – exclamou Rony, parando ao lado do amigo.

-Mas... O que é isso? – indagou Harry, boquiaberto.

-É mesmo – disse Hermione, olhando irritada para Alone e repetindo a pergunta num tom furioso. – _O que é isso?_

Alone espiou para dentro da sala. Não pôde deixar de sorrir; estava diante de uma sala pequena, com uma mesa ao centro, rodeada por quatro banquinhos de madeira. Ao lado da mesa havia um gigantesco cabide, pronto para receber todas as peças de roupa dos quatro jogadores. A sala era iluminada por uma fraca luz avermelhada, que lhe dava um aspecto misterioso e sensual.

-Caraca... Alone, o que você desejou? Um prostíbulo? – perguntou Rony.

-Claro que não – respondeu a garota, corando. – Eu só... Só pedi... Uma sala para jogarmos...

-Ah, com certeza não foi só isso – retorquiu Harry. – A Sala Precisa segue exatamente o que a pessoa deseja. Você especificou que queria um cabide e uma iluminação erótica?

-Não! Eu apenas... Especifiquei o jogo que nós íamos jogar...

-Quatro de quatro?

-RONY!

-Desculpe, Mione... Mas isso é _erótico demais!_

-Não foi nada disso! _Nada disso!_ Eu apenas pedi uma sala para que nós jogássemos o Jogo do Cabide!

-Não... – balbuciou Hermione.

-Oh! – exclamou Rony, levando a mão à garganta.

-Jogo... do Cabide? – perguntou Harry, sem compreender.

-Eu vou ter um ataque cardíaco... – Rony levou a mão ao peito num movimento dramático.

-Jogo do Cabide... – murmurou Mione. – Alone, como pôde decidir o que vamos jogar sem nos avisar?

-Desculpem, eu... Achei que vocês iam gostar, só isso...

-Alguém pode me explicar que jogo é esse?

-Jogo do Cabide, Harry! – disse Mione, exaltada. – Um jogo em que, a cada perda, uma peça da sua roupa vai parar naquele cabide ali!

-O que?

-Exatamente! E apenas os vencedores ficam vestindo alguma coisa no final, pois os que vão ficando _pelados_ são eliminados!

-Mas... Eu não vou jogar um negócio desses! Nem pensar! – disse Harry, exaltado. Ele olhou para Alone. – Você não tem jeito mesmo, não é? Depois de me jogar no chão vem com isso?

-Harry, eu...

-Querem saber? Eu não vou ficar aqui nessa sala. Vou-me embora, encontrar outras pessoas que queiram jogar algum jogo decente de baralho.

Ele estendeu a mão para a maçaneta e a girou; o gesto foi inútil. A porta estava trancada.

-Droga... Mais essa...

-O que foi, Harry?

-A porta não abre, Rony!

-Claro que não – disse Alone, que estava de braços cruzados, encostada num canto. – "A sala perfeita para o jogo perfeito", foi assim que eu pedi. Provavelmente não poderemos sair enquanto não jogarmos e concluirmos uma partida _completa_ do Jogo do Cabide...

-Não... – balbuciou Mione, nervosa.

-Eu morro aqui, mas não jogo esse jogo pervertido! – exclamou Rony, frustrado.

Harry suspirou e colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

-Lamento, Rony, mas acho que não teremos escolha. Ou jogamos a partida dessa porcaria de jogo ou nunca mais saímos daqui...

-Mas... Mas... – ele olhou para as garotas, ficando vermelho.

-Não temos escolha, Rony – disse Hermione, cabisbaixa. – É jogar ou jogar.

Harry lançou um olhar de revolta para Alone e pegou o baralho das mãos de Rony. Puxou um banquinho para si e sentou-se, enquanto embaralhava as cartas.

-Vão sentando, pessoal. Vamos tentar acabar com tudo isso o quanto antes.

Rony sentou-se ao lado do amigo. Mione foi até o par de banquinhos do outro lado da mesa e puxou um deles para si. Alone descruzou os braços e encaminhou-se para o banquinho ao lado da amiga.

Um silêncio fúnebre tomou conta da salinha. Harry terminou de embaralhar e começou a distribuir as cartas entre os jogadores. Assim que terminou a distribuição, Harry tomou fôlego e disse:

-Boa sorte a todos... e... Vamos começar... O Jogo do Cabide...

Todos sentiram um frio na barriga de tensão e expectativa...

* * *

Os olhos claros de Clarissa fitavam o vazio... Ela olhava para o teto encantado do Salão Principal, mas sua mente não estava concentrada no céu estrelado e azul escuro...

Ela pensava em Rony... Seu amado Rony... Numa maneira de exorcizar aquela paixão... Ela já sabia que só conseguiria se livrar dele se ele estivesse morto... Mas de que forma acabar com a existência de Rony Weasley sem sujar as próprias mãos?

-...o Weasley é _podre..._

A simples menção do sobrenome a despertou. Clarissa olhou ao redor, a procura de quem teria dito aquilo. A entonação fora fria, com um toque de ódio... Quem teria dito?

-Não sei como deixam alguém tão ridículo estudar nessa escola...

Finalmente, ela localizou: era Draco Malfoy.

Claro... Ele odiava Rony; havia inventado uma canção para ridicularizá-lo no primeiro ano dele como goleiro da Grifinória. Um ódio não tão intenso como o seu, mas não deixava de ser _ódio._

-Humm... – murmurou Clarissa baixinho. – Já sei quais serão as mãos que se sujarão com o sangue do meu amado ruivinho...

* * *

Serena olhou para os cacos de vidro novamente. Eram pontiagudos e faiscavam, iluminados pela luz do teto. Virando-se para o rosto magro de Frieda, ela disse, balançando a cabeça:

-A senhora só pode estar brincando...

-Não estou – disse Frieda sem sorrir. – Você _vai_ se ajoelhar nesses cacos de vidro, e vai ficar ajoelhada o tempo que eu quiser.

-Você não pode me obrigar a isso... É minha professora, mas não pode...

-Posso _sim. _Eu sou a sua professora, garota, você me ofendeu e eu a obrigo a se ajoelhar nesses cacos de vidro para pagar pelo que você falou!

-Nunca, ouviu bem? NUNCA!

Frieda segurou os braços dela com força. Serena engoliu em seco; o rosto da velha próximo ao seu tornava-se ainda mais assustador; os olhos dela tinham um brilho vidrado, _maníaco..._

-VOCÊ VAI SE AJOELHAR, GAROTA!

-Não... Não vou...

-VOCÊ VAI!

Frieda largou os braços dela, a virou com tudo e a empurrou em direção ao chão. Serena conseguiu desviar o corpo um pouco, mas, ao espalmar as mãos para amortecer a queda, as colocou sobre dois cacos de vidro. Ela gritou, rolando para o lado, berrando e se contorcendo de dor, enquanto sentia o sangue começar a escorrer.

-Não... Não, por favor...

-NÃO IMPLORE, SUA NOJENTINHA! – Frieda a ergueu do chão pelos cabelos, sem se preocupar com os gritos e os ferimentos da garota. Ela colocou Serena próxima aos cacos, ainda a segurando pelos cabelos loiros. – Agora você _VAI SE AJOELHAR!_

-Não, por favor... – pediu Serena, as lágrimas escorrendo, fitando as mãos trêmulas manchadas de vermelho. – Por favor...

-CALE A BOCA! Agora você verá o que é dor...

Ela ia empurrar o corpo de Serena para que ela se ajoelhasse sobre o vidro quando a porta da sala se abriu com estrondo.

-PARE, FRIEDA!

Ela largou o cabelo de Serena e virou-se. Minerva McGonagall estava na porta, olhando-a com fúria. Serena afastou-se dos cacos e encostou-se na parede, ainda chorando compulsivamente. Minerva olhou para os cacos de vidro, depois para as mãos de Serena e em seguida para a professora.

-Frieda! – exclamou ela, esbaforida. – Você enlouqueceu?

-Essa aluna me desacatou, professora...

-Castigos desse nível não são mais permitidos em Hogwarts, você já devia saber!

-Ela me ofendeu de maneira profunda, Professora...

-Não importa! Você tem que arranjar uma detenção severa, mas que não cause ferimentos físicos no aluno! Isso é contra as regras da escola!

Frieda contraiu os lábios, como se estivesse se segurando para não falar o que tinha vontade. Olhou para Serena, que ainda chorava, com as mãos estendidas, e depois para a diretora. Suspirando, Frieda falou, sem sentimentos:

-Desculpe, Professora McGonagall. Isso não vai mais acontecer.

-Ótimo – disse Minerva, enquanto se encaminhava até Serena. – Vamos, querida, deixe eu examinar esses cortes... Humm... Bem profundos, pobrezinha...

-Está doendo muito, professora... – gemeu Serena.

-Já vai passar, vou fechar esses cortes agora mesmo... – e, num movimento da varinha da diretora, os cortes de Serena se fecharam e pararam de sangrar. Imediatamente a dor cessou, e ela levantou os olhos gratos para a diretora.

-Muito obrigada.

-Apenas corrigi o erro da professora – disse Minerva. – Agora vá lavar essas mãos sujas de sangue e se juntar aos outros alunos. Por _minha_ ordem, diretora da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, você está liberada da detenção.

Serena agradeceu novamente. Enxugando os olhos, parou ao lado de Frieda, que a fitava com os olhos frios.

-Eu sei que existe algum motivo para tudo isso. E pode apostar que ainda vou descobrir.

Frieda não falou nada; em seguida, Serena saiu. Minerva a seguiu, mas antes de sair da sala de Frieda, ela parou e falou para a professora:

-Tenha mais juízo da próxima vez.

Assim que a porta se encostou, Frieda liberou os sentimentos contidos. E, num acesso de fúria, esmurrou a própria mesa.

-DROGA! DROGA! – gritou, furiosa. – Mas a sua punição ainda virá, sua atrevidinha... Pode esperar que virá... Ainda haverá muito sangue e muitas lágrimas, Serena... Muitas lágrimas...

* * *

A primeira rodada da partida terminou. Harry e Rony baixaram as cartas, satisfeitos, diante dos rostos decepcionados de Alone e Hermione.

-Ganhamos... – disse Harry, contente.

-Droga... – murmurou Alone.

-Posso saber o por que dessa felicidade toda, Harry? – perguntou Mione.

-Porque ganhamos, ué... – falou ele, balançando os ombros. – Por que seria?

-He-he-he! – Rony sorria e esfregava as mãos, eufórico. Todos o encararam; ele corou e se conteve. – Eh... desculpem...

-Tudo bem, vocês venceram, agora vamos logo com isso – disse Alone, já arrependida de ter aceitado a idéia maluca de Joyce. – Qual parte vocês querem que a gente tire?

Harry e Rony se entreolharam.

-A calcinha!

-Rony! – falou Harry, atônito. – Não tem nem como elas tirarem a... Essa peça que você disse... – o rosto dele ardia de vergonha. – Garotas, tirem as blusas...

Tranqüilamente, Alone e Hermione tiraram as blusas, ficando apenas com as camisetas que usavam, bem coladas ao corpo. Rony deu uma risadinha.

-Sem comentários, por favor – pediu Mione. – Embaralhe novamente, Harry. Vamos logo.

Mais uma rodada aconteceu, todos muito ansiosos por vencer e não serem obrigados a colocar uma peça de roupa no cabide. No final, eles baixaram as cartas, e foi constatada a vitória dos meninos, outra vez...

-Não! – gritou Mione, desesperada.

-Sim, sim, sim... – cantarolou Rony.

-Porcaria... – resmungou Alone. – Andem, qual a peça que temos que tirar?

-A camisetinha! – adiantou-se Rony, antes que Harry se intrometesse. – Desculpe, Harry, mas se eu deixo você falar é perigoso que você peça para elas tirarem as meias!

-A... camiseta? – perguntou Hermione.

-Vai logo, Hermione – disse Alone, tirando a dela e ficando apenas de sutiã; Hermione fechou os olhos, e, com uma careta de desespero, arrancou a camiseta.

Ela encolheu-se toda, tentando cobrir o sutiã; olhou para os garotos, totalmente constrangida...

-Vamos logo... Por favor, acabem logo com isso...

A próxima rodada se iniciou.

-Agora é com a gente! – disse Mione para a amiga. – Vamos vencer essa partida!

Hermione e Alone se concentraram o máximo que puderam. No fim, quando as cartas foram baixadas e os jogos revelados, elas viram que o esforço valeu a pena...

-VENCEMOS! – exclamou Hermione, abraçando a amiga.

-Opa... – murmurou Rony.

-Queremos... queremos... – gaguejou Alone, ansiosa. – Queremos que vocês tirem as camisetas!

-Isso! – exclamou Mione, movimentando o braço em sinal de vitória; em seguida, pigarreou. – Digo... É, se Alone diz, façam...

Rony e Harry hesitaram por um momento; em seguida, ergueram as camisetas, desnudando os peitorais na frente das garotas. Ambos se encolheram, envergonhados.

-Nossa, Harry, quem diria... – ofegou Alone. – O que achou, Hermi... Hermione?

Ela olhou para a amiga; Hermione estava com a boca aberta, um fio de baba escorria pelo canto da boca e os olhos dela estavam fixos, vidrados, no peito de Rony.

-Hermione? – chamou Alone novamente.

-É tão... – Alone estalou os dedos antes que ela falasse qualquer coisa, e Mione despertou; limpou a baba e corrigiu-se. – É tão... Tão _vergonhoso_... Nossa... Que vergonha! Horrível...

-Continuando... – disse Harry, embaralhando as cartas para a próxima rodada...

* * *

Serena entrou no Salão Principal sem olhar para os lados e sentou-se ao lado de Joyce e Lanísia.

-Serena, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Joyce. – Quanta demora, já estávamos ficando preocupadas, e...

-Vocês não vão acreditar no que a Frieda fez – ela fitou as amigas, e Lanísia percebeu como os olhos da amiga estavam vermelhos e inchados.

-Você esteve chorando? – ela perguntou.

-Sim. Só podia estar, não é, depois de tudo o que aconteceu...

Serena relatou o encontro com a professora. Joyce e Lanísia ficaram espantadas com o ódio e a maldade de Frieda, sem falar no sangue-frio.

-Essa mulher devia ser presa! – exclamou Lanísia, revoltada.

-Também acho – concordou Joyce. – E o Lewis, nada ainda?

-Não... Nada... Quis me dar uns beijos, mas eu disse que ele não encosta em mim enquanto não me pedir em namoro... O que é impossível acontecer, nós já sabemos... Droga, meninas, precisamos encontrar logo o ritual perfeito naquele livro!

-Sim, você tem razão – disse Joyce. – Vamos até lá agora continuarmos a verificar!

-Ah desculpe, Joyce, mas quero me deitar, esfriar a cabeça – falou Serena. – Depois daquele pesadelo, tudo o que eu quero é sossego...

-E você, Lanísia?

-Eu... – Lanísia fitava o professor Augusto, que jantava na Mesa Principal. – Eu tenho um serviço a fazer... _Provocar o meu professor..._

-Entendi... Então eu vou até a biblioteca e pesquiso sozinha – Joyce levantou-se da mesa. – Nem que eu passe a madrugada inteira consultando aquele livro, mas dessa noite não passa: eu encontro o ritual.

Serena também se levantou e foi para a sala comunal. Lanísia ficou sozinha, olhando para o professor. Augusto percebeu que a garota o fitava; ela flagrou os olhos dele olhando-a rapidamente, e depois se desviando para o prato. Lanísia aproximou-se mais da ponta da mesa, que se encontrava vazia, para ficar o mais perto possível da mesa dos professores. Abriu as pernas na cadeira, ficando de frente para a mesa e para o professor. Ela ergueu um pouco mais a saia que usava, e ficou olhando-o com as pernas abertas.

Augusto levantou os olhos. Ele olhou para o rosto dela; Lanísia sorriu provocante e abriu ainda mais as pernas. Ela o viu ofegar; os olhos do professor desceram para a abertura da saia, para a calcinha rosada que se revelava, as pernas provocantes. Augusto fechou os olhos com força; Lanísia deu uma risadinha...

-Algum problema, Augusto? – perguntou a Professora Sprout.

-Não, nenhum... – ele olhou novamente para as pernas da garota. – Nenhum, nenhum... – virou-se rapidamente para a professora.

-Está um pouco vermelho...

-Impressão... Impressão sua... – ele apanhou um lenço do bolso e secou o suor da testa.

Lanísia fingiu que estava procurando alguma coisa no chão. Em seguida, ao ver que nenhum professor olhava – exceto Augusto, que não conseguia fugir – ela baixou a calcinha lentamente por baixo da mesa. Ele ofegava, enquanto acompanhava o movimento da calcinha... Lanísia tirou-a e a girou nos dedos, ainda por baixo da mesa.

Augusto secou o suor novamente...

Lanísia passou a língua pelos lábios...

Em seguida, levou um dedo a boca e o mordeu com os dentes...

O suor escorria pelo rosto do professor...

Lanísia sorriu, provocante, e abriu as pernas novamente, como se estivesse se arrumando para sair...

E o professor não conseguiu se conter...

Os olhos dele cravaram-se no que as pernas abertas revelavam...

Agora não havia mais calcinha...

Ele fitava a intimidade de Lanísia...

Tão linda... Tão convidativa...

Lanísia fez uma expressão de puro êxtase...

O suor escorria...

Ela lambeu os lábios...

Ele via _tudo..._

-Professor?

-Ah! – ele gritou, tomando um susto; derrubou a taça que segurava, que se espatifou no chão. Secou o suor com urgência; ao olhar novamente para a garota, viu que Lanísia já havia se levantado da mesa e caminhava em direção a saída.

-Professor... Tem certeza que está tudo bem? – era a Professora Sprout outra vez. – Está suando muito, respirando sem parar...

-Não... Está tudo bem... - ele a viu acenar antes de sair do Salão. – Tudo muito bem...

O professor encheu um novo cálice de suco de abóbora e o virou com tudo; precisava de algo gelado para esfriar a temperatura do corpo. Aquela garota queria enlouquecê-lo...

-Com licença... Vou para os meus aposentos – disse ele, retirando-se da mesa e saindo do Salão.

Havia acabado de atravessar as portas quando as mãos de Lanísia o puxaram para o canto. A garota o encurralou contra a parede.

-Lanísia, por favor... – disse Augusto, apavorado, olhando para o Saguão; felizmente, ele estava vazio naquele instante.

-Sabe por que eu lhe mostrei tudo aquilo? – perguntou ela, com a boca próxima a dele. – Porque é tudo seu... Tudo seu...

Ela beijou o pescoço dele, enquanto o acariciava com as mãos.

-Quero você... Mais que tudo... _Quero você... _– sussurrava ela, provocando-lhe arrepios.

-Você está louca, garota... Está louca! – exclamou o professor, a empurrando. Augusto saiu correndo em direção a sua sala, deixando sozinha uma Lanísia sorridente.

* * *

-Ganhamos! – Hermione e Alone trocaram um aperto de mão vitorioso.

-Que bom, mais uma peça vai voar... Digo... – Mione deu outro fora. – Não precisaremos tirar uma peça... E... Vocês sim!

-A calça! A calça! – disse Alone, batendo palmas.

Harry e Rony tiraram os cintos, sem sequer olhar um para o outro. Em seguida, levantaram-se e desceram as calças pretas. Alone esticou o pescoço para ver as coxas de Harry...

-Alone, não faz isso! – disse Mione, fingindo que ia puxar a amiga, tudo numa estratégia para ver as pernas de Rony. Quando finalmente conseguiu o ângulo exato, parou e ficou admirando. – Uau, é tão... Ohhhh...

As duas caíram no chão; não protestaram de dor, pois aquele ângulo tornou-se ainda mais privilegiado para que os corpos desnudos fossem contemplados, e para aumentar a ansiedade em ver o que a única peça que ambos vestiam escondia.

-Que maravilha... – suspirou Alone, olhando o corpo de Harry.

-Parem com isso! – disse Harry, sentando-se novamente no banquinho. – Que horror...

-Eu vou morrer de tanta vergonha – murmurou Rony, completamente encolhido, sentando-se.

-Rony, por favor... _Precisamos _ganhar essa partida!

-Se perderem, será melhor – disse Alone. – O Jogo do Cabide termina e aí poderemos sair dessa sala, e...

-NUNCA! – gritaram Harry e Rony em uníssono.

-Tudo bem, tudo bem... – falou a garota. – Então que vençam os melhores!

A rodada ocorreu, tensa... Cada um se concentrou ao máximo; os garotos para que não precisassem ficar nus; as garotas, para que pudessem ver tudo o que queriam...

As cartas foram baixadas e...

Vitória de Alone e Hermione.

-YESSSS – elas berraram, comemorando. – Ganhamos o Jogo do Cabide!

-Não... – falou Rony, olhando para Harry. – Não podemos...

-Podem não, _devem _– corrigiu Alone. – Andem! Tirem a cueca.

Eles respiraram fundo, corados. Olhando para o teto, para aquela iluminação sensual, Harry e Rony, contorcendo-se de vergonha, abaixaram as cuecas de uma só vez.

-Oh! – disse Alone, se abanando.

-Então é assim? – perguntou Mione, pasma com a descoberta.

-É tão... Lindo... – falou Alone, prestes a desmaiar.

-Lindo não. É _diferente._

-Você sabia que eles não ficam só assim, Hermione?

-Não?

-Não! Eles não ficam apenas desse tamanho, entende. Eles mudam...

-Como magia?

-Exato! É como se fossem tocados por um Feitiço de Enchimento, ou Alongamento, e...

-QUEREM PARAR COM ESSE PAPO FURADO DE MENININHAS, POR FAVOR! – berrou Harry, jogando a cueca no cabide. – VAMOS... VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI!

Ele girou a maçaneta da porta, que finalmente girou, destrancada.

-Hummm... Que bundinha... – disse Alone.

Harry olhou-a revoltado.

-Esqueci... Minhas roupas... – ele apanhou as peças do cabide e começou a se vestir; Rony fez a mesma coisa, sem virar para trás, tentando preservar a parte traseira. – Ótima idéia, Alone... Parabéns por ter inventado esse jogo estúpido...

-Pra mim foi gostoso...

-Mione!

-Gostoso assim... Vocês não me entenderam! Gostoso de se jogar... Como uma brincadeira, um divertimento...

-Não houve nada de divertido – resmungou Rony, olhando pela última vez para o sutiã rosado de Hermione, que o cobriu ao vestir a camiseta.

-Está acabado – disse Harry, vestindo a camiseta. – Vamos embora, Rony!

Os rapazes saíram. Alone e Hermione saíram logo atrás, enquanto continuavam o papo sobre as divisões do corpo masculino e se divertiam nas lembranças daquele jogo inesquecível.

* * *

Já era quase meia-noite e Joyce cochilava sobre o livro _A alquimia do amor._ Depois de folhear várias páginas e não encontrar um ritual que fosse satisfatório, o sono vencera a vontade e ela não conseguira resistir.

Subitamente, uma lufada de vento envolveu o ambiente; as páginas do livro viraram, e uma das velas que ardiam próximas à garota caiu. A chama tocou numa página do livro, que começou a pegar fogo. Joyce despertou.

Tomou um susto ao ver o fogo tão perto. Afastou-se, e ia puxando a varinha quando algo na página em que a pequenina chama queimava chamou sua atenção...

Era um desenho gigantesco... Um desenho de várias mulheres ao redor de uma imensa fogueira... Um pouco mais abaixo havia a continuação... As mulheres jogavam papéis no fogo... E, das labaredas, junto com a fumaça, saíam pequenos corações...

Os olhos de Joyce fitaram a pequena chama que queimava o papel.

-Fogo...

Ela voltou a atenção para o título do ritual, que estava ao lado da chama. E, quase sem conter a emoção, ela leu:

_A Fogueira das Paixões._

* * *

**_NA: _E assim termina o segundo capítulo! Aguardo os comentários, agradeço por cada um que já recebi, obrigado pela força! Espero que tenham gostado!**


	3. O fogo da ilusão

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**_O fogo da ilusão_**

Joyce entrou correndo na sala comunal, com o livro escondido debaixo das vestes. A sala comunal estava deserta e silenciosa; o único som que se ouvia era o do fogo crepitando na lareira. Sorrindo, a garota correu até o dormitório feminino.

Uma a uma, Joyce começou a acordar as garotas e pediu que descessem até a sala comunal, para uma reunião de emergência. Não demorou muito e todas as Encalhadas já se encontravam na sala, de camisolas, cabelos arrepiados e bocejando sem parar – com exceção, claro, da entusiasmada Joyce, que não conseguia nem ficar parada.

-Será que pode nos dizer qual o motivo da reunião a essa hora da noite? – perguntou Serena, irritada.

-Garotas... Desculpem... Mas não pude me conter! Não podia esperar! A notícia que tenho para passar a vocês é _excelente!_

-Qual? – indagou Lanísia.

-Eu encontrei! Encontrei a prisão perpétua do amor!

-Não precisávamos de uma prisão, precisávamos de um ritual – disse Serena.

Joyce revirou os olhos.

-É só uma outra maneira de chamar o ritual – explicou.

-Ah! Você também fica complicando as coisas!

-Ok, você encontrou, mas... E aí? – perguntou Alone. – Qual é o ritual?

-É genial, meninas! – ela bateu na capa do livro. – Segundo o texto do livro, esse ritual não possui maneira de ser revertido... Ou seja... Efeito para toda a vida...

-Minha nossa... – murmurou Hermione, assustada.

-E qual é o nome desse ritual tão fantástico? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Venham comigo – chamou Joyce, se encaminhando até o tapete em frente à lareira. Ela abriu o livro de uma só vez, na página exata, facilmente encontrada pela ponta chamuscada. – Eu lhes apresento... A Fogueira das Paixões...

O brilho do fogo que ardia na lareira iluminou a página. As garotas arregalaram os olhos, fitando as figuras que decoravam as páginas... As mulheres ao redor da fogueira... Os papéis sendo jogados no fogo... A fumaça cheia de corações... A imensa labareda...

-Perfeito... – murmurou Lanísia.

-Apavorante – disse Hermione.

-E eis aqui todas as instruções para se armar uma fogueira como essa – disse Joyce, apontando para o texto próximo as figuras.

Ela começou a ler, enquanto o olhar de Hermione estava fixo no fogo que ardia dentro da lareira...

* * *

_A Fogueira das Paixões._

_Um ritual capaz de prender um coração para sempre. Apesar de ser pouco conhecida, A Fogueira das Paixões é fácil de ser realizada, exigindo apenas três ou mais pessoas._

_Para realizá-la é simples: uma fogueira normal é armada. Em seguida, as pessoas participantes erguem tochas ao redor dela e cantam os seguintes versos:_

_"Amor, amor! Fogo devastador me entregue o meu amor!"._

_Enquanto cantam e circulam a fogueira, as pessoas começam a jogar as tochas que têm em mãos, aumentando a potência do fogo. Encerra-se o arremesso das tochas com a palavra: CORAÇÃO! Neste momento, se a chama desenvolver o formato de um coração, é porque o ritual está dando certo. Em seguida, são escritos os nomes dos correspondentes em pedaços de papel, que são arremessados na fogueira. Assim que as chamas lamberem cada pedaço de papel, uma fumaça pontilhada de pequenos corações irá subir (outro fator que comprova se o ritual está tendo efeito ou não)._

_Após o arremesso de todos os papéis, as pessoas participantes devem dar-se as mãos e, com as mãos unidas, circular a fogueira, cantando o encerramento:_

_"Amor, amor! Obrigado a fogueira por me entregar o meu amor!"._

_Imediatamente soltam-se as mãos e as pessoas viram-se de costas; a fogueira dará um estalo final, confirmando o final e a realização completa do ritual._

_A fumaça mágica da fogueira segue as pessoas cujos nomes estão escritos nos papéis. Assim que o poder da fogueira as atinge, elas começam a sentir uma imensa paixão por quem arremessou seu nome no fogo – uma paixão avassaladora, imensa, inexplicável. Uma devoção sem limites._

_As labaredas da Fogueira das Paixões são infalíveis._

* * *

-É o ritual perfeito! – exclamou Lanísia, sorrindo. 

-Tenho que confessar... É muito bom mesmo – disse Hermione. – Mas, mesmo assim, _perigoso._

Alone revirou os olhos.

-Ah, não, de novo, Mione? Achei que já tivesse se convencido de que é a única forma!

-Sim... e não – ela suspirou. – Garotas, me desculpem, mas... É que dá muito... _medo_, entendem? Muito medo mesmo... Porque, se algo der errado... Não tem volta, sabem...

-Não tem como dar errado – disse Joyce.

-Eu... Não sei... Olhem, esse ritual parece ser maravilhoso, não é? Mas, vejam, ninguém o conhece! Querem saber o que eu acho? Que essa Fogueira das Paixões perdeu a fama por ter estragado a vida de várias pessoas! Por ter _arruinado_ a vida das pessoas!

As outras Encalhadas a fitaram, quietas.

-Mesmo assim, Hermione – falou Serena, quebrando o silêncio – eu acho que precisamos tentar. Só para dar o empurrãozinho que os garotos precisam para se entregarem a paixão... No nosso caso, Lewis e Rony, é só o que eles precisam. Desse empurrãozinho...

-É, eu sei... Mas...

-Por favor, Hermione – pediu Joyce. – Somos um _grupo._ Começamos juntas nisso, e é assim que temos que terminar. Juntas e felizes, com os nossos objetivos finalmente alcançados!

-Você vai participar da Fogueira conosco, não vai? – perguntou Lanísia, segurando a mão de Hermione.

Mione coçou a cabeça... Fitando o fogo ela pensava... Via Rony finalmente em seus braços... Dando-lhe beijos, afagos e carinhos... Vendo-a finalmente como _mulher_... Sem se importar para o que os outros poderiam achar... Totalmente entregue ao amor...

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Só podia-se viver uma vez. Uma escolha errada poderia atrapalhar sua vida para sempre; porém, uma escolha certa podia modificar tudo para melhor. E se ela não participasse da Fogueira e Rony nunca se declarasse? Seus sonhos e devaneios nunca se tornariam realidade. Ela estragaria a própria vida.

Ela não podia imaginar passar a vida inteira sem nem tocar em Rony.

-Está bem – respondeu, com a respiração acelerada. – Eu participo da Fogueira das Paixões.

-Isso! – exclamou Alone, batendo palmas.

-Amanhã... Amanhã à noite! Armaremos a nossa Fogueira! – disse Lanísia.

-Garotas, juntem-se as mãos! – disse Joyce, estendendo a mão. Uma a uma, as garotas foram colocando as mãos, umas sobre as outras. E, num grito de guerra dito aos murmúrios, elas exclamaram:

-Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!

Elas soltaram as mãos ao fim do grito de guerra. Todas comemoravam, menos Hermione, que, ainda olhando para a chama, pensava no que o amor era capaz de fazer... Capaz de fazê-la quebrar as regras... De deixá-la sem ação... E, principalmente... De_ controlá-la..._

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, Clarissa levantou cedo. Na verdade, nem conseguira dormir; uma terrível insônia a perturbou durante toda a noite, uma insônia causada justamente pela idéia das garotas. 

Ela nunca ia jogar o nome de Rony Weasley na tal Fogueira das Paixões. Se a situação já era horrível com apenas ela o amando, imagine se ele também começasse a amá-la?

-Eu poderia perder o controle – disse ela a si mesma. – Me entregar a paixão, tendo o Rony tão entregue... E isso não pode acontecer! E, também, se não me entregasse, ia ocorrer uma tragédia, porque ele ia me amar e não seria correspondido... Não seria correspondido porque eu não ia querer corresponder, claro... E, mesmo assim, lá estaria ele, me amando, e não sendo correspondido, me amando, e não sendo correspondido... Ele ia enlouquecer, poderia até me matar, ou matar alguém que começasse a namorar comigo, porque a magia dessa Fogueira é infalível... Ele não ia suportar ver-me com outra pessoa! Não, isso não pode acontecer...

Ela parou de andar de um lado para o outro e deixou-se cair numa poltrona. Respirou fundo.

-Mas a Hermione também não pode jogar o nome dele na Fogueira. Ah, não pode... Não, não... Se ela joga, Rony fica perdidamente apaixonado, ela se entrega à paixão e os dois ficam, como diriam as velhas histórias, "felizes para sempre". Não, isso eu não vou admitir... Rony não pode ser meu, mas também não será de mais _ninguém._

Ela apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e colocou uma das mãos no queixo, enquanto pensava...

-Eu preciso encontrar uma forma de impedir que essa catástrofe aconteça! De alguma forma, Hermione _não pode jogar o nome de Rony na Fogueira!_

-Pensando sobre a Fogueira, Clarissa?

Ela assustou-se. Com o coração disparado e subitamente alerta, Clarissa virou-se. Pela escada abaixo vinha Alone, com seus cabelos negros esvoaçando, belíssimos.

-É... Sim – respondeu Clarissa, sua pele alva tingindo-se de vermelho. – Nem dormi direito com tanta... ansiedade...

-Eu também estou muito ansiosa! – disse Alone, sorrindo. – Finalmente terei o Harry comendo aqui, na palma da minha mão! Ah, só de imaginar que agora ele vai me amar...

-É, muito bom – disse Clarissa, forçando um sorriso.

-E você? Muito ansiosa para jogar o nome do seu "amor secreto" na Fogueira?

-Sim, claro! Tenho que estar, não é?

-Com certeza... Esse ritual é perfeito. Parece que foi feito sob medida para as Encalhadas.

Elas ouviram passos rápidos descendo as escadas. Por ali surgiu Colin Creevey, sorridente, e com a costumeira máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço.

-Bom dia, meninas!

Elas o cumprimentaram. Ele cumprimentou Alone com um beijo no rosto; Alone e Colin eram grandes amigos. A amizade dos dois nascera no ano anterior, quando precisaram se unir num trabalho árduo de Herbologia. Desde então, só aumentara, fazendo com que ambos conhecessem muitos segredos um do outro. Obviamente, nas reuniões das Encalhadas Colin não ia, mas sabia tudo sobre o grupo e sobre a paixão de Alone.

-Nossa, você parece bem animada – disse Colin a amiga.

-Sim... Muito! – exclamou Alone, eufórica.

-Algum motivo em especial?

-Mais ou menos... – ela fez mistério.

A expressão de Colin se modificou, tomando um ar preocupado. Em seguida, ele perguntou:

-Por acaso é... algo relacionado... ao... ao Potter?

Alone olhou para Clarissa, que balançou a cabeça, pedindo com este sinal que ela não falasse nada sobre a Fogueira; em seguida, ela virou-se para Colin e respondeu:

-É sim... Mas não é nada muito importante...

Subitamente, para fugir do assunto, Alone pegou a máquina de Colin e começou a mexer no bolso de couro ao lado da máquina, o espaço em que ele guardava as fotos mais recentes.

-Deixe-me ver o que você...

-Alone, não!

-...anda fotografando... Por que não? – ela o olhou, admirada. – São somente fotos, e... Epa! – ela não pôde se conter. – Não acredito! Fotos do Harry! – ela sorriu. – _Do Harry!_

-Sim, e...

-Estão lindas, Colin! E... São _várias..._ Diversos ângulos, poses... Olhe, veja, Clarissa... Como o cabelo dele está bonito nessa... – Clarissa espiou. – Não está?

-Alone, eu... – Colin estava completamente desnorteado. – Eu posso explicar...

-Claro que pode, Colin! Você tirou todas essas fotos dele para dar de presente a mim, não foi?

Ela olhou admirada para o amigo. Colin suspirou, fitou as duas garotas, depois passou o dedo por uma das fotos. Em seguida, disse lentamente, com um riso forçado:

-Sim.

-Oh, obrigado, querido! – Alone o encheu de beijos nas bochechas. – Você é o melhor, mané. Perfeito! Nem sei como agradecer...

-Não precisa, Alone. Não precisa.

Ele baixou a cabeça. Neste instante, por mais eufórica que Alone estivesse, ela conseguiu perceber a mudança de ânimo do amigo. Colocando as fotos de lado no sofá, ela perguntou:

-Ah, o que foi?

-Nada... É que... Eu ia dar essas fotos de presente pra você... Mas ia fazer um embrulho bem bonito... Entregar numa ocasião especial...

-Quer ocasião mais especial do que essa?

Colin a fitou.

-Como assim? Essa é uma ocasião especial?

-Claro que sim, amigo! Colin, acho que finalmente estou conseguindo conquistar o Harry!

-O que?

-Sim! Não precisa ficar tão espantado! Sei que ele parecia não querer nada, dizia que tinha outra pessoa... Mas, eu não sei... Algo me diz que falta pouco para conquistá-lo!

-Nossa... Que bom...

-Não precisa ficar com essa cara, tão pasmo assim, Colin – disse Clarissa. – Alone merecia depois de tanta luta.

-Você está feliz pela sua amiga estar perto de conquistar o grande amor da vida dela, não está?

-Sim... Claro, só estou surpreso, só isso... Espero que consiga...

Ele a abraçou com força. Em seguida, pegou a máquina fotográfica e, dizendo que estava com fome, saiu do salão comunal.

-Nossa, ninguém acredita mesmo que eu possa conquistar o Harry... Você viu a cara de surpresa que o Colin fez?

-E ele tem razão, não é, Alone? Afinal, você não vai muito bem _conquistar _o Harry.

-Ah, não estraga o meu humor, Clarissa, por favor! Deixe-me saborear o momento...

Novos passos nas escadas. Eram as outras Encalhadas. Joyce, Hermione, Serena e Lanísia desceram juntas, todas tão animadas quanto Alone.

-Mal vejo a hora de chegar a noite – falou Serena. – Eu amo tanto o Lewis. E saber que, finalmente, vou namorá-lo. E que ele vai me amar com a mesma força do meu amor, que ele sentirá um amor indomável, feroz! Ah... Que maravilha!

-Feroz... Hummm... – disse Lanísia, lambendo os próprios lábios. – Isso faz com que eu pense o que o Augusto fará comigo depois dessa Fogueira...

As meninas riram.

-E você, Hermione? – perguntou Clarissa, interessada. – Muito ansiosa para jogar o nome daquele... Desculpe... do _Rony_ na Fogueira?

-É... Devo confessar que agora a idéia me atrai totalmente. Tive ótimos sonhos essa noite, e saber que aquelas imagens dos meus sonhos se tornarão realidade num piscar de olhos... É realmente fantástico!

-O único problema aqui sou eu, não é? – disse Joyce. – Ainda não sei qual o nome que jogarei na Fogueira...

-Por que não escolhe um dos garotos com quem você já fez um dos seus "testes"? – perguntou Serena.

-Isso – concordou Mione. – Você tem várias opções. Deixe-me ver... Miguel Córner... Rogério Davies... Dino Thomas... Neville Longbottom... de fato, até o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça...

-Ok, ok, não precisa lembrar tudo, Hermione – disse Joyce, corando. – Acontece que eu procuro um diferencial. Algo que não encontrei em nenhum deles...

-Posso saber o que é? – perguntou Serena, curiosa.

-Não, deixem pra lá. Mas, não se preocupem: até a noite tenho certeza que encontro o rapaz ideal.

-Melhor irmos tomar café... – disse Lanísia, consultando o relógio.

-Pra que a pressa? É tão cedo...

-Não, não, Alone, não se esqueça de que a nossa primeira aula é de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas! Ah, quero ser a primeira a entrar na sala, ver o meu querido professor na última aula em que teremos como professor e aluna, e não como homem e mulher.

-Então, vamos – disse Hermione.

As garotas saíram da sala comunal. Enquanto se encaminhavam para o Salão Principal, Hermione viu que Serena estava um tanto calada – o que não era normal – e pensativa. Mione aproximou-se da amiga, colocando a mão no ombro dela.

-Alguma coisa está preocupando você?

-Sim... Claro... A minha maldita futura sogra, como sempre...

-É, eu às vezes até tento entender a hesitação do Lewis em namorar, sabe, Serena... Agora, quando você jogar o nome dele na Fogueira, ele não terá mais medo e se entregará à paixão. Obviamente aceitará namorar você. E, aí sim, pode se preparar porque a Frieda vai perturbar muito.

-Sim, será uma barra. E é nisso que eu estava pensando... Mas, sabe de uma coisa, Mione?

-O que?

-O que me deixa irritada é que, por mais que eu saiba que terei que enfrentar aquele monstro que a Frieda é, eu estou disposta a jogar o nome de Lewis na Fogueira, de namorá-lo, de seguir em frente! E ele não... Eu acho que quando você ama de verdade, você precisa enfrentar tudo e todos para ficar com aquela pessoa. Não importam opiniões contrárias, conselhos alheios, nada, nada... Você tem que passar por cima de tudo isso e seguir em frente, porque a única coisa que importa é _ficar com aquela pessoa para sempre._ Para mim esse é o amor de verdade. Amor pra mim é quando duas pessoas enfrentam todas as barreiras que a vida lhes impõe, e no final de todas as barreiras elas estão lá, unidas, firmes e fortes, tendo como alicerce para destruir todos os obstáculos o mesmo sentimento, compartilhado por ambos.

Mione concordou com a cabeça.

-Então você acha que Lewis não a ama de verdade?

-Não. Eu acho que sim. Ou melhor, tenho _certeza_ que sim. Ele me passa isso, esse sentimento... E o Lewis é uma pessoa muito transparente, uma pessoa muito sincera. Ele não conseguiria dizer "eu te amo" sem sentir isso de verdade. Tudo o que ele acha ele fala. Por isso, acredito mesmo que ele não quer um compromisso por causa da mãe dele. O que me irrita é a fraqueza dele perante o amor; ele foge daquilo que eu falei, que quando se ama lutamos contra tudo e contra todos para sermos felizes com a outra pessoa. Porque ele não luta contra todos; ele não tem coragem de enfrentar a própria mãe. E é por isso que eu preciso da Fogueira...

-Serena, você já pensou que talvez ele não queira um compromisso sério não porque não tenha coragem de enfrentar a própria mãe, mas pensando em você? No seu próprio bem?

-Como assim?

-Bom, você viu ontem do que ela é capaz. Ia fazer você ajoelhar sobre cacos de vidro, apenas pelo prazer de vê-la sofrer. Isso seria muito pior se você estivesse com Lewis, porque o ódio dela vai quadruplicar quando isso acontecer. Então, Lewis talvez não queira nada com você para o seu próprio bem.

-Pode ser... Mas eu ajoelharia até sobre milhões de cacos de vidro por amor a ele, Hermione.

-Eu sei, mas, é como você sempre disse: Lewis é mais racional. Ele é muito pé no chão. Sentimental, sim, mas muito mais racional. Sabendo que algo pode acontecer com você, e justamente por _amá-la_, ele tem medo de seguir em frente.

-Mas... Isso não importa mais, não é? – perguntou Serena, secando uma lágrima. – Afinal, depois de hoje à noite o meu Lewis vai me pedir em namoro, e finalmente ficaremos juntos de verdade.

-Sim... Vamos andar mais depressa para alcançar as garotas!

* * *

Assim que terminaram o café da manhã, as garotas se levantaram da mesa e começaram a sair do Salão Principal. Elas viram Harry e Rony parados em um canto; Alone comentou com Mione: 

-Veja lá, os dois...

Hermione corou.

-Nossa, nem sei como chegar e conversar com eles depois... Depois de ontem...

-É, nem eu... Acho que vou deixar para depois da Fogueira mesmo.

-Sim... Concordo – disse Hermione, desviando o olhar.

As meninas continuaram a caminhar, mas algo no modo como os rapazes conversavam inquietou Clarissa. Ela deixou as meninas seguirem e, disfarçando, aproximou-se do local onde Harry e Rony conversavam. Ocultando-se atrás de uma pilastra, ela escutou, atenta:

-Então é isso, Harry... Eu amo a Mione...

-Não posso dizer que é inacreditável porque já me passou pela cabeça que podia existir algo entre vocês dois...

-Acredito que ela também sinta o mesmo por mim. Foi o que ela deu a entender numa conversa que tivemos... Parece que ela espera que eu haja, sabe?

-Então, por que não toma uma atitude?

-Não é tão fácil, Harry... Lidar com as garotas é meio assustador, sabe disso. Dá um frio na barriga, um medo de decepcionar... Falar alguma coisa errada, agir de modo errado...

-Mas se você não enfrentar tudo isso, você não conseguirá nada.

-É, eu sei...

-Precisa tomar uma atitude, Rony. Converse com ela! Abra seu coração! Você não a ama?

-Amo... Amo mais que tudo...

Clarissa sentiu um punhal invisível cortando seu coração e sufocando a garganta.

-Então! Se a ama tanto, enfrente tudo isso!

-Sim... Vou enfrentar – ele suspirou. – Vai ser difícil, mas vou enfrentar. Pela Mione, pelo amor que sinto por ela, vou enfrentar todo esse medo... Vou falar com ela hoje. Hoje a noite, depois do jantar. E espero que dê tudo certo.

-Claro que vai dar! Ela te ama, você a ama, o que poderia dar errado?

Clarissa ainda não sabia como. Mas algo ia dar errado _sim..._

* * *

Lewis tomava café com Frieda, nos aposentos dela. Dividindo a mesma mesa em silêncio absoluto, mãe e filho comiam como dois desconhecidos. Subitamente, Frieda comentou, com sua voz seca e fria: 

-Não gostei nem um pouco do que você fez ontem, Lewis Lambert.

Lewis levantou os olhos do prato de cereal, lentamente.

-Do que você está falando?

Frieda deu um soco na mesa; Lewis sobressaltou-se.

-SABE MUITO BEM DO QUE ESTOU FALANDO! Foi proteger aquela vagabundinha chamando a diretora! Acha que eu não sei que foi você quem a chamou?

Ele engoliu em seco, assustado.

-Sim... Fui eu... Acontece que... Eu não entendo o ódio que você sente dela! Essa cisma, essa... Essa birra... Tão sem nexo, tão sem sentido! Se ao menos desse uma chance a ela, se...

-NEM PENSE NISSO!

-Mas, mamãe... Serena acha que existe algum motivo para esse ódio... Existe, mamãe? Por que você a odeia tanto? Por que não quer que nós fiquemos juntos?

-PORQUE NÃO, LEWIS! PORQUE NÃO!

-Mas...

-VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FICAR JUNTOS! NÃO PODEM FICAR JUNTOS!

Ela derrubou o prato da mesa. E, após o estrondo do vidro se despedaçando, Frieda Lambert pegou o casaco e saiu do quarto. Lewis ficou olhando para os cacos de vidro, pensando...

Será que Serena estaria certa? Haveria mesmo algum motivo para que Frieda não os quisesse juntos? Algum motivo... _terrível?_

E, se existisse, o que seria? _O que?_

* * *

Lanísia e Alone sentaram-se lado a lado, bem em frente à mesa do Professor Augusto. Assim que todos os alunos se instalaram em seus lugares, ele entrou, ajeitando o cabelo liso e parando em frente à turma. Seus olhos passaram pela turma, e se fixaram três vezes em Lanísia – justamente porque ele queria evitar olhar para ela. Assim que o silêncio se estabeleceu, Augusto pigarreou e começou a falar: 

-Antes de iniciarmos a aula, tenho uma novidade para informar a vocês. Um novo aluno começa, a partir de hoje, a integrar a turma de vocês. Alunos, queiram dar as boas vindas a Juca Slooper.

Com um movimento de varinha, ele abriu a porta. A porta abriu lentamente. Joyce, sentada no fundo, cruzou os dedos; um novo aluno... Se fosse interessante, poderia ser o nome que ela jogaria na Fogueira... Será que a sorte havia sorrido para ela no momento ideal?

E, finalmente, Juca surgiu. O sorriso esperançoso de Joyce murchou instantaneamente...

Juca era um garoto magro, bem magro. Não era a forma física o grande problema. O problema era o rosto. As bochechas eram um tanto exageradas, os cabelos penteados num modo antiquado, óculos de lentes grossas e, principalmente, um ar de _bobo._

Cabisbaixo, Juca parou ao lado do professor e acenou para os novos colegas.

-Conto com vocês para receberem o Juca da melhor forma possível. Espero que se dêem bem... Ah... – Augusto apontou para uma carteira vazia. – Sr. Slooper, pode ir se sentar.

Juca deu um sorriso tímido e, ainda cabisbaixo, seguiu para o seu lugar. Assim que o rapaz se acomodou, Augusto deu início a aula.

-Bom, agora começamos a nossa aula de hoje, que será, como todas as minhas aulas, uma mistura interessante de prática e teoria...

A mão de Lanísia se ergueu no ar. Augusto viu – era impossível não ver, ela estava bem na frente dele – mas procurou ignorar.

-Continuaremos tratando do assunto da última aula... Como se defender das pragas lançadas pelos inimigos...

Lanísia ergueu a outra mão, enquanto batia as pernas, entusiasmada. Augusto passou os olhos rapidamente por ela, mas, ainda assim, ignorou...

-Trouxe aqui artefatos muito interessantes que protegem contra as pragas. Alguns são até conhecidos dos trouxas. A parte prática ficará com o experimento desses artefatos. Eu lançarei uma praga para cada um de vocês, e vocês terão que se defender, utilizando os objetos... – não havia mais como ignorar... Revirando os olhos, e sem ocultar o aborrecimento, ele perguntou: – Qual é o problema, Lanísia?

-Nenhum... – ela balançou os ombros, com seu jeito de "moleca". – Eu... Só queria que você contasse a novidade para todos eles...

O coração de Augusto disparou, e um ar gelado envolveu sua garganta.

-Que... Que novidade?

Lanísia, sem se importar com a perplexidade do professor, riu, divertida.

-Ainda pergunta? Ah, professor, francamente... Está mais do que na hora de todos saberem que o senhor está amando!

Os alunos se entreolharam, confusos; Alone e Joyce olharam uma para a outra, em pânico... O que Lanísia estava fazendo?

-Amando? Eu?

-Sim! Não esconda! – ela ria. – Vamos, fale para eles quem o senhor ama, quem o senhor deseja!

Augusto ficou vermelho; atordoado, falou, firme:

-Lanísia, por favor, fique quieta...

-Por que? Só porque estou querendo falar a verdade?

-Fique quieta, eu já disse! – Augusto empurrou a própria mesa para o lado; a mesa caiu com estrépito. Agarrou o braço da garota com força e começou a puxá-la em direção a porta.

-Largue-me... Ficou louco?

-Não, nunca estive tão são... – ele olhou para a turma. – Volto em alguns minutos. Essa garota merece uma detenção...

Sem soltar o braço dela, Augusto começou a caminhar com passos decididos pelo corredor. Lanísia protestava, irritada:

-Pra que fazer tudo isso?

-Eu é que te pergunto, garota.

Ele abriu um pequeno armário de vassouras. Irritado, Augusto empurrou Lanísia para dentro; com a força, Lanísia bateu as costas na parede e soltou um grito de protesto.

-Seu maluco... Eu devia denunciá-lo a diretora...

-Cala a boca! – Augusto fechou a porta do armário com o pé. – Sua doente... Sua doida! Louca! Louca, ouviu bem? LOUCA!

Ele estava furioso e, para sua surpresa, Lanísia começou a rir.

-Do que está rindo?

-De você... Quer me colocar em detenção e veja o lugar em que me trouxe... Tão pequeno, escuro, apertado... Ideal para tudo o que não presta e que nós precisamos fazer...

Ela ria; Augusto balançou a cabeça.

-Você é doida...

-Não adianta me ofender. Sabe que não falo nenhuma mentira. Você me ama e me quer com a mesma intensidade.

-Você nunca me ouviu dizendo isso!

-Você não diz, mas ele – ela colocou a mão no meio das pernas dele e apertou – sim.

-Solta – ele tirou a mão dela com violência.

-Ele me adora... Não adianta mentir, professor, um homem não consegue esconder a _excitação..._

-O que você pode saber sobre isso? Uma garota, uma menina...

-Sei tudo! Tudo sobre o desejo físico, tudo sobre o amor! Não vejo nada de errado, se quer saber. Porque não só quero você como fêmea, mas também como mulher, é amor e vontade misturados...

-Lanísia... – ele suspirou. – Isso é um absurdo. Sou seu professor, você é minha aluna. Se você diz o que queria dizer na aula, eu estaria perdido...

-Eu sei... Sei que é isso que você teme. Esse amor proibido... Mas... – ela riu com vontade. – Isso não é por muito tempo.

-O que?

-Você vai se entregar de corpo e alma para mim – ela gargalhou.

Atônito, Augusto segurou o braço dela.

-O que você pretende fazer, sua doente?

-Nada... – ela fez ar de inocente. – Nada demais...

-Escute aqui, garota... – ele segurou o rosto dela com a mão, com força. – Não pense em me atrair para você usando magia, porque...

-Quem falou em magia? Você que está dizendo...

-Olha aqui! Estou falando sério! Com magia e amor não se brinca, ouviu bem? _Não se brinca!_

Lanísia ficou quieta; ele continuava segurando o rosto dela com a mão. Após alguns segundos, Augusto se acalmou e, respirando fundo, a soltou.

-Vamos... Vamos voltar para a sala...

-Não vou ficar em detenção?

-Não... Mas se vier com uma brincadeira ridícula daquelas outra vez, pode ter certeza que terá o pior castigo já visto nesta escola.

Batendo a cabeça na parede e ainda respirando acelerado, Augusto abriu o armário de vassouras. Lanísia saiu logo atrás. Em silêncio, eles voltaram à sala. Augusto não percebeu que o sorriso travesso de Lanísia continuava no rosto dela, cheio de triunfo e alegria.

Uma onda de calor a envolveu... Faltava pouco para a Fogueira começar...

* * *

-Você é uma louca mesmo... – comentou Joyce com Lanísia, assim que a aula terminou e as duas caminhavam pelo corredor. 

-Foi apenas uma brincadeirinha... Claro que não falaria nada ali, na frente dos outros.

-Sei... Ah não... – Joyce consultava a mochila. – Esqueci meu livro lá na sala. Vou até lá buscar... Um segundo, já venho!

Joyce correu até a sala. Ia caminhando até lá quando ouviu duas vozes femininas conversando numa das salas do corredor... Eram cochichos... Curiosa, Joyce aproximou-se, disfarçando... Para sua surpresa, eram as vozes das professoras Sprout e McGonagall, num papo muito informal...

-...esse novo aluno, o Slooper... Ah, Sprout, você nem vai acreditar no que ouvi...

-O que, Minerva?

-Claro que não podemos sair por aí comentando, mas... Ele é _superdotado._

Os olhos de Joyce se iluminaram e ela sorriu...

-Um superdotado... – disse ela, pasma, para si mesma.

Finalmente, havia encontrado o garoto ideal... O que tanto procurava... Aquele com o diferencial...

Juca passou pelo corredor e acenou, tímido. Discretamente, Joyce olhou para o meio de suas pernas. Erguendo as sobrancelhas, ela disse, baixinho, assim que o rapaz se afastou.

-Quem diria, hein... Ah, um superdotado... Sendo superdotado não importa mais nada! Não me importa o rosto... Hoje a noite, o superdotado será meu!

Ela correu para a sala para apanhar seu livro. Não ficou a tempo de escutar a Professora McGonagall concluir seus cochichos:

-Superdotado... Parece que o Q.I. dele é elevadíssimo. Muito inteligente. Muito talentoso.

Joyce havia colocado o grande talento no lugar errado...

* * *

A noite finalmente chegou. As garotas, reunidas num círculo na sala comunal, combinavam os últimos detalhes, em voz baixa. 

-Na hora do jantar, quando todos estiverem comendo, nós saímos – dizia Joyce. – Chegamos até um ponto da Floresta Proibida. Hermione cria uma neblina para nos proteger e a Fogueira é armada.

-Tão simples e tão perfeito – comentou Serena.

-Mesmo assim precisamos de cuidado – alertou Hermione. – Muito cuidado. Esse será o nosso maior segredo. Se alguém descobrir... Estamos perdidas.

-Ninguém vai descobrir – disse Serena. – Você parece o Lewis. Tão pessimista.

-E você, Joyce, vai jogar mesmo o nome do novato no fogo? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim, claro! Depois que eu descobri a potência que ele tem... – ela fingiu um calafrio.

-Garotas, eu estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça... – disse Clarissa, levantando-se e esfregando as têmporas. – Será que posso ficar um tempo sozinha antes de irmos?

-Claro, só vamos daqui a meia hora, mais ou menos – falou Joyce. – Chamamos você, não se preocupe, Encalhada.

-Obrigada... – ela sorriu e subiu.

Chegando no dormitório vazio, Clarissa abandonou a encenação. Decidida, sentou-se na cama e apanhou uma foto de Rony Weasley que guardava escondida sob o colchão. Olhando a foto, e com lágrimas se formando nos olhos, Clarissa disse:

-O que posso fazer? O que? Como evitar o inevitável?

Uma lágrima atingiu o rosto de Rony, que sorria na foto, mexendo a cabeça.

-Se eu troco o nome no papel dela, outro rapaz se apaixona... Mas, mesmo assim, Rony vai até ela hoje a noite. Ele vai se declarar e, de uma forma ou de outra, eles vão terminar _juntos..._

Apanhando um batom, Clarissa desenhou um coração ao redor da foto. O Rony da foto olhou, curioso...

-Você não pode ser meu, mas também não vai ser de mais ninguém... Como matar você? Como? Como manipular Draco Malfoy para eliminá-lo de uma vez por todas?

E a idéia veio... Vinda das profundezas malignas de seu ser... Nos poços de lava do seu cérebro... No canto de sua alma mais perverso...

As palavras que ela mesma havia dito mais cedo... Sobre o que ocorreria se ela jogasse o nome de Rony no fogo e não o correspondesse...

_"...se não me entregasse, ia ocorrer uma tragédia, porque ele ia me amar e não seria correspondido..."._

-Draco Malfoy... Se ela jogar o nome de Draco, ele não será correspondido...

"_E, mesmo assim, lá estaria ele, me amando, e não sendo correspondido, me amando, e não sendo correspondido... Ele ia enlouquecer, poderia até me matar, ou matar alguém que começasse a namorar comigo, porque a magia dessa Fogueira é infalível... Ele não ia suportar ver-me com outra pessoa!"._

-A magia dessa Fogueira é infalível... – repetiu Clarissa... e o choro deu lugar ao riso. – Ah, Clarissa, você é incrível...

Com o batom, ela começou a riscar o rosto de Rony, manchando a fotografia... Seu olhar vidrado fitava a foto, enquanto ela riscava e riscava, sua expressão doentia, enquanto ela murmurava:

-Ela joga o nome de Draco... Draco se apaixona... Draco é ignorado... E, vendo-a com você, Rony querido, ele perde o controle... Sim, ele perde, meu querido... – sua voz era a voz de uma criança; ela falava como uma desequilibrada. –E aí, ele mata você... Sim... Mata você... – ela riu, enquanto continuava riscando a fotografia. – Mata você, queridinho... _Mata você..._

Neste mesmo instante, na sala comunal, as garotas vibravam de ansiedade:

-Daqui a cinco minutos, saímos – disse Joyce as outras. – Daqui a cinco minutos mudamos nossas vidas. Daqui a cinco minutos, a Fogueira das Paixões será realizada...

Elas não podiam imaginar que dali a cinco minutos não só a vida de Hermione começaria a virar um pesadelo, mas sim a de todas. A vida delas mudaria, mas não para melhor...

_Mudaria para pior..._

Aquela seria uma fogueira da ilusão.

E as faíscas daquele fogo seriam terríveis...

* * *

**NA: Agradeço mais uma vez os comentários e estou muito feliz por vocês estarem curtindo. Em breve, o capítulo 4, com a tão esperada Fogueira... Aguardem! e reviews, por favor hehehe**


	4. A Fogueira

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**_A Fogueira_**

-Clarissa, vamos!

A voz de Joyce e a abertura da porta a pegaram de surpresa. Clarissa encolheu-se, amassou a foto e a guardou dentro do bolso, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas rapidamente, dizendo:

-Já estou indo... Já estou indo.

Ela esqueceu-se do batom, que rolou sobre a cama e caiu no chão. Joyce, com a testa franzida, percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada. Abaixando-se e apanhando o batom, fixou o olhar na amiga, que tentava ocultar o rosto.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não, nada... – Clarissa falou, forçando uma risada. – Está tudo bem, eu...

-Clarissa! – Joyce a segurou pelos ombros e a forçou a virar-se. A expressão de Clarissa não mentia; seus olhos claros estavam inchados e úmidos, sua boca revelava um sorriso claramente falso... – Você estava _chorando_, minha amiga!

-Não...

-Estava, estava sim... Mas o que aconteceu?

-Nada, nada... – Clarissa tentava se desvencilhar da amiga, que ainda a segurava pelos ombros.

-Vamos, diga-me... Sou a líder do grupo, preciso saber quando existe algo de errado com uma Encalhada...

-Então, pode ficar sossegada! Não há nada errado comigo.

-Se não tem, por que você...

-Porque eu estou emocionada com o grande passo que daremos hoje. Muito, muito emocionada. Finalmente alcançamos o nosso objetivo! Ou você não consegue ver o quanto essa noite é importante?

-Claro que sim – Joyce sorriu. – Será um passo decisivo. A conclusão de nossos planos, de todas as nossas reuniões...

-Então! É normal se emocionar, não é?

-Talvez sim... Talvez você, a Mione... Todas vocês, mas é que... Você sabe, o meu caso é um pouco diferente do caso de vocês. Eu o conheci hoje mesmo, e não é muito por amor que estou fazendo isso. Não é por amor que o selecionei, nem por amor que vou jogar o nome dele na fogueira. É pelo desejo, desejo carnal, de pele, de mulher... Mas, claro, que pode evoluir para uma paixão.

-Assim, o desejo não leva a emoção da mesma forma que o amor...

-Exato. É por isso que acho que sou a única que não tem razão alguma para se emocionar essa noite. A não ser, é claro, emoção por todo o esforço ter finalmente valido a pena, depois de tantos micos, roupas jogadas num cabide em um jogo de baralho, ataques diretos aos meninos e pernas abertas sem calcinha...

Um sorriso genuíno brotou dos lábios de Clarissa.

-Isso! Sorria! – exclamou Joyce. – Hummm... Um sorriso enigmático esse... Acho que nunca vi um igual antes... Nem quero imaginar o que você está pensando... Deve ser algo bem quente com o garoto que você ama!

-Mais ou menos... – respondeu Clarissa. – É algo quente sim, tão quente que chegará a _ferir_...

-Nossa – Joyce fingiu um calafrio. – Agora, vamos, que as garotas só estão nos esperando para sair...

-Sim, vamos... Só um momentinho... – Clarissa apanhou uma capa, a sua capa especial, carregada com alguns vidros de poções e alguns produtos de beleza. Ela pegou na mão da amiga e, juntas, elas saíram do dormitório. Antes de chegarem ao salão comunal, Clarissa comentou, com o mesmo sorriso. – Sabe, Joyce, é melhor você nem saber o que eu estou pensando... É monstruoso e fatal.

-Ah, a palavra fatal sugere tantas coisas quentes... – Joyce se abanou.

-Será que eu ouvi alguém falando "quente"? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Sim, claro que ouviu – disse Joyce. – Essa será uma noite quente, as conseqüências serão quentes... Tudo será quente...

-Não temos tempo a perder – apressou Alone. – Daqui a pouco termina o jantar e ainda estamos aqui... Hermione, pegou os papéis?

-Sim, vários. Mais do que o necessário.

-Ótimo – falou Joyce. – Meninas, coloquem suas capas. Hermione, a sua varinha será essencial para criar a neblina, já está com ela?

-Sim.

-Perfeito... Então, chegou a hora, meninas!

Joyce olhou para os rostos de Hermione, Alone, Serena, Clarissa e Lanísia. Respirando fundo, e com uma forte emoção dentro do peito, Joyce falou:

-Chegou o momento, garotas. A partir dessa noite, uma revolução acontece em nossas vidas. Vamos aprisionar os corações daqueles que amamos. Enlaçá-los com o poder do fogo. Vamos armar a nossa Fogueira das Paixões!

E assim, sorridentes, as meninas saíram do salão comunal, em fila.

Como o esperado, todos estavam no Salão Principal, de modo que não havia ninguém nos corredores. Enfileiradas, elas desceram a escadaria de mármore, atentas, com rapidez. Subitamente, tão subitamente que pegou todas de surpresa, Alone, que seguia na frente, estancou. As garotas trombaram umas nas outras. Elas iam começar a protestar quando Alone fez um movimento com a mão pedindo silêncio, movimento feito sem olhar para elas, sem olhar para trás.

O olhar dela estava fixo em algo que estava em frente. Mais precisamente no Saguão de Entrada.

Intrigadas, as meninas esticaram os pescoços para verem do que se tratava, do que havia causado aquela expressão de choque no rosto de Alone. E se surpreenderam ao ver que eram Harry Potter e Colin Creevey, a sós, conversando animadamente.

* * *

Sozinho no Salão Principal, Rony mexia e remexia a colher no prato de cereal. Sabia o que precisava fazer, o que _tinha_ que fazer. Uma onda de medo envolvia todo o seu ser, mas ele estava disposto a enfrentar o temor. De qualquer forma ia se declarar a Hermione naquela noite.

Alguém pigarreou ao seu lado. Rony virou-se. Era Juca Slooper, o novato, que sorriu timidamente para ele, enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

-Você é o Juca Slooper, não é? – perguntou Rony, sorrindo.

-Sim – respondeu Juca. – E você é Rony Weasley. O goleiro. É muito famoso aqui na escola.

-Obrigado – agradeceu Rony, sem entusiasmo; em uma noite normal aquilo teria sido um baita elogio, mas nessa noite não teve importância.

-Desculpe me intrometer, mas... Acho que você está com problemas.

Rony hesitou antes de confirmar.

-Sim, Juca, você está certo. Estou sim com um problema... Na verdade não é bem um problema... É... Digamos... Expectativa.

-Algo no campo amoroso?

-Sim – Rony olhou-o admirado; o garoto era certeiro em suas impressões. – Como descobriu? Já esteve muitas vezes envolvido em problemas amorosos?

-Ah, não... – Juca balançou a cabeça. – As garotas não gostam de mim...

-Como assim?

-Porque eu não sou atraente... Não estou no padrão de beleza que elas buscam, não sou popular, não jogo quadribol e, principalmente, dizem que sou inteligente. Ou seja... – ele levantou os olhos para Rony. – Para elas eu sou um nada.

Ele baixou a cabeça; Rony viu as bochechas do garoto se tingirem de vermelho, um claro sinal de vergonha e constrangimento. Aquela imagem evocou na mente dele a imagem de Hermione, na outra noite, na biblioteca. Igualmente inteligente, igualmente frustrada no campo amoroso.

-Juca... Não pense assim. Às vezes existe alguma delas que goste de você e você nem saiba...

-Não... Não tem. Ninguém quer o CDF, o nerd... Ninguém. Sabe, eu penso que tenho muita coisa boa dentro de mim, que poderia fazer uma garota feliz. Mas, não adianta. Não tem como mostrar o conteúdo se elas já julgam e me dispensam pela embalagem...

-Não pense assim, cara. Uma hora vai aparecer uma que gostará de você de verdade, uma que vai derrubar todas essas idéias malucas da sua cabeça. Você vai ver, ela ainda vai aparecer.

-Tomara...

-Droga, o Harry está demorando... Juca, me desculpe, mas preciso ir. Está na hora de fazer algo muito importante.

Rony limpou a boca com o guardanapo, vestiu a capa e, sorrindo, concluiu:

-Vou me declarar ao amor da minha vida.

Ele saiu correndo, em direção ao mesmíssimo Saguão de Entrada onde as garotas se encontravam... Entre elas, Hermione. E Clarissa.

* * *

-Qual o problema, Alone? – cochichou Serena, sem compreender.

Alone continuava olhando para os dois garotos. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, e ela se encolheu, ajeitando a capa.

-Nada... – murmurou, intrigada. – Eu... Simplesmente não sei...

-Ah deve ser emoção por saber que muito em breve o Potter será seu – sugeriu Lanísia. – Agora, anda, por favor, antes que o saguão fique entupido...

-Também acho – concordou Clarissa – além do mais, não temos tempo a perder e... – ela se interrompeu.

Naquele segundo, o seu coração ficou gelado. Um medo imenso sufocou a sua garganta. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Todo o sangue se esvaiu do seu rosto.

Através das portas do Salão Principal, surgia Rony Weasley.

Sorrindo.

Olhando...

Para _Hermione._

Para _se declarar._

E pôr tudo a perder...

* * *

Clarissa não tinha tempo para pensar... Mas precisava agir... E assim, sem tempo para planejar, fez a primeira coisa que lhe surgiu na cabeça...

-Uau... Não posso acreditar! – exclamou, exagerada, para um ponto qualquer do Saguão.

-O que? – perguntaram as garotas, confusas.

Em desespero, olhando para Rony com o canto do olho, Clarissa disparou no restante dos degraus, e, ignorando as garotas que a chamavam, chegou ao Saguão e entrou apressada no corredor que levava as masmorras.

As meninas a seguiram, sem compreender. Na pressa, Hermione não viu Rony, que parou subitamente de caminhar ao ver as jovens correndo. Alone passou bem perto de Harry e Colin; sorriu para Harry quando passou, e deu uma piscadela para o amigo. Em seguida, ela e as outras meninas entraram no mesmo corredor em que Clarissa havia entrado.

Desnorteado, Rony observou-as sumir pela passagem. Coçando a cabeça, Rony se aproximou de Harry e Colin.

-O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou.

-Não faço a menor idéia – respondeu Harry. – Mas... Você estava atrás da Mione para... Resolver aquele assunto?

-Sim... Era isso...

-Então não perca tempo, Rony! – disse Harry, exaltado. – Aproveite que está com essa coragem e corra atrás da Hermione!

-Mas...

-Sem "mas"! Entre nesse corredor e a alcance! Não perca mais tempo!

-Certo... Você tem razão – balançando a cabeça, Rony respirou fundo e, correndo, entrou no corredor das masmorras, com o coração disparado de emoção.

Ele sabia que Harry estava certo... Aquela era a hora... E, ele não sabia muito bem porque, mas algo dentro dele lhe dizia que, realmente, aquele era o momento ideal.

Precisava alcançar Hermione...

* * *

-Clarissa! Clarissa!

As garotas procuravam a amiga, que havia desaparecido de vista; não se ouviam mais os seus passos apressados, nem seus gritos histéricos.

-Droga! – bufou Serena. – Isso vai acabar atrapalhando tudo! Daqui a pouco não teremos mais tempo de amarmos a Fogueira essa noite...

-Não diga uma coisa dessas – retorquiu Joyce. – A Fogueira foi marcada para hoje, e _vai_ ser armada hoje...

-Sem uma Encalhada? – indagou Alone

-Não! – falou Joyce. – Uma Encalhada nunca deixa a outra na mão! Mas daqui a pouco a Clarissa aparece... Só não sei o porque daquele desespero todo...

-Talvez ela tenha visto o "rapaz misterioso" que ela tanto ama – sugeriu Hermione.

Clarissa ouvia tudo isso. Havia se escondido em um dos corredores; as garotas já haviam passado por ela. Ela precisava se esconder ali por algum tempo; se Rony as seguisse, ela tinha que estar preparada para interrompê-lo antes que ele chegasse em Hermione.

Passos.

Alguém corria no corredor; Clarissa sentiu o coração disparar. Era ele. Precisava impedi-lo. E, mais uma vez, pensar em alguma coisa rapidamente, antes que fosse tarde demais...

-O que eu posso fazer... o que eu posso fazer... – murmurava baixinho para si mesma, enquanto batia os pés, impaciente. Até que parou o movimento contínuo, quando uma idéia luminosa lhe surgiu. Ela tocou um dos bolsos de sua capa especial e sorriu. – A Poção da Inconsciência...

Rápida, Clarissa tirou um lenço do bolso, apanhou um frasco de dentro da capa e o abriu... Abriu a tampa... Os passos de Rony estavam bem próximos... Ela virou o frasco sobre o lenço... O líquido caiu no lenço, manchando-o de verde... Rony estava bem perto... Estava chegando...

Ele chegou ao corredor. Não havia mais tempo. Aflita, Clarissa correu para trás de uma pilastra. Aguardou... E, no momento em que Rony passou em frente à pilastra, Clarissa o puxou, o agarrou pelas costas e grudou o lenço no nariz dele.

Ela segurou o lenço com força, enquanto Rony se debatia e forçava a cabeça para trás. Antes que ele pudesse ver quem fazia aquilo, a Poção da Inconsciência fez efeito e Rony desmaiou, perdendo os sentidos.

Clarissa, ofegante, guardou o lenço no bolso da veste, juntamente com o frasco da poção. Em seguida, segurou o corpo de Rony pelas axilas e o arrastou para um canto escuro do corredor. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ela se agachou ao lado do amado, colocando a mão no rosto dele e o acariciando de leve.

-É o preço que você precisa pagar por invadir meu coração. Eu não posso deixar você e ela juntos... Não posso...

Trêmula e ainda chorando, Clarissa fechou os olhos; morrendo de vergonha pelo que ia fazer, e temendo profundamente que alguém a pegasse em flagrante em um gesto tão obsceno, ela aproximou o rosto do rosto de Rony e o beijou nos lábios. Após alguns segundos, ela se afastou. Secando as lágrimas e ajeitando a capa, Clarissa preparou-se para aparecer para as garotas, mas, antes que saísse, olhando para o corpo inerte de Rony, falou, no seu tom doentio, cruel...

-Está na hora da sua Hermione lançar o nome de Draco Malfoy na Fogueira. Depois disso, aí sim, você pode se declarar para ela. Porque, meu amor, depois disso, ele não vai lhe deixar em paz.

Rindo, satisfeita, Clarissa começou a gritar pelas garotas...

* * *

As Encalhadas procuravam a amiga quando ouviram os gritos:

-Meninas! Meninas!

-Escutem! – exclamou Joyce, aliviada. – É ela! Finalmente!

-Vamos, os gritos vem desse lado – apontou Hermione.

As garotas seguiram o chamado de Clarissa. Encontraram-na ao dobrarem um dos corredores. Ela sorriu para as amigas, que a olhavam com expressões de revolta.

-Gente... Mas pra que tanta raiva? – perguntou Clarissa, sorrindo.

-Ainda pergunta? – disse Joyce. – Você sai correndo do nada, não nos explica, atrasa os nossos planos e ainda acha que não temos motivo suficiente para ficarmos com raiva?

-Calma, relaxem...

-Será que pode nos dizer o motivo daquela correria? – indagou Lanísia.

-Ah, é que eu vi o rapaz que eu amo entrando no corredor... Aí corri atrás dele. Vocês sabem, a Fogueira será ótima, perfeita, mas seria muito bom conquistá-lo antes dela. Não sei, soaria diferente. Seria uma conquista minha mesmo, sabem...

-Certo, não vamos começar novas discussões a respeito da Fogueira – interrompeu Joyce. – O que está decidido está decidido e ponto final.

-Com certeza – apoiou Serena. – Vamos logo!

-Uma segurando no braço da outra – disse Hermione. Quando Joyce a olhou franzindo a testa, ela explicou. – Para evitar novas fugas.

Assim, de braços dados, as Encalhadas saíram dos corredores. Ao chegarem ao Saguão de Entrada suspiraram de alívio, ao verem que o local estava deserto, exceto por Neville Longbottom, que conversava com Dino Thomas. Com sorrisos nos rostos, as Encalhadas cruzaram as portas de entrada do castelo.

Com satisfação, elas sentiram o ar noturno as envolver. A noite estava perfeita; o céu estava um pouco claro, graças à lua cheia que enfeitava a imensidão azul. Não havia muitas nuvens no céu, de modo que as estrelas brilhavam, minúsculas espectadoras da Fogueira que em breve seria armada. Sem perderem tempo, as garotas atravessaram os jardins, indo na direção da Floresta Proibida.

-Aff, até o nome do local em que vamos armar essa Fogueira tem a palavra "proibida" no meio... – comentou Serena.

-É, parece que é só para lembrar o quanto estamos fugindo das regras – disse Hermione, um tanto decepcionada com si própria.

-Quem diria, não é mesmo, Hermione, que você um dia estaria brincando com a magia? – perguntou Alone.

-Nem me fale... Mas, se vocês querem saber, isso não está me incomodando. Não sei explicar... É como se a vontade que eu tenho em conquistar o Rony jogasse a razão pra longe. Não sei, meninas, se vou me arrepender depois, mas, no momento, estou decidida a participar mesmo.

-Razão... Não existe razão quando o amor está no meio... – comentou Joyce.

-Principalmente quando existe desejo – palpitou Lanísia. – A razão desaparece, cometem-se loucuras e só depois se vêem as conseqüências.

-Não sei não, acho que o amor é o mais perigoso – disse Alone. – Amor é um sentimento grandioso, enquanto o desejo não. Não se livra tão facilmente de uma paixão como se livra do desejo. O amor é maior que o desejo. Apesar de ser lindo, é o sentimento mais perigoso do mundo.

-O desejo faz com que você comenta erros momentâneos, por impulso. O amor, não. Por amor você destrói, por amor você enlouquece, por amor você mata – disse Joyce.

-É um sentimento mais perigoso do que o ódio – falou Alone.

-Nossa! – exclamou Mione, espantada.

-Mas é claro que é! – insistiu Alone. – O ódio eu controlo, o amor não. Só se o ódio estiver entrelaçado com o amor, assim como o desejo. Porque adicionados com o amor, os dois sentimentos ganham uma intensidade monstruosa.

-Ódio e amor... – murmurou Clarissa, seus olhos claros fitando a lua. – Uma mistura interessante...

-Você está louca? – perguntou Joyce. – Nem quero imaginar o que isso pode criar...

Clarissa pensou: você está certa. Nunca queira saber. Ninguém podia imaginar o quanto ela sofria por amar e odiar ao mesmo tempo. Era uma mistura complexa que a fazia murmurar: "eu te amo", e em seguida pensar "eu te odeio"; e que a fazia desejar a morte dele, única solução para destruir essa mistura de ódio e paixão.

-Algum problema, Clarissa? – perguntou Hermione, tomando a mão dela. – Seus olhos estão úmidos...

Ela olhou para Mione, com tristeza; como ela lamentava ter que fazer tudo aquilo... Mas, se ela desabafasse com Hermione, ela ia compreender que era necessário. Não havia outra forma... Precisava ser assim... Com os olhos molhados e a voz fraca, Clarissa sorriu para a amiga.

-Nenhum problema... Estou emocionada, só isso...

-A Clarissa anda se emocionando demais essa noite – comentou Joyce.

-Vejam! – falou Clarissa, procurando mudar de assunto. Ela apontou para o amontoado de árvores a poucos metros de distância. – Já estamos chegando.

Elas se aproximaram da Floresta. As árvores se balançavam devido ao vento; o ruído familiar dos grilos tomava conta do ambiente. Ainda de mãos dadas, as garotas não pararam de caminhar e entraram na Floresta.

Elas suspiraram, ansiosas. Faltava pouco, muito pouco... Afastando galhos, desviando-se de troncos e pulando pequenos obstáculos, elas avançaram, a procura de uma clareira.

-Ai, será que vamos encontrar um lugar ideal? – perguntou Serena, esfregando as mãos.

-_Temos_ que encontrar – disse Hermione, afastando um galho incômodo que estava bem em sua direção. Ela gargalhou. – Ah! Já encontramos!

Descendo um pedaço de morro se abria uma clareira. Espaçosa. Sem obstáculos. O lugar ideal.

-Yes! – comemorou Serena.

-É aqui! – disse Joyce, descendo o morro e parando na clareira. Ela vislumbrou o local, admirada. – É aqui, nesse lugar, que vai ocorrer o evento mais importante de nossas vidas!

-Não vamos perder tempo – falou Clarissa. – Vamos dar início a Fogueira das Paixões!

-Isso! – concordou Joyce. – Mas, primeiro... Hermione, a neblina.

Mione balançou a cabeça. Puxou a varinha do bolso das vestes e, com prazer, com um imenso sorriso, bradou o encantamento. No mesmo instante, uma neblina intensa envolveu os limites da clareira, refugiando-as num casulo branco e invisível para quem estivesse de fora. Admiradas, as Encalhadas se entreolharam. Era muita emoção. Os corações pulavam.

-É agora – disse Joyce. Ela apanhou um rascunho com todos os procedimentos necessários para a realização da Fogueira. – O primeiro passo... As tochas. Podemos procurar pedaços de madeira, ou...

-Eu posso conjurar – falou Mione, num "momento eu me acho" nada discreto.

E, com movimentos de varinha, Hermione conjurou seis pedaços de madeira. As jovens se aproximaram do amontoado e apanharam uma para cada uma.

-Mione, faça um novo amontoado de madeira no centro da clareira – disse Joyce.

Hermione fez o que a líder do grupo pediu. Em seguida, Joyce apontou a varinha para a madeira. As labaredas de fogo surgiram instantaneamente, potentes, brilhantes, calorosas.

-Perfeito – falou Joyce, guardando a varinha. – Meninas, coloquem fogo na ponta dos pedaços de madeira que vocês têm em mãos.

Elas fizeram conforme Joyce pediu; em segundos, Serena, Hermione, Clarissa, Alone, Lanísia e Joyce seguravam suas tochas.

-Agora, vamos começar o ritual – falou Joyce. – Cada uma de vocês leu sobre como proceder, correto? – elas confirmaram. – Ótimo, então... – Joyce ergueu sua tocha no ar. – Vamos!

Concentradas, as garotas ergueram suas tochas bem alto e, uma atrás da outra, começaram a rodear a fogueira, que ardia no centro da clareira. Juntas, elas iniciaram o cântico...

-Amor, amor! Fogo devastador me entregue o meu amor!

Sem parar de cantar essa mesma frase, elas iniciaram o arremesso das tochas, em ordem; Joyce foi a primeira a jogar; as chamas lamberam a tocha, e a madeira estalou. Em seguida, Hermione, de olhos arregalados, jogou a tocha. Logo em seguida, foi a vez de Lanísia, depois Alone, Serena e, por último, Clarissa, todas elas sempre cantando...

-Amor, amor! Fogo devastador me entregue o meu amor!

Todas já haviam arremessado suas tochas; o cântico foi interrompido e, num coro, elas gritaram, ao sinal de Joyce:

-CORAÇÃO!

Ansiosas, elas observaram a fogueira; era o momento de ver se tudo aquilo estava surtindo efeito. Não deu outra; as chamas se movimentaram e, de maneira extraordinária, tomaram a forma de um imenso coração de fogo.

-Está dando certo! – falou Joyce, animada. – Agora, os papéis! Está na hora de jogarmos os nomes dos garotos!

Elas tiraram os papéis que traziam nos bolsos. Pegando as respectivas penas, cada uma delas escreveu no papel o nome do pretendente.

Serena, tentando conter a emoção, escreveu: _Lewis Lambert._

Alone, apressada, escreveu de uma só vez: _Harry Potter._

Joyce sentiu uma comichão no meio das pernas quando deslizou a pena pelo papel e escreveu: _Juca Slooper._

Lanísia não conteve um sorriso ao escrever: _Augusto Welch._

Hermione fechou os olhos, tomou fôlego e escreveu: _Rony Weasley._

Clarissa, cautelosa, após verificar que nenhuma delas estava olhando, colocou no papel: _Draco Malfoy._

-Prontas? – perguntou Joyce.

-Esperem! – gritou Clarissa, com os olhos arregalados. – Não sei, pode ser apenas impressão, mas... Acho que ouvi alguma coisa...

-Alguma coisa? – perguntou Serena, apavorada. – Alguém se aproximando?

-Pode ser, não sei... – disse Clarissa, confusa.

-De que lado veio? – indagou Mione.

-Acredito que veio dali – ela apontou um canto afastado. Como esperava, todas as garotas se encaminharam para o limite da neblina mágica apontado por ela.

Assim que todas deram as costas, Clarissa, com as mãos postas às costas, trocou o papel com o nome de Rony pelo papel que trazia o nome de Draco, guardando o de Rony dentro do bolso.

-Aonde? – indagou Joyce, virando-se para ela.

-Ah, aí mesmo – confirmou Clarissa.

Quando a líder do grupo se juntou as outras novamente, na busca do "ruído", Clarissa tirou um papel limpo do bolso, o dobrou e o colocou no mesmo lugar onde antes estivera o seu papel com o nome de Draco. Em seguida, colocou as mãos à frente novamente, cruzando os braços e fingindo curiosidade diante da busca das amigas.

-Encontraram?

-Não, nada – falou Alone. – Acho que foi impressão sua.

-Então vamos voltar a Fogueira, meninas, o mais rápido possível – incentivou Clarissa. – Estamos levando muito tempo com isso, precisamos terminar o quanto antes!

-Tem razão, Clarissa – disse Joyce. – Peguem logo os papéis dobrados e vamos ao ritual, meninas!

Cada uma seguiu para o lugar onde haviam deixado os papéis. Clarissa pegou o seu em branco, enquanto fitava Hermione; ela suspirou, aliviada, quando viu que a garota pegou o papel dobrado sem abri-lo, correndo em seguida para a Fogueira.

-Vamos lá, agora, vamos jogar os papéis no fogo! – exclamou Joyce, arremessando o seu papel.

No mesmo instante em que o papel caiu no meio do fogo, uma fumaça cheia de pequeninos corações brilhantes, multicoloridos, começou a subir e a enfeitar o ar. Assim que os corações coloridos diminuíram, Serena arremessou o nome de Lewis na Fogueira, provocando uma nova fumaça de corações. Lanísia fez o mesmo, assim como Alone. Chegou a vez de Hermione.

Suspirando, fitando o belo espetáculo das chamas, que ardiam, potentes, Hermione jogou o papel no fogo.

Clarissa acompanhou o movimento do papel; aquele era um momento muito importante. O papel caiu, certeiro, dentro da Fogueira. As chamas estalaram fortemente, e, em seguida, a fumaça mágica subiu; os corações coloridos brilhavam com força total...

Clarissa sorriu, fascinada, sem tirar os olhos dos corações, que subiam no ar com a fumaça...

Hermione Granger havia jogado o nome de Draco Malfoy nas labaredas indomáveis da Fogueira das Paixões.

* * *

Rony Weasley despertou. Esfregando os olhos, e sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça, Rony levantou-se, apoiando-se na parede do corredor.

Um vulto o segurando e o fazendo respirar um líquido num pedaço de pano. Era só o que ele conseguia se lembrar. Talvez uma brincadeira sem graça... Quem saberia dizer?

Quanto tempo teria ficado ali, dormindo? Será que a noite já havia passado, já era dia e... Ah, não... Será que a grande noite havia terminado? A noite em que finalmente ia se declarar a Hermione?

-Não... Não pode ser...

Ele começou a correr, aflito. Finalmente conseguiu sair da escuridão daqueles corredores e, ao parar no Saguão de Entrada constatou, aliviado, que ainda era noite. Havia poucas pessoas paradas no Saguão; Rony se encaminhou para uma delas, Neville Longbottom, e perguntou por Hermione.

-Eu a vi saindo do castelo com outras meninas – falou Longbottom em tom de cumplicidade. – Talvez foram passear por aí...

-E não voltaram?

-Ainda não.

-Obrigado, Neville – ele deu um tapinha no ombro do colega e correu para fora do castelo.

Rony parou no meio dos jardins. Olhava para todos os lados. Onde Hermione e as outras meninas teriam ido? Tudo bem que após a derrota de Voldemort durante o verão, as coisas não andavam mais tão perigosas, mas não era loucura sair caminhando a esmo pela escuridão dos jardins?

Ele olhou para a Floresta Proibida. Assim que seus olhos encontraram a Floresta, ele obteve a resposta.

Que neblina era aquela pairando em algum ponto da Floresta? Aquela arte só o fazia se lembrar de um nome: Hermione.

Sorrindo, com a sensação de que finalmente ia dar tudo certo, Rony começou a correr em direção a Floresta Proibida.

* * *

-Clarissa! Pare de admirar o fogo! Jogue o seu papel!

O grito de Joyce a tirou de seu devaneio triunfal. Clarissa pegou o papel em branco do bolso, tendo o cuidado de desdobrá-lo antes de jogar no fogo, para se certificar de que era ele mesmo. Após ter a certeza de que era aquele, Clarissa, ainda sorrindo, arremessou o papel na Fogueira.

Não houve fumaça pontilhada de corações, mas, antes que alguma das garotas pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Clarissa falou:

-O encerramento!

Elas deram-se as mãos, e começaram a rodear a Fogueira. As chamas estavam altas, brilhantes. Elas começaram a cantar o cântico final:

-Amor, amor! Obrigado a Fogueira por entregar o meu amor!

Assim que terminaram, as mãos se soltaram e elas deram as costas para o fogo. E, como o esperado, a fogueira deu um estalo forte; o estalo final.

Estava feito. O ritual terminara. A Fogueira das Paixões fora realizada com sucesso.

-Conseguimos! – Joyce estava boquiaberta. – CONSEGUIMOS!

Elas começaram a se abraçar, animadas. Todas sorriam, cheias de entusiasmo. Após tantas reuniões, finalmente um plano havia dado certo.

-Nós somos o máximo! – falou Joyce. – E, como é que se diz mesmo, hein, meninas?

Em coro, elas gritaram:

-ENCALHADAS, ENCALHADAS, TÃO LINDAS E APAIXONADAS!

Elas gargalharam, satisfeitas.

-Agora acho melhor voltarmos para o castelo – disse Lanísia. – Antes que percebam que não estamos por lá.

-Apoiada – falou Serena.

-Então, vamos – comandou Joyce. – Ah, e se preparem, para amanhã vermos os excelentes resultados!

-Não vejo a hora – disse Lanísia. – Meu professor vai virar um tigrão... Feroz... Dominador... Ui... – ela riu.

-Vamos, meninas – chamou Serena, já subindo o pequeno morro.

Elas começaram a sair da clareira. Mione ia saindo também, quando se lembrou da neblina.

-Preciso dissipá-la – explicou as garotas. – Senão fica assim durante alguns dias, e, cá entre nós, não será considerado como algo normal uma neblina sem fim, justamente cobrindo apenas a clareira.

-Certo – falou Joyce. – Mione, apague a Fogueira também, acho melhor. Nós esperamos aqui em cima.

Mione sorriu e voltou-se para a clareira, onde a Fogueira ainda queimava. Com um movimento de varinha, ela dissipou a neblina mágica.

Quando ela se virou para apagar o fogo, tomou um susto.

Seu coração saltou.

Uma sensação muito boa e intensa a fez respirar mais rapidamente.

Um friozinho na barriga que contrastava com o calor do ambiente.

Do outro lado da Fogueira, por entre as chamas, ela o via. Ele. Rony.

Mione ficou ali, estática, o olhando. Rony fez o mesmo; cravou os olhos nela, como que hipnotizado. A Fogueira ardia entre os dois, os separando; as labaredas altivas, amarelas, brilhantes. E entre o fogo, os dois se olhavam, sem tirarem os olhos um do outro.

Lentamente, Rony começou a caminhar ao encontro da amada. Hermione acompanhava o movimento dele, sempre o divisando entre as chamas, enquanto seu íntimo se enchia cada vez mais daquele friozinho gostoso, daquela sensação surreal.

Rony aproximou-se lentamente. Assim que chegou bem perto de Hermione, ele a tomou pela mão e deu um beijo rápido na mão dela. Mione suspirou, sempre o olhando no rosto.

Ao lado deles, a Fogueira ardia, mandando para eles o calor das chamas.

Rony ia começar a falar, mas Mione o calou, levando um dedo a frente dos lábios dele. Não precisava de palavras; ela já entendera tudo; aquele olhar, o modo como ele a beijara na mão, já traduzira tudo o que ele queria dizer.

E ela tinha a consciência de que aquilo era o certo; aquele era o efeito da Fogueira das Paixões.

Eles juntaram as mãos. Mione olhou rapidamente para o fogo que ardia, e deu um sorrisinho, agradecida; o fogo havia realizado o maior de seus sonhos.

Assim que voltou o olhar para Rony, ela viu o quão próximo o rosto dele estava do rosto dela. Hermione o viu aproximar-se mais e mais; ela fechou os olhos, assim como ele, se entregando aquele momento, aquele sonho vívido, que ficaria marcado na vida dos dois para sempre.

Os lábios se encontraram e eles se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado. A temperatura dos corpos se elevou, deixando-os tão quentes quanto as chamas que ardiam ao lado deles.

Mione registrava cada sensação; o quanto os lábios de Rony eram macios; como a língua dele deslizava suavemente em sua boca; como as mãos dele apertavam as dela com firmeza. Era tudo fora de série, fantástico.

Do alto do morro, as Encalhadas observavam, satisfeitas, o que consideram a primeira comprovação do efeito da Fogueira das Paixões. Exceto, claro, Clarissa, que sabia muito bem que aquilo era apenas uma coincidência; e que, furiosa, não gostava nada daquela coincidência...

* * *

Todos eles voltaram juntos para o castelo, Rony e Hermione um pouco mais atrás, abraçados, rindo e conversando, como um feliz casal de namorados.

Joyce olhou para trás e comentou com as garotas.

-Essa Fogueira é mesmo infalível!

-Ah, é tão bom ver que está dando certo – falou Lanísia.

-E olhem como eles estão felizes – disse Serena, com uma pontada de inveja. – Ah, não vejo a hora de ficar assim com o meu Lewis...

-Calma! – falou Clarissa. – Chegará a hora de todas nós colhemos os frutos do nosso ritual!

-E que frutos... – comentou Lanísia, se abanando com a mão num modo dramático.

-Harry Potter, "o menino que sobreviveu", será que sobreviverá ao "ataque de Alone" ? – perguntou Alone, fazendo com que todas dessem boas gargalhadas.

-Veremos amanhã, nas melhores camas desse castelo – disse Lanísia.

Mais atrás, Rony e Hermione conversavam, alheios a conversa depravada das garotas.

-Imagine a cara das pessoas ao nos verem juntos! – falou Rony, rindo.

-Ficarão muito espantados... – disse Mione. – Já posso ver os olhos arregalados, as expressões de surpresa!

Rony fez uma encenação, arregalando os olhos e fazendo voz de menina espantada.

-Nããããããão! Vocês? Mas vocês não eram amigos?

Mione riu e o abraçou, ficando coladinha com ele.

Eles não podiam imaginar que eram observados.

Do alto do castelo, através de uma grande janela, uma figura os observava.

Um rapaz de cabelos loiros e de feições nada amigáveis.

Ele fechou os punhos, furioso, enquanto via Hermione caminhando com o ralé do Rony Weasley.

Ele não sabia muito bem porque, mas isso o deixava furioso...

Draco Malfoy estava confuso, só sabia de uma coisa: aquilo não era certo. Naquele momento, tinha vontade de acabar com Rony Weasley e, surpreendentemente, ter Hermione para si.

* * *

**NA: Nossa, muito obrigado mesmo pelos reviews. Peço desculpas por não estar postando muito rápido, mas é que o trabalho rouba o meu tempo, e quando estou em casa também gosto de dar atenção a família, e também têm os amigos. Enfim, escrever é uma atividade prazerosa pra mim, e sempre encontro um jeito de conciliar com as outras coisas, mas, mesmo assim, acabo demorando um pouco para concluir os capítulos.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e, no próximo capítulo, os resultados da Fogueira das Paixões.**


	5. Doce sedução

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**_Doce sedução_**

Draco balançou a cabeça com força, como se quisesse se libertar de algo preso a ela. Fechou os olhos e esfregou as têmporas; o que estaria acontecendo com ele? Por que ele sentiu aquele ódio momentâneo do Weasley, ódio que não era tão fora do comum, mas um tipo de ódio diferente, um ódio que chegava bem perto do ciúme?

Talvez não fosse ciúme, pensou Draco, começando a caminhar pelo dormitório, inquieto. Talvez fosse uma pontada de inveja. Inveja pela felicidade de um de seus maiores inimigos; inveja porque Rony conquistara uma garota, enquanto ele, Draco, vivia de pequenos rolos e amassos e nunca conseguia uma namorada, alguém com quem pudesse rir, compartilhar sonhos, segredos e ilusões; alguém com quem pudesse caminhar de mãos dadas, aos risos, nos jardins de Hogwarts, como Rony fazia naquele momento... com _Hermione._

Uma fúria incandescente subiu pela garganta do rapaz...

_Isso não é certo... Ele com Hermione... não é certo..._

E, sem se conter, Draco deu um murro violento na parede.

Assim que sua mão encontrou a parede e a dor se espalhou pela sua mão, ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso. O que estava acontecendo? Que fúria era aquela? Por que ele estava socando a parede daquela forma? Por acaso estava tentando descarregar o ódio que sentia? Mas de onde provinha esse ódio?

-O que está acontecendo comigo? – murmurou Draco, para si mesmo, enquanto continuava esfregando as têmporas. – O que está acontecendo comigo?

Ele fechou os olhos, tentando se libertar da fúria. O esforço foi em vão...

Na escuridão, ele via pequenos flashbacks do que havia visto.

_Rony e Hermione rindo. Caminhando. De mãos dadas. Felizes. Juntos. Um casal. Um casal feliz. Unidos num só sentimento. Unidos pelas mãos. Eles riem. Estão animados. Contentes. Felizes. Rindo. Juntos._

-Não... – agora ele apertava a cabeça, tentando se livrar daqueles flashbacks perturbadores, que não paravam de passar na escuridão, indomáveis. – Isso não é certo... Não...

_Mãos dadas. Felizes. Logo se beijarão. E dos lábios irão para o resto. Para o corpo. Se enlaçarem como dois animais no cio. No ato do amor. Ele vai abrir a blusa dela, beijar-lhe a pele. Tocar-lhe o seio. Penetrar-lhe o corpo. Cheirá-la. Amá-la. Acariciá-la. Tocá-la._

Ele via tudo. Rony a amando... A tocando...

_Rony a ouvirá suspirando de prazer. Ele vai amá-la. Ele vai tê-la para si. Ele. Ele. Ele. Só ele._

-ISSO NÃO!

Ele berrou.

O berro dissipou as malditas imagens, como se uma tv fosse desligada dentro do cérebro do garoto; ele abriu os olhos; estava parado no meio do quarto, com a testa suada, a respiração acelerada. Um lampião se acendeu.

-Draco? – perguntou a voz de Crabbe. – O que aconteceu?

Draco, um tanto confuso, olhou para o amigo, ainda ofegando. Arrumando o pijama, que tinha se colado as suas costas devido ao suor, Draco respondeu, rindo.

-Nada... – ele sentou-se na cama, perplexo. – Está tudo bem.

-Não parece – insistiu Goyle, que também tinha despertado. – Você gritou, e está aí, todo suado, respirando feito um doido, e...

-ESTÁ TUDO BEM! – berrou Draco. – Deixem-me em paz e tudo ficará melhor ainda!

Goyle e Crabbe se entreolharam. Balançaram os ombros e voltaram a se deitar, sem dizerem sequer mais uma palavra.

Draco voltou a se deitar. Sua cabeça doía. Seu coração batia acelerado. E ainda pensava em Hermione.

"Isso é ridículo", pensou ele. "Não posso estar pensando tanto naquela Sangue Ruim nojenta e metida a sabichona. É um absurdo... Uma loucura.".

Ele deu uma risadinha. Era ridículo levantar a hipótese de que ele estaria sentindo ciúmes. Sempre odiara aquela garota. Aquela era uma ótima piada.

E assim Draco dormiu, fingindo para si mesmo que estava tudo bem. Mas, no mundo indomável dos sonhos, onde ninguém tem controle sobre o que se vê e o que se sente, ele via Hermione, Hermione se oferecendo para ele, linda, o chamando para beijá-la, para amá-la.

E foi assim durante toda a noite.

Seus sonhos sendo perturbados por aquela garota. Sonhos que ele consideraria absurdos quando despertasse, principalmente porque sempre havia labaredas de fogo ao redor da Hermione da sua inconsciência...

* * *

-Ah, que dia lindo! – exclamou Hermione, radiante, espreguiçando-se.

De fato, o dia do lado de fora estava belíssimo. Os raios de sol atravessavam as janelas, banhando o dormitório com uma forte luminosidade; no céu não havia nuvem alguma, apenas a imensidão azul. Porém, Joyce, Clarissa, Alone, Lanísia e Serena sabiam muito bem que o dia estava mil vezes mais lindo para Hermione, por razões que elas conheciam.

-Vocês também não acham que este dia está maravilhoso? – perguntou Hermione as garotas, enquanto se encaminhava para uma das janelas.

-Espero que _seja_ maravilhoso – disse Lanísia, se maquiando na frente do espelho. – A primeira aula é do Augusto... Vamos ver se alguma coisa vai mudar depois da Fogueira.

-Claro que vai – disse Alone, confiante. – O que aconteceu entre Rony e Hermione é a prova viva disso.

-É, talvez, mas eu só acredito quando tiver aquele professor aqui, na palma da minha mão – falou a garota. – Ou melhor... quando tiver aquele professor aqui dentro.

-Nossa, precisa chegar tão longe para que você finalmente acredite no poder da Fogueira? – perguntou Hermione.

-Tão longe? – indagou Lanísia, tirando os olhos do espelho e olhando perplexa para a amiga. – Isso será só o começo. Você não faz idéia da variedade de coisas que pretendo praticar com esse professor... Isso é pouco diante do que pretendo e _vou_ fazer com ele... ou melhor, do que ele vai fazer comigo. Será assim: eu passo as instruções, o professor pratica... E com certeza vai praticar muito bem praticado.

As garotas riram.

-Já sabe como testá-lo? – perguntou Serena. – Porque eu sinceramente acho que nem todos serão tão diretos quanto o Rony.

-Você sabe que eu venho testando o Augusto desde o começo – falou Lanísia. – Acho que fui a que mais testei o pretendente. Eu praticamente me ofereci para ele, lancei todos os tipos de indiretas possíveis, todos os olhares... Ou seja, vou continuar da mesma maneira que vinha fazendo. Se a Fogueira surtiu o efeito esperado, a única diferença é que ele não vai resistir às provocações.

Ela cruzou as pernas e piscou.

-Também vou continuar do mesmo jeito – disse Serena. – Vou encurralar o Lewis num corredor novamente, e pressioná-lo para que comecemos a namorar. Se as labaredas da Fogueira realmente são tão certeiras quanto o livro diz ser, ele vai aceitar dessa vez.

-Humm... Ainda não pensei na maneira como vou abordar o meu superdotado – Joyce passou a língua pelos lábios; aquele "superadjetivo" sempre a deixava com água na boca. – Tudo o que eu sei é que não sossego enquanto não conhecer o que ele esconde debaixo daquelas calças.

-Nossa, como vocês são diretas! – espantou-se Clarissa.

-Diretas não, _realistas_ – corrigiu Lanísia.

-Apoiada – falou Joyce. – É a mais pura verdade. Enquanto eu não ver aquilo tudo, ah, não sossego de jeito nenhum... Meninas, está incontrolável! Tive sonhos fortíssimos essa noite! Não consigo parar de pensar no Juca e no seu "supertalento"! É impressionante, mas não sossego enquanto meu corpo não conhecer cada milímetro do que ele esconde.

-Quanta curiosidade! – disse Alone. – Eu não tenho tanta. Se bem que eu já vi o do Harry, né... E a Mione também viu o do Rony.

Hermione ficou vermelha.

-É... Mas... Não precisa ficar lembrando... Daquele dia... – ela engasgou, sem graça.

Alone riu com a reação da amiga.

-Não fique sem graça, Mione, estamos entre amigas! Bom, apesar de conhecer muita coisa do Harry, também não sei como chegar nele...

-Querem saber o que eu acho? – Clarissa manifestou-se.

-O que? – perguntaram as outras Encalhadas em coro.

-Que vocês não devem ficar pensando numa maneira de abordá-los, perdendo tempo com isso... O livro foi bem claro: a Fogueira é certeira! Com toda a certeza os garotos estarão aos nossos pés! Por que, antes de pensarmos numa forma de abordá-los, não descemos até o Salão Principal e vemos o que acontece?

Elas se entreolharam.

-É, acho que você tem razão – concordou Serena.

-Ótimo! Então, não vamos perder tempo – disse Clarissa. – Vamos logo!

Assim, elas terminaram de se vestir e desceram para o Salão Principal. Clarissa realmente estava ansiosa para descer logo. Mas, ao contrário das garotas, que queriam ver os resultados em quem amavam, ela queria ver os resultados em quem desejava manipular com o poder do fogo.

* * *

O Salão Principal estava a mesma coisa de todas as manhãs; as mesmas pessoas; os mesmos ruídos de talhares arranhando os pratos; os mesmos rostos cansados.

Todos estavam nos mesmos lugares de sempre. Augusto tomava seu café da manhã em sua cadeira na Mesa Principal; Rony devorava pilhas e pilhas de torradas ao lado de Harry; Draco implicava com Goyle por causa de sua gulodice; Juca estava sozinho, limpando as lentes grossas dos óculos com a manga das vestes; Lewis soltava as suas previsões do tempo mais pessimistas – enquanto Dino Thomas dizia ao seu lado que o dia seria de sol forte, Lewis lembrava que "– sol forte causa câncer de pele, Dino, além de terríveis queimaduras... Ah! Também acaba com os cabelos!"; enfim, o dia seguia o seu curso normal.

E foi também da mesma maneira de sempre que as Encalhadas cruzaram as portas do Salão Principal, conversando sobre coisas banais, analisando o ambiente com o olhar.

No entanto, aquele abrir de portas foi diferente para cinco rapazes que estavam ali. Aquele momento alterou o ciclo do "dia normal" para cinco homens ali presentes; aquele instante não alterou apenas o resto do dia, alterou também os outros dias que viriam, modificaram o que eles pensavam, o que eles sempre viam. Foi como se aquele abrir de portas abrisse também portas dentro deles mesmo, portas que eles desconheciam, portas do coração, portas da mente, portas que liberavam sentimentos até então desconhecidos, desejos que estavam escondidos, os expulsando com força total.

Aquele abrir de portas mudou tudo.

Naquele instante, os olhos de Augusto, Harry, Draco, Juca e Lewis se arregalaram, ao mesmo tempo em que todas aquelas portas internas se abriam dentro deles.

O que seus olhos viam, ninguém mais via.

Lá estavam...

Lanísia, movimentando graciosamente os cabelos; Alone, passando sensualmente a língua pelos lábios; Hermione, apertando os seios de maneira provocante, os fazendo parecer ainda mais atraentes e maiores; Joyce, levando a mão para perto do meio das pernas, de modo muito convidativo, olhando para o teto, num olhar sensual; e Serena, caminhando com passos lindos, cruzando as pernas ao caminhar, de maneira suave e belíssima.

E, na verdade, para olhos normais, lá estavam...

Lanísia, coçando os cabelos com uma careta; Alone, estirando a língua pra fora da boca e umedecendo os lábios para o "rango"; Hermione, ajeitando o danado do sutiã que estava apertando os seus peitos de maneira muito incômoda; Joyce, com uma coceira chata bem "naquela região", olhando para cima para disfarçar a coçadinha; e Serena, tropeçando, ficando com as pernas totalmente tortas para não cair.

Elas se encaminharam para os seus lugares de sempre, acompanhadas por aqueles cinco pares de olhos que enxergavam o que ninguém conseguia enxergar; beleza em movimentos que, na verdade, de belos, não tinham nada.

-Ai, cadê o meu Harry? – perguntou Alone, esfregando as mãos e com um sorriso safado estampado no rosto.

-Será que eles já estão mais apaixonados? – indagou Serena, buscando Lewis com os olhos.

-Claro que estão! – disse Joyce, confiante. – Todos devem estar como o Rony.

-Meninas – a voz de Lanísia estava cheia de alegria. – Olhem só a cara do Professor Augusto!

Todas as Encalhadas olharam para a Mesa Principal; Augusto estava imóvel, com o olhar fixo em Lanísia; havia um cálice em uma de suas mãos, que estava suspensa no ar, como se ele tivesse interrompido o movimento de repente, atraído por alguma coisa muito importante que tivesse visto; o rosto dele estava um tanto pálido, e os olhos, tão arregalados que era de surpreender que não caíssem de seu rosto e saíssem rolando pelo chão.

-Perfeito! – exclamou Joyce, levantando-se, sorrindo.

Juca acompanhou aquele movimento da garota; olhou para o lado e viu a parte traseira de Joyce, tão grande e tão linda, apertada naquelas calças jeans; era tão estranho... Nunca tinha visto que ela possuía os quadris largos, que ela tinha o corpo tão lindo. Era magnetismo puro; seus olhos não conseguiam desviar-se; e, também como se houvesse algum misterioso magnetismo, aquele que atraía uma moeda a um imã, outra parte de seu corpo, oculta, começou a se movimentar, a se erguer. E o imã era aquele corpo.

Juca afundou um pouco na cadeira, um tanto vermelho, para ver se conseguia esconder aquela estranha excitação que o pegara desprevenido.

Serena captou o movimento do rapaz e indicou para Joyce, que olhou para o lado onde Juca estava sentado, o mais discretamente possível.

-Ah, ele afundou na cadeira... – Joyce parecia à beira das lágrimas de tanta emoção. – Ele... Ele escondeu o baixo-ventre! Isso só pode significar uma coisa...

Ela levantou o dedo indicador, sorrindo.

-Isso!! – exclamou Alone, animada. – Você também conseguiu, Joyce!

-É, e consegui movimentar justamente a parte que mais me interessa... Ah, deve ser tão potente que é de surpreender que a calça não estoure e ele não levante um pouquinho dessa mesa!

Todas gargalharam.

-Caraca, olhe só, Alone! – disse Joyce, sentando-se novamente. – Você não vai acreditar...

-No que?

-Vire-se e veja como está o seu querido Pottinho...

Alone virou-se e olhou; Harry estava totalmente suado, como se a temperatura ali dentro atingisse os cinqüenta graus Celsius; e talvez atingisse mesmo, ela pensou, triunfante. Com certeza havia um vulcão em erupção dentro do corpo de Harry, expelindo lavas de desejo e paixão, o queimando por dentro, dilacerando seu ser, movimentando o seu baixo-ventre, o fazendo transpirar.

Ele a olhava um tanto assustado, como se não pudesse compreender aquele vulcão de desejo e sentimento que, do nada, havia entrado em erupção; um vulcão que ele com certeza julgava não existir. Ela lembrava muito bem das palavras de Harry no dia em que o jogara no chão: _Eu gosto de outra. Outra pessoa._

Havia outra pessoa na jogada; provavelmente era por essa pessoa que os desejos e sentimentos de Harry estavam voltados. Era por essa pessoa, que ela não sabia quem era, mas sabia da boca do próprio Harry que existia, que o vulcão dentro dele entrava em erupção. E, de repente, lá estava ele, sentindo uma atração incontrolável por ela, ouvindo o coração palpitar descontroladamente. Muito de repente. Devia estar admirado. Assustado. Chocado. Surpreso. E ela conseguia entender porque.

Tinha aquela pessoa intrusa dentro do coração dele e a Fogueira das Paixões a tratara de expulsar.

E ela ia dar uma forcinha para a Fogueira...

Como quem não quer nada, Alone levou a mão para a alça da blusa que vestia e a ergueu. Rapidamente, levantou os olhos para Harry para ver o efeito; o rosto de Harry ficou mais vermelho; ela viu uma enorme gota de suor deslizando pela testa...

Alone fingiu que ia descer a alça; ela viu a respiração de Harry tornar-se ainda mais rápida, e o olhar assustado ganhar mais intensidade.

Ela podia até mesmo imaginar o que ele estava pensando: _Por que estou sentindo isso? Por que de repente a Alone se tornou tão atraente e irresistível? Por que aquela pessoa parece que foi totalmente banida e apagada da minha mente e agora só consigo ter olhos para a Alone?_

Pensando nessa turbulência interna de pensamentos com a qual Harry devia estar batalhando, Alone sorriu, sentindo uma espécie de prazer por estar causando tudo aquilo.

Ah, como era gostoso provocar... Como era perfeito ver a provocação tendo efeito. Era maravilhoso ver alguém transpirando e se torcendo de desejo por ela...

Era maravilhoso ser_ desejada._

Ainda sorrindo, sentindo o prazer de ser um bombom suculento que, a meio caminho de ter a embalagem aberta, é tirado da mão do dono, que fica com água na boca, ela arrumou a alça da blusinha e, tirando os olhos de Harry, verificando que ele realmente estava com água na boca, ajeitou-se na cadeira e voltou a atenção para as meninas.

-Ai, ai... – ela suspirou, satisfeita. – Eu sou linda. Eu sou o máximo!

-Olha a humildade, hein, Alone – brincou Lanísia.

-Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando. A gente se sente assim, incrível, quando vemos que estamos enlouquecendo outra pessoa. E o melhor é provocar e não revelar. Ficar apenas na provocação...

-Totalmente apoiada – disse Lanísia. – Aliás, você me lembrou bem. Tenho que testar o Augusto durante a primeira aula...

-E o Lewis? – perguntou Serena, agoniada. – Ele não está olhando para mim...

As meninas viraram-se para encarar o garoto. Lewis tinha os cotovelos apoiados na mesa. As mãos seguravam a cabeça, que estava abaixada, como se ele estivesse pensando. Sua testa estava franzida. Hermione sorriu.

-Pode ficar tranqüila – disse a Serena. – É visível que ele está se matando para permanecer naquela posição. Para não olhar para você.

-Mas... É isso que ele tem que querer, não é? Olhar para mim?

-Exato, mas ele ainda está no meio de um conflito – disse Joyce. – O romance de vocês sempre foi um conflito. De um lado, está você, linda e loira, a garota que ele tanto ama. Do outro, está a mãe, a megera professora, velha e rabugenta, mas, no fim das contas, é a mãe. Então, nos últimos dias, antes da Fogueira, Lewis optou por ficar ao lado da mãe, para esperar que, num belo dia, ela acordasse e dissesse: "Puxa, a Serena é uma garota bacana! Como não pude perceber isso antes? Ah, eu a quero como nora!". Então, de repente, hoje de manhã, a atração e o amor que ele sente por você foram elevados à qüinquagésima potência! Um arroubo de paixão! Então, do nada, ele vê o jogo mudar dentro dele; de repente, ele está inclinado mais a você do que a mãe. E, mesmo assim, está tentando lutar contra isso.

Serena o olhou novamente. Lewis agora passava a mão pela testa, pensativo.

-Então vocês acham que está tudo certo?

-Com certeza – falou Joyce. – Pressione-o num corredor escuro dessa vez e veja o que acontece. Serena, querida, o jogo virou. Agora ele está a seu favor. Você está no topo, enquanto a megera da sua sogra foi rebaixada. Assim que pressioná-lo, ele vai dizer: Que se dane a minha mãe! Eu quero ficar com a Serena e ponto final!

-A Fogueira queimou o medo que ele tinha, a submissão, como se queimasse um manto encardido – falou Alone. – Agora não resta mais medo. O manto que os separava foi dissipado, queimado pelas labaredas da Fogueira. Quando essa fumaça da confusão se apagar, ele terá os olhos voltados apenas para você.

Serena suspirou, aliviada e feliz.

-Enquanto isso... – Mione levantou-se. – Eu já posso desfrutar os resultados da nossa "arte".

-Isso, vai lá para o seu namorado mesmo, garanto que você ganha mais do que ficar aqui, com esse bando de Encalhadas sonhadoras – falou Lanísia, rindo.

Hermione afastou-se, aos pulos, e foi até Rony, que a recebeu com um beijo na boca, a colocando sobre o colo dele, ali, no meio da mesa da Grifinória. Foi a única coisa estranha que os olhos normais de todos os estudantes e professores conseguiram captar. Automaticamente, um falatório se iniciou, enquanto cabeças e mais cabeças se viravam, a maioria de queixo caído, para o novo casal que, do dia para a noite, se formara.

-Eu não posso acreditar... – murmurou Crabbe, assim como todos os outros.

Ao seu lado, Draco Malfoy esmurrou a mesa. Crabbe e Goyle se sobressaltaram com o impacto; uma das taças virou, despejando hidromel na mesa de madeira.

Eles olharam para o rosto do amigo; a face de Draco era uma máscara de fúria. Seus olhos eram pequeninas fendas que fuzilavam o novo casal.

-Draco? – perguntou Crabbe, cauteloso.

-Isso não é certo... Não é certo... – balbuciava Draco, incoerentemente.

-Draco?

_Olhe os lábios deles, como se tocam. Como se esfregam. Olhe a troca de salivas. É um beijo quente, apaixonado, ardente._

-Draco?

_A mão de Rony está descendo pelas costas dela, está a acariciando, está a tocando e..._

-Draco?

-O QUE É? – vociferou ele.

O tom de voz de Draco foi tão ríspido e em tamanho volume que algumas das cabeças que fitavam Rony e Hermione voltaram-se para o lado dele. Ele corou um pouco; engolindo em seco, Draco tirou um lenço do bolso e secou o suor que escorria pela testa.

-É que... desculpe, mas... Você está muito... _diferente._

-Sim – Goyle apoiou. – Ficou irado vendo o beijo do ralé do Weasley com a Sangue-Ruim da Granger.

Draco parou de secar o suor da testa e o fitou em silêncio; Goyle ficou surpreso de não ter mijado nas calças ali mesmo, diante do olhar enigmático que o amigo lhe lançou. Em seguida, para sua imensa surpresa, Draco começou a rir; ou melhor, a _gargalhar._

-O que foi que... O que foi que você disse? – ele nem conseguia falar direito no meio do acesso de risos.

-Sei lá, é que... – Goyle estava vermelho de vergonha. – Pareceu-me por um momento... Que você estava nervoso por causa do beijo dos dois e...

-Por que estaria? Hein? – ele secava as lágrimas provocadas pelas gargalhadas. – Por favor, Goyle! Você se superou na sua burrice...

-Mas é que...

-Está bem, você pode me dizer o que ia me irritar naquela cena ali? A Sangue-Ruim nojenta no colo do pobretão? Duas pessoas que eu desprezo totalmente e você, assim como o Crabbe, e também a escola inteira, sabem muito bem disso. Vamos, diga-me! O que poderia me deixar nervoso?

Goyle olhou para Crabbe, depois novamente para Malfoy e sacudiu os ombros.

-Não sei...

-Ótimo. É isso mesmo. Não sabe. Não sabe porque não tem nada para saber. É isso – Draco já estava sério novamente. – E fim de papo – concluiu.

Ele voltou a tomar o café da manhã; aquilo era um absurdo. Como podiam achar que ele tinha se irritado com o beijo daqueles dois? Estava achando muito esquisito os dois juntos, assim como todos que estavam no Salão, só isso e...

_Hermione no meio das labaredas de fogo._

As imagens do sonho lhe vieram à mente...

_Hermione ajeitando o sutiã ao entrar no Salão Principal. Você gostou, Draco, admita. Você gostou, e o seu camarada aí debaixo também._

E daí? Hermione era mulher. Era normal sentir-se excitado ao ver uma garota ajeitando o sutiã. Aquilo despertava pensamentos sacanas em qualquer garoto.

_É, mas você ficou com raiva de vê-los juntos. Ontem à noite e agora no Salão também._

Que mente desgraçada! Draco ficou com vontade de mandar seus pensamentos intrusos calarem a boca. Enchendo o copo com hidromel, Draco virou o conteúdo todo de uma vez. Precisava aliviar o corpo e todo o seu ser.

Aquilo era pura besteira... Não estava sentindo nada pela Hermione. Não havia ciúme algum.

E, mesmo assim, enquanto virava o copo com hidromel, Draco não conseguiu desviar o olhar do casal que se beijava apaixonadamente, assim como não conseguiu conter uma onda quente dentro do seu estômago; uma onda de fúria.

* * *

Primeira aula. Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.

Augusto abriu a porta da sala com um sorriso, e quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao dar de cara com Lanísia.

Ela estava linda naquela manhã; tão linda como ele jamais a vira. Seus cabelos negros estavam mais sedosos e brilhantes; seus cílios, erguidos sobre os olhos muito negros, dando um aspecto ainda mais sensual ao seu olhar já provocante; os lábios, pintados com batom, eram um convite para a perdição e a loucura. Como sempre, ela vestia a saia de Hogwarts que fizera questão de encurtar.

Lanísia passou pela porta e, atrás dela, todos os outros alunos entraram, mas, para Augusto, não havia mais ninguém ali. Ele acompanhava Lanísia caminhando para o fundo da sala, e observava, pela primeira vez, como ela movimentava os quadris graciosamente ao caminhar, e como deixava o seu doce perfume pairando no ar, eliminando todos os outros odores e todos os outros perfumes.

Lanísia sentou-se na última fileira de cadeiras, sozinha. Quando as garotas fizeram menção de ir até onde ela se encontrava, Lanísia as afastou com um gesto de mão. Aquele era o seu momento, e elas entenderam o recado.

Augusto encaminhou-se para a sua mesa. Tentando desviar a atenção de Lanísia, apanhou os livros que guardava na gaveta.

-Então, turma, vamos começar a aula de hoje...

Lanísia cruzou as pernas, como sempre fazia. Augusto atrapalhou-se e derrubou os livros no chão.

Ninguém riu; apenas Lanísia.

-Desculpem, eu... Atrapalhei-me – falou Augusto, muito sem graça, abaixando-se para apanhar os livros que haviam caído. – Como eu ia dizendo, na aula de hoje...

E Augusto começou a aula, procurando evitar olhar para o antro de perdição que se encontrava ao fundo. Estava sempre conseguindo dominar aquela atração e o tesão que sentia por aquela garota, mas, agora, estava se tornando insuportável...

Ele viu quando Lanísia abria a bolsa. Ela abriu a bolsa e, com um sorrisinho de menina levada, tirou lá de dentro uma bela barra de chocolate.

Lanísia começou a abrir a embalagem...

Seus olhos o encaravam e ela sorria...

-...então, os bruxos daquela época diziam que a melhor forma para se livrar dos maus agouros era se ficando em algo muito bom, que gostassem muito, o que...

Ela terminou de abrir a embalagem e, colocando-a ao lado, ergueu a barra de chocolate, mostrando-a ao professor. Augusto, desesperado, começou a suar e a olhar para os outros alunos, com medo que alguém percebesse o que aquela louca estava fazendo.

-...e isso era pura bobagem, aqueles bruxos estavam enganados, porque...

Lanísia olhou para o chocolate, depois para o professor. Augusto mordeu o lábio e ela deu um sorrisinho.

Augusto pigarreou e tentou continuar a explicação.

Lanísia levou a barra em direção a boca. Augusto pensou que ela ia morder, mas ela fez pior; ela começou a passar os lábios ao redor do chocolate...

O professor voltou-se para a turma.

"_Não vou mais olhar para o fundo da sala. Não posso olhar. Não vou lhe dar esse gostinho, Lanísia. Você não vai me tirar do sério"._

Ele procurava evitar olhar para o chocolate para a sua ilustre companhia – mas era inevitável, impossível de se conter.

E, quando seu olhar encontrou o da menina, ela levanta a mão que segurava a barra até sua boca, e chupa o dedo recheado de chocolate, lambuzando os lábios, sem-querer-querendo. Vai chupando dedo por dedo, deixando por último o dedo maior; o _dedo médio_, que chupou com mais vontade, enquanto levantava os olhos delirantes para ele, numa expressão quente e sensual.

Lanísia fingiu um pequeno sobressalto, soltando um sussurrante: _ops!_

Em seguida, passou a língua delicadamente ao redor dos belos lábios desenhados com chocolate, para o aumento da distração e do delírio do professor Augusto...

Ele não agüentou mais...

-Eh... Classe, preciso sair... Não estou me sentindo muito bem... – ainda lançando olhares furtivos para o rosto lambuzado de chocolate de Lanísia, Augusto saiu da sala, de uma vez, deixando todos sem compreender.

Lanísia, rapidamente, guardou a barra de chocolate e limpou a boca com um lenço. Ela ainda sorria satisfeita quando Alone e Joyce viraram-se para ela, boquiabertas.

-É, viram como estou poderosa... – ela disse ao aproximar-se das garotas. – Agora, dêem-me licença. Preciso terminar o que eu comecei...

Lanísia saiu correndo da sala, sem dar satisfações a ninguém. Olhou para os dois lados do corredor, confusa... Para onde Augusto teria ido?

-Não vou perder essa oportunidade... De hoje não passa, professor – ela falou, inquieta.

Já ia começar a caminhar para procurá-lo quando viu que a sala deserta do corredor tinha os lampiões acesos; havia alguém lá dentro. Era perfeito. Sem pensar duas vezes, Lanísia correu para lá, desabotoando um dos botões da parte de cima de sua blusa e puxando a barra de chocolate da bolsa.

Ao chegar perto da porta, ela diminuiu os passos... Esticando o pescoço, viu, através da porta um pouco aberta, Augusto, com a cabeça baixa, respirando aceleradamente, apoiado numa mesa.

Ajeitando-se, ela chutou a porta e a abriu com tudo. Augusto voltou-se imediatamente, assustado.

-Lanísia?? – ele perguntou, aflito. – O que... O que você quer?

Ela não respondeu. Sorriu e, caminhando lentamente até o professor, levou uma mão até a nuca dele e respondeu:

-Você.

Os dois se fitaram por um momento; e, numa fração de segundo, estavam os dois se beijando alucinadamente. Augusto, apavorado, afastou-se, limpando os lábios com a manga da veste.

-Não... Isso não pode... Não pode...

Ele sentou-se na mesa, enquanto esfregava os olhos como um lunático.

Lanísia, séria, levou a barra até a boca e começou a lambê-la. Sua língua deslizava pela barra de chocolate, derretendo-o. Assim que derreteu o suficiente, Lanísia levou um dedo até a barra e passou o dedo lambuzado na altura dos seios.

Augusto abriu os olhos e a encarou...

A menina manchava a pele branca com o marrom do cacau derretido, como se fizesse a coisa mais banal do mundo. Em seguida, Lanísia veio na direção dele, a parte do corpo que antecedia os seios agora sujas de chocolate.

-Diga-me, professor... Sou perfeita, não sou?

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos daqueles seios fartos que se escondiam debaixo da blusa apertada. Lanísia, ainda com sua expressão indiferente, levou um dedo a barra. Ela ergueu uma das pernas, apoiando-a na mesa em que o professor estava sentado. A saia ergueu-se um pouco, revelando ainda mais as coxas torneadas da garota. Augusto acompanhava tudo com os olhos...

-Diga, professor... – ela deslizou o dedo sujo de chocolate pela perna, bem próximo aos olhos dele. – Você já teve alguma aluna mais gostosa do que eu?

Ele acompanhou a trajetória do dedo, que subia pela perna dela e deixava o rastro marrom...

-Não sou a mais deliciosa delas, professor?

Lanísia tirou a perna da mesa e, desabotoando mais um botão da blusa, subiu no colo do professor, com aquele seu jeito de menina travessa...

Augusto não fez movimento algum para impedi-la. Assim que ela sentou-se, ela sentiu algo sólido ali embaixo, e não era a mesa...

-Ah viu como você gosta? – ela disse, chupando o dedo lambuzado. Em seguida, passou-o novamente próximo aos seios, agora entrando pela divisória dos dois. – Sou a sua aluna mais gostosa, não sou?

Augusto não conseguiu se controlar; estendeu a cabeça e começou a lamber o chocolate que havia próximo aos seios de Lanísia; começou a sugar o chocolate derretido, passando a língua naquela pele quente e doce, enquanto Lanísia fechava os olhos, respirando aceleradamente, sentindo um calafrio ao sentir a barba rala do professor arranhando-lhe a pele.

-Isso... – ela sussurrou. – É isso que você quer não é... Pode lamber... Pode sugar... Tudo...

Lanísia levou um dedo para o pescoço e o sujou de chocolate. Ela levantou a cabeça do professor, o puxando pelos cabelos compridos, e a direcionou para o seu pescoço.

-Agora aqui... – ela falou, ao mesmo tempo em que ele começava a chupá-la no pescoço.

Lanísia se entregava ao momento, de olhos fechados. Ela sentia a excitação do professor por baixo dela; estava rígido e pulsante, pedindo para explorá-la. Lanísia estendeu a mão para a braguilha da calça dele, enquanto ele continuava a chupar-lhe o pescoço.

-Agora, meu professor... Chegou a hora de eu me deliciar com chocolate... – disse ela, baixando o zíper da calça dele.

-Pode se deliciar... – murmurou o professor.

-Sou deliciosa, não sou?

-Sim... – ele cheirava a pele do pescoço dela. – Deliciosa...

-Ótimo, agora sou eu quem vai prová-lo.

Lanísia estendeu a mão. Abriu a calça dele. Ali estava a cueca do professor, branca, já revelando muito mais do que ela jamais havia visto. Lanísia sorriu e levou o dedo de chocolate até a cueca, deslizando-o justamente por cima do membro do professor.

-Você quer que eu limpe isso, professor?

-Quero sim... Limpe por favor...

-Mesmo?

-Sim... – Augusto era puro delírio e loucura. – Por favor... Anda...

-Então, está bem – ela se inclinou, estirando a língua, enquanto seus olhos fitavam o rosto do professor, captando cada gemido e cada sinal de excitação que passava pela face dele.

Lanísia estava quase chegando perto quando o sinal tocou.

Aquele som a sobressaltou, assim como ao professor. Lanísia afastou-se. A sineta pareceu despertar Augusto do que ele estava fazendo. Parecendo confuso e assustado, o professor saiu da mesa e começou a erguer as calças, enquanto olhava para Lanísia com assombro.

-Isso é loucura... Você está enlouquecendo-me, garota! Enlouquecendo-me!

Ela limpou as mãos sujas de chocolate e secou a saliva de Augusto que lhe escorria pelo pescoço. Ela deu uma risadinha.

-É o que eu sempre digo. É essa a intenção, querido.

-Sai daqui! – falou Augusto, abrindo a porta da sala, a puxando pelo braço. – Sai daqui!

-Ah querido, você ainda vai me procurar para que continuemos com a nossa doce brincadeirinha – divertia-se Lanísia.

-É o que veremos – ele praticamente a arremessou para fora da sala, encostando a porta em seguida.

Lanísia estava radiante; sabia que o que ele dizia era pura mentira. Augusto já estava, sem sombra de dúvidas, dominado pelo poder da Fogueira. Nunca, em seu estado normal, a deixaria ir tão longe, e nunca iria tão longe assim. A Fogueira estava começando a agir... Em breve, não sobraria consciência alguma, e ele iria até o fim.

Dentro da sala, Augusto estava desesperado. A situação fugira do seu controle. Se não fosse o sinal, teria ultrapassado o sinal vermelho e teria ido em frente, até o final. E sabia que, da próxima, se não houvesse interferência alguma, acabaria fazendo o que lutava para não fazer...

Agora Lanísia era, mais do que nunca, a mulher que ele mais desejara em toda a vida.

Ele olhou para uma gota de chocolate caída sobre o piso da sala.

Respirou fundo, olhando para aquela suculenta recordação daqueles doces momentos de paixão e loucura.

* * *

Naquele intervalo entre as aulas, quando os estudantes caminhavam pelos corredores, Draco Malfoy procurava, no meio da multidão, por Hermione Granger. Não conseguia entender, mas, de alguma forma, queria vê-la.

Finalmente conseguiu encontrá-la, no meio do Saguão de Entrada... Ao lado de _Rony._

Claro, eles eram namorados... De quem ela estaria ao lado? Quem ela estaria abraçando?

-É horrível, não é, Draco? – perguntou uma doce voz as suas costas.

Ele virou-se; uma jovem belíssima, de pele alva e olhos muito azuis, estava parada ali, fingindo que olhava ao redor.

-Do que está falando, menina?

-Clarissa! Clarissa Stuart, muito prazer.

-Sei, mas do que você está falando, posso saber?

-Ora, do assunto do dia... Daqueles dois ali... Rony e Hermione...

Draco olhou para o casal novamente; Rony sussurrava algo carinhoso no ouvido de Hermione, que sorria timidamente.

-Na minha opinião, os dois não tem nada a ver um com o outro – disse Clarissa.

-Quer saber? Concordo com você.

-Pois é. Mas... Fazer o que não é? Como entender o amor? Existem casos assim mesmo, que um não tem nada a ver com o outro, mas que dão certo, muito certo.

Draco franziu a testa e olhou para ela.

-Você acha que eles... Eles vão durar?

-Ah, com certeza. Estão muito coladinhos. É daqueles romances que vão para o altar, com certeza.

-Será?

-Sim. Esse é, com certeza, um romance daqueles "_até que a morte os separe"._

Ela viu Draco engolir em seco e fitar novamente o casal. Aproximando-se mais de Draco, Clarissa disse, baixinho.

-Ou seja, nada pode separar os dois. A não ser a morte, Draco...

Antes de afastar-se, ela repetiu, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido.

-A não ser a morte...

Draco ficou ali, olhando para o casal, enquanto as palavras de Clarissa perfuravam-lhe a mente sem parar. Ele balançou a cabeça, confuso... Tolice. Aquela garota estava louca.

Ele tomou o rumo da sala de Feitiços, onde teria a próxima aula. E, por mais que tentasse se distrair, a voz daquela garota não parava de soar em sua mente, como se fosse uma canção funesta e interminável...

_A não ser a morte, Draco... A não ser a morte, Draco..._

_A não ser a morte..._

* * *

**NA: Espero que tenham gostado! Bom, peço desculpas se os personagens andam passando dos limites, mas é o que eu sempre digo, meus personagens tem vida própria e eles é que decidem o que devem fazer, e não sou eu quem vai impedir hehe. Como é uma fic com tramas paralelas, de capítulo em capítulo uma trama sempre se sobressai, e nesse foi Lanísia e o professor.**

**Conto com vocês nos próximos capítulos e também com o seu comentário! Abraços!!**


	6. Perdendo a razão

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**_Perdendo a razão_**

Após aqueles momentos de beijos e abraços no Saguão de Entrada – momentos presenciados pelo espectador que eles nem sabiam existir, Draco Malfoy – Rony e Hermione começaram a subir a escadaria de mármore para se encaminharem para a próxima aula quando uma faixa gigantesca, enrolada, passou levitando ao lado deles. Enfeitiçando a faixa, Minerva passou por eles com um sorriso, sendo seguida por um bruxo que eles nunca haviam visto. Rony e Hermione interromperam o trajeto, assim como todos os estudantes que estavam ali perto, e observaram a professora levar a faixa até uma das paredes do Saguão de Entrada. Chegando no local em que ela desejava, Minerva fez um movimento com a varinha e a faixa se abriu, afixando-se na parede.

Minerva afastou-se para contemplar o resultado, enquanto todos arregalavam os olhos e liam o conteúdo da enorme faixa:

* * *

**O **

_**LORENZO´S**_

**TEM O ORGULHO DE APRESENTAR COMO EVENTO DE ABERTURA O**

_ANIVERSÁRIO DA DIRETORA MINERVA McGONAGALL_

_Sábado_

_Às 19 horas_

_Com música ao vivo, bebidas e comidas variadas, Cantinho de Amor e Pegação e, fechando a grande noite, o grande e exclusivo:_

_BAILE_

_Encontre seu par e dance com ele um excelente repertório de músicas românticas!_

_Contamos com a presença de todos vocês para que essa noite se torne inesquecível._

_Venha conhecer e testemunhar a estréia do grande estabelecimento jovem de Hogsmeade com esse grande evento!!_

**LORENZO´S**

_**O bar que é a cara da sua turma!**_

* * *

-Que massa! – exclamou Rony, abraçando a namorada com força. – Um point de encontro jovem em Hogsmeade! Esse lugar deve ser ótimo! 

-Com certeza – concordou Hermione. – Será muito divertido... Humm... Adorei a idéia do baile, meu amor, mas, principalmente – ela passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele – o tal do Cantinho de Amor e Pegação...

-Ah claro que você gostou – disse Rony, a beijando nos lábios enquanto deslizava as mãos pela nuca da garota. – Com um namorado desses, qualquer "cantinho" vira sinônimo de beijos, amassos e loucuras.

-É, falando em sinônimos já vi que Rony Weasley não é sinônimo de modéstia – eles riram juntos e se beijaram, apaixonados. Em seguida, Mione ergueu os olhos para o rapaz que estava ao lado de Minerva, conversando com a diretora. – Quem será ele?

-Posso saber o por que do interesse? – indagou Rony, fazendo cara de enciumado.

-Larga de ser bobo... Só uma curiosidade natural.

-Professor não é... Então, pelas roupas que ele usa e pelo que está escrito na faixa, deve ser algum funcionário ou talvez o dono do tal Lorenzo´s.

-Parece que vamos saber agora... – disse Hermione, percebendo que a diretora fazia um sinal com a mão, pedindo a atenção dos estudantes que estavam no Saguão.

-Olá a todos – começou Minerva, com um sorriso. – Como podem ler nesta faixa, o meu aniversário será comemorado no sábado no novo estabelecimento de Hogsmeade, o Lorenzo´s. Será o evento de abertura do estabelecimento. Este ao meu lado é o dono do local, o querido amigo Lorenzo Martin.

O bruxo acenou, também sorrindo. Era um homem que tinha por volta de trinta anos. Moreno e alto, tinha um penteado moderno e olhos muito negros. Trajava camiseta e jeans desbotadas; ou seja, um visual muito diferente para os padrões do mundo bruxo. Tinha uma prancheta colorida na mão; a prancheta possuía um símbolo impresso, que parecia um bruxo dançando e segurando uma varinha em uma mão e uma caneca na outra – era o símbolo do Lorenzo´s.

-Eu, muito ousada – continuou a diretora – fui atrás de Lorenzo para descobrir se poderíamos fazer a abertura do Lorenzo´s com o meu aniversário e ele, muito bondoso e educado, aceitou, portanto, conto com a presença de todos vocês em minha festa!

-E não esqueçam de encontrar um par para o Baile! – falou Lorenzo. – Posso garantir a vocês que valerá a pena... O Cantinho de Amor e Pegação é sensacional!

Alguns alunos deram risadinhas. O flerte já se iniciou naquele momento, com alunos se aproximando de alunas, nervosos, tensos; era a corrida por um par.

-Sabe, odiaria essa idéia de baile se não estivesse com você – comentou Rony a Mione. – É um sufoco ter que se aproximar de uma garota e fazer o convite.

-Esqueça, não haverá mais preocupação – falou Mione acariciando o rosto do namorado.

Rony viu Harry parado próximo a escadaria, com uma expressão de preocupação no rosto.

-Mione, vou até ali falar com o Harry. Ele parece meio estranho...

Hermione olhou para o amigo; de fato, Harry parecia mais pálido do que o normal, e estava muito inquieto, como se lutasse consigo mesmo contra uma idéia absurda – e ela sabia muito bem o porque daquele conflito.

A Fogueira.

-Já volto, Mione – disse Rony, beijando-lhe a mão e correndo para perto de Harry.

Hermione cruzou os braços, fitando o cartaz, enquanto aguardava; não queria chegar perto de Harry naquele momento. Ele estava agindo de uma forma não muito agradável ao poder da Fogueira, e ver o amigo daquela forma a deixaria com um sentimento horrível de culpa.

Do alto da escadaria, Draco Malfoy via a oportunidade se abrir...

Finalmente, Hermione estava sozinha. Tão linda... Ele sabia que ela estava namorando, mas não ia conseguir se controlar... Não ia sossegar enquanto não falasse com ela, enquanto não a convidasse para ir ao baile com ele.

Começou a descer as escadas, decidido, sem tirar os olhos dela; todo o resto do Saguão lhe era indiferente; não via os jovens convidando as garotas; não via Rony falando com Harry; nem mesmo a própria diretora com Lorenzo; não via mais nada, a não ser aquela garota, tão radiante em beleza que lhe chegava a ofuscar os olhos.

Ela era sensacional... Como não havia percebido antes? Como...

_Não havia percebido porque ela era Hermione Granger; a Sangue-Ruim. Filha de trouxas. Sangue podre. A ridícula CDF que sempre tem a resposta na ponta da língua._

Ele estancou. Balançou a cabeça. Estava mesmo ficando maluco... Claro. Hermione era uma Sangue-Ruim desgraçada, um sangue tão apodrecido que nunca poderia se envolver com um Malfoy; não tinha nível para tanto. Era uma Sangue Ruim nojenta e...

_Apesar de tudo era linda. O corpo maravilhoso. Beijá-la seria um sonho, um delírio. Como eram graciosos todos os seus movimentos, até mesmo um leve afastar de cabelos. Tudo nela era especial._

Com os olhos arregalados de admiração, Draco voltou a descer a escadaria, sem parar. Só parou ao chegar ao lado dela e tocar-lhe o ombro.

Hermione virou-se, admirada ao encontrar Draco.

-Malfoy? – seu rosto demonstrava claramente o quanto era estranho Draco a chamá-la de modo tão educado. – O que você quer? – perguntou, um tanto ríspida.

-Calma – ele pediu, gentil. – Não fique brava. Só estou aqui porque queria convidá-la para o baile.

-O que? – Hermione não podia acreditar no que tinha escutado.

-Isso mesmo. Vim convidá-la para ir ao baile comigo. Ser o meu par.

A boca dela estava aberta; era incontrolável. Draco Malfoy a convidando para ir ao baile? Querendo a companhia dela? _Pedindo_ para ir com ela?

-Draco, você está bem?

-Sim! Melhor impossível! Claro, ficarei melhor se você aceitar o meu convite...

-Isso não tem cabimento... Não é possível – Mione riu com o absurdo da situação. – Não pode estar acontecendo! – ela pigarreou e tentou ficar séria. – Draco, já seria absurdo se eu estivesse sozinha, assim, você, que sempre me odiou, chegar e me convidar para ir ao baile com você, e, agora que eu estou namorando, e você e toda a Hogwarts sabem muito bem disso, essa situação fica mais absurda ainda! Estou namorando, Draco, _namorando_, ou seja, vou ao baile com o meu namorado!

Ele ficou um pouco constrangido e sem graça.

-É, eu imaginei. Mas achei que valia a pena tentar, e...

-Pois pode esquecer. Não sei com qual intenção você veio aqui dar em cima de mim, mas, seja por qual motivo que for, pode esquecer. Não vou ao baile com você. E ponto final.

Mione deu as costas para ele, e ia afastar-se quando Draco a interrompeu, apertando o seu braço com força, forçando-a a voltar-se para ele.

-NÃO! – ele falou, ríspido.

Mione arregalou os olhos, enquanto fitava a expressão fria de Malfoy e sentia a pressão violenta dos seus dedos em seu braço...

* * *

Hermione ficou mais alguns instantes encarando o rosto frio e rude de Malfoy. Em seguida, tentou desvencilhar-se do aperto de sua mão. 

-Draco, solte-me... – ela esganiçou-se, enquanto fazia força para livrar-se das mãos dele.

Draco apertou ainda mais o braço dela e a trouxe para mais perto de si.

-Não! Não posso deixar você ir enquanto você não perceber o erro que está cometendo! Olhe para o seu namorado, olhe bem! Ele não é nada! É um incompetente, um bruxo mesquinho, pobretão, não só pobre de dinheiro, também pobre de espírito! Sem valor algum, um sem futuro! É isso que você quer ao seu lado? Diga-me! É ele que você quer?

Ele a chacoalhava um pouco enquanto esbravejava. Seus olhos cinzentos estavam arregalados, vidrados e Hermione sentiu o coração disparar; Draco estava com uma expressão doentia e, sim, _ela estava com medo._

-Draco, por favor... – ela engoliu em seco. – Solte-me, por favor...

Dessa vez, ele a chacoalhou de verdade, largando o braço dela e a segurando pelos ombros.

-Não é possível! Você tem que ver que ele não serve pra você! Que ele é o errado! Que o certo sou eu! Eu, Hermione, eu!

Assim que ele falou o nome de Hermione, Rony voltou-se para procurar quem havia mencionado o nome de sua namorada. Sentiu uma onda repentina de fúria o envolver ao ver Draco Malfoy balançando sua garota e, pior, _gritando com ela._

-Não posso acreditar... – disse Rony, correndo ao encontro dos dois.

Mione tremia, aterrorizada.

-Draco, por favor, controle-se... Não estou entendendo você...

-Eu também não, Hermione, eu também não! – agora a expressão dele chegava a dar pena; não era mais ódio, era _angústia. _Ele parecia à beira das lágrimas... – Tudo o que sei é que amo você, não sei como esse sentimento nasceu, mas eu te amo, amo muito, e você tem que perceber que deve FICAR COMIGO E NÃO COM O WEASLEY!

Ela sentiu as lágrimas chegarem aos seus olhos; ele recomeçara a gritar...

Os olhos dele estavam arregalados...

Ele estava saindo do controle...

-COMIGO, OUVIU BEM? EU SOU A PESSOA CERTA, NÃO ELE!

Ele a chacoalhava com força, enquanto gritava com o rosto bem perto do rosto dela...

-EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO!!

A primeira lágrima começava a rolar pelo seu rosto quando Rony chegou e afastou Draco, furioso. Draco, no estado em que se encontrava, não teve tempo de reagir; o soco de Rony o atingiu em cheio na boca, e ele caiu no chão com o impacto. Um filete de sangue pegajoso escorreu de seus lábios, enquanto ele esfregava as têmporas, caído ao chão, parecendo confuso.

Rony abraçou a namorada, que começou a chorar, encostada em seu peito.

-Você está bem? – ele perguntou, carinhoso, enquanto afagava-lhe os cabelos.

-Estou, estou bem... – ela gaguejou, aninhada junto ao namorado.

Rony olhou para Draco, sentindo um imenso ódio ao dizer:

-Nunca mais se aproxime da Hermione, ouviu bem, Malfoy? _Nunca mais._ Ou vai se arrepender.

Draco olhou bem para ele. Não sabia o que havia dado em sua cabeça para dizer todas aquelas coisas para a Hermione, para chegar a ponto de dizer a ela que a amava. E, naquele instante, vendo Rony falando daquela forma com ele, pensamentos maldosos substituíram toda a confusão...

Enquanto olhava para Rony, imagens rápidas invadiram sua mente, imagens que ele não conseguia compreender muito bem...

_Uma faca cortando o ar... Sangue... Jatos de sangue... Um machado... Sangue..._

_Uma sepultura..._

_Uma lápide..._

_A lápide de RONY WEASLEY..._

Ele ofegou, assustado com essas imagens que pareciam ter vida própria. E, para piorar, ele viu surgir, por trás do casal, a garota de olhos claros, Clarissa. Ela arregalou os olhos para ele e sorriu, maldosa. Novamente, as palavras ditas por ela vieram ao seu encontro...

_Faca. Sangue. Machado. Sepultura. Lápide. Rony Weasley..._

_A NÃO SER A MORTE, DRACO. A NÃO SER A MORTE._

-Minha nossa... – ele murmurou, levantando-se sem ajuda. Olhou assustado para Rony e Hermione e, sem dizer mais nada, afastou-se correndo, a procura de um banheiro.

Precisava desesperadamente isolar-se, lavar o rosto, esfriar a cabeça e, acima de tudo, fazer o possível para que aquela seqüência horrível de pensamentos não voltasse.

E precisava fazer o possível para tirar aquele sentimento horrível chamado "amor" que invadira o seu coração, na forma de uma garota que ele jamais quisera ter para si.

* * *

-Você está bem mesmo? – Rony perguntou pela enésima vez. 

Mione respondeu novamente que sim, enquanto bebia o cálice de água que o namorado lhe estendia, no Salão Principal. As mãos que seguravam o cálice tremiam, e Rony socou a parede, revoltado.

-Olhe como você está tremendo... Ai! Eu vou matar o Malfoy!

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, Rony – falou Harry, que os acompanhara. – Ele estava fora de si.

-Sei... Escute bem, meu amor, se ele voltar a fazer isso com você, você me avise, está bem? Ah, da próxima vez... Ele que não se atreva a repetir o que ele fez hoje! Se ele encostar novamente a mão em você, não sei o que vou fazer...

Mione escutou calada, enquanto continuava a beber a água.

-Talvez ele tenha tomado algo que o deixou meio estranho... – sugeriu Harry.

-Pode ser... – concordou Rony, desconfiado. – A propósito, você também está um pouco estranho hoje, Harry...

-Eu?

-Sim. Parece muito pensativo, meio "aéreo". Alguma coisa o preocupa?

-Não... Só esse baile repentino... Estava pensando em convidar uma garota...

-Quem?

-Não sei porque, mas, não consigo pensar em outra... A Alone.

Hermione engasgou-se com a água, mergulhando em um acesso de tosse; Rony ficou boquiaberto.

-A Alone? Aquela que te arremessou no chão da sala e você disse com todas as letras que não estava nem um pouco afim?

-Ela mesma... – Harry secou o suor da testa. – Rony, não sei o que está me acontecendo, mas... Desde que a vi entrando no Salão Principal hoje no café da manhã eu, simplesmente, não consigo mais esquecê-la! Sabe, conheço-a há bastante tempo até, e, hoje pela manhã, foi como se a tivesse visto pela primeira vez. Ela causou sensações em mim, sensações que nunca tinha sentido ao vê-la antes.

-Que estranho isso – comentou Rony. – Essa paixão repentina... Não acha, Hermione?

Mione, que finalmente se recuperara da tosse, respondeu, vermelha.

-Não, eu acho normal, sabem? Assim... Pode acontecer de se apaixonar do nada... É perfeitamente normal...

Rony estranhou a opinião dela, mas não discutiu. Harry guardou o lenço no bolso e disse, levantando-se.

-Estamos com essa aula livre, então vou até a biblioteca fazer uma pesquisa, e... Ver se esqueço a Alone... Até mais.

Ele afastou-se, apressado.

-Eu, hein... – falou Rony. – Parece que hoje está tudo fora do comum, todo mundo perdendo a razão, e...

-Rony, querido – Mione passou o cálice para ele. – Eu preciso ficar sozinha um tempinho... Parece que a... a... a Serena, é, a Serena, quer falar comigo... Ela também está com o tempo livre, então, vou lá conversar com ela.

-Tudo bem – disse Rony. – Eu vou até o pátio ler um pouco, qualquer coisa, é só me procurar lá.

-Certo! Te amo – ela o beijou e saiu correndo.

Subiu a escadaria de mármore apressada, respirando aceleradamente. Sabia que Alone também estava sem aula, então supôs que ela estaria no salão comunal. Como era esperado, encontrou a amiga lá, conversando com Joyce e Lanísia sobre o baile.

-Alerta-macho! Alerta-macho! – gritou Mione, ao entrar.

Aproximou-se das meninas e falou para Alone.

-Harry está na biblioteca, sozinho, e confessou para mim e para Rony que não consegue tirar você da cabeça desde o café da manhã...

-Eu sabia! – exclamou Alone, triunfante. – Eu disse que ele tinha pirado com o "lance da alcinha"! Ah! Não perco essa oportunidade por nada, mané!

-Corra, porque ele disse que quer convidá-la para o baile! – avisou Mione.

-Vou agora mesmo! – Alone já ia saindo quando uma idéia repentina tomou sua mente. – Humm... Só um momento...

Correu para o dormitório e dois minutos depois surgiu novamente, trajando uma saia azul muito curta.

-Eita, é hoje que o bicho pega! – falou Joyce, rindo.

-Ou melhor, que o bicho entra! – corrigiu Lanísia, maliciosa.

-Suas depravadas... – Alone riu e saiu, saltitante.

Agora era a hora de fazer o corpo de Harry pegar fogo de tanto desejo.

* * *

Harry foi até uma das estantes da biblioteca e começou a procurar por um livro sobre o assunto do trabalho de Frieda – _"como impedir a possessão por espíritos malignos"._

Por mais que procurasse se concentrar em sua busca, Harry não conseguia parar de pensar em Alone. Na beleza de Alone; em toda a sua sensualidade e seu mistério. Mistérios que aquela blusinha de alcinha escondia, e que ele estava doido para desvendar...

Há poucos dias ela o jogara no chão, num gesto alucinado, porque o queria, o queria muito. Será que o fato de ele ter negado havia mudado alguma coisa? Será que ela ainda o queria?

Harry balançou a cabeça, enquanto pegava dois livros e se encaminhava até uma das mesas da biblioteca. Abriu um dos livros e, subitamente, viu-se pensando em Colin. Sorriu e voltou-se para o livro quando uma sombra bloqueou a luminosidade que ia de encontro a página e ele ergueu os olhos lentamente para verificar o que havia acontecido.

A sua pressão arterial baixou quando ele viu quem estava ali...

Era Alone. A morena fatal. Os cílios erguidos, toldando maravilhosamente os olhos negros. A pele bronzeada, da cor do pecado. Os lábios grossos, carnudos, pedindo para serem explorados. A cachoeira negra de cabelos, tão brilhante e tão bela. A mesma blusa de alcinha e, um detalhe ainda mais devastador, _uma saia minúscula._ E, para piorar, ela estava com as pernas cruzadas, deixando a mostra suas belíssimas coxas... Estava tão perto que ele era capaz de sentir o aroma adocicado de sua pele...

Uma das mãos estava sobre a mesa, e com a outra ela arrumava o cabelo, despreocupada.

-Como vai, Harry, querido? – perguntou lentamente.

Harry tentou se controlar, mas a temperatura do seu corpo já estava se elevando novamente... Como bloquear aquela gota de suor que se formava em sua testa se, em sua frente, tinha a visão do paraíso?

-Eu... Estou ótimo... E... E você?

-Muito bem – respondeu Alone. – Mas acho que poderia estar melhor.

-Acha é?

-Acho sim... Esses livros aqui, por exemplo, estão me atrapalhando... – ela colocou as pernas na mesa. As unhas de seus pés estavam pintadas, e ele viu como seus dedinhos eram graciosos. Até a sandália rosa que usava parecia sensual... Com os pés, Alone chutou os livros, que se esparramaram no chão. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de suas pernas... – Pronto... Agora está melhor... Agora eu posso me deitar aqui...

Ela estirou o corpo sobre a mesa. Os olhos verdes de Harry se arregalaram, enquanto ele fitava o par de seios fartos espremidos sob a blusa de alcinha, e as belas curvas de Alone.

A garota constatava essas reações com um sorriso satisfeito e uma expressão de inocência, como se não estivesse percebendo os efeitos devastadores que estava causando.

-Pronto... – ela segurou a cabeça com as mãos, enquanto balançava as pernas no ar. – Agora está melhor.

Harry ofegou, engolindo em seco.

-Ou melhor... Acho que ainda não está bom... – ela forçou uma expressão de descontentamento. Levou um dedo a alça da blusa. – Está quente aqui... Muito quente...

Ela levantou a alcinha... Seus olhos acompanhavam as reações de Harry, que parecia pedir mais e mais, que ela continuasse, fosse em frente...

Mas ela não continuou. Alone inclinou-se na mesa, e aproximou o seu rosto do rosto dele.

-Quer ver mais, querido? Só depende de você.

-Claro! – exclamou Harry, extasiado. – Você... Quer ir ao baile comigo?

-Não sei... Deixe-me pensar...

-Por favor, Alone, por favor...

-Vou pensar no seu caso...

Ela levantou-se e pulou da mesa, ajeitando a blusinha e a saia, todos os movimentos acompanhados pelos olhos de Harry.

-Aí, quem sabe, depois de pensar melhor... – ela passou a mão pela nuca dele; Harry sentiu um arrepio. – Eu aceito o convite e deixo você ver mais do que viu hoje. E, uau, quem sabe, Harry, não deixo você me tocar – ela mordeu o lábio com os dentes, provocante.

-Eu... ia adorar...

-Eu sei. Eu sei que ia. Sei que você me quer. Sei que o excito, que o enlouqueço. Conheço meus poderes. Tenho minhas táticas de sedução. E, quem sabe, você vai conhecer todas, uma por uma...

Ela aproximou a boca do ouvido dele e sussurrou:

-Até se desmanchar de tanto prazer.

Harry arrepiou-se... Alone beijou a ponta do dedo indicador e, em seguida, o levou até os lábios dele, pressionando-o. Harry fechou os olhos, tentando absorver o sabor dos lábios dela. Alone afastou o dedo e, com um último sorriso, acenou.

-Boa tarde, Harry... E bons sonhos durante a noite...

Ela saiu da biblioteca vazia, sendo acompanhada pelos olhos dele. Harry passou o lenço pela testa e suspirou, tentando tomar ar. Não podia compreender o porque daquelas sensações. Desprezara Alone antes, e, agora, o jogo virara. O que aquela garota estava fazendo com ele?

Nunca sentira nada parecido. Nunca quisera tanto alguém.

Nem mesmo... Aquela pessoa...

* * *

No intervalo do almoço, As Encalhas se reuniram para uma rápida reunião na biblioteca. 

-Você fez isso? – perguntou Serena a Lanísia, boquiaberta.

-Fiz sim – Lanísia respondeu com um sorriso. – Pode perguntar para a Alone e para a Joyce.

-Realmente... O professor quase teve um "piripaque" – disse Joyce, rindo. – Ele ficou todo estranho, começou a transpirar feito um louco e, do nada, saiu quase correndo da sala... Lanísia, claro, foi atrás.

-Impressionante – comentou Hermione, pasma. – Toda essa sedução com chocolate... Sem trocadilhos, que momento delicioso para não se esquecer jamais!

-É, mas o sinal tocou bem na hora "H" – disse Lanísia pesarosa.

-Ah é, Lanísia perdeu a oportunidade de comer banana ao chocolate – falou Alone, provocando gargalhadas em todas as garotas.

-Vocês não valem nada mesmo – comentou Lanísia, balançando a cabeça. – E, me digam uma coisa, como foi a manhã de vocês?

-Tirando alguns momentos desagradáveis – disse Hermione, não querendo comentar o incidente desagradável com Malfoy – a minha foi ótima, perfeita! Rony é o namorado perfeito, atencioso, engraçado, gentil... Nossa, acho que nunca fui tão feliz em toda a minha vida! O amor modifica tudo, parece que muda até mesmo a nossa maneira de ver o mundo... E olha que não temos nem um dia inteiro de namoro e já acho isso! É... extraordinário, sim, extraordinário, não existe outra palavra para definir tudo isso... Não consigo mais parar de pensar no Rony, e o simples pensamento de que eu o tenho ao meu lado já me deixa suspirando, feliz... É como se a minha vida já pudesse ser repartida em dois momentos: antes do Rony e depois do Rony.

-O amor verdadeiro é assim mesmo – concordou Serena. – Passei por tudo isso quando entrei aqui em Hogwarts e conheci o Lewis. Saímos juntos várias vezes, então, para mim, já era como um namorado, porque era mais do que óbvio que ia dar certo... Mas a minha sogra atrapalhou tudo e ele nunca quis namorar comigo... Aliás, parabéns, Mione, por não ter uma sogra dessas na sua vida.

-É mesmo... Molly, a mãe do Rony, é muito legal e gosta muito de mim – disse Mione, pensativa. – Acredito que tudo será muito simples para nós. Não existem problemas assim, de família, e não existe ninguém que não queira nos ver juntos...

Clarissa mordeu o lábio...

-...Ou seja, será tudo muito simples para nós dois. Namoro, em breve noivado e, mais alguns anos depois, um casamento.

-Não tem como dar tudo isso como certo, não é? – perguntou Clarissa. – Afinal, nunca se sabe o que a vida reserva para nós. Sempre pode haver surpresas no meio do caminho, coisas inesperadas, que podem alterar o percurso.

Mione olhou-a, séria.

-Por que está dizendo isso, Clarissa? Por causa da sua implicância com a pobreza do Rony, é isso?

-Não! Não! Claro que não! – ela riu. – Só acho que ninguém pode falar assim sobre o futuro como se já soubesse como ele vai ser. Sempre pode acontecer algo para atrapalhar os nossos planos, entende?

-E você quer que os meus planos sejam alterados, é isso?

-Não, claro que não, Mione! Só que, como gosto muito de você, quero lhe deixar consciente de que tudo pode acontecer de outra forma, não como você imagina... E isso não só com você, mas também com qualquer uma de nós.

-Pois eu não acho isso – retorquiu Mione. – Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas, para mim, é bom sonharmos que tudo vai ser como a gente imagina. Faz com que tenhamos força para vencer dia a dia, para que tenhamos sonhos com o futuro, e ansiemos para que ele chegue logo. Pode haver obstáculos no caminho, Clarissa, mas eu posso lhe garantir que, com força de vontade, eu consigo vencer todos eles.

-Será? – ela aproximou-se de Hermione, seus olhos claros arregalados, fitando a amiga com profundidade. – E se ocorrer um acidente? E se um de vocês morrer? Você consegue vencer esse obstáculo, Hermione?

Por um momento, Mione sentiu medo e se encolheu... O olhar de Clarissa a perfurava, e havia algo escondido sob aquele tom de voz, algo que ela não conseguia captar...

-Diga, Hermione, você consegue vencer a morte?

Mione engoliu em seco...

Por que Clarissa parecia tão sinistra? Por que ela sentia o mesmo medo que sentira ao ver os olhos vidrados de Draco naquela manhã? E por que, minha nossa... _Por que as suas mãos estavam tremendo??_

-Chega! – Joyce interrompeu, afastando Clarissa. – Encalhada Clarissa, deixe a "não-tão-Encalhada-assim" Hermione ficar com os sonhos dela. Não tente impor a sua maneira de pensar.

-Mas eu não estava...

-Chega, eu já disse! Vamos voltar ao assunto principal das Encalhadas...

-HOMENS!

-Isso mesmo, Alone, homens... Eu já tenho uma ótima idéia para começar a conquistar o Juca Slooper e, claro, fazer com que ele me convide para o baile.

-E o que você vai fazer para fisgar o Dotadão? – perguntou Alone.

-Ah ainda não posso dizer – Joyce sorriu, misteriosa. – Mas posso adiantar que a grande virilidade dele se encontra na minha estratégia.

-Vou agir também agora à tarde – falou Serena.

-Por mim, acho que já fiz o que queria por hoje – disse Alone. – Provoquei o Harry e o deixei com aquele gostinho de "quero mais". Além de fazer mistério se vou aceitar ir ao baile com ele ou não...

-E você vai aceitar, né? – perguntou Serena.

-Claro que vou. Mas quero me divertir um pouquinho. Provocá-lo e deixá-lo maluquinho. Aí, quando tudo acontecer, vai ser muito mais intenso, muito mais gostoso.

-As que ainda não agiram, por que não aproveitam o resto do tempo que sobra para terminar o horário do almoço? – perguntou Lanísia.

-É verdade... – concordou Joyce. – Como dizem, tempo é dinheiro... Nesse caso, tempo é homem.

-Então, vamos ao ataque! – disse Serena.

Elas estavam prontas para atacar. E, num tom de voz não muito alto, elas brandiram o grito de guerra:

-ENCALHADAS, ENCALHADAS, TÃO LINDAS E APAIXONADAS!

* * *

Lewis pensava em Serena, sentado no pátio, quando a viu surgir. Ela estava linda; as vestes de Hogwarts esvoaçavam com o vento, assim como seu lindo cabelo cor de ouro. Sentiu uma onda quente de emoção o envolver, aquela onda que ele já conhecia, mas que, de modo inesperado, ganhara uma intensidade assustadora desde a manhã daquele dia. 

Ela sorriu para ele; que belo sorriso... Estava ali no pátio justamente pensando nela, imaginando uma forma de convidá-la para o baile, depois de tudo o que dissera, de que não queria ainda um namoro sério...

-Como vai, Lewis? – ela perguntou, carinhosa.

-Serena, eu... Eu estava justamente pensando em você...

-Imagino... – ela riu, travessa. – Então... É por causa do baile?

-Sim! Isso mesmo! O baile! – Lewis levantou-se. – Serena, sei que você ainda deve estar chateada comigo, querendo me bater, me xingar, me humilhar, me...

-Lewis! Sem pessimismo, por favor! – ela riu. – Pode dizer o que quer.

-Então... Eu queria que você fosse ao baile comigo... Você aceita?

Serena não pensou duas vezes e respondeu:

-Claro, Lewis! Adoraria ir com você! Eu aceito!

-Que bom... – ele sorriu, não muito animado. Alguma coisa em sua expressão disse a Serena que ele ainda não havia dito tudo o que queria dizer...

-Mais alguma coisa, Lewis?

-Sim... Tenho sim... Eu andei pensando melhor no que você me pediu no outro dia... Que devíamos namorar sério, você sabe...

-Sei... – o coração dela estava disparado; _ele ia fazer o pedido._

-Então... Pensei melhor e cheguei a conclusão de que você estava certa. Eu amo você do fundo do meu coração, Serena, e, por isso, quero que seja a minha namorada. Serena – ele suspirou – você quer namorar comigo?

Os olhos dela encheram-se de lágrimas; um raio de sol surgiu no meio das nuvens e tocou o seu rosto. Era como um sinal de que, finalmente, o sonho de realizara.

-Claro, Lewis... Claro que quero, meu amor... – ela não resistiu e o abraçou, fechando os olhos. – É tudo o que eu sempre quis. Quantas vezes sonhei com esse momento, e, agora que se realizou, é mais lindo do que qualquer um dos sonhos.

-Que bom... – ele sorriu, satisfeito. – Eu te amo, Serena. Te amo muito. E vou lutar contra quem for, até mesmo minha mãe, mas nós ficaremos juntos para sempre.

Ela o beijou novamente; aquele era o Lewis que ela sempre quisera; corajoso e disposto a lutar pelo amor, sem submissão alguma a opinião da mãe.

-Vamos ao Salão Principal? – sugeriu Lewis, segurando a mão dela. – Estou morrendo de fome... Não consegui comer pensando no que falar a você...

-Coitadinho... Vamos lá então, Lewis Lambert, _meu namorado._

Ela sorriu, orgulhosa, e com o mesmo orgulho entrou no Salão Principal ao lado dele. Talvez para algumas garotas ele não fosse o garoto perfeito, mas, para ela, Lewis era incrível e o melhor de todos. Sentia orgulho de finalmente poder dizer a todos que ele era o seu namorado.

Sentaram-se lado a lado na mesa e começaram a almoçar.

Na Mesa Principal, Frieda sentava-se.

-Droga, odeio gente incompetente! – comentava a professora. – Incompetência é algo que não devia existir, Augusto. Acredita que hoje tive que ouvir um aluno dizendo que não conseguia entender o que eu havia explicado? Incompetência pura! Burrice total! Olha, gente ignorante devia ser expurgada da face da terra! Deviam tornar-se abortos.

Ao seu lado, Augusto balançava a cabeça, enquanto observava o casal.

-Não devia haver espaço no nosso mundo para gente ignorante. Não deviam vir a Hogwarts; deviam virar serviçais. Uma espécie de elfo doméstico. Incompetência devia ser castigada dessa maneira... Com humilhação!

Ele continuava observando o casal...

-Eu, uma mulher fina, elegante e inteligente, ter que lidar com alunos incompetentes? É o fim! Simplesmente não consigo. Sabe o que eu fiz? Mandei o incompetente sair da sala para despoluir o ambiente, que estava sendo infestado pela sua burrice. Ah, eu não tolero, não tolero mesmo, Augusto, nem incompetência, nem pobreza, você sabe disso...

Ele não resistiu mais e comentou com a professora...

-Nossa, você nem comentou conosco, Frieda! – disse o professor.

-Comentei o que? – perguntou Frieda, distraída.

-Que Lewis e Serena estavam namorando.

O sangue de Frieda gelou; ela interrompeu seus movimentos. Seus olhos se movimentaram e pararam ao encontrarem o casal. Lewis ria junto com Serena, e os dois faziam carinhos um no outro, completamente apaixonados.

Não podia aceitar aquilo... Aquilo era um absurdo...

Pálida, Frieda abandonou toda a sua postura de mulher elegante e levantou-se, saindo da mesa. Sem tirar os olhos do casal, ela começou a atravessar o Salão Principal, os lábios finos contraídos de tanta fúria. Quando chegou perto dos dois, que não haviam notado a sua aproximação, Frieda estendeu uma das mãos descarnadas.

-SAIA DE PERTO DELE, SUA PIRANHA NOJENTA!

Ela esbofeteou o rosto de Serena, num tapa tão forte que derrubou a garota do banco. Serena caiu no chão, assustada.

-EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ, SUA VAGABUNDA!

Frieda estendeu a mão novamente, e ia inclinando-se para alcançá-la quando o movimento foi interrompido pela mão de Lewis, que lhe segurou o braço com força.

-VOCÊ NÃO VAI ENCOSTAR NELA, MAMÃE! NUNCA MAIS!

Frieda arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a reação do filho, assim como Serena.

-Mas...

-NUNCA MAIS, MAMÃE! PORQUE EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR!

Frieda engoliu em seco, olhando a garota caída no chão e o filho, que lhe apertava o braço com força, enfurecido...

* * *

**NA: Mais emoções e perversões no próximo capítulo hehe. Comentem!!!**


	7. Fraquezas e prazeres carnais

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**_Fraquezas e prazeres carnais_**

Frieda franziu a testa, observando o filho; _aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. _Seu Lewis querido; o filho adorado, "_Lelê" _nos momentos de diversão e carinho; o filho obediente, de quem ela se orgulhava muito, por sempre andar conforme as suas regras e as suas ordens, estava agora _a desafiando, segurando-lhe o braço com força._ E os olhos dele – Frieda engoliu em seco – oh, os olhos dele, que geralmente a fitavam com cautela, estavam vidrados, envoltos em fúria... Sim... Acredite, Frieda, as coisas mudam...

_"Lelê" está furioso com você._

-Lewis... – ela ofegou, assustada. – Lewis, solte o meu braço...

-Não – ele havia baixado a voz, mas esta ainda estava carregada de fúria. – Não, enquanto você não pedir desculpas a ela.

-Lewis... – ela deu uma risadinha nervosa. – Isso só pode ser brincadeira... Isso é um absurdo! Eu sou a sua mãe, Lewis, e estou _mandando, ordenando _que solte o meu braço_ de uma vez por todas!!_

Ela lançou um olhar constrangido ao redor; para seu desespero, Frieda constatou que o Salão Principal estava silencioso e que todas as atenções estavam voltadas para o que se desenrolava entre mãe-filho-e-_nora_ – e Frieda odiava ser o centro das atenções, principalmente em situações como essa. Ela era grandiosa, sempre controlada, sempre dona da verdade; estar envolvida em escândalos era o fim para ela. Claro, caíra do salto ao voar em cima de Serena e desferir-lhe um tapa, mas, afinal, era um ser humano; os seres humanos erram e perdem o controle em situações ruins... e aquela não era somente ruim, era _terrível._

Crispando os lábios e procurando manter o controle, Frieda olhou novamente para o filho:

-Lewis, por favor. Eu estou mandando, se você não me soltar, vai se arrepender e...

-Eu vou soltar, mas antes, quero que peça desculpas a Serena. A Serena, a _minha namorada._

Ela ofegou; aquilo era um absurdo... Eles não podiam se amar. Aquilo era proibido... Era um absurdo o que os dois estavam fazendo...

Frieda fechou os olhos; não havia escapatória. Por mais absurdo que parecesse, ia pedir desculpas, obedecendo a uma ordem do seu próprio filho. Entre continuar passando vergonha no meio de todo o castelo e pedir desculpas à garota que tanto odiava, ficava com a segunda opção.

Ela contraiu as mãos e, baixinho, forçando a voz, disse, olhando para Serena, que a observava, ainda caída no chão:

-Desculpe.

Serena ficou boquiaberta; não pôde evitar. Aquela era uma cena que não esperava nunca visualizar; Frieda Lambert lhe pedindo desculpas, obedecendo a Lewis que, de repente, se tornara o grande apaixonado que lutava contra todos, inclusive sua mãe... O grande apaixonado com o qual ela sempre sonhou.

O tapa em seu rosto ainda ardia quando Lewis soltou o braço da mãe. Frieda massageou o braço; aparentemente, Lewis apertara um bocado. A expressão de fúria saiu do rosto dele e ele olhou com carinho para Serena, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Frieda, no entanto, não baixou o rabinho e saiu calada, como ela esperava que ia acontecer; pelo contrário, a professora avançou novamente para ela, igualmente furiosa, mas sem levantar a mão...

-Eu conheço muito bem o meu filho para saber que ele nunca agiria assim – disse ela, num tom de voz baixo, de modo que só Serena pudesse ouvir. – O que você fez para que ele me desafiasse e assumisse um namoro com você?

Serena apenas a olhava com os olhos assustados...

-Diga! Diga! Qual foi o encanto que você utilizou, sua serpente maldita? Serpentes encantam os idiotas, os tolos, os fracos, e os enfeitiça e, de repente, dá o bote. Foi o que você fez, sua ordinária! Você encantou o meu filho, alterou todos os sentimentos dele, e agora o tem na palma da mão... Anda, me diga, sua nojenta, diga, qual foi a forma que você utilizou para encantá-lo? Hein? – ela perdeu novamente o controle, vendo o rosto da jovem bem a sua frente, e a balançou pelos ombros. – _DIGA QUAL O MALDITO ENCANTO QUE VOCÊ LANÇOU NELE, QUAL FOI O SEU FEITIÇO, SUA SERPENTE MALIGNA??_

-PARE! – Lewis gritou, a afastando de Serena, que começava a chorar.

Mas antes que ele pudesse segurar o braço da mãe novamente, Minerva McGonagall se interpôs, rapidamente, o afastando de Frieda e pondo um ponto final à confusão:

-JÁ CHEGA! – disse a diretora, com voz firme. – Parem com isso, por favor! – ela olhou para cada um deles, chocada. – Não posso acreditar que estou presenciando uma cena dessas aqui em Hogwarts! – ofegante, ela olhou para Serena, que começava a se levantar, apoiando-se na mesa. – Serena, querida, vá lavar o rosto. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, estou às ordens. E, Frieda... – os olhos da diretora se estreitaram ao fitar a professora. – Retire-se, por favor.

Frieda tomou fôlego e, sem dizer qualquer palavra, encaminhou-se para a saída.

-E eu espero que isso não se repita, e as questões familiares sejam resolvidas de outra forma futuramente – falou Minerva, bem alto para que a professora também a escutasse e, em seguida, retornou para a Mesa Principal.

Lewis abraçou Serena, o que pôs fim ao momento de conflito e a observação dos alunos que estavam no Salão, que, vendo que o circo não ia mais pegar fogo, voltaram a almoçar.

-Espero que esteja bem, meu amor – disse Lewis, saindo do Salão abraçado a Serena.

-Está tudo bem sim – respondeu a garota. – Obrigada por me defender.

-Fiz o que era o certo. Sabe, não consigo mesmo compreender como deixava a minha mãe comandar a minha vida da maneira que convinha a ela. É um absurdo. Sabe, meu amor, ela precisa aprender a lidar com a vida. Precisa entender que nem todas as coisas são da maneira que ela quer; e, principalmente, que ela não pode controlar o mundo.

A mudança de Lewis era fantástica; olhando para o namorado, Serena mais uma vez se espantou com o poder assombroso da Fogueira.

-Por que está me olhando assim, minha querida? – perguntou Lewis.

-Por nada... Só estou admirando você.

-Haverá muito tempo para isso, meu amor. Pois nada irá nos separar. Nunca.

Ele beijou-a.

Admirar... Sim, Serena teria muito tempo para admirá-lo. Mas talvez as coisas não ocorreriam da maneira como ela desejava.

* * *

Rony aproveitava o fim do intervalo do almoço com a namorada. Ambos estavam sentados num degrau da escadaria de mármore, abraçados.

-Já decidiu qual o vestido que vai usar no baile? – Rony perguntou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Hermione.

-Ainda não. Estou em dúvida entre um vestido negro e outro azul... Estou achando que o negro será melhor, fica mais elegante... Não acha?

-Bom, você sabe que pra mim, independente do que você vista, você sempre fica _esplendorosa. _Mas, concordo, você num vestido negro, surgindo a noite, hummmm... Será um sonho!

-Então já está decidido: vestido negro no sábado!

Os dois pararam de conversar ao ver que Harry se aproximava, parecendo um tanto constrangido por interromper o casal.

-Eu não queria atrapalhar, mas... Rony, preciso muito conversar com você, ah... A respeito daquele trabalho que o Flitwick passou...

-Trabalho? – Rony franziu a testa.

-Sim, Rony. _Trabalho _– a maneira como Harry deu ênfase àquela palavra despertou Rony; _o amigo tinha algo para contar, mas não queria contar na frente de Hermione. _Aquilo era um tanto anormal, mas não era de se estranhar muito; Hermione agora perambulava com um grupinho de garotas, e era perfeitamente natural que Harry quisesse lhe ocultar alguns assuntos; mesmo sem querer, Mione poderia contar alguma coisa entre as garotas – e se existia algo que era capaz de deixar Harry constrangido era ver seu nome no meio de um grupinho de garotas.

-Claro, o trabalho... Como pude esquecer... Mione, vou conversar com o Harry a respeito desse trabalho, e daqui a pouco a gente se vê... Tudo bem?

-Claro! Sem problema! – Mione o beijou e ficou observando-o afastar-se com Harry.

Não ficou sozinha por muito tempo; Clarissa e Alone, que estavam em um canto do Saguão conversando, sentaram-se no degrau ao seu lado, ansiosas.

-Por que o Harry estava com aquela cara? – indagou Alone.

-Ele disse que quer conversar sobre um trabalho – falou Hermione. – Mas, obviamente, o assunto não é esse, e todas nós sabemos muito bem o que anda perturbando o pobre do Harry...

-A morena fatal Alone Bernard! – exclamou Clarissa, como se a estivesse apresentando num espetáculo.

-Exatamente – concordou Mione.

-Eu não consigo te entender muito bem, Alone – disse Clarissa. – Você luta tanto para ter o Harry em suas mãos, agora tem, e fica fazendo todo esse "charminho"!

-Ah e você acha que eu ia ir correndo atrás dele? Que ele ia conseguir me conquistar facilmente? De maneira nenhuma! O jogo virou, querida Clarissa, e agora o jogo está _a meu favor. _Veja bem, o antes e o depois. Antes: Alone corre atrás de Harry; Harry esnoba Alone; Alone se desespera; Harry continua esnobando Alone. Agora, o depois: _Harry_ corre atrás de _Alone_; _Alone_ esnoba _Harry_; _Harry_ é quem se desespera; _Alone_ continua esnobando _Harry_.

-Um jogo... – murmurou Hermione. – Então, é uma espécie de "jogo da vingança"?

-Digamos que sim – Alone concordou, remexendo uma mecha de seu cabelo. – Harry me ignorou demais; paguei os piores micos e fiz todas as artimanhas para conquistá-lo. Agora que o jogo virou, e quem me quer é ele, chegou a minha vez de esnobá-lo; de fazê-lo passar vexame; de enlouquecê-lo... Quero tirar o sono dele, fazê-lo perder-se em devaneios e sonhos comigo, quero que ele inale o meu perfume e já entonteça. Nunca cairia nos braços dele, muito menos agora, que a Fogueira mal começou a surtir efeito... Não, vamos deixar o tempo passar. Quero vê-lo guerreando implacavelmente contra o que está sentindo; quero vê-lo esfregando os olhos, colocando a mão no peito, ofegando e dizendo: _oh, o que está acontecendo comigo?_ Quero que ele pense em mim em todos os momentos, que veja o meu rosto por todos os lados e, mesmo quando feche os olhos, me veja ali, na frente dele. Vou ignorá-lo até que Harry Potter esteja praticamente vidrado em mim. Até que eu possa estalar os dedos e chamá-lo como um cachorrinho obediente: Vem, Harry, vem!

Mione e Clarissa suspiraram no mesmo momento, ambas olhando para o prazer maligno que pairava no olhar de Alone.

-Alone... Você às vezes me assusta – comentou Mione.

-Larga de ser boba! Sabe que sou um anjinho. Só ficarei maldosa com o meu Harry... Vou torturá-lo, fazê-lo suar, tremer e contorcer-se de tanto prazer acumulado. E o primeiro passo da grande tortura começa no sábado.

-Baile, suponho? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Sim. Ele que se prepare. O Harry não perde por esperar o que eu vou fazer com ele...

-E por que no dia do Baile?

-Ah, Mione, porque no Baile todos estarão distraídos... E acredito que o Lorenzos seja espaçoso o suficiente para se aprontar poucas e boas. Além do mais, tem aquele tal de Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, cantinho, aliás, que estou doida para conhecer.

-É, esse Cantinho realmente promete... Não acha, Clarissa?

Clarissa não respondeu... Sua mente, sempre tão rápida e vigilante, captou um fragmento da frase de Alone.

_"No Baile todos estarão distraídos... E acredito que o Lorenzo´s seja espaçoso o suficiente para se aprontar poucas e boas"._

Espaço... Pessoas distraídas... _Álibi._

Como ela não pensara nisso antes?

O Lorenzo´s era o palco ideal. Sábado o dia perfeito. O aniversário da diretora, o momento.

_Encontrara o que precisava._

Diversas possibilidades surgiram em sua mente. Ela via um lugar lotado, com pessoas dançando, comendo e se embebedando, todas demasiado concentradas em suas próprias vidas para perceber qualquer coisa. E, em algum canto daquele bar – afinal,era_ espaçoso – _um assassinato ocorria. Sangue voava, a lâmina brilhava, o corpo caía. Um último grito, o grito final, vindo das profundezas da alma, mas, oh, ninguém ouve, ninguém escuta, afinal, _as pessoas estão distraídas._ O assassino vai embora, mas ninguém percebe... _Todos estão distraídos._

E, subitamente, tudo se apaga e Clarissa se vê novamente sentada na escadaria de mármore, tendo Hermione e Alone olhando para o seu rosto, parecendo assustadas.

-Clarissa? Tudo bem? – indagou Hermione.

-Claro! Sim, tudo, tudo bem... Tudo ótimo... – ela precisava ocultar a alegria que estava sentindo.

-Você parecia pensativa...

-Pois é, Mione, estava pensando em algumas coisas mesmo... Sabe como é, o Baile... Todas nós temos os nossos planos, não é?

-Uau! Então você também possui alguns planos escondidos debaixo da manga?

-Sim. Planos extraordinários. Planos capazes de não somente mudar a minha vida, mas a de outras pessoas também.

Mione e Alone refletiram naquela frase, sem conseguirem compreender. Como algo relacionado a outro garoto poderia mudar a vida de várias pessoas?

-Ai esses mistérios... – murmurou Alone. – Tiram o meu sono, mané...

-É, o meu também – disse Clarissa, enquanto seus olhos azuis, estreitados numa expressão sinistra, acompanhavam Draco Malfoy, caminhando despreocupado pelo Saguão.

Draco Malfoy, o seu fantoche favorito.

* * *

Juca Slooper era muito preocupado com os estudos, de modo que era capaz de abrir mão de qualquer coisa para estudar. Naquele dia, abrira mão do almoço. Colocando algumas frutas dentro da mochila, Juca encaminhou-se para um dos corredores, sentou-se no chão e tirou alguns livros. Abrindo um deles, ele apanhou uma maçã e começou a devorá-la, sem nem ao menos olhar para a fruta – a intenção era essa, fazer duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Juca devorou a maçã, concentrado no estudo, e pegou uma banana. Ia começar a descascá-la quando ouviu passos se aproximando.

Ele empalideceu; subitamente, toda a sua atenção foi retirada do livro que lia. Os seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto ele olhava para a porta as suas costas e se recordava das palavras da dona daquela sala, Frieda Lambert...

_"Acho uma coisa absurda alunos comendo nos corredores. Se existe um espaço para fazer tal coisa – que todos, até os mais tolos, devem saber que se chama Salão Principal – por que sair pelos corredores carregando alimentos? Saibam que a diretora pode não proibir, mas eu, Frieda Lambert, professora de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, não tolero esse tipo de coisa dentro da minha sala de aula e nas imediações de minha sala. Se forem flagrados por mim, acreditem, vai acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o coleguinha de vocês, o Dino Thomas; serão obrigados a vomitar tudo o que comeram. E eu faço questão de acompanhar de perto para ver se tudo foi mesmo eliminado"._

Juca engoliu em seco; odiava fugir das regras; detestava vomitar; e, acima de tudo, morria de medo de Frieda. Como a professora parecia já estar muito perto, Juca não teve tempo para esconder a banana dentro da mochila, de modo que a escondeu dentro da calça, de qualquer jeito, e, esticando as pernas, fingiu que lia o livro despreocupadamente.

Os saltos altos ribombaram nos corredores. Juca não tirou os olhos do livro até que os passos estavam bem próximos. Ele ergueu o olhar lentamente, e seu coração deu um giro completo quando viu que, não, não se tratava da infernal Frieda, e sim da adorável Garota-Ímã.

A Garota-Ímã; o ímã que atraía determinadas partes de seu corpo, como ocorrera naquela manhã.

A Garota-Ímã aproximou-se dele, sorrindo. De repente, ela parou, arregalando os olhos, e fixando o olhar exatamente no meio das pernas de Juca.

Joyce estava quase indo a loucura...

_Oh-oh-oh, o que era aquilo?_

Juca estava com as pernas abertas, estiradas no chão, e, bem no centro, um volume gigantesco se insinuava, firme, um tanto encurvado. Uma comichão tomou o meio das pernas de Joyce, enquanto ela sorria, em êxtase.

-Que beleza, hein? – comentou ela, com cara de espanto.

Juca, inocente demais, não conseguiu compreender...

-O que?

-Não, nada – Joyce apressou-se a dizer; estava indo rápida demais. Procurou concentrar o olhar em Juca, tentando esquecer _(como não olhar para algo tão gigantesco? Ai, que tortura!)_ o que a calça devia esconder.

Juca franziu a testa; a Garota-Ímã estava estranha... Meio agitada... Remexendo-se sem parar... E parecia estar fazendo um esforço muito grande para olhar em seu rosto.

-Acho que ainda não nos apresentamos – disse Joyce, fingindo uma timidez que, Hogwarts inteira sabia – principalmente a ala masculina – que não era verdadeira. – Sou Joyce Meadowes.

-Juca Slooper – ele estendeu a mão.

-É, eu sei... – Joyce sorriu sem graça e se abaixou para cumprimentá-lo. Os seus olhos...

_(droga de olhos atrevidos!)_

...desviaram mais uma vez para a rigidez dentro da calça, que _(oh, não, vou ter um piripaque), _não diminuía de modo algum. É, parecia que ela estava mesmo com todo o poder.

-E aí, Juca? – ela mudou logo de assunto, afastando-se um pouco dele. Seu rosto estava escarlate, queimando de excitação. – Está gostando de Hogwarts?

-Sim – ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando por trás das lentes grossas. – Adorando.

-Que bom... Sente saudades da outra escola?

-Só um pouco. Até que lá era divertido... Sabe, lá eu pude compartilhar a minha arte, o meu maior dom, com muita gente – ele deu um tapa estalado na coxa. Os olhos de Joyce se arregalaram e, no entanto...

...Juca queria apenas indicar o livro que estava apoiado nela.

-O... s-seu ma-maior dom? – ela gaguejou, pondo os olhos rapidamente no volume gigantesco.

-Sim – Juca confirmou, animado. – Eu sou superdotado, sabe...

-Sei, uh, se sei – exclamou ela.

-...então, aí sempre que alguém precisava de uma forcinha ou do meu talento para melhorar, eu dava umas aulinhas particulares.

-A-aulinhas?

-Sim! Geralmente era para uma só, mas já aconteceu de eu dar aula para mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo...

-Mais de uma... pessoa? Grupal, é isso?

-Chamávamos de "trabalho em grupo"... Não "grupal", isso é meio forte. Então, aí ficávamos eu e mais três, e eu dava as minhas aulas. Claro, tinha gente que não acompanhava, e aí precisava de aulas extras...

-Aulas extras?

-...E também aquelas que acabavam não agüentando.

-Não... agüentando? – ela olhou desejosa para o volume, que continuava lá, firme e forte. A língua deslizou pelos seus lábios, foi incontrolável...

-Pois é! Não voltavam mais lá... Mas, claro, isso era coisa de quem tinha _algumas coisas_ mais fechadas, quem tinha mais aberta e não achava nada de mal em ser ensinada por um rapaz de pouca idade sempre acabava voltando.

-As coisas fechadas?

-Sim, ó – Juca bateu o dedo na cabeça, tentando indicar que estava falando de _mentes fechadas e mentes abertas_, mas Joyce já estava tão excitada que nem reparou... Estava pensando em outras coisas fechadas e abertas... – Mas era bacana. Vou te contar um segredinho... – Juca baixou a voz um pouco, enquanto a Joyce-pálida se aproximava para ouvi-lo. – Até algumas professoras provaram do meu dom.

-Que?

-Sim, já cheguei a dar aulas para algumas professoras.

-E elas... Elas gostaram?

-Uh! E como! Chegaram até a pedir bis.

Joyce secou o suor da testa e começou a se afastar. Não conseguia tirar os olhos do que a calça escondia. Ainda mais agora, que sabia que aquilo tudo era uma lenda entre as garotas da outra escola.

_E que, após a Fogueira, era tudo, tudo, TUDO seu._

Mas não queria apressar as coisas... Queria ir com calma...

-Juca, foi muito bom, muito bom mesmo conversar com você, mas já to indo...

-Ok! Quando quiser conversar mais, se quiser saber mais sobre as minhas aulinhas e o meu talento, é só chamar.

Joyce engoliu em seco. Aquele garoto era menos tímido e muito mais abusado do que ela imaginava.

Ela começou a se afastar...

Juca ficou olhando-a. A Garota-Ímã finalmente ganhava um nome e sobrenome; Joyce Meadowes – embora ele achasse que ia manter aquele apelido como um apelido secreto. Como ela era linda... Provocava reações nele que nenhuma garota era capaz de provocar... Queria tornar-se amigo dela, confidente, e depois amante.

A queria mais do que tudo... E, ao vê-la caminhando graciosamente, Juca lembrou-se do Baile do Lorenzo´s.

-JOYCE!

Ela estancou; em seguida, virou-se lentamente... Será que ele ia fazer o que ela imaginava? Chamá-la para o baile?

-Você... Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Naquele momento ele pareceu tão tímido, tão inocente, que o rapaz meigo e quieto que ela visualizara anteriormente pareceu retornar, cobrindo o Juca depravado e promiscuo das "aulinhas particulares" ministradas "a ferro".

-Claro! – ela respondeu imediatamente. – Adoraria!

-Ótimo – ele sorriu. – Até mais.

Joyce acenou e afastou-se. Juca ficou olhando-a até ela desaparecer. Em seguida, lembrou-se da banana e, com um sorriso, guardou-a na mochila, enquanto pensava que, inacreditavelmente, uma garota finalmente o via como um homem, que uma garota o queria.

Juca encostou a cabeça na parede, pensativo, imaginando que, talvez, no Lorenzo´s, finalmente ocorresse o seu primeiro beijo.

* * *

-Está bem, chegamos à biblioteca – disse Rony, mal humorado, cruzando os braços e parando no meio de uma das estantes, encarando Harry com uma expressão impaciente. – Agora pode me dizer por que me atrapalhou justamente em um momento em que estava com a Mione?

-Desculpe, Rony, desculpe... – Harry parecia aturdido. – Mas eu precisava desabafar com você... Estou muito confuso...

-Posso saber por que? – ele ainda se mostrava impaciente e pouco disposto.

-Minha mente... Meu coração... Parece que tudo aqui dentro mudou com um estalo, de uma hora para a outra. Tudo o que eu sentia se apagou e foi, de alguma forma, substituído. E eu não consigo entender como!

-Não dá para ser mais claro?

-A Alone, Rony! _A Alone!_ Poucos dias atrás ela me fechou naquela sala, me encurralou. Armou aquele ridículo Jogo do Cabide. E, mesmo assim, sempre fugi dela; nunca senti algo por ela. E, agora, ela simplesmente não sai da minha cabeça!

Rony finalmente pareceu interessado.

-Nossa, que estranho...

-Não é? Ela fica se insinuando, brincando com a minha loucura, com a minha atração, fica mexendo com a danada da alcinha! Faz que vai mostrar e não mostra... E o pior: _diverte-se_ com isso!

Rony apenas balançou a cabeça.

-Recusou um convite para o Baile! Eu cheguei a convidá-la e ela não aceitou! E isso me deixou mal, Rony, me deixou triste, muito chateado... Algo que, tenho certeza, não ocorreria há dois dias atrás.

-É... Muito estranho...

-Estranho demais! O pior é que ela invadiu a minha mente dessa maneira devastadora e praticamente apagou quem eu realmente amava!

-Nem entre nesse assunto porque você nunca me fala o nome dessa pessoa misteriosa...

-Rony, se você soubesse quem é... Se você soubesse ia ver como é estranho sentir isso agora, o que estou sentindo pela Alone. São duas pessoas completamente diferentes. Não tem lógica. _Não tem nexo._

-Poderia ver como é estranho se você me falasse o bendito nome dessa pessoa!

-Não, Rony. Acho melhor não. Pensava em contar algum dia, mas, agora, não tem porque entrar nesse assunto. Estou muito confuso, mas, aparentemente, Alone varreu essa pessoa do meu coração e a substituiu. Essa pessoa e todos os sentimentos que ela envolvia.

Rony respirou fundo.

-Sabe, Harry, às vezes o que você sente pela Alone estava incubado aí dentro, escondido, e, só agora, você percebeu isso. Por mais diferente que ela seja dessa outra pessoa...

-É... Pode ser...

-Por isso, Harry, relaxe e siga o que está aí dentro. O que o seu sentimento diz para você fazer. Se ele não cansa de repetir: _Alone! Alone! Alone!_ Ah, então não adianta duelar com ele. Se existe algo que descobri nos meus poucos anos de vida é que não se pode lutar com o nosso velho amigo chamado "coração". Esse cara é um danado que às vezes nos prega peças e causa uma grande confusão... – Rony interrompeu-se, e olhou para o lado. Harry acompanhou a direção de seu olhar, no momento em que o amigo falava. – Oi, Colin!

Houve o ruído de livros despencando no chão, quando Colin sobressaltou-se, as faces tingindo-se de vermelho.

-Ah, oi... – ele cumprimentou, enquanto pegava os livros.

-Está aí há muito tempo? – perguntou Rony.

-Não, não muito... – ele juntou os livros novamente; seus olhos cravaram-se no rosto de Harry, enquanto enchia-se de lágrimas. – Eu já estou indo... Até logo!

Colin saiu correndo. Rony franziu a testa e olhou para Harry.

-Ele estava muito estranho... Não acha?

-Sim – Harry respondeu, de cabeça baixa, triste. – Mas, afinal... Todos nós estamos...

* * *

-As coisas não serão como eles pensam, Augusto! – bradava Frieda em sua sala, acompanhada do único professor que tinha paciência suficiente para aturá-la em momentos de nervosismo. Ela caminhava de um lado para outro da sala, remexendo em seu anel verde-esmeralda.

-Controle-se, Frieda – pediu o professor, a observando. – Não adianta se irritar dessa maneira, eles estão juntos e ficarão juntos, independente da sua opinião, e você sabe disso.

-Eu sei! EU SEI! Mas não posso admitir! Não posso! – ela apertava as mãos, irada. – Ah o que mais me irrita é o olhar sonhador e satisfeito daquela serpente... Menina maldita! Acha que finalmente conseguiu realizar o seu maior sonho, que está em um conto de fadas, finalmente nos braços do príncipe, que eles viverão, como diria a velha frase naquelas histórias infantis estapafúrdias, "felizes para sempre"... Louca! LOUCA!

-Frieda, eu acho a Serena uma grande garota. Bonita, inteligente, simpática. Não sei porque você não gosta dela, e...

-Não gosto, não. _Eu odeio _– a voz dela soou fria; e terrivelmente sincera.

-E por que tanto ódio, Frieda? Eu não consigo entender!

-Nem pode... Nem deve entender... – ela encaminhou-se para a sua mesa, sentando-se em sua poltrona e descansando a cabeça nos braços cruzados; agora não parecia mais furiosa, e sim angustiada. Ficou quieta, naquela mesma posição, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam, iluminados pela chama da pequenina vela que ardia em cima da mesa. – Ninguém pode saber... O maior erro, Augusto. O maior erro...

-Do que você está falando, Frieda?

-Erros... Erros que precisam ser esquecidos... Fraquezas que merecem virar pó... – ela tirou os olhos da chama e voltou-os para o professor. – Por mais absurdo que possa parecer perante a você, Augusto, eu já errei. Tenho coisas vergonhosas escondidas no passado... Coisas _nebulosas._

-Frieda, isso é absolutamente normal. Todos nós erramos!

-Não. Isso não é normal. Eu não erro. Nunca erro – ela parecia apavorada; Augusto observava perplexo. – Foi algo fora do comum, porque eu sou o auge da perfeição, imune a erros e a tropeços – ela suspirou. – Mas houve alguns erros, Augusto. É vergonhoso, mas houve.

-Não é nada vergonhoso. Somos seres humanos. Todos temos nossos erros,

_(Lanísia)_

nossos pecados

_(Lanísia)_

e nossas fraquezas

_(Você já teve alguma aluna mais gostosa do que eu?)._

Ele engoliu em seco, disfarçando, como se a professora de alguma forma pudesse ler aqueles pensamentos promíscuos... Por que lembrar daquela atrevida naquele momento? Será que Lanísia não o deixaria mais em paz nem mesmo longe dele?

Augusto percebeu que estava começando a suar, de modo que puxou o seu lenço habitual e começou a secar o suor da testa.

-Poupe-me desse discurso brega, Augusto – falou Frieda. – Me exclua desse "todos" que você utilizou, eu e todas as pessoas grandiosas desse planeta. Não posso aceitar de maneira alguma que já sucumbi a uma fraqueza... Não, é inadmissível.

Ele fitou-a, atento.

-Mas você _já_ sucumbiu... Não é mesmo, Frieda?

Frieda arregalou os olhos para ele.

-É disso que você foge, não é? De algum fantasma do seu passado. Algum erro que você cometeu, que fugiu do "jeito Frieda de ser", que fere seu orgulho e seu caráter – ele inclinou-se, interessado. – Que erro é esse, Frieda? Qual foi essa fraqueza?

-A pior de todas, Augusto. _A fraqueza da carne._ Os prazeres carnais.

-Com quem, Frieda? Alguém que não era seu marido?

-Exato – os olhos frios estavam cheios de lágrimas. – Exatamente isso... Mas você não pôde entender! Quando a carne chama,

_(Agora chegou a minha vez de se deliciar com chocolate)_

não tem como escapar...

_(Pode se deliciar...)._

Augusto esfregou as têmporas, nervoso; as lembranças de sua própria fraqueza vinham de imediato.

-Não, eu consigo entendê-la perfeitamente, Frieda. Realmente, quando a

_(Lanísia)_

carne chama, não tem como escapar.

Ele estremeceu. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Por que o nome daquela maldita garota não lhe saía da cabeça? Pensou o quanto era absurdo tudo aquilo. Em sua mente, Lanísia era sempre sinônimo de fraqueza, pecado, erros, desejos e prazeres carnais. Ela sempre estava relacionada a isso.

_Sexo, delírio, loucura._

Enquanto isso, Frieda silenciou por alguns segundos e, ao retornar do pequeno transe, enxugou as lágrimas e retornou a sua face severa de sempre.

-Não quero revirar os baús das lembranças, Augusto, não quero...

-Não vê que enquanto não duelar com o fantasma do seu passado não conseguirá se libertar?

-Conseguirei, de alguma forma conseguirei. O passado, Augusto... – ela apanhou um pedaço de pergaminho e o colou sobre a chama da vela. – Precisa virar pó.

Ela lançou o pergaminho queimado no chão e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com força ao passar, como se, dessa forma, também fechasse o compartimento das lembranças malditas de sua mente.

Lembranças que teimavam em não virar pó.

Suspirando, Augusto saiu da sala de Frieda, encostando a porta. Cabisbaixo, com Lanísia impregnada em sua mente, caminhou a passos lentos até a sua sala. Não havia mais aulas a serem ministradas por ele, de modo que ele seguiu até a própria sala, trancando-se lá dentro.

Precisava se libertar da imagem de Lanísia de alguma forma, e qual seria a melhor forma se não fosse a utilização de sua maior arte?

Abrindo um armário de madeira, Augusto apanhou uma tela limpa e um conjunto de tintas e pincéis. Os ajeitando com acenos de varinha, Augusto movimentou um banquinho para perto de si, e, sentando-se no banquinho, começou a trabalhar.

O pincel deslizava na aquarela, selecionando as cores, e, em seguida, os olhos atentos do pintor se concentravam na tela, onde cada pincelada adicionava mais um detalhe, ganhando forma e mais forma. Sempre que pintava nas horas vagas, Augusto deixava a emoção guiá-lo, o sentimento comandar os seus movimentos.

E, naquele momento, ele já sabia muito bem qual seria a forma que seus movimentos iam criar.

Sabia qual era a modelo; era a sua belíssima aluna. A sua perdição.

Lanísia.

* * *

A reunião noturna das Encalhadas ocorreu em um canto da sala comunal da Grifinória, em um horário em que o local estava vazio o bastante para que elas se enveredassem em suas conversas depravadas.

-Então o Juca é realmente superpotente? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Sim. Pode acreditar – confirmou Joyce. – Era grandão assim ó – ela afastou as duas mãos, deixando no tamanho aproximado do que havia visto.

Os olhos de Serena se arregalaram diante do tamanho.

-Minha nossa!

-É, é o que eu falo – disse Joyce. – Potência máxima!

-Acha que agüenta o tranco? – perguntou Alone.

-Ainda não sei... Mas estou doida para experimentar – falou Joyce com um sorriso assanhado.

-E ele a convidou para o baile? – indagou Hermione.

-Sim. Eu estava indo embora e ele me chamou para fazer o convite. Claro que aceitei de imediato.

-Eu ainda não aceitei o convite do Harry – falou Alone. – Quero provocá-lo um pouquinho mais antes de fazer isso.

-Eu já tenho o meu par garantido – disse Mione, contente.

-Eu também – Serena piscou os olhos repetidamente, sonhadora.

-Eu não – disse Clarissa, baixinho.

Todas as Encalhadas voltaram-se para ela.

-Como assim? – indagou Joyce. – A Fogueira não surtiu efeito com o rapaz misterioso que você tanto ama?

-Não sei – ela levantou-se, inquieta, apoiando-se na lareira e fitando o chão. – Não sei o que fiz de errado... Mas até agora... Nada.

-Isso é estranho – comentou Joyce, franzindo a testa. – Deu certo com todas nós.

-Pois é, mas... Comigo... Nada ainda – os olhos azuis de Clarissa irradiavam tanta sinceridade que nenhuma das garotas foi capaz de duvidar... E por que seriam, afinal? Clarissa era uma delas, uma Encalhada; era uma _amiga; _não havia segredos entre elas... pelo menos era o que elas acreditavam.

-No meu caso parece estar surtindo efeito, mas o destino sempre é o meu maior inimigo – comentou Lanísia, suspirando. – Justo na hora H ocorre algo para me atrapalhar com o meu professor...

-Ele não vai convidá-la para o baile – disse Alone. – Nunca faria isso. Ele é _professor_, você é _aluna, _ainda não vi romance mais proibido do que o de vocês. Infelizmente, sinto muito, amiga, mas, acho melhor esquecer.

-Não tenho esperanças de que ele vá me convidar para o baile, claro, nunca alimentei tal ilusão. Sei que é impossível, que tudo o que ocorrer entre nós daqui para frente tem que ser mantido no mais absoluto sigilo... Mas... Tenho outros planos para o dia do baile.

Ela deu uma risadinha; todas já conheciam aquela risada.

-Lanísia... O que você está aprontando? – perguntou Hermione.

-Aguardem – o sorriso não saía do rosto dela. – Digamos que eu e o professor vamos "inverter os papéis". Ah vou aprontar uma que vai ter que dar certo. Não é possível que o destino me atrapalhe dessa vez.

-Então você tem vários planos para o dia do baile? – indagou Joyce.

-Sim.

-Eu também – Clarissa deixou escapar num murmúrio, mas, para sua infelicidade, as garotas escutaram e a olharam.

Algo na maneira de falar da garota sugeria outra coisa, bem diferente do tom de Lanísia. Soara muito estranho... Não soara misteriosamente divertida, mas sim _misteriosamente sinistra._

Hermione olhou-a fixamente, recordando-se do _olhar... _Do que ela dissera a ela naquele mesmo dia... Do que fizera as suas mãos tremerem...

_Diga, Hermione, você consegue vencer a morte?_

E, mais uma vez, aquele instante sinistro foi quebrado rapidamente pela voz doce de Clarissa.

-Eu disse que também tenho planos... Mas não com aquele garoto. Sabem, meninas, até acho que se a Fogueira deu errado para mim não foi tão ruim.

-O que está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou Mione.

-Acho que não o amava muito... E só estou percebendo isso agora. O sentimento acabou, entendem? Se tivesse jogado o nome dele na Fogueira, estaria perdida.

-E qual é o nome dele, Clarissa? – Hermione levantou-se e foi se aproximando lentamente da amiga, sem deixar de encará-la. – Diga-nos, agora que já não sente mais nada, qual o nome dele?

As pernas de Clarissa tremerem diante do olhar severo de Hermione... Era _acusador. _Como se ela soubesse... Como se ela fosse capaz de ler pensamentos... Clarissa concentrou-se para evitar que respondesse mesmo em pensamentos, mas não conseguiu...

_"É Rony. Rony Weasley. Nunca amei tanto na minha vida. Ele é tudo para mim. Mas não possui o principal: dinheiro. Porém, se não pode ser meu, não pode ser de mais ninguém"._

Mione continuava se aproximando... Clarissa lutando contra os pensamentos... Mas era inevitável...

_"Não vai ser seu também, Hermione. Vou mandá-lo para a sepultura, onde ele não poderá ser de mais ninguém. Nem meu. Nem seu. Nem de nenhuma outra"._

Mione continuava sondando o seu rosto...

_"Não adianta tentar decifrar meus pensamentos; meu olhar oculta tudo. E, pode esperar, Hermione, porque não vai demorar para isso acontecer... No dia do baile. No Lorenzo´s. O nosso querido Rony vai ser mandado direto para o além"._

Elas continuaram se encarando. E, por alguns segundos, não eram as amigas que sempre foram; eram duas _inimigas,_ envolvidas por um ódio misterioso... E só uma delas sabia qual era o motivo...

Quando aqueles segundos se passaram, Mione balançou a cabeça, confusa. Constrangida, sorriu para Clarissa.

-Tudo bem... Desculpe... Se você não quer falar, tem todo o direito de manter silêncio.

-Obrigada por compreender, Hermione – Clarissa disse, sorrindo. Tocou o ombro da amiga. – Acredite, ainda lhe contarei. Algum dia, contarei a você. Mas ainda não. Ainda não é o momento...

-Tudo bem, mas com quem você vai ao baile, Clarissa? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não fui convidada ainda por nenhum garoto, mas, assim que for convidada, aceitarei.

-Seja ele quem for?

-Assim também não... Você sabe que o rapaz tem que ter uma certa classe.

-Eu vou ficar aqui no castelo fazendo coisas melhores com o meu professor – disse Lanísia. – Ai, não agüento mais ver aquele homem na minha frente. Dá vontade de pular e atacar!

-Nossa, que coisa! – disse Serena. – Que fogo! Eu estou tranqüila em relação ao Lewis...

-Sexo é assim mesmo, cada um tem a sua maneira de pensar sobre o assunto – disse Joyce. – Algumas pessoas pensam mais nisso, outras menos; algumas acham que é algo banal, apenas um prazer carnal que é aliviado, outras já vêem um significado mais profundo.

-Não acho que seja algo banal – comentou Lanísia. – Acredito que deve ser aproveitado de todas as formas, mas não com qualquer pessoa. Não vejo como algo muito especial, mas quero que ocorra algo perfeito com o professor. Embora perfeito não queira dizer "romântico"... Aff, não quero romantismo de forma alguma! Quero que ele me pegue de jeito, me segure firme, me domine como um leão feroz e me devore com voracidade!

Todas riram.

-Você é virgem, Lanísia? – indagou Joyce.

-Sim. Guardada especialmente para o meu professor.

-Podia usar isso para seduzi-lo. Os homens adoram tirar a inocência de uma garota.

-É, pode ser... E você, Joyce? É virgem?

Todas as garotas começaram a rir com a pergunta; Serena gargalhou tanto que chegou a chorar. Joyce as observou, boquiaberta.

-Qual é a piada?

-Você virgem! – disse Serena, ainda gargalhando.

-Tudo bem, não sou e vocês sabem que não – Joyce ficou vermelha. – Mas também não perdi faz muito tempo, ouviram?

-Foi com quantos anos? – perguntou Hermione.

-Foi com 16.

-Ah, ta, só se foi com 16 _homens_, né?

O comentário de Alone provocou um novo acesso de gargalhadas; dessa vez, Joyce corou e ficou furiosa com as amigas.

-Parem com essas piadinhas! Parem! – ela exclamou. – Foi com 16 _anos,_ sim!

-E depois não parou mais, porque você fez um verdadeiro "arrastão" aqui no colégio – disse Mione. – A lista é grande.

-A Hermione é virgem também – disse Lanísia. Mione olhou-a perplexa, com um olhar do tipo: _como você sabe disso?._ – O desconhecimento sobre a anatomia masculina que você demonstrou após o Jogo do Cabide revelou isso... E você, Alone?

-Também sou, e não tenho problema algum com isso. Sem pressa, sabe? Sei que uma hora vai acontecer, e não quero apressar as coisas com qualquer um.

-Está carregada de razão – comentou Clarissa, pensativa. – Não se deve apressar as coisas preocupada com o que os outros vão pensar.

-Nossa, Clarissa, você disse isso como se tivesse "conhecimento de causa" – disse Mione.

-É... De certa forma, tenho.

-Então você já perdeu a virgindade? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim... Mas... Não quero falar sobre isso – ela ergueu os olhos azuis para as amigas, e elas constataram, com enorme surpresa, que a amiga estava _chorando._

-Oh, o que aconteceu, Encalhada? – Joyce foi até ela e a ajudou a sentar-se no tapete.

-Simplesmente foi algo roubado de mim. E causa muita tristeza porque não tem como voltar atrás... Sabem, meninas, é um passo decisivo. Errar nesse passo causa uma amargura eterna.

-Nossa, Clarissa, chega a me arrepiar – comentou Alone. – Foi tão grave assim?

-Sim, demais... Mas, desculpem-me, novamente não quero falar sobre o assunto...

Joyce segurou-a na mão, enquanto Hermione a observava, atentamente... Clarissa a estava intrigando demais... Quantos mistérios havia dentro daquela garota!

-Serena, e você? – perguntou Mione, tentando tirar o assunto Clarissa de sua mente.

-Guardada para o meu Lewis – respondeu Serena, com orgulho.

-Estão vendo? – disse Joyce. – Foi o que eu disse: cada uma de nós possui uma visão sobre esse assunto. Lanísia, Hermione e Serena encaram o sexo como algo mais valoroso; ambas querem guardar-se pra um rapaz em especial, só para aquele rapaz, no caso o professor Augusto, Rony e Lewis. Já Alone também acha que é algo especial, mas o único interesse que possui é de que não seja "com qualquer um"; não salientou um rapaz em especial como as outras. Ou seja, ela entrega ao destino e a vida o nome do primeiro rapaz que irá tocá-la. Sabe que o momento vai chegar, e, quando sentir que chegou, não importa muito se seja o Harry ou algum outro. E, mesmo nos casos em que já houve a perda da virgindade, como o meu e o de Clarissa, as controvérsias persistem. Eu não me importava muito com isso, nunca encarei como um tabu, as coisas foram rolando naturalmente, e não pensei: oh, esse momento vai mudar a minha vida! Tampouco me arrependi. Já a Clarissa se arrependeu, e parece ter cedido por influências de outras pessoas... Estou certa?

-Sim – ela confirmou, após uma breve hesitação.

-Aposto que alguma amiga sua ficou pressionando-a para que perdesse logo, que você estava sendo ridícula "guardando-se" para alguém em especial, que isso era coisa do passado...

-Sim, foi isso... – respondeu Clarissa, franzindo a testa como se as lembranças causassem dor. – Minhas amigas me apressaram. O garoto, um amigo rico da nossa família, Ted Bacon, vivia me lançando cantadas. Eu sempre resistindo, sempre resistindo, porque sempre acreditei no amor, que o sexo não era algo puramente físico, mas que transcendia o ato físico e envolvia também o espiritual. Sempre achei que sexo era sinônimo de amor, que ambos precisavam estar ligados para que houvesse harmonia, para que tudo ocorresse bem. Só de imaginar ser tocada por alguém que não amasse... Já ficava com náuseas, sabem? Pode parecer ridículo, _parecia_ ridículo na época, elas até riam de mim, mas eu era assim.

-Mas você acabou seguindo as idéias das suas amigas?

-Sim. E foi o maior erro da minha vida. Sabem, não agüentava mais as piadinhas! Elas viviam zoando com a minha cara, me chamando de Virgenzinha. Aquilo me magoava, magoava muito. E Ted continuava me cantando... Até que, chegou uma noite, uma noite clássica para uma tragédia, a noite carregada de trovões e chuvarada, uma noite em que Ted estava dormindo em nossa mansão e, eu, fraca, imbecil, após chorar por três horas seguidas, levantei-me de minha cama, abri a porta do quarto e, secando as lágrimas, bati na porta do quarto que Ted sempre ocupava quando nos visitava. Ele abriu a porta, surpreso, e eu praticamente me joguei nos braços dele.

Ela parou por um momento, soluçando.

-Não preciso nem dizer que foi horrível; o pior momento da minha vida. Era como se eu fosse uma espécie de brinquedo. Deixei-o me guiar, deixei que ele me tocasse e fizesse tudo o que queria, mas eu praticamente não me mexia. Apenas chorava, chorava, chorava. A escuridão era a minha cúmplice; o delírio de Ted, que o cegava, preso no próprio prazer, era meu aliado. E, assim que ele concluiu, que finalmente terminou o que sempre procurara em mim, eu levantei-me lentamente e saí do quarto, a mancha de sangue e da perda da minha inocência impregnando a minha camisola. Voltei ao meu quarto, arranquei aquela camisola horrenda e, nua, deitei-me em minha cama, aos prantos. Não consegui dormir direito naquela noite. E, no outro dia, contei toda orgulhosa para as duas que não era mais virgem, não, que era como elas, uma mulher, e que não podiam mais rir da minha cara. Claro, apimentei a noite, inclui detalhes, cheguei a ponto de mostrar o vestido e, o mais engraçado, era que, naquele instante, _sentia orgulho daquilo_. Diante delas houve orgulho. Achei que o orgulho ia persistir, mas ele me abandonou assim que elas foram embora, deixando-me apenas acompanhada da Vergonha, a grande inimiga que assola o nosso sentimento e faz com que lágrimas e lágrimas molhem o nosso rosto. Sozinha, isolada no quarto, fechada entre quatro paredes, a Vergonha foi quem me possuiu. E até hoje ela não vai mais embora. Hoje ela está casada com o Arrependimento.

Houve silêncio.

-E, sabem o que é pior? – Clarissa fungou. – O casamento da Vergonha com o Arrependimento é para sempre; eles nunca vão se divorciar. Porque a aliança que os uniu foi trazida com a perda da minha virgindade. Aquela mancha de sangue simbolizou a união eterna dos dois. A perda de minha inocência.

Clarissa chorava...

-Algo que nunca será recuperado... Algo que nunca será como eu sonhei... E só por causa dos outros. Eu destruí um sonho por causa dos outros.

Todas estavam pálidas; houve um silêncio apenas quebrado pelo fungar de Clarissa e pelo choro das garotas. Mione esfregou as mãos, e surpreendeu-se ao se dar conta de como elas estavam frias; aquela história realmente a abalara, a ela e a todas as Encalhadas.

-Nossa... – murmurou Joyce, baixinho. – Eu não esperava algo tão profundo. Sinto muito, Encalhada.

-Não, sem problema – disse Clarissa. – Já estava mal ao vê-las sonhando com tudo isso, sabendo que eu não tenho direito a esse sonho. E até é bom, para que o meu erro possa servir de lição para vocês; _nunca haja segundo a influência dos outros, porque você pode estar sacrificando um sonho._

Elas balançaram a cabeça, compreendendo, refletindo nas palavras.

Lanísia, os olhos marejados de lágrimas, fitava o fogo na lareira. Suspirou, pensando em Augusto; em como o caso entre os dois era proibido. Mas, ali estava, a frase que ele precisava ouvir! Não podia seguir a influência dos outros, a opinião dos outros, pois, daquela forma, podia sacrificar um sonho! O sonho de namorar Lanísia, de tê-la para si, de viver com ela, de sorrir com ela, resumidamente, _de amá-la._

Lanísia sentiu um arroubo de medo a envolver e, subitamente, levantou-se.

-Preciso ver o professor...

-O que? – foi a pergunta geral da trupe Encalhada.

-Augusto... Preciso ver o Augusto!

A maneira como ela agia fez Mione estremecer.

-Lanísia... Depois do que ouvimos, você não está pensando em atacar o professor do nada e...

-Não, e você sabe muito bem que sempre tentei exatamente isso. Apenas... Apenas preciso vê-lo, falar com ele, trazê-lo para mais perto de mim.

-A Fogueira já vai fazer isso...

-Eu sei que vai, Serena. Mas eu _preciso _vê-lo. Fazer com que enxergue o que não conseguia enxergar antes da Fogueira acontecer.

-O que?

-Que devemos lutar por nosso ideal; que não devemos sacrificar o que queremos. Não devemos sacrificar os nossos sonhos.

Ela sorriu brevemente e saiu, decidida, do salão comunal.

-A sua história mexeu com todas nós – comentou Alone.

Clarissa apenas esboçou um sorriso.

-Acho que a sua frase ganha sentido em outras formas também – refletiu Hermione. – Pode-se dizer também: nunca haja segundo_ a opinião _dos outros, porque você pode estar sacrificando um sonho.

-Sim, essa variável também tem sentido – concordou Serena.

-Apoiada – disse Joyce. – Preocupar-se demais com a opinião dos outros também pode estragar uma vida. Acaba-se caminhando como os outros desejam que se caminhe, e não conforme a pessoa deseja.

-É mesmo... – Clarissa murmurou, as lágrimas transbordando nos olhos. – Vocês têm razão.

Agora não eram lágrimas causadas por uma lembrança dolorosa; eram lágrimas causadas por sentimentos atuais. _Ela sacrificava um sonho por causa da opinião alheia._

Fugia de Rony justamente por causa das outras pessoas, do que elas poderiam pensar ao vê-la com alguém tão pobre. Será que estava destinada a isso? Será que a sua existência estava resumida na destruição dos seus sonhos?

Ela enxugou os olhos. Chega. Tinha que ser forte. Afinal, não era um caso apenas relacionado aos outros; ela mesma não podia se imaginar ao lado dele. Já arranjara uma maneira de se livrar da situação, não arranjara? Tudo o que precisava agora era de força, e não de lágrimas. E tudo já estava engenhosamente montado em sua mente.

Bastavam apenas os detalhes.

_"Preciso conhecer o Lorenzo´s como a palma da minha mão. Preciso ter em mente os atalhos, passagens, tudo, cada detalhe daquele bar. Já que ainda não foi inaugurado, qual a melhor hora de conhecê-lo senão durante a noite?"._

Havia chegado o momento de abandonar as idéias e partir para a _ação._

-Garotas... – ela começou a dizer, enquanto apanhava sua capa em uma das poltronas. – Sinto muito, mas também tenho algo a fazer.

-Podemos saber o que? – perguntou Joyce.

-Infelizmente não... Apenas, como Lanísia, toda essa conversa me despertou para algo que devia fazer. Depois posso contar a vocês – ela vestiu a capa. – Com licença – e saiu, apressada, do salão comunal.

Hermione, Alone, Joyce e Serena ficaram em silêncio por alguns momentos.

-Clarissa é um poço de mistérios – Mione não pôde deixar de comentar. – Vocês não têm idéia, mas ela me intriga tanto.

-É, dificilmente ela abre o jogo sobre alguma coisa – salientou Alone. – Foi de admirar o desabafo dessa noite!

-Mudando de assunto, garotas – disse Serena, bocejando. – Vamos até o dormitório conferir os nossos vestidos do Baile? Ainda não vi o seu, Hermione, nem o seu, Alone!

-Ah eu vou arrasar – disse Alone.

-Eu finalmente fiz a minha escolha pelo vestido negro – falou Mione, entusiasmada. – Com a ajuda da opinião do meu namorado!

-Eu não tive opinião que me ajudasse, mas acredito que o Harry vai adorar – Alone sorriu, confiante. – Afinal, é um vestido de alcinha...

-Ah, Harry e a alcinha da Alone! – exclamou Serena.

-É, a "alcinha da tortura" – falou Joyce. – Vamos, vamos lá, também quero dar uma espiada nos vestidos.

Absortas no assunto, nenhuma delas se lembrou das Encalhadas que não estavam presentes; as Encalhadas que estavam em ação. Uma para o bem; a outra para o mal.

* * *

O Saguão de Entrada não estava muito movimentado; naquele instante, o movimento concentrava-se no Salão Principal, onde alunos e professores enchiam a pança após um longo dia de estudos e trabalho.

A encantadora Clarissa sorriu para todos os que passavam e, na primeira oportunidade, abriu uma pequenina fresta nas portas de entrada e esgueirou-se para fora.

O vento frio arranhou-lhe as faces; ela ajeitou a capa, estremecendo. Precisava enfrentar todos os fatores; frio, medo, perigo. Era essencial agir naquele instante. Não dispunha de muito tempo; o Baile ocorreria em dois dias.

Ela amarrou os cabelos longos em um rabo-de-cavalo e, respirando fundo, começou a correr.

Próxima parada: Lorenzo´s. Em Hogsmeade.

Precisava escrever o roteiro do filme de horror que se desenrolaria no dia do baile. O filme cheio de sangue, gritos e, o essencial, _um corpo._

* * *

Com o pincel na mão, Augusto dava as últimas pinceladas na tela. Sua concentração só terminou ao concluí-la. Suspirando, ele pousou o pincel no chão ao seu lado e voltou o olhar para a tela, enquanto afastava os cabelos da testa.

Havia pintado um casal, um casal que olhava um para o outro. A mulher tinha longos cabelos negros, lábios carnudos e um sorriso atrevido, parecendo bem jovem. O homem possuía uma vasta cabeleira negra, com alguns fios caindo sobre a testa, uma barba rala, um aspecto bem mais maduro. Mas uma coisa era idêntica nos dois: _a força do olhar. _O olhar irradiava uma paixão desmedida, uma paixão simultânea, compartilhada por ambos.

Augusto baixou os olhos para verificar os outros detalhes. Sem perceber, como sempre deixando-se guiar por seu sentimento, ele havia pintado duas correntes, correntes que envolviam os pulsos do dois. A garota e o homem tinham as mãos entrelaçadas nas costas, presas por essas correntes. Era como se algo _os prendesse. _Como se alguma coisa prendesse os dois e não os deixasse se aproximar um do outro. Augusto secou o suor da testa com o seu lenço habitual, enquanto pensava o quão errado era aquilo. Porque ali havia paixão, uma verdadeira paixão, os olhares deixavam isso bem claro. O que poderia separar os dois? Quem colocara aquelas malditas correntes ali?

Ele estancou, sem fôlego, ao se dar conta de que tinha as respostas.

Afinal, ele era o autor da obra, não era? Portanto, mesmo que estivessem bem escondidas, ele possuía as respostas que procurava.

A jovem e o homem.

_A aluna e o professor._

_Lanísia e eu._

Ele ficou sem fôlego. Claro, as semelhanças físicas eram evidentes. Ele retratara os dois, não só fisicamente como sentimentalmente também. Ele e Lanísia compartilhavam aquele olhar de paixão, a paixão devastadora e sem limites. E os dois tinham correntes presas aos pulsos, embora estas fossem invisíveis.

Invisíveis até mesmo para Lanísia.

Ela não as via, mas ele as via muito bem.

Quem colocara aquelas correntes nos dois? As pessoas. Todos que diziam que era estritamente proibido o romance e o simples contato físico entre alunos e professores _(como se o coração e o desejo fossem capazes de catalogar as pessoas por profissão)_. Sem falar na enorme diferença de idade _(como se houvesse diferença de idade entre os sentimentos humanos)._

Esqueça, pensou Augusto. Vários _"como se"_ não mudariam nada. Toda aquela baboseira _existia_ e ponto final. Para todos era abominável imaginar tal situação, um professor e uma aluna aos beijos, um professor e uma aluna na cama...

Até para ele era abominável. Até surgir Lanísia.

Ele próprio se deixara prender pro aquelas correntes; mas, agora, de uma hora para a outra, sentia vontade de libertar-se. De jogar tudo para o alto, de não ligar para todas as proibições.

A brincadeira do chocolate demonstrara isso. Demonstrara como ele estava mais suscetível a Lanísia. Muito mais suscetível a ceder as vontades carnais – e as vontades de seu coração.

Passara a tarde inteira pintando. Mais e mais telas, e, ao fim, sempre percebia que, de alguma forma, ela estava relacionada. Como não haveria de estar? Lanísia agora fazia parte de sua vida, de seu cotidiano, de seu pensamento. Grudara de maneira que não sairia jamais.

_Toc-toc-toc-toc._

Alguém batia a porta. Augusto olhou ao redor; telas e mais telas de Lanísia, uma pendurada na parede, outras ao chão. Devia ser algum professor que estranhara a sua ausência na hora do jantar. E se ele visse algum daqueles desenhos? Seria o fim... Mas não havia tempo para arrumar tudo. Devia apenas ser cuidadoso, e não deixar que a pessoa entrasse.

Secando-se com o lenço, Augusto encaminhou-se para a porta. Girou a maçaneta. Ia abrir apenas uma fresta, mas acabou escancarando-a com o susto que tomou.

Era ela. Mais admirável que qualquer pintura; aquela ele podia tocar; podia tê-la para si.

Lanísia em pessoa.

-Posso entrar, querido professor?

Ela deu uma risadinha levada, enquanto ele a fitava, boquiaberto, surpreso.

* * *

**NA: Mais emoções em breve. Aguardo o seu comentário! Beijos e abraços, DAN**


	8. O Baile de Nossas Vidas

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**_"O Baile de Nossas Vidas"_**

-Lanísia?

-Sim, professor – ela respondeu, fingindo timidez. – O seu sonho e o seu pior pesadelo.

Danada; ela sabia muito bem como ele a via, como ele a considerava. Garota esperta.

-O que faz aqui a essa hora da noite? – perguntou Augusto, sentindo que o rubor começava a tomar suas faces. – Não devia estar aqui.

-Claro que não. Mas as coisas nem sempre ocorrem como deveriam, não é? Às vezes precisamos quebrar as regras para fazermos o que queremos. Quebrei as regras para visitá-lo; quebrarei quantas forem precisas para ter você pra mim.

Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir; estava, de certa forma, admirado.

-Objetiva como sempre.

-Não devo ser? Não sou uma pessoa de idéias, professor; sou uma pessoa de ações.

Ela aproximou o próprio corpo do dele. Ergueu uma das pernas e começou a acariciar a perna do professor com o joelho.

-Quem quer não fala, professor; quem quer faz.

Ele fechou os olhos; os cabelos de Lanísia estavam próximos de suas narinas. Augusto aspirou o perfume de seus cabelos, sentindo um arrepio.

-Você não pode existir, garota.

-Ah existo sim. Quer a prova? Entre aqui.

Ela segurou o braço de Augusto e o direcionou para o meio das pernas de sua camisola. Aquele movimento perigoso pareceu despertar o sempre abalado professor.

-Não – ele soltou-se e afastou a mão, trincando os dentes. – Não _posso._

-Não _pode._ Isso é diferente de não _quer._ Você me quer, professor, sempre me quis. Acha que vale a pena interromper essa coisa fantástica que existe entre nós por causa dos outros?

-Você não entende mesmo, não é, garota? Não entende que é impossível acontecer o que você quer que aconteça?

-Quase aconteceu aquele dia...

-_Quase aconteceu_ porque eu perdi o controle!

-Perdeu o controle porque me deseja, me quer, quer ser o meu homem, quer me possuir, quer que eu seja sua, quer...

-Quer calar a boca? – vociferou Augusto, olhando ao redor, apavorado. Instintivamente, puxou-a para dentro da sala, encostando a porta rapidamente. – Louca, é isso o que você é, eu já disse isso!

Ele olhou-a e parou de falar no mesmo instante; já era tarde para ele perceber o que havia feito...

Lanísia arregalara os olhos diante das inúmeras telas espalhadas pela sala. Estava fascinada com a beleza de cada pintura. Em todas elas, ela estava presente. Havia uma em que apenas o seu rosto se destacava; em outra, ela e o professor brincavam com uma barra de chocolate; numa delas, Lanísia e ele tentavam se aproximar, mas algo os impedia... duas correntes.

Augusto sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais.

-Lanísia... eu... Posso explicar...

-Você... Você mesmo pintou tudo isso? – ela balbuciou, os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

-Sim, eu... Sou pintor nas horas vagas...

-Quadros e mais quadros... Com o _meu rosto – _ela começou a caminhar pela sala, alisando cada uma das telas. – Meu rosto em cada pintura... Eu sabia, sabia que não saía de sua cabeça...

-Lanísia, eu...

-Nem tente inventar desculpas! Isso é prova concreta do quanto você me quer. Já tive várias, como as reações causadas dentro de sua cuequinha no dia do chocolate – ela riu. – Mas... Essas são as maiores provas do meu poder aí dentro de você, meu grande professor.

Augusto não soube o que responder.

-E essa... das correntes... Demonstra que você se sente preso. Preso, Augusto, a opinião alheia – ela aproximou-se dele e tocou-o no rosto. – Você vai abrir mão do que sente vontade de fazer por causa de outras pessoas?

Ele refletiu por uns instantes antes de responder.

-Você coloca as coisas como se fossem muito simples...

-E são. Nós é que complicamos.

-Não, Lanísia...

-Sim, professor! Nossos corpos precisam se unir! Enquanto você se perde em sonhos comigo, se aliviando do prazer com as próprias mãos, poderíamos estar juntos, desfrutando de um prazer ainda mais maravilhoso do que o que você alcança sozinho.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

-Ah você sabe muito bem o que quero dizer – ela riu. – Sei que não saio de sua cabeça, que você e o seu amiguinho aí embaixo morrem de tesão por mim. Você não o deixa entrar onde ele almeja, então, o alivia mexendo com ele – ela riu novamente, maliciosa. – Mexendo com ele e pensando que ele está bem aqui, ó, dentro de mim – ela acariciou as coxas; a camisola levantou-se um pouco, revelando um pouco mais das belas pernas de Lanísia. Os olhos de Augusto se arregalaram. – É, você gosta mesmo do meu corpo... Para que gravar a imagem em sua mente para se aliviar depois se você pode se aliviar aqui dentro?

-Não me provoque, garota...

Ele a empurrou de encontro à parede, olhando-a com ferocidade.

-Por que? O que vai fazer, hein? Castigar-me? Olha que eu deixo, hein, professor. Seria delicioso tomar uma surra do senhor...

-Você é doida, já disse isso...

-Bate, vai, professor – ela pegou a mão dele e desferiu um tapa no próprio rosto, enquanto gargalhava, delirante. – Bate, meu homem, bate, me domine e me faça feliz... Bate, vai...

-Pare! – ele soltou a mão, fitando-a, assombrado. – Você precisa de tratamento, sua maluca...

-Por que? Por que faço o que quero? Por que digo o que tenho vontade de dizer? É melhor ser assim do que ser uma pessoa que reprime os desejos.

-Lanísia, não vou discutir sobre isso...

-Nem eu. Pois sei muito bem que uma hora você vai sucumbir aos seus desejos.

-Nunca!

-Ah, vai sim. E foi por isso que vim até aqui essa noite. Depois de amanhã ocorre o Baile de Aniversário da diretora, e o castelo vai ficar vazio. Pretendo ficar por aqui, professor. Completamente disponível em uma sala que se chama Sala Precisa, o senhor conhece?

-Sim, conheço... A sala que se transforma no que precisamos...

-Exatamente. E, no sábado, ela vai se transformar num antro de amor. Um oásis para o prazer. O palacete da loucura. Eu, Lanísia, a garota que você sempre quis, estarei lá, nua, nesta sala dos sonhos, esperando por você.

Augusto suava... Engolindo em seco, respondeu:

-Eu não vou.

-Ah, vai... Vai sim... – ela riu, acariciando o rosto dele. – Claro que vai. Eu tenho certeza absoluta disso.

-Não vou...

-Tenho certeza que vai... Espero-te lá, no sábado, no mesmo horário do Baile.

-Quanta prepotência sua achar que eu vou...

-Sábado, hein, professor – ela encaminhou-se para a porta, saltitante. – E prometo a você que realizarei todos os seus desejos. Ah, e vá com aquele seu paletó escuro. Acho você um charme com aquele paletó. Meu sonho é arrancá-lo ferozmente – ela fez um grunhido tosco de "fera" e, rindo da expressão perplexa do professor, abriu a porta e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

-Maluca... – falou o professor, balançando a cabeça e fitando a tela que trazia o rosto de Lanísia em close. – Nunca que eu vou até lá. Nunca.

Quem estaria certo?

* * *

Não foi difícil para Clarissa localizar o Lorenzo´s. Embora ainda faltasse dois dias para ser inaugurado, o letreiro com o nome do bar já se destacava na noite, em néon colorido – o letreiro mais espalhafatoso do povoado. 

Ela fitou o estabelecimento por um momento; parecia ser grande e espaçoso. Em seguida, olhando ao redor e confirmando que a rua estava deserta, Clarissa caminhou até uma das vidraças. Estava fechada, mas ela acreditava que não encontraria dificuldade em abri-la; os procedimentos de segurança adotados pelos bruxos haviam maneirado desde o fim da era Voldemort. Ela encostou a varinha no vidro e, dizendo as palavras mágicas necessárias, fez com que a ponta da varinha se transformasse numa espécie de lâmina, que abriu uma abertura redonda na vidraça. Espaço suficiente para que ela se esgueirasse e penetrasse no bar.

O Lorenzo´s era um breu; não havia nenhuma iluminação. Dizendo _Lumus, _Clarissa acendeu a ponta de sua varinha e começou a caminhar pelo bar.

Em uma hora, já conhecia todos os detalhes, cada um dos aposentos. E já tinha o plano perfeito gravado em sua mente.

Clarissa saiu do bar pela mesma passagem. No caminho, enquanto corria no meio da noite, Clarissa visualizava o seu plano. Ela via o Lorenzo´s lotado; as pessoas bebendo e se divertindo; via como manipularia Draco Malfoy; e via o algoz e sua vítima sozinhos, no lugar que ela encontrara.

Chegou rapidamente ao castelo, com o mesmo sorriso dócil e inocente estampado no rosto. Abriu a capa e, sem parar para respirar, tomou o caminho em direção a cozinha.

Só faltava uma coisa, e ela precisava daquela coisa o quanto antes. Afinal, era _essencial._

Ela correu, parando apenas em frente ao quadro das frutas. Fazendo cócegas na pêra, Clarissa obteve acesso à cozinha. Como ela imaginava, não havia elfo algum; o jantar já havia sido servido, e todos eles espalharam-se pelo castelo para se empenharem em outras tarefas – antes da lavagem de louça noturna. Ainda apressada e olhando para todos os lados, Clarissa examinava cada canto, a procura do que precisava.

Parou. Sorriu. Finalmente, havia encontrado.

Ela pendia, pendurada numa parede. Cabo de madeira. Lâmina brilhante. Linda, linda.

Estendeu a mão e a apanhou.

Era gigantesca. Uma enorme faca de cozinha. Era exatamente aquilo o que ela procurava.

Observando a faca com um prazer doentio, Clarissa murmurou, sorrindo:

-Está na hora de cortar o mal pela raiz.

Ela gargalhou, guardando a faca no bolso da capa, para só ser retirada no dia... No grandioso dia...

_O dia do Baile._

* * *

As nossas vidas são constituídas de anos. Anos que são separados em meses. Meses que são separados em dias. Alguns dias ficam de certa forma marcados em nossas vidas, por terem abrigado momentos cruciais, especiais, enfim, _momentos marcantes._

Nós nunca sabemos quando um dia desses vai surgir; mas é só ele acabar para que saibamos que dele nunca vamos esquecer.

Aquele sábado seria um dia inesquecível para cada uma das Encalhadas. E, durante a manhã, enquanto se entusiasmavam imaginando o que ocorreria durante a noite, nenhuma delas podia saber o quão importante e movimentado seria aquele dia... Ou, para ser mais específico... _Aquele Baile._

Seria tão marcante e tão inesquecível que todas elas o marcariam para sempre como "O Baile de Nossas Vidas".

* * *

Aquele foi um sábado movimentado em Hogwarts. Alunos e professores caminhavam de um lado para outro, envoltos em preocupações muito parecidas; roupa para o baile, convites para pares de última hora, atualização de fofocas. 

As Encalhadas, que não podiam fugir a regra, encontravam-se no dormitório feminino, já começando a se arrumarem. Eram apenas cinco horas da tarde, mas elas precisavam de tempo para o que Alone chamava de "Ritual de Beleza".

-Acreditem na minha teoria, meninas – disse Alone, ajeitando o seu vestido verde; era bem colado ao corpo, e trazia, claro, as inevitáveis alcinhas. – A pressa atrapalha a produção. Ficaríamos um caco.

-É tudo o que não posso ser hoje – falou Joyce, que usava um vestido rosa, calçando os sapatos de salto alto. – Preciso brilhar!

-Ah eu também – disse Serena, que trajava um longo vestido branco, pontilhado de brilhantes, penteando os cabelos loiros.

-E aí, já sabe como enfrentar a megera da sua sogra? – perguntou Mione, já trajada com o seu vestido negro.

-É, andei pensando nisso... Mas, se querem saber, eu vou entrar de mãos dadas com o Lewis, sim, dançarei com ele, nos divertiremos à beça, e que se dane a opinião daquela mulher. Nem pro Lewis vale alguma coisa mais.

-Graças a Fogueira! – comemorou Alone, sendo censurada por um _Psiu _de Joyce.

-Não toque no nome de nossa arte em voz alta! – disse a líder do grupo. – Nem mesmo num quarto em que só estejamos nós seis presentes!

-Falando em "nossa arte" – começou Lanísia, que, já vestida com seu vestido vermelho ultra-decotado – uma abertura escandalosa que só se fechava perto do umbigo – observava as amigas se arrumarem – até que estamos obtendo apenas bons frutos dela, não acham?

-Com certeza – respondeu Hermione, ajeitando um colar no pescoço. – Se não fosse a nossa arte querida, jamais estaria indo a esse Baile ao lado do Rony.

-Deu certo para todas nós – disse Joyce. – Apenas Clarissa parece ter fracassado na hora de jogar o nome, mas, pelo que ela diz, acho que até isso foi bom, não é mesmo, Encalhada?

Clarissa, que usava um vestido roxo e se maquiava no espelho da penteadeira, sorriu em concordância.

-Sim. Percebi que não amava o rapaz como eu imaginava.

-Então! Estão vendo? Até o que podia ser um fracasso ocorreu para o nosso bem! Ah, meninas, foi, sem a menor sombra de dúvida, a melhor idéia que nós tivemos. Viu como não havia razão para preocupar-se, Hermione? _Nada_ deu errado!

-Não mesmo... Mas houve o risco, e...

-Ah, cale a boca, Hermione! – todas disseram, em coro.

-Está bem, desculpem... – Mione apanhou dois pares de brincos e os olhou, em dúvida. Mostrou-os as amigas. – Qual deles vocês acham que é o mais bonito?

-Sem a menor dúvida, esse mais longo – respondeu Joyce.

-Ah, para a Joyce, tudo o que é maior é melhor – zombou Lanísia. Joyce deu uns tapas na amiga, que gargalhou.

-Mas ela tem razão. O brinco mais longo é o mais bonito, Hermione – disse Serena.

Mione sorriu e começou a colocar os brincos. Vendo Alone mexendo na alça do vestido verde, pelo reflexo do espelho, Mione perguntou:

-E então, já foi falar ao Harry que aceita o convite dele para o Baile?

-Ainda não – ela sorriu. – Disse a ele que daria a minha resposta apenas antes de irmos para o Baile.

-Pobrezinho, Alone. Você não sabe como o Harry anda por causa desse convite pendente. Está totalmente aéreo, não presta atenção em nada. Vai torturá-lo até o último momento?

-Com certeza... Ah vocês não sabem como isso é bom. Como é prazeroso ter o Harry aqui em minhas mãos...

Ela parou de falar, fitando Lanísia. A amiga se vestia com o esplendoroso vestido vermelho, que trazia brilhantes em algumas partes; além do decote avassalador, havia uma abertura na parte inferior que revelava suas belas e jovens pernas torneadas.

-Você se produziu bem para o professor...

-Claro. Tenho que ficar perfeita. Mas essa não será a primeira visão que ele vai ter hoje. Vou mexer com todas as fantasias do professor... Inverter os papéis...

-Lá vem ela com essa história de "inverter os papéis" – disse Alone.

-Está certo, você fez o convite na noite de quinta-feira, mas, e se ele não aparecer? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Ele _vai _aparecer – falou Lanísia, enrolando uma mecha do cabelo longo e depois a levando a boca, enquanto sorria. – Fiz novos convites... E, suponho, ele pode estar lendo nesse exato momento...

* * *

-Não sei se devo ir ao Baile, Augusto – dizia Frieda ao professor, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor. – Ver aquela garota ao lado do meu filho... Vai ser horrível demais. 

-Frieda, não pode deixar de se divertir por isso! Não pode deixar que esse fato seja um fardo em sua vida! É o que eu já lhe disse, você precisa enfrentar os fantasmas de seu passado. Só quando encará-los, poderá respirar em paz e ser feliz novamente.

Frieda mordeu os lábios, parecendo refletir.

-Talvez... Talvez você tenha razão... E eu precise fazer isso o quanto antes.

-Isso. Pense nisso – ele levou a mão à maçaneta da porta de sua sala. – Agora, com licença, vou começar a me preparar para o Baile. Espero-a lá, hein?

Augusto sorriu para a professora e fechou a porta. Assim que a fechou, respirou fundo, aliviado; tinha paciência para conversar com Frieda, mas, de alguma forma que ele não sabia explicar, ela parecia roubar o ar puro da atmosfera e contaminá-lo com seu veneno.

Augusto caminhou diretamente para o guarda-roupa. Mas... que estranho! Havia algo pendurado no trinco de uma das portas. Algo pequeno e amarelado... _Um bilhete._

Estava dobrado, sem assinatura, mas havia algo ali que já valia mais do que mil palavras; uma marca de um beijo de batom. Ele suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

-Lanísia, Lanísia... Você não vale nada...

Ele abriu o bilhete e leu:

_"Olá, professor!_

_Acordei tão quente hoje. De fato, até um pouco molhadinha em certas partes. E sabe por que?_ _Porque "ela" não agüenta mais de vontade em esperar por você. Está fechada e preparada para você. Topa abri-la, professor?"._

Ele sentiu o suor começar a acumular-se na testa e amassou o papel.

-Louca... Doente... Devassa! Maldita! – ele arremessou o papel na cesta. – Não vai me enlouquecer... Não vai!

Ele sentou-se, esfregando os olhos, enquanto a parte Lanísia de seu ser começava a falar...

-Ela está louca por mim. Louca para ter-me dentro dela. E... ela é virgem. Ela... A minha linda garota é virgem... E espera por mim...

Seus olhos alucinados pousaram no chão, próximo a escrivaninha. Havia outro bilhete lá. Augusto deu um salto alucinado da cadeira e correu para buscá-lo. Ajoelhou-se e abriu o bilhete rapidamente, afoito e ansioso.

_"Augusto, meu gostoso professor,_

_Você pode quebrar minha inocência. Já pensou no quão importante é este convite? Estou convidando-o para me possuir, me escravizar, me dominar, me destruir. Estou pondo-me a sua disposição, e num lugar perfeito para ficarmos juntos. Temos o local, o momento, e eu, que estarei esperando, "arreganhadamente" ansiosa. O que está esperando, professor?_ _Só falta o seu grande amigo aí para o time ficar completo."._

-Você é um demônio, garota... Estes trocadilhos malditos... "Arreganhadamente", onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? O grande amigo... – ele pegou o lenço e começou a secar o suor. Neste exato instante, viu outro bilhete pendurado no mural do fundo da sala.

Trêmulo, Augusto voou até lá e pegou o bilhete.

_"Aposto qualquer coisa que você leu todos os bilhetes, e está mega-nervoso e ultra-excitado com tudo isso. A brincadeira apenas começou, querido professor. Isso é só uma prova de como exerço pleno domínio sobre você e seu corpo. Comandei suas pernas, o atraindo para cada bilhete. Posso comandar outras partes, se você deixar. É só ir até a Sala Precisa, quando o castelo ficar vazio... (continua no próximo)"._

Ele viu o próximo também no mural, mais abaixo...

_"E, lá, o senhor pode gritar e berrar a vontade. Eu, particularmente, vou deixar-me levar pelo momento e gritar de prazer. Vai desperdiçar essa oportunidade_? (continua)_"_.

O outro estava no chão abaixo do mural. Ele o pegou, abrindo-o com ansiedade.

_"É, acho que não... Beijos, da garota que o venera e o domina – Lanísia."._

_PS: Cheire o papel e terá uma surpresa._

Augusto, ofegante, olhou para todos os lados – como se alguém pudesse vê-lo na sala trancada – e levou o papel ao nariz. _Cheiro de mulher. _Ele estremeceu, inalando aquele perfume. Algo no baixo ventre se ergueu imediatamente. _Ela havia passado o papel exatamente onde ele imaginava._

Subitamente, Augusto rasgou o papel e o jogou no chão, enquanto começava a rasgar os outros bilhetes.

-Abusada... ABUSADA! – uma fúria o dominou violentamente. – Acha que me controlou com essas porcarias de bilhetes, mas está muito enganada, MUITO ENGANADA! Só segui os bilhetes por curiosidade, _apenas_ por curiosidade... Você não me domina, Lanísia, não me domina...

Pronto, o último bilhete fora rasgado. Ele ficou olhando para os pedacinhos, ofegante. Desabou na cadeira novamente, enquanto o lenço era encharcado de suor.

-Eu não vou, Lanísia. Não vou...

Ele fechou os olhos, exausto, enquanto recordava o aroma impregnado no papel... Era só ele ir... Era só ele querer...

* * *

-Tenho certeza que ele seguiu os bilhetes – disse Lanísia, após relatar o conteúdo de cada um para as garotas. – Eu domino o professor com certeza. 

-Cuidado para não acreditar muito que tudo vai dar certo e sofrer depois.

-Não, Joyce. Ele_ vai_. Podem apostar que ele vai. E podem apostar que ele leu todos os bilhetes, seguindo-os direitinho, e deve ter ficado maluco ao perceber isso.

-Acho que o Augusto nunca imaginou que uma aluna ia pirar a cabeça dele dessa forma – comentou Serena.

-Garotas, já vou indo – disse Clarissa, mirando-se pela última vez no espelho. – Sei que é bem cedo ainda, mas eu queria ver o Malfoy antes de irmos ao Baile.

-Hummm – fizeram As Encalhadas, dando risadas maliciosas em seguida.

-Parem com isso! – falou Clarissa. – Não estou interessada nele. Acontece que conheço Draco há muitos anos, e, na falta de um par realmente interessante, optei por ele.

-Sei... – murmurou Joyce, sarcástica.

-Mas ele não é mesmo o rapaz que você gostava anteriormente, o que você queria jogar o nome na Fogueira?

-Já disse que não, Hermione. Draco está sendo apenas uma alternativa para que eu não vá sozinha ao Baile... Aff, chega de explicações! – ela foi até um cabide e apanhou a bolsa. – Já estou indo. Encontro-as mais tarde. E, claro, boa sorte para todas vocês!

Ela saiu, encostando a porta ao passar. Alone ficou olhando para a porta, pensativa.

-Esses encontros antes do Baile... Muito estranho, não acham?

-É óbvio que ela tem interesse no Malfoy, mas ele sendo o bunda-mole que é, ela está com vergonha de confessar – afirmou Joyce.

-Queria ter uma capa de invisibilidade para ver o que os dois vão fazer agora – disse Mione, sorrindo.

De fato, ouvir o que eles estavam planejando teria evitado _muitas coisas._

* * *

Clarissa havia marcado um encontro com Malfoy no pátio, após tê-lo convidado para o Baile na noite anterior. O sol do fim de tarde iluminava o pátio, acompanhado de uma brisa suave. Draco já se encontrava a espera da garota, trajando um traje a rigor elegante, de cor negra. 

Parecia um tanto agitado, e sorriu ao vê-la.

-Olá, Clarissa.

-Oi, Draco – ela sorriu; de fato era muito linda, talvez ele pudesse se interessar por ela... talvez, se fosse antes de Hermione se impregnar em seu ser.

-E então... Qual seria o motivo desse encontro antecipado?

Clarissa respirou fundo.

-Sei que você é apaixonado pela Hermione, e quero ajudá-lo a conquistá-la.

-Mesmo? – perguntou Draco, ansioso... o amor deixa as pessoas muito idiotas, pensou Clarissa, mas resolveu não exprimir o pensamento em voz alta.

-Sim. Acho que você seria um par mais a altura de minha amiga do que o Rony Weasley. Sem falar que nos conhecemos faz muito tempo, e eu considero você um grande amigo... Então, queria ajudá-lo.

-Mas como você vai me ajudar?

-Bom, eu tive uma idéia ótima para a noite de hoje. Andei espiando o Lorenzo´s, de fato cheguei a entrar lá, e observei o bar inteiro. Existem lugares ótimos, sendo o Cantinho de Amor e Pegação o principal deles. Neste tal Cantinho, Draco, existe um corredor que leva a uma cabine com o nome sugestivo de "Ou Vai ou Racha".

-"Ou Vai ou Racha"?

-Exato. Com o nome já se pode supor o que essa cabine faz, e eu confirmei lendo o letreiro ao lado dela. Ela comporta apenas duas pessoas. Quando o casal entra nesta cabine, ela magicamente se fecha, prendendo o casal num espaço gigantesco, cheio de, como o letreiro dizia, "objetos e lugares propícios ao amor". O casal fica preso dentro da cabine, Draco, e não conseguem sair.

-E como se sai dessa cabine?

-É aí que entra o nome da cabine. Antes de entrar lá, uma das duas pessoas deve fazer ou depositar numa taça fora da cabine, intitulada "Taça dos Desejos", o tributo a ser pago lá dentro. Ou seja, se você beijar a taça, o tributo deverá ser um beijo. _Você só sai dali se ela o beijar. _Beija ou fica lá dentro... Ou melhor, "Ou Vai ou Racha"!

Draco abriu um sorriso radiante.

-Fantástico!

-Não é? Meu plano é o seguinte... Eu levo Hermione até lá, e deixo o tributo a ser pago no Quadro dos Desejos. Depois, chamo você e você entra na cabine, ficando preso com ela. Lá vocês encontrarão um lugar especial para namorar, e, mesmo que ela não queira, ela _terá _que beijar você, senão fica dias, meses, anos lá dentro!

-Essa cabine é perfeita! Perfeita, Clarissa! – os olhos dele brilharam. – Quanta gente não gostaria de ter uma cabine dessas! – o sorriso dele murchou um pouco. – É, tem isso... Será muito disputada, não acha?

-Acho que não... Temos a vantagem de sermos os únicos a conhecê-la, por causa de minha visita inesperada. E eu faço questão de ficar vigiando a cabine o tempo todo, afastando qualquer outro casal que queira ocupá-la.

-Nossa, Clarissa, nem sei como agradecê-la.

Draco a abraçou, emocionado e cheio de ansiedade. Clarissa, sorrindo, pensou:

"_Eu é que não sei, Draco"._

* * *

Uma sensação de triunfo a dominou com furor. Dali a algumas horas, embora não soubesse, Draco devia estar preso dentro da cabine, não com Hermione, mas com Rony Weasley. 

E pagando um tributo muito diferente...

O relógio do dormitório feminino marcava 18:30 quando Hermione, Alone, Joyce e Serena resolveram sair do quarto e se encaminharem ao Saguão. Elas se olharam pela última vez no espelho, orgulhosas. Chegaram ao salão comunal agitadas, falando com Lanísia.

-Queremos todos os detalhes quando voltarmos! – disse Serena. – Saber se de fato o professor foi até a sala encontrá-la.

-Que ele vai ele vai sim – disse Lanísia, ajeitando seu vestido vermelho. – Mas pode deixar que conto a vocês, detalhe por detalhe, tudo o que aconteceu lá dentro.

-Até logo, Lanísia! – despediu-se Hermione.

Elas passaram pela passagem no buraco do retrato, ainda afoitas.

-Espero que eles gostem – falou Mione, apreensiva.

-Claro que vão gostar – disse Alone, confiante. – Eles estão magicamente enlouquecidos por nós, esqueceram? Com o poder da Fogueira iam adorar mesmo se aparecêssemos com roupas surradas e totalmente despenteadas!

-É mesmo – concordou Joyce. – E ainda mandariam um _"você está linda"!_

-Mesmo assim... Dá um friozinho na barriga...

-Não reclame, Hermione – disse Joyce. – Você e Serena não têm do que reclamar! Nós ainda não estabelecemos nenhum tipo de relação com os garotos, mas, vocês... Já estão namorando!

-É, mas fui eu que não quis namorar – retorquiu Alone. – Se tivesse dado sinal verde, já estaria com o Harry.

-Nem tente me fazer sentir como a que está mais atrasada em relação aos garotos – falou Joyce. – Quem ri por último ri melhor, e você nem pode imaginar qual é o tamanho do meu troféu!

Elas gargalharam. Houve uma certa expectativa quando finalmente alcançaram a escadaria de mármore. Os corações dispararam. Elas observaram a multidão no Saguão, e logo localizaram os garotos.

Rony estava encostado no corrimão, com um lindo traje a rigor negro. Juca usava trajes bem simples, um pouco acinzentados, e ajeitava os óculos enormes. Lewis usava um traje branco, e olhava orgulhoso para Serena. E Harry usava um bonito traje verde escuro; suas mãos suavam, e ele olhava, pasmo, para Alone e seu vestido de alcinha.

Elas desceram as escadas, triunfantes. Cada tremor dos rapazes era um sinal de vitória; os olhos arregalados eram motivo de orgulho; e o calor interno que, elas tinham certeza, estavam provocando em cada um deles, ah, era maravilhoso.

Alone desceu a escadaria de olhos presos em Harry. Sorrindo, maliciosa, foi até ele sem deixar de encará-lo. Parando próximo ao garoto, Alone levou uma mão a uma das alças do vestido e começou a brincar com a alça, provocando-o.

-Oi, Harry!

-O-oi – gaguejou ele, olhando para a alcinha.

-Então... Pensei muito bem no seu convite para ser o meu acompanhante no Baile...

-E? Qual é a resposta??

Ela contemplou a aflição do rosto do rapaz por alguns segundos, antes de responder, com desdém:

-Tudo bem, eu aceito.

Harry abriu um sorriso radiante e, tomando a mão da garota, a beijou brevemente. Alone sorriu, mantendo aquele ar triunfal. Harry ofereceu a própria mão, que Alone segurou; juntos, os dois encaminharam-se para as portas de entrada, onde diversos casais já começavam a sair.

Juca caminhou até Joyce, parecendo nervoso e tímido. Ela riu da timidez dele.

-Nossa, quem vê você assim, tão reservado, não diz que você é tão experiente! – ela comentou.

-Ah... É... – murmurou ele, olhando admirado para o decote do vestido.

-Ando pensando em participar de uma de suas aulas – falou a garota, estendendo a mão para o rapaz. – Você gostaria de ter-me como aluna?

-Adoraria, claro... Vamos? – ela confirmou e eles se encaminharam para a saída. Joyce lançou um sorriso para Serena, que também passava pelas portas, de braços dados com Lewis.

-Sua mãe não falou mais nada? – ela perguntou.

-Não... Não tocou mais no assunto. E, por mais que isso pudesse soar como uma coisa boa, não me deixa nada tranqüilo...

-Por que?

-É estranho, sabe, esse silêncio dela. E ela anda muito calada, como se estivesse _pensando _em fazer_ alguma coisa._

-Acha que poderia ser algo para... Para prejudicar o nosso namoro?

-Talvez, minha Serena. Talvez. Mas fique tranqüila – ele a fitou com ternura. – Nada que ela fizer é capaz de impedir o nosso namoro. Nada.

Ela o beijou, agradecida pelas palavras de confiança – e por ver que, pelo menos nesse momento, Lewis deixou o desagradável pessimismo de lado.

Mione e Rony caminhavam ao lado do casal, abraçados. A multidão descia os terrenos em direção a estrada que levava ao povoado de Hogsmeade.

-A noite promete... – comentou Rony. – Veja só quantos casais!

-É por isso que achei o Baile uma ótima idéia da Professora McGonagall – falou Mione. – Um baile sempre é um excelente momento para as pessoas se declararem, para terem chance com quem amam.

-Pois é... Nossa... Aquela sua amiga, a Clarissa, está indo com o _Malfoy?_

-Sim... – Mione olhou para os dois, que estavam mais à frente, de mãos dadas. – Disse que não gosta dele, que na verdade ele é um antigo amigo da família, mas, não sei não... Ali tem coisa...

-Coitada... Imagine se estiver apaixonada por aquele louco...

-É. Também acho que ela merece um rapaz melhor... Mas a Clarissa me intriga as vezes. Ela é muito misteriosa.

-Ele não a perturbou mais depois daquele dia, não é?

-Não... Nunca mais... Sabe, meu amor, ainda penso, de vez em quando, como aquilo foi estranho. O Draco parecia decidido a ir ao Baile comigo a qualquer custo! Ele, que sempre me odiou! Foi muito, muito esquisito...

-Não pense nisso agora, minha querida – Rony a beijou. – É uma noite feita para se divertir! E _comigo_, olha só, que privilégio, hein?

Mione riu. Quando atravessaram os portões do castelo, ela flagrou-se pensando em Lanísia, Augusto e a Sala Precisa. Será que o professor havia aceitado o convite?

* * *

Augusto havia comunicado a todos os outros professores que não compareceria a festa de aniversário da diretora. Alegou dor de cabeça, exaustão, e uma pilha de deveres a serem corrigidos. Mas era tudo mentira. Havia uma razão inconfessável para não ir; uma razão que havia lhe tirado o sono, estava lhe tirando o ar e não parava de atormentá-lo nem por um segundo. 

_Lanísia, Lanísia, Lanísia._

Era assim que ela vinha em sua mente; um martelar contínuo, infindável, atormentando-o. Augusto olhou para a pilha de deveres a sua frente; era impossível concentrar-se. Sua mente estava dominada por aquela garota... e por _aquele convite._

Bateram na porta. O coração do professor disparou. Seria... Seria ela? Seria Lanísia cobrando a sua presença no que ela mesma chamara de "Palacete da Loucura"? Nervoso, com as mãos suando, Augusto foi até a porta e a abriu. Soltou um suspiro de alívio ao ver, ali, Frieda Lambert.

-Olá, Augusto... – ela olhou para ele, as rugas se acentuando. – Algum problema?

-Não, não... Nenhum... Só cansado... Só isso...

-Vim perguntar se tem certeza de que não vai a festa?

-Tenho certeza absoluta, Frieda. Não estou muito bem, então, é melhor ficar por aqui.

-Entendo... Também precisava vir até aqui agradecê-lo pelos conselhos que você me deu na quinta-feira. Não sabe o quanto eles foram esclarecedores, provocaram horas de reflexões, sim, provocaram muitas horas, mas, no final das contas, foram muito, muito úteis, muito úteis para abrirem os meus olhos.

-Ah que bom. Finalmente resolveu enfrentar o fantasma de seu passado?

-Sim... Finalmente – ela sorriu; seus olhos brilharam, malévolos. – Percebi que esse tal fantasma pode me ajudar. E muito. E vou colocar tudo em pratos limpos _hoje à noite. _Hoje, nesse bendito Baile.

Augusto fitou-a, intrigado... O modo como Frieda falou foi tão frio que chegou a arrepiar os pêlos dos braços do professor.

-Veja lá o que vai aprontar, Frieda...

-Fique tranqüilo, Augusto. Apenas anunciarei a verdade. Se a verdade doer, se a verdade ferir, se a verdade _separar... _Eu não posso fazer nada.

Deixando aquele mistério no ar, ela despediu-se, começando o caminho até o Baile.

Augusto, por sua vez, encostou a porta. Encaminhou-se até o sofá, e, apoiando-se de forma despreocupada com a cabeça para trás, fitando o teto, refletiu...

_"Preciso esquecê-la... Não posso ir a Sala Precisa... Não posso"._

Mas será que conseguiria controlar-se até todos voltarem?

* * *

Naquele instante, Lanísia já se encontrava na Sala Precisa... Ou melhor, no "Palacete da Loucura". Já estava vestida da maneira que desejava. Pronta para começar a brincadeira. 

Inverter os papéis... Em seguida, tirar as roupas... E depois, "mandar ver".

Olhando para a porta, deitada, admirando o local, ela o aguardava...

Certa de que ele viria...

Ah, ele viria...

* * *

A multidão parou em frente ao Lorenzo´s. O bar estava todo apagado, inclusive o letreiro em néon. Todos aguardavam, ansiosamente. 

-Quanto mistério! – cochichou Mione para Rony.

-Claro! Tem que ter um clima assim pra tudo ficar mais emocionante!

Naquele instante, houve um forte estrondo de fogos de artifício sendo lançados. Assim que os fogos estouraram no céu, as luzes do bar se acenderam, o letreiro em néon brilhou – LORENZO´S – e as portas do bar foram abertas. Por elas, surgiu o proprietário, o jovem Lorenzo, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

-Sejam bem-vindos ao Lorenzo´s, que tem a honra de ser inaugurado com o aniversário da diretora da Escola de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall!! – Lorenzo foi até a diretora, e, beijando a mão dela, a colocou em frente a multidão. – Uma salva de palmas a Minerva McGonagall!

A multidão explodiu em palmas. Assim que a algazarra diminuiu, Lorenzo fez um gesto exagerado e, gritando, disse:

-E, AGORA, COMEÇA A FESTA!

Todos se precipitaram para a entrada do bar.

Ele era gigantesco. O piso do saguão de entrada era quadriculado, preto e branco; havia diversas mesinhas vermelhas espalhadas pelo local; também havia um balcão arredondado, roxo, enfeitado com luzes de néon coloridas, onde diversos atendentes aguardavam a clientela; uma infinidade de bebidas lotava as prateleiras as costas dos atendentes. Passando pelo saguão, Mione e Rony encontraram a pista de dança. O piso era alaranjado, e diversas luzes coloridas cruzavam o teto; uma banda tocava uma música agitada das Esquisitonas no palco; Mione olhou para o fundo da pista e viu que, num cantinho, havia uma abertura em forma de coração, fechada com uma cortina vermelha. No alto havia a inscrição: _CANTINHO DE AMOR E PEGAÇÃO. _Gritando no ouvido de Rony, para fazer-se ouvir diante da barulheira toda da banda, Mione disse:

-Olha lá, temos que ir até ali mais tarde!

-Com toda a certeza. Pra amar e se pegar ao mesmo tempo!

Entrando no clima da música, Rony e Mione começaram a dançar, entusiasmados. Vários jovens também entraram no embalo e começaram a curtir o som.

No saguão principal, os garçons começavam a direcionar os pratos, com o uso de suas varinhas, até as mesas dos convidados. Lewis e Serena, que haviam sentado em uma das mesas, olharam, admirados, para o conteúdo dos pratos; uma incrível variedade de doces e salgados.

-Humm... Vejo que capricharam no cardápio! – exclamou a garota.

Ia pegar uma coxinha quando Frieda Lambert se aproximou. Serena engoliu em seco, enquanto Lewis olhou para a mãe com furor.

-O que é que você quer?

-Calma, filho! Calma! Só vim saber se posso sentar-me aqui, junto com vocês...

-Não pode! – respondeu Serena, irritada.

-Ah, que resposta malcriada! – Frieda falou, irônica. – Veja se isso é jeito de tratar alguém como eu. Alguém que deve ser, futuramente, uma pessoa muito importante em sua vida.

-Pra mim, uma sogra como você não tem importância alguma!

-Ah, queridinha, mas não é em relação a isso que estou falando... Serei importante para você, mas de um modo muito diferente...

Serena franziu a testa. Segurou a mão de Lewis com força.

-Lewis, do que ela está falando?

Antes que Lewis pudesse responder, Frieda adiantou-se.

-Brian Bennet – Serena empalideceu ao ouvir aquele nome saindo dos lábios finos de Frieda. – Brian Bennet... Isso te lembra alguma coisa, minha querida?

-Brian... Papai...

-Exato...

-Como... Como pode saber o nome dele? Você... Você o conheceu?

-Ah, muito mais do que você possa imaginar!

Frieda debruçou-se, encarando Serena nos olhos. Lewis abraçou a namorada.

-SAIA DAQUI, MAMÃE! Ou vou armar um escândalo!

-Ela precisa ouvir o que tenho para falar, Lewis, e...

-NÃO PRECISA! SAIA DAQUI!

Frieda hesitou por um momento, mas a hipótese de um novo escândalo a assustou profundamente. Arrumando a bolsa, ela falou:

-Tudo bem, mas dessa noite não passa!

Ela afastou-se. Lewis olhou para Serena, preocupado; a garota estava pálida e os olhos estavam quase saltando das órbitas.

-O que ela quis dizer com aquilo, Lewis? O que?

-Nada. Ela só quer perturbá-la. Esqueça isso – ele beijou-lhe a testa. – Esqueça.

Enquanto Serena mergulhava em preocupação, Joyce se esbaldava com Juca na pista de dança. A música era agitada, mas a garota aproximou-se do rapaz, colando o corpo junto ao corpo dele.

Juca sorria, nervoso...

-Não fique encabulado! – ela gritou pra ele.

-Não, não estou!

-Só tome cuidado para não começar a se animar muito! Aposto que ficaria bem visível!

-O que?

-Isso! – ela tocou de leve a região do baixo ventre dele. Juca assustou-se tanto que deu dois passos para trás e caiu no chão; houve o ruído de algumas gargalhadas. Joyce, assustada, estendeu a mão e o ajudou a se levantar. Ele ajeitou os óculos, sem graça, e recomeçou a dançar. – Desculpe, Juca... Achei que não se importava com esse tipo de brincadeira...

-É... Eu não gosto muito...

-Gosta só de coisas mais avançadas, não é? Safadinho!

Ela o abraçou; Juca apenas riu, sem compreender aquela brincadeira...

Clarissa e Draco passaram por eles, caminhando em direção ao Cantinho de Amor e Pegação. Draco estranhou e perguntou:

-O que vamos fazer lá dentro?

-Preciso vigiar a cabine "Ou Vai ou Racha"! Ela fica no final de um corredor que sai do Cantinho.

Eles cruzaram as cortinas vermelhas da entrada em forma de coração.

O Cantinho era uma sala comprida, com um enorme sofá vermelho e diversos pufes da mesma cor. Havia ali várias cabines fechadas com cortinas, feitas para os casais mais animados. A luz que o iluminava era vermelhava, proporcionando um ambiente propício ao amor e outras coisinhas a mais...

Alguns casais já se encontravam no Cantinho. Por isso, Clarissa cochichou, no ouvido de Draco, as instruções:

-Aguarde aqui. Vou colocar o tributo, que é o beijo, na Taça dos Desejos. Volto já!

-Mas, por que eu não posso ir lá e...

-Porque eu já sei como funciona! Espere aí!

Disfarçando, Clarissa entrou no corredor que levava a cabine. Draco ficou parado, em pé, no meio do Cantinho, olhando, muito sem graça, para os casais que se amassavam. Só um casal parecia não estar aos beijos, e Draco se surpreendeu, ao reconhecer na luminosidade avermelhada, Harry Potter, acompanhado de Alone Bernard.

-Não sei, Harry... Não estou afim de lhe beijar – dizia Alone, enquanto comia uma taça de sorvete de creme. Os dois estavam estirados no sofá. – Não estou mesmo...

-Ah... Por favor... – ele implorava.

_"Sim. Implore. Se torture. Chore!", _ela pensava.

-Talvez mais tarde... Por enquanto não...

Alone derramou um pouco do sorvete que havia na colher. O sorvete caiu bem na altura de seu busto. Harry olhou, fascinado...

-Está... sujo...

-Está sim... Harry, poderia limpar, por favor?

Harry arregalou os olhos verdes para ela.

-E-eu?

-Sim. Por favor. Limpe.

Alone inclinou-se para frente. Harry tirou um lenço do bolso e, tremendo compulsivamente, estendeu a mão para a pele de Alone. Ela viu o tremor que o percorreu quando sua mão encontrou o corpo dela. Harry fechou os olhos, tenso, enquanto limpava o sorvete, lentamente...

-Isso, Harry... – Alone começou a murmurar, sensualmente, para enlouquecê-lo. – Isso... Vai...

Ele não parava de tremer...

-Estou... Limpando...

-Isso... Com mais força... Vai...

-S-sim... Sim... – subitamente, ele abriu os olhos, e afastou a mão. Olhando para o busto da garota, ele gaguejou. – A-acho que já e-está li-limpo.

-Sim – concordou Alone. Levou a mão para o rosto dele. – Quem sabe não lhe dou um prêmio esta noite por causa disso?

-Harry?

Ele sobressaltou-se; Alone virou-se também. Parado, perto de onde Draco se encontrava, estava Colin Creevey, os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Harry... Por que? POR QUE?

Ele gritou e saiu correndo do Cantinho. Alone olhou para Harry, intrigada.

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Eu sei... Preciso alcançá-lo! – Harry saiu do sofá, correndo. – Desculpe-me, Alone, mas, preciso!

Alone hesitou só por um segundo antes de levantar-se também.

-E eu preciso saber o que está acontecendo!

Saiu correndo do Cantinho, atrás de Harry. Draco coçou a cabeça... Cada coisa maluca... Olhou para o corredor. Será que Clarissa já havia deixado o tributo a ser pago na Taça dos Desejos?

Ainda não... Mas estava deixando naquele exato momento...

Ela furou a ponta do dedo com a faca. Em seguida, levou o dedo a taça. O sangue vermelho-vivo caiu lá dentro... Ela começou a absorvê-lo...

Clarissa observava com admiração...

Tributo aceito.

* * *

**NA: E eis mais um capítulo! Agradeço aos comentários e a todos que estão gostando da fic! Valeu mesmo! Qualquer erro de digitação, me perdoem, mas é que logo que terminei vim atualizar, então... hehehe. Abraços!!**


	9. Um vulcão de surpresas

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**_Um vulcão de surpresas_**

_Algumas faíscas desse vulcão chamado "capítulo"..._

-**_Sim, Serena. Eis o motivo por que a odeio tanto, eis o motivo que a afasta de Lewis!_**

... _revelação, fortes emoções..._

_**-Colin, você enlouqueceu? Por que está fazendo isso?**_

_...e inesperadas aparições..._

**_ela via apenas ele; um rapaz que atravessava a multidão e vinha ao seu encontro..._**

_Preparados para mergulharem na lava de emoções e surpresas deste vulcão?_

_**

* * *

**_

Clarissa saiu do corredor, disfarçando. Draco virou-se para ela, sem conseguir conter a ansiedade.

-E então? – ele perguntou.

-Tudo certo... – ela lançou um olhar desconfiado para os casais que estavam no Cantinho; todos estavam muito distraídos para darem atenção à conversa dos dois. – Agora só precisamos atrair a Hermione para cá.

-Perfeito! Já posso entrar na cabine?

-Com certeza! Não pode perder tempo! Aguarde lá, Draco, eu cuido de levar a Hermione até você!

-Como... Como fará isso?

-Tenho meus planos... Agora, ande logo! Será que não confia em minha capacidade de resolver a situação?

-Confio... – os olhos de Draco brilharam de admiração. – Claro que confio.

-Ótimo. Agora vá até lá e aguarde! No fim dessa noite, de uma maneira ou de outra, a sua situação estará resolvida.

Clarissa sorriu, enquanto Draco entrou apressado no corredor que levava a cabine.

-A cabine já está totalmente preparada – murmurou Clarissa para si mesma. – Agora só falta atrair a próxima estrela para o palco do crime. O meu amor, Rony Weasley...

Assim, decidida, Clarissa saiu do Cantinho de Amor e Pegação...

* * *

Colin saiu correndo pelo bar, aos prantos, desviando-se da multidão que dançava na pista de dança, da galera que se amontoava na entrada... Harry o seguia de perto, afoito... E, por último, Alone, tentando se equilibrar nos sapatos de salto alto. 

Serena observou cada um deles passando, apressados. Ainda estava sentada em uma das mesas, ao lado de Lewis.

-Nossa, mas que estranho... – ela falou, pensando alto.

-O que foi?

-Nada... – ela balançou a cabeça. – Deixe pra lá... – Serena viu algumas pessoas com taças repletas de um sorvete colorido. Aquilo lhe despertou a gula. – Humm... Será que não vão nos servir umas taças daquele sorvete diferente?

-Não sei... Mas tem uma bandeja cheia de sorvete ali no balcão – Lewis apontou. – Se você quiser, eu busco para você, e...

-Não, obrigada, meu querido, eu mesma vou até lá. Assim aproveito e ainda troco algumas palavrinhas com a Joyce – ela mostrou a amiga, que estava encostada ao balcão, parecendo pensativa. – Quer uma taça também?

-Adoraria!

-Já volto! – Serena levantou-se, ajeitou o vestido branco e começou a caminhar até o balcão arredondado. Pegou uma das taças que estavam postas lado a lado sobre uma parte do balcão e, com ela na mão, foi até o local onde estava a bandeja de sorvete – e, conseqüentemente, onde Joyce estava sentada, que era bem ao lado da tão procurada bandeja. Aproximou-se da amiga com um sorriso. – Olá, querida amiga! Onde está o seu Dotadão?

-Foi ao banheiro – ela fitou Serena. – Parece animada.

-Sim, a noite está indo bem. Exceto por um breve encontro com a minha maldita sogra, tudo anda as mil maravilhas! E você, parece animada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, "pensativa"...

-É, estou sim – Joyce tomou um pouco da taça de hidromel. – Estou pensando em uma forma de abordar o Juca para conseguir o que eu quero...

-Ah não deve ser tão difícil. Pelo que você nos contou, ele era o terror da mulherada na escola em que ele estudava...

-Eu sei. Ele disse que dava aulinhas, até mesmo para professoras, e disse tudo sem nem corar o rosto. Mas é que... Não sei explicar... Ele não me passa algo tão atrevido assim em muitos momentos, como hoje, por exemplo. Se ele me passasse esse fogo, essa safadeza, eu teria toda a cara-de-pau do mundo para fazer um pedido direto, como sempre fiz com os meninos mais "saidinhos". Mas... O Juca "me trava", entende?

-Entendo. Talvez o charme dele esteja nisso. Ele ser uma espécie de "duas-caras". Pode ser delicado e romântico na maioria dos momentos, mas, quando precisa, sabe ser atraente e sedutor.

-É. Pode ser... Mas, de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Encalhada: _algo vai acontecer essa noite_. Não vou deixar este Baile passar em branco.

-E nem complique as coisas, Joyce. Não será difícil você conseguir o que quer! Não se esqueça de que ele _ama_ você, _quer _você, ele _está_ sob o domínio do poder da Fogueira! Ou seja, está em suas mãos! Basta usar as palavras certas, e você consegue o que você almeja.

-Sim... Outro beneficio da Fogueira: fazer com que tenhamos certeza que somos amadas. Insegurança é terrível quando estamos apaixonadas por alguém. Não sabemos se a pessoa também gosta da gente, como ela vai reagir a uma abordagem... A Fogueira dissipa tudo isso.

-Com certeza... Agora, deixe-me pegar um pouco desse sorvete colorido aqui... – Serena começou a pegar punhados de sorvete com uma colher, despejando o conteúdo na taça. – Sorvete diferente, não?

-Diferente _e _exclusivo! – uma voz animada respondeu. Elas ergueram o rosto e viram o dono do bar, Lorenzo, olhando para elas, sorridente, parado atrás do balcão. – Não existe em lugar algum! Este é o Sorvete dos Seus Sonhos! É só fechar os olhos, se concentrar no que você mais gosta, que o sorvete adquire o sabor do que for! Efeitos colaterais: euforia em demasia e uma enorme sensação de satisfação...

Serena concentrou-se e levou um pouco de sorvete a boca. Assim que o sabor se espalhou por sua boca, ela exclamou, animada:

-Gosto de amora! Eu... Adoro amoras! É perfeito!

-Sim – respondeu Lorenzo. – E ainda podem-se acrescentar vários sabores, misturar várias coisas que você gosta em um único sorvete!

Serena ia concentrar-se novamente – dessa vez em "chocolate" – quando uma mão magra, descarnada, que ela conhecia muito bem, pousou sobre o balcão. Toda a euforia que o sorvete produziu foi arrancada de seu ser, substituída por uma palpitação no peito e uma forte, intensa sensação de medo.

Ela não se deixou abater pelo temor; destemida, Serena virou-se e encarou Frieda Lambert.

-O que você quer agora?

-Apenas continuar a conversa que deveríamos ter tido anteriormente, se você e meu adorável filho Lewis me deixassem falar.

-Não quero ouvir nada que venha desta sua língua venenosa, nada...

-Duvido que não queira saber como eu sei o nome de seu pai... – Serena parou instantaneamente, olhando Frieda com interesse. – Que não esteja se remoendo de curiosidade para descobrir qual é a relação que Brian Bennet tem com a minha vida...

Serena engoliu em seco.

-Se tem algo para contar, por que não diz logo? – ela perguntou, olhando Frieda com ferocidade. – Por que fica enrolando desse jeito? _Vamos!_ Seja _direta_! Sem rodeios! Se quiser contar, conte logo!

Frieda ficou quieta, apenas observando a garota. Torcendo as mãos, ela respondeu, com sua voz seca:

-Está bem. Se você quer saber, precisamos de um lugar tranqüilo para conversar.

-Ótimo... Onde seria?

Frieda voltou os olhos para Lorenzo, que observava.

-Tem algum lugar tranqüilo neste bendito bar para que duas pessoas possam conversar com tranqüilidade?

Lorenzo procurou ignorar o modo como o seu querido bar foi mencionado e respondeu:

-Sim. Tem uma salinha nos fundos. Posso levá-las até lá...

Frieda e Serena entreolharam-se, depois confirmaram.

-Sigam-me... – pediu Lorenzo.

Serena lançou um rápido olhar a Lewis. O namorado estava distraído, observando as pessoas que aproveitavam o bar. Em seguida, começou a seguir Lorenzo.

O dono do bar as levou até uma sala que ficava escondida atrás da pista de dança. Ele abriu a porta, acendeu um lampião e fez sinal para que elas entrassem.

-É bem simples. Serve mais como depósito, como vocês podem ver. Mas é ótima para conversas particulares.

-Será que poderia deixar-nos a sós? – perguntou Frieda, ríspida.

-Sem problema! – Lorenzo fechou a porta.

Serena, de braços cruzados, encarava a sogra. Frieda crispou os lábios e falou:

-Chegou a hora de pôr tudo em pratos limpos. A partir de agora você entenderá meu ódio, minha repugnância, enfim, porque a acho a garota mais desprezível daquela escola.

-Olha aqui, se me trouxe até aqui para me ofender, eu...

-Desculpe. Mas não deixa de ser verdade; pelo menos a verdade que eu enxergo. E tudo o que será dito aqui será verdade, _apenas_ a verdade... Por mais clichê que a expressão possa soar, não existe outra forma de chamar este momento que não seja A Hora da Verdade.

-Pois então, ande logo! Diga tudo o que quer, senão eu saio daqui! Vamos, sua velha insuportável!

-Olhe aqui, sua... – Frieda ergueu o dedo.

-Ué, não é A Hora da Verdade? – perguntou Serena, com ironia.

Frieda baixou o dedo.

-Ande Frieda! Sem rodeios! Diga de uma vez por todas porque me odeia tanto. Este é o momento!

* * *

-Colin! Colin, espere! 

Harry chamava, mas todos os seus gritos e chamados eram em vão; Colin não parava de correr. Continuava a sua marcha, desabalado, pelas ruas de Hogsmeade.

-Por favor, espere!

-Não! – respondeu Colin, virando-se rapidamente para trás, mas sem parar a corrida. – Você enganou-me! Mentiu pra mim!

-Não, nunca menti! Nunca!

Alone seguia os dois. Em certo ponto, desistira de continuar se equilibrando sobre os saltos altos, de modo que pegou os sapatos e começou a carregá-los pelas mãos. O resultado era que agora caminhava descalça, seguindo Harry e Colin sem entender coisa alguma.

-Droga, será que esses dois não vão parar de correr? – ela disse a si mesma, antes de começar a subir um morro coberto de grama baixa.

Colin continuou, subindo o morro. Os gemidos de tristeza eram audíveis, até mesmo de onde Alone se encontrava; ela não conseguia entender... Colin era o garoto que mais adorava no mundo todo, um grande amigo. E, de repente, ao vê-la com Harry, feliz ao lado do garoto que ele _sabia_ que ela gostava, Colin começa a chorar e sai correndo, em um visível desespero. E, o pior: Harry parece entender o porque daquela tristeza. Harry entende! Ela não! Ela que era amiga de Colin não conseguia entender, mas Harry, _sim!! _Era tudo muito confuso e complexo, tanto que ela nem tentava compreender. Apenas corria em busca dessas respostas e de uma solução para tudo aquilo...

Finalmente, Harry parou de correr, começando a caminhar com lentidão. Alone diminuiu a corrida, ofegante e dando vivas silenciosas por Colin ter parado.

-Colin, não seja louco... – ela ouviu Harry dizer, olhando para frente.

Alone aproximou-se, intrigada; por que Harry não continuava? Por que havia tanta urgência em sua voz?

-Colin, não faça isso...

Assim que Harry terminou de dizer essas palavras, Alone aproximou-se o suficiente para ver o porque de tanto pavor em sua voz...

O morro terminava e dava lugar a um abismo. E, bem na ponta do morro, em pé, recortado contra o azul-escuro do céu, os cabelos esvoaçando contra o vento, olhando lá para o fundo do abismo, estava Colin Creevey.

* * *

Clarissa ficou observando, de longe, a pista de dança do Lorenzo´s. No meio de vários casais, Rony e Hermione dançavam, animados, colando os corpos em alguns momentos. 

-Acho que não sabia o que era felicidade até começar a namorar você! – gritou Mione para ele, enquanto pulavam, animados.

-É, eu também não! Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão feliz!

-E qual a melhor maneira de comemorarmos nossa felicidade do que essa? – Mione passou o braço pelo pescoço de Rony, o envolvendo, sem parar de movimentar o corpo ao ritmo da música.

-Ah eu sei maneiras que, se não forem melhores, são igualmente fascinantes!

-Seu bobo! – ela o beijou, rindo.

-Ué, por que o espanto? Afinal, todas envolvem você!

Eles se beijaram novamente; um beijo quente, um beijo que não envolvia apenas os lábios, mas também toques carinhosos e excitantes, além de muito sentimento.

Observando de longe, o fogo do ciúme incendiou Clarissa.

-Isso não vai ficar assim... – murmurou Clarissa, inaudível para qualquer pessoa que ali estava, tendo o alto volume do som como cúmplice. – Hoje isso acaba... – ela fechou os olhos, não querendo sentir novamente a dor de ver o garoto que amava numa dança sensual com outra garota. – Tudo vai ter um fim, e...

De repente, Clarissa parou de falar; na verdade, para ela, naquele instante, tudo parou; foi como se a fita que rodava o universo fosse colocada em uma pausa súbita.

Ela não via mais a pista de dança; não via o movimento agitado das luzes coloridas; todo o local e tudo o que havia nele era um leve borrão; ela via apenas ele; um rapaz que atravessava a multidão e vinha ao seu encontro...

Ele era alto, forte, e com uma expressão altiva. Usava roupas caras e elegantes. Seus olhos frios a fitavam fixamente.

O maior de seus pesadelos vinha ao seu encontro... Era, sem sombra de dúvidas, Ted Bacon. O rapaz que tirara a sua inocência, vindo das profundezas sombrias de seu passado para atormentá-la e tirar o pouco de paz que havia em sua vida...

* * *

Frieda olhou para Serena com furor. 

-A mesma maneira atrevida de lidar com as pessoas. O mesmo nariz empinado. Você realmente não nega que é filha daquele safado...

-Não fale mal do meu pai!

-Falo sim! Ele não presta, assim como você! Um canalha, que só pensa no prazer do próprio corpo, que é capaz das piores mentiras e artimanhas para ter em seus braços quem ele quer!

Serena ficou calada, pensativa.

-O que quer dizer com isso? Meu pai vive muito bem com a minha mãe, e...

-Ah! Sua mãe! Outra estúpida! Uma idiota que está sendo enganada por um safado há quase vinte anos e não percebe isso...

-Não entendo onde você quer chegar...

-Ah entende sim. Nenhuma pessoa nesse mundo não é capaz de entender o que está por trás de tudo o que eu falei. Até pessoas desprezíveis como a que tenho em minha frente, que é você, é capaz de entender! Acorde, sua covarde! Abra os olhos para o que estou lhe dizendo, ou será que precisarei ser mais clara?

Serena ficou quieta, apenas olhando para a mulher furiosa e exaltada que se encontrava em sua frente. Frieda estendeu as mãos e, apertando os braços dela, a chacoalhou, irritada.

-SEU PAI É UM TRAIDOR!

Ela soltou Serena com força. A garota perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão, assustada. Frieda ajeitou o cabelo, se recompondo da perda de controle, e, mais calma, começou a contar:

-Há dezoito anos atrás, eu o conheci. Brian Bennet. Em Hogwarts mesmo. No auge de sua popularidade. Capitão do time de quadribol. O sonho de qualquer adolescente.

Serena franziu a testa.

-Você não estudava em Hogwarts há dezoito anos atrás.

-Claro que não. Eu era professora. Professora, justamente, de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas. Era o meu primeiro ano como professora da escola. E, claro, Brian era meu aluno.

Serena não pôde deixar de rir.

-Não acredito que... A senhora... A grandiosa Frieda Lambert... Teve um caso com um aluno?

Frieda ficou sem graça.

-Cale a boca, garota! Ele me enganou! Seduziu-me! Encantou-me!

-Como pode chamá-lo de safado se a senhora é que era casada? Afinal, sei muito bem que faz uns trinta anos que a senhora está casada com o pai do Lewis!

-Mas ele já estava noivo de sua mãe quando me aplicou esse golpe! Brian já estava com Florence naquela época. Iam se casar assim que terminassem os estudos. Mas, para mim, a história contada por Brian era bem diferente.

Ela apertou as mãos com força, fechando os olhos; parecia que cada palavra era uma punhalada na alma de Frieda.

-Brian começou a me assediar nas aulas. Assediava de maneira sutil. Era carinhoso e gentil. Claro que para mim a idéia de ter um romance com um aluno era absurda, mas Brian, com seu jeito ingênuo e palavras de amor, conseguiu me enganar direitinho...

"Acabei sucumbindo às investidas de Brian quando ele fez uma visita em minha sala, durante uma noite. Ele me tocou de uma maneira tão carinhosa, uma maneira que nunca havia experimentado anteriormente. Não queria, ah, não queria mesmo que nada acontecesse, afinal, uma mulher tão imponente quanto eu, tão inteligente, deixar-se levar pelas palavras doces de um mero adolescente? No fim, acabei cedendo. Brian possuía a arte de manipular corações e sentimentos, e foi extremamente hábil em manipular o meu ser até que atingisse o seu objetivo".

-Então, o objetivo do meu pai era dormir com você? – perguntou Serena.

-Ah não... E nunca pensei nisso. Eu pensava que o objetivo dele era ficar comigo para sempre, e era o que ele dizia. O objetivo do seu papai era muito diferente...

"Brian estava com péssimas notas naquele ano, e era o último ano dele em Hogwarts. Em uma de nossas noites, ele pediu-me que intercedesse a seu favor junto aos professores, e o ajudasse a ser promovido... Claro que tudo isso foi dito da maneira mais doce e amável possível, acompanhada de beijinhos e abraços. Não percebi na hora que tudo o que ele tinha feito até aquele momento visava apenas isso, então eu fiz uma das maiores besteiras da minha vida, e o ajudei. Brian, com a minha ajuda, passou de ano e concluiu os estudos".

Serena estava boquiaberta.

-Você só pode estar mentindo... Sua mentirosa! – ela gritou. – Meu pai não é um manipulador, nunca faria tudo isso apenas para...

-Ah, fez sim. E é tão hábil na arte de manipular que faz com que você, e a tonta de sua mãe, acreditem até hoje que ele é um anjo!

-O que você pode falar dele, hein? Você não vale nada, Frieda, não pode...

-Ah, com certeza valho mais do que o seu papai. Não seduzo jovens e outros homens para conseguir o que eu quero! Não vendo o meu corpo em troca de um objetivo, como uma prostituta barata! Afinal, foi assim que o seu pai se comportou, como um verdadeiro prostituto!

-PARE! – Serena berrou; Frieda calou-se. Ofegante, Serena pediu. – Continue. E chegue logo onde você quer chegar.

Frieda tomou fôlego.

-Bom, depois que Brian saiu da escola, fui atrás dele. Mas ele me ignorou; bateu a porta na minha cara, deixando bem claro que estava de casamento marcado e que não queria mais saber de mim. Fui para a minha casa, aos prantos, e, naquela noite, finalmente, percebi o que havia ocorrido; Brian Bennet havia me usado para conseguir ser promovido. Foi a maior decepção de minha vida, não só amorosa, como também comigo mesma. Afinal, era inadmissível que Frieda Lambert errasse daquela forma. Mas errei. E o pior foi descobrir que o meu erro havia deixado um fruto em meu ventre...

O coração de Serena disparou e ela sentiu a respiração tornar-se fria.

-O que? – ela perguntou. – Deixou um... fruto?

-Sim – os olhos de Frieda faiscaram de ódio ao olharem para Serena. – Um filho.

-Le... Lewis?

-Exatamente.

-Não... Você só pode estar brincando, não pode ter certeza disso! Como pode afirmar uma coisa dessas? Você era casada, seu marido ainda estava vivo, pode muito bem ser dele e...

-Não, não era. Poucas vezes deixei Albert tocar em mim. Naquela época, não me entregava mais aquele velho rabugento. Só a Brian. Só ao seu pai. Quando descobri que esperava um filho, o único homem que me tocara em anos havia sido o seu pai.

"Claro que não poderia admitir uma falha dessas em minha vida, por isso nem fui atrás de Brian tirar satisfações; resolvi sepultar o problema. E, começando novamente a dormir com o meu marido, fiz com que acreditasse que esperasse um filho dele. E quem desconfiaria da mulher casada que fica grávida? Ninguém! Assim, o meu caso com o seu pai tornou-se um fato terrível trancado em uma gaveta esquecida".

Serena estava aturdida, confusa; andando de um lado para o outro, ela chorava, chocada.

-Não, não é possível... Se tudo isso for verdade, isso quer dizer que...

-Sim, Serena. Eis o motivo por que a odeio tanto, eis o motivo que a afasta de Lewis! _Lewis e você são irmãos! IRMÃOS!_

Serena deixou-se cair no chão, abalada com a afirmação. Ela amava o próprio irmão, e, o pior...

Havia jogado o nome do próprio irmão na Fogueira das Paixões.

* * *

Alone sentiu as mãos começarem a suar, apesar do frio da noite. Parecia um pesadelo; um pesadelo que ocorria ao vivo e as cores. Mais a frente estava Harry Potter, o rapaz que tanto amava, e, na beira do abismo, estava Colin. _A poucos passos da morte. _E, o que era pior, parecia que _ele queria encontrá-la._

-Colin, você não pode... – começou Harry, tentando avançar.

-AFASTE-SE! – Colin berrou de volta, finalmente virando os olhos determinados para os dois. Alone assustou-se; o rosto de Colin estava pálido, totalmente moldado em uma expressão de fúria e revolta. – Nem ouse chegar perto, Harry, ou eu...

-Está bem! Está bem! – Harry parou imediatamente, cauteloso.

Alone não se conteve; torcendo as mãos em agonia, falou:

-Colin, você enlouqueceu? Por que está fazendo isso?

-Por que não pergunta para o seu namoradinho, Alone? Ele sabe a resposta, tanto quanto eu!

Alone voltou-se para Harry.

-Harry, do que ele está falando?

Harry, constrangido, mordeu o lábio e balançou a cabeça, freneticamente.

-Eu não sei... Eu não sei!

-Sabe sim! – berrou Colin em resposta. – Hipócrita! Covarde! O maior dos mentirosos! Já não basta ter me enganado? Por que não reconhece o que você fez?

-Não quero...

-Não quer? Por que, Harry? Tem vergonha de dizer a verdade? Alone ia achar muito estranho se soubesse, você não acha?

-Colin! Colin, não diga nada, por favor...

-Não vou dizer, Harry. Não vou poder dizer nada – ele voltou-se novamente para o lado do abismo. – Aqui eu ponho um ponto final neste espetáculo maravilhoso de decepções ao qual eu chamava de "vida".

-COLIN! NÃO FAÇA ISSO!! – Alone gritou, desesperada.

Colin pareceu não ouvir; ele começou a chorar, enquanto falava, lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que fitava o fundo do abismo com um olhar esgazeado:

-Não tem como resistir a magnífica atração do abismo. Eu olho lá para o fundo negro, e é como se mãos invisíveis me convidassem a ir em frente. Elas me chamam, me atraem, sussurram, é, elas sussurram – ele deu uma risada abobalhada – sussurram algo como: _venha, Colin, venha. A morte é indolor. Este é um poço mágico, o poço mais mágico do universo! O poço em que você mergulha e encontra, ao fundo, um outro mundo! O repouso eterno!_ _Venha, Colin! Venha fazer a passagem! _– ele riu novamente; olhou brevemente para Harry e Alone, e a jovem se assustou ao ver a loucura vidrada que havia tomado as faces do amigo. – Um repouso eterno, e é tudo o que eu preciso. Livrar-me de uma vez por todas de todo esse mundo nojento, dessas pessoas hipócritas e de todo o sofrimento que existe por aqui!

-Você está delirando! – berrou Alone.

-Mortos não sofrem!

-Mortos _não_ _vivem!_

Alone ficou olhando-o, trêmula. Colin ficou estático, pensativo; aquela afirmação da garota aparentemente o intrigara e o levara a reflexão. A loucura abandonou o rosto do menino. Ele enxugou as lágrimas e pigarreou.

-Não vivem, mas também não amam, e conseqüentemente não sofrem, e...

-Não amam, não sofrem, mas também não riem, não abraçam, não... – Alone, subitamente, parou de falar. – Então... O motivo do seu desespero é amor?

Os olhos de Colin se fixaram nela.

-Sim.

-Mas... Era algo relacionado com o Harry, pelo menos foi o que pensei ter ouvido... – disse Alone, olhando de Colin para Harry. – Não vão me dizer que... – ela deu uma risadinha. – Não... Claro que não. Por um momento me passou uma idéia absurda pela minha cabeça, mas... Claro, não tem sentido algum...

Harry e Colin não fizeram qualquer comentário.

-Bom, depois vocês me explicam que problema é este, mas... Seja ele qual for, Colin, não vale a pena abrir mão de sua vida por causa dele.

-Foi muita decepção, Alone, se eu lhe contasse, você ia entender, e...

-Não tem como entender, Colin. Suicídio é um ato sem explicação. Nenhuma dor ou desespero pode ser forte o bastante para justificar que um ser humano tire a própria vida! Pense, Colin, em quantas pessoas iam sofrer se algo acontecesse com você! Eu sofreria muito, os seus pais, toda a sua família... Você realmente quer trazer sofrimento para todos nós? Você quer causar lágrimas e dor em mim e em todas as outras pessoas que gostam de você de verdade?

Colin respondeu, baixinho:

-Não.

-Então! Escute a sua amiga aqui e tire essa idéia absurda de sua cabeça.

Ele lançou um último e assustador olhar para o abismo que se abria próximo aos seus pés. Ao voltar o rosto novamente, sua expressão havia mudado e, lentamente, seus lábios formaram um sorriso.

-Obrigado, Alone.

-Que nada, meu amigo – ela começou a caminhar até ele. – Só quero o seu be...

Naquele instante, o coração de Alone disparou; uma onda gelada a envolveu; Colin perdeu o equilíbrio na beira do abismo; por instinto, ela correu; o corpo do amigo desequilibrou-se por completo; Alone se jogou no chão e esticou a mão; a queda de Colin ia se iniciar quando ele conseguiu apertar a mão de Alone com força.

Os olhos de Alone se arregalaram, enquanto ela fazia força para segurar o garoto; era difícil demais; Colin era muito pesado para os seus braços delicados. Alone olhou para baixo; lá estava o abismo negro, tão profundo que não se era capaz de enxergar o que havia lá embaixo; e ali estava Colin, pendurado, mantendo-se seguro apenas por sua mão, as pernas e o corpo livres no ar, prontos para iniciarem a queda e encontrarem a morte.

-Alone! – Colin berrou. – Eu... não... vou... agüentar!

-Segure firme, Colin! _Segure!!_

* * *

Clarissa começou a tremer, enquanto Ted vinha ao seu encontro. Ele sorria maldosamente para ela, seu rosto iluminado pelas luzes coloridas que coloriam o salão. Estava chegando perto demais... 

As imagens da terrível noite caíram violentamente sobre Clarissa e, impotente para resistir à força das horríveis lembranças, ela perdeu os sentidos...

Por alguns segundos, tudo foi escuridão, misturada apenas com pequenos flashes da pior noite de sua vida...

_Ted a tocando... Os relâmpagos... As suas próprias lágrimas... Dor e angústia... Como eu te quero, Clarissa, sempre te quis... Relâmpagos..._

...coloridos. Não, não eram relâmpagos, eram apenas luzes, as luzes coloridas da pista de dança. A visão foi entrando em foco lentamente. Ela ergueu-se rapidamente do chão, enquanto algumas pessoas, debruçadas sobre ela, perguntavam se estava tudo bem.

-Sim... Tudo bem – ela respondeu, forçando um sorriso agradecido, enquanto seus olhos assombrados percorriam a pista a procura de Ted. Não o encontrou em canto algum; as pessoas continuavam dançando, animadas. Não havia nenhum sinal do rapaz.

Clarissa suspirou, aliviada. Então, fora tudo ilusão; tudo fora criado por sua mente. Claro, falara naquele assunto há poucos dias, era natural imaginar aquilo. Fora muito real, mas, era coisa de sua cabeça, apenas isso, claro, só podia ser...

-Preciso deixar essas bobagens para lá e me concentrar no _plano. _Apenas o plano importa. Acho que já está na hora de atrair Rony para a cabine...

Mas algo a interrompeu; naquele instante, a música cessou. O dono do bar, Lorenzo, subiu no palco onde a banda tocava e, com a voz amplificada, anunciou:

_-Meus queridos amigos! Subo neste palco agora para anunciar, finalmente, o evento mais importante da noite. Tenho a honra de anunciar que, a partir desse momento, tem início o grandioso Baile!_

As luzes coloridas deram lugar a uma fraca iluminação azulada.

_-Pegue seu par e aproveite!_

As pessoas começaram a se movimentar; alguns casais, como Rony e Hermione, que já se encontravam na pista de dança, apenas mudaram a dança para um ritmo mais lento, acompanhando a música romântica que começava a tocar; outros, que estavam espalhados pelo bar, se reuniram na pista e também começaram a bailar, juntinhos.

Joyce abandonava a sua taça de hidromel no balcão e puxava Juca pelo braço.

-Ah não sei dançar muito bem, Joyce...

-Anda! – ela o puxou com força. – Por favor, Juca, não podemos perder o Baile!

-Eu sei, mas é que...

-Sem "mas"! É só colar no meu corpo e acompanhar o ritmo! Deixe de se fazer de tímido, que eu sei muito bem que você não é, seu safadinho!

-Está bem... – respondeu Juca, confuso, indo para a pista e pensando porque Joyce o chamara de "safadinho".

Eles começaram a dançar, bem colados um no outro. Juca fechou os olhos, apreciando o perfume de Joyce, o calor de sua pele, e até mesmo o ventinho provocado por sua respiração. Aquela garota era fascínio puro; não somente um ímã para seus desejos, mas também um ímã para o seu coração. Atração total e irresistível.

Joyce também aproveitava aquele momento. Agarrada a Juca, ela viu Lewis perdido no meio da pista de dança, coçando a cabeça. Parecia estar procurando alguém, e Joyce soube imediatamente quem era. Afinal, era muito estranho ele estar sozinho...

Onde estaria Serena?

A pergunta foi respondida pela aparição da garota. Serena apareceu por entre as cortinas de entrada do Cantinho de Amor e Pegação. Ela também viu Joyce, e fez um sinal para que a amiga se aproximasse. Joyce franziu a testa; não podia ver bem a expressão de Serena, mas algo já lhe disse que alguma coisa não estava bem...

-Juca, acho que a Serena quer falar comigo – falou Joyce, olhando carinhosamente para o rapaz. – Você pode me esperar ali no saguão, em uma das mesas, eu não vou demorar muito, prometo.

-Tudo bem... – murmurou ele, ajeitando os óculos.

Joyce sorriu e correu até a entrada do Cantinho, desviando-se dos casais. Assim que se aproximou, Serena a puxou para dentro do Cantinho, com os olhos arregalados e a expressão assustada. O Cantinho estava vazio devido ao início do Baile, de modo que Serena abraçou Joyce e falou:

-Você não vai acreditar no que aconteceu, minha amiga... No que eu descobri...

Joyce ficou tensa.

-Nossa, Encalhada... O que aconteceu? Está tão nervosa, trêmula...

-É uma tragédia, Joyce! Uma tragédia! A Fogueira, de "a coisa mais maravilhosa que já fiz", se tornou "a pior coisa que eu podia ter feito"...

-Mas, diga-me logo, o que foi que...?

As cortinas de entrada do Cantinho se abriram. Por elas, surgiu Lewis, que abriu um largo sorriso ao ver a namorada ali. Ele foi até a garota e beijou-lhe as mãos, com carinho.

-O que houve? Você sumiu, estou te procurando faz tempo! Parece até que está se escondendo de mim!

Ele riu; Serena forçou o seu sorriso. Joyce percebeu que ela realmente havia se escondido de Lewis, mas... Por que?

-Não, eu... Só estava me sentindo um pouco mal...

-Sério? – Lewis arregalou os olhos e a tocou no rosto. – Mas já está tudo bem, não é? Está sentindo alguma coisa? Alguma dor?

-Não, não... Pode ficar tranqüilo – os olhos tristes de Serena o fitaram com ternura.

-Bom... Vim convidá-la para irmos dançar! Afinal, viemos até aqui para aproveitarmos o Baile, não foi?

Serena engoliu em seco.

-Sim, viemos, mas acho que não...

-Nem venha com desculpas, meu amor! Nós vamos até lá, e vamos arrasar! Afinal, existe casal mais apaixonado do que a gente dentro desse bar? Vamos! – ele tomou-a pela mão e, juntos, saíram do Cantinho, com Serena ainda hesitante.

-Lewis, não...

-Meu amor, por favor! – eles pararam em um canto da pista. Lewis olhou-a fundo nos olhos, daquela maneira de olhar que a derretia totalmente e, acariciando-lhe o queixo, disse: - Eu te amo, minha querida.

Lágrimas formaram-se nos olhos de Serena. Ela queria correr, fugir daquele momento, mas não era possível...

-Dance comigo – pediu Lewis.

Serena olhou-o, triste... Como recusar aquele pedido? Era difícil demais... Naquele instante, Serena travava uma batalha dentro de seu coração.

O que fazer se o grande amor de sua vida era seu irmão?

Joyce observava-os, intrigada... Acenou para Juca, chamando-o para começarem a dançar novamente. Passando os olhos pela pista de dança, ela viu Mione bailando com Rony. Clarissa estava sozinha, apenas observando... onde estaria Malfoy? E... Alone... Onde estava Alone? E Harry?

Ela sorriu, pensando que Alone devia estar aprontando. Mal sabia ela a situação catastrófica que ocorria na beira do abismo...

* * *

Gotas de suor frio começaram a rolar pelo rosto de Colin, enquanto ele se esforçava para não quebrar aquele mísero contato com a mão de Alone – contato este que evitava a sua queda. 

Alone, por sua vez, chorava sem parar, sentindo o braço perdendo a força.

A mão de Colin começou a escorregar... Ela berrou...

-HARRY! HARRY, AJUDE AQUI. POR FAVOR!

Harry agachou-se ao lado de Alone e esticou o braço na direção de Colin. Com esforço, agarrou-o na altura do cotovelo e começou a puxá-lo para cima.

-Vamos, segure firme, Colin!

Eles começaram a erguê-lo, enquanto Colin colaborava, encostando os pés na muralha de pedra e dando impulso. Lentamente, eles conseguiram suspender Colin totalmente. O rapaz praticamente se jogou no chão, agradecido, respirando aceleradamente.

-Obrigado – suspirou, aliviado.

Alone também se esparramou no chão, os olhos ainda saltados e com lágrimas escorrendo.

-Que noite, minha nossa... – murmurou ela. – Essa eu não esqueço jamais...

-Espero que tenha se arrependido dessa sua atitude estúpida, Colin – falou Harry, um tanto ríspido.

Colin ergueu os olhos para ele, surpreso.

-Não venha me falar em atitudes estúpidas, Harry. Ambos sabemos que você é perito neste assunto.

-Gente, por favor! – pediu Alone. – Depois de tudo isto que aconteceu vocês ainda vão ficar discutindo? Não faço a mínima idéia do que seja, ou melhor, tenho algumas, mas, seja qual for, vamos esquecer por alguns instantes, por favor!

Colin e Harry se entreolharam com raiva, mas não falaram nada.

-Ótimo... – disse Alone. Observou o vestido verde, que estava sujo de terra. – Droga, sujei o vestido. E meus cabelos estão despenteados! Vamos, Harry, vamos voltar, o Baile já deve ter começado. Eu dou um jeito no vestido no banheiro do Lorenzo´s.

Harry ajudou-a a se levantar.

-Venha conosco, Colin – disse Alone.

-Não, eu não...

-Por favor – pediu ela. – Salvei sua vida hoje, e duas vezes; uma fazendo com que desistisse da idéia absurda do suicídio, e a outra não o deixando cair no abismo. Está me devendo... Vem conosco?

Colin hesitou por alguns segundos, fitando Harry.

-Está bem... Vou, mas porque você está pedindo.

-Ótimo! Vamos!

Ela pegou Colin com o outro braço e, juntos, os três começaram a descer a colina, rumo ao Lorenzo´s. Enquanto caminhavam, Alone pensava o quão fora surpreendente aquela noite. Ela nunca esperava que tudo aquilo ia ocorrer...

Mal sabia ela que este era o fato que marcava o início de uma grande confusão entre o trio que caminhava – ela, Harry e Colin. Justamente pelo motivo que ela ainda desconhecia... ou melhor, suspeitava, mas não queria acreditar...

* * *

Augusto continuava deitado no sofá, se torturando... 

-Não posso, não posso...

Ela o aguardava, inteiramente disponível, pronta para o que ele quisesse fazer... A noite estava acabando, logo o Baile terminaria, e ele perderia a oportunidade...

-Lanísia... Sua atrevida... Sua maldita...

Apressado, o professor abriu a porta e saiu da sala.

Lanísia vencera a aposta. _Ele ia ao seu encontro_.

O que iria acontecer no Palacete da Loucura?

* * *

Na pista, observando o Baile, Clarissa aguardava o momento certo do plano iniciar... 

Dentro da cabine de Amor e Pegação, Draco aguardava, ansioso. Mal via a hora de Hermione entrar ali, e finalmente receber um beijo de seus lábios.

Ele observou a cabine; ela era pequena apenas por fora. Lá dentro, era espaçosa. Um espaço amplo, com um sofá num canto, um espaço aberto no centro, e algumas prateleiras repletas de vidros. A maioria, pelo que ele reparou, eram líquidos afrodisíacos.

E, no chão... Mas... O que era aquilo?

Que estranho! Num canto do carpete, repousava, brilhante, uma faca.

* * *

**NA: Antes de mais nada, quero desejar um Feliz Ano Novo para todos os leitores da fic! Vocês são muito importantes para mim, e são uma das minhas motivações para escrever. Desejo a todos um 2007 repleto de felicidades e emoções - e nesta parte eu pretendo ajudar, trazendo emoções com as fics hehe.**

**E o Baile continua no próximo capítulo, além das aventuras no Palacete da Loucura... Aguardem! E comentem hehe**


	10. Ou Vai ou Racha

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**_Ou Vai ou Racha_**

_O Baile continua, trazendo algumas suspeitas..._

_**Eu... Às vezes... Penso que Harry e Colin... Que eles... Têm um caso.**_

_...surpresas malignas para pessoas com más intenções..._

_**Sangue devia ser derramado para que a porta da cabine se abrisse.**_

..._é ótimas e excitantes surpresas para pessoas com boas, mas safadas, intenções..._

_**Lanísia, o que pensa que está fazendo...?**_

_...este é o momento de se aprofundar nas surpresas, safadezas e emoções deste capítulo! Afinal, ou vai ou racha!_

_**

* * *

**_

Enquanto, na cabine Ou Vai ou Racha, Draco se perguntava o que uma faca – e uma faca gigantesca como aquela – estava fazendo lá, Clarissa, nas proximidades da pista de dança, dava andamento ao plano.

Rony e Hermione ainda não haviam se desgrudado nem por um segundo. Aquilo irritava Clarissa, e podia atrapalhar os seus planos... Ao planejar tudo, Clarissa contara com um momento em que os dois se separassem, pelo menos por um minuto... E, até agora, isso não havia acontecido. E o pior: poderia nem acontecer.

Ela encarou o relógio amarelo e luminoso que pairava no alto da parede da pista de dança do Lorenzo´s. Já era quase nove horas da noite; provavelmente a festa se estenderia até mais tarde, mas poderia acabar a qualquer momento... Os olhos faiscantes de Clarissa voltaram a fulminar o casal que bailava animado. Não... Todo aquele esforço, aquele plano, não seria jogado fora. Nem que ela precisasse dar uma forcinha para que as coisas andassem conforme o planejado.

Decidida, Clarissa saiu da pista de dança, caminhando até o saguão principal. Escorando-se no balcão roxo e circular, ela olhou, sorrindo, para o atendente. Era um rapaz magricela, de cabelos verdes e espetados, enormes olhos castanhos e uma expressão afoita no rosto.

-Posso ajudá-la? – ele perguntou, piscando freneticamente os olhos.

-Sim. Quero uma dose de Demência.

-Shhhh – pediu o atendente, olhando ao redor. Aproximou-se de Clarissa, com os olhos castanhos arregalados, e cochichou em seu ouvido. – Não se pode dizer o nome dessa bebida em voz alta! Lorenzo não quer que os professores saibam que está ocorrendo o comércio de bebidas alcoólicas para os alunos, ainda mais uma bebida tão forte quanto a Demência! Por isso, em momentos como este, no qual o bar está lotado de professores, deve-se pedir com descrição.

-Desculpe! – falou Clarissa, enquanto o atendente ia servir a bebida.

Ele encheu uma taça roxa com o líquido borbulhante e a estendeu para ela; a taça colorida era outra estratégia para que o líquido ficasse oculto.

-Aqui está, senhorita...

-Clarissa – ela pegou a taça. – Muito obrigado...

Ela espremeu os olhos para focalizar o que estava escrito no adesivo pregado no uniforme dele.

-...Walter.

Com a taça de Demência na mão, Clarissa voltou à pista de dança. Ficou parada por alguns instantes, apenas movimentando o corpo levemente, acompanhando a música e tomando alguns goles de Demência. O líquido descia quente pela sua garganta, aquecendo seu corpo e tornando-a mais elétrica. Logo o seu corpo começou a se movimentar com mais leveza e rapidez, enquanto a música soava cada vez mais agitada, e Rony e Hermione iniciavam uma dança quente e empolgante...

_Sou um bruxo muito do alucinado!_

_Vou te conquistar, pois já sou encantado!_

_Sem truques, magias ou poções de amor,_

_Confio no meu taco, sou sedutor!_

_Garota, fique preparada, preparada!_

_O bruxo aqui não vale nada, vale nada!_

_Vou te lançar uma cantada, uma cantada!_

_Até você ficar pirada, ficar pirada!_

Clarissa tomou mais um gole de Demência e, erguendo a taça no ar com uma das mãos, começou a avançar, sozinha, pela pista, gritando, eufórica. O mundo parecia estar mais colorido; as luzes que giravam mais intensas; os rostos confundiam-se na multidão; ela sentia-se leve, leve como nunca antes estivera; e disposta, disposta a fazer qualquer coisa que viesse em sua mente.

Mesmo naquela euforia repentina, ela não tirava o seu objetivo da mente; não ia mais virar a taça nem um pouquinho; o resto de Demência que havia nela tinha outro propósito.

Dançando, ela aproximou-se de Rony e Hermione. Seus olhos registraram a maneira como o casal dançava...

Naquele instante, Rony segurava a perna de Hermione, enlaçando-a junto ao seu corpo. Os rostos dos dois estavam quase colados, e os olhos se encontravam. Era sensualidade pura.

Irritada com aquilo, a mente levemente embriagada de Clarissa a fez agir imediatamente. Fingindo um tropeção, Clarissa virou o conteúdo da taça sobre o vestido de Hermione.

Mione afastou-se de Rony imediatamente. Ela arregalou os olhos para Clarissa; em seguida, encarou o estado do vestido manchado. Clarissa deu uma risadinha.

-Oh, como sou desastrada! – ela riu ainda mais. – Mil desculpas, Hermione, querida amiga, mil desculpas...

-Não se preocupe... – respondeu Hermione, constrangida. – Um simples feitiço dá conta disso aqui – ela voltou-se para Rony. – Vou até o banheiro limpar essa mancha, volto no máximo em dois minutos.

-Tudo bem, eu aguardo – disse Rony, beijando-a nos lábios; a Clarissa levemente embriagada fez uma careta de desdém, enquanto Mione afastava-se, caminhando em direção aos toaletes.

Rony olhou para Clarissa, intrigado.

-Andou bebendo, garota?

-Só um pouquinho. Mas, como você pode ver, estou normal, não estou cambaleante, nem tonta. Normal. Talvez um pouco mais risonha do que o normal – ela riu – mas, tirando isso, nada de diferente.

-Sei...

-Preciso comemorar! Essa é uma noite muito importante em minha vida, e, acredite, na vida de outras pessoas que estão neste Baile, também...

Dito isso, Clarissa afastou-se, apressada. Tinha pouquíssimos minutos para dar andamento ao plano. O que tinha de ser feito precisava ser feito agora, com Hermione afastada e Rony sozinho...

_"Preciso levar o Rony até a cabine Ou Vai ou Racha e, conforme o meu plano, isso deve ser feito por qualquer pessoa, menos eu. Quem seria a pessoa ideal para passar o recadinho a ele?"._

Os olhos azuis da garota faiscaram ao focalizarem Walter, que servia uma taça vermelha a um estudante. Ali estava alguém que poderia passar o recadinho a Rony, sem comprometê-la e sem fazer perguntas. Animada, Clarissa foi, novamente, até o balcão roxo.

-Você novamente! – disse Walter, sorrindo. – Não me diga que quer outra dose?

-Não, não... Acho que mais uma dose disso aqui e eu caio morta aqui no chão! – ela gargalhou com a própria piada idiota. – Não... Quero apenas que mande um recadinho para um colega meu, que está lá na pista de dança. Um recado da namorada dele...

-Certo...

-E preciso que faça isso o mais rapidamente possível.

Walter inclinou-se sobre o balcão para aproximar-se.

-E... quem seria o garoto?

-Aquele alto e ruivo ali, que está balançando levemente o corpo – ela mostrou Rony. – É só chegar até ele e dizer exatamente o que eu disser a você.

-E... Eu posso saber o que eu ganho em troca?

Clarissa levou a mão à bolsa e mostrou-lhe um punhado de galeões.

-Dinheiro... – os olhos de Walter se arregalaram diante do brilho das moedas. – Muito dinheiro...

-Tudo bem, eu...

-Agora, escute rapidamente e vá até lá sem perder tempo! Cada segundo é precioso! Repita exatamente isto...

Cinco segundos depois, Walter abandonava o balcão. Olhando ao redor, temendo que Lorenzo o surpreendesse abandonando o balcão no horário de expediente, ele avançou, veloz, até a pista de dança. Tocou o ombro de Rony; ele virou-se, surpreso, mas Walter foi logo passando a sua mensagem...

-Mandaram lhe avisar que o estão aguardando na cabine Ou Vai ou Racha, a cabine perfeita para a realização dos desejos e para a paixão dos casais! – Rony franziu a testa, confuso. – É só entrar no Cantinho de Amor e Pegação e seguir o corredor que se encontra lá dentro. Siga o caminho até o seu amor, e lá, para se sair, deve-se fazer tudo de bom!

Dito isso, Walter deu uma palmadinha amistosa no ombro de Rony e afastou-se. Rony, confuso, não entendera muito bem o que era a tal cabine Ou Vai ou Racha, mas o nome era bem sugestivo, assim como a descrição feita pelo estranho. Sorrindo, ele balançou a cabeça.

-Essa Hermione... Cheia de surpresas... – ele avançou pela pista.

Atravessou as cortinas para o Cantinho no momento exato em que Hermione voltava do banheiro, procurando-o na multidão.

Ela perscrutava cada rosto a procura de Rony quando Alone se aproximou, num estado que fez com que Mione praticamente se esquecesse do namorado. O vestido verde de Alone estava cheio de manchas de terra, sem falar nos cabelos negros, que, ao invés de caprichosamente penteados, estavam completamente arrepiados.

-Alone! – exclamou Mione, boquiaberta. – Mas o que aconteceu?

Alone soltou um suspiro prolongado.

-Ah, minha amiga... É uma longa história... Uma longa e confusa história, cujo motivo eu ainda não consegui entender...

Ela virou o rosto para um canto da pista, onde Colin havia parado, com uma taça de hidromel na mão. Procurou por Harry e o viu andando pela pista, também com uma taça que, ela supunha, devia conter algo muito mais forte do que hidromel.

-Algo a ver com o Harry? – perguntou Mione, seguindo o olhar da amiga.

-Sim. Ele e Colin – diante do espanto de Mione, Alone completou. – É, também não entendo... Ou melhor, acho que entendo, mas, simplesmente, não quero acreditar...

-O que você acha?

Alone esfregou os olhos e, tensa, disse:

-É difícil apenas transformar o que penso em palavras, imagine se... Imagine se for verdade!! É uma possibilidade absurda, Hermione, mas, simplesmente, não consigo tirá-la da cabeça, de alguma forma não consigo. Chega a dar vontade de rir de tão idiota que me parece, mas... É uma possibilidade...

-Diga logo!

-Eu... Às vezes... Penso que Harry e Colin... Que eles... Têm um caso.

-Um caso?

Enquanto isso, Rony entrava no corredor que havia dentro do Cantinho, seguindo o caminho que o estranho havia lhe ensinado. Ansioso, Rony pensava nas inúmeras possibilidades que o nome daquela cabine oferecia... Finalmente, avistou a pequena cabine Ou Vai ou Racha.

Com o coração disparado, sem nem parar para prestar atenção a Taça dos Desejos ou as instruções que havia do lado de fora da cabine, ele levou a mão à maçaneta e a girou.

Parou de súbito. O sorriso que havia em seus lábios desapareceu por completo, e a sensação de alegria foi substituída por uma ira incandescente. A Cabine era maravilhosa, mas quem estava ali dentro não era Hermione.

-Draco? – indagou Rony, incrédulo, encarando o garoto, que também arregalou os olhos para ele, igualmente espantado.

-O que faz aqui, Weasley?

-Eu é que pergunto o que você faz aqui! Estava esperando encontrar a Hermione...

-Eu também! – respondeu Draco sem pensar.

-O que? – perguntou Rony. – Posso saber o que o fez pensar que a minha namorada se trancaria nesta Cabine com vo... – ele se interrompeu. A palavra "trancaria" soou como um alarme em sua mente. Rony virou-se, afoito, para a porta, que ainda estava aberta. Ele já ia suspirar aliviado quando, ao aproximar-se um pouco mais da porta, ela fechou-se de uma só vez, girando o trinco, de forma tão súbita que quase o atingiu.

Um silêncio apavorante tomou conta do lugar, entrecortado apenas pela respiração ofegante de Rony.

-Droga... – ele murmurou, cansado. Em seguida, dirigiu o punho para a parede e a esmurrou, fazendo os vidros com líquidos afrodisíacos estremecerem. – DROGA!

Em seguida, Rony foi até a maçaneta e começou a girá-la. O esforço, claro, não teve sucesso algum, o que começou a irritá-lo ainda mais.

-Isso... não... abre... – começou a socar a porta. – SOCORRO! ALGUÉM NOS TIRE DAQUI!

-Não adianta tentar abrir a porta, tampouco ficar gritando feito um louco, Weasley...

-Será que pode me explicar, então, como sair dessa porcaria?

Draco coçou os cabelos loiros; as faces ficaram coradas e seus olhos encaravam o chão quando ele respondeu.

-Deve-se pagar um tributo...

-Que espécie de tributo? – indagou Rony de testa franzida.

-Bom, o tributo pode ser qualquer um... O que a pessoa deixa numa Taça que fica do lado de fora, a Taça dos Desejos. Depois que a cabine está sendo ocupada por duas pessoas, a porta da cabine é selada e só é aberta quando o tributo é pago, tributo este que sempre precisa envolver as duas pessoas.

-Não estou gostando muito disso...

-Eu muito menos! – protestou Draco. – Você ter entrado aqui estragou tudo!

-Ai não... – Rony parecia à beira das lágrimas, inconformado com a situação e com a possibilidade assustadora que se pintava em sua mente. – Não me diga que você pediu...

-Sim, Weasley! Agora ferrou tudo! O tributo que foi deixado na Taça dos Desejos foi um beijo!

-Ah não! – Rony deixou-se cair no chão, devido ao baque da informação. – Não é possível... Não posso acreditar...

-Tem que haver outra forma... Outro jeito... – Draco estava igualmente tenso. – Não posso pagar um tributo como este...

-Eu muito menos! – reclamou Rony. – Agora, me explique uma coisa... – Rony levantou-se, encarando os olhos cinzentos de Draco com furor. – Você disse que esperava encontrar a Hermione... Então, a sua intenção era trazê-la até aqui, para que os dois ficassem presos, e ela fosse obrigada a beijá-lo, é isso, ou será que eu não entendi direito?

Draco manteve o rosto erguido.

-Sim. Foi isso mesmo – sorriu, audacioso.

Rony o segurou pelo colarinho do traje a rigor e o encostou contra a parede.

-Será que não dá para parar de correr atrás da _minha _namorada?

Draco não respondeu, apenas pediu:

-Ponha-me no chão, Weasley...

-Você andou rodando atrás dela, tentando convidá-la para o Baile. Não me esqueço daquele dia. Você estava tão pirado que chegou a chacoalhar a Hermione, tentando convencê-la a vir ao Baile com você. Não sei quando você ficou interessado nela, mas sei que está interessado, Draco, e desde aquele dia estou de olho em você.

-Largue-me...

-Se não quiser se machucar, nem tomar um soco em suas fuças, pare de correr atrás de minha namorada. Fui bem claro, Draco?

-Solte-me...

_-Fui bem claro?_

Draco engoliu em seco, mas viu que não havia opção, a não ser responder...

-Sim.

Rony soltou-o de uma só vez; Draco desabou no chão. Enquanto Rony caminhava a esmo pela cabine, tentando encontrar uma solução, Draco o encarava com um ódio mortal.

-A pior coisa é ficar preso dentro dessa Cabine com uma pessoa tão odiosa e insuportável como você, Draco – enquanto ele falava, Draco se erguia, apoiando-se em uma cadeira. – Mas, mesmo assim, não pago esse tributo de maneira nenhuma... Ah morro de fome aqui, mas não pago... – ele estava de costas; não viu que Draco analisava a parede da cabine; algo ali chama a atenção do rapaz, algo parecido com uma pequena placa de metal... - ...e pensar que poderia estar aqui com Hermione, ah, aí sim seria bom, ótimo... – Draco, vendo que Rony ainda estava de costas, distraído em seu monólogo, apanhou a placa e leu. Na parte superior, havia pequenas letras: TRIBUTO A SER PAGO. E, embaixo, em letras maiores, havia seis letras, seis letras que formavam o tributo inesperado, o tributo que fez o coração de Draco disparar e a parte maligna de seu ser suspirar de satisfação... _SANGUE_.

Então, não havia beijo algum... Sangue devia ser derramado para que a porta da cabine se abrisse. Sangue provocado por uma das pessoas ocupantes, atingindo a outra.

Draco, rapidamente, colocou a placa de metal no mesmo lugar de antes. Rony continuava de costas, falando. Um sorriso diabólico surgiu no rosto de Draco, enquanto seus olhos pousavam, automaticamente, na enorme faca de cozinha que repousava no chão.

A voz de Clarissa invadiu a sua mente...

-_Nada pode separar os dois_. _A não ser a morte, Draco..._

Imagens atraentes encheram a mente do rapaz. Ele podia visualizar o funeral, Hermione em prantos. Ele indo consolar a pobre "viúva". O tempo cura todas as feridas, ela logo o esqueceria e cairia de amores por ele.

Draco olhou, desejoso, para a faca...

Mas... Para conquistar Hermione, ela nunca poderia saber que ele havia matado Rony...

_"Ninguém sabe que estou aqui com ele. O tributo será pago, a porta da cabine se abrirá, e ninguém saberá quem estava com Rony Weasley. O Baile está animado; ninguém presta atenção no que os outros estão fazendo, onde estão; encontrar um álibi será fácil, fácil"._

Se o tributo para sair dali era sangue, e ele precisava de Rony morto para ter Hermione para si, por que não unir o útil ao agradável?

Rony continuava discursando, enquanto Draco encarava a faca, desejoso...

Era a hora da decisão... Uma oportunidade única e irresistível se abria para ele...

_"Este é o momento, Draco", _pensou ele. _"Você tem todas as ferramentas a sua disposição. Agora, ou vai ou racha"._

* * *

Neste momento, na festa, Alone e Hermione viravam duas taças de suco de abóbora, enquanto a jovem terminava de relatar a sua desconfiança, e todos os fatos que levaram a ela, para Mione.

-Então, por tudo isto, surgiu essa possibilidade maluca... – Alone bebeu um pouco mais de suco. – Isso não faz sentido algum, não é?

-Claro que não! Sou amiga do Harry há anos e posso lhe dar a certeza de que ele só tem interesse pelo sexo feminino.

-Ah ninguém pode ter certeza sobre a sexualidade de outra pessoa – Alone balançou a cabeça. – Não está escrito na testa de uma pessoa do que ela gosta, o que a excita ou o que ela prefere fazer na cama. Existem muitas coisas, e algumas até mesmo bizarras. Às vezes nem a própria pessoa sabe o que prefere! Como podemos ter certeza sobre a sexualidade de alguém? Não, não tem como, Hermione. O corpo humano, além de muitos órgãos, também comporta muitos segredos. O que a boca diz às vezes não é o que o coração sente. Ou o que o tesão move talvez não seja o que mais faça determinado órgão masculino se mover.

-É... Sem falar que, depois da Fogueira, será impossível você tirar uma conclusão. Mesmo que o Harry seja... o que você está pensando que ele é... Mesmo que ele goste mais de _cuequinhas_ do que de _calcinhas_, ele está caindo de amores por você, e é capaz de mandar muito bem nos momentos mais íntimos.

-Eu sei... Mas arranjarei um modo de descobrir se o que estou pensando é mesmo verdade... E, se for, ele não só tem preferências pelo sexo masculino como já teve um relacionamento mais do que íntimo com o meu grande amigo Colin Creevey.

-Nossa... É difícil de imaginar...

-Pra mim também é. Mas não tiro isso da cabeça até ter uma resposta. Não importa muito qual seja, mas eu tenho real interesse em descobrir. Afinal, gay ou não, Harry agora é homem, é meu, e ponto final.

-Tem certeza de que não importa muito mesmo? – perguntou Hermione. – Porque Colin é um grande amigo seu, e...

-Ai, Hermione, não me torture com questões éticas agora, por favor! Ainda mais sendo baseada numa mera possibilidade! Por favor...

-Desculpe – pediu ela, lançando um olhar para a pista de dança.

-Nem sinal do Rony, não é?

-Sim... Isso está muito estranho... Se ele não estivesse enlaçado pelo poder da Fogueira, eu estaria revoltada neste momento, com as piores possibilidades na cabeça. Mas, sei que ele é _só meu._

-É, mas o que será que ele está fazendo?

-Não sei... Talvez esteja preparando uma surpresa. Tudo o que sei é que a bêbada da Clarissa derramou bebida em mim e fui ao banheiro limpar o vestido. Quando voltei, nem sinal do Rony...

-Talvez a Clarissa saiba onde ele está... – sugeriu Alone, apontando para a amiga.

Clarissa, com a barra do vestido levantada, dançava, descalça, na pista de dança.

-Nossa, ela está um tanto alterada pela bebida... – comentou Alone.

-Mas está sóbria ainda. Ela deve ter visto para onde o Rony foi. Vamos até lá – dito isso, Hermione puxou Alone e, juntas, as duas correram até onde Clarissa dançava.

Assim que elas se aproximaram, Clarissa voltou-se para elas, sorrindo.

-Olá, Encalhadas! – berrou ela para fazer-se ouvir diante do forte som da música.

-Clarissa, por favor, você sabe para onde o Rony foi depois que eu fui até o banheiro?

-Eu... Não sei não... – ela respondeu, ainda dançando. – Largue de preocupação, o que poderia ter acontecido de mal com ele aqui neste Baile?

-Nada...

-Então! Aproveite a noite! Divirta-se e deixe de tanta preocupação!

Mione segurou a mão de Alone, tensa; por algum motivo, aquele sumiço de Rony a estava deixando preocupada, muito preocupada...

-Não levem as coisas muito a sério, senão a diversão vai pro espaço! Vejam a Serena, por exemplo – Clarissa apontou. – Está há tempos tentando evitar que o Lewis a puxe para a pista de dança!

-Ué, por que será? – perguntou Mione.

Alone balançou os ombros, enquanto elas observavam. Lewis insistia, mas Serena, com a expressão tensa, não queria aceitar o convite para bailar ao lado dele.

-Serena, eu não consigo entender você! – disse Lewis. – Estava tão animada para o Baile, doida para que dançássemos juntos, e, quando chega o dia, você não quer dançar!

-Perdi a vontade, Lewis... Estou cansada... Só isso... – ela tentava conter as lágrimas, mas era quase impossível...

-Ah, vamos dançar sim, nem que eu tenha que agarrar você... – ele segurou-a bem próxima ao corpo dele, firmemente. Só largou a garota quando chegaram ao centro da pista. – E agora? Vai correr?

Bem naquele segundo, enquanto ela observava os contornos do rosto de Lewis, iluminados pelas luzes coloridas do teto, a iluminação da pista de dança baixou para um azul escuro, e uma bela música romântica começou a soar.

-Ah essa música é linda – comentou Lewis com um sorriso; uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Serena; Lewis, surpreendido, levou o dedo a lágrima que rolava, secou-a e perguntou. – Querida, por que está chorando?

Serena, os olhos iluminados pela umidade, acariciou o rosto dele e respondeu:

-Por emoção... Emoção...

Lewis aconchegou-a em um abraço apertado e, coladinhos, eles começaram a dançar...

_Eu creio que agora seja a hora de eu desistir,_

_Eu sinto que é a hora._

_Tenho uma foto sua ao meu lado,_

_Tenho a marca de seu batom ainda na sua xícara de café._

_Tenho um punho cerrado de pura emoção,_

_Tenho uma cabeça de sonhos despedaçados._

_Preciso abandonar isto, preciso deixar tudo para trás._

Ela acariciava a nuca de Lewis, ao mesmo tempo em que aspirava o seu perfume, o aroma do amor e de seu desejo. Como ela o amava... como ela o queria... Como poderiam ser uma só carne se tinham o mesmo sangue?

Não havia alternativa... A não ser, como dizia a melodia... Desistir... Esquecer Lewis definitivamente. Transformar o seu amor de mulher em amor fraternal...

E as lágrimas da frustração corriam soltas...

_Seja o que for que eu disse,_

_Seja o que for que eu fiz, não tive a intenção._

_Eu só quero você de volta para sempre._

_(Quero você de volta, quero você de volta, quero você de volta para sempre)._

_Quando quer que eu esteja errado,_

_Apenas me diga a canção e vou cantá-la,_

_Você terá razão e será compreendida..._

_(Quero você de volta, quero você de volta)._

_Quero você de volta para sempre._

Ela queria tudo de volta... Queria de volta os sonhos de uma futura vida a dois ao lado de Lewis... Os devaneios sobre uma subida ao altar ao lado dele... Queria o retorno da esperança de viver...

_Inadvertidamente, mas enfatizado, eu compreendi a história._

_Não adiantou._

_Mas no canto de minha mente eu comemorava a glória,_

_Mas isso não devia acontecer..._

_Nas reviravoltas da separação_

_Você sobressaiu-se ao tornar-se independente._

_Você não pode achar um lugarzinho lá dentro para mim?_

Ela já não conseguia mais se conter... O choro e o desespero tomaram conta de Serena, e ela entregou-se à dor, trêmula. Lewis percebeu e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

-Ainda emocionada, minha linda?

-Claro... – ela sussurrou em resposta. – Este é um... Um momento muito especial... Do qual nunca vou esquecer...

E, de fato, nunca ia esquecer. Aquele era o momento que marcava a compreensão de que o rapaz que amava era seu irmão; o primeiro contato que mantinha com ele depois daquela descoberta infame.

Ainda chorando, ela continuou ali, coladinha com Lewis, enquanto a música continuava...

_Seja o que for que eu disse,_

_Seja o que for que eu fiz, não tive a intenção..._

Numa mesa especial, separada para os professores de Hogwarts, Frieda Lambert ignorava a piada que Flitwick contava para todos. Suas atenções estavam voltadas para Lewis e Serena. Enquanto bebia uma taça de champanhe, ela observava, triunfante, o choro angustiado de Serena.

_"Como nunca pensei em revelar isso antes?"_, pensava ela. _"Isso ainda me deu aquela idéia excelente, idéia que faz com que eu me vingue para sempre da família Bennet e ainda transforme a vida de Serena em um inferno"._

Os lábios secos e finos de Frieda se torceram em um sorriso.

_"Prepare-se, Serena. O calvário está apenas começando"._

Discretamente, alegando que ia buscar mais champanhe, Frieda levantou-se da mesa e aproximou-se do balcão. Walter servia aos que se aproximavam, e sorriu ao ver a professora.

-Sra Lambert! Quanta honra!

-Poupe-me de discursos de falso saudosismo, Walter. Você foi um mero jardineiro de minha residência, e sei muito bem que a classe baixa geralmente me detesta, por eu ter opiniões que pessoas de baixa renda não são capazes de formar, além de tudo o que o dinheiro e a inteligência foram capazes de me fornecer.

Walter engoliu em seco, sem graça.

-Mas devo lhe dizer que foi muito bom encontrá-lo por aqui, trabalhando e morando perto de Hogwarts. Vou precisar de uma ajudinha para algo que ando planejando... Diga-me, Walter, o dinheiro ainda seduz você?

-Sim! – ele abriu um sorriso. – Claro, Sra Lambert. Sempre é bom!

-É capaz de qualquer coisa por dinheiro, Walter?

-Sim, dinheiro é a melhor coisa do mundo!

-Tudo mesmo?

-Tudo!

Frieda o avaliou por alguns segundos; seu olhar crítico deixou Walter embaraçado.

-Ótimo – disse ela. – Em breve vou procurá-lo aqui no Lorenzo´s, com uma proposta irrecusável. Se topar, posso lhe adiantar que você terá milhares de galeões como recompensa. Até logo.

Frieda colocou mais champanhe na taça e voltou para a mesa dos professores, deixando Walter ansioso e embasbacado. Ele sobressaltou-se quando Lorenzo beliscou o seu braço.

-O que ela queria?

-Nada... – respondeu Walter, tentando parecer convincente.

-Sei... Escute aqui, Walter, não dê muita trela para essa mulher! Ela ofendeu o meu bar de maneira tal que me deixou maluco! Se ela suspeitar que oferecemos bebidas como Demência para adolescentes, e que ocorrerão festas clandestinas por aqui, estaremos perdidos! O Lorenzo´s precisa da clientela jovem. Fui claro?

-Sim, senhor. Muito claro!

Um gritinho estridente fez com que Lorenzo estremecesse. Do outro lado do balcão, uma jovem bela, de cabelos encaracolados, dava pulinhos, animada.

-Lorenzo! Lorenzo! Preciso de sua ajuda!!

-Para que? Para curar loucura? Desculpe-me, mas, nisso, não sou especialista...

-Não! Quero um lugar interessante para levar um certo rapaz...

-Nossa, que garota decidida! Qual o seu nome?

-Joyce!

-Ah, já ouvi falar de você – Walter deu uma risadinha. – É muito conhecida entre os homens do povoado...

-Walter! – Lorenzo o beliscou novamente.

-É tudo mentira, moço – falou Joyce. – Esse povo é muito maldoso. Está certo que eu andei por algumas camas aqui de Hogsmeade, mas também não foram "tantas" assim...

-Claro, as mulheres e crianças foram poupadas...

-Walter, some! – berrou Lorenzo; o atendente afastou-se às pressas. – Perdoe-me pelo comportamento inadequado do meu funcionário, Joyce. Mas, se quer saber, tenho um lugar perfeito... E secreto, reservado para as futuras festas clandestinas que ocorrerão por aqui...

-Ai adoro lugares proibidos!! Poderia me falar como chegar lá?

-Sim! É só...

Enquanto Lorenzo ensinava o caminho para Joyce, Juca Slooper aguardava, incomodado com as luzes. O que Joyce estava querendo aprontar com ele?

* * *

Castelo de Hogwarts. Longe de todas aquelas luzes, de toda aquela agitação. Castelo deserto. Silencioso. Professor em um corredor. De frente para uma porta. A porta que levava ao oásis. A porta que se abria para o antro do pecado e do prazer. O Palacete da Loucura.

Augusto levou a mão ao bolso e tirou o seu lenço. O suor já impregnava a sua testa. Secou-se com o lenço, sem tirar os olhos da porta...

Uma pequena hesitação tomou conta dele... Ele mexia-se sobre os próprios pés, indeciso...

Foi apenas um breve segundo, antes que ele levasse a mão à maçaneta da porta e entrasse, apressado, como se tivesse medo de se arrepender e voltar atrás.

O que ele encontrou do outro lado da porta era surpreendente... e fantástico.

Ele estava no fundo de uma espécie de sala de aula. Havia algumas carteiras, separadas em fileiras. Porém, no fundo daquela sala, abaixo do quadro negro, não havia uma mesa do professor. Havia uma cama circular, coberta por um lençol vermelho. Sobre ela, sentada, de pernas cruzadas, trajando um longo avental branco de professora, e usando óculos de hastes negras, estava Lanísia, com uma expressão solene.

-Posso saber por que o aluno Augusto demorou tanto? – disse ela, séria.

Augusto piscou os olhos rapidamente, querendo se certificar de que tudo aquilo era mesmo realidade.

-Não fique aí com essa cara de bocó! Você deve uma explicação para a sua professora!

Augusto continuou parado, confuso, sem saber o que fazer...

-Não vai falar nada, não é? – indagou ela, irritada. – Dessa maneira, não vejo outra solução, a não aplicar-lhe um castigo pelo seu atraso e desobediência!

Decidida, Lanísia saiu da cama e caminhou até Augusto. Ele deu uma risadinha.

-Lanísia, o que pensa que está fazendo...?

Ela não respondeu. Segurando o braço dele com força, Lanísia começou a arrastá-lo em direção a cama.

-Lanísia, eu não estou entendendo nada, e...

-_Professora_ Lanísia! E não precisa entender nada! Aliás, não precisa fazer nada! – ela o empurrou para a cama; Augusto caiu sobre os lençóis, desajeitado. – Por enquanto, não.

Ajoelhando-se sobre a cama, ela avançou, de gatinhas, até o professor, que observava, de olhos arregalados. Ela chegou bem perto do rosto dele. Acariciando a barba rala do professor, ela sussurrou, quente, em seu ouvido.

-Está na hora de eu lhe dar uma aula da qual você jamais vai esquecer.

Dito isso, Lanísia saiu da cama, ficando em pé de frente a ela. Augusto acompanhava todos os seus movimentos, suando.

-Está na hora de ensiná-lo A Arte do Prazer.

Augusto observou-a, intrigado. Ele estava acostumado a ver Lanísia vestida em suas micro-saias, em blusas decotadas, mas dessa vez, não... _Aí tem coisa, _pensou o professor, analisando-a, linda e morena, vestida com aquele avental que não era nada convencional a Lanísia.

Ela soltou os cabelos, livrando-os do coque. O simples movimento levou até as narinas do professor aquele aroma maldito que o deixava alucinado...

-Hoje teremos aula de Educação Sexual – disse ela, sorrindo, travessa, deixando a garota levada que havia debaixo daquela fantasia transparecer.

Augusto contorceu-se de desejo ao ver aquele sorriso.

-Você quer aprender Educação Sexual comigo, Augusto?

-Sim, querida professora – respondeu ele, alucinado.

-Ótimo. Mesmo que não quisesse, teria que aprender. Afinal, quem manda aqui, sou eu. Eu sou a professora.

-Claro... Claro que é...

-Primeiro tópico: Anatomia Masculina.

A língua dela deslizou pelos lábios, tentadora.

-Para isso, chamo você, Augusto, para me ajudar na parte prática. Venha até aqui, por favor!

Sem pensar duas vezes, Augusto levantou-se, parando ao lado dela.

-As partes superiores do corpo já são mais conhecidas – ela levou a mão ao casaco do professor e começou a desabotoá-lo. – Mas sempre é bom uma revisão...

Ela terminou de desabotoar o casaco, arremessando-o para longe. Com os olhos cintilando, Lanísia contemplou o peitoral do professor. Levou a mão até ele, enquanto olhava fundo nos olhos de Augusto.

-Isso aqui é um mamilo – ela apertou o mamilo direito do professor; Augusto trincou os dentes e ficou arrepiado. Lanísia começou a acariciar o peito dele. – Esse é o peitoral... – ela fechou os olhos brevemente, enquanto sentia os músculos do professor, alguns pêlos ralos que arrepiavam-se ao toque de seus dedos leves. – Este é o umbigo – ela desceu os dedos até o umbigo do professor. – E, esses pêlinhos que saem do umbigo e descem até a parte que por enquanto está oculta formam o que todos chamam de "caminho da felicidade"...

Ela mordeu o lábio; seus olhos de garota sapeca encontraram os do professor, que suspirou, excitado.

-Agora, vamos as partes inferiores, que são as partes mais interessantes...

Ela levou a mão até a calça do professor, desabotoando e, em seguida, descendo o zíper da calça. Augusto se contorcia, quase passando mal de tanta vontade acumulada...

Ela desceu a calça do professor, e, ao tirá-la, jogou-a longe. Afastou-se, para contemplar o resultado. Olhou bem para as pernas do professor e parou o olhar ao encontrar a cueca branca. Sorriu.

-Vejo que você está gostando da aula.

-Muito... Mas quero ir para a parte prática, e...

-Ainda não! Primeiro a anatomia! – ela ajeitou os óculos e aproximou-se. – Essas são as pernas, você já está cansado de saber... Vamos tirar agora a única peça que resta, e que esconde o que mais interessa...

Ela levou a mão a cueca do professor, alisando o que ela escondia. Augusto ofegou...

-Nossa... – comentou Lanísia. – Desse jeito a cueca pode ser rasgada a qualquer momento – ela deu uma risada. – Vamos libertá-lo. Ele quer ser mostrado. Quer ser tocado.

Ela baixou a cueca do professor. Lanísia encarou a parte íntima do professor com surpresa. Abrindo um sorriso sensual, ela chegou bem perto do professor e levou uma mão até a parte revelada.

-Isso aqui é o órgão sexual masculino. E em seu estado mais avançado. O estado rígido – ao dizer isso, ela riu novamente; Augusto transpirava; Lanísia secou uma gota de suor que escorria pelo peito dele; dessa vez, foi ela quem estremeceu de desejo. – Querido Augusto, você está pronto para mandar ver...

-Então venha...

Ela desvencilhou-se dos braços dele.

-Não! Ainda não! Falta apenas mais uma lição, meu aluno...

-Que... que lição?

Ela o empurrou novamente, nu, em direção à cama. Ele olhou-a, desnorteado, quando Lanísia rasgou o avental de professora, revelando um longo vestido vermelho de festa, decotado na parte dos seios e com uma fenda arrasadora nas pernas. Ela lançou os óculos longe e balançou os cabelos longos. Acariciando os seios, ela respondeu, sensualmente...

-Anatomia feminina.

* * *

Na cabine Ou Vai ou Racha, Draco continuava mirando a faca, como se estivesse hipnotizado por ela... Rony, desolado, continuava a reclamar.

-Como sairemos desse lugar? Como?

Ele finalmente olhou para Draco novamente; viu que o olhar do garoto estava fixo em algo que estava ao chão. O que seria? Devagar, Rony começou a se aproximar. Draco não se movia... Quando estava mais perto, perguntou.

-Draco, o que está...

O rapaz, sem pensar, apanhou a faca de cozinha do chão com um movimento súbito. Virando-se rapidamente, e rugindo de fúria, Draco girou a faca no ar. Rony afastou-se, alarmado, evitando a lâmina que cortou o ar.

-Draco, o que está fazendo? – perguntou ele, assombrado.

Mas não havia tempo para conversa. Draco avançava novamente, brandindo a enorme faca. Rony abaixou-se no momento exato em que a faca cortava o ar, no local em que estivera o seu pescoço. Apavorado, ele correu em direção a porta selada da cabine, e começou a esmurrá-la.

-Socorro! Socorro! – começou a berrar.

Virou-se, para ver onde Draco se encontrava.

Deu de cara com o rosto feroz e alucinado do rapaz, que fez um movimento súbito em direção a ele. Rony sentiu um buraco se abrindo em seu corpo, enquanto um aço gelado o invadia. O ar desapareceu.

Ele baixou os olhos. Suas vestes já começavam a ficar empapadas de sangue. E, ele viu, cravada em seu corpo, a enorme faca. Draco puxou-a, retirando de seu corpo, fazendo com que Rony desabasse no chão, numa agonia sangrenta...

* * *

**NA: Espero que tenham gostado. Aguardo mais comentários! hehe. Abraços e até a próxima!**


	11. As Encalhadas em apuros

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**_As Encalhadas em apuros_**

_O que parecia ser maravilhoso ameaça uma vida..._

_**Segurando a faca com força, ele a direcionou para Rony de uma só vez, o ódio pulsando fortemente...**_

_enlouquece outras..._

**_-Ainda não, Augusto? Acho que precisa de um contato mais direto, não é? Então,_ _pegue!_**

_...diverte algumas..._

_**-Um strip-tease feito especialmente para mim!**_

..._e pode prejudicar a todas..._

_**-**__**-Entenderam agora a gravidade da situação? As Encalhadas estão em apuros!**_

..._as Encalhadas precisam de uma reunião... e de uma solução para o problema. Que problema é esse? Leiam, descubram e, quem sabe, achem a solução._

* * *

Draco olhava para Rony friamente, contemplando o resultado de sua facada. Rony estremecia no chão, enquanto a poça de sangue ao seu redor aumentava cada vez mais.

Draco não dizia nada, apenas observava, balançando a cabeça levemente, com desprezo.

Finalmente, ele caminhou para Rony, mantendo a mesma expressão fria. Rony arregalou os olhos vidrados para ele, temeroso; a enorme faca de cozinha continuava na mão de Malfoy, agora ainda mais tenebrosa devido as gigantescas manchas de sangue fresco...

-A Hermione tem que ser minha... Não pode ser de mais ninguém... – Draco dizia, lentamente. – Preciso tirar você do meu caminho... Sem você, ela vai ser minha...

-Não... – balbuciou Rony, cuspindo sangue enquanto falava.

-SIM! – berrou Draco, irritado. – ELA VAI SER MINHA!

Ele girou a faca no ar, atingindo o braço de Rony; Rony gemeu de dor e deixou-se cair no chão, impotente. Seu coração disparou; Draco continuava agitando a faca no ar, cego pelo ódio.

-MINHA! MINHA!

Rony apavorou-se; precisava encontrar uma solução...

Vendo um dos vidros que continham líquidos afrodisíacos, Rony o agarrou com todas as forças que ainda restavam dentro dele e o arremessou na direção de Draco, atingindo-o em cheio na testa.

O vidro rebentou, estilhaçando-se, Draco vacilou, tonto e, girando os olhos, despencou no chão, com um pequeno corte na testa e desacordado.

Rony respirou fundo; o ar começava a faltar; o sangue não parava de escorrer. Desesperado, após fitar Draco por alguns segundos, ele virou-se para a porta da cabine. Surpreendeu-se ao vê-la totalmente aberta.

Com um sorriso abobalhado, Rony começou a se arrastar na direção da porta. Não conseguia avançar com rapidez; estava demasiado enfraquecido para tal feito. Mas precisava ser rápido, precisava alcançar a saída. Antes que Draco acordasse e terminasse, com a sua terrível faca de cozinha, o que havia começado...

* * *

Hermione, do lado de fora, procurava Rony, cheia de preocupação.

-O pior é que não consigo imaginar onde ele pode ter ido! – disse a garota a Alone. – Já olhei em todos os lugares, até mesmo no Cantinho de Amor e Pegação!

-Não resta mais nenhum local?

-Acho que não... Não tem como saber, não conheço nada sobre esse bar, ninguém conhece...

-Cadê o dono, o Lorenzo... – Alone começou a procurar o rapaz com o olhar. – Eu o vi agora há pouco atrás do balcão, conversando com a nojenta da Frieda... Ah! Olhe ele ali, conversando com a Joyce! Venha comigo! – Alone puxou Mione pelo braço e, juntas, correram até o balcão. Lorenzo terminou de dar as instruções para Joyce, sobre como chegar ao lugar perfeito para ficar com Juca, e, em seguida, após Joyce passar pelas amigas, saltitante, puxando um Juca confuso pelo braço, ele voltou sua atenção para as garotas. – Posso ajudá-las? Alguma... – ele olhou para os dois lados. – ...bebida proibida?

-Não... – respondeu Alone. – É que a minha amiga aqui, a Hermione, não está encontrando o namorado, já procurou em todos os lugares, e nada... Aí queríamos saber se existe algum lugar secreto por aqui...

-Ah namorado sumido... – Lorenzo balançou a cabeça. – Sinto muito... Mas, você sabe, noite de festa, tudo pode acontecer...

-Ele não está me traindo! – protestou Hermione.

-É, eu entendo sua revolta, mas...

-Sem "mas"! Tenho certeza absoluta que ele nunca vai me trair!

-Nossa, quanta certeza! – comentou Walter, que escutava a conversa. – Diga-me... Alguma poção de amor ou feitiço para amarrá-lo?

-Oh! Como ousa...?

-Pare de ofender a Hermione! – reclamou Alone.

-Parem com essa discussão, por favor! – pediu Lorenzo. – Garotas, o bar conta com alguns salões subterrâneos, que servirão para algumas festas futuras... Não sei como ele poderia ter ido parar lá, mas, talvez...

-Pode nos levar até lá? – perguntou Mione.

-Claro! – ele pulou o balcão e juntou-se a elas. – Walter, durante a minha ausência, você fica responsável pelo bar. Volto em poucos minutos.

-Certo!

Lorenzo as guiou em direção as cortinas de entrada do Cantinho de Amor e Pegação. Virando-se para elas, ele explicou:

-Tem um corredor no Cantinho que dá acesso as escadas secretas para os salões subterrâneos. É logo em seguida da cabine Ou Vai ou Racha.

-Que cabine doida é essa? – perguntou Mione.

-Ah, vocês logo verão... – eles entraram no Cantinho.

* * *

Rony continuava se arrastando pelo chão, tentando sair da cabine. Precisava sair dali, passar pelo corredor, e chegar ao Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, tudo isso antes que Draco acordasse. Embora grande parte de seu ser dizia que não havia tempo para tudo isso, o instinto de sobrevivência servia como motor para que ele continuasse a avançar.

O local perfurado pela faca ardia terrivelmente, principalmente quando ele se movimentava. O sangue não parava de jorrar, cascata vermelha e pegajosa que empapava suas vestes e dava um toque ainda mais macabro para a situação.

As mãos de Rony, o seu rosto, tudo, tudo estava manchado de sangue.

Ele estendeu a mão e, finalmente, tocou a dobradiça da porta da cabine. Respirou fundo. Ainda havia um longo caminho a percorrer, porém abandonar aquela cabine já seria um imenso alívio.

Ele olhou para trás, para se certificar de que Draco continuava desacordado. Seu coração palpitou de medo quando ele viu que Draco começava a despertar, confuso.

Draco levou um dedo à testa; olhou, intrigado, para o sangue que fluía do corte. Em seguida, lançou um olhar para a faca de cozinha que ainda se encontrava em sua mão. A faca pareceu despertar o rapaz. Subitamente, a expressão alucinada e maldosa retornou ao seu rosto, e ele olhou para Rony.

Agarrando o cabo da faca com força, Draco levantou-se.

Rony, desesperado, começou a berrar, enquanto tentava avançar mais rapidamente pelo chão.

-SOCORRO! SOCORRO!

Não havia misericórdia em Draco, muito menos pena; só havia obstinação. Ele estava determinado a matá-lo, e era isso o que ele ia fazer; não sossegaria enquanto não o fizesse.

Rony constatava que não havia mais esperanças quando, pelo corredor, surgiram Hermione, Lorenzo e Alone. Hermione deu um grito de surpresa; seus olhos arregalaram-se ao verem Draco Malfoy se aproximando de seu namorado com a enorme faca em mãos; ao encontrarem o piso manchado de sangue; ao ver Rony quase perdendo a vida.

Num ato de desespero, Hermione avançou, sem pensar e, passando por Rony, foi diretamente até Draco, agarrando-lhe a mão que segurava a faca.

-PARE! DRACO, PARE!

Draco lutou para libertar-se do apertão de Hermione e continuar o serviço...

-Eu preciso... eu preciso matá-lo... Preciso...

-Não! – respondeu Mione, ainda brigando com o garoto, que queria continuar. – Não pode matá-lo, Draco, não...

-Deixe-me continuar...

-Não...

-DEIXE-ME CONTINUAR, HERMIONE! – berrou Draco, empurrando-a. Hermione caiu no chão, cedendo o espaço que Draco precisava para alcançar Rony. Segurando a faca com força, ele a direcionou para Rony de uma só vez, o ódio pulsando fortemente... Mas Lorenzo o interrompeu, apertando-lhe o braço. Draco começou a gemer de dor, enquanto Lorenzo entortava seu pulso.

-PARE COM ISSO! – berrou o dono do bar, ignorando os protestos de Draco, e pouco se importando com a dor do garoto.

De fato, Lorenzo apertou com tanta força que Draco deixou a faca cair no chão e duas lágrimas de dor escaparem dos seus olhos cinzentos. Quando Lorenzo descarregou toda a raiva contra o garoto, soltou o pulso dele de uma só vez e, antes que Draco pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, apanhou a faca de cozinha do chão ensangüentado e a guardou no bolso das vestes.

-Isso não é brinquedo – disse Lorenzo, olhando para Draco, irritado.

Draco apenas o fitava com uma expressão abobalhada, enquanto Hermione, apavorada, ajoelhava-se no chão e abraçava Rony, pouco se importando com o sangue que havia ao redor...

-Meu querido! O que aconteceu? – perguntou, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Draco... enlouqueceu... Por... Por amor... – ofegou Rony, sem forças para falar.

-Por amor? – perguntou Hermione, confusa. – Por amor a quem?

Rony ergueu os olhos cansados para ela e respondeu, balbuciando:

-Por você.

Mione franziu a testa; acariciando o rosto de Rony, ela ergueu o olhar para Draco, intrigada.

-Você... Você fez tudo isso, toda essa... loucura... Por amor a mim?

-Exatamente, Hermione! – respondeu Draco; todo ódio havia desaparecido, dando lugar a angústia. – Sou completamente apaixonado por você! Não era, antigamente, mas, de uma hora para outra, você tornou-se parte fundamental da minha vida! Preciso de você, preciso de você para ser feliz!

Um calafrio percorreu Hermione... ela conhecia bem aquelas palavras desesperadas... aquele amor alucinado...

-Eu te amo perdidamente... – murmurou Draco, suspirando.

Sim... Era aquele amor doentio... Aquele amor que podia ser notado através do brilho do olhar, da expressão abobalhada, das ações impensadas. Não havia outra resposta... Havia magia.

-Magia... – murmurou ela.

-O que? – indagou Alone.

-Magia... Poção de amor, alguma espécie de maldição, ou... – um novo tremor a tomou. Virando-se para Alone, Mione disse, baixinho. – _A Fogueira._

Houve um momento de silêncio, de temor compartilhado. Este momento entre as duas amigas foi quebrado pela voz de Lorenzo, que ajudava Rony a se erguer.

-Preciso levar esse garoto o quanto antes para um hospital...

-NÃO!

O grito de Hermione pegou Lorenzo de surpresa, assim como Rony e Alone.

-Não? – murmurou Rony, incrédulo, ofegando, um dos braços passado pelo ombro de Lorenzo.

-É. Não – repetiu Hermione. – Pode não haver tempo... Tudo o que precisa ser feito em Rony deve ser feito o quanto antes!

Lorenzo balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-Sim, você tem razão. Bom, minha mãe era enfermeira, sei alguns truques para estancar sangramentos, bem como as poções ideais para cicatrizar ferimentos. Se não houve nenhum órgão perfurado, poderei tratar do ferimento, se houver algum... Aí, não tem jeito...

-Não perca tempo, Lorenzo, por favor! – pediu Mione. – Salve-o!

-Farei o possível – respondeu o homem. Ele lançou um olhar irritado para Draco. – E quanto ao marginal aí, o entregarei a direção da escola, que provavelmente o encaminhará a Azkaban...

-Primeiro cuide do Rony, por favor... – falou Mione.

-Eu sei. Rony é mais importante do que esse projeto de assassino – disse Lorenzo com desprezo. – Mesmo assim, por cautela... – Lorenzo, com o pé, deu um chute na porta da cabine Ou Vai ou Racha; Draco tentou correr, mas, antes que pudesse fugir, a porta fechou-se. – Ele ficará seguro aí, até que seja decidido o que fazemos com ele. Garotas, vou cuidar de Rony na saleta aqui ao lado – ele indicou uma porta de madeira. – Gostaria que ficassem por aqui. Vocês podem vigiar a cabine e impedir qualquer pessoa de entrar... Nossa, nem quero imaginar o que esse garoto pode fazer... – Rony ofegou de dor ao lado dele. – Vamos! Não temos tempo a perder... – ainda com Rony abraçado ao seu ombro, Lorenzo entrou na saleta, fechando a porta ao passar.

Alone e Hermione ficaram sozinhas; juntas, elas encaminharam-se para um banquinho que ficava em frente à porta. Mione chorava sem parar. Um lampião lançava uma claridade fraca e alaranjada sobre o local, dando um aspecto ainda mais sinistro ao momento.

Alone se contorcia de curiosidade no banco; não conseguindo mais se conter, perguntou.

-Mione, o que você quis dizer com "A Fogueira"? Ou melhor... Você disse isso mesmo? Ou foi apenas impressão? Porque você mais mexeu os lábios do que falou, então, penso eu, posso ter imaginado coisas, afinal, o que a Fogueira teria a ver com isso, mané?

-Não... – respondeu Mione, secando as lágrimas. – Foi exatamente o que eu disse...

Alone respirou fundo, tensa.

-Mas... Não vejo como a Fogueira entra nisso tudo...

-Draco, Alone. Draco – Mione fitou os olhos da amiga. – O sentimento de Draco está alterado, e alterado por algum tipo de magia. E não consigo pensar em mais nenhuma, desde que a possibilidade da Fogueira me ocorreu...

-Ah Mione... Isso é um absurdo! Nós sabemos que existem várias maneiras para criar um sentimento em alguém...

-Sei que sim. Mas a Fogueira é diferente. Ela é mais forte. Cria um amor sem limites. Eu reconheci esse tipo de amor no olhar do Draco, Alone!

-Pode ser impressão sua! A Fogueira é pouquíssimo conhecida, Hermione, você sabe muito bem disso! Nós encontramos o modo como criá-la por acaso! Não faz sentido pensar que outra pessoa teria feito algo assim para Draco se apaixonar por você, sem falar que, na Fogueira, a própria pessoa tem que arremessar o papel com o nome da outra...

-E quem disse que eu estou achando que foi outra pessoa?

Alone ficou em silêncio.

-Mas... Você jogou o nome do Rony, foi por isso que ele a foi pedir em namoro, e...

-E se não foi assim que ocorreu? Se, justamente, naquela noite, por coincidência, Rony resolveu finalmente se declarar?

-É, pode ser, Hermione, mas aí você teria jogado o nome do Draco na Fogueira! E você sabe escrever muito bem, com certeza está certa de que escreveu o nome do Rony no papel...

-Sim, estou!

-Então como estaria escrito Draco Malfoy?

-Poderia ter pegado outro papel por engano...

-O de quem? Quem teria escrito o nome de Draco?

-A única de nós que a gente nunca soube de quem ela realmente gosta – Mione olhou seriamente para Alone ao murmurar. – _Clarissa._

* * *

Augusto observava Lanísia, a Afrodite de vestido vermelho, aquele corpo sensual e delicioso, cheio de curvas insinuantes, corpo feito para o pecado, para a perdição, para a loucura. Lanísia ainda acariciava os seios por cima do vestido, e foi assim, com as mãos apertando os seios arredondados, que ela foi se aproximando cada vez mais do professor.

Augusto, sentado na borda da cama, ficou imóvel, enquanto Lanísia aproximava o decote de seu rosto.

-Vamos, meu aluno, me diga, qual o nome dessas partes cheias do corpo feminino?

Augusto, sem ar, não conseguiu responder; Lanísia tomou-lhe a mão e a levou junto ao seio.

-Sinta-o, e veja se consegue lembrar... – Augusto fechou os olhos, estremecendo de tanta excitação. – Ainda não? Acho que precisa de um contato mais direto, não é? Então, pegue! – Lanísia desceu uma parte do vestido e abriu o sutiã. Os seios pularam para fora da peça íntima; Augusto não se conteve e, antes que a garota o guiasse, apalpou, com vontade, os seios de Lanísia. Ele acariciou, massageou-o, enquanto Lanísia fechava os olhos, inteiramente entregue ao toque. – Isso... Lembrou-se o nome dessa parte da anatomia feminina?

-Seios... Seios... – respondeu Augusto.

Seu dedo deslizou até o mamilo pontudo, que ficou mais firme diante de seu toque.

-Isso é um mamilo.

-Sim... – Lanísia ofegava. – Pode provar se quiser...

Augusto colocou a cabeça entre os seios de Lanísia e começou a beijá-la. Em seguida, direcionou a boca para os seios e começou a enchê-los de beijos e lambidas; a saliva do professor entontecia Lanísia, pois o contato dos beijos frios com sua pele quente era arrasador, vibrante...

-Isso, meu querido... – ela sussurrava, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dele. – Bom garoto...

Lanísia afastou-o subitamente, com um leve empurrão que fez com que o professor despencasse novamente na enorme cama de casal.

-Agora que você já teve o aprendizado sobre as partes superiores do corpo feminino, chega a hora de descermos um pouquinho mais...

-Isso... Isso... – ele balbuciou, enlouquecido.

Lanísia tirou o vestido lentamente, sem tirar os olhos de Augusto e do seu corpo, principalmente da parte que continuava a pulsar em ponto de bala.

Quando ficou apenas de calcinha, Lanísia fez uma pausa. Ficou parada, sorridente, enquanto Augusto a contemplava. Finalmente, ela levou as mãos até a calcinha e começou a tirá-la. Lanísia pôde sentir o calor que se espalhou pelo corpo de Augusto assim que os seus olhos fitaram a sua intimidade tão desejada.

-Isso, concentre-se – falou a garota. Ela levou uma mão a sua intimidade e perguntou. – Sabe o que é isso, Augusto?

-Sei... – o suor pingava em gotas gigantescas da testa do professor. – O órgão sexual feminino.

-Exatamente – nua, Lanísia foi se aproximando. Ela subiu na cama, ficando em pé sobre o colchão, enquanto Augusto continuava deitado, também nu, aguardando. Ela afastou as pernas e passou por uma parte do corpo dele, parando na altura do peito de Augusto. Lentamente, Lanísia começou a agachar-se, sem tirar o sorriso assanhado do rosto. – Já viu o quão profundo é esse órgão, Augusto?

-Não...

-Pois sinta... – ela pegou a mão dele e, rapidamente, colocou os dedos de Augusto dentro de sua intimidade. Augusto gemeu. As pernas de Lanísia tremeram levemente diante do toque do professor. – Está vendo, meu querido? Está sentindo?

-Oh, sim... Sim...

-Sabe para que serve essa passagem, Augusto?

-Sei...

-Para abrigar isso que você e todos os homens trazem no meio das pernas. Mas, aí, saímos da anatomia e chegamos à parte que você quer chegar desde o começo da nossa aula – Lanísia afastou os dedos dele e, deixando seu rosto perto do rosto suado e caloroso de Augusto, ela murmurou. – A parte prática.

Augusto ia puxá-la para si e iniciar ali mesmo, mas Lanísia pulou da cama e retomou a fantasia.

-A parte prática consiste no ato sexual. É um ato no qual ocorre o encontro dos órgãos sexuais masculino e feminino. Sabe como faz, querido aluno?

Antes que ele respondesse, Lanísia subiu na cama novamente, dessa vez de gatinhas, como uma tigresa voraz pronta para o ataque.

Engatinhando lentamente, ela passou as pernas sobre o corpo de Augusto e, assim que atingiu o órgão que procurava, parou. Agachando-se novamente, dessa vez na direção do órgão do professor, Lanísia olhou-o e, lentamente, explicou:

-O ato sexual ocorre quando o órgão masculino penetra no corpo feminino assim...

Ela deixou o corpo deslizar para o membro do professor.

Ambos os corpos quase se encontraram, mas Lanísia interrompeu o seu movimento subitamente.

-O que é aquilo?

Augusto não sabia o que era, mas já amaldiçoava o que quer que fosse. Lanísia afastou-se rapidamente, pulando da cama.

-Lanísia, volte aqui...

-Espere... – ela ajoelhou-se próxima a pilha de roupas do professor e puxou uma foto que jazia no chão. Intrigada, Lanísia examinou o retrato. Nele, havia três pessoas. Três pessoas felizes. Um homem, uma mulher e uma garotinha. O homem, com certeza era Augusto, e as outras duas... Passavam uma clara imagem de serem _esposa_ e_ filha_.

Lanísia estremeceu. Tirando os olhos arregalados da foto, ela voltou-os a Augusto.

Tinha nas mãos a foto de uma família feliz.

Será que destruiria uma família ao haver jogado o nome de um homem casado na Fogueira das Paixões?

* * *

Enquanto isso, no subterrâneo do Lorenzo´s, Joyce caminhava pelos corredores ao lado de Juca...

-Impressionante... – comentou a garota, observando o local. Um sala ampla, cheia de mesinhas de madeira, com um bar, um palco e diversos sofás, passava ao lado do corredor. – Existe outro Lorenzo´s embaixo do original!

-Fora de série – disse Juca, igualmente impressionado. – As festas clandestinas serão muito divertidas.

-E como serão! Venha, Juca, vamos até ali... – ela segurou firme a mão do garoto e o puxou para a sala. Juntos, desviaram-se das várias mesas, encaminharam-se para a escadinha ao lado do palco e subiram nele. Joyce foi até o centro do palco e contemplou o bar. – Aqui em cima a pessoa vira o centro das atenções! Será incrível dançar neste palco, diante de uma platéia alvoroçada e com alguns litros de Demência no cérebro...

-Ah... Talvez não seja uma boa idéia...

-Claro que será... – ela parou de falar e o fitou; Juca arrumou os óculos, sem jeito. – Está com ciúmes, Juquinha?

-Não... É... Talvez...

As faces do garoto tingiram-se de vermelho. Joyce ficou sem fôlego.

-Nossa... Isso é estranho...

-Por que? – ele perguntou.

-Nunca... Nunca mesmo... Ninguém sentiu ciúmes de mim...

-Jura?

-Juro... – os olhos sonhadores da garota fitaram o aposento deserto. – Está vendo esse local, Juca? Olhe como ele está vazio. Sem movimento. Sem vida... Agora, se ficar em silêncio, pode-se ouvir bem a agitação lá em cima, como o Lorenzo´s está lotado. Movimentado. Cheio de pessoas.

-Você quer dizer que também existe essa separação em sua vida, não é? – perguntou Juca, aproximando-se. – Por mais homens que já tenham passado por ela, eles dançaram e se divertiram no baile do desejo. Nenhum deles bailou no baile do amor... Ou melhor, nenhum deles criou essa divisão. Nenhum deles dividiu espaço nos dois bailes. Nenhum fez um balanceamento agradável entre amor e desejo.

-Exatamente... – respondeu Joyce. – Apenas ocuparam o baile do desejo, farrearam, e quando foram embora, deixaram o lugar vazio. A minha vida sempre foi assim, Juca; divertida, mas vazia.

-Pra mim, isso é que é esquisito...

-Não entendi...

-Eu sempre fui muito inteligente, mas, para mim, ter uma vida assim, como a sua, cheia de conquistas e de divertimento, era a vida perfeita. A vida completa.

-Deve ser o que muita gente pensa, mas não é assim. De maneira nenhuma. Mas... A sua vida também é assim, como a minha, não é? Você sempre dando as suas aulinhas... Usando o seu "talento" – ela deu um sorrisinho e uma olhadela para o meio das pernas do rapaz; Juca balançou a cabeça, confuso.

-Sim, eu sempre fui conhecido por causa do meu "talento", mas nunca fui amado por ninguém, nem mesmo...

Joyce calou-o, colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-Então, somos mais parecidos do que imaginávamos...

-Talvez não...

-Claro que somos. Cercados por diversas pessoas durante nossas vidas, sendo que nenhuma delas deixou uma marca em especial.

-É, faz sentido... – Juca estremeceu; ela estava muito próxima; o rosto maquiado exalava um doce perfume...

-Já que estamos na fossa e somos muito parecidos, que tal nos divertirmos juntos, Juca? Fazermos o nosso ato de rebeldia contra o mundo de pessoas vazias?

-Adoraria... – disse Juca, enquanto Joyce enlaçava o seu pescoço e o envolvia num beijo ardente.

Todo o corpo de Juca estremeceu, enquanto ele pensava: _isso está realmente acontecendo? Sim, estou sentindo os lábios dela deslizando em compasso junto aos meus. Não é um sonho! É real! Real!_

Juca logo entrou no ritmo, e o beijo foi maravilhoso. _"É tão fácil! E pensar que eu achava que era tão complicado. Quanto treino, quantas laranjas chupadas, quantos espelhos beijados! Para fazer apenas isso; tão fácil e tão delicioso"._

Os lábios carnudos de Joyce afastaram-se; ela sorriu, satisfeita, deixando Juca todo orgulhoso.

-Delícia – disse Joyce, passando a língua pelos lábios. – Agora, está na hora de apimentarmos ainda mais esse momento. Não existe um ato de rebeldia com apenas um beijo. Temos que ir além...

Juca quase desmaiou, mas conseguiu se controlar; o que Joyce queria dizer com "ir além"? Primeiro beijo e primeira experiência sexual na mesma noite... Não, aquilo já era demais! _"A sorte sorriu bonito para você, Juca", _ele pensou, sorrindo.

-Vamos fazer algo bem excitante para entrarmos no clima – disse Joyce, analisando a sala. – Precisamos de umas preliminares bem divertidas... Ah! – ela bateu palmas, olhando para a cortina no fundo do palco. – Tive uma idéia magnífica!

Joyce correu até o canto de ambos os lados do palco, acendendo os refletores que ali havia, refletores cujas luzes foram posicionadas por ela em direção a cortina. Em seguida, Joyce contemplou o resultado de sua arte e olhou para Juca.

-Agora você vai ali, atrás daquela cortina, e faz um strip-tease bem gostoso.

-Um... strip-tease? – Juca coçou a cabeça, tímido.

-Sim! Um strip feito especialmente para mim! Ah Juca, você vai estar realizando um sonho. Sempre sonhei com um momento como este. A dança sensual por trás das cortinas, que, por causa dos refletores, revelarão apenas os contornos do seu corpo, só a sua sombra... E depois você sai, lindo e nu, diretamente até mim. Agarra-me, rasga minhas roupas e começamos o ato supremo da rebeldia... Ah! – ela suspirou, enquanto abanava-se. – Vá até lá e arrase, meu garanhão!

Ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Juca; ele, pasmo, foi até o fundo do palco, enquanto Joyce apagava a maioria dos lampiões que iluminavam o aposento. Quando a sala estava quase escura, Joyce correu até uma das cadeiras em frente ao palco e acomodou-se, ansiosa, para assistir ao espetáculo de Juca Slooper.

A sombra do rapaz ainda não era visível; Joyce gritou:

-Anda, Juca! Arrase!

Juca examinava o fundo do palco. Tenso, ensaiou alguns passos do que ele imaginava ser o strip-tease perfeito. Joyce começou a gritar por seu nome; não havia muito tempo...

Objetos... Talvez alguns objetos ajudassem a tornar a performance ainda mais interessante. Ele examinou o que havia por ali. Apenas alguns caixotes velhos, algumas embalagens de doces e... Sim, o que ele precisava! Aparentemente não era nada excitante, mas talvez colaborasse...

Ele deixou-a num canto e, sorrindo, subiu no palco. Assim que a silhueta dele surgiu, Joyce gritou, excitada:

-Lindo! Lindo!

Juca movimentou o corpo lentamente, e começou a tirar a parte superior das vestes. Desabotoou e, quando a tirou de seu corpo, ele começou a rodá-la lentamente sobre a sua cabeça, enquanto se movimentava lentamente para frente e para trás...

-Ai... Delícia! – gemeu Joyce, esfregando as mãos.

Juca arremessou a roupa para o canto e começou a tirar a calça.

-É miragem... É miragem! Isso não está acontecendo! Um strip-tease só pra mim! – Joyce falava sozinha, enquanto Juca jogava a calça no ar.

Após esse movimento, Juca agachou-se para apanhar o objeto que ele havia encontrado: a vassoura. Assim que apanhou o objeto, ele surpreendeu-se ao ver que não era uma vassoura completa, e sim apenas uma parte comprida do cabo.

-Anda, Juca! Apareça outra vez, senão perde o clima! – gritou Joyce.

"Vai ter que ser esse cabo mesmo", pensou Juca.

Ele subiu no cabo de vassoura e retornou para o palco. Ficou de lado, enquanto dava pulinhos ritmados para frente.

-Oh, minha nossa...

Joyce sentiu o coração acelerar; seu queixo quase despencou; o que era _tudo aquilo?_

Juca pulava pelo palco com aquele volume imenso saindo do meio de suas pernas. Era tão rígido que nem se mexia direito. Joyce achava que já tinha visto de tudo no outro dia, quando viu o volume por cima da calça, mas aquilo ali era exagerado demais!

-Uau... – ela comentou, sem saber o que falar.

Juca estranhou o silêncio da garota: será que a performance não estava agradando? Ele lançou um olhar para o cabo e viu uma barata subindo por ele.

-Droga – ele estendeu a mão e bateu no local em que ela se encontrava.

Joyce acompanhou aquele movimento, pálida... O que Juca estava fazendo? Estava... dando tapas naquela anormalidade... Batendo, batendo...

-Oh... – ela balbuciou.

Juca parou aquele movimento esquisito – a barata já tinha sido assassinada – e, retornando ao strip, voltou o corpo de modo que ficasse de frente para a cortina. Joyce viu aquela sombra gigantesca em frente ao corpo do rapaz. Juca fez um movimento assanhado com os braços, chamando-a para a brincadeira, e gritou:

-Estou indo para você, minha querida. Vou dar a você tudo o que sempre mereceu.

-Não... – ela gaguejou, levantando-se. – Isso é castigo... Castigo por ter sonhado demais... Não posso... Com tudo isso, não posso... – e, sem pensar duas vezes, Joyce saiu correndo pela sala, apavorada, logo alcançando o corredor.

Juca passou pelas cortinas, ainda sobre o cabo de vassoura. Seu sorriso apagou-se quando viu que Joyce não estava mais lá, e, o pior, estava correndo desabalada pelo corredor.

-Droga... – disse ele, jogando o cabo longe. Coçando os cabelos, ele murmurou, desconsolado: – Acho que não agradei...

* * *

-Clarissa? – perguntou Alone, pasma.

-Só pode ter sido ela, Alone... – disse Hermione, olhando fixamente para o lampião de luz alaranjada.

-Mas... Essa possibilidade tem outra falha!

-Não é uma possibilidade, tenho certeza de que foi isso que aconteceu, e...

-Não pode ter sido! Se tivesse havido alguma troca acidental de papéis, você teria arremessado o com o nome do Draco, mas Clarissa teria arremessado o papel com o nome do Rony! E todas sabemos muito bem que Rony está namorando você, ama você!

-É, mas... Sei lá, Alone, talvez Clarissa tenha pegado algum papel em branco acidentalmente... O fato é que tenho certeza de que quem escreveu o nome no papel que eu joguei na Fogueira das Paixões foi ela!

-Pode ser, mas...

-Alone! Clarissa nunca nos revelou o nome do rapaz que ela ama. Pode ser qualquer um! E, além do mais, com quem ela veio ao Baile nesta noite?

-Draco... – balbuciou Alone, como se finalmente tivesse concordado com Mione.

-Então! Faz ou não faz sentido?

-É... Por mais absurdo e fantástico que possa parecer, sim, faz sentido... Oh-oh... Temos um problema, Hermione, e um problema dos grandes...

-Sim, eu já percebi.

Os olhos das duas amigas se encontraram.

-Se Draco for preso, vão descobrir na hora que ele está magicamente transformado, e tudo, tudo o que fizemos virá à tona... – murmurou Alone, encarando a luz do lampião, hipnotizada pelo pânico.

-Exatamente... – concordou Mione, levantando-se e começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. – Estaremos perdidas! Se toda a história vier à tona, tudo o que fizemos, nossa, estaremos perdidas! Será o nosso fim em Hogwarts! Teremos nossa ficha manchada por termos executado uma magia proibida! Não arranjaremos emprego em lugar algum! Seremos um fracasso total, podemos até mesmo ser expulsas da escola e não sermos admitidas em escola nenhuma! Ou, até mesmo...

-Azkaban... – completou Alone. – Já ouvi falar que determinados tipos de rituais resultam em condenação. As penas variam, mas existem penas extremamente longas...

-Mesmo se A Fogueira das Paixões não for um ato de grande condenação, um assassinato quase ocorreu aqui neste bar por conta do ritual! Acha que seremos absolvidas rapidamente? Nunca! – Mione jogou-se no banquinho, transtornada. – Eu disse que mexer com magia em assuntos sentimentais seria um erro... EU AVISEI!

-Mione, nem venha bancar a inocente – censurou-a Alone. – Você concordou em armar a Fogueira! Não concordava de início, mas, quando ela foi realizada, você estava ciente do que estava fazendo!

-É... Agora estou tremendamente arrependida por isso. Quase fui responsável pela morte do garoto que eu amo e, ainda por cima, corro o risco de ter a minha promissora ficha escolar manchada por uma condenação... Eu, em Azkaban... Isso é inadmissível, Alone...

-Eu sei – Alone segurou a mão da amiga e agachou-se em frente a ela. – Concordo com você. Mas, agora que tudo já aconteceu, e que não existe meio de apagar tudo o que fizemos, temos que tratar de preservar a nossa vida e a nossa liberdade, e não ficar se lamentando aos prantos. Hermione, precisamos pensar, e pensar em conjunto, como sempre fizemos. Precisamos de uma reunião urgente das Encalhadas.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

-Sim... Mas temos uma decisão que não pode esperar essa reunião, e precisa ser tomada agora mesmo...

-Qual?

-Como evitarmos que Lorenzo apresente Draco para a direção da escola.

Alone mordeu o lábio.

-Esse também é um assunto que precisa ser discutido por todas nós... Lorenzo vai cuidar de Rony, só vai pensar em Draco depois. Acho que temos tempo.

-Será? – perguntou Mione, insegura.

-Com certeza. Teremos a madrugada inteira para decidirmos o que vamos fazer. O Baile já está terminando. Enquanto todos estiverem se encaminhando para os dormitórios, nós nos reunimos na biblioteca e fazemos a nossa reunião.

-Certo...

-Não temos tempo a perder! Vamos sair e avisar a Clarissa, Joyce e Serena sobre a reunião. Joyce, nossa líder, decidirá o horário. Quando voltarmos ao castelo, localizamos Lanísia e a avisamos também.

-Antes, vamos avisar o Lorenzo... – disse Hermione, levando a mão à maçaneta da porta e a girando. A saleta era pequena e fracamente iluminada. Rony estava deitado sobre uma mesa, tendo Lorenzo, em pé, ao seu lado; uma mesinha, cheia de frascos, estava posicionada ao lado do dono do bar; naquele instante, ele apanhava um frasco cheio de um líquido que elas nunca tinham visto antes e despejava na boca de Rony, que emitiu ruídos de desaprovação. Lorenzo notou a presença das garotas, virou-se e sorriu.

-Essência de Kaviazat. Um estimulante para a cicatrização dos ferimentos. Muito eficaz, mas com um gosto nada agradável... É, garotas, o rapaz aqui é duro na queda. Por sorte, não houve nenhum órgão perfurado, mas, mesmo assim, o ferimento foi profundo e necessita de muito cuidado.

-Vai terminar só amanhã? – indagou Mione, esperançosa.

-Sim... – respondeu Lorenzo, com a expressão intrigada. – Preciso tomar cuidado, como disse... Por que?

-Nada... Nada não – Alone sorriu, sem graça. – Viemos ver como Rony estava e também avisá-lo que estamos indo. O Baile já está perto de terminar, e queremos ir embora com todo mundo...

-Entendo. Amanhã apareço na escola, levando o prisioneiro e sua quase-vítima.

As meninas se entreolharam, tensas. Hermione acenou e despediu-se.

-Boa noite...

Saíram da saleta, apressadas. Lorenzo, intrigado, balançou os ombros e voltou as suas atenções para Rony...

* * *

-Joyce, não quer falar o que aconteceu? – perguntou Serena, segurando a mão da amiga.

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. Serena olhou para Clarissa, que estava ao lado dela, um pouco mais sóbria do que antes.

-Ela deve ter visto algo muito assustador. Joyce não é de se abalar facilmente.

-Assustador? – comentou Joyce, ainda apavorada. – O que vi foi... horrível e..._ surpreendente_...

Clarissa acariciou a face pálida da amiga.

-Se quiser falar sobre o que aconteceu, estamos aqui para ouvi-la.

-Ainda não... – ela apanhou a taça de Demência que repousava sobre o balcão e tomou dois goles. – Preciso de uma reunião das Encalhadas para desabafar...

-É... Eu também preciso – disse Serena. – Tenho algo a contar a vocês que chega a parecer mentira de tão terrível.

-Nossa... Vejo então que uma reunião das Encalhadas é realmente necessária esta noite...

-Não tem idéia do quanto, Clarissa – a voz de Hermione fez com que todas elas erguessem o olhar para a garota, que chegava, pálida, ao lado de Alone. A expressão das duas amigas alarmou as meninas.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Clarissa, ansiosa.

-Uma coisa muito ruim, mas o pior é o que _pode_ acontecer se não tomarmos uma atitude – falou Mione. – As Encalhadas estão numa enrascada.

Um silêncio pairou sobre o grupo.

-Podemos até mesmo ir para Azkaban – completou Alone.

-Não... – Joyce estremeceu. – Não me digam que... Alguém descobriu o que fizemos?

-Ainda não, mas se não formos rápidas, isso pode acontecer – disse Mione.

-Reunião urgente! – falou Alone. – O alerta vermelho está piscando, Encalhadas. Precisamos nos reunir no castelo o quanto antes!

-Vamos para lá então – disse Joyce, levantando-se do banquinho. – Se o assunto é tão grave assim, cada segundo é precioso.

-Não será estranho sairmos antes de todo mundo? – perguntou Serena, preocupada.

-Depois inventamos qualquer desculpa... – Joyce sentia o coração oprimido; o grupo que comandava estava em risco, e ela não deixaria que algo acontecesse a qualquer uma das garotas. Era necessário agir com rapidez segundo Hermione e Alone, então ela ia agir dessa forma. Sem preocupar-se com Juca ou com qualquer um dos meninos, Joyce encaminhou As Encalhadas para a saída do Lorenzo´s.

Enquanto saíam, Clarissa, sem conter a ansiedade, aproximou-se de Hermione e perguntou:

-Vocês estavam tão apavoradas... Alguém, por acaso, morreu?

-Não, mas quase – respondeu Mione. – Rony quase foi morto por Draco... Pode parecer confuso, mas depois da reunião você vai entender.

Clarissa sentiu o ódio explodir dentro de seu ser. _Rony ainda estava vivo. _O que teria dado errado? Por que Draco não conseguira concluir o atentado?

Sem imaginarem o que Clarissa pensava naquele momento, as garotas atravessaram as portas do bar e, juntas, começaram a caminhada na direção do castelo. Em busca da Encalhada restante e do local ideal para a reunião de emergência.

* * *

Lanísia encarava a foto, boquiaberta. Era, sem sombra de dúvida, a foto de uma família.

_A família de Augusto._

-Augusto... Quem são essas duas?

Ele levantou-se da cama, apavorado, e tirou a foto das mãos de Lanísia.

-Não importa... – arremessou a foto no chão. – O que importa é que eu quero você – ele trouxe-a para perto de seu corpo. – Inteirinha para mim...

-Me solte! – Lanísia empurrou-o. Sentou-se na beira da cama e cruzou os braços. – Já perdi todo o clima. Não quero mais continuar.

-Não, Lanísia, por favor...

-Já disse que não! E preciso de uma boa explicação antes de pensar em ter qualquer coisa com você.

Augusto passou a mão pela testa suada.

-Que tipo de explicação?

-Não disfarce, Augusto – ela encarou-o de modo frio. – Quem são as duas da foto? Deixe-me chutar... Ah! Acho que já sei. Sua mulher e sua filhinha? Acertei?

-Não totalmente...

-Como assim? Não totalmente? – ela agachou-se e apanhou a foto. Virou-a para o professor. – Isso aqui, Augusto, isso aqui é uma família! Papai, mamãe e filha! Sua família Augusto! Você ao lado de _sua_ mulher!

-Você está delirando, Lanísia?

-Não, não estou! Droga... O que foi que eu fiz?

Lanísia não podia acreditar; será que havia jogado o nome de um pai de família nas labaredas infalíveis da Fogueira das Paixões? Seria ela responsável pela destruição de uma família?

-Como assim o que você fez?

-Nada... Mas... Droga, Augusto, você devia ter me avisado que era casado!

-Lanísia, preste atenção! Eu já deixei bem claro a você, desde o começo, que não tenho ninguém! Não tenho mulher nenhuma, sou um homem solteiro! Essa é Rebecca, minha ex-mulher, de quem me separei há mais de sete anos!

Ela sentiu um alívio repentino... Mas ainda havia um porém...

-Mas você nunca falou que tinha uma filha. Essa é sua filha, Augusto, não é?

Ele soltou um prolongado suspiro antes de responder.

-Sim... É sim...

-Nome e idade?

-Karen, oito anos.

Lanísia passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando conter sua irritação.

-Por que nunca falou sobre ela, Augusto?

-Já disse, sou divorciado, e...

-Não sobre sua ex-mulher, sobre sua filha, Augusto! – Lanísia exaltou-se. – Tudo bem esconder casos amorosos do passado, mas, ao contrário de ex-mulher, não existe ex-filha! Ou será que estou enganada?

-Não, não está...

-Pois então! Será que eu não tinha o direito de saber sobre isso?

-Lanísia, nós não temos compromisso algum, nem nunca tivemos...

-Qual é o contato que você tem com a sua filha?

-Muito pouco. É difícil vê-la, pois ela mora com Rebecca na América. Às vezes elas aparatam na minha casa nas férias de verão, mas é muito raro.

-Então, para todos os efeitos, você realmente é um homem solteiro?

-Sim.

Lanísia respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

-Graças a Deus...

-O que?

-Não... Nada. Esqueça – ela apanhou as roupas espalhadas e começou a vestir-se.

-Ei! O que está fazendo? Lanísia, ainda não terminamos...

-Já disse: perdi o clima. Não estou mais com o fogo de antes. Outro dia continuamos.

-Não, a nossa aula, não faça isso...

-Já estou fazendo! Se você tivesse me contado sobre o seu passado anteriormente, teria evitado o meu susto com a foto e teríamos dado início a parte prática de minha aula de anatomia. Mas, como me ocultou esse fato, terá que segurar o fogo até uma nova oportunidade, que não sei onde, nem quando, vai ocorrer... Mas vai ocorrer. Fique tranqüilo.

Ela apertou a bochecha dele e deu dois tapinhas.

-Meu adorável professor, não é hoje que você vai deflorar a sua aluninha gostosa. Mas, já teve grandes demonstrações do que eu sou capaz. Só espero que cumpra seu papel quando irmos a ativa, meu professor. Afinal... – ela foi se aproximando dele. - ...Sua garota precisa de um potente Lobo Mau... É um Lobo na cama, não é, Augusto? – ela beijou a ponta da orelha do professor, e levou uma mão para o membro que ainda pulsava de excitação, apertando-o com força. – Espero que sim. Instrumento você já tem; falta mostrar como você o utiliza. Espero que seja com força, com intensidade, com ferocidade...

Ela soltou-o e, terminando de vestir-se, encaminhou-se para a porta da Sala Precisa. Antes de sair, mandou um beijo para o professor, que continuava nu e atônito, olhando-a.

-Termine sozinho. Para isso você não precisa de aula. É só deixar a sua imaginação fluir. Boa sorte!

E, com sua risada sapeca de menina-mulher, fechou a porta.

-Se quiser falar sobre o que aconteceu, estamos aqui para ouvi-la.

* * *

Lanísia ficou na sala comunal, sozinha, observando a noite pela vidraça fechada. Augusto lhe pregara um susto daqueles... Ela não pensara numa possibilidade tão assustadora quanto a que lhe ocorrera naquela noite, de que ele fosse casado, quando jogara o nome dele na Fogueira. Se ele realmente fosse casado, tudo estaria perdido... Por sorte, não era mais, no entanto será que o contato que ele tinha com Rebecca era realmente tão reduzido? Ela esperava que sim... No entanto, por algum motivo, aquele assunto a incomodava...

A passagem do retrato abriu-se, sobressaltando-a. Ela achou que eram os alunos da Grifinória voltando do Baile, e surpreendeu-se ao ver que eram as Encalhadas, todas elas, e, o pior, com expressões nada contentes...

-Nossa... Que caras são essas? – perguntou Lanísia, fitando-as. – Nem parecem que estão voltando de um Baile. Parece mais o retorno de um funeral!

-Lanísia, estamos perdidas – falou Mione. – Podemos até mesmo irmos para Azkaban se não tomarmos uma atitude.

-Nós? Em Azkaban? Mas por que?

-Fogueira das Paixões. Ritual mágico que lida com sentimentos, ou seja, _ritual proibido._

Lanísia engoliu em seco.

-Alguém descobriu sobre a Fogueira?

-Ainda não. E precisamos evitar que isso aconteça – Mione voltou-se para as outras. – Agora que já estamos todas reunidas, posso colocar a situação toda diante de vocês para que possamos discuti-la... Joyce, fazemos a reunião aqui mesmo?

-Acho melhor. Temos privacidade garantida aqui na sala comunal, pelo menos até que todos voltem, o que não deve acontecer antes de meia hora, tempo suficiente para a nossa reunião de emergência.

-Perfeito... Então, vamos começar...

Hermione sentou-se sobre o chão, gesto imitado por cada uma das Encalhadas. Elas fecharam um círculo, círculo que não disse uma única palavra até que Mione começasse a falar.

-Estamos em uma situação que, tenho certeza, nenhuma de nós esperava enfrentar. Juramos que A Fogueira das Paixões seria um segredo que levaríamos pela vida toda, um segredo que seria enterrado com cada uma de nós. Esse segredo, porém, está sendo ameaçado. Gravemente ameaçado.

Ela tomou fôlego e continuou:

-Na noite em que armamos a Fogueira, pensávamos que tínhamos tudo sob controle, que tudo estava perfeitamente planejado. Acho que não contávamos com possíveis eventualidades, como uma troca de papéis antes que eles fossem arremessados no fogo.

Clarissa empalideceu; _será que Hermione havia descoberto tudo?_

-Ainda não estou totalmente certa do que aconteceu, posso apenas levantar uma suposição, embora acredite que tudo tenha acontecido como eu imagino... – ela olhou diretamente para Clarissa, que se remexeu, inquieta, diante daquele olhar. – Clarissa, sei que você sempre nos ocultou o nome do rapaz que você ama, e todas nós sempre respeitamos isso. Mas, agora, preciso que você me confirme algo... O rapaz que você ama, o nome que você escreveu em um pedaço de papel na noite em que armamos a Fogueira, era o de Draco Malfoy, não era?

Joyce, Lanísia e Serena olharam para Clarissa, admiradas. A jovem olhou para baixo e, num murmúrio, respondeu:

-Sim...

Enquanto as outras três soltavam exclamações espantadas, Mione olhou para Alone.

-Eu falei para você... Eu sabia!

A mente de Clarissa trabalhava a todo o vapor. Ela já imaginava qual teoria Hermione havia criado para explicar o que tinha acontecido. Ela não tinha alternativa; precisava confirmar tudo o que Mione lhe perguntasse, acompanhando a teoria da garota, qualquer que fosse essa teoria.

-Hermione, como você descobriu? – perguntou, inocentemente.

-Malfoy quase matou Rony lá no Lorenzo´s... Sim, meninas, quase o matou... Chocante, não acham? Se eu, Alone e Lorenzo não tivéssemos aparecido na hora certa, Rony teria sido assassinado por Draco... E a culpa seria totalmente minha... A culpa seria nossa. Nossa e da Fogueira das Paixões.

-Ainda não entendi qual é a relação...?

-Foi como eu disse, Joyce – Mione interrompeu-a. – Houve um erro na noite em que armamos a Fogueira. Uma troca de papéis. Por um erro eu joguei o nome de Draco no fogo! Com certeza peguei o papel de Clarissa sem querer e cometi esse erro absurdo!

-Não... Não pode ser... – Joyce levantou-se, nervosa demais para ficar parada. – Rony está apaixonado por você, Mione!

-E se não for por causa do poder da Fogueira? Se Rony foi até o meu encontro naquela noite por vontade própria? Joyce, eu não joguei dois nomes no fogo! E eu reconheci muito bem a paixão doentia nos olhos de Draco! Se alguém me ama sem estar sob o domínio da Fogueira, é Rony. Clarissa, por sorte, deve ter arremessado um papel em branco.

-Você leu o papel antes de jogá-lo no fogo, Clarissa? – indagou Joyce, tensa.

-Não, que eu me lembre...

-Minha nossa... – as mãos de Joyce tremiam. – E... Não notou nada diferente em Draco depois da Fogueira, não é? Você mesma disse que achava que ela não havia dado certo no seu caso...

-Exatamente – os olhos azuis de Clarissa brilhavam de pura sinceridade, portais que ocultavam a sua mente perversa e cruel. – Draco não me dava a mínima. Só aceitou ir ao Baile comigo depois de ter fracassado ao convidar a Mione.

-Realmente, tudo se encaixa – falou Joyce. – Draco está apaixonado por você, Mione, enquanto ninguém se apaixonou por Clarissa. Houve a troca acidental dos papéis, não resta nenhuma dúvida.

-Onde estão Draco e Rony agora? – perguntou Lanísia.

-No Lorenzo´s. Rony está sendo examinado pelo próprio Lorenzo, graças a um pedido meu de que ele mesmo cuidasse dele. Por sorte, Lorenzo tem alguns conhecimentos sobre como curar ferimentos. Dessa forma, tendo o Rony aos seus cuidados, ele fica incapacitado de apresentar Draco a direção da escola.

-Draco está trancado em algum lugar?

-Sim. Preso na cabine Ou Vai ou Racha, onde tudo aconteceu. Temos que evitar que Lorenzo traga Draco até a escola, porque com certeza ele será encaminhado para Azkaban. E, quando ele for julgado, com certeza vão perceber que ele está magicamente transtornado – Mione começou a caminhar pela sala comunal, pensativa. – Descobrindo que foi armada uma Fogueira das Paixões, eles terão todas as respostas na palma da mão. Afinal, uma poção de amor não deixa rastros sobre quem a produziu; pode-se produzi-la para outra pessoa; agora, uma Fogueira das Paixões, basta saber por quem o enfeitiçado está apaixonado para saber quem a criou, quem jogou o nome dele no fogo. Não tem como inventar que outra pessoa fez isso, porque a própria pessoa tem que agir para o sentimento ser criado. Ou seja, Draco preso, descoberto o que o deixou dessa forma, revelado por quem ele está apaixonado e eu estarei perdida. Serei responsável por ter praticado um ritual proibido e, ainda por cima, acusada de, indiretamente, quase ter provocado um assassinato... Pouca coisa, não é?

Houve um silêncio pavoroso entre as meninas. A situação era realmente alarmante...

-Eu, presa, posso ser submetida a um Veritaserum, e despejarei toda a verdade. Sairão todos os fatos pela minha boca, inclusive quem estava ao meu lado na noite em que a Fogueira foi armada. E, aí, todas as Encalhadas vão para trás das grades.

Novo momento de silêncio, enquanto elas absorviam a terrível possibilidade que se pintava diante de seus olhos.

-Entenderam agora a gravidade da situação? As Encalhadas estão em apuros! Temos que arranjar um jeito de sairmos dessa enrascada. Devemos evitar que Lorenzo leve Draco até a direção, assim como não podemos permitir que Rony, que quase foi assassinado, denuncie Draco! Pergunto: como vamos fazer isso?

As garotas baixaram a cabeça, enquanto pensavam. Todas tentavam encontrar uma solução, exceto Clarissa, que aguardava uma decisão. Não lhe ocorrera a idéia de que poderia ser presa, de forma indireta, ao manipular Draco para que ele matasse Rony. Mas, agora que já havia feito tudo, não podia haver espaço para arrependimento. Ia esperar uma decisão das meninas... Afinal, o que o dinheiro de seu pai não poderia comprar? Com certeza, até mesmo a sua liberdade.

Serena suspirou, desistindo.

-Desculpem, mas, não consigo pensar em nada... A minha mente ainda não está funcionando muito bem, depois do baque de hoje a noite...

-É mesmo... Lembro que você me disse que a Fogueira tinha se tornado a pior coisa que você já havia feito em sua vida – recordou Joyce. – Mas Lewis a puxou para dançar e você não pôde me contar tudo...

-Vocês nem vão acreditar, de tão surreal que parece ser – comentou Serena. – Mas não quero interromper o fluxo de pensamentos do grupo. Primeiro a emergência, que pode levar todas nós para trás das grades, depois os outros problemas.

-Sabem o que estou pensando? – indagou Mione. – Talvez nem todas precisem ser condenadas. Eu posso ser presa, e serei, com certeza, porque fui responsável pelo atentado contra o Rony. Eles descobrirão sobre a Fogueira, mas eu posso afirmar com todas as letras que armei uma Fogueira sozinha...

-Não! – exclamou Joyce, revoltada.

-...E dessa forma poupo todas vocês... – completou Mione, com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Nunca, Hermione, nunca! – Joyce segurou a mão da amiga e apertou com força. – Começamos juntas nessa, e é assim que vamos terminar. Somos um grupo; agimos todas juntas, todas cientes do que estávamos fazendo! Não vamos deixá-la se sacrificar em nome de algo feito por todas nós!

-É verdade, Mione – concordou Alone. – Foi algo feito por todas nós. Se for descoberto, todas nós pagamos o preço do nosso ato.

-Obrigada pelo apoio, meninas – falou Mione, emocionada.

-Uma Encalhada nunca deixa a outra na mão, eu já não lhe disse isso? – perguntou Joyce de maneira carinhosa.

-O pior é que não vejo uma maneira de evitar tudo isso! E o pior é que, se encontrarmos uma maneira de evitar que Draco seja levado a direção, não temos um jeito de quebrar o amor que ele sente por mim! O ciúme de Draco é doentio, ele vai continuar vendo-me com Rony e vai querer matá-lo de qualquer maneira...

-Sim... – murmurou Joyce.

-O que foi?

-Ocorreu-me uma idéia, Mione, mas... É muito ruim, seria sacrifício demais. Deixe pra lá, deve ter algo melhor, e...

-Diga, Joyce! Por favor! Por mais ruim que possa parecer essa idéia!

-Não sei...

-Momentos apavorantes, medidas desesperadas! De qualquer forma, Joyce, algo terá que ser sacrificado para que a gente permaneça em liberdade, e estou disposta a qualquer coisa...

-Até mesmo sacrificar o seu sentimento? O seu amor? Por que foi essa a idéia que me ocorreu, Hermione...

-Não estou entendendo...

-Você mesma disse: Draco não vai deixá-la em paz, assim como Rony, que ele vai continuar querendo tirar do caminho dele, mesmo que precise matá-lo para isso. Você não pode alterar o sentimento de Draco, mas pode alterar o de Rony em relação a você.

-Ainda não entendi...

-Se você falar a Rony que está apaixonada por Malfoy, que ele é o grande amor de sua vida, e que Draco também a ama, que foi por isso que ele agiu de forma tão violenta e exagerada, e, pedindo, em nome da amizade de tantos anos, que Rony não conte a ninguém o que Draco fez, assim como que ele diga a Lorenzo que não denuncie Draco por algum motivo, você estará evitando que Rony ou Lorenzo denunciem Draco, assim como evitará que Draco sinta ciúmes de Rony novamente e tente tirá-lo de seu caminho.

Mione mordeu o lábio, enquanto considerava a questão... Joyce, aflita, suspirou, desculpando-se.

-Perdão, Mione, não devia ter sugerido uma coisa dessas...

-É realmente uma idéia assustadora – comentou Hermione. – Mas que resolveria todos os nossos problemas...

-Só que você sofreria demais, Mione... – disse Serena.

-Eu sei! Mas, de qualquer forma, todos os caminhos levam a um destino não muito feliz...

-Pense bem, Mione – falou Alone. – Você está disposta mesmo a abrir mão do amor de sua vida?

Hermione encarou as amigas, que a olhavam fixamente, sem piscar. Ela olhou para cada uma delas. Uma por uma.

Alone. Joyce. Serena. Lanísia. Clarissa.

Sua respiração saia acelerada, enquanto sentia uma inquietação envolver seu coração.

O destino das Encalhadas estava em suas mãos.

* * *

**NA: Demorou um pouquinho mais, mas aqui está o capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado e, se puderem, comentem, por favor. Obrigado, e até o próximo capítulo!**


	12. Vilões em ação

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**_Vilões em ação_**

**_Clarissa em ação..._**

_Caminhando de mãos dadas com a sua rival, Clarissa pensava que, dessa vez, não podia haver erro algum._

_**...Frieda em ação...**_

_Frieda abriu a bolsa de pele de onça e tirou um papel pardo de dentro dela: -Eu preciso apenas que você assine isso aqui_

_**...Draco em ação...**_

_Draco passou os olhos pelo aposento... Finalmente, encontrou algo aparentemente inofensivo, mas que, visto por alguém com propósitos sombrios, poderia ser fatal. _

_**...os vilões resolvem atacar! E, até mesmo, quem não é ruim toma algumas atitudes...**_

_-É o desejo... O desejo por você que me enlouquece... – Augusto começou a beijar o pescoço da garota. – Você é uma safada._

**_...e resolvem entrar em ação!_**

_-...eu vejo que preciso conseguir o que quero dessa forma... Prensando-a..._

**_O que será que cada uma dessas ações vai dar?_**

* * *

Hermione respirou fundo. 

-Não vejo outra alternativa, meninas. Por mais assustadora que essa idéia da Joyce possa parecer, é a única solução que nos ocorre nesse instante. A única forma de manter todas nós livres e sem macular as nossas vidas e nossas futuras carreiras profissionais com um ritual proibido.

-Então, você vai mesmo dizer ao Rony que está apaixonada pelo Draco e pedirá que ele não o denuncie?

-Exatamente, Alone. Não posso permitir que a Fogueira seja descoberta. Todos esses anos venho me esforçando em Hogwarts para construir uma carreira brilhante quando concluir os meus estudos. Tudo isso poderia ser destruído se eu ficasse quieta e deixasse Rony e Lorenzo denunciarem Draco.

-Pelo que vejo, não só a liberdade das Encalhadas pesa em sua escolha, mas o seu futuro também? – perguntou Serena.

-Sim – confirmou Mione. – As duas coisas. Se, para que eu tenha as duas coisas, eu preciso abrir mão do Rony, pelo menos temporariamente, é o que farei.

-Mas não se esqueça que você dirá a ele que está apaixonada pelo Malfoy, portanto...

-É, eu sei, Lanísia... Deverei ter algo com Malfoy.

-E deverá mesmo, Hermione – disse Joyce. – Draco está dominado pelo poder da Fogueira. A única coisa que o fará sossegar é reconhecer em você algum sentimento sincero por ele. Você terá que fazer com que Draco acredite que o que ele sente por você é o mesmo sentimento que você nutre por ele, caso contrário ele poderá fazer até mesmo mal para si próprio, como, por exemplo, um suicídio pela frustração de um amor não correspondido.

-Nossa, isso seria terrível – falou Mione, tendo um calafrio. Ela passou pelo círculo das amigas sentadas ao chão e aproximou-se de uma das janelas. Observando a noite, Mione continuou. – Uma vida quase foi perdida essa noite por conta do que fizemos. Se Draco se suicida por causa do sentimento criado pela Fogueira, nos sentiríamos culpadas pelo resto de nossas vidas – ela voltou-se para as amigas. – Não... Se for necessário até mesmo tocar em Draco para que ele acredite que estou apaixonada por ele, é o que farei.

-Até mesmo sexualmente? – indagou Alone.

-Pode ser – respondeu Mione. – Talvez seja um preço a se pagar pela nossa liberdade. Se algumas bruxas ganham a vida vendendo o corpo por dinheiro, eu poderia vender o meu pela minha liberdade.

-Talvez não seja tão simples quanto parece ser...

-Eu sei, Serena. Mas estou disposta a encarar qualquer coisa para que o meu futuro seja preservado. Pode ser que soe estranho, Hermione Granger falando dessa forma, mas quando algo tão importante está em jogo, revemos todos os nossos conceitos e a nossa maneira de pensar. Uma entrega de meu corpo a Malfoy não duraria mais que alguns minutos; a minha liberdade e o meu futuro, se manchados, ficarão dessa maneira a vida toda.

A determinação de Mione deixou-as mudas por alguns momentos. Ninguém esperava tal atitude da garota. Porém, tudo o que Mione falava fazia sentido. Diante de uma situação alarmante como aquela, tudo mudava. Cada uma das Encalhadas seria capaz de tomar a mesma atitude em nome de algo tão valioso; elas estavam praticamente na mesma situação. Talvez quem olhasse de fora pudesse dizer que não faria como Hermione Granger; mas elas, compartilhantes do medo e da insegurança que ela sentia, entendiam muito bem como tudo mudava a partir daquele instante. Como tudo o que acontecia poderia levá-las a fazerem coisas que nunca esperavam fazer...

-Então, quando falará com Rony? – perguntou Joyce.

-Agora.

Decidida, Hermione caminhou em direção a saída.

-Mas, Mione, todos devem estar voltando...

-Não importa, Serena! Preciso fazer isso antes que eu me arrependa e antes que seja tarde demais. Pelo bem das Encalhadas, pelo meu bem... – ela voltou-se para elas antes de sair, revelando um rosto que as amigas nunca tinham visto; uma Hermione capaz de guerrear pelos seus objetivos. – Vou agora mesmo.

-Eu vou com você – ofereceu-se Clarissa, levantando-se.

-Não. Acho melhor eu ir sozinha.

-Hermione, por favor – Clarissa fez uma expressão de tristeza. – De certa maneira também sou culpada pelo que aconteceu. A minha paixão por Draco foi um dos fatores que levou a toda a tragédia. Se eu não tivesse escrito o nome dele no papel... – ela baixou os olhos.

-Não... Não foi culpa sua, Clarissa...

-Mesmo assim, sinto-me culpada. E... Quero acompanhá-la neste momento tão difícil para todas nós, mas, principalmente, para você.

Ela apertou as mãos de Hermione. Mione sorriu.

-Obrigada pelo apoio. Bom, se é assim que deseja, então, vamos!

Clarissa e Hermione passaram pela passagem do buraco do retrato. Na penumbra dos corredores, Clarissa sorriu, esperançosa.

Ainda havia um meio, uma oportunidade, de fazer com que aquela noite não fosse em vão.

De fazer com que o espetáculo fosse concluído.

A última cartada antes que o ciúme de Draco terminasse, juntamente com o namoro de Rony e Hermione. Ela ainda podia usar aquele ciúme a seu favor.

Caminhando de mãos dadas com a sua rival, Clarissa pensava que, dessa vez, não podia haver erro algum.

* * *

-Lorenzo? – Mione bateu a porta e abriu uma fresta. 

A saleta para onde Rony fora levado estava silenciosa e vazia, exceto pelo garoto, que repousava sobre a mesa. Hermione, com lágrimas nos olhos, entrou, aproximando-se, a passos lentos, do namorado.

-Clarissa – falou Mione para a garota que aguardava parada a porta. – Espere-me lá fora, por favor.

-Claro... – Clarissa respondeu, saindo e fechando a porta.

Rony estava inconsciente. Não havia mais hemorragia. Com um aperto no coração, Mione imaginou se Lorenzo não teria saído para comunicar a direção da escola o que havia ocorrido. Se tivesse acontecido isso... Ela tinha chegado tarde demais...

Ela fitou o rosto do namorado com carinho. Acariciou a testa do rapaz, enquanto as lágrimas percorriam seu rosto. Por pouco, a vida do rapaz que amava não fora perdida. Rony continuava vivo por pura sorte. E se metera naquela enrascada por culpa dela mesma...

Mione enxugou as lágrimas. A vida já lhe dava o castigo na mesma noite. Fora indiretamente responsável pelo atentado a Rony; o destino não o tirara das mãos dela, mas ia fazer com que ela devesse deixá-lo.

Rony mexeu-se. Piscou os olhos rapidamente e abriu-os. Assim que avistou Hermione, um fraco sorriso despontou em seus lábios.

-Mione... – murmurou ele.

-Olá, Rony...

-O que houve?

-Lorenzo deve ter lhe dado algo para que você desmaiasse e não sentisse dor. Ele já tratou de todos os seus ferimentos, fique tranqüilo. Não houve nenhum órgão perfurado.

-Que bom... E Draco...?

-Já está sob controle.

Rony suspirou.

-Sabe que eu até agora não entendo... O que aconteceu... – ele fazia pausas entre as frases, tentando tomar fôlego. – Foi tudo... Confuso e estranho...

-É, eu imagino – ela sentia o coração quase pular para fora de seu corpo; _era chegado o momento da mentira. A mentira salvadora, capaz de livrar ela e as meninas de todas as mazelas possíveis, mentira mais poderosa do que a verdade. _– Rony...

-O que foi? Você... Está pálida...

-É que... Bom... O que aconteceu hoje me fez ver que não posso continuar escondendo uma... Uma coisa de você. Que isso pode trazer conseqüências muito sérias para nós três.

-Que... Coisa? Como assim nós... _três?_

-Eu, Draco, e... E você...

Uma ruga de preocupação surgiu na testa de Rony.

-Hermione, eu... Não entendo...

-Eu, você e Draco, Rony! – ela impacientou-se. – Isso não forma um triângulo amoroso diante de você?

-Não...

-Dois pontos: você e Draco – ela traçou, no ar, um ponto na direita, e deslizou o dedo para a esquerda. – Convergindo para um ponto só – ela subiu os dois indicadores em diagonal, encontrando-os no ar. Olhou diretamente para os olhos de Rony. – Eu.

-Humm... Sim... Já reparei que Draco... Está gostando de você...

-Não, Rony. Você não entendeu!! O ponto central tem interesse pelos dois pontos que estão querendo se unir a ele! Sempre teve interesse pelos dois! E não sabia tomar essa decisão, não sabia... Até essa noite. Quando, finalmente, depois de um momento trágico causado pela sua traição, o ponto central tomou a decisão entre o ponto esquerdo e o ponto direito. Ou seja... Tomei a _minha_ decisão entre _você_ e _Draco_, destruindo o maldito triângulo amoroso de uma vez por todas!

-Decisão... Então... Você sempre teve interesse... Por nós dois?

-Isso... Isso! É terrível, eu sei, mas é a mais pura verdade.

-Então... Você me traiu?

-Sim. Mas não traí o meu desejo. Compartilhava o mesmo sentimento pelos dois, então, não conseguia me decidir entre um de vocês. Algo tão horrendo como o episódio de hoje precisou acontecer para que abrisse os olhos.

Rony ficou em silêncio.

-É difícil de entender, mas... A sua decisão... Sou eu, claro...

-Não... – Mione chorava. Precisou de um esforço tremendo para pronunciar as três palavras seguintes.– É o Draco.

Rony arregalou os olhos, enquanto uma das lágrimas de Mione caia em seu braço...

Do lado de fora da saleta, no corredor, Clarissa olhava fixamente para a cabine Ou Vai ou Racha. Sua marionete estava lá dentro, aprisionada. Antes que fizesse qualquer coisa, ela precisava de Lorenzo ali.

Apressada, Clarissa caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao Cantinho de Amor e Pegação...

* * *

-Será que as garotas vão demorar muito? – perguntou Joyce, ansiosa, olhando pela janela. – Não há ninguém retornando... O Baile parece que ainda não foi encerrado, mas deve estar perto de terminar. 

-Aff... Nem me fale nesse Baile... Maldito Baile! – Alone saiu do círculo e chutou uma cadeira.

-Nossa... Aconteceu mais alguma coisa de ruim neste Baile? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Ah tudo de ruim aconteceu neste Baile! – Alone estava revoltada. – Vocês falaram num possível suicídio do Draco, não é? Pois então... Hoje quase presenciei um ato sórdido desses, ao vivo e a cores.

-Minha nossa! – exclamou Serena. – E quem foi que...?

-Colin – as garotas ficaram boquiabertas. – Pois é, dá pra acreditar? Viu-me junto com o Harry, deu um ataque, depois saiu correndo e quase se jogou dentro de um abismo. Convenci-o a não cometer tal loucura, mas ele se desequilibrou, ficou pendurado pela minha mão e quase despencou lá embaixo...

-Espere um pouco – disse Joyce. – Ele viu você e Harry juntos, e isso fez com que ele fosse até a beira do abismo e quisesse se matar?

-Exatamente.

Joyce estalou os dedos.

-Ele gosta de você.

-Não...

-Ah, gosta sim.

-Que nada, Joyce. Ele não gosta de mim...

-Ah, se não foi por causa de você, só ia sobrar o Harry. E, a não ser que você acredite que o seu amigo Colin é gay, isso não faria sentido... – Joyce se interrompeu. – Você acha que ele é?

-Não! Ou melhor, talvez... – Alone balançou a cabeça em negação. – Faria sentido, mas é o que estive conversando com a Mione durante o Baile: eu não quero acreditar. Mas ainda vou tirar a prova que preciso.

-Já tem algum plano formado? – perguntou Serena.

-Ainda não, mas arranjarei uma forma de descobrir...

-Acho que você devia investigar a vida do Colin e ver até que ponto Harry está relacionado a ela – sugeriu Lanísia.

-Acha mesmo?

-Sim. Acredito que seja uma das poucas formas que você tem de descobrir se existiu algo entre eles, ou se apenas Colin gosta do Harry.

-E de que maneira eu poderia começar essa investigação?

-Vasculhando os pertences de Colin! Invada o dormitório masculino quando o salão comunal estiver vazio, e investigue pertence por pertence. Será necessário tempo, por isso nem pense em investigar agora que todos já devem estar retornando.

-A Lanísia às vezes me assusta – comentou Serena. – Cada idéia mirabolante que parece surgir aí dentro...

-Que nada – retorquiu Lanísia, sorrindo.

-Eu gostei da sua idéia... – disse Alone, pensativa. – Investigar, xeretar, vasculhar... Vou descobrir tudo, seja o que for que estiver escondido!!

-É isso aí, Encalhada! – exclamou Joyce. – Não espere a vida trazer a resposta até você: corra atrás dela!!

-O Baile também não foi muito bom para você, não é, Serena? – perguntou Lanísia, vendo que a amiga parecia pensativa, enquanto enrolava a ponta de seu cabelo loiro com o dedo.

-Não, Lanísia, foi... péssimo... Tive um encontro catastrófico com a Frieda...

-Cruz-credo! – Joyce estremeceu.

-...no qual ela fez revelações terríveis. Disse até mesmo porque me odeia tanto. E o motivo... O motivo desse ódio é o pior motivo que poderia existir...

-Mas o que é, mané? – perguntou Alone, já assustada pela palidez e expressão desnorteada da amiga.

-Eu e Lewis somos irmãos.

-O que?? – as Encalhadas presentes perguntaram, em coro.

-Exatamente – confirmou Serena. – Irmãos de sangue. Filhos do mesmo pai.

-Mas... Como isso é possível, Serena? – Joyce perguntou, enquanto abraçava a garota.

-Meu pai foi um caso antigo da Frieda. Ela foi professora dele, e ambos começaram a ter um caso. Na verdade, segundo ela, meu pai apenas a usou para que conseguisse ser promovido na escola.

-Olhe aí, hein, Lanísia – comentou Alone. – Se o Augusto ouve uma história dessas, vai achar que você só está querendo liberar tudinho aí para passar de ano...

-Há-há, muito engraçado, Srta Alone – debochou Lanísia. – Augusto sabe muito bem que o que eu sinto é sincero. Se for para ser promovida, só quero ser na escola da vida. De aluna a namorada, de virgem a promíscua.

-Ah, me desculpe, Lanísia, mas para promíscua você já foi aprovada há muito tempo... – comentou Alone, rindo. – E com louvor!

Lanísia ia retrucar quando Joyce a interrompeu.

-Ei, será que não dá para respeitar o momento ruim da nossa Encalhada aqui? – ela voltou às atenções para Serena. – Mas, querida, você tem certeza de que tudo o que Frieda lhe contou é realmente verdade?

-Absoluta. Ninguém mente daquela forma. Havia um nítido arrependimento na voz dela, acompanhado de muita amargura. Ela tem vergonha do que fez, de ter sido enganada pelo meu pai. Falar tudo o que ela falou hoje a noite vai fazer com que eu me afaste do Lewis, mas também abriu todas as feridas escondidas por ela mesma.

-Frieda é muito orgulhosa para admitir um erro – comentou Alone. – Com certeza foi por esse motivo que ela não foi logo revelando a você que vocês dois eram irmãos.

-Eu não sei não... – Joyce roeu uma unha, nervosa.

-O que? – perguntou Serena, ansiosa.

-Isso é um tanto estranho. Frieda, do nada, resolver contar tudo a você – ela olhou para as amigas. – Por que justamente hoje? Por que só essa noite? Por que, do nada, ela resolve contar o que podia ter contado há muito tempo?

-Joyce... O que está querendo dizer? – indagou Serena, tensa.

-Que não acho que esse seja um bom sinal... Desculpe-me, Serena, devia estar tranqüilizando-a agora, e não a apavorando, mas, para mim, isso indica que existe um mau motivo para Frieda revelar tudo isso. Ela está querendo aprontar alguma coisa...

-Ainda não enten...

-Serena, preste atenção: Frieda não admite um fracasso, e ter sido enganada por um aluno é um deles. Para ela admiti-lo, e na cara de uma inimiga, que é você, é porque ela tem algum trunfo na manga. Algo a fazer, algo que fará com que o fracasso seja esquecido e a fará erguer a cabeça logo em seguida. Serena...

Ela olhou fundo nos olhos apavorados da amiga.

-...Você precisa tomar cuidado nos próximos dias. Frieda Lambert vai fazer alguma coisa muito ruim, e o alvo, com certeza, será _você._

Serena engoliu em seco, enquanto a sala comunal era envolvida por um silêncio tenebroso, fúnebre...

* * *

No Lorenzo´s, o Baile ia chegando ao fim. Os alunos e professores de Hogwarts já se preparavam para o retorno ao castelo. Walter, do balcão, observava a movimentação, satisfeito. O Baile tinha sido um sucesso... 

O salário ali no bar era satisfatório, mas muito maior do que recebia quando trabalhava na mansão dos Lambert. Olhou para Frieda, que se encaminhava para as portas de saída junto com os outros professores.

Ela lhe prometera muito dinheiro... O que será que ele teria que fazer para que milhares de galeões fossem parar em seus bolsos? Algo dizia a Walter que não era nada muito bom...

Mas, tratando-se de dinheiro, tudo valia a pena... Ele mal podia esperar para agir e receber sua recompensa...

Dentro dos corredores do bar, Clarissa continuava a procurar o dono do bar e, antes que chegasse ao Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, a jovem encontrou Lorenzo, entrando apressado no corredor com uma toalha nas mãos. O dono do bar a fitou com a testa franzida.

-O que faz aqui, garota?

-Eu... Sou amiga da Hermione Granger, a garota que namora o rapaz que foi ferido... Ela contou-me tudo o que aconteceu... Terrível...

-Pois é... E tudo justamente na noite de inauguração do meu querido bar...

-Sinto muito – disse Clarissa, vendo a expressão de desapontamento de Lorenzo.

-Mas... Diga-me, sua amiga foi ver o garoto?

-Sim. Ela foi visitá-lo. Por isso vim atrás de você. Não sei não, Hermione está emocionalmente abalada, pode atrapalhar na recuperação do Rony.

-É, você tem razão... Vamos até lá.

Enquanto os dois se encaminhavam até a saleta, dentro dela Rony ainda tentava absorver tudo o que Hermione havia lhe contado.

-Então... você prefere... o Draco? Mesmo depois de ele ter quase... me assassinado?

-Sim... Mas, Rony, procure entender. Não podemos comandar os sentimentos! Sei que o que o Draco fez foi errado, mas é até compreensível...

-Compreensível? Tentar matar alguém... É _compreensível?_ Desde quando?

-Rony, ele fez tudo isso por minha culpa! Draco, ao contrário de você, sabia que eu estava em dúvida entre vocês dois. Eu errei em tentar administrar uma dupla relação. Draco sempre morreu de ciúmes de você, então... Vendo que tinha uma oportunidade de tirar você do caminho para ficar só comigo... Ele fez toda aquela loucura... Mas, afinal, quem não comete loucuras ou faz besteiras por amor? Eu, por exemplo, errei ao tentar ficar com vocês dois. Draco errou dessa forma, apelando para a violência...

-E eu errei achando que namorava uma pessoa íntegra, sendo que, na verdade, estava entregue de corpo e alma a alguém que não se importa com os sentimentos dos outros!

Mione ficou sem fôlego; o ódio deu vigor a Rony, fazendo com que a fala dele voltasse ao normal.

-Rony, não fiz por mal...

-Assim como Draco também não fez, não é isso? Não é essa a lógica que você está seguindo, Hermione? Pois para mim ela não faz nenhum sentido!

-Mas eu espero sinceramente que passe a fazer. Rony, tenho um pedido a lhe fazer. É muito importante e peço que, ao considerá-lo, pense na amiga de tantos anos que você sempre teve ao seu lado, e não na namorada que fui nos últimos dias.

-Que tipo de pedido? – ele indagou, emburrado.

-Eu estou apaixonada pelo Draco, e quero ficar ao lado dele. Se ele fosse preso, isso seria terrível demais para mim...

-Ah, não me peça o que eu... Acho que você vai pedir...

-Sim, Rony! Peça a Lorenzo para que abafe o que aconteceu e não denuncie o Draco...

-Não, não...

-Por favor...

-Não dá...

-Rony – ela apertou a mão dele. – Por favor. Pela sua amiga! Não me faça sofrer mais do que já estou sofrendo...

Rony olhou fundo nos olhos de Hermione. Naquele momento, ele viu lá dentro um sincero desespero, uma angústia avassaladora, uma necessidade de que ele fizesse o que ela pedia. Ali estava a Hermione de tantos anos pedindo ajuda.

-Está bem... Não vou contar a ninguém...

-Oh – ela suspirou. – Obrigada...

-Mas, saiba de uma coisa; algo me intriga nisso tudo. Eu não sou um imbecil, e estou vendo que há algo não está certo. E eu vou tentar descobrir o que é que está errado, Hermione.

Naquele instante, a porta da saleta se abriu e Lorenzo entrou com a toalha nas mãos. Aproximou-se, aflito, e olhou para Mione.

-Hermione, sei que está preocupada, mas Rony não pode ficar abalado. Ele está em recuperação.

-Desculpe, Lorenzo – ela secou rapidamente as lágrimas com a manga do vestido. – Eu... Posso conversar com você por um instante?

-Se for rápido, claro.

-Tem alguma outra sala onde possamos falar a sós?

-Sim... Acompanhe-me...

Eles saíram, deixando Rony sozinho. A outra saleta ficava ao lado. Assim que os dois encostaram a porta, Clarissa, surgindo das sombras do corredor, caminhou a passos cautelosos até a cabine Ou Vai ou Racha...

-Lorenzo... – começou Hermione dentro da saleta. – Eu preciso pedir uma coisa a você, e Rony depois vai confirmar...

-O que é?

-Não denuncie Draco.

Do lado de fora, Clarissa girava a maçaneta da cabine e libertava a fera.

Draco, confuso, espiou para fora da cabine, procurando quem havia aberto a porta. Surpreendeu-se ao dar de cara com Clarissa, que o observava, ansiosa.

-Você? – perguntou Draco, sem esconder a surpresa.

-Sim – cochichou Clarissa em resposta. – Vim até aqui para abrir a porta da cabine antes que prendessem você.

-Oh, obrigado – agradeceu o garoto.

-Hermione está dentro dessa sala aqui, falando com o dono do bar. Já o garoto que você quis matar, o Rony, está se recuperando nessa sala em frente. Pobrezinho, está muito mal, mas parece que vai se recuperar...

-Vai, é? – perguntou Draco, tenso.

-Parece que sim... Bom, vou me afastar para que não saibam que eu o libertei. Por favor, Draco, nem um pio a ninguém. E nada de entrar na sala onde Rony está. Ele está sozinho e, se alguém o ver lá dentro, poderá achar que você está tentando terminar o serviço. Afinal, Rony está completamente vulnerável... Eliminá-lo agora seria muito fácil... – ela fez uma expressão de inocência e se afastou pelo corredor.

Bastou dar as costas ao garoto para que o sorriso maldoso de Clarissa surgisse em seu rosto. Após alguns passos, ela olhou para trás e viu que Draco havia desaparecido.

Marionete movimentada com sucesso...

Conversando, dentro da outra sala, Hermione e Lorenzo não ouviram nada, e nem imaginavam o que estava acontecendo.

-Eu posso entender o seu lado, Hermione, mas vou considerar o lado do Rony também – disse Lorenzo, torcendo as mãos. – Ele foi o principal atingido nisso tudo. Se ele quiser denunciar o garoto, vou ajudá-lo a colocar aquele moleque atrás das grades.

-É, eu entendo... – murmurou Mione. – Mas não pense que somente eu e Draco seremos beneficiados com o abafamento desse caso. Você também será, Lorenzo. Se tudo o que ocorreu essa noite for esquecido, o seu bar não estará amanhã em todos os jornais bruxos como o palco de um atentado horrendo a um adolescente. Se isso acontecer, o nome do seu bar ficará manchado para sempre. Ninguém voltará aqui... Os bruxos ficarão inseguros, os alunos de Hogwarts provavelmente proibidos de freqüentar o local. Será ótimo para o Lorenzo´s se tudo o que aconteceu aqui virar um segredo absoluto.

-Maldito moleque! – Lorenzo chutou uma cadeira. – Nunca imaginei que poderiam usar a minha Cabine para um propósito tão perverso e... maligno...

-Pessoas cruéis arranjam propósitos malignos para qualquer coisa, Lorenzo. Por exemplo, facas foram criadas para cortarem alimentos, e pessoas ruins as utilizam para ferir os outros. Qualquer coisa o ser humano pode transformar em algo maligno; você não tem culpa.

-É... acho que você tem razão...

E, na outra saleta, Draco provava que aquela teoria de Hermione era mais do que verdadeira. A sós com Rony, naquela sala fracamente iluminada, ele procurava algo que o ajudasse a terminar o serviço. Para sua sorte, Rony tinha os olhos fechados e parecia estar inconsciente. Draco passou os olhos pelo aposento... Finalmente, encontrou algo aparentemente inofensivo, mas que, visto por alguém com propósitos sombrios, poderia ser fatal.

Um travesseiro. Um simples travesseiro branco caído no chão.

Draco sentiu um friozinho de ansiedade na barriga. Apressado, apanhou o travesseiro. Segurou com força cada lado do travesseiro com cada uma das mãos. Decidido, já segurando o travesseiro em posição de ataque, aproximou-se de Rony... Do rosto de Rony... Das narinas de Rony... Para bloqueá-las... Para deixá-las sem ar...

* * *

Na sala comunal, o silêncio fúnebre continuou pairando no ar por um bom tempo. 

Serena não ficou especulando sobre o que Frieda poderia aprontar, assim como nenhuma das garotas. Lanísia sentou-se e, sorrindo, comentou:

-Ah vocês não têm idéia de como foi divertido trocar de papéis com o meu professor... A aula de anatomia foi um sucesso...

-Que bom!! – exclamou Alone. – Então, _rolou?_

-Eh... Não...

-Não? – perguntou Joyce, chocada.

-Não...

-Ah não posso acreditar! – protestou Joyce. – Ele broxou, foi isso?

-Claro que não! O que você está pensando? Meu professor é muito viril e potente...

-Nem tanto quanto o meu garoto, Lanísia – retorquiu Joyce. – Eu tive mais uma visão do instrumento do Juca essa noite, e... Oh... – ela abanou-se. – Vocês tinham que ver... É _enorme!_

-Qual tamanho aproximadamente? – indagou Alone.

-Mais ou menos, assim – Joyce demonstrou com as duas mãos.

-Ohhhhhh – as Encalhadas disseram em coro.

-Pois é... Vocês sabem que eu já vi vários... E bota vários nisso... – ela sorriu, assanhada. – Quero dizer... Vi um bom número e, posso lhes assegurar, que isso é uma anormalidade!! Uma jóia rara!

-E você se aproveitou dessa jóia essa noite?

-Claro que não, Serena. Se tivesse aproveitado, essa hora eu não ia nem conseguir movimentar as pernas...

-Você não... Fugiu, fugiu? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim... Fugi... – Joyce suspirou. – Fiquei apavorada, imaginando o quanto seria doloroso aquilo tudo... E também pensava se ia sobreviver aquela coisa gigantesca.

-Você sempre soube que ele era superdotado – disse Alone. – Devia estar preparada...

-É, eu sei. Mas nunca imaginei que superdotado era aquilo tudo... Na hora que eu vi a sombra, percebi que não estou preparada como eu pensei. Vou precisar ler alguns livros, procurar uma técnica pra relaxar na hora e acomodar aquela pistola.

-Se a da Joyce precisa de treinamento pra acomodar, imagine as nossas – falou Alone, gargalhando.

-O que você quer dizer com isso, Srta Alone?

-Nada... É que a sua é um pouco mais aberta do que a nossa, usada pra caramba. Se a sua que já ta bemmm aberta não consegue agüentar o tranco... As nossas, puras, iam sofrer e muito.

-Seria um homicídio – comentou Serena.

-Atentado no meio das pernas – disse Alone. – Arma causadora da morte: o Pinto Assassino!!!

-Pinto? Aquilo lá está mais é pra galo... – falou Lanísia. – Vai ser desenvolvido assim lá na...

-Olha o nível da conversa descendo!! – alertou Serena, rindo.

-Falando em "descer"... Lanísia, ele não falhou mesmo?

-Que nada! De certo modo, quem falhou fui eu... Fui eu quem saiu do clima...

-Você? Saindo do clima? – Alone riu, desacreditando.

-Parece mentira, não é?

-Com certeza! Com o fogo que você sempre está...

-Mas foi isso que aconteceu: bem na hora de começarmos o ato em si, eu vi uma foto no meio das roupas dele. Na foto estava o Augusto com uma mulher e uma garotinha...

-Minha nossa!! Família dele? – perguntou Serena, de olhos arregalados.

-Não... Ou melhor, era. Eles não estão mais juntos. Mas, enfim, foi o que eu pensei na hora, o que fez com que eu me assustasse e saísse do clima.

-Pobre Augusto... – Alone suspirou. – Você corta o clima do professor bem na hora que a temperatura e outras coisas estão elevadas...

-Ah, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

-Acho que devia ir até a sala dele agora...

-Serena, não dá tempo de fazer qualquer coisa! O pessoal já deve estar voltando para o castelo!

-Você se infiltra rapidamente na sala dele! – sugeriu Joyce. – Ele tranca a porta e o céu pode desabar lá dentro que ninguém vai interrompê-los!

Lanísia coçou o queixo, pensativa.

-Não deixe que essa noite termine sem nenhum acontecimento extraordinário só por causa de uma foto – falou Serena.

Lanísia levantou-se e ajeitou o vestido vermelho.

-Tudo bem, vou até lá... Se não voltar, vocês já sabem o que aconteceu...

Dando aquele seu sorriso travesso, Lanísia saiu da sala comunal e tomou o caminho até a sala do professor Augusto. Por sorte, o castelo continuava deserto.

Será que ele já havia voltado a sua sala? Ou ainda estaria na Sala Precisa, deitado sobre os edredons, imaginando como seria se a aula de anatomia tivesse sido concluída?

Assim que se aproximou da sala do professor, Lanísia colou o ouvido a porta, para ver se conseguia captar algum movimento lá dentro. Não só captou movimento, como também vozes. Não apenas a voz grave do professor, mas também uma fina voz feminina...

-Não sabe como sinto falta dela – dizia Augusto naquele instante.

-Ela também sente muita falta – respondeu a mulher. – Nossa, Augusto... Não sabe como tudo está sendo difícil para nós... Preciso urgentemente de ajuda...

-Posso imaginar, Rebecca... Já ofereci a minha ajuda, mas você não quer aceitar...

-Não quero mesmo, Augusto. Sempre consegui o meu dinheiro com o suor do meu rosto, e assim quero continuar. Sei que não existem muitas oportunidades de emprego, mas vou encontrar uma vaga.

-Espero sinceramente que consiga – disse ele. – Agora... Cadê a Karen? Já subiu?

-Já. Levou um pedaço gigantesco do bolo de chocolate lá para cima e, a essa altura, deve estar toda lambuzada – a mulher riu.

-Que bom... Então, acho que era só isso... – Augusto tossiu. – Boa noite, Rebecca.

-Boa noite.

Lanísia abriu a porta, a tempo de ver o rosto da mulher desaparecer dentro da lareira. Augusto voltou-se para a porta e, ao vê-la ali, com cara de poucos amigos, apanhou o lenço do bolso e secou a testa.

-O que foi, Lanísia?

-Achei que não havia mais nenhum contato com elas.

-Claro que existe! Rebecca é mãe da minha filha!

-Vocês fazem encontros noturnos com freqüência?

-Não... Acontece que estava com saudades da minha filha, e a nossa conversa sobre ela só fez com que a vontade de vê-la e ouvi-la aumentasse. Tem algum problema em manter contato com a minha filha?

Lanísia observou-o calada; depois, suspirou bem devagarinho, dando um tapa estalado na testa.

-Não... Problema algum... Desculpe, Augusto.

-Você precisa se controlar mais.

-É, eu sei. É que a idéia de uma mulher perturbando a minha vida, pairando entre nós dois como um fantasma, me deixa louca...

-Procure esquecer isso – ele aproximou-se e a abraçou, trazendo-a para perto de seu corpo. – Rebecca é passado. Não tem maneira alguma de ela voltar a fazer parte da minha vida.

Lanísia levou a mão a uma das coxas do professor e a apertou; algo dentro da calça se movimentou imediatamente.

-É... Acho que ainda sou eu quem tem o toque mágico. Eu toco no seu corpo, algo acontece. Algo se movimenta.

-Ia se movimentar muito mais aí dentro de você.

Lanísia ficou boquiaberta.

-Nossa, Augusto... Que comentário foi esse? Sabia que não estou te reconhecendo nos últimos dias?

-É o desejo... O desejo por você que me enlouquece... – ele começou a beijar o pescoço da garota. – Você é uma safada. Veio terminar o que não conseguimos encerrar na outra sala, não foi?

-Você se acha mesmo... – Lanísia riu, um calafrio de excitação percorrendo cada poro de seu corpo. – O que o faz pensar que eu vim até aqui para me entregar a você?

-Sinto o cheiro da vontade subindo no ar – respondeu Augusto. – Tudo indica que você está pronta e desejosa de que eu suba em você e termine o serviço.

-Abusado...

-Assanhada...

Augusto foi empurrando Lanísia em direção a sua mesa. Ele colocou-a sobre a mesa, de pernas abertas, e subiu no meio, enquanto a cobria de beijos calorosos.

Lanísia, sentindo um suor quente envolver seu corpo, entregava-se ao momento, deixando com que o homem sobre seu corpo agisse da maneira que quisesse.

-Sou o seu parque de diversões... Faça o que quiser... – sussurrou ela. Deu sua risada de garota levada e, colando-se ao ouvido do professor, sussurrou. – Não quer entrar na montanha-russa?

-Adoraria... – respondeu Augusto.

Ia baixar o zíper da calça quando alguém gritou:

-_Augusto!!!_

Lanísia, por instinto, escondeu seu rosto, colando-o ao peito de Augusto. O professor, que estava sobre ela, virou-se imediatamente.

Dentro da lareira, pairava o rosto chocado de Rebecca.

* * *

Draco se aproximava cada vez mais. Não havia hesitação em seu caminhar; ele ia veloz, ágil, sabendo que cada segundo era precioso. E... Lá estava... 

Lá estava o seu rival, totalmente vulnerável, como Clarissa havia falado. Daquela maneira, fraco como aparentava estar, não ofereceria nenhuma resistência. Ia se entregar à morte...

Draco posicionou-se e, segurando as dobras do travesseiro com força, aproximou-o do rosto de Rony...

-DRACO! – o grito de Hermione encheu o aposento, ecoando pelas paredes.

Ela escancarou a porta; Draco imobilizou-se. Mione correu até ele e o abraçou, tirando o travesseiro das mãos do rapaz no mesmo instante. Em seguida, Lorenzo surgiu, assustado.

-Pelas barbas de Merlim, que grito foi esse?

-Desculpe... – falou Mione, deixando o travesseiro cair no chão as suas costas. – Fiquei um tanto surpresa com a presença do Draco aqui no quarto... Acho que está arrependido e veio fazer uma visita, não foi isso?

-S-sim – gaguejou Draco, sem compreender. – Claro...

-Quem libertou você? – perguntou Lorenzo.

-Não sei... Do nada, a porta da cabine se abriu, e... eu saí...

-Que grito foi esse? – perguntou Rony, que havia despertado com o berro de Hermione.

Ele movimentou a cabeça para o lado. Assim que os seus olhos pousaram em Malfoy, a expressão tranqüila de Rony deu lugar a uma expressão de ódio.

-O que faz aqui? – Rony perguntou, irado.

-Draco veio apenas ver como você está, Rony – Mione respondeu. – Ele está profundamente arrependido de tudo o que fez...

Draco ainda estava desnorteado, fitando Hermione sem compreender coisa alguma. Ela o havia flagrado numa nova tentativa de assassinato, e agora vinha com aquela de que ele estava arrependido? E o que tinha significado aquele abraço apertado e as mãos dela sobre as suas?

-Ah é, imagino como ele deve estar... arrependido...

-Rony... – Mione largou as mãos de Draco e agachou-se ao lado da mesa. – Já falei com Lorenzo. Pedi a ele que não denunciasse Draco, e disse também que essa é a sua vontade... – Mione olhou para o dono do bar, que observava tudo, de braços cruzados, ao lado da porta. – Rony... Você quer denunciar o Draco a direção da escola?

Rony engoliu em seco antes de responder. Ali, deitado na mesa, fitando Hermione, imensos fragmentos de lembranças vieram a sua mente, pequenos flashes de tempos melhores e mais felizes. _A primeira viagem de trem a Hogwarts... Os vários anos de amizade... O primeiro beijo trocado entre o casal, diante da imensa fogueira..._

Esforçando-se para agir da maneira que Hermione esperava, Rony respondeu:

-Não... Não denunciem o Draco...

Lorenzo concordou com a cabeça e sorriu.

-Se é assim que a parte que mais sofreu nisso tudo acha que é o certo, é assim que será feito. O atentado que ocorreu hoje à noite, aqui no Lorenzo´s, passa a ser um segredo entre nós. Porém, Rony terá que passar a madrugada em repouso, e terá que ficar uns quatro dias sem comparecer as aulas. Espero que criem uma boa desculpa para isso.

-Pode deixar, arranjaremos – disse Rony.

Hermione viu que ele observava o comportamento dela e de Draco. Era chegado o momento de fazer com que a mentira se transformasse em verdade através de um ato. Enlaçando o pescoço de Draco, ela o puxou para perto de si e o beijou. Draco ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, incapaz até mesmo de movimentar os lábios diante da surpresa; depois, começou a acompanhar os movimentos labiais de Hermione, e ambos entraram em perfeita sincronia, criando um beijo ardente e intenso.

Rony fechou os olhos com força. Já vira o suficiente...

Na porta, Clarissa surgiu. Imobilizou-se ao presenciar o beijo entre Draco e Hermione. Rony continuava vivo, Draco beijava Hermione... A última cartada fracassara.

Clarissa ardia em fúria. Sua marionete estava conseguindo o que queria; tendo Mione para si, Draco nunca mais tentaria matar Rony, nunca mais se movimentaria segundo os seus conselhos...

Ela sabia que aquele não era um beijo sincero, que era tudo uma farsa; ela só tinha que arranjar um meio para que Draco percebesse isso. Como? Ela ainda não sabia responder...

Em poucos minutos, as garotas se misturaram a multidão que saía do Lorenzo´s e retornava ao castelo de Hogwarts. Mione, fora do alcance do olhar de Rony, caminhava ao lado de Draco, mas sem dar espaço a amassos ou carícias. Apenas estavam de mãos dadas, sendo alvos de diversos comentários maldosos e cochichos de fofoqueiros. Mione, estática, caminhava como se estivesse trajando uma armadura, que a impedia de ser atingida por esses comentários. Mas estava muito ferida por dentro; a armadura era apenas uma fantasia.

Ali, sendo envolvida pela brisa noturna, Hermione pensava que nada seria como antes... Depois daquele Baile, tudo seria diferente... E realmente seria...

* * *

-Rebecca! – Augusto exclamou. Apertou o rosto de Lanísia contra o seu peito para protegê-la do olhar curioso da sua ex-esposa. 

-Mas o que... O que significa isso?

-Nada... Sou um homem solteiro, não sou, Rebecca? Isso não me dá o direito de levar para a minha cama quem eu quiser?

-Sim, mas... Aí é uma escola!!

-Não sabia que as escolas pregavam a abstinência – Augusto disse, irônico. – Quer dizer que professores não podem fazer amor?

-Depende... Se não for nenhuma aluna...

O coração de Lanísia deu um salto.

-Não, Rebecca, não é nenhuma aluna...

-Acho bom... Afinal, você sabe que esse é um relacionamento proibido...

-Por favor, Rebecca, nenhuma demonstração do seu comportamento "certinho" a essa hora da noite! Não é nenhuma aluna e, mesmo se fosse, você não teria nada a ver com isso, pois não é a inspetora de alunos dessa escola! – Rebecca não respondeu; Augusto continuou. – Agora posso saber por que voltou?

-Karen está aqui ao meu lado, e pediu que eu o chamasse novamente. Mas não se preocupe. Vou informar a ela que o papai anda ocupado.

Rebecca tinha um estranho desprezo na voz.

-Não... Deixe-me falar com ela... Eu...

Antes que Augusto pudesse argumentar, o rosto de Rebecca sumiu entre as chamas. Ele deu um soco na mesa, enquanto Lanísia erguia o rosto, abandonando o seu esconderijo.

-Droga! – protestou Augusto.

-Bem enérgica ela, hein?

-Sim. Rebecca é professora, e já foi inspetora de alunos em uma escola. Ela inspecionava o comportamento dos estudantes. Anos de trabalho a deixaram dessa maneira, uma espécie de "ditador estudantil".

-Será que não eram... ciúmes?

-Não... Você não conhece Rebecca como eu conheço. O valor que ela dá as regras é maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Ela é capaz de esquecer qualquer parentesco ou amizade no momento de seguir o que ela acha que é o certo.

-Inspetora... Diga para mim que essa mulher nunca virá trabalhar em Hogwarts?

-Claro que não. McGonagall está satisfeita tendo apenas Filch como uma espécie de inspetor. Nunca ia contratar Rebecca...

Lanísia respirou fundo.

-Bom, duas interrupções abruptas numa noite só, é muita coisa para a minha cabeça – ela desceu da mesa. – Querido professor, acho que essa não é a nossa noite mesmo.

-Tem certeza? Não quer terminar?

-Não, depois de tudo isso não. Mas tenho certeza que a oportunidade certa virá. Virá ao nosso encontro e a aproveitaremos muito.

Ela o beijou.

-Vou indo antes que todos voltem. Boa noite, querido professor.

-Boa noite, querida aluna.

Lanísia encostou a porta ao sair, deixando na sala o rastro de seu perfume arrasador. Naquela noite, Augusto perdeu a conta de quantas vezes xingou Rebecca por conta de sua aparição repentina.

* * *

Lanísia encontrou a multidão que retornava ao castelo. No meio da multidão que subia a escadaria de mármore, ela avistou Hermione e Clarissa, que subiam as escadas em silêncio. Lanísia correu até elas e perguntou: 

-E aí? Como foi?

-Péssimo – respondeu Hermione. – Mas o problema foi resolvido. As Encalhadas não correm mais perigo.

-Ah que bom! – Lanísia sorriu. – Você falou com o Draco?

-Sim. Você está diante da nova namorada de Draco Malfoy!

Hermione falou de modo tão frio que Lanísia resolveu seguir o silêncio que Clarissa mantinha. As três não trocaram nenhuma palavra durante o caminho até o salão comunal da Grifinória, ao contrário de todos os outros estudantes, que voltavam falantes e animados do Baile que havia ocorrido.

Elas encontraram Joyce, Alone e Serena sentadas ao redor de uma mesa, conversando em voz baixa. Todas se calaram no momento em que elas chegaram, e todos os olhares convergiam diretamente para Hermione.

-Foi tudo resolvido – disse a garota, sem sorrir. – Rony e Lorenzo não denunciarão Draco.

Houve três suspiros simultâneos.

-Agora basta seguir com a farsa e Draco nunca mais tentará fazer mal ao Rony – falou Mione, olhando para o chão, cabisbaixa.

-Mione... – Joyce passou um braço pelo ombro da amiga. – Vamos encontrar uma solução melhor depois de um tempo, você vai ver...

-Você não é a única que está colhendo frutos ruins com a Fogueira – disse Serena. – Eu também não estou muito bem. Terei que abrir mão do meu amor por Lewis porque descobri que ele é meu meio-irmão – Mione soltou uma exclamação de surpresa. – Pois é... Agora não sei como lidar com essa situação. Lewis irreversivelmente apaixonado por mim por causa da Fogueira, e tendo o meu sangue nas veias. E é uma situação bem parecida com a sua. Se eu o deixar, ele pode até mesmo se matar de frustração; no seu caso, se você deixar Draco, ele pode matar Rony.

-Nunca devíamos ter armado a Fogueira das Paixões... – murmurou Hermione.

-Pelo menos, no meu caso, ela só tem rendido bons frutos... – disse Alone.

-Como assim? – indagou Serena. – Colin quase se matou essa noite porque viu você com o Harry!

-É... Mas...

-Mas nada! Quase ter causado o suicídio de alguém é algo muito grave!

-No meu caso é que não houve nenhuma surpresa ruim – falou Joyce. – Exceto que o passarinho do Juca é maior do que eu esperava, precisarei encontrar uma maneira de agüentar o tranco... Mas só isso...

-E a Clarissa jogou um papel em branco, mas não ama mais Malfoy. Portanto, se tivesse jogado o nome dele no fogo, teria se arrependido... Enfim, de certa maneira, deu errado para todas nós, e fico pensando se mais coisas ruins não vão acontecer em conseqüência disso – falou Mione. Ela bocejou. – Acho melhor irmos descansar. Não vejo a hora de ver o amanhecer e constatar que essa longa noite teve fim.

-É mesmo... Foi uma noite terrível – falou Lanísia.

-Tantas coisas acontecidas... E nessa noite corremos o risco de sermos mandadas para a cadeia... – disse Alone.

-Foi um Baile muito marcante... – Serena estava pensativa. – Nunca vamos esquecê-lo...

-Foi o "Baile de Nossas Vidas" – falou Joyce.

Em seguida, as Encalhadas subiram para o dormitório, para repousarem e finalmente colocarem um fim aquela longa noite, a qual elas não esqueceriam jamais...

* * *

O dia seguinte amanheceu radiante. 

Era um domingo. Um belo domingo de sol. Exaustos pela longa noite, todos os estudantes e professores nem pensavam em acordar antes do meio-dia.

Exceto um deles. Ou melhor, uma. Uma professora que tinha coisas muito importantes a fazer. Coisas que ninguém podia saber. Qual o melhor momento do que a manhã após uma festa de arromba?

Frieda Lambert levantou-se de sua cama e arrumou-se elegantemente, como sempre. Apanhando a sua bolsa de pele de onça, Frieda saiu do dormitório e caminhou tranqüilamente pelo castelo. Foi diretamente aos jardins; os assuntos que ia resolver estavam bem longe da escola. Frieda só parou de caminhar quando saiu dos limites de Hogwarts onde, finalmente, podia desaparatar.

Rapidamente, em um estalo, ela saiu da estrada e foi parar na mansão dos Bennet. Mais especificamente dentro do quarto de Brian Bennet.

Brian acordou com o _craque_ produzido pela aparição de Frieda. Estava sonolento, mas a simples visão da megera o fez despertar rapidamente, apanhando os óculos na mesinha de cabeceira e arregalando os olhos.

-Frieda!! – exclamou, apavorado. – O que faz aqui?

-Relaxe, Brian – disse Frieda, com um gesto de desprezo. – Achava que já havia implantado feitiços que não permitissem que bruxos aparatassem em sua residência, mas, pelo que vejo, continua o mesmo preguiçoso e idiota de sempre; acha que nada de mal pode acontecer com você.

-Depois da derrota de Você-Sabe-Quem, não é preciso mais tantos cuidados...

-Engano o seu. Acha o que, Brian? Que somente Voldemort era cruel? Que após a derrota dele qualquer tipo de maldade teve fim? Não, meu querido. O mal sempre existiu e sempre vai existir. Alguns são destruídos, mas sempre nascem outros. Não há como negar isso.

-Chega de suas filosofias e seja direta, por favor... Logo a Florence vai subir e...

-Não precisa se preocupar. Serei breve.

Frieda abriu a bolsa de pele de onça e tirou um papel pardo de dentro dela.

-Eu preciso apenas que você assine isso aqui.

Ela estendeu o papel para Brian, que o apanhou, com a testa franzida.

-E posso saber o que é isso?

-Não interessa – respondeu Frieda. – Preciso apenas de sua assinatura.

-Ah, e você acha que eu vou colocar a minha assinatura em um documento que não sei qual é?

Frieda suspirou.

-É apenas um documento que autoriza a sua filha, Serena, a ir até uma viagem a América que Hogwarts está organizando.

-Serena não comentou nada conosco...

-Se está desconfiando, Brian, leia o documento! – Frieda estava perdendo a paciência.

Brian olhou para o papel; aquelas milhares de letrinhas miúdas ofuscaram seus olhos. Ainda um tanto desconfiado, molhou uma pena em um tinteiro.

-Saiba que se estiver aprontando alguma, vou descobrir. À noite vou comunicar-me com a diretora McGonagall para saber se esse documento e essa história de viagem são realmente verídicos.

Brian deslizou a pena pelo pergaminho e deixou registrada a sua assinatura. Em seguida, entregou, para uma Frieda triunfante, o documento.

-Oh! Obrigada, Brian!!

-Não precisa agradecer... Agora, suma daqui logo! Florence deve aparecer logo, logo...

Frieda desaparatou. Em um segundo, já estava novamente na estrada de Hogsmeade. Um sorriso crispou seus lábios, enquanto ela passava os dedos pelo documento.

-Isso, Brian, bom menino... – murmurou ela. – Pena que você não terá tempo de comunicar a McGonagall que eu levei um documento para que você assinasse... Tolinho...

* * *

Alone foi a primeira das Encalhadas a acordar. Já arrumada para o domingo, com uma blusinha de alcinha rosa, ela desceu para a sala comunal. Para sua agradável surpresa, Harry estava lá, sentado em uma poltrona e olhando bem em sua direção, como se estivesse a sua espera. 

-Harry? – ela perguntou, sorrindo. – O que faz aqui tão cedo?

-Olha como você ri... Como fica satisfeita em ver que está me enlouquecendo... Não consigo entender qual é o prazer maligno que existe nisso!

-Harry... – Alone aproximou-se, fingindo que não entendia o que ele estava dizendo. – Quem disse que eu gosto de enlouquecer você? Nunca, nunca faria uma coisa dessas...

-Não finja que não sabe do que estou falando! – ele exclamou. Levou as mãos aos ombros de Alone, com força, e começou a empurrá-la para trás. Alone, sem ação, arregalou os olhos.

-Harry, o que você está fazendo?

Harry não respondeu; continuou a empurrá-la, decidido, até a parede.

-Harry...

Ele encostou Alone na parede, fechando o caminho dela com o seu próprio corpo.

-Você está me fazendo mal... – ele falou. – Tenho sonhos com você, pensamentos, ilusões... Todos muito quentes.

-Harry, eu não...

-Você me provoca, Alone! Provoca e depois vai embora! E eu sinto como você fica feliz quando vê que isso acontece! Que eu estou em suas mãos!

-Mas...

-Sem "mas". Se você fica nesse jogo de "mostra-não-mostra", "faz-e-não-faz" só para me torturar, eu vejo que preciso conseguir o que quero dessa forma... Prensando-a...

-Har...

Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase; com as mãos, Harry prendeu os pulsos da garota e deu-lhe um beijo roubado. Alone se remexia, incapaz de lutar contra as forças de Harry. E, de certa forma, a brutalidade e a audácia do garoto a fizeram amolecer, adorar e querer conservar por muito tempo aquele momento inesperado...

_Paf!_

Harry parou no mesmo instante; olhou na direção do ruído com os olhos arregalados, assim como Alone.

A poucos metros dos dois, Colin Creevey estava parado, os olhando, com um monte de caquinhos de vidro caídos a sua frente, e com as mãos cheias de cortes e cobertas de sangue.

* * *

**NA: Esse capítulo é dedicado ao meu sobrinho Marco Aurélio, que veio ao mundo no dia 6 de fevereiro de 2007.**

**Ao meu tio Antônio, que deixou o mundo no dia 14 de fevereiro de 2007.**

**E ao garoto brutalmente assassinado no Rio de Janeiro. Como diz Frieda Lambert, a maldade sempre vai existir. Não sou nada para mudar essa violência das cidades; você que está lendo, também não; unidos, somos tudo.**


	13. Incesto

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**_Incesto_**

_Incesto: relação sexual entre parentes próximos, especialmente pais e filhos, avós e netos e... irmão/irmã._

**-Serena, acho que chegou a hora de avançarmos um pouco mais em nosso namoro. Ou seja, a hora de a gente transar.**

_E agora? O que Serena fará? Enquanto essa relação tem o nome de incesto, outras..._

**-Por favor, meninos, peço a vocês, contem-me qual é o problema. O que causa essas brigas entre vocês...**

**-Sim. Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy.**

**-Joyce de pernas fechadas, jamais!**

**-_Clarissa..._**

****

**Daquele sono ele não acordaria jamais...**

_...é melhor deixar sem definição!!_

**

* * *

**

****

A primeira coisa que Alone conseguiu pronunciar foi o nome do amigo, naquela espécie de pergunta idiota que serve como uma confirmação de que não, o que os olhos estão vendo não é uma ilusão, é a mais pura realidade:

-Colin?

Os olhos de Colin brilhavam, carregados de lágrimas. Como era bem claro, o rapaz depositara tanta raiva no copo que segurava que o estraçalhou apenas fechando a mão. O resultado fora àquela catástrofe cheia de caquinhos de vidro espalhados ao chão, acompanhados de pingos de sangue.

Alone se desvencilhou dos braços de Harry, que não fez menção de detê-la. Ajeitando a roupa, a garota fitou Colin curiosamente, enquanto sentia o rosto esquentar.

Colin continuava parado, com o sangue pingando. Harry tossiu, nervoso e, levando as mãos aos bolsos, aproximou-se do garoto.

-Colin... Eu... Posso explicar...

-Harry... Não existe explicação... – balbuciou Colin.

-O pior é que tenho que concordar com você – disse Harry. – Realmente não tenho explicação. Olha, Colin, nunca menti a você, de maneira alguma. Acontece que, do nada, tudo mudou!

Colin deu uma risadinha cínica.

-As mesmas desculpas de sempre...

-Droga, é a mais pura verdade! Tem que acreditar em mim!

-Parem! – exclamou Alone, interrompendo Harry. Colocando-se entre os dois, ela os encarou seriamente. – Acho que mereço uma explicação para o que está acontecendo nessa sala comunal, assim como o que ocorreu ontem na beira daquele abismo! De certa maneira sinto que estou envolvida nisso tudo, e preciso saber de que maneira estou.

Harry e Colin, calados, olhavam um para o outro.

-Não quero que outras cenas como essa, ou como a que aconteceu ontem à noite, se repitam! E, para evitá-las, só mesmo tendo consciência do que faço de errado, do que provoca tanto transtorno!! Por favor, meninos, peço a vocês, contem-me qual é o problema. O que causa essas brigas entre vocês...

Silêncio. Harry baixou os olhos e começou a fitar os próprios pés, sem saber o que responder.

-Vamos!! Digam!!

-Alone... – Harry ergueu o olhar. – Não dá...

-Por que não??

-Você não entenderia!

Dito isso, Harry começou a andar, em passos apressados, até o buraco do retrato.

-Harry! Harry, volte aqui! – chamou Alone, em vão.

Assim que o retrato se fechou, ela tomou fôlego e voltou-se para Colin. O rapaz continuava na mesma posição de antes. Lentamente, ele abriu a mão, deixando cair os cacos de vidro que restavam sobre ela e, em seguida, examinou o local a procura de uma vassoura.

-Vou limpar isso antes que eu alguém acabe se cortando...

Alone, vendo que era uma desculpa para fugir de suas perguntas, insistiu:

-Colin, por favor. Já que Harry não tem coragem de dizer, diga-me o que causa essas confusões entre vocês...

Colin varreu os cacos de vidro por alguns segundos antes de responder.

-Foi o que o Harry disse, Alone. Você não entenderia. E, se ele não quer contar a você, não posso me intrometer.

Ele terminou de juntar os caquinhos de vidro num canto e, em seguida, encostou a vassoura a uma parede. Secando o suor da testa com as mãos ensangüentadas, Colin respirou fundo e disse:

-Vou até a enfermaria tratar desses cortes.

Saiu da sala comunal sem dizer mais nada, e sem ser interrompido por Alone. Ela resolveu não insistir mais; deixou-se afundar em uma das poltronas, com os pensamentos a mil... Finalmente sozinha, Alone falou consigo mesma, pensando alto:

-O que eu não entenderia? Só aquilo que eu estava imaginando... Que existia algo entre os dois, Harry e Colin... – ela esfregou os olhos. – Não, isso é absurdo demais... Inadmissível... Deve ser outra coisa que eu não consigo enxergar...

Lentamente os alunos começaram a descer para a sala comunal. Alone continuou lá, sentada, a espera de alguma das Encalhadas.

"Harry e Colin... Nunca! Nunca... Não pode ser...", pensava ela.

Perto dela, duas alunas do terceiro ano fofocavam. Alone não prestava atenção, mas assim que o nome Colin foi captado por seus ouvidos, ela resolveu escutar atentamente.

-...Colin até que tem seus atrativos, mas, é como eu disse a você, ele não gosta de garotas – disse uma delas, que tinha tranças compridas.

-Será mesmo?? – perguntou a outra.

-É o que dizem as más línguas. Falam que ele fica observando os rapazes jogando quadribol e têm apenas "amigas". Sei lá, é normal ter mais amigas que amigos até, mas, _somente_ amigas? Muito estranho não acha?

Alone levantou-se imediatamente. Nauseada, resolveu ir ao banheiro para lavar o rosto. Saiu da sala comunal em direção ao toalete. Abriu a porta do banheiro e, lá dentro, deixou que a água da torneira da pia inundasse o seu rosto exausto. Depois de molhá-lo o bastante, Alone fitou o seu reflexo no espelho.

Será que o rapaz que tanto amava era homossexual?

Não, não era possível... Nada confirmado. Se algo fosse provado em relação a Colin, já serviria como confirmação, mas como ela podia basear-se em uma fofoca entre duas garotinhas? Resolvendo esquecer tudo o que ouvira, Alone saiu do banheiro.

Deteve-se em sua caminhada ao ver uma pequena pichação feita em giz rosa na porta do banheiro masculino. Curiosa, ela aproximou-se para ler o que continha...

Seu coração disparou quando ela leu:

_COLIN BICHA_

* * *

-Quer dizer que várias pessoas andam desconfiando da sexualidade do Colin Creevey? – perguntou Mione a Alone, no pátio, onde as Encalhadas tinham se reunido para aproveitar o sol do domingo.

-Pois é, e isso só serve para me deixar ainda mais com a pulga atrás da orelha...

-Mas você não pode se basear apenas nesses boatos e na pichação! – disse Lanísia. – Calúnias não são provas concretas. O ideal seria você seguir o que eu sugeri a você: vasculhar tudo o que Colin possui a procura de pistas. Dessa forma você pode conseguir algo de concreto.

-E mesmo se encontrar, você só terá a confirmação sobre o Colin... – disse Mione.

-Ah não, Mione – Lanísia balançou a cabeça. – Se existia realmente um caso entre os dois, algo que entregue a ambos deve ser encontrado no meio das coisas do Creevey.

-É, pode ser...

-Já está decidido, e é o que eu farei – falou Alone. – É o meu plano para hoje à tarde.

-Já o meu é fazer uma visitinha ao Rony – disse Mione.

-Ficou louca? – indagou Lanísia. – Draco não ia gostar nem um pouco disso!

-Concordo – apoiou Serena. – Além disso, Rony pode perceber que você continua apaixonada por ele...

-Mas... Rony é meu amigo! Continua sendo, independente de eu namorá-lo ou não!

-É, nós sabemos disso, só que Draco morre de ciúmes – lembrou Alone.

-Você precisa evitar o Rony ao máximo, principalmente nesse momento de transição – falou Joyce. – A transição de namorado para amigo. Depois de um tempo, tudo bem se você quiser conversar com ele de vez em quando, mas, agora, não acho que seja aconselhável.

-Acontece que Rony está lá, agora, fraco e em recuperação, por minha culpa – disse Mione. – O mínimo que eu devo fazer é uma visita, para verificar se ele está melhorando. Além do mais, Draco nem está aqui por perto, de modo que poderei visitar Rony sem que ele nem ao menos perceba.

-É, mas...

-Sem "mas", meninas – Mione interrompeu Alone e Serena, que tentaram mandar os seus "mas" ao mesmo tempo. – Acho melhor adiantar essa visita, antes que vocês façam a minha cabeça e eu acabe desistindo... Vou até o Lorenzo´s agora.

Hermione saiu do pátio.

-Ela está ficando bem decidida, não acham? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim... Até demais – comentou Clarissa. Ela espreguiçou-se. – Não passei batom hoje, e estou profundamente arrependida por isso. Vou até o dormitório me maquiar.

-Eu já disse que não adianta você tentar passar um dia sem se maquiar, você não consegue! – lembrou Joyce. – Uma vez patricinha, sempre patricinha!

Clarissa fez uma expressão de desdém.

-Eu volto logo – disse, e saiu do pátio.

Assim que estava fora de alcance dos olhos das meninas, Clarissa acelerou o passo. Começou a caminhar pelo castelo, fiscalizando todos os lados, a procura de sua marionete. Foi encontrá-la não muito depois, nas proximidades da biblioteca, com um arranjo de flores nas mãos.

-Draco! – chamou Clarissa, acenando.

O garoto sorriu em resposta. Clarissa aproximou-se, correndo, e colocou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz.

-Fiquei sabendo que você e a Hermione estão namorando! Parabéns!!

-Oh obrigado – as faces de Draco coraram. – Estamos muito felizes. Vou levar essas flores até ela.

-Ah como você é gentil! O namorado perfeito!!

-Você sabe onde ela está?

No mesmo instante, Clarissa tornou-se séria. Mordendo o lábio, ela balançou os pés, em sinal de indecisão.

-Não sei se devo contar...

-Por que?? – indagou Draco, alerta.

-Bom, é que... Não sei se você ia gostar...

-Ah, Clarissa, conte-me, por favor!

-Está bem. Ela foi até Hogsmeade. Mais precisamente ao Lorenzo´s.

Uma sombra se fechou sobre o rosto de Draco.

-Ela foi vê-lo.

-Não, Draco, não foi isso que eu disse, por favor! – Clarissa simulou uma mistura de pânico com arrependimento. – Disse apenas que ela foi até o bar, não que...

-Mas o que mais ela ia fazer ali?? Só pode ter ido lá para ver o Rony Weasley! Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim...

O plástico que envolvia o ramalhete estalou quando ele o apertou com fúria.

-Vou até lá.

-Draco, não, espere... – gritou Clarissa, mas ele já se afastava em direção as portas de entrada.

Observando-o com seu sorriso maligno, Clarissa, de braços cruzados, murmurou para si mesma:

-Espero que perceba que o amor que ela diz ter por você não passa de uma farsa. Ou melhor, eu vou ajudá-lo a perceber. Preciso de você com raiva novamente para voltar a movimentá-lo... Minha marionete favorita...

Ouviu-se em seguida a sua risadinha.

* * *

Alone, Joyce, Serena e Lanísia saiam do pátio quando Lewis surgiu.

-Droga... – murmurou Serena às amigas.

-O que você queria? Que ele desaparecesse? – perguntou Lanísia. – Para ele, continua tudo igual, e cabe a você fazer com que ele continue pensando isso.

-Está louca? Acha que vou beijar o meu irmão?

-Você fez isso até hoje – comentou Joyce, balançando os ombros.

-Sim, mas porque não sabia!

-É a mesma boca, a mesma pessoa...

-Joyce, não simplifique as coisas! – disse Serena. – Isso é _incesto!_

-Ta, tudo bem. Sei que mudou tudo, mas, é que alguma maneira de não permitir que ele perceba você terá que encontrar. Mas, pense no que eu disse. Afinal, ele é um pedaço de mau caminho e...

-Shhh – Serena pediu silêncio, irritada. – Ele está chegando!

Lewis trazia um sorriso radiante no rosto. Estava sem os óculos, o que deixava seus olhos castanho-claros bem visíveis. Cumprimentou as Encalhadas com um beijo no rosto de cada e, ao aproximar-se de Serena, lhe deu um rápido beijo nos lábios.

Serena sentiu seu estômago rodopiar, enojada; no momento em que os lábios de Lewis uniram-se aos seus, sua mente não parou de lhe alertar que eram os lábios de seu irmão. Precisava calar a sua mente, senão não ia conseguir manter a farsa...

-Como dormiu, linda? – perguntou Lewis.

-Ah... muito bem – Serena forçou um sorriso.

-Estou achando você um pouco pálida... Está tudo bem?

-Impressão sua, Lewis... Estou ótima.

-Sei que está conversando com as suas amigas, mas será que não poderíamos trocar algumas palavras a sós?

Serena virou-se para as Encalhadas, buscando socorro. Todas as garotas acenaram a cabeça em aprovação. Serena, estremecendo, voltou-se para Lewis, procurando manter a calma e a aparência de que "tudo continuava muito bem".

-Claro, vamos – ela ofereceu a mão para Lewis, que a tomou e, juntos, de mãos dadas, os dois saíram do pátio.

Enquanto passeava com Lewis pelos corredores, Serena pensava em como seria possível transformar tudo o que sentia em amor fraternal. Seria muito complicado, principalmente com a Fogueira das Paixões controlando os sentimentos do rapaz. Ela não sabia o que fazer; estava sem rumo, sem ter a mínima idéia de como agir...

Lewis levou-a até um corredor deserto e, abraçando-a, encostou-a em uma parede e começou a beijá-la no pescoço, beijos seguidos que faziam Serena delirar.

-Lewis, não... – ofegou ela, sentindo as pernas cambalearem.

-O que foi, querida? Não está gostando?

-Não é isso...

-Ah bom, porque todo o seu corpo me passa a impressão de que está gostando sim...

Ele aproximou o corpo ainda mais; Serena pôde sentir os sinais de excitação no corpo do namorado, que continuava a beijá-la sem parar. Serena sentiu o coração disparar... Se continuassem daquele jeito, ambos entregues ao desejo, algo ocorreria ali mesmo, naquele corredor...

-Lewis, espere um pouco! – ela pediu, afastando-se com um esforço gigantesco. Respirou fundo por alguns momentos e, em seguida, olhou para o rapaz, que a observava, igualmente ofegante. – O que está pretendendo com isso?

Ele coçou a nuca.

-Nada, Serena...

-Lewis, por favor, não minta!

Ela o encurralou com o seu olhar.

-Está bem, eu... Errei em lhe trazer até aqui sem antes termos uma conversa, mas é que sempre achei que aconteceria em um momento inesperado para nós dois... Bom, sei que você não é nenhuma criança. Eu acho que... Acho que chegou a hora de avançarmos um pouco mais em nosso namoro. Ou seja, a hora de a gente transar.

Serena suspirou; era exatamente o que ela pensava.

-Espero que não tenha ficado brava...

-Claro que não. Mas acho que devíamos ter uma conversa antes. Você não devia ter me trazido aqui nesse corredor escuro, com intenções ocultas em sua mente.

-Mas... Serena, nós dois somos namorados!

-Eu sei, só que...

-O que tem de ruim em trazer a minha namorada para um lugar mais reservado? Em beijá-la, acariciá-la e, tendo resposta de volta, nos entregarmos ao desejo? Tem alguma coisa de errado nisso?

-Você devia ter falado comigo antes...

-Mas foi o que eu disse: "tendo a resposta de volta, nos entregarmos ao desejo". Nunca avançaria o sinal com você demonstrando que não está afim. No entanto, o seu corpo me passou todas as respostas... O tremor que a envolveu... Sua respiração... Eles, todos eles, dizem "sim, queremos você".

Serena engoliu em seco; sabia que Lewis tinha razão. E realmente se entregaria aos desejos de seu corpo se não houvesse aquele maldito fator que a separava do rapaz, aquela maldita palavra que não saía de sua mente...

_Incesto, incesto, incesto, incesto..._

-Olha, quer saber de uma coisa? O problema é que não estou preparada...

-Serena, sou seu namorado, tenho meus desejos físicos, assim como sei que você também tem os seus. Quer coisa mais natural do que a gente satisfazer os desejos de nosso corpo um com o outro? Sei que existe muito amor em nossa relação, mas o desejo existe, não tem como negar. Devemos fazer o balanceamento perfeito entre amor e sexo. A gente se completa em tudo: nos amamos e, ao mesmo tempo, nos queremos.

Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e a beijou com carinho.

-Vai negar que me quer da mesma maneira que eu quero você?

-Não – respondeu Serena, com sinceridade.

-Então, vai se entregar a mim?

O coração de Serena batia acelerado, descompassado... A resposta seria "sim", mas o fato de Lewis ser seu irmão bloqueava a resposta em sua garganta. Poderia responder com um "não, porém um "não" faria com que Lewis enlouquecesse, já que estava perdidamente apaixonado por causa da Fogueira...

Ela precisava de tempo para ver como fugir da situação... Então, a melhor resposta a dar naquele instante seria...

-Preciso pensar.

A resposta pegou Lewis de surpresa.

-Pensar?

-Sim. Se eu achar que é o momento, eu... Preciso me preparar... Sei que pode parecer bobagem, mas quero estar preparada. Dessa maneira, tudo será perfeito.

Lewis baixou o olhar.

-Você compreende... Não compreende?

-Sim... Claro que sim – respondeu ele.

-Não vai mudar nada entre nós?

-Claro que não, querida – ele a abraçou e beijou-a na testa. – Eu respeito o tempo que você precisar.

Abraçada a ele, Serena estranhou quando percebeu que não gostou da resposta de Lewis, de que nada ia mudar e ele ia respeitar o seu tempo...

Por quanto tempo conseguiria enrolar Lewis e o seu próprio desejo?

* * *

Hermione chegou ao Lorenzo´s. O bar já estava aberto, mas muito mais calmo do que na noite anterior. Apenas alguns grupos de bruxos estavam acomodados nas mesinhas. Mione aproximou-se do balcão roxo, atrás do qual se encontrava Walter, com seus cabelos esverdeados ainda mais espetados.

-Pois não? – perguntou ele, sorridente.

-O Lorenzo se encontra?

-Sim, claro, só um segundo.

Walter afastou-se para chamar o dono do bar. Pouco depois, Lorenzo surgiu, simpático como sempre.

-Olá! Veio visitar o garoto?

-Sim, vim ver como ele está.

-Ah, se recuperando muito bem... Acompanhe-me!

Mione já ia começar a acompanhar o dono do bar quando foi interrompida pela voz fria e perturbadora de Draco Malfoy.

-Visitando ex-namorados, Mione?

Sentindo o coração bater mais rápido, Hermione voltou-se para o rapaz. Draco segurava um ramalhete de flores coloridas com uma expressão nada amigável. O que ele estava fazendo ali?

-Draco... Que surpresa... – disse ela, sem saber o que responder.

-Igualmente – replicou ele. – Veio visitá-lo, não foi?

-Não!

-Claro que sim. Não tem outro motivo que explique a sua presença aqui no bar. Pensei que ele fosse uma página virada em sua vida, mas, pelo que vejo, ainda existe algo aí dentro que chama por ele, não é? Talvez exista um sentimento mais forte do que o que você sente por mim...

-Não diga uma coisa dessas, Draco! – Mione estava apavorada; será que já ia estragar todo o plano por causa de sua teimosia em visitar Rony? – Eu... Amo você! Acontece que... Rony sempre foi meu amigo, então, fico preocupada com ele. Só vim me certificar de que ele estava bem, só isso...

Draco ficou olhando-a em silêncio.

-O que foi que você disse? – ele perguntou, finalmente.

-O que?

-No meio de tudo isso que você acabou de falar... Disse que me ama? Foi isso?

Mione tomou fôlego para

_(mentir)_

repetir:

-Sim. Eu amo você, Draco Malfoy.

Após essas palavras, todos os sinais de revolta e ciúmes que havia no rosto de Draco se dissiparam, dando lugar a uma expressão que misturava perplexidade com emoção. Mione achou que Draco cairia no chão do Lorenzo´s e começaria a chorar feito uma criança. Não chegou a esse ponto, mas foi bem próximo disso... Em pensamento, Mione refletiu em como a Fogueira era poderosa...

-Eu... também te amo muito... – disse Draco, abraçando-a. – Veja... Trouxe essas flores para você...

-Oh – Mione olhou para o ramalhete, sorrindo. – Obrigado.

-Nem precisa agradecer, você merece muito mais...

-Ah, Srta... – chamou Lorenzo.

Mione olhou para o bruxo e balançou os ombros.

-Acho que já foi o suficiente saber que Rony está se recuperando bem. Obrigado por cuidar do meu amigo, Lorenzo.

-Estou as ordens! – e ele ofereceu a jovem um dos seus sorrisos largos e radiantes.

-Vamos voltar ao castelo? – perguntou Draco. – Podemos passear pelos jardins, aproveitar esse domingo de sol...

-Claro, vamos – disse Mione, aceitando a mão que o "namorado" oferecia a ela e deixando-se guiar em direção a saída do Lorenzo´s.

Antes de sair, ela avistou Frieda Lambert sentada em uma das mesinhas, tomando um cálice fumegante de bebida. Não era de se estranhar um professor de Hogwarts visitando o povoado, principalmente em um domingo, mas o que intrigava Mione era o fato de ela ter ido até ali sozinha...

Seria para refletir sobre a verdade que havia contado a Serena? Para pensar em como ficaria a situação de seu filho e Serena depois da bomba que ela havia lançado entre os dois?

-Vamos! – Draco puxou-a quando ela se deteve para observar a professora.

Mione saiu do Lorenzo´s, ainda intrigada.

Com o canto do olho, Frieda havia percebido o olhar curioso da garota. Ela era hábil em perceber pessoas falando ou pensando algo sobre ela; captava os olhares indagadores, os cochichos, os risos... Tomando mais um gole de sua bebida, Frieda fez sinal para Walter.

O bruxo olhou de um lado para o outro e, vendo que Lorenzo não estava por perto, aproximou-se da mesa da professora. Colocando o cálice sobre a mesa, Frieda pediu:

-Sente-se.

-Mas é que eu preciso disfarçar, Sra Lambert, e...

-Sente-se, já disse!

O tom da megera fez com que Walter se sentasse rapidamente, quase derrubando a cadeira com o tremor de suas mãos.

-Você não pode começar demonstrando essa covardia absurda.

-Não é covardia, é que, dependendo do que a senhora for me pedir, é bom que ninguém nos veja muito próximos um do outro...

-Ah ninguém terá como provar coisa alguma a seu respeito, muito menos a respeito de mim. Tudo será feito com extremo cuidado e se transformará num trágico e perfeito _acidente..._

Walter arregalou os olhos.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? Acidente... Não me diga que você quer que eu...

-Sim, Walter. Que você mate alguém. Ou melhor, duas pessoas.

Walter deu uma risadinha.

-Isso é um absurdo...

-Não, não é. Como eu lhe falei, tudo será feito com muito cuidado, todos pensarão que foi um acidente. Você só precisará seguir as minhas instruções.

-Não. Esqueça... Não vai dar...

-Olhe a sua recompensa...

Frieda virou sua bolsa sobre a mesinha, derrubando sobre ela várias moedas douradas. Walter pareceu hipnotizar-se pelo brilho dos galeões.

-Isso não é nem a metade do que você vai receber se fizer o que eu lhe ordenar. Vamos, Walter, você vai deixar-se intimidar pelo medo quando uma fortuna o espera? Cadê o Walter que eu conhecia que era capaz de tudo por dinheiro?

-Está bem aqui... – ele finalmente deixou de mirar as moedas e voltou-se para a professora. – Vamos, Sra Lambert. Diga-me o que preciso fazer para que milhares dessas moedinhas venham parar comigo.

Frieda sorriu.

-Ótimo. Vou lhe explicar como você eliminará Brian e Florence Bennet...

* * *

-Será que dá para explicar o que vamos fazer na biblioteca, Joyce? – perguntou Alone, que estava sendo guiada, juntamente com Lanísia, para a biblioteca.

-Preciso encontrar uma maneira de agüentar o pistolão do Juca.

-Ah, e você acha que vai achar o livro "1001 maneiras de como agüentar um superpinto em 30 lições" na super conceituada biblioteca de Hogwarts?

-Claro que não – Joyce fez uma expressão de desdém. – Mas deve existir algum livro que ensine como preparar o corpo para agüentar, sei lá... Tipos de pressão...

-Ninguém merece – Lanísia revirou os olhos.

-Ah meninas, relaxem! Vocês não têm muito o que fazer hoje... Custa me ajudarem nessa pesquisa?

-Opa-opa! Alto lá! – disse Alone. – Tenho coisas a fazer sim, mané. E acabei de lembrar...

Joyce e Lanísia seguiram a direção que o olhar da amiga tomava. Em uma das mesas da biblioteca, absorto na leitura de um livro, estava Colin Creevey.

-Sim! – exclamou Lanísia. – Colin está aqui. Uma ótima oportunidade para você xeretar as coisas dele!!

-Ai... Não sei não...

-Ah, Alone, nem venha com hesitação! – censurou Joyce. – Você estava bem decidida de que esse era o primeiro passo para descobrir um possível envolvimento entre os dois. Vai desistir agora?

-É que é muita invasão de privacidade... Sem falar que Colin é meu amigo...

-A amizade de vocês esfriou há muito tempo, e, de certa maneira, Harry é o responsável por isso – lembrou Joyce. – Não acha que você tem o direito de saber que motivo misterioso é esse que provocou esse abalo na amizade de vocês?

Alone pensou por um momento; fitando o curativo na mão de Colin, lembrou dos diversos momentos aflitos que aquela relação misteriosa entre Harry e Colin havia causado...

Ela realmente tinha o direito de entender aquilo tudo.

-Você está certa, Joyce. Preciso descobrir. Não vou fraquejar agora na hora de agir.

-É assim que se fala, Encalhada! – Joyce deu um tapa amigável no ombro de Alone.

Lançando um último olhar para Colin, a garota saiu da biblioteca. Joyce e Lanísia se encaminharam para as estantes, à procura de algum livro que ajudasse Joyce.

-Ai, Joyce, só vou ficar aqui porque eu realmente não tenho o que fazer... – reclamou Lanísia.

-Pára de reclamar e me ajuda!

-Sabe, concordo com a Alone... Você não vai encontrar nada por aqui!

-Não vou encontrar mesmo, se você não parar de ficar resmungando... Ande! Ajude-me! Preciso de um livro de auto-ajuda...

Lanísia começou a ajudá-la, procurando por algum título interessante. Ao contrário do que ela esperava, encontrou alguns títulos que pareciam se adequar ao que Joyce procurava. Elas juntaram diversos volumes e os arrastaram até uma das mesas da biblioteca, onde começaram a verificar o conteúdo de cada um dos exemplares.

Mal tinham iniciado a verificação quando Serena apareceu, cabisbaixa e com uma expressão nada agradável no rosto.

-Ai, o que aconteceu agora? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Relaxe, nada pior do que a notícia de ontem, se bem que não sei se existe algo pior do que saber que o rapaz com quem você se amassa é seu irmão – disse Serena. – Mas o que aconteceu agora ganhou um peso extra justamente por isso...

-Anda, diga o que houve? – indagou Joyce, curiosa.

-Lewis quer transar comigo.

-Oh – exclamaram Joyce e Lanísia ao mesmo tempo.

-E o que você respondeu? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Dei uma resposta que não era nem um "sim" nem um "não"... Disse que precisava de tempo. Tempo para pensar na resposta e, se esta fosse positiva, precisava de tempo para me preparar...

-Fez bem – apoiou Joyce. – Beijá-lo já está lhe causando repulsa, imagine ter que ir para a cama com ele.

-Seria uma verdadeira tragédia grega – comentou Lanísia. – O irmão que traça a irmã sem saber...

-Não, isso não pode acontecer...

-Mas saiba que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai cobrar a sua resposta, Serena.

-Sei que vai, Joyce. E é isso que me deixa aflita. Chegará o momento em que ele vai me cobrar, e com ele sob o domínio da Fogueira não verei alternativa a não ser me entregar. E isso eu não quero, de maneira nenhuma...

-É, umas querendo evitar o fogo do namorado, outras procurando maneiras de como agüentar a pressão – comentou Lanísia, lançando um olhar divertido para Joyce, que consultava um dos livros.

-E vou encontrar uma boa maneira de me preparar para isso, você vai ver... – disse Joyce. – O que posso fazer se o meu Juca é um Dotadão? Se ele possui um dos maiores instrumentos do mundo?

-Fecha as pernas! – retorquiu Lanísia.

-Ah, nunca, meu bem... – Joyce deu uma risadinha. – Joyce de pernas fechadas, jamais! Vou é treinar a minha "amiguinha" e o meu corpo para suportarem aquele mastro gigantesco.

-Acho que esse livro tem alguns capítulos interessantes... – comentou Lanísia, verificando o índice de capítulos do livro que consultava.

-Eu já encontrei um bem interessante nesse daqui – Joyce empurrou o livro para as garotas e apontou um trecho. – Leiam esse pedaço em voz alta, que eu seguirei as instruções.

-Certo... – Lanísia iniciou a leitura. – O título é: _Movimentos corporais para suportas fortes pressões provocadas por inimigos..._

-Mas Lewis não é seu inimigo – lembrou Serena.

-Sei que não, mas ele vai enfiar um baita de um facão em mim, querida, e esse facão vai entrar e sair, entrar e sair, entrar e sair, com uma brutalidade tremenda, e tudo na minha amiguinha que é tão sensível... Isso é um tipo de inimigo, não acha? Não deixará de ser uma tremenda batalha...

-Superpinto X Perereca Arreganhada – zombou Lanísia.

-Conseguirá o Superpinto finalmente machucar a invencível Perereca Arreganhada? – ajudou Serena, rindo.

-Não percam o próximo capítulo de Amiguinha – A Perereca Arreganhada!! – encerrou Lanísia, as gargalhadas.

Joyce apenas as observou, balançando a cabeça.

-Muito, muito engraçado... Estou morrendo de rir! Aff... Agora, será que dá para começar a me ajudar lendo a porcaria do texto do livro?

-Sim, sim... Está bem... – Lanísia respirou fundo, tentando recuperar o controle. Secou as lágrimas e, séria novamente, começou a leitura.

_"Quando atacado fisicamente por um inimigo, você poderá diminuir a dor e a pressão psicológica do momento. O primeiro passo é manter a respiração regular, respirando e soltando o ar com força, lentamente"._

Joyce começou a respirar com calma. Lanísia continuou lendo:

_"O próximo passo é concentrar as suas energias na parte do corpo afetada"._

Lanísia e Serena ergueram os olhos do livro e a fitaram.

-Bom, a parte afetada será a minha amiguinha, então... – ela olhou de um lado para outro; ninguém a vista de onde se encontravam. Esticando as pernas, arreganhando-as e apoiando-as sobre o tampo da mesa, Joyce fechou os olhos e continuou a respirar devagar...

Lanísia leu:

_"Feche os olhos para aumentar a concentração, sem esquecer de continuar a respirar lentamente e com profundidade"._

-Certo... – murmurou Joyce, fechando os olhos.

Mione chegou na biblioteca naquele instante. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver aquela cena...

Joyce estava com as pernas arreganhadas, abertas indecentemente, apoiadas sobre a mesa, enquanto respirava com força e tinha os olhos fechados em um estranho estado de concentração...

-Que palhaçada é essa? – ela perguntou, estarrecida.

Serena e Lanísia ergueram o olhar para ela, e Joyce saiu de seu estado de concentração.

-Droga, Mione, interrompeu o meu treinamento! – reclamou ela.

-Treinamento??

-Sim... Para suportar a grande pressão que Juca vai fazer dentro de mim...

-Ah entendi – ela sorriu.

-E aí, como Rony está? – perguntou Serena.

-Nem pude vê-lo, mas Lorenzo garantiu-me que ele está bem.

-Não o viu? Por que? – estranhou Joyce.

-Draco foi até lá... – houve uma exclamação geral de espanto. – Mas relaxem, consegui domar a fera com um "eu amo você". Voltamos para o castelo juntos e logo que cheguei vim até vocês.

-Eu avisei para não ir até lá – lembrou Joyce.

-Pois é... Mas, de qualquer maneira, deu tudo certo... Cadê a Clarissa?

-Foi se maquiar e não apareceu mais – respondeu Lanísia.

-E a Alone?

-Foi xeretar as coisas do Colin para ver se encontra alguma coisa.

-Hum... Ah! Serena, sua sogra estava lá no Lorenzo´s...

-Frieda?? – Serena franziu a testa. – No Lorenzo´s?

-Sim. E sozinha. Muito estranho, não acha?

-Sim... O que será que ela está aprontando?

A preocupação não dominou Serena; poucos minutos depois ela já ajudava as meninas a encontrarem algo interessante para o problema de Joyce.

Mal sabia ela que o que Frieda aprontava ia modificar totalmente a sua vida...

O golpe mais maligno que ela podia aplicar...

* * *

Clarissa, pensando se Draco havia flagrado Rony e Hermione, ficou demasiado tensa para voltar para perto das Encalhadas, de modo que decidiu vagar sem rumo pelos terrenos do castelo.

O sol do domingo estava de rachar e ardia em sua nuca. Mas Clarissa não se importava; estava tão desligada do mundo que só foi perceber que está se direcionando para os portões do castelo quando já havia passado por eles.

Assustada com a sua distração, ela voltou-se para retornar aos limites de Hogwarts quando uma voz a chamou:

-_Clarissa..._

Ela conhecia aquela voz... Como poderia esquecer? Era a voz do rapaz que havia desgraçado a sua inocência, sua vida...

-_Clarissa..._

Não gritava; falava num tom grave, e parecia vir de todos os cantos do universo...

-_Clarissa..._

Ela olhou ao redor, desnorteada. Onde ele estaria? Seria realmente Ted Bacon ou a sua imaginação que novamente produzia coisas?

_-Clarissa..._

Apavorada, com medo de que a qualquer momento Ted Bacon sairia de algum canto e a atacaria, Clarissa começou a correr de volta ao castelo, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás durante sua corrida.

Seus olhos começaram a encher-se de lágrimas enquanto ela corria do fantasma de seu passado. E, a cada passo, a cada lufada de vento que ia de encontro ao seu rosto, as palavras vinham em companhia, desta vez realmente produzidas por sua mente...

_Clarissa... Clarissa..._

A estas se misturaram outras... Palavras ouvidas na noite tempestuosa em que sua virgindade fora levada por aquele rapaz sem caráter...

_Sempre te quis, garota... Ah... Que delícia... Maravilha..._

A dor, as lágrimas, o tormento...

Relâmpagos.

Clarissa tropeçou e caiu sobre o gramado. Chorando, ela levantou-se e recomeçou a correr... Precisava descobrir uma maneira de exorcizar o maldito fantasma de Ted Bacon de uma vez por todas.

A não ser que ele fosse demasiado real para ser exorcizado...

* * *

Alone entrou na sala comunal da Grifinória. Não havia ninguém por ali, o que a deixou mais tranqüila; poderia entrar no dormitório masculino sem nenhum problema.

Ansiosa, Alone subiu até o dormitório. Com as mãos trêmulas, girou a maçaneta da porta; talvez tudo estivesse perdido depois daquele momento... Se houvesse algum garoto lá dentro...

Abriu a porta. Não havia ninguém. O dormitório estava vazio. Só havia as camas desarrumadas, os armários abertos, roupas espalhadas pelo chão – típicos sinais de desordem masculina. Rindo, Alone entrou no quarto. Driblando a desordem do aposento, foi se aproximando da cama que pertencia a Colin. Era a mais arrumada de todas, mas também havia algumas peças de roupa e livros caídos ao lado. Agachando-se, Alone começou a xeretar...

Começou a revirar os livros, balançando-os com as páginas viradas para baixo, para verificar se algo caía de dentro deles. Nada encontrou, pelo menos nos que estavam caídos ao chão. Verificou superficialmente os bolsos das calças, mas eles estavam vazios, exceto por algumas embalagens de balas e sapos de chocolate.

-Droga... Será que não vou encontrar nada? – Alone murmurou para si mesma. – Ah! As gavetas!

Ela começou a abrir as gavetas da cômoda de Colin. Na primeira, encontrou apenas mais livros, algumas penas e tinteiros vazios. Na segunda, encontrou um amontoado de papéis que chamou sua atenção...

Alone apanhou os papéis e os espalhou sobre a cama do garoto. Decepcionou-se ao encontrar apenas algumas anotações sem importância...

-Claro, ele nunca ia guardar nada importante em uma gaveta tão vulnerável... – disse ela, analisando os papéis. – Anotações, anotações... Mas... O que é isso? – ela pegou um dos papéis, franzindo as sobrancelhas. – Esse é diferente... Não é uma anotação... É uma... Uma espécie de carta...

Não era escrita com a letra de Colin, que era bem conhecida por Alone. Era outra caligrafia, que dizia coisas apaixonadas...

Intrigada, Alone começou a leitura...

_Desde o momento em que te vi, soube que era tudo o que eu queria para mim. Tentei fugir desse sentimento, mas não consegui; era mais forte do que eu, e ele acabou me vencendo. Não posso revelar a ninguém que eu o amo, mas você sabendo disso já é suficiente para mim. Então, assim, eu repito pela milésima vez:_

_Eu amo você._

Alone desceu o olhar até a assinatura. Não havia nome algum, mas a carta era assinada por uma letra que, ao ir de encontro aos seus olhos, a fez ficar sem ar:

_H._

* * *

-Lewis, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Frieda ao entrar em seu dormitório e encontrar o filho sentado sobre uma cadeira, pensativo, olhando a paisagem pela janela.

-Nada... – respondeu o rapaz. – Apenas pensando...

-Que bom. Só espero que não seja em coisas fúteis, pois aí é perda de tempo. Agora, se for uma reflexão sobre si próprio ou sobre algum fato importante, eu o apoio totalmente. É muito melhor ficar desligado das podridões que assolam a juventude do que ligado a elas.

Lewis não pôde deixar de sorrir; se ela soubesse que era justamente sobre o que ela chamava de podridão que ele estava pensando, e que ele queria efetuar o ato com a maior inimiga dela, ela teria um acesso de nervos.

Frieda também se aproximou de uma das janelas e começou a fitar o horizonte, pensativa. Lewis a olhou, intrigado:

-Vejo que também está pensando. Não me diga que é em coisas fúteis?

-Claro que não. Sabe muito bem que não perco o meu tempo com coisas fúteis. É algo muito importante.

-Posso ajudá-la de alguma forma, mãe?

-Não... Apenas deixe-me pensar...

E, voltando o olhar para o céu azulado, Frieda pensava se Walter estaria seguindo as suas instruções.

* * *

Um tanto isolada, sem vizinhos muito próximos.

A casa perfeita para um crime.

A residência dos Bennet.

Brian lia a edição de domingo do _Profeta Diário, _sentado em sua poltrona favorita e tomando uma caneca de café. Durante à tarde, pretendia passear com Florence no Beco Diagonal e, durante a noite, se comunicar com Hogwarts para verificar se Serena realmente precisava de sua autorização para o passeio que Frieda mencionou.

Infelizmente, tudo aquilo não passaria de planos...

A última visão de Brian foi do retrato de Serena, linda e loira, que estava pousado sobre a mesa da sala. Era para o retrato que ele olhava quando foi atingido pelo feitiço repentino que o fez adormecer.

Daquele sono ele não acordaria jamais...

Walter ficou olhando para o corpo adormecido do bruxo por alguns instantes. Ainda faltava adormecer outra pessoa: a esposa.

-Brian, querido... – Florence vinha descendo a escada; Walter, agilmente, escondeu-se atrás da cortina. – Acho que está na hora de comprar um novo caldeirão para mim, vou ver se encontro algum de qualidade no Beco...

Ela parou de falar quando viu o marido caído na poltrona. Ela era uma bruxa experiente, e reconheceu o feitiço na hora. Florence ia gritar, mas não houve tempo.

Despediu-se do mundo vendo um bruxo de cabelos esverdeados com a varinha empunhada em sua direção, brandindo um feitiço que a fez perder os sentidos imediatamente.

Walter olhou para o corpo da mulher, cujos cabelos loiros esparramaram-se pelos degraus da escada.

Agora, os dois estavam adormecidos.

Era a hora do próximo passo.

Conforme Frieda havia dito, Brian e Florence possuíam um automóvel trouxa, que usavam raramente. Walter apanhou as chaves do carro e o abriu. Em seguida, arrastou o corpo de Brian e de Florence até o automóvel, com certa dificuldade. Acomodou-os nos bancos dianteiros e fechou as portas.

Secando o suor da testa, olhou para os dois através de uma das janelas.

-Perfeito! – exclamou.

Em seguida, Walter puxou a varinha do bolso e, apontando-a para o carro, fez com que ele desse a partida.

Lentamente, o carro começou a se mover, seguindo as instruções de Walter. Só foi sair do terreno da casa para que ele avistasse o que Frieda garantiu haver ali...

Um enorme penhasco se abria no solo.

Uma grande fenda, pronta para engolir em suas entranhas qualquer coisa.

E, naquele dia, seria um carro.

Sorrindo, pensando nos milhares de galeões que aquela simples tarefa ia lhe valer, Walter encaminhou o carro até o penhasco.

O automóvel começou a descer a ladeira, com seus passageiros cegos e mudos, adormecidos, impotentes para reagir. Walter via o balanço dos corpos de Brian e Florence, pensando em como era estranho vê-los ali, dormindo, enquanto o carro em que estavam tomava o rumo de um terrível penhasco.

E o carro foi se aproximando mais e mais da fenda...

Até que... Chegou na abertura do penhasco e, virando de ponta-cabeça, _caiu._

Walter correu para a ponta do penhasco para observar o espetáculo.

O carro caiu velozmente até encontrar o solo, onde, com um forte impacto, explodiu.

* * *

**NA: E assim termina mais um capítulo de Fogueira das Paixões. E, como sempre peço: CoMeNtEm!! Abraços!**


	14. Bruxetes

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**_Bruxetes_**

_Alguns fantasmas podem ser mais reais do que imaginamos..._

**Só mesmo enfrentando aquele maldito fantasma real de seu passado Clarissa conseguiria todas essas respostas.**

_...e alguns desses fantasmas que rondam as nossas vidas conseguem o que querem..._

**-O que? – Serena não se conteve; arrancou o papel da mão da diretora e aproximou o documento dos olhos. Leu tudo. – Não... Não pode ser...**

..._Enquanto isso, Alone faz descobertas impressionantes..._

**A foto mais escondida de todas. Espremida em um canto. Alone puxou-a e, de olhos arregalados, olhou para o retrato.**

_...assim como Hermione..._

**-Delícia... – disse Hermione.**

_Essas e outras emoções vocês encontrarão no capítulo a seguir. E tem muito mais... Afinal, o que seria Bruxetes?_

* * *

-Professora McGonagall! Professora McGonagall!

Filch abriu a porta e entrou na sala da diretora sem nem ao menos pedir licença. Minerva ergueu-se de sua cadeira, pronta a protestar, mas as faces vermelhas do zelador, bem como os seus olhos arregalados e o suor frio que respingava de seu rosto, a fizeram calar-se e perceber de imediato que algo não muito bom havia ocorrido...

-Houve uma tragédia, professora!

O coração de Minerva disparou.

-Oh, por favor, Filch, diga-me de uma vez por todas o que...

-Não se fala em outra coisa! Recebi uma edição extra do Profeta Diário e acabei de ser informado por um funcionário do Ministério de que o que todos dizem realmente aconteceu!

-Fale, por favor, Filch...

-Brian e Florence Bennet morreram em um...

-...acidente de carro trouxa – lia Augusto em sua sala; as edições extras do Profeta Diário nunca significavam coisas boas, de modo que, quando a coruja chegou trazendo o jornal, ele soube de imediato que graves notícias estavam por vir. – Pobre Serena... – suspirou o professor, pensando em uma de suas melhores alunas.

Augusto abriu a janela de sua sala e fitou os jardins. O domingo ia chegando ao fim, e Serena caminhava no gramado ao lado das amigas. Uma delas ele não pôde deixar de notar, nem mesmo com a gravidade do que havia acabado de descobrir.

Lanísia estava fantástica, com seus belos cabelos iluminados pelo sol, um leve vestido maravilhoso, que realçava as curvas de seu corpo. Era a ingenuidade de menina misturada com a sensualidade de mulher.

O que quase havia ocorrido na noite anterior veio à mente do professor e ele suspirou. Quase duas vezes conseguiu ter Lanísia para si, e nas duas vezes o motivo da interrupção foi Rebecca. Maldita ex-mulher!

Precisava arranjar uma maneira de ficar a sós com Lanísia. Um lugar onde não pudessem ser interrompidos.

Augusto tentou se recordar da época em que estudava em Hogwarts. Conhecia muitas passagens secretas, lugares inacessíveis... Com certeza pouquíssimos alunos sabiam a existência de muitas dessas passagens... Se levasse Lanísia até lá, conseguiriam terminar o que haviam começado...

Vários lugares secretos vieram em sua mente, até que ele se recordou de um que parecia ser o lugar ideal.

Havia encontrado o refúgio do prazer e ia levar a sua garota para lá.

Enquanto ele saía da sala, lá embaixo, no jardim, Clarissa finalmente se juntava às amigas...

-O que estava aprontando, mocinha? – perguntou Joyce, irônica.

-Nada... Por que a pergunta?

-Ah você subiu para se maquiar e não voltou mais – disse Serena.

-É que fiquei lá na sala comunal resolvendo algumas coisas... Uma amiga pediu um conselho, aí fiquei conversando com ela, tentando ajudar, só isso...

-Não sei não... Você me parece assustada... – avaliou Mione.

-Assustada, eu? – Clarissa riu, como se aquilo fosse um absurdo. – Impressão sua... – naquele instante, sua voz sumiu.

Os olhos de Clarissa não se moviam mais. As faces endureceram, como se estivessem petrificadas. Ela olhava para os portões...

Do lado de fora, Ted Bacon olhava para ela.

Era o fantasma perfeito. Trazia no rosto o mesmo sorriso cafajeste de antigamente. Os cabelos castanhos bem penteados. E o mesmo estilo de roupa de sempre: camisa social com calças jeans. As mãos estavam nos bolsos, e ele não tirava os olhos dela.

Clarissa fechou os olhos rapidamente, tentando ver se o fantasma desaparecia. Ela abriu-os novamente, sentindo o coração bater com força, um suor gelado começar a escorrer de seu corpo.

_"Ele sumiu, ele sumiu, ele sumiu..."._

Mas não.

Ted continuava lá.

-Clarissa, você está bem? – perguntou Joyce, preocupada.

-Sim...

-Quem... Quem é ele? – indagou Mione, provando que Ted realmente estava ali.

-Ted Bacon.

Dito isso, Clarissa começou a caminhar em direção ao portão. Surpreendeu-se consigo mesma, mas precisava chegar perto de Ted, saber porque ele estava rondando o castelo, porque estava retornando a sua vida. Só mesmo enfrentando aquele maldito fantasma real de seu passado ela conseguiria todas essas respostas.

As garotas permaneceram onde estavam, apenas observando e lembrando que Ted Bacon era o nome do rapaz que tirara a virgindade de Clarissa.

Clarissa chegou aos portões. O sorriso de Ted tornou-se maior. Olhou-a de cima a baixo.

-Você continua perfeita.

Clarissa segurou os ombros dele com força e o empurrou, irada.

-O que é que você quer?

-Do que está falando, garota?

-Sabe muito bem do que estou falando! Vive rondando a escola, me perseguindo! Já me cansei dessa palhaçada! Será que não pode falar logo o que você quer e me deixar em paz?

-Você sabe o que eu quero, docinho... – Ted a agarrou pela nuca e a trouxe para perto de si. Olhando para os lábios de Clarissa, respondeu. – É você...

Clarissa estremeceu, mas conseguiu se soltar.

-Nunca! – respondeu, afastando-se.

-Nunca? – Ted gargalhou. – "Não mais" é o que você quer dizer, não é? Porque nós dois sabemos o que nós dois fizemos há um tempo atrás. E, olhe só, foi você que procurou...

-Procurei porque fui influenciada!

-Procurou porque é uma vadiazinha que adora ser apanhada brutalmente por um homem como eu.

-Não me ofenda!

-Não é ofensa. É elogio – o sorriso sarcástico aumentou. – Agora, falando sério, adoraria que tudo aquilo ocorresse novamente, mas não foi por isso que apareci pelas redondezas. Você sabe que a minha família vive do comércio. Abrimos lojas de tudo quanto é tipo, e agora estamos entrando em um novo mercado. Roupas femininas para todo o tipo de bruxas. A loja Bruxetes.

-Que interessante... – murmurou Clarissa, entediada.

-Não é? O fato é que precisarei de uma garota para provar cada peça feita na loja, uma espécie de manequim vivo. Existirá de tudo, até mesmo lingeries... Será que não gostaria de ser minha funcionária clandestina?

-Ah-ah! Sabe que nunca faria esse tipo de serviço, principalmente para você. E, a propósito, sabe que tenho muito mais dinheiro que você e não preciso disso.

-Olhe lá, pense bem... Poderíamos nos divertir muito nas horas vagas... – ele passou a língua pelos lábios.

-Nem conte com isso! Esqueça, Ted. Se for por isso que estava atrás de mim, pode ir atrás de outra aluna da escola. Comigo, nem pensar...

Clarissa deu as costas e começou a retornar ao castelo, ignorando os chamados de Ted. Ao chegar perto das garotas, elas já estavam morrendo de curiosidade.

-E aí? O que o safado queria? – perguntou Joyce.

Clarissa contou tudo. A narrativa foi interrompida por xingamentos como "safado!", "ordinário!", e outros que são dignos de censura.

-Conclusão: você terá que ver esse idiota algumas vezes...

-Claro, Serena... Com uma loja em Hogsmeade, será inevitável...

-Meninas... Cadê a Alone? – perguntou Joyce. – Subiu para bisbilhotar as coisas de Colin e nunca mais voltou...

-Vamos até a sala comunal atrás dela – sugeriu Mione. Todas concordaram e entraram no castelo, exceto Lanísia, que, de propósito, deixou-se ficar para trás e começou a correr em direção aos portões.

-Ted! Ted!

Ted voltou-se. Correndo em sua direção, na estrada, vinha uma jovem belíssima, de corpo e rosto maravilhosos.

-Pois não? Eu a conheço??

-Não... Eu sou amiga da Clarissa... Mas não se preocupe! Não vim até aqui para brigar com você... Vim para saber se eu poderia aceitar a vaga que você ofereceu a ela.

-Humm... – ele murmurou, analisando-a. A garota era perfeita, sem a menor dúvida. – Sim... Você tem todos os atributos necessários...

-Ah!! Que bom!

-Mas sabe que será um emprego clandestino. Ninguém na escola pode sequer sonhar que você está trabalhando para mim, até mesmo suas amigas.

-Ah pode deixar... Sabe, sempre foi o meu sonho, experimentar diversas lingeries luxuosas, me sentir uma verdadeira diva... Será divertido, não acha?

-Excelente... – ele olhou-a novamente, deslizando a língua pelos lábios. – Com certeza, será muito divertido...

Ficou decidido que Lanísia faria a prova das primeiras peças de lingerie na noite de segunda-feira. Depois de ter conversado com Ted a respeito do emprego e da loja _Bruxetes_, Lanísia subiu para a sala comunal para se reunir as amigas.

As Encalhadas estavam reunidas em circulo sobre o tapete, conversando sobre as descobertas de Alone.

-Não existem muitas garotas com o nome iniciado com H – dizia ela, desconsolada. – Só pode ter sido uma carta do Harry!

-Mas não podemos ter certeza de coisa alguma – falou Mione. – Você leu uma letra só, não estava escrito HARRY, com todas as letras!

-Eu preciso descobrir o que existe entre aqueles dois! – Alone parecia bem irritada.

-Sabe, Alone, convivi muitos anos com o Harry, e nunca percebi nada entre ele e Colin. Acho pouco provável que os dois tiveram um caso amoroso.

-Talvez tenha começado há pouco tempo. Você se afastou bem dele e de Rony quando começou a andar com a gente.

-É... pode ser...

-Não havia nenhuma fotografia comprometedora? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não... Pelo menos, até onde eu fucei, não havia nenhuma... Acha que pode haver alguma foto?

-Ah o passatempo favorito do Colin é tirar fotos. Se ele gostasse do Harry, não acha que tiraria várias fotos dele? Ou dos dois juntos?

-Sim... – concordou Alone. – Ele me deu umas fotos do Harry há um tempo atrás. Disse que tinha tirado para mim, mas, não sei... Porque não foi ele que me entregou, sabe... Talvez não era para eu ter visto as fotos do Harry, e aquilo foi apenas uma desculpa...

-Com certeza deve haver mais fotos... – disse Joyce. – E você pode até mesmo achar uma dos dois juntinhos.

-Hum... Acho que sei onde Colin guarda esse tipo de coisa...

Ela aproximou-se mais das amigas e cochichou.

-Vocês sabem bem que eu e Colin éramos carne e unha antes da formação das Encalhadas. Pois bem... Lembro-me que ele arquivava todas as fotos que tirava e armazenava em uma caixa secreta, que escondia atrás de uma das estátuas daquele corredor cheio de estátuas do quarto andar. Essa caixa deve estar atrás de alguma delas.

-Vai procurar agora?

-Sim, Mione. Não tenho tempo a perder.

Naquele mesmo instante, no quarto andar, Harry e Colin encontravam-se para uma conversa...

A terceira parte do triângulo estava indo se unir ao restante...

Enquanto Alone se dirigia ao quarto andar a procura de fotos comprometedoras, as Encalhadas permaneceram na sala comunal. O papo foi interrompido não muito tempo depois da saída de Alone, com o aparecimento muito inesperado de Minerva McGonagall.

-Olá, meninas – a diretora cumprimentou, com um sorriso forçado.

O primeiro pensamento das Encalhadas foi de que tudo havia sido descoberto; que elas tinham armado a Fogueira, que Rony quase morrera por causa disso... Mas não; afinal, McGonagall não queria falar com todas elas, e sim com...

-Serena, por favor, me acompanhe.

A garota lançou um rápido olhar para as amigas e, em seguida, acompanhou a diretora.

Quando o buraco do retrato se fechou, tiveram início os rumores.

-O que será que ela quer com a Serena? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não sei... – respondeu Lanísia. – Mas não deve ser nada de ruim.

-É, parece que não – disse Clarissa.

Do lado de fora, Serena acompanhava Minerva pelos corredores do castelo. As duas só pararam de caminhar ao chegarem na sala da diretora. Serena sentou-se em frente à mesa e Minerva começou a dar a notícia.

Um minuto depois, o grito de Serena podia ser ouvido nos corredores mais próximos.

Alone chegou ao corredor cheio de estátuas do quarto andar. Colin nunca fora muito específico sobre qual das estátuas era a sua escolhida, de modo que Alone deve que analisar cada uma delas.

Por sorte, não precisou procurar muito. Encontrou o que procurava durante a análise da quarta estátua.

A caixa de fotos estava bem escondida, espremida no vão escuro entre a estátua e a parede. Alone pegou a caixa com certo esforço, já que estava bem pesada, e a colocou no chão. Abriu-a e, utilizando a luz que saía da ponta de sua varinha, começou a analisá-las.

Havia fotos dos mais diversos tipos; salas de aula, de jogos de quadribol, diversos estudantes. Ela vasculhou um pouco mais, tentando chegar nas fotos que estivessem jogadas no fundo da caixa. As mais secretas deviam estar mais escondidas, pensou ela. E tinha toda a razão.

As fotos do fundo só traziam... Harry...

Harry em diversas situações. Tomando café da manhã, vestido com o uniforme do quadribol, e algumas muito, mas muito estranhas... Tão estranhas que fizeram Alone arregalar os olhos e aproximar ainda mais a varinha.

Harry estava sem camisa em uma delas, e sorria para a câmera. Em outra, Harry tentava se esconder, enrolado apenas com um lençol. Harry tomava banho em outra foto, e parecia nem se importar com o fato de estar sendo fotografado. E, por último, uma em que Harry dormia, de barriga para baixo, totalmente nu sobre uma cama.

Alone sentiu-se entontecer... Mas havia mais... Havia muito mais.

A foto mais escondida de todas. Espremida em um canto. Alone puxou-a e, de olhos arregalados, olhou para o retrato.

Não havia mais dúvida alguma...

De repente, como por encanto, Harry e Colin surgiram na ponta do mesmo corredor em que ela estava. Os dois discutiam, e nem perceberam a presença dela.

-...você é um verdadeiro idiota, Harry! Acha o que? Que pode enganar a Alone para sempre?

-Colin, você não entende! Tudo mudou! Eu estou gostando dela de verdade!

-Não me venha com isso, Harry! Você sempre adorou o meu corpo e tudo o que eu possuo. A Alone não tem nada disso para oferecer a você!

-Eu não gosto mais de você, eu gosto dela, e...

-Ah é? E tudo o que nós vivemos? Tudo o que fizemos? As suas palavras de amor eram todas falsas, é isso? Você me quer, Harry. Só a mim!

Colin provavelmente ia forçar um beijo, quando ambos se deram conta da presença de Alone. Harry e Colin empalideceram.

Alone passava os olhos na foto e em seguida os voltava para os dois.

Ela tinha um beijo nas mãos.

E uma briga de casal diante dos olhos.

Agora ela tinha certeza.

Serena começava a se recuperar do choque inicial, de modo que McGonagall podia continuar a conversa e informar outros detalhes.

-O funeral será realizado amanhã. Sinto muito, muitíssimo, Serena. Mas... A vida continua... E eu preciso lhe informar quem ficará responsável por você até que complete os dezessete anos.

-Quem é, professora?

Minerva abriu uma pasta negra que havia em sua mesa e retirou um papel.

-Esse é um documento assinado por seu pai. Não existe data, mas a assinatura é autêntica. Nesse documento, seu pai deixa bem claro que, mediante a morte dele e de sua mãe, a sua guarda deve ser passada imediatamente a...

Minerva engasgou-se.

-Não acredito...

-O que?? O que foi, professora??

-É que... Bom, não esperava uma coisa dessas... Mas, se Brian assinou...

-Estou ficando assustada... O que diz aí, professora? Por favor, diga.

-Aqui consta que você deve ser deixada sob a responsabilidade de... – a diretora engasgou-se novamente, antes de conseguir continuar. – Frieda Lambert.

-O que? – Serena não se conteve; arrancou o papel da mão da diretora e aproximou o documento dos olhos. Leu tudo. – Não... Não pode ser... – mas ali estava, a assinatura de seu pai.

Serena tinha os olhos fixos na assinatura quando Frieda surgiu na sala.

-Frieda... – Minerva adiantou-se. – Foi uma surpresa muito grande para mim, e talvez seja até mesmo para você, mas... Brian assinou um documento dizendo que a responsável por Serena passa a ser você.

-Oh! – Frieda fingiu surpresa.

-Eu não quero... EU NÃO QUERO! – Serena gritou, irada, e saiu da sala, correndo.

Minerva respirou fundo.

-Sei dos problemas que existem entre vocês duas, então, se não quiser ser responsável por ela, Frieda, entenderei...

-Não. Imagine... Estou muito arrependida de ter brigado com Serena. Pobre garotinha... Perder os pais tão cedo... Farei o possível para educá-la e dar a ela tudo o que ela precisa.

-Obrigada – agradeceu a diretora.

Frieda saiu da sala. O plano havia funcionado. Perfeitamente. Serena agora estava sob os seus cuidados, e ela podia fazer o que quisesse com a garota.

Encontrou-a encolhida, sentada no chão de um corredor. Frieda sorriu para ela, que chorava compulsivamente, e avisou.

-Guarde as lágrimas para depois. O terror está só começando... Agora eu posso _tudo._

Ela afastou-se. Serena chorou ainda mais.

Com Frieda no comando, tudo poderia acontecer...

-E aí, como vai o meu paciente? – Lorenzo perguntou a Rony, que continuava repousando.

-Bem melhor – respondeu o garoto.

-Acho que amanhã você já pode retornar a escola e... – Lorenzo interrompeu-se, ao ver que alguém entrava pelos corredores do bar. Poucos segundos depois, surgiu Ted Bacon. – Ted! E aí, como vai a Bruxetes?

-Se aproximando da inauguração – Ted respondeu, animado. – Será um sucesso, com certeza.

-Bruxetes??

-Sim, Rony, uma loja de peças femininas que o meu amigo Ted vai abrir aqui em Hogsmeade – respondeu Lorenzo.

-Ah... Peças íntimas?

-Também – respondeu Ted.

-Não sei como agradecer por ter salvo a minha vida, Lorenzo – disse Rony com sinceridade. – Muito obrigado.

-Ah mas eu sei uma maneira de você me agradecer! Que tal se você ser o responsável em iniciar a divulgação da primeira festa clandestina do Lorenzo´s?

-Claro!! Adoraria!

-Festa clandestina? – indagou Ted.

-Sim, meu amigo! Festa com tudo o que essa juventude adora! Muita comida, bebidas proibidas para menores e espaço para altas sacanagens! Tudo isso bem escondido no meu salão subterrâneo!

-Há um salão secreto aqui? – Ted estava admirado.

-Sim, caro Ted, e na segunda, durante a noite e a madrugada, a garotada de Hogwarts vai botar para quebrar nele!

Uma sombra passou pelo corredor atrás de Ted, mas não passou despercebida por Lorenzo. Aquela ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia...

-Walter! Walter!

O bruxo retornou.

-Pois não?

-Posso saber onde o senhor se meteu?

-Fui beber algumas cervejas no Três Vassouras, só isso...

-Ah... – Lorenzo franziu a testa, intrigado. – Tudo bem...

Walter sorriu e levou a mão ao bolso. Estava carregado de moedas. Oh, o que um carro desgovernado e algumas gotas de sangue derramado não eram capazes de trazer...

Lanísia analisava o próprio corpo, pedindo para as garotas observarem também.

-Digam... Estou bem?

-Você está ótima – respondeu Joyce. – Agora, francamente, não entendo o porque dessa paranóia toda...

Lanísia não podia confessar, embora quisesse muito. Ela ia ser a diva do Bruxetes. Experimentaria todas as peças. Se ficasse maravilhosa, a peça ia ser posta a venda, caso contrário, nem pensar.

-Chega de ficar olhando a Lanísia, vamos sair um pouco – sugeriu Clarissa.

Assim que saíram, elas encontraram Draco Malfoy. Mione suspirou, aborrecida.

-Oi, Draco.

-Oi Mione... Será que não quer dar uma volta comigo?

Hermione topou, a contragosto. Segurou a mão de Malfoy e os dois passearam pelo castelo, juntinhos. Draco não forçou nada; estava tranqüilo até demais, o que Mione estranhou.

-Draco...

-Oi?

-Vamos ficar andando nesse silêncio?

-Sim... – ele sorriu ao responder; Mione não entendeu aquele sorriso.

-Por que?

-Porque o que eu quero fazer não precisa de palavras... – ele a puxou para perto de si com força. – Precisa de atos.

E a beijou. Mione pensou em fugir, mas o calor do momento a envolveu; a maneira como Draco a segurava com brutalidade, também; não era delicado, mas aquele ato bruto e selvagem de puxá-la para si com força a deixou encantada, excitada, maravilhada.

O beijo foi maravilhoso. Estavam coladinhos. Mione sentia a excitação crescer entre as pernas de Draco, um convidado inesperado por baixo das jeans do garoto, e aquilo a faz sentir um fogo devastador. Uma vontade louca de explorar cada canto do corpo de Draco e perder-se em uma imensidão de prazer.

As mãos de Draco tocaram seu bumbum, e ao invés de raiva, ela ficou felicíssima.

-Devasso... – ela disse.

-Delícia – ele respondeu.

Draco a jogou no chão com a mesma brutalidade. Mione sentiu uma pontada de dor nas costas, mas aquele ato foi igualmente excitante, animal.

Ele tirou a camisa, ficando com o peito nu. Apenas de jeans, Draco agachou-se no chão e novamente a envolveu num beijo acalorado. Mione agarrou-o, arranhando as costas do rapaz com suas unhas, o chamando para mais perto, o convidando a conhecê-la um pouco mais...

-Delícia... – ela disse.

-Ah devassa – ele respondeu.

Agora ambos estavam envolvidos na mesma labareda do desejo. Draco ia abrir a braguilha da calça quando Mione lembrou-se de Rony e, de repente, saiu do clima.

-Não posso...

-Ãh? – Draco levantou-se, estranhando. – Por que?

Ele pousou a mão no ombro dela, contato suficiente para criar uma nova carga de desejo.

-Eu quero, Draco... Gosto de você, você sabe disso, mas... Agora não...

-Será que eu preciso conseguir a força? – ele apertou o braço dela; brutalidade avassaladora...

Não teve como não se envolver e responder, sensualmente:

-Talvez.

Ela fugiu, correndo. Draco sorriu, vestindo a camisa.

Mione também sorria. Não imaginava que Draco pudesse ser tão fantástico; não esperava que um dia a brutalidade e a safadeza de um garoto a atrairia mais do que palavras bonitinhas. Ela estava contente; contente por estar fugindo, por provocar Draco, porque, quando acontecesse alguma coisa, seria...

Mas não. Seu sorriso murchou. Ela amava Rony.

Mas o ato safado não foi mais atraente? Mais divertido? Mais gostoso?

Ela queria Draco.

Amava Rony e queria Draco.

Queria Draco perto dela, para tocá-lo, para tê-lo para si, para ele pegá-la de jeito, e enlaçá-la com força...

Ah, o fogo chamado Draco crescia... Surgira de repente e já virara labareda.

Causaria um incêndio se ele a jogasse no chão novamente, daquela mesma maneira.

* * *

**N/A: Fiquei duas semanas sem o pc, por isso esse capítulo demorou mais para sair. Espero que tenham gostado, e aguardo os comentários! Obrigado!**


	15. Compartilhando camas e corações

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**_Compartilhando camas e corações_**

_Duas pessoas não podem ocupar um mesmo coração..._

**Ela devia _fingir_ que estava apaixonada por Malfoy, e _não_ se _apaixonar_ por ele...**

**-Apenas estou pensando em Rony, só isso...**

**-É o que veremos, Alone – desafiou Colin... -Sim, é o que veremos – ela repetiu, caminhando até Harry.**

_...e quando se é obrigado a compartilhar a mesma cama com alguém indesejável, as coisas ficam complicadas..._

**_-..._vão compartilhar essa cama por todas as noites...**

_O que vai acontecer?_

* * *

Draco parou de seguir Hermione quando chegaram em um local onde podiam ser vistos. A garota, mais à frente, parou e voltou-se para ele. Draco estava ofegante e molhado de suor. Mesmo aquela distância, Mione não pôde deixar de notar as gotículas graciosas de suor que escorregavam pela pele do rapaz, assim como o movimento acelerado de seu abdome e o volume audacioso que se insinuava dentro das jeans.

-Não vai me deixar desse jeito, vai? – ele perguntou, com uma falsa ingenuidade que se tornou adorável.

-Ah pensei que você fosse o dono da situação... – ela brincou. – Aquele que não agia com palavras, e sim com atos...

-E ainda sou o mesmo. Sou capaz de enquadrá-la aí mesmo...

-Novamente, está agindo com palavras...

-Ah é? Duvida que eu vou até aí então? – ele começou a avançar lentamente.

Hermione, sorrindo, começou a caminhar para trás.

-Draco, não... Não faça isso...

-Eu vou pegar você... E dar uma surra da qual você nunca vai esquecer... E, o melhor, ainda vai pedir bis!

Ele voltou a correr; Mione, mal conseguindo se recuperar da indireta maravilhosa que acabara de receber, também voltou a fugir. O sorriso não escapava de seu rosto; era incrível sentir-se perseguida por alguém que a queria daquela forma louca e caliente, que se a pegasse a amaria delirantemente.

Alguns estudantes passaram pelos dois e estranharam a cena da garota sendo perseguida por um rapaz sem camisa. Mas Draco não se importou; aceitara o desafio de Hermione e por ele não pararia de persegui-la nem se McGonagall surgisse de repente.

Ele não tirava os olhos da jovem que corria a sua frente; os cabelos que esvoaçavam; o movimento dos quadris; a cintura que se insinuava por baixo da blusinha; um fruto viscoso e suculento com o qual ele desejava se lambuzar, desfrutar e devorar...

Mione parou quando chegou à entrada da sala comunal, mas não houve tempo suficiente para dizer a senha a Mulher Gorda. Draco, finalmente alcançando-a, a puxou pelo braço com aquela mesma brutalidade escaldante e, trazendo-a para mais perto, disse, malicioso:

-Só não vou jogá-la no chão agora mesmo porque estamos em frente à sala comunal, senão...

-O que faria, Draco?

-Nem queira saber... Ou melhor, você vai saber, mas na hora certa. Sem avisos. Inesperadamente. As coisas que eu vou aprontar você nunca vai esquecer.

-Quero só ver...

-_Vai_ ver.

Ele a soltou. Mione, olhando fixamente para o garoto, disse a senha a Mulher Gorda e, quando o retrato se abriu revelando a entrada para a sala comunal, ela adentrou o recinto, só deixando de olhá-lo quando isso não era mais possível.

A passagem se fechou. Mione encostou-se e, suspirando, deixou o corpo deslizar pela parede até chegar ao chão. Balançou a cabeça e riu de si mesma, recordando o que havia acabado de acontecer. Ela e Draco eram dois malucos... Que idéia foi aquela de sair correndo daquela maneira pelos corredores? Por que agora parecia absurdo, mas na hora fora esplêndido?

Não importava; eram questionamentos inúteis. Tudo o que importava era Draco. Draco e tudo o que ele podia oferecer...

_(não!)_

...a ela...

_(NÃO!)_

Pare! Foi o que Hermione ordenou a ela mesma. Que pensamentos eram esses? Ela desconhecia a Hermione revelada por eles e por tudo o que havia acontecido.

Uma Hermione que se sentia atraída por Draco Malfoy? Uma Hermione que provocava um garoto em voz alta? Onde estava a Hermione perdidamente apaixonada por Rony?

Ela devia _fingir_ que estava apaixonada por Malfoy, e _não_ se _apaixonar_ por ele...

Mione suspirou novamente e levantou-se; ela não conseguia mais suportar o calor que irradiava de seu corpo. Precisando refrescar não só o corpo como também os pensamentos, ela saiu da sala comunal para ir até um dos banheiros e tomar um banho.

* * *

Colin e Harry afastaram-se, como se dessa maneira pudessem mudar o que Alone já tinha visto. Não havia mais como reverter a situação, ainda mais quando Colin viu a caixa de fotos aberta aos pés da garota. Aquilo o irritou profundamente, de modo que ele descontrolou-se e, esquecendo-se de todo o resto, avançou em sua direção.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele perguntou, abaixando-se e começando a arrumar as fotografias. – Acha que pode mexer nas coisas dos outros desse jeito?

-Eu é quem digo isso, Colin... – murmurou Alone, ainda chocada; ela olhou novamente para a foto do beijo, e seu estômago rodopiou. – Acha que pode mexer nos sentimentos dos outros desse jeito?

-Mas... – ele levantou-se, franzindo a testa. – Mas do que você está falando?

-Você sabia... Você sempre soube, sempre soube que eu era apaixonada pelo Harry! Sempre apoiou, sempre lançou palavras de incentivo! E agora descubro que, enquanto você me ajudava, me apunhalava pelas costas?

-Mas...

-Ou melhor, me apunhalava, não... Apunhalava o Harry, e muito bem apunhalado! E com algo que fica bem aí no meio de suas pernas!

-Não fale dessa maneira! – vociferou Colin, irritado.

-Falo sim! Porque é a mais pura verdade! Vai dizer que não é? Vai dizer que não se esfregava com o Harry logo depois de ter consolado a sua amiga apaixonada?

-Não, não vou negar... Mas o que você queria que eu fizesse? Chegasse perto de você, colocasse a mão em seu ombro e, solenemente, anunciasse: "Querida amiga, o rapaz que você tanto ama não foi feito para você. Ele não gosta de mulheres; ele gosta de garotos, garotos como eu. E, a propósito, ele está comigo agora. Estamos juntos, namorando. Os lábios que você deseja são beijados pelos meus. O corpo que você tanto quer está sempre colado ao meu. O..".

-Pare, chega! – Alone gritou, descontrolando-se. – Chega dessa ironia absurda!

-Eu preciso fazer com que você entenda que não fiz por mal! – insistiu Colin. – Que as coisas não são tão simples assim, que não era fácil chegar até você e contar toda a verdade! Pensa que foi fácil, Alone? Pensa que foi simples ter que esconder tudo isso de você? Ouvir você sussurrando de paixão, suspirando, sonhando com coisas que, eu sabia, você nunca teria com ele? Sentia-me um falso? Sim, sentia-me muito falso. Mas, o que poderia fazer? Abrindo o jogo com você eu maculava o meu nome, e, conseqüentemente, o de Harry também. Você saberia a verdade sobre nós, saberia do que gostamos de verdade. O que aconteceria? Catástrofe total.

Um instante de silêncio perturbador, onde Colin observava Alone, Alone olhava para o chão, e Harry, calado desde o início da discussão, também olhava para Alone.

Alone soltou um prolongado suspiro e esfregou os olhos.

-Isso parece mentira...

-É, eu sei – concordou Colin. – Mas você já teve provas materiais mais do que suficientes, através dessas fotos, para perceber que não se trata de uma mentira.

-Você e Harry, juntos... – Alone não suportou e sentou-se no chão, encostando-se a parede. – O meu melhor amigo roubando o meu garoto... Poderia esperar isso de uma amiga sacana, mas nunca de um amigo homem...

-Sei que a situação é difícil, Alone, mas...

-Mas é difícil entender você, Colin. Você pode ter se explicado, e realmente foi convincente na maior parte de sua explicação, mas mesmo assim, é complicado. Tem todos os toques de uma traição, e uma traição bem formulada. Daquelas que a enganada não enxerga nem um punhado da verdade. Você se pegava com o Harry pelos corredores e eu não captei sinal algum. O bote perfeito.

-Não se refira a mim utilizando movimentos de serpentes, Alone – protestou Colin.

-É inevitável! Foi a traição perfeita, não há como negar! – ela respirou fundo. – Mas, tudo bem... Tudo bem. Afinal, tudo isso faz parte do passado. Você e muita gente dessa escola já estão sabendo que agora o Harry só tem olhos para mim... – os olhos dela brilharam de satisfação ao olhar para o amigo.

Colin deu uma risadinha.

-Você não vai querer ficar com ele depois do que... Depois do que você ouviu e viu aqui, vai?

-Ah, vou sim... – Alone foi levantando-se lentamente, sem tirar os olhos faiscantes de seu oponente. – Pode ter certeza que vou...

-Mas... Alone, você... Você viu as fotos dele seminu na cama... A foto do beijo... Nossa discussão, e... Mesmo assim vai querer... – ele olhou para Harry. – Ficar com ele?

-Já disse que vou, Colin... – ela não podia deixar de sorrir diante da incredulidade do garoto.

-É... Surpreendente... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas você agora sabe que ele não gosta de mulheres! Ele nunca vai sentir-se atraído por você, Alone! Harry pode estar meio confuso agora, mas é passageiro e, no fundo, no fundo, ele quer somente a mim.

Alone riu.

-Ah querido, sinto muito. Mas muita coisa mudou de uns tempos pra cá. Harry está totalmente diferente. Agora ele quer a mim. É capaz de fazer qualquer coisa que eu pedir, e um simples toque de meus dedos incendeia-lhe o corpo. É só ver meu corpo, esse corpo lindo e feminino, para algumas partes de Harry entrarem em ebulição e atingirem o êxtase total...

-Nada feminino atrai o Harry, Alone.

-Atrai sim... E você também sabe que agora atrai sim.

Colin engoliu em seco.

-Como eu já disse, é tudo passageiro, e...

-E se não for, Colin? E se Harry preferir o meu corpo ao seu corpo? E se ele mudou totalmente?

-Impossível. Sei de tudo o que eu vivi ao lado dele, Alone, e posso lhe assegurar que foi tudo verdadeiro!

-Claro, não estou dizendo que não foi verdadeiro, Colin. Mas, agora, tudo o que rolou entre vocês é passado. Passado. O tempo que já se foi, e só pode ser lembrado. No presente, Harry quer a mim, e sempre vai ser assim.

Os olhos de Alone e Colin trocavam ondas invisíveis de fúria.

-É o que veremos, Alone – desafiou Colin.

-Sim, é o que veremos – ela repetiu, caminhando até Harry; o jovem estremeceu. Alone começou a fazer círculos ao redor dele, enquanto o alisava com a mão, tudo acompanhado pelo olhar de Colin. – E então, Harry? Os toques de meus dedos são bons para você?

-Sim... – Harry fechou os olhos, ofegante. – Muito...

-Perfeito – Alone parou de alisá-lo e dirigiu-se até Colin. – Viu como anda a intensidade de meu toque? Será que não é melhor já desistir dele?

-Acho que não. Porque, para mim, Harry acordará, de uma hora para outra, e voltará a ser como era antes. Ele verá que o lugar dele é ao meu lado, e não ao seu lado, Alone.

-Bom, eu tenho os meus truques de sedução, você tem os seus. Eu tenho os atributos do meu corpo a oferecer, você tem os seus. Atributos bem diferentes. Veremos qual de nós terminará ao lado de Harry Potter.

-Veremos.

-Sem regras. Sem limites. Vale tudo.

Alone lançou um último olhar de desdém para Colin e, em seguida, jogou a foto do beijo no chão.

-É melhor arrumar essas fotos e guardar na caixa... Você precisará delas para relembrar dos velhos tempos, Colin. Velhos tempos que não voltarão jamais.

Ela afastou-se, os saltos provocando ruídos ensurdecedores pelo corredor.

Colin arrumou as fotos na caixa e, quando se levantou, Harry também havia desaparecido...

O confuso Harry caminhava a esmo pelos corredores. Seu coração dividido palpitava acelerado dentro do peito... Alone virara uma fixação constante há poucos dias atrás; Colin começava a desaparecer de sua mente. A cada minuto, a cada segundo, Colin ia perdendo força, enquanto Alone vinha crescendo, tomando posse de seu sentimento, de seu corpo, de todo o seu ser, um fogo devastador nascido ele não sabia de onde, mas que ficava cada vez mais forte.

Duas pessoas em seu coração; dois sexos opostos.

Dois corpos não podem ocupar um mesmo espaço.

Duas pessoas não podem ocupar um só coração.

Alguém devia ser expulso.

Quem seria?

Naquele mesmo instante, essas duas pessoas já começavam a bolar cada qual uma maneira de se manter dentro do coração de Harry Potter.

* * *

Lanísia, Joyce e Clarissa passeavam pelo castelo, aproveitando as últimas horas do domingo...

-E então, Joyce, acha que já está preparada para enfrentar todo o poder de seu querido Juca Slooper? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Nãããão! Está louca? Nem comecei o treinamento da minha amiguinha...

-A Perereca Arreganhada tenta de todas as formas vencer a batalha contra o Superpinto – anunciou Lanísia. – A Perereca Arreganhada encontra-se em intenso treinamento, adquirindo novos poderes para resistir ao maldoso Superpinto. Como a Perereca terminará essa batalha? Molhada em sangue? Ou molhada de...

-Chega, Lanísia! – Joyce zangou-se novamente. – Fico encabulada com esse tipo de brincadeira... Sou muito tímida, vocês sabem disso...

Lanísia e Clarissa gargalharam.

-Mas, como ia dizendo, o treinamento está apenas no início. Vou procurar outras táticas, colocá-las em prática e, só depois que me sentir totalmente preparada, cederei ao grande talento de Juca...

-Falando de mim pelos corredores, Joyce?

Ela empalideceu; não o encarava desde o Baile, desde que vira a silhueta dele pulando e dançando atrás da cortina, com aquela coisa gigantesca saindo do meio das pernas. Juca a olhava com o mesmo carinho de sempre, o mesmo rosto simpático e gentil...

-Eu queria saber se... Você está brava comigo, Joyce...

-Eu, brava? Imagine...

-Você saiu correndo do... – ele lançou um olhar constrangido para as outras duas garotas. Pigarreou. – Daquele lugar onde estávamos...

-É... Pois é... Eu tive que sair...

-Ah... Mas não foi por minha causa... Foi?

-Não! Não, Juca, imagine! Não foi por sua causa. Você estava maravilhoso.

-Ah... Então, continuamos na mesma?

-Sim. Continuamos na mesma. Nos conhecendo... Cada vez melhor...

Ele sorriu. A puxou para um abraço antes que Joyce pudesse se desvencilhar. Um abraço apertado. Joyce arregalou os olhos quando o seu corpo tocou algo bem rígido dentro das calças de Juca.

-Fiquei tão preocupado... – disse ele.

Joyce estremeceu, querendo se desvencilhar... Como era sólido, oh, exageradamente sólido... Chegava a doer a pressão contra o seu corpo...

-...achei que estava chateada comigo.

Se doía a pressão contra a sua coxa, imagine como não destruiria a amiguinha?

-Tudo bem, Juca! – ela finalmente conseguiu se desvencilhar. Sorriu, disfarçando. – Está tudo certo.

-Ah, vem cá, mais um abraço...

-NÃO!

Juca assustou-se; Lanísia e Clarissa também.

Ela coçou os cabelos e sorriu.

-É... Fico meio encabulada diante de minhas amigas...

-Ah, entendi... Mas posso apertá-la em outro lugar, hein? Hein?

-É... Com certeza! – ela ria, disfarçando o seu receio.

-Vou deixá-las a sós. Preciso ver se chegou uma encomenda dos meus pais, que estou aguardando. Mas, você sabe, quando precisar de mim, não só para essas coisas, mas para qualquer problema que você tiver, pode me procurar. Estarei a sua disposição para o que der e vier.

A maneira graciosa como ele falou aquelas palavras enterneceu Joyce, que não resistiu e deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

-Sim. Eu procurarei.

Juca suspirou, contente e, com as faces coradas, afastou-se. No meio do caminho tirou a varinha de dentro do bolso da frente, varinha que tanto apertou e assustou Joyce, que imaginava ser algo bem diferente...

-É... Quem vê cara, não vê pênis...

-É, mas quem vê pé, vê pênis...

-Lanísia! – exclamou Clarissa, horrorizada.

-Ah, não sei se é verdade, mas foi o que eu ouvi falar...

-Que besteira... – disse Clarissa, cruzando os braços. – Pode me explicar o que significa? – perguntou, subitamente.

-É simples: o tamanho do pé indica o tamanho do negócio! Foi isso que ouvi falar, pelo menos...

-Quem falou isso? Só pode ter sido uma bela de uma vaca...

-Minha mãe.

Clarissa mordeu os lábios, sem graça, enquanto Lanísia a observava; Joyce segurava a risada.

-Oh... Sua mãe... Legal! – disfarçou Clarissa.

-Bom... Então, como ia dizendo, o pé corresponde ao tamanho do dito-cujo. Ou seja: pés pequenos, toquinhos. Pés grandes, troncos!!

-Será que é verdade? – perguntou Joyce.

-Ela conversava com a amiga dela, e jurava que sim... Não que ela tenha visto muitos, claro, mas... Deve ter visto mais de um, eu acho... – Lanísia corou.

-Dos caras com quem dormi nunca parei para reparar no pé... – falou Joyce. – Eu já reparava em outras coisas.

-É, mas saber desse truque pode ser muito útil. E poderemos saber quem tem algo de bom tamanho a oferecer sem precisar tirar as calças do indivíduo! – disse Lanísia.

-Quer saber? Vou tirar isso da cabeça – falou Clarissa. – E todas devíamos fazer isso. Deve ser uma baita de uma lenda, sem nexo algum, e...

Juca Slooper voltava pelo corredor, agora acompanhado de Lewis Lambert.

E andava devagar, quase mancando...

-...juro pra você, Juca, foi essa a encomenda que a coruja trouxe a você – falava Lewis.

-Droga... – gemeu Juca. – Não serve mesmo...

Elas baixaram a cabeça no mesmo instante; Juca se arrastava, com sapatos gigantescos nos pés, sendo que a parte de trás de seus pés pendiam para fora, bem maiores do que os sapatos.

Os queixos das três quase tocaram o chão...

-Já avisei para enviarem sapatos com o meu número! – protestava Juca. Ele acenou para as garotas. – Olá, novamente, meninas!

-Oi... – balbuciaram elas.

-Não adianta, Lewis, meus pés não vão entrar de jeito nenhum!

-Tente mais, Juca!

-Estou tentando... – e lá se foi Juca Slooper, tentando encaixar os pés naqueles sapatos gigantescos.

-Oh... – Joyce estava sem cor.

-Calma, Joyce, calma, amiga! – pediu Clarissa, segurando-lhe a mão gelada.

-V-vocês vi-viram? – ela gaguejou. – Oh, que pé é aquele?? – ela afastou as mãos e indicou o tamanho aproximado.

-Juca é superdotado... E possui pés enormes! – falou Lanísia. – Viram? É tudo verdade!

-Será?? – perguntou Joyce.

-Eu não sei... Só sei que preciso ver os pés de pelo menos uma dúzia de meninos! – falou Clarissa, saindo correndo, sendo seguida pelas amigas.

* * *

Lewis e Juca esbarraram em Serena, que continuava sentada no chão do corredor, chorando.

-Querida! – exclamou Lewis, abraçando-a. – Minha nossa... O que aconteceu? Por que está tão pálida e... Chorando?

-Meus pais, Lewis... – balbuciou ela. – Meus pais estão mortos...

-O quê? – perguntou ele, incrédulo.

-Sim... Parece mentira, mas infelizmente não é. Estão mortos, e eu nada posso fazer para trazê-los de volta...

-Oh acalme-se – ele aumentou a intensidade do abraço. – Você tem a mim, e eu nunca vou deixá-la.

-Obrigada – ela respondeu.

Lewis não podia imaginar o quanto aquilo era verdade; ela só tinha ele agora. Havia perdido os pais; agora só lhe restava aquele irmão... O irmão que ela ainda amava como homem.

-E isso não é tudo, Lewis...

-Não?? – ele assustou-se. – Aconteceu mais alguma coisa?

-Sim. McGonagall mostrou-me um documento, assinado por meu próprio pai, que diz que, ocorrendo qualquer incidente com ele e com a minha mãe, eu deveria passar aos cuidados de Frieda Lambert.

Lewis franziu a testa.

-Minha mãe?

-Exatamente.

-Você... tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Isso também parece mentira, mas é a mais pura verdade. Tão horrenda quanto a outra.

-Mas com certeza a minha mãe odiou isso. Ela nunca vai aceitar cuidar de você, mesmo que seja até você atingir a maioridade, e...

-Pelo contrário. Ela adorou.

-Jura?? – Lewis estava perplexo.

-Juro. A partir de hoje, quem possui o total controle sobre a minha vida é a sua mãe, Lewis.

Ele respirou fundo; era muita informação surpreendente ao mesmo tempo para uma pessoa só.

-Não entendo porque...

-Não há o que entender, Lewis – disse uma voz sombria às costas do garoto; e lá estava a imponente Frieda Lambert.

-Mamãe!

-Creio que a sua namorada já lhe informou tudo o que ocorreu – ela suspirou. – Um acontecimento trágico, terrível, inesperado... Mas é um fato, a vida não pára, tudo continua. Os pais de Serena, precavidos, já tinham deixado um documento assinado informando a quem os cuidados de Serena deviam ser deixados caso ocorresse algum incidente. Também fiquei surpresa ao encontrar o meu nome no documento, mas, como pode-se constatar através dele, Brian e Florence me consideravam uma pessoa competente, e com disposição suficiente para cuidar e amar Serena como uma filha.

-Hipócrita!

-Serena! – Lewis a segurou pelos ombros. – Controle-se!

Serena fechou os olhos e tomou ar, procurando se acalmar.

-Sei que me odeia, querida, mas farei o possível para que você não me veja mais como uma inimiga. Para demonstrar o quanto a quero perto de mim, a ordeno que vá dormir em meus aposentos a partir de hoje, junto a mim e seu irmão.

-Nunca!

-Eu não queria parecer uma mulher chata e mandona, mas não foi um pedido, querida... Eu disse que eu _ordeno._ E, como sua nova mãe, tenho todo o direito de fazer isso... – ela sorria, e só Serena enxergava a maldade que havia naquele sorriso, maldade que também se encontrava oculta em cada uma daquelas frases.

Serena enxugou as lágrimas e fitou Frieda. Ela estava certa; agora podia tudo. Não havia maneira de lutar contra isso...

-Está bem – concordou a garota. – Vou dormir em seu dormitório.

-Perfeito! – Frieda comemorou. – Posso lhe garantir que serão noites inesquecíveis.

A professora afastou-se, deixando no ar o cheiro de seu perfume suave – e enjoativo, na opinião de Serena – cheiro de Frieda, lhe dava náuseas...

-Espero que essas brigas entre vocês se tornem menos freqüentes agora – disse Lewis, esperançoso.

Serena quase disse que era impossível, mas deixou o namorado ter essa esperança.

-Então hoje, depois do jantar, subimos ao salão comunal para arrumar as suas coisas. Depois vamos juntos ao dormitório de minha mãe... Tudo bem?

Ela concordou.

-Obrigada, Lewis... Obrigada por existir. Por seu apoio. Seu amor e carinho.

-Estou ao seu lado para o que der e vier. Sempre – ele beijou-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a se levantar.

Abraçado a garota, Lewis levou-a até a sala comunal, mais precisamente até o dormitório, onde Serena poderia ficar sozinha e repousar tranqüilamente.

Ele colocou-a na cama, a cobriu com um lençol e, beijando-lhe a testa, desejou que pudesse descansar um pouco, apesar de todos os problemas. Lewis fechou a porta do dormitório e, mesmo depois disso, Serena ouviu seus passos em frente à porta; ele não sairia dali tão cedo...

Desconsolada, deitada na cama, Serena pensava porque o homem perfeito tinha que ser seu irmão...

* * *

Começava a anoitecer. O teto encantado do Salão Principal escurecia lentamente, enquanto vários estudantes apareciam para o jantar. Postadas próximas às portas de entrada do salão, Clarissa, Joyce e Lanísia observavam os rapazes que entravam no salão... Ou melhor, os pés dos rapazes...

-Veja quem vem vindo, o Crabbe! – comentou Clarissa. – Ele é bem parrudo.

-Deve ser enorme – Joyce revirou os olhos.

-Controle-se! – ralhou Lanísia. – Psiu! Está chegando, disfarcem!

Elas começaram a disfarçar. Crabbe aproximou-se, e todas lançaram olhares para os seus pés. Surpreenderam-se ao encontrarem um pé minúsculo. Surpreenderam-se tanto que Joyce não agüentou:

-Ah não, que porcaria é essa? – disse, em voz alta, apontando para os pés do grandalhão.

-Joyce... – murmurou Clarissa, apavorada.

Crabbe olhou para as garotas.

-Algum problema? – perguntou, irritado.

-Sim! – concordou Joyce, enquanto Clarissa e Lanísia se contorciam de vergonha. – Você devia se envergonhar de ser essa fraude, sabia? Desse tamanho e com um pé...

-Chega! Chega! – intrometeu-se Lanísia, sorrindo exagerada para Crabbe. – Não liga pra ela não, viu? Ela anda tomando Demência às escondidas, e isso a está afetando um pouco...

-Não, não, agora quero saber o que ela ia falar do meu pé.

-Ela ia falar que... Que... – Lanísia olhou para os sapatos dele e teve uma idéia. – Ia falar que seus sapatos são lindos... Maravilhosos...

-Sei... – ele lançou um olhar desconfiado. – E por que sou uma fraude?

-Porque... Porque antes de ver esses sapatos, ela não achava que você tivesse estilo, sabe... O seu jeito engana... É, foi isso... Mas agora ela acha que você sabe escolher muito bem o que vestir, principalmente os sapatos. Olha, que coisa linda!

Ela apontou para os sapatos.

Draco, que havia surgido ao lado de Crabbe, suspirou.

-É cada uma que me aparece... – comentou, entrando no salão ao lado do amigo.

Lanísia respirou fundo.

-Ai, essa foi por pouco...

-Será que não dá para se controlar um pouco mais, Joyce? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Ah não tenho culpa. Vocês viram os pezinhos da donzela? – ela riu. – Imagine aquela coisa excitada. O garoto gigantesco e aquele toquinho saindo do meio das pernas. É caso da mulher perguntar: cadê o seu negócio? Não to enxergando...

-Será que é tão minúsculo assim?

-Claro que é, Clarissa. Não deve servir nem pra fazer cócegas na amiguinha...

-Humm... Malfoy...

Lanísia olhava para os pés do rapaz; Clarissa e Joyce também espiaram.

-Ele tem pé grande, hein – disse Lanísia.

-Oh se tem – comentou Joyce.

-Nesse aspecto Hermione estará bem servida – falou Lanísia.

-Ela só está fingindo que gosta dele, não esqueçam disso – recordou Clarissa, irritada. – O amor da vida dela é o Rony.

-Por enquanto, não é? – disse Lanísia. – Agora... Qual será o número do Draco?

-Acho que deve calçar 41 – calculou Joyce.

-E o Crabbe?

-Humm... 22?

Elas gargalharam.

-Brincadeira – disse Joyce. – Mas deve ser uns 35.

-Até agora não encontrei nenhum como o do Juca... – falou Lanísia. – Falando nele...

Juca acenou para as meninas, e ia passando direto quando Joyce o chamou.

-Juquinha, só queria fazer uma pergunta... que número você calça?

-48.

As três abriram a boca em espanto, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

-Algum problema? – ele perguntou, assustado.

-Não, é só isso mesmo... – disse Joyce, ainda chocada.

-Tchau!

Ele entrou no Salão, arrastando aqueles dois transatlânticos chamados de pés.

-Esse garoto é um fenômeno! – comentou Lanísia a Joyce.

-É tudo grande... É tudo gigantesco... Eu falo, é por isso que preciso de treinamento...

-Eu estou pasma – falou Clarissa. – Esperava um número elevado depois de ver os pés enormes, mas nunca esperava que fosse... 48...

-O maior pé de Hogwarts, aposto... – disse Lanísia.

-Ou seja... o maior negócio também – falou Joyce, com um misto de alegria e receio.

-Meninas!

Era Alone, que parecia muito agitada.

-Vocês não sabem o que eu descobri...

-Vocês não sabem o que aconteceu – falou Mione, que também surgia naquele instante.

-Vocês não sabem o que houve... – disse a Serena pálida que acabava de aparecer.

Joyce estalou os dedos.

-Reunião de emergência!

* * *

Joyce já tinha ouvido o relato das Encalhadas e agora encerrava a reunião.

-O problema de Serena, apesar de ser terrível, não tem solução, infelizmente. Todas lamentamos muito a perda de seus pais, Encalhada. Quanto a ter que obedecer a Frieda Lambert, realmente foi outro golpe cruel do destino. Mas, também nesse problema, você não terá escolha. É melhor obedecer e ir dormir no dormitório de Frieda.

-Isso pode tornar-se um problema, vocês não vêem? – perguntou Serena. – Lewis anda querendo transar comigo, e eu vou estar ali, perto dele!

-A cama de Lewis fica separada da cama de Frieda, eu já vi uma vez – falou Joyce. – Com certeza ela não vai deixar que você durma no mesmo quarto que ele...

-Sem falar que Lewis não tocaria em você agora. Seus pais acabaram de partir... – opinou Mione.

-Frieda deu a entender que não será só essa noite, Mione. Virão muitas outras. Espero mesmo que seja em quartos separados, senão... Estou perdida.

-Agora, o problema de Hermione... – começou Joyce. – Não é exatamente um problema, não é? Se você se apaixonar pelo Draco será perfeito, afinal, foi o nome dele que você jogou no fogo, e...

-Não! Não! – Mione levantou-se da mesa; elas estavam, como sempre, na biblioteca. – Isso não é certo! Eu amo o Rony. O carinho e o amor de Rony é que me faz feliz, não a safadeza do Malfoy!

-Você curtiu a safadeza, Mione, senão não teria deixado ele ir tão longe – comentou Lanísia.

-É... Posso ter curtido, ter gostado... Mas a vida não é só isso! Não é só prazer, curtição... Precisamos de amor, de carinho...

-E não se pode ter as duas coisas? – perguntou Lanísia. – Não é possível curtir e também gostar?

Mione ficou sem resposta.

-Sexo e amor precisam estar ligados, Mione – disse Lanísia. – Você precisa gostar da pessoa, mas também tem que rolar desejo, tesão por ela. Assim, se você procura alguém pra vida toda, claro.

-É verdade – concordou Joyce. – Alguém que satisfaça seus desejos carnais, assim como os caprichos de seu coração...

-Ah não concordo! – protestou Clarissa.

Aquilo era só o que faltava; Hermione começando a gostar das investidas de Draco Malfoy. Armara todo aquele plano porque podia jurar que Mione sempre amaria Rony Weasley, que nunca corresponderia Malfoy e que, por esse motivo, Malfoy mataria Rony. E, agora... Hermione, além de enganar Draco com um namoro falso, começa a gostar do garoto. Se ela se decidisse por Malfoy, como Clarissa se livraria de Rony?

-Hermione, o certo é você não cair na conversa mole do Draco! – falou Clarissa.

-É? – estranhou Mione.

-Sim! Claro!! Na verdade, você ama o Rony, e não quer nem saber do Draco! Esse é um relacionamento falso, não se esqueça disso! Você só está com ele por um erro meu, e para salvar as Encalhadas! Não pode confundir as coisas!

-É... Acho que estou confusa mesmo...

-É claro que está! Mas siga o conselho de sua amiga: Rony é a melhor opção!

Mione concordou com a cabeça.

-Vou tentar me lembrar disso... Se aquele fogo, aquela sensação voltar...

-Você teve a opinião de várias Encalhadas, agora siga o que achar melhor – disse Joyce, demonstrando claramente que não concordava com a opinião de Clarissa. – Agora... Alone... Que problemão, hein?

-Nunca vi um triângulo amoroso mais estranho... – comentou Lanísia.

-Dois garotos e uma garota... – falou Alone. – Os dois garotos querem a mesma garota? Nããão... Um dos garotos e a garota brigam pelo mesmo garoto, que gostava de garotos, mas agora gosta de garotas. Aff... Minha vida é um drama...

Ela bateu a cabeça na mesa, desconsolada.

-Então você desafiou o Colin para um jogo de conquista, mas sabe muito bem que tem muita vantagem sobre ele, graças a Fogueira...

-É, eu sei, Joyce. E adoro isso, mané! Colin achando-se melhor do que eu, sem saber que agora Harry não tem olhos para outra mulher, muito menos para outro homem. Só tem olhos para mim...

-Vai mesmo entrar nesse jogo?

-Sim, Mione. Mas não deixarei Harry tocar em mim. Vou continuar deixando louco de vontade, até perder o controle e me atacar. Não vai demorar muito. O poder da Fogueira é lento, vai invadindo aos poucos, mas logo atingirá o ápice.

-Sabem, é tão difícil de acreditar... – comentou Mione. – O Harry... Se agarrando com o Colin...

-Pois é, se não fosse a Fogueira, nunca teria esse garoto para mim – lembrou Alone. – A Fogueira é vital para o meu relacionamento com o Harry.

-Bom, problemas apresentados, possíveis soluções também apresentadas... Dou a reunião como encerrada! – disse Joyce; e todas saíram da biblioteca.

-Vamos jantar agora – disse Serena. – Depois do jantar, Lewis me ajudará a arrumar as minhas coisas, para a primeira noite no quarto da megera.

Elas caminharam até o Salão Principal.

Lewis já se encontrava lá, aguardando Serena.

-Olá, meninas! – em seguida, olhou para a namorada. – Vamos comer alguma coisa?

-Sim, claro – respondeu ela.

-Nossa, Lewis, que pezão...

Lanísia revirava os olhos; Clarissa beliscou-a disfarçadamente.

-O que?? – o rapaz perguntou, confuso.

-Nada, esquece – respondeu Clarissa.

Enquanto Serena foi sentar-se ao lado de Lewis, o resto das Encalhadas sentou-se junto uma das outras. Ao sentar-se, Mione não resistiu e perguntou.

-Por que falou do pé do Lewis, Lanísia?

-Depois te conto. Uma novidade arrasadora sobre pés masculinos...

Mione sorriu e olhou ao redor. Vários casais apaixonados se beijavam e se acariciavam nas mesas das casas. Seu coração ficou apertado, e a lembrança de Rony tomou todos os cantos de sua mente.

O toque. As palavras apaixonadas. Sentir, apenas com um olhar, que era tudo para ele, que por ela ele daria a própria vida. Amor sincero. Forte. Raro.

Naquele momento, por sua causa, ele estava no Lorenzo´s, se recuperando do atentado provocado por Malfoy.

Draco quase acabara com Rony. E, agora, seu coração e seu corpo também queriam aquele garoto cruel...

Mas não foi ela mesma quem criou o monstro do ciúme em Malfoy, ao jogar o nome dele na Fogueira? Quem era o cruel e o errado na história? Draco ou ela mesma?

Hermione suspirou, triste. Naquele momento, sofria a ausência de Rony...

-Algum problema, Hermione? – perguntou Clarissa, em tom de inocência.

-Não, nenhum... Apenas estou pensando em Rony, só isso...

-Você o ama de verdade, não é?

-Muito, muito. Amo mais do que tudo.

-E mais do que todos. Um conselho de amiga, Hermione: não deixe que uma paixão vença o poder de um amor. Amor é algo muito mais forte do que uma paixão.

-Sim, Clarissa, você tem razão... É que estou muito dividida.

-Essas dúvidas serão temporárias, acredite!

-Obrigada – agradeceu Mione, olhando fundo naqueles olhos azuis que mentiam muito bem.

Naquele momento ela nem pensava em Draco Malfoy, apenas em Rony. Amnésia passageira, sem sombra de dúvida. Logo se recordaria dos toques quentes de Draco, e a confusão retornaria a sua cabeça...

Ao seu lado, Clarissa levantou-se, dizendo que ia ao banheiro...

Na verdade, o que ocorrera a garota foi uma idéia súbita. Uma idéia grandiosa que mudava o jogo a seu favor novamente. Precisava de um lugar tranqüilo e silencioso para pensar melhor...

No refúgio e intimidade do toalete, Clarissa pôde expressar o seu pensamento em voz alta.

-Então, ela está bem dividida entre os dois... É, talvez esse sentimento de dúvida não seja tão ruim para os meus planos. Talvez produza um resultado ainda melhor...

Fitando o próprio rosto no espelho, ela disse para seu reflexo.

-Sim!!! Ainda teremos sangue!!

* * *

Lorenzo entrou na saleta onde Rony repousava, trazendo em uma bandeja o jantar do garoto.

-Acho que já tem condições de sair andando por aí, mas, como sou um ótimo anfitrião, resolvi trazer o jantar até você – disse Lorenzo, colocando a bandeja ao lado da cama de Rony.

-Obrigado – respondeu Rony, melancólico.

-Algum problema? – perguntou o dono do bar, notando a melancolia que pairava sobre Rony. – Quero dizer, algum problema maior do que quase ter sido assassinado na noite anterior?

Rony deu uma risadinha.

-Sim. Pode acreditar, existe um problema maior do que este. Na noite anterior eu não morri, mas muita coisa dentro de mim faleceu. Morreu a esperança; morreu a alegria de viver; morreram os sonhos; acabou tudo.

-Foi por causa da garota, não é? A que era sua namorada? Hermione?

-É. Por isso mesmo. Ela era tudo para mim, e, de repente, me vejo sem ela. Sempre tive a esperança de ficar com a Mione, carreguei isso por anos a fio, e, quando consigo, surge um rapaz que ela sempre odiou e a tira de mim? É difícil suportar... Queria casar com aquela garota. Queria viver ao lado dela para sempre. Talvez exagerei em meus sonhos, prolonguei-os demais, pensando em coisas que virão só daqui há muitos anos, mas acho que é assim que acontece quando amamos demais.

-É verdade – concordou Lorenzo. – No início de um amor ficamos cegos, nos tornamos escravos da relação. Sonhamos muito, voamos bem alto... Quando ocorre uma queda, a dor é terrível.

-Pois é... Todos os sonhos são destruídos...

Houve um momento de silêncio.

-Mas, sabe de uma coisa, Lorenzo? Não vou desistir assim tão fácil. Tenho certeza que Hermione me ama, ou pelo menos, me amava... Não posso perdê-la com tanta facilidade...

-Sim! Às vezes ainda exista um pouco de amor dentro dela.

-Espero que exista. Sem Hermione, não sei o que farei.

Rony suspirou e pegou o prato de comida; Lorenzo o observou por alguns instantes e depois saiu, pensando em como era maravilhoso o sentimento que aquele garoto devotava a Hermione. Muitas pessoas passam a vida inteira à espera de alguém que as ame daquela forma arrasadora, e aquela garota já encontrara com apenas dezessete anos.

Enquanto isso, na saleta, enquanto comia, Rony pensava em sua Hermione...

No dia seguinte, ele retornaria ao castelo.

Precisava reconquistar aquela garota...

* * *

Lorenzo aproximou-se de Walter, que se encontrava sentado em frente a uma mesa, ajeitando os panfletos coloridos que anunciavam a...

-"Primeira Festa Proibida – Lorenzo´s" – leu o dono do bar, orgulhoso. O panfleto colorido trazia um desenho de um casalzinho aprontando poucas e boas, como beber, se amassar e se beijar, atrás de um círculo vermelho riscado em diagonal, o símbolo de "proibido". Um pouco mais abaixo estava escrito:

_Venham conferir a Festa Proibida!_

_Horário: a partir das nove horas da noite até o sol raiar!_

_Muita música, bebidas a vontade, e toda a liberdade para se fazer o que quiser!_

_Liberdade! Diversão! Rebeldia! É a Festa Proibida!_

-Está fantástico... – falou Lorenzo, orgulhoso. – Os adolescentes de Hogwarts vão pirar com isso aqui...

-O Rony Weasley vai tratar da divulgação?

-Sim. Amanhã cedo ele retorna a escola, e leva junto os nossos preciosos panfletos.

-E se algum professor pegar um deles?

-Muito difícil algum jovem abrir mão de uma festa dessas, Walter! Sem falar que tudo ocorrerá em nossos salões secretos. Com certeza, só os adolescentes saberão da festa. E eu quero que eles sintam isso mesmo, essa sensação de liberdade, de que podem fazer de tudo... E, realmente, poderão fazer o que quiserem. O proibido será permitido.

-Nossa... Já posso até imaginar o que vai rolar...

-Sim. O Lorenzo´s vai pegar fogo amanhã a noite. Permissão para qualquer coisa. Sem censura.

O dono do bar sorriu e começou a ajudar Walter nos preparativos para a Festa Proibida...

* * *

-Pegou tudo?

-Já.

Serena fechou a última mochila e jogou-a nas costas. Lewis carregava outra mochila nas mãos; juntos, lado a lado, eles desceram até o salão comunal da Grifinória.

No salão, as Encalhas aguardavam a amiga.

-Bom, gente, vou indo... – disse Serena, forçando um sorriso.

-Vai dar tudo certo – falou Mione, abraçando-a.

-É o que eu espero...

-Já sabe quando ocorrerão as cerimônias fúnebres de seus pais? – indagou Joyce.

-Ainda não... Mas amanhã de manhã deverei saber... – ela abraçou cada uma das amigas e, em seguida, saiu do salão ao lado de Lewis.

Caminharam em silêncio pelos corredores até alcançarem a porta do dormitório de Frieda Lambert. Lewis deu duas batidinhas na porta, e logo foi atendido pela bruxa, que trazia um sorriso radiante no rosto.

-Oh, meu filhinho, minha filhinha!

Serena mordeu o lábio, irritada; embora Lewis não percebesse nada, ela notava muito bem a ironia presente naquela frase...

-Como foi o dia, minha querida Serena?

-Acho uma pergunta desnecessária – respondeu Serena, secamente. – Perdi os meus pais em um acidente de carro.

Frieda pareceu não se abalar com a rebeldia, o que assustou Serena ainda mais... Ela tinha alguma carta na manga...

-Quero deitar-me logo... Vou dormir aqui, não é? – ela perguntou, apontando para um sofá próximo a cama de Frieda.

-Ah, não, querida... Aqui não. Seria muito desconfortável.

Ela encaminhou-se a porta que separava o seu dormitório do dormitório de Lewis.

-Veja...

Ela apontou para a cama de Lewis.

-É uma espaçosa cama de casal. Vocês, como meus dois filhinhos, vão compartilhar essa cama por todas as noites...

Serena empalideceu; não podia acreditar que Frieda estava fazendo isso...

Só podia estar brincando... Só podia ser um pesadelo...

Como fugiria de Lewis se ambos iam compartilhar a mesma cama?

* * *

-Augusto? Mandou chamar-me?

Lanísia entrou na sala do professor. Augusto ia começar a trocar de roupa, de modo que encontrava-se com a camisa aberta e apenas de cueca. Lanísia sorriu, maliciosa.

-Qual o motivo do convite?

Ele aproximou-se dela e a trouxe para perto de si, segurando-a com força.

-Estou com uma vontade louca de jogá-la naquela cama agora mesmo e possuí-la vorazmente. Porém, quero que seja algo perfeito, sem interrupções, eu e você, isolados do mundo, totalmente despidos, sem roupas e sem contato com o mundo.

-Humm... Interessante...

-Sim, porque, não sei de você, mas já estou pirando em ser interrompido todas as vezes em que vamos brincar. Isso está me deixando louco...

-É, eu também fico maluquinha... – ela levou a mão dele ao seu seio e fez com que o professor apertasse. – Qual seria esse lugar, professor?

-Farei uma surpresa a você. Passei o dia inteiro procurando, e, posso lhe garantir, ninguém vai nos atrapalhar... Amanhã, às nove horas, que tal??

Lanísia engoliu em seco.

-Dessa maneira, teremos a noite toda para fazermos de tudo...

Lanísia não sabia o que responder; no dia seguinte, naquele mesmo horário, ela devia se encontrar com Ted Bacon, para provar as lingeries do Bruxetes...

Dois convites, dois homens diferentes.

Qual deles ia aceitar??

* * *

**N/A: Quem também escreve fics pro fanfiction sabe que o atraso nesse novo capítulo não foi culpa minha. Durante quase uam semana foi impossível enviar capítulos novos para o site. Mas aí está!! hehe. Aguardo o seu comentário.**


	16. A volta do ruivo

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**_A volta do ruivo_**

_Rony volta à escola bem decidido..._

**...Fosse o que fosse, ele queria ter o poder de corrigir.**

_...como o retorno do ruivo afetará Hermione?_

**-Rony... - foi Hermione quem balbuciou o nome, surpresa.**

_...e como afetará Draco Malfoy?_

**-Ei! - exclamou Draco, revoltado, mas..**

_Além do retorno do ruivo, outras coisas acontecem..._

**-Fucky?? - indagou Mione.**

**-Lewis, não vai vestir a camisa?**

**Ela viu os pés... Os pés enormes. Os pés nº 48.**

-Sim! Aquilo foi para ajudá-lo também!!

-Vermelho-Lanísia!

* * *

Augusto examinava o rosto de Lanísia, intrigado com sua hesitação em aceitar o seu convite.

-Algum problema em encontrar-se comigo amanhã? – ele perguntou.

-Não, Augusto... – ela apressou-se em sorrir. – Imagine... Nenhum problema...

-Ah que bom. Por um instante, achei que estivesse em dúvida...

-E pode haver algo melhor do que me encontrar com você? Ainda mais sabendo que é um encontro com segundas intenções... – ela aproximou-se e apertou-o por cima da cueca. – Ah, vejo que ele ainda me adora...

-Você não faz idéia de como a adora... – respondeu Augusto, respirando aceleradamente. – Amanhã terá a prova viva disso.

-Perfeito – ela falou, deslizando os dedos pela cueca. Afastou-os lentamente, levando os dedos a boca. – Mal posso esperar...

-É melhor ir agora, ou vou acabar fazendo uma besteira... – pediu Augusto.

-Como quiser, querido professor – ela saiu da sala, deixando o professor enlouquecido.

No corredor, Lanísia mordia o lábio, inquieta. Era tudo o que ela queria; Augusto, a sua disposição, em um lugar onde, ele garantia, ninguém podia incomodá-los. Seria a primeira vez perfeita. No entanto, havia aquele emprego maravilhoso no Bruxetes...

Não podia decepcionar Augusto. Teria que bolar uma maneira de Ted Bacon adiar a prova das primeiras peças de lingerie da loja. Ia dar um jeito de encontrá-lo em um intervalo na segunda seguinte...

Precisava ser a diva de seu professor, mas também a diva do Bruxetes.

Ao chegar na sala comunal, Hermione, Joyce, Clarissa e Alone a aguardavam, ansiosas.

-Sabe que eu jurava que ia vê-la só amanhã de manhã? – disse Joyce, sorrindo.

-Ah quem me dera... Mas, hoje, pelo menos, não rolou e nem vai rolar nada. Depois de tantas interrupções, Augusto e eu queremos um lugar tranqüilo para nos amassarmos a vontade.

-E que lugar seria? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Ainda não sei. Ele disse que já o encontrou. E, claro, já me fez o convite para virar a noite ao lado dele nesse local...

-Você vai aceitar, claro...

-Claro que sim, Alone! Do meu lado não tem jogo duro como o que você faz com o Harry.

-Falando nisso, andei arquitetando algumas coisinhas em relação ao Harry, para provocá-lo um pouco mais e para passar o Colin para trás. Mas preciso de uma lingerie bem sensual, e não tenho nenhuma que seja muito provocante... Deviam abrir o Bruxetes logo!

-Eu tenho algumas peças interessantes... – disse Joyce.

-Ah nem pense em pegar uma da Joyce, Alone – falou Clarissa. – As lingeries dela são todas rasgadas, algumas tem furos e outras possuem marcas de dentes.

Joyce sacudiu os ombros.

-Vocês sabem como a minha vida foi movimentada nesse campo, não é?

Alone suspirou.

-Então obrigada, mas não quero nada rasgado!

-Podíamos conversar com o dono do Bruxetes amanhã, e ver se ele já tem alguma peça interessante para vender – sugeriu Lanísia.

-Conversar com Ted Bacon?? – Clarissa perguntou, assustada.

-Sim, por que não? Ah, por favor, Clarissa, não é porque o cara tirou a sua virgindade daquela maneira absurda que ele é um monstro terrível!

-Ele não presta, Lanísia! É um safado, só pensa naquilo!

-A Joyce também só pensa naquilo e nem por isso não presta!

-Obrigada – Joyce agradeceu.

-Por que está defendendo aquele ordinário? – indagou Clarissa. – Só faltava me dizer que o achou interessante?

-Não é por isso. Mas ele está trazendo algo bacana para Hogsmeade! Achei o Ted atraente, sim, mas não é por isso que...

-Era só o que me faltava! – exclamou Clarissa, aturdida. – De um lado, temos Hermione Granger achando Draco Malfoy uma loucura, e, do outro, Lanísia babando por Ted Bacon! O que está acontecendo com vocês, meninas?

-Não estou babando por Ted Bacon! – retorquiu Lanísia, irritada.

-E eu não esqueci o Rony! – disse Mione, igualmente irritada. – É uma confusão passageira... Droga! Tudo provocado pela maldita Fogueira das Paixões! Por que fomos armar essa fogueira idiota, meninas?

-Trouxe muitos problemas... – concordou Joyce.

-Será que não existe mesmo forma de reverter o poder da Fogueira? – indagou Mione.

-É o que tudo indica... – disse Joyce.

-E se aquele livro estivesse errado? Se, anos depois, alguém descobriu uma maneira de reverter o poder da Fogueira... É uma possibilidade, não é?

-Sim, mas bastante improvável – falou Clarissa. – É perda de tempo tentar encontrar uma solução...

-Mas, pense, Clarissa: se eu encontro a maneira de reverter o poder da Fogueira, acabo com a paixão de Malfoy por mim, ele pára de me perseguir e voltarei a ficar às mil maravilhas com o Rony! Seria perfeito! Acabaria com todas as dúvidas de minha mente!

-Hermione, a Fogueira é irreversível, e pronto!

Mione suspirou, fitando Clarissa.

-Por que fala assim, Clarissa? Parece até que o seu desejo é de que eu nunca descubra como reverter o poder da Fogueira.

Um vento frio rodopiou dentro de Clarissa.

-Não... Não é isso. Só não quero vê-la fazendo uma busca infrutífera...

-Infrutífera ou não, eu quero tentar. A partir de amanhã inicio a minha busca.

Dito isso, Hermione subiu para o dormitório.

-Ela nunca vai encontrar uma solução... – disse Clarissa, balançando a cabeça.

-No caso dela e no de Serena, seria uma boa se ela encontrasse – falou Joyce.

-Ah, mas será que eliminando o poder da Fogueira nos dois casos os outros também são eliminados? – indagou Alone, preocupada. – Será que uma possível solução cortaria o poder da Fogueira em todos os garotos?

-A solução provavelmente não existe, mas, se existir, é possível – Joyce respondeu.

Alone engoliu em seco; se o poder da Fogueira fosse dissipado, Harry não a olharia mais; Harry voltaria a gostar de coisas que ela não tinha a oferecer... As coisas que Colin tem a oferecer...

Perderia _Harry_... Perderia a _batalha..._

-Sabem, acho que vou ajudar Hermione em sua busca...

* * *

Serena olhou para Frieda, incrédula.

-Você só pode estar brincando.

-Por que, Serena? – Lewis perguntou, confuso. – Algum problema em compartilharmos a mesma cama?

-Eu achava que tinha sim – respondeu a garota, ainda sem tirar os olhos da megera.

-Sobre o que se refere, querida? – Frieda assumiu a expressão mais inocente do mundo.

-Sabe muito bem sobre o que me refiro, Frieda!

-Está estranhando por que mamãe era contra o nosso namoro? – perguntou Lewis a garota.

-Não... – Serena respirou fundo. – Digo... Sim, é isso mesmo. Não consigo entender a mudança de atitude de sua mãe.

-Só estou sensibilizada, Serena... – respondeu Frieda, cínica. – Por tudo o que ocorreu com seus pais...

-Sensibilidade é algo que não faz parte de sua alma, Frieda.

-Serena, por favor... – pediu Lewis, tomando-lhe a mão.

-Desculpe – ela forçou um sorriso. – Descontrolei-me... Desculpe, Lewis...

-Eu também peço desculpas, Serena – falou Frieda. – Não imaginava que a sua reação seria...

-Pare de mentir, Frieda, por favor... – ela fechou os olhos, esforçando-se para não voar no pescoço da sogra.

-...Não imaginava mesmo, mas acredito que seja muito bom para você, neste momento, ter o carinho de seu namorado. E, por isso, eu ordeno que você e Lewis durmam juntinhos nessa cama.

Serena balançou a cabeça.

-Quer me torturar mesmo, não é, Frieda?

-Não sei do que está falando, querida, sinceramente...

Serena tomou ar, fechou os olhos e torceu as mãos. Calma. Precisava acalmar-se e deixar aquela provocação passar. Não adiantava discutir com Frieda; ela agora tinha o controle, e nada podia ser feito contra as suas decisões.

-Está bem... – Serena subiu na cama; Lewis veio em seguida, deitando-se ao seu lado.

Frieda observava com um sorriso maligno.

-Isso, olhe só, que lindos... Sei que são namorados, mas, nesse momento, parecem até dois irmãos...

Lewis nem percebeu o olhar de ódio que a namorada lançou a sua mãe; ajeitando os lençóis, Lewis apenas comentou, sorrindo.

-Ainda bem que só parecemos!

Aquele comentário cortou o coração de Serena, de tal forma que ela esqueceu-se das provocações de Frieda. Ela olhou emocionada para Lewis, enquanto ele ajeitava os lençóis, arrumava o travesseiro da garota e beijava a sua mão em sinal de apoio.

-Infelizmente, meu amor, não posso reverter o que aconteceu com seus pais. Sei que é uma ferida incurável. Mas, nunca se esqueça: estou ao seu lado para o que der e vier.

Em seguida, Lewis a envolveu em um abraço apertado; e, assim, abraçando-a, o rapaz adormeceu...

Serena conteve o ímpeto de beijar os braços que a envolviam; não podia ter qualquer tipo de intimidade com o garoto. Apenas carinhos fraternos.

Envolvida naquele abraço, ela logo adormeceu...

Da porta, Frieda observava. Naquela noite, e nas primeiras que se seguiriam, Lewis se portaria como um belo cavalheiro, respeitando a perda que a namorada sofreu. Porém, depois de alguns dias, a ferida começaria a cicatrizar, e, tendo a namorada ao seu lado em uma cama, Lewis não ia resistir.

Frieda mal podia esperar o momento de ver Serena em pânico, tentando fugir do desejo de seu próprio irmão...

* * *

No dia seguinte, Rony levantou-se antes do sol nascer. Tivera uma noite de sonhos agitados, todos com a presença constante de Hermione em momentos de paixão e alegria. Eram momentos nunca vividos, exceto o encontro entre a fogueira, onde ocorrera o primeiro beijo. Fora uma surpresa muito agradável ter aquele belo momento revivido em seu sonho. Dava vontade de transportá-lo para a realidade, para vivê-lo novamente, iniciar tudo outra vez e ser mais carinhoso com Mione, mais atencioso, até mesmo mais "ardente" no relacionamento. Não sabia qual fora o seu erro, o que cometera de errado para perder a garota dos seus sonhos, mas, fosse o que fosse, ele queria ter o poder de corrigir.

Infelizmente o tempo não volta; uma vez que um erro é pintado, ele não pode ser desfeito. Apenas "corrigido". E era isso o que ele tentaria fazer ao retornar para Hogwarts.

Não conseguiria mais dormir. Porém, ainda não podia voltar ao castelo, já que Lorenzo exigia efetuar uma última verificação em seus ferimentos.

Ia aguardá-lo ali, acordado. Pensando, é claro, em Hermione Granger.

* * *

No castelo, antes que todas as garotas despertassem, Lanísia levantou-se, colocou uma roupa que realçava os contornos de seu corpo, deixou o salão comunal e, saltitante, saiu do castelo.

A estrada até Hogsmeade estava deserta, assim como o povoado. Poucas pessoas transitavam pelas ruas, e só algumas lojas já estavam abertas àquela hora da manhã. Lanísia caminhou até o endereço do Bruxetes. O prédio já estava todo decorado; além da pintura vermelha, alguns manequins já estavam a postos e no topo havia um enorme letreiro rosa-choque com o nome da loja.

Lanísia observou fascinada, principalmente a pintura vermelha do prédio. Sorrindo, ela comentou:

-Vermelho-Lanísia... Combinação perfeita...

A porta da loja se abriu, pegando-a de surpresa. Por ela, surgiu Ted Bacon, vestido com roupas elegantes e com um sorriso sacana que a deixou de pernas bambas.

-Como vai a minha diva?

-Oh muito bem... – Lanísia respondeu, sorrindo. – Desculpe aparecer assim tão cedo, mas é que...

-Não! Nem precisa se explicar! Já estou acordado há um tempinho. Loja nova sempre dá muita dor de cabeça... Ver a minha diva agora é a melhor coisa que podia acontecer esta manhã. Acredite, está curando a minha dor de cabeça, mas está causando efeitos colaterais em outros lugares...

Ele levou a mão ao centro das calças e alisou de leve, sem deixar de sorrir.

-É, sei que causo esse efeito em alguns homens – falou Lanísia, sem modéstia.

-Em alguns?? Deve causar em todos! Por isso será a minha diva. Tudo o que ficar bom em você ficará perfeito para qualquer mulher.

-Obrigada – ela limitou-se a agradecer, desviando os olhos daquele olhar penetrante e ousado que Ted lhe lançava, olhar que parecia despi-la, que parecia ter a capacidade de enxergar através de sua roupa. Sem graça, ela decidiu mudar de assunto, ou melhor, ir direto ao assunto que a levara até ali. - Ted, precisamos conversar. Sobre a prova das lingeries de hoje à noite...

-Ah docinho... Não vai me dizer que não poderá vir hoje à noite?

-É, não... Será que não poderíamos adiar para amanhã? - ela ofereceu a ele um meigo sorriso.

Parece que não surtiu efeito...

-Infelizmente, não - respondeu Ted. - Preciso ver as peças em você o quanto antes. É necessário, entende? Para que possamos corrigir possíveis erros antes da inauguração da loja, que deve ocorrer o mais cedo possível...

-Nossa... Por que tanta urgência em abrir a loja? Sei que a sua família é rica, dona de várias lojas...

A expressão de Ted modificou-se no mesmo instante. Da antiga segurança que Lanísia viu nele, tanto no dia anterior quanto há poucos segundos, nada sobrou; ele ficou embaraçado, coçando os cabelos, mordendo os lábios.

-Não tem nenhum motivo em especial, Lanísia... Apenas foi estabelecida uma data para a inauguração, e é nessa data que ela precisa ser inaugurada.

-E que data é essa?

-Meu pai ainda não me informou. Só disse que seria essa semana, e que tudo já devia estar em ordem no começo da semana... Hoje é segunda, o que significa que ainda estou em atraso em alguns aspectos.

-Humm... - murmurou Lanísia, fitando Ted, pensativa. Estranha mudança de atitude, mudança que ela não podia compreender; provavelmente o motivo era banal, de modo que ela resolveu deixar de lado qualquer especulação e tratar de efetuar sua última tentativa. - Não tem como mesmo?

-Sinto muito, Lanísia, mas, não tem. A não ser que queira passar o cargo de diva do Bruxetes para outra garota, e...

-Não!! Ted, isso não!! - ela implorou, apavorada. - Tudo bem, eu venho! Estarei aqui hoje, às oito da noite.

-Ótimo - ele abriu um largo sorriso. - Perfeito.

Neste sorriso, onde Lanísia também devia enxergar algo de errado, ela não enxergou...

-Vou voltar ao castelo antes que todos acordem e minhas amigas comecem a me procurar...

-Tudo bem. Te espero hoje à noite, hein?

-Pode contar comigo - ela sorriu, acenando com a mão e se afastando.

Ted Bacon a acompanhou com os olhos. Aquela garota era _perfeita. _Simplesmente uma das mulheres mais atraentes que ele já vira em toda a sua vida. Era uma tentadora mistura de garota e mulher.

Suspirando, Ted entrou no Bruxetes. Passou por todo o interior da loja sem prestar atenção no que o rodeava; já vira milhares de vezes os manequins, o piso, os lustres dourados, as prateleiras de roupas. Sua atenção concentrava-se no fundo da loja, onde, atrás de um balcão, uma porta de madeira encontrava-se entreaberta. Ted estendeu a mão e a abriu. A porta dava acesso a uma sala não muito grande, que continha, entre outras coisas, uma pia, utensílios para cozinha e um caldeirão. O caldeirão fumegava, e Ted aproximou-se, curioso.

-Vamos ver se já está no ponto...

Ele observou a substância arroxeada que borbulhava no caldeirão e sorriu.

-Sim... No ponto!

Ted pegou uma colher que havia em cima da pia e a mergulhou no caldeirão. Em seguida, depositou o conteúdo da colher em um pratinho de vidro.

-Agora, a cobaia.

Abrindo uma das gavetas do gabinete da pia, Ted retirou uma gaiola cheia de camundongos. Abriu a portinhola e apanhou o mais agitado deles.

-Vou escolher você, que é o mais agitadinho... Precisa se acalmar um pouquinho...

Ted aproximou o camundongo do prato cheio de poção e encostou o focinho do bicho no líquido que borbulhava. O animal começou a beber rapidamente, enquanto Ted murmurava:

-Isso... Bom garoto...

Não se passaram nem vinte segundos quando o camundongo, subitamente, parou de beber e desmaiou. Ted abriu a mão e largou o corpo inerte do bichinho sobre o tampo da pia.

-Excelente. Você dormiu antes da hora hoje, amiguinho... E, saiba, você não será o único...

Ted olhou para a garrafa de Demência que havia em uma das prateleiras e sorriu. Um brinde ao gênio que havia descoberto a Poção do Sono!

* * *

-Vou voltar ao castelo!

Foi esta a exclamação animada que Rony soltou após Lorenzo concluir que ele poderia mesmo retornar ao castelo. O dono do bar, vendo o sorriso do garoto, também sorriu.

-Você recuperou-se maravilhosamente bem, Rony! Mas, antes que volte a Hogwarts... Walter! Walter! - ele gritou, chamando o funcionário.

Alguns segundos depois Walter apareceu, trazendo nas mãos um saco plástico cheio de panfletos. Ele tirou um deles e o passou para Rony, que visualizou, em primeira-mão, o anúncio da Festa Proibida.

-Se me permite um palpite, Lorenzo, essa festa vai arrasar!

-Tome cuidado ao entregar os panfletos, Rony - alertou o bruxo. - Não quero que se prejudique por minha causa, sem falar que... Bom, você sendo pego com os panfletos, eu e o meu bar também nos damos mal, muito mal. Nenhum professor de Hogwarts pode sequer sonhar que essa festa será realizada.

-Pode deixar, Lorenzo. Prometo que nenhum professor colocará os olhos nos panfletos. Tenho certeza de que todos os alunos serão cuidadosos.

-É, eu conto com isso... Agora, vá, Rony, é melhor chegar ao castelo antes que todos acordem. Poderia gerar perguntas indesejáveis.

-Ok! Obrigado por tudo, Lorenzo!

-Que isso... Não fiz mais do que minha obrigação. E, se me permite pedir mais um favor...

-Claro! Qualquer coisa!

Lorenzo ficou sério de repente; segurou o ombro de Rony com força.

-Tome cuidado com Draco Malfoy. O que eu vi na noite em que ele atacou você foi um ódio descomunal, um ódio que eu nunca havia visto antes. Um ódio muito perigoso, pois é provocado por amor. Ele vai tentar outra vez, Rony. Pode acreditar que vai. Por isso, cuidado, _muito cuidado._

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Rony, como um presságio terrível. Mas ele, tomando fôlego, engoliu em seco e respondeu:

-Eu tomarei cuidado.

-Que bom... Agora vá! Vá! Antes que todos acordem!

Rony apertou a mão do bruxo mais uma vez e, em seguida, saiu em disparada do Lorenzo´s.

Enquanto corria em direção ao castelo, seu coração palpitava acelerado, e não era apenas pela corrida, mas sim devido a ansiedade do que estava por vir. Ia tentar reconquistar Hermione... e, conseqüentemente, recriar o ódio maligno em Draco Malfoy.

No momento em que Rony subia os jardins da escola, uma pessoa o avistou da janela de seu dormitório, acompanhando os passos do rapaz com seus penetrantes olhos azuis. Clarissa deixou de lado a emoção e a paixão para dar lugar à razão, Razão, a senhora que comandava todo o seu corpo e sua mente. E que a mandava agir nesse exato instante.

Apressada, Clarissa saiu do dormitório. Atravessando o salão comunal, chamou a atenção de Alone, Lanísia e Joyce, que conversavam em um canto.

-Clarissa, onde você...?

-Agora não dá! - ela respondeu, passando pelas garotas.

Ainda com passos rápidos, ela atravessou a passagem do buraco no retrato e continuou o seu caminho. Talvez não desse tempo para armar a cena que ela desejava, mas ela precisava tentar; afinal, seria uma maneira incrível de dar alimento para o Monstro da Dúvida que começava a atormentar a mente e o coração de Hermione...

Para sua sorte, encontrou-os antes da biblioteca, local em que Draco havia chamado Hermione para conversar um pouco antes do café-da-manhã...

-Hermione! Hermione! - exclamou Clarissa, muito animada.

-Nossa... - ela e Draco estavam de mãos dadas. - O que foi?

-Você não sabe o que aconteceu!!

-O que, Clarissa??

-Não dá tempo de explicar, venha comigo!!

Ela simplesmente puxou o braço de Hermione, fazendo com que ela soltasse a mão de Malfoy.

-Ei! - o rapaz reclamou. - Mas o que...?

-Venha também, se quiser saber - disse Clarissa, tentando atrair mais uma peça para a sua cena.

Draco era realmente o fantoche perfeito; quando Clarissa lançou um rápido olhar para trás, constatou que ele as seguia. Hermione, rindo, não conseguia entender aquela loucura...

-Fala para mim, Clarissa, o que está havendo?

-Não! Mas, pode ter certeza... Você vai me agradecer por isso!

Elas chegaram a escadaria de mármore e começaram a descer os degraus. Em pensamento, Clarissa não parava de torcer: _Vai dar tempo! Vai dar tempo!_

-Clarissa, desse jeito vamos cair da escada!

-Não vamos não.

Chegando nos últimos degraus, Clarissa parou; Hermione, também. Clarissa fitava as portas de entrada do castelo, intrigada; elas encontravam-se fechadas. Será que a peça principal já havia chegado? Ou ainda chegaria, para montar a cena perfeita?

-Por que paramos? - perguntou Mione. - Não estou vendo nada diferente... E o que tem as portas?

Clarissa ia responder quando as portas se abriram de repente, trazendo a clara luz do dia para o saguão de entrada do castelo. Por um instante, nenhum dos três conseguiu visualizar quem entrava por ali. Quando os três pares de olhos se acostumaram à luz, surgiu, diante deles, com um sorriso radiante no rosto...

-Rony... - foi Hermione quem balbuciou o nome, surpresa.

Draco precisou agarrar-se firme ao corrimão para não despencar.

Clarissa apena suspirou em triunfo. A cena estava armada. E, olhe só, já começava a se desenrolar dentro de Hermione...

Ela podia ver o quanto aquilo surpreendera a garota, apenas olhando o rosto dela. Mione ficou transtornada; seu olhar passava de Rony, à sua frente, para Draco, às suas costas. Os dois garotos que mexiam com todos os seus sentimentos estavam ali, de certo modo cercando-a; ali, diante dos dois, ela não sabia dizer qual era o mais atraente, o que mais a encantava, o que ela mais queria. Ter os dois ali, no mesmo lugar, confundiu-a ainda mais... E era justamente isso o que Clarissa esperava conseguir...

Draco desceu os degraus que restavam e postou-se ao lado da namorada, passando a mão pelo ombro de Mione e a trazendo para perto de si.

Rony, que não conseguira pronunciar nada até o momento - fitava Mione com um sorriso gigantesco no rosto - pareceu destravar ao ver o inimigo tão próximo da garota, abraçando-a como um namorado enciumado.

-Sim, Mione. Já me recuperei, e agora... Bom, agora, estou de volta.

-É... Eu... Fico muito contente por isso... - ela sentiu a mão de Draco estremecer; engolindo em seco, Mione tratou de explicar-se. - Pelos nossos muitos anos de amizade, você sabe... Me preocupo com você...

-É. Eu sei - falou Rony. - Obrigado... - após essas palavras, Rony encaminhou-se para a escadaria. Apesar de caminhar na direção em que eles se encontravam, seus olhos fitavam o chão; foi surpreendente quando ele puxou Hermione dos braços de Draco e a envolveu em um abraço.

-Ei! - exclamou Draco, revoltado, mas...

...Ele nada podia fazer. Mione entregou-se àquele abraço da mesma maneira que Rony; apertou-o bem forte, como se fosse necessário aquele contato para que ela finalmente acreditasse que todo o pesadelo acabara, que Rony estava bem... Rony, sentindo-a apertá-lo contra si, aproximou a boca do ouvido da garota e sussurrou:

-Acho que ainda consigo mexer com você.

Mione ofegou, mas um novo protesto de Malfoy a fez recordar que não podia fraquejar. Ela desvencilhou-se do abraço de Rony, com o rosto corado, e juntou-se novamente ao atual namorado.

-Desculpe, Rony, mas não fica bem... Nós dois, abraçados... Draco é meu namorado, e não gosta muito disso...

-Não mesmo - retorquiu Draco, lançando um frio olhar para Rony.

-Então, eu é que peço desculpas, Malfoy - disse Rony, com um certo sarcasmo. - Ah! Como vocês são os primeiros alunos que encontro, terão a honra de serem os primeiros convidados da Festa Proibida!

Ele abria o saco plástico cheio de panfletos quando Mione perguntou, confusa:

-Festa Proibida?

* * *

-Aham! - Mione confirmou às Encalhadas, à mesa do café da manhã. - Será uma festinha secreta organizada lá no Lorenzo´s - ela passou, por baixo da mesa, um panfleto para as garotas. - Uma festa onde tudo será permitido, e que, por isso mesmo, não pode ser conhecida por nenhum dos professores. Então, sigilo absoluto, está bem?

-Sim... - falou Joyce. - E quando será?

-Hoje mesmo. Todos os alunos devem começar a sair do castelo em silêncio. Todos se encontram na frente dos portões e, meia hora depois, quando todos provavelmente já estarão reunidos, nós nos encaminharemos ao Lorenzo´s.

-Será uma confusão só... - supôs Lanísia. - Quem vai conseguir controlar um monte de alunos indo até uma festa secreta?

-O Rony - respondeu Hermione. - Diz ele que conseguirá manter a ordem.

-Mione! Você andou conversando com o Rony? - indagou Joyce, em tom de censura.

-Sim, mas eu o encontrei por acaso! Ou melhor, na verdade... - ela olhou para Clarissa. - Fui levada até ele por uma certa pessoa que se encontra nesta mesa.

Alone, Joyce e Lanísia acompanharam o olhar da amiga e fitaram Clarissa.

-Você levou Mione até o Rony? - perguntou Alone.

-É por isso que estava com tanta pressa quando saiu do salão comunal?? - indagou Joyce.

-É! Sim! - Clarissa ergueu as mãos. - Não precisam me acusar! Fiz isso pelo bem da Hermione. Sabem muito bem que sou a favor dela com o Rony, e que não aprovo um relacionamento entre ela e Draco.

-E você sabe muito bem que o namoro dos dois não passa de fingimento para nos livrar de uma enrascada! - falou Joyce.

-É, mas a Hermione andou meio balançada... Sei lá, eu gosto muito do casal que ela e Rony formam juntos, e queria que ela o visse chegando... Achei até que ela gostaria de vê-lo... - Clarissa baixou os olhos em sinal de culpa.

Mione segurou a mão dela.

-Então eu lhe agradeço pela boa intenção, Clarissa. Mas, tenho que ser sincera, por um lado não foi muito bom rever o Rony na presença do Draco. Estar ali entre os dois deixou-me mais confusa do que antes.

-É... Na hora, eu pude perceber... Peço desculpas...

-Não, você não tem culpa de nada. Tomou uma decisão que achava certa, que acreditava que seria para o meu próprio bem. Infelizmente não foi, mas você fez tudo com a intenção de ajudar, e é isso o que importa.

-Obrigada, Mione. Obrigada por ser tão...

_(burra, idiota, tola, inocente, babaca...)_

...bacana.

O momento comovente entre as "amigas" foi quebrado por Alone, que, estranhando a demora de Serena, resolveu perguntar pela amiga.

-Bom, o irmão tarado com certeza não tentou nada ainda devido à morte recente dos pais dela - falou Joyce. - Como o mesmo irmão tarado não se encontra por aqui, acredito que ela o esteja esperando.

-A megera da Frieda já está por aqui, olhem lá - apontou Alone. - A mesma cara de múmia de sempre.

-Francamente, como alguém pode ter conseguido fazer um filho nessa mulher? - indagou Lanísia. - Ela é tão seca... Tão... _fria._

-E muito feia, essa é a verdade - falou Alone. - Cruzamento de cobra com alienígena.

-Imagine beijar aqueles lábios secos - analisou Mione.

-Aquilo nem pode ser chamado de "lábios" - corrigiu Alone. - Parecem mais dois riscos pintados no rosto.

-Sem falar no corpo, que é horrível - falou Joyce. - Vocês já viram como ela tem os peitos caídos?

-É verdade - concordou Alone. - Os peitos dela tocam no umbigo.

-Eu posso vê-la afastando os peitos para dar uma olhada na amiguinha - falou Joyce, afastando as mãos na altura dos seios.

-Os peitos dela parecem duas bexigas - opinou Clarissa. - Começa mais fino e termina redondão.

As meninas gargalharam.

-Não é possível que um homem tenha ficado excitado diante de uma monstruosidade dessas - falou Clarissa.

-Ah, vai ver o pai do Lewis viu algo diferente nela... Pode ser que exista algo especial lá dentro... Escondido, claro...

-Ah bom, só se for muito bem escondido, porque eu não vejo nada especial ali - disse Mione.

-Quem sabe não é a amiguinha? - sugeriu Joyce.

-Ah não acho - discordou Alone. - A amiguinha da Frieda deve ser fria; fedida; e _cabeluda..._

-Acha mesmo que ela é adepta do estilo Florestal?

-Claro que sim, Mione! Está na cara que Frieda não se depila.

-Isso eu não sei... Mas concordo em relação à temperatura da amiguinha. Porque aquela mulher é frieza pura!! Lá também deve ser!

-Lewis realmente não devia ter nascido - falou Alone. - Ela deve ser tão podre que os espermatozóides deviam ter morrido no meio do caminho...

-É mesmo! Intoxicação vaginal! - ajudou Joyce.

-O espermatozóide que gerou o Lewis deve ter sido um guerreiro! - disse Lanísia.

-Um sobrevivente!! - disse Alone.

-É, o pai de Lewis e Serena realmente queria passar de ano para encarar um troço desses - falou Clarissa. - Acho que pra "levantar" o negócio dele ele deve ter tomado a famosa Poção Azul... Como é mesmo o nome?

-Ah! O Miabra - respondeu Joyce. - Adoro o nome disso!

-É, já imagino porque - falou Lanísia.

-Então, o Miabra dá uma força para os velhinhos ou para os novinhos desmotivados que não conseguem erguer o negócio para a brincadeira. Ele pode ter tomado isso.

-Humm... Velhinhos... Seu professor precisa de Miabra, Lanísia? - zombou Alone.

-Ele não é tão velho assim, e, não, tenho certeza de que não precisa. Na verdade, quem precisa que ele "miabra" sou eu.

Todas riram.

-Bom, vou aproveitar o tempo que me resta para continuar o treinamento - disse Joyce, levantando-se. - Ainda tenho muito medo do Fucky...

-Fucky?? - indagou Mione.

-Sim. Fucky. Fucky, _O Pinto Assassino._

-Ah!

-Vou até a biblioteca, e...

-Eu vou com você, então, Joyce - disse Mione.

-Por que?

-Vou procurar uma maneira de reverter o poder da Fogueira, esqueceu?

Alone levantou-se imediatamente.

-Também vou ajudá-la, Hermione!

-Tudo bem, vamos lá!

As três afastaram-se, deixando Clarissa e Lanísia na mesa. Clarissa, deixando a sua torta de morango de lado, limpou a boca com um lenço e levantou-se também.

-Vai para a biblioteca também, Clarissa?

-Não. Preciso resolver outras coisas, antes da primeira aula. A gente se vê daqui a pouco!

Lanísia a observou sair do Salão Principal e balançou a cabeça. Essa Clarissa... Sempre apressada, sempre aprontando...

Lanísia só não tinha idéia do quê.

* * *

Serena já havia acordado, mas, como as meninas haviam pensado, ela estava aguardando o namorado... o irmão... ou o que quer que fosse...

Ela lia um livro sobre a cama enquanto esperava Lewis terminar de se trocar. Suas mãos deslizavam pelos lençóis. Deslizavam, deslizavam, até que Serena percebeu como ali, onde Lewis havia dormido, ainda estava quentinho, ainda aquecido pelo corpo do rapaz.

Ela deitou-se sobre o espaço anteriormente ocupado por Lewis, apenas para sentir aquele calor. Mas foi só as suas narinas entrarem em contato com aquela superfície para que um odor inebriante, agradável, maravilhoso, as invadissem.

Ela sentia o cheiro do corpo de Lewis; era o entorpecente odor do suor misturado com o tão conhecido perfume. Aquele cheiro a deixou zonza; fez as suas pernas estremecerem; era o cheiro do corpo que ela desejava...

Por alguns segundos, Serena esqueceu-se do mundo e começou a arranhar o lençol, a mordê-lo, perdida no êxtase e na maravilhosa sensação que o cheiro daquele rapaz produzia nela...

Ela queria mais... _Muito mais... _Oh, que maravilha...

A porta se abriu. Ela saiu da alucinação no mesmo instante. Soltou o lençol e sentou-se na cama. Pela porta, surgiu Lewis... _Sem camisa._

-Demorei muito?? - ele perguntou, ignorando as faces coradas de Serena.

-Não... Claro que não - ela respondeu, sentindo as pernas estremecerem novamente diante da visão do corpo que produzira aquele odor inebriante.

-Que bom...

Ele começou a se aproximar; Serena, olhando do peito do rapaz para o seu rosto, o alertou:

-Lewis, não vai vestir a camisa?

Ele parou, franzindo a testa.

-Ora, Serena, qual o problema? Somos namorados, e... Eu ficar assim, por enquanto, incomoda você?

-Não... Claro que não... Mas é que eu não queria ficar aqui por muito tempo. Hoje preciso comparecer ao funeral e... Ainda precisamos tomar o café-da-manhã, não se esqueça.

Ele refletiu por um momento.

-Sim. Tem razão... - abriu um gaveta e puxou a camisa do uniforme. Vestiu-a no mesmo instante, fazendo com que, finalmente, Serena se livrasse da visão que a estava enlouquecendo. - Pronto! Vamos agora??

-Claro - ela respondeu, segurando a mão que ele ofereceu para ela.

Serena suspirou, aliviada, ao sair do quarto. Livrava-se assim daquele odor magnífico, da cama que ela e Lewis compartilhavam, e também da vergonha que sentia ao ter desejo e pensar em certas coisas no dia seguinte à morte dos pais.

* * *

-Olá, Draco!!

Ele revirou os olhos ao ver o rosto radiante de Clarissa.

-Você? O que quer agora?

-Não seja mal agradecido, Malfoy - falou Clarissa, revoltada. - Eu já lhe ajudei muito! Hoje, inclusive.

-Claro, atraindo a Hermione para onde o ex-namorado dela estava...

-Sim! Aquilo foi para ajudá-lo também!!

-Como assim, me ajudar? Não consigo entendê-la! É óbvio que você queria que a Mione visse o Rony novamente, para voltar com ele, para...

-...que você visse que ela ainda gosta dele! - completou Clarissa. - Draco! Só quero abrir os seus olhos! Quero que enxergue que, apesar de ser o namorado de Hermione, ela não deixou de amar o Rony...

-Isso é mentira!

-Mentira?? _Mentira?_ É por isso que fiz questão que você estivesse presente, Draco! Porque sabia que, ouvindo de minha boca, você não ia acreditar! Mas você estava lá, você _viu_com seus próprios olhos o quanto a Hermione ficou confusa! O quanto ela gostou de ver o Rony novamente, _e_, acima de tudo, a maneira como ela o abraçou...

Foi só lembrar o abraço para a feição de Draco se modificar...

-É, foi um abraço bem apertado, não foi, Draco? - perguntou Clarissa, com sua voz suave, provocante. - Já viu meros amigos abraçarem-se daquele jeito?

Ele mordeu o lábio e fechou os punhos, nervoso...

-Ele pegou-a de jeito, Draco, a deixou de pernas bambas. Você está com Mione agora, mas aquilo foi uma prova de que Rony ainda está no páreo. Com ele de volta à escola, você poderá perdê-la...

-Não, Clarissa. Isso _nunca._

-Então, Draco, ache uma maneira de se livrar de Rony de uma vez por todas... - ela o abraçou. - Antes que o abraço vire um beijo... - ela deslizou um dedo pelos lábios de Malfoy. - Antes que os beijos virem carícias... - ela apertou o bumbum do rapaz. - Antes que as carícias virem amassos... - ela colou o corpo ao de Malfoy, enconstando-se ao seu baixo ventre. - Antes que seja tarde demais...

Clarissa afastou-se, não conseguindo conter o sorriso.

Às suas costas, Draco chutava a parede, _furioso._

* * *

Na biblioteca, Alone e Hermione observavam os nomes de vários livros, procurando quais títulos poderiam conter algo interessante.

-Para mim, é uma busca meio sem sentido, Mione - falou Alone. - Afinal, estamos nos metendo no meio de milhares de livros, buscando algo que nem sabemos se existe!

-Eu preciso tentar, Alone. É a minha única saída para toda essa confusão que está formada! Você se voluntariou para me ajudar, mas, se não quiser mais, tudo bem...

-Não! Se você acha que vale a pena, eu ajudo...

Enquanto isso, Joyce continuava a leitura de seu livro _Movimentos corporais para suportar fortes pressões provocada por inimigos_ Após os passos que ela já efetuara anteriormente, o livro sugeria algo inesperado...

-"É necessário o total relaxamento do corpo antes de um combate com o inimigo" - lia ela, baixinho. - "O recomendado é que se tome banhos bem relaxantes, em água quente, de preferência com Borbulhante de Ervas". Ah! Tenho isso!

-Tem o que? - perguntou Alone.

-Nada... Meninas, houve uma mudança em meus planos, e resolvi tomar um banho...

-De novo? - indagou Mione.

-Sim, gente, qual é o problema?

-Eu é que pergunto - disse Alone.

-Tá, tudo bem, eu digo! O livro diz que é preciso tomar banhos relaxantes, para que o corpo fique preparado para um confronto. Ou seja, preciso de um banho bem tranqüilo, que relaxe a amiguinha.

-Você tomou um banho quente já!

-Eu sei, Alone, mas não coloquei Borbulhante de Ervas na água! Bom, estou perdendo tempo aqui, discutindo com vocês... Vou tomar o meu banho... Ah, Mione, qual a senha do banheiro dos monitores?

Hermione respirou fundo antes de passar.

-_Oclumência._

-Obrigado! - exclamou Joyce, saindo da biblioteca.

Ela praticamente voou até o salão comunal, onde precisava apanhar o Borbulhante de Ervas em seu malão. Após apanhar o frasco, Joyce correu até o banheiro dos monitores. Disse a senha, a porta foi aberta e ela entrou.

Uma bela banheira branca oferecia-se para ela. Joyce encheu a banheira, sentindo com os dedos o quanto a água estava aquecida. Temperatura ideal para relaxar. Em seguida, Joyce virou um pouco de Borbulhante de Ervas; a água encheu-se de espuma esverdeada, e o doce aroma de ervas encheu o banheiro. Retirando o uniforme da escola, Joyce, nua, entrou na banheira.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora...

-O que foi que ela disse?? Droga! Como sou lerdo! Era algo terminado com _"mência",_ tenho certeza disso...

Juca Slooper, que vira, escondido, Joyce entrar no banheiro, lutava para invadir o toalete.

-O que pode ser... Deixe-me ver... _"Mência"... _Ah! Já sei! _Demência!_

Nada. A porta não se abriu.

-Não é possível!! - ele começava a ficar desesperado. - O que mais termina com _"mência"? _Humm... Só se for... _Oclumência?_

A porta abriu-se sem ruído algum. Em silêncio, Juca comemorou, esfregando as mãos e sorrindo maliciosamente. Pé ante pé, ele entrou no banheiro. O que seus olhos encontraram quase o levaram a ter um ataque do coração...

Joyce, olhos fechados, pernas erguidas no ar, tomava um banho, debaixo de muita espuma. As pernas erguidas tinham um ângulo estranho... meio "arreganhado"... Como se quisesse que a água invadisse certas partes... Bom, um ângulo que Juca não conseguiu entender muito bem...

De qualquer maneira, era a hora de fazer uma surpresinha à Joyce...

Juca tirou, primeiro, a camisa. Jogou-a no chão, sem tirar os olhos da garota coberta de espuma. Em seguida, Juca tirou o cinto; Joyce continuava com os olhos fechados, meditando...

Ele jogou o cinto longe e tirou as calças. Jogou-as no chão e, depois, apenas de cueca, preparou-se para a grande surpresa...

Juca colocou um pé na borda da banheira. Em seguida, o outro.

Nesse momento, Joyce abriu os olhos.

A primeira coisa que seus olhos viram foram os pés.

_Os pés enormes. Os pés nº 48._

Em seguida, seu olhar subiu.

Lá estava Fucky, o Pinto Assassino, por enquanto oculto pela cueca...

_Por enquanto._

E Juca, seminu, com as mãos na cintura, a olhando com malícia.

-É agora, boneca! - ele exclamou, tocando o Fucky.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Mione balançou a cabeça, desconsolada, enquanto fechava mais um livro que não trazia informação alguma.

-Nada... Mas que droga!

Seus olhos levantaram-se e ela viu, na porta da biblioteca, Rony. Seu coração disparou no mesmo instante.

Se ficasse ali, poderia denunciar o que estava sentindo; se ele chegasse mais perto, ela não sabia o que podia acontecer. Precisava fugir...

Apressada, Mione levantou-se e começou a correr, entrando no meio das prateleiras de livros. Rony correu atrás e não demorou muito para alcançá-la, prensando-a contra uma prateleira e segurando-a de modo que ela não pudesse escapar.

-Rony, o que você quer?

-Apenas falar com você.

Os dois ofegavam.

-Diga logo, então...

-Eu senti no seu abraço que você ainda gosta de mim.

-Oh, Rony, que absurdo...

-NÃO! - vociferou ele. - Gosta _sim._ Senti a sua emoção na hora, o quanto seu corpo tremeu diante do nosso contato...

-Você está iludido, Rony...

-Não, não estou. E você sabe que não - ele passou a língua sobre os lábios. - Você não terminou comigo porque ama o Draco, Hermione.

-Claro que foi... - ela coçou os cabelos, nervosa. - Eu disse a você...

-Você mentiu. E eu quero saber o _porquê_... - Rony exigiu, enquanto olhava dentro dos olhos de Hermione e segurava o braço dela com força.

* * *

**NA: E assim termina mais um ca´pítulo de A Fogueira das Paixões. Agradeço os reviews e o carinho que muitos possuem pela fic. Muito obrigado mesmo!**

**E a fic agora tem um beta, que é o meu amigo Vinny. Agradeço a ele pela colaboração! E também à minha amiga Nathalie, que sempre me dá a maior força e também algumas idéias. Obrigado!**


	17. Fuga para o mundo proibido

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**_Fuga para o mundo proibido_**

_O proibido é atraente..._

**-Venha para mim, minha doce aluna.**

_o proibido é gostoso..._

**-Então resista a isso...**

**Ela estava deitada com as pernas abertas – uma caída em direção ao chão, a outra sobre a cama**

_...pelo proibido cometem-se loucuras..._

**-Vamos fazer agora o que, acredito, nunca tenha ocorrido nessa escola.**

_...o problema é quando o proibido é perigoso..._

**O que aquele homem estava pretendendo?**

_...Nessa Fogueira das Paixões, onde tudo o que é proibido é permitido, tudo pode acontecer..._

* * *

Mione engoliu em seco, fitando a determinação nos olhos de Rony; a crença de que ela estava mentindo em relação ao fim do romance; a crença em que o abraço dado por ele a fez estremecer dos pés à cabeça; a determinação em _descobrir a verdade._

Verdade que ela queria dizer, mas não podia...

-Rony, vou repetir o que já disse a você: eu terminei o nosso namoro porque amo o Draco Malfoy, será que é difícil de entender?

-Suas palavras podem dizer isso, mas todo o seu corpo trai as suas palavras - disse ele, afrouxando o aperto no braço dela. - Não sei o porquê, mas seu corpo nega tudo o que você diz; você está fugindo do que sente na realidade.

-Não estou fugindo de nada, Rony! - vociferou ela, perdendo a paciência. - Quem está fugindo é você, fugindo da verdade, que é simplesmente uma só: _eu não gosto mais de você!_

-Ah é??

-É!

-Então resista a isso...

Ele a beijou; sem dar espaço para Hermione ter qualquer tipo de reação; simplesmente forçou os lábios dela a irem de encontro aos seus; um beijo roubado, sem aviso.

Mione tentou se desvencilhar de início, mas Rony segurava sua cabeça pela nuca, impedindo-a de afastar-se; mas logo o deslizar dos lábios, a mão de Rony segurando sua cintura, a pressão daqueles lábios sempre tão desejados, o _reencontro _com aquela boca que ela adorava tocar, foi o suficiente para que Mione desistisse de se desvencilhar e se entregasse ao beijo de Rony. Ela sentiu o corpo amolecer; sua mente desligar-se do mundo; não lembrava de que devia fugir de Rony, que seu namorado atual era Draco Malfoy. Só existia aquele _beijo, _uma mão forte e atrevida a lhe explorar o corpo, enquanto uma ainda a segurava pela nuca, o perfume da pele do ruivo, e a aura que pairava ao redor de Rony, aura que dizia: _sei que ainda controlo os seus sentimentos, garota. Posso puxá-la para um beijo, arrastá-la para fazer qualquer coisa, que você virá para mim, como uma gatinha obediente._

Sim, Rony ainda podia. E aquela audácia demonstrava que ele _sabia _que podia.

Ele afastou-se e novamente fitou o rosto de Hermione; ela estava sem fôlego. Ofegava rapidamente, e passou, sem perceber, a língua pelos lábios.

-Ainda quer sentir o gosto de minha boca, não é? - perguntou Rony, sorrindo.

-Rony, eu...

Ele prensou-a novamente contra a parede, deslizando uma das mãos pelo rosto dela, e _sorria._

-Ainda sou eu quem te faz suar?

Hermione ofegava; Rony estava próximo demais; _atraente demais; _mordeu os lábios tentando conter o turbilhão de sensações que tomava conta dela; uma gota de suor escapou de sua testa. Rony levou um dedo à gota e, mostrando o dedo molhado à Hermione, disse:

-Pelo visto sim!

Mione ficou calada, ainda ofegando... Rony aproximou o rosto um pouco mais.

-Sim. Ainda sou eu. Vai dizer que estou enganado agora, Hermione?

Droga de sorriso cafajeste! Era tão cruel, mas ao mesmo tempo tão tentador. E ainda tinha aquele hálito maravilhoso pairando no ar, odor que a fazia sentir vontade de agarrá-lo novamente, beijá-lo até...

-Deixe-me em paz!! _Deixe-me em paz!_ - ela gritou, saindo correndo da biblioteca.

Rony não pensou em segui-la; observou, satisfeito, a garota que se afastava. Não precisava de outra prova; já tinha o suficiente. Hermione Granger ainda o amava, ainda o queria.

-Ainda vou fazê-la reconhecer em voz alta que me ama - disse Rony para si mesmo. - E, ainda hoje, vou descobrir porque está fugindo de mim, ah, se vou...

Olhou para o dedo molhado de suor, sorriu e, secando o dedo nas jeans, saiu da biblioteca.

* * *

-AHHHHH!!!!!! – gritou Joyce, mas não foi o suficiente para impedir que Juca pulasse dentro da banheira. Ele saltou, provocando uma chuva de espuma e bolhas. 

Joyce, apavorada, agarrou-se à borda da banheira para levantar-se e fugir, mas Juca a impediu, envolvendo o seu corpo com seus braços.

-Me larga!!

-Por que está fugindo, minha safadinha? – perguntou Juca. – Vem sentir o meu corpo, vem.

-Já... estou... sentindo... – ela gaguejou, sentindo algo meio sólido tocar-lhe as costas, algo sólido que estava oculto dentro de uma cueca. – Fucky... – ela balbuciou.

-O quê?? – perguntou Juca, confuso.

-Está me... cutucando...

-Ãh? – Juca olhou para baixo, e entendeu. – É, é verdade, está cutucando as suas costas, por enquanto. Ele quer é cutucar outros lugares. Cutucar até estourar tudinho...

Juca apertou o Fucky nas costas dela, e isso foi o suficiente para que Joyce pirasse outra vez...

-SOCORRO!! – berrou, desvencilhando-se das mãos de Juca e saindo da banheira, correndo.

-Joyce, espere!!

-Não! – ela respondeu, abrindo a porta do banheiro e disparando, nua, pelo corredor.

Juca, mais cuidadoso, enrolou-se a uma das toalhas que havia no toalete e, de toalha amarrada na cintura, saiu no encalço de Joyce.

-Joyce, volta aqui! – ele gritou, ao passar pela porta e ver a garota pelada correndo. Admirou por um instante. – Nossa, que traseiro espetacular... Opa! Pare com isso, Juca, concentre-se, e... JOYCE! PARE!

-Não é o momento, Juca! – ela respondeu, sem parar de correr.

-Você está correndo pelada! Venha pegar uma toalha! – e, vendo que a jovem não ia responder ao seu chamado, Juca começou a correr atrás.

Joyce dobrou o corredor e, subitamente, parou.

Estava diante de um grupo de _rapazes._

Todos os olhos fixados em seu corpo nu.

Silêncio.

Para ela, vergonha.

Cobrindo os seios com os braços, Joyce sorriu, sem graça.

Subitamente, os rapazes tiraram os olhos dela e voltaram a conversar.

-É só a Joyce...

-É, essa aí eu já vi assim também...

-Cara, eu também, já tô cansado de ver...

Ela ficou boquiaberta com os comentários dos meninos, tanto que se esqueceu de fugir de Juca e aceitou de bom grado a toalha que ele lhe estendia.

-É um absurdo! – exclamou ela, revoltada, para o menino.

-O que é um absurdo?

-Eles... Esses garotos retardados aí... Nem ligaram ao me verem nua!

-Ah, pra não ligar, só se for uma cambada de ve...

Juca olhou para eles; todos os meninos o fitavam com olhos atentos, só aguardando qualquer tipo de ofensa para socarem o rosto dele.

-de ve... de ve...

-Ãh? – perguntou Joyce, confusa.

-...de velhos garotos comprometidos, com namoradas que, com certeza, eles amam de verdade, e elas com certeza os amam, porque são rapazes bonitos, saudáveis, olhe lá!

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, depois balançaram as cabeças.

-Que veado – disse um deles.

-Bota veado nisso... – falou outro.

Juca, de rosto corado, olhou para Joyce.

-Que droga de comentário foi esse? – perguntou ela.

-É respeito, Joyce! Respeito! – ele respondeu, como se a pergunta o ofendesse profundamente.

-Sei... Bom, acho que a cena no banheiro demonstrou muito bem que veado você não é. Mas, Juca, desculpe-me por ter fugido mais uma vez de você, mas é que _ainda_ não estou preparada para termos algo mais forte do que beijos em nossa relação. _Ainda _não.

-Sim... Tudo bem – ele pareceu um pouco desapontado. – É melhor ir vestir-se.

-Você também.

Ela foi primeiro em direção ao banheiro; Juca ficou parado um instante, vendo a bela jovem afastar-se. Um comentário do grupo de garotos chamou sua atenção...

-Joyce foi uma das garotas mais fogosas que eu já tracei! – disse um grandalhão.

-E ela se abre com vontade – falou outro. – E tem muita disposição! Essa, com certeza, gosta da coisa!

-A garota mais fácil de Hogwarts – falou o grandalhão, dando fortes gargalhadas.

Juca ficou cabisbaixo. Por que Joyce era tão fácil para outros e tão difícil para ele?

* * *

Os panfletos foram passados pela sala por baixo das carteiras. Cada aluno tirava um do montinho e passava adiante o resto dos panfletos, sempre sussurrando para o próximo: 

-Festa Proibida, hoje à noite!

-Festa Proibida, hoje à noite!

-Festa Proibida, hoje à noite!

Rony olhava, satisfeito, de sua carteira, a primeira do corredor, de onde se iniciara a distribuição dos panfletos para a sua turma.

-Será que essa festa vai dar certo? – perguntou Harry, que estava sentado ao lado.

-Com certeza – respondeu Rony. – Uma festa proibida é tentadora demais até para a pessoa mais mala de Hogwarts. Ninguém vai abrir o bico. Sem falar que, com essa festa dando certo, muitas outras festas secretas ocorrerão.

Flitwick retornou à sala no exato momento em que a distribuição dos panfletos alcançava o último aluno, que tratou de esconder o panfleto, assim como todos os outros.

-Droga, odeio quando me chamam quando estou em aula... – reclamou o professor. – Mas, continuando...

O sinal tocou, interrompendo o bruxo e abafando o palavrão que ele havia resmungado. Harry apanhou suas coisas e, olhando para Rony, avisou:

-Vou até o dormitório para deixar as minhas coisas, em seguida desço para o almoço. Até mais!

Harry tomou o caminho até o salão comunal. Passou pela passagem do retrato e subiu para o dormitório. Distraído, como geralmente ficamos em atos rotineiros, girou a maçaneta. Tudo o que era rotina acabou ali.

Sobre sua cama, estava Alone, trajando um espartilho azul, cintura modelada, meia fina azul, colada à coxa. Um elástico ligado ao espartilho, que deixava a calcinha visível. Ela estava deitada com as pernas abertas – uma caída em direção ao chão, a outra sobre a cama – tendo nos pés um salto agulha, o bumbum para cima, os cabelos negros presos em um coque japonês, com alguns fios soltos.

Como se estivesse _esperando-o._

-Olá, Harry...

Ela ergueu o rosto. As pernas continuavam na mesma posição, e o bumbum, oh, que _bumbum era aquele, _contraiu-se um pouco. _Perdição..._

Harry sentiu algo começar a se movimentar dentro de suas calças... Maravilha...

A porta do armário próximo abriu-se subitamente, arrancando-o daquele momento especial.

-Ei, que palhaçada é essa??

Quem saía do armário era Colin Creevey, que vestia apenas uma minúscula cueca branca.

-Colin?? – perguntou Harry, enquanto o garoto massageava as próprias costas, aparentemente doloridas.

-Sim! Por que o espanto?

-O que fazia dentro do meu armário?

-E o que essa vagabunda faz em cima da sua cama?

-Nada, por enquanto! – respondeu Alone. – Ia fazer alguma coisa nessa cama, sim, se você não estivesse aqui atrapalhando!

-Quietos! – vociferou Harry. Olhou para Colin. – Dá pra explicar o que fazia lá dentro?

-Estava tomando um pouco de sol dentro do seu armário... É claro que estava esperando você!! Ia lhe fazer uma surpresa. Levá-lo até a cama e tudo o mais. Não ouvi quando essa vaca entrou aqui, porque quando entrei a cama estava vazia!

-Queria o quê, que eu entrasse falando sozinha igual uma retardada? – ela perguntou, furiosa.

-É o que eu esperava, afinal, você é uma retardada!

Alone olhou feio para o garoto e levantou-se da cama. Começou a pegar suas roupas, que se encontravam jogadas pelo chão do dormitório.

-Que golpe baixo, hein, Colin. Esconder-se dentro do armário.

-Pelo menos não fiquei estendido sobre a cama de bunda pra cima! Oferecida!

-Idiota!

-CHEGA! – ordenou Harry, irritado. – Os dois vistam-se e saiam, por favor...

Alone, aproveitando que Colin virara-se para o armário para pegar suas roupas, aproximou-se de Harry, sensualmente, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

-Adorou a visão que teve, não foi, Harry? – ela acariciou o rosto dele com suas unhas compridas, pintadas de azul escuro. – Sabe que pode tocar esse corpo a hora que quiser, não sabe?

Ela ia pegando a mão dele quando Colin, apressado, aproximou-se pelo outro lado, agarrando a cintura de Harry.

-Já desfrutou do meu corpo antes, Harry. Sabe o quanto é bom brincar com tudo o que existe aqui – Colin olhou para baixo, para a cueca.

-É muito mais atraente explorar o desconhecido, Harry... – comentou Alone, grudando os seios fartos no corpo do rapaz.

-Sempre existem novos truques a serem descobertos – disse Colin, encostando o baixo ventre no joelho de Harry.

Harry transpirava, sendo pressionado por aqueles dois corpos...

-PAREM! – ele gritou, saindo de perto dos dois. – No momento não quero ninguém no meu quarto. Vistam-se e saiam, por favor.

-Mas...

-Alone, por favor. Não é o momento de _nada_. Isso vale para os dois.

Reconhecendo que não havia mais nada a fazer, Alone e Colin começaram a vestir-se. Lançavam ocasionalmente um olhar raivoso para o outro. Saíram em silêncio do dormitório, mas só foi se encontrarem no salão comunal para a discussão recomeçar.

-Pelo visto tivemos quase a mesma idéia... – comentou Alone.

-Pelo visto, sim.

-Tem uma Festa Proibida a caminho, e espero que não atrapalhe meus planos novamente, Colin.

-Com certeza estarei mais preocupado com o meu plano para dar atenção ao seu...

Alone riu.

-Colin, Colin... Não vê que não adianta disputar comigo? Veja o que houve agora, por exemplo: sair de um armário? Francamente! O que há de sensual nisso? Você não sabe ser sensual, eu sei. E é isso que sempre atrairá muito mais o Harry para mim.

-Não me subestime, Alone. Ainda não conhece meus graus de sedução.

-E você não viu nem metade do meu.

Enquanto os dois saíam do salão comunal, finalmente encerrando a discussão, Harry, suado, na cama, esfregava as têmporas, ainda ofegando aceleradamente...

* * *

A ansiedade tomava conta dos estudantes de Hogwarts. A Festa Proibida prometia. Alunos de todas as casas cochichavam entre si, imaginando quais roupas iam utilizar, qual o cardápio que seria oferecido, quais as surpresas que Lorenzo teria reservado para essa festa secreta. 

As Encalhadas, é claro, não fugiam à regra. Durante o jantar, elas comentavam, ansiosas, a festa que se aproximava cada vez mais...

-Ainda não sei com qual roupa irei a essa festa – comentou Joyce. – Não tive muito tempo para escolher durante o dia... E nem "_cabeça"_ para escolher, depois que o Fucky quase me pegou.

-Não é necessário muito rigor nos trajes – disse Hermione. – Uma festa regrada a bebidas, músicas agitadas, e muita sacanagem não exige longos vestidos e salto alto.

-Ainda bem – suspirou Alone. – Não precisarei me equilibrar sobre saltos essa noite!

-Falando no Fucky... – começou Mione. – ...Não acha possível que o Juca tente investir o Fucky em você mais uma vez, talvez durante a festa?

-Não. Deixei bem claro que não quero nada por enquanto.

-É, mas talvez ele se anime ao ver a promiscuidade da festa – disse Clarissa.

-Eu corto o barato dele rapidinho. Se bem que existem certas coisinhas que eu posso fazer para relaxar o Juca. Alguns beijos, por exemplo. Deixá-lo tocar em meus seios... Essas coisas.

-Apalpada de seio me lembra Lanísia – disse Joyce. – A garota que direcionou a mão do próprio professor para o seu mamilo.

-Ah vou direcionar muitas outras coisas para outras regiões de meu corpo, queridinha – falou Lanísia. – Já deixei o coroa em ponto de bala. Se não fossem as interrupções desagradáveis, eu e Augusto já teríamos nos entregado aos prazeres carnais.

-Mas, não podemos nos esquecer, ele arranjou um lugarzinho para vocês dois farrearem à vontade, e hoje mesmo! – lembrou Alone. – Amiga!! Já parou para pensar nisso? Hoje, finalmente, você realizará o sonho de dormir com o Augusto! O sonho de perder a sua virgindade com ele!

-E nada pode atrapalhar os dois – disse Joyce. – Ele mesmo garantiu que o lugar é perfeito! Vocês dois desejam um ao outro... Quem pode duvidar que algo muito gostoso não ocorrerá hoje à noite?

_"Eu", _Lanísia pensou. _"E o pior é que eu nem duvido: eu tenho certeza"._

-Falando no professor... – comentou Mione.

Lanísia nem teve tempo de compreender o que ela dizia; uma sombra cobriu a mesa à sua frente e, virando-se, ela encontrou o rosto de Augusto, que sorria e coçava a barba rala, como se quisesse disfarçar o verdadeiro motivo de se aproximar de sua aluna.

-Oi, Lanísia. Tudo certo para hoje, não?

Como ele era perfeito... Ela sentia o toque de malícia naquela frase, a excitação que ele estava sentindo, o cheiro de perfume que ele exalava...

Não! Não podia se deixar envolver!! Ela seria a diva do Bruxetes! Uma oportunidade única, de provar as melhores lingeries, talvez até ganhar algumas de presente! Se não fosse até o Bruxetes, perderia o emprego; se não fosse ao encontro, não perderia Augusto. Porque Augusto era seu, _por toda a eternidade, assim disse a Fogueira das Paixões._

Mas abrir mão de uma noite com o professor... Oh! Custava tanto... custava _demais._

-Eh... – ela gaguejou.

_"Invente uma desculpa: uma dor de cabeça... Talvez uma dor de barriga... Indisposição... Ou um simples: 'hoje não estou muito bem'. Invente alguma coisa!!"._

Os cabelos... A barba... O perfume... O sorriso...

-Sim – ela respondeu, zonza. – Tudo certo, Augusto.

-Estarei aguardando na minha sala – disse ele, piscando um olho... e o danado até em um piscar de olhos conseguia ser irresistível.

Augusto afastou-se da mesa, enquanto Lanísia deslizava no banco, suspirando.

-Vou lhes dizer uma coisa: esse cara mexe tanto comigo que parece até que quem armou a Fogueira para me atrair totalmente foi ele, e não eu.

-Tenho certeza que vou adorar a festa, mas não deixarei de pensar em vocês dois – disse Alone. – Para onde Augusto levará você? E o que ele vai preparar para essa noite tão aguardada?

-Humm... Vamos ver... – respondeu Lanísia, tentando parecer divertida, mas ninguém poderia imaginar o quanto aquilo a estava corroendo internamente, não só os sentimentos quanto a sua própria carne. Do mesmo modo que doía em seu coração iludir Augusto, o seu corpo protestava em não senti-lo dentro de si naquela noite...

-E Serena? Já não devia ter voltado? – perguntou Hermione, olhando as horas.

-Se voltou, ela com certeza não virá diretamente ao Salão – opinou Joyce. – O funeral será muito doloroso para ela. Na certa, vai preferir ir até o dormitório.

-Ela e Lewis não conseguiriam comparecer a festa de qualquer maneira – disse Clarissa. – Como conseguiriam sair do quarto e passar a madrugada fora se estão sob a vigilância da Frieda?

-É, nem havia pensado nisso – falou Alone.

Hermione viu Harry passando, caminhando ao lado de Rony, e lembrou-se de fazer uma pergunta a Alone.

-Vai seduzir Harry hoje à noite?

-Ah não tenha dúvida. Colin com certeza deve estar preparando alguma coisa, ridícula, claro, assim como o truque de se esconder no armário de cuequinha branca. Vou mostrar a ele quem é que sabe seduzir bem o Harry Potter por aqui.

-E já tem certeza do que vai fazer?

-Do que vou fazer, ainda não, Mione, mas sei muito bem o que vou usar. Algo muito melhor do que o espartilho azul. Se Harry acha que já viu tudo, ele está seriamente enganado...

-Acha que vai rolar _tudo _essa noite também? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não... Mas só porque eu não quero. Ainda não atingi o nível que pretendo alcançar em relação ao Harry. Fui esnobada por ele anteriormente, e ainda não me senti vingada por completo. Só quando sentir que finalmente consegui dar a volta por cima, me entregarei a ele. Mas tenho plena consciência de que quem decide o momento sou _eu._

-É assim que se fala, Encalhada!! – apoiou Alone.

Mione observou o Salão e viu que Rony conversava com alguns estudantes de cada uma das outras casas, com certeza já deixando claro como ocorreria a fuga para o Lorenzo´s.

Da mesa da Sonserina, Draco Malfoy captava esse olhar e socava uma taça, que virou sobre a mesa, derramando grande quantidade de suco de abóbora.

Draco saiu da mesa em seguida. Hermione tirou os olhos de Rony e voltou-os para ele, vendo que Draco vinha na direção da mesa da Grifinória, ou melhor, em sua direção.

E ele não estava bem. Havia algo diferente em seu rosto, em seu olhar... Estava _transtornado._

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e o rosto vermelho, Draco segurou os ombros de Mione e, olhando bem para o rosto da garota, a balançou.

-Você me ama, não ama??

A voz dele estava embargada pelas lágrimas... Mione nem conseguia pensar no que responder...

-Diga para mim: você me ama?? Ama?

Mione engoliu em seco, sem fôlego...

-Eu preciso saber... _Por favor..._

Draco Malfoy se desmanchando em prantos no meio do Salão Principal... Algumas pessoas olharam, assombradas...

-Sim, Draco. Claro que sim – respondeu Hermione, assustada.

Ela viu Draco lançar um olhar preocupado para Rony e, em seguida, enxugar as lágrimas e voltar ao normal.

-Ótimo – disse ele. – Também amo você.

E se afastou, como se nada de anormal tivesse acontecido. Mione fitou as próprias mãos, depois olhou para as amigas; todas as Encalhadas presentes estavam boquiabertas – exceto Clarissa.

-Minha nossa... O poder da Fogueira às vezes me assusta... – comentou Joyce, tomando um gole de suco para se acalmar.

-Ele está incomodado com a presença de Rony... Muito incomodado – disse Mione.

-Afastamento total do Rony, é isso que eu recomendo a você – disse Alone. – Principalmente durante a festa, viu? Sabe muito bem que Draco pode se tornar muito perigoso.

-Fique tranqüila. Não vou provocar nenhuma cena que possa causar ciúmes no Draco.

_"Mas alguém vai provocar por você..."._

Assim pensou o terrível demônio de olhos azuis.

* * *

Como todas as noites, após o jantar, os alunos subiram para os seus respectivos dormitórios. Como sempre, o castelo mergulhou em silêncio. Também seguindo a rotina, os alunos deitaram-se em suas camas, cobriram-se com seus lençóis e ficaram calados. Porém, se tudo seguisse a rotina nessa noite de segunda-feira, eles estariam, de olhos fechados, aguardando a chegada do sono. Mas não; nessa noite, todos os alunos tinham os olhos abertos, ansiosos, fixos em seus relógios, aguardando o horário marcado para uma fuga em massa nunca ocorrida antes em Hogwarts. A fuga para um local onde poderiam fazer de _tudo, _a hora em que quisessem. A fuga para um mundo proibido, onde podiam quebrar limites, regras, e bem longe dos adultos. 

Esperaram, quietos... Só havia silêncio, em todas as salas comunais...

E eis que um apito soou.

Um por cada sala comunal, conforme o combinado por Rony.

Era chegado o momento.

Todos se levantaram, e, apressados, começaram a vestir-se para a tão aguardada festa. Também conforme o combinado, eles encheram as camas com almofadas e as cobriram com lençóis, para que simulassem cada um deles dormindo tranqüilamente e, cinco minutos depois, todos estavam prontos nos salões comunais, tendo, à frente da multidão, o seu líder. Corvinal, Audrey Carver, Lufa-Lufa, Peter Jackson, Sonserina, Pansy Parkinson e Grifinória... Rony Weasley, claro.

No salão da Grifinória, Rony passava, em um tom de voz não muito alto, mas o suficiente para ser ouvido pela multidão de alunos, os procedimentos de segurança.

-Vamos fazer agora o que, acredito, nunca tenha ocorrido nessa escola. Uma fuga em massa; a fuga de praticamente todos os alunos. E todos sabemos que o motivo para essa fuga nunca seria aprovado por nenhum de nossos professores, muito menos pela direção da escola. Ou seja: _não poderemos ser pegos. _Silêncio e cautela são essenciais para que tudo corra bem hoje. Conto com vocês para que possamos desfrutar dessa Festa Proibida. E, podem ter certeza, com essa festa dando certo, muitas outras virão.

Ele viu os sorrisos surgindo nos rostos dos estudantes.

-Vamos lá. Sigam-me!!

E a comitiva de alunos da Grifinória seguiu Rony Weasley. No meio da multidão, as Encalhadas caminhavam juntas. Joyce beliscou Hermione, que fitava Rony, embasbacada.

-Pare com isso, Hermione!

-Desculpe... É impossível evitar...

-Ele já está se achando "o cara" depois da prensa que deu em você hoje de manhã. Se ele percebe esse seu olhar de retardada, aí é que vai se achar mesmo...

Mione concordou com a cabeça e voltou os olhos para o chão.

Clarissa notou o nervosismo de Lanísia, que esfregava as mãos ao seu lado, tensa.

-Tudo isso é ansiedade?

-Ãh? – Lanísia perguntou, aérea. – É... É sim... Por quê? Acha que eu não devia estar ansiosa? Um encontro com o Augusto é sempre importante.

-Não me lembro de tê-la visto nervosa anteriormente por causa de um encontro com o professor – disse Alone.

-E olha que muitas vezes parecia que iam acontecer várias coisas... – disse Joyce.

-É... Sei lá... Não sei por que estou nervosa... – respondeu Lanísia, forçando um sorriso.

-Quando vai se afastar de todos nós? – indagou Clarissa.

-Daqui a pouco... Acho que vou diminuindo os passos lentamente, até me encontrar fora da multidão...

-Então acho que é melhor se distanciar logo – lembrou Mione. – O corredor que leva à sala dele é o que está logo à frente...

Lanísia concordou. E, disfarçadamente, começou a deixar-se para trás, diminuindo os passos. Quando se deu conta, já estava no fundo da multidão de alunos. Sorriu satisfeita, mas, ao contrário do que as Encalhadas pensavam, Lanísia não entrou no corredor que levava à sala do professor. Ela passou direto, lançando um olhar pesaroso para o corredor, mas sem deixar o fundo da multidão...

No meio da aglomeração, as Encalhadas torciam pela amiga.

-Espero que ela aproveite para apagar todo esse fogo acumulado – comentou Joyce.

-Eles merecem. Sem mais interrupções!! – disse Alone.

-Veja, Alone! – apontou Clarissa.

Seu dedo indicava Harry, que caminhava cabisbaixo um pouco mais à frente. A grande surpresa – que o dedo de Clarissa também indicou – era Colin, que, próximo a Harry, fitava o rapaz com um olhar que era pura malícia.

-Safado... – comentou Alone. – Nem espera a festa começar e já está de olhos cravados no Harry...

-Isso porque ainda não chegamos à terra proibida – falou Joyce.

-Seja o que for que o Colin está aprontando, não será nem melhor nem mais sensual do que o que eu posso preparar... Mundo proibido, queridinhas! Lugar sem limites, inclusive para a sedução...

A multidão, que caminhava, silenciosa, continuou seguindo Rony, que, chegando ao Saguão de Entrada, abriu as portas para o jardim. Mais à frente, eles viam a multidão da Corvinal, já seguindo o caminho para os portões. Era uma noite um pouco fria, carregada de neblina, o que era ótimo – qualquer professor ou funcionário que se atrevesse a espiar pela janela não conseguiria enxergar sequer a silhueta de um aluno. Atravessando aquela neblina, os alunos caminhavam, decididos, quietos e disciplinados, rumo aos portões do castelo, o local combinado para o encontro das quatro casas.

Quando a "equipe Grifinória" chegou aos portões, os alunos da Corvinal aguardavam, quietos. Rony apertou a mão de Audrey, a líder, sorrindo.

-Por enquanto, tudo certo!

-Sim... – comentou Audrey. – Fiz como você sugeriu. Uma rota que evitasse os dormitórios dos professores, locais freqüentemente visitados por Filch... Foi complicado, mas toda a casa ajudou e conseguimos encontrar o caminho ideal!

-Só espero que Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina também não encontrem dificuldade – torceu Rony.

-Acho que não encontraram! – disse um aluno da Corvinal, apontando para algum ponto atrás de Rony.

O rapaz virou-se e viu, através da neblina, surgirem os alunos da Sonserina e Lufa-Lufa ao mesmo tempo. Todos seguiam os procedimentos de segurança – silêncio e cautela. Os líderes das quatro casas apertaram-se as mãos. Em seguida, Rony fitou a grande multidão que havia ao seu redor.

-Uau! – foi o primeiro comentário. – Estou admirado... Não posso acreditar que conseguimos driblar toda a segurança do castelo e...

-Sem papo furado! – reclamou um aluno da Sonserina, num protesto sussurrado.

-É!! A festa! – pediu Joyce, ansiosa.

-Sim, claro... – disse Rony, sem graça. – Vamos... Vamos entrar na estrada que leva ao mundo proibido...

Rony foi à frente e, atrás dele, seguiu toda a multidão de alunos. As Encalhadas, no meio, caminhavam juntinhas, para se protegerem do ar frio. No fundo, Lanísia continuava acompanhando o grupo, de cabeça baixa, para manter-se ainda mais oculta.

Do outro lado da neblina, no castelo, a luz da sala de um professor estava acesa...

* * *

...e ele olhava através da vidraça, sem nem ao menos imaginar o que ocorria do lado oposto daquele véu branco que bloqueava a visão. 

Suspirando, Augusto abriu uma garrafa de vinho e, pegando duas taças de seu armário, as encheu. Ficou olhando-as por um momento, pensativo... Em breve, dali a alguns minutos, ele e sua Lanísia estariam brindando a sua noite, a noite em que seriam um só, a noite mais aguardada de suas vidas...

Pegando sua taça de vinho, Augusto sorveu um pequeno gole. Seu corpo tremia de excitação. Só de imaginar o que ele e Lanísia iam fazer... Seria _perfeito!_ Ainda mais porque seria _proibido._

O mestre e a aluna na mesma cama.

Por que só lembrar que era algo proibido tornava as coisas mais atraentes, mais convidativas?

Antes ele não pensava assim... Claro, ter algo com Lanísia sempre fora muito convidativo, mas, de uns tempos para cá, o proibido, que era atraente, porém recusável, passara a ser atraente e também _possível._

Era possível, sim, ter Lanísia...

Era possível jogá-la na cama, possuí-la com voracidade, beijá-la na boca...

Não havia mais correntes aprisionando-o. Agora era: _que se danem os outros, o que importa somos nós, Lanísia e eu, e as quatro paredes que nos aprisionam e nos protegem de todo o mundo..._

Estariam protegidos, sim; mas, saber que o que fariam era proibido e condenável por todos era muito gostoso...

Lanísia era terra proibida, e ele entraria dentro dessa terra em poucos minutos.

-Venha para mim, minha doce aluna – murmurou ele, sorrindo. – Um forasteiro quer invadir e dominar as suas terras. Dê passagem para esse pobre forasteiro que quer brincar de entrar e sair...

Augusto deixou-se afundar em uma de suas poltronas, aquecido. Enquanto, do lado de fora, a neblina fria envolvia o ar...

* * *

...e a multidão de alunos, que, finalmente, chegava ao povoado de Hogsmeade. 

O povoado dormia; com cautela, os alunos caminhavam pelas ruas, tentando tomar apenas as comerciais, evitando assim passar pelas ruas residenciais, onde algum insone poderia ouvi-los.

Em uma das esquinas, uma aluna separou-se do grupo – aluna que devia ter se distanciado há muito tempo. Lanísia precisou apenas diminuir um pouco o passo para isolar-se sem ser notada. Lançando rápidos olhares para trás, ela entrou em uma rua por onde, tinha certeza, ia chegar ao Bruxetes.

Correndo, Lanísia não demorou muito para encontrar a casa de lingeries. Fechando o punho e olhando ao redor, ela deu três batidinhas na porta; mal havia dado a terceira quando ela foi aberta por Ted Bacon.

-Ah, sabia que não ia faltar... – ele comentou, com aquele sorriso de cafajeste no rosto.

Lanísia apenas sorriu em resposta e entrou.

Não pôde ver o sorriso sinistro que Ted deu ao encostar a porta.

Lanísia examinou o interior do Bruxetes, os diversos manequins e, em seguida, olhou para Ted, com o olhar ansioso e carregado de curiosidade.

-E então? Quais peças a diva, que sou _eu, _irei provar hoje?

-Já vou buscá-las! São diversas peças... Calcinhas, sutiãs, entre outras... Acho que você pode começar... – ele examinava os manequins atentamente. – Com esta aqui! – ele apontou para um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã rosas. Ted retirou as peças do manequim e estendeu-as a Lanísia.

-Humm... – comentou a garota. – Peças de primeira...

-Claro! Mas só direi isso ao ver que elas caíram muito bem em você – falou Ted, levando a mão ao baixo ventre e mordendo o lábio ao fazer isso.

Lanísia sorriu.

-Onde poderei vesti-la?

-Pode ser aqui mesmo. Eu vou até a cozinha pegar uma garrafa de champanhe, para brindarmos a sua primeira noite como diva do Bruxetes!

-Que ótimo! – ela comemorou, e, em seguida, esperou que Ted desaparecesse para começar a despir-se e vestir a lingerie.

Não era necessário qualquer tipo de preocupação; Ted nem pensava em espioná-la. Para que espionar se ele poderia ver à vontade dali a alguns minutos? Poderia ver a parte que quisesse, tocar onde bem entendesse, fazer _qualquer coisa._

Depositando o champanhe em duas taças, Ted pegou o frasco de Poção do Sono e, sem pensar duas vezes, virou um bom conteúdo dentro da taça destinada a sua diva.

* * *

Lorenzo observava a rua, ansioso, por uma abertura na cortina de uma das janelas do bar. Walter, que cochilava em uma das mesinhas, resmungou: 

-Será que eles ainda virão, chefe?

-É claro que sim! Você tem alguma dúvida disso?? Porque eu não tenho nenhuma!

-Chefe... Está muito confiante nisso e...

-AH! – Lorenzo gritou e deu pulos de alegria. – Não acredito!! _É espetacular! Fantástico!!_ Walter, venha ver!! Nunca houve algo tão proibido na história de Hogwarts, pode acreditar nisso!!!

Ele foi até a mesa e trouxe o bruxo sonolento até a janela, puxando-o pelo colarinho. Walter esfregava os olhos, tentando afastar o sono, mas não foi preciso mais nada quando ele viu aquela multidão de alunos vindo em direção ao bar. Os olhos se arregalaram, o queixo quase tocou o chão.

-Pelas... barbas... de... Merlim...

Lorenzo, trêmulo de excitação, correu até as portas de entrada do bar e as abriu, lentamente.

-Se formos descobertos, estamos perdidos! – disse Walter, apavorado.

-Não seremos – respondeu Lorenzo, confiante.

O primeiro a passar pela porta foi Rony.

-Muito obrigado, Rony! – disse o dono do bar. – Sem a sua ajuda, aposto que nem metade desses alunos estaria por aqui... Já sabe o caminho para o bar secreto, não sabe?

-Sei sim. Vou levá-los até lá.

-Obrigado.

Os alunos seguiram Rony, passando pelo interior do bar – que estava todo escuro – , entrando no Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, e, depois de passarem pelo Cantinho e alcançarem um corredor – corredor que levava à cabine que Rony ainda visitava em pesadelos – eles pararam. Rony deitou no chão e começou a acariciá-lo.

-Que porcaria é essa? – perguntou Alone a Hermione. – Uma espécie de ritual?

-Não. Ele deve estar procurando alguma coisa.

Um dedo de Rony envolveu uma maçaneta pequenina que, forçada para cima, revelou uma passagem secreta que dava acesso ao subterrâneo. Houve diversas exclamações de espanto, enquanto ele descia pela passagem e era seguido por cada um dos alunos.

A passagem saía em uma escadinha de madeira. As Encalhadas desceram uma depois da outra: primeiro Joyce, que já conhecia o ambiente; em seguida Hermione, que estava admirada; depois Alone, que ainda bolava planos de seduzir Harry em sua mente; e depois dela vinha Clarissa, que já olhou ao redor procurando alguma maneira de eliminar o grande amor de sua vida – a tarefa a que vinha se dedicando com grande empenho nos últimos dias.

O salão subterrâneo continuava quase inteiramente da mesma forma que Joyce e Juca tinham visto na noite do Baile. Ainda havia as mesinhas de madeira, os sofás, o palco e o bar. Mas novos itens foram adicionados ao ambiente. As mesas agora tinham, cada uma, uma garrafa de bebida arredondada, cortada por uma reta vermelha em diagonal – nada mais, nada menos, que o símbolo de proibido. O bar estava mais cheio – bebidas de todos os tipos, e o difícil era achar alguma sem teor alcoólico. O palco tinha luzes de diferentes cores piscando sem parar. De um lado, havia instrumentos musicais e uma banda que eles nunca tinham visto – uma banda muito _diferente._ Afinal, todos os integrantes – homens e mulheres – usavam máscaras negras e usavam roupas de couro negras. As mulheres, maiôs de couro bem apertados e enormes botas negras. Os homens, bermudas de couro e botas.

Ao lado da banda, três homens e três mulheres, também com máscaras negras – homens de sunga, mulheres de biquíni – dançavam. Mas não era uma dança comum; era _muito sensual. _Algumas barras de ferro desciam do teto daquele lado do palco. Uma das garotas se esfregava a essa barra quando um dos rapazes chegou por trás e, colado a ela, começou a acompanhar o ritmo da música. Outro casal também dançava sensualmente; o rapaz bailava enquanto a mulher deslizava as mãos por seu corpo. O último casal dançava separado, na beira do palco, se exibindo para a platéia.

Os jovens berraram.

-Podem gritar! – disse Rony. – O salão é encantado e possui potentes barreiras sonoras!

-Demais!! – exclamou Joyce, puxando Hermione. Ela sentiu a mão gelada da amiga, e, ao olhar para o rosto de Mione, viu que ela estava chocada. – O que houve, Mione? Vamos para o meio do salão!!

-Eles... estão... quase... pelados... – ela balbuciou.

-E quem liga para isso no mundo proibido? – perguntou Joyce, finalmente puxando-a.

As Encalhadas entraram no meio do salão, no meio da terra sem lei, onde mais surpresas ainda viriam, e onde tudo era normal e permitido...

* * *

-Aqui está, Lanísia – disse Ted, voltando da cozinha com duas taças de champanhe. – Mas, antes, deixe-me observá-la. 

Ele olhou-a de cima a baixo. Estava esplendorosa com a lingerie rosa. Ted bateu palmas, sorrindo.

-_Perfeita!_ – disse ele, embasbacado. – Você está maravilhosa.

-Obrigada... – agradeceu Lanísia.

-Agora, a nossa comemoração... Tome, esse é pra você.

O sorriso de Lanísia morreu quando ela fitou o champanhe. Pequenas bolhas azuladas pairavam no interior, bolhas que não deviam estar ali. Um bruxo desatento não perceberia, mas Lanísia percebeu, sim, e ainda se recordava da aula de Poções onde aprendera a reconhecer uma Poção do Sono.

Lançando um discreto e rápido olhar para a taça de Ted, viu que a dele não tinha bolhas azuis... O que aquele homem estava pretendendo?

-Ted... – ela interrompeu-o. – Antes de bebermos... Não tem um aperitivo? Alguns biscoitos... Chocolate...

Ele franziu a sobrancelha.

-Sim. Posso dar uma olhada na despensa.

-Ah obrigada.

Assim que ele saiu, Lanísia, silenciosa, trocou as taças, pegando a de Ted e deixando a sua na mesinha onde ele havia largado a dele. Ted retornou um minuto depois, trazendo uma bandeja com biscoitinhos.

-Aqui estão, minha diva gulosa – ele brincou.

-Ótimo. Mas, antes, claro, o nosso brinde.

Ela estendeu rapidamente sua taça. Ted correu para acompanhá-la. As taças se chocaram, brindando.

-A Lanísia, diva do Bruxetes! – disse Ted.

Lanísia cruzou as pernas, para atrair a atenção dele e fazer com que ele não olhasse para a taça e, claro, conseguiu.

_"Como os homens são estúpidos e fáceis de manipular"._

Em seguida, virou a sua taça sem parar, para que Ted fizesse o mesmo – e ele _fez._ Também tomou o seu champanhe sem ao menos respirar.

Lanísia sorriu, triunfante.

Quisera dar o golpe nela e ia receber um de volta. Ele nem imaginava o que ela pretendia fazer quando ele caísse no sono...

* * *

**N/A: Peço mil desculpas aos leitores da fic pela demora na atualização. As coisas andaram muito corridas para mim, e a fic pagou o preço por isso. Prometo fazer o possível para que isso não volte a acontecer. Quanto ao novo ca´pítulo, espero que tenham gostado e, se possível, comentem, por favor!! Obrigado! Ah e obrigado aos criadores da comunidade A Fogueira das Paixões no Orkut. Foi uma surpresa encontrar uma comunidade dedicada à fic. Acho a comunidade um ótimo meio de deixar opiniões sobre a fic, entre outras coisas. Pretendo sempre visitá-la e ver o que vocês deixaram lá, Ok? Abraços!**


	18. Marionetes que manipulam

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**_Marionetes que manipulam_**

_Algumas pessoas manipulam outras para atingirem seus objetivos. Às vezes, o manipulador perde o controle..._

**-NÃO FAÇA ISSO, MALFOY!**

_...e em alguns casos a marionete "dá o troco"..._

**-Você descobriu? – perguntou Ted.**

**-Mas o que significa isso?**

**...estava na hora daquele monstro receber o que merecia...**

..._e no meio de marionetes e manipuladores, outras coisas acontecem..._

**-Minha nossa... Acho que vou desmaiar... – Joyce levou a mão à testa.**

**-Diga que eu faço; diga que eu mostro...**

**Era hora da vingança...**

* * *

Ted suspirou ao terminar de tomar o seu champanhe. Estalou os lábios, sorrindo para Lanísia. 

-Delicioso.

-Também acho – ela respondeu, sem conseguir tirar o sorriso do rosto.

-Então, está se divertindo? – perguntou Ted, depositando sua taça ao lado da bandeja com biscoitos.

-Por enquanto, não... Mas essa noite promete ser muito divertida. Você não faz idéia, Ted...

-Humm... Posso saber o que será tão divertido?

-Daqui a pouco você saberá... Aliás, segundo o que me foi ensinado, a diversão, para mim, é claro, deve começar a qualquer momento, está até demorando um pouco...

Ted franziu a testa e perguntou:

-Do que está falando, docinho?

-Da Poção do Sono!! – o rosto de Ted ficou tenso; Lanísia falava com calma e com desdém. – Mas acho que está demorando um pouquinho porque você não colocou muita poção no champanhe, não foi? Senão eu poderia ter visto as bolhas azuis...

Naquele instante, os olhos de Ted reviraram-se e ele bocejou.

-Você descobriu? – perguntou, enquanto abria a boca.

-Pois é... A noite seria muito animada para você, não é, Ted? Peço desculpas por estragar a sua noite. Mas, pense bem, não será tão ruim assim. Será bom descansar por horas e horas...

-Sua... – ele não conseguiu terminar; com os olhos revirando-se, Ted desabou no sofá, de boca aberta, um fio de saliva escorrendo pelo canto dos lábios.

-Bons sonhos, babaca – disse Lanísia, cuspindo no rosto do bruxo. Levantou-se e largou sua taça de champanhe ao lado da taça de Ted. – Que nojento... O que pretendia, afinal? Abusar de uma garota adormecida? Eu, hein, é cada tipinho que me aparece...

Lanísia examinou a loja, olhando atentamente para cada um dos manequins.

-Vejamos... O que será que usarei para essa noite?

Todas as lingeries eram magníficas, mas Lanísia descartou várias devido a cor. Ela procurava uma linda lingerie com a cor que mais gostava de usar... a cor que considerava mais sensual...

-Vermelho-Lanísia... – murmurou, enquanto examinava as peças vermelhas. – Qual delas?? Com qual ficarei mais linda?

Acabou decidindo-se por uma que estava em um manequim de destaque, próximo à entrada do Bruxetes – com certeza uma das peças mais caras da loja. Vestiu-o, olhou-se no espelho e ficou encantada.

-Quente!! Muito quente! – apressada, vestiu a roupa com que fora até a loja por cima da lingerie. Antes de sair, olhou uma última vez para Ted. – Vou pegar uma lingerie emprestada, queridinho. Trago antes de você acordar; você nem irá perceber. Ah, Ted, obrigado pela sua burrice... Graças à sua idiotice, terei a minha noite com o meu professor, e, o melhor, de lingerie novinha!!

Apertando a bochecha de Ted, Lanísia gargalhou e saiu do Bruxetes. Era hora de encontrar-se com o seu professor... Hora de rumar para a tão sonhada _primeira noite..._

* * *

No Lorenzo´s, a Festa Proibida ia muito bem. 

Os jovens dançavam as músicas agitadas, tocadas pela banda "seminua"; alguns já se encontravam bêbados – a variedade de bebidas era tão grande que muitos se animavam e passavam do ponto com facilidade; o amasso já corria solto por diversos cantos do salão; era possível ver garotas caminhando sem blusa, de sutiã à mostra; até mesmo casais praticando certos atos em alguns cantos – atos "indecentes" em qualquer outro lugar, menos ali, onde o indecente tornava-se perfeitamente normal.

No meio do salão, Clarissa examinava Rony. Rony, _o príncipe negro destruidor de corações. A erva daninha que se instalara em seu coração, e por isso devia ser extirpada, arrancada pela raiz, sem dó nem piedade, sangrando por todos os lados, para pagar por sua intrusão. Precisava cortar a erva maldita..._

-Clarissa...

-AH! – ela gritou, sobressaltada; era Joyce. – Que susto, garota!

-Eu hein... Às vezes você fica meio estranha... Pensativa demais...

-Agora é pecado pensar?

-Calma, não precisa ficar nervosa! – Joyce sorriu. – E então? Vai à caça hoje à noite??

-Acho que não...

-Larga de ser boba, menina! Cheio de rapazes solteiros nesse salão e você vai ficar aí, sozinha?

-Esqueceu que eu estou apaixonada? Lembra que eu disse que amo o Malfoy?

-Claro que lembro... Mas, você sabe, isso é impossível. Malfoy só tem olhos para a Hermione, por causa da Fogueira e...

-...e de certa maneira fui eu que provoquei isso...

-Sem querer.

-Mas foi. – Clarissa fingiu tristeza; se manipular sentimentos alheios já era fácil, os próprios sentimentos eram mais fáceis ainda. – Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor??

-Sim... Desculpe... – ela examinou o ambiente. – Você viu o Juca por aí?

-Não...

-Queria vê-lo... Vou atrás dele! Até!

Joyce afastou-se. Clarissa olhou novamente para Rony e surpreendeu Hermione, que estava parada próxima ao palco, olhando para o rapaz. Estava na hora de unir os dois pombinhos...

Clarissa aproximou-se e passou um braço pelo ombro de Mione.

-Não tem jeito mesmo, não é? Quando amamos de verdade uma pessoa, não temos olhos para mais ninguém.

Hermione sorriu, um sorriso fraco, um pouco deprimido.

-Sim, tem razão...

-Fale com ele.

-Não... Sabe que não posso. Joyce ficaria uma fera se soubesse que fui até o Rony outra vez...

-Mas, Mione...

-Clarissa, sei que procura a minha felicidade e, mais uma vez, agradeço por isso. Mas sabe o quanto são perigosas as conseqüências que eu ao lado de Rony posso provocar. A descoberta da Fogueira... O enlouquecimento do Draco...

-É, desculpe. É que é tão desesperador ver uma linda história de amor como a de vocês ser desfeita por esses problemas.

-Também acho. Mas não tenho escolha – ela fitou Rony com os olhos que começavam a encher-se de lágrimas.

Ele flagrou aquele olhar triste e apaixonado lançado em sua direção; Rony franziu a testa, enquanto Mione secava rapidamente os olhos. Para seu pavor, Rony levantara-se de sua mesa e vinha apressado em sua direção.

-Droga...

Desviando-se da multidão de alunos, Hermione entrou na parte de trás do palco, procurando ocultar-se. Atrás das sombras que o palco de madeira lançava, ela encolheu-se, trêmula, as lágrimas rolando sem parar pelo rosto. Era um lugar muito óbvio para esconder-se, e ela só tomou consciência disso quando foi erguida à força pelas mãos de Rony.

Havia determinação no rosto do rapaz... Era evidente mesmo naquela semi-escuridão...

-Vi muito bem o olhar que lançou para mim... E... Essas lágrimas... – ele passou um dedo e secou-as. – Você está sofrendo, Hermione. E ainda me ama.

-Isso não tem nada a ver...

-Não adianta dizer que não! Está chorando. E eu sei que é por mim!

-Rony, não...

-Hermione, por que foge de mim? Por que não quer mais estar ao meu lado mesmo me amando? Diga o que foi que eu fiz de mal a você, onde eu errei!

-Não foi um erro seu...

-Se não foi meu, foi seu? – ele esperou uma resposta; Mione ficou calada, sem chorar, apenas olhando-o. – Ótimo... Você não vai falar... – ele esfregou os olhos. – Por que esse medo em responder? Tento pensar no motivo desse medo e não consigo encontrar nenhum!

-Eu...

-Não, Mione, sem mais desculpas! Você me ama, você me quer; seu corpo, seu ser, tudo em você _diz_ isso claramente. Mas algo a faz não querer namorar comigo – ele ergueu o rosto dela pelo queixo com uma das mãos. – Por favor, diga-me o que está acontecendo. Seja o que for, eu vou entender. Juntos poderemos encontrar uma saída.

Do meio da multidão, Clarissa espiava o momento íntimo do casal, escondidos na penumbra. Draco passou um pouco mais à frente; Clarissa correu até o garoto.

-Olá, Draco.

-Oi... Viu a Hermione por aí?

-Vi sim. Ela está atrás do palco...

-Hum... Obrigado. Vou até lá encontrar a _minha_ namorada – ele falou com um certo desdém.

-Pode não ter acreditado em tudo o que eu lhe disse, Draco, mas os próprios fatos farão com que você acorde desse devaneio. Ela ainda ama o Rony. Vá até atrás do palco para conferir.

O rosto de Draco perdeu a cor no mesmo instante; tenso, ele correu até o fundo do palco, cego pelo medo, cego pela ira...

Surpreendeu Rony e Hermione, olhos nos olhos, cabeças bem próximas. Ele com a mão no queixo dela. _Momentos românticos atrás do palco..._

Momento horrível para Draco Malfoy. Todo o seu íntimo encheu-se de desgosto, de tristeza, de derrota. Ver a garota que amava mais do que a si próprio, a garota com quem vinha sempre sonhando nas últimas noites, a garota que acreditava ter conquistado, trocando carícias com o ex, era o fim... O fim de tudo... Era uma dor tão potente que atravessou a alma e tocou o coração... Tudo estava perdido...

Sem tirar os olhos do casal, Draco puxou um canivete do bolso. Apertou um botão ao lado do cabo e a lâmina saiu.

Clarissa não podia acreditar... Ia sair melhor que a encomenda...

Draco ficou segurando o canivete ao lado do corpo por mais alguns segundos; e, do nada, deu as costas para o casal e correu, desesperado, pela multidão.

-O que? – perguntou Clarissa, a pergunta saindo em voz alta sem querer, devido à surpresa.

Draco tomava o rumo contrário do que ela esperava... Mas, então, por que o canivete? Por que aquela arma se não ia avançar em Rony? Por que...

-Oh... não... – balbuciou a garota, assim que percebeu o que Draco queria fazer; a quem Draco queria atingir... – Ele vai se matar...

Apavorada, Clarissa começou a atravessar a multidão, indo no encalço de Malfoy.

* * *

Draco subiu as escadas, saindo do salão subterrâneo; Clarissa seguiu-o, temendo perdê-lo de vista quando saísse do salão. Se isso acontecesse, Draco seguiria em frente, tiraria a própria vida, e ela perderia a sua principal marionete. 

Ao terminar as escadas, Clarissa olhou ao redor, apavorada. Viu uma sombra desaparecendo pelo Cantinho de Amor e Pegação; seguiu-a. Com o coração acelerado, martelando em seus ouvidos, ela chegou ao Cantinho e flagrou Draco, sentado no chão, aos prantos, com um pulso estendido e o canivete, com sua lâmina afiada, sendo aproximado pela outra mão, _sem hesitação alguma..._

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO, MALFOY! – ela berrou; o susto foi tão grande que Draco derrubou o canivete no chão.

-Clarissa... O que faz... aqui? – ele ofegava, sem fôlego.

-Vim impedir que cometesse essa loucura!

-Loucura? – ele perguntou, como se estranhasse aquele termo; seus olhos vidrados focalizaram Clarissa com estranheza. – Loucura é amar e não ser amado, isso sim causa loucura! É como se tudo fosse destruído... Nada mais importa se ela não me quer, nem mesmo a minha vida importa!

Clarissa, intrigada, aproximou-se do rapaz. Agachou-se ao seu lado, examinando-o atentamente como um curandeiro examina seu paciente.

-Impressionante... Não sei direito como o encantamento faz efeito, mas você, com certeza, atingiu o estado final...

-Encantamento?? Do que você está falando?

Clarissa falava do estágio final da Fogueira das Paixões. Sem dúvida alguma, Draco atingira o limite – ou até mesmo _ultrapassara-o. _Antes era capaz de buscar a morte alheia por causa do amor; agora, era capaz de ferir a si próprio, de matar a si próprio, tudo por conta daquela paixão avassaladora. Nada mais importava; não havia mais vida própria; tudo o que existia era a garota que amava – Hermione Granger. A garota era parte vital de seu ser; perdendo-a, era como se perdesse o ar e não pudesse viver mais...

_O poder da Fogueira atingindo o ápice..._

-É assustador... – Clarissa comentou, incapaz de se conter. – Previsível, mas assustador...

-Ainda não estou entendendo...

-Nada, esquece...

Precisava trabalhar com cuidado desse momento em diante. Draco deixara de ser uma ameaça para Rony para se transformar em uma ameaça para si próprio. Ele não hesitaria em tirar a própria vida devido à frustração de perder Hermione, e a maneira como ele direcionava o canivete para o próprio pulso no momento em que ela apareceu mostrava isso claramente. Ela precisava mudar o foco de Malfoy...

-Escute, Draco... Sei que o que viu foi terrível. O quanto lhe machuca ver Hermione perto do ex-namorado. Mas não compensa tirar a própria vida por isso...

-Claro que compensa...

-Não! Draco, pense bem: tirando a própria vida, você deixa o caminho livre para Rony ficar ao lado de Hermione. É isso o que você quer?

-Não, mas...

-Draco, sabe o quanto ela quer você. Teve provas disso. O que acontece é que, da mesma maneira que Hermione quer você, ela quer o Rony também! Está dividida. Metade dela quer você, outra metade quer Rony! Tudo está muito bem equilibrado. Amando e querendo na mesma medida, Mione não sabe quem escolher. Mas algo facilitaria a escolha e acabaria com essa indecisão. Veja, Draco... – Clarissa puxou a varinha e conjurou três bonequinhos de madeira. – O da ponta direita é você, o do meio, Hermione, e o da outra ponta, Rony. Hermione está perdidamente apaixonada pelos dois; ama tanto você quanto ele. Mas não sabe qual escolher. Pois eu lhe digo o que facilitaria a escolha dela; a morte de um dos dois...

Clarissa explodiu o boneco que indicava Draco.

-Oh, Draco se matou... Que trágico, ela choraria horrores... Agora só tem o ombro de Rony para chorar, amava os dois, mas agora só ele está vivo, perto dela... Mione e Rony ficam juntos para sempre...

Ela juntou os dois bonequinhos, vendo a reação perplexa no rosto de Malfoy.

-Agora... – ela conjurou um novo boneco. – Se você, Draco, elimina Rony – ela explodiu o boneco que indicava o Weasley. – Que pena, Rony se foi... Mione pensa: o que posso fazer? E eis que, ao lado dela, vivo, está um dos garotos que ela ama. Você, Draco. E aí temos você e Hermione, felizes para sempre...

Clarissa derrubou os bonecos com a mão.

-A morte de um dois decide o jogo! Sacou, Draco?

Ele balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

Clarissa conjurou uma pequena balança e depois duas pequenas pedras, de pesos iguais, que colocou sobre a balança, equilibrando-a.

-Estão no mesmo nível, não estão? Pense que essa balança é o coração de Hermione. Você e Rony são as pedras. Tem o mesmo peso, a mesma medida no sentimento dela. Você sai de cena – ela tirou uma pedra; a outra subiu. – Rony domina. – ela colocou a outra pedra e retirou a que "indicava" o ruivo. – Ele sai de cena – a "pedra" Malfoy subiu. – Quem domina é você.

Draco ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, observando a balança.

-Mas será que eu realmente ocupo metade do sentimento dela? Será que existe essa dúvida? Eu achava que existia, mas... os dois juntos atrás do palco... me confundiu...

-Claro que existe! Você tem muita chance... Assim como ele também.

Draco mordeu o lábio, indeciso.

-Já sei... Quer a prova disso, não quer?

-Sim. Para saber o que devo fazer. Se realmente acabar com o Rony ou não decide tudo...

-Venha comigo que eu tiro essa dúvida. Vamos voltar ao fundo do palco...

Ela puxou Draco e os dois caminharam de volta até o salão subterrâneo...

* * *

-Você pode me odiar por isso, Rony, mas, já que insiste tanto, eu vou falar... – Mione decidiu-se; Rony tirou a mão do queixo dela e deixou-a caminhar alguns passos, tensa e pensativa. – Eu e as garotas efetuamos um ritual mágico proibido. Um ritual que cria o amor. Um ritual antigo chamado Fogueira das Paixões. 

-Você?? – Rony perguntou, perplexo. – Você, _Hermione Granger, _participando de um ritual proibido?

-Sim... Demorei muito a aceitar, mas, sim, aceitei e participei. Foi a maior besteira que já fiz em toda a minha vida, mas não conseguia pensar direito, estava muito confusa... O amor me modificou, foi o sentimento que me deixou dessa maneira... – ela olhou dentro dos olhos dele. – Amor que sinto por você.

-Um ritual que cria o amor... Você jogou meu nome nessa tal Fogueira?

-Não. Era para ter sido o seu nome, mas por um descuido meu e de uma das minhas amigas acabei jogando outro nome na Fogueira. Resultado: o sentimento de amor que devia ser criado em você foi para outra pessoa, que agora está perdidamente apaixonada por mim.

-Quem?

-Malfoy.

Rony respirou fundo. Estava chocado.

-Então... É por isso que está ao lado dele?

-Sim.

-Por isso terminou o nosso namoro?

-Exatamente.

-E também por esse motivo Draco tentou matar-me na noite do Baile?

-Sim... Por ciúmes. O amor criado por magia é muito potente, sabe disso. Chega a ser doentio... Pode-se cometer loucuras por causa desse tipo de amor. Estando ao seu lado eu ameaçava a sua vida, porque Draco ficava enciumado, e ameaçava também a vida de Draco, já que, por amor, uma pessoa é capaz de tirar a própria vida.

-Foi um ato medíocre participar desse ritual... – censurou Rony.

-Sei disso. Mas já foi, e não posso mais voltar atrás. Agora só posso evitar os danos que esse meu erro pode provocar...

-E uma das formas de se evitar é fugindo de mim?

-Rony...

-É, Mione, porque foi isso que você fez! Será que não parou para pensar, nem por um segundo apenas, que evitar que Draco fique com ciúmes e afastar-se de mim são coisas totalmente diferentes?

Ela ficou muda; Rony continuou:

-Hermione, não é necessário que nos afastemos para que todos esses possíveis danos não aconteçam. Você sabe, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente etc, etc... Draco não pode ver que estamos juntos, mas, longe dos olhos dele, podemos ficar juntinhos...

-Sim... É, tem razão...

Ele aproximou-se e segurou a mão de Hermione.

-Viu como é simples? Não precisava ter complicado tanto. Não precisa mentir para mim. Namoramos em segredo. Draco não precisa saber disso.

-Mas, do mesmo jeito, terei que fingir que estou com ele, porque Draco pode enlouquecer se for ignorado por mim.

-Eu sei. E também sei que você é a garota mais inteligente que conheço. Enrole o Malfoy. Esquive-se dos toques e carinhos dele. Ele só precisa acreditar que você o ama, que você o quer, e sei que você é capaz de fazê-lo pensar tudo isso.

Mione concordou; sim, era capaz. O único problema era a espantosa atração que surgira do nada entre ela e Draco. Podia ser uma atração passageira, que desapareceria facilmente se ela se afastasse de Draco; porém ela continuaria próxima de Malfoy, e, talvez, com isso, a atração aumentasse e a confundisse ainda mais. Rony era amor, e Draco era atração, mas o que o desejo físico não era capaz de fazer? Poderia fazer com que ela fosse _longe demais, _e aí _era uma vez o namoro com Rony..._

Teria que ser cautelosa; _muito _cautelosa, para que tudo corresse bem.

-Está certo – disse Mione, por fim. – Vamos namorar em segredo.

Rony abriu o maior sorriso de felicidade que Hermione já vira em seu rosto, em todos aqueles anos de amizade. Ele beijou-lhe uma mão e, fitando-a, disse:

-Amo você.

-Eu também amo você, Rony. Mais que...

_(Hermione engoliu o "mais que qualquer pessoa")_

-...que tudo – em seguida, os dois se beijaram. Um pigarro sobressaltou-os, e ambos voltaram-se na direção do som.

Era Joyce. Com uma expressão muito contrariada no rosto.

-Não precisa me dar uma bronca, Joyce – adiantou-se Hermione. – Sei que quebrei o nosso juramento de nunca contar a ninguém sobre a Fogueira, mas eu abri o jogo com o Rony. Ele está ciente de tudo, inclusive da farsa do meu namoro com Draco.

Joyce suspirou, talvez de decepção, Mione não tinha certeza.

-Certo... Bom, o nosso juramento foi quebrado, mas não posso culpá-la por isso. Você se meteu nessa enrascada pelo erro de outra Encalhada, não pode pagar por esse erro afastando-se de quem você ama. Mas, Rony, por favor, não conte a ninguém.

-Não contarei – ele afirmou. – Juro a vocês que ninguém saberá sobre a Fogueira das Paixões.

-Ótimo... E o que foi decidido por vocês?

-Namorar em segredo – respondeu Mione. – Continuarei ao lado de Draco, fingindo namorá-lo, como estou fazendo agora, mas me encontrando com Rony.

-É, uma boa idéia. Mas Draco _não pode descobrir_ esse namoro, de maneira nenhuma. Precisam ter muito cuidado. Acho até que esse namoro não deve ser anunciado para o restante das Encalhadas...

-Acha mesmo?

-Sim, Mione... Não sei porque... Talvez seja intuição, essas que nós mulheres temos às vezes... No momento, acho que as Encalhadas não devem saber.

-Bom, se você que é a líder do grupo, diz isso, tudo bem. A existência desse namoro fica entre nós três.

-Acho melhor saírem daqui – disse Joyce. – Alguém pode aparecer e surpreender vocês. Não se esqueçam de que Draco também está por aí... A propósito, seria ótimo se você, Mione, saísse daqui aos prantos, para dar a impressão de que estava brigando com o Rony atrás desse palco. Assim, ninguém suspeitaria dos ex-namorados sozinhos, escondidos.

-Tudo bem... – ela olhou para Rony. – Damos um jeito de nos encontrar na escola amanhã.

-Sim – ele beijou-a.

Mione olhou para Joyce, sorrindo:

-E, agora, é hora do teatrinho...

Hermione escondeu o rosto com as mãos e, de cabeça baixa, correndo, saiu da parte de trás do palco para o salão movimentado.

Naquele instante, Clarissa e Draco se aproximavam; ambos estancaram ao verem Mione saindo daquela maneira.

-Mas o que significa isso? – questionou Clarissa.

Draco correu até a "namorada", preocupado.

-Querida, o que houve?

-Nada... Tudo o que sei é que não quero mais ver o Rony na minha frente. Nunca mais, meu amor.

Mione abraçou-o. Clarissa ficou boquiaberta...

-Ele fez você ficar triste... Quer que eu soque a cara dele?

-Não, Draco. Eu tentei conversar amigavelmente com ele, mas depois começamos a discutir... Tudo o que sei é que não quero mais ver o Rony.

-Vou pegar uma bebida pra você, já volto – disse Draco; assim que ele desapareceu, Clarissa aproximou-se de Mione, curiosa.

-Isso é mentira, não é?? Essa briga com Rony, e tudo mais...

_"Não deve ser anunciado para o restante das Encalhadas..."._

-Não, Clarissa. O pior é que é verdade.

Mione não cedeu espaço para mais perguntas; foi atrás de Draco, que servia-se de bebida em uma das mesas. Clarissa ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigada... Não era possível... Justo agora, que provaria a Draco a atração de Mione tanto por ele quanto por Rony, ela decidia-se por Malfoy e brigava com Rony?

-Droga... – bufou Clarissa, frustrada e irritada.

Quem sempre manipulava acabava de ser manipulada.

* * *

Naquele exato momento, as atenções da maioria dos jovens – inclusive de Clarissa – foram atraídas para o fundo do salão, ao lado do palco. Uma porta gigantesca foi aberta ali, e, por ela, surgia uma enorme banheira de espuma. Lorenzo, interrompendo a banda e subindo ao palco, anunciou: 

-Aí está mais um artefato para que vocês pratiquem coisas proibidas – disse o bruxo, malicioso. – Ainda virão mais surpresas, pessoal, porque a noite... Ah... A noite está só começando...

Um urro de alegria tomou conta do salão; a banda começou uma música mais agitada, enquanto vários jovens curiosos aproximavam-se da enorme banheira.

Alone sorriu, admirada. Aquela espuma... Muita água... _Perfeito!_

Felizmente, Harry estava por perto. Alone olhou-o sensualmente e levou um dedo aos lábios; seu corpo acompanhava o movimento da música. Harry acenou em resposta e, dançando, Alone chamou-o com a mão. Enquanto ele se aproximava, meio zonzo, a garota foi até a banheira e, apoiando-se na borda, entrou, acompanhada de uma nuvem de espuma e bolhas.

-Não posso acreditar... – balbuciou Hermione que, ao lado de Draco, visualizava a cena. – Ela nem parou pra pensar...

Harry, o olhar fixo em Alone, como um homem perdido no deserto que contempla a mais linda miragem, aproximou-se da banheira, só parando quando suas mãos tocaram as bordas.

Dentro da banheira, Alone mergulhou na espuma, subindo logo em seguida, os cabelos negros e molhados caindo sobre o rosto, coberta de espuma por toda a parte e, é claro, _com a roupa molhada._

Ela viu os olhos verdes de Harry arregalando-se como um par de enormes balaços.

Os seios de Alone estavam colados à roupa. Perfeitamente modelados. Harry podia ver o formato exato do par de seios fartos, sem falar no detalhe mais fascinante... Os bicos pontudos que se revelavam por baixo da malha.

Alone viu o efeito que sua roupa molhada causou em Harry. Ele remexeu-se, inquieto, como se lutasse contra um forte impulso de pular na banheira e agarrá-la; a face estava corada, como se ele estivesse ardendo por dentro e esse ardor se refletisse na pele; e, é claro, ela sabia que algo que ele tinha um pouco mais embaixo também sentira o _efeito-Alone._

Levantando-se dentro da banheira, Alone, toda molhada, começou a dançar, justamente no momento em que a banda iniciava uma música muito sensual...

Ela remexia os quadris lentamente. A platéia masculina gritou, apesar de seus olhos estarem direcionados apenas para Harry.

Alone alisava o próprio corpo, colando a roupa ainda mais. Insinuou que ia erguer a blusa; deixou à mostra o umbigo e a barriguinha; novo urro dos admiradores...

Depois jogou os longos cabelos negros de um lado para outro, enquanto remexia o corpo – os quadris e os seios movimentando-se. Fantástica...

Quando a música cessou, Alone inclinou-se para a borda da banheira e, estendendo a mão, alisou o rosto de Harry – aquele rosto _avermelhado, tenso, perplexo, enlouquecido._

-Quero você – balbuciou Harry, sem fôlego.

-Prove – respondeu Alone, saindo da banheira sob os aplausos e gritos masculinos. Ignorando a todos, caminhou em direção ao vestiário.

Harry, ainda meio tonto pelo espetáculo que presenciou, não percebeu que Colin Creevey estava ao seu lado, chamando-o; só percebeu quando Colin cutucou-o no ombro.

-Oh! Colin, que susto...

-Desculpe – disse Colin, no tom de quem não desculpava coisa alguma. – O que o deixou dessa maneira foi o show da "baranga"?

-Que "baranga"? Dentro daquela banheira estava a mulher mais gostosa desse mundo!

-E você gosta de mulheres, Harry?

-Ah, claro que sim! Daquela ali, até você, que não gosta, devia gostar. Alone é... Nossa, não tenho nem palavras para descrever. Só sei que me deixa zonzo...

Os olhos de Colin encheram-se de lágrimas.

-Você... Você não se sente nem um pouco sem graça ao falar isso assim, na minha cara?

Harry olhou-o sem compreender.

-Deveria me importar ao dizer isso?

Colin sentiu mais lágrimas se formando; até então, Harry demonstrara uma certa preferência por Alone, mas sempre se mantendo levemente hesitante, e respeitando o sentimento de Colin; agora, porém, parecia não se importar com o que Colin estava sentindo. _Só Alone importava._

Colin não podia imaginar, mas o último estágio de possessão da Fogueira das Paixões atingira Harry durante a exibição de Alone. O poder do encantamento cobrira agora todo o coração de Harry como um manto invisível; não havia espaço para antigos sentimentos, antigos amores. O manto tinha nome, e o nome era Alone Bernard.

Chorando, Colin deixou Harry sozinho. O rapaz fechou os olhos, inalando o ar.

-Humm... Ainda posso sentir o perfume...

Com os olhos fixos na porta do banheiro, Harry começou a caminhar, farejando aquele perfume maravilhoso, lembrando-se do corpo molhado de Alone, dos cabelos lindos de Alone, sem perceber o quanto era estranho, no meio de um salão lotado de pessoas com odores de todos os tipos, ele só sentir o delicioso perfume de Alone, como se todo o seu ser estivesse destinado a só sentir o cheiro que vinha daquela garota, como se todo o seu corpo conspirasse para que seu mundo fosse Alone e nada mais.

_E esse era um dos muitos sinais da possessão total da Fogueira das Paixões._

Harry ia em direção ao banheiro, olhos abertos, ainda fixados na porta, mas, se ele fechasse os olhos, mesmo no meio de toda aquela multidão, não haveria problema algum; seu corpo seria direcionado até Alone, porque _suas pernas também queriam que ele chegasse até ela._

Harry alcançou a porta e abriu-a, silenciosamente.

Ele entrou no banheiro; Alone, que se secava com uma toalha branca, viu através do espelho a chegada do rapaz; parou de secar-se no mesmo instante.

-Harry? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para ele.

-Oi... – respondeu ele, sem parar de avançar.

-O que houve? Vai me dizer que veio provar que...

Alone caiu para trás, sob o impacto do empurrão de Harry; amorteceu a queda com as mãos, mas seu coração palpitou acelerado com o susto.

-Harry...?

Antes que Alone dissesse qualquer outra coisa, Harry caiu sobre ela e a imobilizou no chão, segurando-a pelos braços estendidos.

-O que você quer que eu faça, tentação? O que quer que eu mostre? Diga que eu faço; diga que eu mostro...

E lhe deu um beijo ali mesmo; Alone sentiu-se a garota mais feliz do universo; _o jogo tinha virado; _Harry a jogara no chão, como ela fizera uma vez com ele; ela deixara Harry enlouquecido, fora de si...

_"Ponto para as Encalhadas"._

* * *

-Juca! – exclamou Joyce, correndo até o rapaz; Juca, que tinha uma taça de bebida nas mãos, parecia um pouco embriagado. – Estava lhe procurando... Alguns contratempos me interromperam, mas, enfim... Andou bebendo muito?? 

-Por que pergunta isso? – indagou Juca, com voz pastosa.

-Nada... deixa pra lá...

-Queria falar alguma coisa pra mim?

-Sim... É que eu fico pensando, às vezes... Você não fica chateado com o tempo que eu necessito para... Para usufruir melhor do seu "talento", fica?

-Não! Claro que não!! – Juca lembrou-se das vezes em que usara a sua inteligência em prol de alunos com Q.I. inferior. – É assim mesmo; sei que existem pessoas que ficam incomodadas diante do meu alto nível.

Joyce riu.

-Já vi que você, embriagado, não é muito modesto.

-Ah se você fosse assim, especial, seria modesta?

-Difícil responder...

-Mas, vou lhe dizer uma coisa, Joyce: não sou profissional, mas, quem prova, gosta. Ajudei muita gente. E a grande maioria voltava outras vezes, e eu sempre estava ali, pronto a ajudar. Consegui ajudar algumas em Hogwarts até...

-É mesmo? Em tão pouco tempo? Quais?

-Hum... Olhe lá! A Alicia, da Corvinal, por exemplo!

Ele apontou; o sorriso de Joyce murchou. Alicia caminhava com dificuldade, as pernas _bem abertas_, coluna curvada. Ela acenou, parecendo receosa... Joyce podia muito bem imaginar porque...

-Oi Juca! – cumprimentou Alicia.

-Olá... – ele olhou para o meio das pernas dela. – Está doendo muito ainda?

Joyce ficou escandalizada com a audácia.

-É, um pouco. Mas o pior foi durante a noite, depois que a tora dilacerou tudo aqui. Fiquei horas me contorcendo de dor, não consegui nem me levantar...

-T-tora? – perguntou Joyce, gaguejando.

-Sim – respondeu Alicia.

-Não seria um... Pauzinho?

-Não... Tora mesmo. Grande e bem larga.

-Minha nossa... Acho que vou desmaiar... – Joyce levou a mão à testa.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Juca.

-Não, mas vou melhorar... espero... – respondeu ela.

-Você tinha que ver, Joyce – Juca ria enquanto falava. – Alicia sentando direitinho na tora. A cara de dor que ela fez...

-Você ri, Juca, mas foi terrível – disse Alicia. – Acertou em cheio. Nossa... Meus olhos se reviraram, Joyce, juro pra você... Minha cabeça começou a rodar... Foi como se todo o meu corpo estivesse sendo rasgado...

-Nossa... – Joyce estava pálida; os lábios tremiam. – E... Demorou muito pra voltar ao normal?

-Bom, fiquei um dia de cama, com as pernas bem abertas, pra relaxar a "região", sabe?... No dia seguinte consegui me levantar... Com muletas, é claro... E, dia a dia, vou voltando ao normal. Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Ainda é muito difícil de sentar-me em qualquer lugar. Dói demaissss!!

Joyce engoliu em seco.

-Peço desculpas, Alicia – disse Juca, parecendo tão inocente...

-Imagine, querido. Só acho que não pedirei a sua ajuda tão cedo... O negócio foi feio...

-Entendo...

-Vou tentar curtir a festa um pouco... Divirtam-se!

Alicia distanciou-se, ainda com as pernas afastadas e andando daquela maneira esquisita. Juca olhou para Joyce, risonho.

-Como essa vida é engraçada, não é?? Deixe-me contar os detalhes...

-Não, Juca... Não precisa... Eu... Vou beber alguma coisa... Com licença!! – de olhos arregalados, Joyce correu para longe dele.

-Ah! Queria tanto contar a história toda! – ele lamentou para si mesmo. – Eu ensinando a Alicia, esclarecendo a dúvida com o dever de Poções, em cima da árvore; ela escorregando do galho na hora de descer e caindo de pernas abertas sobre a enorme tora de madeira que estava deitada no chão... – ele gargalhou com a lembrança. – Pobre Alicia...

* * *

Largada em uma das mesas, Clarissa bebia alguns goles de Demência, enquanto pensava... 

Todo o seu esforço em vão. Tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado; tudo começou a dar errado depois do Baile anterior. Draco estava seguindo os seus conselhos, atingira Rony com uma faca... Se ninguém tivesse interrompido o atentado, ela já teria se livrado de Rony. Mas, não... Interromperam. E, para piorar, Lorenzo conseguira curar o ferimento de Rony, salvara a vida do rapaz e...

_...acabara com a esperança de que Rony morresse._

Os olhos de Clarissa estreitaram-se, fitando o dono do bar, que estava parado próximo à escada que levava ao andar superior.

_Idiota..._

O pior era que estava _sorrindo. _Atrapalhara os planos de Clarissa e agora estava lá, contente, feliz pela festa idiota que produzira, pela cambada de jovens que conseguira atrair, ia ganhar muito dinheiro, e ela mesma colaborava com isso, tomando aquela taça de Demência, oh, quanto dinheiro indo para o cofre do incrível Lorenzo, mas...

_Ele atrapalhara um plano de Clarissa. _E quem atrapalhava um plano de Clarissa pagava caro, muito caro, principalmente quando ela se encontrava de mau humor, como naquele momento.

O mau humor era a semente para sua mente fria.

Ela, ali, suportando a constatação da derrota, enquanto ele, que lhe atrapalhara, comemorava o sucesso? Ah, nunca... Era inadmissível...

_Era hora da vingança._

* * *

Em Hogwarts, no castelo que se encontrava muito vazio – embora sem o conhecimento das "autoridades", Serena estava acordada, no dormitório que partilhava com Lewis e Frieda. Agachada, ela ajeitava um mural de fotos. O mural, feito com papel azul, era pontilhado de estrelas feitas com papel prateado, sobre as quais ela afixava as fotos que tirava de uma grande caixa ao seu lado, fotos de seus pais, fotos de sua família perdida... 

As lágrimas escorriam, enquanto Serena selecionava as melhores fotos. Eram tantos momentos bons eternizados em cada uma daquelas imagens... Um passeio no parque; compras no Beco Diagonal; almoços de domingo na enorme mesa da cozinha; brincadeiras; risos; abraços; beijos; caretas; afagos; _felicidade._

Ela ouviu um ruído às suas costas; era Lewis quem se aproximava, levantando-se da cama e agachando-se ao seu lado.

-Não quer deixar para fazer isso amanhã? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

-Não conseguirei dormir de qualquer forma... Então, é melhor aproveitar o tempo... – Serena suspirou. – Foi o pior dia da minha vida, Lewis. Ver os dois, os meus pais, sendo sepultados... Um choque horrível, uma sensação que nem posso descrever... – ela engasgou-se. – Antes eu chorei pelos dois, mas, no momento em que os caixões desceram, no momento em que foram cobertos de terra, eu tomei consciência de que eles estavam partindo para sempre; de que nada seria como antes. Parece que foi necessário aquele momento para que eu finalmente percebesse que não era um pesadelo; que era real, e eles realmente partiram.

-É natural... Essa demora em aceitar...

-Sim. E dói, Lewis. Dói muito.

-Eu sei... Mas eles merecem uma bela homenagem, nem que seja bem simples. Vamos, eu ajudo você a terminar de completar o mural.

Lewis pegou a mão de Serena e a guiou para a caixa de fotos. O rapaz pegou uma em que Brian e Florence seguravam a filha no colo; os dois, assim como o bebê, sorriam.

-Sabe por que eles estavam tão felizes assim? – perguntou Lewis. – Porque se amavam. E sabiam, de alguma forma, que esse bebê se tornaria uma garota incrível, linda, amiga, inteligente, perfeita...

Serena olhou-o com carinho, através das lágrimas.

-Essa garota foi a pessoa que os dois mais amaram no mundo. A estrela mais brilhante. Por isso, uma foto dos dois com quem eles mais amavam merece o lugar de destaque... A estrela do topo...

Lewis levou a mão de Serena até a estrela de papel que ficava no topo do mural. Afixou a foto e, em seguida, acariciou o rosto de Serena.

-E essa estrela continua a brilhar; e quem vai cuidar dela sou eu. Não vou deixar que o brilho se apague; não vou deixá-la cair; serei seu alicerce...

Serena fechou os olhos, entregue ao toque carinhoso oferecido por Lewis.

-Obrigada... – ela agradeceu. – Porque essa... estrela... Precisa de você... Ela só brilha se for lustrada com amor.

-Amor ela terá de sobra; por isso que sempre brilhará...

Ele beijou-a no rosto; Serena pousou a cabeça no peito de Lewis e chorou, enquanto o rapaz alisava os seus cabelos dourados.

Houve um ranger na porta que indicou a chegada de Frieda.

-Ah! Que cena mais linda! – exclamou a bruxa, com um cinismo declarado. Serena ergueu a cabeça e olhou-a. – Os dois, abraçadinhos. Parecem até dois _irmãozinhos..._

O coração de Serena apertou-se; por um momento esquecera-se daquele fato. O amor de Lewis era reconfortante; ela realmente precisava dele para manter-se de pé. Só restara ele em sua vida; ela tinha a certeza absoluta que ele a amava acima de todas as coisas, e lutaria contra tudo para fazê-la feliz.

E estava cansada, cansada das piadinhas e brincadeiras de Frieda; estava na hora daquele monstro receber o que merecia...

-Não, não podemos ser confundidos como dois irmãozinhos, Frieda. Porque irmãozinhos não fazem isso...

Serena grudou-se aos lábios de Lewis e deu-lhe um beijo ardente, diante dos olhos escandalizados de Frieda Lambert...

* * *

-Que demora... – Augusto passava o lenço pela testa, preocupado. – Lanísia já devia estar aqui... Alguma coisa deu errado. Será que ela não virá mais? 

_Toc-toc-toc._

Augusto correu para a porta, um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

-Quem é? – perguntou.

-Aluna gostosa procurando carinho de professor másculo e viril. Posso entrar??

Augusto abriu a porta, já agarrando Lanísia e a puxando para um beijo.

-Não... Não pode entrar... – ofegou ele. – O que queremos fazer não vai acontecer aqui, e sim em um lugar muito especial...

-Isso pode ser feito em qualquer lugar, professor, mas, lugares especiais sempre são perfeitos... Vamos lá?

-Sim... Mas eu é que vou guiá-la... – Augusto tirou uma venda negra do bolso da calça; passou a venda sobre os olhos de Lanísia e amarrou-a. – A brincadeira começa _agora_...

A escuridão tomou conta da visão de Lanísia. Ela sentiu as mãos do professor segurando-a pelos dois braços e guiando-a...

A brincadeira estava só começando...

* * *

Clarissa esperou que Lorenzo se afastasse da escada. Enquanto isso, o plano magnífico se formava em sua mente; peça por peça, detalhe por detalhe; o incrível quebra-cabeça era montado, o excelente plano era traçado. 

-Seria extremamente frustrante que, na noite da primeira festinha clandestina desse bar de quinta categoria, a diretoria de Hogwarts tomasse conhecimento do que está ocorrendo aqui embaixo – falou Clarissa, sozinha. – Interromperia um futuro glorioso para o Lorenzo´s... Você vai experimentar o sabor da derrota, Lorenzo, assim como interrompeu o meu...

Clarissa largou a taça na mesa, ao ver que o bruxo havia se afastado, e levantou-se. Discretamente, aproximou-se da escadaria. Olhou ao redor e, rapidamente, subiu-a, saindo do salão.

Enquanto rumava na direção da saída do bar, Clarissa sorria... Mal via a hora de comunicar à direção sobre aquela festinha idiota... Mal via a hora de ferrar com a vida daquele bruxo imbecil...

-Opa!

Ela estancou; uma luz irrompeu na escuridão, vinda de uma varinha; Clarissa virou-se e, encontrou o rosto divertido de Lorenzo.

-Posso saber aonde a mocinha pensa que vai??

* * *

**N/A: Aguardo comentários (não recebi nenhum no capítulo anterior) e espero que tenham gostado... Abraços!**


	19. Movimentação na madrugada

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**_Movimentação na madrugada_**

_A madrugada anda movimentada em Hogwarts e em seus arredores. Há de tudo. Tramas..._

**-Tudo vale a pena para ver a queda de quem se odeia...**

**-É que, vendo o Harry de longe, acho que ele estava mais satisfeito enquanto voava comigo.**

..._Maldade..._

**-Eu criei a minha própria forma de tortura, para torturar a minha própria inimiga. _Você._**

_...e muita paixão..._

**-O que íamos fazer nesse tal cantinho pode ser feito em qualquer lugar...**

**-Estarei lá.**

_...Tudo isso e muito mais! Entre nessa madrugada imprevisível com as Encalhadas!_

* * *

Clarissa não sabia o que dizer. Seu coração batia acelerado, devido ao susto, e, ofegante, ela não conseguia formar uma boa desculpa para dar ao dono do bar.

Lorenzo, percebendo que a resposta não surgia, perdeu a paciência e perguntou novamente:

-Aonde a mocinha pensa que vai?

Clarissa mordeu o lábio, pensando em uma resposta convincente; mandou a primeira idéia que lhe surgiu na mente.

-Passei do ponto com as taças de Demência. Estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível... Como se mil agulhas ferroassem minha cabeça por todos os lados...

Ela passou a mão pela testa, em um gesto dramático.

-E...?

-E pensei em tomar um pouco de ar fresco. Talvez ajude, vai saber... E, se mesmo assim não adiantar, voltarei ao castelo para deitar-me e descansar...

Lorenzo examinou-a com um olhar crítico. Clarissa, um gênio em disfarçar verdadeiros sentimentos, não demonstrou qualquer sinal de preocupação; continuou com a mão sobre a cabeça, os olhos um pouco fechados, como se realmente estivesse sentindo dor.

-Tudo bem... – disse Lorenzo, por fim. – Peço desculpas pela maneira como a abordei, mas... Você sabe, é uma festa proibida, e pensei que todos os alunos fossem embora juntos. Além disso, corro o risco de algum de vocês ir até a escola e... – ele suspirou. – Deixa pra lá. Temores de iniciante no ramo das festas proibidas.

Clarissa forçou uma risadinha.

-Espero que essa dor passe logo – falou Lorenzo.

-É, eu também espero. Assim poderei aproveitar a festa... – uma idéia repentina surgiu em sua mente. Clarissa seguiu o roteiro inesperado... – Tenho uma poção guardada no meu dormitório que sempre acaba com as minhas dores de cabeça...

-Qual poção? Tenho um excelente acervo de poções por aqui, e...

-Eu não sei o nome... Não me lembro... Teria que ser a que está no meu dormitório mesmo. Só de pensar em voltar ao castelo para buscá-la, já me dá um desânimo... – ela baixou os olhos. – Perderei a festa, porque se for até o castelo não voltarei mais... O que posso fazer, não é? Não tem jeito...

-Não tem ninguém que possa trazer a poção para você? Alguém que tenha ficado no castelo?

-Sim... Conheço uma garotinha do primeiro ano que poderia mandar-me. Mas, não, melhor não, fazer a pobrezinha sair na noite fria para me trazer a poção...

-Não é necessário! Para que existem as corujas, afinal?

_"Que tal... Para denunciarem festas proibidas?"._

-Tem razão... Não havia pensado nisso... – mentiu Clarissa.

-Um segundo só e já busco uma coruja pra você...

Ele afastou-se; Clarissa sorriu em triunfo. _"A cada dia melhor, garota. Parabéns"._

Lorenzo voltou com uma grande coruja marrom. Passou-a para Clarissa; a ave movimentou um pouco as asas, agitada, e depois parou.

-Ah obrigada.

-Escreva para a sua amiga informando que precisa da poção. Ela manda o frasco pela coruja, você toma e, em seguida, volta para a Festa Proibida!

-Ótima idéia, Lorenzo. Muito obrigada. Já tinha ouvido falar que era um bruxo muito inteligente.

-Que nada. Apenas quero que todos vocês aproveitem a minha festa!!

-Vou mandar a carta e esperar a poção. Já volto...

Lorenzo lançou-lhe um sorriso; Clarissa retribuiu e, dando as costas, assumiu a sua verdadeira expressão; uma expressão tranqüila, de prazer, como uma criança prestes a aprontar uma travessura; e ela ia aprontar, embora não houvesse nada de inocente em sua trama...

Ela abriu a porta do bar deserto e, encostando-a, afastou-se. Sem perder tempo, Clarissa caminhou até um pequeno morro próximo ao Lorenzo´s e começou a mexer em sua bolsa.

-Será que não tem nenhum pedaço de pergaminho aqui dentro?? Droga... Será que... Ah! Achei!

Ela retirou o pedaço de pergaminho e, em seguida, a pena que sempre trazia na bolsa. No pergaminho, Clarissa escreveu um bilhete simples e direto:

_FESTA PROIBIDA NO LORENZO´S, AGORA!_

_BEBIDAS ALCÓOLICAS PARA ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS_

-Acho que é o suficiente para deixar a diretora de cabelos em pé! – exclamou Clarissa. Colocando o bilhete no bico da coruja, soltou-a; a ave tomou o rumo do castelo.

Agora era hora da parte final de seu plano; abrir a porta do bar e bater em seguida, para dar a impressão de que alguém saíra apressado por ali. Clarissa ia começar a descer o barranco quando ouviu a voz de Lorenzo, cantando dentro do bar; o bruxo estava se _aproximando da porta._

Ela ficou em dúvida; como provar que alguém saíra de dentro do bar sem bater a porta?? Não havia tempo para pensar; seus olhos fitaram o chão. Uns três metros de altura; o morro era bem alto. _Alto demais..._

Lorenzo abriu a porta do bar; ela não pensou duas vezes...

Arremessando o corpo para frente, Clarissa jogou-se do barranco.

-NÃO! – berrou Lorenzo, em pânico, ao ver a garota caindo.

Houve o forte baque do corpo contra o chão, além do estalido de um osso se partindo. Clarissa ficou esparramada no chão, gemendo de dor, enquanto Lorenzo correu até ela.

-Oh, minha nossa... – ele a fitava, os olhos cheios de preocupação. – Você está bem?

-Não... A minha perna... Dói demais... – ela respondeu, agarrando a perna esquerda.

-Deve ter quebrado – disse Lorenzo, examinando-a com os olhos. – Como você caiu??

-Empurrada... Empurrada por alguém que saiu aí de dentro do bar. Só não sei lhe dizer quem foi...

-Alguém mais saiu?

-Sim. Eu pensei ter ouvido a porta se fechando, depois julguei que fosse só impressão. Estava soltando a coruja com a carta... Depois percebi que alguém se aproximava correndo... Virei-me para ver quem era, mas só consegui ver, de relance, roupas descoladas... Acho que alguém bem jovem... Vi apenas de relance, porque a pessoa me empurrou, me jogou do barranco... Nunca imaginei passar por tamanho ato de violência... Ai...

-A pessoa jogou você dessa maneira tão bárbara, o que significa que não quer ser reconhecida. Mas por que fazer isso?

-Não sei... – _ainda não era hora de Lorenzo descobrir... – _Ai, ai... Está doendo muito, _por favor_, me ajude...

-Sim. Segure a minha mão. Isso... – Lorenzo ajudou-a a se levantar, passando um braço de Clarissa por seu ombro. – Vamos. Vamos para dentro...

De cabeça baixa, Clarissa sorriu.

* * *

Depois de beijar os lábios de Alone, Harry começou a descer para o pescoço da garota, onde deu diversos beijos e pequenas chupadas. Totalmente entregue às carícias e toques, Alone fechou os olhos, aproveitando o momento maravilhoso.

Enquanto a beijava, Harry murmurava algumas palavras.

-Você... é perfeita... incrível...

-Humm... – gemia Alone, zonza.

Harry parou com os beijos em seguida. Ainda segurando-a pelos braços, ele agachou-se e a fitou, com a testa suada e a respiração ofegante.

-Fale para mim, o que deseja? Sou seu escravo... O mais obediente dos escravos...

-Adoro isso!! – Alone sorriu. – Adoro saber que mando em você, que você obedece a todos os meus comandos... Fale para mim, Harry, quem tem o poder sobre você??

-Você, Alone, você...

-Bom garoto... No entanto, não é o melhor lugar para praticarmos coisas divertidas – Harry vacilou o aperto nos braços da garota e ela levantou-se.

-Qual o melhor lugar então? – perguntou Harry, decepcionado.

-Não faço a menor idéia. O imprevisível me atrai, Harry. Do nada, nos vemos em um lugar, e as coisas acontecem. O inesperado é maravilhoso. E é assim que vai ser.

-Mas...

-Shhh! – ela levou um dedo aos lábios. – Eu tenho o poder sobre você, esqueceu? Sou eu que mando. E, agora, _eu_ digo que é assim que _vai ser._

E saiu, lançando um beijo para o rapaz, que ficou sentado no chão, abobalhado, zonzo...

* * *

Serena beijou Lewis até ficar sem fôlego. Em seguida, lançou um olhar desdenhoso na direção de Frieda Lambert, que estava transtornada. Serena podia ver as mãos magras fechadas em punho, os lábios finos extremamente contraídos, a falta de cor nos lados da face.

Ver aquela reação na megera foi _maravilhoso._

-Está vendo, Frieda? Não podemos ser confundidos com dois irmãozinhos. Algo desse tipo, algo como esse beijo, não é algo que aconteça entre casais de irmãos.

Os lábios de Frieda contraíram-se ainda mais; parecia que ela não conseguia encontrar as palavras certas, tamanha fora a surpresa que o ato de Serena provocara.

Lewis, alheio as provocações que ocorriam entre a mãe e a namorada, abraçou Serena, sorrindo.

-Gosto muito quando você mostra que é uma mulher bem decidida... – ele beijou-a no rosto. – E então, vamos continuar a montar o mural de fotos?

-Ah que belo mural... – disse Frieda, recuperando-se do choque. Parada em pé atrás dos dois, ela observou, com um brilho no olhar que fez Serena respirar fundo; era um olhar que mostrava a indiferença de Frieda diante da morte de seus pais; o quanto ela não se importava com a morte do homem que um dia amara; e, o pior de tudo, era que Serena sabia que ela estava constatando tudo isso porque _Frieda queria que ela constatasse. _Queria que ela soubesse o quanto aquele acontecimento fora ótimo para ela, o quanto ela estava comemorando. – Seus pais ficariam muito orgulhosos de você...

-Não preciso de suas frases feitas, Frieda; frases de apoio, vindas de você, só me causam enjôo.

Serena percebeu que o olhar de Frieda desviou-se para Lewis, como se ela aguardasse a defesa do filho. Geralmente Lewis vinha em defesa da mãe naqueles momentos de atrito, ou, no mínimo, pedia que Serena não discutisse. No entanto, Lewis não saiu em defesa da mãe; pelo contrário, segurou as mãos de Serena com força e começou a beijá-las. Serena engoliu em seco; Frieda não deixaria aquela mudança passar despercebida...

-Que engraçado... Como as coisas mudam, não é mesmo, Lewis?

-Que coisas, mãe? – ele perguntou, de sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Algumas de suas atitudes, por exemplo. Você sempre vinha em minha defesa quando havia um problema entre Serena e eu, ou, pelo menos, mostrava que estava neutro no meio da discussão com algum tipo de comentário. Mas, agora, isso não acontece mais... Não é interessante, filho?

Lewis balançou os ombros.

-Não sei... Para mim continua tudo igual.

-E você, Serena, o que acha disso? – ela olhou para Serena, que se encolheu um pouco diante daquele olhar irônico e zombeteiro. – Intrigante a mudança em Lewis, não acha?

-É... Talvez... Mas, como ele mesmo falou, não houve mudança alguma...

-Não, houve sim... E foi uma mudança gradual. Começou na época em que ele, do nada, resolveu namorá-la, coisa que ele hesitava em fazer por respeito a mim. E foi mudando a cada dia, a cada hora... E, agora, ele não se importa mais comigo, comigo que sou a própria mãe dele. Só tem olhos para você, Serena. Lewis agora vive _somente_ para você.

-Acho que está exagerando, mamãe... – comentou Lewis.

-Ah e veja só!! Você nem percebe que mudou! Uma mudança que aconteceu e agora você nem se dá conta disso! É algo bem _mágico..._

Serena estremeceu...

-...tão incrível que parece até que existe _magia_ no meio disso tudo!! – Frieda deu uma risadinha seca, enquanto, no chão, Serena sentia um calafrio percorrer a sua espinha. – Não concorda comigo, querida?

Serena olhou diretamente para Frieda, tentando não demonstrar seu nervosismo; mas não houve como. Antes de responder, Serena mordeu o lábio, inquieta...

-Acho que não...

As duas se encararam por alguns segundos, até que Frieda, subitamente, puxou Serena do chão pelo braço, levantando-a à força. Serena gritou; Lewis levantou-se no mesmo instante, irritado, e saiu em defesa da namorada.

-SOLTE-A! – ele ordenou.

-Veja bem, Serena. É disso que eu falo! – disse Frieda, apertando o braço dela. – Repare como ele está irritado! Dando ordens para mim!! Bem diferente do Lewis de antigamente... E é aí que eu pergunto, Serena...

Ela aumentou o apertão no braço da garota...

-Será que esse Lewis também a ama mais?

Serena ficou sem ar; Frieda não deixou-a responder. Puxando-a pelo braço, caminhou em direção a outra parte do dormitório. Lewis, irado, seguiu-a.

-Deixe a Serena em paz! Solte-a, ou eu...

-Ela é mais do que uma aluna qualquer, e mais do que a sua namoradinha – respondeu Frieda, sem olhar para o filho. – A responsável por ela sou eu, e, por isso, ela deve fazer o que eu mando!!

Frieda abriu a porta do dormitório, jogou Serena lá dentro e, em seguida, entrou correndo, fechando a porta atrás de si para impedir que Lewis entrasse.

-Agora que estamos sozinhas, precisamos ter uma conversa muito importante...

-Não tenho nada para conversar com você, Frieda! – respondeu Serena, sentada sobre a cama da professora.

-Tem sim... Se antes eu suspeitava que você armou alguma coisa para manipular os sentimentos de Lewis, agora eu tenho certeza. Praticou algo ilegal para aumentar o amor que existia dentro dele, e eu quero saber o que foi.

-Não fiz nada, você está enlouquecendo...

-NÃO ESTOU! – gritou Frieda, descontrolada. – Sou a mãe dele, conheço meu filho muito bem! O Lewis que existe agora não é o mesmo! Está diferente, e por sua causa!! Você fez algum maldito encantamento para que isso acontecesse, e eu ordeno que me diga qual encantamento foi esse!!

Serena engoliu em seco antes de responder:

-Não existe encantamento algum.

Frieda respirou fundo.

-Não vai contar, não é?

-Não há o que contar...

-Sabe que agora quem manda em você sou eu...

-Mas, mesmo assim, não pode me obrigar a falar qualquer coisa!

-É... Talvez não... Mas posso levá-la a falar. Não vencer pelo cansaço, Serena. Vencer pela dor...

-Do que está falando, sua maluca?

-De algo que você já conhece...

Frieda pegou uma garrafa vazia de perfume, e, antes que Frieda jogasse a garrafa no chão e ela se espatifasse em vários cacos, Serena já sabia o que viria a seguir.

-De novo isso, Frieda... – murmurou Serena, em pânico.

-Sim. Outra vez... – disse a megera, com nítido prazer, enquanto, com um movimento da varinha, reunia os cacos no chão. – Da última vez não pude fazer com que se ajoelhasse... Fui interrompida. Mas, agora, tudo mudou, Serena. Agora eu mando em você; eu sou a sua responsável. E você tem que fazer o que eu mando.

-Tudo bem, fazer o que você manda, mas isso é tortura barata, é absurdo...

-Claro que não. Ainda não mandei que se ajoelhasse. Isso será um castigo. Se você não me falar a verdade, paga o preço da omissão.

-Não estou omitindo coisa alguma...

-Está. Eu sei que está, e nenhuma negação sua vai me convencer do contrário. A questão é a seguinte, Serena: ou fala o que você fez para enfeitiçar o Lewis ou se ajoelha nos cacos de vidro.

-Mas eu não fiz nada...

-Fala ou ajoelha.

Serena lançou um olhar desesperado para os cacos de vidro pontiagudos. A dor seria absurda... Mas quebrar o juramento de segredo absoluto das Encalhadas era inadmissível. Se Frieda tivesse aquele segredo em suas mãos, poderia arruinar a vida de todas elas. E nada daria mais prazer a ela do que vê-la encarcerada em uma cela escura e fria de Azkaban.

-Eu repito o que já disse. Não fiz nada.

Frieda estalou os lábios, contrariada.

-Já que não quer falar, ajoelhe-se.

-Essa idéia é muito patética, sabia? Que coisa mais idiota... Bizarra... Juntar vários cacos de vidro e me obrigar a ajoelhar sobre eles. Sua mente, que você diz ser tão grandiosa, podia ter pensado em coisas melhores!

-Isso não tem nada de patético, muito menos de idiota – respondeu Frieda, suavemente. – Isso é _tortura._ Tortura física. Tortura é o melhor meio de castigar a quem odiamos; um excelente meio de obtermos a verdade de quem se recusa a dizê-la, como você está fazendo agora. As grandes mentes da história, tanto bruxa quanto trouxa, usaram a tortura como meio de punir os inimigos e mostrar quem é que mandava. Mentes grandiosas, que testam os limites da capacidade humana. Os limites da _dor._ É ótimo causar dor em quem odiamos, Serena. Ver quem odiamos gemendo de dor, chorando, implorando para que aquilo cesse de uma vez, até mesmo se humilhando... Porque, quando a pessoa chega no limite, faz o que for preciso para se livrar da dor, do sofrimento. Torturar é ter o inimigo em sua mão, e ver o seu próprio inimigo pedindo ajuda a você... – ela suspirou, como se tudo aquilo lhe desse um prazer descomunal. – Enfim... Eu criei a minha própria forma de tortura, para torturar a minha própria inimiga. _Você._ E, se antes eu não podia submetê-la a essa tortura, por impedimentos de pessoas moralistas e de mente pequena que não percebem que a dor é o melhor remédio, agora eu posso. Porque agora eu mando em você. Chega de papo furado, ajoelhe-se nesses cacos de vidro de uma vez. Quero vê-la chorar... Implorar... E soltar toda a verdade. Se falar o que eu quero, poderá sair do castigo. Senão, ficará até eu me saciar.

-S-saciar, do q-que? – gaguejou Serena.

-De vê-la sofrer – respondeu Frieda, apontando um dedo para os cacos.

Serena, trêmula, foi ajoelhando lentamente. As lágrimas já corriam fartas por seu rosto; será que suportaria tamanha tortura? Não podia revelar o segredo das Encalhadas, _não podia..._

Seus joelhos alcançaram os cacos; ela sentiu as pontas afiadas penetrarem em sua carne; o sangue quente escorrendo por suas pernas em grossos fios. Tudo acompanhado por uma dor dilacerante, que parecia envolver não só os joelhos como as pernas.

-Você pode se livrar da dor quando quiser, Serena... – disse Frieda, agachando-se ao lado dela. – É só me falar... Só falar...

Serena fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio com força, tentando suportar a dor...

-Vamos, é só falar...

Ela não respondeu; tentava ignorar a voz maligna de Frieda e concentrar o pensamento em suas amigas. Hermione, Alone, Lanísia, Joyce, Clarissa...

_"Meninas, socorro...", _pensava Serena, num apelo mudo, que nunca poderia chegar a uma das Encalhadas...

* * *

-Vamos, Clarissa, sente-se aqui – disse Lorenzo, ajudando-a a sentar-se em uma cadeira do salão principal do Lorenzo´s.

-Obrigada – agradeceu a garota, fazendo uma careta de dor. A perna quebrada doía horrivelmente, provocando descargas dolorosas que faziam algumas lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto de Clarissa.

-Está doendo bastante, não é?

-Demais...

Walter surgiu naquele instante; olhou para o patrão e depois para a garota, sem compreender o que estava acontecendo.

-Um dos alunos saiu do bar – respondeu Lorenzo, antes que o funcionário fizesse qualquer pergunta. – Aparentemente, estava bem apressado e assustado, porque saiu correndo e derrubou a menina do barranco que fica aqui em frente, para que ela não visse o seu rosto.

-Humm... Isso é bem estranho – comentou Walter.

-Também acho...

-Talvez ele tenha feito alguma bobagem na Festa Proibida e fugiu – sugeriu Walter.

-É, pode ser... Ou ele foi fazer o que eu temo que algum dos alunos faça desde que a festa começou – disse Lorenzo, a ficha caindo naquele instante. – Ele foi até Hogwarts informar à direção da escola sobre a Festa Proibida.

Walter cambaleou um pouco para trás com o baque da afirmação.

-Será??

-Claro que sim, Walter!! – Lorenzo olhou para Clarissa. – Antes de cair do barranco você conseguiu ver qual foi a direção que a pessoa que lhe empurrou tomou?

-Foi muito rápido... – Clarissa fingiu estar em profundo estado de concentração. – Mas... É, parecia que ia tomar a direção do castelo mesmo...

-DROGA! – vociferou Lorenzo, virando uma das mesas em seu ataque de fúria.

-O que faremos, chefe? – questionou Walter, torcendo as mãos.

-Procedimento de emergência – disse Lorenzo, ofegante. – Nunca queria utilizá-lo, mas não existe outra alternativa. Desse jeito, poderemos mandar os alunos para longe do bar, pelo menos. E, talvez, com sorte, ainda dê tempo de todos entrarem no castelo.

-Sim.

-O que está esperando, Walter? Não fique aí me olhando com essa cara de assustado! Cada segundo é precioso! Prepare as vassouras enquanto eu comunico aos alunos que a festa acabou.

-Certo! – disse Walter, saindo às pressas.

Lorenzo colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Clarissa e procurou sorrir, apesar da tensão.

-Fique quietinha aqui. Eu já volto.

-Tudo bem... – respondeu, fingindo que estava desnorteada.

Lorenzo saiu do saguão correndo e entrou no Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, rumo ao salão subterrâneo.

Sozinha, Clarissa tentava pensar com clareza, apesar da dor. Envolvendo a perna quebrada com uma das mãos, ela falava para si mesma:

-Não esperava um procedimento de emergência, mas tudo bem... Não é possível que dê tempo dos alunos se acomodarem em suas respectivas salas comunais. Ainda vai dar certo. Vai dar tudo certo... Não fui obrigada a quebrar a perna à toa. A minha vitória ainda vai rolar... Assim como o fracasso de Lorenzo...

Acariciando a perna dolorida, Clarissa sorriu.

-Tudo vale a pena para ver a queda de quem se odeia... – murmurou para o saguão vazio, como se aquilo fosse a mais perfeita lição de moral do mundo...

* * *

O grupo musical tocava uma música bem "pauleira", com uma letra nada apropriada para menores, quando Lorenzo interrompeu-os com um gesto. Houve uma vaia dos estudantes. Lorenzo apressou-se e, ampliando a voz com a varinha, avisou:

-Estamos com um grave problema, pessoal. Um de vocês, que eu não sei quem é, saiu correndo do bar em direção a Hogwarts. Estava muito apressado, como se fosse fazer algo errado, e, ao que tudo indica, ele foi até a escola para avisar à direção sobre a Festa Proibida.

Murmúrios de assombro misturados com reclamações e protestos.

-Foi bolado um procedimento de emergência para casos do tipo, mas não sei se haverá tempo de vocês irem até as suas salas comunais. Meu funcionário, Walter, está arrumando, lá em cima, algumas vassouras para vocês. Não existem vassouras suficientes para todos, então vocês terão que dividi-las; três para cada uma, acho que é o suficiente.

-Voamos até a entrada do castelo? – perguntou Rony, erguendo a mão.

-Até os portões de Hogwarts – corrigiu Lorenzo. – Lá vocês descem das vassouras e seguem a pé. Walter traz as vassouras de volta e eu as escondo novamente.

-Se não der tempo de irmos até as salas comunais, e alguém da escola questionar onde todos nós estávamos, o que diremos? – indagou Mione, apavorada.

-Digam que houve um encontro de jovens, sim, porém dentro dos limites de Hogwarts. A noite tem muita neblina, se houvesse algo do tipo na escola com certeza vocês não seriam vistos.

-A pessoa com certeza disse que a festa é aqui no Lorenzo´s – falou Mione. – Se ela avisou sobre os salões subterrâneos, não haverá tempo de esconder tudo!

-Eu sei – disse Lorenzo com a voz fraca. – Mas preciso tentar... _Precisamos_ tentar. Se vocês querem que noites como esta voltem a se repetir, não temos tempo a perder!

Houve um urro de apoio dos jovens, tão forte que fez as pernas de Lorenzo bambearem.

-Vamos! Walter já deve ter preparado as vassouras!!

Os jovens seguiram em direção as escadas que levavam à parte superior do bar. As Encalhadas, juntas, estavam espantadas – Hermione, principalmente.

-Minha nossa!! Já pensou se Minerva vê que eu também estou participando de algo como isso? Minha reputação já era...

-Acalme-se! – falou Joyce. – As coisas ficarão feias é para o Lorenzo, se tudo isso for descoberto! Bebidas alcoólicas, banda seminua!!

-É verdade – concordou Alone. – Se fingirmos que a farra é lá em Hogwarts, eles deduzirão que foi algo bem mais "leve".

-Garotas... Lanísia em Hogwarts pegando o professor, Serena em Hogwarts, descansando, mas... Cadê a Clarissa? – perguntou Mione, olhando ao redor.

-Faz um tempinho que não a vejo – falou Joyce. Uma hipótese estranha, e assustadora, surgiu em sua mente. – Seria ela a pessoa que foi até Hogwarts denunciar Lorenzo?

-Deixe de bobagem, Joyce! – replicou Mione. – Conhecemos Clarissa muito bem, e sabemos que ela nunca faria algo do tipo. Isso é coisa de quem não presta, de quem não quer ver a felicidade dos outros, que encontra prazer na desgraça alheia. Coisa de gente cruel, e a nossa amiga não é desse tipo de gente.

-É verdade – concordou Alone.

-Tudo bem, desculpem. Vocês têm razão. Foi só uma possibilidade maluca que surgiu... Já que ela não está por aqui...

Elas atravessaram o Cantinho de Amor e Pegação e logo alcançaram o salão de entrada do bar. As portas envidraçadas estavam abertas, e várias vassouras encostadas às paredes; Walter ia passando-as a cada grupo de três alunos. Olhando o ambiente, Mione avistou Clarissa, sentada a uma das mesas.

-Olhem lá! A Clarissa! – mostrou às amigas.

Elas driblaram alguns alunos e algumas mesas e chegaram à amiga, que ainda gemia de dor e envolvia a perna quebrada com as mãos.

-Olá, meninas...

-Soube do que aconteceu? – perguntou Mione. – Alguém foi até Hogwarts e deve estar denunciando a Festa Proibida nesse exato momento! – ela lançou um olhar para a perna de Clarissa. – O que houve aí?

-Saí para tomar um ar e me jogaram do barranco que tem logo aqui em frente.

-Oh! – Alone ficou espantada. – Quem fez isso??

-A mesma pessoa que está obrigando todos a saírem correndo do bar! Ela saiu às pressas daqui e, antes que eu pudesse ver quem era, me derrubou.

-Que absurdo... Essa pessoa é um monstro! – falou Mione, revoltada.

-Sim... Jogar-me do barranco dessa forma... Sem dó nem piedade... Com certeza não vale nada. Deve ser alguém muito cruel e sem coração – disse Clarissa, balançando a cabeça – _falsa revolta._

-Você quebrou a perna, como subirá em uma vassoura?

-Walter me levará, Joyce. Não se preocupem. Agora, acho melhor vocês irem.

-Se cuida – disse Mione, beijando a amiga no rosto antes de afastar-se.

Assim que as três se viraram, Clarissa limpou o beijo com a manga da blusa, fazendo uma careta repulsiva.

Em frente às portas de vidro, Walter passava as vassouras para cada grupo de três alunos, acomodando-os e pedindo que partissem imediatamente. Alone, Joyce e Hermione aguardavam a sua vez quando Alone viu Harry se aproximando da próxima vassoura a partir – vassoura ocupada por uma garota que ela não conhecia e por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Colin Creevey.

Colin, o segundo na vassoura, acenava animado para Harry, convidando-o a ocupar o último lugar. Alone suspirou e balançou a cabeça, satisfeita, sabendo que Harry não ia topar... imensa foi a sua surpresa ao vê-lo subindo na vassoura e, o que era pior, _retribuindo_ o sorriso de Colin.

-Não posso acreditar nisso – disse Alone, sentindo uma explosão de ira envolver seu coração.

Tomada pela raiva, sem medir seus próprios atos, ela desviou-se dos alunos que estavam em sua frente e, parando ao lado de Harry, deu-lhe um violento cutucão no ombro; Harry levantou os olhos verdes para ela e sorriu com uma expressão de "abobalhado-apaixonado" – só percebia o quanto ela era bela, e até as sobrancelhas franzidas em ira pareciam belas diante de seus olhos – na verdade, para ele nem ira havia ali, apenas um leve franzir que, provavelmente, Alone permitia, sabendo que realçava ainda mais a beleza de seu rosto.

-Olá! – disse Harry.

-Aproveite a viagem de vassoura com o seu "amiguinho" Colin – cochichou Alone, colocando muito desprezo na palavra amiguinho. – Abrace-o bem forte para não cair da vassoura, tenho certeza de que garantirá uns beijinhos. Idiota.

Ela deu outro cutucão no ombro dele; Harry entendeu a ironia. Finalmente percebeu a raiva de Alone. Era _ciúme. _Ciúme de Colin; claro, havia um passado entre ele e Colin, ignorado por ele devido a paixão total por Alone; ele não recordava mais de seu passado amoroso, na verdade era como se _não existisse esse passado._ Mas, apesar de ele ter se esquecido, Alone não se esqueceu, e interpretou erroneamente o seu gesto ao aceitar o convite de Colin. Viu maldade onde não existia...

-Alone!! – gritou Harry, chamando a garota que ia de encontro às amigas. – Alone!! – ele fez menção de levantar-se, mas foi interrompido por Walter.

-Nem pense nisso! Procedimento de emergência, é preciso rapidez!! Vão!

A garota que estava na dianteira da vassoura tomou impulso para voar. Antes que a vassoura levantasse vôo, Alone registrou o olhar de "culpa" de Harry e o olhar prazeroso de Colin – ambos causaram-lhe um novo ataque de fúria – Alone derrubou uma mesa.

-Droga!! – vociferou sobre o barulho de vidro se partindo.

-Alone! – lamentou-se Joyce, sem graça.

-Cuidado aí, galerinha – pediu Walter. – É preciso pressa, mas não desmontem o bar!

As Encalhadas aproximaram-se mais; enquanto aguardavam para partir na próxima vassoura, Alone, ainda impaciente e descontrolada, comentou com as amigas:

-Eu podia jurar que o Harry já estava plenamente apaixonado por mim! Mas, pelo que vejo, ainda existe uma quedinha pelo babaca do Colin!

-Será que você não está vendo coisas que não existem?

-Claro que não, Mione! Eu vi o olhar que eles trocaram! A felicidade do Harry ao subir naquela vassoura!

-O ciúme faz justamente isso – disse Joyce. – Faz com que vejamos muita coisa onde às vezes não existe absolutamente nada.

-Eu _vi!_

-E o enciumado nunca concorda que viu demais – falou Joyce, e, ao olhar para Mione, as duas deram risadinhas da amiga enciumada.

-Vocês, meninas! – chamou Walter.

Elas subiram na vassoura, Joyce na frente, Mione no meio e Alone atrás, com o rosto emburrado. Joyce deu impulso e logo as três sobrevoavam o povoado, rumo ao castelo de Hogwarts.

* * *

Minerva dormia profundamente quando ouviu batidas seguidas contra o vidro da janela. Resmungou, irritada, e fechou os olhos para dormir novamente. As batidas continuaram, fazendo com que a professora, resmungando novamente, se levantasse.

Havia uma coruja do lado de fora; uma coruja com um pedaço de papel preso no bico – provavelmente um bilhete. Minerva calçou os chinelos e caminhou até a janela. Abriu o vidro, retirou o papel do bico da ave e fechou a janela; a coruja logo sumiu de vista, sendo engolida pela neblina fria que envolvia a noite.

-Só pode ser um bilhete... – disse Minerva, apanhando os óculos e ajeitando-os. – Mas quem mandaria um bilhete a essa hora? – ela desdobrou o papel com curiosidade. A mensagem era curta e direta, e fez com que os nervos da diretora explodissem. – "Festa Proibida no Lorenzo´s, agora! Bebidas alcoólicas para alunos de Hogwarts"... O quê?? – Minerva levou uma mão ao peito. – Não posso acreditar. Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira de mau gosto... – ela respirou fundo, procurando pensar com clareza. Lançou um olhar para a janela; a neblina a impedia de visualizar os terrenos do castelo. – Preciso conferir... Verificar se isso é realmente verdade. Pouca probabilidade de ser verdadeiro, mas, se não conferir, não conseguirei mais dormir...

Ela puxou um xale do cabide ao lado da cama e, enrolando o xale ao corpo, Minerva saiu de sua sala, embrenhando-se nos corredores escuros...

* * *

...onde Lanísia e Augusto caminhavam, a moça de olhos vendados e o professor a guiá-la passo a passo.

-Mas que droga, Augusto! Já estou ficando cansada! – reclamou Lanísia. – Estou caminhando há um tempão e nada de chegar nesse tal lugar perfeito que você encontrou!

-É meio longe mesmo – disse o professor. – Ainda mais tendo que caminhar na lerdeza em que estamos caminhando...

-Pois é, se eu tirasse a venda, seria mais fácil...

-Não! Justo você, a perita em brincadeirinhas do tipo, quer estragar justamente a brincadeira que, temos certeza, chegará até o fim?

-Não quero estragar, eu quero...

Lanísia não concluiu a sua frase; de olhos fechados, todos os outros sentidos humanos ficam mais aguçados – e a sua audição em grau elevado captou o som de passos, passos que vinham de ambos os lados do corredor.

-O que houve? – perguntou Augusto, olhando-a sem entender; Lanísia ergueu a venda, revelando olhos arregalados de pavor. No momento em que seus lábios formavam um novo "O que houve?", Augusto também ouviu, os passos que vinham dos dois lados, os passos que fechavam o caminho, os passos que _os encurralava._

-E agora? – perguntou Lanísia, baixinho.

Augusto, em pânico, não perdeu tempo; dirigiu-se para uma das portas do corredor, sem esperanças de encontrá-la aberta, levado apenas pelo medo. Por sorte, ao girar a maçaneta, a porta se abriu. Ele fez um gesto para Lanísia, que correu e passou pela porta aberta; Augusto passou em seguida, encostando-a atrás de si no momento em que sombras já se formavam no corredor.

Dentro da sala, Augusto e Lanísia suspiraram de alívio.

No corredor, as pessoas que vinham em lados contrários se encontraram. Dentro da sala, eles perceberam que os passos cessaram subitamente; um grupo de cinco alunos acabava de dar de frente com Minerva McGonagall.

-Posso saber o que fazem por aqui? – perguntou a voz severa da diretora.

"Minerva", formou os lábios de Lanísia. Augusto balançou a cabeça em concordância.

-Nada – respondeu uma voz masculina. – Só estávamos... dando uma voltinha... Sabemos que é errado, mas...

Passos decididos; Minerva caminhava até o aluno. Ela segurou-o pelo colarinho da veste e, aproximando o rosto da face do rapaz, respirou fundo.

-Álcool – falou Minerva, soltando o rapaz com certa brutalidade. – Então, realmente tem uma festa no Lorenzo´s?

Um momento de silêncio.

-Não sabemos do que a senhora está falando...

-Quantos de vocês estão por aí, bebendo como adultos? – gritou a diretora, exaltada. – Quantos?? – os passos fortes e decididos de Minerva se afastaram.

Houve silêncio do outro lado da porta; em seguida, os alunos começaram a murmurar coisas que Lanísia e Augusto não puderam ouvir, e, depois, afastaram-se também.

-Do que Minerva está falando? – perguntou Augusto.

-Não sei... – mentiu Lanísia. – Mas não faz muito sentido... Álcool, festa...

-Já percebeu onde nos metemos?

-Não... – Lanísia olhou a sala onde se encontravam; era a sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, a sala onde Frieda Lambert dava as suas aulas. – No meio de tanta afobação nem percebi que caímos justamente na sala da megera.

-É, não deixei de perceber – falou Augusto. Ele ouviu novos passos do lado de fora, assim como outras vozes de alunos. – Parece que tem mais gente fora da cama hoje.

-Sim... – concordou Lanísia, preocupada; será que a festa no Lorenzo´s realmente dera errado?

-O castelo está movimentado demais... Como vou levá-la até o nosso cantinho especial?

-Não sei... Mas... – um brilho malicioso cintilou nos olhos de Lanísia. – O que íamos fazer nesse tal cantinho pode ser feito em qualquer lugar...

Ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço do professor, que sorriu.

-É mesmo?? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. Sem falar que sou muito mais a casualidade do que o planejamento. Não acha muito mais interessante termos parado nesta sala por acaso, e fazermos tudo o que queríamos aqui mesmo??

-Humm... Bem interessante!! Sexo na sala da megera!

-Ah, penso em algo ainda melhor, querido professor... – Lanísia soltou-o e subiu na mesa da professora; sentada sobre a mesa, de frente para Augusto, Lanísia moveu os pés e chutou todos os livros e papéis que havia ali em cima. O professor subiu na mesa também, jogando o casaco para longe. – Sexo na mesa da megera!

-É pra já! – disse Augusto, caindo sobre Lanísia e beijando-a na boca.

* * *

Conforme o que foi passado por Lorenzo, os alunos desciam das vassouras em frente aos portões de Hogwarts e seguiam o restante do trajeto a pé.

Alone, Hermione e Joyce mal haviam pousado quando Harry aproximou-se, os olhos verdes cheios de culpa fixados em Alone.

-Oi! – disse ele. – Desculpe-me se...

-Harry, não enche! – ela empurrou-o para o lado e começou a caminhar, as amigas um pouco mais à frente; Harry caiu sobre o gramado frio, mas levantou-se rapidamente, limpou as vestes com as mãos e começou a segui-la.

-O que você viu não foi o que você pensou que viu, e...

-Ah que bela explicação, Harry! – ela dizia, sem olhar no rosto dele; seguia o seu caminho olhando em frente, tendo Harry seguindo-a ao lado. – Veja como fico comovida!

-Por favor, acredite...

-Cadê o seu amiguinho Colin? Vá lá chorar no ombro dele! Não é isso que você gosta de fazer?? Não vieram voando agarradinhos? Então!

-Alone...

Mas Harry não concluiu; naquele momento, os dois pararam de caminhar, assim como Joyce e Hermione. As portas de entrada do castelo estavam abertas e, recortada contra a luz, eles viam a inconfundível silhueta de _Minerva McGonagall._ Minerva berrava; os alunos entravam no castelo de cabeça baixa, encolhidos.

-Oh não! – disse Mione, desesperada. – McGonagall! E agora?

-Podemos nos esconder em algum lugar! – sugeriu Joyce, notando o quanto Hermione tremia ao ser pega em flagrante.

-É, talvez...

A voz de Minerva, magicamente amplificada, tomou os terrenos da escola.

-Já vou avisando que nem adianta se esconderem. Já percebi que praticamente todos os alunos mais velhos da escola estão aqui fora. É inútil fugirem... Oh! Parvati, até você!! Argh, que hálito horrível, oh...

-Não tem jeito mesmo, então, vamos – disse Joyce, mas Mione ainda hesitou, de lábios contraídos.

-Ela não pode ver que também estou aqui...

-Mione, relaxe! Você está melhor do que muita gente por aqui. Não está cheirando a álcool como a Parvati Patil, por exemplo.

-Mas fiz algo contra as regras, e McGonagall verá que...

-Ah, por favor, não foi a primeira coisa que você fez que é contra as regras nas últimas semanas... Agora, venha – Joyce puxou-a pelo braço até ela começar a caminhar voluntariamente.

Alone e Harry também voltavam a caminhar quando Colin Creevey apareceu e interrompeu-os. Harry suspirou, desesperado; Alone revirou os olhos; Colin sorriu.

-O que quer, Colin? – perguntou Alone, cruzando os braços.

-Nada. É que, vendo o Harry de longe, acho que ele estava mais satisfeito enquanto voava comigo. Havia diversão e prazer no rosto dele.

-Que lindo, Colin! Por que não se divertem um pouco mais??

Uma rajada de vento frio anunciou a chegada da neve; grandes flocos começaram a cair do céu, enchendo o gramado de inúmeros pontos brancos. Alone tirou um floco de neve que havia caído no rosto e, com desprezo, disse:

-Agora sim, tudo está perfeito para vocês dois! Construam uma casinha na neve e mandem ver lá dentro. Vocês se merecem!

Irritada, Alone desviou-se para o lado, tomando um caminho diferente do que levava ao castelo. Harry fez o mesmo, enquanto Colin ralhava com ele.

-Por que vai atrás dessa ridícula? – perguntou Colin; ele não obteve resposta; Harry ignorou-o, seguindo Alone novamente, tentando afastar com as mãos os flocos de neve que caíam nas lentes dos óculos.

Alone, sem perceber, caminhava na direção do campo de quadribol.

* * *

Serena estava prestes a perder a consciência, abalada pelas constantes ferroadas de dor e esguichos de sangue quente, quando Frieda mandou que ela se levantasse.

-Já está bom – disse a professora. – Hoje você não falou, mas novas sessões de tortura com certeza a farão abrir o bico... Que demora para levantar-se, quer ajuda? – Frieda agarrou os cabelos loiros de Serena e puxou para cima, forçando a garota a erguer-se. A visão de Serena rodopiou, e ela achou que ia despencar no chão, inconsciente, mas a visão entrou em foco novamente. Seus joelhos estavam trêmulos, cobertos de sangue, sangue que escorria pela perna e formava pequenas poças no chão. Um caco ficara penetrado em sua pele, colado pelo sangue; com a mão trêmula, Serena agarrou-o e arrancou-o com um gemido de dor; quase despencou no chão novamente, mas esforçou-se para manter-se de pé e não dar a Frieda o prazer de puxá-la pelos cabelos novamente. – Vejo que perdeu muito sangue... Deve estar sentindo-se bem fraca... – zombou Frieda. – Ali na prateleira tem Essência de Kaviazat e outras poções que interrompem a perda de sangue. Se prestou atenção nas aulas de Poções que teve até hoje, saberá encontrá-las. Enquanto isso, vou tomar um gole de vinho... – Frieda sorriu, contemplando o estado de Serena, e saiu do quarto.

Ela trancou a porta atrás de si; enquanto apanhava as poções e tratava dos ferimentos, Serena ouviu a pequena discussão travada entre mãe e filho. Lewis, obviamente, ainda insistia em entrar no quarto...

As poções foram muito eficazes; os cortes pararam de sangrar e ficaram resumidos a pequenas marcas vermelhas; tomando a Essência de Kaviazat com freqüência, os ferimentos cicatrizariam em poucos dias. A porta do quarto se abriu quando Serena arrumava as poções nas prateleiras.

-Vejo que conseguiu dar um jeito mesmo – comentou Frieda, olhando para os cortes.

-Sim – disse Serena, sem olhar para a professora.

-Do jeito que estava sangrando, era perigoso ter algum problema... Já pensou se você morre?? Ia dar um trabalho gigantesco...

-Não minta, Frieda. Só estamos nós duas nesse quarto. Você adoraria ver-me morta.

-Não gostaria. Serena, eu quero vê-la sofrendo em vida. Presenciar o seu sofrimento, a sua dor. A morte não seria uma boa opção. Pelo menos, no seu caso...

Houve um momento de silêncio depois daquela frase. Serena refletiu se Frieda quisera dizer alguma coisa com aquilo, mas não chegou a uma conclusão; ainda estava abalada demais para formular um pensamento lógico.

Houve batidas seguidas na porta.

-Lewis, já disse para não incomodar!! – gritou Frieda.

-Filch está na porta – falou Lewis.

Frieda franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Agora?? – perguntou para si mesma, olhando no relógio. – Vou ver o que aquele traste quer... Ah! Vou deixá-la sair, mas nem um pio para o Filch ou para o Lewis sobre o que aconteceu aqui dentro. Fui clara?

-Sim...

Frieda abriu a porta; Lewis entrou. Agachando-se em frente à namorada, tomou-lhe as mãos e perguntou, preocupado:

-Você está bem?

-Estou.

-Mas... E esses cacos... Esse sangue todo...

-Não foi nada, Lewis. Esqueça.

-O QUE? – eles ouviram a voz espantada de Frieda.

-Deve ter acontecido algo grave – disse Lewis.

-Vamos ouvir – falou Serena, levantando-se e só parando de caminhar ao chegar bem perto de Frieda, que estava de costas.

-Os alunos estão voltando aos poucos da festa, e a diretora pediu que eu a acordasse para ajudá-la – falou Filch. Ele lançou um olhar de esguelha para os dois jovens que surgiram atrás da professora, mas Frieda, aturdida com as informações que o zelador lhe havia passado, nem percebeu. Saiu imediatamente.

-Claro. Vou ajudá-la a dar um jeito nesses atrevidos!

Filch seguiu-a, olhando torto para Lewis e Serena antes de seguir a professora. Os dois entreolharam-se.

-Minerva deve ter descoberto a Festa Proibida organizada pelo Lorenzo´s – disse Lewis.

-Nossa!! Minhas amigas... Com certeza foram à festa... – Subitamente, Serena recordou-se de que precisava falar com as Encalhadas. – Preciso vê-las!

-Serena, não! Deve estar a maior confusão aí fora!

-É importante! – ela falou para Lewis antes de sair em disparada.

* * *

Alone atravessava o campo de quadribol, já coberto de neve. Harry continuava em seu encalço, pedindo para que ela o escutasse, que ela vira coisas – sempre a mesma ladainha...

-Eu já pedi para deixar-me em paz, Harry!

-Não vou deixar até que pare e fale comigo!

-Tudo bem, então! – ela virou para a esquerda e, com passos rápidos, pulando um montículo de neve que se formava na porta, entrou em um dos vestiários. Lá dentro estava aquecido; Alone sentou-se em um dos bancos do vestiário e, cruzando os braços, o aguardou. Harry entrou poucos segundos depois, limpando a neve que cobria as vestes. – Pronto! – disse Alone. – Vamos conversar! Só desse jeito mesmo para fazer você parar de me seguir!

-Ótimo... Mas, pode ser uma longa conversa...

-Que seja! Comece logo a se explicar! – ela exigiu.

De onde ambos estavam não era possível ver que o montículo de neve em frente à entrada do vestiário ia aumentando consideravelmente...

* * *

Quando Frieda chegou às portas de entrada para ajudar Minerva, Mione e Joyce estavam paradas em um canto do Saguão de Entrada. Joyce abanava Mione com as mãos.

-Não fique abalada desse jeito! Precisamos voltar ao dormitório, é ordem da McGonagall!

-Ela... me... deu... uma... bronca... terrível... – gaguejou Hermione, de olhos arregalados.

-Será pior se continuarmos aqui!

Rony apareceu, beijando Hermione no rosto.

-Olá!

-Não faz isso!! – ralhou Joyce, controlando-se para não gritar no meio do saguão, onde havia outros alunos. – Demonstrações de carinhos em locais públicos não faz parte de um namoro secreto!

-Desculpe. Não me controlei! E ainda não estou acostumado...

-Pois se acostume, para o bem de vocês dois!

-Não vou fazer de novo – disse Rony. – Mione, amanhã, às oito, no segundo corredor, à esquerda, da sala comunal.

-Estarei lá – respondeu Mione, toda a preocupação se apagando do rosto.

Ela suspirou, observando Rony afastar-se.

-Esse olhar também não faz parte do namoro secreto... Ai... – Joyce respirou fundo. – Isso não vai dar certo... Já estou vendo...

-Não seja tão pessimista – disse Mione. – Ninguém saberá sobre eu e Rony, você vai ver!

-Meninas!

Elas ergueram os olhos; era Serena.

-Olá, "sumida"! – cumprimentou Joyce, sorrindo. – Já soube do que aconteceu?

-Sim. Filch foi atrás de Frieda e eu consegui ouvir. Mas, não é por isso que resolvi procurar vocês... – Serena engoliu em seco. – Frieda está desconfiada.

-Desconfiada?

-Sim, Mione. Desconfiada de que eu tenha feito algo para aumentar a paixão em Lewis. Não é nem desconfiada; ela tem _certeza._ Percebe que o comportamento dele mudou... Ela... Torturou-me... Para que eu falasse o que eu fiz...

-Você não disse... Disse?

-Claro que não, Joyce. Nosso juramento em primeiro lugar. Diz ela que vai me torturar até que eu fale o que eu fiz. Não sei se continuará com a tortura, mas sei que ela procurará saber, sim, o que eu fiz para conquistar o Lewis. E, vocês sabem, estaremos perdidas se ela descobrir. Todas nós.

-Então, devo procurar uma magia praticada em _conjunto._

Serena sentiu o coração quase sair pela garganta; Mione e Joyce deram um salto. Era Frieda, que sorria para elas, tendo um brilho maligno em seu sorriso.

* * *

**N/A: A madrugada ainda não acabou! Vocês aproveitarão a continuação dessa noite no próximo capítulo!! Obrigado pelos comentários e aguardo novos hehehe**


	20. Mestre dos Desejos

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**_Mestre dos Desejos_**

_Há quem domine a inteligência..._

**-Todas estão ligadas pelo mesmo segredo, pelo mesmo _erro._**

_...e quem domine os desejos a ponto de ser considerado Mestre..._

**-Ensine tudo o que a sua garota sempre quis aprender.**

_...outros são dominados por encantamentos..._

**-Acho que teremos que passar a noite aqui.**

_...e alguns não querem ser dominados..._

**-Tenho medo de que Frieda comece a agir antes do que imaginamos.**

* * *

A primeira coisa que passou pela mente de Mione, Joyce e Serena enquanto olhavam para Frieda foi: _será que ela ouviu? _Seguiu-se a esta outra questão inquietante: _se ouviu, o que teria ouvido?_

Ambas as perguntas foram respondidas pela própria professora que, ainda possuindo um ar triunfante, aproximou-se das meninas.

-Todas cochichando... Parecendo preocupadas... E, eu tenho certeza, estão preocupadas porque a minha adorável Serena veio lhes contar que estou disposta a descobrir qual foi o maldito ritual executado para conquistar o meu filho. E, e aí que eu pergunto... Estão preocupadas por causa da amiga? Ah, eu acho que não... Acho que, desmascarando uma, todas as outras também são desmascaradas. Um efeito dominó. Cai uma, caem todas.

As últimas palavras foram ditas com uma frieza descomunal. As Encalhadas não conseguiam tirar os olhos da professora; as mãos estavam frias, o sangue, gelado. Frieda contemplou as feições assustadas das garotas com mais um de seus sorrisos arrogantes.

-Reação em cadeia! A mesma feição em cada um dos rostos! A prova viva de que tenho razão. Todas estão ligadas pelo mesmo segredo, pelo mesmo _erro._

-Não entendo o que a senhora quer dizer... – disse Mione, mas foi interrompida por Frieda.

-Sei que você entende muito bem. Participaram do mesmo ritual que Serena realizou. Um ritual com o qual vocês atraíram os rapazes que amavam.

-A senhora me desculpe, mas é uma acusação muito grave para ser feita sem provas! – exaltou-se Joyce.

-Concordo com você! – disse Frieda, tranqüila. – E é exatamente isso o que eu procurarei. _Provas. _É só o que eu preciso no momento. Porque eu sei que vocês fizeram alguma coisa; falta apenas descobrir o quê.

As meninas permaneceram caladas.

-Vou descobrir o que fizeram e terei a minha prova. Torçam para que demore, ou para que eu talvez nunca encontre, se bem que, com a minha inteligência fora do comum e o meu tato para desmascarar inimigos, eu acredito que isso não demorará muito.

Frieda riu.

-Espero que não tenham feito nada muito grave. Porque, vocês sabem, dependendo do ritual... Uma bela sentença em Azkaban as aguarda... Talvez, até mesmo, a prisão perpétua!

-Estamos tranqüilas – disse Joyce. – Temos consciência de que não estamos escondendo coisa alguma...

-Não é isso o que seus rostos me revelaram.

-Não houve ritual – falou Mione, que, aparentemente, tentava esconder seu pavor. – E, mesmo que houvesse algo que manipulasse sentimentos, existem tantas coisinhas bobas que podem ser feitas...

-Sim. Mas a mudança em Lewis foi gradual – Frieda baixou os olhos e, no meio da confusão de alunos que entravam no castelo, refletiu por alguns momentos. – Nunca vi algo parecido. Uma paixão criada por magia que vai aumentando a cada dia, como um sentimento vai aumentando normalmente. _A perfeita simulação de um sentimento. _Vocês fizeram algo muito poderoso. E, conseqüentemente, muito _grave._

As Encalhadas entreolharam-se; não havia o que negar. Frieda já chegara muito longe em suas conclusões.

-Agora, com licença, preciso ajudar a Minerva – disse Frieda, olhando para as portas de entrada, onde a diretora ainda gritava com os alunos que apareciam. – Não esqueçam, estou de olho em vocês.

As meninas ficaram sem ar...

-Por que isso? – perguntou Joyce, indignada. – Nunca fizemos nada a você!

-Você e Hermione, não, mas Serena, sim. E foi o que eu disse. O efeito dominó. Destruindo o futuro de Serena, o de vocês também é destruído. Se for preciso me intrometer em suas vidas para encontrar as respostas que eu preciso, vou me intrometer, porque, descobrindo o que fizeram, também descubro o que ela fez.

-Você não vale nada – disse Joyce, audaciosa, sem conseguir se conter.

-Não, querida. Para chegar às conclusões a que cheguei, você deve admitir que eu valho alguma coisa. Quem em breve não valerá nada diante de toda a escola são vocês.

Frieda afastou-se, deixando no ar o cheiro de seu perfume adocicado e nauseante.

-Estamos perdidas! – disse Mione, chutando a parede.

-Bota perdidas nisso – falou Joyce, pálida. – Não havia pessoa pior para suspeitar do que fizemos.

-Concordo – falou Serena. – Frieda é muito inteligente; dissimulada; esperta.

-Justamente por isso chegou às conclusões que chegou – Mione respirou fundo. – Não vejo forma de desviarmos a atenção dela.

-Precisamos de uma reunião de emergência – afirmou Joyce. – Para alertamos o restante das Encalhadas, discutirmos idéias, chegarmos a um consenso sobre o que podemos fazer.

-Não enxergo nenhuma luz no momento – disse Mione, deixando transpassar o seu desespero e sua desesperança. – Espero ter alguma idéia durante o resto da noite. Talvez quando estiver mais calma... Droga, como vamos nos livrar das desconfianças dessa mulher?

Silêncio entre as amigas; Hermione, Serena e Joyce não ouviam os alunos que atravessavam o Saguão, assustados pelas broncas que levavam de Frieda e Minerva; não sentiam o vento gelado que entrava pelas portas abertas; estavam fechadas em seu próprio mundo, o mundo que ameaçava desabar se elas não fizessem alguma coisa...

-Beco sem saída – falou Mione, resumindo nessas palavras o que concluiu em sua breve reflexão; Serena e Joyce fizeram sinais afirmativos com as cabeças, o que indicava que ambas concordavam inteiramente com aquelas palavras. – É, é isso... Um beco sem saída.

-Encurraladas por um monstro – Joyce lançou um olhar irado para Frieda, que estava de costas. Suspirou profundamente, esfregando os olhos. – Isso parece um pesadelo... Bom, precisamos ir para o dormitório, Mione. Daqui a pouco todos os alunos já entraram e ainda estamos por aqui.

-Sim... – ela olhou para Serena. – Ficará bem voltando ao território inimigo?

-Infelizmente, preciso dormir no território inimigo todos os dias. Pelo menos não é no mesmo quarto.

-Espero que ela não a torture mais para descobrir o que fizemos.

-Ela vai me torturar novamente. Frieda é de palavra. Mas, aconteça o que acontecer, não quebrarei o juramento das Encalhadas. _Jamais._

Joyce pegou uma das mãos de Serena e colocou sobre uma das mãos de Hermione; em seguida, colocou a sua sobre as duas; com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, apesar do medo que sentia, ela _sorriu._

-Através de momentos difíceis como este é que as Encalhadas mostrarão que são amigas de verdade.

Uma forte emoção também tomou conta de Serena e Hermione. As mãos das garotas apertaram-se com força. Uma lágrima percorria o rosto de Hermione quando Minerva deu um berro acima do nível dos que vinha dando desde o início da confusão.

-_ERA SÓ O QUE ME FALTAVA! O QUE HOUVE AGORA??_

As meninas sobressaltaram-se; Mione secou a lágrima enquanto olhava na direção das portas de entrada, onde Minerva e Frieda afastavam-se para dar passagem para alguma coisa... que logo surgiu.

Eram três pessoas; dois rapazes apoiando uma garota que tinha uma das pernas suspensa acima do chão. Juca Slooper e Draco Malfoy ajudando Clarissa.

-Com certeza está com a perna quebrada!! – gritou Minerva, em seu espanto exagerado. – Até você, Clarissa?? Nunca imaginei que tantos alunos não tivessem juízo!!

Clarissa revirou os olhos e sorriu para as amigas. Ela pediu que Juca e Draco a conduzissem até Mione, Serena e Joyce.

-Pelo que vejo, contaram tudo sobre a festa – disse ela, ao aproximar-se.

-Sim, a pessoa que a jogou do barranco não estava para brincadeiras – falou Mione.

-Como alguém pode ser tão baixo a ponto de contar à direção da escola sobre a Festa Proibida? – questionou Clarissa, com uma bem simulada indignação. – É quase inacreditável!

-Foi um lunático, um maluco – disse Joyce. – Joga uma pessoa de um barranco altíssimo, corre até Hogwarts, informa sobre a festa... Imbecil...

-Será que não existe maneira de descobrir quem foi? – perguntou Juca. – Tentar ludibriar a McGonagall...

-Juca, pare de tentar falar difícil! – riu Joyce. – Até parece que é super inteligente!

Juca ficou olhando-a, perplexo, com um olhar que dizia _E não sou?_

-Minerva nunca falaria quem foi – disse Hermione. – E com certeza a pessoa pediu que ela mantivesse sigilo absoluto. Afinal, a pessoa estaria acabada aqui em Hogwarts se todos descobrissem quem ela é.

-Ah se nossos problemas se resumissem a isso... – lamentou-se Joyce.

-Por que, existem outros problemas? – indagou Juca, preocupando-se.

-Não, querido, deixe pra lá... Assunto particular... Entre amigas...

Juca balançou a cabeça e despediu-se. Draco olhou maliciosamente para Hermione e, puxando-a pela cintura e trazendo-a para perto do seu corpo, para que ficassem colados um ao outro, perguntou:

-Quer prolongar a festinha proibida pelos corredores da escola?

Mione sentiu-se estremecer devido à proximidade. Ela lançou um olhar assustado para as portas e, para seu alívio, Frieda e Minerva estavam de costas, voltadas para os terrenos do castelo.

-Aqui não... – ela pediu, afastando Draco com certa delicadeza.

-Então, em outros lugares, sim?

-Ai... Draco... – ela passou a mão pela testa.

Joyce observava a cena, apurando os ouvidos para escutá-los. _Ou Hermione fingia bem demais, ou estava indecisa de verdade. _Serena via a conversa com indiferença, enquanto Clarissa não duvidava nem um pouco que Hermione estava realmente indecisa, dividida entre o desejo de entrar pelos cantos escuros ao lado de Draco e voltar ao salão comunal.

-Você havia dito que não me avisaria mais antes de atacar-me – falou Mione.

-É, mas quebrei essa promessa agora! Ah, vai dizer que não gosta das minhas brincadeirinhas? – ele envolveu a cintura dela novamente. – Que o meu jeito de chamá-la, de dizer na sua cara tudo o que eu quero fazer não a deixa animadinha?

-Não posso negar... – ela sorriu. – É realmente fantástico.

-Então... É só deixar-me entrar em ação que você vai ver que fica mais fantástico ainda.

Clarissa mordeu os lábios, irritada; Mione olhava para Draco com um olhar ridículo, abobalhado, como uma criança olhando para um doce. Tudo bem, Hermione não queria mais saber de Rony Weasley, mas com certeza ainda devia haver uma indecisão dentro dela. Se Clarissa permitisse que Draco avançasse o nível de sua relação com Mione, talvez nunca mais conseguisse separar os dois...

-Ai, ai! – ela gemeu alto, envolvendo a perna quebrada com a mão.

Mione tomou um susto e saiu do transe.

-Doendo... demais...

Hermione agachou-se ao lado da amiga; Clarissa olhou para Draco e viu que o rapaz estava impaciente. _Sua noite especial não seria essa._

-Precisamos levá-la a enfermaria – disse Mione.

-Não... Por favor – pediu Clarissa. – A viagem até o castelo não foi muito confortável. Estou cansada demais. Tudo o que eu quero é ir até o dormitório e deitar na minha cama.

-Mas Madame Pomfrey precisa lhe examinar – falou Joyce, olhando-a com pena.

-Alguém, por favor, peça para ela ir até o salão comunal.

-Pode deixar que eu aviso e peço para ela prestar esse atendimento "VIP" – brincou Joyce.

-Obrigada... Mione, Serena, podem me ajudar até a sala comunal?

-Claro – disse Hermione, levantando Clarissa pelo lado direito enquanto Serena a erguia pelo lado esquerdo. Assim que Clarissa firmou-se, pediu um momento, levou uma mão a um dos bolsos e, retirando dois galeões, passou-os para Joyce.

-Pra que isso??

-Bom, você irá acordar a Madame Pomfrey, que a essa hora, com certeza, está tendo lindos sonhos. Além de acordá-la, pedirá a ela que atenda uma aluna no dormitório. Talvez ela hesite em aceitar, portanto, estenda esses galeões a ela e acabará com tal hesitação.

Joyce piscou os olhos rapidamente, como se quisesse se certificar de que estava acordada.

-Que absurdo, Clarissa! Ela é funcionária da escola, além de ser ótima pessoa, claro que lhe atenderá! Você acha mesmo que tudo se resume a dinheiro?

-Não acho, tenho certeza. Leve esses galeões para garantir. Dinheiro cura qualquer dúvida. Compra tempo, compra dedicação e, nesse caso, compra o meu atendimento especial. Vamos, meninas!

Joyce tomou o caminho para a enfermaria, enquanto Serena e Mione conduziram Clarissa em direção a sala comunal da Grifinória. Draco interrompeu-as por um instante, entrando no caminho e fitando Hermione.

-Hoje não nos veremos novamente??

-Não, Draco, sinto muito. Preciso ajudar a minha amiga.

Draco fez uma expressão de desapontamento.

-Tudo bem... Boa noite...

Ele saiu do caminho e Mione percebeu que ele ficou parado no mesmo lugar, observando-a se afastar. Clarissa, baixinho, não perdeu a oportunidade de criticar Malfoy.

-Totalmente "grudento", irritante! E pensar que, um dia, eu joguei o nome dessa coisa na Fogueira das Paixões...

-NÃO FALE O NOME DO RITUAL EM VOZ ALTA! – Serena alertou, olhando em volta para se certificar de que realmente não havia ninguém por perto.

-Por que não? – indagou Clarissa, confusa.

-Maiores explicações na próxima reunião, que não deve demorar a acontecer justamente por isso.

-Não entendi nada, mas tudo bem...

-Voltando a falar no Draco, você sabe, Clarissa, que ele está desse jeito justamente por causa da... – Mione se interrompeu antes que o nome saísse. – Por causa daquilo que fizemos...

-Lá vem você defendendo! Não entendo por que você prefere o Draco! Sei que está dividida, mas, francamente, entre ele e o Rony, o menos "grudento" é o ruivo!

-Nem toque no nome do Rony, Clarissa, por favor! – pediu Mione, fingindo revolta. – Já disse a você que não quero ouvir falar desse idiota...

A ira de Hermione assombrou Clarissa. _Droga... Afinal, o que Rony disse a Hermione atrás do palco para deixá-la desse jeito? Que raios de briga foi essa para afastá-la totalmente dele?_

-Mione... sei que não é da minha conta, mas... Qual foi o motivo da discussão que ocorreu durante a festa... Você sabe... Entre você e o Rony...

Ela sentiu o sopro de ar do suspiro de Hermione bater no lado direito do seu pescoço.

-Não é o momento de falarmos sobre isso. Depois que houver uma reunião das Encalhadas você verá que existem coisas muito mais importantes que necessitam da nossa atenção.

_Decidida a não fornecer maiores detalhes?, _pensou Clarissa._ Isso é intrigante..._

-...sim, acredito que todos já retornaram – elas ouviram a voz da Professora Minerva.

-Um absurdo! – era, inconfundivelmente, Frieda Lambert. – Eu proponho que a professora compareça as salas comunais e questione aos alunos, de maneira direta, se estavam realmente em uma festinha de sacanagem e bebidas naquele barzinho estúpido.

-Vamos ver o que Filch e Flitwick voltam dizendo a respeito do Lorenzo´s... – Minerva parou de falar quando ela e Frieda avistaram as meninas. – Serena Bennet, Hermione Granger e Clarissa Smart... As três pagando um preço pela desobediência, principalmente a Srta Smart.

Clarissa olhou-a sem nada dizer.

-Iremos acompanhá-las até a sala comunal – disse a diretora. – Grifinória será a primeira casa a levar um belo sermão.

As professoras as acompanharam, seguindo-as de perto, logo atrás. Não era muito confortável ter a mais nova inimiga das Encalhadas tão perto, mas, como a megera estava acompanhada da diretora, as garotas não viram tanto problema. Seguiram em silêncio, sem conversar.

Enquanto caminhava conversando com Minerva, Frieda observava as meninas. Não eram apenas três... Clarissa também era amiga de Mione, Joyce e Serena, portanto, era óbvio concluir que também fizera parte do ritual...

Minerva seguia falando sempre sobre o mesmo assunto – a festa. Inesperadamente, Frieda deixou o pensamento lógico de lado e soltou uma exclamação de alegria ao ver a porta de uma sala que ela conhecia muito bem.

-Ah! A minha sala! Lembrei que preciso apanhar algumas provas lá dentro.

Olhando diretamente para a porta da sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, Frieda começou a caminhar em direção a ela.

E atrás da porta...

* * *

...Augusto beijava todo o corpo de Lanísia, preparando-a para o ato em si, acendendo todas as chamas do desejo, dos pés à cabeça. Lanísia revirava os olhos, totalmente entregue aos beijos e carícias do professor.

-Isso... Mestre dos Desejos... Ensine tudo o que você sabe fazer para a sua aluninha fogosa...

-Sua atrevida... – gemeu o professor, descendo os lábios pelo umbigo da garota e sentindo o estremecimento da pele alva de Lanísia. – O toque dos meus lábios te arrepia, não é? É gostosa a sensação?

-Sim... Muito... Mas desça um pouco mais...

As pernas de Lanísia envolveram as costas do professor, enquanto as mãos forçavam a cabeça dele a descer mais.

-Humm... Está me conduzindo ao ponto principal...

-Sim, caro professor. Desvende os mistérios desse ponto para mim. Sou uma aluna aplicada... – ela ofegava, a respiração acelerada. – Mostre-me como atingir o prazer total e receberá um presente maravilhoso... Talvez mais de um...

-Mais de um... Com certeza... – ele levantou a cabeça e olhou-a; o rosto de Augusto estava vermelho e gotículas de suor escorriam por ele. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em sua boca quando ele disse. – Ensinarei tão bem que serão múltiplos presentes.

-Por favor, então ensine... Está prestes a receber um...

E Augusto dominou com os lábios o ponto principal, arrancando um suave gemido de sua aplicada aluna, que logo se acelerou quando ela deu a ele o primeiro dos presentes, arranhando-o nas costas e batendo os pés contra a mesa, tamanho o impacto causado pela língua do professor. Impacto arrebatador... _Maravilhoso..._

* * *

...E no corredor, Frieda estava a um metro de distância de alcançar a maçaneta quando foi interrompida por Minerva.

-Deixe isso para depois, Frieda. Temos toda essa confusão para resolver.

Frieda hesitou por alguns instantes; em seguida, concordou.

-Você tem razão. Precisamos esclarecer tudo o que aconteceu essa madrugada, antes de qualquer outra coisa. Talvez nem tenha tempo de corrigir essas provas...

E, assim, todas passaram em frente à sala de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, sem nem imaginarem que, enquanto passavam por ali, atrás da porta...

* * *

...A sensação arrebatadora que tomou conta do corpo de Lanísia finalmente cessava. A jovem deixou-se cair por um instante sobre a mesa, respirando rapidamente. Augusto, por sua vez, continuava no ponto principal, explorando, beijando, e praticando vários truques com a boca. Lanísia ergueu-se um pouco pelos cotovelos e olhou-o, sorridente.

-Gostou do presentinho?

-Maravilhoso... – respondeu ele. – Mas estou apenas no começo da minha aula. Vamos ver se a minha aluninha já entra no clima da aula novamente...

-Novamente?? Nem sai... Seus lábios já estão causando novos arrepios em mim... Descargas elétricas de prazer... – ela gemeu baixinho. – Vai acabar comigo até o fim da aula...

-Você gosta, sua safada... – ele movimentou a língua e ouviu o gemido de Lanísia. – Viu? Você fica louquinha...

-Eu quero mais...

Augusto levantou-se.

-Quer, não é? – perguntou, enquanto tirava a cueca diante dos olhos admirados de Lanísia.

-Sim... – ela lançou um olhar inocente. – Vejo que agradei durante a aula. O que vai me dar como prêmio, professor?

-Isso aqui... – ele apontou para o meio das pernas. – Acho que você já passou pelo nível mais leve e está preparada para avançar...

-É mesmo?? – ela perguntou, enquanto Augusto subia na mesa. – Será que estou?

-Claro que está... Preparada para subir pelas paredes mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor... Acredite, cara aluna, vou lhe dar agora uma aula que você jamais vai esquecer.

-Mal vejo a hora... Possua-me, mestre dos desejos. Ensine tudo o que a sua garota sempre quis aprender.

-Pode deixar...

E Augusto possuiu-a, arrancando um forte suspiro de Lanísia, que fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. E eram um só, mestre e aluna, na sala de aula. Augusto ficou parado, abraçando-a bem forte, enquanto Lanísia abria os olhos, lentamente. Ele observou-a, levemente preocupado:

-Tudo bem? – perguntou.

Para sua surpresa, Lanísia gargalhou.

-Mande brasa, professor, até chegar à erupção...

-Como quiser, sua atrevida... – ele arremeteu, arrancando gemidos, gotas de suor, estremecimentos e até mesmo sorrisos de sua aluna.

Lanísia arranhava-o nas costas; ambas as peles ardiam de desejo; era troca de calor, troca de suor, troca de fluidos corporais. Corpos unidos trocando prazer.

Augusto desfrutava da intimidade de sua aluna; Lanísia o esperara de verdade. Era o primeiro a desvendar os mistérios daquele corpo, a penetrar na intimidade daquela mulher sensacional. A intimidade inocente de Lanísia o apertava; ele sentia como se realmente estivesse ensinando o corpo dela as artes do prazer carnal; sentia que a modificava.

Lanísia, por sua vez, queria que o professor fosse cada vez mais longe; que a deixasse destruída; que a dominasse com voracidade, que a fizesse um simples fantoche em suas mãos.

-Aja como quiser, professor... – ofegou ela, acariciando-lhe o traseiro. – Você tem o conhecimento... Quero sair daqui zonza e de pernas bambas...

-Ainda não foi o suficiente, é? – Augusto acelerou o ritmo e aumentou a pressão que exercia sobre ela. – E agora? Hein? A aluninha está satisfeita??

-Ah... Demais... – Lanísia puxou os próprios cabelos no meio de seu delírio. – Você é maravilhosamente... cruel... Ah...

Lanísia lançou um breve olhar delirante para a porta e viu sombras passando pelo corredor.

-Alguns... alunos do lado de... fora...

-Ninguém nem imagina que o seu professor... Está acabando com você...

-Se eles imaginassem... O que está ocorrendo... atrás da porta... das paredes...

-Shhh... – Augusto levou um dedo aos lábios dela. – Quieta. Apenas desfrute do nosso ato proibido.

Ela puxou-o para um beijo e não deixou-o afastar-se, agarrando-o pela nuca. Estava prestes a dar a ele mais um presentinho, e quando aquela sensação de êxtase total e brutal a possuísse, ela queria estar com os lábios colados aos dele, lábios do seu homem, do seu professor.

-Ah... Augusto... – ela tentou avisá-lo do presentinho, mas as palavras se perderam quando a sensação começou a arrebatá-la.

Uma nova descarga de prazer, ainda mais potente do que a primeira, percorreu-a. Lanísia gemia, incapaz de se conter, quando Augusto afastou os lábios de sua boca e gemeu:

-E agora o meu vulcão... Em erupção... Hora da _"lava"..._

Um sorriso ia surgir nos lábios dele, mas a expressão de Augusto transformou-se; ele fechou os olhos e começou a ofegar profundamente. Fechou os dentes sobre os lábios e... atingiu o ápice do prazer. Os dois desfrutavam a incrível sensação, agarrados um ao outro.

Augusto despencou sobre ela, exausto, enquanto Lanísia ainda sentia os últimos vestígios de seu clímax. Quando a sensação passou, ela também despencou sobre a mesa, sentindo a cabeça rodar.

-Incrível... – suspirou. – Perfeito...

-Sim... Não tem idéia do quanto... – falou Augusto, lutando para falar entre as tomadas de ar. – Nós dois... Praticamente ao mesmo tempo...

-Nossa conexão é perfeita. Não tenha dúvidas disso... – _"mais do que perfeita"_, pensou Lanísia, recordando-se da Fogueira das Paixões e questionando a si mesma se a Fogueira não seria capaz de criar acontecimentos perfeitos como o que acabara de ocorrer; ela apostava que sim.

-Eu achava que ainda demoraria para o "meu vulcão" explodir, mas, de repente, veio a sensação de que ia acontecer, e aconteceu rapidamente! – disse Augusto, confirmando a aposta de Lanísia.

O poder absurdo da Fogueira não a deixava de surpreender; era impressionante como aquele poder impulsionava a criação de momentos perfeitos para o "apaixonado".

-Ah, mesmo se não impulsionasse, seria maravilhoso...

-O que? – perguntou Augusto, fazendo Lanísia perceber que pensara em voz alta.

-Nada... Esquece – disse ela. – Agora, me abrace bem forte, meu Mestre dos Desejos – ela pousou a cabeça no peito de Augusto; ele abraçou-a.

-Minha aluna, precisamos ir. Esqueceu-se de onde estamos?

-Claro que não. Foi muito mais divertido por ter acontecido aqui!

-É, eu sei, mas, agora, acho melhor voltarmos. Você vai para a sala comunal, enquanto eu procurarei saber onde Minerva está. O castelo está movimentado, melhor sair antes que me procurem.

-Sim. Tem razão. É hora de ter um pouco de juízo – falou ela, sentando-se na mesa. Com um sorriso, Lanísia olhou bem fundo nos olhos do professor. – Eu amo você. Sabe disso?

-Sei. Agora, mais ainda.

Ele mostrou a mancha de sangue que cobria uma parte da mesa.

-Agora estou marcado em sua vida para sempre – disse ele, de uma maneira tão tocante que Lanísia estendeu uma de suas mãos e acariciou-o no rosto.

-Não é só por isso que você está marcado para sempre em minha vida. Desde o primeiro instante em que o vi, perfeição física e interior, senti que jamais poderia esquecê-lo.

Augusto sorriu.

-Essa marca não significa nada, comparada a marca que você deixou aqui dentro. Marca que os olhos não podem ver, mas irradia poder porque está aqui – ela apontou para o coração. – E sempre vai estar.

Augusto não se conteve e envolveu-a em um beijo apaixonado. Naquele momento, beijando-se naquela sala deserta, ambos nus, professor e aluna mostravam que realmente estavam em perfeita sincronia, porque não apenas se desejavam, mas também se amavam na mesma medida. Perfeito equilíbrio entre desejo e amor.

* * *

No vestiário do campo de quadribol, Alone ainda ouvia as explicações de Harry, sentada sobre um banco. O silêncio da garota fazia com que Harry se explicasse sem parar, retornando sempre para o mesmo ponto _– não havia nada entre ele e Colin Creevey; o fato de que ele e Colin compartilharam uma vassoura juntos enquanto voltavam para Hogwarts não significava nada._

Harry, já exausto de tanta explicação, perguntou novamente:

-Entendeu agora?

Alone permaneceu calada; Harry sentiu que ia enlouquecer com aquele silêncio. Tomando fôlego, ele preparou-se para começar novamente:

-Está bem, eu explico outra...

-Não – Alone interrompeu-o. – Não precisa.

-Mas você ainda não entendeu...

-Já entendi. Gostei de ver a sua persistência. Explicou várias vezes, e explicaria quantas fossem precisos até que eu o escutasse. Parabéns.

Não havia ânimo na voz de Alone, de modo que Harry apenas sorriu amarelo e disse um constrangido:

-Obrigado.

-Bom, Harry, você me apresentou a situação sobre vários ângulos diferentes – ela começou a caminhar pelo vestiário. – E, o que mais me chamou a atenção, foi em uma das explicações onde você disse que nem se lembrava mais de tudo o que acontecia entre você e o Colin. E que foi esse um dos motivos para que você não visse maldade em voar perto dele.

-É, isso é verdade, Alone – disse ele, afoito. – É um tipo estranho de amnésia. Apagou todos os momentos que tive ao lado de outras pessoas antes de me envolver com você. Só em alguns instantes é que consigo recuperar fatos ocorridos no passado... E, mesmo assim, é preciso muito esforço... Muita concentração...

-Então, sua mente... Seu histórico sentimental... Tudo o que te lembra amor e atração física... Remetem a mim?

-Sim – concordou Harry. – É como se você fosse passado, presente e futuro. _Apenas_ _você._

-Humm... Que tal um pequeno teste?? – perguntou Alone, chegando perto dele e envolvendo-o pelo pescoço.

-Diga...

-Um lugar onde você e Colin ficaram juntos?

-Ah... – Harry coçou a cabeça. – Não sei... Não consigo lembrar... Já houve alguma coisa mesmo entre eu e ele?

-Esquece... Agora, um lugar onde eu e você ficamos juntos?

-Já houve grandes momentos... Não necessariamente com contato físico, mas foram muito bons. Aquele em que limpei o sorvete que havia caído em sua roupa, no aniversário da diretora... A banheira de espuma, nessa madrugada...

-É, de nós dois, realmente, você não esquece nada...

-Nada mesmo... O que mereço em troca?

-Isso.

Alone beijou-o; Harry foi pego de surpresa, mas logo acompanhou o movimento dos lábios da garota. Juntos, os dois foram caminhando até a parede do vestiário, onde Alone foi encostada a parede por Harry, que dominou a situação e alternava os beijos nos lábios com pequenas chupadas no pescoço. Em uma dessas chupadas, Alone abriu os olhos. Quando olhou para a saída do vestiário, gritou... porque, afinal, ela olhou mas _não viu _a saída do vestiário.

Harry, assustado com o grito, abriu os olhos. Seu coração deu uma pequena acelerada quando ele também não enxergou a saída.

-E agora, como vamos sair daqui? – perguntou Alone, estupefata.

O montículo de neve que se amontoava na entrada transformara-se em uma verdadeira barreira de neve, que bloqueara o caminho. Alone chutou a parede, irritada, enquanto Harry sentia uma luminosa idéia surgir-lhe na mente.

Idéia que era dele próprio; assim, ele acreditava.

A Fogueira das Paixões plantava idéias dentro de Harry Potter...

* * *

-Estão chegando, Walter – cochichou Lorenzo para o funcionário; ele espiava a rua através de uma fresta em uma das cortinas do saguão principal do bar. – A entrada para o salão subterrâneo foi fechada?

-Sim. Está tudo em ordem.

-Ótimo...

A campainha soou. Lorenzo, que já vestira o seu pijama habitual, esperou alguns segundos e, em seguida, abriu a porta.

-Desculpem, mas não há atendimento durante a madrugada...

-Não! Não é isso!! – disse Flitwick. – É que chegou a Hogwarts a denúncia de que ocorria por aqui uma festa proibida para menores.

-Festa proibida? – perguntou Lorenzo, esfregando os olhos. – Não estou entendendo...

-Saia da frente e vamos ver se não entende mesmo! – rosnou Filch, empurrando-o para o lado; Lorenzo não reclamou; já sentia o trunfo pelo desapontamento do zelador de Hogwarts.

Filch e Flitwick checaram todos os cantos do recinto e nada encontraram. Nenhum sinal de que uma festa teria acontecido. O Lorenzo´s estava em perfeita ordem.

-Desculpe o incômodo – disse Flitwick, antes de sair. – Mas, você sabe... Foi preciso verificarmos se a denúncia era verdadeira. Até porque realmente houve uma fuga em massa dos estudantes, e o estado da maioria deles parece indicar que estavam, sim, em uma festa.

-Talvez eles mesmos tenham organizado uma – sugeriu Lorenzo. – Eu, pelo menos, quando era jovem, vivia reunindo amigos para festas.

-Mas não fugia da escola para participar delas, não é? – indagou Filch.

-Não, mas... O que podemos fazer? É a nova geração!!

Filch rosnou desconfiado para ele antes de sair; Flitwick pediu desculpas novamente. Assim que os bruxos sumiram de vista, Lorenzo abriu uma garrafa de Demência para comemorar com Walter. Quiseram denunciá-lo e acabar com o bar, mas ele dera a volta por cima.

* * *

Os alunos da Grifinória se aglomeravam no salão comunal, escutando o sermão de McGonagall. Hermione, Joyce e Serena estavam em pé, próximas a uma poltrona, onde Clarissa sentava-se com a perna estendida.

Era evidente que Minerva aguardava o retorno de Filch e Flitwick para tirar maiores conclusões a respeito de como proceder. Quando os dois bruxos surgiram, foi um alívio para todos os estudantes ali presente – pelo menos uma pequena pausa no monótono discurso da diretora.

A aparição dos dois bruxos movimentou Minerva e Frieda; a diretora caminhou até eles, apressada, enquanto Frieda arregalou os olhos, que durante o discurso estavam quase se fechando.

-E então? – perguntou Minerva, ansiosa. – Havia mesmo uma festa dentro do Lorenzo´s?

-Não – cuspiu Filch, contrariado.

Alguns alunos esboçaram sorrisos, mas as reações foram as mais comportadas possíveis. O procedimento de segurança adotado por Lorenzo havia dado certo!

De sua poltrona, Clarissa ficou boquiaberta. Aturdida, fez uma pergunta dentro de seus pensamentos: _Como?_

-Não? – indagou Minerva. – Vocês têm certeza? Não havia desordem dentro do bar? Nem que não fosse no saguão principal, mas nas áreas internas?

-Tudo na mais perfeita ordem – respondeu Flitwick. – O bar está impecável. As luzes estavam apagadas, as mesas no lugar, o chão muito limpo, lixos vazios. Impossível ter ocorrido uma festa clandestina ali.

_"Eles não olharam lá embaixo?"_, perguntou-se Clarissa. _"Mas, por que, se eu... Ah..."_, ela suspirou, desapontada. Recordou-se das palavras escritas no bilhete:

_FESTA PROIBIDA NO LORENZO´S, AGORA!_

_BEBIDAS ALCÓOLICAS PARA ALUNOS DE HOGWARTS._

Na sua pressa em enviar o bilhete, esquecera-se de dizer que a festa ocorria em um salão secreto e subterrâneo. Erro imperdoável...

Clarissa agitou-se na poltrona, inquieta, irritada com o seu erro. Mione percebeu a movimentação da amiga e perguntou:

-Algum problema, Clarissa?? A perna está doendo?

-Agora sim – Clarissa respondeu, nervosa. Jogara-se do barranco para que ninguém descobrisse que fora ela quem comunicara à escola, e agora via que todo o esforço fora em vão.

Minerva pigarreou e apontou para Rony, dizendo:

-Você, Sr Weasley! – Mione sentiu pena ao ver o rosto de Rony perdendo a cor. – Sei que todos estavam em uma festa. Se não foi no Lorenzo´s, onde foi essa festinha?

Rony olhou ao redor; todos os alunos ali presentes fitavam-no em desespero. Ele precisava dar uma resposta convincente; uma resposta que convencesse a diretora. Que resposta seria essa??

Seus olhos pararam em Hermione, clamando por ajuda. Discretamente, Mione fez um movimento com um de seus dedos, indicando a janela ao lado dela. Rony virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado; através da vidraça eram visíveis os topos de algumas árvores da Floresta Proibida mais adiante.

-Floresta... É, na Floresta Proibida! – disse ele, virando-se para Minerva. – Achamos perfeito... O lugar, sabe? Era uma festa proibida em um local também proibido... Claro que não entramos muito na floresta, para não perturbar qualquer tipo de criatura... E não foi bem uma festança, foi algo bem simples...

-É, bem simples... – disse Frieda, com desdém. – Algumas garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas, casais se amassando nas copas das árvores...

-Exatamente! – exclamou Rony; as bocas abertas de espanto dos alunos fizeram com que ele tentasse se corrigir. – Quero dizer, foi basicamente isso... Sem música... Mas não havia tantos casais se amassando, nem tantas bebidas... – o olhar severo de Minerva o deixou incomodado. – Só algumas... Poucas...

-É, dá pra ver bem pelo estado de Parvati Patil, por exemplo.

Ao fundo, Parvati estava curvada sobre um balde, vomitando até as tripas.

-Com pouca ou muita bebida, o fato é de que foi um ato vergonhoso. Essa fuga em massa... Alunos se esgueirando pelos corredores às escondidas e se reunindo na Floresta Proibida para se embebedarem? É quase inacreditável! Mas, quero que saibam que eu não pude evitar essa festinha porque não esperava que algo do tipo fosse acontecer. Porém, agora que estou ciente de que algo pode ocorrer, tomarei medidas drásticas para evitar uma nova "festinha".

A entrada no buraco do retrato se abriu; era Lanísia. Como todos olharam para ela, Lanísia resolveu explicar-se.

-Desculpem... Estava no banheiro...

-Aposto que colocando para fora os litros de álcool que ingeriu – comentou Minerva, desolada.

A seguir, surgiu Augusto, vestindo pijamas e fingindo sonolência.

-Não estranhe toda essa agitação, professor – disse a diretora. – Logo explicarei o que todos aqui reunidos, além de uma grande parcela de alunos das outras casas, fizeram. Teremos uma reunião, urgente, ainda nessa madrugada.

-Como quiser, diretora – respondeu Augusto.

Ele trocou um breve olhar com Lanísia, que se reunira às amigas e retribuíra o olhar com um pequeno sorriso.

Grande erro...

Frieda, ao lado de Minerva, também percebera o olhar trocado entre Augusto e a garota. Depois, viu Lanísia cochichando algo com as amigas.

Hermione percebeu que Frieda as olhava e beliscou Lanísia.

-Ai, o que foi?

-Frieda.

-O que tem?

-Depois explicamos! Mas, acho que não adianta mais...

-Como assim, não entendo... – Lanísia parou de falar; ao olhar para Frieda, viu que a megera sorria discretamente com seus lábios finos e olhava dela para professor, dela para o professor... Parece que mais alguém fazia parte do ritual misterioso... O quarteto ganhara mais uma integrante. E, o melhor, ela já sabia quem essa integrante havia enfeitiçado...

* * *

Harry caminhava pelo vestiário, dando voltas e mais voltas. Em seguida, simulou desapontamento e olhou para Alone.

-Acho que teremos que passar a noite aqui.

-O quê?? – ela perguntou, incrédula. – Não!! Quero ir para a sala comunal! Ver no que deu o flagra de Frieda e...

-Alone, não tem como passarmos por essa barreira de neve!

-Claro que tem! Que tipo de bruxo você é, Harry? É só derretermos essa camada de neve e... – ela levou a mão a um dos bolsos, onde a varinha devia estar, e nada encontrou. – Não... Cadê a minha varinha?

-Não sei... Não está com você?

-Não...

-Harry, pare de brincadeira!

-Já disse que não está comigo! Mas... Fique calma. Ainda temos a minha... – Harry levou a mão ao bolso da calça e arregalou os olhos. – Oh... Não...

-Não me diga que a varinha não está com você?

-Não...

-Olha aqui, Harry. Escute bem: não sou nenhuma idiota para não perceber quando estão de sacanagem comigo! Por isso, eu digo: devolve a minha varinha agora, ou eu nunca mais olho na sua cara!

Harry estremeceu. _Como podia viver sem que Alone olhasse para ele? Era impossível!_ Ele pensou em revelar onde escondera a varinha dela, mas outra parte de sua mente sussurrou que aquela era uma oportunidade única de ficarem a sós.

Sem dizer coisa alguma, Harry abriu um dos armários e tirou de lá dois colchões. Estendeu-os no chão diante do olhar horrorizado de Alone.

-Está pensando que eu vou dormir aqui com você?

-É só o que podemos fazer. Estamos sem nossas varinhas. Precisamos esperar que a neve derreta, o que deve levar algumas horas.

-Não pense que caí em sua conversa. Sei que você as escondeu!

-Já falei que não. Nunca mentiria para você.

Os olhos verdes de Harry transbordavam sinceridade. _"Ele não pode mentir para mim", _pensou Alone. _"E nunca esconderia a minha varinha vendo a minha raiva. Afinal, ele vive para me amar. A Fogueira não o deixaria me irritar"._

-Está bem – ela agachou-se e o ajudou com os colchões. – Acredito em você.

Harry deu um sorrisinho.

-Entramos aqui brigando e serei obrigada a te suportar a noite toda – disse Alone.

-Será muito bom. Você vai ver.

Depois que terminaram de estender os colchões, Harry conjurou algumas almofadas fofas, que distribuiu sobre eles. Alone se acomodou junto a uma grande almofada vermelha; Harry deitou-se ao seu lado, apoiado em uma de cor azul.

Ainda estavam distantes no colchão, mas aquele era só o começo. Logo uma excelente idéia lhe ocorreria, Harry tinha certeza disso. Estava adorando aquelas idéias _que pareciam ter vida própria..._

* * *

Assim que Minerva e o restante dos professores saíram da sala comunal, Hermione extravasou sua frustração.

-Droga!

As meninas a fitaram, confusas.

-O que foi, Mione? – perguntou Serena.

-Frieda! Ela estava nos observando! Ela notou algo entre Lanísia e o professor! Com certeza já concluiu que Lanísia também participou do ritual e, o pior, _sabe_ para quem Lanísia fez!

-Ainda estou confusa... – disse Lanísia. – Ela sabe sobre o ritual?

-Sim, só não sabe _qual_ nós fizemos – respondeu Serena.

-Isso é perigoso demais! – Clarissa ficou apavorada. – Se essa mulher descobre o que fizemos, nos joga na cadeia em um piscar de olhos!

-Sabemos disso – falou Mione. – E o pior é que não estamos conseguindo barrá-la. Ela avança cada vez mais, e com rapidez assustadora. Começou a desconfiar há algumas horas atrás e agora já conhece quase todo o nosso grupo.

-Falando em nosso grupo, onde a Alone se meteu? – perguntou Serena.

-Da última vez em que a vi, estava discutindo com o Harry – disse Mione. – Devem estar por aí, fazendo as pazes.

-Que ela aproveite os últimos momentos de paz antes de conhecer a nossa inimiga – falou Lanísia. – Estava tão contente pela primeira noite com o professor. Só a Frieda mesmo para me deixar com ataque de nervos depois de uma noite dessas.

-Não estrague sua noite por causa dela – falou Hermione. – Não adianta muito ficarmos nervosas por causa daquela cobra.

A entrada do salão comunal se abriu, revelando Joyce e Madame Pomfrey. A enfermeira trazia consigo uma maleta.

-Boa noite! – ela cumprimentou a todas. Agachou-se próxima a Clarissa. – Então, mocinha, vamos ver como está essa perna...

Enquanto Clarissa era examinada, Joyce, Serena, Mione e Lanísia caminharam para outro canto, próximo a uma das vidraças.

-Preciso voltar ao quarto antes de Frieda – disse Serena. – Não quero vê-la novamente... Ela está me causando arrepios, agora mais do que nunca... Quando ocorrerá a reunião de emergência?

-Ainda não sei... Qualquer horário, amanhã – respondeu Joyce. – Mas fique tranqüila. Comunicarei a todas. Precisamos nos reunir com urgência. Bolar meios de driblar a astúcia de Frieda.

-Vou indo, então... Boa noite, meninas... – Serena beijou-as no rosto e saiu do salão.

Mione, em silêncio, olhava para o céu estrelado daquela noite fria.

-Estou muito preocupada... – comentou.

-No que está pensando? – perguntou Joyce.

-Tenho medo de que Frieda comece a agir antes do que imaginamos. E por caminhos imprevistos...

Todas elas engoliram em seco.

* * *

Uma reunião, com todos os professores, ocorria na sala da diretora. Minerva, à frente de sua mesa, pedia a ajuda dos colegas.

-Esses alunos precisam de vigilância! Sei que Filch é o zelador, mas são muitas as tarefas que já cabem a ele. Precisamos vigiá-los ainda melhor!

A mente de Frieda trabalhou com rapidez. Era possível unir o útil ao agradável. Lhe ocorrera uma idéia que agradaria a Minerva e também serviria maravilhosamente bem para o seu plano de desmascarar o grupo de meninas.

Ela ergueu a mão.

-Fale, Frieda – pediu a diretora.

-Concordo com a senhora, que diz que esses alunos precisam de uma vigilância maior. Filch é zelador, mas possui outras tarefas além dessa. O que proponho é a contratação de um funcionário dedicado exclusivamente à vigilância dos alunos. Que a professora contrate um inspetor de alunos!

Houve murmúrios de aprovação.

-Sim... – Minerva gostou da idéia. – Um inspetor... Seria o ideal! Ficaria de olhos grudados neles! Não permitiria a ocorrência de fatos como a fuga em massa e festas proibidas! Mas... Será um pouco difícil encontrar alguém eficaz para o cargo...

Frieda ergueu a mão novamente.

-Eu tenho alguém extremamente eficaz, que, inclusive, já trabalhou com isso. Um inspetor... Ou melhor, uma _inspetora..._

Frieda olhou discretamente para Augusto.

-Sugiro a contratação de Rebecca Lambert.

Augusto sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito ao ouvir o nome da ex-mulher.

* * *

**N/A: Sei que demorei pra atualizar, mas aí está hehe. Obrigado pelos comentários!! E vou ver se tomo vergonha e atualizo mais rápido hehe.**


	21. Fogo na neve

**CAPÍTULO 21**

**_Fogo na neve_**

_Desejo ardente..._

**-Veja se também estou quentinha...**

**_-...colarmos nossos corpos_. Um colado ao outro.**

-**Qual desses será que é páreo com o do Juca?**

_...intrigas e tramas que aquecem as emoções..._

**-Faço questão de apresentá-las à nova inspetora.**

**-Frieda... – murmurou Lanísia, abismada.**

_...Essa Fogueira das Paixões não pára de pegar fogo._

* * *

-Rebecca? Tem certeza disso?

Augusto olhava desconsolado para a diretora. A sugestão de Frieda fora aceita com entusiasmo por Minerva, e todos os outros professores também acharam uma ótima idéia ter uma inspetora de alunos na escola. A reunião havia sido encerrada em seguida, e, assim que todos os professores saíram, Augusto aproximara-se de Minerva para demonstrar sua insatisfação.

-Sim, tenho certeza – respondeu Minerva. – Rebecca é uma ótima inspetora de alunos, assim como uma bruxa adorável.

-Eu não sei...

-Professor, sei muito bem que essa hesitação diz respeito ao passado que existe entre você e Rebecca. Porém, ter Rebecca aqui, pelo menos por um lado, será ótimo para você, afinal, junto a ela, virá a sua filhinha. Teremos o maior prazer em reservar um espaço para Karen.

-Sim... Não havia visto por esse lado... – Augusto estava perplexo consigo mesmo; nem por um segundo lhe viera a lembrança de Karen. Na verdade, nos últimos dias, nem pensava na filha direito; na maioria das vezes, até _esquecia que tinha uma filha._ Efeito-Lanísia...

-Viu como não será tão ruim? A presença de Rebecca aqui será muito importante. Nos ajudará a manter os alunos sob controle. Talvez Frieda a tenha sugerido pelo parentesco que existe entre as duas, mas, mesmo assim, foi uma ótima idéia. E eu que pensava que passaríamos horas nessa sala discutindo centenas de idéias diferentes...

Augusto deu uma risadinha. Duvidava muito que Frieda tivesse dado aquela idéia pensando no bem estar da sobrinha. Velhas brigas familiares lhe vieram à memória como provas de que Frieda não caía de amores sobre a sobrinha, e vice-versa. Algumas pessoas podiam mudar com o tempo, esquecerem antigos rancores, mas não Frieda Lambert.

Minerva bocejou.

-Acho que vou dormir um pouco. Essa foi uma das madrugadas mais movimentadas da minha vida...

-Da minha também – Augusto falou, sorrindo; _ela nem fazia idéia de quão movimentada havia sido._

* * *

-Pronto! Tome essa poção por dois dias, e estará novinha em folha!

Dito isso, Madame Pomfrey despediu-se de Clarissa e saiu da sala comunal. O local já estava deserto, de modo que Joyce, Lanísia e Mione foram até a amiga, conversar um pouco sobre as suspeitas de Hermione.

-Qual seria esse caminho imprevisto pelo qual Frieda pode agir? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não sei – respondeu Mione. – Se é imprevisto é porque não pode ser previsto!

Joyce franziu a testa.

-É. Realmente – disse, pensativa.

-Não se esqueçam do que ela falou... Sobre aquele tal de "efeito dominó" – disse Mione. – _Cai uma, caem todas. _Eu não sei por qual meio ela vai agir, mas acredito que escolherá uma de nós como vítima, pelo menos para começar.

-Será que é preciso mexer com uma de nós? – indagou Clarissa. – Não basta a pesquisa que ela já vai se empenhar em fazer?

-Não. Os livros não são claros o suficiente, até mesmo para alguém tão inteligente quanto Frieda. Ela encontrará diversos rituais. Precisa ir mais longe para identificar qual foi o que praticamos.

-Bom, se ela quer identificar, então ela também concentrará as atenções nos rapazes? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Sim – respondeu Mione. – Acho que mais neles do que em nós. Talvez analisará o nível de paixão que existe neles... Como se comportam diante de algumas situações... Para ir eliminando ritual por ritual, até chegar a Fog...

-_Shhhh..._ – fizeram as outras, alarmadas.

-Desculpem... Esqueci. Agora não podemos mencionar esse nome nem em cochichos.

-Nossa...

-O que foi, Lanísia? – Joyce ficou assustada com a expressão de surpresa da amiga.

_Havia esquecido de devolver a lingerie "emprestada" do Bruxetes._

-Nada... Não estou me sentindo muito bem, só isso. Acho que vou ao banheiro...

-Não acho uma boa idéia ficar zanzando pelos corredores depois de uma noite tão agitada como essa – disse Clarissa.

-Se alguém aparecer, precisa entender que não estou bem!

-Você estava bem até agora...

-Enjôo súbito, Joyce, nunca ouviu falar? – Lanísia exaltou-se. – Vem de repente mesmo... Ah, deixa pra lá. Não me esperem, posso demorar.

-Tudo bem – respondeu Mione por todas, enquanto Lanísia saía do salão.

-Vamos dormir um pouco? – perguntou Joyce, bocejando em seguida.

-Acho que será um pouco difícil pregar os olhos com a ausência da Alone, justamente na madrugada em que nos defrontamos com a ameaça de Frieda, mas, tudo bem, podemos tentar – disse Mione.

-Com certeza ela está melhor do que a gente – falou Clarissa. – Deve estar se divertindo com o Potter... Andem, meninas, me ajudem. Também preciso dormir um pouco. Essa noite não foi das melhores.

Apoiando Clarissa, Mione e Joyce foram para o dormitório junto à amiga.

* * *

Deitados no colchão, cada um apoiado em sua respectiva almofada, Harry e Alone conversavam, tranqüilos...

-Por que acha que alguém denunciaria o Lorenzo? – perguntou Alone. – A festa estava tão boa... Não acha estranho? Poderia até ser uma pessoa que estivesse irritada por não ter ido a festa, talvez alguém do primeiro ano, mas Clarissa ouviu a pessoa batendo a porta do bar antes de derrubá-la, ou seja, foi alguém que estava lá dentro.

-Talvez tenha acontecido algo ruim para essa pessoa, enquanto ela estava na festa. Pode ter levado um fora, por exemplo. Ficou irritada e resolveu estragar a noite de todos.

-É, pode ser. Só espero que eles tenham conseguido ocultar tudo.

-Conseguindo ou não, a pessoa que tentou estragar tudo não teve o poder de estragar a noite de todos. A minha, por exemplo, está sendo maravilhosa.

Alone sorriu.

-É, mas graças apenas a um pouco de sorte e de sua persistência, mais à sorte, eu diria. Neve acumulada nos impedindo de sair, varinhas perdidas, colchões e almofadas dentro dos armários para nos acomodar e cobertores para nos aquecer...

-Mas, sabe, existem coisas que aquecem mais do que todos esses cobertores. Aquece todo o corpo mesmo, não só por fora. Também cria calor interno.

-Humm... Corpo todo pegando fogo em meio à neve. Um choque térmico muito interessante... – disse Alone, maliciosa, estendendo a mão para o cobertor e, deslizando-a por baixo, alcançando o corpo de Harry. Ela ergueu um pouco da blusa dele e começou a acariciá-lo na barriga. – Nossa... Você já está quente...

Harry arrepiou-se com as carícias de Alone.

-Desse jeito... Ficarei ainda mais quente... – disse, entre prolongadas tomadas de ar.

-Quer conferir se estamos em sincronia quanto à temperatura dos nossos corpos, Harry??

Ela viu os olhos verdes do rapaz se arregalarem de surpresa diante da proposta; adorou a reação dele.

-Posso... _conferir?_

-Mas é claro! – ela se ajeitou um pouco mais para o lado dele; ergueu os braços acima da cabeça, para deixar-se totalmente à mercê das mãos de Harry. – Veja se também estou quentinha...

Harry foi mais rápido do que ela esperava. Enfiou a mão por baixo do cobertor e logo encontrou o corpo de Alone. Sua mão, ágil, ergueu a blusa da garota e explorou a barriga e a cintura.

-E então? – perguntou Alone.

-Quente... Bem aquecida... – Harry deu uma risadinha. – Sim, estamos em perfeita sincronia.

-Será mesmo?? Ou será que um de nós está mais quente do que o outro? Pode ser... Uma mínima diferença pode existir... – ela estalou os dedos. – Ah! Só há uma maneira de verificarmos se nossas temperaturas corporais são realmente as mesmas: _colarmos nossos corpos_. Um colado ao outro.

-Sim... Acho que é uma ótima idéia, Alone! Precisamos ter certeza, claro...

-Então...

Ela ergueu-se um pouco e, girando o corpo, parou bem em cima de Harry. O rapaz, perplexo, ficou imóvel, as costas ainda apoiadas sobre as almofadas azuis. Alone ficou agachada, um joelho de cada lado de Harry, fechando o corpo do rapaz.

-Vamos verificar...

Alone deitou-se e, num movimento sensual, começou a esfregar a barriga sobre a barriga de Harry, bem de leve. Harry fechou os olhos e seu corpo moveu-se um pouco com a surpresa do contato.

-Já deu pra sacar se estamos envolvidos na mesma onda de calor, Harry??

-Ainda não... Precisa de mais contato...

-Humm... Contato maior do que esse... – Alone ergueu-se e fingiu que pensava.

-Não, não pare... – Harry tentou puxá-la para junto dele novamente, mas Alone afastou o braço.

-Calma! Controle-se! Estou pensando em algo mais preciso... Mas é claro!! – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Já que com a barriga não foi suficiente...

Alone retirou a blusa e, em seguida, o sutiã negro que usava e, jogando-o longe, inclinou-se sobre Harry – que a essa altura estava com a boca meio aberta e um pouco mais branco, tamanho o assombro com a rapidez dos atos de Alone.

Seus olhos registraram rapidamente o belo par de seios que quase tocaram o seu rosto – mas foi uma breve visão, já que Alone só parou de inclinar-se quando seus seios tocaram o peito dele. Harry perdeu o fôlego; _aquilo era demais..._

Sentia a carne quente e firme dos seios de Alone, espremidos contra o seu corpo. A pressão exercida por aquelas duas montanhas calorosas o deixaram alucinado; Harry encolheu os dedos dos pés e contorceu-se um pouco, tomado por um calafrio prazeroso.

Alone, demonstrando indiferença quanto às reações do garoto, colocou as mãos sobre os ombros dele e o olhou bem nos olhos.

-Agora deu pra conferir direitinho, não?

-Sim... Se a temperatura ainda não era a mesma, agora ficou – disse ele, gotículas de suor se formando sobre a testa. – Aumentou uns dez graus com o contato com os seus peitos...

-Gostou, não é?? – ela balançou-os um pouco; Harry contorceu-se outra vez. – Interessante o efeito provocado por eles...

-Sem dúvida... – balbuciou ele.

-Mas, Harry, começamos esse papo sobre calor dos corpos quando você mencionou que existia algo que criava, além desse calor que estamos sentindo por fora, um calor interno. O que seria?? Mostre-me como deixar nossos corpos ainda mais quentes, queimando em fogo por todos os lados!

-Vou lhe ensinar esse truque, antes que você me enlouqueça...

Ele puxou o rosto dela para mais perto e beijou-a, sôfrego. Enquanto se beijavam, Harry foi levantando-se e mudando de posição, de modo que, quando o beijo foi encerrado, ele estava sobre Alone, agora sentindo aquele belo par de seios sob o peso de seu corpo. Olhando-a com malícia, Harry desabotoou a calça e jogou-a para o lado; em seguida, sem pestanejar, desceu a cueca. Alone levou o dedo indicador à boca e o mordeu.

-Nossa... Pelo que vejo, o fogo do seu corpo foi até mais embaixo...

-É, está bem aquecido também. Acho que mais do que o resto do meu corpo. Você... Quer sentir como está quente?

-Ah, não sei... – ela ergueu os olhos, pensando...

-Bom, se você não pegar, vou ter que fazer você sentir o quanto ele está quente de outra forma...

-Acho que prefiro dessa outra maneira. Veja bem, são partes importantes de nossos corpos! Podemos verificar se estão na mesma temperatura... Você sabe do que estou falando...

Ela tirou a calça, arremessou-a e, com a mão, indicou a calcinha negra que estava usando.

-Sei muito bem. Era o que eu estava pensando... – disse Harry, estendendo a mão e, sem delicadeza, retirando a calcinha de Alone.

Desfrutou a visão da intimidade da garota, bem ali, diante dele, oferecendo-se. Ele aproximou-se mais do corpo de Alone...

-Agora, além de vermos se eles estão na mesma temperatura, é chegada a hora do fogo interno arder – disse Harry.

-Isso!! Meça a nossa temperatura!

-Pode deixar, _baby! _Sinta o seu _termômetro!_

O "termômetro" invadiu Alone; ali, naquele contato, foi constatado que, também internamente, os dois estavam na mesma temperatura. Abraçados, os dois se amaram, alucinadamente, o fogo interno crescendo a cada segundo, gotas de suor escorrendo de ambos os corpos. Era de surpreender que, ao redor daqueles dois amantes calorosos, a neve não derretia...

* * *

Lanísia, dentro do Bruxetes, retirou a lingerie que vestia, colocando-a no mesmo manequim de onde a retirara. Vestindo-se novamente, deu uma conferida em Ted; o bruxo continuava dormindo.

-A poção era potente mesmo – disse ela, para si mesma. – Aprontaria comigo horrores se eu não tivesse percebido... Ah, pobre Ted, achou que mexia com uma menina ingênua, se danou...

Ela examinou-o por um momento.

-Até daria pro gasto, se não fosse tão mesquinho... – ela olhou para o manequim, que agora usava a lingerie. – Quando acordar, nem notará que uma de suas lingeries especiais já foi utilizada!

Lançando um último olhar de desprezo para o bruxo, Lanísia saiu da loja. O amanhecer já dava seus sinais – o tom negro do céu noturno começava a clarear. Ela entrou por uma das ruas de Hogsmeade – uma das muitas que dava acesso à estrada que levava ao castelo – e, durante a caminhada, virou-se sem motivo. Aquele olhar que lançou para trás lhe revelou algo inesperado...

Uma figura descia a rua que levava ao Bruxetes, de cabeça baixa. Mesmo àquela distância, a maneira de andar era inconfundível.

-Frieda... – murmurou Lanísia, abismada.

_O que Frieda fazia em Hogsmeade àquela hora?_ Lanísia não conseguia entender... A única possibilidade que lhe passou pela mente foi descartada imediatamente, que foi uma possível visita de Frieda ao Lorenzo´s, por conta da acusação lançada sobre o bar – não fazia sentido, pois o Lorenzo´s não ficava daquele lado do povoado.

Intrigada e sem capacidade para conter sua curiosidade, Lanísia voltou, correndo. Não podia perder Frieda de vista; ela era agora uma inimiga das Encalhadas, e saber onde aquela megera colocava os pés era muito importante. Quando se aproximou da esquina, Lanísia diminuiu os passos e, com o coração em disparada, esticou o pescoço para espiar a rua.

O que viu fez o seu coração bater ainda mais rápido...

Frieda continuava descendo a rua e ia diretamente ao _Bruxetes..._

-Mas... Por que? – sussurrou a garota.

Ela continuou de olhos fixos em Frieda, que, ao chegar diante das portas da loja, deu três batidas. Em seguida, Frieda olhou ao redor, feito que obrigou Lanísia a recuar por um momento. A garota aguardou cerca de dez segundos e, em seguida, temendo que Frieda estivesse olhando para trás, esticou o pescoço novamente.

Frieda, provavelmente percebendo que não ia ser atendida, girou a maçaneta da porta e entrou na loja, encostando a porta atrás de si.

-Que audácia... – comentou Lanísia. – Difícil de entender isso... O que ela foi fazer lá?? Será que sabia que eu estava lá? Ai... Preciso passar isso para as Encalhadas, para pensarmos todas juntas!

Ela lançou um olhar curioso para o Bruxetes.

-Podia tentar espiar, mas... Não! Melhor não! Confusões demais por hoje! Só vou comunicar as garotas e pronto! É... Só...

Lutando contra a sua curiosidade, Lanísia retomou a caminhada em direção a Hogwarts. O que quer que Frieda tivesse ido fazer no Bruxetes, com certeza não demoraria, ao ver que o dono da loja estava em um sono terrivelmente profundo. Era melhor se apressar para que a professora não a visse...

* * *

Às oito horas da manhã, Hermione já estava acordada, apesar da noite movimentada. Acordara cerca de meia hora antes e ficara aguardando, de olhos bem abertos, o horário combinado finalmente chegar. Afinal, não podia perder aquele encontro de maneira nenhuma. Seria ótimo começar o dia ao lado de Rony, entregue aos seus beijos, abraços, carícias e declarações de amor. Um breve, mas maravilhoso, instante de verdade em sua vida, que seria, na maior parte do dia, constituída de mentiras.

Era importante também ter momentos Weasley antes dos momentos Malfoy, para que lembrasse o quanto Rony significava mais. E, claro, _Rony era o namorado de verdade, Draco era o de mentira, mas todos deviam pensar que o de mentira era o namorado verdadeiro, enquanto o verdadeiro era apenas um ex-namorado e... _Mione respirou fundo. Não seria nada fácil...

O relógio que ela fitava finalmente chegou às oito horas. Animada, Mione deu um pulo da cama e, em disparada, saiu do dormitório.

Ela saiu do salão comunal e, virando à esquerda, caiu diretamente nos braços de Rony. Ambos riram e, abraçando-se, se beijaram.

-Quanta pressa! – brincou Rony, fazendo-lhe caricias no rosto.

-Foi uma contagem interminável de segundos!! É nosso primeiro encontro depois da reconciliação...

-Sim, e o nosso primeiro encontro às escondidas... – Rony respirou fundo. – Será que teremos que viver assim para sempre? Você vivendo uma farsa ao lado de Draco, precisando enganá-lo, enquanto nos encontramos em segredo, como se eu fosse seu amante?

-Espero que não... Temos quase certeza de que o poder do ritual não pode ser desfeito, mas já iniciei uma busca na biblioteca, procurando uma maneira de quebrar o encantamento. Voltarei lá hoje. Agora que estamos juntos torna-se ainda mais importante para mim me livrar desse encantamento maldito.

-Para ficar ao seu lado, eu seria capaz de me esconder de Malfoy pelo resto da vida, mas... Se não precisássemos nos esconder, tudo seria bem mais fácil.

-Pode deixar... Mergulharei de cabeça nos livros hoje à noite. Se existir uma maneira de acabar com o poder do encantamento, eu irei descobrir.

-Claro que vai... É a garota mais inteligente desse castelo – ele abraçou-a. – Agora, que tal deixarmos o papo um pouco de lado e fazermos certas coisas que não precisam de palavras?

-Humm, acho ótimo!!

Os dois não se desgrudaram mais. Beijos, toques, carinhos, abraços...

Até se esqueceram de que aquele era um encontro secreto, e que ninguém poderia vê-los. Assim, quando deram conta de passos se aproximando, já era tarde demais.

* * *

Serena, atormentada pela recente perda dos pais, e também preocupada com a ameaça que Frieda representava desde a noite passada, não conseguira dormir muito bem. A insônia finalmente vencera a batalha, de modo que ela desistiu de tentar dormir novamente e, pegando um de seus livros, sentou-se em uma cadeira que havia no dormitório para ler um pouco.

Por algum tempo, só o que ela ouviu foi a respiração regular de Lewis, que dormia na cama em frente. Ocasionalmente, lançava olhares para o rapaz, admirando-o. A tranqüilidade do dormitório foi quebrada quando um ruído somou-se à respiração de Lewis; alguém girava uma chave na fechadura da porta. Serena conteve um palavrão; só podia ser _ela..._

Frieda abriu a porta e trancou-a assim que entrou. Serena, por cima do livro, a olhava, intrigada: _onde Frieda estava?_ Depois que trancou a porta, Frieda finalmente percebeu que Serena estava acordada.

-Perdeu o sono, garota? – perguntou, com desprezo.

-Não. Estou morrendo de sono, mas achei que seria mais divertido ficar sentada aqui, lendo um livro – respondeu Serena, irônica.

-Não me irrite – disse Frieda, fria. – Não estou para brincadeiras agora.

-Mas quem disse que estou brincando com você?

Num piscar de olhos, Frieda avançou até Serena e deu um tapa no livro, derrubando-o no chão; contra a sua própria vontade, Serena arregalou os olhos e sentiu um sopro de ar frio invadir-lhe a garganta.

O rosto de Frieda, tão próximo do seu, era uma máscara de fúria.

-Estou falando sério, garota. _Não-me-irrite._ Deu pra entender agora?

Olhando para a face da professora, Serena percebeu algo que lhe chamou a atenção... Um sinal do lado direito, acima da sobrancelha; uma mancha arroxeada, como se Frieda tivesse batido a cabeça em algum lugar...

Frieda, acompanhando o olhar intrigado de Serena, levantou-se imediatamente e deu as costas.

-Pare de me olhar desse jeito, garota irritante!

Ela bateu a porta que dava acesso ao seu dormitório; o impacto foi tão grande que conseguiu retirar Lewis de seu sono tão profundo.

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, esfregando os olhos. – O castelo está caindo?

-Não – respondeu Serena. Depois, mais baixo, disse para si mesma. – Mas talvez a casa esteja caindo para algumas pessoas...

* * *

-Uau! Mas o que estou vendo?

Mione e Rony, com os corações em disparada, olhavam para Alone. A garota sorria, surpresa, com as mãos na cintura. Eles ouviram novos passos e uma sombra surgindo atrás de Alone. Rapidamente, Mione levou um dedo à frente dos lábios e pediu silêncio, enquanto afastava-se para o lado com um pulo.

Era Harry quem surgia atrás de Alone, parecendo animado e distraído. Ele vinha caminhando com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando para baixo, e trombou com Alone.

-Ai! – reclamou. – Por que parou...? – finalmente ergueu os olhos e viu Rony e Mione, desconfiados, pálidos e com os corpos imóveis, rígidos, como se, com um movimento, pudessem acabar com suas vidas. – Rony? Mione? Algum problema??

Mione tentou sorrir.

-Nenhum! Por que teria algum problema?

-Não sei... Vocês estão esquisitos – Harry franzia a testa enquanto falava, analisando-os de cima a baixo.

-Imagine! Nunca estive tão bem! – ela olhou para Rony. – E você, Rony?

-Também estou ótimo! Aliás, estamos tão bem, mas _tão_ bem, que nos levantamos bem cedo para aproveitar essa linda manhã em uma bela caminhada, debaixo da linda luz do sol desse lindo dia!

Mione olhou-o de esguelha.

-E calando a bela boca para não cair numa linda situação ridícula!

-Exagerei, desculpe... – Rony murmurou, corando.

-E iam juntos? – indagou Harry.

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam; em seguida, tiveram um ataque de risos.

-Eu? Saindo com ele? – perguntou Mione, antes de cair em novas gargalhadas. – Por favor, Harry! Tenho respeito por mim! Vivi os piores dias de minha vida amorosa ao lado desse cara para sair a sós com ele! Os piores beijos que já experimentei.

-Você experimentou outros?

A pergunta de Harry fez Rony mergulhar em um acesso de risos – dessa vez, verdadeiros.

-Claro que já – disse Mione, séria.

-De quem? – perguntou Harry.

-Antonio Goldstein, por exemplo.

-Nãããão! – Rony parou de rir, pasmo.

Mione voltou-se para ele.

-Você sabia que eu tinha ficado a sós com ele no início do ano.

-Sim, mas para treinar um dever de Feitiços!

-Ah, em uma sala escura, só nos dois, você achava que a única coisa que tinha sido praticada ali era o feitiço?

-Devia ser! Não me lembro de Flitwick ter incluído certas "coisinhas" dentro do dever. Aliás, quais foram as "coisinhas"?

-Só o básico.

-Acho bom... – ele cruzou os braços; ao olhar para Harry, viu que o amigo o encarava, aturdido; Rony descruzou os braços e, sem graça, coçou os cabelos. – É, acho bom ter sido só o básico, afinal, vocês estavam em uma sala, e não é lugar para esse tipo de coisa, não é?

-Sim, claro! Poderíamos ser flagrados!

-Exatamente! Mas, por sorte, Mione, juízo é o que não falta a você – Rony fechou a cara ao concluir a frase.

Hermione não respondeu.

-Bom, não tenho pique para uma caminhada, senão acompanhava um dos dois – disse Harry, espreguiçando-se. – Nossa, dormi bastante, mas não foi o suficiente.

-Atividade física em excesso, queridinho! – falou Alone, sorrindo.

Hermione captou a malícia que havia naquela frase...

-Dormiram fora, não foi? – perguntou.

-Sim – respondeu Alone. – Fomos conversar no vestiário do campo de quadribol e ficamos presos. A neve cobriu a saída, tivemos que esperar que ela derretesse.

-E dormiram, né?

-Sim, Mione.

-É evidente, quando vemos o estado do Harry – zombou Mione, enquanto Harry se espreguiçava e bocejava. – Acho que nem dá mais para passear. Vou entrar e ajeitar as minhas coisas.

-Eu vou cochilar um pouco... Até mais, Alone! – falou Harry, afastando-se.

-Eu vou dar a minha volta – disse Rony. – Bom dia para vocês!

Foi só ele desaparecer de vista para que Alone puxasse Hermione pelo braço, ansiosa.

-Hermione, conta tudo! Que beijo era aquele, mocinha?

-Fala baixo! – Mione censurou-a, olhando ao redor. – É exatamente o que você viu! Rony e eu estamos juntos de novo!

-Mas você estava muito irritada com ele ontem à noite! Havia se decidido pelo Malfoy!

-Tudo mentira! Uma farsa! Eu e Rony resolvemos namorar em segredo!

-Segredo até para as Encalhadas? – Alone ficou indignada. – Achei que não havia segredos entre nós!

-Eu ia falar para todas, mas Joyce disse que achava melhor não falar nada, pelo menos por enquanto... Mas, não importa, o fato é que eu e Rony estamos juntos novamente, sim, e você é uma das poucas pessoas que sabe disso. Preciso que mantenha isso em segredo, Alone, não comente com as garotas.

-Tudo bem, pode deixar.

-Hoje à noite faço uma nova busca na biblioteca. Preciso encontrar a maneira de reverter o poder do encantamento, para que eu e Rony possamos namorar em paz novamente.

-Tem certeza de que vale a pena continuar procurando? – perguntou Alone, tentando disfarçar sua preocupação. – É quase certo de que não existe maneira de reverter o que fizemos, e...

-Você falou bem: é _quase _certo. Deve haver uma maneira! Não posso desistir sem procurar.

-Já que você insiste em fazer essa busca, posso ir com você novamente... – ela balançou os ombros.

-Obrigada, Alone, vai me ajudar, e muito. Agora, fale pra mim: você e Harry, sozinhos dentro de um vestiário, isolados pela neve... Rolou, não rolou?

-Sim!! – os olhos de Alone brilharam só com a lembrança. – Ah foi fantástico, Hermione! Melhor do que eu esperava, foi maravilhoso! Harry foi simplesmente perfeito, era como se eu estivesse dentro de um sonho...

_"Será que você não está dentro de um? Ou Harry continuará sendo o garoto perfeito depois que descobrirem uma forma de aniquilar o poder da Fogueira? Descobre-se a maneira de encerrar o poder do ritual e tudo não passará de um sonho..."._

Alone tentou afastar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente – pensamentos que tiraram o ar de seus pulmões por alguns segundos...

-Ah quero detalhes!! Ou melhor, todas nós vamos querer detalhes! Vejo que a reunião de hoje também terá assuntos muito quentes em pauta! Você e Lanísia aprontaram na mesma noite!

-Foi tão bom aprontar, Mione... – Alone se abanou com a mão, enquanto as duas começavam a caminhar rumo à sala comunal. – Você nem tem idéia do quanto...

* * *

Organizar a reunião daquele dia não foi nada fácil – seria a primeira reunião a ser realizada depois que Frieda Lambert começara a atormentar as Encalhadas. Primeiramente, era preciso encontrar um lugar que não fosse muito movimentado; uma reunião na biblioteca, por exemplo, fora descartada imediatamente. Quando foi decidido o lugar – a Sala Precisa – foi armado um esquema de segurança para que cada Encalhada fosse até a sala com diferença de alguns minutos, e por caminhos distintos, sem deixar de olhar para todos os lados e se certificar de que não estava sendo seguida – com exceção de Clarissa que, com a perna ainda em recuperação, precisou subir com a ajuda de Joyce.

Era hora do jantar e Hermione, que no sorteio realizado durante o intervalo do almoço retirou o papel que a definia como a última a ir para a sala, chegava nesse momento no corredor. Teve que segurar o riso ao se deparar com as garotas espremidas e mal escondidas atrás de um vaso de plantas.

-É, se fosse a Frieda, ela realmente não conseguiria ver vocês! – zombou.

Elas deixaram o esconderijo, parecendo aliviadas.

-Eu não disse, Joyce, que não adiantava nada se esconder? – perguntou Clarissa, limpando a roupa.

-Era melhor do que ficarmos expostas! Acho que Frieda é um pouco míope, talvez nem percebesse que estávamos ali atrás.

-Chega de papo! – pediu Serena. – Vamos, Mione, faça a entrada para a sala surgir!

Mione seguiu o procedimento, concentrando o pensamento. _Precisamos de uma sala para uma reunião das Encalhadas... Precisamos de uma sala para uma reunião das Encalhadas..._

A porta surgiu. Mione abriu-a e entrou na Sala Precisa, sendo seguida pelas garotas. Quando fitaram a sala que tinham diante de seus olhos, todas ficaram boquiabertas.

-Mione, o que você desejou? – perguntou Lanísia, indignada. – Uma sala para piranhas?

-Ou uma sala para vadias? – indagou Clarissa.

-Uma sala para as _Encalhadas! – _respondeu Mione.

A sala era um misto de centro de reuniões e loja de artigos sexuais. Havia uma mesa rosa, rodeada por seis cadeiras; sobre as paredes, cartazes com fotos de casais na cama, "em ação"; a pior parte se encontrava em um canto: diversos brinquedos, muito parecidos com o órgão masculino, de vários tamanhos.

-É como um parque de diversões!

-Joyce!! – exclamaram as outras, espantadas.

-Ai, desculpem!

Mione avançou pela sala. Havia também uma prateleira carregada com pergaminhos de auto-ajuda.

-_"Como conquistar um homem"... "Não fique para titia, no fundo, no fundo (mas bem no fundo) você vale a pena!"... "Guia da mulher encalhada"... "A varinha amante"... _Nossa! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Cada idéia absurda...

-_"A varinha amante"! _Imagine o que eles não ensinam a fazer com a varinha... – falou Alone, rindo.

-Então essa é a idéia que a Sala Precisa faz de nós? – indagou Lanísia, espantada. – Será que merecemos isso?

-Estão reclamando do quê? – perguntou Joyce, realizando-se em meio aos "brinquedos". – Estou adorando... Quem precisa de um homem tendo um desses??

-Pra você, Joyce, um homem é só um pênis?

-Não é? – perguntou ela para Alone, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Bom, ou a Sala só levou em conta a Joyce ou levou a palavra _encalhadas_ ao pé da letra – disse Mione. – Acho que foi a segunda opção.

-Qual desses será que é páreo com o do Juca? – perguntou Joyce, fitando os brinquedos com atenção.

-Joyce! A reunião! – avisou Mione.

-Ah, claro! – ela pigarreou, afastando-se dos artefatos com certa relutância. – Então, vamos nos sentar ao redor da mesa... Aí não, Clarissa, prefiro ficar sentada aí, de costas para os... Os brinquedinhos, sabe? Senão não conseguirei me concentrar... Surgem lembranças, idéias...

-Tudo bem, Joyce, não precisa entrar em detalhes! – disse Alone, deixando o lugar para ela.

Cada uma das Encalhadas ocupou uma das cadeiras. Assim que todas já estavam sentadas, Joyce iniciou a reunião.

-O tema principal de nossa reunião é, claro, Frieda Lambert. Já viemos discutindo nas entrelinhas sobre isso, tentando descobrir por qual maneira ela começará a agir, mas ainda não fizemos isso na presença de todas. Por isso, peço que manifestem suas opiniões agora.

-Frieda fará as buscas nos livros e com certeza armará situações para identificar qual foi o ritual que fizemos – disse Mione. – Só que, como eu já disse, não podemos prever como ela armará essas coisas!

-Será bom ficarmos de olhos grudados nela – falou Lanísia. – Enquanto ela tenta descobrir o que fizemos, nós tentamos descobrir o que ela vai aprontar! Se estivermos preparadas para cada cartada de Frieda, ela nunca conseguirá o que quer.

-Isso! – concordou Joyce. – Devemos ficar bem atentas...

-Comunicar sobre qualquer ato de Frieda que chame a atenção, mesmo que pareça insignificante à primeira vista – disse Clarissa.

Serena ergueu a mão.

-Eu já vi um.

-Ah, querida, eu já vi vários... – falou Joyce, rindo e fazendo um gesto vago na direção dos "brinquedos".

-Não estou falando desse órgão, Joyce! – o rosto de Serena corou um pouco. – Eu quis dizer que já vi um ato de Frieda que me chamou a atenção... Na verdade, nem foi um ato, foi algo _nela._

-Nela? – indagou Alone. – Como assim?

-Hoje de manhã. Eu perdi o sono por causa de tantos problemas, e resolvi ler um livro. Frieda apareceu de repente. Já achei estranho ela ter saído tão cedo, e mais estranho ainda o comportamento dela. Claro que ela não é um doce de pessoa, é amarga por natureza, mas, além da amargura que faz parte dela, percebi outra coisa. _Raiva._

-Raiva?

-Sim, Mione. Como se tivesse acabado de passar por uma situação que a deixara enfurecida. Mas não foi só isso. Quando ela se aproximou mais, vi algo no rosto dela, perto da sobrancelha... Uma mancha roxa, ou, melhor dizendo, um _hematoma._

-Será que ela não caiu em algum lugar e bateu a cabeça? – sugeriu Clarissa.

-É mesmo! Quedas são normais na terceira idade... – zombou Joyce.

-É, talvez... – Serena balançou os ombros.

Lanísia olhou para as amigas, ponderando se devia ou não falar que havia visto Frieda em Hogsmeade. Se contasse, teria que abrir o jogo sobre seu emprego fracassado no Bruxetes; não queria fazer isso, mas o medo do que Frieda podia ter ido fazer naquela loja era maior...

-Eu vi Frieda em Hogsmeade, hoje de manhã.

Todas se voltaram para ela, pasmas.

-Você foi em Hogsmeade hoje cedo? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim. Vocês não se lembram daquela hora em que estávamos na sala comunal e eu disse que precisava ir ao banheiro?

-Ah é, verdade! Esqueci que o banheiro mais próximo fica lá no povoado! – disse Joyce, irônica.

Lanísia suspirou.

-É, eu menti. Não fui ao banheiro, fui até Hogsmeade. Precisava ir até o Bruxetes, devolver uma lingerie que estava comigo.

-Como pegou uma lingerie do Bruxetes se a loja nem foi aberta ainda?? – indagou Clarissa.

-Eu ia trabalhar para a loja, em segredo – ela parou de falar, enquanto as Encalhadas soltavam o _Ohhh _de espanto. – Seria a garota que provaria todas as peças, para verificar se eram aprovadas.

-"Ia", "seria", tudo no passado... Você desistiu do emprego? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim. Ted Bacon ia se aproveitar de mim. Colocou poções de sono em uma taça para que eu bebesse e adormecesse, mas fui mais esperta e as troquei. Ele dormiu, peguei uma das lingeries, e fui encontrar-me com o professor. Aí, hoje de manhã, fui devolver.

-Vamos tentar ignorar suas mentiras e nos concentrarmos em nossos problemas – disse Joyce. – Como e quando você viu a Frieda lá no povoado?

-Depois que eu deixei a lingerie. Já tinha saído da loja, estava voltando para o castelo, quando eu a vi. Estranhei muito a presença de Frieda bem ali, então voltei um pouco para ver onde ela ia entrar. Quando espiei, vi que estava indo para o Bruxetes.

-Minha nossa! – exclamou Serena.

-O que ela foi fazer lá? – perguntou Mione.

-Não faço a mínima idéia – respondeu Lanísia. – Mas acho que isso pode ajudar a explicar onde Frieda conseguiu a raiva e o hematoma que Serena viu no rosto dela.

-E também pode indicar um dos meios que Frieda usará para descobrir o nosso segredo – disse Joyce, pensativa. – Ela pode ter ido atrás de Ted Bacon para conseguir um aliado...

-Não entendi...

-Lanísia, Frieda tem que testar os rapazes que estão enfeitiçados. Uma das maneiras poderia ser através do _ciúme. _Ela já sabe que você encantou o professor Augusto, e pode querer provocá-lo utilizando Ted.

-E ela ia acertar assim, na mosca, que Ted tem alguma ligação comigo? Ela não pode saber que ele "era" meu patrão, ninguém sabe disso!

-Talvez ela não tenha acertado. Talvez ela já soubesse – disse Clarissa.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – Lanísia ficou preocupada.

-Frieda já conhece o Ted. Lembro que em algumas ocasiões a minha família, os Lambert e os Bacon chegaram a se encontrar. Talvez Ted já havia mencionado você para Frieda.

-Não! – Lanísia ficou pálida. – Será que fui a escolhida para ela começar a nos investigar?

-É o que tudo indica – disse Mione. – Mas isso ainda não explica o hematoma...

-Ah deve ter sido um tombinho bobo – falou Joyce. – Não é importante...

-Algo me diz que é sim – Mione disse aquilo com tanto mistério na voz que um silêncio pairou sobre a sala por alguns segundos.

-Finalizando a reunião, alguns lembretes. Lanísia, acho que você já ia fazer isso depois que ele tentou adormecê-la, mas vou alertar: _afaste-se do Ted._ Ele provavelmente é um aliado de Frieda, melhor ficar longe dele. E, para todas: não fiquem de namorico em qualquer lugar. Frieda estará atenta ao comportamento dos rapazes, então, um simples abraço diante dos olhos dela pode virar motivo de estudo. Não vamos facilitar as coisas para a velha.

Todas concordaram com a cabeça.

-Reunião encerrada!

-Espera aí, não vamos falar das noites especiais da Lanísia e da Alone? – perguntou Mione.

-Claro que vamos. Mas não nessa mesa, e sem o clima fúnebre dessa reunião – disse Joyce. – Vamos para mais perto desses adoráveis objetos... Uma verdadeira sala-ambiente para assuntos depravados! – e ela se largou em meio aos "brinquedos".

As garotas dispuseram-se no chão.

-Doeu muito? – perguntou Serena.

-É, um pouco – respondeu Lanísia. – Mas deu pra suportar...

-Como é essa dor? – indagou Mione, com grande interesse.

-Já fez alongamento alguma vez?

-Já.

-Então, é um pouco parecido. Só que parece que estão alongando _outras coisas_, se é que você me entende.

-E de certa forma estão – disse Joyce. – A minha amiguinha já foi tão alongada que está mais aberta que...

-Pára com isso, Joyce! – Lanísia riu.

-E para você, Alone, como foi? – perguntou Serena.

-Um pouco dolorido, mas maravilhoso. Nunca houve medição de temperatura com um termômetro mais gostoso do que aquele.

As jovens não entenderam muito bem porque Alone comparara certas partes de Harry com um termômetro, mas resolveram não questionar.

Joyce acariciou um dos "brinquedos".

-Estou com saudades do Juca...

-É engraçado ver _o que_ faz a Joyce lembrar do garoto – disse Clarissa.

-Acho que vou parar de enrolá-lo, sabe... Já fiz todos os treinamentos possíveis, tudo o que podia fazer para me preparar. Está na hora de encarar o facão.

-Você podia tirar uma foto quando visse o tal facão – falou Alone. – Queria ver como é essa anomalia.

-Isso se caber tudo no ângulo de uma máquina fotográfica comum – disse Joyce, séria, enquanto as outras riam. – É sério! Pode ser que não dê.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, tente, Joyce.

-Tentarei, Lanísia. Só não garanto que conseguirei...

-Ainda dá tempo de pegarmos o final do jantar – falou Clarissa, consultando o relógio que trazia no bolso da calça. – Que tal irmos ao Salão?

Todas concordaram e levantaram-se. Encaminharam-se para a porta da sala, com exceção de Joyce, que continuava no meio dos "brinquedos".

-Vamos, Joyce!

-Não dá, Mione. Não quero abandoná-los... Eles precisam de mim...

-Joyce!!

-Não posso levar um??

-Não, deixe aí! – Mione foi até a garota e a puxou pelo braço. – Você logo terá um bem real. Não vai precisar desses...

-Mas seria bom um amiguinho como esse e...

-Não! – Mione empurrou-a para o corredor e encostou a porta da Sala Precisa.

* * *

Assim que chegaram ao Salão Principal, as Encalhadas perceberam uma estranha movimentação bem na mesa dos professores.

-O que está acontecendo ali? – perguntou Mione, intrigada.

As garotas aproximaram-se da mesa da Grifinória e cutucaram Harry.

-Pode nos dizer o por que daquela agitação toda? – indagou Alone.

-Chegou uma nova funcionária. Será inspetora de alunos. McGonagall disse que será importante para evitar fugas como a da noite anterior.

-Quem será essa tal inspetora? – perguntou Joyce.

Do meio dos professores, Frieda Lambert as olhou; todas estremeceram. O sorriso largo no rosto de Frieda as incomodou demais; era como se ela estivesse preparando uma surpresa desagradável... Para espanto das meninas, ela as chamou _em voz alta._

-Venham até aqui, garotas! Não estavam presentes no momento da apresentação da inspetora! – elas hesitaram por alguns segundos, mas todos os olhares no Salão estavam concentrados nelas, de modo que não viram como recusar. Lentamente, e coladas umas nas outras, as Encalhadas avançaram pelo Salão, até se aproximarem dos professores.

Quando chegaram, o sorriso de Frieda estava dez vezes mais largo e o desconforto também.

-Faço questão de apresentá-las à nova inspetora – disse Frieda, estendendo a mão para o meio do amontoado de professores e puxando alguém pelo braço. – Dêem as boas-vindas à Rebecca Lambert!

Foi como se entornassem um balde de gelo dentro dos pulmões de Lanísia. O ar desapareceu, e ela teve de se apoiar em uma das meninas para não cair. Aquele nome... Aquele rosto... Era ela, a _ex-mulher de Augusto._

-Muito prazer – cumprimentou Rebecca.

-E ela tem uma filhinha adorável, que veio com ela! – Frieda apontou para uma garotinha sentada no chão, atrás de todos os professores. – Linda, não é? Ah! É filha do professor Augusto, vocês sabiam disso?

Foi a vez do restante das Encalhadas estremecer; agora, todas compreendiam o sorriso de satisfação de Frieda e a vontade em apresentar a inspetora.

-Com licença – disse Rebecca, juntando-se aos professores.

-O professor Augusto com certeza ficará muito mais contente agora, não acha, Lanísia? – indagou Frieda, cínica.

A jovem não disse nada; estava transtornada.

Mione, ao lado, pensava rapidamente... Isso queria dizer que Frieda não ia agir usando Ted Bacon; a mira realmente era Lanísia, mas a arma era outra. Então, Frieda não fora ao Bruxetes para usar Ted como um aliado; o motivo era outro. Motivo que a deixara muito irritada, e que a fizera voltar para o castelo com um hematoma.

Frieda tinha seus segredos, assim como as Encalhadas tinham o delas.

-Se descobrimos um podre dela, a temos nas mãos e vencemos a parada! – disse Mione, distraída, em murmúrios.

-O que disse, garota? – perguntou Frieda.

Mione a encarou, séria.

-Nada. Só estava pensando nessa mancha em seu rosto. O que aconteceu, Frieda? Algum problema em sua visita ao Bruxetes?

E foi a vez das Encalhadas presenciarem o rosto de Frieda contorcer-se de surpresa.

* * *

**N/A: Comentem!!!!!! Obrigado, e até o próximo capítulo:-)**


	22. A Guerra EncalhaEnruga

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**_A Guerra Encalha-Enruga_**

_Embora existam alguns momentos de prazer..._

**-Então... Venha e me tome. Sou toda sua.**

**-Eu também estou. Ver o seu corpo, seus seios... Estou ficando zonzo também...**

_...o conflito aumenta, e dois lados dispostos a lutar dão origem à uma guerra..._

**-É, estamos em uma guerra, e vamos vencê-la!**

_...uma guerra onde a forma de atacar pode não ser muito justa..._

**-Augusto tem um caso com uma _aluna._**

_...E o que será que algumas Encalhadas fariam escondidas dentro de um armário?? Só lendo para saber..._

* * *

O susto com a frase de Hermione fez Frieda perder a cabeça. Sem pensar nas conseqüências, Frieda segurou o braço de Mione com força e a aproximou dela. 

-O que quer dizer com isso, garota?

Mione assustou-se por um momento, mas o pânico que via no rosto de Frieda era um bálsamo para qualquer temor. Pouco se importava com a pressão que os dedos da professora faziam em seu braço. Tudo o que queria era aumentar ainda mais o medo da megera, deixá-la sentir o peso de ter um trunfo nas mãos de um inimigo.

-Nada, professora... – ela respondeu, dando um sorrisinho.

-O que sabe sobre o Bruxetes?? Quem disse que eu fui até lá? Hein?

-Ai, professora, está me machucando... – Mione fez uma expressão de tristeza.

-Pare de brincar comigo! Não sabe com quem está lidando!! Diga, de uma vez, o que você sabe??

-O que _eu _sei, não, Frieda. O que _nós _sabemos – e, com o braço que estava livre, Mione fez um círculo, indicando as amigas, que olhavam para Frieda com a mesma satisfação.

A professora olhou para cada uma das Encalhadas, os olhos arregalados, o rosto pálido.

-O que vocês poderiam saber?? Não é possível! – de repente, ela sorriu. – Ah! Mas é claro... Como pude ser tão estúpida? Isso não passa de um blefe! Vocês não sabem de absolutamente nada! Só querem me assustar!

-Será, Frieda? – foi a vez de Lanísia entrar no jogo de Mione. – Se fosse um blefe, como saberíamos de sua ligação com o Bruxetes? Ou, para sermos mais diretas, a ligação com quem comanda a loja?

-Ted Bacon – disse Mione.

O pavor voltou a assolar Frieda.

-_Quanto _vocês sabem?

-Por enquanto, não sabemos muita coisa – respondeu Mione. – Mas a sua reação está nos ajudando bastante. A partir de agora temos certeza de que coisa boa não é!

-Sua ajuda foi de grande valia, Frieda – disse Joyce.

Frieda lançou um olhar frio para cada uma delas.

-Vejam bem... Se quiserem tentar acabar comigo, eu destruo a vida de vocês...

-Ah isso você já está fazendo mesmo – falou Alone. – Já está tentando nos destruir! Só vamos criar o nosso contra-ataque.

-É isso aí, Frieda – emendou Mione. – É bem simples. Você tenta nos destruir, nós tentamos destruí-la. Vamos ver quem cai primeiro.

-Acham mesmo que vocês podem me derrubar?

-Todas as suas reações demonstram que sim. E você nem poderia pensar em nos subestimar, é claro. Afinal, somos seis, você, uma só... Está em desvantagem, Frieda.

-É o que veremos.

Dito isso, a professora deu as costas e foi se reunir aos outros membros do corpo docente. As Encalhadas juntaram as cabeças e confabularam entre si.

-Obrigada por terem entendido qual havia sido a minha idéia – agradeceu Mione. – Na verdade, apenas cheguei à uma conclusão quando percebi que fora Frieda quem armara para trazer a ex-mulher de Augusto para a escola; ela não foi ao Bruxetes para usar Ted em seus planos contra nós. Afinal, Ted seria um meio de atacar você, Lanísia, e ela de fato a atacou, mas usando Rebecca e a filha. Aquele hematoma no rosto de Frieda não indica que a visita à loja foi um encontro de velhos amigos; na verdade, aquela marca intriga, e _muito. _Então, concluí que, se descobrimos um podre de Frieda antes que ela descubra o que fizemos, podemos até mesmo jogá-la atrás das grades e nos livrarmos dela para sempre!

-O difícil seria saber se ela realmente tem algo ruim a esconder – falou Joyce. – Mas a maneira como ela reagiu às insinuações... Com medo do quanto nós podíamos saber... Acho que existe algo escondido, sim, e algo que pode destruir a vida de Frieda.

-Certo, o medo dela foi ótimo, mas acho que ela vai acelerar as investigações a respeito do que fizemos – supôs Alone. – Afinal, criou-se uma espécie de jogo, uma disputa onde quem descobrir primeiro, vence. Ela já não estava medindo esforços para nos derrubar... Agora, então...

-Concordo – falou Serena. – Acho que seria melhor se Frieda não soubesse que vamos investigá-la.

-Talvez... – assumiu Mione. – Eu agi por um impulso... A maneira como o rosto dela brilha ao nos provocar, ao nos irritar, me tira do sério! Quando tive essa idéia, não pensei que talvez fosse melhor ela não saber de nada. Tudo o que eu queria era fazer com que ela sentisse o mesmo medo que sentimos quando ela nos ameaça... O mesmo temor em desconhecer o quanto o inimigo sabe, o quanto de informação ele tem nas mãos... Chego a sentir um prazer maligno ao imaginá-la perder o sono, como todas nós perdemos... Ao imaginá-la com _medo_...

-A maneira como o rosto dela murchou ao ouvir as suas insinuações foi fascinante! – exclamou Joyce. – E, de qualquer forma, não tem como voltar atrás. Temos que bolar as nossas formas de ataque, mesmo que Frieda saiba que estamos atacando.

-E qual seria essa forma? – perguntou Clarissa. – Como vamos começar??

-Já sabemos que existe algo estranho entre Frieda e Ted. Precisamos descobrir o que é. Se realmente eles não se dão bem... Se esse relacionamento ruim entre os dois é de conhecimento de todos...

-Qual seriam os pontos de partida para descobrirmos tudo isso? – perguntou Alone.

-Eu já tenho alguns – disse Mione, sorrindo. – Mas precisamos de um lugar melhor para falarmos sobre essas idéias...

-Reunião de emergência! Vamos lá, Encalhadas! – falou Joyce, fazendo um sinal com a mão e sendo seguida pelas garotas... exceto por uma; Lanísia.

-Você não vem? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Preciso resolver uma coisa antes – respondeu Lanísia, séria.

-Veja bem o que vai fazer...

-Não será nada ruim, Joyce. Fique tranqüila. Só preciso trocar algumas palavras com Augusto.

Joyce olhou para as outras Encalhadas, que consentiram.

-Está bem. Nos encontre na Sala Precisa.

-Estarei lá daqui a pouco.

As garotas saíram do salão principal. Enquanto passavam pelo Saguão, um avião de papel bateu contra uma orelha de Hermione. Ela agarrou-o discretamente, já sabendo do que se tratava. Em seguida, deixando-se ficar para trás das amigas, abriu-o e leu:

_Estou louco de saudades. Vamos nos encontrar dentro de meia-hora, próximo aos banheiros do segundo andar. Beijos, Rony._

Mione amassou o papel e guardou-o no bolso no mesmo instante em que localizou Rony, em um canto do Saguão, acenando. Ela sorriu em resposta e continuou a acompanhar as amigas.

Dentro do Salão Principal, Lanísia voltou-se para a Mesa Principal. Primeiramente, fitou a pequenina Karen, correndo no meio dos adultos. A garota era graciosa; os longos cabelos brilhantes lembravam muito os cabelos de Augusto. Em seguida, o olhar fixo de Lanísia passou para Rebecca. Havia se esquecido da foto, do quanto Rebecca era bela. Os cabelos negros, em contraste com a pele clara, criavam um efeito perturbador. O corpo era esguio; a pele era lisa, sem marcas ou rugas. _Infelizmente, _pensou Lanísia. Daria tudo para que Rebecca tivesse o corpo caído e o rosto tão enrugado quanto um pergaminho molhado...

Próximo às duas estava Augusto; ele também a olhava. Parecia perturbado, tenso. Lanísia sinalizou para que ele a seguisse, depois saiu do Salão Principal e aguardou-o no saguão de entrada. Quando Augusto surgiu no Saguão, um novo sinal o convidou a segui-la novamente. Lanísia parou atrás de uma das árvores dos jardins da escola; Augusto encontrou-a emburrada e de braços cruzados.

-Por que não me contou?

-Sobre Rebecca e Karen??

-Não faça perguntas idiotas, Augusto! Sabe que sim! E nem tente me dizer que não sabia, porque achei você meio estranho durante o dia todo!

-Sim, eu sabia... Mas sabia que você ia ficar brava... – os olhos dele brilharam, tristes. – Desculpe...

Aquilo fez Lanísia acalmar-se um pouco; ele escondera aquilo para mantê-la calma. Ele só fazia o que achava melhor para ela; uma das maravilhas da Fogueira era essa garantia.

-Tudo bem... Eu que peço desculpas. Você não tem culpa, afinal... A culpada é a Frieda...

-Foi ela mesmo. Como sabe?

-Digamos que ela ficou bem satisfeita ao anunciar que foi ela quem trouxe a sua ex-mulher para Hogwarts... Deixe pra lá, você não vai entender.

-Não ando entendendo muita coisa – Augusto secou o suor da testa com o lenço. – A começar por essas atitudes da Frieda...

-Achou essa atitude um pouco estranha, não é?

-Um pouco? Muito, isso sim! Lanísia, a Frieda e a Rebecca nunca gostaram uma da outra! Sempre se odiaram! Não gostam de se encontrar. Nos anos em que fui casado com Rebecca, foram poucas as vezes em que vi as duas no mesmo ambiente e, sempre que isso acontecia, o resultado nunca era muito bom... Discussões... Brigas... E, agora, Frieda a convida para trabalhar na mesma escola que ela??

-Nem queira saber o que a motivou...

-Como??

-Deixa pra lá... Mas, Augusto, existe algum motivo para esse ódio entre as duas?

-Que eu saiba, não.

-Entendi...

-Seja qual for, talvez Frieda tenha ficado com pena de Rebecca. Ela não estava em uma boa situação. Estava desempregada...

-É, pode ser – disse Lanísia, pensando como era impossível imaginar um gesto de bondade de Frieda. _Até parece que ela se importaria com alguém. _– Teremos que ter bastante cuidado agora. Hogwarts tem uma inspetora de alunos. Se ela descobre que um dos professores anda traçando uma aluna, você será despedido e eu, provavelmente, expulsa. Se bem que... Ela sendo sua ex-mulher, talvez nos poupasse...

-Não... Em nome do seu trabalho, Rebecca é capaz de tudo. Não pensaria duas vezes em me prejudicar se achasse que era o certo.

-Que horror. Então é bom mesmo ficarmos espertos. Se bem que nós já somos, afinal ninguém até hoje descobriu sobre nós dois.

-É mesmo – ele controlou um impulso de agarrá-la ali mesmo, atrás da árvore. – Enfrentamos o perigo e ninguém nos descobre. Por que Rebecca iria descobrir?

A resposta para isso se desenrolava naquele instante, na sala de Frieda...

* * *

-Despachei a Karen para conhecer o castelo ao lado da Sprout porque preciso conversar a sós com você, tia Frieda – Rebecca largou a bolsa sobre uma das carteiras e depois voltou-se para a tia, que a encarava, séria. – Por que fez questão que eu fosse contratada? 

-Fiquei com pena de sua situação, só isso – respondeu Frieda, bondosa. – Será que uma tia não pode querer ajudar uma sobrinha??

-As tias normais, sim, mas não uma tia como você – disse Rebecca. – Sei que não se preocupa com ninguém, e o quanto lhe dá prazer ver quem você odeia se dando mal, e eu entro nesse grupo. Não entendo o que a fez dar a idéia de me trazer para cá...

-Só estava brincando com você. Realmente, pouco me importo com a sua situação. Se você está viva ou morta, é indiferente para mim. Mas, agora, eu preciso de você...

-De mim?? – Rebecca riu. – Frieda Lambert pedindo ajuda para mim?

-Não é bem uma _ajuda. _Só quero que você faça algo que, tenho certeza, lhe trará muita alegria e, indiretamente, me ajudará.

-Humm... Não entendi muito bem... O que seria?

-Sei o quanto Augusto tem sido um péssimo pai – disse Frieda, caminhando pela sala. – Não dá a mínima atenção para Karen, nem ajuda você. Sabia que você estava desempregada, e o que ele fez para ajudá-la? _Nada!!_

-Não precisa jogar na minha cara as mancadas de Augusto...

-E não precisa fingir para mim que isso traz tristeza a você! Posso ver nos seus olhos que algo supera a mágoa. Ela é superada pelo _ódio_, pelo desejo de vingança.

-Não sou vingativa...

-Será que não? E se eu lhe dissesse que sei de algo que pode _destruir _a carreira de Augusto como professor? Algo que, se vier à tona, pode ter conseqüências terríveis para a vida dele? Pode deixá-lo desempregado para sempre, em uma situação horrorosa... Assim como você estava antes de vir para Hogwarts... Na época em que ele não quis ajudá-la...

Rebecca sentiu o coração bater com força; mordeu o lábio inferior; a proposta era interessante. Poderia pisar em Augusto, como ele fizera com ela. Viraria o jogo: se antes ela estivera desempregada e ele em Hogwarts, agora seria ela em Hogwarts e ele sem um sicle no bolso.

-É... Interessante...

-Ah! Sabia que ia gostar...

-Mas, me diga... Que coisa é essa que Augusto esconde?

-Ele vive o mais proibido dos romances que podem existir em uma escola – Frieda aproximou-se e, mirando fundo nos olhos de Rebecca, soltou a bomba. – Augusto tem um caso com uma _aluna._

-O quê??

-Isso mesmo, Rebecca. Seu ex-marido anda levando uma de nossas alunas para a cama.

-Mas... Isso é um absurdo! Ele deve ter pelo menos o dobro da idade dessa menina... Não pode ser... – ela estava em estado de choque.

-É terrível, não é? Imagino como o seu instinto de inspetora considera isso um absurdo...

-É claro que é!! Isso precisa acabar imediatamente!

-Concordo com você. Mas acontece que seu ex-maridinho e a jovem são muito cuidadosos. Claro, é um romance proibido, secreto, eles não devem se encontrar em qualquer lugar. Mas eu preciso que você flagre os dois, e consiga uma prova desse amor proibido.

-Pode deixar. Pegarei os dois. Além de fazer o que é moralmente correto me vingarei de Augusto – ela ergueu o olhar. – Só não entendo uma coisa. Você odeia tanto o Augusto assim para tramar isso?

-Não o odeio. Apenas preciso manter ele e Lanísia afastados para uma espécie de _teste._

-Teste?

-Sim. Preciso ver se ele suportará a distância – Frieda sentiu um novo vigor maligno. – E também deixar algumas vadiazinhas em um beco sem saída.

Rebecca não conseguiu entender a quem ela se referia, mas sabia que aquelas tais _vadiazinhas_ estavam perdidas. Se dependesse dela, Augusto e Lanísia seriam desmascarados muito em breve.

* * *

Alone, Joyce, Clarissa e Serena observavam Hermione andando de um lado para outro, no corredor da Sala Precisa. De repente, a porta que dava acesso à sala surgiu. 

-Espero que tenha desejado algo bom dessa vez – disse Alone.

-Não que nós sejamos assanhadas, mas parece que essa sala não entende muito bem o que é ser uma Encalhada – falou Clarissa, balançando a cabeça.

-Fui prudente dessa vez, e especifiquei bem. Desejei uma sala de reuniões para garotas comportadas, que não querem saber de sexo... Acrescentei isso só pra não corrermos o risco de cairmos em uma sala cheia de órgãos masculinos novamente...

-Ah, os brinquedos eram interessantes... – lamentou-se Joyce.

Hermione estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta.

-Vejam o espaço criado para nós, meninas corretas!! – e escancarou a porta da sala.

O sorriso de todas elas murchou.

Bem em destaque na sala, havia uma fileira de cintos de castidade e outra de calcinhas cobertas com diversos feitiços, que atingiam os atrevidos que tentassem apalpar as intimidades das jovens comportadas. Mione entrou na sala e começou a ler as etiquetas coladas às calcinhas.

-"_A Gaiola Eletrizante: deixe sua perereca protegida sob um feitiço de 220 volts"... "A Desmotivadora: um toque e o instrumento do atrevido diminui rapidamente"... "A Ilusionista: faz com que os olhos do tarado vejam a intimidade de uma velha de 100 anos ao invés da sua"... "A Assassina: um toque masculino e ela aciona diversas lâminas para acabar com o safado"... _– ela suspirou. – São feitas para proteger mesmo...

-Os livros também são terríveis – falou Alone. – Vários guias para bruxas independentes...

-Da próxima vez, quem vai convocar a Sala Precisa sou eu – disse Joyce. – Você não acerta mesmo, Mione...

-Não! Da próxima, eu chamo – disse Alone. –Você só quer convocar a sala para incluir outros daqueles brinquedos.

-A Joyce não faria isso... – Serena interrompeu-se ao ver o olhar frio que Joyce lançava para Alone.

-Estraga prazeres – disse Joyce, emburrada.

-Vamos nos acomodar ao redor da mesa e aguardar a chegada da Lanísia – falou Hermione, ocupando uma das cadeiras.

Houve uma espera tensa de alguns minutos antes que Lanísia irrompesse pela porta da sala, que se encontrava entreaberta. Ela encostou a porta e, assim que se sentou, Joyce deu início à reunião de emergência.

-Essa reunião será breve. Só precisamos que Hermione apresente as idéias que teve para que a investigação sobre Frieda se inicie.

Mione levantou-se de sua cadeira.

-Não sei se vocês vão concordar, mas foram idéias que me ocorreram de imediato. Talvez realmente exista um fator no passado de Frieda e Ted que tenha criado um relacionamento não muito bom entre os dois, e esse fator nem seja tão misterioso assim. Uma forma de descobrirmos o que seria esse fator é questionando alguém que tenha uma ligação direta com Frieda ou Ted. Para nossa sorte, uma Encalhada é irmã de um Lambert... – e parou o olhar em Serena.

-É só verificar o que o Lewis sabe? Ah, isso será fácil!

-Acredito que seja mesmo – concordou Mione. – Já a outra forma, não será tão fácil assim. Acho que pode ser até um pouco arriscado...

-O que seria? – questionou Clarissa.

-Sondar Ted Bacon.

-O quê? – Joyce ficou perplexa com a idéia de Hermione. – Está sugerindo que uma de nós chegue diante do Ted e pergunte o que existe de estranho entre ele e Frieda?? É isso?

-Não! Isso seria impossível, até porque, se for algo que também pode atingi-lo de alguma forma, Frieda pode alertá-lo sobre nós. A minha idéia é a seguinte: sabemos que o fraco de Ted é _mulher_. Por uma mulher, ele com certeza perde a razão. Se ele for seduzido... Acarinhado... Conquistado aos poucos... As resistências vão se dissolvendo... E, sem que ele perceba, acaba soltando algo importante. Sem falar que uma de nós estaria dentro do Bruxetes, podendo analisar a loja, verificar se não encontra algo de estranho... Teria acesso a muitas coisas.

-E qual Encalhada você imagina fazendo isso? – perguntou Alone.

-Ted já demonstrou que tem uma atração por Lanísia ao tentar fazê-la dormir, então...

-Ah nem pensar! – Lanísia cruzou os braços e balançou a cabeça em sinal de discordância.

-Por que não?

-Hermione, esse cara é um tarado, um... Um maníaco!! Quis me dopar para abusar de mim!

-Mas não conseguiu! E não conseguiu porque você é mais esperta do que ele! Ele podia ter visto que você tinha trocado as taças, e por que não percebeu??

-Eu comecei a cruzar as pernas, para atrair a atenção dele...

-É disso que eu falo, Lanísia! Ele se torna um verdadeiro trasgo de tão imbecil quando tem uma mulher atraente diante dele! Você passou a perna nele uma vez, e poderá passar mais uma vez se ele tentar aprontar de novo! Por nós, as Encalhadas, eu peço a você que siga esse plano. Ele tem uma atração especial por você, não terá trabalho em seduzi-lo.

Lanísia hesitou por alguns segundos, mas ver os rostos de suas amigas implorando para que ela aceitasse acabou aniquilando o medo e fazendo com que tomasse uma decisão.

-Podem deixar. Vou seduzir o Ted e descobrir o que puder.

Não houve grande comemoração, já que a voz de Lanísia não passava grande confiança, e sim um certo receio. Mas ela recebeu olhares de aprovação de todas as garotas, e Mione fez questão de segurar-lhe uma das mãos e, com um sorriso, agradecer.

-Obrigada, Encalhada.

-Imagine. Temos que derrubar a megera antes que ela nos derrube. Guerra é guerra, temos que estar preparadas para o que der e vier.

-Uma _guerra... _**– **murmurou Serena, abismada. – Não tinha pensado nisso, mas essa palavra define bem esse confronto que firmamos contra a Frieda.

-É, estamos em uma guerra, e vamos vencê-la! – as palavras de Joyce transbordavam confiança. – A partir desse momento, está declarado o início da _Guerra Encalha-Enruga!!_

-"Enruga" por causa da Frieda, é?? – perguntou Serena.

Joyce lançou um olhar de desprezo.

-Não, Serena, "Enruga" por causa da minha...

-Calminha, Joyce! – interrompeu Mione. – Sim, Serena, é por causa da Frieda.

-Ah sim. Mas o que a Joyce ia dizer, que era por causa da...

-_ELA IA DIZER QUE ERA POR CAUSA DA PIRIQUITA DELA!!_ – berrou Mione, descontrolada. Serena encolheu-se; as meninas a observaram, caladas. – Desculpem...

-Isso porque _eu_ devia ficar calma... – implicou Joyce. – Mas, enfim, guerra declarada, reunião encerrada, e, agora, podemos sair...

-Nossa, Joyce, está com pressa?

-De certa forma, sim, Alone. Preciso encontrar o Juca para fazermos certas coisas...

-Hoje tem!! – brincou Clarissa.

As garotas saíram da Sala Precisa.

-Não vou com vocês para a sala comunal – avisou Mione. – Marquei um encontro com o... _Draco._ Vou por outro caminho.

-Tudo bem. Nos vemos mais tarde – falou Joyce.

Assim, Mione foi por um caminho, enquanto o restante das Encalhadas seguiu por outro. Tinham caminhado apenas alguns corredores quando, na hora em que iam dobrar um deles, Joyce viu Juca se aproximando. Ela, que seguia à frente, parou num repente e bloqueou o caminho das garotas, que trombaram às suas costas.

-O que houve, Joyce?? – perguntou Clarissa, irritada porque havia batido a perna quebrada.

-Juca está vindo! – ela tomou fôlego e disse, olhando para as amigas. – Será _aqui._

-Aqui o quê? – indagou Alone.

-Que me entregarei ao Juca.

-Aqui, no corredor? – Serena fez uma careta.

-É, não parece muito confortável... – disse Clarissa.

-Vai sair com as costas doloridas... – avisou Lanísia – ...a não ser que...

-Quietas!! – Joyce pediu, impaciente. – Exatamente no corredor, não, mas em uma dessas salas!

-Algumas podem estar trancadas – disse Alone, experimentando uma das maçanetas. – Ah! Aberta!

-Ótimo – falou Joyce. – Não quero que ele veja vocês. Andem! Entrem nessa sala aí e fiquem escondidas até que eu me tranque com ele em uma das outras salas!!

-Mas...

-Entrem agora!! – ela empurrou-as para dentro da sala.

Joyce correu para a porta mais próxima. Trancada. Experimentou a do lado. Trancada. Todas estavam trancadas, exceto a sala onde as garotas estavam. _E agora??_

-Droga! – ela correu para a sala e abriu a porta para avisar. – Escondam-se!! Vai ser aí mesmo!

E fechou a porta, abafando quatro_"O quê?" _que saíram em coro. Havia acabado de encostar a porta quando Juca surgiu, sorridente.

-Juca!! – exclamou Joyce, falsa. – Que surpresa!!

-Digo o mesmo! É tão difícil encontrar alguém caminhando por esses corredores...

-Ah é justamente por isso que gosto de caminhar por eles! Gosto de ficar sozinha de vez em quando, para pensar na vida...

-Interessante – comentou Juca.

Enquanto isso, dentro da sala...

-Precisamos nos esconder – Alone olhava para todos os lados, apavorada.

-Isso é um absurdo! – disse Clarissa. – O que a Joyce quer? Se ela fizer o que pretende fazer aqui dentro, vamos acabar ouvindo tudo!

-Não há tempo para discussões, ela já vai trazer o Juca aqui pra dentro! – falou Serena, apontando, em seguida, para um armário que havia no fundo da sala. – Acho que podemos nos esconder ali. Ficamos bem escondidas e ainda não vemos nada!

Todas correram em direção ao armário, exceto Lanísia, que ficou parada.

-O que foi, Lanísia? – perguntou Alone.

-Eu quero ver.

-O quê?? – Serena ficou chocada.

-Não me culpem! A Joyce falou tanto no negócio do Juca que eu quero ver! Preciso ver se é tudo aquilo mesmo!! Se é grande de verdade!!

-O pior de tudo é ver que você está desesperada de verdade – comentou Clarissa.

-Larga de ser assanhada, eles já vão entrar! – disse Alone, agarrando o braço de Lanísia e forçando-a a caminhar até o armário.

Elas abriram o armário, que, para grande satisfação de todas, estava vazio. Não havia muito espaço no interior do móvel, de modo que as quatro Encalhadas ficaram um pouco espremidas. Alone havia acabado de fechar a porta quando elas ouviram Joyce e Juca entrarem na sala, em meio a ruídos de saliva e grandes tomadas de ar.

-Já entraram com tudo!! – comentou Lanísia.

-Sossega, menina! – ralhou Serena.

Houve o barulho de uma carteira sendo arrastada contra o chão.

-Bem selvagem, hein? – disse Alone, rindo.

-Será que ele já está com o troço de fora? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Acho que não – supôs Clarissa. – Do jeito que a Joyce é, ela com certeza ficará doidinha quando chegar a hora de encarar o tal "Fucky". Soltará uns comentários indecentes...

-É, até agora estão quietos, só nos beijos e amassos – falou Serena, grudando o ouvido na porta do armário para ouvir melhor.

Houve mais sons de carteiras arrastadas, beijos e respiração acelerada antes que elas ouvissem as vozes de Joyce e Juca.

-Começou a conversa!! – avisou Serena, animada, fazendo com que as outras três também colassem os ouvidos à porta.

_-Não sabe como esperei esse momento, Juca._

_-Eu também. Você assim, só de calcinha, foi algo que imaginei, e muito! Às vezes, quando estava no banheiro..._

_-Safadinho!! Fazia besteirinhas pensando em mim, hein??_

-Juca batedor!!

-Cala a boca, Alone! – pediu Lanísia. – Vamos escutar!

_-Besteirinhas??_

_-Sim. Imaginando que eu estava quase pelada, e tirando prazer com isso._

_-Não – _elas ouviram a risada de Juca. _– Na verdade, eu queria dizer que, as vezes, quando estava no banheiro, fazendo... Fazendo "necessidades", sabe, você vinha em meus pensamentos._

Uma crise de risos assolou as Encalhadas do armário, que fizeram muito esforço para não rirem alto.

_-Mas... Por que?? Digo... Por que lembrava de mim quando estava... Fazendo isso??_

_-Não sei. Acho que é porque aquele é um momento de grande reflexão. Estão lá apenas eu, o banheiro, e o vaso, então..._

_-Entendi!! – _A voz de Joyce o interrompeu. – _E você sabe em quais momentos eu me lembrava de você?_

_-Não... Em quais?_

_-Quando via uma banana bem grande, por exemplo..._

_-Por que? Acha que sou um banana?? Um idiota??_

_-Não, claro que não! Pelo menos não até esse momento, mas... Enfim... Não só quando eu via uma banana, mas também quando via qualquer coisa comprida e gigante..._

_-Ainda não saquei o que você quer dizer..._

Elas ouviram Juca suspirar.

_-Preciso ser mais clara?_

-Pegou! – disse Alone.

-Ainda não viu, ela está muito calma, deve ser por cima da calça ou da cueca – falou Lanísia.

_-Estava falando dele, então??_

_-Não se faça de inocente, Juca. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando, e de tudo o que eu quero fazer com essa coisa monumental que você possui._

_-Monumental?? Vai mexer com minha inteligência também?_

_-Claro, por que não? Sei que você é um "expert" nas artes do amor e do prazer..._

-Que sexy essa voz da Joyce – comentou Alone.

-Até eu estou ficando excitada! – disse Lanísia.

_-Bem, sou bom em muitas coisas, mas nesses campos de arte e prazer, eu realmente não..._

_-Quietinho!! Está na hora de ficar cara-a-cara com o seu mastro._

_-M-meu ma-mastro?? Oh..._

Silêncio. Ruído de roupas sendo arremessadas.

-Grande momento chegando!! – exclamou Serena, animada.

_-Estranho. Achei que ele nem cabia direito na cueca._

_-Não, cabe fácil! Só as vezes que sai do lugar, aí tem que dar uma ajeitada, e..._

_-Sei... Só uma cueca me separa dele agora... – _elas ouviram Joyce respirar fundo, e a acompanharam, tomando fôlego. – _Ai! Ainda não quero ver._

_-Não?_

-Não?

As Encalhadas e Juca fizeram a pergunta ao mesmo tempo – as Encalhadas em volume acima do normal.

_-Eu hein, acho que meu grito teve ecos femininos..._

_-Relaxe, Juca. Não é que eu não quero fazer nada. Só quero deixar para ver depois, entende. "Sentir" primeiro..._

_-Ah, isso também é bom._

_-Então... Venha e me tome. Sou toda sua._

Muitos beijos e mais respiração ofegante antes que elas ouvissem novamente a voz de Joyce.

_-Pode colocar tudo, querido. Estou preparada._

_-Sim..._

-Agora vai! – exclamou Lanísia.

-_Isso, Juca... Ah..._

-Tá indo! – disse Alone.

_-Por que parou??_

_-Não parei..._

_-Claro que parou._

_-Na verdade, já coloquei tudo._

_-Pare de brincadeira! Só tem uma pontinha aqui._

_-Tem não, tá ele todo já._

_-Mentiroso! Nem to sentindo direito. Vai tudo, que eu suporto!_

_-Não dá pra colocar mais, ele foi todo!_

_-Ah, se não quer pôr mais, eu forço você a pôr!_

Momento de silêncio.

_-Que... Estranho, não tem mais nada..._

_-É, foi o que eu disse..._

_-Mas... Não pode ter ido tudo..._

_-Foi tudo!!_

_-Juca Slooper, pare de brincar comigo, agora! Vai, faça esse treco aumentar!_

_-Ele já está no ponto máximo!!_

_-Claro que não está! Não pode ser... Não faz nem cócegas! Tem só uma coisinha aqui dentro, bem miúda..._

_-Isso é tudo!_

-Ferrou... – comentou Clarissa.

_-É tudo?? Tudo... mesmo?_

_-É. Não... Não gostou??_

_-Você é superdotado..._

_-O que tem ser superdotado?_

_-Devia ter um superpinto._

_-Não, dote de inteligência não influi nas partes baixas e..._

_-Inteligência??_

_-Sim... Superdotado em inteligência, ué! QI elevado. Você sabe disso, não sabe??_

O grito que Joyce deu em seguida fez as paredes do armário estremecerem.

_-TIRE ESSA COISA MINÚSCULA DE DENTRO DE MIM!!!!_

* * *

Rony e Hermione aproveitavam um momento bem "caliente", escondidos atrás de um enorme caldeirão, dentro da cozinha de Hogwarts. 

-Foi ótima a sua idéia – comentou Rony. – Os elfos desaparecem daqui depois que o jantar é servido.

-É. Os coitados...

-Ah por favor!! Sem caridade com os elfos neste momento literalmente quente.

Ele a beijou, em meio ao vapor que flutuava ao redor do caldeirão. Gotas de suor escorriam por ambos os rostos, de modo que Mione afastou-se e se abanou.

-Está quente demais.

-Sim. Não quer tirar um pouco da roupa??

-Rony!!

-Estou falando para o seu bem, Hermione! – disse ele, sorrindo. – Está muito calor mesmo. Se você quer ficar aí, derretendo, eu não quero! – e tirou a camisa.

Mione, por um momento, perdeu noção de tempo e espaço enquanto ficava observando o peito desnudo do namorado.

-Você está suado... – comentou ela, entorpecida.

-Claro que sim, assim como você.

-É verdade... – ela se abanou um pouco mais; o calor, que já estava terrível, aumentou de certo modo. – Está insuportável, não quero tirar, mas acho que é melhor...

Ela tirou a blusa de cima, ficando apenas com uma camiseta pequena que usava por baixo – uma camiseta branca que, úmida com seu suor, ficava colada ao corpo, dando contornos belos e nada discretos ao par de seios.

Rony sentiu uma nova onda de calor e suspirou, sem conseguir desviar o olhar dos seios de Hermione.

-Rony, vai me deixar sem graça!

-Desculpe, é que... Eles estão lindos... Insinuantes...

Mione ficou surpresa ao perceber o quanto aquele elogio era bom e não a deixava incomodada. Soava natural vindo de Rony; não havia vergonha diante do olhar do rapaz. Ele só servia para aumentar o calor e fazê-la suar ainda mais...

-Rony...

-Sim?

-Venha até aqui.

Ele se aproximou, em meio ao vapor. Quando chegou bem perto, Mione afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo ruivo, que estava caída sobre a testa molhada.

-Estou sentindo um turbilhão de sensações desde que tirou a sua camisa... – ela falou, fechando os olhos.

-Eu também estou. Ver o seu corpo, seus seios... Estou ficando zonzo também...

-Explore-os.

Rony saiu do transe por um momento.

-O que disse?

-Toque os meus seios, pegue onde quiser. Também preciso do seu corpo... – ela levou as mãos às costas dele e arranhou levemente.

-Tem certeza??

-É vontade independente, foge do meu controle. É o que eu quero agora, e sei que você também quer... Pode pegar onde quiser...

Cuidadosamente, Rony estendeu a mão e envolveu um dos seios de Mione, apalpando com suavidade. Um murmúrio de prazer o pegou de surpresa, mas o estimulou a pegar ainda mais. Ele acariciou, apalpou ao redor dos bicos pontudos que queriam saltar para fora da camiseta colada. Enquanto fazia tudo isso, recebia gemidos que nunca imaginara que Hermione um dia ia soltar – e que por isso ficavam ainda mais fantásticos e excitantes – e arranhões e caricias em suas costas. Quando a mão de Mione apalpou seu bumbum por cima da calça, ele não pode deixar de sorrir.

Ele sabia que Mione podia sentir sua excitação – os corpos estavam bem juntos – mas ela não demonstrou sinais de que queria recuar. Não demonstrou incômodo em senti-lo rígido junto ao seu corpo.

-Ah Rony...

Ele beijou-a nos lábios, enquanto ambos continuavam a aproveitar as maravilhas de tatear o corpo de quem se quer, de quem se ama.

-Mione, desse jeito vamos acabar...

-Não. Não temos muito tempo, sem falar que é bem arriscado aqui na cozinha. Hoje, não, mas sinto que ficamos bem mais próximos e nossa relação evoluiu muito depois desse momento louco...

Rony concordou e olhou ao redor, dizendo:

-Primeiro beijo junto a uma fogueira... Primeiras carícias junto à um caldeirão fumegante... Calor e fogo envolvidos em cada momento de nosso namoro.

-Será que teremos fogo quando for o momento principal?

-Acredito que sim.

Eles beijaram-se novamente e colocaram as camisas. De mãos dadas, correram para a saída da cozinha. Ao passarem pela passagem do quadro, as mãos se soltaram.

-Você é demais – disse Rony.

-Eu amo você, garoto – falou Mione.

E, em seguida, tomaram caminhos opostos.

* * *

As Encalhadas estavam reunidas ao redor de Joyce, dentro da sala de aula. Depois que Juca saíra correndo, ainda se vestindo durante a fuga, as garotas saíram do esconderijo e foram oferecer apoio à amiga, que estava transtornada. 

-Foi tudo uma ilusão... Uma grande ilusão... – lamentou-se a garota. – Ele não tem um "Fucky", tem um mísero "Fuckyzinho"...

-É, lamento dizer, mas você mirou no dote errado – comentou Clarissa.

-Um garoto superinteligente! De que me adianta isso?? O pior é que estou acorrentada a esse minipinto por toda a vida, graças à Fog...

-Não fale o nome!! – lembrou Serena. – Estamos em guerra!

-Quero ver como vou me livrar dessa...

-Pode contar com a gente – disse Alone. – Meninas, acho melhor irmos para a sala comunal.

Juntas, elas caminharam para a sala comunal da Grifinória, amparando Joyce, que se lamentava sem parar de seu terrível engano.

Estavam chegando ao retrato da Mulher Gorda quando foram interrompidas por Hermione, que chegava correndo, muito animada.

-Estão chegando só agora?? – o olhar de Mione se deteve em Joyce. – O que aconteceu?

-Uma longa história... – disse Alone.

-Não, longa não! Pequena... _Minúscula..._ – falou Joyce, irritada.

Mione franziu a testa.

-E você? Como foi com o Draco?? – perguntou Serena.

-Muito bem!! – ela sorriu. – Ele está mais encantador a cada dia! Fico louca com os beijos dele, com a maneira que ele me trata...

Naquele instante, Draco surgiu, ao mesmo tempo em que a cor se esvaiu do rosto de Hermione.

-Olá, querida!

-Oi...

-Vim convidá-la para dar uma volta. Afinal, nem nos vimos hoje...

Mione engoliu em seco.

-Ué, Hermione, achei que estivesse com o Draco... – comentou a voz doce, porém desconfiada, de Clarissa, a encarando com seus profundos e _interrogadores _olhos azuis.

* * *

**N/A: Aguardo o seu comentário! Vou atualizar o mais rápido que puder. Obrigado a todos!!!**


	23. Golpes baixos

**CAPÍTULO 23**

**_Golpes baixos_**

_Para evitar a vitória de um inimigo, pessoas podem se submeter a qualquer coisa..._

**-Foi você que fez isso com ele!**

**-Está tão quente aqui... – comentou, arremessando o casaco no chão.**

_...ou submeter "os outros" a qualquer coisa..._

-**Apenas estava lembrando com a Serena de um dia em que a Alone disse que, se um dia brigasse com você, a derrubaria facilmente.**

_...E até mesmo o destino lança os seus próprios golpes..._

**Clarissa colou o ouvido na porta de madeira. As vozes, antes abafadas, agora estavam perfeitamente audíveis...**

_

* * *

_

Hermione não sabia o que responder. Seu olhar passou de Clarissa para Draco e, em seguida, para Joyce e Alone – as únicas Encalhadas que sabiam de seu namoro secreto com Rony. Ambas demonstravam o mesmo nervosismo que ela.

Sem conseguir pensar em uma resposta lógica, e sabendo que precisava fornecer uma resposta para não demonstrar que estava mentindo, ela disse:

-Não, meninas... Eu não estava com o Draco.

-Não? – foi Clarissa quem fez a pergunta.

-Não... E não disse em momento algum que estava com ele – ela piscou um olho para as meninas, como se demonstrasse que aquela era uma mentira proposital.

-Ah, é, você não falou mesmo! – ajudou Joyce. – É que sempre que não vemos você, já achamos que estava com o Draco, afinal, vocês dois formam um dos casais mais apaixonados de toda a escola.

-O mais apaixonado – corrigiu Draco, sorrindo e agarrando Hermione pela cintura. – Ninguém pode amar outra pessoa como eu amo a Mione. Sou louco por essa garota linda.

Ele beijou-a nos lábios, e Mione teve que ceder.

-Draco... – ela interrompeu-o, afastando-o com delicadeza. – Amanhã aproveitamos mais. Prometo que antes da primeira aula nos encontramos e matamos toda a saudade.

-Mal posso esperar, minha delícia – e a envolveu em mais um beijo apaixonado, que a deixou com as pernas bambas. Após encerrar o beijo arrasador, Draco deu-lhe um beijo nas mãos e, em seguida, afastou-se, despedindo-se. – Até amanhã...

-Até!! – Mione sorria e acenava em resposta. Só foi o rapaz sumir de vista para que ela abandonasse a encenação de que "tudo estava tranqüilo" e começasse a respirar aceleradamente e a se abanar com a mão. – Nossa... Preciso de ar depois daquele beijo. Quanta disposição...

-Será que dá para nos explicar agora o porquê de sua mentira? – perguntou Clarissa, sem perder tempo. – Disse-nos que estava com o Draco, depois, na frente dele, fala que não disse em momento algum que estava...

Mione interrompeu-a, antes que ela ou uma das outras chegasse à conclusão do real motivo de sua mentira.

-Eu, de fato, não estava com o Draco, como ele mesmo disse. Mas não podia falar na frente dele o real motivo da minha mentira, ou seja, porque inventei para vocês que estava com ele...

-E foi por que?? – questionou Clarissa.

Hermione suspirou, enquanto sua mente terminava de processar o que ia dizer.

-Fui para a biblioteca, pesquisar mais sobre uma maneira de revertermos o poder _do-que-aprontamos._

-E precisava mentir sobre isso?

-Sim, Clarissa. Acho que algumas de vocês podem considerar tolice e perda de tempo o meu esforço em encontrar uma maneira de reverter _aquilo-que-fizemos. _Pensei que, se soubessem que ando utilizando grande parte do meu tempo vago para continuar a fazer essa pesquisa, achariam que sou uma tonta.

Um terrível e interminável momento de silêncio seguiu-se à desculpa de Hermione. _Será que Clarissa, Serena e Lanísia acreditariam no que havia dito?_

A resposta foi recebida em tom de crítica, através de quem mais a interrogara.

-Eu, pelo menos, acho que é, sim, uma tolice – falou Clarissa. – _Não _existe forma de reverter _o-que-fizemos._ Você anda desperdiçando muito tempo nisso, Hermione!

Mione teve que fazer um esforço gigantesco para não sorrir.

-Podem continuar a me censurar dentro da sala comunal?? – ela sugeriu.

Assim, as seis entraram na sala comunal da Grifinória e se agruparam em um canto.

-Acho que é melhor não demorar muito para ir ao dormitório de Frieda – suspirou Serena. – Ela deve demorar um pouco para ir dormir e, durante esse tempo, posso começar a questionar o Lewis sobre a relação da mãe com Ted Bacon.

-Isso! – apoiou Joyce. – Se já puder começar a investigar, comece! Será muito fácil obter informações do Lewis. Talvez você já consiga tudo o que precisamos hoje mesmo!

-E se descobrir venha contar imediatamente! – pediu Hermione.

-Sim, claro, podem deixar. Farei o máximo de perguntas que puder, meninas, até esgotar todas as informações úteis que Lewis puder nos fornecer.

-Força, Encalhada!! – apoiou Lanísia, sorrindo.

Serena saiu do salão comunal, agitada. A perspectiva de descobrir os feitios malignos de Frieda, algo de ruim que ela estava escondendo, atiçava suas emoções. Poderia pôr um fim na ameaça que ela e todas as Encalhadas estavam sofrendo; poderia se livrar de uma vez por todas de Frieda, se o que descobrissem fosse suficiente para enviá-la para Azkaban; fazer com que Frieda pagasse por maldades do passado e por tudo que havia feito para ela.

A agitação lhe dava fôlego para caminhar sem parar até o quarto da professora. Sem olhar para os lados, apenas concentrada no que devia fazer, Serena finalmente alcançou a porta do quarto. Assim que a abriu, uma sensação de euforia a tomou de súbito. Era só abrir a porta de acesso para o quarto de Lewis para encontrá-lo lá dentro e, provavelmente, resolver todos os problemas!

-Você está perdida, Frieda Lambert – disse para si mesma, antes de começar a atravessar o dormitório para alcançar a outra porta.

A abriu e o que viu fez suas pernas bambearem, incapazes de suportarem tamanho espanto.

Lewis estava caído no chão, encolhido, com as mãos envolvendo a barriga, o rosto molhado em suor. O corpo do rapaz balançava em espasmos. Serena correu e agachou-se ao seu lado, apavorada.

-Lewis, meu amor... O que aconteceu?? – acariciou a testa úmida do rapaz, sentindo com esse contato o quanto a temperatura de seu corpo também estava elevada. Lewis trincava os dentes, como se estivesse lutando contra uma dor imensa...

-Vocês não acharam que seria tão fácil assim, acharam?

A cabeça de Serena se moveu na direção da voz, e seus olhos encontraram Frieda, sentada tranqüila junto à escrivaninha, com uma xícara nas mãos, _sorrindo._

* * *

As portas da ala hospitalar se abriram com estrépito, dando espaço para a maca que trazia Lewis adentrar o recinto.

A maca pousou em um dos espaços da enfermaria e, em seguida, com um movimento de varinha, Madame Pomfrey fechou as cortinas, ficando a sós com o seu paciente.

Do lado de fora, no corredor, Serena torcia as mãos, preocupada, enquanto Frieda, em pé ao seu lado, a observava em silêncio.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Frieda?? – Serena perguntou, ainda sem fôlego.

-Só estou preocupada com meu filho...

-Não precisa mentir!! – ela encarou a professora, sentindo lágrimas de ódio misturarem-se com as de tristeza. – Não tem ninguém por aqui! Foi você que fez isso com ele!

-Oh! – Frieda fez cara de espanto. – Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?? Ele é meu filho, eu nunca...

-Você mesma deixou isso bem claro quando zombou de mim com aquela frase, na hora em que estávamos no quarto! Mas, pode saber, que isso não vai ficar assim! Vou falar para a Professora Minerva que você deu alguma coisa para o Lewis e...

-E você acha que alguém vai acreditar em você? Não que isso seja verdade, é claro, mas que mãe daria algo que pudesse trazer dor para o próprio filho??

-Nenhuma mãe normal, mas você não é normal.

-Não vou perder meu tempo discutindo com você... Vou tomar um ar para aliviar a minha mente, minhas preocupações com o Lewis... Com licença.

Ela afastou-se, deixando para trás seu perfume nauseante, que Serena tanto detestava.

-Maluca... – ela murmurou, fitando a professora até que ela sumisse de vista. Alguns segundos depois, vindas de outro corredor, surgiram as Encalhadas, correndo.

Serena abriu os braços e aguardou os abraços das amigas.

-Rony mandou o seu recado... – disse Alone, enquanto a abraçava.

-Não entendemos direito o que aconteceu – falou Mione.

-Que bom que ele deu o recado. Encontrei com ele enquanto vinha para cá... Então, nem eu entendi tudo ainda... O que tenho certeza é que Frieda colocou alguma poção na bebida de Lewis, para evitar que tirássemos informações através dele!

-Que tipo de poção essa doida deu para o próprio filho? – perguntou Lanísia, assombrada.

-É isso que eu ainda não sei. Mas com certeza é algo para tirar o Lewis de circulação por algum tempo... Para evitar que ele fale comigo...

-Droga! – Joyce esmurrou a parede. – Frieda foi esperta demais.

Naquele instante, as portas da ala hospitalar se abriram, e por elas surgiu Madame Pomfrey, parecendo exausta.

-O garoto vai ficar bem.

-Já sabe o que causou tudo isso??

-Sim. Os sintomas são inconfundíveis. Ele tomou Poção da Tortura. Os espasmos e a dor vão diminuindo até desaparecerem por completo. Depois, a mente dele ficará em grande confusão, alterando pensamentos e a memória.

-Sabia! – Serena deixou escapar; sob o olhar intrigado de Madame Pomfrey, desculpou-se.

-Pelo menos por hoje e amanhã, vou mantê-lo na ala hospitalar. Mas não recomendo visitas no momento. Ele ainda está sentindo muita dor, e a dor causada pela Poçãoda Tortura é quase comparada a potência de uma Cruciatus. A poção pode até matar nesse primeiro estágio...

-Mas não é o caso de Lewis, não é?

-Não, já disse que ele está bem. Foi medicado a tempo por mim... Vou ver se a freqüência dos espasmos diminuiu. Com licença. Boa noite.

Ela fechou as portas da ala atrás de si; Serena tentou espiar a cama de Lewis, mas as cortinas continuavam fechadas, permitindo que ela visse apenas a silhueta agitada do garoto, e ouvisse alguns pequenos murmúrios de dor, que desapareceram quando as portas se fecharam.

-Alteração na memória... – disse Serena. – Vocês ouviram? Foi por isso que ela deu essa poção para o Lewis!

-Golpe baixo – comentou Clarissa. – Golpe muito baixo...

-Já pudemos ver que Frieda não brinca em serviço – disse Joyce. – Ela não vai medir esforços para evitar que a gente descubra alguma coisa.

-Mas ela conseguiu atrapalhar porque era algo possível de deduzir – falou Alone. – O outro plano, onde Lanísia seduz Ted, ela não conseguirá descobrir.

-E também não conseguirá avançar nos próprios planos dela – disse Mione. – Ela aplicou um golpe baixo, e nós vamos retribuir esse golpe.

-Como?? – indagou Lanísia.

-Ainda não sei como. Mas também vamos atrapalhar os planos de Frieda.

* * *

-Então você e a Alone dormiram juntos? – perguntou Rony a Harry, enquanto se encaminhavam do salão comunal para o dormitório.

-Sim. Depois de toda aquela confusão. Foi dentro do vestiário, Rony, e foi incrível!

Rony queria muito compartilhar com o amigo os momentos excitantes que vivenciara dentro da cozinha ao lado de Hermione, mas sabia que não era possível. Aquele momento não lhe saía da cabeça, e ele tinha certeza de que teria dificuldades em dormir, pensando no corpo de Hermione, na maneira como ela ficou entregue às suas mãos...

-No que está pensando, Rony? – perguntou Harry, olhando-o.

-Em nada... Só no quanto deve ter sido divertido essa aventura no vestiário. E, diz aí, como é a Alone nesses momentos??

-Foi a primeira vez dela, mas ela se saiu uma amante sensacional. Eu até já esperava algo assim, mas... _PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIM!_

-AH!!!

Os dois estancaram e gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Afinal, deram de cara com Juca Slooper, de calça arriada e régua na mão, encostada no membro em posição de ataque.

Juca, também assustado, deu um pulo.

-Me... Me desculpem... Eu posso explicar...

E começou a andar na direção dos meninos, que gritaram:

-PARE!!

Juca parou.

-Nem pense em se aproximar com essa... essa _coisa_ de fora! – disse Rony. – E ainda mais com a coisa ouriçada!

-É, desculpem, eu... Eu preciso me vestir...

-É melhor! – rosnou Rony, nervoso, fechando os olhos.

Harry fez o mesmo, e ainda desviou o rosto, enquanto Juca erguia a cueca e a calça. Depois que terminou de se vestir, ele disse:

-Podem abrir os olhos.

-A coisa já diminuiu? – perguntou Harry, desconfiado.

-Sim. Como poderia resistir a um susto desses??

Lentamente, Harry e Rony abriram os olhos. Soltaram suspiros de alívio ao verem que, realmente, as coisas de Juca estavam bem escondidas.

-Assim é melhor – disse Rony.

-Agora, será que posso me explicar?? – indagou Juca, as bochechas vermelhas.

-Nem precisa – falou Harry. – É óbvio o que você estava fazendo.

-Medindo o companheiro – disse Rony, acenando com a cabeça em direção a régua, que Juca largara sobre a cama.

-É, isso mesmo... Como sabem?

-Ah, o que mais você estaria fazendo com uma régua encostada no "negócio"? – indagou Rony.

-Verdade, é meio óbvio – Juca coçou a cabeça, ainda encabulado. Em seguida, mandou uma pergunta que fez Harry e Rony ficarem estupefatos. – Rony, qual é o tamanho do seu?

Os garotos o olharam com olhos arregalados.

-Juca, isso é coisa que se pergunte? – espantou-se Harry.

-É, qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Rony.

-Nenhum, até agora... Mas eu acho que posso ter... Por isso perguntei, só pra comparar...

-Acha o seu muito pequeno, é isso?

-Eu não achava, Harry... Mas alguém demonstrou pra mim que não gostou do tamanho dele. Aí fui ver quanto estava medindo... E talvez seja pequenino mesmo...

-Deixe-me ver se entendi – falou Rony. – Você mostrou o troço pra uma garota, que, quando o viu, demonstrou que não estava nem um pouco satisfeita pelo tamanho... Foi isso que aconteceu?

-Sim!

-Hum... – Rony parecia pensativo. – E qual foi o tamanho que você viu na régua?

Juca pegou a régua sobre a cama e parou o dedo quando chegou nos quinze centímetros.

-É, pelo menos comparado ao meu, é pequeno sim – falou Harry, cheio de convicção.

-E aí fala o "fenômeno"! – zombou Rony. – Duvido que você tenha um gigante. Qual o tamanho do seu?

-Ah e quem disse pra você que eu já medi?

-Fala logo, Harry!

-Dezessete centímetros.

Rony gargalhou.

-Grande coisa, dois a mais que o Juca!!

-Idiota, e você tem quanto?

-Um a mais que ele – respondeu Rony, ficando sério novamente.

-Ha!Ha! Tenho mais que você!! – Harry riu, apontando para o rosto de Rony.

-Cala a boca, Harry! – mandou Rony, emburrado.

-Estão vendo? Os dois têm a mais que eu – lamentou-se Juca.

-Mas não muita coisa – disse Rony. – Ou você está na média ou nós três precisamos de um tratamento!

Juca riu.

-Isso me tranqüiliza um pouco. Mas, mesmo assim, não muda o que aconteceu. Ela não gostou do que viu.

-Existem garotas que podem ser exigentes em relação a isso...

-_Gulosas_ – comentou Rony.

-...mas com certeza a maioria coloca isso em segundo plano. Você vai encontrar uma garota que queira você de verdade, e que não se importará com esses detalhes.

-Mas o problema é que eu só quero _essa garota!_ Não quero mais nenhuma!

-Você está apaixonado por ela?

-Mais do que isso... Louco, vidrado!! Não posso perder a Joyce!

-Ah é mesmo! – finalmente Rony se lembrou. – A garota é a Joyce Meadowes!

-Exatamente.

-Está explicado o porquê da exigência – comentou Harry. – Essa garota já passou pelas mãos e outras partes de muitos nessa escola!

-Como posso acabar com essa exigência? – perguntou Juca. – Será que posso tentar algum feitiço para alongar??

-Não! Área delicada demais pra tentar algum feitiço! – disse Harry, fazendo uma expressão de repulsa.

-O que você precisa fazer é a Joyce enxergar que isso não é tudo – falou Rony. – Mostrar que você pode dar tudo a ela, mesmo que não tenha em certa parte algo nas proporções que ela quer.

-Isso mesmo! – concordou Harry.

Um brilho surgiu nos olhos de Juca, brilho notável pelo aumento das lentes dos óculos.

-É isso aí! Vou fazer a Joyce perceber que um pintinho pode cantar que nem um galo!!

Ele ficou sério depois que falou isso, notando as expressões esquisitas de Harry e Rony.

-Essa frase não ficou muito boa, não é?

-É... – disse Rony.

-Nem um pouco – concordou Harry.

* * *

-Aumenta o decote! Aumenta o decote!!

-Como, Alone? Se eu aumentar isso, meus peitos vão pular pra fora!

No final da manhã do dia seguinte, as Encalhadas estavam no dormitório, diante de um espelho, ajudando Lanísia a se vestir.

-Dá pra aumentar isso sim! – Alone puxou a varinha de dentro do bolso. – Com licença, Mione – ela pediu à amiga, que maquiava Lanísia e bloqueava o seu acesso à Lanísia. Quando Hermione deixou o corpo de Lanísia ao alcance da mira da garota, Alone criou mais um centímetro de decote na blusinha. Em seguida, afastou-se para contemplar o resultado. – Ah agora sim!

Lanísia baixou os olhos para o espelho, com receio do que veria em seu reflexo.

-Minha nossa... – ela murmurou, chocada com o que viu. – Estou praticamente nua...

-Não exagera, vai – disse Alone.

-Tem que chamar a atenção mesmo, Lanísia! – disse Joyce. – Você precisa deixar o Ted maluquinho, ansiando por ver mais.

-Será que desse jeito ele já não estará vendo tudo? – ela perguntou, irritada. – Eu quero ver como é que vamos chegar em Hogsmeade. Não posso andar desse jeito por aí!

-E é claro que não vai andar – falou Mione. Ela estendeu a mão para um cabide de roupas que estava próximo e puxou um casaco marrom. – Você vai colocar esse casaco por cima da blusa.

-É, se você sai com esse decote pelos corredores da escola, agora que temos uma inspetora, com certeza seríamos barradas – falou Clarissa. – Vocês acreditam que ela já mandou a Pansy Parkinson para a detenção porque disse que achava indecente a maneira como ela se sentava??

-Essa Rebecca é um porre mesmo – comentou Lanísia, penteando os longos cabelos negros. – Temos que tomar muito cuidado para não chamar a atenção.

-Não será tão difícil – disse Serena. – Hogsmeade fica lotada no intervalo do almoço, principalmente o Lorenzo´s. _Você _é que vai precisar de cuidados especiais quando bater no Bruxetes.

-Mas pode ficar tranqüila – falou Hermione. – Você terá a cobertura necessária. _Nós!!_

E ali, diante do espelho, Mione passou todos os detalhes do plano, para que Lanísia pudesse entrar no Bruxetes sem ser vista. As Encalhadas acompanharam cada detalhe com atenção.

-Agora vamos, que não temos muito tempo! – disse Mione, ao terminar a explicação.

Elas deram-se as mãos e soltaram o grito de guerra:

-_Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

* * *

Alone esticou o pescoço por trás da árvore e espiou a Rua Principal.

-Aparentemente, a barra ta limpa!

-Como assim, "aparentemente"? – perguntou Mione.

-É, tem que ter certeza! – ralhou Joyce.

-Como é que eu posso ter certeza?? Quer o quê, que eu entre em cada uma das lojas e veja se tem alguém influente lá dentro?

Dez minutos depois, Alone voltou, com uma expressão nem um pouco animada no rosto e parecendo exausta.

-Não tem ninguém importante... – parou para tomar fôlego. – ...nas lojas.

-Ah, agora sim!! – disse Joyce. Cutucou o ombro de Lanísia, que estava agachada, tentando se esconder atrás de uma das árvores. – Vamos! É o momento perfeito!

Querendo aparentar que nada de importante estava para acontecer, as Encalhadas saíram do esconderijo, aventurando-se no meio da multidão que percorria a Rua Principal. Lanísia, com o seu decote oculto pelo casaco fornecido por Hermione, caminhava entre as amigas, fazendo o máximo de esforço para andar naturalmente e sorrir. Foi com o sorriso falso que ela voltou-se para Mione e comentou:

-Meus peitos estão tão apertados que estão até doendo. Eu não agüento mais, Mione!

-Tem que agüentar mais um pouco, Lanísia – respondeu Mione, também sorrindo sem vontade.

-É capaz de eu deixar o Ted tirar a minha blusa só pra livrar os pobres coitados dos meus melões dessa prisão de tecido!

-Pare, Lanísia, precisa se concentrar! – avisou Alone. – Anda, Joyce, já estamos no meio da Rua Principal! Hora da segunda parte do plano!

Joyce parou de andar por um momento.

-O que foi? – perguntou Mione.

-Não sei se me sairei bem nessa encenação. É um tanto trabalhoso enganar alguém, e fazer com que pensem que estou sentindo dor deve ser mais difícil ainda.

Alone aproximou-se dela, lentamente.

-Então, o problema é fingir que está sentindo dor de verdade?

-Isso... – respondeu Joyce, receosa.

-Agora não vai precisar fingir – e deu um chute na canela de Joyce, que fez uma careta de dor e começou a soltar uma centena de palavrões, enquanto pulava, com as mãos sobre a canela.

-Por que fez isso?? – ela perguntou, sem fôlego.

-Ah, você queria fingir bem que estava com dor, então...

Joyce fez um esforço descomunal para erguer-se um pouco. Fazendo uma expressão de raiva, concentrou todas as suas forças em sua perna e retribuiu o chute, atingindo o tornozelo de Alone com ímpeto.

-Ai... – murmurou Alone, começando a pular com a perna atingida suspensa. Olhou para Joyce, furiosa. – Isso não teve graça!!

-Agora não foi engraçado, não é? – perguntou Joyce, que também pulava.

Mione desviou a atenção para as pessoas que passavam pela Rua Principal. A bizarra imagem das duas garotas pulando com uma perna só fez com que todos esquecessem seus afazeres e compras e lançassem olhares curiosos.

-Acho que essa briga imprevista está saindo melhor do que o plano original – cochichou Mione para Serena.

-É, também percebi.

-O que estão cochichando aí? – perguntou Joyce às duas.

-Nada... – respondeu Mione. – Apenas estava lembrando com a Serena de um dia em que a Alone disse que, se um dia brigasse com você, a derrubaria facilmente.

-O quê?? – Joyce olhou para Alone, revoltada. – Você disse isso?

-Não lembro. Mas, se disse, aqui está a prova de que eu disse a verdade! – e, com força, chutou o outro tornozelo de Joyce.

-Filha... – faltava fôlego, em meio à dor, para falar tudo de uma vez. – ...da... – e Joyce desabou no chão, incapaz de sustentar-se em pé com os dois tornozelos esfolados.

Alone comemorou, rindo e aplaudindo.

-Viu? Derrubei mesmo, mané!!

-Iáááá! – Joyce estendeu o braço sobre o asfalto e agarrou a perna de Alone, que estava sobre o chão. Em seguida, deu um puxão e, soltando um _Ops! _de surpresa, Alone caiu.

As outras Encalhadas fecharam os olhos por alguns segundos. Ao abrirem, viram Alone estirada de um lado e Joyce do outro, as duas encolhidas em concha, gemendo de dor e gritando palavrões.

-Que golpe baixo, Joyce! – rosnou Alone.

-Que droga, ainda não calou a boca? – vociferou Joyce, ajeitando-se no asfalto até ficar ajoelhada. – Será que tenho que calar à _força??_ – e jogou-se sobre Alone.

Quando as duas começaram a se engalfinhar, os curiosos que observavam de longe começaram a se aproximar. Mione cutucou o braço de Lanísia e avisou:

-É agora, o momento ideal! Vamos!

As duas, assim como Clarissa e Serena, começaram a correr ladeira abaixo em direção ao Bruxetes. Rapidamente Lanísia alcançou a loja, e, quando Mione ia entrar em uma rua próxima, acompanhada de Serena e Clarissa, lançou um último olhar para trás e viu o aglomerado de pessoas que observavam a briga entre Joyce e Alone. Lanísia, com certeza, não seria vista por ninguém.

Elas observaram a amiga de longe, até o momento em que Ted Bacon abriu a porta da loja e a recebeu com um sorriso malicioso. Antes que ele fechasse a porta, as garotas puderam ver que ele estava apenas de bermudas.

-Pobre Lanísia – comentou Clarissa. – O cara já está quase pelado. Vai atacá-la!

-Não, ela saberá se esquivar – disse Mione, confiante nos talentos da amiga. – Vou ficar aqui para oferecer cobertura. Conforme o que havíamos planejado, se eu vir algo de errado, ou alguém indo para a loja, disparo Snaps Explosivos. Enquanto isso, vocês ficam no Lorenzo´s.

-Tem certeza de que pode dar conta disso sozinha? – perguntou Serena.

-Absoluta. Fiquem tranqüilas e, se virem algo errado, corram para cá.

-Pode deixar – falou Clarissa. – Ficaremos atentas.

Assim, ela e Serena afastaram-se rumo ao Lorenzo´s, enquanto Mione permaneceu ali, de tocaia, com os olhos absorvendo tudo o que acontecia ao redor.

* * *

-A mais deliciosa de todas as surpresas que eu poderia ter hoje... E bota _deliciosa_ nisso.

Ted mirou-a de cima a baixo ao dizer isso, e moveu o corpo na direção de Lanísia. Com um sorriso tímido, a jovem esquivou-se e sentou-se em uma poltrona, retirando o casaco.

-Está tão quente aqui... – comentou, arremessando o casaco no chão.

O efeito de seu decote foi imediato – efeito que atingiu diversas partes diferentes do corpo de Ted. Os olhos brilharam; a boca contorceu-se em mais um de seus sorrisos atrevidos; a respiração falhou por um segundo; e algo dentro da bermuda mexeu-se um pouco. Lanísia desviou os olhos dessa parte em especial e fechou-os por um momento.

Abriu-os em seguida, focalizando-os no rosto de Ted.

-Sabe que adoro esse gesto? – perguntou Ted, sentando-se no sofá, diante da garota.

-Que gesto?? – Lanísia fez-se de desentendida.

-Esse fechar de olhos momentâneo. Geralmente acompanhado de uma fricção de lábios. Às vezes até as mãos acompanham... Alguns fecham a mão com força, outros arranham o que estiver por perto. Mas indicam sempre a mesma coisa.

-E o que seria?

-Desejo contido.

Lanísia engoliu em seco.

-Isso não faz sentido...

-Claro que faz! São válvulas de escape para uma onda súbita de desejo. Uma forma que o ser humano encontra para se acalmar, para tentar aliviar o calor que o pegou desprevenido.

-Você se acha o máximo, não é? Já está pensando que estou louca de desejo por você...

-E por que não estaria?

-Porque nem tivemos tanto contato assim. Só nos vimos poucas vezes.

-E daí? Um desejo já pode ter nascido dessas "poucas vezes". E, se não havia nascido ainda, acabou de nascer. Afinal, você teve que fechar os olhos para conter o êxtase que a envolveu ao ver o movimento dentro da minha bermuda.

Ele olhou para baixo e em seguida piscou para ela.

-Você é louco...

-Quer ver mais, Lanísia?? – perguntou ele, suavemente. – Deixo você ver, até mesmo tocar. Vai ser muito gostoso.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

-Viu? Está refreando o desejo novamente. Não faça isso com os seus hormônios – ele saltou do sofá, agachando-se diante da garota. – _Libere-o._

Antes que Ted a agarrasse, Lanísia ergueu-se da poltrona, afastando-se dele.

-Calma. Estou um pouco nervosa.

-Nervosa com o quê, gata? Só temos nós dois aqui, não há o que temer.

-Estou com a garganta seca... Pode preparar um copo de suco de abóbora para mim?

-Suco?? – ele pareceu decepcionado com o pedido da jovem. Porém, respirou fundo e disse: – Está bem... Vou preparar um copo para você.

Assim que Ted saiu do saguão, Lanísia caminhou até um balcão de madeira, que, futuramente, abrigaria os vendedores.

_"Como ele é imbecil", _pensou, enquanto se agachava e abria lentamente cada uma das gavetas. _"Acha que é o único que conhece todos os movimentos corporais. Está enganado... Na arte dos sinais, eu sou mestra. Enganei-o direitinho"._

Com as mãos tremendo levemente e com o coração batendo em descompasso, Lanísia remexia no conteúdo das gavetas, torcendo em silêncio para que Ted ainda não voltasse...

* * *

Clarissa e Serena entraram no Lorenzo´s e se acomodaram em uma das mesas do fundo, de onde tinham uma boa visão de quem entrava e saía do bar.

-Fico preocupada com a Lanísia – comentou Serena. – Acho arriscado demais. Ela está fazendo uma investigação dentro do território inimigo!

-Lanísia é esperta, vai tirar de letra – disse Clarissa. Pegou o menu que estava sobre a mesa, apoiado em um porta-guardanapo, e o abriu. – O que acha de pedirmos um doce enquanto esperamos?

-É, não seria nada mal... – neste momento, Serena parou de falar e deu um pulo da cadeira, quase caindo ao chão. – Minha nossa...

Clarissa, assustada, olhou para a amiga, sem compreender.

-O que aconteceu...?

-Me dá esse menu! – falou Serena, abrindo o menu e puxando Clarissa pela nuca, para que o rosto da amiga também ficasse oculto.

-Que droga, Serena! Dá pra explicar o que está acontecendo??

-_Frieda está aqui!!_

-O quê?? – foi a vez de Clarissa quase cair para trás. Sem poder resistir, esticou o pescoço e espiou. Lá estava a professora, próxima ao balcão, conversando com um funcionário do bar. Ocultando o rosto novamente por trás do menu, ela comentou com Serena. – Ela está falando com um funcionário.

-Espero que ela não saia daqui... Será que ela viu a Joyce e a Alone?

-Acho que não. Elas já devem ter parado de brigar e ido se juntar a Hermione.

-Se Frieda for até o Bruxetes, e flagrar a Lanísia lá dentro, nosso plano vai por água abaixo! Droga!

-Calma, Serena! Talvez ela tenha vindo falar com esse funcionário mesmo.

-E o que ela teria de tão importante para falar com um atendente do Lorenzo´s? Sabe que Frieda só gosta de se envolver com pessoas ricas.

-É... – Clarissa espiou novamente. O bruxo saía do balcão e Frieda seguia-o, rumo à entrada do Cantinho de Amor e Pegação, que levava às alas internas do bar. – Mas parece que ela abriu uma exceção em relação a este...

Subitamente, ela levantou-se.

-Eu vou atrás deles.

-O quê?? Ficou maluca??

-Nem um pouco. Só me passou uma idéia pela cabeça.

-Que idéia?

-Talvez o que Frieda tenha para conversar com esse funcionário também não seja algo muito bom. Pode ser uma forma de descobrirmos algo ruim sobre ela!

-É, pode ser... Eu vou com você!

-Não, Serena! Eu vou sozinha e você fica aqui vigiando. Qualquer coisa, dê um jeito de me avisar.

-Tudo bem... – disse Serena, escondendo-se novamente por trás do menu, enquanto Clarissa desviava-se das inúmeras mesas e ia até a entrada do Cantinho de Amor e Pegação.

Como já conhecia muito bem a parte interna do bar, graças à noite d´O Baile de Nossas Vidas, Clarissa avançou pelos cômodos sem dificuldades. Procurava qualquer som de movimento, qualquer murmúrio de vozes...

Escutou-as quando se aproximou da saleta onde Rony fora medicado por Lorenzo´s. A porta estava fechada, de modo que as vozes chegavam bem abafadas. Precisava aproximar-se mais...

Sorrateiramente, Clarissa colou o ouvido na porta de madeira. As vozes, antes abafadas, agora estavam perfeitamente audíveis...

-Por favor, Frieda, me pague um pouco mais!

-Não, Walter! Trato é trato! Essa foi a minha última parcela. O combinado era esse valor, e não irei aumentar!

-Eu sei que foi você quem mandou matar os dois! – _do lado de fora, um tremor sacudiu o corpo de Clarissa. Frieda havia ordenado a morte de duas pessoas... _– Posso denunciá-la! Você pararia em Azkaban em um piscar de olhos!

Houve um momento de total silêncio, sem palavras ou outro movimento. Esse silêncio foi quebrado por uma gargalhada de Frieda, que agrediu os tímpanos de Clarissa.

-Vai querer me ameaçar?? Ah, por favor, Walter. É isso que dá, ser obrigada a me envolver com bruxos mesquinhos e sem um pingo de inteligência. Denuncie-me, seu retardado, e você vai para a cadeia junto comigo. Afinal, eu dei a ordem, mas quem moveu os pauzinhos?

Walter não disse nada.

-Com certeza, você ficaria mais tempo em Azkaban do que eu. Agora, vou-me embora, tenho que preparar as aulas que darei durante a tarde...

-Espere, Frieda! Peço desculpas pela ameaça, mas, por favor, me pague mais...

-Não, _já disse_ que não!

-Foi trabalhoso matá-los! Colocá-los dentro do automóvel, depois enfeitiçar o carro para que ele caísse do penhasco!

_"Nossa... Automóvel... Penhasco... Então, ela matou..."._

-Florence e Brian Bennet... – disse Frieda, em seguida, como se completasse a conclusão de Clarissa. – ...eram duas pessoas que eu desprezava profundamente. Sou muito grata por ter liquidado os dois, e pode ter certeza de que, se for preciso me livrar de outras pessoas, eu o procurarei e, aí sim, teremos um novo trato e um novo valor a ser pago pelo seu serviço. Porém, quanto ao assassinato dos dois, você já teve o seu pagamento, e não receberá mais nada além disso.

A conversa dos dois parecia encerrada, de modo que Clarissa saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Ao chegar no bar, viu que Serena continuava escondida atrás do menu. Clarissa caminhou até a mesa e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

-E então?? – perguntou Serena, aflita. – Descobriu alguma coisa?

Clarissa queria guardar a descoberta que provavelmente as salvaria de Frieda para uma reunião.

-Sim. Mas quero deixar para contar em uma reunião das Encalhadas.

-Ah, então é importante??

-Acredito que sim.

-Que bom, Clarissa! – um sorriso de felicidade tomou conta do rosto de Serena, que segurou a mão da amiga. – Obrigada por nos ajudar.

-Como assim? Eu precisava ajudar, afinal, sou uma Encalhada, e também corria o risco de ir para a cadeia.

-Você sabe que não. Você é uma Encalhada, sim, mas de todas nós, você é a única que não corre o risco de acabar em Azkaban por causa _do-que-fizemos._ Afinal, no fim das contas, você não encantou garoto algum quando jogou um papel em branco.

Uma onda de compreensão desceu sobre Clarissa. Realmente, de certo modo, ela não participara do ritual.

-É mesmo, Serena – ela não pôde conter um sorriso, assim como a satisfação que havia nele. Sentia uma felicidade gigantesca. – Você tem razão...

* * *

Lanísia revirava todos os papéis das gavetas, passando os olhos brevemente pelo conteúdo, para verificar se encontrava alguma referência à Frieda. Subitamente, a voz de Ted soou, vinda da cozinha, e fez com que seu coração quase pulasse para o chão.

-Quer um pouco de gelo??

Lanísia precisou de alguns segundos para se recompor e responder, com naturalidade:

-Sim, adoraria.

Depois, silêncio, mas aquela pergunta significava que ele estava quase voltando. Com rapidez, Lanísia ajeitou o que havia mexido. Estava arrumando o conteúdo da última gaveta que abrira quando um pergaminho chamou a sua atenção. Um pergaminho que, em seu conteúdo, trazia o nome _Frieda._

Ela não se conteve; puxou o pergaminho e começou a lê-lo:

_Foi um golpe baixo, Frieda. Nunca devia ter confiado em você. Fui usado. Um simples objeto. Algo que você precisou para alcançar os seus objetivos sórdidos. Não sabe como me arrependo de ter lhe ajudado. Mas você ainda..._

-Gatinha!! – veio a voz de Ted, aproximando-se.

Não houve tempo de ler o restante; Lanísia arremessou o pergaminho para o fundo da gaveta e, em seguida, fechou-a. Não havia tempo de voltar para a poltrona, de modo que ela cruzou as pernas e sentou-se sobre o balcão.

Ted entrou no saguão em seguida, trazendo dois copos de suco. Franziu a testa ao vê-la sobre o balcão e perguntou:

-Ué, o que está fazendo aí...?

Não continuou; não _pôde_ continuar. Lanísia descruzou as pernas e abriu-as sobre o balcão, oferecendo a ele uma visão magnífica.

-Maravilha... – babou Ted. – Mas preferia sem calcinha.

_"Se diz tão inteligente, mas é tão manipulável quanto qualquer homem. Uma bela bunda ou uma abertura de pernas e esquece-se de qualquer coisa"._

-Isso, ainda não – respondeu Lanísia. Levantou-se da mesa e, no momento em que estendia a mão para pegar um dos copos de suco, interrompeu o gesto e fez uma expressão de dor.

-O que houve?

-Nada, Ted. Apenas uma leve dor de cabeça. Preocupação com algumas provas...

-Beba um pouco de suco para se sentir melhor.

-Não! Não, vou voltar para Hogwarts, descansar um pouco. Quem sabe não melhoro e consigo assistir a uma das aulas da tarde...

Ela nunca ia beber um suco preparado por aquele lunático depois que ele tentara dopá-la com uma poção. Para que Ted não iniciasse uma sessão de perguntas, Lanísia agachou-se e arrumou a sandália, oferecendo para ele uma bela visão de suas pernas e de seu bumbum, que ficou arrebitado bem na direção de seus olhos.

-Eu volto outro dia – prometeu, acariciando o pescoço dele. – E não só porque sou a diva do Bruxetes. Mas porque quero ser a diva do dono da loja também.

-Isso... – ele apertou-a contra o corpo, para que ela sentisse o efeito que causara em certas partes de seu corpo. – ...você já é.

Em seguida, beijou-a nos lábios, enquanto acariciava-lhe o bumbum, apalpando-a com atrevimento. Lanísia afastou-se e, dando leves tapinhas no rosto dele, despediu-se.

-Até a próxima, Ted!

E saiu, fazendo questão de rebolar bastante durante o caminhar.

Subiu a ladeira e entrou na rua onde, conforme o combinado, as Encalhadas – Mione, Joyce e Alone – aguardavam.

-Por que está limpando a boca dessa maneira?? – perguntou Mione assim que a viu, já que Lanísia passava as mãos com força sobre os lábios.

-Ele me beijou – disse, irritada. – Só por isso...

-Descobriu alguma coisa? – perguntou Alone.

-Sim, mas muito pouco. Só deu pra ter uma noção do que existe de ruim entre os dois.

-E o que seria? – indagou Joyce, ansiosa.

-Frieda passou a perna em Ted, de alguma forma.

-Então ele a odeia? – perguntou Mione.

-É o que tudo indica. As poucas palavras que li indicavam que Ted não estava nada satisfeito com o que Frieda aprontou com ele.

-Precisamos descobrir _o quê _ela aprontou com ele – disse Mione. – Com certeza, aí estará a raiz do ódio!! Bom, agora é melhor voltarmos para a escola. Está quase no final do intervalo. Vamos passar no Lorenzo´s para encontrarmos a Clarissa e a Serena.

Quando elas começaram a caminhar, Lanísia lançou um olhar intrigado para Alone e Joyce, que caminhavam mancando e sem trocarem palavras.

-O que aconteceu com vocês duas?? Estão _estranhas!_

-Brigamos – respondeu Alone. – Por isso que a Joyce nem consegue andar direito. Claro que ela ficou mais acabada do que eu, tomou um coro!

-Ah, queridinha, com certeza quem apanhou mais foi você! – replicou Joyce.

-Posso reverter isso agora, se você quiser! – retrucou Alone, fechando os punhos.

-Parem com isso! – pediu Mione. – Não é hora de brigarem! Depois explicarei algumas coisas para vocês, e verão que não há motivo para briga!

Depois disso, elas se calaram. Clarissa e Serena já aguardavam em frente ao Lorenzo´s, com duas sacolas nas mãos, sacolas que estavam cheias de milkshakes de morango.

-Legal! – comemorou Joyce, ao ver os milkshakes. – Podemos ir tomando enquanto voltamos para a escola!!

Enquanto Clarissa fazia a distribuição das bebidas, Mione percebeu algo muito estranho: a presença de _Rebecca_. A inspetora estava dentro de uma loja próxima, com uma câmera fotográfica pendurada por um cordão que passava pelo pescoço, olhando as prateleiras, e lançava olhares furtivos para o grupo de meninas, em especial para Lanísia.

Mione resolveu comentar com Serena.

-Vocês já haviam visto a Rebecca ali do outro lado?

-Sim. Ela chegou não faz muito tempo. Ficou rondando o Lorenzo´s, como se procurasse alguém. Depois andou de um lado para o outro na rua, e começou a entrar nas lojas próximas.

-Estranho a inspetora de alunos fora da escola, não acham?? – perguntou Mione para as amigas.

-É mesmo... – concordou Joyce.

-Com certeza ela _estava_ procurando alguém, Serena. Ela viu você e a Clarissa, e supôs que as suas amigas estariam por perto, especialmente a _Lanísia._ Por isso, ficou procurando nas lojas e no Lorenzo´s.

-Está dizendo que ela saiu do castelo para me procurar??

-Exatamente!

De repente, na rua, surgiram Augusto e Flitwick, que passaram pela inspetora, acenando com a cabeça. Ali, Mione entendeu tudo...

-Mas é claro!!

-O que?? – perguntou Lanísia, aflita.

-Sua ausência não era o suficiente para tirá-la da escola. Mas, quando ela percebe que você e Augusto estão ausentes, e vê o _seu_ nome na lista dos alunos que vieram fazer uma visita a Hogsmeade, o mesmo lugar para onde o professor está indo, aí sim, ela precisa sair, para verificar se vocês estão juntos. Ou melhor, dar um flagrante!

-Acha que ela sabe sobre o meu rolo com o professor?? Mas...?

-_Frieda._

-Desgraçada!! – disse Lanísia, furiosa.

-É por isso que ela quis Rebecca como inspetora! Já tivemos algumas provas de que Rebecca não tolera qualquer tipo de comportamento inadequado, e o seu e o do professor entra nesse quesito, pelo menos na visão de uma pessoa conservadora. Ela flagra vocês dois, tira uma foto, tem uma _prova material _do romance e entrega à direção! Augusto é demitido, vocês são separados, e Frieda testará o quanto a falta desse amor afetará Augusto.

-Faz sentido, Hermione! – concordou Alone.

-Não apenas faz sentido, como esse é o plano de Frieda! Mas, fiquem tranqüilas. Nós atrasaremos esse plano...

-Já pensou em alguma forma de fazer isso?

-Sim, Joyce. O golpe será aplicado através da Rebecca. Ela não gosta de perseguir pessoas com comportamento inadequado?? Então... Daremos a ela alguém para perseguir...

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Aguardo reviews hehehe. Abraços e até o próximo capítulo!**


	24. Tarah

**CAPÍTULO 24**

**_Tarah_**

_Um sonho de mulher..._

**-Ela simplesmente me jogou no chão do corredor, e avançou em minha direção, com um chicote na mão...**

_ ...a pior das amigas..._

**-É isso o que me diferencia das outras garotas. Não sou mais uma delas; comigo o lance é diferente.**

_...um acordo perigoso..._

**-Até mesmo matar alguém? – perguntou Frieda.**

_...uma ameaça do passado..._

-**Passado? Será que é mesmo, Alone?**

* * *

-Atacado? Eu?

-É, Rony, mas será preciso apenas _fingir_ que foi atacado! – avisou Mione. Sentou-se ao lado do namorado no chão do corredor onde fora se refugiar com ele e Alone, para informar o plano em primeira mão.

-Eu sei, mas isso vai acabar com a minha imagem diante de toda a escola! Não seria muito legal as pessoas apontarem para mim e falarem: olhem lá, ele foi violentado pela bruxa pervertida!

-Acho que o Rony tem razão, Mione. As pessoas não vão parar de comentar.

Ela estalou os dedos ao se deparar com uma idéia repentina.

-Não precisa dizer que _foi _atacado, diga apenas que _quase_foi atacado, e que conseguiu escapar dela!

-Grande idéia, Hermione! – Alone comemorou. – Assim espalhamos que a pervertida está atacando e não destruímos a imagem de Rony.

-Eu não entendi uma coisa – falou Rony. – As outras garotas saberão que eu estou fingindo o ataque, já que são amigas de vocês. Falarão para as outras que estou sabendo de tudo sobre a Fogueira das...

-_Shhh!! _– Mione e Alone pediram silêncio, aflitas.

-Ah, esqueci a censura. Mas, enfim...

-Não precisa falar, já entendi – disse Mione. – Resolvi que ainda não é o momento de falar para as outras. Por enquanto, só Alone e Joyce sabem que estamos juntos e que você está a par de tudo o que fizemos, e continuará sendo assim. Não será preciso informar que você é nosso aliado.

-E como explicará a minha ajuda?

-Simples. Eu manipulei você, utilizando o que ainda sente por mim, para que me ajudasse, fazendo falsas promessas.

-Humm... Isso soará bem cruel... – comentou Rony, puxando com leveza o cabelo de Hermione.

-Crueldade não – ela deu um tapa na mão de Rony, retirando-a de seu cabelo. – Apenas o poder feminino se aproveitando da fraqueza masculina. Pode ter certeza que as garotas nem vão estranhar.

-E quando ocorrerá esse incidente?? – perguntou Rony.

-Hoje mesmo. Precisamos distrair Rebecca o quanto antes. Será melhor perto do final do jantar, quando a maioria dos alunos já estiverem saindo do Salão Principal.

-Enquanto isso, você precisa nos emprestar um de seus uniformes – lembrou Alone.

-Para que??

-Rony, você será quase atacado por uma maluca! Precisamos ser realistas e fazer uma certa destruição em sua roupa.

-Nossa... Será que já não fui atacado por _duas _malucas?

-Malucas, não. _Espertas – _corrigiu Mione.

-Acha que vai movimentar a escola a ponto de desviar a atenção de Rebecca? – indagou Rony, desconfiado. – Afinal, será apenas um ataque, e um ataque que nem será concluído...

-Rony, vai ocorrer uma movimentação tão grande que Rebecca ficará totalmente perdida!

-Não vejo como...

-Eu vejo. E foi só se aproveitar, outra vez, do ponto fraco masculino... Rony, vamos criar uma lenda!!

O rapaz franziu a testa, sem compreender muito bem.

-A nossa lenda só precisa de um _nome_. Um nome forte, para deixá-la bem popular!! – ela olhou para Alone. – Ainda não pensei em um nome pervertido.

* * *

-Que tal "Alone"? – perguntou Joyce, durante a reunião noturna, na Sala Precisa. Sem tirar os olhos de Alone, completou, enquanto terminava o rasgo que fazia no braço da veste de Rony: – Nome de garota que não vale nada, não acham?

-É, também acho – concordou Alone. – Esse também é o nome da sua mãe?

-Olha aqui garota, não brinca comigo! – Joyce tentou avançar, porém foi interrompida por Mione, que rapidamente se pôs entre as duas.

-Você que começou! – lembrou Alone. – Querer falar que o meu nome lembra perversão?? Se enxerga, Joyce! Vê se fui eu quem não quis mais saber de um garoto só por causa do tamanho da ferramenta dele.

-Isso não é sinal de perversão! É apenas uma busca por qualidade.

-E quem disse a você que qualidade está ligada ao tamanho? – questionou Clarissa.

-Não sei... Sabem que já experimentei de tudo, por isso agora procuro algo que esteja fora do comum. Quero um que seja _fenomenal._

-Tem que pensar em sua satisfação, e não em querer ter direito a algo raro – opinou Clarissa. – Aposto que poderia alcançar prazer da mesma forma com um nas proporções daquele que o Juca possui.

-Uma mulher normal poderia, mas Joyce não é normal, Clarissa – alfinetou Alone. – Como alguém pode dar prazer pra essa coitada, se de tão esfolada ela não sente mais nada?

-Não me irrite!! – dessa vez, Mione precisou do reforço de Serena para conter a fúria de Joyce.

-Parem com isso! – pediu Mione. – Precisamos de concentração para encontrarmos um bom nome para a nossa lenda. Se não trabalharmos em equipe, talvez não encontremos, e temos pouco tempo!

-Certo, vamos analisar... – falou Lanísia, andando pela sala. – Uma mulher... Uma mulher depravada...

-Safada... – ajudou Mione.

-Tarada... – começou Alone, mas foi interrompida por Lanísia.

-Assanhada... – Lanísia olhou para Alone. – Tarada?? Que tal diminuirmos isso e deixarmos como Tara? É feminino, lembra perversão, é o nome que procurávamos!

-Sim! – concordou Mione. – Está aí o nome da nossa garota! Tara!

-É, gostei – falou Serena. – Que tal Tara com "H" no final? Dá mais pinta de nome próprio, além de dar um toque a mais!

-_Tarah. _Nome de mito – elogiou Hermione. – Terminaram de rasgar a veste de Rony?

Joyce ergueu a roupa rasgada.

-Sim! Totalmente destruída! – falou ela, largando a veste e virando uma garrafa de Demência, que havia contrabandeado para a escola depois da visita a Hogsmeade.

-Ótimo – os olhos de Mione brilharam. – É hora de Tarah atacar.

* * *

A maioria dos estudantes começava a se levantar das mesas para saírem do Salão Principal quando Rony Weasley passou pelas portas, chamando a atenção de todos.

O rapaz entrou no Salão cambaleando, as vestes cheias de rasgos e o cabelo desgrenhado. Trazia na bochecha direita uma marca de batom, e seus lábios tinham o mesmo tom de rosa, levemente borrado. Caminhando daquela forma, semelhante à um bêbado, ele disse, em voz alta, para o Salão silencioso:

-Fui atacado!

Nenhuma palavra; as pessoas esperavam que ele prosseguisse. Lançando um olhar discreto na direção das Encalhadas, Rony as viu sentadas lado a lado na mesa da Grifinória, todas parecendo tão tensas quanto ele.

Olhando para o chão do Salão, Rony continuou:

-Fui atacado por uma pervertida, próximo ao corujal! – ele levantou os olhos. – Ela quis me violentar!

Algumas pessoas não entenderam de imediato; Juca Slooper, que estava próximo ao rapaz, cutucou o ombro de Rony e questionou:

-Violentar??

-Sim. Abusar, estuprar, comer à força, fod...

-Sr Weasley!! – vociferou Minerva, pálida, erguendo-se de sua cadeira. – Não use esses termos, e nem fale dessas coisas em voz alta!

-Quanto pudor – comentou Joyce. – Até parece que ela nunca fez essas coisas...

Automaticamente, todas as pessoas esqueceram-se de Rony e voltaram os rostos para Joyce – o comentário, que ninguém escutaria em circunstâncias normais, foi escutado por todos.

-O que foi que você disse, Sra Meadowes?? – perguntou Minerva, fuzilando-a com o olhar.

-Que até parece que você nunca fez essas coisas!

Exclamações de assombro percorreram a multidão, enquanto Mione beliscava o braço de Joyce por baixo da mesa.

-Joyce, fique quieta...

-Quieta por que, Mione? Olha aqui, vamos encarar a realidade! Uma mulher com tantos anos nas costas, e bota ano nisso, não é, diretora?... Uma mulher com tantos anos, querer se passar por pura?? – ela deu um forte tapa na mesa. – É claro que já experimentou os prazeres da vida. Diz aí, diretora... – ela mexeu as sobrancelhas. – Algum aluno mais safadinho... Um dos professores... Já passou pelas mãos de alguns deles, não é verdade?

-CHEGA! – gritou Minerva, as faces coradas. – Detenção! Detenção para essa garota abusada!

-Vagabunda! – berrou Juca Slooper, erguendo-se e apontando para a diretora.

-Que audácia! – a diretora desviou-se para Joyce. – Agora...

-Vadia! – insistiu Juca.

-Bom – Minerva apenas o olhou de soslaio. – Agora, Joyce...

-Sua piranha velha! – ele esticou o dedo para a diretora. Ela não respondeu; Juca perdeu a paciência. – Velha caída, me dê logo uma detenção! Eu te chamei de vadia, vadia!

-É um absurdo! – Minerva abanou-se com a mão. – Aff, o que está acontecendo com a educação desses alunos? Detenção para você também, Sr Slooper, por me ofender!

-Finalmente... – ele suspirou, sentando-se.

Todos estranham a satisfação do rapaz em receber a detenção, exceto Joyce, para quem Juca mandou um beijo à distância.

-Olha... – ela começou, mas Hermione tapou a sua boca com a mão.

-Quieta! – pediu Mione. – O que aconteceu com você??

-Ela tomou uns goles de Demência – cochichou Serena, no ouvido de Mione.

-Ah tem razão... – concordou Mione, aproximando-se do ouvido de Joyce e, também aos cochichos, a instruiu. – Agora, escute-me bem, Joyce: você vai sair calmamente do Salão, em direção a detenção, sem falar coisa alguma! Está desviando o foco das atenções para você, e o foco deve ser o Rony!

-Rony! – ela lançou um sorriso abobalhado para o rapaz. – É mesmo... Ele precisa de atenção... – ela levantou-se, olhando indignada para a multidão. Em seguida, berrou: – ESSE RAPAZ FOI VIOLENTADO! – deu um soco na mesa. – Abusado sexualmente! Isso não pode ser permitido!!

Rony parou de cambalear, sem saber bem como reagir. Mione balançou a cabeça discretamente, pedindo para que ele entrasse no embalo de Joyce.

-É verdade... – ele olhou desesperado para os professores. – Me senti como um pedaço de carne.

-Explique-se, Sr Weasley! – ordenou a diretora. – Quem fez isso??

-Não era possível ver o rosto. Ela usava uma peruca negra que cobria todo o rosto. Ela simplesmente me jogou no chão do corredor, e avançou em minha direção, com um chicote na mão...

-Chicote? – perguntou um aluno da Lufa-Lufa.

-Sim. Ela vinha batendo o chicote no chão, nas paredes... Depois, tirou o casaco que vestia, e ficou apenas com uma lingerie preta...

-Era gostosa?? – perguntou Simas.

-Sr Finnigan! – censurou a diretora.

-Ah sem pudores... – rebateu o garoto.

Minerva ia lhe anunciar que também estava em detenção, mas Rony continuou a relatar o ataque que havia sofrido, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Sim, era gostosa... – ele franziu a testa; por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, ele estava _gostando _de contar tudo aquilo. Via a admiração e a curiosidade estampada nos rostos de todos os garotos, tanto dos mais jovens quanto dos mais velhos. Todos demonstravam um entusiasmo diferente da curiosidade natural das garotas. E ali ele entendeu onde Hermione queria chegar com aquele plano. Sorrindo, ele prosseguiu, entusiasmado. – O corpo era perfeito. Lentamente, ela vinha em minha direção... Bem devagar... E, quando chegou bem perto, agachou-se e começou a rasgar as minhas roupas... Rasgava sem piedade, usando as unhas afiadas... Enquanto fazia isso, me beijava sem parar...

A ala feminina fazia caretas de repugnância, enquanto a ala masculina vibrava com a história.

E foi sem ânimo que Rony encerrou o relato da maneira que havia combinado com as meninas...

-Então, na hora em que ela ia tirar a minha roupa e abusar por completo, eu... eu fugi...

-Você _o quê?? – _foi a pergunta feita por quase todos os garotos.

Rony sentiu o rosto esquentar. Por que Mione não lhe falara que aquilo ia acontecer? Na verdade, por que ele mesmo não deduzira o que o plano da namorada visava? Para sua sorte, Minerva, que estava tão chocada quanto todas as garotas da escola, encerrou o momento constrangedor:

-Imagino como foi uma experiência traumatizante. Sr Weasley, sugiro que vá até a ala hospitalar para tomar algumas poções que aliviem o impacto desse momento terrível pelo qual teve que passar. Quanto a todos os alunos, peço que sigam diretamente para as suas respectivas casas e não saiam de lá até o amanhecer. Filch e Rebecca – ela voltou-se para o zelador e para a inspetora – peço que dobrem a vigilância. Se conseguirem descobrir quem foi a garota que atacou o Sr Weasley, ficarei grata.

-Farei o possível, professora – disse Rebecca. Lançou um olhar de ameaça para algumas garotas que estavam no Salão. – Um comportamento tão inadequado não pode ficar impune.

Minerva olhou para Rony, que estava encolhido de vergonha, ainda no meio do Salão.

-Sr Weasley, alguma pista de quem possa ser a garota?

-Nenhuma. Ela só disse um nome, mas com certeza é falso...

-Que nome?

-Tarah.

Minerva contraiu os lábios.

-É... Um nome fictício bem vulgar... Com certeza, as intenções dela não eram muito boas.

-Eu acho que ela vai atacar de novo, professora – disse Rony. – Enquanto chicoteava chão e parede, Tarah disse que eu seria o primeiro.

-Não foi o primeiro, e ninguém será o primeiro. Por isso, ordeno que os rapazes permaneçam em suas casas durante toda a noite. Nos próximos dias, não quero ninguém próximo ao ponto em que o Sr Weasley foi atacado! Seguindo esses procedimentos, a tal Tarah não conseguirá atacar ninguém. Fui clara?

Os meninos fizeram sinais afirmativos.

-Ótimo. Podem ir.

Todos começaram a deixar o Salão Principal; o burburinho habitual era maior; as discussões sobre quem seria Tarah e, principalmente, entre os garotos, o espanto pela fuga de Rony.

Enquanto Minerva conversava com Joyce e Juca os detalhes da detenção, as Encalhadas aguardavam a amiga, ainda sentadas na mesa da Grifinória. Mione comemorava o resultado...

-Vocês viram como os garotos ficaram? Vai sair melhor do que esperávamos!

-Foi uma idéia genial, Mione! – elogiou Lanísia. – Rebecca já ficou com vontade de capturar Tarah.

-Vai ficar com mais vontade ainda... Tarah será um pesadelo para ela.

Alheia à conversa, Clarissa estava atenta à Mesa Principal. Olhava discretamente para Frieda, enquanto os mecanismos de sua mente trabalhavam...

_"Não poderei mais utilizar a Fogueira das Paixões para acabar com o Rony. Sem um envolvimento entre ele e Hermione, não posso manipular Malfoy. Como Serena me lembrou, eu sou a única Encalhada que não vou me dar mal caso a Fogueira seja descoberta; eu não encantei ninguém..."._

Ela sentiu uma onda de emoção a envolver quando a idéia maravilhosa tomou a sua mente. Seria um pouco arriscado, mas ela tinha que tentar.

Quando viu que Frieda deixava o Salão Principal, Clarissa olhou para as amigas e disse:

-Garotas, vou até o banheiro. Hora do meu tratamento diário... Produtos para a pele... Enfim, as encontro no salão comunal.

-Tudo bem – respondeu Serena. Assim que a amiga afastou-se, ela olhou para as outras. – Ela está fazendo um tratamento diário para a pele?

-Não sabia... – disse Alone. – Mas sabemos bem como é a Clarissa. De uma hora para a outra inventa um tratamento de beleza diferente.

-Vamos para o salão comunal? – perguntou Mione, bocejando, enquanto Joyce se aproximava.

-Sim – respondeu Serena. – Vou com vocês. Enrolo um pouco conversando, aí quando for para o quarto Frieda já estará dormindo... Com Lewis na ala hospitalar, ficarei sozinha com ela... Dá para imaginar?

-Será terrível mesmo – falou Lanísia. – Boa sorte.

-E muito cuidado – lembrou Mione. – Ela pode tentar aprontar alguma coisa para tentar descobrir o que fizemos. Se ela atingiu o próprio filho, não hesitará em atingir a pessoa que ela mais odeia.

-Podem deixar. Ficarei atenta – disse Serena, firme, embora sua voz estivesse ligeiramente trêmula.

Andares acima, algo que poderia colocar um fim na guerra estava prestes a acontecer. Algo que poderia dar a vitória ao _inimigo..._

Clarissa acabava de alcançar Frieda em um corredor sombrio...

* * *

Frieda olhou para a garota com a sua costumeira arrogância.

-Uma das nojentinhas atrás de mim? Posso saber a que devo a desonra de tal aparição?

-Não use esses termos para se referir a mim, Frieda. Pode ter certeza de que você tem muito a ganhar com o nosso encontro.

-Do que está falando, garota tola? Isso faz parte de algum plano imbecil tramado por vocês? Saiba que seria um erro muito grande acharem que podem equiparar a minha inteligência com a de vocês. A minha idéia de deixar o Lewis fora de acesso já não lhes mostrou isso?

-Não faz parte de plano algum. Pode ter certeza disso.

-Não quero conversar com você, garota. É uma delas. Estava junto com elas quando foi feito aquilo que estou tentando descobrir, de modo que...

-Eu _estava _junto, porém não participei – interrompeu Clarissa. – É isso o que me diferencia das outras garotas. Não sou mais uma delas; comigo o lance é diferente. Se a casa cair para todas, não chega a cair para mim. Eu estava lá, porém a descoberta do que feito naquela noite não me atingirá de maneira nenhuma.

Frieda cruzou os braços, enquanto analisava o rosto de Clarissa, levemente iluminado pela fraca luminosidade dos archotes.

-O que você quer? – perguntou, por fim.

-Propor um acordo. Eu sei o que você tanto anseia em descobrir, e sabemos que, agora, na verdade, você tem a _necessidade_ de descobrir. Sabendo o que as garotas fizeram, você terá a oportunidade de acabar com Serena e, além disso, trancafiar em Azkaban as meninas que vêm tentando descobrir algo de ruim em seu passado. O tempo passa, Frieda, elas vão avançando, e não são tão tolas quanto você imagina. Será que em todos os seus anos não aprendeu a nunca subestimar um inimigo?

Frieda perscrutou o rosto de Clarissa por mais um momento, antes de comentar:

-Você, de fato, é diferente das outras. Muito inteligente, e vai atrás do que quer. Eu só não entendi ainda _o quê você quer. _O quê a fez vir até aqui, e que tipo de acordo é este.

-Um acordo bem simples. E, se tudo der certo, nós duas saímos ganhando.

-Chega de rodeios, não suporto quem enrola para chegar direto ao ponto. Diga, de uma vez, que acordo é este!

Os olhos azuis de Clarissa refletiam a chama ardente dos archotes quando ela verbalizou a proposta maligna:

-Mate Rony Weasley para mim, e eu digo a você tudo o que as garotas fizeram.

* * *

Quando as outras Encalhadas entraram no salão comunal da Grifinória, perceberam que o ataque de Tarah surtira um efeito negativo para Rony. Diversos garotos fecharam um círculo ao redor do rapaz e o bombardeavam com perguntas, demonstrando espanto por sua atitude e querendo saber detalhes sobre Tarah, a "mulher misteriosa"...

-Não entendo o que deu em você, Rony! – dizia Dino Thomas. – Se uma gostosa viesse me atacar, eu me entregava por completo! Fugir jamais!

-É, Rony, isso foi muito estranho – comentou Simas. – Diz aí, se fosse um "Taroh", você deixava, não é mesmo?

Todos no círculo deram risadas. Rony, emburrado, fingiu que também estava rindo:

-É, muito engraçado... Estou rolando de rir...

Hermione suspirou, observando a cena.

-Estou ficando com pena.

-Eu achei engraçado – comentou Alone. – Não sei porque o Rony ficou tão irritado! Sabemos que se fosse atacado por um homem tarado ele não ia permitir o abuso. Agora, se fosse o Colin...

Naquele momento, ela viu Colin sentado na escada que levava ao dormitório, e as palavras se perderam por alguns segundos. O garoto a olhava com um sorriso cínico, e balançava lentamente entre os dedos algo que ela reconheceu de imediato. Uma das fotos que ele havia tirado com Harry.

-...Creevey – ela conseguiu concluir, com a voz fraca. O salão estava lotado, e Colin segurava aquele retrato com uma tranqüilidade absurda. Se alguém apenas resvalasse o olhar naquele registro fotográfico... – Não posso permitir...

Ela deixou a companhia das amigas e começou a atravessar o salão abarrotado.

-O que deu nela? – perguntou Mione às outras, que sacudiram os ombros, também sem compreender.

Alone avançou com dificuldade por entre os estudantes. Parecia que o salão havia dobrado de tamanho, e algo lhe dizia que era tarde demais, alguém veria o retrato antes que ela pudesse impedir Colin Creevey...

Mas, quando ela finalmente chegou à escada, ele continuava sentado, da mesma maneira tranqüila e despreocupada, balançando a foto e a olhando com um prazer irritante.

-Oi, Alone! – cumprimentou.

-Dê-me essa foto, Colin! – pediu Alone, estendendo a mão; ela arfava, devido à corrida e à tensão do momento.

-Por que deveria? É um registro de um momento tão maravilhoso! – ele respondeu, contemplando o retrato; Alone também viu o que a foto trazia. Harry e Colin juntos, debaixo dos mesmos lençóis, sorrindo para a máquina. – Não é lindo? Se você ficar observando, verá que às vezes acenamos, e de vez em quando recebo um beijo no rosto...

-Me passa isso, Colin. É apenas passado, é melhor esquecer tudo o que está aí...

-Passado? Será que é mesmo, Alone? Será que está tão no passado que não pode atingir ninguém, nem mudar nada?

-Claro que não – respondeu Alone, ansiosa. – Harry não gosta mais de você.

-É mesmo? Será que todos acham isso?

E, ao findar aquela frase, Colin arremessou a foto no ar. Um registro indiscutível de seu antigo romance com Harry Potter. Planando entre várias pessoas, fora do alcance de Alone, estava a foto de seu namorado ao lado de outro homem...

* * *

Frieda olhou para Clarissa, com nítida surpresa.

-Uma proposta bem ousada. Mais ousada do que eu poderia imaginar. Diga-me, por que quer matar esse menino?

-Quero enterrar tudo o que sinto junto com ele – Clarissa respondeu. – Ele não é homem para mim. Mereço coisa melhor do que um morto de fome.

-Com certeza. Homens não prestam nem com dinheiro, sem ele ficam ainda piores, pode ter certeza disso – comentou Frieda, sem parar de analisar Clarissa. – E o que a faz pensar que eu seria capaz de matá-lo?

Neste momento, Clarissa hesitou, e Frieda não deixou de perceber. Seu olhar clínico captava cada gesto e emoção da garota que estava à sua frente. Clarissa sabia mais do que as amigas; sabia algo que ela de fato havia feito, e por isso achava que podia contar com ela para aniquilar o rapaz que amava. Mesmo sabendo de alguma coisa, Clarissa resolveu manter em oculto, pois respondeu:

-Simplesmente acho que seria capaz de tudo para ver Serena em apuros... Para ter esse segredo em suas mãos...

-Até mesmo matar alguém? – perguntou Frieda.

Clarissa, incomodada com a desconfiança, perdeu a paciência.

-Escute aqui, se não quer firmar um acordo, tudo bem. É só falar! Se não quer esse atalho que estou lhe fornecendo, para ter o que tanto busca em suas mãos num piscar de olhos, tudo bem!

Frieda respirou fundo; a proposta era tentadora. Pouparia muitos esforços, e não seria preciso sujar suas mãos. Alguns galeões e ela colocava Walter em ação outra vez...

-Está bem. Negócio fechado – disse a professora. – Mas, ouça bem: não tente me passar para trás. Quando Rony estiver morto, quero que me forneça _todos _os detalhes sobre o que suas amigas fizeram. Quero um relato minucioso.

-Pode deixar. Eu presenciei todo o ritual. Detalhes é que não faltarão a você. Diga-me uma coisa, quando poderá eliminá-lo?

-O mais depressa possível. Preciso de suas amiguinhas em Azkaban o quanto antes.

-Você conseguirá mandá-las para lá, e para sempre – prometeu Clarissa. – O que elas fizeram não tem perdão.

-E o que está fazendo a elas também não... Você é uma grande amiga, não é mesmo?

-Não sou das piores. O problema é que estou sem alternativas. Para mandar Rony para o além, precisarei sacrificar a amizade.

-É... Depois poderá fazer novas amigas, mas, um novo amor, talvez não. Já pensou nisso? Que poderá amar esse rapaz mesmo ele não estando mais aqui?

-Poderei amar, mas sem a possibilidade de tê-lo para mim. Não se pode ter o que não existe. Isso é o que eu penso – ela acenou e começou a afastar-se. – Depois que o matar, a procuro novamente.

-Então, até _amanhã._

* * *

Desesperada, empurrando as pessoas que se encontravam em sua frente, Alone recuperou a foto pouco antes do retrato tocar o chão. Assim que a recuperou, dobrou a foto, ocultando a imagem. Enquanto recompunha-se, percebeu que algumas pessoas a fitavam, mas ninguém parecia ter visto o que estava retratado na fotografia que ela tinha em mãos.

Ela voltou-se para a escada. Colin não estava mais sentado no degrau. Determinada, Alone guardou a foto no bolso enquanto subia a escadaria. Alcançou o garoto quase no alto, e o deteve segurando-o pelo braço.

-O que você quer, Colin?

-Que desista do Harry – respondeu ele, friamente. – Sabe que tenho muitas fotos, e estou pronto a espalhá-las por toda a escola. Ou desiste dele, ou todos saberão que ele não passa de uma bicha.

-Ele já teve algo com você, mas isso está no passado, eu já disse...

-Mas você sabe que muda muita coisa, pelo menos para os outros. Se não mudasse, você não teria corrido como uma louca para pegar a foto antes que alguém a visse.

-Colin, você precisa entender! Harry está comigo, e isso não tem volta!

-Por que não tem volta? – questionou o garoto, intrigado. – Usou algum tipo de magia?

-Não, mas... Sei que ele não quer mais você! Ele tem outra cabeça agora! Gosta de mim!

-Se não tem como mudar isso, eu também não tenho como deixar de revelar as fotos que possuo... Será apenas uma questão de tempo, antes que todos saibam como o seu namorado é esquisito. Já pensou como será terrível? Você, casando-se com ele, tendo filhos, e seus rebentos sabendo que o papai já viveu momentos tórridos com um colega de escola?

Alone encolheu-se, tomada por um calafrio.

-Por isso adoro fotografar. Às vezes pode ser muito útil, sabia? Para registrar o que depois as pessoas teimam em esquecer.

E, lançando um último olhar ameaçador, Colin entrou no dormitório. Alone permaneceu ali, imóvel, na escadaria, por alguns minutos. A perspectiva do futuro que Colin lhe fornecera era terrível. Se tudo seguisse conforme ele dissera, ela e Harry ficariam marcados para sempre...

Visivelmente abalada, ela voltou para a sala comunal. Mione foi ao seu encontro e a guiou até o local onde ela e as outras meninas estavam reunidas.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Serena.

Alone lhes contou a ameaça de Colin.

-Conclusão: ele vai acabar mostrando as fotos. Vocês sabem que não posso fazer nada para evitar. É impossível largar o Harry por causa _do que fizemos._

-Talvez não seja impossível – lembrou Mione, segurando a mão da amiga. – Mais um motivo para encontrarmos uma maneira de reverter _o que fizemos. _Você continuará me ajudando em minhas pesquisas, não é, Alone?

Naquele momento, ela não sabia o que era pior: as amigas descobrirem uma maneira de reverter a Fogueira e ela perder Harry para sempre, ou Colin condená-la a ser conhecida como a mulher de um homem que gostava de brincar com outros homens.

Joyce consultou o relógio.

-Uma hora para a detenção – ela suspirou. – Algo me diz que o Juca xingou a Minerva de propósito, para ficar a sós comigo!

-Você ainda está pensando sobre isso? – indagou Lanísia. – É óbvio que a intenção dele era essa.

-Malditas doses de Demência! – praguejou Joyce. – Agora, só me resta aguardar, enquanto o paspalho fica olhando para a minha cara e mandando beijinhos.

Todas olharam na direção de Juca que, de fato, mandou um beijo para Joyce.

* * *

Serena foi dormir quando a sala comunal já estava quase vazia. Caminhou lentamente até o dormitório de Frieda, torcendo em silêncio para que, quando chegasse lá, a megera já estivesse dormindo.

Para seu desgosto, encontrou o quarto iluminado, e a professora sentada em frente à escrivaninha, com a cabeça baixa, braços entrelaçados, como se estivesse bem concentrada. Aguardou alguma piada de mau gosto, ou um olhar de desprezo, mas não recebeu nada. Frieda permaneceu na mesma posição.

Estranhando aquele comportamento, Serena atravessou o quarto e abriu a porta que dava acesso ao outro dormitório. Ao fechar a porta, sentiu seus dedos tremerem sobre a maçaneta.

Ela não saberia explicar o motivo, mas a concentração de Frieda a amedrontou mais do que qualquer coisa.

O que ela estaria tramando?

* * *

Meia-noite, horário marcado para a detenção de Juca e Joyce – Minerva escolhera o horário de propósito, tendo a intenção de mantê-los acordados por toda a madrugada. Joyce levantou-se da poltrona, e Juca fez o mesmo. Ela olhou para o garoto, irritada.

-Escute aqui, se pensa em se aproveitar dos momentos em que ficarmos a sós limpando aquela maldita sala, já vou lhe avisando: esqueça!

-Relaxe! – ele respondeu, tranqüilo. – Só quero cumprir a minha detenção em paz!

-Sei... – Joyce deu as costas para o garoto e atravessou o buraco do retrato.

Eles seguiram em silêncio, Joyce na frente, Juca atrás. Caminhavam em direção à sala de Transfiguração, a qual teriam que limpar sem o uso de magia – Minerva havia avisado que se encarregaria pessoalmente de pegar as varinhas de ambos antes que entrassem na sala.

Quando dobraram um dos corredores escuros, Joyce trombou com alguém; Juca, distraído, completou a catástrofe, derrubando os três no chão.

-Ai... – reclamou Joyce, limpando a roupa. – Quem é você? – olhou para o rosto da figura; Goyle sorriu, sem graça. – Goyle? O que faz aqui?

-Nada, eu só... só...

-Parece que tem mais gente pra lá, veja! – apontou Juca, mostrando uma sombra em outro corredor.

Joyce correu até lá e espiou. Havia dois garotos da Lufa-Lufa no outro corredor, um parado próximo a um quadro e outro perto de uma estátua.

-Mas o que está acontecendo por aqui? – perguntou Juca, confuso, chegando próximo à ela para espiar também.

-Eu imagino o que seja – respondeu Joyce, voltando para perto de Goyle. – Está esperando alguém por aqui, Goyle?

-Na verdade, sim.

-Quem?

Os olhos do garoto cintilaram quando ele respondeu, lambendo os lábios.

-A Tarah.

-Mas ela é uma tarada! – lembrou Juca, espantado.

-Por isso mesmo! – Goyle estava animadíssimo. – Já pensou ser abusado por uma pervertida?

-Isso é loucura! – insistiu Joyce.

-Ah, diga isso para todos eles... – ele apontou para outro corredor.

Joyce e Juca olharam. Naquele corredor, viam nada menos que cinco garotos, brigando para ver quem ficava com a área.

-Minha nossa... – comentou Juca.

-E pela escola deve haver muito mais... – disse Joyce. Sorriu, pensando na genialidade do plano de Hermione. _Os garotos morderam a isca direitinho. _– Parece que teremos uma madrugada bem movimentada no castelo...

* * *

**N/A: Peço desculpas pela demora com mais este capítulo. Vou aproveitar esta nota para dizer que vou alterar o gênero da fic para Romance/Comédia. A fic ficou mais engraçada do que eu esperava a princípio; tomou rumos inesperados, e situações cômicas viraram rotina. No que eu planejava, as Encalhadas eram um pouco mais sérias, mas, não houve jeito: como em todas as fics que escrevi, a história se apossou de mim, personagens ganharam vontade própria e pareciam me conduzir. E fico feliz pela maneira como me conduziram: as Encalhadas são personagens divertidíssimas; rio à beça com as situações e os diálogos, assim como vibro de emoção quando um vilão decide aprontar mais uma. me sussurrando uma nova idéia. À medida que o fim se aproxima, me perco em pensamentos, imaginando como viverei sem essas garotas. Mas, tem que se conformar, não é mesmo? De qualquer maneira, sempre poderei reler as situações vividas por elas, e o orgulho pela fic e pelas personagens irá permanecer. Obrigado a todos, e aguardo o seu comentário!**


	25. Obsessão

**CAPÍTULO 25**

**_Obsessão_**

_Obcecado em punir o que é errado..._

**-Graças a mim, esse comportamento grotesco terá punição!**

_...obcecado em ser rico..._

**Para ele, aquilo era mais belo e atraente do que qualquer outra coisa.**

_...ou, simplesmente, obcecado em matar uma pessoa..._

**Se Frieda seguisse o combinado, ela se livraria de Rony nas próximas horas.**

..._pessoas obcecadas são capazes de tudo._

* * *

Após passarem as varinhas para Minerva, Juca e Joyce entraram na sala de Transfiguração. A professora ficou intrigada com o ânimo e a disposição do rapaz, que entrou saltitante. 

-Não sabia que gostava tanto de limpar salas, Sr Slooper – comentou Minerva, enquanto estendia um pano para o garoto.

-Eu gosto bastante, professora. Especialmente em boa companhia – ele lançou um olhar que, em sua concepção, devia ser classificado como "sensual"; Joyce balançou a cabeça, desconsolada.

-Se enxerga, Juca! – avisou.

-Vocês ficarão a sós nesta sala, mas nem pensem em aproveitar o local para... para... – ela pigarreou. – Para terem qualquer tipo de _contato físico... _– lançou um olhar desconfiado para Joyce. – Sim, eu tenho pudor em falar desses assuntos.

-Não tenho nada a ver com isso, professora. Quanto ao perigo de algo acontecer por aqui, pode ter certeza de que o risco é mínimo. Tão pequeno quanto certas coisas que algumas pessoas possuem...

Juca ficou corado, enquanto Minerva abriu a boca, espantada.

-A que se refere, Sra Meadowes?

-Ao nariz do Juca... A senhora nunca reparou como é pequeno?

Minerva ajeitou os óculos e analisou o nariz do garoto.

-É, conheço pessoas com narizes maiores. Nunca havia reparado que o Sr Slooper possuía um nariz pequenino.

-Claro. Nós sempre prestamos atenção apenas no que é _grande_ – falou Joyce, sem tirar os olhos de Juca, que escutava a tudo, estático. – Tudo o que é pequeno demais passa despercebido.

-Com certeza – concordou Minerva, pensativa. – De fato, não consigo me esquecer dos maiores, como o do... – ela engasgou-se, percebendo que falava demais. Passando um pano úmido para Joyce, a diretora despediu-se. – Limpem tudo até a sala ficar impecável. Depois, podem voltar para o salão comunal. E... Boa noite! – saiu às pressas, sem olhar para trás, encostando a porta atrás de si.

Joyce ficou de costas para Juca enquanto molhava o pano no balde, tentando evitar uma investida do garoto. Após molhar o pano, começou a limpar uma das carteiras da sala. Juca aproximou-se e sentou-se sobre a carteira, impedindo-a de continuar.

-Será que dá para sair aí de cima ou vou ter que arrancá-lo à força? – ela perguntou, mal-humorada.

-Calma! – pediu Juca, indiferente à raiva da garota. – Só queria ficar admirando o seu rosto.

-O que adianta admirar o que você nunca terá? – questionou Joyce, ríspida, começando a limpar outra carteira, sem olhar para Juca.

Ao contrário do que ela esperava, Juca manteve-se em silêncio. Durante alguns minutos, o único ruído na sala era o do pano contra a madeira. Joyce ficou intrigada com aquele silêncio; segurou o impulso de verificar o que Juca estava fazendo até não poder mais. Quando a curiosidade venceu, voltou-se lentamente e o que viu a surpreendeu.

Juca continuava sentado sobre a carteira, mas estava cabisbaixo. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, enquanto ele chorava calado. Aquela cena chocou Joyce; através daquilo, ela lembrou-se de que Juca estava daquela forma _por sua causa._ Ele a amava porque ela tramara para criar aquele sentimento.

Será que Juca merecia sofrer? E se, o ignorando, ela o levasse à loucura?

Imediatamente, Joyce abandonou a tarefa e levantou-se, chegando bem perto do rapaz e tocando-lhe a perna. Juca retirou os óculos para enxugar os olhos e, em seguida, a fitou, surpreso.

-Corrigindo o que eu havia dito... Você nunca terá _se _não conseguir mostrar para mim que possui um diferencial.

-Ah isso será impossível. Ele não vai crescer mais.

-Não, não é "dele" que estou falando – respondeu, lançando um breve olhar para o meio das pernas de Juca. – O diferencial não é necessariamente o tamanho. Quero que você mostre que sabe usar o que você tem da melhor forma possível, independente do tamanho. Fazendo isso, você poderá ter-me em seus braços para sempre – ela concluiu, subindo um pouco mais a mão pela perna do garoto e fazendo-o estremecer.

-A-alguma diga de como posso f-fazer isso? – gaguejou Juca, sem fôlego.

-Sim. Aprendendo novos truques e posições, para arrasar quando estivermos nos amando. Sabe, eu já fiz muita coisa nessa vida... Muita coisa mesmo, Juca, não faz idéia... Então, o que eu preciso é de alguém que tenha algo fora do comum. Você não tem a ferramenta fora do comum, mas pode se tornar um amante _incrível _– ela passou a língua pelos lábios de maneira provocante. Sorriu em seguida. – Aprenda grandes posições, arrase comigo quando estivermos sob os lençóis e aí serei sua novamente. Compense o que falta com qualidade e, assim, serei sua.

Joyce assumiu uma expressão de garota tímida e perguntou:

-Você faria isso por mim, não faria, Juca?

-Sim! – ele respondeu, entusiasmado. – Farei tudo o que for possível! Vou buscar várias posições diferentes, diversos truques... Vou lhe dar uma noite dos sonhos!

-Tenho certeza de que sim, mas, até lá... – ela empurrou-o com a mão. – Sem ousadias.

-Como quiser – ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando de admiração e contentamento.

Joyce deu as costas e voltou a limpar a sala. Fora do campo de visão de Juca, desfez a falsa expressão de apaixonada e deixou transparecer sua preocupação.

_Por quanto tempo conseguiria fugir de Juca? _O pior era ter que fugir e ainda fingir que não estava querendo fugir, que estava perdidamente apaixonada... Procurou relaxar; a idéia que tivera lhe daria tempo. Juca procuraria as diferentes posições, e em sua busca perderia dias, semanas e, quem sabe, até mesmo meses. Afinal, era completamente inexperiente naqueles assuntos; ela fora a primeira em tudo.

Em silêncio, esfregando o chão, Joyce pensava o quanto seria maravilhoso se Hermione conseguisse encontrar uma forma de reverter o poder da Fogueira das Paixões. O ritual dos sonhos agora fazia com que sua vida adquirisse tons de pesadelo.

-A espécie de pesadelo onde, apesar da vontade imensa de acordar, percebemos que não conseguimos, pois estamos presos por forças invisíveis – ela murmurou, bem baixinho, para si própria. – Não consigo me livrar dessa situação, e a responsável é essa força que não consigo enxergar, mas que está presente. Dá sinais de sua presença, como deu através das lágrimas e do desespero do Juca... Como acabar com essa força que nos acorrenta?

A perspectiva de ficar presa à Juca pelo resto da vida a assombrou. Mesmo que conseguisse enrolá-lo pelo resto da vida, teria sempre que lhe dar satisfações, preocupar-se com o seu bem-estar...

-Como eu me arrependo... – ela suspirou; falou um pouco mais alto, de modo que Juca, que estava do outro lado da sala, a olhou, interessado.

-Do que se arrepende?

Joyce titubeou, sem saber o que responder. Não foi necessário bolar uma resposta, pois um forte estrondo contra a porta da sala fez com que ela e Juca se esquecessem de qualquer outra coisa.

-O que será que foi isso?? – ela indagou, ao que Juca respondeu com um balançar de ombros.

Joyce, sem hesitar, largou o pano de limpeza e caminhou até a porta.

-Cuidado, Joyce! – avisou Juca. – Você sabe, tem aquela tal garota pervertida assombrando os corredores! Não sabemos, talvez a Tarah seja perigosa.

-Relaxe. Tarah é inofensiva – respondeu, abrindo a porta.

No corredor, se desenrolava uma briga entre dois alunos da Grifinória. Dino Thomas travava a batalha contra Simas Finnigan. Neste momento, Dino levava a melhor; havia imobilizado Simas contra a parede, e o golpeava com socos.

-Minha nossa! – exclamou Joyce, espantada, saindo para o corredor. – Parem com isso!

-Não! – disse Dino.

-Por que estão brigando??

-Porque eu disse a ele que viria esperar a Tarah aqui – explicou Dino. – Esse traidor tentou me convencer de que era loucura esperar a tarada. Eu fingi que tinha aceitado a opinião dele, depois vim para cá, e o que encontro? Esse traidor chamado Simas! – e socou o ombro do garoto.

Naquele instante, Rebecca surgiu, descabelada e com uma camisola rosa com babados que Joyce achou ridícula. A jovem teve que segurar o riso; era visível que o sono de Rebecca fora interrompido pela estranha movimentação no castelo.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a inspetora, ríspida. Dino largou Simas no mesmo instante. – Brigando para ver quem vai esperar aquela louca pervertida, não é mesmo??

Ela respirou fundo, sem esperar a confirmação.

-É claro, como todos os outros! – lançou um olhar de esguelha para Joyce. – Uma garota por aqui! Humm... Você não seria a tarada?

-Essa é, sim, mas não chega a atacar os homens pelos corredores – zombou Dino.

-Cale a boca! – vociferou Joyce, irritada. – Não sou a Tarah.

-Perto dela a Tarah é amadora...

-Dino Thomas, fique quieto! – ela voltou-se para Rebecca. – Estou cumprindo detenção, na sala de Transfiguração. Só saí porque ouvi a briga entre os dois.

-Ah claro. Você ousou ofender a diretora. Se estivesse no lugar de McGonagall, a expulsaria.

-Digo o mesmo em relação a você – respondeu Joyce, forçando um sorriso.

Rebecca ignorou-a e voltou a atenção para os garotos.

-Saibam que serão punidos por estarem atrás daquela pervertida. Passamos uma orientação a vocês, de que precisavam ficar em segurança em suas casas, e estão desrespeitando o regulamento! Isso é inadmissível! Por isso...

Ela não pôde continuar. Naquele instante, todos ouviram uma voz masculina, que, tranqüila, dizia:

-Estou tão sozinho nesse corredor... Oh, que medo... Não tenho ninguém por perto...

A sombra ia se avolumando, conforme o rapaz se aproximava.

-É muito perigoso caminhar sozinho por aqui... Afinal, estou sem saída, caso a Tarah resolva me atacar... Ela poderia me arranhar, chupar meu pescoço, também outras partes, enfim, fazer tudo o que tivesse vontade, e ninguém atrapalharia... digo, ninguém apareceria para me salvar...

Finalmente, o garoto que se oferecia apareceu. Neville imobilizou-se e arregalou os olhos quando viu Rebecca no corredor, olhando-o com frieza.

-Olá, inspetora... – disse, acenando, tímido.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – e Rebecca caminhou atrás de Neville, que saiu em disparada pelo corredor.

Assim que a diretora sumiu de vista, Dino e Simas voltaram à briga. Satisfeita, Joyce voltou a sala e encostou a porta.

-Todo mundo pirou com essa tal tarada – comentou Juca.

-Sim. Mas ninguém pirou mais do que a nossa querida inspetora Rebecca – Joyce apanhou o pano e retomou a tarefa com novo ânimo. – Ela não terá tempo para mais nada.

* * *

No dia seguinte, logo após o amanhecer, Clarissa encontrava-se sentada sobre o gramado do jardim. Ela observava o horizonte, pensando nas surpresas que aquele dia lhe traria. Se Frieda seguisse o combinado, ela se livraria de Rony nas próximas horas. Quão maravilhoso não seria viver sem aquele peso em seu peito? 

Não correria mais o risco de cair em tentação, de se declarar para o garoto, de frustrar o futuro brilhante e milionário que tanto ela quanto os pais almejavam desde a sua infância.

À distância, um movimento chamou sua atenção. Seus olhos encontraram Frieda, que, envolta em um discreto vestido negro, caminhava rumo aos portões do castelo. A professora, sentindo que era observada, voltou-se para a jovem. Discretamente, fez um aceno com a cabeça e continuou a caminhar.

Parece que a trama sinistra para matar Rony começava a ser tramada...

-Clarissa! – exclamou uma voz animada, tirando-a do devaneio. Era Hermione, que vinha acompanhada das outras Encalhadas. – Resolveu tirar alguns minutos para pensar um pouco?

-Sim... – ela respondeu, sorrindo. – Estava precisando colocar algumas idéias em ordem.

-À respeito do quê? – questionou Lanísia, curiosa.

-Nada importante... Na verdade, não posso falar porque vocês não entenderiam. Acho que ninguém conseguiria me entender.

As garotas ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

-Sempre misteriosa... – comentou Alone.

-Não estou fazendo mistério – ela explicou-se. – Apenas acho que não vale a pena falar a vocês, já que o meu relato provavelmente não levará à compreensão.

A voz de Clarissa era tão meiga e cativante, expressava tanta sinceridade, que nenhuma das Encalhadas insistiu.

-Confiamos em você – disse Mione, expressando o sentimento de todas as outras.

-Eu sei – respondeu Clarissa, um leve sorriso despontando em seus lábios. "_E essa confiança é o meu maior triunfo"._

Um berro agoniado veio de dentro do castelo, cortando o pensamento de Clarissa e a admiração das Encalhadas.

-Este castelo está de pernas pro ar... – comentou Alone. – O que será que aconteceu agora?

-Acho que já sei... – disse Mione, satisfeita. – Vamos até lá... – e entrou no castelo, fazendo sinal para que as amigas a acompanhassem.

No meio do Saguão de Entrada, estava Crabbe, ainda berrando, desesperado. Suas roupas apresentavam rasgos e havia um arranhão em seu braço. Mais pessoas se aproximaram e fecharam o círculo ao redor do garoto antes que ele se pronunciasse.

-Fui atacado pela Tarah!

Murmúrios de pavor se espalharam pela multidão. As Encalhadas olharam para Mione, sem compreender, mas a garota observava Crabbe com satisfação.

Rebecca abriu caminho na multidão e parou ao lado do garoto.

-Você viu a Tarah?? – indagou, em desespero. – Conseguiu ver o rosto dessa pervertida?

-Não deu para ver o rosto dela – disse Crabbe. – Mas vi todo o resto. Até as partes baixas...

-Oh! – Rebecca levou a mão à boca, espantada. – Ela ficou nua?

-Sim. Não só ficou nua, como me violentou!

As pessoas ficaram chocadas com a revelação. Naquele instante, mais alguém abriu caminho através da aglomeração. Era outro garoto, tão arranhado e despenteado quanto Crabbe. Ele despencou ao lado de Crabbe e, segurando as calças que teimavam em despencar devido a um botão aberto, anunciou:

-Eu também fui _estuprado!_

-Ohhh! – a multidão ofegou.

-Não sabia que mulheres estupravam homens – comentou Joyce, alto o suficiente para que Blás Zabini a ouvisse.

-Tarah estupra!! – rosnou o garoto. – Tarah faz de _tudo!_ Até o inimaginável. Ela é a perversão em forma de mulher!

-Tudo bem, ela estupra! – falou Joyce, erguendo as mãos em sinal de paz. Em seguida, puxou Mione para fora do círculo. As outras meninas também se afastaram, todas querendo fazer a mesma pergunta para Hermione. Quando alcançaram o Salão Principal, que estava quase vazio, Joyce perguntou, baixinho. – O que significa aquilo? A Tarah não existe! Ou existe?

-Claro que não! Por isso estou tão satisfeita!

-Até agora não entendi a sua satisfação... – comentou Serena.

-Garotas, essa é a outra parte do plano! O que fará com que a lenda de Tarah perdure, apesar da Tarah não existir – ela respirou fundo, satisfeita. – O dom para mentiras que os garotos possuem. Eles adoram contar papo, vocês sabem disso. Podem ter certeza que Crabbe e Blás não serão os únicos a serem "atacados" por Tarah.

-Tem razão. Eles adoram mentir, especialmente quando tem mulher no meio – falou Lanísia. – Seu plano foi mesmo perfeito, Mione. Isso ainda vai arrancar muitos fios de cabelo da Rebecca, vai roubar todo o tempo dela.

-Ela não vai sossegar enquanto não capturar a Tarah – disse Alone. – E, como a Tarah não existe...

-...vai procurar, procurar e procurar por muito tempo – concluiu Mione. Ela ficou séria. – Isso atrasa os planos de Frieda, mas não podemos pensar que ela não vai perceber que Rebecca não está seguindo o que havia prometido. Ela perceberá, e nos atacará de outra forma.

-O que devemos fazer? – perguntou Lanísia. Olhou para Serena. – Lewis ainda está confuso?

-Sim. Fui visitá-lo assim que acordei. Ele continua do mesmo jeito. Não temos como questioná-lo ainda.

-Então, hoje o ataque será através do Ted novamente – falou Mione, olhando para Lanísia. – Você precisa visitá-lo no intervalo do almoço. Veja se consegue descobrir alguma coisa a mais sobre o tal golpe que Frieda aplicou nele. Enquanto isso, eu e Alone vamos continuar a buscar a reversão da Fogueira na biblioteca. No horário do almoço, vamos até lá, tudo bem?

-Sim – respondeu Alone. – Mas estava pensando em fazer outra coisa no intervalo do almoço...

-O que seria? – perguntou Mione.

-Tomei uma decisão em relação às fotos que Colin possui.

-Qual? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Vou _destruí-las._

As meninas engoliram em seco; havia determinação e frieza na voz de Alone.

-Mas... Essas fotos devem estar no dormitório dele... – disse Clarissa. – Colin nunca baixaria a guarda a ponto de deixar as fotos dando sopa...

-Sei disso. Sei que enquanto ele está fora do quarto, deve levar as fotos. Tudo o que eu preciso e confundi-lo, deixá-lo sem formas de pensar...

-E como fará isso? – perguntou Joyce.

-Eu tive uma idéia, mas vou precisar da ajuda de vocês.

E Alone comunicou seu plano. Dali a algumas horas, no intervalo para o almoço, o plano tinha início, através de uma conversa entre Alone e seu querido Harry Potter...

* * *

Walter olhava para o galeão dourado, e soltou um suspiro de admiração. Para ele, aquilo era mais belo e atraente do que qualquer outra coisa. 

-Isso é um adiantamento – comunicou Frieda, enquanto o bruxo alisava os galeões que enchiam a saca que ela lhe passara. – Matando o garoto, lhe dou a outra parte, que é o dobro desta.

-Mas... Será muito mais do que da outra vez... O tal garoto é tão importante assim?

-Ele não. Importante é a informação que a morte dele me trará... – foi a vez de Frieda suspirar diante de tão bela perspectiva. – Tudo o que eu precisava...

-E quando preciso matá-lo?

-Hoje mesmo.

-Como saberei quem é a vítima?

-Você ficará em um local, e vou mandá-lo de _presente_ para você. Será fácil demais, Walter. Elimine o garoto, e terá a minha eterna gratidão. E, você sabe...

Ela retirou do bolso mais um galeão e colocou-o sobre o monte de moedas douradas.

-Minha gratidão vale ouro...

* * *

No intervalo para o almoço, Alone iniciava as instruções para Harry, dentro de um armário de vassouras. 

-Olha, sei que você não vai entender nada, mas precisa saber que o que vai fazer é muito importante para mim – ela pegou a mão dele e a encostou em um de seus seios. – Vai me fazer muito feliz... E você gosta de me fazer feliz, não gosta, Harry?

-Muito – respondeu ele, fitando os seios de Alone.

-Ótimo. Bom, o que você precisa fazer é o seguinte...

Os dois saíram após alguns minutos. As meninas aproximaram-se, curiosas.

-E então?

-Muito fácil. Nesses momentos é útil ter feito _o que fizemos._ Eles nos obedecem mais do que se estivessem controlados por uma Imperio. Eu ainda permiti uma carícia em meu seio para ele sair um pouco mais animado...

-Vamos para a sala comunal, não temos tempo a perder – lembrou Joyce.

Elas correram para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Ao chegarem, viram Harry subindo em direção ao dormitório. Ansiosas, aguardaram. Houve uma pequena demora, onde Serena chegou a suspeitar que o plano não daria certo...

-Vai dar certo – disse Alone, confiante, e no mesmo instante, Harry surgiu pela escada, acompanhado por Colin, que o seguia com o olhar vago. – Percebam o olhar. Como ele nem consegue acreditar no que está acontecendo. Eu sabia disso. Colin é obcecado pelo Harry. A obsessão o cega, e com certeza desarma a atenção dele.

De fato, Colin seguiu Harry para fora do salão comunal, sem olhar para os lados. Enquanto os dois saíam do salão, Alone e Joyce subiam em direção ao dormitório.

O local encontrava-se vazio. As duas encostaram a porta e hesitaram por um momento.

-Vim aqui antes, mas não lembro qual é a cama do Colin – disse Alone, confusa.

-Deve ser uma cor-de-rosa, talvez com babadinhos no edredom.

-Deixe de besteiras, Joyce, Colin não... – Alone parou de falar, assim que seus olhos encontraram uma cama coberta com edredom rosado, onde estavam estampadas diversas rosas. – Minha nossa! Será que com isso ninguém percebeu que ele é um tanto diferente?

-Anda logo, Alone! Encontre as fotos!

Enquanto Joyce ficava junto à porta, atenta a qualquer ruído que indicasse alguma aproximação, Alone vasculhava os arredores da cama de Colin. Olhou debaixo da cama, abriu algumas gavetas e malas. Qualquer caixa que encontrava, qualquer espaço onde ele poderia esconder as fotografias, era examinado com mais cuidado.

-Vai logo, Alone... – pediu Joyce, agoniada.

-Calma aí! Ele tem muitas coisas... Cadernos floridos, bichinhos de pelúcia, pôsteres de um famoso jogador de quadribol...

-Finalmente algo comum a um garoto!

-É porque você não viu como o famoso jogador estava... Parece que o Colin anda soltando a franga... – ela puxou uma caixa quadrada, de cor marrom, que estava em uma das malas. Abrindo-a, encontrou um conjunto de fotos. – Aqui tem algumas fotos, será que são elas?

Um conjunto de fotos estava separado dos outros, amarrado por um elástico. Alone puxou-o e, com um sorriso, viu que era o que procurava. Na primeira foto, Harry sorria e acenava, além de mandar beijos. Não querendo ver o que as outras fotos traziam, ela guardou-as no bolso das vestes.

-Isso me deixa nauseada... – comentou.

-Podemos ir, então?

-Sim. Só preciso de mais uma coisa...

-O quê, Alone?

-Algo que vi dentro dessa caixa... Uma foto que me chamou a atenção... Ah! Aqui está ela! – ela virou o retrato na direção de Joyce. A jovem arregalou os olhos, e piscou-os rapidamente para se certificar de que não estava imaginando coisas.

-Ele fotografou o Ernesto tomando banho??

-Que choque, hein, Joyce? Gostou do que viu, é isso?

-Não, eu já tinha visto...

-Existe algum rapaz de Hogwarts que você ainda não tenha visto nu? Às vezes você me assusta, mané...

-Existem vários com os quais eu não fiz besteirinhas. Por coincidência, ele fotografou um que já passou por minha "amiguinha"... O que me espantou foi o abuso do Colin!

-E como você ficaria se soubesse que essa é só uma da coleção de banhos?? – perguntou Alone, passando para Joyce um monte de fotos.

Joyce apanhou-as e passou os retratos, pasma.

-Já vi... Já vi... Já vi... – ela comentava, enquanto fitava os jovens fotografados. – Já vi... Não vi...

-Ah, finalmente um!

-Bom, na verdade, eu só não _vi_, mas peguei.

-Como assim?

Ela olhou para Alone como se a pergunta fosse bastante estúpida.

-Estava escuro, pô! Finalmente posso ver o que eu só tinha sentido... Valeu, Colin!! – exclamou ela, animada. – Já vi... Já vi... É, ele conseguiu flagrar bastante gente, e sem ser visto... Se algum dos alunos que foram fotografados vêem isso, daria uma grande confusão... – ela parou de falar naquele momento; algo no modo como Alone sorria lhe dizia que era justamente nisso que a amiga estava pensando. – Alone, você não vai... Vai??

-Isso mesmo... – ela pegou as fotos de Joyce. – Vou divulgá-las.

-Mas isso... Isso vai ferrar o Colin!

-Ele não queria acabar comigo? Então... Terá o troco, e será pago na mesma moeda.

Joyce engoliu em seco.

-Você é muito vingativa. Isso assombra um pouco...

-Sei que pode ser um pouco assustador, mas você não sabe como é doce aos lábios o sabor da vingança.

* * *

Próximos à entrada para o salão comunal da Grifinória, Colin escutava as explicações de Harry – texto que fora ensaiado dentro do armário de vassouras... 

-Eu fiquei um pouco confuso... Mas a Alone estava me assediando demais! Você precisa entender isso, Colin. Foi um erro, eu sei...

Ele procurava maneiras de continuar enrolando, até que, finalmente, as Encalhadas saíram do salão comunal e Alone fez um sinal de "jóia"para ele. Aliviado, Harry constatou que poderia encerrar por ali.

-Colin, preciso comer alguma coisa. A gente se vê mais tarde, tudo bem?

-Sim, claro... E... Não vai me dar nada?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas, sem compreender; só estava seguindo o que Alone lhe pedira, e uma despedida fora do comum não estava dentro do planejado. Assim, ele pousou a mão sobre o ombro de Colin e, forçando um sorriso, prometeu:

-Depois.

Harry afastou-se. Colin, emocionado, voltou para o salão comunal e correu para dentro do quarto. Parecia que o mundo tinha outra cor; depois de dias, ele sentia-se feliz novamente! No fim das contas, Alone fora somente uma aventura. Ele era importante, não ela!

Indo diretamente para a mala onde guardava as fotos de Harry, Colin não reparou que a caixa estava entreaberta. Percebeu apenas que alguém tinha mexido em seus pertences quando não encontrou as fotos de Harry.

-Droga! Será que alguém pegou as fotos?? Eu não devia ter deixado aqui! Sempre andam comigo! Mas o Harry... Deixou-me perdido... Como pude esquecer?

Ele tentou se acalmar; não podia estragar aquele momento glorioso. Afinal, poderia tirar novas fotos do Harry e não precisaria mais ameaçar Alone – que, provavelmente, havia roubado as fotos para destruí-las.

Tranqüilo, ele fechou a caixa e deitou na cama, para aproveitar a sensação de paz que invadira seu coração...

* * *

-Paz temporária, Colin Creevey... – murmurou Alone, no momento em que, apontando a varinha para as fotos, incendiou-as. 

Ela dava fim às fotos dentro de um banheiro feminino. Mione trancara a porta para que elas ficassem à vontade. As labaredas cresciam à medida que o fogo ia consumindo o material. Mione estremeceu.

-Ver qualquer tipo de fogueira me deixa zonza... – comentou.

-Em mim, o efeito é contrário – falou Alone, alegre. – Estou queimando a única forma que Colin Creevey tinha de destruir o meu namoro com o Harry. Meu plano foi perfeito, não foi?

-Um tanto medonho, mas foi – disse Serena. – Usou o Harry para enganar o Colin... Coitado, deve estar tão contente...

-Vou deixá-lo curtir a paz e a alegria por algumas horas. Deixá-lo acreditar que passou a perna em mim... – Alone deu uma risadinha. – E, então, a coleção dos banhos se espalhará por Hogwarts!!

Lanísia consultou o relógio.

-Não dá mais para visitar o Ted. A nova visita vai ficar pra depois.

-O que é um erro, já que cada segundo é precioso – replicou Mione.

-Não posso fazer nada! De certo modo, o plano de Alone roubou toda a nossa atenção... Bom, não dá para ir até Hogsmeade, mas vou aproveitar os minutos que faltam para ver Augusto...

-Lanísia, Lanísia, cuidado! – avisou Mione.

-Se a Rebecca pega você... – lembrou Clarissa.

-Meninas, por que estão me avisando para ter cuidado?? Hein? Desde que comecei a dar em cima do professor, fui flagrada por alguém? Hã? Claro que não! E sabem por quê? Porque tenho a plena consciência de que estou fazendo algo que é considerado errado!

-É, mas você nunca teve alguém que _sabe _o que você faz com o professor e _quer _provar isso – recordou Hermione. – A situação é diferente.

-Ela está tão preocupada com a Tarah que nem vai se lembrar de nós dois... – ela ajeitou o cabelo diante do espelho, e, aprovando o reflexo, saiu do banheiro, dizendo. – Nos vemos na próxima aula!

Uma vez fora do banheiro, Lanísia precisava localizar o professor. Foi encontrá-lo conversando com Flitwick, próximo ao pátio. Augusto olhou para ela no exato instante em que surgiu, como se sentisse a sua presença – o que, considerando o poder da Fogueira, Lanísia não duvidaria.

Assim, ela passou direto por ele, piscando discretamente. Ele entendeu o recado.

Enquanto Augusto dava uma desculpa para Flitwick, Rony, que caminhava despreocupado pelo pátio, apanhava um bilhete no chão. O pedaço de papel flutuara em sua direção. Deu um sorrisinho enquanto desdobrava o papel; só podia ser um recado de Hermione, combinando mais um encontro às escondidas...

_Sinto a sua falta; preciso matar essa saudade._

_Passe pelos portões do castelo e me encontre no riacho próximo._

_Beijos,_

_Hermione._

Rony franziu a testa, intrigado. A letra de Hermione estava um pouco diferente, embora estivesse caprichosa como sempre. _Sinto a sua falta... _Mas os dois não estavam se encontrando com freqüência? Será que Mione estava tão carente assim?

-Humm... Como diz o bilhete, vou lá matar essa saudade...

Ansioso, o rapaz saiu do pátio, acompanhado pelo olhar de Frieda Lambert, que, baixinho, murmurou:

-Pobre tolinho. Não é a saudade que vai morrer hoje...

Ela observou-o até que ele saísse do pátio. Antes de abandonar seu posto, algo chamou a atenção de Frieda; Rebecca passou apressada pelo corredor, mexendo na máquina fotográfica, parecendo alerta.

Será que a inspetora, finalmente, conseguiria flagrar Augusto e Lanísia?

* * *

Lanísia aguardava o professor atrás do tronco de uma das árvores do jardim. Recebeu-o com um beijo nos lábios e ele lhe concedeu uma apalpada em seu bumbum. 

-Adoro quando você me pega de jeito – comentou a garota. – Acho que precisamos de uma nova aula como aquela... O Mestre dos Desejos tem novas lições para ensinar??

-Sim... – ele respondeu, beijando-a novamente. – E ele quer ensinar daquele mesmo jeito... De um jeito perigoso... Arriscado...

-Fica bem mais excitante, não é mesmo? Acho que foi o fator perigo que me puxou para junto de você, além dos seus atributos físicos, é claro. O perigo me atrai. O perigo me _excita _– ela mordeu o lábio, e puxou-o para perto dela, movendo-o pelo traseiro. O professor ergueu uma sobrancelha, surpreso. – O que foi? Não tenho o direito de apalpar também?

-O que você está sentindo aí, pressionando seu corpo, diz que eu não gostei?? – perguntou o professor.

Lanísia moveu o corpo para a frente, apertando o membro do professor com sua coxa. Ele revirou os olhos, enquanto ela sorriu.

-Gostoso, não foi? – ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sem fôlego. – Acho que dá para fazermos de tudo aqui mesmo – ela apertou-o novamente. – Só movermos um pouco mais de tecido, apontar o seu colega mais para cima e pronto! Prazer e aventura no meio do jardim de Hogwarts... Seria inédito!

-Pode ser perigoso... Droga! Lembrar dos riscos que corremos só me deixa mais louco! – dessa vez, foi ele quem a puxou para que pressionasse seu membro. Secando uma gota de suor, Augusto sorriu, delirante. – Vamos. Agora ele precisa ir até o fim.

Augusto abriu o cinto, tirou as calças e, sem poder demorar mais, jogou-se sobre Lanísia.

Os arbustos remexiam-se. Aproximando-se com cuidado, Rebecca parou atrás de uma das árvores, horrorizada. De onde estava, conseguia ver apenas o topo da cabeça de Augusto, que, aparentemente, beijava Lanísia.

-Graças a mim, esse comportamento grotesco terá punição! – disse Rebecca, ajeitando a câmera e aproximando-se um pouco mais, para registrar a cena que se desenrolava atrás dos arbustos...

* * *

Rony passou pelos portões, animado, e tomou a trilha que levava para o riacho onde Hermione o aguardava. Embora nunca tivesse ido até o local, ele sabia onde o riacho ficava, e já ouvira algumas histórias sobre ele; era freqüentado por alguns habitantes de Hogsmeade, especialmente em dias de calor. 

Atravessando o matagal, Rony finalmente encontrou o riacho. Parou com cuidado sobre as pedras que encimavam o local e olhou ao redor. Não havia sinal de Hermione; apenas os insetos zumbindo e o ruído da água escorrendo entre as pedras.

Às suas costas, furtivamente, Walter se aproximava, recordando-se da descrição que Frieda havia lhe passado...

_"Garoto ruivo, alto e com sardas"._

E ela havia mandado a vítima de presente, conforme o combinado. Bastava um empurrão para selar o destino infeliz daquele garoto...

Walter estendeu as mãos para aplicar o golpe. Naquele instante, Rony virou-se. Seus olhos se arregalaram diante do rosto feroz e psicótico que o encarava. Walter tentou empurrá-lo, mas Rony manteve o equilíbrio, segurando os braços do bruxo, com força.

Rony contorcia o rosto enquanto se esforçava para conter Walter. Se vacilasse, o outro poderia conseguir derrubá-lo. Ele via a mesma determinação alucinada estampada no rosto do desconhecido; era um desejo gigantesco de vencer, de empurrá-lo, algo que Rony não podia compreender...

A força de Rony acabou vencendo e ele empurrou Walter contra o chão. Desesperado, correu, com a intenção de fugir, mas acabou tropeçando em uma das pedras. Estendeu a mão contra o solo para amortecer a queda e voltou-se rapidamente, alerta, buscando o psicopata.

Walter vinha em sua direção. Rony usou toda a força que possuía para erguer-se rapidamente e recomeçar a sua fuga, mas não havia tempo...

Walter estava com as mãos estendidas, pronto para atirá-lo riacho abaixo...

Agindo da única forma possível, Rony deixou-se cair contra o chão, para sair da mira do bruxo ensandecido. Tropeçando no corpo estendido de Rony, Walter caiu, sua cabeça atingindo, certeiramente, uma das imensas pedras cinzentas que rodeavam o riacho.

O impacto foi de gelar o sangue.

Apavorado, Rony ergueu-se e começou a correr, enquanto a água do riacho ganhava leves pinceladas de vermelho-vivo, vermelho que escorria por entre as pedras e por entre os inúmeros galeões que deslizavam, seguindo a correnteza.

Galeões que os olhos abertos de Walter, mesmo sem vida, pareciam buscar...

* * *

**N/A: Lamento a demora... Mas espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço os comentários! Abraços e até o próximo capítulo!!**


	26. As Mãos, A Intimidade, Olhos Atrevidos

**CAPÍTULO 26**

**_As Mãos, A Intimidade e os Olhos Atrevidos_**

_Inimigos desconhecidos..._

**-...não conhecemos este inimigo, então, não podemos evitá-lo...**

..._alguns conhecidos, mas que aparecem de maneira inesperada..._

**O corpo a guiava, como se não precisasse dela.**

_...Enquanto isso, o destino alia alguns..._

**-...você cai, eu caio. O efeito dominó novamente...**

_..às vezes, de uma maneira não muito agradável..._

**-E será que vai viver depois que fizer isso??**

* * *

Rony, desnorteado, subiu o gramado em direção ao castelo. Sua cabeça doía, as mãos estavam dormentes. As imagens vinham em seqüência em sua mente; _o bruxo atacando-o... o duelo sobre as pedras... a queda do bruxo... o impacto do crânio se chocando contra a pedra..._

-Socorro... – conseguiu balbuciar. Olhou em frente; o castelo parecia muito distante. – Socorro... – tentava gritar, mas não conseguia, entorpecido pelo medo.

Cambaleando, avistou uma pessoa que estava próxima à uma árvore; demorou alguns segundos para conseguir identificá-la; o medo, aparentemente, havia comprometido o seu raciocínio...

-Ajude-me... – pediu Rony, alteando a voz; a inspetora deu um pulo, surpresa, e voltou-se na direção da voz. Assim que fitou o rapaz vindo em sua direção, Rebecca exclamou, irritada.

-Ah! Mais um! Mas não é possível!!

Foi até o rapaz, esquecendo-se do que fazia. Alarmados com a proximidade da voz da inspetora, Augusto e Lanísia interromperam as carícias e amassos atrás dos arbustos e ficaram imóveis.

Os lábios de Lanísia formaram o nome _Rebecca_, e Augusto concordou com a cabeça. Em seguida, levou um dedo em frente à boca, pedindo silêncio.

-Foi aquela pervertida, não foi?? – perguntou Rebecca, embora não desse tempo para Rony responder, pois completou em seguida. – Oh, quem mais poderia ser? Se eu pego aquela tarada...

Rony não falou nada; aceitou o apoio que a inspetora lhe oferecia e a acompanhou em direção ao castelo.

-Vamos... Quero que se recupere e me fale o que aquela maluca fez com você! Afinal, pelo seu estado, foi o mais afetado com o ataque da vagabunda...

A voz irritada de Rebecca foi sumindo à distância e, somente quando não era possível ouvi-la, Augusto respirou, aliviado, e sentou-se sobre o gramado, secando o suor da testa com o lenço.

-Nossa... Essa foi por pouco...

-O que será que ela estava fazendo por aqui? – perguntou Lanísia, suspirando. – Simplesmente passeando pelo jardim?? Não sei, Augusto... Isso está me parecendo estranho demais...

-O que está pensando? Que ela estava por aqui...

-...por causa de nós dois – completou a garota. – Deve ter nos seguido.

-Será que viu alguma coisa?

-O problema não é se ela _viu_, e sim se ela _registrou _o que viu... Se bem que teríamos escutado o clique da máquina...

-Fique tranqüila. O garoto atacado a desconcertou.

-É, ainda bem que a sua ex-esposa está tão paranóica com os ataques da Tarah que esquece de qualquer outra coisa... – Lanísia espiou por cima dos arbustos e viu Rebecca se distanciando ao lado de Rony. – O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou, mais para si mesma do que para Augusto.

Observando o namorado adentrar o Saguão de Entrada naquele estado, ao lado da inspetora, Mione perguntou-se a mesma coisa, mas em pensamento.

* * *

Rebecca levou Rony à ala hospitalar; logo após o garoto ter sido medicado por Madame Pomfrey, a inspetora o acompanhou até a Sala dos Professores, onde a diretora Minerva se encontrava naquele momento. Com alarde, Rebecca escancarou a porta da sala, sem bater, e indicou o garoto aos professores.

-Mais um aluno atacado! – anunciou.

Minerva balançou a cabeça, chocada.

-Foi a Tarah outra vez?

-Não... – Rony respondeu, finalmente, um pouco melhor depois das poções que tomara. Ele ouviu a exclamação de surpresa de Rebecca e olhou para o rosto da inspetora. – É, não foi ela. E ninguém parecido... Na verdade, tentaram me matar.

Por baixo da mesa dos professores, Frieda torceu as mãos, aflita.

-Mas... Como assim, Sr Weasley? – perguntou Minerva, abismada, ajeitando os óculos. – Não estou entendendo...

-Nem eu, professora, mas é a verdade. Tentaram me matar naquele riacho que fica próximo à estrada para Hogsmeade!

Frieda não conteve o nervosismo e a curiosidade e perguntou:

-Mas quem tentaria fazer isso?? Você chegou a ver quem foi?

-Sim. E qualquer um pode ver agora mesmo...

Frieda torceu as mãos com firmeza, procurando manter-se impassível.

-Como assim? Qualquer um pode ver?? – repetiu.

-Sim. Ele está morto.

Por uma fração de segundo, a máscara de Frieda caiu; uma expressão de puro pânico tomou conta de seu rosto. _O bruxo imbecil havia fracassado, seria identificado e ele não tinha motivos para tentar matar o garoto... _Frieda, com esforço, recuperou o controle e copiou o choque dos colegas do corpo docente.

-Como aconteceu? – perguntou a diretora.

-Ele estava tentando me matar, tropeçou e acabou batendo a cabeça em uma das pedras... Depois vim correndo em busca de ajuda.

-Vamos até lá! – falou Minerva. – Assim podemos identificar o bruxo que tentou matá-lo.

A maioria dos professores seguiu-a, mas Frieda deixou-se ficar para trás. Começou a caminhar pelos corredores, pensativa. Precisava pensar em alguma coisa para contornar o problema, e rápido...

* * *

Colin levantou-se da cama, contente, ainda sentindo no peito as emoções das palavras carinhosas proferidas por Harry momentos antes. Novamente pensando com clareza, lembrou-se de que não estava com as fotos que tirara ao lado do garoto, fotos que eram tão importantes, os instrumentos que utilizava para ameaçar e amedrontar Alone, registros de um passado perdido.

Mas, agora que Harry finalmente percebera que não podia viver sem ele, os bons momentos estariam de volta! Harry não ficaria mais indeciso entre ele e qualquer outra pessoa; pelas palavras do garoto, Colin concluíra que Harry não o deixaria nunca mais.

Abriu a caixa de fotos e toda a felicidade desapareceu.

Sabia onde havia deixado as fotos. Apesar das diversas fotografias que estavam guardadas ali, ele sabia a exata localização das que tirara ao lado de Harry.

E elas não estavam lá.

-Mas... Como?? – balbuciou Colin, aturdido. – Não pode ser... Droga! – ele esmurrou a caixa. – Como pude esquecer de levá-las? O Harry acabou fazendo com que eu me esquecesse... Que erro absurdo... Alone pegou todas! Só pode ter sido a Alone!

Ele empurrou a caixa para longe, irritado.

-Não podia me esquecer das fotos... Se bem que ela não pode mostrar a ninguém... O medo dela era este, que eu revelasse para as outras pessoas... – ele respirou fundo. – Preciso me acalmar. Tanto faz se ela roubou ou não, Harry é meu novamente, não preciso mais das fotos... É, é isso... Não preciso mais...

Acalmando-se, Colin abriu a porta do dormitório e saiu. Alcançou o buraco do retrato e, após diversos corredores e minutos de caminhada, chegou ao Saguão de Entrada.

O que viu próximo às portas de entrada fizeram com que ele compreendesse _tudo_...

Alone e Harry se beijavam, os corpos colados, apertando-se.

_Fora tudo um plano._

Lágrimas se formaram nos olhos de Colin; sem conseguir se conter, ele caminhou até onde o casal estava e separou-os, puxando Alone pelo ombro. A garota olhou-o irritada.

-O que pensa que está fazendo, garoto? – perguntou, ríspida.

-Não posso acreditar que você foi capaz de algo tão mesquinho, Alone! – disse Colin, enquanto as lágrimas cobriam seu rosto. Voltou o olhar para Harry. – Como pôde concordar com isso?

-A Alone pediu, eu faço – respondeu Harry, simplesmente, abraçando a jovem.

-Mesmo que seja algo tão cruel quanto manipular os sentimentos de outra pessoa?

-Colin, por favor, não seja dramático – pediu Alone, impaciente. – Mexi mesmo nas suas fotos, aquelas, aliás, já foram queimadas, não existem mais. Não sobrou nada, só cinzas, assim como tudo o que você viveu no passado. Acabou, Colin. Lágrimas e discursos dramáticos não os trarão de volta, nem as fotos, nem o Harry.

Colin olhou para os dois, mas não falou nada.

-Acho melhor lavar esse rosto e esquecer tudo – aconselhou Alone. – Não vai pegar bem isso, você chorando aqui, em pleno Saguão de Entrada – ela baixou a voz. – Já pensou se sabem por quem você está chorando?? Vai confirmar o que eles já suspeitam...

Ela acariciou o rosto de Harry e beijou-o no rosto, sem tirar os olhos de Colin.

-Nunca brinque com uma mulher apaixonada.

Enquanto ela o provocava, Harry revirava os olhos, em êxtase. Aquilo foi o limite para Colin; o pouco caso de Harry em relação aos seus sentimentos e a maneira como ele delirava com os toques de Alone. Colin subiu, aturdido, a escadaria de mármore, ainda chorando profusamente.

Entrou em um corredor, observado pelo olhar atento de Frieda Lambert, que assistira toda a cena do alto da escadaria. A professora entrou no mesmo corredor; precisava alcançar Colin e fazer uma proposta que, ela não tinha a menor dúvida, era irrecusável...

Encontrou Colin naquele mesmo corredor. O rapaz sentara-se no chão e chorava, de cabeça baixa.

-A dor causada por uma decepção amorosa é a pior das dores, não é mesmo? – perguntou Frieda, em pé, ao lado do garoto.

Colin apenas ergueu os olhos marejados de lágrimas para a professora e a contemplou em silêncio.

-Fique tranqüilo, Creevey. Não contarei a ninguém o seu segredo, a sua paixão misteriosa. Percebi tudo pela maneira como a garota o provocou... Quanta crueldade... Ela nem se importou com os seus sentimentos...

-É... Foi muito ruim... – disse Colin, ofegante.

-Em uma decepção como esta, a gente acaba ficando sem rumo, não é mesmo? Não conseguimos enxergar uma solução, uma maneira de revertermos o caminho injusto que a vida tomou... A não ser, é claro, que a vida tenha tomado esse caminho à força...

Após essas palavras, Colin secou os olhos e olhou para a professora com interesse.

-O que quer dizer?

-Que Alone Bernard manipulou os sentimentos de Harry Potter.

Colin levantou-se, boquiaberto.

-Você tem certeza??

-Absoluta. Foi magia. E magia das grandes, magia _proibida. _Ela e as amigas sabem que estou de olho e estão fazendo de tudo para me impedir de desmascará-las.

-Então você ainda não sabe exatamente o que elas fizeram?

-Por enquanto não, mas é só uma questão de tempo. Afinal, enquanto não encontro, venho conspirando para separar um dos casais formados por este ritual proibido. Você acabou de sentir na pele o quanto é dolorosa uma decepção amorosa. Imagine o quanto seria para alguém enfeitiçado para amar... Viver sem o amado... Ficar longe da pessoa que ama... A pessoa poderia ir à loucura, ou cometer qualquer tipo de barbaridade. Claro que quem enfeitiçou não deixaria isso acontecer, e acabaria confessando tudo o que fez... É neste ponto que eu pretendo chegar, caso não descubra o que foi feito. Eu as _forçarei_ a revelar.

-Você as odeia tanto assim?

-Não. Apenas uma. Mas ali, quando cair uma, caem todas, inclusive a garota que acabou de irritá-lo. Pense bem, Colin, ou o que ela fez para conquistar o Potter é descoberto, ou ela o terá para sempre.

Colin secou as últimas lágrimas; os pensamentos calculistas que tomavam conta de sua mente não deixavam espaço para a tristeza.

-Tem razão... Mas por que está me contando tudo isso?

-Porque preciso de sua ajuda. Ocorreu uma coisa que pode me prejudicar e me impedir de seguir em frente. Eu não posso agir a meu favor, mas você pode... Vai me ajudar?

Colin não hesitou mais do que poucos segundos antes de perguntar:

-O que preciso fazer?

* * *

Ele não chamou atenção ao entrar no Lorenzo´s; era apenas mais um dos alunos de Hogwarts que aproveitavam o intervalo do almoço para visitar o bar.

O Cantinho de Amor e Pegação estava deserto; de lá, Colin avançou para a porta informada por Frieda: _a terceira à direita._

E, dentro do quarto, Colin depositou o objeto dentro de uma gaveta.

* * *

O ataque sofrido por Rony foi o assunto da escola naquela tarde. O fato de o funcionário do Lorenzo´s ter tentado matar um aluno de Hogwarts e morrido durante a tentativa de assassinato gerou diversas especulações.

Mione só conseguiu conversar às escondidas com o namorado à noite, em uma sala deserta no terceiro andar. Rony precisou ser muito mais cuidadoso para chegar até o local em que a namorada o aguardava, já que era o centro das atenções. Assim que Mione o viu, abraçou-o com força.

-Que dia terrível... – ela comentou, agarrada ao namorado.

-Nem me fale... Tive que contar e recontar o atentado para diversas pessoas...

-Não digo só por isso, Rony! Aquele homem tentou _matá-lo!_

Ele cruzou os braços.

-E posso saber por que você não foi até lá me encontrar?

-Devia ter ido?? – indagou Mione, confusa.

-Me convida, dizendo que estava carente, necessitada, e não aparece!! Se bem que até foi melhor você não ter aparecido mesmo, vai que você aparecia antes de mim e encontrava o maluco homicida...

-Espere aí, espere aí, não estou entendendo... Eu _disse _a você que estava carente?

-Sim, no bilhete que você mandou lá no pátio, na hora do almoço. Já esqueceu?

-Não lembro porque...

-É, agora não lembra mais. Tudo bem, é assim mesmo, atiça, me deixa todo entusiasmado, depois não aparece...

-Rony, eu não lembro porque não mandei bilhete nenhum!

-Mas estava escrito o seu nome no bilhete...

-Eu sou a única pessoa no mundo capaz de escrever Hermione Granger?? – perguntou ela, irritada. – Estou lhe dizendo que não escrevi o bilhete. Alguém quis enganá-lo e escreveu o bilhete em meu nome.

-Por que alguém perderia o seu tempo fazendo uma brincadeira dessas?

-Não sei, mas... – Mione interrompeu-se; uma possibilidade horrenda lhe ocorreu. Engolindo em seco, segurou a mão de Rony e perguntou. – Rony, o bilhete dizia para você ir me encontrar exatamente no lugar em que você foi atacado?

-Sim, eu devia ir até o riacho... – ele estranhou a expressão de Mione. – No que está pensando?

-Que seria coincidência demais aquele bruxo estar perto do riacho, pronto para matá-lo! Sei o quanto pode parecer terrível, mas alguém aqui de Hogwarts queria que você fosse até lá para ser assassinado. A mesma pessoa que escreveu o bilhete...

* * *

-Boa noite, Madame Pomfrey! – cumprimentou Serena, ao entrar na ala hospitalar.

-Boa noite! – retribuiu a enfermeira.

-Vim visitar o Lewis – informou Serena, olhando na direção da cama onde Lewis ficara; ficou um pouco surpresa ao ver que as cortinas ao redor estavam fechadas. – Algum problema? – indagou, apontando.

O sorriso de Madame Pomfrey se apagou.

-Tivemos um pequeno problema hoje... Na verdade, algo muito estranho...

-Ele está bem??

-Sim, não precisa se preocupar, _agora _já está bem. Mas a recuperação levará mais alguns dias.

Serena sentou-se em uma das camas da enfermaria, que estava vazia.

-O que aconteceu exatamente, Madame Pomfrey?

-Há umas três horas, Lewis começou a ter um novo acesso de dor. Como se os vestígios de Poção da Tortura que ainda residem em seu corpo começassem a se manifestar novamente. Isso não é comum, já que ele vem sendo medicado da melhor forma... – ela suspirou profundamente e se agarrou ao encosto de uma cadeira, como se precisasse de um apoio para não desabar. – Foi um susto muito grande. Por sorte, consegui medicá-lo a tempo e nada de pior aconteceu. Quero dizer, por sorte, e graças à Professora Frieda...

-Frieda estava aqui? – Serena levantou-se imediatamente, alerta.

-Sim... – a enfermeira franziu a testa. – Algum problema?

-Não... Claro que não... – Serena procurou sorrir para disfarçar. – Afinal, ela deve ter ajudado, não é mesmo?

-Ajudou e muito! Frieda estava ao lado dele, vendo o filho, no momento em que ocorreu o novo acesso de dor. A presença dela foi vital, porque eu estava na sala ao lado, arrumando alguns frascos de poções, e, se ela não estivesse aqui para gritar o meu nome, poderia ter demorado para ver que Lewis estava passando por um novo acesso... Nem quero pensar nas conseqüências...

-Esse acesso fará com que ele demore mais a se recuperar e a se lembrar das coisas, não é?

-Sim. Como eu lhe disse, a recuperação levará mais alguns dias.

-Posso vê-lo?

Madame Pomfrey assentiu com a cabeça e abriu as cortinas que ocultavam Lewis. Serena emocionou-se ao se aproximar do garoto; Lewis estava um pouco mais pálido, os cabelos desgrenhados e a testa molhada com uma leve camada de suor. Dormia profusamente. A enfermeira aproximou-se com um lenço para secar a testa do garoto, mas Serena a interrompeu e estendeu a mão para o lenço branco.

-Posso? – perguntou, e Madame Pomfrey estendeu-lhe o lenço, sorrindo.

Serena secou a testa de Lewis com delicadeza. Queria tanto conversar com ele, vê-lo sorrindo. Não queria que ele se recuperasse apenas para revelar o que a mãe escondia, embora, se as suspeitas de Serena se confirmassem, descobrir tudo seria muito importante...

Ela precisava de mais uma pergunta para se convencer do que vinha suspeitando.

-Madame Pomfrey?

-O que foi? – ela aproximou-se.

-Você disse que esse segundo acesso de dor que Lewis sofreu não é muito comum?

-Exato. Na verdade, não conheço outro caso em que a Poção da Tortura agiu uma segunda vez. Porque o efeito da poção é imediato, e cessa logo quando o paciente é medicado.

Serena balançou a cabeça, assentindo; não precisava de mais nada.

-Amanhã devo visitá-lo novamente – informou, levantando-se. – Espero que já esteja acordado amanhã à noite.

-Com certeza estará! Um pouco confuso, mas estará acordado.

-Isso se ele não tiver um acesso de dor novamente... – disse Serena, fitando Lewis com preocupação.

-Não vai acontecer isso! Duas vezes já não é comum, agora _três... _Impossível, posso lhe garantir...

-Pode acontecer sim – e, olhando para a enfermeira, completou. – Este é um caso atípico.

Serena lançou um último olhar na direção de Lewis e saiu da ala hospitalar, ainda paralisada pela descoberta. Precisava conversar com as Encalhadas...

* * *

Rony ficou olhando para o rosto de Hermione enquanto tentava conceber a informação.

-Uma armação para me matar?? – disse, finalmente.

-Isso. É óbvio, Rony! Aquele bruxo já estava esperando por você, e aquele bilhete não era um convite para se encontrar comigo, e sim com ele! Como ele não tinha acesso a Hogwarts, só pode ter sido alguém aqui da escola que mandou o bilhete para você!

-Mas quem aprontaria uma coisa dessas?? Quem ia querer matar-me... – ele se interrompeu. – Malfoy! Será que foi ele outra vez?

-Não consigo pensar em mais ninguém – disse Mione, sentando-se em uma cadeira da sala vazia. – Mas Draco não tem motivo para tentar matá-lo. Ele não sabe que estamos juntos; para ele, eu desprezo você e o nosso namoro vai muito bem, obrigada.

-Vai ver ele quer garantir que você não voltará mais para mim...

-Não. Tenho certeza de que estou fingindo bem.

-Bom, de qualquer forma, _foi ele. _Minha morte não interessa pra mais ninguém... Espere um pouco! – Rony ofegou, pasmo com a lembrança que havia lhe ocorrido. – Já tentaram me matar antes do Draco!

-O quê?

-Sim! Antes de começarmos a namorar, antes de você jogar o nome do Draco naquele ritual estúpido! Tentaram me matar aqui em Hogwarts!

-Como?? Quem?

-Eu não sei, Mione, eu não sei! Tudo o que sei é que lançaram uma Maldição da Morte contra mim, e só não bati as botas porque a pessoa não teve coragem suficiente para lançá-la!

-Minha nossa! Draco ainda não estava enfeitiçado, então existe outra pessoa que quer matá-lo, Rony! Com certeza foi a mesma pessoa que agiu hoje. Não ter obtido êxito na Maldição da Morte demonstra que falta coragem para eliminá-lo; seria típico de uma pessoa como essa contratar outro para executar o serviço...

Mesmo na pouca claridade do ambiente, Mione percebeu que o rosto de Rony perdera um pouco de cor, e os olhos do garoto, arregalados, estavam direcionados para o chão, mas pareciam estar concentrados em algo distante...

-Por que alguém estaria tão decidido a me matar?

-Não faço a menor idéia... De certo modo, é pior do que se fosse o Draco. Afinal, não conhecemos este inimigo, então não podemos evitá-lo...

-O motivo me intriga tanto quanto a identidade.

-Sem um, não podemos chegar ao outro. Se soubéssemos pelo menos quem é, talvez deduzíssemos o motivo; ou, se descobríssemos o motivo, poderíamos chegar ao nome. Precisamos de um dos dois, Rony, mas ainda não sei como descobrir... – ela olhou para o namorado, preocupada. – No bilhete, a pessoa deu a entender que sabia de nós dois?

-Que estamos namorando?

-Sim.

-Não... Não exatamente. Aliás, até falava em saudade... Acho que a pessoa não sabe que estamos juntos. Apenas sabe que já estivemos juntos, e quis usar isso para me atrair para lá.

-Hum... Será difícil descobrirmos quem é esse inimigo misterioso. Mas, Rony, enquanto isso, tome cuidado. Muito cuidado – ela abraçou-o e beijou-o nos lábios. – Com Draco, sabemos como lidar; com este, não.

Eles se abraçaram bem forte. Mione reconfortou-se com o calor proporcionado pelo abraço do garoto; já tinha tantos problemas para resolver, e agora lhe aparecia mais um...

* * *

O conhecimento de que alguém estava querendo matá-lo alterou a rotina de Rony. Enquanto se encaminhava para o jantar no Salão Principal, observava cada um dos estudantes com um olhar de desconfiança. _Qualquer um podia ser o seu inimigo... Por trás de qual daqueles rostos residia uma alma maligna, capaz de contratar um assassino?_

Apreensivo como estava, ele teve um sobressalto ao esbarrar em Harry.

-Rony, desculpe! – falou Harry, sem graça.

-Não foi nada... – respondeu Rony. – Estou só um pouco tenso...

-Não é de se estranhar. Depois do atentado que você sofreu... – os dois começaram a caminhar juntos para o Salão. – Mas não fique nervoso. Procure relaxar. Aquele bruxo maluco não pode mais fazer mal... Você ficou sabendo o que descobriram?

-Não...

-Parece que o tal Walter era uma verdadeira ameaça. Os bruxos do Ministério foram até o Lorenzo´s no final da tarde e encontraram um machado coberto com sangue seco no quarto dele.

-Sério?

-Sim. Eles concluíram que ele devia ser um lunático, um psicopata. Machado coberto com sangue?? Outra vítima, é claro...

-Então, para eles, Walter era um psicopata?

-Sim. Um doido, daqueles que mata por prazer, sem ter motivo.

_"Ele não tinha motivo. Mas quem o contratou tinha", _pensou Rony, passando o olhar pelos rostos no Salão, amedrontado.

* * *

-Fiz o que você mandou e espero que consiga descobrir o que a Alone e as outras meninas aprontaram – falou Colin. Ele estava sentado sobre a mesa da sala de aula, olhando para a figura de Frieda Lambert, que fitava a noite pela janela. – Se me permite perguntar, professora...

-Não permito – retorquiu Frieda. – Sem indagações, Sr. Creevey. Farei o que for possível para descobrir o que as garotas fizeram, mas não responderei a nenhuma de suas perguntas.

Colin remexeu-se, inquieto; algo o incomodava, e, ele sabia, por mais que lutasse contra a sua curiosidade, não conseguiria conter a pergunta que teimava em sair.

-De quem era o sangue que cobria o machado?

Dessa vez, Frieda irritou-se. Parou de observar a noite e atravessou a sala até a mesa onde Colin se encontrava.

-Já disse que não responderei a nada!!

-Seria o sangue de uma pessoa? Se for, eu não sei se quero continuar a ajudá-la...

Frieda agarrou o pulso de Colin e apertou-o.

-Uma vez que se entra no jogo, Colin, não há mais como sair.

-Mas...

-_Você _levou o machado até lá, _você _plantou a pista falsa.

-Sei que foi. Mas poderia explicar tudo aos bruxos do Ministério...

-E será que vai viver depois que fizer isso?? – a voz de Frieda saiu em tom baixo, quase um sussurro. – Depois que se compactua comigo, não existe maneira de voltar atrás. O sangue dos traidores é derramado, Creevey, seja através de facas, ou, até mesmo, através de _machados._

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo de Colin, enquanto Frieda apertava o pulso do garoto com mais força.

-Vai abrir a boca para alguém?

-N-não... – gaguejou; Frieda soltou o pulso do menino e Colin saltou da mesa, apressado. – Eu... Preciso ir... Com licença...

Colin abriu a porta e passou correndo por ela. Frieda apanhou a bolsa na mesa, pronta a sair da sala e ir até o seu quarto quando deu de cara com outra pessoa, parada à porta, olhando-a.

-Será que esta é a noite das visitas indesejadas? – perguntou Frieda, desprezando a presença de Clarissa.

-Precisamos conversar... – disse a garota, entrando na sala.

-De fato. Precisamos mesmo... – Frieda passou por ela e encostou a porta. – Me arrependi e muito de ter lhe ajudado, Clarissa. O imbecil do Walter morreu no momento em que tentava matar o Weasley e ele não tinha motivo algum para matá-lo. Corri um grave perigo. A minha sorte, e a sua, foi que, de alguma forma, não encontraram os galeões que dei a Walter como adiantamento. Se encontrassem, saberiam que foi uma morte encomendada, e o ligariam a mim em um estalar de dedos.

-Mas não foi culpa minha! Contratar aquele bruxo imbecil para executar o Rony não estava no acordo!

-Eu pensei que ele seria bem-sucedido... Foi um erro de minha parte, confesso. Mas estou finalizando aqui o nosso acordo.

-O quê?? – Clarissa ficou surpresa. – Não tentará matá-lo novamente?

-Não.

-Mas posso contar a você o que as garotas fizeram!!

-Posso descobrir sozinha, e, acredite, não vai demorar muito para isso. Mas, antes que eu esqueça a sua existência, preciso lhe perguntar uma coisa... O que a levou a acreditar que eu poderia matar Rony Weasley?

Clarissa titubeou, sem saber o que responder.

-Eu... Apenas pensei que você... Seria capaz...

-Ah! Conte-me outra, garota! Você simplesmente _deduziu _que eu seria capaz disso? Por favor... Uma pessoa nunca chegaria em outra com uma proposta como essa, a não ser que já soubesse do que a outra seria capaz...

-O que está querendo dizer??

-Não se faça de inocente! – vociferou Frieda. – O que sabe sobre mim?

-Nada, Frieda...

-NÃO MINTA PARA MIM!

Após aquele grito medonho, Clarissa percebeu que não havia como mentir, ou tentar persuadir Frieda do contrário...

-Sei que planejou o assassinato dos pais da Serena.

Frieda levou a mão ao peito e ofegou; Clarissa notou, através desse gesto e das feições da professora, que era um golpe para ela perceber que alguém sabia o que tinha feito.

-Mas, Frieda, não contarei a ninguém...

-Por que confiaria em você? – indagou a professora, um olhar vidrado direcionado para a garota. – Seres humanos não são confiáveis, a não ser que possam ganhar algo a seu favor...

-E eu posso! – mesmo sem perceber, Clarissa recuava em direção a porta. – Eu poderia ter contado às minhas amigas o que você fez, seria o crime perfeito para elas, a mandaria para Azkaban, que é o que elas mais querem fazer! Mas não disse, Frieda! Dependo do que elas fizeram para alcançar os meus objetivos, mas...

-Então! Seria ótimo para você, assim como para elas, me prender! Ninguém descobriria o que elas fizeram, ninguém informaria a reversão, e o poder do que foi feito permaneceria!

-Não vou contar a elas! Eu também estou envolvida na morte do Walter! Fui eu quem lancei a proposta a você! Se você fosse presa pela morte dos pais de Serena, poderia informar ao Ministério que participei desse atentado, e eu também seria presa! Será que eu sairia mesmo ganhando com a sua prisão?

Frieda fechou os olhos. Um silêncio fúnebre baixou sobre a sala, o tipo de silêncio que, de tão profundo, perturba os ouvidos. Frieda quebrou o silêncio com um murmúrio.

-Sendo assim, acredito em você...

Clarissa deixou as lágrimas de alívio percorrerem o seu rosto; era difícil contê-las após um momento de tensão.

-Mas escute bem, garota. Tente me passar para trás e vai se arrepender. Vou repetir algo que falei há alguns minutos para outra pessoa... Traidores não têm perdão. Pelo menos, é como eu vejo as coisas. E, sabendo do que fiz para os pais de sua adorável amiga, você tem uma bela idéia de como seria uma punição perfeita... E olha que eles nem tinham me enganado.

Clarissa engoliu em seco.

-Não existe vantagem em prendê-la, Frieda. Você cai, eu caio...

-...e você cai, eu caio. O efeito dominó novamente... – comentou Frieda, decepcionada. – Não me interessa quais são os seus planos, nem quero ter participação alguma. Mas faça as coisas direito, garota.

-Digo o mesmo, Frieda – Clarissa secou mais algumas lágrimas, abriu a porta e saiu da sala, deixando Frieda sozinha, imersa em seus pensamentos.

* * *

Mione precisou desabafar com alguém a recente descoberta do inimigo desconhecido e, para isso, escolheu Joyce, já que a amiga sabia de seu relacionamento com Rony, o que a descartava da lista de possíveis inimigos, assim como Alone.

-Está desconfiando até das outras Encalhadas? – perguntou Joyce, quando Mione disse o que a levou a escolher justamente a amiga para desabafar.

-Preciso desconfiar de todos, pelo menos por enquanto...

-Acho que é mais fácil especular o motivo. Qual motivo levaria uma pessoa a querer matar o Rony? – Joyce respondeu a própria pergunta. – Que tal... _amor?_

-Amor?? Por quem? Por mim?

-Talvez. Talvez seja mais simples do que nós pensamos.

-Certo, mas você não pode esquecer que _ninguém sabe _que estou namorando o Rony!

-Mas sabe que namorou um dia. E todos sabemos que é difícil o amor acabar com tanta facilidade. Talvez essa pessoa queira garantir que vocês não terão um retorno aos velhos tempos.

-Será que o motivo é amor mesmo? Não sei... Não consigo acreditar, Joyce... Quem mais me amaria além do Draco?

-Não sei. Se for amor, alguém mais ama você, sim. Afinal, não seria amor pelo Rony, já que a pessoa tentou matá-lo duas vezes e, cá entre nós, o homicídio de quem se ama ainda não está na moda...

-Shhh... – Mione pediu silêncio. – Draco...

Ela despediu-se da amiga e foi até o namorado. Joyce observou-os, cumprimentando-se com um beijo. Realmente, era impossível imaginar que aquele namoro fosse uma armação; ninguém poderia deduzir que ela não estava apaixonada por Draco e esquecera Rony definitivamente.

-Joyce!

-AHHHH! – ela berrou.

O grito ecoou por todo Saguão de Entrada; as pessoas pararam, estarrecidas.

-Desculpem – falou Joyce, sorrindo e acenando, sem graça. Voltou-se para Serena, irritada. – Será que não dá para chegar sem assustar?

-É que o assunto é urgente!

-Você foi visitar o Lewis?

-Sim! E você não sabe o que eu descobri em minha visita...

-O quê?

-Frieda vem administrando novas doses de Poção da Tortura nele.

-Minha nossa... Você tem certeza?

-Absoluta. Lewis teve um novo acesso de dor hoje à tarde, e Madame Pomfrey me informou que isso não é comum, na verdade, ela nunca ouviu falar sobre isso. E esse novo acesso ocorreu quando Frieda estava lá... Não é óbvio o que ela está fazendo, Joyce?

-Sim... Está administrando novas doses para continuar a confundi-lo... Não quer que ele passe informações. Pobrezinho. Dizem que a dor da Poção da Tortura supera a dor da primeira vez.

Serena arregalou os olhos.

-Puxa... A primeira dói tanto assim?

-Muito... – e Joyce coçou a cabeça ao dizer isso. – Eu não sei se ele é quem tinha o troço generoso ou eu é que estava muito fechada, mas enfim... Superar essa dor... Nossa, deve torturar a pessoa mesmo...

-O que podemos fazer? Lewis não pode continuar lá! Primeiro porque ele continuará sofrendo, e segundo que, dessa forma, ele nunca poderá nos informar o que Frieda aprontou!

-É isso... – Joyce estalou os dedos. – Ele não pode continuar lá. Então, temos que levá-lo para outro lugar... – completou, sorrindo para a amiga.

* * *

_AVISO: PROCURADA_

_Codinome:_

_TARAH_

_Bruxa asquerosa e assanhada. Trajes típicos: nenhum; às vezes, usa lingerie._

_Cuidado: mau elemento. Ataca sem aviso os indivíduos do sexo masculino._

_É melhor que a busca seja efetuada por mulheres; Tarah, até o momento,_

_mostrou-se interessada em coisas mais sólidas do que as que possuímos,_

_se é que vocês me entendem..._

_RECOMPENSA: a paz em Hogwarts._

_Conto com a colaboração de vocês._

_Rebecca Lambert._

Hermione riu do aviso pregado na parede do corredor deserto.

-Parece que a Tarah anda tirando o sossego da nossa inspetora!

-E da maioria dos garotos também – emendou Draco; puxou Hermione pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si. – Claro que não é o meu caso. Só tenho olhos para você e para mais ninguém.

-É, eu sei muito bem disso... – comentou Mione, desanimada.

-Algum problema?

-Muitos... Draco, eu sei que você me chamou até aqui para nos divertirmos um pouquinho, mas hoje não é uma boa noite para uns amassos. Estou preocupada com diversas coisas...

-Ah não... – ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço. – Sei que sou um bálsamo para todos os seus males. Aposta quanto que eu faço com que você esqueça todos eles?

_"Sinto muito querido, mas você _é _um deles", _pensou Mione.

-Não Draco... – ela tentou se desvencilhar dos braços dele. – Por favor. São muitas coisas me perturbando, acho que nem você poderia...

-Ah que isso?? – ele desceu as mãos pelas costas dela. – Vai negar fogo pro seu namorado?  
_Aquele _tom de voz; _aquelas _mãos abusadas; _aquele _convidado inesperado que se anunciava por baixo da calça dele; _aquela _pressão em sua coxa...

Fechando os olhos, ela entregou-se às carícias de Malfoy. Como eram incrivelmente deliciosas todas aquelas sensações; não precisava ver, apenas sentir, sentir os beijos, os apertos, o membro que lhe mostrava o quanto o estava excitando, enlouquecendo-o, que ele também experimentava uma mistura de diversas sensações, sensações que provocavam descargas de prazer; ela mal podia imaginar a hora em que esse prazer atingiria o ápice, o momento em que o mundo e todo o resto perderia a importância, e só haveria ela e Draco, ela e o _corpo _de Draco, ambos atingindo um prazer sem igual...

-Delícia... – ela ofegou, e não sabia de onde aquela palavra tinha vindo; na verdade, sabia sim; era a sua boca definindo em uma palavra tudo o que ocorria com as outras partes de seu corpo.

O corpo a guiava, como se não precisasse dela; lá estavam as suas mãos explorando o corpo de Draco por baixo da camisa, acariciando um de seus mamilos, sentindo os leves pêlos loiros que o circundavam; Draco respondeu o seu toque, mordiscando-lhe a orelha, e a dor provocada por esse ato foi maravilhosa. As mãos de Mione _(mãos que agora tinham vida própria, ou era o que parecia)_ deixaram o peito do rapaz e foram para as costas, onde descreveram um rápido caminho e foram parar por dentro das calças. Ela sentia o tecido da cueca cobrindo o corpo do namorado, e apertou-lhe o bumbum, comprimindo-o contra o seu próprio corpo.

A parte da frente estava mais rígida do que nunca, e Mione sentiu algo diferente na parte mais íntima de seu corpo. Parecia que ela queria, e muito, ter aquela coisa sólida dentro de si...

Draco também começou a explorá-la por baixo da roupa; sentiu-lhe os seios fartos por cima do sutiã; usando apenas o tato, acariciou a ponta dos mamilos, que se insinuavam, pontudos, para fora do sutiã.

Aquele contato atiçou ainda mais as _Mãos _(Mione já as considerava uma outra entidade), que entraram pela cueca de Draco e alcançaram-lhe o traseiro. As Mãos o apertaram com força e deram pequenos arranhões. Draco fez um movimento súbito para frente, e A Intimidade (que agora também virava substantivo próprio) foi tomada por uma nova onda de vontade de ter um contato brutal com o membro que estava oculto pela cueca.

-Você é demais... – comentou Draco, apalpando-lhe a coxa.

As Mãos deixaram o traseiro do garoto. Atrevidas, afastaram-no por um segundo e, em seguida, foram direto para a braguilha da calça, intumescida pelo membro que ocultava.

-O que vai fazer?? – perguntou Draco, admirado, mas deixando-se à mercê de Hermione.

Mione não disse nada; as Mãos só queriam um contato mais direto, simplesmente isso. E elas abriram o botão da calça de Malfoy e a desceram sem pestanejar; duas novas entidades se uniram às Mãos e à Intimidade...

_(Olá, Olhos Atrevidos, sejam bem-vindos)._

Os Olhos Atrevidos (olhos que só vêem o que o corpo anseia por experimentar) contemplaram o formato do órgão, desenhado pela cueca. As Mãos não perderam tempo; desceram a cueca do rapaz, libertando o que todos eles queriam...

_Ver, tocar, sentir..._

-Está pronto para o ataque – comentou Draco, o sorriso malicioso iluminando o rosto.

Os Olhos Atrevidos registraram cada detalhe do membro até então desconhecido para eles em sua forma mais rígida; As Mãos, abusadas, envolveram o membro, sentindo-o.

-Faça o que quiser, querida!! – falou Draco, animado.

A Intimidade estava pronta para receber o hóspede. As Mãos soltaram o membro com relutância, mas era necessário; a Intimidade pisoteara a necessidade das duas e proclamara a sua vontade. As Mãos, amigas, desceram as saias de Hermione; também iam descer a calcinha, mas Draco as interrompeu.

-Deixe-me apenas sentir o cheiro de seu corpo – pediu ele.

Draco aproximou o nariz de sua calcinha e respirou profundamente; os Olhos Atrevidos viram o movimento repentino do membro do garoto, aparentemente ouriçando-se com o cheiro da Intimidade.

-O aroma da minha garota... – Draco ofegou, estendendo as mãos e baixando a calcinha de Mione. Contemplou a intimidade por um segundo e, em seguida, debruçou-se sobre Mione, pronto a possuir a Intimidade.

E, naquele segundo, a Intimidade sentiu o convidado aproximando-se, as Mãos arranharam as costas do garoto, os Olhos Atrevidos registravam o prazer no rosto de Draco, e...

_Os olhos de Hermione Granger registravam o rosto de Rony, parado, em pé, logo atrás._

O corpo dela esfriou; em uma fração de segundo, a Intimidade, as Mãos e os Olhos Atrevidos desapareceram; na verdade, se _fundiram _em quem lhes havia gerado; Mione empurrou Draco, que caiu para o lado, aturdido, e levantou-se.

-Rony, eu...

O garoto tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Não posso acreditar... – ele murmurou, fitando-a com desprezo.

-Rony... Faz parte do...

-Não faz, Mione! Eu vi a sua expressão! Era tudo bastante real, posso lhe garantir!

-Não! Não era! Na verdade, não era eu mesma, Rony! Foi como se eu não tivesse vontade própria, as mãos e os...

-Tudo faz parte de seu corpo, Mione!

-Mas não fui eu quem as comandei, não fui eu quem...

-Quer dizer o que? Seu corpo tem vontade própria??

-Pior que teve sim.

Os dois se fitaram; em seguida, Rony saiu correndo do corredor.

-Rony, espere! – ela gritou, mas ele não a olhou.

Draco estava colocando a calça quando ela voltou-se para ele.

-Posso saber por que você estava se explicando? – indagou Draco.

-Por nada... Só fiquei sem graça, sabe... Ele não deixou de ser meu amigo, e me surpreendeu em algo assim... Quis que pensasse que não era de verdade, só isso...

-Ah... Entendi – Draco sorriu para ela, facilmente enganado; _o poder da Fogueira criando tolos._

Mione respirou fundo, aterrorizada...

Foi exatamente como falara a Rony; em todo o momento, ali, no corredor, ela não tinha agido. Era algo maior do que ela; _era o desejo._

Como faria Rony entender isso??

Como faria Rony entender que havia mais de um inimigo, embora esses não fossem desconhecidos? Ele tinha que entender que havia As Mãos... A Intimidade... Os Olhos Atrevidos...

* * *


	27. Descobertas

**CAPÍTULO 27**

**_Descobertas_**

Sentadas sobre almofadas, dentro do dormitório feminino, Hermione e Joyce conversavam sobre o que havia ocorrido.

-Eu não queria, Joyce. Juro a você que não queria...

-Mas, convenhamos, não será muito fácil para o Rony aceitar uma coisa dessas, não é mesmo? Não quando a pegou se arreganhando para o Draco no meio do corredor!

-Eu sei... Mas ele precisa entender que em alguns momentos existem forças mais fortes do que nós! Que nós levam a fazer coisas que, no fundo, não queremos. Foi assim que tudo aconteceu! Meu corpo se movia sozinho... Como se cada parte tivesse vida própria...

-Eu entendo. Você foi movida pelo forte desejo que sente pelo Malfoy. _Desejo _é algo perigoso porque não é racional; é _impulsivo. _Pode ser despertado por um simples toque, um olhar diferente, um momento ou até mesmo por palavras. Enfim... Ele aparece inesperadamente, e o corpo não sossega até que ele seja aliviado.

-É assim mesmo – concordou Mione. – Vem uma necessidade física muito forte...

-E para aliviá-la, só daquela maneira que conheço muito bem... Apalpadelas, amassos e atividade! – ela sorriu. – Só então o desejo se acalma. Depois que o estrago já foi feito...

-Não era possível controlar... Não pude pensar no momento... Na verdade, não _pensei _em nada naquele momento. Eu só via o Draco... E queria senti-lo... Uma mente pervertida pensando apenas em fazer as coisas mais sacanas. Dá até vergonha de falar nisso.

-Vergonha de falar sobre isso comigo?? – estranhou Joyce. – Por favor, Mione! Não é motivo de vergonha sentir desejo por alguém e fazer coisas absurdas quando dá vontade. Os dois estavam em um corredor deserto, desejando um ao outro, poderiam fazer o que bem entendessem! Você não faz idéia das coisas que as pessoas fazem quando estão sozinhas e com vontade de transar. Às vezes, a pessoa que você acha a mais conservadora do mundo é, entre quatro paredes, um furacão! Alguém que você acha que tem cara de ser muito bobo é praticante de sadomasoquismo, e adora dar umas chicotadas na parceira! Ou aquela velha que parece que nem pensa mais nessas coisas, durante à noite larga o tricô e sai na noite para se encontrar com o jovem amante. É algo muito _físico, _as pessoas sentem vontade, têm essa necessidade! Pode ser um tabu, mas todo mundo tem os seus desejos e fantasias.

-Eu queria desejar apenas o Rony. Eu o amo e também me sinto atraída por ele. Será que não é o suficiente??

-Sim. Mas pode acontecer isso, sentir desejo por outra pessoa. Você só precisa ter controle. Querer não é sinônimo de praticar.

Hermione enxugou uma lágrima.

-Se Rony me desse uma chance... Tenho certeza de que nunca farei isso outra vez. Por mais que a gente não pense na hora em que estamos com essa vontade maluca, conseguirei me refrear. Draco representa atração física, mas Rony... Além da incrível atração que sinto por ele, também o amo.

-Com certeza, o amor é que deve ser preservado. As pessoas podem ter diversos parceiros durante toda a vida e nenhum amor. Amor é algo raro... E não é tão frágil quanto uma simples atração física – ao dizer isso, Joyce baixou o rosto, pensativa.

-Você fica um pouco chateada com a decepção que sofreu com o Juca, não é?

-Sim. Um pouco... Os garotos nunca me viram como uma garota com quem pudessem ter algo sério. Com o Juca, dominado pelo poder _do-que-fizemos, _as coisas seriam diferentes... Ia ter o dote dos meus sonhos e um rapaz que me amasse, tudo em um único pacote! Mas, no fim das contas, o pacote não veio tão completo...

-Fique tranqüila, Joyce. Eu vou encontrar a solução para toda essa confusão, e vamos nos livrar dela antes que Frieda possa nos prejudicar. Você ficará livre de Juca, e eu me libertarei da paixão de Malfoy.

Naquele momento, a passagem no buraco do retrato se abriu. Rony entrou no salão comunal, cabisbaixo. Hermione acompanhou-o com o olhar, sem saber como agir, o que falar... Próximo à escada que levava aos dormitórios, Rony ergueu o olhar e encontrou Mione. Ela levantou-se.

-Rony, por favor... Precisamos conversar...

A raiva perpassou o rosto de Rony. Sem responder, ele virou-se e retornou em direção à saída. Mione, esquecendo-se de que, para todas as pessoas, _não namorava Rony Weasley e era a namoradinha de Draco Malfoy, _saiu desabalada atrás do garoto, suplicando para que ele a olhasse, porque precisavam conversar, ele devia entender que ela não tivera a intenção, de que fora algo impulsivo...

Rony saiu do salão, caminhando rapidamente. Mione, ainda gritando atrás dele, alcançou-o no corredor. Tocou-lhe o ombro e Rony fitou-a, incrédulo.

-Quer parar de me seguir?? Será que não é melhor você ir atrás do Draco, acho que ele está com vontade de terminar o que vocês começaram...

-Eu não quero ter nada com o Draco!

-Não era o que parecia! Você estava muito à vontade naquele corredor. Vai dizer o quê? Que ele forçou você?

-Não forçou... Eu fiz aquilo sem pensar, se pudesse voltar atrás...

-Teria ido para um local ainda mais escondido para concluir o serviço, não é mesmo? – Rony berrava, a face púrpura, sem tomar consciência de que poderiam ser ouvidos por _qualquer pessoa._

Qualquer uma.

Até mesmo por quem não poderia ouvir aquela discussão...

Ouvindo atentamente, oculta nas sombras, estava a jovem de olhos claros, que, como todos, achava que Mione não ligava mais para Rony e era a _namoradinha de Draco Malfoy..._

_Clarissa..._

Clarissa ouvia...

-Rony, me desculpe. Eu nunca mais deixarei que o Draco se aproxime de mim daquela forma...

-Ah e como posso confiar nisso? Eu _confiava, _achando que você estava mesmo fingindo que gostava dele. Mas, depois do que eu vi, fico pensando se todo esse fingimento não foi um pouquinho divertido! O que vocês não devem ter feito quando estavam a sós...

-Não fizemos nada! O mais longe que Draco chegou foi hoje!

-E chegaria muito mais se eu não tivesse aparecido... Maldita hora em que fui concordar com esse plano estúpido! Deixá-la nas mãos de um garoto completamente apaixonado... Devia ter imaginado que isso poderia acontecer! – ele chutou a parede.

Clarissa encolheu-se em seu esconderijo, o ódio fulminando seus sentidos, uma vontade louca de fazer o mesmo que Rony, chutar a parede, dar gritos de revolta, afinal, _ela devia ter imaginado..._

Fora enganada. Julgava-se tão esperta que subestimara a inteligência de Hermione. Enquanto pensava que Mione nunca voltaria para Rony, ela estava se divertindo com o garoto às escondidas, simulando um namorico com Malfoy...

_Eu devia ter imaginado._

-Rony... – disse Mione. – Por favor, me desculpe...

-Não dá... Se desculpá-la, você continuará fingindo que está com ele. Não conseguirei vê-la ao lado dele depois do que vi. Diante dos meus olhos não soará como uma farsa como ocorria antes.

-Precisarei continuar para manter a sua segurança!

-Então, eu deixo o caminho livre para você namorar Draco e ele não sentirá ciúmes de mim. Estarei muito seguro, se essa é a sua preocupação. A única diferença é que, de fato, não estarei com você – ele tomou fôlego, olhou-a com tristeza e despediu-se. – Até logo, Hermione.

Ele prosseguiu na caminhada pelo corredor; Mione fez menção de segui-lo, mas Rony a fez parar apenas com uma frase:

-Você não conseguirá mudar a minha opinião.

Ela ficou olhando o rapaz se afastar, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Ainda chorando, ela retornou ao salão comunal; Joyce estava próxima à entrada e abraçou a amiga, amparando-a até o dormitório, protegendo-a dos comentários que especulavam em relação aos berros no corredor e à briga entre Rony e Mione.

Do lado de fora, Clarissa saiu de seu esconderijo e foi caminhando, lentamente, até um banheiro. Era difícil conter a revolta, mas ela precisava manter o controle.

Abriu a porta do banheiro cercado por ladrilhos brancos e apoiou-se em uma das pias, as mãos se fechando com força. Ficou imóvel por alguns segundos; em seguida, levou a mão à torneira e girou-a, girou-a até o máximo que pôde, fazendo com que um jato volumoso de água fosse expelido. Curvou-se sobre a pia e começou a molhar o rosto; não sabia muito bem porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas era como se, daquela forma, pudesse refrescar a mente, clarear as idéias, libertar-se um pouco da raiva que sentia por ter sido enganada.

Afinal, do que adiantava ficar zangada? Culpar-se por ter sido tão estúpida? Não ia mudar nada; não ia trazer de volta o tempo perdido, tempo em que podia ter armado para Draco flagrar os dois em um de seus malditos encontros.

Ela colocou a cabeça sob o jato de água.

Calma... Precisava de calma...

A descoberta viera na hora errada; não adiantou muita coisa descobrir que os dois a enganaram, porque não estavam mais juntos. Só serviu mesmo para deixá-la frustrada por sua ignorância... Não haveria mais encontros secretos; não havia a possibilidade de manipular Draco para que visse os dois juntos.

-Agora sim estou de mãos atadas – disse para si mesma, fechando a torneira e erguendo-se. Olhou para o rosto molhado refletido no espelho, e o simples vislumbre de seu reflexo lhe deu uma grande idéia... – Fui enganada porque _via _Hermione ao lado de Draco, toda sorridente, como se tivesse encontrado o namorado perfeito; porque _ouvia _Mione dizendo que o amava. No final das contas, o que importa não é o que acontece, e sim o que os olhos vêem...

Ela andou pelo banheiro, fitando o seu reflexo enquanto passava por cada um dos espelhos, que refletiam o mesmo rosto, embora cada um deles refletisse um sorriso ainda maior do que o anterior.

-É... Posso fazer com que Draco veja os dois juntos ainda... E posso fazer com que ouça muita coisa...

Parando diante do último espelho, Clarissa ajeitou os cabelos, deu uma risada malévola e, tranqüila, deixando de lado os reflexos, saiu do banheiro.

* * *

Poesias, poções, contos, feitiços, histórias, blá-blá-blá. Juca afastou os livros, frustrado. Nada naquela biblioteca ia ajudá-lo. Não havia nada que ensinasse alguém a ser "bom de cama". Pelo visto, o que precisava aprender para conquistar Joyce não podia ser encontrado na biblioteca de Hogwarts. 

-Conservadores... – criticou Juca, juntando os livros para guardá-los na prateleira. Parou, por um momento, fitando a capa de_Como utilizar bem a sua varinha._– E pensar que eu achei que se tratava de... Bom, deixa pra lá...

-Falando sozinho, Slooper?

Dino Thomas e Simas Finnigan aproximaram-se.

-Sim... Estou fazendo uma certa... ah... _pesquisa, _e não fui bem sucedido.

-Se procurar com mais atenção, com certeza conseguirá achar o que procura – falou Dino. – A biblioteca de Hogwarts é muito completa! Fala sobre tudo.

-Nem tudo...

-O que está procurando? – indagou Simas, intrigado.

Juca mordeu o lábio, indeciso; por fim, optou pela sinceridade. Quem sabe os garotos não poderiam ajudá-lo?

-Estou procurando um livro sobre posições sexuais. Dicas para arrasar na cama.

-Oh! – eles ouviram uma exclamação de pavor; Madame Pince olhou assustada para Juca e em seguida desapareceu entre as prateleiras, a mão sobre o peito.

-É, em Hogwarts você não encontra um livro como esse, ou melhor... – Dino baixou a voz. – Não encontra na biblioteca, mas pode localizar no mercado negro.

-Você tem um? – os olhos de Juca brilharam de esperança por trás das lentes grossas.

-Sim. Venha conosco, vamos mostrar a você!

Eles correram até o dormitório no salão comunal da Grifinória. Dino pegou um livro de capa azul dentro do malão e o estendeu a Juca. O garoto leu o título gravado na capa e imediatamente perguntou:

_-O Manual Posicionado de Posições?_

-Sim! O manual mais genial do mundo! – falou Simas. – Ensina cada coisa...

-Por que ele é "posicionado"?

-Quer saber? Então abra o livro!

Juca seguiu o conselho de Simas e abriu. Passou os olhos pelo índice, procurando um título interessante, e encontrou um que lhe chamou a atenção: _Galopando na potranca de patas machucadas._

-Essa deve ser interessante... – comentou, mostrando aos garotos o nome da posição. – Eles indicam como fazer através de ilustrações? Ou têm fotos de alguns casais praticando?

-Melhor! É mais claro do que isso! – avisou Simas.

-Por que o índice não está indicando as páginas? – indagou Juca.

- Porque não é preciso! É só ler o nome da posição em voz alta, com o livro próximo a você, e em seguida pronunciar a palavra mágica: _posicione!_

Sem saber muito bem no que aquilo ia resultar, Juca seguiu a orientação do garoto; em voz alta, disse:

-_Galopando na potranca de patas machucadas. Posicione!_

Juca sobressaltou-se quando o livro "pulou" de suas mãos e foi-se instalar na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama de Dino. Uma vez na superfície plana, o livro não ficou imóvel; abriu-se e tomou a forma de dois bonecos recortados em papel. Um deles – a boneca – ficou posicionada como um animal de quatro patas, na posição nomeada, justamente pela semelhança com os quadrúpedes, como "de quatro"; o outro – o boneco – estava grudado à boneca pelo traseiro da mesma e fazia movimentos frenéticos, enquanto a boneca afastava um pouquinho mais as duas pernas.

No mesmo momento, como um suporte para os bonecos e sua estranha relação, uma aba de papel azul, colada aos dois, apareceu. Nela estava escrito:

_-Galope com vontade; a posição remete à submissão._

Enquanto o boneco "mandava ver" em sua companheira de papel, Juca os observava, fascinado, como um verdadeiro _voyeur _admiraria um casal de carne e osso.

-Incrível! – comentou, pasmo.

-É isso aí, amigo! Leu o nome da posição, mandou o livro posicionar, e ele dá um exemplo como este a você – falou Dino.

-Estamos vendendo diversos exemplares – comentou Simas. – Todos querem aprender posições diferentes para agradar à Tarah. Aliás, é por isso que queria um livro como este?

-Na verdade, não – respondeu Juca. – Quero dizer... É para agradar uma garota, sim, mas não a Tarah, e sim a Joyce Meadowes.

Dino e Simas se entreolharam.

-Bom, é quase uma Tarah... – comentou Dino – mas, deixa pra lá... Então, Juca, vai ficar com o manual??

-Sim! Pago o que for preciso! – ele estendeu a mão para os bonecos e, ao tocá-los, os dois se uniram, voltaram a ser uma página e o livro se fechou. Juca levou a mão ao bolso e retirou algumas moedas. – Isso é suficiente?

-Claro – o sorriso de Dino indicou que aquilo era mais do que o esperado. – O manual é seu.

Juca agarrou o livro, um sorriso de ponta a ponta brilhando no rosto.

-Vou estudá-lo de cabo a rabo!

-É, dá pra utilizar muito o seu cabo no rabo da garota com as lições do manual! – comentou Simas.

-Ele não quis dizer isso, seu estúpido – disse Dino, revirando os olhos diante da idiotice do amigo.

-Ah... Não?? – Simas coçou a cabeça, confuso.

Ele e Dino saíram do quarto em seguida. Juca ficou sozinho no quarto, olhando admirado para o seu precioso _Manual Posicionado de Posições._ Precisava praticar as lições dadas por aqueles bonecos de papel, e teria que encontrar um lugar em que tivesse privacidade suficiente para isso. Com prática, e com aquelas dicas maravilhosamente _sacanas, _faria Joyce ir à loucura!

* * *

As Encalhadas se reuniram, próximas à uma das janelas do salão comunal. O local estava quase deserto; muitos alunos já estavam nos dormitórios. A reunião fora convocada por Joyce. 

Mione, após muitas lágrimas e lamentações, havia se controlado. Estava com uma expressão de "estou bem na medida do possível", mas nenhuma das garotas a questionou sobre o seu humor.

-O motivo da nossa reunião de hoje é avaliar os últimos resultados da Guerra Encalha-Enruga – falou Joyce, fazendo o possível para falar no tom correto, de modo que somente as garotas conseguissem ouvir. – O primeiro, um resultado positivo, é que Tarah vem perturbando a nossa odiosa inspetora, que nem se lembra mais da tarefa que Frieda deixou em suas mãos. O efeito que a nossa amiga depravada causou nos garotos também foi muito positivo; vêm causando mais alvoroço do que se existisse de verdade!

Mione não pôde conter um sorriso; a idéia fora sua, e dera muito certo.

-O segundo, ainda vendo a guerra pelo nosso lado, é a investigação de Lanísia – ela olhou para a amiga. – Sei que não pôde ir até a Bruxetes hoje, mas amanhã você deve ir até lá para prosseguir com a investigação.

Nesse ponto, Mione levantou a mão.

-Sim? – perguntou Joyce.

-Acho que Lanísia não deve se limitar à Bruxetes.

-Como assim? – perguntou Lanísia. – Acha que eu devo ir até outro lugar?

-Sim. Vejam bem, a loja foi uma aquisição recente! Nem tudo o que Ted possui está na Bruxetes. Lanísia, você pode procurar um pouco mais na loja, talvez ele tenha algo de importância lá, mas acho que as informações valiosas estarão _na casa _do Ted.

-Está sugerindo que eu vá até a toca do lobo? – Lanísia parecia horrorizada com a idéia.

-Não será fácil, eu sei, mas tenho certeza de que uma visita à casa dos Bacon será importante.

-O que acha, Joyce? – perguntou Alone à líder.

Joyce considerou a questão, olhando para fora do castelo; em seguida, decidiu-se:

-Hermione tem razão – olhou para Lanísia. – Você precisa ir até a casa do Ted. Será arriscado, mas vem sendo desde o início. E se você descobrir algo importante, aquilo que precisamos, tudo terá fim; ficaremos livre da praga que atende por Frieda Lambert e do assanhado Ted Bacon.

-Poderá ser uma visita desagradável, mas decisiva – opinou Serena.

-Tudo bem... – concordou Lanísia. – Mas quero só ver como vou conseguir conter o fogo dele. Aquele lá já é terrível na loja, imagine em casa!

-Agora, vamos avaliar a guerra pelo lado inimigo... – Joyce tomou a palavra novamente. – Hoje, Serena fez uma descoberta importante; descobriu que a nossa grande inimiga vem agindo por baixo do pano.

-O que ela está aprontando? – indagou Alone.

-Está aplicando novas doses de Poção da Tortura no filho para que ele não nos ajude...

As meninas exclamaram, assombradas – exclamaram _alto demais_; alguns estudantes olharam para o grupo de garotas, assustados.

Elas aguardaram; assim que o ambiente voltou ao normal e os alunos as esqueceram, continuaram:

-Mas isso é um absurdo! – comentou Alone, horrorizada. – Ela está torturando o próprio filho!

-Parece que isso não importa muito para Frieda – disse Joyce. – Quando se trata de esconder o que ela fez, seja o que for, vale tudo. O fato é que temos que impedi-la.

-Como?? – indagou Lanísia.

-Tirando Lewis da ala hospitalar e o escondendo em um lugar seguro.

Clarissa deu uma risadinha seca.

-Posso saber como vamos fazer isso? – perguntou. – Madame Pomfrey não tira os pés daquela ala por muito tempo. Não temos como tirá-lo da enfermaria sem que ela perceba!

-Temos sim – respondeu Joyce. – Só precisamos distraí-la por algum tempo.

-Como vamos saber o que usar para distraí-la? – perguntou Hermione.

-Não temos que conhecer os gostos de Madame Pomfrey para descobrir! Basta utilizar o que distrairia qualquer mulher...

* * *

Assim que bateram na porta, Alone e Joyce ouviram um estrondo do outro lado. As duas olharam para trás, assustadas; as outras Encalhadas, que estavam escondidas atrás de um pilar, acenaram, incentivando-as a prosseguirem. 

Joyce abriu a porta da ala e chamou:

-Madame Pomfrey?

A enfermeira estava caída no chão da enfermaria, as pernas erguidas, a cadeira tombada ao lado.

-Nossa! – exclamou Alone, surpresa, correndo até a enfermeira; ela segurou o braço de Madame Pomfrey e ajudou-a a se levantar. – O que aconteceu?

-Um leve cochilo... – explicou a enfermeira. – As batidas na porta me assustaram, e... deu no que deu...

-Desculpe, não era nossa intenção – disse Joyce.

-É, eu imagino que não... Mas, me digam, o que querem? Fazer uma visita a um dos pacientes? Não é horário para visitas, então sugiro que...

-Não, não viemos visitar paciente algum – interrompeu Alone. – Só queremos lhe mostrar um catálogo muito interessante.

-É, o catálogo da loja de uma tia... – mentiu Joyce, puxando a revista de dentro das vestes e a estendendo para a enfermeira. – As últimas tendências da moda e da cosmética bruxa!

-Oh!!! – Madame Pomfrey ouriçou-se imediatamente, apanhando o catálogo com um êxtase que a deixou trêmula. – Essas revistas são ótimas, meninas!!

-Sim!! – exclamaram Joyce e Alone juntas, batendo palmas.

-Ah! Preciso folheá-lo, examinar as novidades!! – Madame Pomfrey olhou ao redor, parecendo indecisa. Por fim, estalou os dedos. – Ah, vamos até o meu quarto!!

As garotas a seguiram; enquanto se fechavam no dormitório da enfermeira – que comentava com as meninas a recente aquisição de um creme que alisava as madeixas em segundos – as outras Encalhadas avançaram em direção a ala hospitalar, procurando se manter em silêncio.

Parando na entrada, Clarissa apontou para a porta do dormitório da enfermeira, perplexa:

-Eu não posso acreditar nisso...

-Todas somos iguais, querida, independente de profissão – comentou Lanísia. –Joyce tinha razão: um catálogo de moda e beleza é infalível!

-Vamos logo – pediu Serena. – Precisamos retirar Lewis daqui!

-Em qual delas ele está? – perguntou Mione, olhando confusa para os cortinados que ocultavam as camas e seus ocupantes.

-Naquela ali! – apontou Serena.

Elas correram até o local, afastando a cortina com cuidado e em silêncio. Lewis dormia. Serena indicou para Lanísia, Hermione e Clarissa os locais em que elas deviam permanecer.

-Eu seguro por baixo dos braços, Clarissa sustenta o tronco e Hermione o segura pelos pés; Lanísia segue em frente, fazendo a vigia. Vamos!

Elas tomaram as posições e ergueram Lewis da cama; o sono do rapaz era profundo, já que não manifestou qualquer reação. Cuidadosamente, começaram a caminhar, Lewis suspenso entre elas. Estavam quase saindo da ala – a área mais perigosa – quando Serena parou, irritada.

-Assim não dá! – cochichou.

-"Assim" como? – perguntou Hermione.

-Clarissa o está segurando pelo bumbum!

Mione e Lanísia espiaram; as mãos de Clarissa envolviam o traseiro do rapaz. Ficando envergonhada, Clarissa reclamou:

-Eu tenho que segurar em algum lugar! – retirou as mãos; o corpo de Lewis pendeu um pouco em direção ao chão, mas Hermione e Serena conseguiram evitar.

-Está louca? Soltá-lo dessa forma? – perguntou Mione, irritada.

-Não ajudo mais! A namoradinha não quer que ele seja tocado, então, não dá para ajudar... – replicou Clarissa, os braços cruzados, sem olhar para Serena.

-Existem outros locais para segurá-lo!

-Você é que mandou que eu o segurasse ali!

-Eu disse _tronco _e não _bunda!_

-Shhh! – Mione pediu silêncio. – Quietas! Caladas! Temos que continuar!

-Eu não ajudo mais, já disse... – lembrou Clarissa.

-Está bem... Já vi que teremos que usar magia... Só o segure pelos pés um momento, Clarissa, enquanto pego a minha varinha...

Clarissa descruzou os braços e pegou os pés do garoto. Aproveitou para alfinetar Serena:

-Posso pegar aqui ou os pés fazem parte da área proibida?

Serena não respondeu. Hermione tirou a varinha do bolso e fez com que Lewis flutuasse. Serena e Clarissa o soltaram.

-Ótimo... – comentou Mione, elogiando a si mesma. – Precisamos ir depressa; será complicado levá-lo até a Sala Precisa dessa forma, e, pior, sem sermos vistas.

Elas seguiram pelo castelo deserto, sem grandes inconvenientes; só tiveram que mudar o percurso por três vezes, duas graças aos "caçadores de Tarah" – os caçadores que, claro, _queriam _ser caçados – e uma por Rebecca, que, aparentemente, começara a caminhar pelo castelo durante a madrugada para caçar a bruxa assanhada.

Quando a porta da Sala Precisa se abriu, revelou um quarto luxuoso, com uma cama de casal gigantesca, coberta por um edredom branco. Mione baixou a varinha após fazer com que Lewis deitasse sobre a enorme cama.

-Não devíamos ter deixado a Serena fazer o pedido à sala – zombou Clarissa. – Ela tratou de desejar uma cama bem confortável para praticar um ato incestuoso!

-Clarissa! – ralhou Lanísia. – Não faça piada com o problema de Serena e Lewis.

-É, não estamos reconhecendo você... – comentou Mione, balançando a cabeça.

Clarissa respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

-Desculpem-me... Fui longe demais...

Houve um silêncio desagradável na sala. Lanísia pigarreou e disse:

-Acho melhor irmos andando; Alone e Joyce já devem ter voltado para a sala comunal. Lewis está muito fraco, não deve acordar tão cedo. Seria bom uma de nós ficar ao lado dele amanhã... É fim de semana, podemos revezar. Quem ficará aqui na parte da manhã?

-Eu ficarei – disse Serena, sentando-se na cama e acariciando o rosto do rapaz. – Tomarei cuidado para que Frieda não me siga.

-Precisará tomar, com certeza... – comentou Hermione. – Imagine a fera que ela não vai ficar quando perceber que estamos com a pessoa que pode nos contar o que ela tanto teme.

* * *

Frieda estranhou a agitação em frente à ala hospitalar; Madame Pomfrey conversava com a diretora McGonagall, parecendo apavorada. 

A enfermeira e a diretora calaram-se ao verem que Frieda se aproximava – aquele fator foi ainda mais estranho para a professora.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

-Resolvi esperar que aparecesse – explicou-se Minerva. – Achei melhor do que incomodá-la...

-Por favor, Minerva, seja direta.

-Seu filho sumiu.

Frieda franziu a testa.

-Como?

-É, sumiu... – disse Madame Pomfrey, agitada. – Percebi há algumas horas, quando afastei o cortinado da cama dele.

A tensão espalhou-se por Frieda; não podia ser verdade... Lewis, fora de seu alcance, nas atuais circunstâncias, era um _perigo._

-Ele estava inconsciente... Como isso é possível?

-Não sei... Também não consigo entender – falou a enfermeira. – Talvez ele tenha recuperado a consciência subitamente... Não consigo pensar em outra possibilidade.

-Ele deve estar em algum lugar do castelo! – disse Frieda, esperançosa. – Preciso encontrá-lo...

Ela ia afastando-se quando ouviu o comentário que Madame Pomfrey fez à Minerva:

-Talvez as garotas tenham visto alguma coisa...

Frieda parou no mesmo instante. Ocorreu-lhe uma súbita compreensão, tão terrível que ela precisava _ouvir _para confirmar; para acreditar...

-Quais garotas?

-Duas meninas simpáticas que vieram me visitar durante a noite. Alone Bernard e Joyce Meadowes.

-DROGA! – vociferou Frieda, incapaz de se conter. Diante dos olhares curiosos de Minerva e Madame Pomfrey, ela viu-se forçada a explicar. – Será que elas estiveram por aqui e não viram nada?

-Espero que tenham visto alguma coisa – disse Minerva.

-Com licença – pediu Frieda, e dessa vez não voltou mais. Foi até o Salão Principal; entre os diversos rostos, não encontrou um dos que procurava; uma daquelas _malditas garotas. _Encaminhou-se então para o pátio ensolarado. Não precisou observar por muito tempo; os cabelos dourados de Serena se destacavam, iluminados pela luz do sol. Pouco se importando para quem estivesse por ali, Frieda foi até a garota, que, distraída, só percebeu sua presença no último momento, quando já era forçada a se erguer por causa das garras da megera que se cravaram em seus braços. – Para onde vocês o levaram??

Serena a encarou, sorrindo.

-Acha mesmo que eu ia lhe contar, Frieda?

-Diga onde ele está, ou...

-Ou o quê? Você não pode exigir nada! Mas, fique tranqüila... Não ficaremos com o Lewis por muito tempo. Só até passar o efeito da última dose de Poção da Tortura.

As mãos de Frieda vacilaram e ela soltou os braços da garota. Serena não tirava os olhos dela, degustando o pânico que suas palavras causavam na professora.

-Até que ele nos conte tudo o que sabe a seu respeito.

Frieda empalideceu; levou uma das mãos à testa.

-Lewis está conosco, e vai contar _tudo._

* * *

Lanísia estava na Bruxetes, tomando café ao lado de Ted Bacon. Para aquele sábado, escolhera sua roupa mais decotada; o efeito provocado em Ted foi positivo. Ela não se cansava de surpreender os olhares do bruxo e a maneira como ele não parava de passar a língua sobre os lábios. 

-Estou gostando de suas visitas – comentou Ted, mordiscando um pedaço de pão doce. – Parece que vir até aqui se tornou importante para você.

-Está se tornando um hábito – disse Lanísia. – É muito bom vir até aqui. Admirá-lo... – ela acariciou o rosto dele.

-Pode fazer mais do que admirar. Pode ter-me inteirinho em uma cama bem gostosa, o que acha?

-Proposta interessante...

Ele largou o pão, levantou-se, deu a volta na mesa e agachou-se ao lado de Lanísia, passando os olhos, rapidamente, pelas pernas torneadas da jovem.

-Quero ser seu, todo seu. Venha comigo e vou levá-la ao delírio.

-Vamos fazer aonde? – ela perguntou, acariciando-o.

-Não importa! Aqui mesmo, no chão, na cozinha, tanto faz! – ele inclinou-se e beijou-a acima do busto.

-Espere, espere – Lanísia se desvencilhou e levantou-se. – Não quero fazer nada aqui na loja.

-Não??

-Não...

-Por que?

-Porque... – ela procurou uma desculpa convincente. – Ah! Os manequins! Os manequins me perturbam... Deixam-me muito nervosa... Sabe, parece que eles estão nos espiando...

-É? – Ted olhou para os manequins, coçando a cabeça. – Que cisma mais esquisita...

-Esquisita, mas real... Com manequins por perto não rola...

-Que tal em outro canto da loja?

-Não adianta, vou lembrar que eles estão por perto!

Ted suspirou, impaciente.

-Se ficar aqui não vou dar tudo o que tenho para dar... – ela aproximou-se dele e acariciou-lhe o volume das calças. – Quero ficar bem solta, para agir das maneiras mais loucas.

-Vamos para outro lugar! – ele decidiu-se. – Mas... Para onde?

-Que tal o seu quarto em sua mansão? – ela sugeriu ao pé do ouvido.

-Por que nele?

-Acho que lá teremos privacidade garantida... Sem manequins por perto, é claro... E acho excitante, nos amarmos em seu próprio quarto.

Ela beijou-o.

-Sim, vamos até lá! – exclamou Ted, animado. – Vamos utilizar a Rede de Flú; não é possível aparatar dentro da mansão.

Usando a lareira na cozinha da loja, os dois se deslocaram até a mansão de Ted.

Lanísia ficou boquiaberta diante da beleza da mansão; estava na sala, que era gigantesca. Sofás brancos, móveis em estilo clássico, estátuas de mármore, tapeçarias. Diversos quadros espalhados pelas paredes. Ela observou-os, fascinada, até que um deles pareceu sugar toda a beleza do lugar; um que retratava alguém que ela simplesmente _detestava._

Gaguejando, ela apontou o quadro:

-O q-que ela f-faz aqui?

-Ela foi da família, então, mereceu um quadro na sala. Uma velha tradição familiar...

-M-mas ela é...

-Sim. Frieda Lambert. Minha antiga "madrasta".

-_Madrasta??_

* * *

Contrariando todos os estudantes que, aos finais de semana, passavam longe da biblioteca, Hermione e Alone foram até lá logo após o café da manhã. A idéia fora de Hermione; Alone, apavorada ao saber que Mione continuaria a sua pesquisa, rapidamente colocou _a coleção de fotos de banho de Colin Creevey_ dentro da bolsa e seguiu a amiga, deixando a tarefa de espalhar as imagens pela escola para mais tarde. 

-Encontrar a reversão para _o-que-fizemos _torna-se mais importante a cada dia – comentou Mione, folheando os livros com avidez. – Depois da briga que tive com Rony, ficou mais ainda. Enquanto for forçada a ficar ao lado de Draco, ele nunca vai me perdoar. Confundirá sempre o fingimento com realidade.

Alone empurrou um livro insignificante para o lado e deu de cara com _A alquimia do amor. _Mostrou-o à amiga.

-A fonte dos problemas.

-Pois é... Só me trouxe dor de cabeça... – comentou Mione, voltando a folhear os livros.

Alone abriu o livro. Rapidamente localizou a página que ensinava o ritual d'A Fogueira das Paixões. Ela passou o dedo pelo local queimado pela vela que caíra sobre a página na noite em que Joyce localizara o ritual no livro.

Leu toda a página, página que as fascinara tanto... A figura das mulheres ao redor da fogueira... Os pequenos corações, voando entre a fumaça...

Olhou novamente para a ponta da página, apertando-a com os dedos; o fogo queimara ali na noite em que descobriram o ritual, e agora restavam apenas...

-Cinzas... – ela falou, baixinho; o coração disparou em seu peito.

_Essa era a chave._

-Falou alguma coisa? – perguntou Mione, sem erguer os olhos do livro que analisava.

-N-não... Nada...

_"Essa deve ser a chave. Cinzas. Não água, como é o óbvio. Fazer com que o poder da Fogueira se transforme em cinzas, de alguma forma. Essa forma deve estar em um dos livros da biblioteca. Com a palavra-chave em mãos, encontrar a resposta será muito fácil"._

Alone olhou para a amiga; não podia esconder aquela descoberta.

-Mione...

Uma súbita rajada de vento atravessou a biblioteca com força suficiente para derrubar a bolsa que estava ao lado dos livros no chão. Alone olhou para a bolsa; diversas fotos que estavam dentro dela espalharam-se pelo chão.

As fotos de Colin... Os banhos que Colin fotografou...

_Se você contar às suas amigas, Colin e Harry voltarão a ficar junto. Lembre-se disso! Colin voltará a fotografar banhos, mas não será o banho de nenhum desses rapazes; será o banho de Harry Potter, o garoto que atualmente diz que a ama, aquele que a cobre de beijos apaixonados, que quer ficar o resto da vida ao seu lado, tomando vários banhos com você. Quem você quer que veja os banhos de Harry? Você ou Colin Creevey?_

Alone encolheu-se, indecisa, seu olhar passando das fotos para Hermione...

O que devia fazer?

* * *

**N/A: Aguardo o seu comentário! Quanto ao motivo da demora na atualização... Bom, estou irritado com algumas pessoas, poucas, mas suficientemente irritantes, que lêem a fic mas não gostam dela (é, eu também não entendo, lêem algo que não gostam). Eu, por exemplo, quando não gosto de um determinado autor, eu não leio mais nada dele; sei que dificilmente vou gostar do que ele escreve, afinal, cada um tem o seu estilo. Você não gosta do meu estilo? O que está fazendo aqui? Você com certeza não gostou dessa fic e não vai gostar de nenhuma outra que escrevi. Gasto horas escrevendo essa fic porque gosto muito de escrever; parar de postar a fic no fanfiction e enviar os capítulos só para quem merece é uma opção que tenho e posso fazer dessa forma. Afinal, o que importa é você, que está lendo isso tudo sem merecer, que verdadeiramente curte a fic, tem a capacidade de discernir as partes de humor com as de suspense, tem maturidade suficiente para saber que um autor não é propriamente o reflexo do que ele escreve (senão, pobres amigos e conhecidos de Agatha Christie), e entende que eu não sou alguém que tem 24h de tempo livre para escrever. É por você que deixo algumas tarefas de lado para atualizar a fic e por você que escrevo essa N/A. Vamos ver se conseguimos continuar a postar os capítulos normalmente aqui, até o fim, sem a presença de quem não tem mais o que fazer.**

**Quanto aos que não gostam do meu estilo e da minha fic... Pô, fechem essa janela e vão ler outra coisa! Tem quem goste, pode ter certeza.**

**Até o próximo capítulo!**


	28. A falsa Hermione

**CAPÍTULO 28**

_**A falsa Hermione**_

_ Banheiro..._

**-Droga, será que não dá pra se esconder dentro dessa banheira?? – ele gritou para o próprio retrato...**

**Ágil, sem perder tempo, Clarissa avançou...**

_quarto..._

**-Gosta disso não é? – perguntou Ted. – Pois vai ficar ainda mais interessante...**

**-Depilando a "amiguinha", ora! – respondeu Joyce, tirando a toalha.**

_...corredor..._

**-Oh a garota está vazando...**

* * *

Hermione percebeu o olhar perturbado de Alone e, estranhando, perguntou:

-Algum problema?

Alone tomou fôlego, o conflito da indecisão a assolando; de um lado, as amigas, de outro, Harry. Não havia tempo para pensar...

-Não, Mione... – ela disse, agachando-se para recolher as fotos espalhadas pelo chão. – Não há problema algum... São apenas essas fotos do Colin, que ainda me deixam um pouco chocada.

-Vai vingar-se dele mesmo?

-Sim. Mesmo que não quisesse, sei que faria. É mais forte do que eu... – ela suspirou. – Por favor, não vamos falar disso agora...

Mione observou a amiga com atenção; as mãos de Alone estavam trêmulas, e pequeninas gotas de suor espalhavam-se pela testa. Será que o assunto _Colin_vinha perturbando tanto assim?

-Alone, se quiser parar de me ajudar, preferir tomar um ar fresco, eu vou entender...

-É... Talvez fosse bom... – disse Alone, arrumando as fotos. – Na verdade, antes de mais nada, acho que é melhor espalhar essas fotos logo, fazer com que Colin sofra a maior humilhação de sua vida...

-Alone, não pegue muito pesado com o Colin...

-Ele quer me separar do Harry, Mione. Tudo o que pode me separar do Harry precisa ser eliminado. A humilhação colocará Colin em seu devido lugar.

Sem falar mais nada, a garota saiu da biblioteca, a caixa de fotos segura nas mãos, pronta para macular a imagem de Colin Creevey diante dos alunos da escola.

Por um momento, Hermione pensou em segui-la, para impedir que Alone fizesse alguma besteira; havia algo estranho no comportamento da amiga. Subitamente, Alone parecia tensa, ansiosa e vingativa em demasia. Mas ela refreou o desejo de seguir a amiga; precisava resolver os seus problemas o quanto antes, e, para isso, precisava encontrar a solução.

Não podia imaginar que a palavra que levaria à reversão é que havia causado todo o transtorno em Alone...

Toda a sua _obstinação..._

Determinada, Alone caminhou pelos corredores; nem olhou para os lados; estava concentrada em sua tarefa, em como realizaria a vingança perfeita.

Ela precisava provar a si mesma que havia tomado a melhor decisão; que era capaz de tudo para não perder Harry Potter, prejudicando aquele que um dia fora o seu melhor amigo.

Parou diante de uma parede e, depositando a caixa de fotos no chão, começou a revirar seu conteúdo. Finalmente, encontrou uma que considerou bastante importante.

-Você está acabado, Colin Creevey... – rugia a garota, as lágrimas vazando pelos cantos dos olhos estreitos enquanto afixava na parede a foto do banho de Córmaco McLaggen.

Ao redor da foto de McLaggen, Alone colou outras cinco, todas com os rapazes mais conhecidos da escola que tiveram os banhos fotografados por Colin. Em seguida, com as mãos trêmulas, retirou um batom de um dos bolsos e inseriu, ao lado da fotografia, o nome da exposição e do odiado fotógrafo.

-Sim... – afastou-se para contemplar o resultado. Secando as lágrimas com impaciência, Alone extravasou o estranho prazer de seu feito com um sorriso. – É hora do show.

* * *

-Pois é, Frieda foi minha madrasta – confirmou Ted, olhando para o retrato. – Suponho que ela seja sua professora em Hogwarts e o seu espanto seja por esse motivo?

-Sim, claro... – respondeu Lanísia sem pestanejar. – Fiquei surpresa. Não sabia que a professora Frieda casou-se duas vezes.

-Ela foi casada com o meu pai, mas por pouco tempo.

-Eles se separaram por algum motivo?

-Morte.

Sem perceber, Lanísia estendeu a mão para o encosto do sofá às suas costas, buscando um apoio.

-E-eu sinto muito.

-Eu também – respondeu Ted, caminhando pelo recinto. – Acho que sinto mais do que muitas pessoas que perdem um pai. A lembrança do ocorrido me deixa desconfortável, irritado de uma maneira que você não pode imaginar... – ele parou diante da lareira, a cabeça baixa na direção do fogo. – Vamos mudar de assunto.

Lanísia desviou o olhar para o retrato de Frieda. Então, era essa a ligação entre Frieda e Ted. Mas faltava descobrir algumas coisas; ainda não explicava a marca roxa no rosto de Frieda após a visita à loja, não explicava porquê as meninas não podiam descobrir essa ligação...

Faltava descobrir muito mais.

-Ted! – Lanísia foi até o rapaz, e abraçou-o. – Não fique assim... Venha, vamos até o seu quarto. Acho que lá você conseguirá relaxar, e viemos até aqui para que eu conhecesse a sua cama, não é mesmo?? – ela perguntou com malícia, puxando-o pela cintura.

Os atos da garota foram suficientes para melhorar o humor de Ted. O rapaz deixou-se conduzir pela escadaria que levava aos andares superiores. No topo da escadaria, indicou para Lanísia o lado que levava ao seu quarto.

-Já deve ter usado esse cantinho com muitas outras...

-Nenhuma tão maravilhosa quanto você, gata – comentou ele, aplicando-lhe mordidas no pescoço.

-Ah... – ela ofegou, despenteando-lhe os cabelos. – Não faz assim que eu não resisto e sucumbo aos meus desejos aqui mesmo no corredor...

-Vai, não seria má idéia...

-Não, vamos nos controlar... – ela afastou-o pelos cabelos. – Sou muito ligada em fantasias, e você me passa a imagem do garanhão, do sedutor. Quero ser devorada pelo predador na toca.

-Você não vale nada...

-E é por isso que você gosta... – ela deu-lhe um tapa no rosto; Ted sorriu.

-Aqui você ainda comanda, mas dentro da minha "toca" sou eu quem dito as regras.

-Sabe que eu acho que vou gostar de segui-las??

Ele agarrou-a e prensou-a contra uma das portas, aplicando-lhe beijos sôfregos nos lábios. Entre os beijos, ele falava:

-Essa... é... a porta... do... meu quarto...

Lanísia forçou-o a parar. Segurou o rosto dele com as mãos e perguntou:

-É assim que você traz uma presa para o seu covil?

-Não quer gentilezas mesmo...

-Não. Quero algo mais _selvagem._

-Como queira...

Ted escancarou a porta do quarto e jogou-a sobre a sua cama. Ele começou a tirar a camisa, sem despregar os olhos da musa que o aguardava. Lanísia ergueu um pouco o vestido, perturbando Ted ainda mais.

-Ah, vem logo, Ted, vem...

Ted pulou na cama, começando a cobri-la de beijos, enquanto, com as mãos, se desvencilhava do restante das peças de roupa. Lanísia aproveitou o momento, onde a concentração de Ted estava totalmente direcionada para o que estava prestes a ocorrer no quarto, para perguntar:

-Diga uma coisa, Ted, só por curiosidade... Quanto tempo a professora Frieda ficou casada com seu pai?

-Apenas um mês – respondeu o rapaz, sem pestanejar; o assunto não perturbava Ted naquele momento, não quando precisava se livrar do botão que fechava seus jeans e, ao mesmo tempo, beijar Lanísia.

-Como ele morreu? – ela o arranhou nas costas, deixando marcas na pele de Ted.

-Ele se matou... Ah! – ele afastou-se por um momento, enquanto tirava os jeans e os arremessava para um ponto qualquer do quarto.

Lanísia, apesar dos sorrisos insinuantes que lançava para Ted, tinha a mente inteiramente concentrada. _Um suicídio._ O homem havia se casado com Frieda e se suicidara após quatro semanas; apesar de não considerar impossível que alguém pudesse se matar por ter de conviver com Frieda vinte e quatro horas por dia, aquilo soava muito estranho...

Ela precisava perguntar logo; Ted voltava para a cama, agora sem mais nenhuma peça de roupa, e estendia as mãos para apanhar as alças de seu vestido.

-De que forma ele se matou? – ela perguntou, deixando que Ted descesse a alça direita.

-Deu diversos golpes de machado no próprio corpo – a pele de Lanísia arrepiou-se e, apesar de Ted ter acabado de descer a sua alça esquerda e beijado o seu ombro, ela sabia que o arrepio não provinha dos toques e carinhos do rapaz. – Eu vi tudo... Eu e os convidados... Ele se matou no dia do aniversário de meu irmão...

-Nossa... – ela deixou escapar, perplexa; Ted não estranhou, tão convicto em seu poder de sedução que ligou a exclamação da garota ao toque de suas mãos, que comprimiram os seios dela por cima do sutiã.

-Gosta disso não é? – perguntou Ted. – Pois vai ficar ainda mais interessante...

Ele abriu o sutiã de Lanísia; ela já conseguira informações demais. Talvez precisasse formular outras perguntas, mas preferia ter a ajuda das Encalhadas para decidir o que perguntar. Precisava cortar o barato de Ted o quanto antes...

Como ela esperava, o rapaz caiu sobre ela ao ver o belo par de seios, pronto para possuí-la...

-TED! – ela gritou.

-Está com medo, é? – para seu espanto, ele sorriu. – Adoro isso.

-Não, Ted, não é isso...

-Vai, pode gritar, berrar, espernear... – ele estendeu as mãos para a calcinha da jovem. – Ninguém pode salvá-la das mãos deste lobo devorador.

Claro; para ele, aquilo era um _jogo._Uma brincadeira realizada entre quatro paredes. Lanísia amaldiçoou-se em pensamento ao se recordar de que fora ela mesma quem dera a idéia do jogo a Ted.

E o bruxo descia a sua calcinha...

-Ted, por favor...

-Isso, implore!! Você está prestes a ser dominada! Vou aplicar-lhe uma lição que você nunca vai esquecer...

E a calcinha voou pelo quarto quando ele a arremessou...

-TED! PARE!!

-Não dá, querida. Isso é só o começo.

E ele se posicionou, pronto para _devorá-la..._

-EU OUVI PASSOS!

Finalmente, Ted parou. Na fraca luminosidade do quarto, Lanísia viu a confusão impressa em seu rosto.

-O quê?

-Sim... Ouvi passos. Passos no corredor! Acho que não estamos sozinhos!

-É claro que estamos. Talvez seja um dos elfos domésticos, mas eles não ligam para isso. Sabem que gosto de trazer mulheres para o meu quarto, e eles também fazem essas coisas – ele exibiu um sorriso cínico.

Lanísia interessou-se pelo assunto.

-Fazem, é?

-Fazem sim.

-Nossa, nunca imaginei um elfo "mandando ver".

-Eu já vi.

-Nossa... Bom, os novos elfos tinham que ser feitos de alguma forma, não é mesmo?

-Pois é!

-Interessante... – ela balançou a cabeça, voltando a se concentrar. – Mas o que ouvi não eram passos de elfo, sei bem como diferenciar o som.

-Ah estou descobrindo diversas coisas sobre você no dia de hoje! – disse Ted, exasperado. – Uma estranha fobia de manequins, a capacidade de identificar sons de passos...

-Está tirando sarro de mim?

-Não, claro que não... – ele respirou fundo. – Vou verificar se tem alguém no corredor. Acho quase impossível. Meu irmão deve estar no trabalho e minha tia também. Mas vou conferir. Não quero interrupções durante o momento da ação.

Ele vestiu a cueca e a calça e saiu do quarto.

-Já volto – gritou, do corredor. – Não saia daí.

-Não sairei – respondeu Lanísia, descendo da cama e apanhando as peças que estavam espalhadas pelo dormitório. – Imbecil...

Após vestir-se, Lanísia aproximou-se da porta e espiou; Ted estava de costas, caminhando em direção a extremidade oposta do corredor. Lanísia aproveitou e saiu, correndo até a escadaria que levava ao térreo.

Em uma mesinha na sala, apanhou um punhado de pó-de-flú. Antes que corresse para a lareira, gritou:

-Ted, me desculpe!

Ted apareceu no alto da escadaria, ofegante.

-Por que saiu do quarto? O que está fazendo??

-Não sei muito bem. Mas hoje não dá. Não estou muito acostumada a ser dominada e isso me apavorou um pouco.

-Pensei que gostasse.

-Na verdade, queria sair um pouco da rotina, entende? Mas acho que ainda não estou preparada para sair do comando...

-Podemos mudar o rumo das coisas. A gente volta pro meu quarto e eu deixo você fazer o que quiser comigo... Que tal??

-Outro dia. Saí do clima de novo.

-Ah, não é possível... – Ted deu um tapa na própria testa. – Quer que eu a leve para outro lugar?

-Não, eu quero que seja no seu quarto mesmo. Mas... Só acho que hoje perdeu um pouco da graça, entende?

Ted lançou um olhar angustiado para o "amigo" dentro da calça.

-Parece que a graça não acabou para todo mundo, mas... Tudo bem... Eu entendo...

Ela podia ver o esforço que Ted fazia para dizer aquilo e acabou se esforçando para não cair na gargalhada; ela subiu um pouco do vestido, provocando-o, e transportou-se de volta à Hogsmeade através da rede de Flú.

* * *

Mione resolveu deixar a pesquisa de lado por algumas horas. Foi para o salão comunal e, para sua surpresa, encontrou a porta do dormitório trancada. Isso não era muito comum. De qualquer forma, bateu na porta e chamou:

-Olá?

-Hermione? – a voz de Joyce respondeu com outra pergunta.

-Sim. Será que pode abrir a porta?

-Claro. Tem mais alguém aí com você?

-Sim, muita gente. McGonagall, Filch e Rebecca. – respondeu Mione, desdenhosa.

-Nossa, então não vou abrir não – respondeu Joyce, preocupada.

Mione revirou os olhos.

-Estou brincando com você, Sra Inteligência! Agora, será que pode abrir a porta? Estou sozinha.

Joyce destrancou a porta do dormitório. Estava de sutiã, com uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Deixou Hermione passar e, logo em seguida, trancou a porta novamente.

-O que está fazendo?- perguntou Mione.

-Depilando a "amiguinha", ora! – respondeu Joyce, tirando a toalha. Sentou-se na cama e apanhou um pincel. – Esse método do pincel é muito prático, permite que a gente faça desenhos variados na "amiguinha" facilmente!

-E é indolor, o que é ótimo – disse Mione. – Não sabe como é terrível para as trouxas. Elas possuem diversas formas de se depilar, e todas são dolorosas.

Mione ficou observando-a, em pé, enquanto Joyce se depilava, primeiramente molhando o pincel na Loção Corta-os-Fios da Madame Jukin, em seguida, passando o pincel sobre a "amiguinha" e, por último, lavando o pincel em uma vasilha com água. Joyce parou de repente e fitou-a com impaciência:

-Será que você também não quer se depilar ao invés de ficar olhando para a minha piriquita?

-Ah sim – disse Mione, despindo-se. – Acho que vou aproveitar. Faz tempo que não dou um trato nela.

-Acho bom. Fica olhando para minha piriquita, dá licença, pô...

Assim que Mione ficou inteiramente nua, Joyce deu um pulo da cama.

-OH!

-O que foi?

-Ainda pergunta? Mione, por que não deixa assim e a enfeita com trancinhas? Dá até pra encher de lacinhos!

-Não seja ridícula. Não está tão grande assim...

-Não, imagina. Quem vê de longe pode pensar que tem um homem de costas, com a cabeça grudada na sua "amiguinha", e esse é o cabelo dele.

-Dá pra parar com as piadinhas? – perguntou Mione, sentando-se ao lado dela. – Você tem outro pincel?

-Sim... Você não tem??

-Ainda não deu pra perceber?

-É. A falta de algo pra se depilar lhe rendeu um problema bem cabeludo... – ela riu, abrindo uma gaveta para pegar um pincel para a amiga.

-Quantos insultos... – Mione balançou a cabeça, séria. – Nunca fui tão humilhada, Joyce.

-Draco teve sorte ao ser interrompido por Rony. Ele ia precisar de um mapa para localizar a entrada nessa floresta...

-Chega, Joyce! Eu DESISTO! – irritada, Mione nem percebeu que estava indo em direção à porta totalmente nua.

-Isso, sai desse jeito mesmo e fala pro pessoal que tem uma aranha grudada no meio das suas pernas.

Ela deu meia-volta; sem olhar para Joyce, voltou para a cama e sentou-se ao lado da amiga.

-Tome o pincel – disse Joyce, passando para ela.

Mione encheu uma vasilha com água e a colocou ao seu lado, sobre a cama. Em seguida, molhou o pincel na poção e começou a depilação. As duas ficaram caladas por alguns instantes, concentradas na tarefa, até que Mione, retomando o assunto, comentou:

-Draco não pareceu achar ruim quando desceu a minha calcinha.

-Claro que não. Ele está dominado pelo poder _do que fizemos_, não se esqueça disso. Para ele, essa selva aí era maravilhosa.

-Não é mais uma selva – comentou Mione. – Já está ficando bem melhor.

Joyce espiou a vasilha de água onde Mione jogava os fios.

-Dá até a impressão de que alguém cortou o cabelo.

-Engraçadinha – replicou Hermione, lançando a Joyce um sorriso forçado.

Elas terminaram a depilação; por último, foram até o espelho e admiraram o resultado.

-Agora sim está decente, Hermione – comentou Joyce. – Um triângulo super elegante.

-Ah, obrigada! O seu coelhinho também ficou um charme.

-Ficou bem original, não é mesmo?

-Agora vamos tomar um banho – sugeriu Mione, limpando parcialmente o quarto antes de se retirarem.

Dois minutos depois, Clarissa entrou no quarto.

Cautelosa, aproximou-se da cama de Hermione. Ela ficou com Joyce no quarto por um bom tempo; devia ter se sentado na própria cama, talvez até mesmo deitado, deixando um precioso fio de cabelo cair sobre o acolchoado ou no chão...

Ela encontrou dois fios sobre a cama. Não eram muito longos, mas pela cor ela tinha certeza de que pertenciam a Hermione.

Com cuidado, Clarissa depositou os fios em um pote de vidro e os fechou.

-Perfeito. Já tenho o principal ingrediente da Poção Polissuco. Agora, é só colocar na poção, no momento ideal.

Saiu do dormitório, levando, dentro do pote, os dois pêlos pubianos, retirados graças à Loção Corta-os-Fios da Madame Jukin.

* * *

-Lewis não vai contar a você... – disse Frieda, encarando Serena no pátio ensolarado. – Você e suas amigas podem tê-lo aprisionado onde quer que seja, mas ele não vai trair a mãe...

-Não tente ficar mais calma enganando a si mesma, Frieda. Lewis _ama _a mim acima de tudo e de todos, por causa _daquilo_que eu e "as minhas amigas" fizemos, está lembrada? O que você vem tentando descobrir a qualquer custo. Pode ter certeza que o amor que ele sente por mim triplicou depois disso. Não resta piedade ou qualquer tipo de sentimento por você. Só existe _Serena _no coração dele, e ele irá contar a mim o que você fez.

-Eu odeio você... – murmurou Frieda. – Odeio...

-Fique tranqüila. É recíproco.

-Lewis não sabe de tudo... Não sabe toda a história. Não poderá ajudá-las a descobrir toda a verdade...

-Mas nos dará um ponto de partida. Através do que ele nos contar poderemos chegar à verdade!

-O que pretende com isso, garota? Hein?

-Prendê-la! Antes que você consiga nos encarcerar! Quanto ao Lewis... – Serena sorriu, cínica. – Quem sabe não o deixo enfeitiçado? Assim, ele será meu para sempre, não acreditará no que você disser. Poderá até mesmo visitá-la em Azkaban; se você disser a ele que somos irmãos, ele nem irá ligar.

-Casaria com ele? – a repugnância tomou conta do rosto de Frieda.

-Sim! Por quê não? Afinal, não sabia que ele era meu irmão quando me apaixonei por ele! Posso ficar com o Lewis sem ter peso algum na consciência! Ele é demais, e não deixou de ser mesmo quando fiquei sabendo que éramos irmãos... – ela riu. – Já pensou, Frieda? Você, presa, sem poder agir, sabendo que eu casei com o Lewis apesar de todos os seus esforços?

-Pare com isso...

-À noite, você tomando sopa gelada em Azkaban enquanto eu estarei dormindo com o Lewis...

-Pare...

-Você terá pesadelos! Já pensou? Pesadelos... E neles eu e Lewis estaremos debaixo dos lençóis, se amando loucamente...

-CALADA! – Frieda berrou, ao mesmo tempo em que puxava a varinha.

Os alunos que estavam espalhados pelo pátio pararam para observar. Lentamente, Frieda baixou a varinha e guardou-a. Serena continuava sorrindo.

-Sabe que posso ficar a sós com Lewis no esconderijo? – ela provocou. – Seria um ótimo cantinho para se amar, se agarrar...

-Vocês já... Já dormiram juntos?

-Será que já dormimos, Frieda? – ela divertiu-se com o pânico da professora. – Será? Sabe, não vou responder. Vou deixá-la imaginar...

Serena afastou-se, saindo do pátio; quando olhou para trás pela última vez, Frieda continuava parada, no mesmo ponto, com o olhar fixo no chão.

_Que ótimo dia!, _pensou Serena.

Era ótimo ver Frieda preocupada, tensa, confusa. Também foi ótima a sensação de euforia que tomou conta de seu ser ao dizer todas aquelas coisas.

Havia traçado um futuro interessante. Frieda onde merecia estar e ela ao lado de Lewis. Mesmo que ele fosse seu irmão... Ficar perto dele era fantástico. Sabia que nunca sentiria algo semelhante por outro garoto. Se ninguém soubesse que tinham o mesmo sangue, que mal haveria?

Ela correu para o dormitório. Precisava se arrumar para visitá-lo.

* * *

-Meninas!! Meninas!! – gritou Alone, aproximando-se de um grupinho de garotas que conversava no jardim. – Fotografaram Rogério Davies tomando banho! 

-Oh!! – as meninas comemoraram.

-Cadê a foto? – perguntou Parvati Patil.

-Primeiro corredor à direita, segundo andar. Vão até lá porque tem muito mais... Córmaco McLaggen! Dino Thomas! Vários!!

-Ohhhhh!!! – as meninas saíram em disparada.

Alone continuou a espalhar a notícia entre as garotas que estavam no jardim. Quanto às do castelo, ela ficou tranqüila; sabia que seriam comunicadas quando as outras passassem por elas.

Quando se deu por satisfeita, Alone retornou ao castelo.

O corredor era uma confusão; centenas de jovens se espremiam para espiarem as fotos. Alone juntou-se à multidão e olhou para os seis retratos; era engraçado ver que, mesmo diante de tantos olhos, os garotos continuavam a se banhar, despreocupados.

-Quem diria, hein, McLaggen, que as coisas aí embaixo seriam tão pequeninas... – comentou Pansy Parkinson maldosamente, ao ver que o rapaz se aproximava, com o rosto vermelho.

-Eh... A água estava fria... – explicou-se, só piorando a situação; as garotas caíram na gargalhada. – Droga, será que não dá pra se esconder dentro dessa banheira?? – ele gritou para o próprio retrato, que se ensaboava em pé, despreocupado...

-Tirem essa foto daí! – gritou Dino Thomas; o rapaz tentou passar pela multidão, mas não conseguiu avançar.

-Por quê?? – perguntou Padma Patil. – Não precisa ficar com vergonha...

-Ah se você costuma tirar fotos pelada e exibi-las em público, eu não tenho esse costume! – retrucou Dino.

-Vejam só como o Dino está mais "animado" do que o McLaggen! – apontou Alone.

-É verdade... – comentou Pansy. – Nossa, Dino, tomar banho te anima tanto assim?

-Ou será que só em ver o Colin te fotografando você ficou alucinado? – indagou Alone.

-Falem a verdade, vocês o deixaram fotografar vocês, não? – perguntou Parvati Patil.

-Colin?? – perguntou McLaggen aturdido. – A bichona da Sonserina?

-Epa, epa! – interrompeu Blás Zabini, irritado. – A da Sonserina sou eu!

-Isso todo mundo está cansado de saber desde o começo do ano... – retrucou Dino. – O Colin é a bicha da Grifinória!

-Foi ele quem...? – McLaggen não terminou a pergunta; finalmente percebeu as palavras escritas em batom. O olhar de Dino acompanhou o seu, e ambos leram as palavras com a mesma expressão de revolta.

_BANHOS RELAXANTES_

_Por Colin Creevey._

-Relaxantes?? – indagou McLaggen, fechando os punhos.

-No seu caso, _muito _relaxante... – comentou Alone com desdém, lançando um breve olhar para as partes baixas do rapaz.

As garotas começaram a rir.

-Ah olhe ele aí!

Colin apareceu, correndo, o rosto pálido. Alone sentiu uma pontada de prazer cruzar o seu corpo; o suspiro escapou por seus lábios.

-Não, não pode ser... – ele balbuciou, os olhos passando, desesperados, pelos retratos e, por último, para a pichação. – Foi ela... foi... – Alone acenou para ele, sorrindo. – ... _VOCÊ!_

Colin avançou para Alone, os braços estendidos; não houve tempo para a garota ter qualquer reação. O empurrão de Colin jogou-a no chão, fazendo com que seus cotovelos se chocassem dolorosamente contra o piso frio.

-Eu vou acabar com você! – ele agarrou-se aos cabelos de Alone, puxando-os com fúria.

-Sai daqui... Sai... – dizia Alone, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos do garoto. – Alguém tire esse animal daqui!

-Eu tiro – disse a voz revoltada de McLaggen. Ele pegou Colin com extrema facilidade; arrancou-o pelos cabelos. Colin largou as madeixas de Alone e foi obrigado a seguir McLaggen até o meio do corredor.

Ao chegar nesse ponto, o rapaz largou Colin com brutalidade, fazendo com que o garoto caísse de cara no chão.

-Agora você vai aprender a nunca mais tirar fotos escondido, moleque... – disse ele antes de desferir um chute na barriga de Colin.

A multidão se espremeu instintivamente, imaginando a dor causada por aquele chute.

-Desculpe... – ofegou Colin.

-Acha que seu pedido de desculpas vai melhorar a situação? – ele chutou novamente. – Minha intimidade foi exposta para toda a escola! Elas me viram tomando banho! – mais um chute; dessa vez, um jorro de sangue foi expelido pela boca de Colin. – Oh, eu vou acabar com você!

-Eu ajudo! – berrou Simas Finnigan, outro retratado que se aproximava e desferia um soco no rosto de Colin; as gotículas de sangue que voaram do nariz foram se juntar à poça formada pelo sangue expelido pela boca.

-Eles vão matá-lo! – gritou alguém do meio da multidão.

-Não, não farei isso – disse McLaggen. – Mas farei com que ele passe pela mesma humilhação! – dito isso, o rapaz arrancou as calças de Colin, deixando-o nu na frente de todos. – Agora encare a multidão! – McLaggen fez com que ele ficasse de pé, puxando-o pelo cabelo.

Colin fechou os olhos, enquanto as garotas presentes o observavam.

-OHHHH! – elas exclamaram, pasmas.

Em seguida, houve o silêncio. E...

-Bom... É melhor que o McLaggen... – comentou Pansy.

-AGORA EU MATO! – vociferou McLaggen, fechando o punho para socar Colin.

O golpe não foi concluído.

-CHEGA! – gritou a voz enérgica de Minerva McGonagall.

Todos pararam onde estavam e ficaram olhando para a diretora, emudecidos. Minerva relanceou os olhos para as fotos; ao ver do que se tratava, cobriu-os com as mãos.

-Oh! Que baixaria! – virou o rosto; ao tirar as mãos, deparou-se com o Colin de calças arriadas. – Oh, não! – cobriu o rosto novamente. – Essa escola está de pernas para o ar... – virou para outro lado; Alone estava parada com uma poça de sangue entre as pernas. – Oh a garota está vazando...

-EU NÃO ESTOU MENSTRUADA! – replicou Alone, irritada.

-É, isso é sangue do Colin – explicou Parvati. – Apenas um mal-entendido, diretora, embora o resto não seja...

-Ar, preciso de ar... – Minerva fechou os olhos e respirou fundo por três vezes seguidas. – Pronto... – ela abriu os olhos novamente; estava de costas para as fotos, pelo menos a poça de sangue não era o que ela esperava e Colin Creevey já estava vestido. – Quero todos os envolvidos nessa confusão na minha sala agora mesmo! Alguém pode me dizer o nome dos envolvidos?

-Creevey, McLaggen, Finnigan e Thomas! – respondeu Alone, sorrindo.

-E você também! – gritou Colin. – Você começou tudo isso!

-Por que teria algo a ver com isso? – perguntou Alone. – Sei que está bravo com a reação dos garotos, mas você devia esperar que eles não gostariam dessa exposição...

-Você ainda me paga, Alone!

-Chega, chega! – interrompeu Minerva. – Obrigada pelo auxílio, Sra Bernard. Agora, os senhores, me sigam, e não quero ouvi-los durante o caminho!

Os quatro jovens seguiram a diretora.

Enquanto Colin passava por ela, Alone mandou-lhe um beijo, acenou e, com os lábios, formou a palavra _vingança._

* * *

Dentro do banheiro, Clarissa retirou do esconderijo o frasco de Polissuco. Respirou fundo, aliviada; permanecia intacta, pronta para receber o fio de cabelo de Hermione e transformá-la na garota. 

-Agora falta resolver a parte crítica... – disse para si mesma. – Como fazer com que a Hermione desapareça enquanto me passo por ela?

Havia também outras coisas a decidir para que o plano saísse sem falhas.

De repente, Clarissa ouviu passos se aproximando. Ágil, guardou o frasco de poção dentro da bolsa e fechou-se em um dos boxes do banheiro. O que ouviu do outro lado foram vozes bem conhecidas – eram Joyce e _Hermione._

-Precisava conversar tanto com o Juca? – perguntou Mione.

-Eu sinto pena dele. Poxa, sou a responsável pelo amor que ele sente por mim. Sugeri a ele que procurasse novas posições sexuais para me conquistar.

-Nossa, tudo a ver, amor com posições...

-Foi só para enrolá-lo, Mione, não falei sério. Juca não é muito rápido nesses assuntos, vai ficar procurando por tanto tempo que, até lá, ou Frieda já nos levou para a cadeia ou nós conseguimos encontrar a reversão.

-Isso, fale mais, só estamos em um banheiro público, pode contar todos os nossos segredos...

-Ah é... – ela deu uma risadinha. – Mas, enfim, ele anda tão desesperado que inventou um tal de _Manual Posicionado de Posições._ Disse que está usando o manual, que ficará ótimo, etc etc... Até parece que ele ia encontrar um livro desses aqui em Hogwarts.

Clarissa ouviu a torneira de um dos boxes se abrir. Conseguiu identificar quem havia entrado no Box através de um comentário:

-Nossa, Mione, a água está quentinha! – era Joyce.

-Já vou entrar também. Só estou me admirando no espelho outra vez...

Clarissa remexeu-se. _Aquele era o momento._

Ela abriu a porta um pouquinho e espiou pela fresta. Não viu nada. Arriscando-se, abriu a porta um pouco mais – tendo o barulho da água que escorria sobre Joyce como um aliado. Olhou para a direita. Finalmente, viu a amiga. Mione se olhava no espelho; o vapor saía por cima do último Box, indicando que Joyce o utilizava.

Não tinha como sair sem ser vista por Hermione; precisava aguardar mais...

Ela abriu a bolsa e retirou o frasco de Poção Polissuco. Pousou o frasco sobre a tampa do vaso sanitário e, remexendo novamente em sua bolsa, puxou o vidro com os "fios de cabelo" de Hermione. Abriu a tampa de ambos os frascos e, com cuidado, jogou os fios dentro da poção.

Imediatamente, a poção adquiriu outra coloração e borbulhou. Clarissa espiou novamente. Hermione continuava diante do espelho. Quando voltou a observar a poção, viu que o conteúdo havia parado de borbulhar. Determinada, Clarissa segurou o frasco com firmeza e, apesar do aspecto de lama que o líquido havia adquirido, bebeu a poção de uma só vez.

-Hermione, se você não for tomar banho logo, eu termino o meu e saio sem você! – ela ouviu Joyce reclamar, irritada.

-Tudo bem. Já me olhei demais... – disse Mione.

Clarissa sentiu o corpo transformar-se. Retirou um espelho de maquiagem de sua bolsa e seu coração disparou quando ela encontrou o rosto de Hermione fitando-a. Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto, sem tirar os olhos do reflexo. Havia se transformado em Hermione Granger.

* * *

-Precisamos de uma reunião... – Lanísia comentou com Serena, ao entrar na Sala Precisa. Ela puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se. – Onde estão as outras? 

-Encontrei Joyce e Hermione indo tomar banho... Alone criou tumulto ao divulgar as fotos do Creevey, mas agora não sei onde ela está. Também não sei onde Clarissa se meteu.

-Hum... – ela olhou para a figura de Lewis, que continuava deitado sobre a cama. – Como ele está?

-Na mesma. Às vezes acorda, murmura coisas sem sentido e em seguida adormece outra vez... – ela segurou a mão do rapaz. – Sabe, tomei uma decisão muito importante, Lanísia.

-Qual?

-Que ainda quero namorar Lewis, independente de sermos irmãos ou não.

-Jura??

-Sim.

-Mas vai chegar um dia que vocês terão que fazer "coisas" e... Serena, você vai dormir com seu irmão!

-Eu sei, mas quando nasceu esse sentimento, essa..._atração_ que rola entre nós dois, eu não sabia disso. Não vejo isso como um ato obsceno.

-Mas deveria ver!

-Lanísia, eu sou uma mulher, Lewis é um homem, e nasceu algo muito forte, compartilhado por nós dois! Nenhum de nós dois teve culpa! Não tínhamos noção de que éramos irmãos!

-Mas agora você sabe, e seria loucura ignorar!

Serena levantou-se da cama.

-Você também vive um amor proibido. Se você se apaixonasse por Augusto, antes de saber que ele era seu professor... Fizesse planos, imaginasse uma vida toda ao lado dele... E, depois, descobrisse, do nada, que ele seria _seu professor._ Você o deixaria? Ignoraria todos os seus sentimentos e desejos só por que havia descoberto que, perante a sociedade, o seu relacionamento seria considerado algo errado?

Lanísia ficou calada, sem saber o que responder.

-Acho que não. Eu já sabia que ele era meu professor quando me apaixonei, e não refreei os meus sentimentos.

-Então...

-Mas é diferente, Serena! Eu e Augusto não temos o mesmo sangue!

-Para mim não é diferente!

-Você está tentando se convencer de que é algo normal, mas não é!

-Já vi que você não pode entender... – Serena debruçou-se sobre Lewis e beijou os lábios inertes do rapaz. – Para mim, isso é normal, e você não vai mudar o meu ponto de vista! – com lágrimas nos olhos, ela saiu da sala.

Naquele momento, Lewis entreabriu os olhos e começou a murmurar:

-Serena... Cadê... Serena... Eu amo... Serena... Minha Serena...

Lanísia levantou-se e aproximou-se da cama. Acariciou a testa de Lewis.

-Ela está bem. Logo, logo volta para vê-lo.

-Quero... a minha... Serena... – e fechou os olhos novamente.

Lanísia respirou fundo. A seu ver, o amor daqueles dois era muito bonito, porém impossível...

* * *

Em seu quarto, Frieda retirava, de um baú, alguns brinquedos antigos de Lewis. 

Serena não podia imaginar, mas algo cruel estava sendo preparado para mudar o seu "ponto de vista"...

* * *

A voz da verdadeira Hermione a retirou do devaneio... 

-Pronto, Joyce, já vou começar o banho...

Clarissa espiou. Hermione estava entrando em um dos boxes.

Agora, ela precisava se livrar da roupa que vestia. Para isso, pegou a toalha de Hermione – largada sobre o banco no centro do banheiro – e saiu do toalete, examinando o corredor. Só precisava deixar seus pertences ali por uma hora; decidiu-se por ocultá-los atrás de um vaso de flores.

Despiu-se, enrolando-se na toalha logo em seguida. Escondeu seus pertences atrás do vaso e, aflita, retornou ao banheiro. Ser surpreendida de toalha no meio do corredor não seria nem um pouco agradável, mesmo que estivesse em outro corpo.

Mas ninguém apareceu. E, ao retornar ao banheiro, Clarissa constatou que tudo continuava na mesma. Joyce e a verdadeira Hermione continuavam a tomar banho, o vapor de água quente envolvendo o ambiente...

Clarissa apanhou a bolsa e começou a avançar pelo banheiro. Ela avançou sem hesitar; afinal, tinha uma hora para agir, e cada segundo era precioso. Lançou um breve olhar para o enorme espelho do banheiro, admirada, vendo-se por inteiro no corpo de Hermione.

Parou em frente à porta do compartimento de Mione.

Clarissa apontou a varinha para a fechadura...

Com um _Alorromora, _a porta se abriu... O clique foi abafado – o ruído da água continuava sendo um aliado _maravilhoso..._

Ela estava pronta para agir, mas nada aconteceu...

Hermione estava de costas, lavando o cabelo. Ágil, sem perder tempo, Clarissa avançou...

Mione virou-se no momento em que Clarissa desferia um golpe violento em sua cabeça, utilizando a bolsa. A última coisa que viu antes de perder os sentidos foi o seu próprio rosto, olhando para ela com uma fúria que nem ela mesma conhecia, os dentes fechados sobre os lábios, as faces coradas de fúria, no mesmo instante em que sentia a pancada extremamente dolorosa...

Ela caiu; Clarissa interrompeu a queda, segurando-a pelas costas.

Á água jorrava; Joyce cantarolava no compartimento ao lado...

Clarissa deixou Mione sentada sobre o chão, fora do alcance do jorro de água que poderia despertá-la.

-O golpe de uma bolsa feminina derruba qualquer um... – ela cochichou, satisfeita. – Agora, é hora de escondê-la...

Clarissa terminou de executar o seu plano; puxando Hermione pelos braços, arrastando-a pelo chão, largou-a dentro do compartimento onde havia se escondido e bebido a poção. Encostou a porta e, puxando a varinha, trancou-a.

-Ninguém tentará abrir – murmurou Clarissa, sorrindo. – Quem abriria a porta de um banheiro público? – ela olhou para a bolsa que estava sobre o banco. – Só falta esconder você.

Depois de ocultar a bolsa atrás do vaso do corredor, ela voltou ao banheiro e tomou o lugar anteriormente ocupado pela verdadeira Hermione.

-Você está muito calada, Mione – comentou Joyce, de seu Box. – Costuma falar sem parar quando estamos tomando banho... Humm... O que está aprontando?

-Nada...

-Sei. Está muito quieta. Deve estar se estimulando com a mão, não é mesmo?

-Não! Por acaso todas as mulheres ficam em silêncio quando estão... "se estimulando"?

-Sei lá... Acho que sim...

-Não está se baseando em você mesma, está, Joyce?

-Ah... É, estou.

-Há-há! Isso explica o silêncio prolongado no dia em que todas as Encalhadas tomaram banho no mesmo banheiro!

-Não, naquele dia eu não estava sozinha no Box e estava ocupada no MacMillan.

-E não podia falar...? – e de repente a ficha caiu. – Blergh, Joyce, que nojo!

-Foi uma experiência interessante, se quer saber...

-Então, aquela coisa branca no seu rosto...

-Não era uma nova marca de sabonete.

-Ihhhhh! – Clarissa exclamou, com nojo. – Eu passei aquilo na minha mão!

-Ninguém mandou vocês quererem sentir na pele o efeito do tal sabonete.

-Eu cheirei aquela coisa... Que horror!! Que grande amiga é você, Joyce!

-Foi engraçado ver como vocês foram ingênuas. Nem a Clarissa, que já transou uma vez, percebeu o que era...

-Ah para mim... – ela parou de falar. – E para a Clarissa e as outras, você estava _sozinha_no Box, sem a fonte do tal "sabonete"!

-Relaxa, Hermione, são águas e fluidos passados... – Joyce deu uma risadinha.

-Vou terminar esse banho logo. Preciso resolver algumas coisas, não posso demorar muito.

-Que coisas?

-Depois eu conto... – ela fechou a torneira.

-Poxa, Mione, já?

-Sim. Já disse que não posso demorar... – ela abriu a porta e começou a secar-se com a toalha. Bateu na porta fechada que ocultava o banho de Joyce. – Vai sair também ou terei que ir sozinha?

-Espere aí! – pediu Joyce, fechando a torneira. Abriu a porta e apanhou a sua toalha, saindo em meio à uma nuvem de vapor. – Nem deu pra me lavar direito...

-Teve tempo suficiente para isso.Eu tomei um ótimo banho...

-Lavou bem a "amiguinha"?

-Joyce, eu sempre faço isso.

-Eu sei, mas quando a gente se depila precisa lavar com mais cuidado.

O estômago de Clarissa rodopiou.

-O que você disse? – ela deu um sorrisinho incrédulo. – E-eu me depilei hoje?

-Nem venha fingir que não se depilou! Estava ridícula aquela cabeleira toda, mas não precisa fingir que não deu um trato na "colega".

-N-não v-vou fingir... Mas... Foi no dormitório?

-Não, foi no Salão Principal, você arreganhou as pernas na frente de todo mundo e começou a depilação... Sabe muito bem que foi no dormitório, em cima da sua cama!

Clarissa sentiu o estômago embrulhar-se.

-Oh, não... – disse, exaurida.

-Mas, se quer se fazer de desentendida, tudo bem... – disse Joyce, vestindo-se, nem percebendo o quanto "Hermione" estava pálida e se esforçando para não vomitar.

-Não posso acreditar... – Clarissa murmurou. – Tomei um pêlo pubiano...

-O que foi? – indagou Joyce, que não havia escutado.

-N-nada... Nada não... – ela respirou fundo. – Só fiquei um pouco tonta de repente, só isso... – ela levou a mão à parede, precisando apoiar-se para não cair.

Seu olhar passou pela porta trancada onde Mione estava desmaiada. Não podia demorar muito ali no banheiro; precisava, pelo menos, mover as peças principais antes que Hermione despertasse...

-Preciso ir logo... – ela comentou, terminando de vestir-se.

-Está com pressa mesmo, hein? – comentou Joyce, colocando os brincos.

-Nos vemos daqui a pouco – Clarissa sorriu e saiu correndo do banheiro, ainda vestindo os sapatos de Hermione.

Pelo espelho, Joyce lançou um breve olhar para a única porta que estava fechada. Era a porta de um dos boxes que possuíam vaso sanitário.

-Parece que o intestino de alguém não está funcionando muito bem... – ela comentou, baixinho, enquanto continuava a se produzir diante do espelho. – Boa sorte! Pode soltar pum à vontade, isso é bem comum. Não se acanhe, amiga!

* * *

A falsa Hermione caminhava, afobada, pelo castelo de Hogwarts. Não conseguia se esquecer do tempo que lhe restava – provavelmente uns cinqüenta minutos – antes que o efeito da Poção Polissuco se extinguisse. 

Precisava encontrar Draco Malfoy...

-Olá, Mione – disse a voz de Draco às suas costas, do alto da escadaria de mármore.

Clarissa correu ao encontro de Draco e o abraçou. Não fazia parte da encenação; o abraço era fruto da satisfação em ver o garoto, a primeira peça que precisava ser movida para que o jogo tivesse início.

-Oi! – ela cumprimentou. – Quero marcar mais um de nossos encontros nos corredores...

-Humm... – disse Draco, satisfeito. – O último foi inesquecível, e seria muito mais se não fôssemos interrompidos.

-É, pena que não deu para irmos até o fim – ela acariciou o corpo dele. – Acredite, esse era o meu objetivo.

-Assanhada...

-Quero que apague meu fogo... Estarei esperando-o no quarto andar, no corredor escuro próximo ao quadro da corrida dos unicórnios...

-Que horas?

-Daqui há quinze minutos. Só me dê o tempo necessário para me preparar.

-Hum, terei surpresas hoje?

Ela acariciou o rosto dele com um dedo e, em seguida, levou o dedo à própria boca.

-Não faz idéia de como terá.

Ela afastou-se, satisfeita. Além de ter conseguido localizar a primeira peça, fez um ato obsceno no alto da escadaria de mármore que deixaria Hermione com a fama de piranha que ela merecia.

-Agora, a segunda peça... – sussurrou Clarissa, olhando ao redor. – A vermelha...

* * *

Ela tinha trinta e oito minutos à disposição quando entrou no Salão Principal e localizou Rony. Parou por um instante, preparando-se. 

-Como será que se faz a cara de puritana da Hermione? Preciso bancar a namoradinha arrependida...

-Há! Há! Ela fala sozinha! – apontou um moleque do primeiro ano.

-Cala a boca, garoto! Sai daqui! Anda! – ela espantou-o, ameaçando com a varinha.

Aquela movimentação chamou a atenção de Rony. Quando ela voltou a observá-lo, percebeu que Rony retribuía o seu olhar; a expressão em seu rosto indicava que ele não estava nem um pouco satisfeito em vê-la.

Baixando o olhar, Clarissa entrou no Salão. Ergueu os olhos quando estava bem próxima; Rony a encarava, sem emoção.

-Precisamos conversar.

-Não precisamos.

-Rony, não... – ela interrompeu a saída dele, segurando-o. – Por favor. Vamos conversar.

-Não adianta tentar me convencer outra vez de que fez tudo aquilo sem pensar...

-Não vou tentar mudar sua opinião. Mas preciso que escute algumas coisas. E não podemos conversar aqui, na frente de todo mundo. Eles não sabem que estivemos juntos todo esse tempo.

Ele hesitou por um momento, antes de responder.

-Está bem... Mas espero que seja breve.

-Será... Eu vou um pouco à frente. Siga-me.

Foi só ficar de costas, fora do campo de visão de Rony, para que um sorriso malévolo distorcesse as feições da falsa Hermione.

* * *

Estavam no corredor. Clarissa olhou rapidamente para o relógio, antes que Rony se aproximasse. Tinha poucos minutos antes que Draco também aparecesse... 

-Pronto – disse Rony, entrando no corredor. – Estou aqui. Diga o que quer.

-Não seja rude comigo.

-Não vim até aqui prometendo ser amoroso. Só vim ouvi-la.

-Ótimo... – ela suspirou, os olhos fixos no chão do outro corredor; precisava ficar atenta à sombra que se formaria quando Draco se aproximasse. – Rony, vou ser franca com você...

-Achei que sempre tivesse sido.

-Fui, na maioria das vezes... Em _todas_, na verdade. Só não fui franca em assuntos que envolviam...

-O seu amante.

-Ele não é o meu amante!

Ela deixou que o silêncio se prolongasse depois de sua exaltação. Precisava prosseguir, mas os ouvidos que devia atingir ainda não estavam presentes.

Até que a sombra surgiu no outro corredor e ela desatou a falar...

-Eu amo você, Rony! Draco não significa nada pra mim!

Como ela previa, a sombra não se moveu depois de ouvir isso...

Draco, no outro corredor, parou rente à parede, sentindo o coração apertar-se. _Era a voz de Hermione; a sua Hermione declarando-se para outro homem._

-Vocês estavam se esfregando, eu vi tudo, Hermione!

-Eu perdi o controle. Eu sinto uma atração muito forte pelo Draco, sempre senti. Mas é só atração física. Por você, eu sinto atração, mas também amor... Eu sinto vergonha em admitir isso, Rony, mas estava usando o Draco. Usando-o para satisfazer os meus desejos, apenas isso. Eu _te amo_, Rony.

Draco trincou os dentes com força; aquelas palavras eram como ferroadas...

_Rony. Ela ainda amava Rony..._

-É difícil para mim, Hermione...

-Preciso de uma segunda chance...

-Eu... Não sei... Você... nunca mais voltará a se envolver com Draco?

-Nunca! Prometo! Draco não tem nenhuma chance perto de você. Vou ser sincera, Rony. Se você não existisse, talvez eu acabaria ficando ao lado dele, talvez a atração se tornasse algo maior. Mas, com você ao meu lado, perto de mim, Draco não tem chance alguma. Você eclipsa tudo o que poderia sentir por ele. Draco não tem chance alguma de conquistar o meu coração.

Draco fechou os olhos, revoltado, as palavras de Hermione entorpecendo sua mente:

_Se você não existisse, talvez eu acabaria ficando ao lado dele._

Essa era a única chance que tinha para fazer com que Hermione o amasse...

Rony devia morrer.

* * *

**N/A: Obrigado pelos comentários e pelo apoio e até o próximo capítulo! Estou de "férias" e a atualização deve ocorrer logo. Até o próximo capítulo!**


	29. Foi bom pra você?

**CAPÍTULO 29**

_**Foi bom pra você?**_

_Aqui vão as preliminares... _

**-Você nunca me pegou dessa forma antes. Está tão... quente.**

**-Rodei na mão de todo o mundo! Virei uma espécie de atração da livraria! **

**-NÃO ME TOQUE! – afastou-se de Hermione com tanta pressa que caiu no chão**

**-Vamos dar então?**

** O que Serena viu ali a fez perceber que, afinal, gritos e xingamentos não eram as piores coisas que poderia esperar...**

**-Não tenha dúvidas, Lorenzo. Eu faço de tudo**

_...agora é a hora de apreciar o capítulo em sua plenitude..._

* * *

-E então, Rony... Vai me perdoar?

-Eu não sei... Sinceramente, não sei – ele parou diante de um quadro e o ajeitou, pensativo, antes de voltar-se para Hermione. – Para que a gente fique junto é necessário continuar com aquela farsa, graças à idéia absurda que você e suas amigas tiveram. Ou seja, vou vê-la ao lado de Draco, como se fosse a _namorada_dele. Isso já não era muito fácil de agüentar, Hermione, e depois do que vi... Assim, eu não terei como saber se você estará apenas_fingindo _os sorrisos, ou mentindo ao dizer que está _adorando_os beijos... Não me sentirei seguro. Vou acabar me lembrando do que vi no corredor... Acho que não sou mais capaz de diferenciar... Não sei se está conseguindo entender...

-Sim, entendi o que você quis dizer.

-Ótimo... Espero que entenda... – havia insegurança em Rony; até mesmo Draco, escondido no outro corredor, conseguiu captar a insegurança do garoto, apenas o ouvindo. Clarissa, que tinha o ruivo diante de si, percebia a expressão inquieta no rosto de Rony. Eram face e voz revelando o que ele realmente sentia. – Posso até perdoá-la, mas... Não dá para namorarmos. Você está acorrentada ao Draco para sempre e eu não saberei mais lidar com essa situação.

-Você precisa aprender a lidar, Rony – ela aproximou-se dele; pegou uma das mãos do rapaz e a levou ao seu rosto. – Não tenho como me livrar dessa situação, pelo menos por um tempo. Teremos que continuar como estávamos: namorando escondido. Draco não descobriu até agora, e provavelmente não irá descobrir. E, mesmo se descobrisse, nós já tivemos provas de como ele é_patético._

Draco remexeu-se inquieto no outro corredor.

-Francamente... Ele planeja tudo errado! Para nosso bem, ele não percebe como é fácil matar. Nem precisa ser em um lugar deserto, mas é necessário ter_precisão._ Ser preciso para não deixar pistas. Sorte a nossa de que Draco não tenha a capacidade de perceber isso!

-É, tem razão. Ele não é muito esperto – Rony concordou.

-Não mesmo... Enfim... Poderemos ficar juntos apenas se você aceitar que tudo fique como antes.

Ela lançou um rápido olhar para o chão do outro corredor; a sombra revelava que Draco permanecia ali, escutando tudo. Perfeito; havia muito mais para o loiro ouvir e também para _ver._

-Eu amo você, Rony. Ainda vou encontrar uma maneira de corrigir aquele erro e, assim que encontrar, seremos só nós dois.

Clarissa estava perto demais do rosto dele para perder a oportunidade; oculta no corpo de Hermione Granger, resolveu aproveitar os lábios da outra para experimentar os do rapaz que sempre amou. Ela o pegou de surpresa; beijou-o com uma vontade louca, ensandecida. Rony precisou apoiar-se na parede para não desabar. No corredor, Draco ouvia as respirações ofegantes e o ruído dos lábios se encontrando. Seu estômago rodopiou e ele sentiu-se nauseado.

-Nossa... – comentou Rony, olhando admirado para o rosto de Hermione. – Você nunca me pegou dessa forma antes. Está tão... quente.

-Era a saudade – disse a falsa Hermione; Clarissa estava sem ar, sentindo o coração disparar no peito. Fora mais perfeito do que ela imaginou que seria. Superou todas as expectativas, e ainda haveria _mais; muito mais. _– E, depois disso, pergunto a você: vamos voltar a namorar?

Ela já sabia a resposta; Rony sorria feito uma criança que havia acabado de ganhar a primeira vassoura de brinquedo.

-Sim.

Houve mais um beijo, só que este, para Clarissa, foi ainda melhor. Rony tomou a iniciativa, puxando-a para perto de si, enlaçando-a pela cintura e beijando-a. Clarissa desmanchou-se nos braços do garoto. Foi a firmeza que sentiu encostando-se a suas coxas que a fez lembrar de que não podia deixar-se envolver pelos beijos de Rony por muito tempo; em breve o efeito da poção cessaria, e ainda tinha que aproveitar mais.

_O que havia sentido ia encostar-se a outros lugares._

Ela afastou Rony com delicadeza.

-Espere... espere... – disse.

Apesar da delicadeza, Rony estranhou.

-Algum problema?

-Nenhum... – disse a falsa Hermione, de costas para ele. – Apenas... Acho que devíamos comemorar ainda mais esse retorno.

-C-como?? – gaguejou Rony; ela podia sentir a tensão do garoto, a _expectativa; _era formidável.

-Isso mesmo que você está pensando... – ela deu um sorrisinho e olhou para ele. – Acho que chegou o momento, Rony. O momento de nos amarmos por completo.

Ela baixou o olhar após dizer isso, como se não pudesse encará-lo.

_"A CDF puritana provavelmente faria isso, ou até mesmo enrubesceria", _pensou Clarissa, calculando seus movimentos, sua maneira de agir, para fazer tudo como a verdadeira Hermione faria, embora não tivesse muito tempo para isso. Precisava soar como Hermione, mas um pouco mais direta.

-Puxa, Hermione... – Rony não deixava de sorrir. – Você... Tem certeza?

-Absoluta – segurou as mãos do garoto e sentiu o quanto elas estavam suadas. – Mas não aqui. Tem uma sala disponível aqui pertinho. Venha comigo!

Puxando-o pela mão, conduziu-o até a sala; a porta _(como Clarissa sabia que estaria)_, estava destrancada. Abriu-a e, após Rony passar, encostou-a.

-Nossa – comentou Rony, observando o local. Havia poucas carteiras no ambiente; um palco, atulhado com algumas quinquilharias, se destacava no fundo da sala. – Mione, você... Já tinha planejado tudo isso?

-Não! Claro que não! Já tinha ouvido algumas garotas falarem sobre essa sala... Escutei uma conversa no salão comunal sobre um certo encontro que ocorreu por aqui. Lembrei que estávamos por perto e, por sorte, veja, a sala continua aberta e deserta!

-Sim... Mas, onde...?

-Segundo as mesmas garotas, há um local tranqüilo atrás do palco – ela puxou-o para o fundo da sala, novamente pelas mãos. Olharam atrás do palco. Ali, havia uma cortina rosada; a falsa Hermione afastou-a, e os olhos fascinados de Rony viram um colchão azul estendido no chão.

-Puxa... – disse ele, admirado. – Muito sacana isso!

-Também acho... – ela fitou-o. – Mas, agora, será o local onde nos amaremos pela primeira vez.

Ela devia ter apenas uns vinte minutos. Ficou de costas para ele, fingindo acanhamento novamente, e começou a se despir. Como estava voltada na direção da porta, Clarissa notou quando ela foi entreaberta e pôde até mesmo vislumbrar os cabelos dourados de Draco. Apanhando a namoradinha tirando a roupa para outro, oh, como aquele golpe seria terrível para o pobre Draco Malfoy. Ela podia imaginar o ódio do rapaz ao ver aquela cena, contido apenas pelos comentários da própria namoradinha, de que ele não sabia matar. Draco fechou a porta em seguida; era bem óbvio o que ia acontecer ali, e parecia que o rapaz preferiu não presenciar o ato.

Clarissa continuou a se despir; esperava que aquilo motivasse Rony a fazer o mesmo. Após tirar a blusa, ela olhou para trás, rapidamente; para sua satisfação, Rony também se despia, um tanto desajeitado.

-Nervoso? – ela perguntou a ele, sem olhá-lo, enquanto tirava a lingerie.

-Um pouco... E você?

-Um pouquinho também. Mas atrás do palco é um pouco mais escuro. Poderemos ficar à vontade...

-É... – ela olhou-o de esguelha; Rony já estava sem roupa.

-Vou primeiro, Rony. Venha em seguida, rápido.

-Sim...

Ela afastou as cortinas e deitou-se sobre o colchão. Evitava olhar para o próprio corpo, já que era o corpo de Hermione; pelo menos a penumbra que havia ali atrás não lhe permitia ver muito daquele corpo que, para ela, era asqueroso. Infelizmente, teria que utilizar aquele material asqueroso para que o seu ruivo funcionasse corretamente.

-Estou indo... – disse Rony, abrindo a cortina. O que ela pôde ver enquanto o rapaz entrava lhe mostrou que não seria necessário muito esforço para que ele funcionasse da maneira esperada.

_"Ótimo. Sem muitas preliminares; não tenho tempo para isso. Rony, vamos direto ao ponto!"._

Mas estava no corpo de alguém que definia como "puritana" e, portanto, não podia falar isso... Porém, dava para agir e acelerar o processo de maneira discreta...

-Vem cá, meu amor... – ela agarrou-o pela nuca e o beijou.

A falsa Hermione estimulou-o com os beijos, com os toques de suas mãos, com o som entrecortado de sua respiração denotando prazer total. Ao se sentir inteiramente preparado, Rony posicionou-se; inexperiente, atrapalhou-se um pouco. A falsa Hermione o ajudou, e, finalmente, eles se uniram em um só corpo.

A maneira como Hermione havia se desinibido, e até mesmo o ajudado a possuí-la, fora surpreendente para Rony. Mas ele desconsiderou isso; o que importava era aproveitar o momento. E, como já tinha ouvido falar, as pessoas tornam-se surpreendentes quando estão com a pessoa amada entre quatro paredes, ou, neste caso, escondidas atrás de um palco, em uma sala vazia...

* * *

Uma forte pontada de dor assolava a cabeça da verdadeira Hermione quando ela despertou, no chão do banheiro. Houve apenas alguns segundos de confusão antes que as imagens do que havia ocorrido tomassem conta de sua mente.

_Seu próprio rosto, feroz... Uma outra Hermione, atacando-a..._

_Uma outra Hermione._

-Poção Polissuco... – ela murmurou, erguendo-se com dificuldade. – Alguém... se transformou... em mim... – ela ficou em pé. Quase se estatelou no chão novamente quando percebeu quem poderia ter feito isso. – O inimigo desconhecido.

Ela voltou-se para a porta. Girou a maçaneta e destrancou-a.

Lá estava o banco onde sempre deixava a varinha e as roupas. O banco estava vazio, exceto por sua varinha. Mas onde estariam suas roupas?

Claro. Estava com a outra. _A outra Hermione precisava estar vestida à caráter._

Este pensamento fez com que ela prosseguisse, ignorando o cansaço e a dor na cabeça.

Nua, Hermione foi até o banco e apanhou sua varinha. Conjurou uma toalha e cobriu-se. Saiu do banheiro, sem saber exatamente para onde devia ir; apenas sabia quem devia encontrar.

Rony. Precisava encontrar Rony...

O inimigo misterioso parecia odiar Rony. E, com a aparência de Hermione Granger, poderia levá-lo direto para o abate.

Mal sabia ela que o inimigo tinha outros interesses...

* * *

-Humm, Rony... – ela riscou as costas dele com as unhas. Rony, ofegante, deitou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a. – Querido, foi maravilhoso...

-Para mim também – disse ele, beijando-a. – Sabe, Mione, eu imaginei que seria de diversas maneiras diferentes, me perdia nesses devaneios e nenhuma delas, _nenhuma,_foi tão perfeita quanto esta.

-Foi ótimo mesmo. Já superou as minhas expectativas simplesmente por ter acontecido, e o ato em si foi incrível...

Rony ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

-Como assim "simplesmente por ter acontecido"? Você chegou a pensar que isso nunca aconteceria entre a gente?

-Só... algumas vezes, Rony... Depois que a gente rompeu... – ela conseguiu responder; era complicado pensar como outra pessoa a cada segundo.

Houve um lado bom em cometer aquele erro; serviu como um lembrete para Clarissa.

_O que ela ainda estava fazendo ali, aninhada nos braços de Rony?_

-Ah, preciso ir, querido... – falou a falsa Hermione com urgência, levantando-se do colchão e apanhando as roupas no canto onde as peças foram arremessadas. Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo ainda lhe restava – perdera a noção de tempo enquanto se atracava com Rony – mas ela calculava que ainda teria uns três minutos – _no máximo._

A sobrancelha de Rony arqueou-se ainda mais ao presenciar a súbita pressa de Hermione, que começava a se vestir.

-Algum problema, Mione?

-Não... Nenhum... Só quero tomar um banho, Rony, apenas isso...

-Você não podia deixar isso pra depois? Seria bom ficar aqui mais um pouco, curtindo esse momento que foi tão importante para nós dois. Ficarmos abraçadinhos... Vem cá...

A falsa Hermione lançou um olhar carinhoso na direção de Rony, olhar que ele não pôde captar devido à semi-escuridão.

-Desculpe, Rony, mas quero tomar um banho. Talvez, mais tarde, a gente comemore de outra forma – ela não esperou uma resposta; simplesmente afastou a cortina e saiu do esconderijo. – Até logo! – despediu-se, sem olhar para trás.

Rony ficou aturdido por um momento. Não havia dúvida alguma de que Hermione havia gostado; enquanto faziam amor ele ouvira os seus gemidos de satisfação, como todo o corpo da garota se retorcia de prazer. Sem falar na forma selvagem com que ela arranhara suas costas logo após o clímax, arrematando com um suave _"querido, foi maravilhoso"._

Talvez ela quisesse ficar um pouco sozinha; ou até mesmo contar às amigas. Fora a primeira vez de ambos e, embora Rony quisesse permanecer ao lado dela, talvez Mione preferisse outras companhias – ou nenhuma.

Exausto, tranqüilo na privacidade concedida por aquela sala e pelo esconderijo atrás do palco, Rony resolveu permanecer ali, deitado, se recordando daquele momento que, com certeza, nunca ia esquecer. Fora um momento _único._

A dois corredores dali, a falsa Hermione voltava a ser Clarissa.

* * *

Alone dormia em uma das poltronas do salão comunal. Após vingar-se de Colin – precisamente depois que a onda de prazer que havia experimentado ao vê-lo humilhado diante de todos passou – ela sentiu uma profunda exaustão. Acabou caindo na poltrona, e poucos segundos depois, já estava dormindo.

O sonho que teve durante aquele breve repouso não foi muito agradável...

No sonho, Alone se encontrava perdida, em meio a uma profunda névoa. Era um sonho muito vívido, e, ao perceber que estava sem saída, sem ter como encontrar um meio de se livrar daquela névoa, Alone começou a entrar em desespero. O coração quase saía pela boca; para todos os lados em que olhava, só havia névoa, a _maldita névoa_, ela e nada mais...

Ela começou a caminhar a esmo pela névoa, esperando que, de uma hora para outra, ela se dissipasse. Ela não se dissipou, mas algo surgiu, de repente, no caminho de Alone. Ela sentiu os pés se chocarem contra algo sólido, algo que emanava calor. Como era impossível enxergar algo que estivesse abaixo dos seus joelhos, Alone se agachou para verificar o que seria aquilo.

Deparou-se com a ponta de uma tora de madeira, enegrecida. Naquele momento, descobriu que, afinal, não era névoa aquela coisa chata que restringia o seu campo de visão, e sim fumaça. Alguém havia apagado uma fogueira.

Ainda agachada, Alone avançou. Não havia apenas aquela tora de madeira. O que se revelou diante dos seus olhos, lentamente, foi algo assombroso.

Diversas toras e galhos se amontoavam, bloqueando o caminho. Ela não podia calcular a altura, mas, ao ficar de pé, Alone não chegou a visualizar o topo – a lenha era maior do que ela.

Ela não podia imaginar quem havia feito aquilo, mas com certeza a pessoa havia armado a maior fogueira do mundo. O tamanho explicava a enorme quantidade de fumaça que envolvera o local.

Quão potentes não teriam sido as labaredas...

Ela ouviu sons de passos. Passos se aproximando. Finalmente, alguém aparecera para tirá-la dali, livrá-la daquele labirinto de fumaça...

Era Joyce.

-Oi, Alone! – ela cumprimentou, sorridente.

-Olá! Que bom que apareceu, Joyce. Estava precisando de ajuda para sair daqui.

-Ah, sim, claro. Mas, conte-me, como vai você?

-Você sabe muito bem. Nos vemos todos os dias.

-Quem dera ainda fosse assim. Sinto muita falta do tempo em que estudávamos em Hogwarts...

-Mas nós ainda... – ela refreou-se. Havia algo diferente no rosto de Joyce: o cabelo estava mais curto. Além disso, Joyce parecia ter encorpado. _No tempo em que estudávamos em Hogwarts... _Será que o tempo havia passado e ela não tinha percebido? – Joyce... Qual é a sua idade mesmo?

-A mesma que a sua! Achava o quê, que eu era mais velha? Tenho 23 anos muito bem vividos e aproveitados – ela revirou os olhos.

-23... Uau! – ela exclamou. – Mas, conte-me, o que anda fazendo?

-Sexo. Muito sexo, sexo _demais_... Ah! E nem te conto... Ontem minha flor ficou toda borrada de "creme" depois de uma passadinha na Floreios e Borrões.

-Hum... Pegou quem? O gerente?

-A loja toda!

-Oh!

-Rodei na mão de todo o mundo! Virei uma espécie de atração da livraria! Eles vinham, aproveitavam, gozavam e tchau! Sabe, teve uma hora que eu já estava chamando: Próximo!

-Oh! Era uma atendente depravada!

-É, quase isso! Queria ficar naquela loja para sempre! Nem ia cobrar. Acho que devia fazer isso, e divulgar esse modo de vida. E queria ser chamada de um jeito especial... Hum! Recepcionista... – ela apontou para o meio das pernas. – Trabalhando _duro,_ porque mole, não dá...

-Gostou de algum deles?

-Teve um que era mais arredondado, firme, e...

-Não, Joyce, de um dos homens.

-Ah, sim. Achei que estava falando do...

-É, percebi. Mas, então, nenhum dos caras era interessante?

-Tinha um que era... perfeito!

-Como ele era?

-Careca... Tinha o rosto um pouco marcado, acho que teve um sério problema de acne quando era mais jovem... Uma barriga de grávida de quatro meses... Os dentes eram meio irregulares, uns mais acima do que outros...

-Essa coisa aí era o _melhor?_

-É que você não sentiu o que ele tinha mais para baixo. Ah, desculpa, amiga, mas... Não tem como, Alone, acabo sempre os avaliando por esse critério!

-O mesmo critério de sempre... _O tamanho..._

-Pois é. Não consegui mudar até hoje, e acho que não vou mudar nunca mais. O dele fazia o do Juca Slooper parecer uma piada... Lembra do Juca?

-Sim.

-E pensar que, se não tivéssemos encontrado a reversão para a Fogueira das Paixões, estaria agüentando-o até hoje. E você foi parte essencial nisso tudo, Alone! Se você não tivesse nos informado que o caminho eram as _cinzas, _nunca teríamos conseguido.

Ela baixou os olhos, sem graça.

-É... Acho que não...

-_Porque, se você não nos falasse..._ – de repente, o corpo de Joyce cobriu-se de fogo, da cabeça aos pés; Alone gritou, assustada. A voz de Joyce alterou-se, tornando-se ameaçadora. – _Se você não nos falasse, a Fogueira continuaria ardendo... Ardendo e arruinando nossas vidas._

Alone começou a recuar, assustada.

_-Queimando sonhos e projetos... A Fogueira continuaria nos fazendo sofrer... Arderia para sempre._

A Joyce de fogo voltou-se para a pilha de lenha. Assim que o corpo em fogo encostou-se a madeira, as labaredas se ergueram, tímidas.

-_Se você não nos ajudar, a Fogueira crescerá a cada dia... Irá se desenvolver... Ganhará mais força... Vai arder com mais vontade..._

-É mentira! – ela viu-se gritando. – Não está ganhando força! Veja só a reles potência dessas labaredas!

-_Ficarão mais vivas. Faltam outros elementos para completar a Fogueira das Paixões..._

Assim que a Joyce de fogo disse isso, Alone sentiu o calor ao seu redor aumentar. Do meio da fumaça, surgiram outras três figuras cobertas de chamas. Horrorizada, ela viu, à sua volta, Hermione, Serena e Lanísia, queimando-se.

-_Esse fogo nos consome... –_disse a Hermione de fogo, tocando a lenha.

_-Arde demais... – _berrou a Serena em chamas.

_-Teremos que viver assim... Resistir... – _falou a Lanísia incandescente, que, ao lado da Serena de fogo, grudou-se à lenha.

O fogo aumentou. Chamas gigantescas ardiam, ganhando maior intensidade de maneira assustadora e surpreendente. Alone protegia os olhos da forte luminosidade quando uma das vozes sombrias de suas amigas a chamou.

-_Alone!_

Era Lanísia.

_-Estamos juntas nisso. Você teve vantagens com a Fogueira, mas também precisará arder. Você fez parte dela e está presa a ela para sempre._

Assombrada, ela viu o corpo se cobrir de chamas, um calor absurdo e insuportável envolver os seus membros, era muito _quente_, ela era uma chama viva, não podia agüentar, ia fechar os olhos, mas, havia algo mais ali, a fumaça havia se dissipado e ela via claramente quatro rapazes, quatro figuras flutuando, olhando-a com expressões ensandecidas, seguros no ar por fios de fogo, e eram Draco, Harry, Augusto, Lewis e Juca, mas havia algo de _estranho_ neles, em suas feições, mas não podia definir o que era, porque o seu corpo queimava, ela não podia agüentar, fechou os olhos, ela gritou...

_-AHHHHH!_

Não estava mais quente; não havia mais fogueira gigantesca com formas vivas de fogo; diante de seus olhos estava o salão comunal da Grifinória.

A respiração estava acelerada; o coração ribombava no peito. O rosto de Alone estava coberto de suor frio.

Todos os presentes no salão olhavam para ela, assustados. _"Não mais assustados do que eu", _ela pensou, e, sentindo necessidade de lavar o rosto e respirar ar puro, ela saiu do salão comunal.

Correu pelo corredor e, na primeira curva, trombou com Hermione. Ela berrou.

-NÃO ME TOQUE! – afastou-se de Hermione com tanta pressa que caiu no chão. Ela encolheu-se, assustada; lentamente, ergueu os olhos para a amiga, por um segundo esperando ver a amiga ardendo em fogo bem à sua frente. Mas, não; lá estava Hermione, perfeitamente normal, olhando-a, intrigada. – Desculpe... Desculpe, Mione... – a amiga ajudou-a a se levantar. – Tive um sonho ruim e estou um pouco assustada...

-Eu também não estou muito bem... – disse Hermione. – No meu caso, não foi um sonho, embora pareça um pouco...

-O que faz só de toalha?

-Ah, droga, preciso me vestir antes. Se Rebecca me pega assim... Só um minuto, Alone, já desço – ela passou pelo buraco no retrato e desapareceu.

Três minutos depois, Mione voltou, vestida com uma camiseta e calças jeans.

-Agora diga: o que houve? – perguntou Alone.

-Alguém tomou Poção Polissuco para se transformar em mim, Alone! Golpeou-me na cabeça para me tirar de circulação enquanto se passava por mim! E, agora... – ela começou a chorar. – Acho que essa pessoa está com o Rony...

-Com o Rony?? Por que estaria com ele?

-Para fazer mal a ele. Talvez... até mesmo matá-lo...

-Minha nossa... Tem certeza?

-Sim. Preciso encontrá-lo, Alone, antes que seja tarde demais... Ele deve ter sido levado para algum lugar, para que a pessoa pudesse lhe fazer mal.

-Entendo... Podemos dar uma olhada no salão comunal...

Mione fitou-a, irritada.

-É de fato é um ótimo lugar para matar pessoas! Que tal olharmos no Salão Principal e na sala da diretora?

Alone levou as mãos à boca, assombrada:

-Você acha que a pessoa teria tamanha audácia?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

-Esquece – ela segurou a mão de Alone. – Eu decido os caminhos que vamos tomar – e elas começaram a efetuar a busca no castelo.

* * *

Clarissa retirou as roupas do esconderijo e carregou-as até o banheiro, onde se vestiu, livrando-se das roupas de Hermione.

-Ah como foi bom... Que momento delicioso! – ela comemorava diante do espelho. – Só assim mesmo para tirar proveito do pobretão; _disfarçada._Mas foi bom demais... Estava em outro corpo, mas eu o senti, fui acariciada por ele, amada por ele. Se não fosse tão pobre, ai, ai...

Ela ia deixar as roupas da garota sobre o banco quando teve uma idéia.

-Hum... Ela me enganou, ao lado de Rony, com o namoro secreto. Acho que vou provocá-la um pouquinho mais. A punição deve ser maior... – disse, conjurando um giz amarelo e armando a cena.

* * *

Joyce e Lanísia estavam na Sala Precisa, observando Lewis enquanto conversavam. Lanísia não se conteve e contou para a amiga as descobertas que havia feito na mansão de Ted.

-É impressionante... – comentou Joyce. – Nunca podia imaginar que ela foi madrasta dele! Pensei que eles tinham outro tipo de relação...

-Sexual, aposto.

-É, isso mesmo... Talvez um caso, uma "rapidinha". Uma experiência com a terceira idade...

-Será que ele ficou com raiva da Frieda por que o pai se matou?

-Não sei... Acho melhor esperarmos a próxima reunião das Encalhadas para discutirmos melhor...

-Você parece meio estranha hoje, Joyce... O que aconteceu?

-Preciso dar.

-Ãh?

-Preciso dar com urgência! Sabe quando você se depila e fica com aquela vontade louca de fazer sexo?

Lanísia a olhou, confusa.

-Não – respondeu.

-Ah... Mas é isso que acontece comigo! A minha amiguinha ficou tão bela que parece um crime nenhum homem a apreciar.

-Você está sem dar desde que começou o rolo com o Juca, não é?

-Sim. Por isso que começo a ficar esquisita. Você sabe bem como tenho oscilações de humor quando fico em abstinência...

-Bom, na verdade essa é a primeira vez que a vejo em abstinência desde que você começou a dar por aí...

-Pior que você está certa... E você e o professor, como estão?

-Muito bem. Aliás, acho que vou atrás dele hoje, para fazermos besteirinhas... Preciso aliviar o stress, e nada melhor para se acalmar do que um bom amasso.

-Vamos dar então?

-Demorou! – disse Lanísia, animada. Ela olhou para Lewis. – E... Vamos deixá-lo sozinho?

-A Serena deve voltar logo. Mas, se você preferir... fique aqui mais um pouco. Só sei que eu vou atrás de um homem agora mesmo.

Lanísia hesitou por alguns segundos; depois, decidiu:

-Ele vai ficar bem, mesmo sem vigilância. Vamos!

Assim, as duas saíram da Sala Precisa. Lanísia foi atrás de Augusto, enquanto Joyce começou a observar os rapazes do castelo, à procura de um companheiro para traçar a amiguinha depilada em forma de coelhinho.

* * *

-Não vamos conseguir encontrá-lo a tempo... – lamentou-se Hermione, que continuava percorrendo os corredores ao lado de Alone.

-Acalme-se, vamos encontrá-lo. Não sei como ele estará quando o encontrarmos, mas...

-AH! Não me assusta!! – Mione parou e começou a chorar de novo.

-Pare com esse chilique, Hermione, vamos logo! – Alone puxou-a pelo braço. – Se demorarmos ele pode ser degolado, estripado, decapitado...

-_Não me assusta!_

-Está bem, parei.

Quando passavam por salas, Alone experimentava a maçaneta; se a porta estivesse aberta, elas espiavam o local para ver se havia algum sinal de Rony.

No momento, estavam no quarto andar. Alone espiou mais uma das salas; dessa vez, Hermione aguardou no corredor, torcendo as mãos.

-E então? – perguntou para Alone.

-Não tem nada na sala. Só uma cabeça largada no chão...

-OH! C-cabeça? Do Rony?

-Não, cabeça de alho – ela pareceu surpresa. – Talvez alguém tentou espantar um vampiro em algum dever realizado nessa sala. Nossa, Hermione, quanto stress! Você só pensa o pior...

Hermione resolveu não discutir.

As portas que experimentaram a seguir estavam trancadas. Depois de diversas decepções, encontraram uma aberta.

-Vai entrar? – perguntou Alone.

-Claro que sim. Senão você acaba dizendo coisas assustadoras.

-Tudo bem. Mas se vir o corpo do Rony pendurado no meio da sala com as tripas para fora...

-CHEGA, ALONE! ABRE LOGO ESSA PORTA!

-Depois não diga que eu não avisei... – ela passou primeiro que Hermione.

Mione nem tinha passado pela abertura da porta quando Alone gritou:

-AHHHHHH! – ela recuou, empurrando Hermione para trás.

-Ai, Alone, o que foi? – perguntou Mione, apavorada.

-Eu vi... Oh, eu vi tudo...

-Viu o quê??

-O órgão...

-_Órgão? _– Mione começou a tremer. – Que órgão?? Fígado? Estômago?? Coração?

-Ele está duro...

-Não... Não, não pode ser... Meu Rony com um órgão pra fora... Tão morto que já está duro... Deve estar frio também... Preciso vê-lo... – ela passou pela porta e entrou.

-Nossa, e depois a safada é a Joyce – comentou Alone, voltando para a sala.

-RONY! – Hermione gritou, alegre, olhando para o rapaz que estava no fundo da sala, terminando de vestir-se.

-Oi, Mione.

-Que alívio, nossa... Achei que o veria morto aqui na sala... – ela olhou para Alone. – Por que me assustou?

-Como assim "assustou"? Eu disse apenas o que eu tinha visto. O órgão, que estava duro na hora em que eu entrei...

-Que órgão??

-Este – Rony desceu a cueca.

-OH! – exclamaram Alone e Hermione em uníssono; Alone virou o rosto. Ela ouviu Rony perguntar:

-Hermione... Você está bem?

Alone olhou para a amiga.

-Ai, de novo não...

Hermione estava com a boca meio aberta, com o grosso fio de baba escorrendo dos lábios para o chão, os olhos vidrados.

-Hermione... – Alone chamou-a; estalou os dedos diante dos olhos da garota. Não funcionou. – Rony, acho melhor você cobrir o órgão hipnótico.

-Ah, sim, claro... – ele vestiu-se. – Pronto.

Alone estalou os dedos novamente; dessa vez, Mione acordou.

-Amiga, você tem que se acostumar... – disse Alone.

-É... tão... diferente...

-Se você ficar desse jeito abobado toda vez que ver o negócio do Rony, como vocês conseguirão ir para a cama?

-Quanto a isso não há problema, Alone, posso garantir – disse Rony, lançando uma piscadela para Hermione.

Aquilo a tirou definitivamente do transe. Ela olhou para Rony, sem compreender.

-Como assim?

-Aquilo que aconteceu aqui na sala... Foi maravilhoso, não foi?

Mione balançou a cabeça.

-Rony, acho que você também não está muito bem... Está agindo de forma estranha, falando coisas esquisitas. Primeiro, baixou a cueca na nossa frente, depois diz que algo aconteceu aqui na sala...

-Bom, eu baixei a cueca só pra fazer uma brincadeirinha. Você já viu tudo mesmo... Já nos conhecemos por completo, graças ao que fizemos aqui.

-Rony, não...

-Ah, entendi... – ele foi até Hermione e conduziu-a até o fundo da sala. Aproximando a boca do ouvido dela, cochichou. – Não quer que ninguém saiba, não é isso?

-Eu...

-Desculpe. Achava que você ia acabar contando para as suas amigas, por isso...

-Contar o quê, Rony?

-Que a gente transou, ué!

Mione arregalou os olhos.

-Mas nós não fizemos nada.

-Não? Pare com isso, Mione. A gente transou atrás do palco e foi uma maravilha... Pelo menos foi para mim, mas acho que não foi tão bom assim para você, não é mesmo? Está fingindo que nada aconteceu...

-Mas não aconteceu _nada!_ Eu, pelo menos, não fiz nada com você...

-Fez sim. Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Conheço bem o seu rosto, e, agora, o seu corpo.

Mione ia replicar, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras. De súbito, ela compreendeu.

Não estava preocupada por que alguém havia se passado por ela? Então, Rony dizia que os dois tinham transado naquela sala. De fato, Rony havia se deitado com uma_Hermione, _mas não com ela. _Com a falsa Hermione._

Os objetivos do inimigo desconhecido eram mais baixos do que ela imaginava...

-Mione... – ele levantou o rosto dela, carinhosamente. – Foi um momento maravilhoso. E, você sabe, um momento único. Jamais irá voltar. Perdemos a virgindade juntos, fizemos tudo por amor.

Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Hermione. Para Rony, aquela era uma lágrima de emoção...

-Fico muito contente por ter sido a minha primeira mulher. E, pode ter certeza, por mim será a única.

Ela tirou as mãos dele do rosto. Mione perdeu o controle; as lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto, sem parar. O inimigo desconhecido não matara Rony, mas roubara um momento maravilhoso que devia passar ao lado de Rony.

-EU NÃO FIZ AMOR COM VOCÊ! – ela gritou. – NÃO FIZ!

Rony a observava, assustado.

-FOI O INIMIGO DESCONHECIDO! A mesma pessoa que tentou matá-lo! Agora, tenho fortes suspeitas de que seja uma mulher, porque essa pessoa me fez desmaiar e tomou o meu lugar para transar com você! Para roubar o nosso momento! E conseguiu!

-Mas tenho certeza de que era você...

-Poção Polissuco, Rony! Era outra garota, se passando por mim.

Rony empalideceu.

-Bom, talvez não seja uma mulher... – disse Alone, intrometendo-se.

-A pessoa dormiu com ele! – falou Mione.

-É, mas pode ser o Colin Creevey, ou o Blás Zabini...

-Seja quem for... – ela voltou-se para Rony novamente. – Estragou tudo...

Ela virou e correu para a porta.

-Hermione, espera! – gritou Rony; ia saindo da sala, mas parou ao lado da porta. Olhou para Alone. – Colin Creevey ou Blás Zabini?

-Não quero ficar falando da opção sexual dos outros, Rony... – ela sacudiu os ombros.

-Não quero falar de ninguém! Mas você... Acha que pode ter sido... Um dos dois?

-Assim... Não é para assustá-lo, mané, mas... – ela suspirou, pesarosa. – Acho que é possível.

-Minha nossa... – Rony ficou enjoado.

-Não precisa desmaiar, também. Veja pelo lado bom... Podia ser a alma de um homem, mas você traçou um corpo de mulher! – ela fez uma voz infantil grotesca. – Era um homem com uma linda vagina!

Rony a fitou, aturdido.

-Isso é... _bom?_

-É, está bem, não é bom, mas a besteira já foi feita, é melhor você ir atrás da Hermione e depois lavar bem o órgão aí embaixo.

-Com certeza. Vou precisar desinfetar... – ele caminhou para a porta novamente.

-Rony!

-O que é, Alone? – perguntou ele, parando.

-Parabéns pelo órgão.

-Oh... – ele deu uma risadinha. Tranqüilo, escorou-se na porta. – Obrigado. Eu estava animado lembrando o que foi feito atrás do palco, por isso ele estava daquela forma quando você...

-Rony...

-Diz aí – ele falou, passando a mão por cima da calça num gesto convencido.

-A Hermione.

-É, ela gostou... Putz, A HERMIONE! – finalmente, lembrando-se, ele disparou pelo corredor.

Alone balançou a cabeça. Ficou parada no meio da sala por um instante; em seguida, foi até o palco e espiou a parte de trás. Afastou a cortina e viu o colchão amassado.

-É... De fato, alguém pegou o Rony de jeito... Quem será que fez isso?

* * *

Juca Slooper perambulava pela escola, nervoso, sem saber onde poderia fazer o que pretendia... Praticar as posições do seu maravilhoso _Manual Posicionado de Posições._

Joyce, que continuava procurando alguém para sair da abstinência, viu o rapaz e desconfiou da maneira como ele caminhava. Era como se Juca pretendesse fazer algo errado. Ela resolveu se aproximar.

-Juca? – ela chamou-o.

-Oh Joyce! – ele assustou-se um pouco e agarrou o livro que segurava.

-O que tem aí? É o tão famoso manual?

-Sim... Mas não quero que você o veja. Ia estragar a surpresa. Você poderia ver as posições que estou aprendendo com o manual.

-Aprendeu muitas coisas? – ela perguntou, com desdém.

-Bastante! Está ansiosa em ver a minha performance, não é? – ele riu e cutucou-a com o ombro. – Safadona!

-É... – ela confirmou, desanimada. – Quero ver só se você aprendeu mesmo a usar essa piada que você tem no meio das pernas.

-Piada??

-Sim. O seu amiguinho aí – ela apontou.

-Ah.

-Sacou? _Ele_ é uma _piada._

-Nossa, Joyce – ele pareceu perplexo. – Não sabia que eles também eram chamados assim.

-"Eles" quem, traste?

-Os pênis. Porque, você sabe, eles são chamados de diversas formas. Mas piada eu não conhecia...

-Eu não estava falando dos pênis de todo mundo, anta, eu estava falando do seu!

-Eu sei. Para que mexer com as piadas dos outros, não é mesmo?

Joyce deu um tapa na testa.

-E pensar que preciso ter paciência com uma coisa dessas...

-É, só um pouco de paciência, querida. Não é preciso muito tempo. Logo fico craque e vou poder colocar a minha piada em você de diversas maneiras.

-Sei... Bom, já fiquei esgotada por hoje. Até logo, Juca...

-Até logo! – ele sorriu, animado. Enquanto se afastava, Joyce deu uma discreta "ajeitada" na calcinha, que entrava em lugar indevido. Juca, ao ver o movimento, suspirou de paixão. – Oh... Que sexy!

Quando Joyce saiu de seu campo de visão, Juca voltou a assumir o ar de _"eu estou fazendo coisa errada e não quero que ninguém perceba"_ e continuou a procurar uma "sala de treinamento".

Encontrou uma sala cuja porta estava entreaberta. Juca nem hesitou; passou pela porta e, em seguida, trancou-a.

O aposento não era muito amplo, mas era o suficiente. Não havia carteiras, apenas prateleiras nos cantos, encostadas nas paredes, algumas altas e outras menores.

-Perfeito – disse Juca, admirando o espaço livre da sala. – Muito espaço para o meu treino!

Juca colocou o manual no chão e, em seguida, começou a se despir.

* * *

Serena abriu a porta do dormitório e estranhou. Um cheiro forte vinha do quarto de Frieda. Um cheiro de...

-_Incenso... _– murmurou Serena, intrigada.

O que Frieda estaria fazendo?

Ela pensou em deixar para lá, mas a curiosidade era maior. Sentia uma grande necessidade de ver o que ocorria por trás da porta. O máximo que poderia acontecer era levar uns gritos de Frieda, ouvir algumas ofensas – coisas com as quais ela já estava habituada.

Assim, ela foi até a porta e a abriu.

O quarto de Frieda estava iluminado por poucas velas. O que Serena viu ali a fez perceber que, afinal, gritos e xingamentos não eram as piores coisas que poderia esperar dali...

Diante dela estava um verdadeiro circo dos horrores.

Ela caminhou até a primeira vela, que iluminava um cartaz. Nele, em letras gigantescas, estava escrito:

_CASOS DE INCESTO GERAM CRIANÇAS COM PROBLEMAS FÍSICOS._

Ela deu alguns passos e foi até a outra vela, que iluminava um boneco deformado. A cabeça do boneco fora amassada para baixo em um dos lados, o que lhe deformara o rosto.

Serena estremeceu e começou a chorar...

Mais adiante, havia outra vela, iluminando um cartaz...

_AS RELAÇÕES COM SEU IRMÃO PODEM GERAR CRIANÇAS DEFORMADAS._

Na parede do fundo, sobre uma prateleira, outra vela, iluminando três bonecos, que foram colocados lado a lado.

O primeiro deles tinha um dos braços colados ao peito; outro estava caído de lado, sem uma das pernas; o último era desprovido de braços e pernas e, de seus olhos, saíam lágrimas de tinta vermelha, numa maldosa imitação de sangue.

E, finalmente, a última vela, iluminando um outro cartaz, escrito com a mesma tinta vermelha.

_SERÁ QUE AS CRIANÇAS INOCENTES MERECEM PAGAR PELA SAFADEZA DE SEUS PAIS?_

Serena levou as mãos à boca; ela reconhecia a letra de Frieda naqueles cartazes, sabia que fora ela quem armara todo aquele espetáculo cruel justamente para atingi-la. Mas o pior é que era tudo _verdade._ Ficando ao lado de Lewis ela podia gerar uma criança com problemas; uma criança que carregaria um problema físico pela vida inteira...

Sem fôlego, ela cambaleou pelo dormitório, até a saída; precisava sair daquele lugar terrível, aquele lugar com os bonecos deformados, as palavras dos cartazes, as velas, o odor desagradável do incenso – provavelmente colocado ali apenas para atraí-la.

Passou pela porta e fechou-a atrás de si. Ficou parada por um momento, sem conter as lágrimas.

_As crianças deformadas..._

_As crianças inocentes..._

_A safadeza dos pais..._

Horrorizada com tudo aquilo, Serena saiu do quarto, chorando, sem saber para onde ir.

De uma sala, Frieda registrou a passagem da garota e sorriu. Serena havia entendido o recado.

-Veremos agora para onde vai a determinação dela em casar-se com o Lewis... – ela murmurou, contente.

* * *

Hermione correu até o banheiro onde fora nocauteada por "ela mesma"; precisava verificar se não encontrava alguma pista de quem havia feito tudo aquilo. Lançou um olhar para trás antes de entrar no banheiro; até o momento, não havia sinal de Rony.

Ela ficou surpresa ao ver que as suas roupas estavam no banco. Mas havia algo a mais no banheiro, algo que chamou a sua atenção. Na parede. Palavras escritas a giz amarelo com uma caligrafia irregular.

_HERMIONE, FOI BOM PRA VOCÊ?_

_PARA MIM FOI ÓTIMO._

Ela começou a chorar outra vez, atingida por aquelas palavras. Com a visão embaçada devido às lágrimas, ela curvou-se para o banco para apanhar as roupas. No momento em que se curvou para apanhar as peças, ela leu as palavras que estavam riscadas sobre o banco.

_SEU NAMORADO MANDA MUITO BEM. FIQUEI MALUQUINHA._

Com as mãos trêmulas, Mione jogou as peças de roupa sobre o piso do banheiro e, com um movimento da varinha, queimou-as. Não conseguiria usar mais nada daquilo.

Enquanto o fogo ardia no chão, Mione apagou as inscrições feitas a giz. Havia acabado de jogar no lixo o que havia sobrado de suas roupas quando Rony apareceu.

-Hermione... – ele entrou no banheiro, e, sem dizer mais nada, abraçou-a. – Desculpe-me. Eu não podia imaginar...

-Eu sei... Sei que não teve culpa. Foi tudo bem planejado. Bem armado... Como todas as coisas que essa garota fez contra nós dois.

-Garota? Você tem certeza de que foi uma garota?

-Agora tenho. Ela fez questão de deixar claro em umas... _palavras_ que escreveu na parede do banheiro...

-Ah, que bom... – Rony suspirou, aliviado.

-Bom??

-Oh, desculpe, é que pelo que a Alone disse lá na sala, pensei, por um momento, que tinha transado com um homem com vagina, então...

-Rony! – ela exclamou, horrorizada; havia retomado um pouco do controle e não estava mais chorando _(talvez tenha esgotado o estoque de lágrimas,_ ela pensou, morbidamente). Mas o que Rony disse a fez se entristecer ainda mais. – Você não dormiu com um rapaz disfarçado de garota, foi com uma garota mesmo, mas isso não melhora o que aconteceu.

Rony achava que melhorava _(e muito), _mas resolveu ficar quieto.

-Tem uma coisa que não consigo entender... – disse Hermione. – Como pôde cair na conversa da garota? A gente não está junto! Você pensou que, do nada, eu ia aparecer e querer dormir com você?

-Não foi uma simples proposta, Mione! A garota, seja lá quem for, é muito esperta! Ela falou sobre tudo o que nós passamos, inclusive sobre o nosso rompimento; pediu-me desculpas. Foi como se ela soubesse... – ele se interrompeu; Rony arregalou os olhos e completou. – ..._ de tudo._

Diante dele, Hermione expressava a mesma surpresa.

-Como poderia saber? – ela perguntou. – Tomamos tanto cuidado para que ninguém descobrisse.

-E não contamos para quase ninguém...

-Para _quase _ninguém... Mas falamos, Rony. Ou melhor, eu falei.

-Espere aí, você está achando que foi uma das garotas?

-Sim. Por mais que não queira acreditar, é o mais provável. Somente duas pessoas sabiam do nosso namoro: Alone e Joyce. Tudo bem, alguém pode ter descoberto sem que a gente soubesse, mas, no momento, só posso pensar nas duas.

-Acho que elas não teriam razões para me odiar tanto, Mione.

-Vai ver uma delas tem e a gente não sabe. Mas eu vou descobrir, Rony. Nunca pensei que teria que fazer uma coisa dessas, mas terei que investigar duas das minhas melhores amigas.

-Já imagina como fará isso? Por que, se elas perceberem, podem ficar magoadas, e talvez não tenham nada a ver com tudo isso...

-É, preciso encontrar uma maneira delas não perceberem. Vou recorrer aos meus outros amigos: os livros!

Ela ia sair do banheiro quando Rony a interrompeu.

-Mione...

-O que foi?

-Sabe... Por mais terrível que essa outra Hermione seja, ela falou algumas coisas que me levaram a... bom, "perdoar você", de certa forma. Fez-me enxergar algumas coisas...

-O quê, por exemplo?

-Eu consegui compreender que o que aconteceu com o Draco foi algo puramente físico, sem envolvimento emocional. E que você se arrependeu e que isso não vai acontecer novamente... Bom, essas foram as palavras da falsa Hermione...

-Mas fazem jus às minhas palavras – disse Mione. – Não vou dar nenhum mérito para essa safada que dormiu com você, mas acho que ela precisou me imitar com precisão, e conseguiu, pelo menos em relação ao que sinto. É exatamente isso, Rony – ela o agarrou pela nuca. – Não vai acontecer novamente. Vou encontrar a forma de reverter o poder _do que fiz _e nem precisarei mais fingir que estou apaixonada pelo Draco.

-Eu entendo. Então, vamos voltar a namorar? Olha que a falsa Hermione aceitou... Ai!! – ele resmungou depois de receber um beslicão no braço.

-Vamos sim. Eu preciso muito de você. É parte essencial do meu ser... Essa ordinária roubou um momento especial, mas muitos outros virão por aí.

-Claro que virão... – e os dois se beijaram. Quando se desgrudaram, Rony lançou um olhar desaprovador para o ambiente. – Lugar nem um pouco elegante para um momento romântico...

-Ah não importa... Agora, vou indo, Rony. Por mais que o fato de termos reatado o nosso namoro tenha sido resultado das armações provocadas por essa ridícula desconhecida, ela me humilhou e me deixou por baixo, sem falar nas vezes em que tentou matá-lo. Vou descobrir quem é ela.

-Tudo bem, mas tome cuidado.

-Você também – ela o beijou novamente e saiu do banheiro.

Durante todo o caminho, Hermione não parou de pensar... _Joyce ou Alone: _uma delas podia ter feito tudo isso – era muito provável. Qual delas? Mione não sabia de qual suspeitar... Eram amigas...

No entanto, ela tinha que desconfiar. E ia tirar a prova de maneira discreta, para que as amigas nem percebessem. Ia encontrar a maneira ideal de descobrir a verdade.

* * *

Joyce decidiu ir até Hogsmeade. Não viu nenhum rapaz muito interessante em Hogwarts; a maioria ela já havia levado para a cama, e não estava interessada em um_replau, _como costumava chamar esses momentos – um _replay _depravado. Era dia de algo inédito.

Foi esse o motivo que a levou ir até o povoado. Já tinha conhecido a cama de alguns habitantes do vilarejo, e foram ótimas experiências.

Lançou uns olhares para alguns homens que estavam na Rua Principal, mas ela não foi até eles; ainda não era o que ela procurava.

Entrou no Lorenzo´s para beber alguma coisa e verificar os homens que estavam presentes no recinto. Aproximou-se do balcão. O atendente estava de costas.

-Oi... – ela chamou.

O atendente virou-se. Era Lorenzo. Já havia visto Lorenzo antes, mas, como estava com o desejo à flor da pele, examinou-o com atenção. Achou-o interessante; com certeza, bem experiente. Continuava usando o penteado moderno e o seu jeito jovem cativou Joyce. Encontrou o que estava procurando.

-Olá, Lorenzo – ela cumprimentou-o, abrindo alguns botões da camisa para chamar a atenção.

-Olá – ele sorriu, lançando um breve olhar para os seios da garota. – O que deseja?

-Humm... Deixe-me pensar... Ah! Já sei! Acho que vou querer um orgasmo... Será que pode me levar a um?

-Claro que sim – ele respondeu, embasbacado. – Puxa, você é bem direta mesmo.

-É, sou sim.

-Mas se descobrirem... Isso pode me render problemas...

-Por quê? Sou maior de idade, você não tem relação alguma com a escola, estou livre, você também está. Qual é o problema? Vamos transar!!

-Shh... Fale mais baixo.

-Como é, não vai atender o meu pedido? Se não encontrar um orgasmo aqui, vou até outro bar, ou até mesmo ali na esquina. Aposto que muitos caras adorariam receber uma proposta como esta.

-Não, não precisa procurar em outro lugar. Você já me deixou excitado, agora vai, com certeza, receber o seu pedido, danada. E eu também vou receber um.

-Não tenha dúvidas, Lorenzo. Eu faço de tudo... – ela passou a mão pelo peito dele; Lorenzo tirou-a rapidamente.

-Vamos com calma... Olha, tenho alguns quartos no bar, e poderíamos usar um deles...

-Não, não...

-Quer fazer aonde, então?

-Aqui no saguão principal do bar.

-O quê? Mas isso é impossível!

-Pára, você é o dono do bar, faça ser possível e pronto. Não complique as coisas. Quero fazer _aqui _– ela passou a mão pelo balcão.

-Tudo bem, vou dar um jeito.

Conversando amistosamente com os poucos clientes que estavam no bar, Lorenzo conseguiu dispensá-los. Não deixaria o bar fechado por muito tempo, apenas por duas horas, só precisava resolver alguns assuntos internos com os funcionários, depois eles poderiam voltar.

Quando conseguiu dispensar todo mundo, os três funcionários se aproximaram, ansiosos.

-Fiquem tranqüilos, não há nenhum assunto interno para resolver...

-Mas você disse...

-Se vocês olharem bem, vão perceber que não foram todos os clientes que saíram... – ele indicou Joyce aos rapazes; ela continuava sentada diante do balcão. – Quero ficar a sós com ela.

-É a Joyce Meadowes! – disse o mais velho dos funcionários. – Muito gostosa! Poxa, Lorenzo, podia nos ajudar também... Que tal dar a idéia para ela, hein? A gente pode se revezar. Você a traça primeiro e depois...

-Nem pensar.

-Acha que ela não ia aceitar?

-Não ia? Ela ia adorar. Mas esqueçam. Hoje eu quero a Joyce só pra mim. Podem dar uma volta pelo povoado e só voltem dentro de duas horas.

Os três saíram. Lorenzo baixou as portas metálicas do bar.

-Pronto – ele voltou-se para Joyce. – Agora somos só nós dois... – ele começou a despir a camisa do uniforme. – Qual é o seu pedido mesmo, senhorita?

-Humm... – ela gemeu, acariciando os seios fartos por cima da blusa. Joyce subiu no balcão e, sensualmente, repetiu o pedido. – Um orgasmo _intenso._

-É pra já! – ele disse, pulando no balcão e a beijando.

-Espere aí... – falou Joyce, apanhando um cacho de uvas de uma das caixas que Lorenzo armazenava debaixo do balcão. – Vamos brincar com frutas??

* * *

Hermione estava diante de uma das prateleiras da biblioteca, sem saber exatamente o que procurar.

Antes de pegar um livro ela devia ter pelo menos a noção do método que ia utilizar para descobrir a verdade. Imersa em pensamentos, começou a caminhar entre as prateleiras...

Ela precisava manter a concentração, mas era muito complicado. Todos os eventos ocorridos a abalaram, e, com freqüência, ela via a mente retornar para as imagens... o que ouvira... o que acontecera...

Mas foi em uma dessas recordações que ela encontrou uma ótima forma de descobrir tudo. Ela lembrou-se da reação ao ver a intimidade de Rony; a maneira como ficou espantada, de boca aberta, até mesmo babando um pouquinho... E, ao lembrar-se de que fora a mesma reação que ela teve ao vê-lo nu diante de seus olhos após o Jogo do Cabide, veio a idéia...

_"Um jogo! Alguma brincadeira em que elas digam o que eu preciso saber"._

Ela procurou algum livro que falasse sobre jogos; pediu orientação para Madame Pince para localizar um bom livro. A bruxa recomendou um volume inteiramente dedicado às brincadeiras.

Logo no índice, dentre os inúmeros jogos, Hermione encontrou um título que a atraiu: _O Jogo da Verdade._

Com as mãos trêmulas de excitação, encontrou a página.

Diante dela, estava um texto com as regras do jogo.

* * *

**N/A: Pois é, o capítulo não saiu tão rápido como eu esperava e havia prometido... Acho que vou parar de prometer hehe.**

**Estou postando logo depois que terminei de escrever o capítulo. Ainda não o reli para corrigir os erros, por isso, se passou algum erro de digitação peço desculpas - o erro será corrigido logo. Alguns personagens acabaram ficando sem muito destaque no capítulo, mas não existe maneira de dar destaque para todos em um único capítulo.  
**

**Obrigado, e aguardo os comentários!! **


	30. O Jogo da Verdade

**CAPÍTULO 30**

_**O Jogo da Verdade**_

Hermione começou a ler as regras do jogo...

_O JOGO DA VERDADE _

_É uma ótima brincadeira realizada para descobrir segredos. Afinal, o encantamento do jogo não permite que os participantes mintam._

_É definida uma punição para o caso de ocorrer uma mentira (a lista de penitências consta na página a seguir). O nome do castigo deve ser escrito em um pergaminho. Cada um dos participantes deve assinar o seu nome no pergaminho. Em seguida, um dos integrantes do grupo deve apontar a varinha para o pergaminho e pronunciar as palavras:_

_O FIO DA VERDADE ESTÁ FIRMADO._

_Após essas palavras, a varinha que tocou o pergaminho absorve o encantamento e servirá como um fio de ligação. O grupo forma um círculo e coloca a varinha encantada no centro. O jogo começa._

_É preciso girar a varinha encantada para definir quem fará a pergunta e quem irá responder. A primeira pessoa a girar a varinha é, obrigatoriamente, o dono do objeto. Quando a varinha parar, ela emitirá um fio de luz prateado que sairá das duas extremidades:_

_A ponta pergunta._

_O topo responde._

_O questionador pode realizar qualquer tipo de pergunta, sem restrições. Depois que obter a resposta, tem o direito de efetuar o Rebate, relacionado ao assunto em questão. Após a resposta do Rebate, a varinha encantada pode ser movida pelo questionador; assim sendo, uma nova rodada terá início._

_Não é possível terminar o jogo sem concluir a rodada iniciada com o movimento da varinha; ao redor do grupo é formado um campo invisível que restringe a saída de qualquer participante enquanto o fio de ligação estiver ativo. A pessoa é obrigada a responder com a verdade; se mentir, será punido, e todos saberão que a verdade é o contrário do que a pessoa respondeu. Por este motivo, são recomendadas perguntas diretas, que exijam as respostas Sim e Não._

_Quando o grupo decidir encerrar a brincadeira após uma das rodadas, o dono da varinha deve rasgar o pergaminho; o encanto é quebrado instantaneamente._

_O Jogo da Verdade é uma ótima e divertida forma de descobrir segredos inusitados._

-E também de desmascarar falsas amigas... Faltou inserir isso aqui no texto – comentou Mione, virando a página para verificar a Lista de Penitências.

**_O rabo no rabo:_**

_O mentiroso ganha um rabo de cavalo no traseiro._

**_O Lobisomem:_**

_O corpo do mentiroso é coberto de pêlos enormes._

**_Os seios infláveis/Os testículos caídos:_**

_Há um aumento impressionante nos seios da mentirosa; se for um mentiroso, arrastará os testículos no chão._

**_Clichê:_**

_O nariz do mentiroso é alongado._

**_O fedor da mentira:_**

_O mentiroso exala um cheiro repugnante._

_Esses são os castigos que podem ser definidos no Jogo da Verdade._

_Bom divertimento!_

Hermione se desanimou um pouquinho; embora as punições fossem cruéis – imaginou como seria ruim desfilar pela escola com os peitos gigantescos – não impedia uma pessoa de mentir. Afinal, o mentiroso seria punido, porém a punição possuía um prazo.

Se o segredo que a pessoa guardava fosse muito grave – como seria, caso Joyce ou Alone a tivessem traído – essa pessoa poderia muito bem se sujeitar a um castigo.

-A não ser que eu fizesse perguntas diretas – disse ela para si mesma. – Mas dessa forma elas saberiam da minha desconfiança e, se nem uma nem outra tiverem algo a ver com isso...

Ficarão irritadas. Claro. O intuito de fazer um jogo era investigar as duas amigas sem que elas percebessem. Precisaria, então, de perguntas simples. No entanto, perguntas indiretas poderiam ser respondidas com uma mentira e, mesmo que Joyce ganhasse super-peitos e Alone um rabo sobre o outro rabo, ela não saberia a verdade.

Perguntas indiretas exigem respostas complexas; quando a pessoa diz Sim e é lograda, é óbvio que a resposta é Não; no entanto, quando ela muda o nome de algum lugar, ou de uma pessoa, ela sofre a punição, você _sabe_ que ela está _mentindo_, no entanto fica sem saber a verdade; existem inúmeros lugares e inúmeras pessoas.

Conclusão...

A essência da verdade ficaria oculta da mesma forma.

-Esse jogo não serve... Droga! – Mione fechou o livro com força. – Se existisse algum castigo irreversível, poderia garantir que ninguém se sujeitaria à penitência, mas não há nenhum...

Ela apoiou os cotovelos contra a mesa e, com as mãos, começou a massagear as têmporas.

-O que faria uma pessoa dizer a verdade a qualquer custo? Qual o castigo que me daria essa certeza? – não foi preciso muito tempo para que ela encontrasse o castigo perfeito. – Todos temem a morte. Se eu pudesse definir isso... mentiu, morreu... – os olhos brilharam por um momento; em seguida, ela controlou-se. – Não... Não posso fazer uma coisa dessas. Acho que há uma restrição nas penitências. E, mesmo se conseguisse, vai que uma das meninas se esquece e acaba mentindo...

_"Você não precisa definir a morte como penitência. Elas só precisam _acreditar_ que o castigo para a mentira será este"._

_"Humm... Interessante"._

Iniciou-se aí um debate entre Hermione e sua própria consciência; um lado pessimista trocando idéias com um lado otimista – o lado mais engenhoso de sua mente.

_"E se alguma delas acabar mentindo, talvez sem querer? A mentirosa seria castigada e elas veriam que o preço não é a morte. Alguma delas pode esquecer algum fato..."._

_"Você esqueceria se a sua vida estivesse em jogo?"._

_"Provavelmente não. Na verdade, estou _certa_ de que não..."._

Ela respirou fundo, ainda debatendo com sua própria consciência:

_"Mesmo assim, mesmo que eu as convencesse de que o castigo é a morte, elas não aceitariam participar do jogo se imaginarem que o preço pela mentira será a própria vida. E não tem como elas participarem do jogo sem saber qual é o castigo verdadeiro..."._

_"Abra o livro novamente, página 92, e veja se há algum parágrafo dizendo: 'Todos os participantes devem ter consciência do castigo para participarem do Jogo da Verdade"._

Ela abriu e releu as regras; de fato, não havia parágrafo algum.

_"Viu? Isso não está nas regras"._

_"E pelo que vejo nas regras... Na verdade, pelo que eu _não _vejo nas regras, eu poderia fazer com que elas assinassem e depois, somente depois, escrever a verdadeira penitência no topo do pergaminho. Quando elas assinarem, não há a necessidade de o castigo estar escrito no topo"._

_"Elementar, cara Srta Granger"._

_"Posso fazer de um modo que elas nem percebam o momento em que vou escrever o castigo no pergaminho. Elas acreditarão que o único castigo possível no jogo é a morte"._

_"É, é isso aí"._

_"Depois do jogo, o pergaminho precisa ser rasgado mesmo... Mas... Ainda assim... Elas ficariam com raiva de mim depois que eu contasse o castigo. Afinal, eu não ficaria contente se uma amiga me manipulasse para participar de um jogo onde, não seguindo as regras, eu poderia cair dura no chão..."._

_"Bole uma maneira de fazer com que elas pensem que você não teve conhecimento de que elas poderiam 'morrer' até o início do jogo. E, quem sabe, você não desmascara uma das duas, e, assim, pode falar a verdade para as outras... para quem merece"._

_"Serão necessárias algumas doses de audácia, falsidade e frieza para fazer tudo isso"._

_"E, olhe só, não são os ingredientes principais que compõem a essência de seu inimigo desconhecido?"._

Eram. Mione fechou o livro novamente. Ia investigar as possíveis inimigas Joyce / Alone com as principais armas que uma delas devia utilizar para tramar as mais terríveis maldades.

O anoitecer se aproximava; aquele dia fora por demais exaustivo. Mione decidiu que o jogo seria realizado no dia seguinte; precisava, primeiro, dar a idéia às amigas.

* * *

Joyce deixou o cacho de uvas suspenso entre ela e Lorenzo. Lançando um olhar provocante ao bruxo, ela levou os lábios até um dos gomos e o retirou. Não o engoliu; mantendo-o entre os lábios, pediu, com as mãos, que Lorenzo se aproximasse.

O bruxo aproximou-se e puxou o gomo com a boca, deslizando os lábios na boca de Joyce...

-Que tipo de brincadeira você quer realizar?? – ele perguntou.

-Humm... Ah, na verdade, nenhum! – ela abriu as pernas. – Não gosto de joguinhos como uma das minhas amigas. Gosto de ação!!

-Ah, é pra já!!

E a ação teve início.

* * *

Em Hogwarts, Lanísia e Augusto começavam uma brincadeira em um local inusitado. O casal invadiu a despensa da cozinha da escola e, entre caixas de alimentos, frutas e conservas, começaram a se despir, enquanto roçavam os corpos um no outro.

-Espero que não apareça nenhum elfo... – ofegou Augusto, enquanto arrancava a blusa de Lanísia.

-Não se preocupe, caro professor. Eles fazem coisas desse tipo... – ela levou a mão ao cinto de Augusto e abriu-o. – São movidos pelo mesmo instinto que está nos movendo...

Eles se libertaram das peças que restavam. Augusto conduziu-a até um balcão. Afastando os potes que estavam sobre o balcão, deitou Lanísia sobre o móvel. Olhou-a com malícia, mas Lanísia interrompeu-o.

-Você já está no ponto, mas não vamos degustar os aperitivos antes de chegarmos no prato principal?

-Ah... – ele ofegou. – O que quer dessa vez?

-Bom... Estamos em um local cheio de coisas gostosas...

-Você é uma delas...

-Obrigada. Digo o mesmo a você. Então, como estamos cercados por tanto sabor, podíamos brincar com a boca um pouquinho... Degustar... Humm... – ela inclinou-se sobre ele e, com a língua, descreveu um trajeto do peito até o umbigo. – Maravilha... – comentou.

-Posso saboreá-la também??

-Não precisa nem pedir... – ela deitou-se no balcão, as mãos para trás, deixando-se disponível para o professor "degustá-la". Augusto começou a dar pequenos beijos sobre o corpo de Lanísia, partindo do pescoço. Ao chegar aos seios, ele desviou o rosto na direção do mamilo direito. Começou a beijar o mamilo; beijando-o sem parar, ouviu os gemidos de Lanísia. O mamilo começou a endurecer, deixando o bico pontudo; Augusto passou a chupar o mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que deslizava a língua ao redor da auréola. O corpo de Lanísia contorcia-se; ele sentia os arquejos da jovem, mal conseguindo controlar o prazer que sentia.

Augusto desviou os lábios para o outro seio, cujo mamilo já estava endurecido, pontudo, ansioso para ser sugado. Neste, ele agiu de maneira diferente; concentrou a língua no próprio mamilo, fazendo movimentos ininterruptos, deliciando-se com o sabor daquele corpo.

O corpo de Lanísia estremeceu com mais força.

-Você vai me enlouquecer... – ela gemeu. – O que achou do meu gosto?

-Você é deliciosa.

-Vamos incrementar a receita??

Augusto não entendeu de início. Lanísia remexeu nos potes que ele havia afastado; enquanto fazia isso, Augusto examinava o seu corpo nu. Ela era perfeita...

Por fim, Lanísia, sorrindo para ele, mostrou um dos potes, que estava cheio de leite condensado. Ela o abriu.

-A receita da vez é: _torta Lanísia. _Fique atento aos ingredientes, querido professor. Meio pote de leite condensado... – ela virou o pote sobre o próprio corpo; o doce infiltrou-se entre os seios, correu pelas curvas, deleitando Augusto. Lanísia pegou outro pote, abriu-o e continuou. – Alguns pedaços de chocolate... – ela espalhou pequenos quadrados de chocolate em alguns pontos do seu corpo; nas pernas, no umbigo, no pescoço.

Imóvel, tomando o cuidado para não derrubar os pedacinhos de chocolate, Lanísia o convidou.

-Pode provar, querido mestre.

Augusto começou pelos pés; lambeu o leite condensado que havia ali, e, em seguida, comeu um chocolate que estava próximo ao tornozelo. Após pegá-lo, encheu o tornozelo de beijos.

-Está muito gostosa... Parabéns...

-Tem muito mais. Aproveite...

Ele lambeu, beijou, cheirou. Saboreava os doces com os olhos fechados, enquanto, com as mãos, acariciava Lanísia.

-Permaneça com os olhos fechados... – ela falou, baixinho. – Apenas _sinta _o sabor...

Ele prosseguiu, lambendo-a, o gosto dos doces misturados ao sabor da pele. Sentiu que estava no pescoço; puxando o último pedaço de chocolate com a língua, ele perguntou:

-Posso abrir os olhos agora??

-Não... Ainda tem uma iguaria que você pode apreciar antes de prato principal... Digamos que seja a "entrada".

-Humm... Já imagino o que seja... Eu mesmo vou até lá, ou...?

-Não. Eu é que vou guiá-lo. Não sou eu que estou oferecendo a você este maravilhoso jantar??

-Claro. Apenas pensei...

-Shhh... – ela levou o dedo até os lábios dele, para silenciá-lo; Augusto mordeu o dedo de leve.

-Ei! Isso não faz parte do menu!

-Então me leve logo até essa iguaria tão especial! Estou faminto! Quero devorá-la o quanto antes, dá para sacar isso??

-Pode apostar que dá – ela apertou o membro de Augusto e, em seguida, ajeitou-se no balcão, ficando com as pernas abertas. – Bom, o prato está servido. É só aproximar a cabeça um pouco mais.

-Qual delas??

-A de cima... – ela riu.

-Tudo bem... – com as mãos, ele tocou as pernas de Lanísia. Inclinando-se, Augusto encontrou a iguaria que era oferecida. Seus lábios encontraram a intimidade dela e Augusto começou a explorá-la com a língua.

Lanísia, sobre o balcão, delirava...

-Diga, professor... – ela se interrompeu, incapaz de continuar por alguns segundos. Ao se recuperar, prosseguiu. – Qual é o prato mais gostoso que você comeu até agora??

-Este – ele respondeu, antes de mergulhar a língua novamente. – Com certeza... Este é o melhor...

-Deu pra perceber... Você está se servindo com uma vontade maior...

-É uma _delícia..._

-Oh... – ela ofegou. – Acho que já se serviu bem... Está na hora do prato principal...

Augusto abriu os olhos e parou de brincar com a "iguaria". Ele olhou para o rosto de Lanísia.

-O prato principal, é?? – ele perguntou, ansioso.

-Sim. Você já provou o suficiente. Agora, pode meter a colher.

Obediente, Augusto mergulhou a "colher" dentro de Lanísia; ia e voltava, ia e voltava, enquanto ambos deliravam e usufruíam daquela maravilhosa refeição, que terminou regada à algo que não era vinho nem hidromel, algo que, em sua fantasia de receita-erótica, Lanísia classificou como chantilly.

* * *

Mione caminhava para um encontro secreto com Rony. Enquanto isso, captava comentários à respeito de sua criação inexistente...

-Se eu pegar aquela vadia da Tarah... Eu acabo com ela!

-É, ela atacou o meu namorado também! Ai, que ódio!

-Aquela desgraçada!!

Também cruzou com Rebecca, que irradiava nervosismo. Os ataques de Tarah não paravam de acontecer. Meninos arranhados e de roupa rasgada não paravam de aparecer. Surgiam aos montes, cada um com uma história mais fantasiosa.

Mas todos acreditavam nos ataques de Tarah.

Ao encontrar Rony, beijou-o e apresentou a ele o Jogo da Verdade, bem como as idéias para enganar as garotas.

-Não serei muito legal com elas, mas é para o nosso bem, para o _seu_ bem.

-Tem toda a razão. E achei a idéia do jogo excelente! Você arranjou diversas maneiras de driblar as garotas! Não tem como ficarem com raiva de você.

-É. Espero que dê tudo certo. Eu não sei se torço para descobrir as mentiras de Joyce ou Alone. Será péssimo descobrir que uma das minhas melhores amigas me enganou.

-Esse jogo vai revelar a verdade a você, Mione – ele a trouxe para perto de si e a abraçou. – Você não ficará tranqüila se não esclarecer tudo isso... Já sabe quando vão jogar?

-Amanhã, Rony – ela respirou fundo. – Amanhã.

* * *

Joyce estava confusa. Muito confusa.

-Oh, Lorenzo, isso foi...

_Intrigante. _Era esta a palavra que ela queria dizer. Afinal, ela não chegara ao orgasmo. E isso era muito estranho...

Porém, completou a sua frase com uma palavra que agradaria ao seu parceiro:

-...demais! – forçou um sorriso.

-Também achei maravilhoso – respondeu o bruxo. – Claro que poderíamos ter aproveitado muito mais. Brincado mais com as frutas, nos divertirmos nas preliminares, mas você não quis...

-Claro que não. Nem nisso eu gosto de enrolação. Pô, uma hora vai meter mesmo, mete logo!

Lorenzo arregalou os olhos.

-É, sua filosofia é bem surpreendente... Mas, enfim, agora que tudo já foi feito, posso fazer um carinho em você... – ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço, mas Joyce desvencilhou-se e pulou do balcão.

-Ah nem vem – ela disse, começando a pegar as roupas, que estavam espalhadas em diversos pontos. – Lamento, mas preciso voltar para a escola.

-Por quê a pressa?? Tem algum compromisso por acaso?

-Nenhum. Mas já alimentei o coelhinho aqui com a sua cenoura, e agora eu e ele já estamos satisfeitos – ela apontou para o desenho da "amiguinha". – Chega de cenoura por hoje, seu coelho travesso!!

-É a primeira vez que vejo uma mulher conversando com a própria genitália...

-Qual é o problema?? Você não fala com o seu troço aí não?

-Não...

-Devia conversar. A minha coelhinha é uma boa ouvinte, e olha que ela nem tem cabeça como o seu... Aliás, será que "ele" ficou satisfeito?

-Pode ter certeza que ficou...

Lorenzo vestiu-se e ergueu as portas de entrada do bar, reabrindo o estabelecimento.

Às suas costas, Joyce suspirou, ainda preocupada por não ter atingido o ápice do prazer.

Estranho. Muito estranho...

-Quero uma bebida antes de voltar para Hogwarts... – ela disse, querendo afogar as mágoas em alguma bebida. – Um copo de cerveja amanteigada, pode ser??

-Sim, claro... – ele apanhou uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada. Enquanto pegava um copo em um dos armários, brincou. – Achei que ia querer Demência...

-Não, já zoei o suficiente por hoje. Não quero voltar de porre.

Joyce pegou o copo que Lorenzo lhe estendia. Tomou alguns goles da cerveja.

-Está ótima...

-Olhe lá, alguns professores de Hogwarts... – apontou Lorenzo. – Flitwick... Sprout... Frieda... Ela era uma das poucas do corpo docente que freqüentava o Lorenzo´s, mas, de uns tempos pra cá, nunca mais apareceu... Você está bem?

Joyce foi tomada por um ataque de tosses; havia engasgado depois das palavras de Lorenzo: _Ela era uma das poucas do corpo docente que freqüentava o Lorenzo´s..._

-Frieda vinha muito aqui?

-Sim... Por quê o espanto?

-Por nada... Mas... O que ela costumava comprar??

-Comprava algumas bebidas de vez em quando... E conversava com um dos meus atendentes. Ele já tinha trabalhado para ela por um tempo...

-Qual atendente?

-Aquele que tentou matar um dos alunos da sua escola. O Walter.

Dessa vez, a informação a atingiu com maior intensidade; Joyce caiu da cadeira, indo estatelar-se no chão.

-Ai...

-Você está bem??

-Que pergunta idiota, claro que não estou! – ela levantou-se, apoiando-se nele.

-Quer que eu veja se não machucou em algum lugar?

-Não, obrigada, Lorenzo. Preciso voltar para a escola...

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. Agora eu tenho _mesmo _algo de importante para resolver...

Ela saiu em disparada pelas ruas de Hogsmeade; em questão de poucos minutos já se encontrava na estrada que levava à escola.

* * *

Depois de algumas horas refletindo sobre o que Lorenzo lhe contara – e sobre o que ele não provocara nela – Joyce começou a procurar as Encalhadas.

A primeira que encontrou foi Hermione, que estava sentada diante de uma das mesas de biblioteca, embora não lesse nenhum livro.

-Olá, Mione! – cumprimentou Joyce. – Está tão pensativa...

-Pois é... – ela sorriu, pouco à vontade; estava pensando no Jogo da Verdade. – Todas estamos com problemas, não é mesmo?

-Sim... Mas a solução parece estar a caminho... A reunião das Encalhadas começa dentro de alguns minutos, lá na Sala Precisa.

-Ok, daqui a pouco eu subo!

Joyce deixou Hermione e seus pensamentos de lado e foi atrás das outras Encalhadas. A próxima que encontrou foi Lanísia, que estava um tanto despenteada e parecia _exausta._

-Humm... – Joyce sorriu, maliciosa. – Acho que o encontro com o professor rendeu!!

-_Muito!_ – respondeu Lanísia. – Estou indo tomar um banho agora. Nossa, Joyce... Você nem imagina como foi!! Hoje ele quase acabou comigo!

-Você... chegou lá??

-Lá?

-É.

-Está me perguntando se cheguei ao clímax?

-Isso!

-Sim...

-Não! Que droga! – replicou Joyce, indignada.

-Ãh?? Não posso mais chegar lá, é isso?

-É... Quero dizer, _não..._ Ah, deixa pra lá!!

-Epa, epa... – Lanísia segurou um das mãos da amiga. – O que houve, Joyce?? Posso ajudá-la?

-Não, não houve nada! Esquece!!

-Você ia atrás de um cara. Foi algum problema com esse cara??

-Não, o problema é comigo. Mas não é hora de falarmos dos meus problemas, e sim dos _nossos. _Mas tarde, talvez, a gente consiga conversar sobre isso. Por enquanto, não.

-Tudo bem. Quando estiver preparada, pode me procurar.

-Ok – Joyce abraçou a amiga. – Nos vemos daqui a pouco. Tenho que convocar outras meninas encalhadas e atrevidas para a nossa reunião.

A próxima a ser convocada foi Clarissa. Ela estava no Salão Principal, com dois livros abertos e um pergaminho.

-Aproveitando o tempo livre e fazendo os deveres. Que aluna aplicada!! – brincou Joyce, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

-Nenhuma de vocês mostrou interesse em atualizar os deveres, então, resolvi fazer sozinha.

-Íamos fazer mais tarde, no salão comunal.

-Ah... Eu estava sem nada para fazer, então...

-Clarissa, minha amiga, está na hora de arrumar um namorado!

-É... Talvez...

-Ou pelo menos algum garoto para dar uns amassos. Olha, sei que você pode gostar de alguém, mas isso não significa que você não possa sair com outros rapazes!

-Jura, Joyce?? – Clarissa olhou para a amiga, desconfiada. – Sabe, eu nunca esperaria um conselho desses de uma pessoa como você.

Ela abandonou a seriedade e caiu na gargalhada, junto com Joyce.

-Engraçadinha... – disse Joyce. – Agora, se você quiser apenas uma pessoa, eu poderia ajudá-la a conquistá-lo. Se você contasse a mim o nome do felizardo...

-Não. Esquece – respondeu Clarissa. Resolveu mudar o assunto. – Veio me procurar por algum motivo específico?

-Preciso de motivos específicos para procurar minhas amigas??

-Veio?

-Sim – admitiu, a contragosto. – Foi para avisar que a reunião começa daqui a pouco, na Sala Precisa.

-Tudo bem, só vou concluir essa redação e subo. Estou quase no final.

-Ok!! Não demore!

Para encontrar Alone, não foi necessário muito esforço. Bastou seguir os gritos.

Eram duas vozes histéricas, a de Alone e a de alguma outra garota. Um círculo de alunos foi formado ao redor da confusão no Saguão de Entrada, de modo que Joyce só conseguiu ver quem era a outra garota quando abriu caminho entre os curiosos.

Não era uma garota, afinal. Era Colin Creevey.

A discussão foi interrompida quando Joyce surgiu. Alone, que estava de frente para a amiga, acenou e sorriu como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Algum problema, Joyce??

-Ei! – interrompeu Colin, exaltado, o indicador erguido. – Estamos no meio de uma discussão!! Não existem intervalos!

-Às vezes acontece – disse Joyce. – Uma vez, vi duas garotas interromperem uma briga porque uma delas precisava fazer xixi.

-Oh, a outra deixou a garota ir até um banheiro? – perguntou Colin.

-Não. Mas a menina começou a mijar na calça e a outra parou de bater nela.

-Ah, nossa – falou Colin, admirado.

-Diga logo o que aconteceu, Joyce! – insistiu Alone.

-Com licença! – ela pediu, invadindo o círculo e caminhando até Alone. Cochichou o recado no ouvido da amiga.

-Estarei lá – respondeu Alone, fechando a cara novamente. – Agora, sai do círculo. Eu e o Colin temos uma discussão para encerrar.

-Opa, to saindo, espera aí!! – avisou Joyce, saindo do centro de batalha.

Ela afastou-se, já se encaminhando para a Sala Precisa.

A discussão no Saguão recomeçou...

-Foi muito _suja_ a sua armação com as fotos, Alone! Vou ter que cumprir uma porcaria de detenção por sua causa!

-Não fui a responsável pelo trabalho sujo. Quem tirou as fotos foi você. Eu só as divulguei, e fiz isso porque você tentou me ferrar antes!

-Escute aqui. Você pode ter se saído melhor dessa vez, mas os seus tempos de maioral não vão durar muito tempo. Logo a Frieda descobre o que você fez para ter o Harry e...

Alone se descontrolou. Alguns dos espectadores se retesaram, tensos, achando que ela socaria Colin, pela maneira súbita como ela avançou para o garoto e pela expressão furiosa em seu rosto.

Na verdade, ela apertou o braço de Colin e, encarando-o de perto e falando baixo, exigiu uma explicação:

-Como sabe sobre a Frieda??

-E-eu não sei de na-nada... – gaguejou Colin.

-Sabe sim! Sabe o que ela vem tentando fazer... Como pode saber disso?

-Já disse que...

-É amiguinho dela, por acaso? Já ajudou a Frieda a fazer algum trabalhinho sujo? Algo para prejudicar a mim e as minhas amigas?

-Não fiz nada. Solta o meu braço, Alone...

-Você não vai confessar, mas saiba que estarei de olho em você. Se alguma coisa acontecer comigo, ou com uma das minhas amigas, por sua causa, vou lhe dar a maior surra da sua vida.

Ela soltou o braço de Colin, que caiu no chão. Saindo do círculo, Alone encerrou a discussão.

Os espectadores demoraram alguns minutos para se dispersarem. Todos discutiam o que Frieda teria a ver com a briga dos dois e o que Alone teria cochichado para Colin Creevey.

* * *

Serena passou horas na Sala Precisa, sentada ao lado da cama de Lewis, segurando a mão do irmão que amava mais do que devia.

A maldita exposição que Frieda havia armado a atingira com impacto. Passaram uma mensagem a ela, algo que tinha esquecido, não sabia como...

_A maior parte dos filhos nascidos de uma relação entre irmãos nascem com problemas genéticos._

Ela havia lido isso uma vez em um livro que havia apanhado na biblioteca dos trouxas. O livro trazia imagens assustadoras que comprovavam a informação. Também mostrava como o incesto não era aceito pela sociedade; que, em alguns lugares, era considerado crime. E mesmo nos locais em que era permitido, o permitido da vez merecia ser inserido entre aspas, já que a sociedade em si considerava o incesto um absurdo, uma prática inaceitável.

Ela poderia enfrentar as pessoas em nome do seu amor por Lewis? Provavelmente... Não era a isso que estava disposta antes de contemplar os bonecos deformados por Frieda? Em nome de sua felicidade, ela enfrentaria a todos. Mas, agora, conseguia entender que não era apenas a sua felicidade (e a de Lewis) que estava em jogo. O relacionamento dos dois poderia gerar uma nova vida, e esta nova vida, muito provavelmente, nasceria com algum problema.

Se não fosse o primeiro filho, poderia ser o segundo. E se dois viessem em condições normais, quem garantiria que o terceiro também viria assim?

O produto podia vir com defeito, e um defeito de _fábrica_.

Algo que ia carregar aquele defeito pelo resto da vida, sem ter culpa disso, enquanto os responsáveis deitavam e rolavam sob edredons, pouco ligando para a opinião alheia, perfeitamente _saudáveis, _enquanto a criança inocente _(não foi este o termo que Frieda utilizou?) _paga o preço pelo relacionamento incestuoso.

Ela não podia arriscar. Jamais ia perdoar a si mesma se desse à luz a uma criança com problemas físicos, sabendo que foi ela – e Lewis – quem provocou aquilo.

Mas o amava _tanto..._

Quando achava que, finalmente, ia poder namorar Lewis sem preocupação ou peso na consciência, surgira algo para fazer com que voltasse atrás.

Uma coisa com o poder intransponível da verdade.

Era verdade, era fato, não importa quantas lágrimas ela derramasse por isso, era algo que não ia mudar. Não podia ter filhos com Lewis, e nem se arriscar a tê-los, ponto final.

A porta da sala se abriu e Joyce entrou, afoita.

-Joyce! – exclamou Serena, espantada. – Está tão pálida, aconteceu alguma coisa??

Joyce devolveu o olhar assustado da amiga.

-Pergunto o mesmo a você! Está beirando à transparência de tão pálida. Daqui a pouco o Barão Sangrento aparece para convidá-la para dançar um tango.

-Não exagera... – ela sorriu, cabisbaixa.

-Olha que acontece, hein!

-Por quê?? O Barão já... convidou você?

Joyce apenas assobiou em resposta, disfarçando. Serena, percebendo que não teria resposta, disse:

-Acho que nós duas estamos com problemas...

-Eu estou com um problema fixo e miúdo chamado Juca, isso você já sabe, mas o que me deixou nesse estado não foi ele nem a coisinha em miniatura, o mindinho que ele tem no meio das pernas... Foi algo pior. Fui até o Lorenzo´s e descobri uma coisa importante... Pelo menos, acredito que seja...

-Lanísia também fez descobertas importantes hoje – comentou Serena. – Ela conseguiu ir até a mansão de Ted e tem coisas para contar.

-É, eu sei. E já convoquei todas para a reunião!

-Por que não vieram com você??

-Hermione estava na biblioteca, Lanísia ia tomar banho, Clarissa estava adiantando alguns deveres e Alone estava no meio de uma discussão com Colin Creevey... Aliás, nem tenho certeza se ela prestou atenção no meu recado.

-Espero que não demorem.

Não demoraram. Após dez minutos, as seis Encalhadas estavam reunidas na Sala Precisa. Fizeram um círculo com as cadeiras que estavam dispostas na sala, tendo a companhia do adormecido Lewis.

-Não está demorando muito para ele "acordar"? – perguntou Joyce.

-Acho que não – respondeu Lanísia. – Ele dá alguns sinais de vez em quando.

-Ah, entendo – disse a sábia Joyce, solenemente. – Ficou duro, não é?

-O quê??

-Bom, ele está dormindo, então deve ter ficado com o "troço" duro.

-Não, Joyce, não foi esse tipo de sinal... Acontece que fiquei sozinha aqui por algum tempo, e teve um momento em que ele começou a chamar por você, Serena.

-É... É mesmo?? – ela não podia conter a ansiedade, a emoção.

-Sim... – Lanísia ficou um pouco constrangida por ter provocado aquela reação na amiga; ela havia dito para Serena esquecer Lewis e agora contribuía para aproximá-la do rapaz novamente.

-Espero que acorde o quanto antes para contar a nós o que a mamãezinha andou aprontando – disse Alone; ao surpreender o olhar irritado de Serena, completou. – Claro, também espero que ele fique bem, saudável...

Hermione olhava, inquieta, para Joyce.

-Quer perguntar alguma coisa, Mione? Não se acanhe.

-É, tenho uma dúvida, sim... – ela enrubesceu. – Assim... Por quê o "troço" do Lewis estaria... rígido? Ele está dormindo... Como poderia estar?

-Sei lá, só sei que fica.

-Mas ele não precisa estar consciente para que isso aconteça?

-Que nada! Quer ver só como não precisa? – ela levantou-se da cadeira. – Vou baixar a calça dele e...

-Pára com isso, Joyce – disse Serena. – Você nem sabe se ele vai estar duro!

-Não tem problema! Se não tiver, eu faço ficar rapidinho e...

-Não!! – Serena puxou-a pelo braço; puxou com tanta força que as duas caíram no chão.

-Droga, Serena, veja o que você fez...

-Fui obrigada! Você não me escuta!

-Qual é o problema de dar uma mexidinha nele? – ela levantou-se com a ajuda de Lanísia. – É só uma experiência...

-Mesmo assim... Não é certo fazer isso...

-Deixa, Serena... – soou a voz de Mione, tímida.

Serena fitou a amiga, perplexa:

-Você concorda com essa barbaridade, Mione??

-Não é que eu concordo, mas, você sabe, tudo isso é muito novo para mim... Só tive contato com esses seres que pendem do meio do corpo masculino há pouco tempo... Queria ver... Ver como funciona...

-Ter uma _experiência_, é isso aí, Mione também quer fazer a experiência!

-É!! Quero sim!! – Mione bateu palmas.

-Vocês vão ver como, mesmo adormecido, ele vai erguer que nem...

-Joyce, controle-se!! – pediu Alone. – Isso vai contra a opinião da outra Encalhada e você precisa manter a postura! Afinal, isso aqui é uma reunião ou não? Tem que manter o nível!

Silêncio...

Alone:

-Peguei na bengala do Harry hoje!

-Ohhhh!! – coro das Encalhadas.

-No meio do Salão Principal! Foi divertido, ele ficou excitado...

-Ei, ei, cadê o tal nível?? – perguntou Joyce, indignada.

Alone mostrou a língua.

-Meninas, comportem-se!! Ou não teremos reunião? – disse Lanísia, cruzando os braços.

Joyce resmungou.

-Está bem. Vamos começar a reunião e deixar a experiência pra lá...

-Ah... – lamentou-se Mione; diante dos olhares repreensivos, ela apressou-se em completar. – Se é pelo bem da nossa reunião, não tem problema... Vamos ao que interessa, não é?

Joyce pigarreou e, empertigando-se, deu início a reunião:

-Quero começar contando a vocês algo que descobri hoje. Talvez seja cisma minha, mas acredito que não. Deve ter alguma relação...

-O que descobriu? – perguntou Mione.

-Fui até o Lorenzo´s durante a tarde...

-Aposto que abriu as pernas para um dos atendentes... – sugeriu Clarissa.

-Não! – replicou Joyce, horrorizada. – Que absurdo! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?? Acha que eu apareceria no Lorenzo´s apenas em busca de sexo com um dos atendentes?? Está me ofendendo, é isso?

-Desculpe, Joyce, mas você é tão liberal que pensei...

-Eu fui é atrás do _dono _do bar, meu bem! Peixe graúdo, entende?

Clarissa nem soube o que comentar.

-Eu, hein, parece que vocês não conhecem o meu potencial, apesar de tudo o que conto a vocês... Pegar os atendentes sendo que não experimentei o dono ainda?? Até parece...

-E o que você descobriu de tão importante lá? – perguntou Lanísia. – Que o Lorenzo é o superdotado que você tanto queria?

-Não, não foi isso, engraçadinha... Foi outra coisa. Bem intrigante...

-Desembuche! – pediu Serena.

-Bom... Lorenzo viu a Frieda passando, e comentou comigo que ela nunca mais tinha aparecido lá, que antigamente aparecia com certa freqüência. E mencionou que Frieda mantinha contato com o falecido Walter, aquele que quis fazer picadinho do Rony Weasley...

-Nossa... – comentou Hermione, abismada. – Frieda conversava com aquele louco??

-Bota louco nisso – incrementou Alone. – Foi divulgado que ele era um serial killer.

-Lorenzo me contou que Walter já trabalhou para Frieda – continuou Joyce. – Talvez fosse apenas um contato entre velhos conhecidos, mas não acho que Frieda ia se tornar amiga de alguém que _trabalhou _para ela. Com toda a superioridade que ela adora exibir...

-Ela o procuraria, sim, se precisasse dele – disse Alone.

-Acha que ela pagava por sexo? – perguntou Joyce.

Alone revirou os olhos.

-Ai, Joyce, só se passa isso na sua cabeça, minha amiga?? Não é disso que estou falando!! Talvez ela precisasse dele para ele fazer justamente o que mais sabia...

Mione olhou para a amiga.

-Acha que Frieda procurou o Walter para encomendar o assassinato de Rony?

-É... Acho possível... Ela não presta, e procurou outra pessoa que não valia nada. Gente desse tipo se reconhece. E quando pessoas que não prestam estão juntas, não sai boa coisa.

-Isso é verdade – comentou Joyce, rindo. – Eu, por exemplo, quando me junto com minhas vizinhas, saímos para caçar homens, e acontece cada coisa...

Joyce se interrompeu ao ver que nenhuma das Encalhadas sorria.

-Desculpem... Podem continuar o raciocínio...

-O Lorenzo falou para a Joyce que ela ia até o bar freqüentemente – lembrou Lanísia. – É como se estivessem tramando alguma coisa...

-Ele era um assassino – disse Alone. – Se Frieda sabia disso, pode muito bem ter ido atrás dele para solicitar um serviço.

-Esperem um pouco – interrompeu Mione. – Tudo isso faz muito sentido, concordo com vocês. Mas vocês estão esquecendo de um detalhe importantíssimo: _quem o Walter tentou eliminar naquele dia. _Meninas, qual seria o interesse da Frieda em contratar alguém para matar o Rony?? Se fosse uma de nós, ou um dos garotos que foram encantados pelo que fizemos, Frieda faria algo do tipo. Mas foi o Rony quem sofreu esse atentado. Frieda não ganharia nada com isso!

Elas ficaram pensativas. Joyce quebrou o momento de reflexão, e demonstrou que ainda não estava convencida:

-É... Mas, mesmo assim... Eu não sei, ainda acho coincidência demais...

-Pode ser que não seja – admitiu Mione – mas, com o que sabemos até o momento, é o que parece. Podemos discutir isso novamente em outra reunião.

-Sim – concordou Joyce. Apontou para Lanísia. – Agora é sua vez, Lanísia. Conte ao restante das Encalhadas as descobertas inquietantes que você fez.

-Claro! Encalhadas, conforme tínhamos combinado na reunião de ontem, consegui convencer o Ted a me levar até a mansão da família dele!

-O que descobriu lá? – perguntou Clarissa.

-É melhor se segurarem, porque o negócio é surpreendente...

-Fala!!

-Calma, Alone! Então, fui até a mansão de Ted... Uma mansão magnífica.

-Claro, né, se é uma mansão, é claro que é magnífica... – desdenhou Serena.

-Não precisa do adjetivo. É bem óbvio, sabe? – provocou Clarissa.

-É tão desnecessário quanto relacionar a Joyce com perversão... – disse Alone, rindo.

-E você com celulites.

-Chega!! – pediu Lanísia. – Continuando... Saí na lareira da sala, e, enquanto dava uma olhada no ambiente, vi um quadro... _Alone, dá pra parar de tentar olhar pra sua bunda??_

As outras olharam. Alone se erguera da cadeira, baixara a calça e lutava para examinar o bumbum.

-A Joyce disse que tenho celulites...

-Não ligue! Muitas mulheres têm...

-Você tem?

-Não, mas sei de algumas mulheres que possuem também, e encaram isso numa boa. É muito comum, Alone...

-Quais mulheres?? – perguntou ela, esperançosa.

-Humm... McGonagall, Frieda, Madame Hooch...

Alone decepcionou-se.

-Continuando... Meninas, vocês nem imaginam o que estava pintado no quadro...

-Uma cena de sexo sadomasoquista? – perguntou Alone.

-Alone, querida... – Joyce deu um tapinha nas costas da amiga. – Não é a sala da casa da sua mãe...

-Ah é. Esqueço que nem todas as bruxas são tão liberais quanto mamãe.

-Não, não era isso. Quem estava no quadro era a Frieda.

-Nããão!! – exclamou Serena, espantada. – Por que ele teria um quadro da Frieda pendurado na sala?

-Para espantar maus espíritos? – perguntou Alone.

-Ou para matar mosquitos? – zombou Mione.

-Acho que ele vem conseguindo as duas coisas com o quadro, mas o motivo não é esse. Na verdade, Frieda foi casada com o falecido pai de Ted.

-Não acredito!

-Pode acreditar, Serena, é isso mesmo. Esse é o vínculo entre os dois. Frieda foi, um dia, a madrasta de Ted. Por pouco tempo, mas foi.

-Ele morreu enquanto estavam casados? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Sim. Mas não foi morte natural...

-Oh! – Serena levou as mãos à boca, espantada. – Foi _"morte matada"!!_

-Ah! – Lanísia deu um tapa na própria testa. – Deve ter dedo da Frieda nisso!

-É – apoiou Alone. – Ela deve ter "fritado" o Sr Bacon, com o perdão do trocadilho...

-Isso também me passou pela cabeça, mas acontece que o Sr Bacon "fritou" ele mesmo, e em público.

-Como uma pessoa morre "frita"?? – perguntou Serena, confusa.

Clarissa sorriu, irônica:

-Havia uma frigideira gigante, cheia de óleo, em cima de uma fogueira, e o Sr Bacon mergulhou para dentro dela!!

As outras garotas riram. Como Serena continuava confusa, Alone explicou-lhe que era apenas modo de dizer.

-Então, ele se matou? – indagou Mione, tentando restabelecer a seriedade da reunião.

-Sim – respondeu Lanísia.

-Hum...Aposto que não agüentou mais ficar casado com a Frieda – especulou Clarissa. – Se tivesse que conviver com aquela coisa o tempo inteiro, também não suportaria...

-Foi justamente o que pensei na hora em que ele me contou.

-E não existe a possibilidade de não ter sido suicídio?

-Não, Serena, nenhuma. Ele golpeou o corpo com um _machado_ diante de várias pessoas. Ele ficou casado com Frieda por apenas um mês.

-Isso também cheira mal... – comentou Alone, inquieta. – Tipo... Não há dúvidas de que o cara se matou... ou melhor, se _trucidou_ na frente de todo mundo, mas... Envolve a Frieda... E muito dinheiro, com certeza, ela deve ter herdado uma bolada depois disso... Tem também o pouco tempo que ficaram casados antes disso acontecer... Aí tem coisa, mané. Pode ser coincidência também, como no caso do quase-assassinato de Rony, mas não acho que seja...

-Dois acontecimentos, onde a mesma pessoa _parece_ estar envolvida, parece demais até, e nos dois nós não conseguimos encontrar um motivo, uma prova, de que ela esteja realmente envolvida – Joyce começou a caminhar ao redor das amigas. – Simples coincidência? Ou uma habilidade para não deixar marcas?

Essas perguntas às levaram a um novo momento de reflexão. Após esse intervalo, Serena perguntou à Lanísia:

-Há quantos anos aconteceu isso?

-Não faço a menor idéia... Na hora, Ted não me falou, e eu mesma esqueci de perguntar.

-Precisamos saber mais... – disse Serena. – Não gostei nada dessa história. Deve ter algo por baixo disso tudo... Só alguém que viu tudo de perto pode nos responder, e nos levar a verdade. Lewis presenciou o relacionamento de Frieda e o Sr Bacon, se ele acordasse...

-Estou acordado – falou uma voz cansada às costas de Serena.

Ela e as Encalhadas olharam para a cama; Lewis, ainda deitado, olhava para elas, despenteado, com um sorriso tranqüilo no rosto.

-Lewis!! – gritou Serena, exultante, agachando-se ao lado da cama e abraçando o rapaz.

-Nunca fiquei tão feliz em vê-lo bem! – disse Joyce, contente, olhando para as outras Encalhadas, que também estavam exultantes.

-O que aconteceu, Serena? Por que estou aqui??

-Bom, fui eu quem lhe trouxe até aqui. Só para conversarmos um pouco... – ela não viu necessidade em mencionar as doses de Poção da Tortura, e tinha a plena consciência de que qualquer coisa dita por _ela _seria aceita sem contestações.

-Desculpem, mas acabei ouvindo um pouco da conversa. Ouvi vocês mencionarem o nome da minha mãe...

-Isso, e o do Sr Torresmo.

-Não é Torresmo, Joyce. É _Bacon!!_ – corrigiu Serena.

-Ah, é tudo comida mesmo... – retrucou Joyce, sacudindo os ombros.

Serena voltou-se para Lewis.

-Eles foram casados e, pelo que fiquei sabendo, o casamento durou um mês, não é isso?

-Isso mesmo – respondeu Lewis.

-Faz muito tempo?

-Sim. Eu tinha onze anos na época.

-Certo... – ela segurou as mãos dele.

-É, isso se encaixa – comentou Clarissa às amigas. – Vocês sabem, eu conheço o Ted há algum tempo, mas ele sempre apareceu em minha casa com o irmão e os tios. Já havia perdido o pai. Eles começaram a nos visitar quando eu tinha onze anos, a mesma idade do Lewis.

-Tinha acabado de acontecer – disse Mione.

-Lewis – Serena continuou com as perguntas – ...você se lembra de algumas coisas? Do tempo em que conviveu com a família Bacon?

-Lembro muita coisa.

-Perfeito! Quero que saiba que é muito importante para mim que você me diga algumas coisas sobre aquela época. Vou lhe fazer as perguntas, e quero que você faça o máximo de esforço para se recordar dos mínimos detalhes. Pode fazer isso por mim??

-O que não faço por você, meu amor? – ele perguntou, e seu sorriso foi acompanhado pelo sorriso de todas as Encalhadas.

Ali estava a fonte das informações, pronta a falar tudo o que queriam saber!

-Diga, Lewis... Como era o relacionamento da sua mãe com o Sr Bacon? Ele era feliz?

Lewis fechou os olhos e Serena sentiu as mãos do rapaz apertando as suas. Ele se concentrava, fazendo um mergulho no passado, vasculhando os arquivos da memória...

Ele encontrou um fragmento que respondia à pergunta...

_Um piquenique no jardim da mansão. Frieda e o Sr Bacon estão em pé, próximos à uma amoreira, conversando._

_Ele aproxima-se com uma folha de papel na mão._

_-Ei! Olhem só o que eu desenhei!! – diz ele, pedindo atenção._

_Sua mãe e seu padrasto elogiam, mas de maneira ausente, de modo que Lewis não fica satisfeito com os elogios e grava em sua mente aquele momento de frustração._

_Não ligavam para ele, mas, entre os dois, havia total ligação..._

_-Eu amo você – dizia o Sr Bacon, mirando nos olhos de sua mãe. – Você é perfeita. Linda..._

_E eles começaram a se beijar, o que o levou a virar o rosto, enojado e concluir que..._

-...ele era feliz – Lewis abriu os olhos.

-E meio insano – comentou Joyce. – Frieda linda?

-Joyce, silêncio, por favor... – pediu Serena. – Lewis, preciso saber de mais uma coisa... Queria que você recordasse alguns momentos do dia em que o Sr Bacon se matou. Nada chamou sua atenção naquele dia?? Não aconteceu nada estranho?

Ele fechou os olhos novamente, e um novo mergulho na consciência teve início, agora buscando nos arquivos uma data específica...

Sim, algo estranho havia acontecido; tão estranho que ele armazenara aquela cena.

Ele começou a se lembrar; simultaneamente, relatava às garotas o que via em suas lembranças...

_Ele já estava arrumado para a festa de aniversário. Vestia uma roupa elegante e queria mostrar a sua mãe._

_Admirou-se no espelho do quarto e, correndo, escancarou a porta e disparou pelos corredores da mansão._

_Ele corria na direção do maior quarto da mansão, o quarto que sua mãe dividia com o Sr Bacon.Achava que sua mãe estaria fechada no quarto, se produzindo, mas não estava; Frieda estava parada em frente ao quarto, conversando com o filho mais velho do seu marido._

_Ele continuou correndo; sabia que sua mãe pararia de falar com aquele rapaz para lhe dar atenção. Ficou surpreso quando Frieda pediu que ele parasse, e ainda mais surpreso ao ver que a felicidade que a acompanhara nos últimos dias fora substituída por outro sentimento; ele não sabia definir. Não era raiva, nem tristeza, mas uma coisa era certa: o rosto de sua mãe estava "estranho"._

_-Filho, você pode esperar um momento? Estou conversando com o Ted._

_-Ah... – ele lançou um olhar para o jovem Ted. – Tudo bem... Eu espero..._

_O sorriso que Ted lançou para ele também não tinha definição, mas arrepiou os cabelos dele._

_Obediente, foi até um banco no meio do corredor, rente a parede, e sentou-se. Não prestava atenção à conversa dos dois, mas conseguiu ouvir algumas coisas..._

_Frieda: -...o que devia ser feito!_

_Ted: - ...ele deve perceber. Está bem visível._

_Frieda: E o conselheiro?_

_Ted: ...sem perguntas, pode ter certeza._

_Frieda (em tom normal): Vou verificar se já arrumaram a mesa do bolo. Até logo, Ted!_

_Ted: Até logo!_

_Ted passou por ele sem fitá-lo, mas o sorriso continuava lá. Ele passou tranqüilo, as mãos nos bolsos, despreocupado. Finalmente, Frieda veio até ele e elogiou a sua roupa, dizendo várias vezes que ele seria o mais belo da festa, e não havia vestígio algum daquela expressão que vira anteriormente..._

-...e que agora eu conseguiria definir – disse ele, abrindo os olhos. – A de minha mãe, como preocupação, e o sorriso de Ted... um sorriso de vitória.

-Vai ver o time dele ganhou aquele dia, vai saber... – comentou Joyce.

-Você viu mais alguma coisa esquisita no dia da festa, Lewis?? – perguntou Serena.

-Aconteceram outras três coisas estranhas... Incluindo o suicídio do Sr Bacon, é claro, que também foi estranho e, ao mesmo tempo, assustador.

-Pode nos contar?

-Sim. Não foi nenhuma conversa que eu presenciei, na verdade foram mais impressões que tirei, de coisas que vi...

_O que o empregado, que se chamava Walter, fazia na sala de estar? Tudo bem, estava só de passagem, mas a festa já tinha começado, e Walter não foi censurado por passar entre os convidados – coisa que sua mãe não suportava._

_Empregado devia saber o seu lugar, este era o lema, algo que ele ouvia desde pequeno, algo que todos os empregados sabiam muito bem._

_E, até mesmo em jantares com poucos convidados, esta regra não podia ser quebrada. Em festas, então..._

_Mas sua mãe nada fez. Ela havia visto – nada passava despercebido pelos olhos dela – mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar._

_Ele sorriu levemente. O que será que deu nela para ser tão bondosa??_

Em outro momento da festa...

_Ele se aproximou da porta do quarto. Vira sua mãe subir as escadas ao lado do Sr Bacon. O que eles estariam fazendo lá dentro?_

-Estavam fazendo baconzitos!! – Joyce interrompeu o relato, rindo com a própria piada.

A tensão do momento não gerou nem mesmo sorrisos amarelos nos rostos das outras Encalhadas. Lewis prosseguiu:

_Ele já estava se aproximando da porta quando algo inesperado aconteceu..._

_Houve um estrondo dentro do quarto. Assustado, Lewis acabou caindo no chão acarpetado. Com os olhos arregalados, ele olhou na direção da porta._

_Por baixo da porta, ele pôde enxergar a luminosidade prateada que parecia envolver toda a parte interna do dormitório. Era uma luz tão intensa que ele não conseguia encará-la de frente; ele baixou a cabeça e protegeu os olhos com as mãos._

_Depois de quatro ou cinco segundos, olhou para a porta novamente._

_Não havia nenhuma luz prateada dentro do quarto. Por baixo da porta, apenas escuridão._

_Confuso, Lewis achou melhor se esconder. Talvez tivesse presenciado algo indevido; por isso, ocultou-se atrás das cortinas da janela mais próxima._

_Sua mãe e seu padrasto passaram por ele, sem perceberem que havia alguém escondido._

_Ele ouviu a voz do Sr Bacon e percebeu que ele estava... _chorando. _Chorando e gemendo:_

_-Por favor, Frieda... Por favor..._

_Nenhuma palavra da parte de Frieda._

_Os dois se afastaram._

_Sentindo-se seguro, Lewis os espiou. Franziu o cenho ao olhar para o Sr Bacon._

_O que o estaria atormentando tanto?_

E na hora do suicídio, os sons...

_Ele viu o Sr Bacon aparecer no palco, diante de todos os convidados. Trazia um enorme machado em uma das mãos e, sem pestanejar, baixou a arma na direção de seu próprio corpo._

_Lewis fechou os olhos. Não queria ver aquilo; apenas ouvia..._

_O ruído da carne sendo esmigalhada. Os jatos de sangue caindo sobre o piso do palco. E..._

_Os gritos._

_-Eu te amo, Frieda..._

_-Te amo muito..._

_-Você é tudo para mim..._

_-Minha querida..._

_-É tudo..._

_-Te amo, te amo, TE AMO..._

-Ainda escuto esses gritos em alguns pesadelos... – ele suspirou. – Embora a mensagem em si seja bela, vocês não fazem idéia da combinação terrível que formou com o desespero dele, o esguichar do sangue, o impacto do machado, rasgando a carne... E ficou nisso até ele não ter mais forças e desabar no palco. Tentaram socorrer, mas não adiantou... Dentro de minutos, ele estava morto.

-E a sua mãe foi a herdeira de toda a fortuna?? – perguntou Hermione.

-Praticamente... Apesar de ter dois filhos, o Sr Bacon não deixou nada para o mais novo, e Ted recebeu uma ninharia e ficou com a mansão.

As Encalhadas se entreolharam.

-Então, o nome do Ted também estava no testamento? – indagou Alone.

-Sim. Mas, comparado com o que a minha mãe recebeu, foi muito pouco. Ted não se conformou muito com isso, eu acho...

-Por que diz isso? – perguntou Serena. – Você viu alguma coisa?

-É... No enterro do Sr Bacon, ele olhava _feio _para minha mãe. Eu percebi porque estava ao lado dela...

-Ele já sabia que tinha ficado com muito menos? – questionou Mione.

Lewis pensou por um momento.

-Sim. O testamento foi lido no dia anterior.

Elas se entreolharam novamente. Nenhuma outra pergunta foi feita a Lewis naquela noite. A reunião estava encerrada.

* * *

Últimos comentários no corredor...

-Para mim, Frieda e Ted conseguiram fazer com que o Sr Bacon se matasse – opinou Mione, aos cochichos. – Lewis viu os dois conversando no mesmo dia em que ocorreu o suicídio... O dinheiro é que devia estar em jogo. Ao ver que lucrou bem menos do que Frieda, Ted ficou com raiva da madrasta e deve odiá-la até hoje.

-Isso pode explicar o hematoma que apareceu no rosto dela – lembrou Lanísia. – Talvez Ted a atacou fisicamente.

-Será complicado descobrir como eles fizeram o Sr Bacon se matar – disse Clarissa.

-Podem tê-lo forçado de alguma forma – sugeriu Alone.

-É, tem o lance da luz misteriosa que o Lewis viu por baixo da porta – lembrou Joyce. – Talvez Frieda estivesse executando algum feitiço naquele instante!!

-Concordo que houve magia naquele momento, mas, talvez, não foi algo para _controlar – _opinou Hermione. – Ela pode ter usado alguma outra coisa para manipulá-lo...

-Chantagem?? – perguntou Joyce.

-Não! Eu não acabei de concordar que houve magia?

-Sim...

-Então! Foi executado algum feitiço, sim, ou algum ritual, mas o intuito não era ter _controle _sobre o Sr Bacon. Poxa, o Lewis viu o cara passando, chorando como uma criança. Não é típico de alguém que está sendo controlado. Nem mesmo os berros que ele deu quando estava se matando... Parece como se ele _não quisesse_ se matar, mas _estava_ se matando. Se eles estivessem controlando-o, o Sr Bacon ia querer se matar!

-Sim, faz todo sentido! – concordou Serena, entusiasmada. – Agora, já pensou se a Frieda utilizou algum tipo de magia ilegal e existir alguma forma de provarmos isso?

-É, temos que descobrir o que ela fez – disse Joyce. – Infelizmente, o Lewis não sabe... Mas ainda temos o Ted...

-Vai sobrar pra mim... – comentou Lanísia, balançando a cabeça.

-O que podemos fazer?? Você é a musa da loja do Ted Bisteca...

-_Bacon _– corrigiu Alone.

-Oh, o sobrenome dessa família me confunde!! – Joyce resmungou. – Enfim... Pode investigá-lo um pouco mais??

-Posso, né... É para o bem de todas as Encalhadas, então, eu topo. Antes nós descobrirmos qual foi a magia que a velha Frieda fez do que ela descobrir qual nós fizemos.

-E, se for ilegal, colocamos a velha "baranga" na cadeia! – comemorou Alone. – Estamos avançando enquanto a múmia está estagnada! E qual é o grito de guerra mais perfeito do universo??

E o coro feminino bradou:

_-Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!!_

* * *

Após o jantar, Joyce aproximou-se de Lanísia, procurando por ajuda. Elas estavam no salão comunal, adiantando alguns deveres. Joyce, que fazia os deveres na mesma mesa que Hermione, pediu licença à amiga e informou que precisava conversar com Lanísia.

-Não posso ajudá-la, Joyce? – perguntou Hermione, educadamente.

-Não. É sobre sexo. Você não manja nada do assunto.

Depois daquele "fora", Mione não tirou os olhos dos livros.

Agora, ao lado de Lanísia, Joyce começou a desabafar:

-Acho que estou com algum problema...

-No seu corpo?

-Sim...

-Em que lugar?

-Não sei... Talvez na "amiguinha".

-Nossa! Mas o que pode ter de errado nela?

-Bom, eu... Aconteceu hoje, quando estava com o Lorenzo. Quero dizer... _Não aconteceu, _e por isso é tão estranho.

-Você não chegou ao orgasmo, é isso?

-É, isso aí – confirmou Joyce, desanimada. – Tenho algum problema, não tenho?

-Claro que não, Joyce!! Que absurdo! Isso é normal, acontece.

-Não comigo, Lanísia! Eu sou uma bomba orgasmática... Ou era...

-Você chegou ao orgasmo em todas as vezes que dormiu com um homem?

-Sim.

-Joyce, você é um fenômeno!

-Não sabia que isso era incomum...

-É incomum pra caramba, você nem faz idéia!

-Que estranho isso. Mas, mesmo assim, o incomum _pra mim_ é não ter um orgasmo. Já cheguei a atingi-lo só em ouvir histórias picantes.

-Oh! Aquele verão em que fui até a sua casa e fizemos um piquenique com as suas primas!! Lembro que uma delas começou a contar uma aventura com o namorado e de repente você começou a pular e gritar feito doida! Não era uma formiga na sua saia então?

Joyce corou.

-Não, não era... – respondeu, envergonhada.

-Nossa... Isso nem me passou pela cabeça...

-É, mas eu sou assim. Ou melhor, era assim... Mas hoje, nada aconteceu! Lorenzo foi incrível, mas eu não cheguei nem perto da detonação.

-Talvez você esteja preocupada com alguma coisa. Cá entre nós, as Encalhadas têm problemas de sobra.

-Não, não levo problema para a cama. Mas eu venho sentindo que alguma coisa mudou em mim nos últimos dias. Eu não consigo identificar o que é, mas mudou. Talvez seja isso que alterou as minhas emoções íntimas.

-Não tem como me descrever?

-Não... Mas estou morrendo de medo de não acontecer outra vez, Lanísia. Lorenzo quase percebeu que eu não tinha chegado lá.

-Por que não fingiu?

-Fingi?

-É! Existe esse truque quando não conseguimos chegar ao orgasmo. Você finge que chegou lá e o cara fica satisfeitíssimo. Nem percebe.

-Humm... Interessante. Mas ainda não resolve o meu problema.

-Eu sei que não, mas, como você está com medo de acontecer outra vez, da próxima você pode fingir para não decepcionar o seu parceiro... Seja ele quem for, não sei qual será o próximo...

-Nem eu... Pode me ensinar a fingir?

-Eu não, mas sei de alguém que sempre finge, e sei onde essa garota se amassa com o namorado. Podíamos ir até lá e você a escuta.

-Boa idéia! E quem sabe a bomba orgasmática não volta a explodir??

-Mas nós só vamos...

-Ah, Lanísia! Se uma historinha a detonou você acha que não pode acontecer se eu ouvir um casalzinho se amassando??

Lanísia balançou a cabeça, perplexa.

-Logo, logo os dois devem sair juntinhos do salão e nós os seguimos... – ela observou o casal de longe.

-Enquanto isso, vamos adiantar os deveres...

As duas se concentraram nas lições. Lanísia, ocasionalmente, desviava a atenção dos livros para o casal. Assim que os dois se levantaram, ela puxou Joyce pelo braço.

-Ei, o que...?

-Eles estão saindo! É agora!

As duas saíram do salão comunal. O casal já tinha sumido, mas Lanísia sabia onde devia ir. Joyce, curiosa por esse conhecimento, perguntou:

-Como você sabe aonde eles vão?

-Não descobri porque quis. Estava só passando pelo lugar, ouvi uns ruídos estranhos, e espiei. Aí, lá estavam os dois, se amando.

-E posso saber que lugar é esse??

-É sempre em uma sala. Lembro bem onde fica.

-Mas... Como sabe que ela _finge??_

-Escutei quando ela contava às amigas...

-Nossa, Lanísia, você tem que passar a cuidar mais da sua vida.

-Fica quieta, Joyce! Isso vai ajudar você!

Lanísia apontou o corredor. As duas pararam.

-É este aqui.

-Em qual das salas??

-É a quarta ou a quinta porta da direita...

-Poxa, você falou que sabia onde ficava!

-Eu sei onde fica! Fica aí nesse corredor! Só não sei qual é...

-Vamos voltar, então...

-Claro que não, Joyce! É só você grudar o ouvido em cada uma das portas! Acha o quê? Que todo mundo vem se amassar nessas salas?? Quando você ouvir gemidos estranhos, pode parar que são os dois.

-Ok – ela começou a entrar no corredor; percebendo que Lanísia não a seguia, voltou para perguntar, aos cochichos. – Não vai vir comigo?

-Não. Vou dar boa noite ao Augusto.

-Certo... Nos vemos daqui a pouco!

-Ok. Agora ache onde eles estão e ouça bem. A técnica dessa garota engana qualquer um! Parece que ela está sentindo de verdade, e _muito._

Joyce confirmou e retornou ao corredor. Primeira porta... silêncio. Segunda porta... idem. Terceira... ah, aqui havia alguma coisa!

Corpos se esfregando... Bem rápido... Gemidos... Oh... Ah... Isso... Ahhhh...

Sim, eram os dois.

Sorrindo, com aquela sensação de quem fazia alguma coisa errada, Joyce sentou-se ao lado da porta e ficou escutando...

_"Nossa, quanta rapidez. Vai matar a moça!"_, pensou, espantada.

Era um ritmo surpreendente. Ou os caras com quem ela dormia eram muito lerdos, ou esse rapaz era um fenômeno! Como já havia dormido com muitos, ela achava que ele era, de fato, fora do comum.

_"É preciso fôlego! Mas, nessa velocidade, deve terminar rapidinho"._

Estava enganada. Os Ahhh continuaram por vários minutos, e o ritmo permanecia. Ela começava a pensar que um dos dois ia acabar morrendo de tanto esforço quando os gemidos da mulher começaram a ficar mais fortes.

Ela estava chegando lá...

O lugar onde Joyce não chegou com Lorenzo...

_"Como adoro esse lugar", _ela pensou, procurando espantar a frustração e se concentrar nos gemidos.

De repente, começou...

Vários gritinhos histéricos...

-_Ah miiiiiiiii..._

Joyce engoliu em seco, espantada.

_-Ah móóóóó..._

E os "ó" só morreram quando deram lugar ao grito final:

-_Ah MÚÚÚÚÚ..._

Quando os "Ú" terminaram, o rapaz continuou os movimentos frenéticos e os gemidos, procurando chegar lá também. Mas Joyce já tinha escutado o que precisava ouvir, e estava simplesmente perplexa.

_O que foi aquilo??_

Ela nunca emitira tais sons. Será que para fingir precisava ser daquela maneira tão exótica?? Bom, se a garota enganara o rapaz por tanto tempo, o deixando satisfeito com o _Ah mi, ah mó, ah mú,_ era assim que ela ia fazer. Treinaria bastante para alcançar o nível daquela garota esperta!

Levantando-se, ela se afastou.

Na quinta sala à direita, o casal de jovens que ali se amava saiu dois minutos depois que Joyce foi embora. Estavam bem cansados – a jovem, principalmente. Fingir também cansava...

Já a agitação que Joyce ouviu continuou por uns cinco minutos.

Depois disso, a porta foi aberta e o casal de elfos que estava lá dentro saiu sem mostrar sinais de cansaço.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, as Encalhadas começaram a conversar no próprio dormitório – Serena havia dormido no salão comunal, alegando que não suportaria dormir sozinha perto de Frieda. Cada uma delas ocupou uma cama. Só havia as seis dentro do quarto.

-Pelo que estou vendo, ninguém conseguiu imaginar o que Frieda fez para levar o Sr Lingüiça ao suicídio...

-_Bacon_, Joyce...

-Não, obrigada, estou sem fome.

Mione enfiou a cara no travesseiro.

-Só não podemos esquecer que Lewis citou o tal Walter que trabalhava lá no Lorenzo´s – lembrou Alone. – Talvez ele fosse o tal _conselheiro..._ Mas não sei para quê ele serviria.

-Conselheiro é aquele que dá conselhos – ensinou Serena.

-Jura?? – Alone fingiu admiração. – Não sabia disso!! Aff... Eu sei para que serve um conselheiro, mané! Acontece que não consigo imaginar qual tipo de conselho Walter daria ao Sr Bacon!

-Nem eu... – disse Hermione.

-Estou precisando relaxar um pouco – falou Serena.

-_Estamos _precisando... – emendou Clarissa.

-Ah! Tive uma idéia!! – exclamou Mione, aproveitando a abertura. – Já sei como podemos nos distrair!

-Transando?

-Não, Joyce. _Jogando._

Um travesseiro voou pelo quarto e bateu no rosto de Hermione, derrubando-a da cama; ela caiu de bunda no chão.

-Ei! – ela olhou, nervosa, para Lanísia, a autora do ataque. – O que está fazendo?

-Jogando travesseiro!! Não era essa a sua idéia?? Ai!! – ela gemeu, ao receber no rosto o travesseiro lançado por Clarissa.

-Parem, parem!! – ela gritou, enquanto travesseiros voavam por todos os lados do quarto. Ela precisou _berrar_ para fazer com que as garotas se acalmassem. – PAREM!!

Elas pararam.

-Obrigada.

-De nada, mamãezinha... – respondeu Joyce, emburrada.

Mione lançou um olhar de esguelha e prosseguiu:

-Vamos jogar algo mais interessante. E tenho a impressão de que vamos nos divertir à beça jogando...

-Que jogo é esse?? – perguntou Clarissa.

-Vou explicar a vocês. Mas, primeiro, queria saber se vocês topam. Vamos nos divertir??

As Encalhadas se entreolharam, indecisas.

* * *

Frieda Lambert saía da biblioteca de Hogwarts com diversos livros de magia. Pretendia examinar cada um deles e destacar quais rituais amorosos aquelas garotas podiam ter executado.

Com a pressa, derrubou um deles sobre o chão de pedra do corredor.

Agachou-se e, cuidadosamente, colocou, entre os outros, o livro intitulado _A alquimia do amor._

* * *

**N/A: Aguardando reviews!!  
**


	31. As respostas de Clarissa

**CAPÍTULO 31**

_**As respostas de Clarissa**_

-Estamos precisando nos distrair mesmo, então, vamos jogar – disse Joyce, balançando os ombros. –Todas concordam com a idéia da Mione? – ela perguntou às outras garotas.

Alone, Clarissa, Lanísia e Serena concordaram.

-Embora não saiba que jogo é esse, será bom esquecer os problemas – falou Serena.

-Agora que topamos – Clarissa olhou para Mione – como funciona esse jogo??

-Antes disso, acho que é melhor trancarem a porta – pediu Mione.

-Ui, to começando a ficar com medo, mané – comentou Alone, rindo.

-Bobagem. É só uma medida de precaução para que não haja interrupção enquanto estivermos jogando – explicou Hermione.

-Acho que ninguém vai aparecer, mas, se acha melhor... – Lanísia foi até a porta e a trancou. – Prontinho!

-Se alguém bater, a gente enrola a pessoa até terminarmos a partida – disse Mione.

Ela deixou transparecer um pouco de aflição e ansiedade, que foram percebidas por Clarissa. Intrigada, examinando o rosto de Hermione com interesse, ela comentou algo que fez a tensão de Mione triplicar.

-Você está estranha, Mione...

-Eu?? Estranha... Como assim?

Ela sentiu as mãos começarem a suar.

_Estou piorando a situação, _pensou.

-Chamando a gente para se divertir com uma "cara de velório" – explicou Clarissa, avaliando-a. – Não entendo isso...

-Bobagem. Impressão sua, Clarissa.

-E minha também – falou Serena, de repente. – Clarissa tem razão, Mione. Você está diferente mesmo. Parece que existe algo incomodando você...

Hermione deu uma risadinha.

-Vocês estão vendo coisas. Estou ótima! Talvez seja a ansiedade em deixar todas as preocupações de lado com esse jogo. É, deve ser isso que vocês estão vendo de diferente em mim, porque, é verdade, estou ansiosa para jogarmos logo! Será muito bom para todas nós.

Ela torcia para que as garotas acreditassem; quando viu que tanto Clarissa quanto Serena desviaram a atenção, relaxou.

-Agora, acho bom afastarmos as camas. Precisamos de espaço para formar um círculo.

-Ah, moleza – disse Joyce, pegando a varinha.

Enquanto ela movimentava as camas para os cantos do dormitório, Alone perguntou:

-Qual é o nome da brincadeira?

-O Jogo da Verdade! – disse Mione, cheia de entusiasmo.

-Hum... Nome interessante – comentou Joyce, baixando a varinha e guardando-a no bolso. – Como funciona?

-Formamos um círculo no chão; a varinha, no caso, a minha, será colocada no centro. Vou girá-la, e quando ela parar, vai mostrar quem pergunta e quem responde. A pessoa que perguntar pode fazer qualquer tipo de pergunta, e a outra deve responder com a verdade.

-Ih... – disse Joyce, cismada. – Não estou gostando muito disso...

-Do quê, Joyce?

-De ser pressionada para falar a verdade...

-Qual é o problema? – indagou Mione. – Tem algo a esconder?

-Não, mas existem coisas um tanto constrangedoras.

_Lançar um Avada Kedavra em Rony e falhar, por exemplo?_, pensou Mione.

-Mas acho que essa será a graça da brincadeira – opinou Lanísia. – Ouvir os segredos mais absurdos... coisas que nem entre nós, que somos tão amigas, foram comentadas!

-Isso se a pessoa não mentir – disse Clarissa. – Porque, se quiser, a pessoa pode fazer isso, não pode, Mione?

Ela esperaria uma pergunta como aquela vinda de Joyce ou Alone. Era estranho Clarissa preocupar-se com a possibilidade de mentir...

_É uma preocupação natural. Quem não perguntaria isso?? É natural do ser humano; quando vamos nos arriscar no desconhecido, precisamos saber quais alternativas possuímos caso algo dê errado. Oh, minha nossa, estou ficando paranóica._

-Pode sim, Clarissa – ela respondeu, deixando de lado a desconfiança. – Li as regras e vi que não há obrigação em falar a verdade. Claro que seria divertido se ninguém mentisse, mas, se em alguma partida você não quiser falar a verdade, pode se calar ou contar uma versão que não exista.

-Não, acho que todas _devemos_ falar a verdade – disse Alone. – Perderia a graça se transformássemos a brincadeira no Jogo da "Mentira".

-Concordo! – exclamou Serena.

Hermione caminhou até a mesa-de-cabeceira e retirou um pedaço de pergaminho. Molhando a pena em um tinteiro, assinou o seu nome e estendeu o pergaminho para Serena.

Serena sorriu, maravilhada.

-Ah, Mione, eu sei que sua letra é maravilhosa. Já vi várias vezes.

Alone espiou o pergaminho e deu um tapa na cabeça de Serena.

-Não é pra admirar a letra da Mione, sua anta! Ela quer que você assine também!

-O quê, o meu nome?

Alone revirou os olhos, impaciente.

-Não, o da minha avó!

-Hum... – Serena olhou indecisa para o pergaminho. – Qual é o nome dela?

-Desisto... – comentou Alone, dirigindo-se até um dos armários do quarto e batendo a cabeça contra a porta.

Vendo que Serena começou a escrever no pergaminho, Hermione aproximou-se da garota e tomou um susto.

-Serena, o que é isso?

-O nome da avó da Alone. _Desisto... _Meio exótico, não acha? Ah! Alone, falta o sobrenome!

-Eu não agüento mais! – gritou Alone, irritada. – Eu vou me jogar! Pra não ouvir mais tanta bobagem! Eu vou me jogar! – ela correu para a janela.

-Não! Calma! – pediu Lanísia, correndo na direção da amiga para contê-la.

-Viu o que você fez, Serena? – perguntou Mione.

-Desculpe – ela baixou a voz. – Mas por que ela ficou assim? Será que não gosta de falar no nome da avó?

-Não é isso, Serena. Acho que perderei meu tempo tentando explicar a você, por isso nem vou falar nada... Agora, me passe o pergaminho – Mione rasgou-o e apanhou outro na gaveta. Assinou seu nome e, dessa vez, ao passar o pergaminho para Serena, foi bem clara. – Escreva o _seu _nome _completo _abaixo do meu.

-Sim – Serena apanhou a pena e, finalmente, escreveu o seu nome.

Cada uma das Encalhadas assinou o pergaminho. Com a pena molhada de tinta na mão, Hermione fingiu que conferia as assinaturas e, ficando de costas para as amigas, escreveu no topo do pergaminho o castigo que considerou mais leve:

_O rabo no rabo._

-É, está tudo certo – disse, voltando-se para as garotas. – Agora é só tocar a minha varinha no pergaminho para que ela absorva o encantamento... Quais eram as palavras mesmo?? – curvando-se para sua mochila, começou a vasculhar os pertences à procura do livro.

-Anda logo, Mione! – pediu Lanísia. – Já estou ansiosa pra começar!

-Só um segundo, está por aqui... Ah! Pronto, achei! – puxou o livro. – Estava debaixo da minha caixinha de absorventes. Vejamos, onde está... – ela folheou as páginas. – Pronto! Segundo o livro, é só apontar a varinha... – ela direcionou a varinha para o pergaminho. – Agora... _O FIO DA VERDADE ESTÁ FIRMADO!_

Tocou a ponta da varinha no pergaminho. Por um instante, o objeto emitiu um clarão perolado, que logo se apagou. Satisfeita, Mione sentou-se no chão:

-Vamos, meninas, podem sentar-se. Em círculo, vamos lá!

Enquanto as Encalhadas se ajeitavam, Hermione fingiu que relia as regras do Jogo da Verdade. Era o momento de fingir que certos detalhes tinham passado despercebidos...

-Ai, ai – disse, fingindo surpresa.

-Ai o quê? – perguntou Alone.

-Está doendo? – indagou Clarissa.

-Não, não está doendo! – ela ficou irritada. Tentou voltar à expressão de surpresa. – É que... Eu _vi_...

-Ah, desculpe, Mione – disse Joyce. – Eu tentei coçar discretamente, mas é que ela fica um pouco irritada com a depilação...

-Não, não foi isso! Vi outra coisa...

-Poxa! – Alone fechou as pernas e enrubesceu. – Foi mal, Mione. Hoje eu to sem calcinha. Esqueci que não to usando e sentei toda largada aqui, com as pernas abertas...

-Eu não vi você sem calcinha! – explicou Mione, exasperada. – Vi...

Serena não permitiu que ela continuasse; olhou para Alone e perguntou:

-Por que está sem calcinha??

-Sei lá... Queria um pouco de liberdade... Ela precisava tomar um ar.

-A minha precisa tomar outra coisa – comentou Joyce, abanando-se com a mão.

-Vocês não gostam de ficar sem calcinha? – perguntou Alone.

-Eu não – respondeu Joyce. – Sinto-me mal quando ando sem calcinha. Sem falar que tive uma experiência ruim quando não usei calcinha...

-Que experiência? – Serena quis saber.

-Às vezes eu ajeito a calcinha com a mão... Uma mania imbecil que tenho! Eu esqueci que tava sem calcinha, fui ajeitar e a minha mão não encontrou a peça íntima... Conclusão, acabei dando um puxão violento na "danada".

-Ai, deve ter doído... – comentou Alone.

-Ei, a Mione ia dizer que tinha visto alguma coisa – falou Serena.

-É, Hermione, que demora em falar o que viu! – censurou Lanísia.

-Eu?? Demorando? Vocês me interrompem...

-Pô, chega de conversa mole, diz logo! – replicou Alone.

-Precisa aprender a ser mais objetiva, mocinha – disse Joyce, com um tom de censura.

-Eu nem vou discutir...

-_DIZ!_ – ordenaram as cinco, em uníssono.

Mione sobressaltou-se; o livro quase caiu de suas mãos. Ajeitando-se novamente, finalmente conseguiu falar:

-O que acontece é que vi algumas regras que não tinha visto antes.

-Nossa... – Lanísia engoliu em seco. – E quais são essas regras?

-Vou começar da que não é tão ruim... Depois que toquei o pergaminho e a varinha absorveu o encantamento, nenhuma de nós pode abandonar o jogo até que a varinha emita um brilho avermelhado!

_Brilho avermelhado? De onde tirei isso?_, ela pensou.

-Estamos presas aqui até que a varinha decida que o jogo acabou... – resumiu Clarissa. – Certo, e qual é a pior?

-Somos obrigadas a dizer a verdade. Se alguém mentir, acontece uma coisa com essa pessoa.

-Um castigo?

-Sim, Alone.

-E... Que tipo de castigo? – indagou Clarissa, preocupada.

Mione olhou para cada um dos rostos, e, séria, anunciou a punição:

-A pessoa que mentir, morre.

* * *

_-O QUÊ??_

-É... Isso...

-Oh, por Merlin! – Joyce levou a mão ao peito e começou a cambalear pelo quarto. – To morta! To morta!

-Não, não está! – Mione foi até a amiga e a abraçou. – Meninas, é só falar a verdade em todas as respostas que nada vai acontecer.

-Mas corremos risco! – disse Clarissa.

-Não tinha nenhuma regra menos _mortífera _pra você deixar de ler, Mione? – indagou Alone.

-Não devia ter deixado de ler, mas agora já foi! Agora precisamos jogar, não tem jeito.

-Caramba, não tem como sair... E se eu ficar com vontade de fazer xixi?

-Segure, Serena.

-Mas isso vai molhar a minha mão.

-Ô, minha nossa, você está péssima hoje – falou Alone. – Acho que estamos presas aqui no dormitório, mas os seus neurônios não estão! É para segurar dentro de você, não é para segurar com a mão!

-Ah sim... Ah, isso não é bom. Detesto ter que conter a urina.

-Terá que se esforçar um pouco dessa vez, caso fique com vontade – disse Mione. – Lamento muito por tudo isso, meninas. Mas, _por favor, _digam a verdade, ou uma de nós sai daqui direto pro cemitério.

-Não seria muito agradável... – comentou Lanísia, estremecendo.

-Posso começar? – Mione estendeu a mão para a varinha.

-Sim – falou Alone, séria. – Comece aí o Jogo dos Defuntos.

-Vamos lá – ela girou a varinha. Todos os olhares ficaram fixados no objeto, à espera. Quando parou, a varinha estabeleceu a ligação entre Alone e Joyce.

Alone, que estava na ponta, comemorou:

-Ótimo! Deixe-me ver, o que vou perguntar...

Joyce começou a roer as unhas, inquieta.

-Qual é a sua maior fantasia sexual?

-Hum... A de princesa árabe é a mais comprida.

-Não é desse tipo de fantasia que estou falando! Não percebe?

-Você falou que era do tipo sexual, então...

-Mas perguntei sobre fantasias que você quer realizar com um homem.

-Ah, você não pergunta direito, não posso fazer nada!

-Agora que entendeu, responde, mané!

-Ela não precisa responder, Alone – disse Mione. – Veja, o fio de ligação se apagou depois da segunda pergunta que você fez.

-Droga! – resmungou Alone. Olhou para Joyce com irritação. – Tudo bem. Da próxima vez eu pergunto direito e você vai ter que responder!

-Alone, você gira a varinha agora – avisou Mione.

Alone girou; a extremidade inferior apontou para Hermione e a superior para Joyce.

_Era o momento de descobrir a verdade sobre a amiga._

Mione respirou fundo e perguntou, os olhos fixos no rosto de Joyce, que parecia tensa e cheia de expectativa em relação à pergunta que teria que responder.

-Você já tentou matar alguém?

A reação das garotas foi imediata.

-Nossa, Mione, que pergunta... – comentou Alone, traduzindo em palavras o que as amigas pensavam.

Só uma delas teve uma reação diferente. Clarissa não ficara assombrada com a pergunta feita por Hermione, mas ficou _intrigada_. Examinando Mione com o olhar, viu que as mãos da garota tremiam e que o rosto estava desprovido de cor.

Era muito esquisito Hermione formular uma pergunta como aquela. E a tensão que sentia era ainda mais estranha; ela havia feito a pergunta, mas parecia querer desaparecer do dormitório.

Por que?

Enquanto isso, Joyce se recuperou do choque e respondeu:

-Não. Nunca tentei matar outra pessoa.

As mãos de Hermione estremeceram ainda mais quando ela suspirou profundamente.

Clarissa, atenta, observou as mudanças; após esse suspiro, o bloco de tensão foi quebrado e Mione exibiu um sorriso de _alívio. _Aparentemente, fora muito bom saber que Joyce nunca havia tentado eliminar outra pessoa, como se, antes dessa resposta, ela pensasse o contrário.

Por que Hermione veria Joyce como uma possível assassina?

Clarissa sentiu uma agonia no estômago quando Hermione estendeu a mão para girar a varinha. Uma nova rodada daquele jogo perigoso. Se uma pergunta como aquela fosse direcionada a ela, estaria perdida...

Os segundos pareceram estender-se; finalmente, a varinha parou e, para seu alívio, a pergunta não seria destinada a ela – pelo menos por enquanto.

-Alone pergunta para Lanísia! – anunciou Mione.

-Estou com sorte! – vibrou Alone, pensando sobre a pergunta que ia fazer. – Vejamos... Ah! Já sei! Lanísia... Você já tentou se matar?

-Ai, ai... Já. Já tentei...

As Encalhadas ficaram boquiabertas.

-E por que não conseguiu?

-Eu me joguei de cima de uma árvore, mas acabei caindo sobre um imenso arbusto, que amorteceu a queda.

-Bom, se quisesse se matar agora seria mais fácil. Era só contar uma mentira – Alone lançou um olhar fulminante para Mione.

-Calminha, meninas, foi sem querer, já disse... – explicou-se Mione, novamente.

-Antes que a Alone gire a varinha e outra rodada comece, quero pedir um favor a vocês – Lanísia estava séria, olhando para cada uma das amigas. – Não façam mais perguntas a respeito dessa tentativa de suicídio. Foi um momento ruim que quero esquecer. Não gosto de tocar no assunto. Tudo bem?

-Sim.

-Claro.

Foram as respostas murmuradas pelas garotas.

A varinha girou. Parou.

-Serena pergunta para Lanísia! – anunciou Mione.

-Lanísia, por que tentou se matar?

Lanísia escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

-Eu queria saber o que aconteceria depois que eu morresse... Será que dá para mudar o assunto??

-Você achou que poderia fazer um _tour_ no além e depois voltar pra contar história?

-Não. Não foi por isso.

O fio de ligação se apagou.

-Obrigada, Serena, por ter feito o que pedi – disse Lanísia, irônica. – Vou pedir de novo: sem perguntas sobre essa tentativa de suicídio!

A varinha parou e ligou, outra vez, Alone à Lanísia. Lanísia revirou os olhos, aborrecida.

-Por que você queria saber o que aconteceria depois que morresse?

Lanísia, enfurecida, respondeu:

-Queria saber se viraria um... fantasma.

-E por que se jogou justamente em cima de arbustos??

-Bom, eu... Eu queria diminuir a dor...

Alone gargalhou.

-Desculpe-me, Lanísia. Se fosse a Serena ou a Joyce, podia até aceitar, mas você... Quanta burrice!

Lanísia ia puxar a varinha, mas foi interrompida por Hermione.

-Mais uma rodada, meninas. Alone, agora é com você. Gire a varinha!

Clarissa cruzou os dedos, tensa. Mais um momento que pareceu estender-se por minutos. A varinha girava, ameaçadora. Uma ligação com a pessoa errada, uma pergunta que a encurralasse e todos os seus segredos podiam ser revelados. E a pessoa errada, para ela, era _Hermione._

Quando a varinha parou, ligou Hermione a Alone. O nervosismo de Mione retornou. Ela gaguejou enquanto fazia a pergunta:

-V-você já lançou uma ma-maldição da morte em alguém?

-Hermione! – disse Joyce. – Por que está fazendo esse tipo de pergunta?

-Podemos perguntar o que quisermos – ela explicou-se.

-Não, Mione, nunca lancei uma maldição da morte – respondeu Alone, sem sorrir. – Agora pode fazer o Rebate. Vai perguntar o quê agora? Se já decapitei alguém com uma faca?

Apesar do modo seco como Alone se dirigiu a ela, Hermione estava radiante.

-Não é preciso. Não vou utilizar a segunda pergunta.

Duas questões quase idênticas, para duas pessoas diferentes. A tensão em receber um "sim" como resposta. Perguntas feitas justamente por Hermione, que sugeriu o Jogo da Verdade...

_Hermione bolou o jogo para desmascará-la._

Sim, era isso. Clarissa começou a suar frio. De algum modo, Hermione devia ter começado a desconfiar das amigas, e seu objetivo seria fazer aquela pergunta para cada uma delas. Ela devia saber que a garota que roubara a sua primeira noite com Rony Weasley estava ali, naquele círculo, como uma das Encalhadas.

_Faltava descobrir qual delas era a traidora._

-Não estou me sentindo bem... – disse ela, o medo a impedindo de permanecer sentada. – Preciso sair...

-Não dá pra sair, Clarissa, só quando a varinha emitir o tal brilho avermelhado – lembrou Serena.

-Dane-se, eu não posso ficar aqui! – ela estava de pé, sem olhar para as amigas, o suor acumulando-se sobre a testa.

Hermione levantou-se e segurou os ombros da amiga.

-Clarissa, acho que já está acabando, mas, enquanto isso, sente-se...

-EU NÃO QUERO MAIS JOGAR ESSE JOGO ESTÚPIDO! – ela gritou, desvencilhando-se das mãos de Mione e correndo pelo quarto.

-Clarissa, volte aqui! Não tem como sair!

Clarissa não foi muito longe; foi barrada pelo escudo invisível formado em torno das participantes. Com o impacto, ela caiu para trás. Mione sabia que, ao contrário do que havia contado às amigas, o escudo só ficava ativo quando uma nova rodada começava, por isso surpreendeu-se quando Clarissa não conseguiu prosseguir. Olhou para o círculo e viu o que ocorrera; uma nova rodada tinha sido iniciada, e o fio de ligação unia Serena a Joyce.

-Quem girou a varinha? – ela perguntou.

-Você, ué – respondeu Serena. – Chutou quando se levantou para ajudar a Clarissa.

Ela foi ajudar a amiga a erguer-se do chão. Clarissa não precisaria esperar muito; Mione já havia conseguido as respostas de Joyce e Alone. Para seu alívio, nenhuma das duas era o inimigo misterioso. Era só acabar a próxima rodada e encerrar a brincadeira.

-Só mais algumas rodadas e acho que poderemos sair, Clarissa – disse Hermione, confortando a amiga.

-Tudo bem – respondeu a jovem de olhos azuis, tentando manter o controle; não adiantava espernear, gritar, se revoltar. Não havia como sair dali sem jogar.

Ela voltou para o seu lugar, olhando cautelosa para a varinha ameaçadora que repousava no centro do círculo. _Por favor, Hermione não pode perguntar para mim, não, preciso ter sorte, por favor..._

-Joyce – começou Serena – qual foi o cara mais estranho que você já viu pelado?

-Sem dúvida, o Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

-Por que você quis ver o fantasma pelado?

-Eu queria saber se o "quase-sem-cabeça" também valia para a cabeça de baixo.

Serena fez uma careta enojada.

-Por que ta fazendo essa cara? – estranhou Joyce. – Seria um exemplar no mínimo diferente!

Antes que pudesse inventar o fim do jogo, Mione foi surpreendida pela rapidez de Serena, que girou a varinha, ansiosa em iniciar uma nova rodada.

A varinha parou e apontou a parte superior para Clarissa. Para seu imenso alívio, a pergunta seria feita por Alone, e não por Hermione. Ela permitiu-se até um sorriso.

-Vê se pega leve, Alone! – pediu, sabendo que a pergunta de Alone não a ameaçaria.

-Eu acho que será uma pergunta leve, comparada com as que já saíram por aqui... Clarissa, você está apaixonada por alguém?

Não queria responder aquilo; poderia gerar especulação. Mas o que podia fazer? Era só responder e usar todo o seu poder de persuasão para convencer as amigas a manterem sua privacidade. Sempre dera certo, por que ia falhar agora?

-Sim – baixou o olhar, fazendo sua expressão mais sofrida. – Peço que não perguntem mais sobre isso. É algo que me faz sofrer. Sabem que não gosto de revelar segredos desse tipo.

Alone confirmou com a cabeça, como se compreendesse a amiga.

Em seguida, fez a sua segunda pergunta:

-Qual o _nome_ do garoto que você ama?

A tristeza cedeu lugar ao pânico e, enquanto todas as Encalhadas a fitavam, esperando a resposta, Clarissa sentia que era o fim da linha.

* * *

Clarissa estava encurralada; não tinha como fugir. Era obrigada a responder. Ou isso ou a morte. Simples assim. _Assustadoramente simples._

Teria que confessar o que sempre procurou esconder. A sua paixão por Rony Weasley, pelo garoto das vestes surradas e dos livros usados. Era vergonhoso demais...

O que seria pior? A morte ou reconhecer aquela paixão?

Envergonhada, olhando para a janela, respondeu:

-Ronald Weasley.

Hermione levantou-se, olhando, confusa, para a amiga.

-Como?

-É isso aí... – disse Clarissa, desviando o olhar da janela e encontrando a expressão perturbada de Hermione. – Isso que você ouviu. Não me obrigue a repetir esse nome.

-Rony... Não pode ser – Hermione não conseguia aceitar a resposta de Clarissa; não conseguia sequer pensar a respeito. Apenas perguntar... – Desde quando? Como aconteceu??

-Não sou obrigada a responder essas perguntas, Hermione – respondeu Clarissa, secamente. – Não existe nenhum fio de ligação ativo que me obrigue a isso.

-Opa, Clarissa, baixe a guarda – disse Joyce. – Essa resposta que você nos deu foi... surpreendente! É natural que a gente queira entender melhor...

-E é natural que eu não queira falar sobre isso! – vociferou Clarissa, erguendo-se e ficando de costas para as amigas.

-Mas é que é tão estranho – comentou Lanísia. – Você sempre ofendeu o Rony, o chamava de imundo, pobretão, e agora diz que é apaixonada por ele. Queríamos entender melhor...

-Não há nada para entender! Eu mesma não entendo como isso aconteceu. Não posso explicar para vocês...

Um silêncio incômodo. Enquanto Alone, Serena, Lanísia e Joyce permaneciam sentadas em seus lugares, Clarissa permanecia sem olhar para elas, os braços cruzados, enquanto Hermione, também de pé, fitava algum ponto de uma das paredes do quarto, tentando pensar e não chegando a lugar nenhum.

-Será que ainda vai levar muito tempo para acabarmos com esse jogo imbecil? – perguntou Clarissa.

Hermione olhou para a varinha que estava no chão.

Era o momento de encerrar o jogo?

_Eu acho que não._

-Não podemos encerrar o jogo ainda – falou ela. – Como vocês podem ver, a varinha não emitiu nenhum brilho avermelhado. Continuamos presas aqui.

-Mas que droga! – Clarissa olhou para Hermione e, enquanto virava-se, derrubou alguns pertences que estavam sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira mais próxima. – Essa porcaria de brincadeira não tem fim?

-Por que, Clarissa? Existe algum problema em continuar com o jogo? Tem medo que seja feita alguma pergunta sobre o que acabamos de descobrir?

-É! Isso mesmo! Não quero mais falar sobre isso! O assunto Rony Weasley me enjoa. Somos tão amigas... Será que não dá para respeitar a minha vontade?

Mione estava confusa; não sabia se confiava ou não em Clarissa. Sentindo piedade ou não, o jogo ia continuar e Clarissa era obrigada a aceitar. Quanto a não tocar mais no assunto... Hermione não podia garantir.

Uma parte de seu ser insistia para abordar o assunto outra vez.

Mas, por enquanto...

-Está bem – disse Mione. – De minha parte, pode ter certeza de que não voltarei a falar nisso, pelo menos enquanto estivermos jogando.

As outras Encalhadas concordaram em não tocar mais no assunto. Clarissa fitou-as com desconfiança, até que, por fim, sentou-se no mesmo lugar, sem abandonar o olhar vigilante.

Hermione, ainda sentindo-se zonza pela descoberta, também se sentou e fez sinal para que Alone rodasse a varinha. Alone assim fez, sem animação – a animação parecia ter sido expulsa do círculo. Havia um clima pesado pairando sobre as Encalhadas.

O fio da verdade uniu Serena a Lanísia.

-Qual foi o momento que a fez sentir mais medo em sua vida?

-Quando vi a foto de Augusto ao lado da família – respondeu Lanísia. – Pensei por um momento que teria destruído um lar.

-Acha que a filha dele, a Karen, vai aceitá-la quando você e o professor assumirem que estão juntos?

-Sim. Isso vai demorar ainda, mas tenho certeza de que, quando falarmos para todos que nos amamos, a Karen vai entender.

-Com uma mãe daquelas, ela com certeza tem que adorar você – comentou Alone. – Acho que ela adoraria qualquer uma...

-Atenção! Vou girar a varinha! – avisou Serena.

Quando a varinha parou e ligou Clarissa a ela, Joyce reclamou:

-Não é possível! Eu de novo?

Clarissa precisou de dois minutos para encontrar uma pergunta; era difícil pensar diante do medo que sentia. Por fim, encontrou uma pergunta interessante e a fez:

-De todos os caras com quem você já se relacionou, qual foi o que mais mexeu com o seu coração?

-Hum, pergunta inspirada – comentou Serena.

Joyce mordeu o lábio. Buscou a resposta dentro de si mesma, e o primeiro rapaz que veio à sua mente estava acompanhado por uma lembrança...

"_Está vendo esse local, Juca? Olhe como ele está vazio. Sem movimento. Sem vida... Agora, se ficar em silêncio, pode-se ouvir bem a agitação lá em cima, como o Lorenzo´s está lotado. Movimentado. Cheio de pessoas"._

"_Você quer dizer que também existe essa separação em sua vida, não é? Por mais homens que já tenham passado por ela, eles dançaram e se divertiram no baile do desejo. Nenhum deles bailou no baile do amor... Ou melhor, nenhum deles criou essa divisão. Nenhum deles dividiu espaço nos dois bailes. Nenhum fez um balanceamento agradável entre amor e desejo". _

"_Exatamente... Apenas ocuparam o baile do desejo, farrearam, e quando foram embora, deixaram o lugar vazio. A minha vida sempre foi assim, Juca; divertida, mas vazia"._

Ela fechou os olhos, com força. O rapaz não podia ser Juca; aquilo era absurdo. Precisava forçar a mente a encontrar a resposta correta; não podia ser aquela.

Mas outra imagem daquela noite sobrepôs-se aos seus pensamentos...

Ela via Juca lhe falando...

"_Sim, eu sempre fui conhecido por causa do meu "talento", mas nunca fui amado por ninguém, nem mesmo..."._

_Ela calou-o, colocando um dedo sobre os lábios dele. Ela falou:_

_"Então, somos mais parecidos do que imaginávamos..."._

_"Talvez não..."._

_"Claro que somos. Cercados por diversas pessoas durante nossas vidas, sendo que nenhuma delas deixou uma marca em especial"._

_"É, faz sentido..."._

O que estava acontecendo com ela? Por que a primeira resposta que lhe ocorria era justamente Juca Slooper, com seus óculos de aros grossos e seu Q.I. extraordinário?

Ela tentou pensar em outro garoto, mas não conseguiu; a resposta para a pergunta de Clarissa estava ali, era Juca, e seria considerada como _verdade_, porque de fato era.

-Juca – ela respondeu, abrindo os olhos. – Juca Slooper.

-Sério? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Sim. Eu estou viva ainda, não notou?

-Clarissa, vai fazer o Rebate? – perguntou Alone.

-Não. Está tudo bem. A resposta de Joyce já foi suficiente.

-Mesmo assim, quero explicar algumas coisas. A pergunta de Clarissa foi sobre o cara que _mexeu _com meu coração. Juca me deixou sensibilizada em alguns momentos, por isso senti que a resposta seria ele. Mas isso não quer dizer – ela fez uma pausa para rir um pouco. – Desculpem, até dá vontade de rir diante disso... Isso não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada por aquele CDF de pinto murcho. Por favor, nem brinquem com uma coisa dessas!! Nem ousem pensar nisso! É que, como o Juca é diferente dos outros caras com quem já dormi, que só pensavam "naquilo", ele foi o único que conseguiu me sensibilizar em alguns momentos. Mas nada de paixão, meninas, nada disso! – ela fitou-as com ar de preocupação. – Vocês entenderam, não entenderam?

As garotas se entreolharam, em dúvida.

-Bom, acho que sim – respondeu Alone. – Depois de você enfatizar tanto que não é paixão, só podemos acreditar.

-Ótimo. Que bom! – Joyce pareceu satisfeita. Ansiosa em mudar de assunto, incentivou Clarissa a girar a varinha.

-Calma, Joyce, já vou girar – disse Clarissa, estendendo a mão para a varinha.

Uma nova sensação de pânico a invadiu. A varinha rodou... rodou... rodou... Quando parou, Clarissa achou que ia desmaiar; o fio de ligação a unia com Hermione Granger.

E o pior era que _Hermione perguntaria._

Desconfortável, Clarissa decidiu tentar usar todo o seu poder de convencimento – que falhara na outra pergunta – para convencê-la a não insistir no assunto Rony Weasley. Achava que não ia adiantar, mas era melhor, pelo menos, tentar.

-Hermione, peço que...

Mione ergueu a mão, um gesto que pedia silêncio. Clarissa calou-se, amedrontada; o olhar desconfiado de Hermione já avisava o que estava por vir...

-Clarissa, você já transou com Ronald Weasley?

Direta. Fria. Ou "sim" ou "não". Não havia escapatória. Estava encurralada por aquela pergunta.

Fizera tantas coisas para que nem aquela paixão fosse descoberta, e, agora, confirmando, acabaria reconhecendo que o ralé a tocara, fizera coisas com ela, aquele homem imundo sobre o seu corpo delicado...

Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, envergonhada. Não havia como fugir; se mentisse e morresse, seria, de qualquer maneira, uma confirmação de que havia dormido com Rony.

Nesse caso, era melhor falar a verdade vergonhosa...

-Sim.

Hermione levantou-se subitamente.

_Foi ela._

Clarissa, uma das Encalhadas; uma de suas _amigas._ Uma Encalhada que tentara matar outra pessoa...

-Mas... É difícil entender... Se você ama o Rony, por que quer matá-lo?

-Como assim, Mione? – intrometeu-se Alone, perdida.

-Quem disse que a Clarissa quer matar o Rony? – indagou Lanísia. – Que palhaçada é essa?

-Meninas, deixem a Clarissa responder! – vociferou Mione.

Ela respondeu, o rosto ainda corado, mas os olhos azuis encarando Mione.

-Porque sei que o único modo de me livrar do amor que sinto por ele é matando-o.

As garotas sentiram-se ainda mais perdidas; Hermione sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. Era quase _inacreditável._ Era como se, diante delas, estivesse outra Clarissa. A Clarissa que conheciam não diria coisas como aquelas; a Clarissa que convivia com elas odiava Rony Weasley; a Clarissa que era uma Encalhada não possuía instintos assassinos, muito menos aquele olhar psicótico que, agora, passava por cada uma delas.

Os olhos eram os mesmos, mas estavam desprovidos de emoção e cheios de loucura.

-Clarissa, pare com isso... – pediu Joyce. – Está me assustando...

-É, pare com essa brincadeira... – falou Lanísia.

-Ela não está brincando, garotas – disse Mione. – Ela disse a verdade! Não tem como contar mentiras nesse jogo!

-É a verdade, mas, por mim, não seria, podem ter certeza disso! – os olhos de Clarissa estavam marejados de lágrimas... porém, ainda estavam impregnados de loucura. – Não queria matá-lo, mas é o único meio que tenho para me libertar, entendem? Rony não pode ficar vivo...

-Existem outras formas de se esquecer alguém, Clarissa – lembrou Mione, percebendo que em breve também ia começar a chorar. – Não é preciso matar!

-É _sim!_ A única forma de se livrar definitivamente!

Ela se levantou e ficou diante de Hermione; agora as duas se encaravam, frente a frente, enquanto as demais Encalhadas observavam, tensas.

-Como pôde nos enganar desse jeito? – perguntou Mione.

-O que você queria que eu contasse? Que queria matar o Rony? Vocês nunca entenderiam, como não estão entendendo agora!

-Poderíamos ajudá-la a encarar as coisas de outro modo...

-Os outros modos não me interessam, Hermione! Os outros modos que você menciona são limpos, lentos e na maioria das vezes não dão resultado algum!

-O seu modo deu algum resultado, Clarissa? Rony não está vivo?

-Sim, mas... Não por muito tempo...

Houve um momento de silêncio onde as duas apenas encararam uma a outra. Lágrimas escorriam pelos rostos das duas.

-Os resultados que você conseguiu com essa maneira de tentar se livrar do Rony são esses – Mione fez um gesto em direção às Encalhadas. – Todas as suas melhores amigas decepcionadas com você. E, além disso, tornou-se uma criminosa...

-Não sou uma criminosa! Nem se o seu namorado bater as botas poderei ser chamada de criminosa. Eu planejo o ato, Mione, mas não sou eu quem seguro o punhal...

-O que quer dizer?

-Quero dizer que, se o Rony morrer, não serei eu quem o matará. Eu apenas dou as coordenadas para outra pessoa...

-Draco?

-Esse mesmo! Ele faz tudo o que eu quero, só precisa ouvir as palavras certas...

-Todas as vezes em que Draco tentou matar o Rony...

-...ele foi orientado por mim. Eu não participo da parte em que posso sujar as minhas mãos. Fazer com que você jogasse o nome dele na Fogueira foi a idéia mais perfeita que já tive...

Joyce avançou lentamente, olhando para Clarissa com indignação.

-Você não escreveu o nome do Draco no papel porque na época estava apaixonada por ele?

-Não. Escrevi apenas para fazer com que a Hermione jogasse o nome dele.

-Você já pensava em utilizar o ciúme dele para prejudicar o Rony? – perguntou Mione.

-Sim. O ciúme e os meus conselhos criaram um monstro. Cego. Influenciável. Era como uma outra Clarissa solta por aí; Draco fez tudo o que eu lhe pedi.

-O seu lado obscuro em outra pessoa... Se Rony fosse morto, Clarissa, mesmo que não fosse por suas mãos, você seria uma criminosa. Do mesmo jeito.

-Não, não seria... E tem mais! Também não perdi as minhas amigas! Não preciso perdê-las! É só vocês me perdoarem, entenderem as minhas ações e tudo ficará da mesma forma!

Ela olhou, esperançosa, para as garotas. Parou quando, novamente, ficou frente a frente com Hermione.

-Até você, Mione, pode me perdoar!

-O quê? Depois de tudo o que você fez?

-Sei que peguei mais pesado com você, mas tudo o que fiz tem fundamento...

-Fundamento? Qual é o fundamento em se passar por mim e dormir com Rony?

-Eu tive minhas razões para fazer isso! E você também teve a sua parcela de culpa na história...

-E qual foi?

-Estava namorando o Rony às escondidas! Vocês dois me enganaram. Isso merecia uma punição... Se bem que, para ele, acho que não foi ruim. Ele acabou nem sendo punido...

Ela sorriu em meio às lágrimas.

-Ele adorou. Grudou em mim feito um animal no cio.

Mione fechou os punhos, atormentada.

-Não queria mais largar. E ofegou, gritou feito louco, oh, foi maravilhoso para nós dois.

-CALE A BOCA, CLARISSA! – berrou Mione, de repente, assustando a todas.

-Não fale assim comigo! – replicou Clarissa. – Estou só contando como foi para ele aquele momento.

-Não preciso ouvir mais nada...

-E então? – ela estava aflita, ansiando pelo perdão. – Vocês compreendem as minhas atitudes? Vão me perdoar?

Joyce, pálida, respondeu:

-Não, Clarissa. Eu nunca pensei que teria que falar isso, mas você está expulsa d´As Encalhadas.

-Como??

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu – disse Mione. – Ninguém precisa de uma psicopata dentro do grupo; de alguém que pensa apenas em si mesma; de alguém que não tem limites e acha que os atos mais loucos são atos normais...

-O que está insinuando? Que não sou normal?

-Normal ou não, não a queremos mais no grupo – disse Alone.

Clarissa revoltou-se; enxugou as lágrimas e, recompondo-se, ergueu o dedo indicador.

-Querem saber de uma coisa: que se dane! Não estou nem aí para vocês e para esse grupo estúpido! Não me querem aqui? Tudo bem... Não farão falta. Agora...

Olhou para Mione.

-O Rony fará muita falta, não é mesmo? Por isso, um último conselho de amiga, para mostrar que não sou uma louca, que não tenho consideração alguma por você: aproveite o seu namorado. Aproveite todos os segundos que puder passar com ele, porque o tempo está acabando. Qualquer dia desses você fica sozinha outra vez... E já experimentei do material, e é fantástico. Se fosse você, saía daqui e já ia atrás dele. Se esbalde, Mione, porque é uma delícia!

Ela deslizou a língua pelos lábios e riu.

Hermione fitou-a com desprezo.

-Quer saber, Clarissa? É justamente isso que vou fazer! Vou atrás do Rony agora mesmo, mas não para fazer isso que você aconselhou...

-Para fazer o que então?

-Para mostrar a você o preço de enganar as suas amigas – Mione tirou o pergaminho do bolso e o rasgou, quebrando o encanto do Jogo da Verdade. – Meninas, vamos imobilizar a Clarissa!

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, Hermione, Alone, Serena, Joyce e Lanísia agarraram os seus braços. Mione conjurou cordas resistentes para conterem a fúria de Clarissa. As garotas a soltaram, enquanto Hermione explicava:

-O jogo acabou, já podemos sair do quarto.

-Mas a sua varinha não emitiu nenhum brilho avermelhado...

-Depois explico, Lanísia. Agora preciso chamar o Rony. Enquanto isso, vocês podem tirar as roupas da Clarissa e a deixarem apenas de lingerie.

-O que está pensando em fazer comigo, sua doida? – perguntou Clarissa, exaltada, ainda lutando contra as cordas.

-Você logo vai entender, "amiga" – provocou Mione.

As Encalhadas que ficaram no dormitório trataram de fazer conforme Mione pediu; arrancaram as peças de roupa que Clarissa vestia, deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã.

-Acho que já sei o que Hermione quer fazer... – comentou Alone.

-É, também andei pensando uma coisa – disse Lanísia, um sorriso maldoso brilhando em seu rosto.

Hermione voltou.

-Já falei com Rony. Ele está nos esperando no salão comunal. Por sorte, não há ninguém lá, todos estão tomando café-da-manhã.

-E agora, o que fazemos? – perguntou Serena.

-Temos que levá-la até o Salão Principal...

-O quê?? – Clarissa arregalou os olhos. – Querem me exibir no meio do Salão lotado, é isso?

-Não, Clarissa. É _pior._

Elas forçaram Clarissa a caminhar. Desceram para o salão comunal, onde Rony aguardava, com as vestes rasgadas e alguns riscos no rosto. Apesar disso, sorria, satisfeito, para a prisioneira seminua.

-Fiquei muito chocado em saber que você foi a responsável por tudo, Clarissa, mas, diante do que está para acontecer, não consigo ter outra reação senão sorrir.

-Agora começa a encenação, Rony! – avisou Mione. – Podemos encontrar alguém nos corredores, e todos precisam ter a mesma impressão.

-Que impressão??

Clarissa não teve resposta. Elas a obrigaram a caminhar. Saíram do salão comunal e começaram a andar pelos corredores, rumo ao Salão Principal. Rony fingia que estava assustado, e, vez ou outra, principalmente quando cruzavam com alguns grupos de alunos, gritava _assanhada, louca, safada!_ Isso enquanto apontava para Clarissa...

Era só passar pelas pessoas que elas começavam a segui-los, curiosas. Ao chegarem em frente ao Salão, já havia um numeroso grupo de curiosos atrás deles. Quando Hermione abriu as portas do Salão, encontrou o ambiente lotado.

Alguns foram atraídos pela visão da jovem seminua; mas aqueles que não perceberam foram imediatamente atraídos pelo grito de Rony:

-_CAPTURAMOS A TARAH!_

Um "Oh" admirado percorreu a multidão.

Clarissa, presa, se debateu.

-Não podem fazer isso! – ela reclamou às garotas. – Isso é injusto!

-E tudo o que você fez a nós não foi? – perguntou Mione, olhando-a com frieza.

-ISSO É MENTIRA! – gritou Clarissa, desesperada, para a multidão. – É TUDO ARMAÇÃO! ELES ESTÃO...

-TODOS OS RAPAZES QUE JÁ FORAM ATACADOS PELA TARAH, DIGAM SE NÃO FOI ESSA MULHER QUEM OS ATACOU! – bradou Rony, apontando para Clarissa. – ESSA MULHER LINDA, PORÉM SAFADA, NÃO FEZ VÁRIAS COISAS COM VOCÊS?

Simas Finnigan levantou-se.

-Sim! Foi ela que me atacou!

-É, ela estava com essa lingerie mesmo! – gritou um Sonserino, apontando para Clarissa. – Estava assim quando LAMBEU O MEU CORPO INTEIRINHO!

-É, ela é a Tarah! – gritou um rapaz da Lufa-lufa. – Foi ela que sentou no meu colo como uma potranca assanhada!

Hermione empurrou Clarissa e gritou:

-CLARISSA STUART É TARAH! FOI ELA, MENINAS, QUE ATACOU OS NAMORADOS DE VOCÊS! FOI ELA QUE ATAPALHOU OS RELACIONAMENTOS! ELA QUE ROUBOU A ATENÇÃO DE TODOS OS RAPAZES DE HOGWARTS!

Várias garotas, de todas as Casas, levantaram-se. Mione olhou para trás e viu que outras garotas começavam a se manifestar, irritadas.

Por todos os lados, ouviam-se comentários femininos...

-Essa ordinária atacou o meu namorado!

-Ele disse que essa safada era melhor do que eu!

-Ele me contou que ela fez de tudo...

As garotas começaram a sair das mesas das Casas e aproximaram-se; todas tinham o mesmo olhar furioso direcionado à Clarissa.

Assustada, Clarissa olhou para todos os lados. As garotas se aproximavam pela frente, pelos lados, por trás. Horrorizada, ela percebeu que estava sendo cercada por aquele grupo numeroso de mulheres enraivecidas...

* * *


	32. Gritos e miados

**CAPÍTULO 32**

_**Gritos e miados**_

Clarissa encolheu-se, sentindo-se desamparada em meio às garotas... Não adiantava mais repetir que não era Tarah; elas não iam escutar. Diante disso, notou que não tinha outra alternativa: precisava implorar para que não a machucassem.

-Por favor, meninas... Acalmem-se... Não me batam, por favor...

Não adiantou implorar por perdão. Ela sentiu duas mãos a empurrarem para frente; Clarissa não foi parar no chão, mas nas mãos de uma gorducha da Sonserina, que a recepcionou com o punho fechado que a golpeou no rosto.

Ela sentiu uma dor aguda no nariz. Cambaleou para trás, sem forças. Ao virar o rosto, recebeu um tapa da garota que estava mais próxima. A garota a empurrou novamente, fazendo com que Clarissa parasse nas mãos de outra jovem enfurecida, recebendo mais um tapa, agora do outro lado do rosto.

Ela foi passando de uma para outra, recebendo um tapa atrás do outro. Suas forças foram se esgotando; tornou-se um mero brinquedo nas mãos delas, não tinha nenhuma reação. Apenas gritava de dor, enquanto recebia mais e mais golpes no rosto.

Uma das garotas esbofeteou-a e cuspiu em sua face antes de empurrá-la para a próxima. Ao fazer isso, Clarissa acabou caindo sem ser amparada pelo tapa de alguma delas. Por alguns segundos, encolhida no chão, ela permitiu-se um sorriso, acreditando que o pesadelo havia acabado.

Mas foi erguida pelos cabelos.

Lágrimas de dor brotaram de seus olhos, incontroláveis.

Ela ficou de pé, mas as mãos não a soltaram. Só podia pedir...

-Por favor... Deixe-me em paz...

A garota que a segurava forçou-a a olhar para o seu rosto, movendo a cabeça dela pelos fios. Clarissa sentiu o sangue gelar ao deparar-se com o rosto de Hermione Granger.

-Mione... Fomos tão amigas... Para que continuar com isso??

-Ué, Clarissa, não foi bom pra você? – Mione sorriu, irônica. Em seguida, séria, completou. – Para mim foi ótimo, e vai melhorar ainda mais.

Hermione abriu caminho pelo círculo, puxando Clarissa pelos cabelos.

-Ai, ai, Mione, pare com isso... Solte-me...

Mione parou de repente.

-Sim, Clarissa, não se preocupe. Eu vou SOLTÁ-LA! – e a jogou contra uma das mesas.

Clarissa escorregou para o chão, batendo o queixo na quina do banco. Ela sentiu o gosto quente do sangue e percebeu que havia cortado a gengiva. Ela gritou, assustada ao ver o sangue pingando de sua boca para o piso do salão. Em seguida, as mãos de Hermione agarraram os braços dela e a ergueram do chão com violência, deixando-a em pé.

Mione dirigiu-se às garotas que observavam:

-CLARISSA PASSOU DOS LIMITES AO INVENTAR UMA PERSONAGEM COMO TARAH! OFERECEU-SE A TODOS OS RAPAZES! E, JÁ QUE ELA É TÃO OFERECIDA, JÁ QUE NÃO TEM VERGONHA NENHUMA...

Hermione rasgou o sutiã de Clarissa.

-...Por que não se expor para todo mundo??

Rasgando a calcinha de Clarissa, Mione a empurrou, passando pelo círculo de garotas. Ao passar pelas Encalhadas, Mione falou:

-Ajudem-me a colocar essa ordinária em cima da mesa!

Serena, Alone, Lanísia e Joyce assentiram e, juntamente com Mione, arrastaram Clarissa até uma das mesas, deixando-a em destaque, nua, exposta para todos os alunos e funcionários de Hogwarts.

-Podem olhar à vontade!! – gritou Mione.

Os rapazes berraram, satisfeitos. Assovios vinham de todos os cantos do salão. Clarissa, sem meios de cobrir todas as partes de seu corpo, encolheu-se, indefesa. Passou os olhos pelo salão, vendo que todos fitavam o seu corpo, e não resistiu: começou a chorar, as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto que ardia pela vergonha e humilhação.

Ela deixou-se cair sobre a mesa. A mão, ao deslizar pelo rosto, secou lágrimas e sangue. A visão do sangue assustou-a novamente, fazendo com que gritasse outra vez... Mas o que eram os seus gritos diante das vozes triunfantes de centenas de homens??

Hermione subiu na mesa e berrou para a multidão:

-NÃO ERA HOMEM QUE A TARAH QUERIA??

-SIM!! – responderam.

-Então... – ela agachou-se e levantou a cabeça de Clarissa pelos cabelos. Não havia piedade em sua face quando fitou o rosto ensangüentado. Olhando para Clarissa sem emoção, Mione completou. – ...É HOMEM QUE ELA TERÁ!!

E empurrou Clarissa na direção dos rapazes. Clarissa caiu da mesa diretamente nas mãos de dois marmanjos da Lufa-Lufa.

-É HORA DE APROVEITAR!! – gritou um deles.

-Vamos formar uma fila!! – sugeriu um Sonserino. – Assim, todo mundo tira uma casquinha dessa gostosa!

-É isso aí!

Eles se organizaram rapidamente, deixando um espaço livre para Clarissa passar de mão em mão. Horrorizada, ela sentia as mãos a apalparem em todas as regiões. Corpos se esfregavam sobre ela, alguns excitados. Outros apertavam os seus seios, cheiravam a sua pele, a lambiam.

Ela ficou tonta... Sentiu um dos rapazes apertar a carne de suas coxas, enquanto um garoto desprezível a beijava no pescoço.

Ela ouvia a voz da diretora, ordenando que parassem, mas, aparentemente, todos ignoravam as suas ordens...

O mundo começou a se tornar um mero borrão... Ela nem sentia mais os pés tocarem o chão... Apenas as mãos que a tocavam, as bocas que a lambiam, e os comentários canastrões...

Um garoto de hálito fedorento, depois de beijá-la à força, ignorando o sangue, comentou:

-Que boca deliciosa...

A qualquer momento ela ia desfalecer...

Seu corpo tremia...

-Gostosa!

-Cara, nunca tinha tocado em uma dessas!!

-Carne fresca a disposição!!

Estava tonta... Sendo acariciada e apertada por todos os lados... Era terrível... Não ia suportar...

Clarissa desmaiou.

Os rapazes se afastaram. O Salão ficou silencioso. As Encalhadas, sobre a mesa, observaram a traidora esparramada no chão, inerte.

Hermione sorriu.

* * *

Rebecca trancou a porta. Ao virar-se, reparou que Clarissa despertava.

Confusa, a jovem sentou-se no sofá, apertando contra o corpo o cobertor que estava sobre si. Rebecca puxou uma cadeira com um movimento da varinha e sentou-se diante dela.

O olhar de Rebecca era severo e acusador. Ela batia o pé no chão, sem parar, enquanto fitava Clarissa, como se esperasse alguma coisa.

-Argh, aqueles caras nojentos, tocando em minha pele, passando a língua... – Clarissa teve um calafrio. Passou um dedo sobre os hematomas do rosto. – Ai... Cadê aquela enfermeira incompetente? Por que não cuidou dos meus ferimentos ainda? E quem me trouxe até aqui?? – perguntou Clarissa. – O que aconteceu depois que... desmaiei?

-Todos os rapazes abusados dessa escola sossegaram. A diretora conseguiu chegar até você e conjurou esse cobertor para cobrir o seu corpo e protegê-lo do olhar de todos... Como se todos no Salão já não tivessem visto mais do que o suficiente.

-Fala como se desaprovasse a atitude da diretora...

-E desaprovo, obviamente. Uma pessoa que se auto-intitula como "Tarah" não merece qualquer ato de bondade, apenas desprezo e _punição._ Por mim, você viria até aqui arrastada pelos cabelos, como tão corretamente fez uma das garotas enraivecidas.

-Hermione Granger... – murmurou Clarissa, irritada.

-É, ela mesma! Queria muito fazer o mesmo que ela fez, mas a diretora não permitiu. "Ah, vamos proteger a vagabunda".

-Veja como fala comigo!

-Trato as pessoas da maneira que elas merecem!

-Nem sempre, não é mesmo?? – Clarissa sorriu, irônica. – Como você mesma contou, não pôde me arrastar pelos cabelos até aqui. Existem pessoas que podem mais do que você nessa escola. Diante da diretora o seu cargo de inspetora de alunos não possui força alguma.

-Tire esse sorriso do rosto, menina. Será melhor para você.

-Oh, o que você poderia fazer? Como a diretora disse, é preciso proteger a... Como foi mesmo que me chamou? Ah, sim: vagabunda!! Mesmo sendo uma vagabunda eu preciso de proteção...

Ela riu, saboreando a provocação.

-As coisas não são bem assim, Clarissa. Acho que você não entendeu bem como funciona... Eu não pude castigá-la fisicamente, mas tenho a liberdade de puni-la da maneira que bem entender, desde que preserve o seu corpo, esse corpo no qual todos os rapazes de Hogwarts esfregaram as partes íntimas. Está em minhas mãos a maneira como você será castigada, por esse motivo acho que seria melhor deixar a ironia e o sarcasmo para depois, já que podem pesar na minha decisão.

-A diretora pode mudar o que você ordenar...

-...Não nesse caso! – ela a interrompeu, elevando a voz. – Está em minhas mãos a decisão da direção! Quem tem motivos para se divertir aqui sou eu.

Clarissa, assustada, sentiu a garganta secar. Rebecca abriu um largo sorriso.

-Vejo que finalmente percebeu o tamanho da enrascada em que se meteu.

-Não posso ser expulsa de Hogwarts – os olhos arregalados de Clarissa fitaram o fogo que ardia na lareira do aposento. – Seria uma afronta para os meus pais. Estaria arruinada. Eu e tudo o que planejei... – voltou os olhos para Rebecca. – Por favor, não me expulse!

-Hum... Parece que houve uma mudança por aqui. De uma hora para outra a garota que zombava começa a pedir "por favor"...

-Eu errei... Esqueça tudo o que eu fiz, por favor!

-Estou em dúvida... Não sei como poderei puni-la. Um caso como esse é inédito para mim. É a primeira vez que uma aluna constrói uma personagem para dormir com alunos...

-Eu não criei a Tarah!

-Não? Então, quem criou?

Clarissa ficou calada. Não adiantava dizer que havia sido Hermione Granger, soaria como uma falsa acusação. Rebecca ia rir, achando que ela estava tentando colocar a culpa na garota que a puxara pelos cabelos.

Não podia ser expulsa da escola. Como ia concluir o seu plano de eliminar Rony se não estivesse por ali? A manipulação de Draco era o meio mais eficaz que existia. Por isso, não podia sair de Hogwarts e, da mesma forma, não podia acabar com a alegria das Encalhadas denunciando que elas haviam realizado um ritual proibido. _Precisava _da Fogueira das Paixões para que Draco continuasse seguindo os seus conselhos até o momento em que eliminasse Rony...

-Pensando em quem colocar a culpa, não é? – perguntou Rebecca, trazendo-a de volta à realidade. – Não adianta, você foi apanhada no momento em que ia atacar o jovem Weasley!

-Eu sei. Sei que errei, mas preciso continuar na escola.

-Lamento, mas acho que não tenho como aplicar apenas uma detenção. Você fez a escola ficar de pernas para o ar. Não suportava mais capturar os garotos que ficavam perambulando pelos corredores à sua procura. Você torrou a minha paciência com esse seu comportamento ridículo e será _expulsa_ por isso.

-Não! – Clarissa levantou-se, segurando o cobertor para cobrir o corpo. – Não pode fazer isso!

-Já disse que tenho poder para fazer o que bem entendo...

-Mesmo assim!! Não faça isso...

-Dê-me uma boa razão para não expulsá-la daqui. Acho que você não vai encontrar nenhuma, mas, se quiser tentar...

-Dinheiro!! Posso lhe pagar bem! Minha família é rica, como você deve saber. Posso pedir dinheiro ao meu pai e pagar a você valores grandiosos... É aí? O que acha disso?

-Lamento, querida Clarissa, mas o seu dinheiro não é capaz de comprar todo o mundo. Nenhum valor faria com que eu mudasse a minha decisão!

-Não pode ser... Você entendeu bem o que eu disse? Pode ser um valor grandioso, muito dinheiro na sua mão, você poderá comprar o que quiser...

-Você não me conhece, Clarissa. Na hora de punir comportamentos absurdos como o seu, nada faz com que eu volte atrás. Dinheiro algum tiraria o prazer que terei ao vê-la sendo expulsa diante de todos os seus colegas. Oh, posso ouvir os gritos de "vagabunda" nos meus ouvidos, os gritos que soarão quando você estiver saindo...

-Nada poderia mudar a sua decisão?

-Nada – respondeu Rebecca, fria, olhando-a. Estalou os dedos e, animada, caminhou em direção à porta da sala. – Bom, acho que a diretora deve estar ansiosa para saber qual será o destino da tão famosa Tarah...

Em desespero, Clarissa sentou-se no sofá. Precisava impedir aquela mulher... Mas como? Ela adorava punir os outros, não havia meios de impedi-la...

-Não... Existe um meio... – ela disse, de repente.

Rebecca ouviu e voltou-se.

-O que disse?

-Sei de algo que lhe dará mais prazer do que a minha expulsão!

-Posso saber o que é?

-Envolve a aluna que tem um caso com o seu ex-marido.

Rebecca cruzou os braços e, interessada, aproximou-se de Clarissa.

-O comportamento dela é desprezível, não é mesmo? – comentou Clarissa. – Dormindo com um homem bem mais velho, um professor... Merecia uma punição...

-O que você sabe sobre ela?

-Posso contar-lhe, desde que você saia agora e diga à diretora que receberei apenas uma detenção. Pode ser uma detenção terrível, só peço que não me expulse. Quando você voltar, eu lhe conto.

-Não pode adiantar do que se trata?

-Só posso lhe adiantar que, com essa informação nas mãos, você colocará Lanísia nas mãos de alguém muito perigoso. Alguém que poderia torturá-la, ou até matá-la... Não seria saboroso saber que Lanísia está pagando um alto preço pelo relacionamento que possui com o seu ex-marido? E como ele não irá sofrer ao perder a amada! Sofrimento que você poderá presenciar... Será bem divertido... Concorda comigo?

Rebecca respirou fundo.

-Vou dizer à diretora que você receberá apenas a detenção. Espere aqui.

Rebecca saiu da sala, encostando a porta à sua passagem. Clarissa, sozinha, gargalhou.

-Oh, como eu adoro o ciúme! – comemorou em meio à dor que provinha dos ferimentos. – Elas me expulsaram do grupo, mas esqueceram que eu conheço alguns segredinhos...

* * *

As Encalhadas estavam no saguão de entrada, à espera do momento em que Clarissa seria expulsa da escola.

-Está demorando muito, não está? – comentou Joyce, começando a ficar inquieta. – Achei que ela seria imediatamente banida do castelo!

-Talvez ela esteja insistindo muito para que isso não aconteça – supôs Mione.

-Acham que ela pode falar alguma coisa sobre aquilo que fizemos? – perguntou Alone, preocupada.

-Não acredito nisso – respondeu Hermione, tranqüila. – Ela não ia ganhar muita coisa ao nos denunciar. Vocês viram o que ela disse lá no dormitório durante o jogo: ela utilizou o que fizemos para conseguir eliminar o Rony. Se ela nos denuncia, com certeza encontram uma reversão e os planos dela vão por água abaixo.

-Não dá para se conformar com essa traição da Clarissa! – replicou Lanísia, revoltada. – Como ela pôde ser tão dissimulada?? Nos enganou direitinho, e ia continuar nos enganando se a Hermione não nos incentivasse a jogar o Jogo da Verdade!

-E nem me passava pela cabeça a possibilidade de Clarissa ser a pessoa que vinha tentando matar o Rony. Agora, depois que já sei que ela foi a responsável por tudo, me recordo de algumas impressões que tive a respeito dela, mas que acabei desconsiderando. Mas, mesmo assim, se não fosse o jogo, acho que jamais descobriria... – ela olhou para Alone e Joyce. – Peço desculpas a vocês pela minha desconfiança.

-Imagina, Mione – respondeu Joyce. – Você só tinha contado que estava se encontrando com o Rony para mim e para a Alone. É natural que você pensasse logo em nós.

-É, não esquenta, mané! – disse Alone, sorrindo.

-Você pegou pesado com a história de que quem mentisse ia morrer... – Joyce sentiu um calafrio. – Nossa... Só de lembrar, já fico desse jeito!

-Precisava fazer isso – justificou-se Mione. – Não tinha outro jeito. Clarissa ia mentir horrores se a punição para isso fosse apenas um rabo!

-Não seria apenas ela quem ia mentir muito – comentou Joyce.

-Ia mentir em que parte, Joyce? – perguntou Alone, interessada. – Naquela em que você disse que o Juca Slooper havia mexido com o seu coração??

Joyce riu.

-O que está querendo insinuar com isso, Alone? É o que estou pensando? Ah, por favor. Já justifiquei a minha resposta! Não tenho interesse algum no Juca. É uma piada ridícula insinuar que, de todos os caras com quem já fiquei, justamente o cdf ridículo do Juca Slooper teria conquistado o meu coração! E vocês sabem que não me ligo muito nesse negócio de sentimento...

-Mas participou do que fizemos para ficar ao lado dele para sempre! – lembrou Serena.

-Aquilo foi quando eu pensava que ele tinha uma varinha, agora sei que ele tem apenas uma pena! E penas nem cócegas são capazes de fazer!

-Mesmo que ele tenha uma pena minúscula no meio das pernas, Joyce, você pode ter se apaixonado por ele...

-Eu não me apaixonei por ninguém, ta legal?? Sou uma mulher livre, pronta para receber as varinhas mais largas e mais firmes! Não estou nem aí! Querem a prova? Vou dar a danada pro primeiro cara que passar.

Ajeitando os cabelos, ela parou ao lado do primeiro degrau da escadaria de mármore e, segundos depois, o minúsculo professor Flitwick parou na sua frente. O sorriso de Joyce desapareceu.

-Olá, Joyce! – cumprimentou o professor, risonho.

-Oh... – Joyce examinou-o de cima a baixo, constrangida. – Bom... Até logo, professor! – e correu até as amigas.

-Pensei que dormiria com o primeiro cara que passasse... – comentou Alone.

-Bom, esse não é exatamente "um cara"... Então, vou dormir com o segundo que passar! – ela virou-se e quase trombou com Harry Potter.

-Esse não! – gritou Alone, que correu até Harry, o agarrou pelo braço e afastou-se ao lado dele.

-Mas que droga! Que seja o terceiro!!

Naquele momento, um Sonserino passou por ela. Joyce indicou-o com a cabeça para as amigas e saiu no encalço do rapaz.

"Ah, com esse com certeza voltarei a explodir!", ela pensou, animada.

No meio da escadaria, Joyce passou à frente do rapaz e colocou-se diante dele.

-Olá!

-Oi – respondeu ele, confuso. – Desculpe, mas... eu conheço você??

-Não, mas acho que isso não importa muito – ela desceu um degrau e encostou-o contra o corrimão. Acariciando o peito do rapaz, ela continuou. – Eu, por exemplo, não sei o seu nome, mas quero ir para a cama com você, para fazermos loucuras e deliciosas sacanagens. Faz alguma diferença o fato de não nos conhecermos?

Ele, sem fôlego, respondeu prontamente:

-Não, nenhuma!! Só precisamos achar algum lugar para ficarmos mais à vontade...

-Não precisa procurar! Já tenho um! Vem comigo!! – e, segurando a mão dele, ela continuou a subir a escadaria.

-Você é ansiosa! – ele comentou, surpreso. – Qual é o seu nome?

-Joyce!

-Ah agora está explicado...

-O quê?

-Não, não, nada... Pode continuar! Estou louco para começar...

-Eu também! Querido, você não faz idéia!

* * *

Clarissa já estava ficando impaciente quando Rebecca voltou à sala.

-Nossa, que demora!

-Não reclame! – resmungou Rebecca, com um dedo em riste. – A diretora já está ciente de que você receberá apenas uma detenção. Agora, espero que faça valer a pena a minha decisão e me forneça, de fato, uma informação importante.

-O que tenho para contar vai fazer aquela aluna safada que está com o seu ex-marido levar um castigo bem grande. Talvez até monstruoso, eu acho, porque ela está se metendo com alguém que não parece ser muito bonzinho...

-Quem?? – indagou a inspetora. – Diga, sem rodeios...

-Já ouviu falar sobre Ted Bacon?

-Sim, claro. A família possui lojas muito famosas. Ele está em Hogsmeade preparando uma loja de roupas íntimas femininas.

-Ele mesmo. Lanísia está fazendo visitas freqüentes a Ted, que está interessado na moça... Tudo isso eu sei porque fazia parte do grupo de amigas fiéis de Lanísia. Então... Ted sente muita atração por ela, por isso a recebe sempre que ela bate em sua porta.

-E ela também sente interesse por ele?

-Não. Lanísia só tem olhos para o seu ex-marido. Já confessou achar Ted atraente, mas jamais teria algo com ele. Ted não interessa a ela como homem; o que é interessante é o que ele parece esconder no passado.

-Como assim??

-Lanísia e as amigas têm fortes razões para acreditar que Ted esconde algo tenebroso. Lanísia, então, está usando o seu poder de sedução para investigá-lo e descobrir que segredo é esse. E posso adiantar a você que ela está bem perto de descobrir...

-E qual o interesse dessas meninas em descobrir o que ele fez? Fazer justiça?

-Poderia ser em um livro colorido de contos de bruxas, mas não é isso. Elas têm interesses próprios. O que acontece é que tudo leva a crer que o que pode levar Ted para Azkaban deve arrastar outra pessoa... A elegante professora Frieda Lambert.

-Nossa... – Rebecca teve que se sentar no sofá, ao lado de Clarissa. – A prisão de Frieda seria interessante para elas porque Frieda está perseguindo-as.

-Isso mesmo. E, olha, parece ser um segredo bem cabeludo... Lanísia deve visitar o Ted nos próximos dias, talvez hoje mesmo. Se você contar a ele o que ela está fazendo, Ted, com certeza, não a receberá de braços abertos. Só podemos imaginar como seria essa recepção...

-É, ele com certeza não deixará barato – Rebecca sorriu.

-Pois é. Você não gosta de Lanísia, e ela receberá uma bela punição. Talvez pague até mesmo com a própria vida...

-Sim... – os olhos dela faiscavam. – É, valeu a pena ouvi-la. Vou agora mesmo atrás de Ted Bacon para que ele fique preparado para receber a sua antiga amiga.

-Isso, não perca tempo! Quero sair daqui e mostrar a todos que não serei expulsa. Preciso de roupas...

-O armário ao lado tem algumas peças. Pode vesti-las.

Clarissa abriu a porta do armário e examinou as roupas penduradas nos cabides. Enquanto as escolhia, perguntou para Rebecca o que teria que fazer na detenção.

-Você trabalhará, durante dois dias, na cozinha da escola.

-O quê? – Clarissa derrubou um dos cabides. – Lá só trabalham elfos!

-A humilhação em ser a única bruxa no meio dos elfos faz parte do castigo, assim como o esforço necessário no desempenho da função – explicou Rebecca, sorrindo com tranqüilidade.

-Achei que pegaria mais leve com a detenção!

-Eu só havia prometido que você não seria expulsa, e as safadezas que você fez merecem uma boa punição. Espero que aprenda a lição e não ataque mais nenhum colega!

-Isso não é justo!

-Nada é justo, querida. Vou indo, preciso passar em Hogsmeade. Sua detenção começa hoje à noite, antes do jantar. Não deixe de ir, ou será pior para você.

Ela mandou um beijo para Clarissa, que a olhava com ódio.

Assim que ela saiu, Clarissa bateu a porta do armário, irritada.

-Vadia! – xingou.

* * *

-Estou começando a ficar incomodada com essa demora... – comentou Hermione, examinando o saguão de entrada. – Por que essa demora em expulsá-la?

-É estranho mesmo – concordou Serena. – Rebecca estava doida para capturar a Tarah. Achei que ela não ia deixar a Clarissa nem fazer as malas...

-Ei, ei! – Lanísia apontou para a escadaria de mármore. – Ela está descendo!

Hermione e Serena olharam para cima. Clarissa descia os degraus lentamente, uma das mãos deslizando pelo corrimão. O rosto estava cheio de hematomas. Alguns alunos começaram a gritar ofensas. De cabeça baixa, ela prosseguiu.

-Não há nenhuma mala com ela! – observou Mione.

-Sim, a única mala que estou vendo ali é ela mesma – concordou Lanísia.

-Não dá para entender – disse Serena.

Clarissa prosseguiu, parando apenas ao chegar no fim da escadaria e deparar-se com as três garotas. Nesse momento, ela ergueu o rosto e, através do rosto marcado, apareceu um sorriso.

-Devem estar se perguntando: onde estão as coisas dela? Vai para casa sem levar uma única mala? Fiquem tranqüilas. As respostas para essas perguntas são simples demais.

-Não a expulsaram? – perguntou Mione, direta.

-Não! – Clarissa riu. – Quem pode entender, não é mesmo? Eu também achei que aconteceria o pior, mas, para a tristeza de vocês, continuarei a estudar em Hogwarts.

-Vê-la sendo humilhada diante de toda a escola já valeu a pena – disse Hermione. – Pegaram muito em você??

-Seu rosto está horrível – comentou Serena.

-É verdade – concordou Mione. – E mesmo assim parece que os rapazes adoraram.

-O Rony também gostou muito.

-Claro que gostou, ele pensava que estava comigo. Se você não estivesse se passando por mim, ele nunca teria tocado em você, sabe disso.

-Para mim também foi maravilhoso... Enfim, estou muito contente por ter ficado na escola. Acho que o Draco terminaria o serviço sem mim, mas comigo por perto será melhor. Ele precisa ser orientado, para que consiga abrir os olhos. Espero que isso aconteça o mais rápido possível, por isso, recomendo, aproveite os últimos dias com Rony.

-Sempre aproveito muito os momentos em que estou com ele.

-É mesmo? Cuidado para não passar muito dos limites. Draco poderia flagrar vocês dois, e isso o deixaria maluquinho.

-Terei muito cuidado, Clarissa. Você não conseguirá convencer o Draco de que estou com Rony.

-É o que veremos.

Ela afastou-se. Mione suspirou profundamente.

-Ela não foi expulsa, mas descobri algo que me deixou aliviada.

-O que, Mione? – perguntou Serena.

-Draco ainda não sabe que estou encontrando o Rony. Enquanto ele tiver apenas a minha palavra contra a de Clarissa, ele vai acreditar na minha. É só evitar que ele nos veja juntos, e isso não será tão difícil.

Clarissa lançou um breve olhar para trás. Provavelmente, a inocente Hermione havia mordido a isca.

* * *

Alone arrastou Harry para o jardim, onde ele encostou-a contra um tronco de uma árvore e a cobriu de beijos calorosos e apalpadelas em regiões indecentes.

-Você é bom demais, mané! – ela exclamou, contente, quando Harry fez uma pausa. – Fico até sem fôlego!

-É bom se acostumar, porque será assim todas as vezes em que eu pegá-la de jeito – ele beijou-a outra vez.

Quando Harry parou, Alone observou o jardim e viu Colin Creevey, sentado no gramado, sozinho, olhando para o horizonte. Aquela imagem despertou nela um sentimento nostálgico; veio à sua mente momentos engraçados passados ao lado de Colin; ela recordou-se da maneira como eram cúmplices... Ou como ela pensava que eram cúmplices.

Havia um segredo guardado por Colin; o maravilhoso segredo que a beijava e a enlouquecia nesse exato momento.

Vendo Colin sozinho, ela sentiu pena. Ele estava sofrendo; e será que merecia isso? Ela havia mudado o rumo dos acontecimentos com a Fogueira das Paixões. Se não tivesse participado da Fogueira, quem estaria beijando Harry ali, sob a sombra da árvore? E quem seria a figura solitária a sentar-se no gramado para sofrer sozinha?

"Não. Não seria eu. Jamais sofreria sozinha. Eu tenho as... minhas amigas".

As amigas de quem ela estava ocultando o segredo para anular o poder do ritual. Ela fechou os olhos por dois segundos, e viu as garotas em fogo, naquele pesadelo que era cruel por ser verdadeiro. Ao abrir os olhos, sentiu as lágrimas rolarem pelo rosto; as duas foram interrompidas pela mão de Harry, que as secou carinhosamente.

-O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, preocupado. – Ficou estranha de repente...

-Não sei explicar – ela respondeu. – Apenas me abrace, me pegue desse jeito que só você sabe, para que eu entenda que você é único – ela segurou a gola da camisa dele e o trouxe para perto, até colar os corpos. – Vamos, Harry Potter, acabe comigo!

Eles reiniciaram os beijos e as carícias, até que a situação tornou-se forte demais para que continuassem a se agarrar em um local público. Determinada a se entregar para Harry e esquecer o sentimentalismo barato, Alone o arrastou até as estufas desertas, onde se amassaram loucamente.

* * *

Enquanto o rapaz fazia movimentos frenéticos dentro dela, Joyce analisava a situação:

"É, está indo bem... O cara sabe o que faz! Acho que hoje chego lá...".

Fechou os olhos, procurando manter a calma e passar toda a concentração para a amiguinha, que recebia nesse momento um visitante insaciável.

Ela começou a dar pequenos gemidos, ao mesmo tempo em que começou a arranhar as costas dele. Esperava que ele melhorasse ainda mais com esses estímulos.

"Nossa! Vai estraçalhar a danada!", pensou, quando notou que o resultado havia sido positivo.

-Oh, tô quase... – avisou John Lazarus, o rapaz que estava sobre Joyce e que ela nem sabia que tinha esse nome.

-Quase o quê??

-Quase lá!!

-Lá aonde... Está brincando? Quer dizer que já está quase chegando ao orgasmo?

-Não, na África! É claro que é no orgasmo!

-Mas já? Eu ainda não...

-Não está chegando lá também?

"Não estou vendo nem a placa sinalizando que o lá está próximo", ela pensou, desgostosa.

-Sim! – respondeu. – Eu nunca deixo de chegar lá! Lá é tão bom que se pudesse eu não saía de... lá.

-Vou fazer você chegar de uma maneira como nunca chegou...

"É, de fato, nunca fingi antes...".

Era hora de começar a sessão de gritinhos que havia aprendido ao escutar o casal se amando por trás da porta. Ela tomou fôlego e iniciou o falso orgasmo...

-Ah miiiiii...

O rapaz parou de se mover.

-Ah móóóó...

Ele olhou para o rosto de Joyce, confuso. Ela, com os olhos fechados, entregou-se ao último grito, o mais prolongado e intenso:

-Ah muuuuuuuu...

Engasgou-se durante os "u" e não pôde prosseguir. Quando conseguiu controlar o acesso de tosse, fitou o rosto do rapaz.

-Foi maravilhoso – disse ela, achando que havia sido o máximo. – Viu só como eu adorei?

-Que sons foram esses? "Ah mi, ah mó, ah mú"?

-É o que eu grito quando atinjo o clímax, querido.

-Isso é o que o casal de elfos lá de casa gritam quando atingem o clímax!

-Casal de elfos? Eu ouvi esse som quando um casal de _humanos_ estava...

-Então você simulou o seu orgasmo, é isso? Ouviu como a elfa chegou lá e utilizou os sons dela comigo?

-Eu não sabia que era uma elfa! Droga, não é possível que eu tenha escutado o casal errado! Por que elfos fazem sexo, que saco! O pior é que gostam da coisa. Você precisava ouvir como o "Ah mu" da elfa foi prolongado.

-Sei... – John saiu de cima dela. Apanhou as roupas no canto da sala e começou a vestir-se. – Que perda de tempo isso aqui. E que vergonha... Não posso acreditar que não consegui fazer Joyce Meadowes chegar lá! Todo mundo consegue!

-Escute, o problema não está em você. Está em mim...

-Ah, todo mundo sabe que é só colocar um dedo em você que você já explode tudo aí embaixo!

-Oh! Quem falou uma barbaridade dessas?

-Deixa pra lá...

-Não, eu quero saber quem foi o infeliz? Lawrence Felps? Leo Underwood? Conrad Buckley? Frederico...

-Puxa, todos esses colocaram o dedo?

Joyce deu um tapa no braço dele, irritada.

-Idiota! Quer saber? Cai fora! Você é um grosseiro!

-E você é uma mulher que goza como uma _elfa velha!_ – ele fechou o cinto da calça e, terminando de vestir-se, saiu da sala.

-Que ousadia! – reclamou Joyce, começando a vestir-se na sala vazia. – Me chama de elfa velha na maior cara-de-pau! Ai, o que será que está acontecendo comigo? Por que não sou mais a mesma?

Ela terminou de vestir-se e saiu da sala. O rapaz já havia sumido de vista. Envergonhada por, mais uma vez, não ter conseguido ir até o fim, Joyce caminhava, cabisbaixa, pelos corredores.

De repente, deu um encontrão com uma garota da Lufa-Lufa.

-Ei, está sonhando, é? – perguntou a menina, irritada.

-Desculpe... – ela olhou com maior atenção e reparou que, além da garota, outras pessoas encontravam-se paradas no corredor, diante de uma porta. – O que está acontecendo?

-Ouviram gritos de socorro vindos aí de dentro – explicou a menina. – Estamos esperando a diretora aparecer para descobrir o que está acontecendo lá.

-Por que vocês mesmos não abriram?

-Da última vez em que alguém se adiantou à direção da escola, a inspetora Rebecca fez a pessoa limpar as fezes de um hipogrifo que estava com diarréia.

-Argh – Joyce fez uma careta. – Acho que é melhor esperar mesmo.

-Aí vem a diretora! – gritou um dos curiosos.

Minerva apareceu, assustada, já com a varinha em punho.

-Afastem-se! – ela pediu, fazendo com que um grupo que estava praticamente colado à porta se deslocasse um pouco.

Com a varinha, a diretora abriu a porta e invadiu a sala, sendo seguida de perto pela horda de curiosos.

-O que está... Oh, MINHA NOSSA!!

A diretora cobriu os olhos com as mãos. As pessoas que a seguiam fizeram o mesmo; uma das garotas desmaiou. Joyce, curiosa, conseguiu, empurrando alguns colegas, entrar na sala. Ela também gritou:

-OH, JUCA!!

Juca Slooper estava pendurado de cabeça para baixo em uma das vigas que cruzavam o teto, com as calças arriadas e os pés seguros sobre a viga.

-Oi, Joyce! – ele acenou para ela, tranqüilo.

-Seu anormal! – ela respondeu, pasma, enquanto se aproximava dele, passando pelos alunos que não conseguiram prosseguir. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Eu estava treinando uma posição sexual para praticar com você...

-Desse jeito? Que raios de posição é essa?

-Também nunca vi desse tipo – comentou Minerva. Joyce virou-se para ela e viu que, passado o susto inicial, a diretora parecia muito interessada na maneira curiosa como Juca estava pendurado.

-É só uma amostra do que está por vir! – comentou Juca, orgulhoso. – Agora, por favor, será que podem me tirar daqui? Estou sem a varinha...

Minerva o ajudou a descer. Assim que pousou no chão, Juca estendeu a mão para ela, agradecido:

-Muito obrigado, diretora!

-Você não vai levantar? – ela apontou para baixo.

-Oh, não, agora não, preciso de uns estímulos para ele levantar...

-Estou falando da calça.

-Nossa, já estava me esquecendo! – ele ergueu a calça devagar, como se não estivesse diante de várias pessoas.

-Espero que isso não se repita, Sr Slooper – avisou Minerva. – Tenha mais cuidado quando for treinar esse... tipo de coisa – ela lançou um olhar crítico e saiu da sala.

-Que vergonha, Juca – disse Joyce, balançando a cabeça. – Um monte de gente vendo você pelado.

-Não precisa ficar com ciúmes – falou ele, colocando os óculos. – Elas vêem o meu negócio, mas só você é que pega nele.

-Eu nunca peguei nessa coisinha.

-Ainda vai pegar. O manual mostrou truques excelentes para fazer com as mãos.

Ela mordeu o lábio, ficando zonza por alguns segundos. Depois, fechou os olhos e bateu na própria cabeça.

-Acho que estou ficando maluca – comentou para si mesma.

-Por quê?

-Deixa pra lá... Pode continuar com o seu treinamento. Lembre-se: só toca em mim outra vez quando se tornar um predador na cama.

-Já estou me tornando. Não falta muito para que você sinta a fúria do novo Juca Slooper! – ele passou a mão por cima da calça e sorriu com malícia.

-Até logo, Juca – Joyce acenou com a mão e deixou a sala. Subiu correndo para o dormitório e, ao encontrar-se sozinha, pôde conversar consigo mesma. – Minha nossa! O que está acontecendo comigo?? O que?? – ela sentou-se próxima à janela. – Senti desejo quando ele falou sobre os truques com as mãos... E a "amiguinha" deu sinais quando me imaginei fazendo coisas com as minhas mãos... Como é possível? Minhas mãos pegando aquela coisa minúscula... Como posso sentir desejo ao pensar nisso?

Ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

-Cheguei ao fundo do poço. Um cara dentro de mim não consegue me fazer sentir o que a minha imaginação conseguiu... Talvez esteja precisando usar as mãos quando ficar com um garoto...

Hermione entrou no quarto.

-Joyce! Como foi com o garoto?

-Péssimo – ela suspirou, desanimada. – Não estou sentindo mais prazer quando durmo com um garoto.

-Está pensando em virar lésbica?

-Não! Isso nunca! Sabe como sonho com um superdotado, e mulheres não têm pênis.

-Não entre as bruxas, mas entre os trouxas... – Mione comentou, com um sorriso debochado.

-Algumas mulheres trouxas têm pênis? – perguntou Joyce. – Estou chocada!

-Na verdade não são mulheres; são homens que se vestem como mulheres. Mas alguns deles conseguem enganar muito bem, parecem mulheres de verdade.

-Nossa, já pensou o susto do cara que sai com uma dessas por engano? Acha que está com mulher e, quando vê, ela veio com um brinde no meio das pernas.

As duas gargalharam.

-Não gostaria de sair com um desses – falou Joyce, rindo. – Quero um superdotado, mas quero que o negócio venha com um homem de verdade.

-Mas o que será que está acontecendo com todo aquele fogo que você tinha?

-Eu não sei... Imagino algumas coisas, mas não faz sentido... Quer saber? Acho que vou dar uma volta em Hogsmeade para esfriar a cabeça. Vou ver se compro algo para me distrair.

-Isso! Vai lhe fazer bem!

Joyce levantou-se e apanhou a mochila.

-Vem comigo, Mione?

-Não. Preciso ficar um tempo com o Draco. É importante que ele "saiba" o quanto eu o amo para não acreditar na Clarissa.

-Entendo. Boa sorte com o loirinho! – desejou Joyce, despedindo-se da amiga.

Hermione olhou-se no espelho, ajeitou os cabelos e deixou o dormitório. Encontrou Draco sentado nas arquibancadas do campo de quadribol.

-Demorei muito? – ela perguntou, beijando-o e sentando-se ao lado dele.

-Um pouco, mas não importa – ele respondeu, os olhos brilhando só por tê-la por perto. – Você está linda.

-Obrigada. Está com fome? Trouxe alguns Sapos de Chocolate para nós dois.

Eles degustaram alguns chocolates em silêncio. Draco fez um comentário sobre as ótimas condições do tempo para uma partida de quadribol e, em seguida, Mione falou:

-Draco... Preciso lhe dar alguns avisos.

Ele parou de mastigar o chocolate e fitou-a assustado. Teria alguma coisa a ver com Rony Weasley? Será que ela havia resolvido ficar apenas com Rony?

-Que avisos? – ele indagou, o rosto pálido. – Por favor, Mione, diga...

-Acalme-se! – ela pediu, assustada com a reação dele. – Não é nada sério, fique tranqüilo! – ela segurou uma das mãos dele e a acariciou. – Pode chamar de conselho o que tenho para falar. O que acontece é que existem pessoas que podem querer atrapalhar o nosso namoro... Talvez seja inveja da nossa felicidade, não sei dizer ao certo... Mas essas pessoas _querem _atrapalhar, e farão de tudo para nos separar.

Ela fez uma pausa; Draco aguardou em silêncio.

-Já estou lhe avisando: pessoas podem aproximar-se de você com mentiras, tentando convencê-lo de que algo que não existe está acontecendo. Por isso, não se esqueça de que essas pessoas não dizem a verdade.

-Quem são essas pessoas?

-Sei de uma que com certeza vai procurá-lo. Se essa garota aparecer, não dê ouvidos a ela, a dispense de uma vez: a Clarissa Stuart. A Tarah.

-Certo... Se ela aparecer, não escutarei os conselhos dela.

-Isso! É a sua Hermione quem está pedindo isso! – ela o agarrou pela nuca. – Eu amo você, querido. Não tenho olhos para mais ninguém.

-Eu também amo você – ele beijou-a.

Seguiria o conselho de Hermione; não daria ouvidos para Clarissa. Mas ele sabia muito bem o que ela já havia provado a ele; ele vira com os próprios olhos; sabia que havia um concorrente, e que Mione não acreditava que ele seria capaz de se livrar de Rony; ela não levava fé em seus métodos.

Não havia problema. O método agora era outro. Era agir silenciosamente. Fazer-se de desentendido. Dar o bote fatal. Enterrar o concorrente. Ficar com Hermione.

* * *

O crepúsculo se aproximava quando Joyce entrou animada no salão comunal.

-Olá, meninas!!

-Olá! – elas cumprimentaram.

Joyce sentou-se. Estava segurando algo nos braços, algo que estava embrulhado em um pano roxo. Alone, estranhando, indagou:

-Joyce, o que é isso?

-Estava precisando de algo que me distraísse, então fui até Hogsmeade comprar alguma coisa. Então, para que eu consiga relaxar e voltar a sentir muito prazer novamente, comprei um animalzinho... – ela retirou um pano, revelando um gato branco e felpudo.

-Minha nossa! – Serena levou as mãos à boca. – O que você pretende fazer com esse gato??

Joyce fez uma careta de repugnância.

-Nada!! Acha que eu faria algo? Ela é fêmea, pô!

-Se fosse macho você faria? – perguntou Mione.

-Bom, deixa pra lá... – Joyce pigarreou, tentando mudar de assunto; as Encalhadas entreolharam-se, espantadas. Joyce ergueu a gata sobre as patas dianteiras e apresentou. – Meninas, essa é a Chana!

-Eu sei – disse Lanísia. – Não precisa ficar arreganhando as patinhas da coitada. Eu, pelo menos, conheço bem a anatomia das gatas.

-Não estou falando disso! O nome dela é Chana! O nome da gata!

-Pra mim isso é nome de uma coisa bem diferente... – comentou Serena.

-Como vocês são maliciosas! Chana vêm de Bi_chana_. É apenas um nome carinhoso!

-Acho bem grosseiro – comentou Hermione.

-Porque vocês possuem as mentes infestadas de pensamentos ruins! Não há maldade alguma nesse nome. Pessoas com pensamentos puros nem levarão o nome para o mau caminho... Querem ver? – ela passou os olhos pelo salão. – Ah! Margarida está vindo. Sabem como ela é toda certinha, toda estranha. Observem!

Ela levantou-se e foi até Margarida, uma aluna tímida do sexto ano.

-Olá! Tudo bem?

-Tudo...

-Certo – ela ergueu a gata, que miou, incomodada. – Margarida, você quer fazer carinho na Chana??

-Não. Não faço isso na frente dos outros! – ela afastou-se, apressada e horrorizada.

Joyce olhou para as amigas, que estavam gargalhando.

-Não tem jeito, Joyce! – disse Mione. – Ninguém vai pensar coisas boas ao ouvir esse nome!

-Fiquem sabendo que é um nome muito digno! Ah, vocês estão querendo me perturbar hoje! Vou subir com a minha Chana!

-Nós vamos ficar com as nossas por aqui mesmo... – comentou Alone, sorrindo.

Joyce olhou para ela, furiosa, e subiu para o dormitório, levando a gata no colo.

-Está escurecendo... – comentou Lanísia, espiando as janelas. – Preciso me arrumar. Vou ver se descolo um jantar com o Ted. Em jantares sempre rolam vinhos e doses de Demência, então provavelmente ele ficará bêbado o bastante para responder as últimas perguntas que nos faltam para desvendarmos o mistério que envolve ele e Frieda.

-E se ele pegar no sono, você pode vasculhar alguns pertences dele – sugeriu Serena.

-Sim! Estou confiante de que esclareceremos hoje! Já pensaram? Frieda ainda pode dormir na cadeia!

-Seria maravilhoso – comentou Alone, cruzando os dedos. – Ficaremos na torcida.

-Vou colocar um conjunto vermelho que vai deixá-lo maluquinho – disse Lanísia, levantando-se. – Venham comigo, preciso de ajuda na maquiagem.

E, assim, todas ajudaram Lanísia a se arrumar para uma noite de pesadelos.

* * *

Clarissa passou as poções indicadas por Madame Pomfrey para que os hematomas em seu rosto causados pelas agressões que sofreu desaparecessem. Em seguida, saiu do banheiro e tomou o caminho até a cozinha para iniciar a sua detenção.

Apesar de não estar animada para trabalhar ao lado de seres tão desprezíveis quanto os elfos domésticos, ela não podia conter uma certa satisfação ao imaginar que Ted Bacon já devia saber toda a verdade sobre Lanísia. Se uma das Encalhadas morresse ou desaparecesse, o grupo ia se desestruturar, e ela ia presenciar os acontecimentos com imenso prazer.

-Qual é a graça?

Era Rony. Clarissa parou de caminhar e voltou-se para fitá-lo.

-Depois de tudo o que fez, você não foi expulsa e ainda caminha pela escola com esse sorriso grotesco! – ele comentou. – Já está planejando alguma outra coisa?

-Não interessa – ela respondeu, irritada.

-Se estiver querendo dormir comigo outra vez, é melhor tomar outra dose de Polissuco, porque, cá entre nós, você não me desperta interesse algum!

-Você é ridículo – falou Clarissa, corada. – Jamais deixaria suas mãos imundas tocarem em mim...

-Só se estiver no corpo de outra garota, não é? Aí você delira, mas em outro corpo...

-Não vou perder meu tempo ouvindo essas idiotices. Com licença!

Quando ela sumiu de vista, o sorriso desdenhoso de Rony desapareceu para ceder lugar ao pânico. A felicidade de Clarissa não enganava: ela estava tramando alguma coisa.

Ele precisava falar com as Encalhadas.

* * *

Em seu quarto, Frieda havia colocado os livros retirados da biblioteca em uma prateleira. Eles estavam enfileirados, e ela os retirava seguindo a ordem.

Ela puxou o exemplar de _Feitiços apaixonantes, _percebendo, antes de sentar-se para examinar o livro, que o próximo a ser verificado era um livro intitulado _A alquimia do amor._

* * *

Rony entrou correndo no salão comunal. As Encalhadas, agora reunidas ao redor de uma mesa, o fitaram, tensas.

-Nossa, Rony. Você está péssimo – comentou Alone.

-Cruzei com a Clarissa... – ele parou para tomar fôlego.

-Isso nós já sabemos – disse Serena.

-Não precisa ficar lembrando – falou Hermione, despejando a raiva na pena que segurava.

-Não é esse tipo de cruzamento! – reclamou Rony.

-Vocês fizeram outra vez?? – indagou Mione, quebrando a pena.

-Eu preciso falar! – pediu Rony. Nova pausa para descansar. – Não interrompam!

Elas ficaram em silêncio e aguardaram.

-Cruzei com ela... E ela estava sorrindo... Indo para a detenção, eu acho... E sorrindo...

-Acabou? – perguntou Mione.

-Sim...

-É, isso não parece boa coisa – comentou Hermione. – Será que essa safada já está aprontando outra vez? Será que não pode fazer uma pausa depois dos sopapos e encoxadas que levou hoje?

-Para mim, já foi estranho ela não ter sido expulsa – disse Rony, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se.

-Não entendo porque a Minerva não expulsou...

-Não foi ela quem decidiu, Alone – falou Rony. – Fiquei sabendo que ela nem opinou. A decisão foi da Rebecca.

-E olha que ela vive fazendo os discursos de que "não tolera comportamentos inadequados"... Argh! – Serena fez uma careta. – Na hora de agir, não serve pra nada!

-Mas ela é cruel mesmo – disse Mione. – Vocês sabem bem como ela estava perseguindo a Lanísia e o Augusto, querendo um belo flagrante dos dois. Era tudo para castigar os dois pela relação proibida entre professor e aluna. O que ela pudesse fazer para ferrar os dois, ela faria... – de repente, Hermione perdeu a voz e empalideceu.

-Mione?? – perguntou Rony, estalando os dedos em frente aos olhos da garota.

-Ah, será que ela está passando mal? – indagou Serena.

-Não sei – disse Alone, preocupada. – Das vezes em que a vi entrando em transe, era porque ela tinha visto o pinto do Rony. E agora ele está bem guardado, não está? – ela espiou por baixo da mesa.

-Está – ele respondeu, sério. – E esse transe é diferente. Ela não está babando!

-Pessoal... – Hermione falou de repente. – A Clarissa falou para ela!

-Para quem e o quê? – perguntou Serena.

-Para não ser expulsa, a Clarissa deve ter falado que a Lanísia está investigando o Ted! Com isso, a Rebecca poderá contar a ele o que a Lanísia está fazendo! Ele é louco, pode fazer as maiores atrocidades com a Lanísia! Seria o castigo perfeito, na visão da Rebecca!

-Então, sua amiga não pode mais ver esse cara! – disse Rony. – Cadê ela?

-Foi encontrá-lo!

-Precisamos impedir! – falou Rony, exaltado.

-Acho que dá tempo – disse Alone, afastando a cadeira e levantando-se.

-Vou chamar a Joyce! – falou Serena, correndo para os dormitórios.

-Oh, espero que dê para impedi-la – Hermione suspirou, esperançosa.

Serena logo apareceu, trazendo uma Joyce um tanto contrariada.

-Ela não queria largar a Chana – explicou Serena.

Enquanto corriam para o buraco do retrato, Mione explicou para Rony.

-Chana é o nome de uma gata.

-Ah! Achei que ela estivesse se divertindo sozinha!

Eles atravessaram a passagem. Rony apontou:

-Acho que por esse corredor conseguimos ir mais rápido!

Joyce, agora concentrada, com a varinha em uma das mãos, incentivou as amigas:

-Vamos, Encalhadas! Missão de resgate!

* * *

Elegante e perfumada, indiferente aos perigos que corria, Lanísia atravessava os portões da escola naquele instante.

* * *

Na loja, Ted sorvia dois goles de champanhe, enquanto aguardava a sua visita.

No silêncio, começou a falar sozinho, como se já tivesse Lanísia diante de si.

-Minha diva querida... Vamos ver quem é o otário agora... Você vai, literalmente, _morrer_ de tanto prazer...

Com a mão, ele acariciou a alça do chicote.

* * *


	33. O fim da guerra

**CAPÍTULO 33**

_**O fim da guerra**_

_Entre confusões e momentos tensos..._

**-E agora? Pra que lado vamos? – perguntou Alone.**

**-Acho que as mulheres são recepcionadas pelo Calça Rasgada e os homens pela Peituda.**

**-Não tem jeito: precisamos segui-lo.**

..._a Guerra Encalha-Enruga se aproxima do fim..._

**-Ah, _tem que ser este!!_**

**"Nunca subestime o poder de um inimigo, sim, é o que dizem por aí".**

* * *

Rony quis acompanhar as Encalhadas, mas Hermione lembrou-o de que Draco não podia vê-los perto um do outro. Assim, as garotas seguiram sozinhas.

-Temos que alcançar a Lanísia, antes que seja tarde demais... – disse Hermione, apreensiva.

-Vamos manter a calma! – orientou Joyce. – O que Ted poderia fazer de tão sério com a Lanísia em tão pouco tempo?

-Muitas coisas – lembrou Alone. – Ele é meio tarado, pode estuprá-la...

-É mesmo, ele tava doidão para dar uma "bimbada" nela – disse Joyce.

Mione levou uma das mãos ao coração, apreensiva.

-Não pare de andar, Mione! – avisou Serena, que vinha atrás dela e a empurrou pelos ombros.

-Não vou parar mesmo! – Hermione começou a correr, passando a frente de todos. – Pobre Lanísia... Não podemos permitir que a pegue à força! Vocês se lembram de como a "Vaclarissa" ficou ao lembrar da experiência que teve com ele?? Estava arrasada! Aquela noite traumatizou a garota!

-Tem razão – concordou Alone. – E olha que ela deu porque quis.

-Pois é! Se o Ted causou um trauma psicológico em uma garota que abriu as pernas por livre e espontânea vontade, imagine o que fará com uma que não quer praticar atos indecentes!

-Lanísia nunca mais será a mesma! – exclamou Serena, espantada. Seguindo Hermione, ela também acelerou os passos. – Corram também, meninas!

Joyce e Alone entraram na corrida. Elas desceram a escadaria de mármore e cruzaram o saguão de entrada sem parar por um segundo. No jardim iluminado pela luz da lua, as Encalhadas, já ofegantes, correram em silêncio por um bom tempo.

-Estava pensando... – Joyce começou, ao mesmo tempo em que desviava da raiz de uma árvore.

-Como você consegue pensar numa correria dessas? – indagou Mione, exausta, olhando-a com admiração.

-Adquiri a prática ao dormir com muitos homens – ela disse, orgulhosa. – Às vezes o "bem-bom" rola em véspera de prova, ou simplesmente está rolando em lugar público, então preciso ficar atenta. Consigo aproveitar o momento e pensar quais eram os ingredientes essenciais para preparar determinada poção.

-Interessante... – comentou Mione.

-É, mas necessita de prática e muita atividade na amiguinha. Lamento, Mione, mas essa qualidade você não vai adquirir tão cedo.

-Mas... – ela ergueu as mãos.

-Mãos não valem! É preciso um homem de verdade... Ou mais de um, como foi no meu caso.

-Você já tem um, Mione – lembrou Alone, quase tropeçando. – Só precisa levá-lo pra cama!

-Eu, não. Quero que _ele _me leve para a cama, e não o contrário!

-Então faça com que ele tenha essa vontade – disse Joyce, com um tom de educadora.

-Sim, vou tentar... Ei! Estamos chegando aos portões!

-Vamos conseguir salvar a pobre e indefesa Lanísia!! – comemorou Serena. – Nossa, já estou me sentindo uma heroína!

-"As Super Encalhadas"- disse Alone. – Um grupo de heroínas prontas a ajudarem garotas que não conseguem arranjar um namorado!

-Seria um sucesso! – falou Serena.

-Seria um fracasso, isso sim – replicou Hermione. – Nem nós mesmas nós conseguimos desencalhar direito... íamos ferrar a vida das coitadas...

Elas cruzaram os portões.

-Agora vamos mudar o ritmo – orientou Mione, parando e puxando a varinha. – Menos papo e mais ação!

-Oh, isso é o que eu costumo dizer pros caras que falam muito – comentou Joyce, dando uma risadinha.

-Vamos aparatar na Rua Principal do povoado, não é isso? – indagou Serena à Mione.

-Sim. Se a Lanísia preferiu ir caminhando, chegaremos antes dela.

-Todas prontas?? – Joyce fitou as amigas, que confirmaram. – Certo, então, quando eu contar até três... Um... Dois... Três!

Elas aparataram lado a lado em Hogsmeade. Joyce localizou-se e apontou a direção correta para a Bruxetes.

-É por ali! – as Encalhadas iam começar a correr, mas Joyce as impediu. – Não façam isso! Poderiam estranhar!

-Hum... Tenho uma idéia que fará com que não estranhem... – Alone sorriu, misteriosa.

-Que idéia??

Ela começou a correr e gritou para as amigas:

-Gente!! A bolsa exclusiva da Pradar está em promoção!!

Assim, elas puderam correr à vontade, misturando-se às outras mulheres que estavam em Hogsmeade e começaram a se precipitar em direção à loja que supostamente estaria oferecendo a bolsa da grife em promoção. Vendo que as Encalhadas tomavam um caminho diferente, uma delas chegou a gritar:

-A concorrência está diminuindo!!

-A bolsa é minha, é minha! – berrou outra.

-Excelente idéia, Alone! – elogiou-a Hermione, enquanto disparavam por uma rua escura.

-Obrigada. Só lamento como elas ficarão decepcionadas quando perceberem que não existe bolsa nenhuma em promoção...

-Já passei por isso, e não é nada bom... – comentou Serena.

-E vejam só: chegamos à Bruxetes...

A loja estava diante delas. Uma faixa indicava que a inauguração ocorreria em dois dias. Por enquanto, a fachada permanecia apagada durante a noite, de modo que a janela iluminada do andar térreo se destacava na escuridão.

-Talvez ele ainda esteja sozinho, apenas a esperando – sugeriu Serena.

-Vamos até a janela para verificar – disse Joyce. Olhou para os dois lados da rua. – Parece que não há ninguém por perto.

-Acha melhor irmos todas nós? – perguntou Mione.

-Bom, duas pessoas espiando a janela de um local dá no mesmo que quatro pessoas fazendo isso: é estranho do mesmo jeito.

-É, não tem porque nos separarmos – concordou Alone. Ela atravessou a rua e fez sinal para que as amigas a seguissem.

Reunidas diante da janela, elas espiaram...

As cortinas estavam afastadas, permitindo às garotas enxergarem toda a ala principal da loja. Entre os manequins, puderam visualizar Lanísia e Ted aos beijos.

-Nada anormal por enquanto... – disse Serena, tranqüilizando-se.

Dentro da loja, Lanísia encerrava o beijo ao afastar Ted com as mãos.

-Não... Aqui não...

-Por que não, docinho? – indagou o bruxo, erguendo o rosto da jovem. Sua voz expressava um carinho que ele jamais sentira. – Quer ir até a mansão outra vez?

-Sim... Você sabe que esses manequins não me deixam à vontade. Podemos ir até a sua mansão, usar qualquer um dos vários quartos! – ela acariciou o peito dele. – Dessa vez não seremos interrompidos, não é?

-Não, pode deixar comigo. Nenhum elfo imbecil vai incomodá-la com passos irritantes.

-Sendo assim... – ela abriu o pote que continha pó-de-flú; inclinou-se propositalmente para apanhá-lo, sabendo o efeito que tal movimento causaria em seu vestido curto. A reação entusiasmada de Ted foi presenciada pelas Encalhadas...

-Nossa, ele quase entrou na bunda dela – comentou Alone.

-Por um momento eu pensei que tivesse entrado... – disse Mione, horrorizada.

-Alerta-macho! – Joyce exclamou de repente. – O negócio dele já ficou erguido! Olhem lá o volume!

Ted levantou-se para apanhar um pouco do pó-de-flú, deixando bem à mostra o que Joyce havia apontado.

-Já está armado... Oh, minha nossa, o que será que ele vai fazer com esse facão? – perguntou Alone, aflita.

-Eu não sei, mas pelo que estou vendo dá pra ele fazer um belo estrago – comentou Joyce, arregalando os olhos diante do que via. – Ele podia tirar a calça pra gente admirar um pouquinho...

-Vai ver foi por isso que a "Vaclarissa" não gostou muito – sugeriu Hermione.

-Não tenha dúvida de que foi um dos motivos – concordou Joyce, apertando os olhos para enxergar melhor. – É preciso preparo para agüentar uma coisa como essa... Ah, acho que daqui a pouco vou conseguir dar uma olhadinha...

-Acha que ele vai tirar tudo?

-Acho que a calça vai arrebentar antes disso.

Dentro da loja, Lanísia também notou a animação de Ted e expressou surpresa através do olhar.

-Puxa... O que acontece aí embaixo??

-Será que preciso explicar como funciona o órgão sexual masculino? – ele riu, desdenhoso.

-Não. Eu sei para que serve faz tempo. A minha amiga Joyce me explicou bem como funcionava antes que eu pudesse ver um... Me diz uma coisa: fui eu mesma quem causou tudo isso nele?

-Sim. Ele está louco para invadir você.

-Humm... – ela gemeu. Jogou o pó-de-flú sobre as chamas da lareira. Fez um sinal com a mão convidando-o a fazer o mesmo e disse. – Mansão Bacon!

As Encalhadas ficaram tensas.

-Na certa estão indo até a mansão dele – falou Hermione. – Só precisamos esperar que Ted faça o mesmo para entrarmos na loja!

Ele fez; também desapareceu nas labaredas, deixando a loja ocupada apenas pelos manequins. Joyce adiantou-se até a porta do estabelecimento, apontando a varinha para a fechadura.

-_Alorromora!_

O feitiço foi o suficiente para permitir que elas entrassem na loja. Depois de todas passarem, Joyce trancou-a novamente, suspirando de alívio.

-Que sorte! Achei que a loja estava cercada por outros feitiços de proteção.

-Provavelmente ele deve cercá-la de alguma proteção adicional durante a noite, mas, no ânimo do momento, tendo a "diva" da loja ao lado dele, deve ter esquecido – opinou Hermione, enquanto passava os olhos pelos manequins. – Eles são um tanto assustadores, não acham?

-Sim – respondeu Serena. – Não ficaria aqui sozinha com eles de jeito nenhum!

-Meninas, sem muito papo! – alertou Alone, abrindo o vidro que continha pó-de-flú. – Vamos para a mansão!

-E se chegarmos lá e dermos de cara com os dois?

-Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar muito com isso – respondeu Joyce. – Vocês viram como o clima estava esquentando. Ele deve arrastá-la para o quarto dele rapidinho.

-Para _violentá-la._

-Aff, Serena, vira essa boca pra lá! – disse Mione, estremecendo. – Está pegando o pessimismo do Lewis! Voltando à nossa missão de resgate... quem vai primeiro?

-Eu vou – era Joyce quem se adiantava até a lareira, com a mão fechada cheia de pó-de-flú.

-Boa sorte!! – todas desejaram.

Joyce jogou o punhado de pó sobre as chamas e, em seguida, respirou fundo e disse:

-Mansão Lingüiça!

-_Bacon_!! – disseram as Encalhadas em uníssono; mas era tarde demais. Joyce já havia desaparecido.

-Droga! – Hermione chutou a perna do manequim mais próximo. – Qual é o problema que ela tem com esse sobrenome??

-Ela confunde as comidas – disse Alone. – Nossa, aonde será que ela foi parar?

-A única coisa certa é de que na mansão do Ted ela não está – falou Serena. – Pobre Joyce: perdida em algum lugar, sozinha...

-Isso não é bom... – murmurou Mione, pensativa. – Não podemos deixá-la. Uma de nós precisa fazer o mesmo que ela e dizer o nome da tal Mansão Lingüiça.

-Eu posso ir – Serena ofereceu-se, solícita.

-Ótimo – Hermione passou o pote de pó-de-flú para ela. – Será uma missão mais simples, então...

-Ei, ei, o que quer dizer com isso? – indagou Serena, irritada. – Que não sirvo para situações mais arriscadas?

Mione suspirou e respondeu com sinceridade:

-Sim.

-Olhe só, Hermione, eu...

Alone baixou a mão de Serena – que estava com o dedo em riste apontado para o rosto de Hermione – e interrompeu:

-Enquanto você discute a sua inteligência com a Hermione, a Lanísia pode estar na cama do Ted e a Joyce correndo risco de morrer em algum lugar desconhecido.

-É, tem razão – Serena, apressada, apanhou o pó. – Discutiremos isso depois, Mione! – ela avisou, antes de entrar nas chamas e pedir para ser direcionada até a tal Mansão Lingüiça.

-Agora somos nós – falou Mione, enchendo a mão com pó-de-flú. – Por favor, Alone, não confunda o Bacon com outra coisa!

-Relaxa, estou concentrada. Aquele verme não vai tocar em nossa amiga.

As duas disseram corretamente o nome da residência e, segundos depois, encontravam-se na lareira da sala da Mansão Bacon. Encolhidas dentro da lareira, elas examinaram o local com o olhar; a sala estava deserta.

-Eles já devem estar em um quarto – disse Alone. – Devo ficar triste ou contente com isso??

-Depende do que ele está fazendo com ela... – Hermione esticou a perna e saiu da lareira.

-Mione... Enlouqueceu?

-Para salvar a Lanísia não podemos ficar aí dentro! – ela olhou o local novamente. – Não tem ninguém por aqui, pode sair!

Nervosa, Alone deixou o esconderijo que a lareira proporcionava e juntou-se a Hermione na sala da mansão. Aos cochichos, encolhidas e de mãos dadas, as duas começaram a confabular:

-Eles devem ter ido até um dos quartos – disse Mione, apontando para a enorme escadaria que levava ao segundo andar.

-Talvez não...

-Acha que ele a levou pra onde, então?

-Ah, não sei... Mas essas coisas nem sempre acontecem nos quartos. O Harry me traçou no vestiário do campo de quadribol, por exemplo...

-É, mas não tem nenhum vestiário por aqui...

-Então eles podem estar na cozinha, porque...

-Quer saber? Vamos logo ver os quartos. Estamos perdendo tempo com essa discussão. Se não estiverem lá em cima, a gente examina os outros cômodos!

-Certo... – elas se encaminharam até os degraus da escadaria.

Galgaram os degraus em silêncio, mas não pararam em momento algum. As palmas das mãos suavam devido à tensão do momento; tentando transmitir apoio uma à outra, elas colocavam mais força no aperto de mão.

Ao alcançarem o patamar, as duas pararam, indecisas...

-E agora? Pra que lado vamos? – perguntou Alone.

-Não faço a menor idéia... Seguimos por um dos dois lados, passamos na frente de todos os quartos, e, se não os encontrarmos, voltamos...

-Shhh! – fez Alone, pousando um dedo sobre os lábios de Hermione e fazendo-a calar-se imediatamente.

Mione fitou-a, sem compreender e, em resposta, Alone apontou para a sala; Hermione olhou na direção que o dedo da amiga apontava e viu a sombra gigantesca e assustadora sobre o carpete; a sombra de alguém que se aproximava...

Ela sentiu o coração disparar e, após o momento de choque, segurou a mão de Alone e sussurrou:

-Corre.

Elas entraram no corredor à direita. Mione girou a maçaneta da primeira porta, mas esta estava trancada.

-Já volto, minha diva... Não saia daí, hein? – elas ouviram a voz de Ted e notaram o tom irônico utilizado na pergunta.

Puxando a varinha do bolso, Hermione destrancou a porta. Aflitas, ela e Alone entraram no dormitório e respiraram, aliviadas, ao trancarem a porta.

-Será que estamos seguras aqui? – indagou Alone, ofegante.

-São muitos quartos... Seria muito azar ele estar vindo justamente pra cá.

-Mesmo assim, é melhor ficarmos prevenidas – Alone olhou o quarto onde estavam. A mobília era simples; havia uma cama de solteiro, uma cômoda, um guarda-roupa e um caldeirão pequeno que, pelo aspecto, não devia ser utilizado com freqüência. – Parece um quarto de visitas... – ela foi até o guarda-roupa. – Vamos nos esconder aqui dentro... – ao abrir a porta e olhar para o interior do móvel, Alone levou um susto. Não havia roupas ali dentro, apenas livros. Hermione, atrás da garota, estranhou a reação da amiga e aproximou-se.

-Algum problema??

-Sim. Mas entre primeiro, ele pode estar vindo pra cá!

Elas entraram no guarda-roupa, subindo nos livros que estavam empilhados e encostaram as portas.

-_Lumus – _Alone acendeu a varinha e apontou-a para a capa de um dos volumes. – Veja, Mione. Um livro sobre feitiços proibidos.

-Minha nossa... – exclamou Hermione, pegando o livro das mãos da amiga. – _Feitiços impróprios para bruxos grandiosos. _Foi isso que a assombrou?

-Não... Dê uma olhada na capa desse aqui – ela mostrou outro volume. – Mais feitiços malignos... Todos os volumes guardados aqui dentro se referem a feitiços e rituais proibidos.

-Quem possui uma coleção como essa é capaz das coisas mais terríveis...

-Não tenha dúvida disso, Mione...

-Ele não veio para esse quarto. Seria bom descobrirmos onde ele está agora.

-Ah, não sei não... Da próxima vez pode ser que não dê tempo de fugirmos...

-Vamos fazer o seguinte: ficamos com a porta entreaberta e, ao avistarmos qualquer sinal de movimento, nós o seguimos. Estamos bem perto do patamar; se ele sair do quarto onde está agora para descer para o térreo terá que passar por ali.

-Oh... Está bem – respondeu Alone, temerosa. Elas deixaram o esconderijo, ambas com as respectivas varinhas em punho, prontas para qualquer ataque.

Mione abriu um pouco a porta. Sentindo um medo descomunal, ela e Alone aguardaram. Uma hora a sombra ia reaparecer... ou Ted Bacon empurraria aquela porta e encontraria as duas...

* * *

Uma música alta e estridente estremecia as paredes da Mansão Lingüiça. A pedido de Serena, Joyce saiu da residência com a amiga. Sobre o caminho de pedras que levava à porta da mansão, já livre de toda a barulheira, Serena contemplou a fachada, enojada.

-MANSÃO LINGÜIÇA: PEGUE EM UMA OU USE A SUA... Que palhaçada é essa?? – ela perguntou, apontando para a placa pendurada acima da porta. Ao lado das palavras, havia o desenho de um homem e de uma mulher, nus.

-Eu ainda não entendi direito, mas confesso que achei bastante interessante – disse Joyce, sorridente.

-Quando você saiu da lareira também foi recepcionada pelo cara da calça rasgada??

-Sim!!

-Oh, minha nossa... – Serena estremeceu. – Ele me ajudou a sair da lareira, e quando virei para agradecer... A calça estava rasgada atrás!! Aparecia tudo!!

-E do lado tinha uma mulher com os peitões de fora, você viu?

-Claro. Tinha como não ver??

-Eu reparei que é a única lareira disponível. Acho que as mulheres são recepcionadas pelo Calça Rasgada e os homens pela Peituda.

-E aquele povo se esfregando em cima do balcão?? Todos pelados, se pegando lá em cima, Joyce!! E rodeados por aquelas luzes...

-Sabe, eu estava achando que era apenas alguma danceteria mais liberal, mas to achando que é mais do que isso... "Pegue em uma ou use a sua": isso é um incentivo ao ato sexual!

-Eu vi um cara passando uns galeões para uma das garotas, mas achei que era um prêmio pela performance dela...

-Deve ser um prêmio antecipado pela performance que ela terá na cama, isso sim! – opinou Joyce, olhando para as janelas. – Olhe: todas as cortinas fechadas. É... Isso deve ser um prostíbulo luxuoso.

-Olá, Joyce! – uma voz cumprimentou-a.

-Oi, tio Eddie! – ela acenou. O tio continuou caminhando rumo às portas da mansão. Ela olhou para Serena, ainda contente por ter visto o tio. – O que será que ele faz por aqui... OHHHHH!! – Serena segurou-a para que ela não caísse com o espanto.

-Parece que o seu tio veio usar a lingüiça dele...

-Que absurdo... Vamos até lá, Serena! Quero ver o que esse velho abusado vai fazer lá dentro!

-Ah, eu não quero voltar pra lá...

-Deixe de ser mole! É só encarar naturalmente!

-Um bando de mulher com a amiguinha de fora e um bando de homens com as coisas balançando... É, realmente, Joyce, é fácil de encarar com naturalidade! – replicou Serena, irônica.

-Então ande com os olhos fechados! Eu seguro a sua mão.

Serena aceitou, mas foi resmungando.

-Mansão Lingüiça... Que coisa mais bizarra!

-Estamos cercadas por coisas bizarras, amiga – disse Joyce. – Nem fique impressionada...

-Vê logo o que o seu tio está fazendo para darmos o fora daqui!

Elas abriram as portas da mansão. De imediato, foram cercadas pelo som ensurdecedor. Segurando Serena pela mão, Joyce caminhou entre as diversas mesas dispostas no saguão, cujo chão era coberto por um carpete vermelho-escuro. As paredes, também vermelhas, eram cobertas por desenhos dourados. Além do balcão onde as pessoas nuas dançavam, havia diversas plataformas dispostas pelo saguão, divididas por outros casais que se esfregavam sem parar em danças sensuais.

Joyce olhou para a escada e viu diversos casais subindo. Era uma mansão feita para ambos os sexos: algumas mulheres subiam ao lado dos funcionários, e homens subiam os degraus acompanhados das dançarinas seminuas.

-Isso aqui devia se chamar Mansão da Perdição – comentou Joyce ao ouvido de Serena, para fazer-se ouvir ao barulho do local.

-Aposto como você está gostando muito – respondeu Serena.

-Oh!! Não posso acreditar que eles façam isso!!

-O quê? Encontrou algo pior?

-Não! _Muito melhor!!_

Ela correu, puxando Serena. Aproximou-se de um estande onde uma mulher – que, para sua surpresa, estava inteiramente vestida – atendia; no alto, estava a faixa: PROVADOR.

A placa que havia chamado a atenção de Joyce anunciava:

**ESCOLHA O SEU TAMANHO FAVORITO E ENTRE NO PROVADOR!**

_Roland – P_

_Balazar – G_

_Hugo – GG_

_Melvin – XG_

-Olá, querida!! – Joyce cumprimentou a atendente. – Esses tamanhos aí se referem a...

-As lingüiças deles – a mulher respondeu. – E aí, vai querer entrar no provador??

-Sim!!

-Joyce, que provador é esse? – perguntou Serena, assustada. Ela abriu os olhos e leu a placa. – Você enlouqueceu??

-Ainda não! Oh, Serena, é uma oportunidade única! Não posso desperdiçá-la! – olhou para a atendente novamente. – Quero provar o XG!!

-É maior de idade?

-Sim.

-Então entre! – ela conduziu Joyce até a frente do provador que trazia a indicação: XG. – Tem certeza de que não quer um número menor? Não sei se...

-Pode ficar tranqüila. Eu vou agüentar!

-Tudo bem... Já que está dizendo... – a mulher balançou os ombros e abriu a cortina.

O interior do provador era iluminado por uma luz rosada, que aumentava o ar de sensualidade. Havia um sofá e uma cama; o homem estava sentado no sofá. Joyce foi se aproximando, esquecendo-se totalmente de Serena. Seu coração batia acelerado, sintoma de sua ansiedade excessiva. Ao chegar mais perto, viu que o tal Melvin estava de cabeça baixa, aguardando-a.

-O-oi... – ela cumprimentou, tocando-o no ombro.

O homem ergueu o rosto. Joyce gritou:

-_TIO EDDIE??_

* * *

Após poucos minutos – que, para elas, pareceram horas – elas ouviram sons de passos e uma sombra se destacar no patamar: Ted havia saído do outro corredor e agora descia para o térreo.

Hermione e Alone saíram do quarto. Alone tocou o ombro da amiga e questionou, em seu ouvido, se estariam fazendo a coisa certa.

-Ele pode ter carregado a Lanísia para algum lugar oculto. Não tem jeito: precisamos segui-lo.

Cautelosas, elas alcançaram o patamar e espiaram a sala. Ouviram os passos de Ted distanciando-se para o mesmo lado de onde ele havia saído anteriormente. Temendo perde-lo de vista, elas desceram a escadaria correndo.

As duas seguiram pela sala e encontraram um único corredor. Seguiram o corredor até o fim, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer ruído; não ouviram som algum vindo do aposento, e não sabiam dizer se isso era um bom ou mau sinal...

De onde estavam, elas podiam ver uma mesa cercada por cadeiras elegantes, o que fez Mione supor que se tratava de uma sala de jantar; ao saírem do corredor elas confirmaram essa suposição. A sala era luxuosa e encontrava-se deserta; Alone indicou uma passagem no lado esquerdo, que provavelmente correspondia à cozinha.

Elas seguiram para essa passagem, procurando captar algum sinal de que Ted estava ali dentro. Só havia silêncio; elas atravessaram e entraram na cozinha da residência. Ver que Ted não estava parado ali pronto para atacá-las fez com que ambas suspirassem profundamente.

Por um momento, Hermione pensou que não havia como seguir em frente, mas uma porta de madeira no fundo do aposento revelou que estava enganada. Instintivamente, ela olhou para a fresta que havia entre a porta e o piso e reparou que havia luminosidade no aposento que a porta ocultava e, mais do que isso, havia_ sombras lá dentro_; alguém caminhava lá dentro, agitado. Ela indicou a parte inferior da porta para Alone, que arregalou os olhos ao perceber que havia alguém no outro aposento.

Hermione fechou os olhos, tomou fôlego e, sendo seguida de perto por Alone, começou a caminhar na direção da porta.

As pernas bambeavam, mas ela permaneceu firme, seguindo até a porta...

Estava a poucos passos quando a voz de Ted tornou-se audível...

-...foi difícil encontrar essas algemas, minha diva, você não sabe como foi complicado! Os trouxas vendem esses acessórios justamente para fazer brincadeiras desse tipo, mas eu precisava de algo mais resistente; não estava muito convencido de que você ia querer brincar comigo, não sei porquê... Então, resolvi me prevenir e comprar esse par que não pode se destruído por nenhum tipo de magia. Não acha que dessa maneira será mais divertido?? Você só sai se eu quiser.

-Ted, me tire daqui... – elas ouviram a voz de Lanísia, e perceberam que a amiga estava chorando.

-Isso... Implore... Peça para que eu a deixe em paz. A coisa fica mais excitante, sabe?

-Não toque em mim!

-Calma, diva! Calma! Você tem razão; afinal, por que perder tempo com carícias se temos coisas mais interessantes para utilizar? – ele gargalhou. – Tenho até um artefato que vai deixar a brincadeira mais divertida! Vou buscá-lo.

Alone agiu mais depressa que Hermione; agarrando o braço da amiga, ela se agachou e, juntas, as duas se esconderam debaixo da mesa, ficando ocultas pela toalha de mesa que a cobria.

Ted abriu a porta.

Ele atravessou a cozinha e saiu.

Assim que ele deixou o aposento, Mione e Alone deixaram o esconderijo e correram para dentro do local onde Lanísia fora deixada.

O que elas viram fez com que se esquecessem momentaneamente de Ted...

O local era uma espécie de quarto para empregados. Lanísia estava deitada em uma cama de casal, ainda utilizando o vestido com que saíra, embora este trouxesse rasgos que antes não estavam ali. As mãos estavam algemadas, presas à uma prateleira que ficava situada logo acima da cama. Ao ver as amigas ali dentro, Lanísia sorriu entre as lágrimas.

-Que bom que estão aqui... – disse ela. – Ted enlouqueceu; do nada ele apareceu com essas algemas... Não tive como reagir, ele é mais forte do que eu...

-Ele fez isso porque sabe que você não tem interesse algum nele – explicou Mione. – Graças à Clarissa, ele já está sabendo dos nossos planos.

-Por isso viemos até aqui – disse Alone. – Para evitar que ele faça algo contra você.

-Nós não poderemos mais enganá-lo, por isso seria muito bom se você conseguisse descobrir...

-O quê? – Lanísia olhou para a amiga, incrédula. – Você quer que eu continue a investigá-lo? Olhe só como estou, Mione! Esse cara vai abusar de mim e depois me matar!

-Justamente por isso! Sei que parece assustador, mas não existe melhor momento para descobrir o que ele e Frieda tramaram no passado. Ele pensa que é o fim da linha pra você, e vai acabar falando pelos cotovelos...

-Hermione, se vocês me deixarem aqui será mesmo o fim da linha...

-Não vai. Estaremos por perto para evitar...

Elas ouviram sons de passos.

-Ele está vindo – murmurou Alone, alarmada.

Mione apontou para um pequeno sofá que estava encostado na parede do fundo.

-Vamos ficar ali atrás!

-Meninas, voltem aqui! – pediu Lanísia, mas as garotas não a escutaram e desapareceram atrás do sofá. – Droga! Estou perdida... Ele vai acabar comigo...

* * *

Joyce levou as mãos à boca.

-Não posso acreditar... Tio Eddie!! Eu pensei que era um tal de Melvin!

-Melvin é meu nome de guerra...

-Droga!! Eu pensei que você trabalhasse com fabricação de vassouras! – disse Joyce, indignada.

-Não, minha filha, dou duro aqui mesmo.

-É, e bem _duro, _não é??

-Desculpe... Mas não costumo falar que trabalho aqui na Mansão Lingüiça. Não podia imaginar que você ia vir até um dos vestiários, ainda mais o do tamanho XG!

Joyce corou.

-Que saco, não quero falar sobre esses assuntos com o senhor! – ela virou-se para sair do vestiário. Antes de sair, indagou. – É XG mesmo?

Tio Eddie baixou a cabeça.

-Não pergunta isso, Joyce, eu fico com vergonha...

Indignada, ela abandonou o vestiário e segurou a mão de Serena, que estava caminhando, perdida, pelo saguão.

-Vamos embora! O lugar é ótimo, mas perdi a vontade de farrear.

-Desistiu??

-Sim. Mas não me intimidei pelo tamanho; o problema era o dono do "negócio".

-Que bom, não vejo a hora de sair daqui. Você não sabe os apuros que passei... Com os olhos fechados acabei esbarrando em coisas indevidas.

-Acha que ainda vale a pena irmos até a mansão do Ted?

-Acho que não. Talvez as garotas já tenham voltado para o castelo. Vamos para lá.

Elas passaram pelos corpos seminus que ladeavam a lareira e, pedindo para serem direcionadas até a Bruxetes, as duas deixaram a mansão da perdição.

* * *

Ted voltava ao quarto; ele olhou Lanísia de cima a baixo e sorriu maliciosamente.

-A jovem indomável presa e forçada a fazer tudo o que eu quiser... hummm... Isso é excitante demais!

Lanísia percebeu que as mãos dele estavam ocultas pelo próprio corpo. Intrigada, ela perguntou:

-O que está escondendo aí atrás?

-Ah, está doidinha para saber, não é?? Eu não disse que ia buscar uma coisa? Então... O artefato misterioso que faltava para a nossa brincadeira tornar-se ainda mais divertida é este aqui – ele revelou o chicote, diante do olhar perplexo de Lanísia. – Que tal? Uma brincadeira sadomasoquista – ele girou o chicote, desferindo um golpe sobre o guarda-roupa e sobre o sofá. Alone e Mione, escondidas atrás do móvel, estremeceram com o susto. – Incrível, não acha? Que tal receber golpes como esses no seu corpinho tão maravilhoso?

-Tudo bem, Ted. Mas solte-me...

Ele fingiu que estava pensativo e, depois, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

-Não, não... Nem pensar! Já reparou que sempre acontece alguma coisa quando estamos quase conseguindo dormir junto? É intrigante, até... O que é ainda mais curioso é que sempre é você quem interrompe... Isso é muito esquisito... Bom, mas deixa pra lá. Agora estamos num quarto isolado da mansão, nada poderá nos interromper e você também não terá como ir embora... – ele riu desdenhosamente.

-Depois disso... O que fará comigo?

-Se quer saber se vou soltá-la, a resposta é _não._ Você passará de diva à _escrava_; iremos nos divertir de várias maneiras, até que você se canse e implore para as brincadeiras terminarem...

-E o que vai acontecer quando... Quando eu cansar?

Ted agachou-se ao lado da cama, aproximou bem o rosto e sussurrou:

-Irei jogá-la no_ lixo._

Irritada, Lanísia cuspiu no rosto dele.

-Eu tenho nojo de você! – ela gritou, forçando as algemas.

Ele limpou o rosto com um lenço, sem tirar os olhos dela; o sorriso desdenhoso voltou a surgir.

-Você terá ainda mais depois de tudo o que fizermos nesse quarto, minha escrava – ele levou a mão ao rosto dela e acariciou-a. – Não devia ter me enganado...

Hermione e Alone estavam certas; ele _sabia..._

-Nós não descobrimos nada importante, Ted. Deixe-me ir...

-VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE! O QUE MAIS IRRITA É TER SIDO ENGANADO POR VOCÊ! Que se danem as descobertas que vocês fizeram! Você não devia ter me usado! Isso é algo que eu não suporto, de maneira nenhuma!

Assustada demais para falar qualquer coisa, Lanísia observou-o em silêncio, perdido em sua própria fúria.

-Já fui enganado uma vez... E sempre afirmei que não ia acontecer de novo!

Mais para ganhar tempo do que seguir o plano das amigas, Lanísia perguntou:

-Quem o enganou? Uma mulher?

-Sim. Não uma mulher sensual como você. Ela não utilizou o meu desejo sexual para atingir seus objetivos, mas mexeu com outro tipo de paixão... A paixão por dinheiro; a minha avareza...

-Quem foi essa mulher?? – perguntou Lanísia, embora já esperasse qual seria a resposta...

-Frieda. Eu odeio aquela mulher, assim como estou odiando você agora! Não era isso que você e suas amigas estavam investigando? Então, aí está a resposta: eu odeio Frieda porque ela é igual a você: dissimulada, falsa, capaz de mentir e mexer com as paixões humanas para conseguir o que quer... – ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. – Frieda me deu um golpe...

-Tem a ver com a fortuna do seu pai?

-E depois ainda diz que não sabia muita coisa! Oh, minha diva, será que não percebe que não adianta mentir mais?? Sim, tem a ver com a fortuna do meu pai – ele sentou-se na beira da cama. – Era muito dinheiro; milhões de galeões. Mas a única forma de tocar em uma parte ínfima daquele dinheiro era pedindo permissão para o papai... Não suportava ser filho de quem era e não poder tocar na grana. Ele dizia que mesmo quando eu completasse dezessete anos precisaria da permissão dele para efetuar qualquer movimentação. Assim seria até que ele batesse as botas; quando isso acontecesse, eu teria livre acesso a toda fortuna.

-Você... Por acaso, você tomou providências para que isso acontecesse?

-Sim – ele puxou um charuto do bolso, acendeu-o e começou a fumar. – Não dava pra esperar o velho morrer naturalmente; vai saber quanto tempo ia levar pra isso acontecer. Sem falar que também havia o risco dele casar-se novamente e, se isso acontecesse, a grana seria deixada para a esposa. Teria outra barreira em meu caminho! Tive que planejar a ida do velho ao cemitério por isso...

-Então por que o deixou casar-se com Frieda?

Ele tragou e respondeu:

-Porque Frieda fazia parte do esquema.

Ele levantou-se e começou a caminhar pelo quarto, ainda segurando o charuto em uma das mãos.

-Frieda fazia visitas ocasionais à nossa casa. Ela presenciou uma das várias brigas que tive com o velho por causa de grana. Como sempre, eu expressei a minha revolta em não poder gastar a quantia que quisesse quando bem entendesse. Percebendo a minha ambição, Frieda foi até o meu quarto naquela mesma noite, afastando-se dos outros com o pretexto de que precisava ir ao banheiro. E, no meu quarto, ela revelou um plano terrível que havia formulado e seduziu-me com uma proposta bastante atraente... – ele interrompeu-se para tragar o charuto. – Íamos fazer com que o velho morresse e dividiríamos a fortuna dele em partes iguais ao deixarmos apenas os nossos nomes no testamento.

Lanísia sentiu um frio na barriga; era algo tão cruel que, para Ted, parecia ter sido banal...

-Além do resultado maravilhoso, o plano de Frieda também era muito engenhoso. Não havia como não fazer parte dele! Você não sabe o que a mente daquela mulher é capaz de criar... Ela havia criado o plano _perfeito!_ Não haveria investigação; não haveria a menor suspeita de assassinato, porque o velho ia se matar!

-Como poderiam ter essa certeza?

-Porque ele estaria apaixonado por ela. E Frieda nem precisou conquistá-lo; usamos magia para fazer com que isso acontecesse.

-Uma poção de amor?

-Não; sem amadorismos. Fizemos um ritual que o deixou perdidamente apaixonado. Frieda havia descoberto como fazer em um livro bem nebuloso.

-Foi assim que ela conseguiu casar com ele?

-Exatamente. Ela precisava de mim para executar o feitiço e deixá-lo apaixonado por ela. Segui as instruções que ela me passou e realizei o Feitiço da Devoção na aliança do papai. Consegui fazer com que ele a retirasse e assim pude realizar o feitiço. Quando ele a colocou, ficou apaixonado por Frieda, e assim ficaria para sempre, a não ser que retirasse o objeto.

-Ele estava fora de si... Então foi por isso que casaram tão rápido...

-Sim. Frieda não queria perder tempo; eu, muito menos. Apaixonado como estava, o velho alterou o testamento a pedido da esposa: metade da herança para ela, a outra metade para mim.

Ele apagou o charuto e sentou-se outra vez; a lembrança lhe causava revolta, mas ele continuou:

-No dia do suicídio, estava rolando uma festa na mansão. No quarto, ela fez com que ele alterasse o testamento novamente. Foi nessa alteração que ela me passou a perna, ao pedir que ele deixasse a maior parte da herança para ela. Em seguida, avisou que não o amava mais. Aquilo o deixou perturbado, infeliz; talvez ele acabasse se matando por vontade própria, mas isso podia levar tempo. Então, usamos um empregado ambicioso para servir como _conselheiro_... Walter, era esse o nome. O tal Walter disse ao velho que Frieda não voltaria mais para ele, que não adiantava mais viver, deixando assim a abertura para ele sentir-se atraído pelo suicídio. Encontrando um machado à sua disposição, papai proporcionou o espetáculo diante de todos, ferindo a si mesmo até a morte.

Lanísia engoliu em seco; estava imóvel, perplexa com as palavras de Ted.

-Fiquei admirado com o sucesso do plano de Frieda; Walter embolsou uma mísera quantia pelo "serviço", que para um pobre era até muita coisa. E eu... – ele chutou uma cadeira, derrubando-a no chão. – Herdei uma quantia mínima! Só percebi que havia ocorrido uma nova alteração no testamento quando o documento foi lido! A safada da Frieda ficou com a maior parte da grana, quebrando o nosso acordo!

Ele aproximou-se de Lanísia novamente, segurando-lhe o rosto.

-É por isso que odeio ser enganado. Sentir que fui "usado" me deixa maluco... Você me usou, assim como a ordinária da Frieda. Não pude puni-la com isso, mas você... Será bem fácil de castigar...

-Por que não conseguiu vingar-se dela?

-Porque existe algo que preciso encontrar... E ela tem uma coisa que pode me incriminar.

-Que coisa?

-Uma carta que escrevi a ela na época em que íamos colocar o plano em prática. Uma carta que ela inseriu dentro do cabo do machado que o meu pai utilizou para se matar. Eu tento recuperar essa carta, mas ela não me entrega... Quando ela ficou sabendo que eu estava aqui em Hogsmeade, veio visitar-me para saber se havia algum motivo na minha aproximação. Repeti que queria a carta, ela veio com uma resposta malcriada e tomou um soco na cara... Imagino que ela deve ter precisado explicar aos aluninhos o que significava aquele hematoma no rosto... Mas eu acabei me arrependendo de ter batido na velha ordinária; ela me causou um susto depois disso.

-O que ela fez?

-Colocou o machado no quarto do Walter. Ele tentou matar um aluno de Hogwarts, mas acabou morrendo no atentado... Os aurores encontraram o machado no quarto dele e acharam que ele era um tipo de _serial killer_, que matava sem razão, apenas por diversão. Ver aquele machado nas mãos dos aurores me assustou... Se eles descobrissem que não era um machado comum, se encontrassem o que havia dentro do cabo, eu estaria perdido. Frieda sabia que eu reconheceria o machado, assim como sabia como eu ficaria apavorado; ela fez de propósito. Imagino que não tenha sido a única razão para ela colocar o machado no quarto do infeliz, mas que foi uma das razões, não tenho dúvida disso.

-Mas os aurores ainda podem encontrar o documento dentro do machado... Eles ficaram com a arma, não?

-Sim. Mas depois a própria Frieda fez questão de avisar que havia retirado a carta. Foi o que eu disse... Era só para rir da minha cara. O desespero dos outros é diversão para ela.

-E você sabe onde foi parar essa carta?

-Provavelmente está no dormitório dela, escondido em algum canto. Se eu conseguisse pôr as mãos nela, poderia provar a todos que Frieda está envolvida no suicídio do meu pai, e ela não teria nenhum meio de provar que eu a ajudei!

-Mesmo com essa carta, você não tem certeza se conseguirá provar o envolvimento dela?

-Não... Como eu disse, existe algo que preciso encontrar... A aliança do meu pai.

-Frieda a pegou?

-Sim. Ele foi enterrado com ela, mas Frieda a retirou do dedo dele depois disso. Escondeu em algum lugar que desconheço... Acontece que o Ritual da Devoção fica gravado no objeto para sempre. Mesmo que papai já tenha morrido, é possível comprovar que ele foi realizado, através da aliança, e Frieda _sabe disso._ Por isso ela desapareceu. Sem a carta e sem a aliança, estou de mãos atadas... Estou só aguardando a inauguração da Bruxetes para, quem sabe, ser convidado a entrar em Hogwarts e finalmente pôr as mãos na carta... Ou encontrar a maldita aliança!

-Eu posso encontrá-las pra você!! É, posso sim, Ted! Só me tire daqui e não faça nada comigo! Invadindo o quarto da Frieda, tenho chances reais de pôr as mãos nelas...

Ted girou o chicote, dessa vez na direção de Lanísia; ela gritou. O chicote estalou na coxa da jovem, provocando uma onda súbita de dor.

-Nem pensar! – ele abriu o zíper da calça. – É hora da diversão!

Hermione e Alone ergueram-se ao mesmo tempo; com as varinhas direcionadas para as costas de Ted, as duas o estuporaram.

Ted foi erguido no ar e estatelou-se contra a parede.

-As chaves! Precisamos das chaves!! – gritou Mione, desesperada.

-Aqui na mesa de cabeceira! – avisou Lanísia, angustiada. Seu olhar desesperado estava pousado em Ted, que, aparentemente, havia desmaiado. – Depressa! DEPRESSA! Ele vai acordar!!

Mione apanhou a chave e segurou as algemas.

-Tente não tremer tanto! – ela pediu à amiga. – Isso está atrapalhando.

Lanísia respirou fundo e tentou se controlar. Sem os estremecimentos da garota, Hermione conseguiu enfiar a chave na fechadura e abrir a algema direita. Lanísia sacudiu o pulso dolorido, percebendo a marca roxa que se formara em sua pele; enquanto isso, Mione encontrava a fechadura da algema esquerda e inseria a chave para efetuar a abertura. Com um estalido seco, a algema esquerda também se abriu.

-Oh, que alívio... Minha nossa... – gemeu Lanísia, massageando o pulso esquerdo. Ela deslizou da cama para o chão, chorando.

-Eu sei, minha amiga – disse Alone, agachando-se e abraçando-a. – Fique tranqüila, ele não vai mais tocá-la. Agora, vamos: levante-se! – ela ajudou-a a se levantar. – Precisamos dar o fora daqui antes que ele acorde!

Hermione, parada ao lado da porta, observava o bruxo atentamente; sem tirar os olhos dele, fez sinal para as amigas.

-Ele ainda está desmaiado, podem vir!

Elas deram a volta na cama para chegarem à porta. O corpo de Ted bloqueava o caminho, de modo que as duas precisaram saltá-lo.

-Ai, que vontade de pisar bem em cima do "negócio" dele! – disse Lanísia, trincando os dentes em fúria.

-Controle-se! – pediu Alone. – Um movimento desses ia fazer com que ele acordasse!

-Vai ficar para outra oportunidade, mas aviso a você: ainda vou fazer isso.

Elas juntaram-se à Hermione. Mantendo as varinhas em punho, Hermione e Alone atravessaram a cozinha, ambas oferecendo apoio à Lanísia.

-Vocês são malucas... – ela comentou. – Custava me soltar logo que chegaram?

-Sim – respondeu Mione. – Se fizéssemos isso, não saberíamos a metade do que Ted contou a você. Só precisamos de provas para colocar a Frieda atrás das grades... E ele também.

Elas alcançaram o corredor que levava à sala. Nesse ponto, Lanísia tropeçou e foi amparada por Alone, que a segurou pelos ombros.

-Calminha, Encalhada! – ela riu. – Você já sofreu demais por hoje... – Alone olhou para trás, com o intuito de olhar para Hermione, e o _viu..._

Ted, com um olhar homicida amedrontador, segurava um enorme vaso azulado sobre a cabeça, pronto para golpear Hermione.

-MIONE, CUIDADO!!

Hermione voltou-se, com a varinha em punho, e, rapidamente, bradou:

-_ESTUPEFAÇA!_

Ted foi lançado no ar, assim com o vaso que segurava. Com enorme estrondo, ele caiu, o vaso espatifando-se ao seu lado em grandes cacos de porcelana.

Mione observou tudo, sem ação; quando se acalmou, agradeceu à Alone.

-Se não tivesse olhado para trás, ele teria estourado a minha cabeça...

-Ele é duro na queda – comentou Lanísia. – Vamos andando. Chega de surpresas assustadoras!

-Só espero que as meninas estejam bem... – suspirou Mione.

-Ei, por quê? O que aconteceu com elas??

-A Joyce errou ao dizer o nome da mansão e pediu para ir até a Mansão Lingüiça!

Lanísia começou a gargalhar.

-Não ri não, mané, isso é sério – disse Alone, censurando a reação da amiga.

-Desculpem... Mas será que a Joyce não fez isso de propósito? – questionou Lanísia.

-Por que faria? – indagou Mione.

-Porque existe sim uma Mansão Lingüiça. É um lugar freqüentado por bruxos assanhados. É cheia de homens e mulheres que dormem com as pessoas em troca de dinheiro, mas alguns vão até essa mansão apenas para ver shows de strip-tease... É sacanagem pura!

-Não, ela deve ter ido por engano – disse Alone. – Mas deve ter _adorado_ o engano...

Utilizando pó-de-flú, elas retornaram a Bruxetes. Sabendo que Joyce devia estar muito contente na Mansão Lingüiça, as três deixaram a loja e, do lado de fora, aparataram diante dos portões de Hogwarts.

* * *

-Meninas, vocês _precisam_ conhecer a Mansão Lingüiça!! – disse Joyce, entusiasmada, na manhã seguinte, à mesa do café da manhã.

-Está bem, Joyce, nós já entendemos – falou Alone, entediada. – Você não pára de falar nessa tal mansão desde ontem! Muda o texto, por favor!

-Joyce parecia uma criança num parque de diversões – recordou Serena, sorrindo.

-Se parar pra pensar, era mesmo! Afinal, quais são os "brinquedos" favoritos da Joyce, meninas?? – indagou Lanísia.

Elas gargalharam, maliciosas.

-E se o negócio XG não fosse do tio dela, a noite teria sido ainda mais bacana, não é, Joyce? – zombou Serena.

-Isso... Vai rindo... Pode rir! Quando isso acontecer com você, eu é que vou rir!!

Serena, percebendo que algo como aquilo nunca aconteceria com ela, resolveu deixar para lá e nem responder.

-E o Ted? – perguntou Mione, tomando um gole de suco de abóbora. – Tudo o que ele falou se encaixa com as lembranças de Lewis. As conversas misteriosas que ele havia presenciado entre Ted e Frieda... Até mesmo a presença do Walter na sala quando Frieda não tolerava ver os empregados entre os convidados... O estrondo que ele escutou dentro do quarto, que corresponde ao momento em que o testamento foi alterado... E a devoção sem limites do Sr Bacon por Frieda...

-Isso tudo também explica porque Frieda tem tantos conhecimentos sobre pessoas que possuem os sentimentos alterados por magia – disse Serena. – Por isso ela desconfiou tão rápido que havia alguma coisa errada em Lewis pouco depois de termos realizado o ritual...

-Agora, será que Ted vai falar com a Frieda? – perguntou Mione. – Contar a ela o que nós já sabemos?

-Acho que sim, mas não tão cedo – opinou Alone. – Precisamos invadir o dormitório dela e pôr as mãos na carta e na aliança antes que ela as retire de lá! Isso se estiver lá...

-Será que Lewis nunca viu nenhuma das duas? – perguntou Mione, olhando para Serena. – Sei lá, algum envelope que a mãe dele guardasse em algum lugar especial... Ou alguma caixinha onde ela guardasse a aliança do falecido...

-Só há um jeito de descobrir – respondeu Serena.

* * *

Em seu dormitório, Frieda bebia uma xícara de café diante de sua mesa. A pesquisa ainda não havia dado grandes resultados, mas ela continuaria tentando; desconhecia o quanto as "garotas ordinárias" já sabiam a seu respeito. Era melhor não parar de agir.

Ela abriu o livro _A alquimia do amor_, o próximo título a ser analisado. Ajeitou os óculos de leitura e percorreu o índice com o olhar, como sempre fazia. Percebeu pelos nomes dos capítulos que se tratava de um livro completo, cheio de feitiços e rituais. Bom, talvez a sorte lhe sorrisse aquele dia e ela finalmente encontraria...

A mão que ela estendia para virar a página parou.

Frieda franziu a testa, intrigada.

A ponta superior de uma das páginas se destacava, enegrecida porque _havia sido queimada._

Será que teriam queimado a página inteira? E se tivessem feito isso, por que motivo haviam procedido dessa forma?? Para se livrar do conteúdo da página?

Ela abriu o livro diretamente na página que trazia a ponta chamuscada. A primeira coisa que Frieda notou foi que, com exceção da ponta, a página do livro estava normal. A segunda – que a deixou de queixo caído – foi ler o nome do ritual que o texto ensinava a realizar...

-_A Fogueira das Paixões... _– ela balbuciou, quase sem fôlego, fitando, admirada, a ilustração das mulheres dançando ao redor da fogueira.

Até podia imaginar as vagabundas pulando perto do fogo...

* * *

-Lewis, quero que preste bastante atenção e procure se recordar – pediu Serena, sentada na beira da cama em que o garoto repousava, na Sala Precisa. – Você por acaso já viu a sua mãe escondendo alguma carta?? Existe alguma correspondência que ela guarde em um lugar especial?

-Humm... – ele mordeu o lábio, enquanto pensava. – Não, acho que não... Ela tem uma caixa onde guarda as cartas mais importantes, mas nunca a vi guardando alguma correspondência em um lugar diferente.

-E a aliança do Sr Bacon? Ela guardou, por acaso?

-Não. Acho que foi enterrada com ele...

-Como eu imaginava – suspirou Hermione. – Temos duas pistas que poderiam levar Frieda diretamente para Azkaban, mas não sabemos onde encontrá-las! A velha não deixa rastros!

-Que velha?? – perguntou Lewis à Mione.

-Sua mãe.

-Oh...

-Isso... Não irrita você? Não fica ofendido por alguém chamar a sua mãe de velha??

-Nem um pouco – respondeu Lewis, tranqüilo, recostando-se nos travesseiros. – Ela está bem enrugada mesmo.

-É impressionante como _o que fizemos _criou um bando de retardados... – debochou Lanísia.

-Meninas, acho que já podemos liberar o Lewis – disse Serena; o rapaz observava, mas não dava a menor atenção à discussão. – Já tiramos todas as informações que poderíamos obter com ele...

-Sim, mas deixe isso bem claro à sua sogra psicótica – lembrou Joyce. – Senão ela enfeitiça o coitado outra vez, e aí, já viu, não é?

-Certo... Só uma correção... – ela baixou o tom de voz para que apenas as amigas pudessem ouvir. – Ela não é mais minha sogra.

-Ah, pára com isso, Serena – falou Joyce. – Você não pode desistir do Lewis por causa do que aquela tirana idosa diz!

-Não, já está decidido... Se continuar com ele, vamos querer transar e, se isso acontecer... Nem quero imaginar as conseqüências...

-Espere aí, mas você pode transar sem ter filhos – disse Lanísia.

-Sei... Posso saber como??

-É só usar o Feitiço de Prevenção!

-_Feitiço de Prevenção??_

-Isso! Você lança na "ferramenta" do cara, no caso, do Lewis, e ele fica envolvido por uma barreira protetora, que não permite que nada a ultrapasse.

-Não sabia que isso existia!! – exclamou Serena, admirada.

-Ah, por favor, por que você achava que a Joyce nunca engravidou? – ela deu um tapa camarada nas costas de Joyce. – Se isso não existisse, ela já teria uns dez filhos!

-Obrigada por me pegar como exemplo, Lanísia – agradeceu Joyce, num tom que indicava que ela não parecia tão grata.

-Puxa, fiquei surpresa agora... – comentou Hermione. – Essa prevenção eu também desconhecia...

-Existem bruxos do Ministério que desaprovam isso – falou Lanísia. – Acham que estimula as pessoas a terem vários parceiros. Por isso não ensinam essa prevenção nas escolas...

-E como é essa barreira protetora? – indagou Mione, os olhos brilhando de fascinação.

-Azulada e brilhante – foi Joyce quem respondeu. – Cria um efeito fantástico quando você faz besteirinhas em lugares escuros. Na hora da diversão, fica um apaga-acende, apaga-acende, apaga-acende, apaga-acende...

-Uh... – Hermione e Serena gemeram, enquanto os rostos ficavam corados.

-Lembra um abajur no momento em que eles estão excitados... – comentou Joyce. – Ah, Serena, podemos fazer uma demonstração agora no Lewis, se quiser... – ela já ia caminhar até o rapaz, mas Serena a interrompeu.

-Não, nem pensar!

-Poxa, não pegarei nele não...

-Mesmo assim, Joyce!

Ela parecia firme no que dizia; Joyce guardou a varinha, admitindo a derrota.

Serena voltou para perto de Lewis.

-Pode se levantar! Você já está bem o suficiente para sair dessa sala e voltar a vida normal – ela anunciou a novidade com um enorme sorriso.

-Que bom! – ele levantou-se e segurou a mão dela. – Vamos juntos??

-Claro – ela respondeu; ia beijá-lo no rosto, mas Lewis virou o rosto para que os lábios dela encontrassem os seus. Serena, surpresa, não teve forças para interromper aquele beijo. Quando os dois perderam o fôlego e ambos se afastaram, ela completou. – Juntos... Sempre!

A saída dos dois, juntinhos, foi acompanhada do enorme suspiro dado em uníssono por todas as outras Encalhadas.

* * *

Clarissa primeiramente certificou-se de que Rony e as Encalhadas não estavam por perto; depois, ao constatar que nenhuma delas estava ali, no pátio, ela aproximou-se de Draco, que escrevia sem parar em um pergaminho.

-Humm... Planejando alguma coisa? – ela perguntou.

No pergaminho, havia um desenho muito mal feito; Draco havia desenhado um quadrado e, dentro dele, inserido um bonequinho.

-Sim – ele respondeu, lentamente. – A morte do meu rival.

-O que isso tem a ver com a morte dele?

-Vou prendê-lo em um lugar fechado – ele respondeu, reforçando o traço do quadrado. – E lá dentro ele terá apenas a minha companhia, e nenhuma alternativa de fuga.

-Será que isso vai dar certo? – ela perguntou, zombeteira. Acariciou os cabelos de Draco. – Lembre-se de que você já fez isso antes, naquela cabine do Lorenzo´s, e não deu muito certo...

-Agora será diferente – Draco fitou-a, os olhos cinzentos sem brilho. – Ninguém poderá abrir a porta.

-Como pode ter certeza? Se a chave ficar com você, Draquinho, Rony pode tomá-la com um simples feitiço e...

-Não! Estaremos sem varinha e a chave estará do lado de fora.

-Com quem?

-Com você.

Clarissa ficou surpresa com a resposta.

-Comigo??

-Sim. Você me ajudou até agora. Não quer ver-me feliz ao lado da Hermione?

-Claro que sim, Draquinho – ela apertou uma das mãos dele e sorriu. – Pode contar comigo. Eu seguro a chave pra você, e a porta só será aberta quando Rony já estiver mortinho.

-Ótimo... Obrigado!

-Imagina, querido... Será um prazer... – ela apontou para a figura. – Já decidiu em que lugar fará isso?

-Ainda não – ele desenhou uma poça de sangue ao redor do boneco solitário que representava Rony. – Só falta isso. _O lugar._

* * *

Frieda, entusiasmada, perambulava pelo dormitório com o livro aberto em suas mãos. Quanto mais lia sobre o ritual, quanto mais fitava a ilustração, mais certa ficava de que aquele _era_ o ritual praticado pelas garotas...

-..._"exigindo apenas três ou mais pessoas"... "a fumaça da fogueira segue as pessoas cujos nomes estão escritos nos papéis"... "uma paixão avassaladora, imensa, inexplicável. Uma devoção sem limites..."._

Ela passou o dedo pela ponta chamuscada no papel.

-Só pode ter sido esse ritual! De todos os possíveis rituais e feitiços que encontrei, esse é o mais _lógico _de todos. Precisa ser feito em grupo e não existem grandes exigências para a sua realização... Pode ser feito por qualquer pessoa, até mesmo por aquele bando de adolescentes encalhadas! E o _efeito..._ A devoção sem limites... Sim, o ritual criou a simulação perfeita de uma paixão verdadeira; isso era visível no Lewis... Ah, _tem que ser este!!_ Este é o ritual!

Alguém bateu na porta. Frieda colocou o livro em uma gaveta e, recompondo-se, abriu.

Ao ver as cinco garotas diante de si, ela sentiu uma vontade quase incontrolável de gargalhar e dizer a elas que o jogo havia acabado. No entanto, ao lado delas, estava Lewis, que era muito mais do que o seu filho; era um dos enfeitiçados pelo ritual, uma cobaia que vinha na hora certa, no momento certo, trazido por suas próprias inimigas.

_Nunca subestime o poder de um inimigo, sim, é o que dizem por aí, _ela pensou, triunfante. Engolindo o orgulho, ela disse, no mesmo tom seco de sempre:

-Resolveram libertar o meu filho?

-Digamos que já descobrimos o suficiente – provocou Hermione.

-Se prepare, Frieda, porque surpresas vêm por aí – disse Serena.

-Sim. Eu sei – ela respondeu, deixando escapar um sorriso. Ela puxou Lewis para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta.

-Não gostei daquele sorriso – comentou Mione, assustada.

-Relaxa! – falou Alone. – Ela apenas não quer reconhecer que estamos quase ferrando a vida dela, enquanto ela não conseguiu encontrar nada contra nós.

-Espero que seja isso – disse Hermione. – Bom, devo estar ficando paranóica... Vamos, daqui a pouco começa a primeira aula...

-É, e eu ainda preciso dar comida pra Chana – falou Joyce, fazendo com que a aluna do terceiro ano que passava ao seu lado arregalasse os olhos diante do que considerou um comentário um tanto indecente.

* * *

-Lewis, sente-se aqui – pediu Frieda, estendendo uma cadeira para o filho.

Lewis, confuso, fez o que a mãe lhe pediu.

-Responda: se eu tentasse impedir o relacionamento entre você e Serena, o que você faria?

-Enlouqueceria – ele respondeu, sério. – Faria tudo para impedir que isso acontecesse.

-Você a ama acima de tudo?

-Sim.

-Você se recorda de como era diferente antigamente?? Do que você achava da minha opinião a respeito de vocês dois?

-Não... – ele fechou os olhos, esforçando-se. – É difícil lembrar... Tem coisas do meu passado que parecem ter se apagado... Vejo fogo, mas sempre vejo isso quando...

-Você vê _o quê? _– Frieda levantou-se, derrubando a cadeira ao efetuar o movimento.

-Fogo – repetiu Lewis. – Uma grande labareda. Aparece algumas vezes, quando tento recordar certos momentos...

-As sensações que você sentia antes do ritual ser realizado... – disse Frieda, pensativa. – Desapareceram...

-O que disse?

-Nada, filho. Nada... – ela riu, animada. – Agora não resta mais dúvidas... – o sinal tocou. – Vista o uniforme e vá para a sala. Enquanto isso, vou dar a minha primeira aula; vou ver se termino antes do horário, para fazer uma visitinha a certas alunas.

Ela saiu da sala, rindo, orgulhosa de si mesma. Havia _vencido._

* * *

Augusto estava quase terminando a sua aula. A porta estava aberta. As Encalhadas, assim como os colegas, estavam concentradas em suas redações quando Frieda passou pelo corredor, cantarolando em voz alta:

-A Fogueira...

Hermione ficou gelada; olhou para as amigas e viu o próprio olhar de pânico refletido nos rostos delas.

Enquanto isso, os outros alunos entreolhavam-se, confusos. Frieda, indiferente, continuou a cantoria pelo corredor:

-Fogueira... Fogueira... Paixões...

As Encalhadas ficaram sem ar... Os corações disparados... O suor frio brotando das peles...

_Ela havia descoberto. _De alguma forma, _havia descoberto._

O sinal tocou naquele instante. As cinco saíram da sala, apressadas. Frieda continuava caminhando pelo corredor, mas, em meio à movimentação dos alunos, sua cantoria tornou-se inaudível. Juntas, as garotas aproximaram-se dela. Então, Frieda, diante de seus olhares aterrorizados, disse o nome do ritual, aquilo que elas haviam feito e que ela nunca deveria descobrir...

-A Fogueira das Paixões!!

* * *

**N/A: Fiquei sem tempo nos últimos dias, e isso provocou a demora na atualização. Espero que tenham gostado. Peço desculpas pela demora. Conto com o seu comentário! Abraços!**


	34. Unidos

**CAPÍTULO ****34**

** _Unidos_**

_O cerco se fecha..._

**-Frieda... Vamos conversar... **

**-A diretora saberá que vocês a realizaram.**

**-Você não tem como fugir da verdade. E ninguém pode ajudá-la.**

..._as coisas estão cada vez mais complicadas para as Encalhadas._

* * *

As Encalhadas tiveram a sensação de que o chão havia sumido debaixo de seus pés; por alguns segundos, elas não souberam o que falar, como agir, por um motivo muito simples: não havia _o que fazer._

-Eu acho que devo dar os parabéns a vocês... – falou Frieda, satisfeita com a reação das garotas. – Foram muito espertas. Escolheram um ritual perfeito para laçar os rapazes...

-Frieda... Vamos conversar... – Hermione adiantou-se, num apelo que provavelmente seria inútil.

E foi.

-Você acha que alguma coisa pode me convencer a não contar para a Minerva o que vocês fizeram? – ela perguntou, olhando para Mione com ar de desdém. – Oh, achei que você fosse mais inteligente, Srta Granger... O pânico nos deixa abobalhados, não é? – ela riu. – Até pessoas inteligentes cometem burrices quando estão assustadas, sim, eu compreendo. Não que eu tenha passado por um momento tão terrível como este, porque, ao contrário de vocês, eu sou muito mais _razão _do que emoção. É preciso agir sem deixar rastros, queridinhas, coisa que vocês não fizeram muito bem. Armaram a Fogueira, atraíram os machos, a apagaram, mas acabaram deixando um pouco de fumaça solta por aí... O livro, minha nossa, _o livro em que vocês aprenderam o ritual _solto nas prateleiras da biblioteca! E ainda com uma marca recente em uma das páginas! _Tolas._ Tolas demais, todas vocês. Amadoras! Uma coisa é certa no terreno das coisas erradas: se for para aprontar, apronte direito. Para a minha imensa felicidade, vocês não fizeram isso, e agora pagarão por esse erro.

Ela contemplou os cinco pares de olhos que a miravam com um misto de medo e ódio.

-Podem ficar irritadinhas... Hoje vocês já vão dormir em Azkaban!

Frieda afastou-se, deixando no ar o rastro enjoativo de seu perfume. Confusas e temerosas, as Encalhadas a seguiram. Augusto, parado ao lado da porta, estranhou a movimentação e resolveu verificar o que estava ocorrendo.

Passando por entre os alunos que tumultuavam os corredores, as Encalhadas ainda insistiam:

-Frieda, por favor...

Os alunos que passavam por elas nem prestavam atenção aos apelos das garotas e às negativas da professora. Ela citou o nome do ritual outra vez, mas os estudantes que estavam por perto também não acharam nada de interessante no título "Fogueira das Paixões"... exceto o professor Augusto, que continuava seguindo-as. O nome do ritual fez com que ele despertasse instantaneamente; ele também ouviu o que veio a seguir...

-A diretora saberá que vocês a realizaram.

Era Frieda Lambert quem dizia aquilo, olhando para Lanísia e para as amigas da garota. As palavras congelaram Augusto onde ele estava; se alguém tivesse olhado para ele naqueles três segundos, teria se assustado. Ele ficou imobilizado, a face empalidecendo, os olhos vidrados. Na mente de Augusto, o corredor desapareceu e ele viu apenas escuridão, como se tivesse desmaiado. Em sua mente, ele permaneceu parado, mas, na realidade, o seu corpo recomeçou a caminhar; estava _agindo sozinho._

O corpo de Augusto contornou as pessoas que bloqueavam o caminho com extrema habilidade; em alguns momentos, precisou usar de força física para passar, dando pequenos empurrões. Por mais que o xingassem, o rosto do professor não desviou-se em momento algum; seus olhos permaneciam abertos, embora ele nada enxergasse.

Quando chegou suficientemente perto das Encalhadas, Augusto diminuiu o ritmo dos passos e continuou a segui-las, ouvindo atentamente...

-Um ritual como a Fogueira das Paixões merece punição perpétua – dizia Frieda naquele momento. – Vocês nunca mais sairão de Azkaban.

Os olhos de Augusto foram fechados quando o recado sobre a descoberta de Frieda foi transmitido para os outros quatro corpos que estavam dominados pelo poder da Fogueira das Paixões.

* * *

Juca Slooper observava o casal de papel d´_O Manual Posicionado de Posições_ executarem uma posição denominada "Nem Aí". O boneco de papel apoiava o cotovelo direito no chão e colocava a mão direita sobre o queixo, como se estivesse pensativo; a mão esquerda ficava próxima ao quadril, que se remexia enquanto ele deflorava a sua parceira. A boneca arreganhava as pernas de papel enquanto ele não parava de se movimentar. Pelo modo como o pescoço do boneco estava posicionado, Juca percebeu que devia ficar com a cabeça um pouco de lado.

-Isso deve aumentar a sensação de que eu não estarei nem aí para o que está acontecendo... – supôs, enquanto deitava-se num colchão, tentando imitar a posição do boneco. – Mão esquerda aqui... Cotovelo direito no chão... É, como se eu estivesse pensando em algo mais interessante do que a minha vareta estará realizando... – ele terminou de se ajeitar e voltou a fitar o casal de papel. – Hum... Ótimo! Estou na mesma posição que ele. Agora, quando Joyce estiver comigo, eu começo a movimentar... – e ele começou, enquanto mordia o lábio. – E movimento... E vai... E vai... Ui... E vai...

De repente, a mente de Juca desligou-se e uma parte desconhecida que existia dentro dele sobrepôs-se a todos os seus sentidos. Essa parte recebeu o recado que havia partido do corpo de Augusto...

O corpo de Juca, controlado por aquela força misteriosa, vestiu-se, guardou o Manual na mochila e saiu da sala em passos rápidos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy ia aproveitar o intervalo entre as aulas para ver se conseguia encontrar o lugar ideal para encurralar Rony no que, segundo os seus planos, seria a última e definitiva investida para eliminar o seu inimigo.

Estava subindo a escadaria de mármore quando os pensamentos nebulosos que envolviam sua mente como nuvens negras foram dissipados instantaneamente, substituídos por idéias tão malignas quanto às suas, idéias que, no entanto, _não eram dele, mas precisavam dele para serem postas em prática._

A mão de Draco fechou-se sobre o corrimão, com força, enquanto ele recebia o recado, os olhos fechados e apertados em concentração...

Ao abri-los, um murmúrio passou pelos lábios finos do rapaz...

-Não vai dizer... Não vai...

O corpo de Draco continuou a subir a escadaria de mármore até o topo, onde, com a expressão imutável, ele aguardou...

* * *

Distraído enquanto saía do banheiro, Harry foi pego de surpresa quando Colin Creevey molhou o seu rosto com um líquido esverdeado. Harry fechou os olhos e tirou os óculos para secá-los, enquanto o coração batia acelerado.

-O que... O que pensa que está fazendo?

Colin o observou, ansioso, enquanto o rapaz apontava a varinha para os óculos e secava as lentes. Ele enxugou os olhos com a manga das vestes e, colocando os óculos, fitou Colin, que ainda não havia respondido, com profunda irritação.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? – repetiu.

Colin passava a taça de onde saíra aquele líquido esverdeado de uma mão para a outra, sem perder o olhar de interesse.

-Você não está se sentindo... _diferente?_

-Diferente? Como assim? – Harry coçou a cabeça, confuso.

-Quanto ao que sente por mim... Não está sentindo algo mais forte por mim?

-Ah, sim – respondeu Harry; por um momento, os olhos de Colin brilharam, triunfantes; só por um momento. – Estou com muita raiva de você, e com certeza não sentia isso antes do que aconteceu aqui.

-Oh... – a animação de Colin desapareceu. Desanimado, ele jogou a taça contra a parede; ela se espatifou em inúmeros cacos. – Droga! Não serviu pra nada!

-A intenção não era me irritar? Porque, se fosse, essa sua brincadeirinha deu resultados!

-Não... Não era para deixá-lo nervoso... – Colin cruzou os braços.

Havia encontrado a receita para aquela poção e resolvera prepará-la. A poção prometia eliminar o poder de feitiços que mexiam com sentimentos, mas, pelo que Colin pôde constatar, não eliminava a força do que a galinha da Alone e suas amigas igualmente penosas haviam feito.

Antes que pudesse dar qualquer desculpa para Harry, o rosto dele se modificou de tal forma que Colin assustou-se. Ele empalideceu, e os olhos verdes arregalaram-se tanto que Colin achou que o garoto estava sofrendo algum colapso nervoso. De repente, fecharam-se com força. As dobras formadas na testa pareciam indicar que ele estava em profunda concentração.

_Será que deu certo?_, pensou Colin, sentindo a esperança retornar com força total. _Será que a poção leva mesmo alguns segundos para surtir efeito?_

Quando Harry reabriu os olhos, eles estavam da mesma forma: saltados, arregalados, concentrados.

Acreditando que Harry finalmente se libertara da paixão que sentia por Alone, Colin aproximou-se dele, estendo a mão para o seu rosto...

-Harry, que bom...

Harry empurrou-o com uma das mãos; Colin caiu no chão. Ao erguer o rosto, ele viu Harry afastando-se em passos rápidos, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás.

-Não deu certo... Que saco! – ele resmungou. – Mas o que será que deu nele para ficar daquele jeito? Porque... – ele franziu a testa. – Ele estava com uma força acima do normal. Não parecia ser o Harry...

Não, não parecia.

Nem um pouco.

* * *

Lewis causou irritação ao parar no meio do corredor, quando o recado transmitido pelo corpo de Augusto atingiu a sua mente.

-Ei, cara, está maluco? – foi um dos gritos de reclamação.

Indiferente aos protestos, Lewis abriu os olhos e começou a caminhar bem rápido; o motivo, contudo, não eram as reclamações dos colegas de escola.

Havia algo a fazer e o tempo era curto.

* * *

Conforme o que havia sido comunicado ao corpo de Draco, Frieda seguia para o Saguão de Entrada. O rosto do rapaz, desprovido de emoção, fixou o olhar na professora; fitá-la foi o bastante para transformar as feições pálidas de Draco numa máscara de fúria.

As Encalhadas continuavam atrás dela, fazendo apelos que eram ignorados.

-Escute uma coisa, Frieda: se nos denunciar, a gente fala o que você fez...

-Ah, Lanísia, você sabe que ninguém daria ouvidos a um bando de garotas safadas e que não possuem prova nenhuma do que estão dizendo.

Ela divertia-se com o pânico que provocava nas garotas.

Quando elas começaram a subir a escadaria, o corpo de Augusto parou no Saguão, deixando que Draco prosseguisse na vigilância. Quando elas atingiram o topo e seguiram para a esquerda, Draco foi atrás, fechando os olhos para comunicar aos outros a direção que Frieda havia tomado.

Eles já sabiam, pela direção, qual lance de escadas ela ia subir para chegar até a sala de Transfiguração. Comunicando-se mentalmente, o plano foi traçado.

Para que desse certo, precisavam que Frieda estivesse sozinha, mas as cinco garotas não deixavam de segui-la.

Coube a Juca Slooper e Harry Potter o papel de desviá-las.

Com gestos mecânicos, Harry e Juca explodiram dois vasos com as varinhas e, agachando-se, apanharam os dois cacos mais pontiagudos.

O som da explosão sobressaltou Frieda e as garotas.

-Que barulho foi este? – indagou a professora, irritada.

Ela olhou para o corredor que se abria à sua direita e viu os cacos de cerâmica espalhados pelo chão, sob os pés de dois rapazes que estavam de costas para ela. Frieda revirou os olhos e reclamou:

-Será que não podem ser menos barulhentos em suas brincadeirinhas ridículas? – respirou fundo e, em seguida, sorriu para as Encalhadas. – Sorte deles que estou com ótimo humor.

-Frieda, espere... – começou Lanísia, que já ia seguir a professora quando foi interrompida por Alone, que segurou o seu braço com força. – O que foi?

-Eu conheço o magricela ali.

-É, também acho que conheço o mais redondinho – falou Joyce.

Harry e Juca se voltaram para as garotas ao mesmo tempo.

Joyce gritou e Alone teve uma ligeira vertigem, sendo amparada antes de cair pelos braços de Mione e Serena.

Cada um dos garotos segurava um caco de porcelana, cujas pontas estavam próximas aos pescoços.

-O que estão pensando em fazer? – perguntou Hermione, assustada.

-Não agüento mais sentir tanto amor pela Alone – falou Harry. – Por mais que esse amor seja correspondido, parece que nunca é o suficiente para mim.

-Eu também, Joyce – disse Juca. – Gostar de você parece que é um sofrimento constante, por mais que você diga que ainda ficaremos juntos. Não suporto mais. Prefiro acabar com tudo de uma vez por todas – ele aproximou a ponta ainda mais, fazendo com que ela chegasse a tocar a pele.

-NÃO! – todas as Encalhadas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, apavoradas.

Frieda ouviu o grito de Joyce quando a garota gritou ao ver os rapazes, mas achou que era algo causado apenas pelo desespero das cinco amigas, por isso ignorou e continuou a caminhar.

Aproximava-se do lance de escadas que faria com que chegasse ao próximo andar...

No corredor para o qual essa escadaria a levaria, Lewis Lambert olhava para os dois lados, preocupado com uma possível aproximação. Naquele momento, Draco Malfoy surgiu, ofegante, na ponta do corredor, fazendo um sinal positivo com o dedo; a barra estava limpa.

Lewis, então, puxou a barra de ferro que havia conjurado e preparou-se.

Chegando ao outro corredor, Augusto, vendo a professora iniciar a subida dos degraus que a levariam para a morte, fechou os olhos e comunicou a Lewis que a inimiga estava a caminho.

Quando os sons dos passos estavam suficientemente próximos, Lewis saiu do canto em que estava escondido e, em um único golpe, brandiu a barra de ferro contra a cabeça da professora.

Frieda perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu rolando pelos degraus da escadaria.

O corpo só parou quando atingiu o piso do corredor, onde a cabeça da professora bateu com força.

As Encalhadas ouviram o impacto do corpo chocando-se contra o chão.

-Nossa, o que será que aconteceu agora? – perguntou Serena, sem tirar os olhos de Harry e Juca.

Para alívio das garotas, os dois soltaram os pedaços de cerâmica ao mesmo tempo, largando-os com extrema tranqüilidade.

Alone e Joyce correram até eles e os abraçaram. Serena, Mione e Lanísia dispararam para o outro corredor, onde, de longe, avistaram o corpo de Frieda estendido no piso, inerte.

-Oh, minha nossa... – falou Mione, sem ar. – Meninas! Meninas, corram aqui! – gritou para a direção em que Alone e Joyce estavam.

Elas aproximaram-se lentamente do corpo da professora; Alone e Joyce juntaram-se a elas. Encolhidas, elas fitaram o rosto de Frieda, que estava imóvel, com várias escoriações e um corte profundo na testa.

Ali, diante delas, estava o _cadáver de Frieda Lambert._

* * *

Alone saiu para pedir ajuda. Em questão de poucos minutos, uma multidão se formou no corredor, composta por alunos e professores.

Minerva perguntou às Encalhadas o que elas tinham visto e o que ouviram; elas explicaram à diretora que apenas escutaram o corpo da professora batendo no chão. A informação foi confirmada por Harry e Juca, assim como por duas garotas do segundo ano que caminhavam pelo corredor no momento em que ela caiu.

-A marca na testa indica que foi assassinato – informou Filch. Ele alteou a voz, olhando para os inúmeros rostos curiosos que observavam. – Alguém a golpeou no alto da escada, ou enquanto ela subia. Ninguém viu nada suspeito no corredor acima? – ele apontou para as escadas.

Houve silêncio na multidão. Draco e Lewis estavam presentes, mas sabiam tão pouco quanto os outros. Não tinham idéia do que havia acontecido.

-Se alguém lembrar-se de alguma coisa, me procurem – pediu Rebecca. – O culpado sofrerá a pior das punições!

Madame Pomfrey examinou o corpo rapidamente.

-A morte foi provocada pelas pancadas que ela sofreu na cabeça. Ela pode ter morrido logo com o primeiro golpe, ou quando bateu a cabeça em um dos degraus, ou até mesmo quando se chocou contra o piso do corredor. Vou levá-la até a ala hospitalar para confirmar.

A maca com o corpo passou por cima de todos os curiosos. Minerva comunicou que as aulas seriam canceladas naquela tarde e também no dia seguinte, quando seriam realizadas as cerimônias fúnebres. Ela ofereceu as condolências a Lewis, assim como várias pessoas que ali estavam; Lewis as recebia, agradecia, mas não derramava nenhuma lágrima. Diante da enorme paixão que sentia por Serena, a morte de sua mãe não representava uma grande perda.

As Encalhadas ainda estavam em estado de choque. Alone, que ainda tremia devido ao nervosismo, olhou para as amigas, e falou, lentamente:

-O segredo são as cinzas.

-Não entendemos nada – falou Mione, confusa.

-Para anular o poder da Fogueira... Eu já sei há algum tempo, mas não tinha coragem de contar. O segredo são as cinzas – repetiu.

Elas entreolharam-se, surpresas e aturdidas.

-Vamos para a Sala Precisa _agora _e você vai nos explicar tudinho! – disse Joyce, tão irritada quanto às outras Encalhadas.

* * *

-Alone... – Hermione estava sem palavras. – Por que nos escondeu isso? Você sabia como era importante descobrir a reversão da Fogueira!

-Importante pra você, Mione! – replicou ela, em tom de defesa. – Pra você, não pra mim! Sei que para a maioria das Encalhadas encontrar a reversão era essencial, mas para mim, não! Sem a Fogueira o Harry volta para a bicha do Colin e eu não tenho chance alguma de conquistá-lo, sabem por quê? Porque eu não posso dar pra ele o que ele procura; o que ele gosta!

As outras apenas a observaram, enquanto a garota, descontrolada, apontava o dedo indicador na direção de Lanísia.

-Vejam Lanísia, por exemplo! Ela também se deu bem com a Fogueira, mas se descobrisse algo importante contaria a vocês, não por ter um caráter melhor do que o meu, mas porque mesmo sem o ritual ela tem chances reais de fisgar o professor Augusto. Já eu, não! Não tenho chance nenhuma! Vocês _entendem isso?_

Ela aguardou a resposta das garotas. Foi Hermione quem quebrou o silêncio.

-Alone, o que você fez foi muito grave. Eu entendo a sua situação, mas, durante esse tempo em que você nos escondeu isso, o Draco podia ter matado o Rony e se não acontecesse essa fatalidade com a Frieda, estaríamos prontas para uma partida sem volta direto para Azkaban.

-Eu sei que fiz besteira, Mione. Sermão é o que eu menos preciso. Fiquei em dúvida várias vezes, mas em nenhuma delas tive coragem de contar a vocês. Afinal, uma reversão para a Fogueira significa abrir mão do Harry para sempre. E vocês sabem como eu gosto dele – ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não havia mais o que argumentar. Puxando uma das cadeiras que havia na sala, ela sentou-se e perguntou. – E então? Serei expulsa do grupo assim como a Clarissa?

-Não sei... – respondeu Joyce, fitando as outras com ar de dúvida. – O que você fez não foi tão grave...

-E não foram atos de psicopata – lembrou Serena.

-É, não mesmo – concordou Joyce. – Mas... Veja bem, Alone, agora que temos a idéia de procurar algo que envolva cinzas, vamos reiniciar a busca pelo ritual de reversão. Como poderemos confiar em você? Não me leve a mal, mas digo isso pensando que você pode encontrar algo que nos ajude e nos esconda outra vez... – constrangida, Joyce olhou para as amigas, pedindo ajuda. – Vocês também não pensam assim, meninas?

Mione, Lanísia e Serena concordaram. Alone não ficou ofendida com o receio das garotas.

-Entendo o que estão sentindo – disse ela. – Eu também me sentiria da mesma forma. Mas garanto a vocês que não esconderei mais nada. O susto que tomei hoje foi o suficiente para me despertar de uma vez por todas. E algo que vi recentemente também...

-O que você viu? – indagou Lanísia.

Ela começou a examinar as próprias unhas, como se tocar naquele assunto a incomodasse e ela precisasse procurar alguma função para distrair a mente enquanto falava.

-Observei o Colin de longe e vi como ele estava sozinho. Ele não tem amigos, não tem ninguém... Ele estava muito triste, por causa do Harry, é claro, e eu percebi que, se o poder da Fogueira terminar, eu é que sofrerei por causa dele, mas conseguirei me recuperar porque, ao contrário dele, eu tenho vocês... – ela diminuiu a voz no final da frase.

-Como é que é? – perguntou Mione.

-O que?

-Não entendemos o que você disse no final da frase... – explicou Serena.

Alone voltou à observação das unhas.

-Que ao contrário dele, eu tenho vocês.

-OHHH! – elas suspiraram, emocionadas.

-Que coisa meiga! – disse Mione, comovida.

-E então... – Alone ergueu o olhar. – Ainda faço parte do grupo?

-Depois do que você disse? – perguntou Lanísia, a voz falhando devido à emoção. – Você apelou, é sacanagem!

Ao mesmo tempo, Lanísia, Hermione, Serena e Joyce foram até Alone e a abraçaram, deixando claro que ela ainda era uma Encalhada.

-Agora só precisamos encontrar a reversão para nos livrarmos desse pesadelo de uma vez por todas – disse Joyce, enxugando as lágrimas. – E estou confiante de que vamos encontrar logo.

-As aulas da tarde foram canceladas devido à morte de Frieda – falou Mione. – Vamos para a biblioteca agora mesmo! Precisamos encontrar algo que envolva cinzas e que sirva para despertar os rapazes... Ah, não vejo a hora de nos livrarmos da Fogueira!

-Vamos almoçar primeiro – organizou Joyce. – Temos a tarde inteira para pesquisarmos. Então, fica marcado: depois do almoço, reunião na biblioteca!

E, naquele momento de esperança, elas sentiram, mesmo sem combinarem, que era hora de bradar o grito de guerra do grupo:

-_Encalhadas, Encalhadas, tão lindas e apaixonadas!_

* * *

Elas estavam sentadas na mesa da Grifinória, almoçando, quando Serena viu Lewis passar e, não encontrando um lugar disponível perto dela, ir sentar-se mais adiante.

-Vou falar com o Lewis rapidinho, meninas... – ela avisou.

-Humm... Conhecer o Feitiço da Prevenção te animou um pouquinho, não foi? – disse Lanísia, maliciosamente.

-É... Digamos que sim... Mas o assunto não é esse. Ele acabou de perder a mãe. Preciso consolá-lo.

-Eu não sei se ele está muito triste com isso – comentou Hermione, apontando para o lugar onde o rapaz estava sentado.

Serena olhou.

Lewis almoçava despreocupadamente.

-É, parece que não – concordou Serena. – Então, posso voltar ao assunto sujo...

-Delícia! – exclamou Joyce, animada.

-Estive pensando, e esse Feitiço da Prevenção pode facilitar as coisas. Pensei bem e, tomando cuidado, poderia dormir com ele a vida inteira e não correr o risco de termos um filho.

-E ainda economiza com iluminação – lembrou Joyce. – Já disse, fica um cone iluminado muito útil. Mesmo quando o cone estiver sem uso...

-Não estamos falando em economia doméstica – avisou Mione.

-É, Joyce, essa não é a questão – disse Serena. – Sei que agora estou mais inclinada a ficar com o Lewis. Mesmo depois que ele voltar ao normal, quando tudo acabar, ele vai aceitar o início do nosso namoro, agora que a mãe dele não está mais entre nós. E acho que quero continuar ao lado dele... Mas, enquanto isso, vou perguntar como foi a reação dos colegas ao vê-lo aparecer de repente... Até logo, meninas!

Ela levantou-se e foi até ele.

-Estava pensando na tentativa de suicídio do Juca e do Harry... – começou Joyce. – Percebi uma coisa curiosa. Assim que ele soltou o caco, o rosto dele se modificou. Antes não parecia que era o Juca... Ele falava as coisas de uma maneira diferente, como se estivesse lendo um texto... Era como se fosse uma cena ensaiada.

-É... – Alone concordou. – Harry também estava assim. Mas achei que era pela tensão do momento...

-Não acho que tenha sido – discordou Joyce. – Tudo aconteceu de uma maneira... – ela procurou a palavra exata – ..._sincronizada. _Vejam bem: eles olharam para nós no mesmo momento; ficaram posicionados do mesmo jeito; soltaram os cacos no mesmo instante; e, depois disso, eles voltaram ao normal. Eu tinha, diante de meus olhos, o Juca outra vez; mas, enquanto estava ameaçando se matar, eu tive a impressão de que o cara que estava na minha frente _não era o Juca!_ É meio absurdo, mas era como se o corpo dele estivesse lá e não fosse controlado por ele mesmo...

-Também pensa assim, Alone? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Harry estava estranho, sim... Mas, também, não há nada de normal em tentar se matar, não é mesmo? – ela voltou a olhar para o seu prato e tomou um susto. – Ei, onde foi parar o meu pedaço de torta? – ela olhou em volta; quando observou Joyce, percebeu um estranho movimento debaixo da blusa da garota. – Joyce, você por acaso trouxe a Chana pra almoçar?

-Que pergunta absurda... – Joyce riu. – Está certo que eu gosto de transar, mas não tenho hora marcada para essas coisas acontecerem...

-Joyce, não disfarça! Você entendeu muito bem o que eu disse! Tira essa blusa, anda!

-Por quê? Está ficando doida, Alone?

-Tira a blusa, Joyce!

-Não, não vou tirar, sabe por quê? Porque o que está dizendo não tem fundamento!

-Estou perdendo a paciência, mané! – Alone levantou-se e, irritada, pediu outra vez. – Mostra logo essa gata! Eu sei que ela está aí!

Joyce cruzou os braços.

-Não, não tenho nada pra mostrar...

-Ah, mas tem sim... – ela passou por cima da mesa e, alcançando o lado de Joyce, estendeu as mãos para a blusa. – Agora eu pego...

-Ei, me solta! Alone, sai daqui! – Joyce protestava, enquanto tentava se desvencilhar da garota.

-Alone, pare com isso – pediu Mione.

-HERMIONE, A CHANA ESTÁ ALI EMBAIXO E EU PROVAR A VOCÊS! – gritou Alone, perdendo a paciência. Voltou para a luta, tentando tirar a blusa de Joyce. – ANDA. DEIXE-ME ABRIR! A CHANA ESTÁ AÍ!

-Ei, Alone...

-NÃO INTERROMPA, MIONE! SÓ PARO QUANDO PÔR AS MÃOS NA CHANA!

Ela levantou a cabeça para olhar para Hermione e, quando o fez, teve uma surpresa...

Todos no Salão a fitavam com a mesma expressão de espanto. Um silêncio absoluto pairava no local. Corando, Alone baixou a voz e perguntou à Mione.

-Diga-me que estão fazendo um minuto de silêncio em homenagem à Frieda.

-Não. Estão em silêncio graças ao estado de choque de verem uma jovem doida para ver as partes íntimas da outra em pleno Salão Principal!

-Está vendo o que você fez, Joyce? Por sua causa agora todos pensam que sou uma lésbica desesperada!

-Claro, fica gritando o que não deve... – disse Joyce, ignorando-a.

Em um tom de voz cheio de animação, Alone olhou na direção da Mesa Principal e exclamou:

-Olha, a calça de Hagrid caiu e o membro é proporcional ao tamanho dele!

-Não brinca! Cadê? – Joyce virou-se no mesmo instante. Os braços que estavam cruzados sobre a blusa mudaram de posição e, dessa maneira, Alone ergueu a blusa dela e libertou a gata que estava escondida.

Chana pulou em cima da mesa da Grifinória. As pessoas no Salão voltaram a olhar para elas quando Alone, em desespero, apontou para a gata que fugia e começou a gritar:

-VIRAM? ESSA É A CHANA! CHANA É UMA GATA! NÃO DISSE?

-Isso foi golpe baixo, Alone! – resmungou Joyce, empurrando-a.

-Ei, ei, tira as mãos de mim! Ficou irritadinha por que enganei você? Bem feito...

-Não! Não se brinca com o desejo dos outros – Joyce parecia à beira das lágrimas. – Sabe como quero ver um membro de gigante, poxa...

-Ô Joyce, acho melhor você se lamentar depois... – avisou Lanísia, acompanhando a fuga de Chana com o olhar. – Não é por nada não, mas a sua gata está se mandando.

-Oh, não! CHANA! – ela largou o almoço e precipitou-se pelo Salão; Chana tinha acabado de cruzar as portas. – Meninas, venham me ajudar!

-Eu nunca imaginei que um dia sairia correndo atrás de uma Chana – comentou Alone. – A vida às vezes nos surpreende...

-Vamos achar essa gata logo, senão a Joyce não vai ter nem cabeça para participar da reunião – disse Hermione, esperando que as amigas se levantassem.

Começava, então, a busca pela gata.

Serena viu toda a confusão do lugar onde estava sentada com Lewis. Vendo que as amigas saiam correndo do Salão no encalço de Chana, ela decidiu ajudá-las.

-Poxa, não pode ficar aqui mais um pouquinho? – Lewis deu-lhe um beijo, tentando convencê-la.

-Não, preciso ir – respondeu Serena carinhosamente. – Fique por aqui. Provavelmente vai ocorrer algum comunicado da diretora em homenagem à sua mãe... É importante que esteja aqui para ouvir.

Ela sabia que as homenagens, assim como todas as condolências que Lewis já havia recebido pela morte da mãe, não fariam a menor diferença para ele – pelo menos, não agora. Mas era importante ele participar de todas elas, ou o seu comportamento seria considerado estranho. E se alguém percebesse que Lewis estava um tanto fora do comum, poderia chegar onde ela e as Encalhadas não queriam que ninguém chegasse...

-Até logo – ela beijou-o uma última vez e afastou-se.

Estava perto das portas de saída quando as mãos de Clarissa seguraram o seu braço e a interromperam. Serena olhou-a com impaciência.

-O que você quer?

-Nada. Só queria dar-lhe os parabéns.

-Pelo quê? – perguntou Serena, embora soubesse onde Clarissa queria chegar.

-Ora, pela morte da Frieda. Ela foi uma pedra no sapato das meninas, mas no seu, principalmente. Sei bem o quanto deve estar contente pela morte dela. Os dias de ajoelhar-se em cacos de vidro fazem parte do passado... – ela riu.

-Sei disso. Claro que estou com a sensação de que agora minha vida terá um pouco de paz, mas jamais ficaria contente com a morte de outra pessoa. Não sou como você, Clarissa.

-Ah, então também não era como a Frieda...

-Nem um pouco, e sinto orgulho disso.

-Vi você só nos carinhos e beijos com o Lewis. Decidiu ficar com ele?

-Sim, Clarissa, e, pelo que me consta, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Calma, calma... Não precisa ficar nervosa. Só acho curioso você ter optado por continuar com ele. Não só pelo parentesco que existe entre vocês, mas pela desgraça que esse relacionamento já causou.

-Ao que você está se referindo? – Serena ficou intrigada.

-Oh, você ainda não sabe que foi culpa sua? – Clarissa fingiu que estava espantada.

-O quê exatamente?

-A morte dos seus pais, queridinha. Afinal, Frieda só os matou para atingir você.

Serena estremeceu.

-Do que está falando, Clarissa? Como pode saber isso?

-Acho melhor irmos até o Saguão de Entrada – disse Clarissa, indiferente ao horror que Serena sentira. – Podemos conversar mais à vontade.

-S-sim... – Serena gaguejou, desnorteada.

Clarissa levou-a pela mão até o Saguão. Sem perguntar se Serena estava melhor, foi logo dizendo tudo o que sabia.

-Frieda matou os seus pais. A única razão era ter a sua guarda para atormentar a sua vida à vontade e, claro, deixá-la órfã, sofrendo pela perda dos dois.

-Mas... Pensei que tinha sido um acidente...

-Todos pensaram, não é mesmo? Acha que Frieda fazia as coisas de qualquer jeito? Era isso mesmo que ela queria! Ela contratou o Walter, que trabalhava no Lorenzo´s, pra fazer o serviço. E ele fez muito bem feito.

-Não... Não posso acreditar em você! Não teria como você saber disso...

-Tem sim. Eu ouvi uma conversa entre Frieda e Walter. Oh, Serena, sei como é difícil pra você – ela estendeu a mão para o rosto da garota, como se quisesse consolá-la; Serena, triste, virou o rosto, desvencilhando-se. – É difícil, mas é um fato que você precisa aceitar. Você foi responsável pela morte dos seus pais, e não tem como mudar isso... – sua voz estava fria.

-Não, não fui...

-Como não? Afinal, você acha que Frieda teria tanto ódio de você se não tivesse começado a correr atrás do filho dela? A partir do momento em que você se envolveu com o Lewis, você adiantou a ida dos dois para o cemitério.

-Pare, Clarissa, pare! – ela começou a chorar, as mãos frias sobre os olhos. – _Por favor..._

-Não adianta fugir... Sempre que olhar para Lewis, verá o seu erro. Você não tem como fugir da verdade. E ninguém pode ajudá-la.

-Pare... – Serena agachou-se no chão, escondendo o rosto e chorando copiosamente. – Não fale mais nada...

-Você ajudou a matar os seus pais.

-Pare!

-E não tem como voltar no tempo e corrigir o seu erro. Vai carregar isso para sempre, sua _assassina._

-VÁ EMBORA! – Serena berrou, perdendo o controle.

-Está bem. Já falei tudo o que tinha para falar mesmo... – Clarissa suspirou. Serena, com o rosto oculto, não pôde ver o sorriso enviesado que surgiu no rosto dela, nem mesmo o estranho brilho que havia em seus olhos – brilho que refletia um prazer maligno. – Boa sorte, Serena... – ela disse, por fim, antes de voltar ao Salão Principal.

O preço por sua expulsão do grupo seria amargo para as Encalhadas. Serena provou de seu veneno e, para seu imenso prazer, Clarissa percebeu que ela não havia gostado nem um pouco.

* * *

Elas se separaram para ver se conseguiam encontrar Chana com mais facilidade. Hermione seguia perguntando para um ou outro aluno se não tinham visto uma gata, e passava, em seguida, as características de Chana.

Seguindo as indicações, ela foi parar perto da sala de Feitiços, onde Charles Márquez, um aluno do sétimo ano da Sonserina, estava parado ao lado da porta, com as mãos no bolso.

-Oi, Charles – ela cumprimentou. – Por acaso você viu a Chana da Joyce por aqui?

-É, eu já vi algumas vezes, mas não foi por aqui... – comentou ele, rindo com malícia. – Como sabe disso? Ela contou a você?

-Não, não estou perguntando sobre o que você está pensando... Refiro-me à _gata_ da Joyce. O nome dela é Chana. Sinto muito, mas às vezes eu esqueço que isso não é encarado com naturalidade pelas outras pessoas...

-Sei... – ele fitou-a com apreensão. – Você e suas amigas formam um grupo bem esquisito... – ainda encarando-a com estranheza, ele caminhou alguns metros e postou-se ao lado de outra sala. Na certa estava esperando uma garota para um encontro.

Ela abriu a porta da sala de Feitiços e entrou. Agachou-se para espiar por debaixo das carteiras; nem sinal da gata. Levantando-se, Mione encaminhou-se para a porta, a fim de continuar a sua busca. Não pôde prosseguir, já que, naquele momento, Rony apareceu, alarmado, e, segurando o braço dela com força, puxou-a para dentro da sala outra vez.

-Preciso falar com você – disse ele, sério.

-Epa, epa, calma! – ela pediu, mas ele já havia soltado o seu braço e encostado a porta. Ela não gostou muito do que viu; Rony estava com as bochechas vermelhas e ofegava como se tivesse corrido por quilômetros. Esperando o pior, ela fechou os olhos e falou. – Já deu pra perceber que aconteceu alguma coisa...

-Eu não sei bem se aconteceu, mas acho que sim – falou Rony, aproximando-se dela com seu olhar assustado. – Acho que o Draco ajudou a matar a professora Frieda.

-Como? Espere um pouco, Rony, você não deve estar no seu estado normal...

-O Draco estava perto do corredor para onde a professora estava indo no momento em que recebeu o golpe na cabeça. Eu _o vi lá._

Mione não conseguiu dizer nada. Ela parou por alguns segundos, assimilando a informação, e depois balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Não faz sentido. Deve ter sido coincidência. Rony, você sabe tão bem quanto eu que Draco está enfeitiçado pela Fogueira.

-Sim, foi por isso que não falei nada para a direção e resolvi procurá-la primeiro.

-Escute: Draco não está agindo como uma pessoa normal. Ele, assim como os outros, vive apenas para a garota que jogou o nome dele no fogo, no caso, eu. Ele tentou matar você, mas apenas porque você estava envolvido comigo. Ele não sai matando qualquer um, ao acaso, como um psicopata qualquer...

-Mas a pessoa que ele matou _estava_ envolvida com você. Não como um casal, mas fazia parte de sua vida. Frieda não era "qualquer uma".

-Sim, mas não existia um motivo para ele querer matá-la. No seu caso, o foco era matar você para ficar comigo. Em relação à Frieda, ele não tinha por que fazer... – ela interrompeu-se. – Oh, por Merlin...

-Achou um motivo?

-Talvez... Não tenho certeza... – Hermione sentou-se. Rony sentou ao lado e tomou-lhe uma das mãos, enquanto esperava que ela prosseguisse. – Foi tudo tão rápido, mas... É possível.

-Diga-me, o que é?

-Pouco antes de morrer, a Frieda descobriu que eu e as meninas tínhamos armado a Fogueira. Se o Draco, de alguma forma, ouviu isso, ele pode ter tentado impedir que ela nos prejudicasse.

-Sim... – Rony concordou, pensativo. – Deve ter sido isso... Mas será que ele ia escolher um modo tão brutal para impedi-la?

-Bom, se ficasse viva ela na certa ia nos denunciar. Ele viu que não tinha jeito e... – a voz dela falhou – ...a matou...

-Mas não fez isso com as próprias mãos. Como eu disse a você, ele _ajudou_ a matá-la, porque vi o Draco na curva que levava ao corredor onde o assassino deu o golpe na cabeça dela. Era como se ele estivesse dando cobertura à pessoa que a golpeou... Mione... Será que não foi a Clarissa quem matou a professora?

-Não... Nem pense nisso. Esqueceu que ela manipulou o Draco para matá-lo por que não conseguia fazer o serviço sozinha? Ela com certeza não queria que Frieda revelasse que a Fogueira foi realizada, mas jamais conseguiria matar a professora.

-Mas, se não foi ela, quem ajudaria o Draco num plano sujo como este? Ninguém mais teria razões fortes o suficiente para matá-la...

-Exceto aqueles que tinham as mesmas razões que ele... – ao dizer isso, Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Os outros rapazes enfeitiçados!

-Sério? – indagou Rony. – Acha que eles se _uniram _para não deixar que Frieda as prejudicasse?

-Sim! Talvez um tenha falado para o outro, e eles tenham combinado!

-Você não viu nenhum deles antes da Frieda morrer?

-Sim. O Harry e o Juca. Eles estavam ameaçando se matar...

-O Harry?

-É! Ele e o Juca disseram que não podiam agüentar tanto amor... Mas houve algo de estranho aí, Rony, eu e as meninas até comentamos sobre isso. Harry e Juca estavam estranhos, como se não controlassem os próprios movimentos. E foi só a professora cair da escada para eles perderem a vontade de se matar. Era como se estivessem ali para evitar que eu e as garotas continuássemos a seguir a professora... sim, porque a seguimos de perto, e íamos seguir até que ela chegasse à Minerva... E, perto da escada de onde ela caiu, os dois apareceram, com essa conversa de que iam tirar a própria vida.

-Se eles estavam lá, eles não conversaram com o Draco e com o outro que golpeou a cabeça da professora.

-Que provavelmente foi o _Lewis._ Estávamos saindo da sala do Augusto quando ela contou que havia descoberto tudo, e ele não passou por nós, tenho certeza disso. Não teria como ele chegar lá em cima antes dela.

-Acho que foi o Augusto quem ouviu tudo!

Ela considerou a hipótese.

-É... É possível... Mas, ainda assim, não faz sentido. Esse plano em conjunto não pode ter acontecido. Eles estavam espalhados em diferentes pontos da escola, não teriam como se comunicar...

-A não ser que eles estejam ligados de uma forma que desconhecemos.

Mione fitou-o.

-No que está pensando?

-Veja bem: eles estão ligados pelo mesmo ritual. Talvez isso crie algum vínculo mágico entre eles, e possibilite que eles se comuniquem à distância.

-Tem razão, Rony. Eles conseguiram comunicar-se através do pensamento e, assim, armaram o plano! Nunca imaginei que pudesse existir esse tipo de união entre os enfeitiçados pela Fogueira...

-É, parece que vocês escolheram um ritual um tanto assustador para executarem...

-Mas já vamos nos livrar dele.

-Ei, tem novidade, é? – ele beijou-a. – Conte pra mim. Tem reversão à vista?

-Sim – ela sorriu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos ruivos. – Acredito que encontraremos a maneira de acabar com tudo isso, e bem rápido.

-Ótimo! Não vejo a hora de podermos andar pelo castelo à vontade, juntinhos...

-Eu também – eles se beijaram novamente. – Seja o que for que una os cinco rapazes enfeitiçados, não vai durar muito tempo. Vamos deixar tudo isso para trás e poderemos nos agarrar até no Salão Principal.

-Ah, não vejo a hora... – ele abraçou-a e a cobriu de beijos.

* * *

Joyce espiava atrás de uma estátua, tentando encontrar a gata, quando ouviu os gemidos vindos da sala mais próxima.

-Tem gente se divertindo... – ela sorriu. – Será que são elfos outra vez? Hum, veremos...

Ela colou o ouvido esquerdo na porta e ouviu os gemidos. Estava curiosa para saber quem estava lá dentro, mas, quando o rapaz falou, ela soube de imediato quem era.

-Isso... Vai... Blenda, que delícia...

"Juca", pensou, irritada. Ela escancarou a porta, pronta para esfolar a cara da garota que estava enroscada com ele.

-AH-AH! PEGUEI VOCÊS! – ela berrou.

Juca deu um pulo. Estava nu, ao lado de uma boneca esquisita. A boca da boneca formava um O e ela também estava pelada.

-O que é isso? – ela perguntou, apontando para a boneca.

-Blenda... Uma boneca inflável – respondeu Juca, forçando um sorriso. – Gostou?

-Que pergunta mais absurda, Juca! Achou que eu ia gostar de vê-lo ao lado dessa boneca tosca?

-Não é uma mulher de verdade... – explicou ele, enquanto se enrolava em um lençol.

-Mas é feita para parecer uma!

-Eu pedi emprestada ao Dino, para encerrar o meu treinamento nas artes sexuais.

-Nossa, mas o Dino outra vez? Ele já deu a você esse manual depravado que você vem utilizando. Daqui a pouco monta um sex shop aqui em Hogwarts.

-Na verdade, ele já vem fazendo algumas vendas...

-Oh... – ela exclamou, espantada.

-Por que o espanto? Vai contar para a diretora?

-Não. Só queria verificar o que ele tem para vender...

-Ah, então você não tem o direito de me censurar!

-Tenho sim. Quero comprar alguns acessórios para usar quando estiver com um homem, e não comprar um homem de mentira!

-Eu já disse, tente entender. Eu só comprei a Blenda para treinar as posições com mais realismo.

Joyce engoliu em seco. Não se conformava com aquela boneca inflável. Não era uma mulher de verdade, mas deixar Juca sozinho com ela a incomodava demais.

-Sabe o que eu vou fazer com a sua "amiga" Blenda? – perguntou Joyce, pegando a varinha.

-O que?

Ela conjurou uma tesoura afiada e, em seguida, avançou para a boneca, ensandecida.

-Vou furar aqui... E aqui... – enquanto falava, ela desferia diversos golpes de tesoura na boneca, que começou a murchar. – Pronto! – Joyce, ofegante, contemplou o resultado. – Blenda se foi.

-Uau – disse Juca, admirado. – Que ciúme, hein? Imagine se fosse uma mulher de verdade!

-Ciúme? Eu? – Joyce gargalhou. – Ah, Juca, como você é engraçado...

-Ué, se não foi ciúme, então por que você massacrou a coitada?

-Como eu posso sentir ciúme de uma boneca?

-Ah, vai saber. Digamos que ela já estava sentindo o que você ainda não pode sentir... – ele apontou para o meio das pernas. – Isso a irritou, não?

-Quer saber de uma coisa? – perguntou Joyce, empurrando-o. – Apenas eu tenho o direito de lhe dar prazer. Você não pode obter prazer de outra forma! – ela empurrou-o com mais força e, dessa vez, Juca caiu no chão, ainda enrolado no lençol. Os óculos caíram ao seu lado e, confuso, ele choramingou.

-Poxa, Joyce, por que fez isso? Isso dói...

Ela debruçou-se sobre o corpo dele.

-Você não entende nada sobre ser sexy, não é? – disse com desprezo, acariciando-o no baixo ventre, passando os dedos sobre o lençol. – Mas, tudo bem, o que você ainda não sabe, eu ensino.

Ela beijou-o e, enquanto fazia isso, começou a movimentar os quadris sobre o baixo ventre de Juca, criando um contato que criou ondas de prazer que se propagaram por todo o corpo do rapaz. Ele chegou a estremecer com aquela sensação.

-Uau, Joyce... Você é realmente fantástica...

-Espere só até você atingir o ápice, queridinho... Você ainda não viu nada.

-Nem você... – ele girou o corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que, segurando os braços dela, fez o mesmo com o corpo dela. Agora era Juca quem estava por cima e, deslizando as mãos para dentro da blusa de Joyce, ele falou, sorridente. – Você também não sabe do que sou capaz. Está certo que eu queria terminar o treinamento, mas...

-Você já deve ter aprendido o suficiente. Vamos, faça a avaliação final aqui dentro do meu corpo – ele apalpou-lhe os seios; Joyce fechou os olhos, ofegante. – Depois eu digo se você foi aprovado ou não.

-Vou adorar essa prova – disse ele, tirando a blusa dela.

Juca a despiu e, em seguida, tirou o lençol que cobria o seu corpo. Ele passou a língua em diversos pontos do corpo de Joyce, acendendo-a. Em seguida, o rapaz a tirou do chão sem aviso e carregou-a nos seus braços, soltando-a apenas quando chegaram perto de uma parede. Prensando-a contra a parede, Juca começou a beijá-la e pediu:

-Levante uma das pernas... – Joyce obedeceu. – Isso... Agora você vai levantar a outra pra ficar sentadinha no meu colo...

-Juca, isso não vai dar certo.

-Só precisa de um pouco de habilidade, mas vai dar certo – disse ele, confiante. – Erga a outra perna, eu ajudo você.

Ele firmou-a e sentou-a em seu membro; os dois ofegaram quando houve o contato.

-Agora segure firme no meu pescoço para se apoiar melhor... Isso... Agora podemos brincar.

-Sim, mostre o que você aprendeu.

Ter Juca dentro de si foi mais prazeroso do que ela esperava; ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava, Juca beijava o seu pescoço. O que ele oferecia não era apenas sexo; era muito mais completo.

Envolvida por aqueles toques adicionais e por aquela posição um tanto mirabolante, Joyce explodiu em poucos segundos, experimentando uma sensação inédita. Juca percebeu que ela estava no clímax e apertou-a com maior intensidade.

Quando os gemidos prolongados de Joyce cessaram, foi ele quem começou a sentir que estava chegando ao ponto alto do prazer, e segundos depois foi atingido pelo furor do clímax.

Com os corpos um tanto doloridos – mas nem um pouco arrependidos – Joyce e Juca desabaram em cima de uma das carteiras. Juca, com o rosto molhado de suor e com os cabelos desgrenhados, olhou para Joyce e perguntou:

-E aí? Fui aprovado?

-Sim, e com louvor! – ela estava muito satisfeita; o período que havia ficado sem atingir o orgasmo finalmente havia terminado. Com Juca, experimentou um dos melhores de sua vida. Ela não podia acreditar que Juca Slooper havia causado tanto furor em seu corpo; mas, não podia negar. Ali estava ela, nua, ao lado dele, sentindo vontade de que ele a tocasse novamente. – Não, não é hora...

-O que disse?

-Deixa pra lá... É que preciso achar a minha gata. Já ia me esquecendo... – ela foi até onde as roupas foram largadas e vestiu-se. – Agora que já o aprovei, não vá comprar outra Blenda.

-Não. Não preciso mais. Tenho você. E você gostou do que fizemos – ele sorriu, tão abobalhado que Joyce chegou a suspirar.

-É, gostei bastante... – até para ela era estranho dizer aquilo. – E aí, esqueceu mesmo aquela história de suicídio?

-Suicídio?

-Sim.

-Que suicídio?

Joyce aproximou-se dele.

-Juca, você não lembra que tentou se matar?

-Não... Isso foi quando?

-Hoje.

-Eu me senti um pouco estranho hoje de manhã, mas não me lembro disso...

-Estranho?

-É. Eu estava treinando uma posição com o manual... E de repente, tudo ficou branco... Depois, quando voltei ao normal, estava no corredor e você veio me abraçar.

-Que estranho...

-Ãh?

-Nada. Esquece... Até logo, Juca. Ah, já ia me esquecendo – com a varinha, ela apagou o Feitiço da Prevenção que envolvia a parte íntima do rapaz e, em seguida, saiu da sala.

-Joyce! Encontrei a Chana! – ela olhou para o lado; Alone vinha ao seu encontro com a gata enroscada em seus braços.

-Oh, minha filhinha – Alone passou a gata para ela. – Onde a encontrou?

-No pátio. Ela estava se enroscando com o gato de um aluno da Corvinal... – ela olhou Joyce dos pés à cabeça. – Será que os animais puxam os donos?

-Não enche, Alone. Vamos avisar às meninas que já encontramos a Chana. Agora já podemos nos reunir na biblioteca.

* * *

-Entrem!

Filch e Rebecca entraram na sala da diretora. Minerva estava de pé, caminhando a esmo por sua sala; não conseguira sossegar desde que Frieda fora assassinada.

-Descobriram alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

-Nada – respondeu Rebecca. – Parece que a pessoa que a matou agiu com cuidado. Ninguém viu nada, ninguém ouviu nada... Continuamos no escuro, embora eu tenha as minhas próprias suspeitas...

-Pode me contar de quem desconfia? – indagou Minerva.

-De um certo grupinho de amigas que não gostava nem um pouco da professora Frieda.

-Se está se referindo ao grupo formado por Hermione Granger, Serena Bennet, Alone Bernard, Joyce Meadowes e Lanísia Burns, está perdendo o seu tempo. Informaram-se pessoalmente de que elas estavam ao redor da professora, pouco antes do momento fatal; no entanto, a informação dada por elas, de que estavam no corredor inferior, foi confirmada por Harry Potter e Juca Slooper, além de Amanda e Tina, duas alunas do segundo ano, e, finalmente, pelo professor Augusto, que entrava no corredor no instante em que o corpo de Frieda caiu.

-Mas Harry e Juca são namorados de duas delas...

-Só que o professor Augusto, Amanda e Tina não são. Como pode ver, Rebecca, elas têm um álibi bem convincente, e não teriam como ter dado o golpe que fez com que Frieda rolasse escada abaixo. Ainda acha que tem motivos para desconfiar delas?

Rebecca engoliu em seco, sem argumentos.

-Não... Mas, ainda assim, não confio nelas.

-Entendo a sua ansiedade em punir esse assassino, e pode acreditar que também estou muito interessada em condená-lo, mas não cabe a nós investigarmos. Lembram do Lorenzo Martin, o dono do Lorenzo´s?

-Sim – respondeu Filch.

-Ele mandou-me uma coruja dizendo que está interessado em investigar o crime. Apesar de não ser um profissional, Lorenzo é esperto e, com ele investigando, vocês poderão continuar exercendo as suas tarefas cotidianas.

-Mas eu pensei que poderia investigar... – reclamou Rebecca.

-Não – Minerva interrompeu-a. – Essa será uma tarefa para o Lorenzo. Por não trabalhar em Hogwarts, ele saberá investigar sem colocar o lado pessoal na investigação, como você faria – ela apontou para Rebecca, que grunhiu. – Não fique brava. Pode deixar que, antes do assassino ir para Azkaban, você terá a oportunidade de castigá-lo pelo "comportamento inadequado".

Minerva parecia confiante.

-Com a ajuda de Lorenzo, vamos descobrir tudo o que está por trás desse assassinato.

* * *

Em volta de uma das mesas, com os livros que haviam retirado das prateleiras, as garotas pesquisavam rituais e encantamentos que, de alguma forma, envolvessem cinzas.

Apesar de sentir-se muito mal pelas monstruosidades que Clarissa lhe disse, Serena compareceu à reunião. Enquanto isso, Hermione relatou o que havia concluído ao lado de Rony.

-Nossa... No fim ela acabou morta pelo próprio filho – comentou Lanísia, em voz baixa.

-Na verdade, ele não sabia o que estava fazendo; nenhum deles sabia. Não podemos dizer que foi ele quem matou, porquê, afinal, ele não agiu por vontade própria.

-É, mas ela não deve ter morrido com essa impressão... – disse Joyce.

-Não tenho nem um pouco de pena – soou a voz de Serena, rancorosa. Ela esteve quieta desde que chegaram ali, porém, ao ser questionada se tinha acontecido alguma coisa, havia negado. Agora, inesperadamente, soltava este comentário cheio de rancor. E, no mesmo tom, completou. – Ela mereceu.

As garotas permaneceram alguns segundos em um silêncio constrangido. No fundo, achavam o mesmo, mas optaram por não concordarem.

Mergulharam nos livros novamente. Joyce, que não havia comentado nada sobre o que ela e Juca tinham feito, lembrou-se do papo sobre o suicídio e resolveu comentar:

-Sabem, esqueci de contar uma coisa a vocês...

Ela não pôde prosseguir; entusiasmada, Alone gritou:

-ACHEI!

A garota deixou o livro na mesa e, curiosas, as outras Encalhadas espremeram-se para lerem o conteúdo... As letras negras que encimavam o texto anunciavam...

* * *

_AS CINZAS DO DESPERTAR._

_Rituais e poções que utilizaram fogo ou objetos inflamáveis em sua realização, e que foram feitos para atraírem outros bruxos, podem ter o efeito anulado com este ritual. Recomendado para casos em que a alienação chega a tal ponto em que o enfeitiçado só vê importância na pessoa que o enfeitiçou, ficando desorientado diante do resto do mundo._

_O objetivo do ritual é fazer com que o enfeitiçado desperte para o fato de que seu mundo não gira em torno da pessoa que ama, o que anula o efeito de algumas mágicas que lidam com sentimentos – já que muitas delas estão focadas justamente neste ponto._

_O ritual consiste em destruir um objeto que pertença ao enfeitiçado e que tenha feito a diferença para ele em sua vida anterior ao encantamento. A destruição deve ser feita com fogo; a perda do objeto causará uma reação no enfeitiçado. Assim que o fogo se apagar e restarem apenas as cinzas, aponte a varinha para o enfeitiçado e diga:_

"_Desperte"._

_Em seguida, aponte a varinha para as cinzas. Elas circundarão o indivíduo, trazendo-o novamente para a realidade e eliminando o amor e a devoção causados pela magia que o dominava anteriormente._

_Tome nota: o resultado só é obtido se os três passos forem seguidos:_

_-o ritual precisa ser feito pela pessoa que encantou o enfeitiçado;_

_-esta pessoa deve estar postada ao lado do objeto que será destruído;_

_-é preciso apanhar um objeto que represente um grande valor para o enfeitiçado, seja sentimental ou material._

_Se não funcionar, provavelmente o feitiço que domina o enfeitiçado não o deixa alienado em relação ás outras pessoas e ao mundo. Neste caso, você pode tentar o Chifre Sadio, cujas dicas para a realização estão disponíveis na página 78._

* * *

-E então? – perguntou Alone, quando elas terminaram a leitura. – Agora devo ser totalmente absolvida por ter escondido a dica das cinzas. _Eu encontrei a reversão!_

-Sim, tenho certeza de que vai funcionar! – comemorou Hermione. – Acredito que a Fogueira seja o ritual que mais tire a razão da pessoa que foi enfeitiçada.

-É, e o que é preciso para que as cinzas funcionem é justamente a _alienação!_ – falou Lanísia, sorridente.

-E parece tão simples – comentou Serena, olhando admirada para o livro. – Só precisamos reunir os objetos, mas isso deve ser fácil.

Hermione olhou curiosa para Joyce, que era a única que não parecia muito empolgada.

-O que houve, Joyce? Não ficou feliz por termos encontrado a reversão?

-Sim, claro que fiquei. Só acho que não será tão simples quanto parece...

-Por que acha isso? – indagou Lanísia.

-Por causa do que ia comentar com vocês antes da interrupção feita pela Alone... Quando a Mione contou sobre essa estranha união dos rapazes que foram enfeitiçados, lembrei da resposta que o Juca me deu quando perguntei a ele sobre a tentativa de suicídio.

-O que ele disse a você? – questionou Serena, curiosa.

-Disse que não se lembrava de _nada_. Que havia um vácuo em sua memória; simplesmente, em um momento ele estava em uma sala de aula treinando com seu manual pornográfico e, depois, já estava no corredor, recebendo o meu abraço e com os cacos espalhados próximos aos seus pés.

-Então eles estavam fora de si naquele momento! – disse Mione. – A impressão de que não eram os dois agindo se confirma!

-Exatamente. Eles foram controlados por outra força. E, se Harry e Juca estavam dessa forma, é lógico afirmar que todos eles estavam.

Hermione sentiu o coração disparar.

-Ah, Joyce, entendi aonde você quer chegar...

-Aonde? – perguntou Lanísia, confusa. – Expliquem, não estou entendendo nada...

-Augusto ouviu que a Frieda ia nos denunciar, e houve o contato por pensamento, mas como eles ficaram fora de si durante a trama que culminou na morte da professora, o motivo para o crime não está relacionado a nós – explicou Mione, séria. – A mesma força que os une também pode controlá-los! A Fogueira é mais poderosa do que imaginávamos e o poder dela pode agir por eles! A força da Fogueira os movimentou para que Frieda morresse antes de contar à direção o que nós tínhamos feito, porque, se isso acontecesse, o ritual seria cancelado.

-É... É isso aí... – concordou Joyce. – Por isso disse que não será fácil eliminarmos o poder da Fogueira. Porque, se ela os manipulou para que isso acontecesse com a Frieda...

-Pode fazer o mesmo com a gente – concluiu Alone, sentindo dificuldade em respirar.

* * *

**N/A: E assim a fic entra em sua reta final. Falta pouco, pessoal! Espero que me acompanhem até o final. Obrigado!**


	35. Correndo contra o tempo

**CAPÍTULO 35**

_**Correndo contra o tempo**_

_As Encalhadas possuem um plano..._

**-Chegou a hora de pormos um fim nesse pesadelo.**

..._mas existem pessoas que estão prontas para atrapalhar..._

**-De hoje não passa. Preciso encontrar o Malfoy.**

**-Está se referindo às garotas que encontraram o corpo?**

..._e certas situações podem atrapalhá-las também..._

- **Ela deixou-se levar; queria continuar agarrada ao corpo dele...**

..._quem levará a melhor?  
_

* * *

-Há um jeito para tudo – disse Hermione, tentando manter as amigas – e ela mesma – tranqüilas. – Nós só vamos precisar enganar os rapazes para levá-los até o local em que realizaremos o ritual.

-É, e se um deles descobrir no meio do caminho, passa um recadinho para os outros e eles nos arremessam das escadas da escola! – replicou Alone, pessimista. – Ótima solução, Mione, parabéns – concluiu, irônica. – Acabar isso tudo com o crânio estourado é tudo o que eu mais queria, mané.

-Precisamos de algo que garanta a nossa segurança – disse Serena, concordando com Alone. – Apenas enganá-los pode não dar certo...

-E se os deixarmos inconscientes? – sugeriu Joyce, empolgada com a idéia. – Damos pancadas bem fortes nas cabeças deles e... pronto! Carregamos cada um até o local!

-Aí você corre o risco de estourar o crânio _deles_ – disse Alone. – Não melhorou em nada...

-Já sei! – exclamou Lanísia de repente. – Podemos amarrá-los! Dessa forma, eles não teriam como fazer nada!

-Eles não vão permitir que a gente os amarre – falou Mione.

-É, imagine só... – disse Alone, mudando a voz em seguida. – "Oi querido, vou passar essas cordas em seus braços para amarrá-lo... Por quê? Ah, porque preciso levá-lo até o local em que vamos reverter o poder da Fogueira"!

-É só mentir no motivo – falou Lanísia. – Eles engolem qualquer marmelada que a gente diga. Se dissermos a eles que os queremos amarrados porque achamos que fica sexy, eles vão acreditar.

-Eu acho isso sexy – comentou Joyce, com um sorrisinho.

-Ah, depois que você disse que acha sexy quando um homem coça o saco, eu não duvido de mais nada – falou Alone, provocando-a.

-Ei, qual é o problema? – perguntou Joyce, encarando-a. – Aposto como o Harry também acha...

-Não fale assim dele! – Alone ficou exaltada.

-Harry gosta de bolas, Harry gosta de bolas...

-Ah, Joyce, agora eu te arrebento!! – Alone pulou em cima da amiga; as duas caíram no chão e, nessa posição, Alone agarrou os cabelos de Joyce e começou a puxá-los.

-Meninas... Meninas, parem com isso!! – falou Mione, mas elas não a ouviram; Joyce conseguiu reagir e grudou as mãos nos cabelos de Alone.

-Por que será que sempre começamos pelos cabelos? – perguntou Lanísia à Serena.

-Não sei... Mas também usamos as unhas... Olhe lá! – ela apontou; Alone acabava de receber um golpe na bochecha, aplicado pelas unhas compridas de Joyce.

-Será que podem parar de assistir e me ajudar? – perguntou Hermione às duas; Lanísia e Serena "acordaram" e foram ajudá-la a separar as briguentas.

Elas puxaram Joyce e a afastaram de Alone, que ficou caída no chão até que Mione estendeu a mão para ela e a tirou dali.

-Eu não consigo entender essas briguinhas idiotas – comentou Mione, quando Joyce e Alone já estavam instaladas diante da mesa, em posições bem distantes uma da outra. – Não houve razão para começar tudo isso, Alone!

-Como não?? Ela ofendeu o Harry!

-E disse alguma mentira? – perguntou Lanísia. – O Harry gosta de bolas mesmo.

-É, ele é veado – disse Mione.

-Bicha – falou Serena.

-Quando estava com o Colin, ele devia sentar...

-Tá bom, tá bom, já chega! – pediu Alone, colocando as mãos na cabeça. – Eu nem sei por que me irrito. Logo a Fogueira será desfeita e não terei mais nada a ver com ele.

-Agora podemos voltar ao que discutíamos? – indagou Mione; sinais de concordância foram expressos pelas outras Encalhadas. – Ótimo. Então, vamos convencer os garotos a aceitarem a condição de caminharem amarrados, contando uma mentira qualquer; com eles amarrados, nós os levamos até o lugar em que colocaremos As Cinzas do Despertar pra funcionar, fazemos tudo o que precisamos fazer e a Fogueira é desfeita... Certo?

-Sim – respondeu Joyce. – Eles não terão como se voltar contra nós.

-Também precisamos dos objetos que serão destruídos, não se esqueçam disso – lembrou Serena. – Como diz o livro, temos que conseguir coisas que representem algo para cada um deles, não pode ser um objeto qualquer.

-Para atingir o Harry, você pode queimar a Firebolt – sugeriu Mione à Alone.

-Sim, já tinha pensado nisso. Tem um grande valor para ele; na certa vai despertá-lo rapidinho.

-O Juca eu não conheço bem, mas, como ele é um superdotado, acho que algum dos livros que ele possui deve ter algum valor – disse Joyce, pensativa. – Preciso descobrir qual deles.

-Augusto tem aquela paixão pela pintura, e possui alguns quadros guardados no dormitório – falou Lanísia. – Pela pintura já poderei deduzir o valor... Ele costuma pintar pessoas. Talvez tenha alguma pintura da filha, ou dos pais...

-O Draco também poderá ser atingido pela vassoura – falou Hermione. – Assim como o Harry, também é apaixonado por quadribol.

-O Lewis gostava muito da mãe dele, tanto que nem queria namorar comigo antes da Fogueira porque ela não aceitava, como vocês lembram muito bem – falou Serena. – Vou pegar alguma fotografia dos dois juntos, ou algo que representasse a Frieda, para transformar em cinzas.

-Algo que represente a Frieda... Hum... – Joyce fingiu que pensava. – Uma cobra?? Ou um chinelo velho?

-Quem sabe uma dentadura? – sugeriu Mione.

-Meninas, a mulher nem foi enterrada ainda – lembrou Lanísia. – Vamos respeitar a _vagabunda._

-Sim, tem razão – concordou Mione, rindo.

-Vamos reunir os objetos até amanhã cedo – falou Joyce. – Durante o dia, nós trataremos das outras partes do plano e, à noite, realizaremos o ritual. Combinado?

-Sim – a resposta foi unânime.

Elas saíram da biblioteca, juntas. Antes disso, retiraram o livro que ensinava os procedimentos para as Cinzas do Despertar; o livro, cujo título era _Consertando estragos – eliminando erros em magia, _ficaria com Joyce. Como o título era bem revelador, Joyce retirou outro livro para que, enquanto caminhasse, a capa ficasse oculta.

A poucos passos da biblioteca, cruzaram com Minerva, que caminhava ao lado de Rebecca e...

-Lorenzo?? – perguntou Joyce, intrigada, às amigas, antes de se aproximarem. – O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Como nenhuma delas possuía a resposta para aquela pergunta, elas se calaram. A professora as cumprimentou quando passaram por ela, assim como o dono do bar de Hogsmeade. Joyce, que não pôde conter a curiosidade, perguntou, olhando para o bruxo:

-Por que está aqui?

Antes que Lorenzo pudesse responder, Minerva tomou a palavra.

-Será que o Lorenzo não merecia mais educação?

Joyce deu uma risadinha maliciosa, recordando-se de tudo o que fizera com o bruxo no Lorenzo´s.

-Não – respondeu.

-Vocês têm tanta intimidade assim? – indagou Minerva, confusa, olhando de um para o outro. – Posso saber como...?

-Joyce é uma cliente assídua do bar – respondeu Lorenzo. – Por isso não a trato com tanta formalidade, assim como às amigas dela também, não é mesmo, meninas?

-Sim.

-Claro.

-Com certeza!

Minerva pareceu convencer-se depois disso.

-E então... Por que está aqui... _amigão?_ – indagou Joyce, dando um soco "amigável" no braço dele.

-Vou investigar o assassinato da professora Frieda Lambert.

Elas perderam o fôlego.

-Ai, fodeu... – gemeu Alone, baixinho.

-O que disse? – Minerva a fitou severamente.

-Na-nada. É que foderam com a vida da professora, não é mesmo? Coitada... – ela fez uma expressão de pesar.

-Precisa consertar o seu vocabulário diante de mim e do Sr Lorenzo – Minerva censurou-a.

-Desculpe, professora. Mandei mal pra cacete...

-ALONE!

Ela engoliu em seco.

-Foi mal...

Minerva respirou fundo, lançando um olhar severo.

-Bom, vou levar o Lorenzo até o local em que o corpo da professora foi encontrado – explicou a diretora. – Vamos indo, Lorenzo?

-Sim, claro. Com licença, meninas.

Elas seguiram no caminho contrário, querendo passar a impressão de que estavam perfeitamente normais. Quando já estavam distantes o suficiente, Hermione falou:

-Acho que teremos que adiantar os nossos planos.

-Com certeza! – apoiou Joyce. – Vamos agora mesmo reunir os objetos que precisamos destruir!

-Vamos realizar o ritual _hoje?_ – indagou Serena, espantada; o dia já havia sido exaustivo. As verdades que Clarissa lançou em sua cara, sem dó nem piedade, ainda soavam em seus ouvidos.

-Claro! Lorenzo é um cara esperto, vai sacar tudo rapidinho...

-Mas ele ainda está começando a investigar, Mione...

-Sei disso, Serena, mas quem encontrou o corpo da professora fomos nós. Ele vai nos fazer um monte de perguntas embaraçosas e, mesmo se conseguirmos nos safar, não deixando escapar nada a respeito do que os rapazes fizeram, ele vai, com certeza, interrogar três deles... – ela ergueu três dedos e, conforme enumerava, ia baixando-os. – Harry; Juca; Augusto.

-Os suicidas e o professor que apareceu no corredor na hora em que o corpo caiu – Joyce completou.

-Talvez eles nem saibam dizer onde estavam antes da professora rolar escada abaixo – disse Lanísia. – Se ele perceber algo estranho, estamos perdidas.

-Isso nem com a Fogueira anulada nós conseguiremos mudar – avaliou Mione. – O problema é que, se a Fogueira permanecer ativa, o Lorenzo pode estranhar as respostas dos rapazes e, se isso acontecer, ele vai procurar onde está o erro e vai encontrar! Ele descobre tudo o que fizemos, como tudo aconteceu, e nós seremos presas por termos realizado o ritual proibido e, indiretamente, seremos culpadas pela morte da Frieda.

-Ai, ainda assim não vejo muitas chances de nos safarmos... – gemeu Alone, temerosa. – Mesmo sem a Fogueira, ele pode descobrir a culpa de um dos rapazes, e qualquer um deles pode ser preso sem ter culpa de nada...

-Sim, ainda correremos o risco, mas será bem menor – falou Hermione. – Então, agora chegou a hora de conseguirmos os objetos. Marquem um encontro com os rapazes diante das estufas, acho que será bom os amarrarmos no mesmo instante e sairmos juntas.

-Certo! A gente se encontra em duas horas na Sala Precisa – avisou Joyce. – Vamos dar o primeiro passo para nos livrarmos da Fogueira.

Ali, elas se separaram para procurarem os rapazes pelo castelo. Joyce ia entrar em um dos corredores quando trombou com Clarissa. Os dois livros que Joyce carregava caíram no chão. A capa do livro _Consertando estragos – eliminando erros em magia _ficou visível; Joyce agachou-se para recuperá-lo antes que Clarissa o notasse, mas Clarissa atraiu o livro para si utilizando a varinha. Com um olhar de interesse, ela leu o título em voz alta e comentou, sarcástica:

-Finalmente encontraram alguma coisa que possa ajudá-las...

-Não. Não encontramos nada... Apenas continuamos buscando algo que nos ajude.

-Sei... Oh, veja só, o que temos aqui: um marcador de páginas!!

Joyce ficou atônita.

-Se vocês ainda estão procurando, acho que posso ler o que está escrito na página marcada, não posso??

Joyce observou a garota inserir um dedo entre as páginas do livro, selecionando a que estava marcada. Clarissa ia abrir o livro, ler sobre o ritual, ia _estragar tudo..._

-Largue isso! – gritou Joyce, arrancando o livro das mãos da garota com um movimento brusco. Clarissa não ofereceu resistência. Para surpresa de Joyce, ela nem ficou irritada ao ser impedida de ver o que elas tinham selecionado; pelo contrário, olhava para ela de modo satisfeito, como se tivesse conseguido obter o que queria. – Você leu alguma coisa?? – ela perguntou, aflita.

-Não.

-Então por que está tão contente?

-Por nenhum motivo em especial. Simplesmente estou de bom humor.

-A sua alegria nunca é um bom sinal.

-Assim como a sua euforia e a de suas amiguinhas encalhadas também não é – ela falou de modo ríspido, mas o ar de satisfação permanecia. – Até logo, Joyce. Pode voltar à sua "corrida"...

Joyce, agarrando os livros junto ao corpo, afastou-se. Clarissa completou a frase quando ela não mais podia ouvi-la.

-...Que eu vou começar a minha. De hoje não passa – e a satisfação deu lugar a seu modo frio e calculista. – Preciso encontrar o Malfoy. Mas, antes disso, preciso ter acesso às chaves de Rebecca... – uma garotinha surgiu no corredor, pulando, agarrada a uma boneca.

Era Karen, a filha de Rebecca e Augusto.

-Já sei como vou consegui-las.

* * *

Confiante na nova amiga que havia feito, Karen segurou a mão de Clarissa e deixou-se guiar pelo castelo.

-Tia, você vai conseguir muitos doces pra mim? – perguntou, ansiosa.

-Sim. Eu consigo os melhores doces que existem, e eles serão seus... Oh, aqui, chegamos! – informou Clarissa, ao experimentar a porta de uma sala e constatar que estava aberta. – Entre... Você primeiro!

Karen entrou na sala de aula, seguida por Clarissa. Era uma sala comum, com carteiras, livros, estantes e um grande armário no fundo. O armário possuía uma tranca externa; era tudo o que ela precisava.

-Veja, Karen... – ela agachou-se para ficar na altura da garota. – Está vendo aquele armário ali?

-Estou sim... Ele me parece sujo.

-Mas é ali que começa a nossa brincadeira. Você vai esperar lá dentro, quietinha, até que eu apareça. Vou lhe trazer os doces mais deliciosos do mundo!

-Por que não posso esperar aqui na sala?

-Porque sua mãe poderia encontrá-la e estragar a nossa brincadeira! Ela não gostaria de vê-la comendo tantos doces, e ela sabe que dou presentinhos açucarados às pessoas que eu gosto. Ela não vai permitir que você me espere.

-Você tem razão, tia – Karen baixou os olhos. – Mamãe não deixaria. Acho que é melhor eu me esconder bem rápido!

-Também acho – disse Clarissa, rindo. Ela acompanhou Karen até o fundo da sala, abriu a porta do armário para ela e esperou que a menina se acomodasse lá dentro. – Vou trancar a porta do armário para garantir que ninguém a tire daí antes de ganhar os doces.

-Tudo bem, tia!

-E se algum chato, por acaso, a tirar daí, não conte para ninguém que foi a tia Clarissa quem fez isso, senão eu não terei mais como lhe dar esses docinhos e vão fazer mal à tia Clarissa. Você quer que isso aconteça, Karen? – perguntou, em tom gélido.

A garotinha, em sua inocência, nem percebeu que devia responder _não _para sair-se bem dessa história; sua resposta foi sincera:

-Não. Não quero.

-Até logo, Karen – despediu-se, trancando a porta do armário em seguida. Jogando a chave embaixo do mesmo, ela saiu da sala.

Agora, tinha que encontrar Draco ou Rebecca, as cartas que precisavam ser movimentadas para colocar a jogada decisiva em prática.

* * *

Hermione encontrou Malfoy antes de Clarissa. O rapaz estava andando, à toa, pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Ela aproximou-se e, segurando-o pelas mãos, o puxou até a sombra de uma árvore.

-O que houve? Não parece muito animado.

-Como poderia estar? Não temos aula porque a professora morreu, mas você nem me procurou para passarmos a tarde juntos.

-Sinto muito – ela sorriu. – Mas agora estou aqui, e quero que você me faça um favor. Se fizer isso, vai me deixar muito feliz.

-Deixá-la feliz me faz muito bem – ele disse, os olhos brilhando. – O que quer?

-A sua vassoura – ela falou como se estivesse fazendo um pedido normal; Draco aceitou prontamente, sem nem perguntar os motivos.

-Preciso buscá-la no dormitório. Você espera aqui?

-Sim. Ficarei aqui mesmo. Essa sombrinha está gostosa – ela lançou um olhar provocante; Draco suspirou apaixonado e saiu em disparada para realizar o quanto antes o desejo de sua amada.

Quem o visse correndo daquela maneira pensaria, sem a menor dúvida, que algo de grande urgência estava acontecendo. Foi o que Clarissa pensou ao localizá-lo no Saguão de Entrada; ela entrou na frente dele, bloqueando o caminho antes que ele entrasse nas masmorras.

-Ei, ei, por que a pressa? – ela perguntou.

-Será que... Não podemos... Conversar depois? – enquanto perguntava, Draco tentava passar por ela, mas Clarissa movimentava o corpo na mesma direção para continuar a impedi-lo.

-Não... O que deu em você? Por que está tão afoito? Ah! Nem precisa responder. Só um assunto o deixaria dessa maneira... – ela baixou a voz. – Encontrou um lugar bacana para matar o Rony. Não é isso?

-Não. Só quero satisfazer um desejo da Hermione – ele respondeu, desistindo de tentar driblar Clarissa e aceitando conversar por alguns segundos.

-É preciso mais do que realizar desejos para fazer com que ela fique com você e esqueça o outro.

-Sei disso. Mas é importante fazê-la feliz.

-Imagino que seja... E posso saber qual é esse desejo que a sua namoradinha quer que seja realizado?

-Ela quer a minha vassoura.

Clarissa ficou intrigada.

-A sua vassoura? Mas para quê?

-Não sei. Ela não disse – ele balançou os ombros. – Talvez queira dar uma volta.

-Não acho que seja por isso... – falou Clarissa, mais para si mesma do que para Draco.

-Por que acha que não é por isso?

-Esquece, Draco. Estava procurando você para avisar que o seu plano precisa ser colocado em prática hoje mesmo.

-Hoje?? Mas ainda não encontrei um local...

-Eu vou encontrar! – ela disse, num modo ríspido; procurando manter a calma, prosseguiu em um tom mais delicado. – Vou pegar as chaves de Rebecca para termos acesso a algum local onde você possa ficar a sós com o Rony. É para o seu próprio bem que passo esse conselho: é hoje ou nunca mais. Por motivos que não lhe interessam, tenho quase certeza de que algo pode atrapalhar os seus planos se não eliminar aquele obstáculo hoje... – ela passou os braços em volta do pescoço dele, enquanto a boca se aproximava do ouvido esquerdo de Malfoy. – Se não matar o Rony hoje, perderá a Hermione para sempre. Você quer que isso aconteça, Draco?

-Não – ele respondeu, trêmulo.

-Ótimo. Então faça mais do que satisfazer desejos de sua namorada. Satisfaça o seu desejo de sangue.

Ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e deixou-o seguir. Clarissa ficou parada, de braços cruzados, enquanto, em seus pensamentos, ela refletia... As Encalhadas tinham encontrado _alguma coisa_... E esse pedido de Hermione não estava lhe cheirando bem. Qual seria a relação desse pedido com o que elas haviam encontrado? Parada ali, no Saguão de Entrada, uma pergunta se repetia seqüencialmente em seus pensamentos:

_Por que Hermione pediu para Draco buscar a vassoura?_

Fosse qual fosse a resposta, duas coisas eram certas: precisava das chaves e da ajuda de Rebecca o quanto antes.

Ela ia atrapalhar os planos d´As Encalhadas.

* * *

Lanísia estava no dormitório de Augusto, vendo-o abrir o armário onde guardava os quadros que pintava.

-Você sabe, eu fiz alguns desenhos de nós dois – falava Augusto, enquanto escancarava as portas do armário. – Algumas pinturas são carregadas de erotismo. Não poderia deixar os quadros em qualquer canto.

-Claro que não. Sei que as pinceladas que definem as curvas do meu corpo em suas pinturas são baseadas em tudo o que você já viu; ficaria incomodada se alguém colocasse os olhos nesses quadros.

-É, mais um motivo para não deixar que ninguém os veja. Também acho que apenas eu posso ver o que você esconde atrás dessas vestes – ele olhou-a com desejo. – Ah! Essa conversa já começa a mexer com meus instintos...

-Segure a onda! Não é hora para fazermos isso! – ela observou o interior do armário; os quadros estavam empilhados lá dentro. – Será que eu mesma posso mexer neles?

-Nem precisa pedir... – ele abriu caminho e deixou-a agachar-se diante do armário, onde começou a mexer nos quadros.

Ela se concentrava apenas nos retratos. Quando reconhecia a si mesma na pintura, já a colocava de lado; o intuito era encontrar retratadas outras pessoas que foram importantes para Augusto antes que ela ocupasse todo o espaço dentro de seu coração.

Encontrou um quadro em que Augusto havia pintado a filha, Karen, brincando em um balanço. A paisagem ao redor era belíssima. Lanísia achou que precisava de uma pintura que retratasse com mais detalhes o rosto da menina, de modo que continuou a procurar.

Ao localizar um retrato que trazia apenas o rosto de Karen, pincelado com perfeição, com os mínimos detalhes da face, um fundo escuro que fazia com que as atenções se concentrassem na garota, ela sentiu que havia encontrado o que procurava. Ver aquele quadro em chamas seria como ver a própria Karen sendo incendiada até virar pó...

-Augusto... – ela levantou-se, com o quadro na mão, e aproximou-se do professor. – Vou levar esse quadro da Karen comigo... – ela nem precisava dar explicações, mas, mesmo assim, resolveu dar os seus falsos motivos. – Ela será praticamente uma filha para mim quando nos casarmos, por isso queria levar esse retrato.

-Pode levar – disse ele, como ela já esperava. – Mas tenha cuidado.

-Não precisa ficar preocupado. Não estou carregando uma pintura que traga eu e você nus, enrodilhados sobre lençóis, sobre uma cama desarrumada! É apenas o retrato de uma garotinha simpática que está aqui no castelo com Rebecca e que todos os alunos de Hogwarts adoram! Que mal há nisso?

-Nenhum. Só estava preocupado com você...

-Sei disso – ela beijou-o. – Quero que desça até o jardim e me espere diante das estufas...

-Humm... Já fiquei animado!

-Você sempre está. Nunca nega fogo – ela deu uma apalpada no traseiro do professor. – Não vou falar o que é. Mas, posso adiantar, que o fogo será apagado... – _"Literalmente", _ela pensou.

-Só vou vestir um suéter e depois eu desço.

-Não precisa ter pressa. Desça daqui a uns dez minutos. Enquanto isso, você pode desmanchar toda sua excitação nas tintas e fazer um quadro bem atrevido... O que acha?

-Uma ótima idéia! O desejo estimula a imaginação.

-É o que eu pensava... – dando-lhe um último beijo, Lanísia saiu do dormitório, guardando o quadro em sua mochila.

No outro corredor, encontrou Rebecca, azucrinando a vida de um casal de namorados que, segundo ela, estavam usando as mãos de maneira inadequada enquanto se amassavam.

Foi ver aquela mulher para que as humilhações a que Ted Bacon a submetera voltassem à sua mente. Ela havia sido acorrentada a uma cama e quase foi usada como escrava sexual, tudo _por culpa daquela mulher._ Ela já tinha decidido que toda a humilhação por que passara não ia ficar sem troco; Ted teria o que merecia, mas Rebecca também teria.

Decidida, sem pensar nas possíveis conseqüências, Lanísia foi até a inspetora de alunos, olhando-a com fúria.

-Perturbando os outros como sempre... – Lanísia soltou o comentário em provocação; Rebecca viu-a e lançou a ela um sorriso desagradável.

-É para isso que estou aqui. Para ser a pedra no sapato de quem vive fazendo coisas erradas.

-Então considera como "certo" fazer fofoca para Ted Bacon?

Rebecca não respondeu de imediato; antes disso, olhou para o casal e dispensou-o. O casal, doido para se livrar da inspetora sem receber uma bela detenção, saiu às pressas, tropeçando nos próprios pés. Finalmente, Rebecca respondeu:

-Fiz isso porque você merecia.

-Merecia o quê?? Ser abusada por aquele lunático? Espancada por ele? Ou assassinada? Estou certa de que a Clarissa passou toda a ficha do Ted pra você! Sabe muito bem que ele não vale nada. Você passou o recado pra ele já tendo todas essas possibilidades em mente. Queria que eu me estrepasse nas mãos daquele infeliz.

-Sim. Queria mesmo – ela admitiu. – Uma jovem que se mete na cama de um professor não deve valer grande coisa. Precisava castigá-la por agir como uma puta.

Lanísia ergueu a mão, pronta a desferir um golpe no rosto de Rebecca, mas a inspetora foi mais rápida e interrompeu-lhe o movimento, agarrando-lhe o pulso.

-Não se esqueça de que, aqui em Hogwarts, eu sou uma inspetora de alunos e você é uma reles aluna. Se encostar a mão em mim, posso não conseguir expulsá-la, mas aplicarei a mais cruel das detenções.

Lanísia, cedendo, baixou a mão.

-Não vou tocar em você agora. Mas ainda pagará por ter tentado me prejudicar.

-Não vejo como. Uma pessoa íntegra não tem nada a esconder. Não existem segredos ou fatos obscuros em minha vida com os quais você possa me prejudicar. Vou lhe contar uma coisa que talvez você não saiba, Lanísia: nem todas as pessoas são como você e suas amigas. Existem pessoas de boa conduta, limpas, sem segredo algum. Eu queria que todos fossem como eu, por isso tento limpar os alunos dessa escola... Você, como sei que vai continuar tendo esse comportamento de mulher fácil pelo resto da vida, não faria a menor falta. Se Ted a levasse embora daqui, me faria um grande favor.

-Não acredito que seja perfeita. Que não tenha errado uma única vez. Deve existir algo que prove que você erra assim como todas as pessoas que você persegue aqui em Hogwarts.

-Perderá o seu tempo procurando alguma coisa.

-É exatamente o que alguém diria se escondesse algo.

-Não posso impedi-la, então, faça como quiser. Estou tranqüila. Quem não deve, não teme, como diz o velho ditado. Esse ditado é muito verdadeiro, não acha? – ela riu. – Acho que o medo revela muitas coisas. Acredito que seja assim que os detetives ou os aurores descobrem os verdadeiros culpados de alguns crimes. Lorenzo Martin, observando bem as pessoas que irá interrogar, pode descobrir quem está envolvido na morte da Frieda num estalar de dedos – ela estalou os dedos diante dos olhos de Lanísia, que não pôde conter um estremecimento. – Sim... É disso que estou falando...

-Está me acusando, por acaso?

-Não. Você mesma está... Se não mantiver a postura quando estiver com o Lorenzo, ficará muito fácil para ele descobrir tudo!

Lanísia sentia vontade de pular no pescoço de Rebecca e arrancar-lhe os cabelos. Foi necessário muito esforço para permanecer no mesmo lugar.

-Você é digna de pena, Rebecca. Afinal, cuida tanto da vida dos outros, o que me leva a pensar que a sua própria vida é insossa e desinteressante.

-Você não tem autoridade pra falar sobre o que não sabe...

-Mas posso imaginar. Você estava agora mesmo fazendo suposições! Por que não posso? Posso sim. Vou dizer o que penso. Humm... Pra mim você é uma mulher mal amada, que tomou um pé na bunda do Augusto, não conseguiu se recuperar e agora não quer que ninguém seja feliz, que ninguém se dê bem...

-Feche a matraca, garota!

-Augusto ainda é sensacional, sabia? – ela começou a acariciar o próprio corpo, como se as lembranças a excitassem. – Ele me deixa enlouquecida. Quando estamos debaixo dos lençóis, ele me leva às alturas. Olhe bem para o meu corpo, Rebecca... – ela levantou as vestes, revelando as pernas até as coxas. – Não tem como competir, não é verdade? É só olhar pra você que a gente já se toca porque o Augusto te largou...

-Pare com isso...

-Carne fresca... É disso que ele precisava! Uma mulher que possa saciar todo o desejo que ele carrega. Eu posso fazer isso! Você pode até ter um corpo que ainda é bonito, mas, com essa idade, já não agüenta mais o pique do professor...

-Não vou ficar aqui ouvindo essas bobagens... – Rebecca, furiosa, deu as costas, procurando fugir das palavras de Lanísia.

-Incomodou bastante tudo o que eu falei, não foi? – gritou Lanísia para ela, enquanto ajeitava as vestes. – Prova que outro ditado também é verdadeiro, Rebecca: a verdade dói.

Satisfeita com a irritação da inspetora, Lanísia gargalhou.

-Ai, ai... O que um corpinho bonito não é capaz de fazer... Enlouquece qualquer homem, irrita qualquer mulher – ela lançou um beijo para o próprio reflexo na janela e, de mochila nas costas – um tanto pesada pelo retrato que carregava – seguiu para a Sala Precisa.

* * *

Rebecca estava profundamente irritada por conta das ofensas proferidas por Lanísia. Por isso, quando teve o braço agarrado por Clarissa e foi, dessa forma, forçada a parar para falar com a garota, a recepção que seria rabugenta em casos normais foi ainda pior.

-Você enlouqueceu? – perguntou Rebecca, soltando-se. – Sou uma autoridade aqui dentro, você não pode...

-Pare com isso que o meu tempo é curto pra ficar ouvindo seus sermões.

-Ah, Clarissa, essa sua ousadia...

-Eu raptei a sua filha.

Rebecca quase caiu no chão.

-Mas... Por quê?

-Porque eu preciso de um favorzinho. Só sumindo com a Karen para você me escutar...

Rebecca a segurou pelos ombros e balançou-a com violência.

-Cadê a minha filha?? CADÊ?

-Nem comece a gritar, ou será pior pra você e para a pequenina Karen. Se alguém nos ouvir, e for alguém importante, como a diretora, eu serei punida por isso, mas você não verá a sua filha nunca mais.

Rebecca soltou-a e deu uma risadinha nervosa.

-Você não teria coragem de fazer mal a ela... Não poderia matá-la! Ia sujar as suas mãos...

-É, de fato, eu não sujaria as minhas mãos. O problema é que eu não estou sozinha nesse lance. Tenho um aliado e, acredite, sei manipulá-lo muito bem. Se eu for punida, ele acaba com a sua filha.

Rebecca fechou os olhos, reconhecendo a derrota.

-O que você quer?

-Primeiro, quero que você me indique uma sala bem escondida, em algum corredor que seja pouco freqüentado pelos alunos.

-Existe uma sala no quinto andar que fica localizada no final de um corredor de pedra. O corredor não tem sequer janelas ou outras portas, apenas a que leva a essa sala.

-É... Acho que vai servir muito bem... Agora, preciso da chave que abra essa porta, e nem tente me enganar. Se me passar a chave errada, sua filha já era.

Rebecca puxou um dos molhos de chaves que trazia no bolso e procurou pela chave que abria aquela sala. Quando a encontrou, retirou-a do molho e passou-a para Clarissa.

-Isso... Gostei de ver – ela debochou. – Quando acabar de utilizar a sala, eu lhe entrego a chave e a sua filha. Mas, escute bem... – ela apontou o dedo indicador para o rosto horrorizado de Rebecca – ...se avisar à direção, eu serei punida, mas a sua filha também. Agora tudo depende de você. Funciona como você faz com os alunos aqui em Hogwarts: não tente ter um "comportamento inadequado", ou será punida por isso.

Clarissa deixou-a aos risos.

Guardando as chaves em um dos bolsos, ela conferiu se o outro objeto que trazia, tão importante quanto às chaves, continuava dentro da bolsa.

Respirou aliviada ao ver que estava lá.

Estava indo bem. Agora precisava de Draco para que o rapaz desse o passo decisivo: conduzir Rony até a sala indicada por Rebecca.

* * *

-Oi, Lewis – Serena cumprimentou o rapaz, que estava dentro do dormitório da mãe lendo um livro, deitado sobre a cama. – Me diz uma coisa... Sua mãe tinha alguma dentadura extra?? Ou um chinelo velho??

-Ãh? – Lewis fechou o livro e olhou para ela, sem compreender.

-Essas coisas lembram a sua mãe, não lembram? – ela torceu as mãos enquanto falava, inquieta. – Pelo menos deviam lembrar... Foi o que as garotas disseram.

-Que garotas?

-Deixe pra lá, Lewis, não tem importância... Acho que elas estavam brincando... – falando consigo mesma, ela olhou para um par de chinelos velhos que estavam largados em um canto do quarto. – Isso me lembraria a Frieda... Assim como aquele monstrengo naquele quadro – ela apontou para um quadro da parede que trazia o desenho de um gnomo. – Mas o Lewis não tinha essa visão dela. Apesar de tudo o que ela fez...

-Ei, eu to aqui! Não me ignore dessa forma, Serena. Fica falando de mim como se eu nem estivesse aqui!

-Desculpe, Lewis – ela respirou fundo e aproximou-se da cama, fitando-o com um misto de carinho e pesar. – O dia está meio ruim. Péssimo, para falar a verdade.

-Por isso está tão desligada?

-Sim. Minha cabeça está doendo tanto, que parece que vai explodir! – ela massageou as têmporas. – Mas não posso perder o foco. Não posso baquear agora.

-Eu posso ajudá-la de alguma forma...?

-Pode sim – ela sorriu fracamente, admirando o rosto dele; era incrível a harmonia dos traços, a confiança que aqueles olhos lhe transmitiam. Detalhes que a atraíram, que criaram aquele sentimento tão forte que, talvez devido à sua força, tenha atraído tantas desgraças. Como era possível o amor atrair o ódio? Ódio que atingira até mesmo quem não merecia... Ela mordeu o lábio, censurando a si mesma; e repetiu em pensamento: _não posso perder o foco._ – Em que lugar você, ou a sua mãe, guardavam as fotografias?

-A maioria fica em nossa casa, mas mamãe trouxe algumas para cá, já que íamos passar a maior parte do ano por aqui e a casa ficaria ocupada apenas pelos elfos domésticos. Vem cá... – ele tomou-a pela mão e, abrindo a porta que dava para o quarto de Frieda, foi até o guarda-roupa e abriu a segunda gaveta do lado esquerdo. De lá, retirou uma caixa comprida feita de madeira. – Estão aqui – estendeu a caixa para ela.

Serena apoiou-a sobre a escrivaninha e abriu-a. O odor daquele quarto a incomodava; estava impregnado do perfume de Frieda. O cheiro enojou-a mais do que antes; a repulsa pela falecida professora aumentara. Aquele cheiro lhe trazia tudo o que ela fez para prejudicá-la, e, para piorar, o quarto a recordava do repulsivo espetáculo que Frieda armou para assustá-la. Os bonecos deformados... As palavras impactantes...

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou Lewis, que a olhava com preocupação.

-Sim. Não se preocupe... – ela abriu a caixa e a imagem da primeira fotografia piorou a situação. No retrato, Frieda sorria diante de sua mansão. A alegria daquela imagem _a incomodava; queria rasgar aquela foto, fazê-la em pedacinhos, destruir a felicidade que havia naquela imagem..._

-Serena... – a voz de Lewis soou preocupada. – Está tremendo.

Ela olhou para as próprias mãos; elas tremiam, balançando a caixa.

-Acho que você não está bem.

-É, Lewis, mas não é nada grave... – ela sentiu que as lágrimas de ódio estavam a caminho. – Preciso ficar sozinha.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim.

-Certo... Estarei na minha cama, lendo. Qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Ela confirmou com a cabeça e, em seguida, Lewis saiu do quarto, deixando-a sozinha dentro daquele quarto fedorento e que, para ela, era tão repugnante quanto um cemitério.

Ela secou as lágrimas e começou a examinar as fotos. Era difícil olhar para o rosto de Frieda, sorridente na maioria das imagens, em algumas até acenando; mas ela precisava romper a barreira do ódio, deixar toda a raiva de lado e concentrar-se no que estava procurando: _alguma imagem que causasse impacto em Lewis._

Entre as fotos, encontrou uma que serviria perfeitamente a seu propósito: nela, Frieda tinha um dos braços sobre o ombro do filho. Os dois estavam muito felizes, e, pelo que ela podia ver, era a imagem de um dos aniversários de Lewis. Algumas pessoas dançavam ao fundo e uma enorme faixa balançava sem parar, com os dizeres: FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, LEWIS. Ela observou o rosto dele e calculou que, na foto, devia estar completando uns doze ou treze anos.

Havia sido uma data importante, e a festa devia ter sido excelente pela alegria que ele expressava. Todas as lembranças e emoções que ele guardava daquela data viriam à tona quando ela queimasse a foto; seriam lembranças boas e fortes emoções? Ela supunha que sim.

-E mesmo se fosse uma fotografia do pior dia da vida dele, daria resultado, porque _ela _está ao lado dele... A grande víbora – ela falou baixinho, surpreendendo-se com o próprio tom de voz, que vibrava de ódio.

Contendo a vontade de destruir todas aquelas fotos, ela fechou a caixa e guardou-a apressadamente na gaveta de onde Lewis a havia retirado. A foto que utilizaria no ritual das Cinzas foi guardada dentro de sua bolsa. Feito isso, ela avançou para a porta, mas, antes de sair, ela teve uma idéia muito importante.

Retornando ao armário, Serena começou a remexer nas gavetas e nas portas. Ela também deslizou as mãos pelo interior do móvel, à procura de algum fundo falso.

Quando seu dedo tocou uma pequenina elevação na madeira, ela deteve-se e resolveu examiná-la. Tentou mover a elevação para cima, depois para a esquerda e para a direita. Ela continuava imóvel. Após tentar um movimento para baixo e ver que permanecia da mesma forma, Serena decidiu pressioná-la. Conseguiu.

Imediatamente, abriu-se uma pequena passagem logo acima da elevação. Era uma abertura minúscula, de onde ela retirou algo muito importante que foi guardado em sua bolsa.

Ansiosa por sair daquele quarto e abandonar aquele ambiente repulsivo, ela ocultou o compartimento secreto, recolocou as peças de roupa que havia retirado de qualquer jeito, fechou as portas do armário e saiu do dormitório.

Tantas emoções em um único dia; ela merecia um pouco de paz. Deixar aquele quarto já melhoraria as coisas, mas...

O que viu no quarto contíguo, ao abrir a porta, atingiu-a de outra maneira.

Lewis estava deitado sobre a própria cama, lendo, como havia dito a ela. Porém as roupas haviam desaparecido; ele estava apenas de calção. Sem que ao menos percebesse, Serena percorreu, com o olhar, todo o corpo do rapaz, parando apenas nos pés. Sentiu-se entontecer, e se agarrou com força à maçaneta da porta, enquanto seus olhos reviravam, um calor enchia o seu corpo...

A porta foi para o lado e ela, segurando-se na maçaneta, foi junto, desequilibrando-se com o movimento furtivo.

Lewis percebeu sua presença, desviando a atenção do livro.

-Serena! – ele levantou-se, largando o livro sobre a cama e indo até ela oferecer apoio.

O apoio foi oferecido com as suas mãos firmes que seguraram os braços dela. Aquilo a entonteceu ainda mais...

-Não sei o que tenho – ela tentou se explicar.

Ele abraçou-a. Naquela proximidade, ela não podia evitar; aconchegou a cabeça no peito dele e, fechando os olhos, deixou o cheiro de Lewis invadir suas narinas. Era agradável e de certa forma inflamável; aquela sensação quente retornou, aquecendo o seu corpo outra vez.

-Lewis, não precisa...

-Oh, precisa sim – ele apertou-a ainda mais contra o próprio corpo; era uma forma de carinho, de proteção, mas que a estava _deixando louca._ – Vai ficar melhor depois do meu abraço...

Era bom, mas ao mesmo tempo não era, porque ela _não devia permitir._

-Lewis, não...

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele, tentando fazer com que parasse, mas nesse movimento ele a surpreendeu com um beijo. Perdendo as forças, entregando-se aos cuidados de Lewis, ela deixou de lutar contra a sua vontade e colou-se ainda mais ao corpo do rapaz. Ela sentiu a intimidade de Lewis sendo pressionada por suas coxas, e tal contato deixou-a ainda mais quente e mais zonza.

Ainda juntinhos, ela sentiu as mãos de Lewis deslizarem por suas costas e começarem a conduzi-la para trás. Ia levá-la para a cama.

Ela deixou-se levar; queria continuar agarrada ao corpo dele, tocando aquela pele...

Eles caíram sobre a cama desarrumada. Lewis jogou o livro longe com um movimento da mão. Ele estava em cima de Serena, e beijava-lhe o pescoço de uma maneira que a fazia encolher-se de tanta satisfação.

Ela sentiu a intimidade de Lewis pressionando-a; ainda estava coberta pela bermuda, mas ele logo ia se livrar daquela peça de roupa, despi-la também e, quando os dois estivessem nus, ia mergulhar dentro dela...

Seria possuída por Lewis.

_Ia entregar-se ao irmão._

-Lewis... – ela tentou desvencilhar-se. – Lewis, não dá...

-Por que não? – ele perguntou. – Já chegamos até aqui. Por que vamos parar??

-Agora não dá... Lewis... – e ela foi obrigada a erguer a voz. – LEWIS, PARE, POR FAVOR!

Ele finalmente parou de beijá-la e olhou para o rosto dela.

-Se você continuar, ficarei chateada com você. Quer que isso aconteça?

-Não...

-Então precisamos parar por aqui – disse ela, enquanto saltava da cama e ajeitava as vestes. – Nem ia pegar bem fazermos uma coisa dessas no mesmo dia em que sua mãe morreu. Vamos agir como pessoas normais.

-Desculpe – ele pediu com sinceridade. – Se passei dos limites, foi por impulso...

-Conheço esses impulsos muito bem. Eu também os ultrapassei... – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – Preciso que me encontre na frente das estufas daqui a pouco... Acho melhor você já ir descendo.

-Sim, claro. Teremos momentos como esse no jardim escuro??

-Talvez. Fique tranqüilo, Lewis... A nossa hora ainda vai chegar.

Enquanto saía da sala, uma pergunta em seus pensamentos colocava aquela afirmação em xeque.

_Será que vai chegar mesmo?_

* * *

Joyce estava diante de uma situação complicada. Sabia que Juca devia gostar muito de alguns dos livros que possuía, mas, diante da gigantesca pilha que o rapaz havia colocado diante dela, percebeu que não seria nada fácil encontrar os prediletos.

-Juca... São só esses aqui? Ou tem mais? Sabe, eu queria que alcançassem o teto... – ela comentou, irônica e desanimada.

-Ah tem mais três aqui – falou ele, aproximando-se com os três volumes de capa dura. – Vou usar a varinha para colocá-los no topo... Não dá pra alcançar nem se eu subir na cadeira.

Ele ia tirar a varinha do bolso, mas Joyce o interrompeu.

-Não, não precisa... Já tem livro demais. Entre esses eu já devo encontrar alguma coisa...

Joyce pensou: como encontrar o livro favorito de alguém? _É só ver o que está mais usado_, pensou, utilizando a varinha para descer cinco livros do topo. Dispensando os de melhor aparência, ela examinou os dois que tinham a aparência surrada.

-Hum... _Dicas para conduzir unicórnios... _Gosta de unicórnios, Juca? Ou gostava?

-Não... Que eu me lembre, não. Por que a pergunta?

Ela mostrou o livro a ele.

-Parece que você o leu bastante.

-É, eu mexi bastante nesse livro, mas não foi por causa dos unicórnios.

-Não?

-Não. Veja só... – ele abriu o livro. – Está vendo? Essas marcas brancas... Algumas páginas estão tão coladas que nem abrem...

-Você passou cola nelas?

-Não. Foi esperma mesmo.

-Argh – com uma cara enojada, Joyce jogou o livro para longe. – Por que fez isso? Unicórnios excitam você por acaso?

-Não – respondeu Juca, indo buscar o livro. – A garota que monta os unicórnios nas imagens do livro é que me excitava... Isso antes de você aparecer, é claro.

-Sei... – ela respirou fundo. – Me dê essa porcaria. Acho que esse livro servirá.

-Humm...

-Por que está me olhando desse jeito safado, Juca?

-Está querendo ficar perto dos meus fluidos, safadinha! – ele cutucou-a no ombro para provocá-la. – Quando ver essas manchas, vai se lembrar do reservatório de onde tudo saiu, hein?

-Largue de ser... _podre, _garoto! Não é por isso que vou ficar com o livro...

-Por que então?

-Porque... Porque me interesso por livros sobre unicórnios... Gosto de ver as figuras dos bichinhos...

-Mesmo que eles tenham tomado banho de...?

Impaciente, ela interrompeu:

-Sim, Juca. Sim... Vou pegar umas luvas para segurar essa... porcaria.

Ela tirou um par de luvas da bolsa e só tirou o livro das mãos de Juca quando as mãos já estavam cobertas.

-Não faça essa cara de nojo, Joyce. Você gosta disso que eu sei... – e ele cutucou-a novamente, dessa vez nos quadris.

-Não enche, Juca – ela respondeu, envolvendo o livro em um saco plástico antes de guardá-lo na mochila.

-Quando vou encontrar a sua "amiguinha" novamente?

-Como sabe do apelido "amiguinha"?

-Ora, Joyce, todo mundo conhece!

-Nossa, devo tê-la chamado pelo apelido quando dormi com alguns caras...

-Vários.

-Está bem, eu sei com quantos eu dormi... – ela colocou o livro embalado na mochila. – Quanto ao que aconteceu entre nós dois... Eu não esperava que fosse acontecer. Não sei se vai rolar uma segunda vez... – disse ela, e estava sendo sincera em sua resposta.

Ao ver que Juca estava ficando desanimado, resolveu corrigir-se.

-..._Hoje. _Não sei se vai rolar uma segunda vez _hoje. _Mas, amanhã... provavelmente.

Ele comemorou diante dela. Joyce sentiu um pouco de remorso, mas sabia que, se tudo desse certo, no dia seguinte todo o sentimento de Juca já teria ido para o espaço.

Para ele, ela seria apenas mais uma aluna de Hogwarts entre tantas outras.

Para ela, ele continuaria sendo mais um dos inúmeros rapazes com quem havia dormido.

Apenas mais um. Ele era isso para ela; ela seria isso para ele.

Mas e aquele carinho que sentia por ele, que trazia algo que nunca havia sentido por nenhum outro?

_Deve ser algo passageiro. A Fogueira será desfeita e tudo voltará a ser o que era antes: simples assim_, pensou Joyce, antes de desferir um beijo na bochecha de Juca.

-Nos vemos daqui a pouco. Preciso lhe pedir um favor...

-Sim. O que você quiser, eu faço!

-Daqui a uns dez minutos, desça até o jardim e fique perto das estufas me esperando... Antes disso, você podia alimentar a Chana para mim. Ela está no salão comunal, deitada – ela retirou um pouco de ração para gatos da bolsa e passou para ele. – Faz isso por mim?

-Por você faço qualquer coisa – ele aproximou-se dela. – Eu te desejo muito, Joyce, mas o mundo não é só feito de sexo. Agradar-lhe de outras formas também me faz muito bem.

-Por que está dizendo isso?

-Porque é o que sinto, e quero que você saiba disso. A minha insistência para dormirmos juntos outra vez pode lhe passar a impressão de que eu quero apenas sexo e diversão, mas não é só isso.

-Sei que não, Juca. O que fizemos foi maravilhoso porque era muito mais do que um simples ato feito por desejo. Havia... amor. Nossa... – ela baixou a cabeça e deu uma risadinha. – Essa palavra soa até absurda em minha boca. Mas foi o que eu senti. Foi isso que fez a diferença, e foi o que tornou que fizemos um ato único.

Ela beijou-o; tinha a impressão de que aquele podia ser o último momento que teria a sós com ele, antes que o levasse para realizar o ritual das Cinzas. O momento tinha um ar de despedida...

-Você foi o cara mais especial da minha vida. Você não viu apenas um corpo, Juca. Você viu muito mais em mim.

-Claro que sim! Não tem como não enxergar a pessoa divertida e maravilhosa que você é, Joyce!

-Eu queria que isso fosse verdade... – ela disse, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto. Ela abraçou-o. – Mas até o que você sente e acha de mim é uma ilusão...

-Não é, não. É a mais pura verdade!

_Nada foi verdade em nossa história, Juca. Seu sentimento, assim como seu fogo, foram criados pela Fogueira. Não existem._

-Até logo, Juca... – ela beijou-o uma última vez e, caminhando de costas, para não deixar de olhar para o rosto apaixonado do rapaz, ela alcançou a porta e deixou o dormitório.

Antes que saísse do salão comunal, ela o viu agachado em um canto, oferecendo a ração à Chana. Joyce riu. Havia comprado a gata para tirar Juca da cabeça, mas não tinha adiantado; ele continuou presente, firme e forte, e a força de tudo o que sentia a fez ter uma crise de ciúmes por causa de uma boneca inflável! Ela agiu sem pensar, e quando viu estava nos braços de Juca, daquela maneira louca e inesquecível...

Não, ele não seria apenas mais um quando o poder da Fogueira se extinguisse. Ela estava errada quanto a isso.

Mas estava certa em um ponto: depois da reversão, ele não se lembraria de mais nada.

Ela seria uma garota qualquer entre tantas outras. Para Juca, seria sinônimo de diversão e safadeza, como era para todos os garotos.

* * *

Alone procurava por Harry quando encontrou Colin Creevey, sozinho, sentado no primeiro degrau da escadaria de mármore. Vê-lo daquela forma a sensibilizou da mesma forma que no dia em que o vira sozinho no gramado dos jardins. Perplexa diante daquela imagem, Alone não conseguiu continuar a caminhar.

Devido ao medo de perder Harry, ela colocara em risco a segurança das amigas; com medo de perder Harry, ela abandonara o amigo leal que fora, em tantos anos, Colin Creevey. A paixão por Harry vendara os seus olhos; confundira a sua mente.

Agora, as coisas tornavam-se mais claras.

Um pouco receosa, sem imaginar qual seria a reação do garoto, ela sentou-se no degrau, ao lado dele, e ali ficou, sem palavras, sem gestos.

Colin, que estava de cabeça baixa, moveu-se o suficiente para perceber que era Alone quem estava ao seu lado. Quando Colin suspirou, a jovem notou que ele a havia reconhecido sem chegar a pôr os olhos em seu rosto.

Enquanto ele baixava o rosto outra vez, Alone falou:

-Como sabe quem sou eu, se tudo o que pôde ver foram as minhas vestes?

A voz dela não demonstrava raiva nem provocação. Colin, percebendo esse detalhe, respondeu da mesma forma:

-O seu anel – automaticamente, Alone olhou para o anel que trazia no dedo; nele, uma pequenina pedra vermelha brilhava. – Dei a você no seu aniversário. Para que você sempre se lembrasse de mim. E da nossa amizade.

A mão que trazia o anel estremeceu levemente diante da lembrança. Até mesmo esse detalhe ela havia esquecido.

-Parece que isso não adiantou muita coisa, não é? – disse ele, com uma risada seca, sem humor. – Eu pensava que você era mais sensível, e que ia valorizar algo que representasse a nossa amizade. Estava enganado.

-Colin, você também não fez nada para que continuássemos amigos...

-Porque você roubou o cara que estava ao meu lado – finalmente, ele ergueu o rosto; Alone percebeu que, assim como ela, ele estava à beira de cair em lágrimas. – Foi uma traição, Alone. Coloque na balança e veja quem desestabilizou a nossa amizade.

-Você sabia que eu era apaixonada pelo Harry, mas nunca falou o que rolava entre vocês dois! Se você tivesse me contado...

-...Daria na mesma – ele completou. – E você sabe disso. Afinal, depois que você descobriu a verdade, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, como a noite em que pirei e tentei me matar, o que você fez? Continuou com ele. Como se o que eu sentia, e o que tive com o Harry, não importasse. Não adianta tentar arranjar justificativas para os seus erros: você agiria da mesma forma.

Ela não soube o que dizer para cortar as palavras de Colin.

-A nossa amizade não é tão importante quanto o amor que você sente pelo Harry. Isso é fato... – ele enxugou as lágrimas, desajeitado, utilizando as mangas das vestes. – Esse anel... E todas as coisas que fizemos juntos... Não são nada pra você, insignificantes diante da possibilidade de tê-lo ao seu lado na cama pro resto da vida.

-Está certo, eu errei – ela fez uma careta de impaciência ao ser obrigada a admitir o seu erro. – Mas nossa amizade é importante, sim... E tem mais: não adiantava nada tentar largar o Harry, ele nunca ia olhar pra você.

-Claro, depois que você o amarrou usando magia!

-Não tinha jeito de reverter isso, Colin, mas... Agora tem... – ele ergueu o rosto. – Estou disposta a reverter o encanto que caiu sobre o Harry.

Colin engoliu em seco, sem palavras.

-Não posso lhe dizer o que é, mas, para que dê certo, precisarei de um objeto que tenha representado um grande valor para o Harry antes que ele fosse enfeitiçado. Para isso, eu queria a sua ajuda... – ela não suportou o olhar esperançoso de Colin. – Oh, droga, não consigo olhar pra você... Mesmo sabendo que é o certo, é difícil demais... Ah, imaginar vocês dois juntos ainda incomoda _muito, _é estranho pra caramba, mané...

-Acho que você continua egoísta...

-Não, não, espere! Tente entender também, pô! É complicado pra mim. Bom, mesmo não olhando pro seu rosto, vou continuar... – ela olhou para o chão. – Você conhece o Harry muito bem... Por causa do... do...

-Namoro.

-É, namoro... Eu tento imaginar que foi um caso, pra ficar mais fácil, essa palavra namoro complica ainda mais as coisas...

-Alone, continue ou vou embora.

-Está bem. Foi mal. Então... Por causa do namoro, você o conhece muito bem. Eu preciso que você arranje essa _coisa _que foi muito importante para o Harry antes do que eu fiz. Preciso queimar essa coisa.

-Humm... Algo muito importante... Bom, poderia ser eu mesmo, mas, como ninguém quer que eu seja queimado vivo...

-Será que não??

-O que disse?

-Nada...

-Ah – ele estalou os dedos. – Sei de algo que pode ser queimado nesse encanto que você vai realizar!

-Ótimo. Preciso que você me passe _imediatamente_. Se tudo der certo, corrijo esse meu erro hoje mesmo. Vou provar a você que não sou egoísta, e que finalmente entendi que não posso obrigar o Harry a ficar comigo... Ele será seu outra vez... E... – ela voltou a olhar para o chão. – Espero que você me perdoe também...

Colin sorriu. Segurou a mão dela e tocou no anel com o qual a havia presenteado.

-Acho que vou perdoar, se você fizer o que diz.

-O primeiro passo precisa ser seu. E aí? Qual é esse tal objeto??

Algo no rosto de Colin antecipou que ela não gostaria muito de ver o objeto...

* * *

Clarissa chegou ao jardim a tempo de ver Draco passando a vassoura para Hermione.

-Obrigada, Draco!! – Hermione abriu um largo sorriso de alegria. – Muito obrigada mesmo!

-Imagina. É um prazer fazê-la feliz, Hermione.

A expressão de "babaca" feita por Draco fez Clarissa sentir-se nauseada.

-Vou conversar com as minhas amigas agora. Draco, daqui a pouco vou procurá-lo novamente. Você podia me esperar perto das estufas?

-Sim, claro, ficarei lhe esperando.

-Merece um beijo – ela deu um selinho nos lábios de Draco e saiu correndo, segurando a vassoura com cuidado, como se fosse muito importante conservá-la em bom estado.

Clarissa aproveitou o fato de que Draco estava sozinho para aproximar-se dele e saber um pouco mais a respeito daquela conversa.

-E então? Ela disse alguma coisa? Por que precisa da sua vassoura?

-Não. Mas eu nem perguntei; olha, não deve ser nada...

-Pra você, ela nunca faz nada... Vi que conversaram um pouco e que ela estava animada. Vocês falaram sobre o que?

-Ela me agradeceu e falou que ia conversar com as amigas. Pediu que eu a esperasse perto das estufas.

-Pediu, é? Interessante... – Clarissa refletiu...

_Elas estão tramando algo, como eu imaginava! Hermione precisava da vassoura de Draco... Será que precisa voar para algum lugar??_

_Não... Isso não faz sentido. Ela poderia pegar a vassoura de Rony, ou do Harry... De qualquer garoto, não precisaria ser a vassoura do Draco..._

_Ele é o rapaz que ela encantou por minha causa. A vassoura _devia _ser a _dele. _Claro... Para realizar esse ritual de reversão, elas precisam das_ vassouras.

_Mas nem todos os rapazes enfeitiçados utilizam vassouras..._

_Não, talvez não envolva especificamente vassouras, e sim qualquer objeto que pertença a _eles._ Talvez os objetos precisem ser destruídos, ou mergulhados em algum tipo de poção, não importa qual seja o método, mas elas _o conhecem, _vão se reunir para acertar os últimos detalhes e verificar os objetos recolhidos..._

_E vão se reunir _agora.

_E o "daqui a pouco" que ela informou a Draco não será para um encontro amoroso. Se elas de fato conseguiram reunir tais objetos, esse encontro diante das estufas só pode ter uma finalidade..._

_Ela precisará do Draco para efetuar tal ritual._

_Isso vai acontecer... "daqui a pouco"._

-O que eu disse a você mais cedo se confirmou, Draco. O tempo é curto. Vamos nos antecipar!

-Você encontrou o local para matá-lo?

-Sim. Já tomei todas as medidas para que o seu plano dê certo. Agora, olhe para mim – ela segurou-o pelos ombros. – Um golpe certeiro e você se livra dele de uma vez! Siga tudo o que planejou. Vocês ficarão isolados em uma sala, sem varinhas, apenas você terá em mãos uma arma, que será a faca que usará para matá-lo. Eu aguardarei do lado de fora e não deixarei que ninguém o interrompa.

-Mas...

-Não dá pra discutir, Draco! A sua querida Hermione está tramando _agora mesmo _uma forma de dar um chute em seu traseiro pra ficar com o Rony! Você precisa matá-lo _AGORA!_

Ele finalmente pareceu entender a gravidade da situação.

-Perfeito... O que preciso fazer primeiro?

-Estou cumprindo detenção na cozinha, então, hoje de manhã, peguei algo interessante lá dentro – ela abriu a bolsa e ele pôde ver o cabo de uma faca de cozinha. Clarissa riu de modo doentio. – Já deu pra imaginar qual é o tamanho da lâmina dessa faca, não? Dá pra fazer um estrago danado. Um corte no lugar certo e as tripas do Rony vão saltar pra fora...

Ela chegou a estremecer, imaginando aquela cena que lhe daria tanto prazer em ver...

-Vou passar essa faca para você, e você vai seguir exatamente o que eu disser...

* * *

Hermione encontrou Alone a caminho da Sala Precisa. Mione, com o objeto que ia queimar tão à mostra, estranhou o fato de Alone não estar com a vassoura de Harry nas mãos.

-Houve uma mudança inesperada – explicou Alone, sem graça. – Vou usar outro objeto.

-Ah! Está dentro da sua bolsa?

-Sim. Eu nem queria que saísse dela, mas... – e balançou os ombros.

Elas chegaram na Sala Precisa, fazendo com que Mione deixasse de lado os possíveis questionamentos a respeito do objeto que Alone utilizaria no ritual das Cinzas. Todas já estavam lá; Joyce, Serena e Lanísia estavam ao redor de uma mesa circular que havia aparecido no local. Sobre a mesa, havia um livro envolvido em saco plástico, uma fotografia e um quadro.

Ao vê-las entrar, Joyce aproximou-se, aflita:

-Conseguiram apanhar os objetos?

-Sim – respondeu Mione, mostrando a vassoura. – Ou acha que eu vim voando nisso aqui?

-E você, Alone? Cadê o objeto? Você não ia pegar a vassoura do Harry? – Joyce levou uma das mãos à testa. – Oh, minha nossa, deu errado! Você não conseguiu!

-Calma, Joyce! Sem stress! – replicou Alone. – Eu consegui _sim!_ Está aqui, dentro da minha bolsa...

-Não vá me dizer que você destruiu a vassoura antes da hora! – previu Joyce, aflita.

-Típico... – comentou Serena.

-Típico?? – indagou Alone, fitando-a com desprezo. – Seria típico se fosse com você! Não cometo as suas "burradas", Serena... – e voltando a atenção para Joyce. – O objeto está na minha bolsa porque não é a vassoura do Harry!

-O que trouxe, então? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Bom, eu... Eu pedi ajuda ao Colin. Eu estava querendo me desculpar por tudo o que eu fiz, então pedi que ele me indicasse um objeto que representasse algo para o Harry.

-Que bom que vocês estão se acertando, Alone!

-É, é bom, sim, Mione, mas existem coisas difíceis de engolir... Como o objeto que ele me passou – ela abriu o zíper da bolsa e retirou de dentro dela uma peça de roupa, que jogou rapidamente sobre a mesa circular.

As meninas, inquietas, olharam para o objeto sem entender.

Lanísia estendeu a mão e esticou a peça de roupa. Olhou para Alone.

-Uma cueca?

Alone, com o rosto vermelho, respondeu:

-É. Essa é a cueca favorita do Harry...

-Ele gostava de usá-la, é isso?

-Não, Joyce. Ele gostava de ver o Colin usando.

Houve silêncio por um momento. A estampa da cueca era formada por listras de tigre e, na frente, havia algo escrito.

-"AQUI SE ESCONDE A FERA" – Lanísia leu, mostrando para as outras.

Foi o que faltava para elas caírem na gargalhada.

-Imaginem o Colin usando isso – disse Joyce entre uma risada e outra. – E vejam bem: se essa era a melhor, pensem em como as outras cuecas não devem ser...

-Bizarro, muito bizarro – comentou Lanísia.

-"A fera"... Que coisa mais ridícula... – riu-se Mione. – Não é possível! O Harry está me surpreendendo com essas preferências...

-Imaginem o Harry, gente... – e Joyce começou a imitá-lo. – Vai Colin... Mostra a fera pra mim... Quero pegar nela... Ruge, Colin, ruge...

Lanísia rugiu de modo afetado e, simulando garras de tigre, começou a "arranhar" o corpo de Joyce.

-Isso, agora põe o tigrão pra rugir! Sou sua tigresa potteriana...

Alone, que no começo mostrava-se irritada, não pôde deixar de rir diante da encenação das amigas.

-É muito absurdo, não é? – ela comentou. – Como o Harry é _tosco..._ Tenho que esquecê-lo. Pô, mané, ele é apenas uma tigresa...

-Que já se acasalou com um tigre – disse Joyce, arranhando-a. – Bola pra frente, Alone. Finalmente você se tocou!

-Precisarei de outras cenas como essa pra esquecê-lo de vez...

-Deixando a cueca de lado – falou Mione – vamos decidir o que faremos a seguir.

-Certo – Joyce tomou a palavra. – Todas avisaram para os rapazes nos esperarem perto das estufas?

-Sim – elas responderam.

-Perfeito! Todos os objetos já estão aqui. Agora, vamos até os rapazes para amarrá-los. Estão com as varinhas?

As Encalhadas tiraram as varinhas dos bolsos e mostraram à líder do grupo que estavam preparadas.

-Precisaremos das varinhas para conjurarmos as cordas e para queimarmos os objetos – explicou Joyce. – Acho que é bom já resolvermos uma questão crucial: em que local realizaremos o ritual das Cinzas?

Hermione levantou a mão.

-Acredito que o melhor é efetuarmos o ritual na Floresta Proibida.

-É, podemos seguir os mesmos procedimentos adotados quando fizemos a Fogueira – opinou Alone.

-É, é um ótimo local – concordou Joyce. – Já está escurecendo, o pessoal vai começar a entrar no castelo. Conseguiremos agir sem sermos vistas.

-Vamos? – chamou Lanísia, pegando o quadro de Augusto.

-Sim... – falou Joyce, com a voz falhando. – Sabem, dá até um friozinho na barriga... Ter a consciência de que estamos saindo para pôr um fim à Fogueira... Parece mentira!

-Sinto a mesma coisa – falou Mione. Ela puxou a vassoura de Draco e estendeu a mão para a maçaneta da porta. – Chegou a hora de pormos um fim nesse pesadelo.

* * *

Rony estava parado no pátio quando sentiu a lâmina da faca ser pressionada contra as suas costas. Ele não pôde conter um sobressalto, e isso lhe custou um aperto no braço, aplicado pela mão violenta de Draco Malfoy.

-Nem pense em pedir ajuda – ameaçou. – Não tenho nada a perder. Se tentar pedir ajuda, com apenas um movimento eu enfio essa faca nas suas costas, depois o jogo no chão e termino o serviço golpeando seu corpo inteiro. É melhor não duvidar disso.

-Por que fazer isso, Draco? Para onde quer me levar?

-Tranquei a Hermione em uma sala, e quero que ela decida entre nós. Você precisa estar presente para alguns esclarecimentos...

-Sei que você não teria coragem de fazer mal a ela...

-Eu não. Mas a Clarissa está lá.

O coração de Rony disparou.

-O quê?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. A Clarissa está lá, fazendo companhia à Hermione.

-Não posso acreditar... – ele balbuciou, tenso.

Draco percebia que as mentiras inventadas por Clarissa estavam dando resultados.

-Eu vou com você – disse Rony, por fim. – Não pedirei ajuda. Leve-me até essa sala.

-Um movimento em falso e você já era – ele deslizou a lâmina da faca para que Rony se recordasse de sua presença.

Andando lado a lado, muito mais próximos do que o normal, Draco e Rony passaram pelo Saguão de Entrada e começaram a subir a escadaria de mármore.

* * *

Diante das escadas em que Frieda havia rolado para a morte, Lorenzo fazia anotações em um pergaminho. Rebecca, aflita com o desaparecimento da filha, aproximou-se dele com curiosidade.

-Alguma descoberta?

-Não. Por enquanto, nenhuma. Isso está muito esquisito... – ele dobrou o pergaminho, nervoso. – Tudo foi realizado com perfeição. Ninguém viu nada, ninguém ouviu nada... Começo a pensar que não foi coisa de uma pessoa só.

-Sabia que eu penso a mesma coisa?

Lorenzo lançou um olhar clínico sobre Rebecca.

-Parece nervosa.

-Estou, mas já vai passar...

-Você tem alguma idéia do que possa ter acontecido na morte da professora Frieda?

-Sim; na verdade, é até _óbvio _para quem conhecia a Frieda tão bem quanto eu. As garotas que ela mais odiava, perambulando perto do local em que ela morreu, ah, é coincidência demais para que eu aceite isso como um mero acaso.

-Está se referindo às garotas que encontraram o corpo?

-Sim.

-Mas havia mais pessoas no corredor, que confirmam o que elas contaram.

-Todos eles estão nas mãos delas!

-A diretora McGonagall me informou que o professor Augusto e duas garotas, chamadas Amanda e Tina, viram o corpo caindo, e elas confirmam que _todas _as cinco garotas que você acusa também estavam no corredor. Elas não teriam como golpear a cabeça da professora! O assassino estava lá em cima!

-Pode ter sido um dos outros! Alguns dos namoradinhos delas não estavam presentes! Lorenzo escute: essas nojentinhas não prestam, e odiavam a Frieda! Você precisa focar as suas atenções nelas!

-O que quer que eu faça?

-Interrogue os rapazes – sugeriu Rebecca com frieza. – Nem que você interrogue apenas o Harry Potter e o Juca Slooper, que estavam junto com elas no momento em que o crime ocorreu. Verá que existe algo errado neles. Acredite em mim: não falaria isso se não tivesse quase certeza do envolvimento delas no que aconteceu.

Lorenzo concordou.

-Eu ia interrogá-las primeiro, mas agora vou atrás de Harry Potter e Juca Slooper. Tem alguma idéia de onde eles estejam?

-Vi Harry e Juca saindo do castelo poucos minutos atrás.

-Ótimo. Vou até os dois. Com algumas perguntas, é fácil pegar um mentiroso. Se você tem razão, vou saber logo, logo.

Lorenzo desceu para o Saguão de Entrada.

Ao ver, ao longe, as Encalhadas, atravessando o Saguão com expressões de ansiedade nos rostos, ele tomou outra decisão: _ia segui-las._

Elas carregavam bolsas e mochilas, e uma delas caminhava com uma vassoura na mão.

Muito estranho...

Talvez elas fossem se encontrar com os rapazes para confabularem a respeito do assassinato que tinham cometido.

Ele não as perderia de vista.

Ele as seguiu.

* * *

As cinco Encalhadas saíram do castelo – sem perceberem que Lorenzo vinha logo atrás –, tomando o rumo contrário ao da maioria dos alunos, que entravam na escola depois do anoitecer.

Os rapazes estavam diante das estufas, seguindo o que havia sido combinado. Ficaram em pontos diferentes; elas se aproximaram deles, com a desculpa de que estavam planejando uma aventura sexual na calada da noite. Os rapazes aceitaram prontamente.

Segurando-os pelas mãos, elas se reuniram em um círculo. Todas, exceto Hermione.

Desesperada, ela vasculhou os arredores por duas vezes, procurando algum sinal de Draco. Não havia como enganar-se; _Draco não seguira o seu pedido._

-Droga... – ela aproximou-se das amigas. – Draco não veio!

-Fique calma, Mione – falou Lanísia. – Ele pode ter se atrasado.

-Entre no castelo e o procure – recomendou Joyce. – Nós aguardaremos aqui.

-Ah, espero o tempo que for preciso para essa tal "aventura no mato" – disse Juca, todo entusiasmado.

Hermione deixou-os e retornou ao castelo. O medo que sentia começava a causar-lhe dormência nas mãos; o desaparecimento de Draco já fazia com que perdessem tempo e complicava o que antes parecia tão simples.

* * *

Oculto nas sombras, próximo às estufas, Lorenzo observava o grupo de quatro garotas conjurarem cordas. Era nítido o controle que elas possuíam sobre cada um dos rapazes.

Sim, havia algo _errado ali._

Ele começava a convencer-se de que Rebecca estava certa. Havia algo podre naquele grupo, algo _errado_, e poderia estar relacionado à morte da professora Frieda Lambert.

Se estivesse relacionado, ele ia descobrir, ah, nada o tiraria dali.

Quando farejava alguma coisa, só sossegava quando descobria a fonte de suas desconfianças.

* * *

No Saguão de Entrada, Hermione perguntou para alguns conhecidos se eles tinham visto Draco. Depois de várias respostas negativas, ela recebeu uma confirmação de Simas Finnigan.

-Sim, vi o Draco subindo a escadaria.

-Faz muito tempo?

-Não, apenas alguns minutos...

Hermione pensou, pesarosa, que se não tivessem demorado tanto na Sala Precisa teriam esbarrado com Draco e poderiam já estar a caminho da Floresta Proibida. Mione ia agradecer a Simas pela informação e subir a escadaria para procurar Draco quando o rapaz completou:

-Ele estava com o Rony.

Mione sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no coração.

-Não... – murmurou, desolada.

-Eles estavam caminhando tão próximos um do outro que eu até achei engraçado...

Sem maiores explicações, ela disparou escadaria acima, correndo em desespero, deixando Simas sem entender o que havia de tão grave no que tinha contado a ela.

Furiosa e assustada, Hermione grunhiu, enquanto subia os degraus:

-Preciso salvar o Rony e _acabar _com a Clarissa...

Mas ainda haveria tempo para salvá-lo?

A resposta era uma incógnita, assim como também era um mistério o caminho que eles haviam tomado; para eliminar as interrogações, ela precisava correr e torcer para que a sorte estivesse ao seu lado...

Ao menos uma vez.

* * *

**N/A: O final se aproxima... Não deixem de comentar! Até o próximo!!**


	36. O confronto

**CAPÍTULO 36**

_**O confronto**_

_Fechados num espaço; dois inimigos, um deles armado..._

**-Draco... Guarde essa faca.**

_...dentro de um corredor; duas inimigas, a força do amor..._

- **Eu estou avisando, Clarissa: é melhor passar por bem.**

_...entre quatro paredes; três casais e seus desejos sexuais..._

- **Vamos fazer uma surubinha!**

_...incidentes que provocam dúvidas mortais..._

**-Ele está morto?**

* * *

Draco seguia mantendo Rony próximo ao seu corpo; a faca estava pronta para atingi-lo caso o rapaz tentasse escapar. Conforme caminhavam, Rony foi percebendo que o número de pessoas começava a cair.

-Para onde está me levando, Draco??

-Shhh... Fique calado. Hermione e Clarissa estão nos esperando...

Rony foi obrigado a entrar em um corredor à direita, um corredor fracamente iluminado de aspecto sinistro. Não havia ninguém ali, a não ser ele, Draco e algumas armaduras que não contribuíam em nada – apenas tornavam o ambiente ainda mais desagradável.

Rony percebeu que não vira nenhuma porta desde que entraram nesse comprido e estreito corredor. A única porta parecia ser a que ele avistava ao fundo, margeada por duas tochas que a faziam destacar-se mesmo à distância.

-Elas estão ali dentro? – indagou Rony.

-Sim. Viu só? Estamos chegando...

Foi Rony quem apressou o passo. Draco permitiu e acompanhou-o; quanto mais rápido chegassem àquela porta, melhor seria.

Diante da porta de madeira, Draco chamou Clarissa.

A porta se abriu no mesmo instante.

Rony, assustado, tentou perscrutar que local a porta revelava, mas não foi possível; a iluminação lá dentro era pior que a do corredor, e, antes que seus olhos captassem qualquer coisa, um par de mãos emergiu da escuridão e o agarrou, puxando-o para o interior.

Ele sentiu as mãos deslizando por seu corpo, apertando-o.

-Chega a ser um crime ter que mandar um corpo como este para o cemitério – falou Clarissa às suas costas; Rony, percebendo que era ela, tentou escapar das mãos o seguravam, mas Clarissa apertou-o ainda mais. Os dedos da jovem subiram pelas coxas e acariciaram-lhe a virilha. Clarissa gemeu de prazer. – Mas, se pensarmos bem, foi essa gostosura a responsável por tudo isso...

Ela empurrou-o, fazendo com que Rony caísse no chão.

_-Accio, varinha!_ – a varinha de Rony foi parar nas mãos dela. Correndo, Clarissa passou por Draco, que lhe entregou a sua varinha. – Agora é com você.

Ela fechou a porta e trancou-a.

Rony levantou-se do chão, aflito. Olhando ao redor, percebeu que a sala era enorme. Havia o piso principal e o segundo piso, mais estreito, que corria em volta do ambiente, exceto no lado da porta de entrada. Tinha o formato semelhante ao de grandes bibliotecas. A parte superior, no entanto, não era protegida por corrimãos ou balaustradas; na realidade, não havia nenhum tipo de proteção. Pelas diversas estantes que estavam agrupadas no espaço de cima, Rony deduziu que o espaço superior era utilizado apenas por professores. Uma escada precária e móvel levava ao segundo andar. Os archotes da parte superior estavam apagados, de modo que apenas a dupla de archotes postada ao lado da porta iluminava o local. Ao voltar o olhar para a porta, Rony divisou os contornos do corpo de Draco, que permanecia parado.

-Draco... Por que está fazendo isso? Cadê a Hermione?

-Ela não está aqui. Não existe motivo algum para que ela estivesse aqui.

-Onde ela está?

-Não sei. Sei apenas onde ela _estará _amanhã. Em um _cemitério._ Acompanhando o seu funeral. Eu também estarei lá, e irei consolá-la. No momento em que seu caixão desaparecer debaixo da terra, ela perceberá que não existe mais dúvida, porque a partir daquele momento só terá _uma opção._ Eu. Ficaremos muito bem sem você para nos perturbar, e este é o fim da história, trágico para você, um alívio para eu e Hermione.

-Estamos sem varinhas... Quer vencer apenas com as mãos, é isso? – Rony fechou os punhos. – Não pense que vou deixá-lo fazer o que quer sem lutar!

-Fique à vontade – disse Draco, a voz no mesmo tom frio e monótono, indicando que as ameaças de Rony não o atingiram de modo algum. – Você pode tentar resistir, se não se importar em receber alguns cortes a mais... – e ele retirou a faca do bolso.

A lâmina fulgurou, destacando-se com um brilho laranja-avermelhado. Rony deu dois passos para trás, sem perceber; o impacto causado pela visão havia provocado o movimento.

Havia imaginado que Draco estava tão desarmado quanto ele, e, de repente, ele puxara a faca gigantesca, talvez a maior faca que ele já havia visto na vida, com aquela lâmina assustadora que parecia ter o mesmo tamanho do que a distância entre seu punho e o cotovelo.

Parecia tão afiada que, ao menor contato com a pele, devia provocar um estrago _esmagador._

Draco continuava no mesmo lugar, segurando a faca na mão direita, com a ponta assustadora apontando para o chão; de onde Rony estava, parecia até que a ponta da arma era uma extensão do braço do garoto.

Ainda não havia sinal de que ele ia atacar.

-Draco... Guarde essa faca.

-Não – uma única palavra, um monossílabo que demonstrava que a decisão estava tomada. E ponto final.

-Escute...

-Escute _você!_ Nada que disser vai fazer com que eu o deixe vivo. Havia alguma dúvida em mim na noite em que o esfaqueei no Lorenzo´s? Eu mesmo respondo: _não havia_, e você sabe disso. Também não havia dúvida quando avancei para matá-lo com o travesseiro. Você só está vivo ainda porque a Hermione não me disse sobre as dúvidas que tinha. Depois que ela começou a namorar comigo, achei que você fazia parte do passado, então, não tentei matá-lo outra vez; mas tudo mudou... Você _tocou nela; _você transou com ela; eu ouvi tudo o que vocês conversaram...

-Não era a Hermione...

Draco ergueu a faca num movimento repentino.

Rápido como um raio, ele deu passos rápidos na direção de Rony e, quando estava próximo o suficiente, girou a faca no ar.

Rony saltou para trás, saindo de onde estava e evitando o golpe.

Ele ergueu-se apressado do chão, alerta, pronto para desviar novamente caso fosse preciso. Mas Draco havia parado outra vez, e a faca, novamente, estava com a ponta voltada para o chão...

-Não foi algo que me contaram, Weasley... _Eu vi _– disse ele, ligeiramente ofegante.

-Mas... Ela não ficará ao seu lado sabendo que você me matou! Você sabe como é a Hermione; ela não concordaria com isso...

-_Não dê ouvidos ao que ele disser; uma pessoa prestes a morrer é capaz dos piores apelos e súplicas _– Draco citou, pensativo e balançando a cabeça em concordância. – Bem que a Clarissa disse que você chegaria a esse ponto...

-A Clarissa é uma doida, Draco! Não dê ouvidos a ela. Ela não é sua amiga...

-Quem é meu amigo, então? Você? Claro que não. Qualquer um que tente me tirar a Hermione é meu inimigo. E no seu caso, mais do que isso, o problema é a _ameaça _que você representa. A quedinha que ela tem por você... – ele grunhiu, como se estivesse lutando com um acesso de fúria. – É _isso _o que me incomoda; é _isso _que me faz sentir essa vontade doentia de acabar com _você._

Ele ergueu a faca.

-Aqui, ninguém vai me atrapalhar. Você não tem onde se esconder... Será tão simples, rápido e doloroso quanto eu sempre imaginei.

_É,_ Rony pensou...

_Ele está certo._

Um ambiente sem janelas; sem saídas, exceto uma, guardada pela outra pessoa que queria livrar-se dele, que não permitiria que ninguém a ultrapassasse.

Dessa vez, o ciúme havia criado, na mente de Draco, um plano horrendo, mas _perfeito_ dentro de seu propósito maligno.

No final de tudo, um deles sairia morto dali.

E não era ele quem tinha uma faca na mão.

* * *

Hermione perguntou para diversas pessoas que passavam se elas tinham visto algum sinal de Draco, Rony ou Clarissa. Seguindo o que cada uma delas lhe dizia, Hermione avançou rapidamente, alcançando as proximidades do corredor que levava à sala onde Draco ameaçava a vida de Rony.

Ao passar diante do corredor, ela estancou.

De onde estava, via a figura inconfundível de Clarissa, parada ao lado da porta com os braços cruzados. Clarissa movia a cabeça sem parar, como se estivesse ansiosa, quase incapaz de conter as próprias emoções.

Não demorou muito para ela erguer a cabeça e ver que Hermione aproximava-se, caminhando pelo corredor.

Clarissa lançou um olhar curioso para trás, na direção da porta, e depois sorriu para Hermione.

-Pode desmanchar esse sorriso falso, Clarissa. Sei que não está nem um pouco contente em me ver.

-Para ser sincera, isso não é agradável em momento algum... Está atrás de mim, por acaso? Quer falar alguma coisa?

-Não banque a desentendida, que eu sei muito bem que o Draco raptou o Rony, induzido por você, é claro...

-Não acredito! – ela fingiu espanto. – O Draco raptou o Rony? – ela deu uma risadinha seca. – Ah, mas que garoto esperto! Agindo sozinho...

-Eu não sou nenhuma imbecil – disse Mione, sem sorrir. – Sei muito bem que Draco trouxe o Rony para esses lados, e encontrá-la por aqui, para mim, não é coincidência nenhuma – ela estava bem próxima de Clarissa; quanto mais perto ela chegava, mais Clarissa notava o quanto ela estava decidida; os contornos do rosto pareciam revelar uma outra Hermione. – Diga: onde eles estão?

Abandonando a encenação, Clarissa deixou fluir toda a sua loucura e delírio ao responder:

-Acha mesmo que vou falar pra você? Hã? Você bebeu alguma coisa antes de vir pra cá? Ou será que é a falta de sexo que está afetando a sua mente?

Ela fechou os olhos e lambeu os próprios lábios; soltou pequenos gemidos.

-Humm... Humm... Pena que você não vai ter tempo de experimentar a potência do seu ruivo. A não ser que você seja uma daquelas pessoas que gostam de abusar de cadáveres... Sabia que tem até um nome pra isso? Deixe-me ver se consigo lembrar... Ah! Claro... _Necrofilia!_ Pois é, tem gente que faz isso, você também pode fazer. É só violar o túmulo do Rony, abrir o caixão e _pimba!_ Pula lá dentro e se esfrega no defunto...

Ela riu com prazer; Mione a fitava, enojada.

-Claro que existem coisas meio desagradáveis nisso... Você terá a companhia dos vermes, sem falar no mau cheiro que o corpo do seu ruivo vai desprender quando entrar em decomposição. Sei que ele já não cheira muito bem, mas até no caso dele vai dar pra perceber o quanto vai _piorar_... Ah, e ele não ficará mais excitado. O órgão dele não vai ficar em pé... Mas, veja bem, nem tudo estará perdido! Tenho até uma sugestão a fazer! Você poderá utilizar as mãos dele! É, sim! Pode levar os dedos até a sua intimidade, introduzi-los e, de certa forma, você estará sendo deflorada pelo Rony. Será apenas um cadáver, é verdade, mas ainda será o Rony.

-Ele já está morto? – Mione perguntou, quase sem fôlego.

-Depende do quanto ele é esperto. Mas nós sabemos que ele não é _tão_ inteligente, então acho que não vai demorar muito pra ele bater as botas. Basta uma facada no lugar certo pra fazê-lo sangrar até a morte...

Mione olhou, curiosa, para a porta que estava fechada atrás de Clarissa.

-Eles estão aí dentro – não era uma pergunta.

-Será? Por que não vê você mesma? – ela afastou-se e deixou o espaço livre para Hermione aproximar-se da maçaneta.

Ela fez três tentativas desesperadas, mas não conseguiu abri-la. O desespero era tão grande que ela precisou convencer-se, mais de uma vez, de que a porta realmente estava trancada, mesmo diante das evidências. Ela tentou abrir a porta com a varinha, mas devia haver ali algum feitiço de proteção que a impedia.

Quando se voltou para Clarissa, viu que a jovem estava divertindo-se – e _muito _– com o seu pavor. O convite para tentar abrir a porta foi feito justamente para que ela assistisse ao pânico de Hermione...

-Abre essa porta, Clarissa – pediu, ríspida.

-Não. Você gosta quando é interrompida? Deixe o Draco matar o Rony de uma vez...

Hermione avançou e apertou o braço da garota.

-EU QUERO A CHAVE!

-Ei, ei, acalme-se, sua...

-Passe-me a chave logo, Clarissa. Eu estou avisando: é melhor passar por bem.

-Ah, o que você vai fazer? Vai matar-me? – ela riu, desdenhando. – A única coisa que você sabe fazer é estudar, Hermione; pro resto, você não presta...

Mione soltou o braço da garota e desferiu um tapa em seu rosto.

A força do golpe derrubou Clarissa, que se estatelou no chão. Rápida, ela tentou erguer-se, apoiando-se na parede de pedra, mas enquanto se levantava as mãos de Hermione grudaram-se em seus cabelos; Mione jogou-a no chão novamente.

Dessa vez, Clarissa bateu o rosto e, quando Mione pulou sobre ela e forçou-a a encará-la, viu que ela havia cortado o queixo.

-Agora PASSE A CHAVE! – ela ordenou.

-De jeito nenhum. Eu quero que o RONY MORRA! MORRA! – Clarissa berrou, mas não por muito tempo; foi calada pelo soco de Hermione, que provocou um forte estalo.

Enquanto Clarissa gemia de dor, Mione aproveitou a distração e começou a colocar as mãos nos bolsos das vestes da garota, procurando a chave.

Ao se dar conta disso, Clarissa começou a mexer as pernas, tentando livrar-se da garota.

-PARE DE MEXER! – ordenou Mione, sem parar de tatear nos bolsos.

-Você não vai conseguir salvá-lo...

-CALE A BOCA! – mesmo com a dor que já sentia na mão, Mione não se conteve e o ódio lhe deu o impulso necessário para esbofetear Clarissa por mais duas vezes.

-Pode estourar a minha cara... Pode fazer o que quiser... Mas livrar o Rony _você não vai!_

Clarissa tentou erguer-se; Mione não permitiu. Ela pressionou uma das mãos contra a cabeça da garota, mantendo-a no chão, enquanto verificava os bolsos novamente. Devia estar em algum deles... _Devia estar..._

Ela encontrou as varinhas que estavam guardadas com Clarissa – a da própria garota, a de Rony e a de Draco – e as jogou longe. Finalmente, em outro bolso, sua mão fechou-se sobre a chave. Ela retirou-a do bolso de Clarissa e, largando a inimiga no chão, levantou-se para caminhar em direção à porta...

Clarissa agarrou seu tornozelo.

Mione caiu, amortecendo a queda com os braços, mas ainda assim cortando as mãos. Ela fechou a mão direita sobre a chave.

-Você não vai salvá-lo... – Clarissa riu. – _Eu não vou deixar._ Ele só sai dali morto!

Hermione sentou-se no chão e, utilizando a mão que segurava a chave, desferiu um soco nos dedos de Clarissa que aferravam seu tornozelo.

Clarissa gritou, debatendo-se com a dor, mas, diante de sua decisão em manter Mione longe da sala, não soltou o tornozelo da garota.

Era necessário outro golpe, talvez mais violento...

E foi o que Hermione aplicou. Com a perna que estava livre, ela desferiu um chute no rosto de Clarissa que fez a garota ceder, xingando em meio à cascata de sangue que voava de seu nariz, e ela pôde, finalmente, correr até à porta.

Trêmula, consciente de que precisava abrir aquela porta _o quanto antes_ – antes que Draco matasse Rony e antes que Clarissa levantasse e tentasse impedi-la – ela inseriu a chave na fechadura. O objeto encaixou-se com perfeição e, em um único movimento, Hermione destrancou-a.

Ela praticamente jogou-se para dentro da sala, levando a chave consigo.

Ao ver-se diante do amplo aposento de dois andares, ávida por qualquer sinal que lhe indicasse que Rony ainda estava bem, ela chamou por seu nome, num grito que ecoou pelas paredes do recinto:

-Rony!

Não houve nenhum grito em resposta.

Houve um movimento repentino na parte superior, e, ao erguer os olhos, ela encontrou Rony, que surgia, parecendo cansado e com um aspecto nem um pouco agradável, mas _vivo._

-Hermione! Draco está aqui! Está com uma faca na mão!

-Sim, eu sei. Você precisa sair... _CUIDADO, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!!_

Rony virou-se o suficiente para ver Draco brandindo a faca em sua direção.

Ele agachou-se, desajeitado; Draco, pego de surpresa, tropeçou nos pés de Rony e caiu de encontro a uma cômoda cheia de tintas e pergaminhos, que tombou sobre ele.

Rony correu na direção da escada que levava ao primeiro piso.

-Isso! – gritou Hermione, ansiosa. – Desça para irmos embora daqui!

-Vocês não vão a lugar nenhum – falou Clarissa, que entrara na sala e acabava de passar por ela em disparada.

Mione levou alguns segundos para entender exatamente o quê ela pretendia fazer e, quando notou o que era, já era tarde demais.

Rony estava a alguns passos da escadaria quando Clarissa, com um simples movimento, a empurrou.

A escada veio abaixo sob o olhar ensandecido daqueles olhos azuis.

-Saia daí, Clarissa! – gritou Hermione, disposta a erguer a escada novamente, embora a tarefa não parecesse tão simples.

Clarissa, que estivera contemplando a sua obra, olhou para ela.

-Não vou deixar que você interfira no que _deve acontecer!_

Ela colocou o corpo diante de Hermione, fitando-a com o rosto úmido do sangue que escorria do nariz e do queixo, pronta para não deixá-la prosseguir; foi afastada com um empurrão.

-Deve acontecer nesse seu mundinho psicótico e maluco, onde tudo é perfeitamente normal. Lamento, Clarissa, mas...

Mione apontava a varinha para a escada quando ouviu o baque da porta encostando-se. Ela voltou-se e viu Clarissa com o corpo colado contra a porta, rindo como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a piada mais engraçada do mundo.

-Faça o que quiser, mas o Rony não sai vivo dessa sala – avisou ela. – Talvez eu não consiga impedi-la em meio a toda essa "força" que desperta em você quando seu adorado porco imundo está em perigo, mas vou dar um pouquinho de trabalho, tempo suficiente para Draco esfaquear o seu sujinho.

Clarissa olhou para cima, de lado, com extrema satisfação e depois piscou para Hermione.

-Parece que não vai demorar muito.

Mione acompanhou a direção do olhar da garota e viu que Draco havia se levantado, com o rosto sujo de tinta e a faca na mão. Começava a caminhar com a atenção fixa no ponto onde Rony, apavorado, buscava alguma forma de descer.

-Humm... – fez Clarissa em desdém. – Se ele pular, talvez o Draco nem precise matá-lo. Uma queda dessas... Caindo de mau jeito deve dar pra quebrar o pescoço, não acha, Garota-Maravilha Granger? – ela gargalhou.

Hermione imaginava que daria tempo de erguer a escada, mas aquela era uma situação que não abria espaço para erros. Se errasse, ela precisava ter uma garantia de que Rony não ia saltar, ou de que Draco não conseguiria atingi-lo... bom, pelo menos, que não conseguisse _tão facilmente._

Ela ia dificultar as coisas e igualar o cenário; ficaria uma bosta para ela e Rony, mas não ficaria nem um pouco animador para Draco e Clarissa.

Assim sendo, ela desviou a varinha da escada e apontou-a diretamente para o archote que brilhava do lado esquerdo da porta. Ela apagou-o, em seguida apagou o archote direito e a sala mergulhou em escuridão.

-Treinou o seu assassino particular em cabra-cega, Clarissa? Se não pensou em treiná-lo nessa brincadeira, acho que as coisas se complicaram para o seu assassino.

Clarissa, que continuava no mesmo lugar, encostada na porta, gritou para Draco:

-Não se intimide, Draco! Procure-o, ele não tem como descer! Se tocar em alguma pessoa, esfaqueie sem dó, só estão vocês dois aí em cima!

Enquanto isso, Hermione tateou a procura da escada caída e, apontando a varinha na direção do objeto, começou a erguê-la.

Na parte superior, Rony caminhou para trás na escuridão, até alcançar a parede.

Ele sentiu o sangue gelar; estava avançando no desconhecido – e sabendo muito bem_ quem_ caminhava nas sombras e _qual _era a intenção dessa pessoa...

Teria que fazer com que Draco não o localizasse.

* * *

Nos jardins, as Encalhadas aguardavam o retorno de Hermione e Draco, ao lado dos rapazes que permaneciam amarrados, aguardando, ansiosos, o momento de se embrenharem no matagal da Floresta Proibida para uma noite de "pura diversão".

Joyce, que havia mergulhado na fantasia, animava-os.

-Não tem nada como trepar numa árvore... – disse, abanando-se.

-É, eu também gosto _muito!_ – exclamou Juca, tão entusiasmado quanto ela.

Joyce o fitou com estranheza.

-Ei, espere um pouco, mocinho! Eu achei que você nunca tinha feito nada antes...

-Não me lembro de ter dito a você que eu nunca havia trepado numa árvore.

-Mas... Você fala como se fosse algo _normal!_

Alone pigarreou e intrometeu-se:

-A única coisa que está anormal aqui é a sua cena de ciúmes.

Joyce estava indignada.

-Acha que é certo um cara que se dizia "virgem" falar que já andou trepando em algumas árvores sabe-se lá com quem?

-Joyce, essa sua mania de levar tudo para o mau caminho às vezes atrapalha as coisas! – disse Lanísia. – O _trepar _a que o Juca se refere não significa que ele _transou _numa árvore, e sim que ele _subiu _em uma!

-Subiu em uma... Quem foi? – ela perguntou, voltando-se para Juca. – Quem foi a vadia?

-Não é isso! Ele subiu na _árvore_ – ajudou Serena.

-Francamente, hein, Joyce, até a Serena entendeu mais rápido do que você... – disse Alone.

Ela começou a rir de si mesma.

-Nossa... como fui estúpida... É _claro_! Eu uso tão pouco o outro sentido da palavra "trepar" que nem lembrei... Foi mal, Juca...

-O ciúme a deixou confusa.

-Sim, tem razão, Alone... – de repente, ao perceber com o quê estava concordando, ela interrompeu-se. – Ei, ei, ei! Alto lá! Ninguém sentiu ciúme por aqui!

-Nem vem, Joyce. Você sentiu ciúme_ sim, _e também deixou escapar que o Juca dizia que era virgem... _Dizia, _o que quer dizer algo no passado!

-OH! – fez Serena, surpresa. – Você traçou o Juca!

-É mas, na verdade, fui eu quem traçou ela – disse Juca.

-Não, nós sabemos muito bem que é a Joyce quem traça os homens – Serena corrigiu-o.

-Sim, eu e o Juca dormimos juntos... Mas ele está certo ao dizer que quem tomou conta da situação foi ele, e não eu. Existe algo _poderoso _escondido nesse rapaz, meninas!

-Ué, mas eu achei que o bilau dele fosse pequenininho...

-QUIETA, SERENA! – gritou Joyce. Em seguida, sorriu constrangida para Juca. – Não escute o que ela diz... Ela nunca viu um cara pelado, então os comentários dela devem ser ignorados.

-Então você e o Juca dormem juntos e a gente nem fica sabendo? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Desculpem, eu não sabia que precisava publicar no "Profeta Diário"! – respondeu Joyce, impaciente.

-Acho que devia ter contado, Joyce... – reclamou Serena.

-É, também acho, mas está ficando bem claro porquê ela não falou nada, meninas. Vejam só: até agora ela só reconheceu que dormiu com o Juca, mas está na cara que a coisa vai bem mais fundo do que isso... – ela teve a teoria confirmada diante de si, ao ver Joyce mexer-se inquieta sobre o gramado. Então, completou, sem dúvida alguma. – Você se apaixonou pelo Juca!

-Sério?

-Sim, Serena, qual é o problema? – indagou Joyce. – Não posso? É proibido?

-Não, mas não sabia que você era capaz de se apaixonar por um _homem..._ Não é pelo bilau dele que o seu coração bate mais forte?

-Não, Serena, NÃO! Apesar de gostar _muito _de tudo o que o Juca fez comigo, não é só dessa parte que eu gosto. Estou... É, estou apaixonada por ele, é, isso... Apaixonada, bestificada, enlouquecida, perdidamente apaixonada por... – ela indicou Juca com a mão. – ...ele. E nem adianta tentar me enganar porque é verdade. Eu já tentei fugir e não consegui.

Houve um momento de silêncio, enquanto Lanísia, Serena e Alone olhavam para a amiga completamente aturdidas.

-Vou contar uma coisa... – começou Alone. – Eu não imaginava que viveria para ver essa cena.

-É, Joyce... você está bem?

-Estou ótima! Serena, nunca estive tão bem! O Juca é maravilhoso... Melhor do que todos os garotos que já passaram pela minha cama.

-Não seria pela sua vida?

-Aff, estamos entre amigas, vocês sabem que eles só passaram pelos meus lençóis e nada mais. Menos o Juca. Ele deu para mim a melhor noite de sexo que eu já tive, isso porque havia algo a mais em tudo o que fazia.

-Amor – falou Lanísia, sorrindo para a amiga.

-É. Isso – Joyce suspirou. – Esse negócio de amor é tão desprezado hoje em dia, tão colocado em segundo plano que eu nem podia imaginar que é tão bom... E que é capaz de deixar tudo melhor, até os atos em que, aparentemente, não se precisa dele.

-Nossa, Joyce! – Alone riu. – Seus olhos estão até _brilhando!_

-Mas você sabe que... – Lanísia interrompeu-se; os rapazes pareciam distraídos, mas a força que podia controlá-los talvez estivesse com os ouvidos em pé. Citar o nome do ritual seria arriscado demais; procurou, então, tomar um caminho mais sutil... – Você sabe que depois de irmos até a Floresta, algumas mudanças vão acontecer... Entende?

O brilho nos olhos de Joyce, e todos os sinais de felicidade, desfizeram-se.

-Eu entendi. E também já havia me lembrado disso... Mas o que posso fazer? Será bom para vocês, e para que tudo volte ao normal, é necessário que eu aceite essas mudanças.

Ela baixou a cabeça outra vez e elas conseguiram visualizar as lágrimas que corriam silenciosas por seu rosto.

-Voltarei à vida movimentada de antes... Acho que conseguirei me adaptar...

As garotas aproximaram-se da amiga para abraçá-la. Serena, percebendo que Juca olhou intrigado, deu uma explicação...

-Está um pouco constrangida com a suruba que vai acontecer na Floresta, coitada...

-Ah... Serena, vem aqui... – ele aguardou até que pode cochichar em seu ouvido. – Tente convencê-la de que não precisa ter vergonha.

Ela fez um sinal positivo com o dedo e juntou-se ao abraço coletivo.

-Controle-se, Joyce, não vai ser fácil pra nenhuma de nós... – falou Lanísia, bem baixinho, de modo que só as Encalhadas presentes pudessem escutá-la. – Veja o meu caso, por exemplo. Depois que o poder da Fogueira se extinguir, o Augusto vai voltar ao que era antes: ignorando-me devido ao medo de ser descoberto que ele tem um caso com uma aluna. Ficarei na "seca" por muito tempo!

-Eu também – disse Alone. – O Harry vai continuar na atividade exercitando o outro lado dele, mas, eu... Pô, mané, ficarei a ver navios!

-Para mim, continua na mesma, o que não significa que vai melhorar – falou Serena. – Meu irmão vai me assediar um pouco menos... só isso...

-Nós sentiremos as mudanças, mas não dá pra baixar a cabeça – aconselhou Lanísia. – As coisas mudam... E é questão de tempo para nos adaptarmos às mudanças.

Joyce concordou com a cabeça.

-Obrigada pelo apoio, meninas... Obrigada mesmo. Mas ainda assim... Será _terrível _não transar mais com ele...

-Droga, pra mim também – reclamou Lanísia.

-É, vou ficar subindo pelas paredes e não terei ninguém pra me aliviar – disse Alone.

Lanísia, de repente, deu um risinho travesso.

-Humm... Eles estão aqui... _Amarrados... _E parece que a Hermione não vai aparecer tão cedo...

-Opa, no que está pensando? – indagou Alone, curiosa.

-Só estou pensando em aproveitar esse tempo livre... Podemos nos ocupar um pouco... Eles não acham que terão uma noite de sexo selvagem no meio da Floresta Proibida? Então por que não _damos _isso a eles, não na Floresta, mas por aqui mesmo?

-É, gostei disso... – apoiou Alone. – Aliviaríamos a nossa vontade e seria como uma despedida!

-Isso! – falou Lanísia, entusiasmada com a própria idéia. – Muita diversão nos jardins de Hogwarts! O que acha, Joyce?

Joyce tinha no rosto a expressão maliciosa que elas já conheciam muito bem.

-Demorou! Vamos fazer uma surubinha!

* * *

Hermione conseguiu erguer a escada, que acabou inserida em um ponto localizado mais à direita de sua posição normal. Esperando que Rony tivesse permanecido no mesmo lugar, aguardando enquanto ela erguia a sua única rota de fuga, chamou, uma vez:

-Pode descer Rony!

-ANDE LOGO, DRACO, MATE ESSE _ESTÚPIDO!_ – berrou Clarissa, ainda a postos diante da porta.

Mione aguardou que algum movimento na escada indicasse que Rony estava descendo por ela, mas o objeto permaneceu imóvel. Ela tentou captar algum outro som – _qualquer _som – do piso superior, mas só havia silêncio, o que, por um lado, até era bom...

O silêncio significava que os dois rapazes ainda não haviam se confrontado.

Impaciente, sentindo a necessidade de agir, Hermione tateou em busca dos degraus e começou a galgá-los em direção ao outro piso.

Alguns dos degraus rangeram – pequenos rangidos que ganhavam intensidade em meio à ausência de som que tomava conta da sala.

Rangido que indicou para alguém o que ela pretendia fazer...

Ela subiu o mais rápido que pôde e, ao atingir o piso superior, estendeu as mãos diante do corpo, certa de que Rony estava escondido por ali.

Mas suas mãos tocaram apenas alguns móveis e objetos.

Precisava localizar Rony antes de Draco, e tinha um trunfo em mãos: _a varinha_. Teve uma idéia repentina e, antes que se arrependesse, disse:

-_Lumus!_

Ela mexeu a varinha iluminada, tentando pegar diversos pontos, na ânsia de encontrar Rony.

-Rony! Sou eu! Venha até aqui!

Quando se virou para verificar o espaço às suas costas, a varinha iluminou o rosto desesperado de Rony que, ao aproximar-se, a envolveu em um abraço apertado.

-Espere – pediu Mione. – Tenho que apagar a varinha para despistarmos o Dra...

-NÃO!

Era Clarissa que gritava, ao mesmo tempo em que tirava a varinha das mãos de Hermione. Com a varinha iluminada em mãos, ela acendeu dois archotes do piso superior que estavam apagados, iluminando o ambiente, permitindo assim que _Draco _visse onde eles estavam.

Draco estava a uns seis metros de distância, mas agora avançava a passos rápidos.

-Vamos, Rony! Desça a escada! – disse Hermione, puxando o garoto até a escadaria.

Apesar de as mãos estarem molhadas de suor frio e os dedos tremerem descontrolados, Rony conseguiu agarrar-se aos degraus e iniciar a descida...

Apenas iniciar, porque Hermione não conseguiu segui-lo. Ela se debruçava para acompanhá-lo quando Clarissa a empurrou para o lado. Mione, atingida inesperadamente, acabou caindo de lado no piso, abrindo o espaço que Clarissa precisava para interromper a fuga de Rony.

Deitando-se em frente a escadaria, ela estendeu as mãos e agarrou os braços de Rony.

Suas unhas compridas cravaram-se na pele do garoto, tamanha a força com que ela o segurava.

-Não vai sair antes do fim da festa, mocinho! – ela provocou.

Rony tentava desvencilhar-se, mas sem muito esforço, temendo cair da escada. Clarissa olhou para o lado e viu que Draco estava a menos de dois metros de distância.

-Ande logo, estou segurando o desgraçado pra você!

-Largue-o, Clarissa! – ordenava Hermione, recuperada da queda, agarrando os braços de Clarissa e tentando afastá-los de Rony.

-Nem pensar! Seu namorado sujo não vai escapar.

E, acima da briga das duas, Rony viu surgir Draco Malfoy, com seu olhar assassino penetrando-o, o rosto sujo de tinta, um perfeito maníaco de histórias de horror. Ele viu as mãos de Draco fechando-se com mais força ao redor do punho da faca.

Aquela visão aterradora fez com que ele perdesse a razão.

Rony puxou os braços com mais força, esquecendo-se do perigo que corria caso fizesse algum movimento brusco. As unhas de Clarissa pressionaram sua pele, soltando fios de sangue. Ele tentou mais uma vez, aflito.

Algo mudou. Ele não conseguiu libertar-se, mas Clarissa não ficou no mesmo lugar. O puxão de Rony fez a garota perder o equilíbrio.

Ela despencou.

Agarrou-se ao corpo dele para não cair.

Clarissa ficou pendurada nas costas de Rony.

Os movimentos súbitos tiveram um preço.

A escadaria começou a pender para trás.

-OH, droga... AJUDE AQUI, MIONE! – berrou Rony, praticamente abraçando os degraus.

Hermione encontrou a varinha no chão e apontou-a na direção da escada. Ela conseguiu mover a escada para o lado, mas não conseguiu evitar a queda.

Assim, de forma menos impactante, mas ainda assim terrível, a escada tombou de lado sobre o piso da sala, levando, consigo, Rony e Clarissa.

* * *

Hermione olhou para o resultado daquele incidente com um aperto no coração. A escada estava caída ao lado dos corpos esparramados de Rony e Clarissa; ambos estavam inertes, o que só contribuiu para deixá-la ainda mais nervosa.

-Minha nossa... – ela murmurou, enquanto apontava a varinha para a escada e a erguia novamente.

-Ele está morto? – Draco perguntou ao seu lado, mostrando que pouco se importava com o estado de Clarissa.

-Não sei... Talvez... – assim que a escada firmou-se contra o piso, Mione começou a descer pelos degraus, ansiosa em chegar até Rony e Clarissa e constatar que nenhum dos dois estava morto.

Draco a seguiu, a faca guardada no bolso das vestes; de fato, ele apostava todas as suas fichas na morte de Rony. O corpo do ruivo no chão parecia indicar a ele que não seria mais necessário o uso daquela faca.

Mione chegou ao piso e correu até os corpos. Estava a poucos passos quando Rony, ainda de barriga para baixo, moveu-se levemente.

De costas para Draco, ela permitiu-se um sorriso e, pensando com rapidez, disse, em voz pesarosa, contrária aos seus sentimentos:

-Não! – voltou-se para Draco, aflita. – Ele está morto!

Draco sorriu, radiante.

-_Mesmo?? _Você... Tem certeza??

-Sim – ela apertou-lhe a mão com força e abraçou-o. – Olhe você mesmo.

Rony, que havia percebido a jogada de Hermione, permaneceu imóvel.

-É... Parece que ele bateu as botas.

-Que coisa horrível!

-Mas acho que ele merece coisa pior por ter invadido o nosso caminho... – Draco ia levar a mão ao bolso e retirar a faca, mas Hermione o interrompeu.

-Não... Nós não temos tempo...

-Por quê?

-Draco... Pense bem. Se alguém aparece por aqui agora, nos acabaremos em uma enrascada. Teremos que dar explicações... Talvez nem acreditem em nós...

-É... A coisa pode se complicar. Precisamos ir pra bem longe daqui.

-Isso mesmo – ainda segurando a mão dele, ela começou a puxá-lo para a saída da sala.

Tinham dado alguns passos no corredor quando Mione mentiu:

-Esqueci a varinha lá dentro!

-Vá buscá-la. Se a encontram, saberão que esteve por aqui.

-Sim... Aguarde aqui. Só um minuto... – e voltou correndo para a sala.

Felizmente, Draco não a seguiu e ela pôde agachar-se ao lado de Rony e falar com ele:

-Tudo bem aí?

-Apesar das dores, parece que não quebrei nada... – respondeu Rony; ele fez menção de erguer-se, mas Mione o conteve.

-Não. Continue assim. Draco pode aparecer... Escute: vou sair com ele para efetuar o ritual de reversão. Enquanto isso, ajude a Clarissa... Ela está viva, não está?

Rapidamente, Rony estendeu uma das mãos e sentiu o pulso da garota.

-Sim. Está apenas desacordada. Vaso ruim não quebra mesmo, então, já era de se esperar...

-Não brinque com isso, Rony! Você precisa levá-la até a ala hospitalar. Ela está com ferimentos no nariz e no queixo e pode ter machucado outro lugar quando a escada caiu.

-Ótimo... E se ela tentar me matar? Essa garota é louca...

-Ela não vai tentar matá-lo! Sabe que ela não tem coragem pra isso. Agir diretamente não é com ela... Pode fazer isso?

-Sim. Vou tentar despertá-la e depois a levo até a ala hospitalar – disse Rony, contrafeito.

-Preciso ir agora. Depois do ritual, não precisaremos mais nos preocupar com o Draco.

-Agradeço por isso. Assim não serei mais triturado como carne de açougue.

Só o humor negro de Rony poderia fazê-la sorrir em um momento tão tenso e ansioso quanto aquele...

-Eu te amo.

-Eu também amo você.

Retirando a varinha do bolso das vestes, ela saiu da sala. Mostrou a Draco.

-Estava no chão, acredita? Tinha derrubado e nem percebi.

-Por enquanto a barra está limpa, ninguém passou por aqui – disse Draco, olhando para o início do corredor. Segurou a mão de Hermione e, juntos, os dois dispararam pelos corredores como dois meliantes abandonando o local do crime.

* * *

Ao chegar diante das estufas e não encontrar nenhuma das Encalhadas e nenhum dos rapazes amarrados, Hermione quase caiu em lágrimas. Depois do incidente na sala, ela não esperava outro obstáculo que pudesse atrasar – ou até mesmo _atrapalhar – _o plano.

Draco observou seu nervosismo com interesse.

-Por que está desse jeito? Ninguém vai saber que estivemos lá...

-Não é nada a ver com isso, Draco... É... Ah, não importa... – ela lançou um olhar desconsolado em direção a um agrupamento de arbustos, mas não havia ninguém escondido por ali. Para onde elas teriam ido? Será que já teriam se encaminhado para a Floresta Proibida?

Quando voltava para perto de Draco, ela ouviu, bem longe, sons um tanto inquietantes...

-Draco... Está ouvindo isso?

Draco franziu a testa, procurando captar o som.

-Não é som de...?

-Pornôs – completou ele, com um sorriso malicioso. – Filmes pornôs! Os trouxas costumam fazer isso. Eles gravam a própria transa e depois jogam nas lojas para comercializar...

-Mesmo?

-Por quê? Está espantada?

-Não. Sei que existem pornôs... Só pensei que os bruxos ainda não faziam isso.

-Bom, filmes ainda não existem, mas têm as revistinhas. _Caldeirão Fervente, Bruxota, As caldeirudas..._

-_Bruxota?_

-É, uma das melhores. Eles pegam uns ângulos bem assim... – Draco colocou as mãos entre as pernas e simulou uma máquina fotográfica.

-Tá bem, não precisa imitar... – ela procurou ouvir mais atentamente; os gemidos continuavam, vindos de dentro de alguma das estufas e, aparentemente, envolviam mais de duas pessoas. – É... Acho que não é um filme pornô que está rolando, mas pornô _ao vivo!_

-Ei, a gente pode assistir?

-Não temos tempo pra isso...

-Que pena – disse Draco, triste. – Queria ver quem está participando dessa suruba...

-Eu também – Hermione admitiu, olhando indecisa para as estufas. – Ah, uma espiadinha não fará mal a ninguém.

-Opa, concordo!

Eles seguiram a direção do som e encontraram a estufa onde o ajuntamento de casais estava acontecendo. A porta estava aberta, mas eles tentaram espiar do lado de fora.

-Está vendo alguma coisa? – Hermione perguntou a Draco.

-Não. Só _escutando _mais do que nunca!

-Está ouvindo a "poliglota"?

-E como! Essa garota deve conhecer as línguas faladas no mundo inteiro. Ela geme em todos os idiomas!

-Totalmente globalizada.

-E a Garota do Ui? Ridícula também – Draco riu baixinho.

-É, parece até que está chorando... Que pouca vergonha!

-Vamos entrar?

-Draco, alguém pode nos ver...

-Acha que eles estão preocupados com quem pode aparecer? Estão confiantes de que ninguém vai incomodá-los, pode ter certeza disso.

-É...Mas rapidinho!

Eles abriram a porta cuidadosamente e entraram na estufa. Na ponta dos pés, espiaram por entre as fileiras de plantas que estavam bloqueando a visão externa.

O primeiro casal que Hermione viu foi Harry e Alone, que estavam nus sobre um lençol estendido no chão, perto de Augusto e Lanísia – que se divertiam meio de lado – e Joyce, que estava sendo montada por Juca.

-Acho que vou desmaiar... – disse Mione, dramática.

Draco segurou-a antes que ela se estatelasse no chão. Ao erguer-se novamente, Hermione gritou para os casais:

-_O que pensam que estão fazendo??_

Harry, Alone, Augusto e Lanísia pararam no mesmo instante em que notaram a presença de Hermione. Joyce e Juca, no entanto, continuavam a brincadeira.

-Não vão parar não? – indagou Mione, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

-Ai... Só mais um pouco, Mione – respondeu Joyce. – Pode ser a última... vez...

-Não temos tempo a perder, será que vocês não se tocam? – indagou Hermione, revoltada.

-É que você demorou muito pra voltar – explicou Lanísia, vestindo-se. – Aí nós decidimos aproveitar o tempo vago...

-Eu não estava passeando por aí durante todo esse tempo, tampouco me divertindo! Se vocês soubessem _tudo _o que passei... Enquanto vocês estavam aí, rolando no mesmo lugar como num sonho pervertido de adolescente.

-Você também sonhava com isso, Mione? – perguntou Harry, com as "coisas" balançando na frente dela e fitando-a como se isso não fosse esquisito. – Acordei todo molhado diversas vezes por conta desse sonho...

-VÁ SE VESTIR, HARRY! – ela berrou, cobrindo ainda mais o rosto. – Vou esperar ali perto da porta... – cambaleando, ela foi até a porta e postou-se de cabeça baixa.

Draco parou ali perto, e começou a mexer, distraído, em alguns vasos de plantas.

Serena, que estivera ao lado de Lewis com abafadores de ouvido para não escutar os gemidos das amigas, avistou Draco e correu até a entrada para conversar com Hermione.

-Que pouca-vergonha, Serena!

-É, também achei um tanto ousado...

-Eles estão desamarrados!

-É que elas concluíram que eles não representavam ameaça em um momento como esse, sem falar que nenhuma ia ser louca de falar algo sobre a reversão... Mas, diz aí... Você escutou alguma coisa?

-Eu não queria ouvir, mas... Quem é a poliglota?

-Lanísia! Do nada deu a louca nela e ela começou a gritar expressões sacanas nos mais diversos idiomas...

-É, pelo tom sacana deu pra perceber que era sacanagem pura! E a Garota do Ui?

-Garota do Ui?

-É... A que ficou fazendo "uiiii", "uiiiii".

-Ah! Não era uma garota, era o Harry.

-Mas era tão feminino... Ohhh! Claro que era o Harry... Sabe, eu às vezes esqueço que ele tem esse outro lado...

-ACABAMOS! – gritou Joyce, satisfeita.

-Parabéns. Nem todas tivemos essa sorte – comentou Lanísia, rancorosa, lançando um olhar furioso para Hermione.

Mione balançou os ombros, indiferente, e pediu:

-Vistam-se logo! Precisamos ir para a Floresta!

-Por que demorou tanto? – indagou Serena à amiga.

-A Clarissa tentou atrapalhar. O Draco quase matou o Rony outra vez... – Mione fez uma pausa para suspirar. – Acho que ela sabe que vamos reverter o poder da Fogueira e quer atrapalhar.

-Se ela soubesse como aconteceu a morte da Frieda, provavelmente ia contar aos rapazes que vamos tentar reverter o poder do ritual para que morrêssemos também...

-É, felizmente ela não sabe disso. Agora ela não vai nos atrapalhar. Podemos reverter o ritual tranqüilamente...

-Eu acho que não.

Elas voltaram-se para a porta.

Lorenzo Martin olhava-as com um sorriso astuto.

-Acha que deixarei livrarem-se da única prova que liga vocês à morte da professora? Nem pensar.._._

Ele ergueu a varinha para Hermione e Serena, ameaçador...

* * *

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! Se tudo seguir conforme os meus planos, o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo da fic. Se puder , deixe o seu comentário! Obrigado e até o próximo!**


	37. Garotas vingativas

**CAPÍTULO 37**

**_Garotas vingativas_**

_O fim se aproxima, mas elas continuam as mesmas: safadas..._

- **Estou sentindo umas pontadinhas na "amiguinha", mané! **

_...atrevidas..._

**-Foi o meu faro pra sentir presença masculina que fez com que eu o notasse rapidinho...**

_...indecisas..._

- **Agora não dá Colin. Depois eu lhe darei a minha resposta.**

..._e, até mesmo, vingativas..._

**-Só depende de você.**

_...agora inicia-se o penúltimo capítulo dessa história._

* * *

Diante da varinha que Lorenzo erguia diante dela e de Serena, Hermione ergueu as duas mãos e deixou-as ao lado da cabeça. Serena olhou-a interrogativamente e questionou:

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Colocando as mãos ao alto! – disse Mione, como se contasse algo óbvio.

-Para quê?

-É o que a gente faz quando um bandido aponta um revólver e... – ela parou de falar e relaxou o corpo, aliviada. – Oh, mas que bobagem a minha... – deu uma risada e, percebendo que Lorenzo estava tão confuso quanto Serena, resolveu explicar. – Os trouxas fazem isso quando são intimidados por alguém que esteja armado com um revólver. Eu acabei confundindo as coisas...

-Entendi... – disse Lorenzo. – E por que é preciso fazer esse gesto?

-Pra mostrar que você não vai reagir... Que não vai puxar outro revólver...

-O que é um revólver?

-Um cano comprido de onde saem balas...

-Humm, cano comprido é minha área! – disse Joyce, que se aproximara naquele instante. – Cano comprido com balas dentro... É um novo modelo de vibrador?

-Não, Joyce, é um revólver.

-E o que é um revólver?

Hermione tomou fôlego, tentando controlar a impaciência.

-É isso: _um-cano-comprido-de-onde-saem-balas _– ela disse, pausadamente.

-E dá pra usar como... – ela fez um gesto, enfiando os dedos da mão direita na esquerda.

-Claro que não! – respondeu Mione, perplexa. – Quer se estourar por dentro?

-Ah, mais do que eu já estou... Acho que o tal revólver não tem essa capacidade...

-Você é pirada, Joyce... Essas balas que saem dos revólveres não são confeitos coloridos que você compra na Dedosdemel! São feitas para ferir e matar. É só perfurar um de seus órgãos e pronto... Já era.

-Por isso que as pessoas erguem as mãos quando se vêem diante de um!! – concluiu Serena.

-Isso mesmo – confirmou Mione.

-Assim como eu quando me vejo diante de um p...

-Joyce! – ralhou Mione, interrompendo-a antes que ela proferisse um palavrão. – O Lorenzo está aqui, não fica bem falar essas coisas.

-Eu sei que ele está aí – disse Joyce, lançando um olhar desagradável ao bruxo. – Foi o meu faro pra sentir presença masculina que fez com que eu o notasse rapidinho...

-Não vai perguntar por que estou com uma varinha na mão e parado aqui, na frente da estufa? – indagou Lorenzo, desdenhoso.

-Isso, por acaso, é importante?

-Pior que é – respondeu Hermione fitando-a com desânimo.

Joyce ficou assustada.

-Ai, ai... O que você quer?

-É simples: levá-las até a sala da diretora e contar que estão envolvidas na morte da professora Frieda Lambert.

Joyce amparou-se no ombro de Hermione para não cair.

-Eu ouvi direito? – indagou, apavorada, à amiga.

-Sim.

-Mas como ele pode saber disso?

-Ele me ouviu conversando com a Serena – Mione baixou a cabeça, não conseguindo encarar os olhos da amiga. – Sinto muito.

-Tem que sentir mesmo! – Joyce repreendeu-as. – As duas! Depois da surubinha na estufa, precisavam conversar sobre a morte da velha?

-Não ofende a Frieda, senão piora as coisas – Hermione murmurou baixinho.

-Pior do que isso não dá pra ficar – disse Joyce, irritada e em voz alta. – Olha, Lorenzo, nós não tivemos culpa, nós não queríamos que ela morresse, mas a mulher era uma cobra, não dá pra ficar adulando. Aí chamo de velha mesmo, afinal, você também a conheceu, e ela não era mais tão nova assim.

-É, lembro bem das rugas – Lorenzo parecia pensativo, como se recordasse. – Parecia um pergaminho amassado... – ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas eu ouvi bem o que as duas disseram. Vocês fizeram uma...

-NÃO FALE! – gritaram as três ao mesmo tempo.

A agitação que havia ao fundo, entre Lanísia, Augusto, Alone, Harry, Draco e Lewis – que até então não tinham percebido a presença de Lorenzo – dissipou-se com os gritos.

Em seguida, elas escutaram a risada sarcástica de Lanísia e um comentário:

-Parem com isso, com essa mania de serem _puritanas!_ Eu falo sim, é uma posição como outra qualquer! Eu e o Augusto praticamos o agachamento centralizado.

Ela vinha se aproximando enquanto falava, e, ao deparar-se com Lorenzo parado na frente da estufa, sentiu a face corar no mesmo instante.

-Lorenzo, você por aqui?? Ouvindo tudo...

-Já ouvi bastante coisa, mas não precisava ter escutado sobre o tal agachamento.

Lanísia, confusa – e com o rosto ardendo de vergonha – olhou para Hermione, que lhe oferecia uma explicação.

-Não foi para você que mandamos o "não fale". O Lorenzo escutou uma conversa entre eu e a Serena e sabe sobre _o que fizemos._

-Oh! Ele também sabe sobre a morte da Frieda?

Hermione deu um beliscão no braço da amiga e censurou-a:

-Se não soubesse, estaria sabendo agora, não é mesmo? – num tom mais baixo, ela completou. – Dá para segurar a língua?

-Sim, será fácil. Ela está dormente de tanto... Ai! – e outro beliscão de Hermione fez com que ela se calasse.

-Vocês gostam de falar sobre sexo, hein? – comentou Lorenzo, desdenhoso.

-Na verdade, nós preferimos _fazer_, e de preferência terminar... – falou Lanísia, desviando o olhar para Hermione. – ...mas tem gente que ainda não fez e gosta de atrapalhar!

-Não foi por isso que interrompi vocês! – Hermione protestou, indignada. – E não fale na frente dos outros sobre a minha vida pessoal.

-Então, o Rony ainda não "compareceu"? – indagou Lorenzo, zombando de Hermione.

Mione lançou-lhe um olhar de fúria. Alone, que aproximara-se, respondeu pela amiga:

-Na verdade, ele "compareceu", mas acabou fazendo o serviço na Hermione errada... – e gargalhou.

-Alone, será que não dá pra sacar que esse não é o momento de piadinhas infames?? – o rosto de Hermione estava rubro de fúria.

Alone deu dois passos para trás, assustada.

-Para sua informação, Lorenzo, nós ainda não tivemos oportunidade, por isso não fizemos amor.

-É, e o que você tem a ver com nossa vida amorosa? – indagou Draco, supondo que estavam falando dele e de Hermione.

Lorenzo olhou-o com espanto e movimentou a varinha ameaçadoramente.

-Esse aí é o psicopata que tentou matar o Rony Weasley no meu bar! Você está com ele agora? – perguntou para Mione. – Como pode ter algo com esse maluco?

-Digamos que existem pontos abertos nessa história que você ainda desconhece... Ou melhor, desconhecia – ela suspirou. – Não tem por que não contar, você já sabe mesmo o que a gente fez... – com um sinal discreto com a mão, ela indicou Draco; Lorenzo, astuto, captou o sinal. – Isso tem a ver com o que você acabou de descobrir... Dá pra entender?

-Acho que sim... – respondeu ele, embora parecesse confuso. – Draco foi...

-Isso. Por meio do que eu e as minhas amigas fizemos.

-Eu fui o quê? – indagou Draco. – Que papo maluco...

-Eu quis dizer ao Lorenzo que você foi, e ainda é, o grande amor da minha vida.

-Ah, sou mesmo! Tudo o que podia me atrapalhar não existe mais.

Hermione resolveu ignorar esse comentário entusiasmado a respeito da "morte" de Rony que ele acreditava ter ocorrido.

-Todos os outros rapazes que estão por aqui também... – ela fez um gesto vago para trás. – Estão aqui por que tomamos certas medidas para trazê-los para nós, Lorenzo.

-Medida que agora você conhece – disse Alone, desanimada.

-Certo... Mas por que todo esse cuidado com as palavras? Não entendo... Por que não falam o nome da...

-NÃO FALE!! – o grito foi ainda mais agudo dessa vez, já que todas as Encalhadas participaram com suas vozes assustadas.

Os garotos estremeceram; Augusto chegou a tropeçar.

-Mas continuo sem entender...

-Acho que precisamos falar sem meias-palavras – disse Hermione. Voltou-se para os rapazes; alguns ainda estavam ofegantes devido ao susto provocado pelos berros. – Meninos, podem aguardar no fundo da estufa por um instante? O Lorenzo vai nos falar algo importante, que vai ajudar-nos na hora da diversão na Floresta.

-Claro – respondeu Augusto por todos eles. – Mas não demorem: estamos doidos para a suruba na mata!!

-É, já estou preparado pra mais uma – disse Juca, piscando um olho para Joyce.

-Serena, pode amarrá-los outra vez? – pediu Mione.

Assim que eles se afastaram, acompanhados por Serena, deixando perto de Lorenzo apenas Mione, Lanísia e Alone, Hermione pôde, finalmente, falar sem rodeios.

-Nós não permitimos que você citasse o nome da Fogueira para que eles não fizessem com você o que fizeram com a Frieda.

-O ritual que vocês efetuaram seria... – ele baixou a voz. – A Fogueira das Paixões?

-Esse mesmo – confirmou Alone.

-Eles estão sendo movidos pelo sentimento, então eu posso supor que foram vocês que pediram para que eles matassem a professora?

-Não! – falou Joyce com indignação. – Jamais pediríamos isso. A Frieda era um saco, mas jamais faríamos uma coisa assim de propósito.

-Ela descobriu que tínhamos efetuado o ritual, e ia nos denunciar à direção por termos realizado um ritual proibido – contou Lanísia. – Acontece que um deles escutou o que ela pretendia fazer e, juntos, armaram uma emboscada para matá-la.

-Tudo para evitar que o ritual fosse cancelado – disse Joyce. – E o mais assustador é que eles fizeram tudo sem a consciência dos próprios atos.

Lorenzo parecia intrigado.

-Estão querendo me dizer que o poder da Fogueira, presente em cada um deles, _assumiu o controle dos corpos?_

-Isso – respondeu Hermione. – Como pode ver, existem pedaços de corda espalhados pelo chão. Nós os trouxemos amarrados, e pretendíamos levá-los até o local da reversão dessa maneira. Tudo para evitar que algo como o que aconteceu com a Frieda se repetisse.

-Se eles escutam que você quer nos denunciar... Ah, é melhor correr e começar a chorar, mané – falou Alone.

-Vocês nunca deviam ter feito um ritual como este.

-Sabemos disso, mas agora já é tarde pra se lamentar – disse Lanísia. – E, de qualquer modo, já íamos pôr um fim nisso... Até que você apareceu.

-Por mais que não tenham dado a ordem para que Frieda fosse assassinada, a culpa pelo que ocorreu foi de vocês! Ninguém prenderá os rapazes, porque eles não sabiam o que estavam fazendo. Vocês _erraram, _e terão que pagar por isso.

-Erramos? Sim. Mas qual foi o motivo dos nossos erros? – questionou Hermione. – Nossos erros não foram cometidos por desejo ou aventura...

-Foi por desespero – disse Joyce, solenemente.

-JOYCE!! – esbravejaram as outras Encalhadas.

-Ué! O nome do grupo é As Encalhadas, então o Lorenzo pode imaginar como estávamos desesperadas...

-Não, não – interrompeu Mione. Voltou a olhar para Lorenzo. – Os nossos erros foram cometidos por amor... E por desespero, só no caso da Joyce...

-É, eu estava procurando um superdotado...

-Não precisa ficar explicando – cortou Alone.

-Foram motivos simples – Mione continuou. – Não esperávamos prejudicar ninguém.

Lorenzo respirou fundo. Serena, que havia acabado de amarrar os rapazes, juntou-se a eles naquele instante.

-Lamento, mas eu estou aqui na escola para descobrir quem matou Frieda Lambert, e por quê, e acabei de encontrar as respostas que procurava. Preciso entregar um culpado pelo crime e é isso que farei.

Hermione teve uma idéia repentina. Ousada, mas não custava tentar...

-E se você entregar outra pessoa?

-O quê? Espere aí... Está tentando me convencer a culpar um inocente?

-Não... Essa pessoa não tem nada de inocente. Está, inclusive, metida nessa história e em grande parte das complicações que eu e as garotas tivemos...

-Posso saber quem seria?

-Clarissa... Clarissa Stuart. Uma garota que fazia parte do nosso grupo e traiu a todas nós.

-"Traiu"... Como assim??

Hermione contou a ele sobre o amor que Clarissa sentia por Rony, o estranho desejo que a garota possuía de eliminar o rapaz que amava e todas as armações cometidas por ela, começando pela troca de papéis na noite em que a Fogueira foi realizada e passando pelo golpe em que a jovem transformara-se em Hermione para dormir com ele. A conclusão, é claro, foi o que havia acabado de acontecer na sala de aula. Esse trecho foi acompanhado com interesse até mesmo pelas Encalhadas, que desconheciam o acontecimento.

-Que sorte, Mione! – exclamou Lanísia, horrorizada. – Se você não tivesse encontrado a Clarissa, o Draco ia fatiar o Rony em pedacinhos!

-Cuidado, fale mais baixo – ela pediu, mas tanto Draco quanto os outros garotos estavam distantes, nos fundos da estufa. – Draco acha que Rony está morto.

-Isso me faz recordar o incidente na cabine Ou Vai ou Racha...

-Exato Lorenzo! São incidentes semelhantes porque tinham a mesma finalidade e foram tramados pela mesma pessoa! Contei todas essas coisas para que você consiga entender: embora Draco tome as ações, ele é movido pelo ciúme, que é uma conseqüência da troca de papéis armada pela Clarissa, e pelos conselhos que ela ainda sussurra para ele! Draco é apenas uma vítima nisso tudo. A verdadeira cascavel da história é a Clarissa!

-Ela morre de medo de ir para a cadeia, Lorenzo – falou Alone. – Temos certeza de que ela jamais teria coragem de matar com as próprias mãos por causa dos riscos que estaria correndo caso fizesse alguma coisa. Mas manipulando o Draco ela não corre risco nenhum... E mesmo que o poder da Fogueira seja quebrado, ela encontrará outras formas de tentar matar o Rony e manter-se sã e salva, livre de suspeitas.

-Pois é... – Mione fitou-o pesarosa. – Ela não vai descansar enquanto não matá-lo... E eu nunca poderei provar nada contra ela – Hermione deu dois passos para frente, aproximando-se de Lorenzo. – Houve um crime na escola e você precisa entregar um culpado. Sabe como tudo ocorreu realmente, e que esses rapazes não tiveram culpa de nada, assim como nós. Ninguém tinha a intenção de matar Frieda. Mas estamos lhe dizendo: há uma assassina em Hogwarts, uma garota perigosa, que quer fazer mal ao Rony e talvez ainda atinja outras pessoas. É uma oportunidade única de manter a Clarissa onde ela merece estar: em Azkaban. _Por favor, _Lorenzo...

-Eh... – ele hesitou. – Precisaríamos de provas...

-Nós podemos criá-las – falou Joyce.

-Mesmo assim... Como posso saber se estão, de fato, falando a verdade?? Eu conheço a Clarissa. Ela sofreu uma queda diante do meu bar, acabou quebrando a perna... E me pareceu uma garota muito bondosa.

-Mas quem disse que ela é ruim? – indagou Lanísia. – Ela conseguiu nos enganar por meses. Ficou entre nós sem que percebêssemos o que ela queria. Clarissa é simpática, bondosa, meiga... Mas é louca!

-Você não faz idéia de como funciona a mente dela – falou Serena. – Pra ela é tudo normal... Para tudo o que ela fez tem uma explicação...

-Por isso é tão perigosa – disse Mione. – Não tem limites. E não existe forma de culpá-la... Ou melhor, existe uma agora. Só depende de você.

Elas viam a confusão estampada no rosto de Lorenzo.

-Preciso pensar... Enquanto isso, ordeno que fiquem por aqui. Vou fechar a entrada da estufa... Podem me passar as varinhas??

Ele apanhou as varinhas de todas elas. Em seguida, ainda com o olhar de quem refletia a respeito de um problema complexo, deixou a estufa, lacrando-a e encerrando as Encalhadas e os rapazes lá dentro.

As Encalhadas formaram um círculo, compartilhando o mesmo ar de preocupação.

-Apostam quanto que ele volta ao lado da Minerva e de todos os professores? – indagou Joyce, pessimista.

-E nós chegamos a pensar que hoje à noite tudo seria tão simples... – recordou Serena, afastando uma mecha de cabelo da testa e surpreendendo-se com a frieza de sua mão.

-Relaxem! – pediu Alone. – Ele saiu indeciso! Talvez acabe concordando com a nossa idéia!

-É o que eu espero, Alone... – falou Hermione. – Ia nos salvar e condenar a Clarissa, que está merecendo e muito!

-Se desse tempo de revertermos a Fogueira... – Joyce parou de falar ao ouvir passos que se aproximavam. Dois segundos depois, Draco surgia por entre um par de vasos. – Algum problema?

-Não. Só vim saber se vai demorar muito ainda pra... Vocês sabem...

-Segure a onda, loirinho – respondeu Joyce. – Logo, logo você vai pro mato com a Mione.

-Está bem. Vou avisar aos outros – e desapareceu.

Joyce olhou preocupada para as amigas.

-Acham que ele ouviu alguma coisa?

-Acho que não – palpitou Mione. – Estamos falando em voz baixa.

-Você acha que a Clarissa se machucou muito na queda? – Lanísia perguntou a ela.

-Não sei... Penso que...

Elas continuaram a conversa.

Nos fundos da estufa, acontecia uma mudança entre os rapazes. Silenciosamente, ocorria uma comunicação entre eles.

A Fogueira tomava o comando dos corpos.

Ao mesmo tempo, eles começaram a esfregar os pedaços de corda que traziam amarrados aos pulsos contra troncos que estavam fincados em montículos de terra...

* * *

Mancando, Clarissa caminhava pelo corredor. Vez ou outra se apoiava na parede em busca de apoio. Seu estado era lamentável; havia sangue seco abaixo do nariz e no queixo. A queda na escada ainda piorara a situação. Pontadas dolorosas subiam por suas costas a cada movimento brusco que fazia, e era difícil até mesmo falar. Por isso, quando Rony insistiu mais uma vez que ela precisava de ajuda, Clarissa respondeu com extrema irritação:

-Não quero que encoste esses dedos sujos em meu corpo... Posso muito bem ir até a ala hospitalar sozinha! Vá! Deixe-me em paz...

Rony não respondeu, nem insistiu, mas continuou seguindo-a.

-Quer o quê? Fingir que está preocupado comigo? Você quer mais é que eu morra agora mesmo! Eu quis matá-lo, e você está desejando que eu seja castigada da mesma forma.

-Está enganada, Clarissa. É assim que você pensa, mas isso não vale pra todo mundo. Estou preocupado...

-Está? Pois não devia! Cai fora, Rony! _Some daqui!!_

Percebendo que a garota estava à beira de um ataque histérico, Rony apressou o passo e deixou-a para trás.

Sozinha, ela avançou até a ala hospitalar, assustando alguns alunos durante o percurso com sua aparência desagradável. Aquilo a incomodou; sua beleza era algo que ela valorizava muito. Secretamente, xingou todos que a viram daquela maneira. Clarissa Stuart era sinônimo de status e beleza. Aquilo não combinava com ela...

Quando um dos alunos a chamou de Tarah, ela recordou-se de que sua reputação estava indo para o fundo do poço antes disso.

Tentou não lembrar que, a essa altura, a Fogueira das Paixões já perdera o seu poder, eliminando, junto com ela, o próprio poder que Clarissa possuía sobre Draco Malfoy. Teria que perder noites e noites em claro até encontrar uma outra forma segura e eficaz de matar Rony Weasley.

Ela chegou a ala hospitalar, que tinha as portas abertas. Madame Pomfrey, que lia uma revista de fofocas em sua mesa, deu um salto ao deparar-se com a garota ensangüentada.

Clarissa tapou os ouvidos aos sermões da enfermeira enquanto os curativos eram aplicados. Depois de desinfetar os cortes, limpar o rosto da jovem e dar-lhe um vidro de poção que ajudaria na cicatrização, Madame Pomfrey passou a cuidar das dores que Clarissa sentia nas costas.

Quando a enfermeira afastou-se para apanhar uma de suas poções para dor, uma pessoa entrou na ala hospitalar. Apesar da situação, Clarissa não conseguiu conter uma risada.

-Não, Lorenzo, obrigada, detesto beber Demência, não pedi nenhum copo dessa coisa nojenta que você chama de bebida – ela zombou, tratando-o como se estivesse no bar.

Encontrá-la ali confirmava o que Hermione havia lhe contado, mas a surpresa maior ficou por conta da maneira com que Clarissa falou com ele. Talvez fosse apenas uma brincadeira...

-Preciso falar com você, Clarissa – disse ele, aproximando-se da cama onde a garota estava deitada.

-Não tenho nada para falar com você – respondeu ela, rabugenta.

-Sei que talvez não seja um bom momento, mas é importante.

-Importante? Um assunto entre nós dois? Ah, francamente, Lorenzo! Que tipo de assunto teríamos em comum? – de repente, ela começou a gargalhar; um riso histérico, que rapidamente deixou-a com lágrimas nos olhos. Lorenzo apenas olhava-a, estudando silenciosamente o seu comportamento. – Já sei! Você descobriu que eu me joguei do barranco, não é isso?

Ele recordou-se da noite em que encontrara Clarissa caída diante do Lorenzo´s. Acreditara que a jovem havia sido empurrada pela pessoa que escrevera para a escola denunciando a Festa Proibida. Afinal...

-Por que você fez isso? Como pôde jogar-se do barranco? Quebrou a perna, e poderia ter sido ainda mais grave...

-Vingança – ela respondeu, novamente séria. – Já ouviu falar nisso? É quando a gente dá o troco em quem nos prejudicou. E você fez isso, caro Lorenzo. Ah, fez sim... Está lembrado? Ou será que preciso deixar tudo bem claro? Não tem nenhuma garrafinha de Demência aí no bolso para deixá-lo mais esperto?

-Não tenho nenhuma bebida. E não consigo entender mesmo...

-Parece meio abobalhado. O que há? Essa Clarissa que está vendo na sua frente surpreende você? Quer saber: nem ligo. Pouco me importa o que pensa de mim. Já estou na fossa mesmo. Todos que precisava enganar já sabem a verdade. Você está em segundo plano, mas, é claro, não me esqueci de você. Ainda vou fazê-lo pagar por ser tão intrometido.

Em um movimento rápido, ela pegou uma tesoura que estava sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Lorenzo assustou-se, mas logo notou que ela não pretendia atacá-lo. Clarissa apenas queria simular movimentos de ataque; ela fechou a mão em torno da tesoura e fez os movimentos, enquanto olhava para ele com a satisfação de quem contava uma bela história...

-Isso não lembra nada? Ãh? Não vou dizer nada, porque sou muito esperta para me prejudicar... Mas eu sei que isso significa algo para você.

Ela estava certa. Ele entendia que ela se referia ao incidente na cabine Ou Vai ou Racha, quando Rony quase fora assassinado por Draco. História que Hermione relembrara momentos antes...

_E que, nas duas versões, envolviam Clarissa._

-Você acabou me atrapalhando ao ajudar... Nossa, como estou sendo indiscreta – ela riu. – Mas só queria que você entendesse os meus motivos. Ainda não acabou, Lorenzo... – ela recolocou a tesoura na mesa.

-Uma hora as coisas podem começar a dar errado...

-É mesmo? Sabe, até que elas não dão certo algumas vezes... Mas, de tanto a gente insistir, acaba acontecendo!

-Você pode se prejudicar.

-Não. Não existe nada contra mim. E jamais existirá. Eu faço o que acho certo, e não sou culpada de nada... – ela fez uma expressão angelical e mandou um beijo para ele antes de cair num novo acesso de risos.

Madame Pomfrey retornou naquele instante. Lorenzo cumprimentou-a antes de sair da ala hospitalar em passos rápidos. A loucura de Clarissa deixou-o de estômago embrulhado.

Precisava de ar.

E precisava ajudar quem realmente merecia.

Ao abrir a porta das estufas, quase sem fôlego, ele anunciou para as Encalhadas.

-Podem sair. Depois, vou ajudá-las na vingança contra Clarissa. Seremos imorais para colocarmos uma imoral nos calabouços de Azkaban.

As Encalhadas sorriram exultantes!

* * *

-O que fez com que tomasse essa decisão? – indagou Hermione, maravilhada.

-Encontrei a Clarissa na ala hospitalar e ela acabou confirmando algumas coisas que vocês me contaram... A garota está maluca, realmente...

-Totalmente pirada – concordou Joyce. – Parece que piorou depois que deixou As Encalhadas.

-Isso prova que não somos tão doidas assim – falou Alone. – Mantivemos um pouco da sanidade da Clarissa. Só foi deixar de conviver com a gente pra ela perder o único parafuso que restava naquela cabeça oca.

-Acho que agora vocês têm um ritual para reverter, não é mesmo? – recordou Lorenzo.

-É. Precisamos correr com isso – Hermione voltou-se para os fundos da estufa e chamou os rapazes. – Venham até aqui! Chegou a hora de irmos para a Floresta!!

Não houve resposta, o que a deixou intrigada.

-Tem alguma coisa errada... Eles estavam tão ansiosos.

-Não imagino o que possa ter acontecido... – disse Lanísia.

-Isso é muito esquisito... – comentou Mione, chamando-as com a mão. – Venham comigo. Lorenzo, guarde a porta, por favor.

Juntas, elas caminharam entre as fileiras de vasos e plantas. Conseguiram divisar os rapazes no fundo, aparentemente normais. Todas suspiraram ao mesmo tempo.

-Por que não nos responderam? – perguntou Mione ao aproximar-se de Draco. – Estamos com pressa e... – ela olhou para os pulsos do rapaz.

Hermione ficou sem fôlego.

Os pulsos estavam livres.

Em seu pânico, ela olhou para os lados. Os demais estavam amarrados, mas as cordas estavam danificadas, como se _eles estivessem tentando libertar-se..._

E ela só via um motivo para que eles tentassem fazer isso.

Ao voltar a atenção para o rosto de Draco, ela viu que estava certa. Por trás dos olhos cinzentos do garoto, ela via uma outra força agindo. A força maligna que havia eliminado Frieda.

Parecia que o mundo havia ficado sem som e todas as imagens tinham sido congeladas.

Só havia _aquele olhar._

E a apreensão do momento seguinte.

Num piscar de olhos, o corpo de Draco foi posto em movimento. Ela encolheu-se, esperando um ataque, mas ele dirigiu-se a uma mesa. Ali havia inúmeros vasos, alguns com tocos afiados. Ela viu os pedaços da corda que ele havia cortado.

Ele tinha usado a ponta de um toco para libertar-se.

Uma ponta afiada que agora teria outro propósito. Com um movimento brusco, o toco foi arrancado da terra. Draco agarrou-o com firmeza, deixando a ponta direcionada para frente.

Mione gritou:

-MENINAS, ELES ESTÃO DOMINADOS PELA FOGUEIRA!!

Alone, Lanísia, Serena e Joyce analisaram com atenção os rostos de Harry, Augusto, Lewis e Juca e tiveram a mesma sensação de Hermione, a sensação que confirmava o que a amiga tinha dito. Eram os olhos _deles_, mas o que estava por trás, no fundo daqueles olhares, não pertencia a nenhum deles.

-Maldita Fogueira! – esbravejou Joyce, antes de empurrar Juca contra a parede do fundo.

As outras fizeram o mesmo, certificando-se se eles ainda estavam amarrados.

-Ainda estão presos! – exclamou Serena, agarrando a corda que prendia os pulsos de Lewis para não deixá-lo escapar.

-Não! Draco está livre! – respondeu Mione, que recuava com passos para trás enquanto observava ele chegar cada vez mais perto com a estaca na mão. – Alguém ajude! ELE VAI ME MATAR!

Ela recuava pela fileira de vasos e plantas. Acabou tropeçando e caindo no chão empoeirado. Procurou pela varinha, recordando-se, com um aperto no estômago, que Lorenzo não havia devolvido.

Draco, com o rosto insano – reflexo do medonho poder da Fogueira – estava pronto para matá-la. Ela podia jurar que os olhos não eram mais cinzentos; eram vermelhos agora, e uma labareda rubra dançava dentro deles...

Ela ouviu um grito de fúria quando Lorenzo surgiu da fileira ao lado e, com um salto, caiu sobre o corpo de Draco, derrubando-o no chão.

Mione levantou-se, enquanto Draco debatia-se e tentava acertar Lorenzo com a estaca.

-Largue isso! Não é brinquedo de criança! – vociferou Lorenzo, desarmando-o com um movimento da varinha.

A estaca foi parar em um canto distante.

-Hermione, amarre as mãos dele! – pediu Lorenzo, utilizando toda a sua força para manter as mãos de Draco unidas nas costas.

Mione conjurou uma corda e, agachando-se, amarrou-a às mãos de Draco, mantendo-as seguras e imóveis. Após o último nó, Lorenzo ergueu-se, deixando Draco largado no chão, para em seguida desabar ao lado dele, exausto.

-Achei que ele ia acabar me derrubando – comentou, ofegante. – Ele está muito forte...

-Na certa foi a Fogueira que emprestou essa força extra – disse Mione; seu coração estava tão disparado que ela era capaz de sentir as batidas ressoando nos ouvidos. – Obrigada, Lorenzo.

Cansado demais para responder, ele fez um sinal de jóia com o polegar. Mione correu até os fundos da estufa.

-Tudo bem por aqui?

Os rapazes debatiam-se, mas As Encalhadas os seguravam com firmeza através das cordas.

-Vamos ter que ir puxando, mas uma hora chegaremos na Floresta – respondeu Joyce.

-Não será tão diferente de puxar um cachorro pela coleira – falou Alone, rindo.

-É, mas não se esqueça que, nesse caso, é como puxar um cachorro _com raiva_ – disse Lanísia. – Esses aqui estão querendo machucar as donas... Que feio! – ela puxou a corda que amarrava Augusto com força, fazendo com que o rosto do professor se contorcesse de dor.

-O mais rebelde também já está amarradinho – disse Mione, referindo-se a Draco. – Todas prontas?

Elas confirmaram com a cabeça.

-Vamos eliminar essa Fogueira vagabunda.

* * *

Elas seguiram até a Floresta. Lorenzo ia atrás do grupo, de varinha em punho, pronto para ajudá-las caso um dos rapazes causasse maiores problemas ou conseguisse escapulir.

Progrediram de forma mais lenta, mas conseguiram alcançar a Floresta Proibida, embrenhando-se um pouco no seu interior antes de encontrarem um local adequado para efetuarem o ritual de reversão.

Na clareira escolhida, elas formaram um círculo.

-Lorenzo, os objetos que vamos usar estão nas nossas bolsas – explicou Mione. – Poderia retirá-los pra nós?

Ele colaborou, tirando as bolsas das costas das garotas, juntando-as e, no meio do círculo, abrindo-as. Muito interessado pelos objetos que elas haviam reunido, Lorenzo fazia comentários a respeito...

-Que cueca mais bizarra... Qual deles usava isso?

-O revoltadinho da cicatriz que estou segurando – respondeu Alone, desgostosa. – Nem pra comprar uma cueca decente...

-Acho que destruir isso aqui fará muito bem a você também... – ele deixou a cueca de lado e pegou o livro sujo de Juca Slooper. – Que livro mais estranho... – ele retirou o livro do saco plástico, tentou abri-lo e reparou nas manchas das páginas. – Argh! Já estraguei algumas edições de _Bruxota_ com isso, mas um livro sobre unicórnios? Quem foi o pervertido?

-O Juquinha – respondeu Joyce. – Mas não o culpe. Tem uma gostosa que fica montada nos bichos, aí ela pirou as duas cabeças do pobrezinho.

-Se eu não estivesse com nojo de pegar nesse livro, daria uma olhada pra confirmar se é excitante mesmo.

-Ah, pra um CDF virgem que nem ele, até a McGonagall é excitante – zombou Alone, maldosamente.

-Você "deu" ontem e já está se achando a "experiente"! – falou Joyce, irritada. – Saiba que isso não tem nada a ver. Sabe que eu já tive inúmeros parceiros e nem por isso fiquei mais fria ou controlada.

-Estou falando de garotos esquisitos e solitários como esse seu namorado aí. Não podem nem ver um par de peitos que já se molham inteirinhos...

-Pois saiba que ele segurou muito bem a onda quando estávamos na cama! Aposto que durou mais tempo do que esse seu cicatrizado que gosta de bananas e pererecas!

-Que mentira! O Harry só gosta de uma coisa!

-Pererecas? – supôs Lorenzo.

Alone fechou os olhos e reconheceu:

-Não, bananas.

Joyce gargalhou.

-Ela nem tem argumentos...

-Escute aqui, Joyce Meadowes! Se eu não estivesse segurando essa corda, eu enfiava a mão na sua cara!

-Aposto que foi o Harry que ficou todo molhado quando você tirou a roupa dele – Joyce continuou a provocá-la.

-Do que está falando? Ele fez _tudo, _e muito bem feito!

-Claro, não estou dizendo que ele não fez. Ele ficou molhado, mas não foi do que você está pensando. Quando viu você nua na frente dele, ele deve ter _mijado nas calças!_

As outras Encalhadas tiveram que segurar o riso para que Alone não se descontrolasse. Joyce, no entanto, ria em alto e bom som.

-Ele urinou de tanto medo! Afinal, não sabia o que fazer com uma mulher!

-Oh, Joyce, eu vou te arrancar os cabelos!! – Alone fez menção de avançar para a amiga, mas Mione gritou:

-PAREM COM ISSO! – somente ao ver que as duas tinham se acalmado ela prosseguiu. – Ótimo. Lorenzo já retirou todos os objetos.

-É, mas nem por isso deixei de ouvir o barraco – disse ele, sarcástico. – Gostei muito. É só passar uns cinco minutos com vocês que revelações e mais revelações começam a surgir pelo ar...

Alone e Joyce baixaram a cabeça, ruborizadas.

Lorenzo levantou-se do chão e, depois de limpar a terra que cobria os jeans, perguntou:

-Qual é o próximo passo?

-Agora é só queimar os objetos – respondeu Mione. – Cada objeto ao lado do seu dono. Depois, é hora do fogo.

Lorenzo, então, começou a separar os objetos, deixando-os no chão, a alguns metros ao lado de cada um dos rapazes. Alguns tiveram reações hostis; Draco Malfoy chegou a cuspir, tentando atingi-lo enquanto ele depositava a vassoura no chão; Augusto chutou o solo a esmo, fazendo nuvens de poeira, num esforço inútil para atingi-lo. O mais chocante ocorreu quando ele colocou o objeto que faltava – o retrato – ao lado de Lewis. Uma voz que era apenas parecida com a verdadeira voz do garoto elevou-se no ar, enregelando os ossos de todos eles.

-_Isso não vai funcionar... _– Lorenzo ergueu-se lentamente, e ao olhar para o rosto de Lewis viu, claramente, o fulgor alaranjado nos olhos dele – fulgor que Mione julgara notar nos olhos de Malfoy momentos antes.

A cor não parecia fixada nos olhos; era como se ela mudasse de tom constantemente, tornando-se ora mais escura, ora mais clara. Uma dança de tons que lembrava movimentos de labaredas.

Quando Lewis tornou a falar, a voz continuava com o tom enrouquecido...

-_A Fogueira das Paixões não pode ser destruída. Ela habita em nós e nada pode retirá-la. Ela está entranhada em nós e enlaçada ao redor daquelas que a criaram. Para sempre. Só a morte pode quebrar esse enlace. Você... – _o dedo de Lewis ergueu-se no ar e apontou para Lorenzo. _– Você não tem o direito de intrometer-se nisso. Nem aquelas que despertaram o poder da Fogueira!_

Ele fez um movimento brusco que quase derrubou Serena. A jovem vacilou um pouco e se Lewis tivesse insistido em fugir, teria conseguido. Mas uma visão o fez desistir da fuga.

Lorenzo apontava a varinha na direção dele, com um olhar nem um pouco piedoso.

-Observe sua "coisa" – disse ele, sem saber como definir a força que controlava o corpo do garoto. – Seja destruída com o próprio veneno... – ele desceu a varinha e apontou-a para o retrato. – ...O FOGO! – e, brandindo o encantamento, o feitiço incendiou o retrato.

A reação foi imediata.

A expressão, os gestos, o olhar, tudo o que era alheio a Lewis extinguiu-se, deixando ali apenas um rapaz assustado, que observava o fogo espalhando-se pelo retrato como se estivesse hipnotizado.

Lorenzo entendia que aquilo devia ser feito em seqüência, de modo que, rapidamente, apontou a varinha para cada um dos objetos.

O resultado era o mesmo; os garotos debatiam-se, tentavam arrancar as cordas, mas a simples visão do fogo a queimar aqueles objetos trazia à lembrança deles momentos importantes ocorridos quando eram pessoas comuns... Coisas importantes – que lembravam a eles que existiam outras paixões além daquela criada pelo ritual.

Hermione, Alone, Serena, Lanísia e Joyce foram afrouxando o aperto nas cordas, pouco a pouco, temendo que, de repente, eles se rebelassem.

Mas não era preciso temer. Draco, Harry, Lewis, Augusto e Juca só tinham olhos para os objetos que ardiam sob as labaredas. Elas os desamarraram, aproveitando esse momento em que eles estavam presos à destruição dos objetos.

Aquelas coisas tinham tanta importância... E estavam sendo destruídas... Dentro de poucos minutos, restariam apenas as cinzas...

Antes que isso acontecesse, as garotas precisavam executar a última etapa do ritual.

As Encalhadas postaram-se atrás dos objetos incendiados correspondentes ao garoto que haviam enfeitiçado. Elas tentavam manter o controle, mas era uma tarefa difícil; a sensação de que tudo o que vinham buscando nos últimos tempos estava prestes a acontecer deixava-as tensas, ansiosas e aflitas.

Então, cheias de expectativa, elas tiraram as varinhas dos bolsos. Tanto quanto os garotos estavam hipnotizados pelo fogo, as Encalhadas estavam absortas em cada um deles, em seus rostos abobalhados que pareciam querer compreender o que estava acontecendo...

Ficaram assim, fitando-os, até que as labaredas começaram a perder a potência e os restos dos objetos tornaram-se visíveis.

Mione olhou para Joyce, que pediu paciência.

-Estava escrito no livro que o fogo precisa se extinguir.

-Mas podemos acelerar o processo... Lançando água, por exemplo – sugeriu Alone. – O fogo se apagará e os objetos já estão destruídos pra burro...

-Será que não vai atrapalhar o resultado? – indagou Serena, preocupada.

-Não. Se tivesse algum problema nisso, na certa estaria escrito no livro – disse Joyce. – Vamos arriscar?

-Não foi arriscando que entramos nessa? Então, acho que não há problema em arriscar mais uma vez – disse Hermione.

Elas lançaram jatos de água sobre os objetos. As cinzas estavam amontoadas no solo. Tomando fôlego, com os corações disparados, elas apontaram as varinhas para os rapazes, que fitavam os restos dos objetos com a mesma feição de atordoamento.

Ao mesmo tempo, a palavra foi dita:

-Desperte.

Um floreio e elas desviaram as varinhas para as cinzas. Os restos incendiados elevaram-se no ar, num redemoinho que primeiro subiu para, em seguida, descer diretamente sobre cada um dos rapazes, envolvendo os corpos de cima a baixo.

Elas observaram boquiabertas ao lado de Lorenzo. Trocaram olhares entre si, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, certas de que o ritual havia funcionado.

Quando as cinzas voltaram ao chão, elas estavam abraçadas, comemorando, emocionadas, o fim daquela fase turbulenta causada pela Fogueira das Paixões.

Lorenzo chamou-as:

-Eu detesto interromper esse momento emocionante, mas... Acho que eles precisam de orientação.

Elas olharam para os rapazes. Eles continuavam perdidos, sem compreender como foram parar ali e o que estavam fazendo...

Draco Malfoy, que esfregava a testa pálida como se estivesse com dor de cabeça, perguntou para si mesmo, em voz alta:

-O que estou fazendo aqui?

Então era assim: _eles não se lembravam de nada._

As meninas não esperavam por aquela amnésia. Antes de desfazerem o círculo, Joyce passou a dica às amigas em voz baixa:

-Amnésia coletiva! Nós também não lembramos nada!

-Eu também gostaria de saber o que estou fazendo aqui – disse Augusto. Apontou para Lanísia. – Você tem alguma coisa a ver com isso?? Deu alguma coisa para eu tomar e me trouxe até aqui?

-Relaxa aí! – pediu Lanísia, sorrindo. – Estou certa de que não fiz nada disso. Aliás, não farei mais nada que force você a fazer o que não quer.

As Encalhadas observaram a maneira curiosa como Augusto ficou de queixo caído. Parecia que aquela resposta o espantara mais do que o fato de encontrar-se na Floresta Proibida sem ter a menor idéia do que estava fazendo ali.

-Ficou mais maluca do que antes? – perguntou ele, indicando as pessoas ao redor.

-Não vi nada de mal no que falei professor! Não existe nada entre nós além da relação normal entre professor e aluna, não é mesmo?

-S-sim – gaguejou Augusto, confuso.

-Então eu fui dopado, não é possível... – disse Draco. – Isso não faz sentido algum. Nem conheço essa criatura aqui – apontou para Juca, que limpava as lentes dos óculos na blusa.

-Oh... Sou Juca Slooper. Eu acabei de entrar na escola...

-Sua vida não me interessa. O nome já basta – falou Draco, ríspido.

-Será que houve uma tragédia em Hogwarts? – questionou Lewis, com seu habitual pessimismo. Adiantou-se até Serena. – Estou tão confuso quanto eles... Você me trouxe até aqui, ou...?

-Está se achando muito, hein, Lewis?? Não, eu não trouxe você pra cá... Na verdade – ela olhou para as amigas. – Estamos tão confusas quanto vocês... Não nos lembramos de ter vindo pra Floresta!

-Quem é esse cara? – perguntou Harry, referindo-se a Lorenzo.

-Sou Lorenzo Martin, dono do Lorenzo´s, que fica em Hogsmeade... – Lorenzo fingiu espanto. – Não me reconhecem?

Joyce fez uma volta ao redor do corpo do bruxo.

-Não... Nunca vi você antes. E olha que não costumo esquecer os homens que vejo!

-Mas inaugurei o bar há uns dias! Vocês foram até lá também, creio, porque a inauguração rolou no aniversário da diretora!

Os rapazes entreolharam-se em sincera confusão.

As Encalhadas fizeram o mesmo na maior cara-de-pau.

-Nunca compareci a um aniversário da diretora – disse Alone.

-Nem eu – comentou Harry. – Ai, isso aqui está muito _esquisito!_ Parece até que todos nós perdemos a memória...

-Menos o descolado aí, com esse penteado grotesco – falou Draco, fazendo uma careta diante dos cabelos de Lorenzo.

-O que faz em Hogwarts? – indagou Hermione. – Não deveria estar em Hogsmeade cuidando do seu bar?

-Estou investigando a morte da professora Frieda...

-OH, ela morreu? – indagou Draco, espantado.

-MAMÃE! – berrou Lewis, caindo sobre o gramado.

-YUPI! – comemorou Harry, de modo afetado. – Agora serei aprovado!

-Isso é um pesadelo! – gemeu Lewis.

-Ah, se for, eu não quero mais acordar – disse Harry, insensível.

-Isso é verdade? – perguntou Augusto a Lorenzo.

-Sim... – Lorenzo olhou inquieto para Lewis, que era abraçado por Serena. Devia ter preparado o terreno antes de soltar a bomba... as Encalhadas partilhavam da mesma opinião, já que o fuzilavam com olhares de reprovação. – Foi um assassinato, então estou por aqui para investigar.

-Mas você não é só um dono de bar? – perguntou Draco.

-Não. Tenho faro para realizar investigações. Também conheço técnicas de enfermaria...

-Você faz de tudo então? – Draco riu. – Não é possível... Isso aqui só pode ser um pesadelo... Eu, ao lado de um bando de malucos, em plena Floresta Proibida, onde o único que está são e que se lembra das coisas é um super-herói de cabelo esquisito.

-Espere um pouco... – Juca adiantou-se. – Se ele se recorda das coisas, deve saber o que fazíamos antes de... despertarmos!

-É, acho bom encontrar uma boa explicação! – disse Mione; discretamente, cruzou os dedos na torcida para que Lorenzo de fato pensasse em algo interessante.

Ele hesitou por alguns segundos.

-Vocês... Vocês estavam transando!

-O quê?? – indagaram as meninas, espantadas.

-JURA?? – perguntaram os rapazes, orgulhosos.

Lorenzo confirmou com a cabeça.

-Poderia ter pensado em outra coisa! – ralhou Hermione, cochichando perto dele.

-Estávamos transando de roupa?? – indagou Draco.

-Não... Vocês não estavam vestidos quando cheguei... – disse Lorenzo. – Estavam... praticando. E aí, do nada, pararam, vestiram-se e pareceram despertar completamente... É como se vocês estivessem enfeitiçados e o encanto tivesse terminado. Mas, é sério, vocês estavam transando sim!

-Ô moço... – Juca aproximou-se, timidamente. – Tem certeza?? É que... Não pode ser verdade. Eu não sei transar...

Draco debochou.

-Ah, vá vestir as fraldas, nenezinho...

-Falou a "voz da experiência" – comentou Joyce, irritada com o tratamento dispensado a Juca. – Você pega todas, não é, Draco?

-Digamos que eu sou a sua versão masculina. Pelo menos metade das jovens dessa escola já conheceu a minha fúria loira.

-Bom, aqui foi um pouco diferente... – disse Lorenzo.

-O que quer dizer com isso, ô Cabelo Esquisitão? – indagou Draco.

-Havia uma pessoa conhecendo essa tal "fúria loira"... Mas não era uma garota.

Draco ficou quase transparente. Hermione, Joyce, Lanísia, Serena e Alone tentaram segurar o riso.

Os rapazes indagaram, preocupados:

-Com quem ele estava??

Houve um tom dissonante entre eles; alguém perguntou de forma um tanto animada. Era Harry, que recebeu olhares indagadores.

Rápido, ele corrigiu-se, em tom furioso:

-COM QUEM ELE ESTAVA?

Draco continuava do mesmo jeito; pálido e aparentemente próximo de um colapso nervoso.

-Com você – respondeu Lorenzo, apontando para Harry.

-Jura?? – perguntou ele, levando a mão à boca. Parecia espantado e... "contente" ao mesmo tempo.

-Potter? – balbuciou Draco, incrédulo. – Eu vou chorar de desgosto... Amigo...

-Pensei que fosse o Cabelo Esquisitão...

-Foi mal... Amigo: preciso que diga pra mim... O que eu e o... P-potter estávamos fazendo?

-Está vendo os dois ali? – perguntou Lorenzo, ao mesmo tempo em que indicava Lewis e Serena no gramado.

Lewis estava ajoelhado, chorando, enquanto Serena o abraçava por trás.

-S-sim...

-Era basicamente aquilo, só que sem roupa.

-NÃOOO! – berrou Draco, escondendo o rosto atrás das mãos.

-E quem estava por trás...?

-CALA A BOCA, POTTER! – urrou Draco. – Eu não quero mais ouvir...

-Você Potter.

-Não... Não pode ser... – Draco caiu no chão e começou a esmurrar o gramado. – FUI VIOLADO! FUI VIOLADO!!

-Que lindo! – exclamou Joyce, em tom de provocação. – Draco virou mocinha!

Todos, com exceção de Lewis, Serena, Draco e Harry, explodiram em gargalhadas. Harry não gargalhava porque ainda estava estupefato pela revelação do que havia feito.

-Lorenzo... Pode dizer ao Draco por que ele estava amarrado? – disse Mione, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Pelo que pude ver, fazia parte da brincadeira. Estava amarrado para que não pudesse escapar da fúria morena do Potter.

-Fúria morena... Não... – ganiu Draco, ainda socando o gramado.

Juca esperou que o acesso de gargalhadas se encerrasse para perguntar a Lorenzo:

-Eu estava com quem moço? Era mulher, não era?

-Sim... – Lorenzo não pôde continuar; Joyce passou a frente e estendeu a mão para Juca.

-Prazer, sou Joyce Meadowes!

-Juca Slooper – ele apertou a mão dela. – Muito prazer.

-Apesar de não me lembrar de nada, tenho a impressão de que era eu quem estava com você... – ela voltou-se para Lorenzo. – Estou certa? – e deu uma piscadela para ele.

-Claro... Vocês estavam no maior amasso!

-Uau! – exclamou Juca. – Eu a beijava também?

-Sim.

-Que coisa estranha... Eu nunca beijei, nunca fiquei com garota nenhuma... Agora, eu fiz de tudo e não me lembro! – olhou para Joyce. – Como pôde adivinhar que estava comigo?

-Nós mulheres temos um sexto sentido. Talvez tenha sido isso... Ou simplesmente seja o fato de que, entre os caras que estão aqui, para mim você é o mais interessante.

Ele baixou a cabeça, encabulado.

-Obrigado. Você também... é linda...

Nesse momento, Augusto tocou o ombro de Lorenzo.

-Como deve saber, sou professor de Hogwarts.

-Sei sim...

-Então... Todas as mulheres que estão aqui... Ok, já são mulheres, mas, apesar disso, são _minhas alunas._ Pelas regras da escola, não posso ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento sexual com nenhuma delas. Por isso, peço, por favor, que não diga nada à direção da escola. Falo a verdade quando digo que não me lembro de nada.

-Acredito. Pode ficar sossegado. A amnésia aqui foi geral, como podemos ver.

-Agora... Só por curiosidade, apenas por isso... – ele continuou bem baixinho. – Com quem eu estava?

-Com aquela que você achou que o tinha trazido a força pra cá.

-Claro. Quem mais poderia ser? – ele fitou Lanísia, que acenou em resposta.

-Estávamos juntos, não é?

-Sim. O seu sexto sentido agiu como o da sua amiga pra lhe fornecer essa resposta?

-Não – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – É que eu conheço bem essa força de atração arrasadora que existe entre nós dois. Mesmo fora do meu estado normal, é óbvio que eu me enroscaria com você. Não tem jeito, Augusto. O que nos une é forte demais para tentarmos correr.

-Pensei ter ouvido você falar que não ia mais me forçar a fazer o que não queria.

-E não vou. Só estou frisando que o nosso amor... e todo o desejo, não acabaram. Só vou manter os pés no chão, esperando a hora certa.

-E que hora é a certa?

-Quando deixarmos de ser "professor e aluna" e passarmos a ser apenas "homem e mulher".

Antes de afastar-se, ela sorriu provocante e passou a língua pelos lábios.

-Se você me esperar, poderei ser sua para sempre.

O Augusto boquiaberto, que observava o caminhar da jovem com admiração, foi afastado por Lewis. Com os olhos inchados, ainda vertendo lágrimas, ele indagou a Lorenzo:

-Acho que nem é a hora certa pra perguntar, afinal, acabo de saber sobre a morte de mamãe, mas... Cara, com quem eu estava?

-Você...

-Não era homem não... Descobrir que a mãe morreu e que fui violado no mesmo dia será ruim demais...

-Controle-se – pediu Lorenzo. – Você estava com... – as meninas perceberam que ele diria que Lewis estava com Serena e anteciparam a tragédia.

Alone, a contragosto, adiantou-se.

-Estava comigo!! Comigo! – ela deu pulinhos ansiosos.

-Alone?? Mas...?

-Eu sei que estava com você... Só pode, Lewis! Sabe por quê?

-Não...

-Estou sentindo umas pontadinhas na "amiguinha", mané! – ela deu um tapa no braço dele. – Qual é o único cara que a gente ainda não sabe com quem estava?? Hein?

-É, só falta eu...

-Então! Isso significa que estávamos juntos! – ela olhou para Lorenzo. – Não estou certa?

-S-sim! Fico admirado com esse poder de adivinhação que vocês possuem garotas! – exclamou Lorenzo, provocando-as. – Parabéns! Deviam trabalhar esse dom!

Elas riram, envergonhadas. Lewis caminhou até Serena.

-Sinto muito. Eu não queria ter nada com a Alone, nem lembro como tudo aconteceu...

-Não tem problema.

-Ei, espere um pouco! – disse Harry. – Você disse que todos estavam transando. Mas ainda não sabemos com quem a Hermione e a Serena estavam!

-Só sobraram as duas... – falou Augusto. – Elas estavam... Juntas??

Mione e Serena entreolharam-se, constrangidas. Seria pura mentira, elas sabiam, mas os rapazes que estavam por ali acabariam acreditando.

-Sabe, eu sempre desconfiei que você gostasse de uma aranhazinha de vez em quando, Mione – zombou Joyce.

-Não, Joyce, não foi de prazer a careta que eu fiz quando você pegou na minha amiguinha depois que tomamos banho – rebateu Mione, murchando o sorriso sarcástico da amiga.

-Elas não estavam juntas – disse Lorenzo, esclarecedor. – Elas... Bom, estavam divertindo-se sozinhas, se é que vocês me entendem – ele balançou os dedos.

-Oh... Você faz isso, Mione? – perguntou Harry, admirado.

-Eh... Sim... – ela corou. – Quando não tenho nada pra fazer...

-É uma forma de falar que amamos nós mesmas – disse Serena, tão corada quanto a amiga.

Lorenzo suspirou.

-Agora que já foi tudo esclarecido, acho que vocês podem voltar ao castelo, não é mesmo?

-Só um momento – pediu Augusto. – Ainda existem pontos a esclarecer. O que, afinal, foi lançado sobre nós? Que tipo de feitiço foi esse que apagou a nossa memória e nos levou a agir como... como bandos de animais sedentos por sexo?

-Eu tenho um palpite – disse Hermione.

-Claro, esqueci que temos outra sabe-tudo por aqui – comentou Draco, que parara de socar o chão, mas continuava com o ar de revolta.

-Já li algo sobre poções que despertam a libido.

-É esse tipo de livro que você lê? – perguntou Draco.

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar furioso, mas preferiu não responder.

-Uma das poções descritas no livro mexia com o desejo e também afetava a memória... As pessoas que a ingeriam ficavam fora do estado normal! Talvez tenha sido isso.

-Acha que alguém, numa brincadeira de mau gosto, fez com que, de alguma forma, tomássemos essa poção? – indagou Augusto.

-Sim. Talvez outras pessoas em Hogwarts tenham tomado também... E é impossível descobrirmos quem foi. É fácil colocar algo na bebida de alguém que esteja, por exemplo, jantando no Salão Principal.

Novamente ela cruzava os dedos, torcendo para que os rapazes engolissem essa.

-Para mim, faz sentido – comentou Augusto.

Todos concordaram.

-Como eu disse, essa poção tira qualquer um do normal – continuou Mione. – Por isso, acho que nem devemos estranhar caso saibamos de atitudes estranhas que as pessoas digam que cometemos e não conseguimos lembrar.

-Será que fui violado mais de uma vez? – perguntou Draco, voltando a empalidecer.

-É possível... Só o tempo dirá... Ou alguma pessoa que queira zombar de você – disse Hermione, sorrindo amigavelmente.

-O que houve aqui... Vocês não falarão para ninguém, não é mesmo?? – Draco fitou-os, quase chorando em sua súplica. – Por favor. Não falem nada sobre... Eu e o Potter.

As Encalhadas sorriram ao mesmo tempo.

-Fique tranqüilo, Draco – disse Joyce. – Tudo o que houve aqui, nessa Floresta, e essa estranha magia que nos uniu, ficará entre nós. Um segredo que não sairá daqui.

-Todos concordam? – perguntou Alone aos rapazes.

Eles confirmaram.

Augusto, Draco, Juca, Harry e Lewis saíram da Floresta, deixando as Encalhadas a sós com Lorenzo.

-E, no fim, tudo acabou bem... – disse Hermione. – Sinto-me até mais leve...

-Você tinha que falar que estávamos transando? – perguntou Joyce a Lorenzo. – Podia ter tido outra idéia.

-Não sei por que, mas olhar para vocês me lembra sexo na hora – disse Lorenzo. Encolheu-se para proteger-se dos tapas que recebeu. – É verdade! Foi só o que eu ouvi desde que intimidei vocês na estufa!

-Nós temos um certo fogo, mas nada fora do comum – comentou Alone.

-Que culpa temos se sexo é bom de falar, discutir e fazer? – perguntou Joyce.

-Preciso cumprimentar o Lorenzo por ter dito ao Draco que ele foi "violado" pelo Harry - falou Lanísia. - Foi incrível!! Alguém tem a intenção de falar a verdade para ele?

-NÃÃÃÃÃO - disseram todas em coro.

-Agora que o problema da Fogueira já foi resolvido, só nos resta um – lembrou Serena. – Clarissa.

-Bem lembrado – disse Mione.

-Para que o plano dê certo e Clarissa seja de fato considerada culpada pela morte da professora, precisamos criar as provas – explicou Lorenzo. – Mas esqueci de mencionar que, além das provas, precisamos apresentar outra coisa.

-O que mais é preciso? – perguntou Mione.

Lorenzo piscou um olho.

-Acho que gostarão de saber.

* * *

O plano começou na manhã seguinte. Diante da entrada do salão comunal da Grifinória, Serena e Alone aguardavam as amigas que estavam no dormitório conseguindo um objeto que serviria de prova contra Clarissa.

-Ai... Estão demorando muito – comentou Alone, balançando o corpo.

-Por que está mexendo tanto as pernas?

-Estou com vontade de fazer xixi. É culpa do nervosismo, mané...

-Dá pra segurar?

-Acho que sim...

Colin Creevey apareceu naquele instante.

-Olá, Alone!

-O-oi Colin.

-Algum problema?? Parece um tanto trêmula.

-Não, nenhum... Está tudo bem!

-Queria trocar umas palavrinhas com você. Um assunto importante.

-É sobre o Harry?

-Isso.

-Ele não voltou ao normal?

-Voltou sim. É tão bom ter o verdadeiro Harry de volta... O problema é que até os defeitos dele retornaram...

-Defeitos?

-Isso... – Colin tomou fôlego. – Gostei muito da sua atitude. De reconhecer o erro e pedir a minha ajuda para reverter o que vocês fizeram... Isso mexeu muito comigo, e trouxe de volta toda a amizade e o carinho que sentia por você... Na verdade, acho que agora sinto ainda mais, porque aprendi a dar valor ao que existe entre nós.

-E-eu também...

-Vou ser sincero com você, por tudo isso. O Harry é muito feliz comigo, mas eu não consigo suprir todas as necessidades dele...

-Como assim?

-Ele gosta do que eu tenho... Mas gosta do que você tem também.

-Quer dizer que...

-O Harry é bissexual.

-OH!!

E o espanto fez com que Alone esvaziasse a bexiga em pleno corredor.

-Ai! Tá se mijando!! – exclamou Serena, apavorada. – Tá se mijando!!

-Minha nossa – disse Colin, exasperado, enquanto a poça amarelada se formava no chão. – Mesmo assim, eu preciso continuar – ele fechou os olhos. – É por isso que ele ficava tão nervoso quando você tentava seduzi-lo. Ele sentia vontade, mas queria ser fiel a mim... Ah, esse ruído chato! – ele referia-se ao som do jato de urina que batia no piso.

-Não dá pra segurar – falou Alone.

-Continuando... A minha proposta é: que tal dividirmos o Harry? Somos amigos... Eu saberia dividi-lo com você... E isso o deixaria completamente feliz!

Alone parou de urinar e olhou para o rosto dele.

-Tudo isso é surpreendente demais pra mim... Mas, como pode ver, não estou em condições de responder.

-Quando ela não estiver coberta de urina ela responderá pra você... Não é isso, Alone?

-Isso mesmo. Serena está certa. Agora não dá Colin. Depois eu lhe darei a minha resposta.

-Tudo bem – disse ele, afastando-se.

-Até logo, Colin! – Alone despediu-se.

A passagem no buraco do retrato abriu-se e por ela surgiram Hermione, Joyce e Lanísia, animadas.

-Conseguimos a prova! – exclamou Mione. Observando a enorme mancha no vestido de Alone e a poça no chão, perguntou. – O que houve?

-Me urinei toda, Mione – respondeu Alone, desgostosa. – Mas depois explico.

-Vá se lavar e trocar de roupa. Depois, vamos levar a prova ao Lorenzo – ela sorriu para as amigas. – A Clarissa não faz idéia do que a espera!

* * *

Clarissa tomava sol no pátio. Precisava descansar um pouco. Não adiantava mais lamentar-se; elas tinham conseguido reverter a Fogueira das Paixões. A maneira como Draco, a pessoa que vinha manipulando com maestria, olhara para ela, como se nem a conhecesse direito, mostrara isso.

Mas não havia problema. Continuava esperta como sempre. Uma nova idéia surgiria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Rebecca aproximou-se dela, tapando, com a sua sombra, os raios do sol. Tinha profundas olheiras no rosto, sinais de uma noite insone.

-Nem consegui dormir por sua causa! Diga-me: cadê a minha filha?

-Ah! Claro. Que bom que me procurou, senão nem ia lembrar da pirralha...

Clarissa deu as instruções para que ela localizasse a filha. Em seguida, voltou ao seu banho de sol, que foi interrompido dez minutos depois.

-Clarissa Stuart?? – indagou Filch.

-Isso mesmo. O que quer?

-A Professora McGonagall deseja falar com a senhorita. Na sala dela.

Era um pedido estranho, mas, com a tranqüilidade de quem nada tinha a esconder, Clarissa levantou-se e tomou o caminho para a sala da diretora.

* * *

-Serena... Você está diferente...

-Não estou Lewis. Só não posso lhe dar atenção agora...

Ele enlaçou-a pela cintura. Ela repeliu-o.

-Lewis, por favor. Agora não.

Ele a fitou seriamente.

-Existe um motivo para isso, não existe? Você não gosta mais de mim? É isso?

-Eu gosto de você. _Amo _você.

-Agora estou sozinho, Serena. Não tenho mais ninguém. Só você. Queria que já pensássemos no nosso casamento, porque...

-Lewis... – ela interrompeu-o.

-O que? Você não quer casar comigo? Pensei que tivéssemos planos para o futuro...

-Eu não sei...

Era verdade. Ela ainda não tinha uma posição definitiva a respeito.

-Eu não sei – ela repetiu. – Mas a minha incerteza tem um motivo. Um motivo sério, que vou falar a você, mas não aqui, não agora. Quando estiver a par desse motivo, nós chegaremos a uma decisão. Juntos – ela apertou a mão dele, afetuosamente. – Enquanto isso não acontece, a única resposta que tenho, a respeito do nosso futuro, unidos como marido e mulher, é essa: não sei.

Ela beijou-o no rosto.

-Conversaremos depois. Eu prometo.

-Ótimo... Porque, sabe... Está difícil de entender você... – ele afastou-se, parecendo perdido.

Hermione aproximou-se da amiga e abraçou-a.

-Fique tranqüila. Está fazendo a coisa certa. Precisam conversar antes de qualquer coisa.

-Eu sei... Obrigada pelo apoio, Mione.

Elas estavam no Saguão de Entrada, aguardando a passagem de Clarissa.

-Augusto já lhe deu uma resposta a respeito do que você propôs? – indagou Alone a Lanísia.

-Ainda não. Ele é muito racional. Vai pensar e pensar... Espero que ele perceba que podemos nos dar bem juntos quando eu sair da escola.

-O amor dele o fará esperar por você?

-Não sei... É essa a resposta que ele vai encontrar após as longas reflexões que deve estar fazendo agora mesmo...

-Olhe lá, nossa inspetora com a filha de seu amado...

Rebecca beijava o rosto da filha e indicava a ela o Salão Principal. Em seguida, fechando bem o casaco que vestia, ela saiu do castelo.

-Estranho... Por que ela está tão vestida? Está um dia lindo lá fora!

-Quer esconder as banhas, Alone. Pobre Augusto. Quem já se serviu com aquilo ali enlouquece mesmo diante da possibilidade de traçar um corpo lindo como o meu.

-Não sei... Ela parecia preocupada. Como se fosse aprontar alguma...

-Será? – indagou Lanísia, ficando interessada. – Eu quero muito achar algo podre na vida da Rebecca. Se ela estiver aprontando alguma... Hum, eu vou descobrir, Alone. Pode apostar. Vou descobrir e revelar para toda a escola.

-Meninas! – chamou Mione. – A Clarissa!!

Clarissa começou a subir a escadaria de mármore, despreocupadamente. Elas esperaram alguns segundos e, em seguida, subiram também.

* * *

-Com licença, diretora – falou Clarissa, timidamente, ao abrir a porta da sala. – Posso entrar?

-Claro – respondeu Minerva, que observava a paisagem diante da janela. – À vontade.

Clarissa entrou na sala. Ia até a cadeira que ficava em frente à mesa da diretora, mas não conseguiu continuar a caminhar ao ver que havia mais alguém ali... E esse alguém era...

-Lorenzo? – ela indagou sem poder conter a curiosidade. – Mas o que faz aqui?

-Foi Lorenzo quem pediu que a chamasse – respondeu Minerva, finalmente voltando-se para ela. A dureza no olhar da diretora a fez ter a sensação de que não vinha coisa boa pela frente... – Ele está em Hogwarts fazendo a investigação da morte de Frieda Lambert e parece ter chegado a uma conclusão... Não estou certa Lorenzo?

-Sim, diretora. É isso mesmo.

O medo dissipou-se. Ela desconfiava que as Encalhadas estivessem envolvidas na morte da professora, mesmo que de forma indireta. Talvez Lorenzo quisesse confirmar alguma coisa... E mesmo sem certeza de nada ela poderia ajudá-lo; as garotas não tinham mais importância.

Poderia vingar-se de todas elas de uma só vez.

-É algo relacionado às garotas que eram minhas amigas? – perguntou Clarissa, armando-se com seu olhar mais doce e inocente. – Vocês sabem... Hermione, Joyce, Serena, Alone e Lanísia?

-De certo modo, sim – respondeu Lorenzo.

-Entendam: se elas fizeram algo de errado, eu não quero prejudicá-las. Elas não falam mais comigo, mas fomos amigas e ainda sinto muito carinho por todas...

-Quando falei com você ontem, você estava tão diferente – comentou Lorenzo, examinando-a. – Voltou a ser um anjinho da noite para o dia?

Clarissa olhou para a diretora, como se estivesse confusa.

-Não sei do que está falando...

-Diante da diretora ainda é importante continuar com o teatro, não é mesmo? Ou melhor... É o que você acha. Não adianta mais fingir, Clarissa. Pode agir naturalmente.

-Está me ofendendo... E sem motivos.

-Ah? Acha que não tenho motivos? Está enganada. Tenho motivos. Tenho provas. Tenho testemunhas.

-Está louco...

-Você matou a professora Frieda Lambert.

Com o baque da acusação, Clarissa sentiu a cabeça girar. Amparou-se em uma das mesas.

-Como é que é?

-Não tente fingir que não tem culpa... Eu já tenho certeza que foi você.

-Eu... EU NÃO MATEI AQUELA MULHER!! – berrou Clarissa, descontrolada. – Não pode me acusar dessa forma...

-Não mesmo. Por isso, trouxe as provas e as testemunhas.

-Não podem existir provas e testemunhas. Eu não fiz nada!

-Mas eu tenho.

-Ah, quero só ver... Onde estão?? Cadê suas testemunhas? Suas provas? Não estou vendo nada!

-Vou pedir para que as testemunhas entrem com as provas – falou Lorenzo, encaminhando-se para a porta.

Quem estaria ali? Quem fora até Lorenzo e a acusara? Quem conseguira armar provas contra ela? Ela não tinha feito nada, era inocente. Quem teria a audácia e um motivo para acusá-la?

A compreensão desceu sobre ela, arrepiando sua pele...

-As Encalhadas – balbuciou, virando-se para a porta.

De fato, por ali entravam Hermione, Lanísia, Alone, Serena e Joyce.

Todas sorridentes.

Clarissa sentiu-se nauseada.

Hermione falou:

-Viemos contar o que sabemos é mandá-la para a cadeia. _Assassina!_

Ela perdeu o fôlego.

Aquela manobra fora inesperada demais.

* * *

_As últimas confusões; os últimos conflitos; as decisões; os destinos de cada personagem._

_Surpresas ainda estão por vir no último capítulo de Fogueira das Paixões..._

**N/A: Sei que levei um mês pra atualizar, mas o capítulo ficou grande demais hehe. Conto com vocês no próximo (e último) capítulo da fic!!**

**Reviews são sempre bem-vindas hehe. Abraços!**


	38. Um final indecente: Parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 38**

_**Um final indecente: Parte 1**_

_A seguir, a primeira parte do capítulo final de uma história nem um pouco normal..._

**-Ofereci uma visão da minha amiguinha para ele e ele topou na hora.**

**-Gozaram da cara da Clarissa... Literalmente!!**

**-Garota, por favor, não faça isso!!**

**-Hum... Andou mostrando a bunda pra Joyce, Alone?**

_...e nem um pouco inocente._

_

* * *

_

Hermione saboreou o pavor de Clarissa por alguns segundos e depois se voltou para a diretora McGonagall, sacando de dentro do bolso um pequeno caderno cor-de-rosa.

-O Lorenzo encontrou esse caderno nas proximidades do local em que Frieda foi assassinada. Adivinhe, professora, de quem é?

Minerva estendeu a mão e apanhou o objeto.

-Esse caderno é meu, mas eu não o perdi! – gritou Clarissa histérica. – Estava em meu dormitório, como sempre esteve! – olhou acusadoramente para as Encalhadas e levantou o dedo indicador na direção delas. – Vocês tiraram de lá!! Mexeram nas minhas coisas, pegaram o caderno e agora estão aqui inventando essa história absurda! Não foi isso o que fizeram??

As garotas permaneceram caladas e Clarissa as conhecera por tempo suficiente para saber que estava certa em tudo o que dissera; havia um prazer escondido naqueles rostos, que somente quem convivera com as Encalhadas era capaz de perceber.

Da mesma forma, com uma satisfação velada, Hermione rompeu o silêncio e disse:

-Não vejo motivo algum para termos inventado isso.

Nesse ponto, Clarissa perdeu o controle. Antes que tomasse consciência do que estava fazendo, viu-se avançando na direção de Mione, pronta para agarrá-la pelos ombros, forçá-la a dizer a verdade...

Houve um movimento brusco que ela captou com o canto do olho. Minerva, que segurava o caderno misterioso com uma das mãos, desceu a outra mão na direção de Clarissa, mão esta que carregava sua poderosa varinha.

Clarissa parou no mesmo instante. Sem erguer os olhos do caderno, mas com a varinha apontada diretamente para a garota, Minerva falou, tranqüilamente:

-A única pessoa que está sendo acusada aqui nesta sala é você, Srta Stuart.

-Desculpe professora – a voz de Clarissa denotava todo o respeito e temor que sentia pela diretora. – Mas... É que a senhora precisa entender uma coisa: essas garotas me odeiam! Elas querem me prejudicar, são capazes de qualquer coisa para isso...

-Mas eu não – disse Lorenzo. – Eu confirmo o que as garotas disseram e não tenho motivo algum para odiá-la ou querer o seu mal... Tenho algum motivo Clarissa?

Ele sabia que ela não falaria os possíveis motivos que tinha e divertia-se com isso.

Diante do silêncio de Clarissa, Lorenzo prosseguiu:

-Como Hermione já adiantou, eu encontrei esse caderno. Ele estava caído atrás de um vaso no corredor onde sabíamos que o assassino da professora Frieda havia golpeado-a na cabeça. Não era uma prova definitiva, afinal Clarissa poderia ter perdido em um momento qualquer, mas, ainda assim, deixei o caderno guardado. Bem guardado... Tal foi a minha surpresa quando esse grupo de garotas me procurou e me informou que tinha visto Clarissa rondando o local do crime exatamente na noite do assassinato.

-Como a senhora deve lembrar, nós vimos o corpo da professora no momento em que ela caiu da escada – disse Hermione. – O que ainda não tínhamos contado é que vimos uma pessoa no alto da escadaria...

-Clarissa? – perguntou a diretora.

-Não, Voldemort – respondeu Alone, irônica.

Ao ver-se cercada por olhares de censura, desculpou-se:

-É que é tão óbvio, não é?

-Mas não precisa responder desse jeito, principalmente para a diretora! – disse Hermione, nervosa. Voltou a fitar Minerva com seu olhar inocente. – Vimos a Clarissa bem brevemente, no topo da escadaria. Depois, ela saiu correndo.

-E por que nos esconderam isso?

-Ah, professora... Tente entender – Mione fingiu que estava encabulada. – Nós fomos amigas da Clarissa por tanto tempo. Acaba restando um pouco do valor que dávamos à nossa amizade...

-DESGRAÇADA! – vociferou Clarissa; não estava mais sendo mantida imóvel pelo feitiço de Minerva, de modo que precisou esforçar-se para não tentar atacar Mione outra vez. – Tenha vergonha nessa sua cara, Hermione!!

-Está vendo, professora? Como ela está perturbada? – Mione questionou, enquanto lançava olhares piedosos à Clarissa. – Eu e as meninas sentimos muita pena da situação dela. É por isso que não falamos nada...

-E o que fez com que mudassem de idéia?

Joyce adiantou-se.

-Vi Lorenzo com o caderno, caminhando por um dos corredores, e reconheci-o como sendo de Clarissa. Conversei com as meninas a respeito... Sabíamos que Lorenzo estava investigando o assassinato, e, se vimos Clarissa perto do local do crime e ele estava com um objeto que pertencia a ela, era porque ele já devia estar encontrando alguma conexão. Na nossa mente não restou mais dúvidas. Então resolvemos procurá-lo e dar o nosso testemunho.

-Um _falso _testemunho!! – protestou Clarissa, com voz estridente. – Professora McGonagall, tem que acreditar em mim! Não dê ouvidos a tudo isso! Eu nem teria motivos para matar...

-Era o que suas amigas pensavam – Lorenzo interrompeu-a. – Mas as páginas do seu caderno mostram o quão perigosa é a sua mente...

-Sim... – Minerva concordou, enquanto folheava as páginas do caderno. – Estou vendo aqui. É... Assustador...

A diretora mal conseguia acreditar no que tinha em suas mãos; havia diversas páginas manchadas de batom, onde Clarissa utilizara o objeto para escrever palavras e imagens aparentemente desconexas, mas com significados aterradores...

Numa página destacava-se a palavra MORTE...

Em outra, um coração partido ao meio, de onde escorria um líquido que provavelmente era sangue...

MATAR... CANSADA DE SOFRER... MORRA RONY...

-Rony... Seria... O Sr Weasley?

-Acredito que estava na lista negra de nossa pequena psicopata – disse Lorenzo, e, aproveitando que a diretora estava absorta na leitura do caderno, piscou um olho para Clarissa. Retomou seu ar de investigador para concluir. – Diante de tudo isso... Inclusive do comportamento perturbado apresentado pela jovem aqui nesta sala, só posso chegar a uma conclusão: ela é perigosa, _muito perigosa_, do tipo que não precisa sequer de um motivo para cometer um crime. Assim, eu posso afirmar, sem a menor dúvida, que Clarissa Stuart _matou _a professora Frieda Lambert.

-ISSO É MENTIRA! – berrou Clarissa.

-Eu queria muito que fosse – disse Minerva, fechando o caderno. – Mas não é possível desmentir provas e testemunhas. Clarissa, Clarissa... – a diretora suspirou. – Como pôde fazer isso? Como pôde transformar-se em uma pessoa assim??

-Não fiz nada... – ela foi até a diretora e agachou-se diante dela, em humilhação. – Por favor, tem que acreditar em mim! Elas devem ter algo a ver com isso, mas eu não tenho...

Alone deu uma risadinha.

-Acho que isso seria exatamente o discurso de um culpado querendo fingir inocência – comentou.

-De fato – concordou Minerva. Por trás das lentes dos óculos, ela fitou Clarissa com uma expressão de pesar. – Sinto muito, mas é tudo muito claro. Vou comunicar o Ministério imediatamente e providenciar sua ida a Azkaban.

O corpo de Clarissa foi tomado por calafrios. Seus olhos azuis arregalaram-se, ensandecidos, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça freneticamente, em negação.

-Não... Não... Não pode ser... Azkaban não... – ela agarrou os próprios cabelos. – Não... Azkaban...

Ela ergueu-se lentamente, trêmula.

-Azkaban não... Não... – olhou para cada uma das pessoas que se encontravam na sala. Exceto por Minerva, todos a olhavam com expressão de maligno prazer. Estavam contemplando a sua queda.

Ela ia para Azkaban, o pior lugar do mundo, para ficar encarcerada numa cela imunda, com ratos esfregando as caudas nojentas em seu rosto, comendo os restos da comida repugnante que lhe seria servida em pratos quebrados e mal lavados... Ia para Azkaban, com uma acusação de homicídio nas costas, para uma condenação perpétua, que a faria sair de lá apenas quando morresse.

Ela estava arruinada e era isso que eles tanto comemoravam por dentro.

Azkaban... _Azkaban era o fim._

-NÃO! – ela berrou, subitamente, enquanto virava com um golpe violento uma das mesas da sala.

Seu olhar de ódio cravou-se nas Encalhadas.

-EU ODEIO VOCÊS!

Antes que ela pudesse avançar, Minerva a imobilizou novamente. Rapidamente, ela conjurou um par de algemas e imobilizou os pulsos da garota.

-Lorenzo, leve-a até Rebecca e peça a ela que a tranque em um local seguro. Que ela fique lá até que o Ministério venha buscá-la.

-Está certo.

Ele ia aproximando-se da porta quando Clarissa olhou para Hermione e disse:

-Ainda não acabou. Ouviu bem? Ainda estou livre. Livre! E isso ainda não é o fim da história.

Com aquela promessa de vingança fervendo em seus olhos azuis, Clarissa saiu da sala, acompanhada de perto por Lorenzo.

Ao bater da porta, Hermione tremeu dos pés à cabeça.

De alguma forma, sabia que Clarissa estava falando a verdade.

Ainda não era o fim.

* * *

O rumor de que a garota que já havia perturbado a escola com uma fantasia sexual chamada Tarah também havia assassinado a professora Frieda espalhou-se rapidamente pelo castelo.

Todos trocavam suas impressões a respeito de Clarissa, alguns dizendo que "já esperavam algo do tipo", outros manifestando surpresa com comentários como "jamais desconfiei".

Escutando aquelas declarações enquanto caminhava pelo Saguão de Entrada ao lado das amigas, Lanísia comentou:

-É sempre o mesmo tipo de declarações que se ouve em momentos como este.

-Acham que ela será vaiada? – perguntou Serena.

-Depois da humilhação que ela sofreu só por ter sido descoberta como a "tarada" da escola, eu não duvido de mais nada – disse Alone.

Lorenzo aproximou-se das garotas com um amplo sorriso de dentes brancos.

-Missão cumprida! Menos um lunático à solta!! Contentes com o resultado?

-Muito – Hermione respondeu, retribuindo o sorriso. – Lorenzo, queria lhe agradecer por tudo o que fez por nós. Sei que você seguiu seus princípios, considerando que a Clarissa é quem merecia ser considerada pelo crime, mas, de certo modo, acabou nos ajudando. Acho que jamais poderemos lhe agradecer o suficiente.

-É... Sentimos como se você fosse uma Encalhada também... Mas sem "amiguinha", é claro – disse Lanísia.

-E pra falar a verdade estou encalhado mesmo... Ah! Sei uma forma de retribuírem o que fiz.

-Pode falar.

Lorenzo tirou uma sacola plástica de dentro das vestes.

-Entreguem aos alunos da escola esses convites. De preferência fora da vista dos professores.

Alone pegou a sacola e guardou em sua bolsa. Remexendo discretamente lá dentro, espiou um dos convites. Riu e perguntou:

-_Festa da Fantasia Sexual??_

-Sim! Uma festa à fantasia muito mais interessante do que as tradicionais! Os convites trazem todas as orientações. Não precisam se preocupar com fantasias, eu as colocarei a disposição de vocês.

-E pra quando é a festa?

-Nessa madrugada. Vamos seguir um esquema parecido ao da outra festa proibida.

-Quero só ver as fantasias que estarão disponíveis... – Lanísia estremeceu, excitada e curiosa.

-Verão quando chegarem lá... Considerem essa festinha como uma comemoração pelo fim de todos os problemas que tiveram.

-Na verdade, ainda existem problemas a resolver e eles devem ser solucionados nessa festa... ou não – comentou Serena.

-Mas podem falar a verdade pro amigo Lorenzo aqui... Festa com tema indecente é a cara das Encalhadas, não é mesmo?

Enquanto recebia diversos tapas das garotas, ele ria, divertindo-se com a situação.

-Queridas, preciso ir. Qualquer inconveniente, me procurem no Lorenzo´s.

-Acredite: mesmo sem inconvenientes, apareceremos por lá, Encalhado! – falou Hermione, sorrindo ao observar o bruxo se afastar.

Foi então que, em meio ao monte de alunos que perambulava pelo Saguão, Mione avistou Rony, que acenou para chamar-lhe. Imediatamente ela pediu licença às amigas e foi até o rapaz, fazendo algo que há muito tempo tinha vontade, mas que só agora tinha oportunidade...

Ela jogou-se sobre ele, agarrando-o pelo pescoço. Rony envolveu-a pela cintura, e mantendo-a no ar deu dois giros no Saguão. Mione gargalhava, tomada de uma sensação de alegria triunfante, enquanto Rony sorria.

Ao parar de girar, ele apoiou-se no ombro de uma quartanista que estava parada ao lado, para manter o equilíbrio e não despencar no chão com Mione nos braços. A garota olhou feio para os dois, que desculparam-se em meio a risos.

Delicadamente, Rony colocou-a no chão. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram, reflexos da mesma felicidade e sentimento. E em seguida, eles se beijaram, outro ato que antes era proibido.

-Estou tão contente, Mione – disse Rony a ela, antes de beijá-la outra vez.

-Eu também. Muito! – abraçou-o. – Não precisamos mais nos esconder, Rony! Veja... as pessoas estão nos vendo juntos... Olham tão curiosas... e não há problema algum nisso!

-Isso mesmo. Chega de preocupações! De encontros às escondidas! Vamos à forra! Se bem que, claro, existem coisas que faremos e eles não poderão ver – Rony deu uma piscadinha.

-Como você é atrevido! – Mione deu um tapa no braço dele, sorrindo ao mesmo tempo.

-Ué, mas não faremos mesmo?

-Por quê? – ela puxou-o para bem perto e sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido. – Dizem que fazer essas coisas em público é bem mais excitante.

-Uau! – exclamou Rony, admirado. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Desse jeito vou achar que não é minha Hermione que está aqui na minha frente! Está muito diferente... O que houve com você?

-Digamos que as minhas amigas tiveram certa influência nessa mudança de comportamento – ela fez um sinal na direção das Encalhadas. – Com elas, percebi que sexo não precisa ser tabu. Eu tenho vontade de fazer, você tem vontade de fazer, _todos _nesse Saguão têm vontade de fazer... – ela puxou-o para um beijo, agarrando o colarinho da camisa. – E todos temos um potencial para a sedução, nossas artimanhas para aliviarmos essa vontade. Basta procurar dentro de si mesmo... Ou se ver diante de alguém tão atraente quanto você.

Rony engoliu em seco, ruborizando.

-Subiu até um calor pelo meu corpo... Nossa...

-Libere o calor. Não podemos nos conter – disse Mione, com um sorriso insinuante. Ela levou um dedo até a testa dele, secando uma gota de suor que começava a escorrer.

-Hermione, Hermione... – Rony deu dois passos para trás. – Vamos com calma...

-Não disfarce. Sei que você também está morrendo de vontade...

-Estou, mas não na frente dos outros, no meio do Saguão...

-Qual o problema??

-Vo-você faria mesmo? – ele gaguejou.

-Não... Claro que não – ela deu uma risadinha. – O legal é correr risco de ser flagrado, e não fazer à vista de todos.

-Isso quer dizer que, se fôssemos atrás de algum armário de vassouras, por exemplo...

-Faria, sem o menor problema... Mas não agora. Tem alguém que será enviada a Azkaban e esse espetáculo eu não perco de jeito nenhum. Até mesmo se fosse preciso comprar ingresso eu pagaria qualquer valor para não perder...

-Se você quiser um ótimo lugar, pode arranjar por um galeão – disse Rony.

-Como assim? Estava só brincando...

-Mas parece que a sua amiga Joyce, não.

Rony apontou para o alto da escadaria. Joyce parava todos os alunos que passavam por ela, oferecendo pequenos pedaços de papel amarelado, que eram entregues a quem lhe passava um galeão. Aparentemente, efetuar a venda não estava sendo tão difícil. No meio do corpo, Joyce havia passado uma faixa, onde era possível ler a palavra INGRESSOS.

-Não estou entendendo nada... – ela pegou a mão de Rony. – Vamos, preciso conferir o que essa desequilibrada está aprontando.

Ela foi até Serena, Alone e Lanísia, que continuavam paradas no mesmo lugar, conversando.

-Gente, o que aconteceu? A Joyce esqueceu de tomar o remédio pra cabeça?

Serena levou a mão ao coração.

-Ela toma remédios assim?

Alone fitou-a com raiva, impaciente.

-Acho que você está precisando de umas doses também.

-Por quê? Não posso me sensibilizar com o problema da minha amiga?

-Ela não tem problema nenhum! – falou Hermione. Ao olhar para o alto da escadaria, viu Joyce arrumando a calcinha diante de um grupo de marmanjos. – Quero dizer... Talvez tenha... Bom, esquece, esquece... Mas de onde ela tirou essa idéia?

-Não sabemos – respondeu Lanísia. – De repente apareceu lá e começou a vender os tais ingressos.

-Só perguntando a ela pra saber o que a motivou – disse Alone, já começando a subir a escadaria.

Rony e as Encalhadas a seguiram. Ao chegarem perto de Joyce, ela estava com o dedo médio enfiado na boca, lançando olhares sedutores a dois rapazes que acabavam de comprar seus ingressos.

-Olhem só, a Joyce ainda chupa o dedo! – comentou Serena, debilmente.

-Que nada, amiga. Você sabe que eu evoluí pra outra coisa há muito tempo.

-Nós, Hogwarts e o Ministério da Magia já sabemos disso – falou Mione. – Agora pode nos explicar o porquê desses ingressos?

Joyce pigarreou e assumiu um ar sério de negociante.

-Enquanto estávamos ali embaixo fiquei pensando... Nós suportamos demais a "Clariscarro"...

-Quem??

-Mistura de Clarissa com escarro, Serena... É tudo a mesma coisa, então resolvi juntar nesse apelido carinhoso... Continuando: nós convivemos com aquela cobra, corremos muitos riscos por causa da megera. Então nada mais justo do que tirar alguma vantagem financeira agora que ela está na pior.

-Mas para que são, exatamente, esses ingressos? – indagou Alone.

-Para vê-la lá na sala onde está acorrentada. Uma visão exclusiva da psicopata antes de ser enviada para Azkaban!!

-E posso saber como você vai conseguir levar essas pessoas até lá? – perguntou Hermione, cruzando os braços.

-A Rebecca deixou, com o apoio do Filch.

-E o que ganham com isso?

-A Rebecca não exigiu nada. Pareceu ficar contente em saber que a Clarissa poderia ser ofendida por cada um dos alunos que eu conseguisse levar até lá, por algum motivo ela não gosta muito dela...

-E o Filch?

-Ofereci uma visão da minha amiguinha para ele e ele topou na hora.

-JOYCE!!

-Nem vem com sermão, Mione! Ele não vai tocar em mim. Só vai ver. E isso também não deixa de ser uma boa ação.

-Boa ação??

-Sim! – ela baixou a voz. – Vocês acreditam que até hoje ele não viu nenhuma periquita na frente dele?

-Está brincando! – riu Alone. – É um absurdo... Ele já é tão velho, não pode ser...

-Será que a aparência atrapalhou?

-Não, Mione, foi o lugar em que ele vivia mesmo.

-Como assim? A família dele não o deixava ter contato com outras pessoas, por acaso? Vivia em alguma espécie de isolamento?

-Que nada. É que ele morava num lugar chamado Vila da Putta.

-Sei. E eu nasci na Puta que Pariu – falou Lanísia, impaciente.

-É, Vila da Putta não é nome de lugar nenhum, Joyce – disse Mione. – Isso é um palavrão!

-Caramba, vocês só pensam em maldade, hein? _V-I-L-A. _Vila. Vila, com V e sem H. E Putta foi uma escritora bruxa muito famosa, a primeira a aventurar-se nos romances eróticos. Nunca leram nenhum livro dela?

-Eu não, mas a minha mãe, já – disse Alone. – Vocês sabem muito bem como ela é liberal...

-Pois bem: Laila Putta nasceu nessa vila, que acabou recebendo o sobrenome dela em sua homenagem. Parece que ela precisou dormir com uns bruxos do Ministério para conseguir isso, mas não vem ao caso...

-Quem nasce em Vila da Putta é o quê? – perguntou Alone, rindo.

-Putto. Ou putta – respondeu Joyce. – Você nasceu lá, não é, Alone?

Todas gargalharam, menos Alone, que fez uma careta para a amiga.

-Nasci sim. E a sua mãe tam...

-Parou, parou! – Lanísia cortou o início da discussão. – Por favor, Joyce, continue a nos contar. Eu não sei porque estamos debatendo a origem do Filch, mas agora fiquei curiosa...

-A população da vila foi atingida por algum feitiço poderoso e todos começaram a enlouquecer. As mulheres e os homens se dividiram em grupos e ocuparam dois casarões diferentes. A mulherada se esfregava no Velcro´s e os homens no Redondo´s.

Todos arregalaram os olhos.

-Era o nome dos casarões, pessoal! – explicou Joyce.

-Você acha isso normal? – perguntou Mione.

-Pô, o lugar se chama Vila da Putta, galera! – ela gargalhou.

-Então, pelo que entendi, as mulheres passaram a gostar umas das outras e os homens também?

-Isso mesmo, Rony. Famílias foram destruídas. Filhos abandonados, porque, afinal, o encantamento não atingiu as crianças. Filch era uma delas. Ele foi criado no Redondo´s. Quando cresceu, ele e os amigos começaram a ser assediados pelos velhotes assanhados. Aqueles que não funcionavam mais queriam enfiar as bengalas em lugares indiscretos, porque ainda não existia o milagroso remédio Miabra... Mas Filch e os amigos conseguiram se preservar e se mandaram assim que puderam. Mas todo esse episódio deixou traumas terríveis. Depois da infância no Redondo´s, ele nunca conseguiu ter relações com mulheres por conta desse trauma...

-Aí, em troca da visita exclusiva a Clarissa...

-...eu só preciso mostrar a amiguinha pra ele! Eu já estou acostumada, nem ligo...

-Nós podemos apenas ver a Clarissa, ou será que podemos também aprontar com ela? – indagou Alone, interessada.

-Pessoal! O zelador e a inspetora estão permitindo essa visita!! Nós podemos fazer o que quisermos!!

-Ah então pode me passar um ingresso – disse Mione, eufórica, levando a mão ao bolso.

-Não, não, nem precisa pagar – falou Joyce, baixando a mão da amiga. – Acham o quê? Que minhas amigas não têm entrada VIP também? Garanti isso pra todas nós. É só acabar de vender os ingressos que nós vamos até lá também.

-Faltam quantos? – perguntou Lanísia, esticando o pescoço.

-Cinco – respondeu Joyce.

-Ande logo com isso – falou Serena. – Daqui a pouco os bruxos do Ministério chegam e não poderemos fazer nada.

-Consigo vender rapidinho. Olhem só... – sem pestanejar, Joyce ergueu a barra das vestes e exibiu-se para cinco rapazes que passavam por ali.

-Rony, não olhe! – ordenou Mione, tapando com a mão os olhos do namorado.

Os rapazes se aproximaram, enquanto Joyce cobria-se novamente e fazia a propaganda:

-Querem ver a famosa Tarah acorrentada, e fazer o pedido que desejarem? Para isso, é só desembolsar um galeão. Uma pechincha, imagina, para ver da Tarah os peitos e a vagi...

-Não precisa concluir – Mione interrompeu-a. Olhou, simpática, para os jovens. – Eles já entenderam, não é mesmo?

-Sim! – respondeu o mais alto deles, passando um galeão para Joyce. – Peitos e perereca!

-Isso... – Joyce apoiou, os olhos brilhando enquanto fitava a moeda dourada. – Podem pensar em muita sacanagem. Sabem que a Tarah adora essas coisas.

-Você também entra no pacote? – indagou um Sonserino, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Não. Sabe que não cobraria para fazer isso – Joyce riu. – Mas agora é coisa do passado. Aquela Joyce amiga, companheira de todos, aberta a relacionamentos, não existe mais.

-Por quê? Está namorando, por acaso?

-Ainda não. Mas é questão de tempo para que eu desencalhe... – ela recolheu o último galeão e entregou o bilhete restante a um jovem gorducho. Olhando para ele, fez um comentário maldoso. – Hoje vai se acabar no banheiro, não é? Aposto como perderá uns quilinhos...

-Sim... Vou emagrecer um bocado. Ver a Tarah peladona e acorrentada vai estimular minha imaginação!

-Por que não começa a praticar na frente da Tarah mesmo? – sugeriu Lanísia. – Fomos amigas, e sei que ela ia _adorar_ ver pessoas se estimulando ao vê-la.

-Que bom! – ele comemorou, erguendo os braços gorduchos. – Vou me "exercitar" e deixá-la maluquinha.

Joyce consultou o relógio.

-Está na hora! – olhou para as amigas e depois para os rapazes. – Vamos até lá. Cada um tem direito a cinco minutos para zoar... digo, _visitar_ a Clarissa!

Eles seguiram em direção ao corredor do segundo andar, onde ficava a sala em que Clarissa era mantida enclausurada. Filch guardava a porta. Joyce olhou-o, provocante, recordando-o da proposta indecente que haviam fechado.

Filch arreganhou os lábios num sorriso e abriu a porta. Joyce organizou os alunos em fila, deixando as Encalhadas para o final. Queriam presenciar o resultado das humilhações, ofensas e maledicências sofridas por Clarissa.

* * *

Ao lado da porta, elas esperavam que o último pagante saísse da sala. Finalmente, a porta se abriu e por ela passou o gorducho.

Abismadas, elas o observaram.

O rosto dele estava coberto de suor, muito vermelho, e os olhos estavam ligeiramente deslocados. O cinto estava aberto, assim como a braguilha da calça jeans.

Fitou-as, sorrindo. E murmurou uma única palavra, que quase não saiu:

-Obrigado.

Capengando, ele afastou-se pelo corredor.

-Humm... – fez Lanísia. – Acho que ele seguiu corretamente a minha sugestão!!

Elas gargalharam. Joyce pediu silêncio.

-Controlem-se! – levou a mão à maçaneta. – Chegou a hora de contemplarmos o que fizeram com a Clarissa...

Joyce entrou na frente. E parou, ainda com a mão na maçaneta, olhando para o fundo da sala.

-Joyce... O que houve? – indagou Serena, assustada.

-Oh... – fez Joyce, com uma súbita tonteira. Ela desequilibrou-se e, segurando na porta, acabou puxando-a e voltando para o lado de fora.

As Encalhadas ajudaram a amiga a recompor-se.

-Mas o que fizeram de tão grave assim? – perguntou Hermione enquanto abanava a amiga com a mão.

-Parece mentira... – respondeu Joyce. Apoiando-se em Alone, ela levantou-se. – Eu... Eu preciso ver de novo...

Ela abriu a porta outra vez. Imobilizou-se novamente, mas não havia espaço para sentir outra tonteira e fazer uma nova cena, já que as outras Encalhadas precipitaram-se ansiosas para dentro da sala, empurrando Joyce para o lado.

Elas estancaram ao se depararem com a mesma cena que assombrara Joyce.

Clarissa estava sentada no chão, com os braços acorrentados acima da cabeça e as pernas presas a pesadas bolas de aço. Todo o seu corpo exibia os resultados das visitas inesperadas que havia recebido graças a excursão promovida por Joyce.

Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, mas ergueu os olhos para as amigas.

Os olhos exibiam círculos feitos em tinta roxa. Com a mesma tinta, fora desenhado um cone na testa, cujas extremidades terminavam no par de círculos. Tal cone tinha um risco na ponta, risco que o cortava de um lado para outro.

Sim. Haviam desenhado um pênis no rosto de Clarissa.

Passado o momento de pânico, elas compreenderam o absurdo da situação, não resistiram e começaram a rir.

Muito.

Elas se desdobraram de tanto rir; lágrimas começaram a saltar dos olhos; era incontrolável.

-Ela está com um pinto no rosto... – disse Joyce. – E o pior é que está acorrentada e nem pode coçar o "saco"!!

-É a coisa mais feia que eu já vi – comentou Lanísia quando conseguiu falar.

-Eu também – concordou Alone. – E olha que eu vi a perna da Joyce no mês em que ela resolveu não fazer depilação.

Joyce parou de rir no mesmo instante.

-É, eu também achava que já tinha visto a coisa mais feia do mundo... – disse Joyce, provocando Alone. – No dia em que vi aquele furúnculo que apareceu na sua bunda!

-Hum... Andou mostrando a bunda pra Joyce, Alone? – perguntou Serena, rindo.

-Não... – Alone ficou constrangida. – Eu só fiquei preocupada e precisava saber o que era aquilo...

-Ah! Isso foi há uns dois meses não é? – indagou Mione, e Alone assentiu. – Lembro que naquela época você fazia caretas todas as vezes em que se sentava!

-E por isso me sentava um pouco de lado.

-Bom saber disso – comentou Lanísia. Diante do olhar inquisitivo de Alone, ela explicou-se. – É que chegaram a falar que você estava com dificuldade pra sentar porque tinha dado o...

-Buracão!

-Como é que é? – perguntou Alone, indignada, olhando para Mione, que havia "completado" a frase de Lanísia. – Não gostei disso, Hermione, pode ir se explicando! Quem é que tem buracão aqui??

-A Clarissa! Pelo menos é o que está escrito na perna dela...

De fato, era o que estava escrito na perna esquerda da garota, em tinta azul.

-E ainda tem uma placa indicando o caminho do buracão – mostrou Mione, novamente tendo um acesso de risos.

-Tem mais coisas escritas nas pernas... Estou vendo que também zoaram com o cabelo – Joyce analisava enquanto chegava mais perto de Clarissa, que permanecia na mesma posição, apenas fitando-as com os olhos guardados pelos testículos de tinta.

Os cabelos negros e sedosos haviam sido cortados de qualquer jeito e parcialmente – enquanto o lado esquerdo exibia uma cabeleira que mal chegava ao pescoço, o direito descia até o meio das costas.

-Vamos, meninas! – Joyce chamou. – Precisamos chegar mais perto para vermos o que realmente fizeram com a depravada da Tarah!!

Ao ver que as garotas se aproximavam, Clarissa tentou se mexer, mas as correntes limitavam os seus movimentos.

-Calminha... – pediu Mione. – Eca, olhem só – ela apontou para uma goma de mascar que fora grudada no cabelo de Clarissa. – Parece que você vai perder ainda mais cabelo, Clarissa.

-E jogaram um negócio branco aqui... – falou Serena, estendendo a mão para o líquido que havia colado em alguns fios de cabelo da prisioneira. – Parece sabão... – comentou, esfregando nos dedos para sentir a consistência.

-Ah, Serena...

-Que foi Alone?

-Lembra daquilo que comentamos com você... Que os homens soltam do negócio que eles possuem no meio das pernas...

-E que a Clarissa agora tem no meio da cara... – a piadinha de Joyce provocou risadas, enquanto todas espiavam mais uma vez o pênis que haviam pintado na face da jovem.

-Lembro sim – Serena confirmou.

-Dado o número de rapazes tarados que entraram aqui... E, mais ainda, o estado deplorável do gorducho que saiu agora há pouco... Eu não sei não, mas isso aí só pode ser uma coisa...

-Mas o quê...? – finalmente captando a informação, Serena olhou para os dedos com uma careta de nojo. – Nãooo!!!

-Sim – Alone insistiu. – Gozaram da cara da Clarissa... Literalmente!!

Um novo acesso de gargalhadas tomou conta da sala, enquanto Serena limpava os dedos na roupa de Clarissa, que lhe lançou olhares desprovidos de emoção.

Sentindo-se mal com aquele olhar, Serena ergueu-se rapidamente, afastando-se. Ao fitar os rostos das amigas, percebeu que não fora apenas ela a atingida pelo impacto dos olhos de Clarissa. As risadas haviam cessado, e um silêncio perturbador – tão perturbador que chegava a incomodar – instalou-se na sala.

Elas se lembraram com quem estavam lidando. Clarissa relembrava, naquele silêncio, o que havia dito um pouco mais cedo, na sala da diretoria.

_Aquele ainda não era o fim._

Ali elas estavam frente a frente com o lado sombrio de Clarissa. O buraco negro de sua loucura, pronto a tragar quem fosse necessário, encontrando razões supostamente lógicas para tudo o que cometia.

No silêncio, ela dizia: _estou aqui, acorrentada nessa porcaria de sala, com o corpo completamente imundo, sem possibilidades de agir, mas aqui ainda é Hogwarts, vou dar a volta por cima antes de ser enviada para Azkaban, porque eu consigo tudo..._

Confrontada com aquele silêncio, Hermione viu-se falando, em voz alta:

-Nem tudo o que você quer você pode ter. Nem tudo o que deseja necessariamente vai acontecer. Será que tudo o que aconteceu não lhe mostrou isso? Todo o seu dinheiro não foi capaz de ajudá-la a matar o Rony. E todos os galeões da sua família não podem comprar a sua liberdade. Acabou, Clarissa. Aca...

-Não – Clarissa interrompeu-a. – Não acabou. E você... – ela apontou o indicador para Mione. – Você tem medo. _Medo. _É por isso que desatou a falar como uma imbecil...

-Não tenho medo de você. Já está condenada, não tem como...

-Tenho... Tenho sim....

-Vai fazer o quê? – Hermione deu um riso nervoso. – Tentar fugir??

-Talvez... – Clarissa balançou os ombros; era visível que estava deliciando-se com a apreensão de Hermione.

-Você é muito ridícula mesmo... Foi humilhada e ainda quer sair como uma vitoriosa...

-E _vou sair._ Sair para acabar com todas vocês...

-Está maluca...

-Estou. E isso ajuda a tornar tudo ainda mais apavorante, não é mesmo? – Clarissa gargalhou.

A porta da sala abriu-se naquele instante, sobressaltando a todas, que estavam praticamente hipnotizadas pelo espetáculo delirante oferecido por Clarissa. Elas viraram-se para a porta, assustadas. Era Filch.

-Vocês precisam sair daqui. O Ministério acaba de chegar!

As garotas assentiram e caminharam até a porta. Antes de sair, Hermione parou e olhou para Clarissa, que ainda ria com satisfação.

-Vou pegar uma boa posição para assistir a sua ruína – disse à Clarissa.

-Não tenho duvidas disso. Mas veremos se serei eu quem vai ruir.

Ela não tinha condições de fazer nada. Na certa estava delirando.

Mas, ainda assim, Mione pegou aquelas palavras como um desafio.

Com as mãos frias, saiu da sala.

Na incerteza de quem ia ruir.

* * *

-Tome, Serena.

A garota olhou para a mão de Alone.

-Não, obrigada, não costumo comer ovo cru.

Alone mordeu o lábio, irritada.

-Isso não é pra comer, sua anta. É pra atirar na Clarissa na hora em que ela passar por aqui!

-Nós ainda vamos fazer isso??

-Por que o espanto, Serena? – indagou Joyce.

-É que pensei que já tínhamos nos vingado o suficiente! Haja humilhação para uma pessoa só!

-Ela merece... – falou Lanísia. – E, de qualquer forma, mesmo se não atacarmos nada, ela vai tomar uns ovos na cara do mesmo jeito.

Era verdade; no corredor onde se encontravam, próximo à sala onde Clarissa estava acorrentada, inúmeros alunos seguravam nas mãos ovos e outras coisas mais para sujarem a condenada e expressarem sua revolta.

-Eles estão vindo!! – gritou um moleque na ponta do corredor.

O silêncio caiu sobre todos que ali estavam como um manto invisível. As Encalhadas aproximaram-se umas das outras, tomando suas posições próximas à curva do corredor. Enquanto todos olhavam fixamente para o local por onde Clarissa e os bruxos do Ministério iam surgir, Hermione espichava o pescoço na direção contrária. Por isso, tomou um beliscão no braço, aplicado por Joyce.

-Ai!! Ficou doida, Joyce?

-Só estou fazendo você acordar! Eles vão vir por ali!

-Ah mesmo?? Que engraçado, jamais imaginei que viriam por ali, afinal, todos estão olhando pra lá! – disse Mione com ironia. – Estou procurando o Rony... Não o vi desde que deixamos a sala.

-Ele já deve estar vindo... Relaxa, sua boba! Clarissa já está bem _presa_ para fazer qualquer coisa.

Hermione cruzou os braços, incapaz de conter sua inquietação. Lançou um olhar para a janela mais próxima; o corredor era cheio de janelas, e de onde estava ela podia ver as estufas lá embaixo. Voltou a atenção para as sombras que se formavam no corredor; já discernia a sombra de Clarissa pelo corte inusitado dos cabelos.

Joyce estava certa. O que Clarissa podia fazer? Com certeza não teria como manipular uma faca ou varinha com os braços acorrentados. Rony logo apareceria ao seu lado e os dois assistiriam a passagem de Clarissa rumo à Azkaban, representando o fim de todo o pesadelo.

Clarissa tornou-se visível. Vinha ladeada por dois bruxos parrudos, de varinhas na mão e rostos pouco amigáveis, com linhas rudes. As pernas não estavam mais acorrentadas, mas os braços permaneciam ligados pela corrente de ferro que limitava os movimentos da garota. A pintura do rosto havia desaparecido.

-Vejam!! – gritou Joyce, entusiasmada. – Castraram a Clarissa! O pinto sumiu!

As Encalhadas gargalharam, e Hermione conseguiu vislumbrar sorrisos nos rostos dos dois bruxos do Ministério que faziam a guarda. Clarissa, que caminhava de cabeça erguida apesar de toda a situação pela qual estava passando, girou os olhos na direção das garotas, parecendo entediada e não achando graça nenhuma na piadinha.

Rony surgiu naquele instante, aproximando-se de Hermione e cumprimentando-a com um beijo nos lábios.

Os olhos de Clarissa ficaram marejados de lágrimas diante de tal cena. Ela continuou a andar, mas sem tirar os olhos úmidos do casal. Rony postou-se ao lado de Hermione, e os dois perceberam a angústia com que Clarissa os olhava.

Ignorando qualquer emoção da jovem, os alunos começaram a arremessar coisas na direção dela. Um ovo explodiu sobre os cabelos de Clarissa, sujando-lhe o rosto. Tomates e bolas de papel também flutuavam até ela, alguns a atingindo com certo impacto.

Mas nada tirava seus olhos de Rony.

Ela estava bem próxima dos dois. Sem nem ao menos perceber, Mione cruzou os dedos, tensa. Nada ia acontecer, isso era certo... Mas ela não conseguia controlar.

O amor obsessivo de Clarissa, mergulhado na angústia daqueles olhos azuis, era de gelar o coração e provocar calafrios.

E então... Aconteceu.

Muito rápido. _Aconteceu._

Um aluno do quinto ano, que estava encarapitado diante de uma das longas janelas de vidro do corredor, arremessou um imenso e gordo tomate que, ao invés de acertar em Clarissa, atingiu em cheio o rosto de um dos bruxos do Ministério, obscurecendo-lhe a visão.

Enquanto o bruxo atingido parava para tentar limpar-se, o outro, surpreso, distraiu-se, olhando para o colega.

E foi o suficiente para que Clarissa pudesse surpreender a todos e mudar o curso da situação.

Agilmente, ela avançou para Rony, puxando-o para o seu lado pelo pescoço, usando as correntes que prendiam os seus braços.

Rony ficou diante de Clarissa, preso pelo pescoço, e soltou um grito quando a garota começou a apertar a corrente com força.

Clarissa ria maldosamente, alucinada, enquanto apertava bem a corrente em torno do pescoço de Rony.

Rony começou a ficar com o rosto roxo.

_Ela ia sufocá-lo!!_

Hermione precisava fazer alguma coisa.

Ela fez menção de avançar, assim como os dois bruxos do Ministério, que ergueram as varinhas para ameaçar Clarissa, mas todos eles, e todos os alunos que ali estavam, perceberam que não podiam fazer nada.

Clarissa mostrou a eles que não podiam ao caminhar para trás, puxando Rony pela coleira mortal e improvisada, e aproximar-se de uma das imensas janelas de vidro.

-Se tentarem me impedir, eu pulo lá embaixo com ele. Se não fizerem nada, eu sufoco esse imundo aqui até que a língua dele salte pra fora e os olhos fiquem esbugalhados e vidrados... – ela riu, saboreando a situação. – É questão de escolha... Se no final vocês querem um cadáver... Ou dois!

Ela puxou com mais força; Rony nem mais conseguia gritar.

Estava perdendo o fôlego.

Mesmo sem uma corrente ao redor do seu pescoço, Hermione também estava.

Todos estavam...

E não sabiam o que fazer.

Era a corrente ou a queda.

* * *

Hermione sentia-se incapaz de agir. Clarissa, a centímetros da imensa janela de vidro, não vacilava em apertar a corrente, depositando todo a força possível para bloquear a respiração de Rony, cuja cor roxa aumentava a cada segundo.

Clarissa olhou para Hermione com um sorriso medonho distorcendo-lhe as feições.

-Eu tinha avisado a você... Que ainda não era o fim!! Está vendo só tudo isso?? Olha só a situação do infeliz! – ela puxou a corrente com mais força; as pernas de Rony estremeceram. – Em poucos segundos e ele já era!! Vou para Azkaban, mas com a consciência limpa, sabendo que esse... esse _imbecil _está morto!! Não estará comigo, e com mais ninguém! Eu estarei infeliz, mas ele nem existirá mais!!

-Clarissa... Por favor... Sei que não é capaz de matar...

-Só o medo me impedia. Mas agora serei presa de qualquer jeito, não é mesmo?? Agora, Hermione, não tenho mais o que temer!! Posso ser presa ou morta, mas eu vou levar esse ruivo, essa... essa _praga _para o cemitério!!

Os olhos de Rony começaram a se revirar. Ele não ia agüentar por muito tempo...

Hermione olhou para as amigas.

Via a própria agonia refletida nos rostos de Alone, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena. Todas compartilhavam do mesmo temor, da mesma aflição, simplesmente porque sabiam o tormento que aquilo estava representando para Hermione.

Sofriam em dobro.

Temiam pela vida de Rony; temiam pela felicidade de Hermione.

E naquela troca de olhares todas perceberam que algo _podia _ser feito... Ou pelo menos tentado. Não só por uma delas, ou por duas.

Por _todas._

E elas agiram.

Hermione e Alone pularam na direção de Clarissa, atingindo-a frontalmente, mantendo-a, assim, longe da janela de vidro.

Com o impacto, Clarissa caiu, afastando a corrente do pescoço de Rony, que desabou diante dela, sem forças, lutando para respirar.

Enquanto as amigas pulavam sobre a assassina, Serena apontava a varinha para a cortina que cobria a janela, arrancando-a da parede.

Joyce e Lanísia puxaram Rony logo após ele ter caído no chão, cada uma segurando-o por um braço, afastando-o de Clarissa.

Clarissa tentou erguer-se rapidamente, recuperar sua vítima, mas havia a dificuldade em apoiar-se com as correntes e, enquanto olhava para os lados, a cortina manipulada pela varinha de Serena caiu certeira sobre seu corpo, bloqueando-lhe assim a visão e os movimentos.

O corpo de Rony foi estendido no chão. Hermione e Alone correram até o local em que Joyce e Lanísia abanavam o garoto, as duas visivelmente apavoradas.

-Rony... Meu querido... – falou Mione, ajoelhando-se ao lado do namorado. Passou a mão pelo rosto roxo e molhado de suor. – Você está bem?? Está conseguindo respirar?? Hein? Ah, meu amor, por favor, fale alguma coisa...

-Calma – pediu Joyce, segurando a mão da amiga.

Mas, subitamente, Rony falou:

-Eu vou... ficar bem... – conseguiu pronunciar, entre os arquejos de sua respiração.

-Vejam! – falou Serena, de pé próxima a elas. – Clarissa!

Os bruxos do Ministério erguiam a cortina com o uso das varinhas. Os alunos que estavam no corredor mantinham agora uma distância considerável do ponto em que Clarissa se encontrava, temendo a possibilidade de serem os próximos reféns.

Um dos bruxos parrudos retirou a cortina, o outro apontou a varinha para Clarissa, mas ela, mais uma vez, fez com que ele não seguisse em frente.

Dois passos para trás deixaram-na colada ao vidro da janela.

Ela voltou-se na direção do vidro. Acariciando o vidro com as mãos acorrentadas, ela desviou o olhar dos bruxos e fixou os olhos azuis carregados de lágrimas no local em que as Encalhadas estavam.

-Eu nunca imaginei que tudo acabaria assim... Mas, o que posso fazer? – deu um sorriso triste. – Esse amor sempre significou destruição. Eu só não imaginava que acabaria por arruinar a mim mesma...

-Clarissa... – Mione engoliu em seco antes de prosseguir. – O que está pensando em fazer?

Mas ela sabia. Era evidente para todos que ali estavam.

Chorando, e ainda acariciando o vidro, Clarissa respondeu.

-Não posso viver encarcerada em Azkaban sabendo que você está vivo, Rony, e não me pertence. Se não posso eliminá-lo para acabar com esse amor... Se eu perdi a única chance que me restava... Não poderei matá-lo, mas poderei acabar comigo.

-Garota, por favor, não faça isso!! – disse um dos bruxos do Ministério.

-Vou fazer... – respondeu.

Olhou fixamente para as antigas amigas.

-Porque desde o começo desse amor, já estou condenada...

E o rosto sofreu uma transformação.

Da dor pura para a maldade delirante. E ela gargalhou.

Um riso que ainda ecoaria por muito tempo na mente de todos que o escutaram.

-E no fim, Rony, veja como isso é irônico... De qualquer forma, o nosso amor acabou em morte... _EU ODEIO AMAR VOCÊ!!_

Ela berrou as últimas palavras. Depois, berrando, precipitou-se ao encontro da vidraça.

Atravessou-a acompanhada de um barulho estrondoso e uma chuva de estilhaços de vidro.

Todos no corredor moveram-se, aproximando-se da abertura.

O corpo de Clarissa despencou no ar, indo chocar-se contra o teto envidraçado de uma das estufas, estilhaçando-o em enormes cacos. A queda encerrou-se sobre o piso da estufa, onde o corpo sofreu o impacto da queda e foi coberto por uma chuva de vidro.

Uma enorme poça de sangue envolveu o corpo. Todos os cacos cintilavam ao redor de Clarissa como minúsculas estrelas contemplando a brutalidade de sua morte.

Como aqueles que, no corredor de onde a jovem havia saltado, a olhavam com horror.

As Encalhadas, agachadas junto à abertura, seguravam as mãos umas das outras, mais chocadas do que qualquer outra pessoa que estava ali.

-Eu não... Não sei o que dizer... O que fazer... – Hermione lamentou-se. – Foi a coisa mais chocante que já presenciei...

-Ela se matou... É inacreditável – comentou Alone, olhando para o corpo da amiga. – Como tudo pôde mudar tão depressa?? Éramos tão _unidas_ e, de repente, Clarissa enlouqueceu, e... com essa paixão obsessiva... estragou _tudo!_

-E o que ela ganhou com tudo isso? – questionou Joyce. – Nada! Isso podia ter acabado de uma maneira muito melhor... Ou menos terrível...

-É estranho pensar que um sentimento tão puro como o amor possa causar danos como este – falou Lanísia.

-Pois é, mané. Tudo em excesso faz mal, inclusive o amor – falou Alone, filosoficamente.

-Sei de algo que não faz mal se é feito em excesso.

-O que Joyce?

-Sexo!

-Ai, ninguém merece... – comentou Hermione, enquanto elas afastavam-se da janela. – Num momento desses e a pessoa lembra justamente disso...

-Ela caiu com as pernas meio abertas, né? – falou Joyce, ainda olhando para o corpo esparramado de Clarissa.

-Vem pra cá, Joyce! – disse Alone, puxando-a pelo braço.

Os bruxos do Ministério conversavam com Minerva, que havia aparecido e estava pálida como cera.

-Lamentamos muito, diretora – lamentou-se um deles. – Podemos ajudá-la a cuidar do corpo e ajustar os danos causados à estufa...

-Não é preciso – disse Minerva. – O Sr Filch cuidará de tudo... Vocês podem voltar ao Ministério. Obrigada por tudo.

Os dois iam afastar-se quando, inesperadamente, Serena correu até onde a dupla se encontrava.

-Ei, bruxos sérios! Bruxos sérios!!

Eles olharam para a garota, como se ela os tivesse chamado pelos nomes.

-Pode falar, jovem adorável – disse um deles, o que parecia mais moço.

O amigo dele riu, abandonando o ar sério que vinham mantendo.

-"Jovem adorável"... Que coisa mais brega pra se dizer, Steve!

-Fica quieto, Calvin! – reclamou Steve, voltando a olhar para Serena com simpatia. – Algo em que podemos ajudá-la?

-Na verdade sou eu quem vai ajudá-los – falou Serena, animada. – Suponho que seja divertido para vocês levarem para Azkaban bruxos que não valem muita coisa...

-Sim – respondeu Steve. – Muito melhor do que quando eles se jogam pelas janelas... – e fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção da abertura deixada pelo impacto de Clarissa contra o vidro.

-Então, eu tenho algo que vai lhes interessar – falou Serena, remexendo no bolso das vestes e retirando lá de dentro uma pequena caixa em veludo azul. Diante dos olhares curiosos dos dois guardas, ela completou: – Esta é a prova de um crime.

As Encalhadas chegaram mais perto da amiga, inclusive Hermione, que estivera observando Rony se afastar numa maca, ao lado de Madame Pomfrey.

-O que é isso, Serena? Endoidou? – perguntou Alone.

-Nem um pouco... – ela voltou-se para as amigas a fim de explicar-lhes. – Achei esse objeto dentro do armário de Frieda... Adivinhem o que tem dentro dele?

As garotas arregalaram os olhos, estupefatas. Serena tinha nas mãos a prova de que Ted havia ajudado Frieda a matar o próprio pai.

-O anel!! – exclamou Lanísia.

-Isso aí!

-O Toucinho está frito!!

-Bacon, Joyce, _Bacon!!!_ – corrigiram as Encalhadas.

-Não estou entendendo nada – comentou Steve, coçando a cabeça. – Qual é a relação desse anel, do bacon e do tal crime?

-Já explico... – disse Serena. Olhou para Lanísia. – Agora você terá sua vingança.

-Sim – Lanísia chegou a arrepiar-se com a perspectiva. – Vamos colocar aquele Bacon pra assar!

* * *

**N/A: Devido ao tamanho do capítulo e o tempo que ainda levaria para deixá-lo completo, resolvi dividir o capítulo final em 2 partes. Espero que entendam!  
**

**Na segunda e última parte, vocês conferem os destinos que ainda não foram definidos e a Festa da Fantasia Sexual! Estão todos convidados para essa festa de encerramento hehe. Espero que tenham gostado, e à leitora que se identifica como Encalhada´s Fan e faz aniversário hoje, dia 10 de novembro, desejo parabéns e espero que tenha gostado desse "presente" de aniversário.**

**Obrigado e até a segunda parte!!  
**


	39. Um final indecente: Parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 39**

** _Um final indecente: Parte 2_**

_O capítulo final não poderia ser de outra forma: carregado do atrevimento..._

- **Quero um bem grandão, para matar a minha fome!**

**_-Vista essa calça logo, Ronald!!_**

_...e das loucuras dessas garotas..._

- **Ela levantou um pouco da camisola, exibindo-lhe as coxas.**

**-Por que não tiraria proveito de algo tão suculento?**

**

* * *

**

Ted estava deitado em um sofá, observando os manequins da loja enquanto sorvia fartos goles de hidromel, bebendo diretamente do gargalo. Estava exausto; ainda nem anoitecera e já providenciara os convites para a inauguração da loja, encomendara um traje de gala em um estabelecimento do Beco Diagonal, selecionara algumas vendedoras – as que possuíam seios fartos ou bundinhas empinadas, esse era o talento que contava – e selecionara as imagens que constariam no catálogo que seria distribuído às mulheres de Hogsmeade – mais seios e bundas empinadas, usando as lingeries mais sensuais!

A pressa tinha um motivo. Desde que contara à Lanísia tudo sobre a trama elaborada por ele e Frieda para eliminar o seu pai, Ted não tivera mais sossego. Lanísia e as amigas estavam em Hogwarts, e podiam dar um jeito de terem acesso aos pertences de Frieda, especialmente agora que a professora morrera. Se localizassem o Anel da Devoção, em que o feitiço do amor feito para encantar o Sr Bacon permanecia vivo, ou – _pior ainda_ – a carta em que ele demonstrava abertamente que participara do plano, ou talvez – _nisso ele nem queria pensar_ – encontrassem as _duas coisas, _ele estaria perdido. Azkaban seria o seu destino final; nem um pouco agradável para um jovem acostumado às coisas boas da vida, à mordomia e ao luxo.

A maldita velha batera as botas e, ainda assim, continuava apresentando uma ameaça! Tinha a impressão de que Frieda sempre o atormentaria. Amaldiçoava o dia em que concordara em participar do plano ao lado daquela mulher. Devia ter previsto que ela quebraria as regras do jogo, e que, se isso acontecesse, ele ficaria de mãos atadas para protestar.

Então, com as garotas irritantes à procura do anel e da carta, Ted precisava inaugurar a loja o quanto antes. Planejava levar os convites à direção de Hogwarts pessoalmente no dia seguinte, o que já lhe daria uma oportunidade de escapulir para dentro do dormitório da falecida Frieda – só de imaginar o perfume enjoativo da velha, que devia ainda impregnar o ar do dormitório como mais uma lembrança de que continuava presente para atrapalhar-lhe, ele sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Mas era necessário, pensou, enquanto sentia o hidromel descer suavemente pela garganta. Era necessário, se quisesse evitar a prisão. E quem sabe se durante a visita não conseguiria agarrar Lanísia, carregá-la até uma sala escura e violentá-la até a morte? Não era bem o que aquela vagabundinha merecia?

Ted sorriu ao imaginar Lanísia morrendo durante o ato sexual, definhando sob suas mãos, pagando um alto preço por sua intromissão. Apostava como ninguém daria maior atenção ao crime. Aquela vadia não ia fazer falta. Menos uma piranha no mundo, é o que cantariam os moralistas, deixando de lado qualquer tipo de investigação. E ele sabia bem que o que não faltavam eram moralistas no Ministério.

As batidas na porta o pegaram de surpresa. Um pouco tonto pela bebida, Ted ergueu-se do sofá, apoiando-se na parede. Fechou os olhos com força, respirou fundo e, ao abri-los novamente, sentiu-se melhor. Dessa vez, os manequins não pareceram girar ao seu redor. Recomposto, Ted caminhou até a porta.

Derrubou a garrafa ao deparar-se com Lanísia.

Deslumbrante como sempre, a jovem usava uma blusa de alça colada ao corpo, o que realçava o par de seios fartos e deixava à mostra o seu umbigo delicado. Uma saia bem curta completava o conjunto. As pernas expostas pareciam um convite à curiosidade, dando-lhe vontade de erguer aquela saia de uma só vez para conhecer o que estava escondido por ela. Com as duas mãos na cinturinha de violão, Lanísia o olhava da maneira que ele já conhecia muito bem – cheia de malícia, um convite para aventuras e loucuras.

Por um momento ele esqueceu-se completamente da ameaçava que a jovem agora representava.

Apenas por um momento.

-O que você quer? – perguntou, ríspido.

-Não vai me convidar a entrar? Posso não ser mais a grande estrela da Bruxetes, mas sei que ainda tiro você do sério...

-Você não vai me enganar com esses truques de sedução, garota. Acha que eu sou imbecil para acreditar que viria até aqui sozinha, depois das chicotadas que eu dei em seu corpo?

-Ah, quem sabe... Eu poderia gostar de umas chicotadinhas... Quem garante a você que isso não me deixou excitada?

Ele segurou o braço dela e apertou com força, deixando marcas vermelhas.

-Não brinque comigo, garota. Quem veio com você? Hein? Será uma das suas amiguinhas? E com qual intuito? Tentar me assustar? Ameaçar?

-Ai, não aperta desse jeito que eu acabo me apaixonando... – comentou Lanísia, fechando os olhos e soltando gemidos de satisfação.

Contra a sua própria vontade, Ted ficou desnorteado ao vê-la delirando daquela forma. A excitação demonstrada pela jovem acabou atingindo o seu próprio corpo. Ele ficou sem saber o que dizer...

-Vo-você está fingindo... – ele balbuciou, começando a suar.

-Não estou não... Assustaria-te saber que a Lanísia aqui gosta de um pouquinho de violência?

-Você nunca disse que gostava...

-Descobri depois do incidente em sua mansão. Percebi que estava assustada, com medo do que você ia fazer, mas ao mesmo tempo achei tudo maravilhoso, excitante. Lembrar da sua violência me deixa de pernas bambas...

Ele não perguntou mais nada. Puxou-a para dentro da loja e fechou a porta rapidamente. Ainda agarrando-a pelo braço, ele a jogou no sofá.

-Sei muito bem das armas que você usa pra conseguir o que quer, garota. Mas escute o que vou lhe dizer: _não caio mais nos seus truques. _Existe carne tão fresca quanto você dando sopa por aí, e sem segundas intenções...

-Eu com segundas intenções? Acha o quê? Que quero prejudicá-lo?

-Não acho, tenho certeza. E só não lhe dou uma lição agora mesmo porque sei que você não seria estúpida em vir até aqui sem avisar as suas amigas.

-Está errado – disse Lanísia com tranqüilidade. – Elas não sabem que estou aqui.

-Hum... – murmurou Ted, descrente.

-Estou falando sério, pô! Na verdade eu nem pude dizer a elas que vinha pra cá. Elas... Não concordariam com o que eu quero fazer...

A sobrancelha direita de Ted ergueu-se em desconfiança.

-E o que você pretende fazer?

-Entregar a você o que elas vêm chamando de "troféu". Elas enxergam como algo que pode destruir você, enquanto eu vejo as coisas de uma forma mais interessante. Uma forma que pode unir nós dois.

-O que seria...?

Ele não chegou a concluir a pergunta. Sem aviso, Lanísia abriu a bolsa e tirou algo que Ted esperava encontrar a muito tempo.

-O Anel... O Anel da Devoção! – exclamou, estendendo os dedos trêmulos e agarrando o anel dourado com carinho. – Onde conseguiram?

-No quarto da Frieda. Foi uma das minhas amigas quem encontrou. Estava bem guardado, num compartimento secreto dentro de um armário no quarto da falecida...

-E a carta? A carta também estava lá?

-Não encontramos nada até agora... Mas continuaremos a procurar. Está bem fácil entrar no quarto da Frieda...

-Por que me entregou isso?

-Eu já disse! Quero me unir a você... – ela cruzou as pernas, provocante. – Sinto-me profundamente atraída por todo esse seu mau-caratismo. Mas há diferenças entre nós dois: enquanto você procura apenas uma noite comigo, eu quero ter várias com você...

-Não sou um cara de compromissos...

-Não estou propondo a você um compromisso nos moldes tradicionais. Nada de fidelidade ou frases de amor. Esqueça tudo isso. Quero um relacionamento aberto... – ela ergueu um dos pés, tocando com a pontinha do dedão a região íntima de Ted. – Serei uma parceira fixa nas horas de prazer, mas deixando-o livre para viver aventuras com outras mulheres.

Ted não conseguia nem falar...

-E até mesmo poderei participar de brincadeirinhas com algumas delas... Eu, você e outras duas mulheres numa mesma cama... Humm, adoraria participar desses jogos sexuais... – ela baixou a perna e inclinou-se no sofá, de gatinhas, lançando a Ted seu olhar mais sensual. – Não vai querer viver esses sonhos pervertidos ao lado da sua diva?

Ela tocou-lhe o peito com a mão; sentiu as batidas aceleradas do coração de Ted. Erguendo-se, ela enlaçou o pescoço dele com os braços e beijou-lhe os lábios; as línguas tocaram-se, os corpos se aproximaram até ficarem colados um no outro.

Subitamente, Ted afastou-se.

-Mas ainda não estou livre de perigos... Você me entregou esse anel para que eu não corresse o risco de ser preso, não foi?

-Sim.

-Então... Ainda falta a carta. E ela pode me prejudicar mais do que isso.

-Nós encontramos uma caixa cheia de correspondências, em cima de um guarda-roupa. Talvez ela esteja entre elas... Qual era exatamente o conteúdo da carta?

-Ora, já lhe disse naquele dia... É uma das correspondências que troquei com Frieda, onde eu deixo claro que queria que meu pai morresse. Até o meu desejo de colocar as mãos no dinheiro dele... Percebe a gravidade? Está tudo naquela maldita carta: o que eu queria fazer, por quê queria fazer... _Tudo._ Já consigo ficar mais tranqüilo tendo o anel, mas, ainda assim, seria muito bom pôr as mãos na carta e destruí-la.

Ele respirou fundo e fitou o anel.

-Falando em destruição, eu preciso me livrar desse anel. Para o caso de suas amigas acharem a carta e me denunciarem. Só com a carta eu talvez encontre chances de me safar... Afinal, não haverá prova de que de fato meu pai estava enfeitiçado e se suicidou ao ser desprezado pela mulher que fora incitado a amar. A carta só ganha força destrutiva se a prova do anel existir, assim como o anel só ganha potencial destrutivo se a carta for lida por alguém.

-Ou se o conteúdo dela for revelado pela pessoa que a escreveu.

Ted deixou o anel cair no chão.

Uma voz masculina havia acabado de dizer aquilo. Ele virou-se.

A porta da loja estava escancarada e parados diante do portal estavam Lorenzo Martin e dois bruxos do Ministério da Magia – Calvin e Steve, que iam prender Clarissa antes do suicídio.

-Não... Não é possível... – balbuciou Ted, sem palavras diante da desagradável surpresa.

-É, caro amigo Ted, se uma provocação em forma de mulher não estivesse diante de você, talvez tivesse reparado nos pequeninos amplificadores de som grudados na vidraça da frente – disse Lorenzo, enquanto erguia os objetos.

-Eu já conheço bem esse aí – comentou Lanísia às costas dele. Ted olhou-a com frieza. – É só ver uma mulher se oferecendo para cometer um monte de burradas.

-Eu vou te MATAR, GAROTA!!

Ted grudou as mãos no pescoço de Lanísia e começou a apertar. Os bruxos correram na direção dos dois, de varinhas em punho, para separá-los.

Os três homens conseguiram livrar Lanísia, que caiu no sofá, respirando aceleradamente. As outras Encalhadas, que estiveram esperando do lado de fora, invadiram a loja e aproximaram-se da amiga.

-Você está bem? – indagou Mione, alarmada.

-Sim... Só assustada.

-Ah eu vou esfolar a cara desse marginal – gritou Joyce, avançando e desferindo um chute na virilha de Ted.

Mesmo com os braços imobilizados, o bruxo contorceu-se; ele perdeu o fôlego por alguns segundos, enquanto os olhos turvavam-se.

-Uh! – comentou Steve, assustado. – Doeu até aqui.

-Acho que depois dessa o "negócio" não sobe mais – disse Calvin.

-Nem... brinca... com isso! – disse Ted, em pânico.

-Mas que diferença fará se ele funciona ou não quando você estiver em Azkaban, Ted? – perguntou Alone, rindo.

-É, acho que você não vai usá-lo na prisão – disse Serena, divertindo-se com a expressão de pânico do bruxo.

-Na verdade, eu acho que vão é usar em você – falou Joyce, e todos (inclusive os guardas do Ministério) começaram a rir debochando de Ted.

-Aliás, acho bom você levar umas peças aqui da loja – disse Alone. – Tipo essa calcinha fio-dental hum? – ela pegou uma minúscula calcinha vermelha e colocou diante do corpo, enquanto fazia poses. – Vai deixá-lo ainda mais "feminino" para os machos da prisão – e jogou a calcinha na direção de Ted.

-Essa aqui também é linda – falou Hermione, mostrando uma calcinha cor-de-rosa. – Pega aí, Ted!

-Não... Só podem estar brincando comigo...

-Não, não estamos não – disse Joyce. – Você será carne fresca no pedaço!

-E veja só como a vida é irônica – comentou Lanísia, levantando-se do sofá. – Você receberá de volta tudo o que fez às mulheres que passaram por suas mãos. Porque pode ter certeza de que eles não serão nem um pouco carinhosos com a nova vagabunda de Azkaban.

-Ui, Ted será uma diva!! – disse Alone, provocando novo acesso de gargalhadas.

-Vamos indo – falou Steve, encaminhando-se para as portas da loja, flanqueando Ted junto com Calvin. – É, meu chapa, admire bem o mundo exterior enquanto vamos para Azkaban, porque você jamais sairá de lá.

-Não, eu não posso ser preso... Por favor, não... Eles vão me fazer de mocinha... Eu sou o grande Ted... Isso não pode acontecer... Não pode...

-Devia ter pensando nisso antes – falou Steve. – Achou que ninguém ia descobrir o que você aprontou? Estava enganado, meu amigo... Tudo de mal que fazemos nessa vida tem um preço. Uma hora somos cobrados pelo que fizemos. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, temos que pagar.

Assim que eles saíram, as Encalhadas entreolharam-se e suspiraram.

-Com esse também não precisamos mais nos preocupar – falou Serena.

-Ele era assustador – comentou Mione, abraçando Lanísia. – Quando ele foi para cima de você deu um medo tão grande.

-Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada tão grave – disse Lanísia. – Já pensou: ficar entrevada numa cama da ala hospitalar enquanto vocês se divertem na Festa da Fantasia Sexual? Ia ficar doida!

-Opa, opa... Tive uma idéia – falou Serena.

-Ui, é raro isso, hein? – debochou Alone.

-Raro? Eu acho que nem lembro da Serena tendo outra idéia – falou Joyce.

-Lanísia... Você _vai_ ficar entrevada numa cama da enfermaria!!

-Ãh? Como assim, Serena?

-Finja que Ted a espancou... Sei lá, até a violentou!! Finja que correu risco de morte!

-Mas por que faria isso? E para enganar a quem?

-Augusto!

* * *

Duas horas depois, Augusto caminhava até a ala hospitalar, ao lado de Serena, Hermione, Joyce e Alone.

-Foi tão grave assim? – perguntou o professor.

-Muito!! – exclamou Hermione em tom dramático.

-O que ele fez?

-Várias coisas – respondeu Mione. – Bateu nela, deu alguns tapas em seu rosto e tentou esganá-la...

Para a surpresa de todas, Serena resolveu complementar...

-...também deu pontapés e chutes no estômago, depois rasgou a roupa dela e deu beliscões nos peitos, algumas mordidas também, aí desceu a saia dela, virou-a de costas, deu uns fortes tapas na bunda, depois mordeu de novo até deixar marcas no traseiro dela, em seguida virou-a de frente, e levou os dentões para morder a...

-Serena, chega!! – pediu Joyce, beliscando-a. – Desse jeito vai assustar o profe... Professor?

Augusto estava parado, o rosto branco como cera.

-Ela ainda está viva?

-Bom, depois do massacre que a Serena descreveu para o senhor... – Mione lançou à amiga um olhar furioso – podia-se pensar que a Lanísia está morta, mas não, ela não está. Mas ainda pode acontecer...

-Não pode... – e ele desatou a correr para a ala hospitalar.

-Espere aí! – gritou Serena. – Ainda falta contar o momento em que Ted bateu o rosto de Lanísia contra a cômoda e o sangue esguichou...

-CHEGA! – berraram as Encalhadas.

Houve um estrondo na ponta do corredor. Elas olharam.

Augusto estava caído no chão.

-Danou-se – comentou Joyce. – Agora conseguimos matar o professor.

* * *

Ao despertar, Augusto estava na ala hospitalar, ao lado da cama em que Lanísia repousava. Ele deu um salto da cama e, apavorado, olhou para a jovem, que estava acordada, sorrindo para ele.

-Oh! Você está bem? – ele tomou as mãos dela. – Pensei que... Nossa, mas cadê os hematomas?

-Que pergunta indecorosa, professor – replicou Joyce. – Até parece que queria vê-la cheia de marcas roxas!

-Não é isso, é que... Bom, jorrou sangue até... Não foi? – olhou, em dúvida, para as Encalhadas.

-Sim – respondeu Serena. – Mas a Madame Pomfrey já deu um jeito nos ferimentos... Mas Lanísia ainda está muito afetada.

-É... Estou – gemeu Lanísia, como se estivesse enfraquecida. – Não sei se vou sobreviver...

-Você tem que sobreviver – disse Augusto entristecido. – Precisa lutar. Se entregar jamais...

-"Se entregar jamais" – repetiu Joyce. – Podia ser o lema de um Clube de Virgens.

Augusto fitou-a com desprezo.

-Ui, foi mal, desculpe – ela percebeu que Hermione a olhava. – O que foi?

-Às vezes me pergunto se você realmente já foi virgem um dia.

-Não, não fui não, Mione. Eu já nasci violada. Dentro da barriga da minha mãe eu tive um caso com o meu cordão umbilical – respondeu Joyce, irritada.

-E você consegue se lembrar? – indagou Serena, os olhos brilhando.

Alone deu um tapa estalado na própria testa.

-Vai começar o papo de doido... – disse. – Meninas, vamos nos afastar e deixar que o professor converse tranquilamente com a Lanísia, antes que ele seja contaminado com essa loucura toda.

-E você colocava o cordão... – Serena insistia, antes de ser interrompida pelo grito de Alone.

-VAMOS NOS AFASTAR!!

Elas pararam ao lado das portas de entrada da enfermaria. Enquanto as garotas tentavam convencer Serena de que Joyce não seria capaz de se lembrar dos momentos passados antes do nascimento, Augusto chorava por Lanísia, ainda apertando-lhe as mãos.

-Eu nem sei o que dizer... Estou sem palavras...

Assim que ele baixou a cabeça, Lanísia libertou uma das mãos e fez sinal para as amigas. Elas olharam. Por mímica, Lanísia indicou o professor e fez um sinal de negação, mostrando a elas que o plano não estava dando certo; _Augusto não queria falar._

Mione levou as mãos ao pescoço, enquanto com o movimento dos lábios dizia: "Drama. Drama".

No mesmo instante, Lanísia fechou os olhos e contorceu o corpo.

-Ai, eu to morrendo!

Augusto levantou-se, desesperado.

-Ah, minha nossa... A enfermeira... Cadê a enfermeira?? – olhou para as garotas. – Meninas, chamem a Madame Pomfrey!! A amiga de vocês está morrendo!

-Está?? – indagou Alone.

-Sim!!

-Hum... – fez Joyce, enquanto todas recuavam. – Azar o dela!!

Elas fecharam as portas da enfermaria, trancando-as em seguida.

Do outro lado, Augusto estava perplexo.

-O que... O que deu nelas?

-Eu tô morrendo... – gemeu a "convalescente" Lanísia.

-Preciso encontrar uma forma de salvá-la... Preciso... – murmurava o professor, andando de um lado para o outro diante da porta fechada, ainda ignorando os apelos da aluna. – Senão...

E ela perdeu a paciência:

-Cara, será que não percebe que não tem mais jeito? – indagou Lanísia, com voz chorosa. – Senta essa bunda aqui do meu lado e diz o que sempre quis dizer, mas nunca teve coragem, pô!

-Tu-tudo bem – gaguejou ele, aproximando-se da cama. – Você tem toda razão. É a hora de falar tudo... Tudo o que ficou preso até esse momento, porque... Eu não podia falar, não, não podia e...

-Se demorar muito eu morro, hein?

-Ah, sim, desculpe – ele pigarreou. Tomou fôlego e falou o que ela vinha esperando ouvir fazia muito tempo. – Eu amo você. Amo de verdade.

Aconchegada nos travesseiros, Lanísia suspirou.

Augusto baixou a cabeça, nervoso, lutando para libertar as confissões que sempre guardara. Lanísia percebeu gotículas de suor em sua testa.

-Foi tudo uma loucura... Eu sempre tão racional, de repente ver-me perdido, enfeitiçado pelos encantos de uma jovem mulher, a quem devia apenas educar. No começo era apenas atração, desejo, mas com o passar do tempo pude perceber que se tornou bem mais do que isso – ele ergueu o rosto e fitou-a nos olhos. – Estava saindo do sério por te amar, por te querer tanto, e não poder fazer nada. Toda a minha racionalidade estava em conflito com meus sentimentos... Porque eu sempre agi da maneira correta, da maneira que todos esperavam, e ter um envolvimento com uma aluna seria audácia demais. Por mais que além do nosso desejo, da nossa vontade de ter um ao outro, existisse algo mais forte, existisse _amor... _Se ficássemos junto as pessoas não enxergariam isso.

-Não mesmo. Enxergariam o lado ruim – concordou Lanísia. – Porque é o que as pessoas sempre procuram enxergar.

-Isso mesmo. Sem falar que eu poderia perder o emprego caso a direção da escola soubesse... Por Merlin, só o conhecimento do que eu sentia por você poderia levar a isso! Imagine então se eu cedesse aos seus encantos! Se começássemos a nos encontrar como era a sua vontade...

-Desculpe – falou Lanísia, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu fui muito impulsiva... Forçando você a admitir que me amava, que me desejava, querendo beijá-lo e amá-lo...Mas era tudo tão forte que eu não conseguia controlar...

-Exato. Eis a nossa diferença. Você segue suas emoções, eu sigo meus pensamentos.

-Mas você estava em conflito e eu não. Fui imatura demais, e agora consigo reconhecer. Estava levando em conta só um lado, sem pesar as conseqüências.

Augusto tentou controlar o choro, mas não conseguiu.

-É difícil... – ele parou, incapaz de prosseguir; após alguns soluços, conseguiu continuar – ...É difícil perceber que não posso perder você no momento em que isso está prestes a acontecer.

-Augusto, eu...

-Sei que temos uns dez anos de diferença, sei que não podia amar uma aluna, mas... Se você saísse dessa cama, se... Se sobrevivesse, eu ia ficar com você... Saciaríamos todos os nossos desejos de maneira singular porque nos queremos muito... ao mesmo tempo em que nos amamos...

Ele repousou a cabeça sobre a barriga de Lanísia, chorando como uma criança.

-Mas agora... É tarde demais para ter essa coragem...

-Não é não.

Ele ergueu-se. Lanísia jogou os lençóis para longe e, inclinando-se na cama, grudou-se nos lábios do professor.

As Encalhadas abriram as portas da enfermaria e ficaram observando-os, admiradas e contentes.

Lanísia sorriu.

-Ai, essa sensação da sua barba roçando na minha pele é uma coisa de louco!

-O beijo foi maravilhoso, mas pensei que estivesse morrendo – disse Augusto, confuso.

-Foi uma brincadeirinha, professor. Considere como a minha última travessura. E veja só: foi a mais puritana de todas, e a única que surtiu efeito.

-Puxa... Você me assustou de verdade... Tudo bem, sua brincadeirinha puritana deu certo, mas não pense você que vou abrir mão dos seus ataques, ou das aberturas de pernas em que eu via que você estava sem calcinha... Ah, seus jogos eróticos são de matar...

-Você inteiro é de matar – ela colou-se ao corpo dele e os dois beijaram-se novamente. – Augusto... Eu agora estou bem mais compreensiva...

-Mesmo?

-Sim. E agora estou disposta a segurar todo o meu fogo até depois da formatura, quando nos tornarmos apenas uma mulher e um homem livres, sem essa frescura de aluna e professor...

-Ótimo. Eu também vou esperá-la o tempo que for preciso.

-Entramos em período de castidade até que eu saia de Hogwarts – ela estendeu a mão para ele. – Fechado?

-Sim – ele apertou-lhe a mão. – Mas não me incomodaria se algum dia você não usasse calcinha e resolvesse apanhar alguns livros no chão da minha sala, oferecendo a mim visões magníficas!!

-Humm, eu já me contento em ver o volume de sua calça, guardando aquilo que eu vou usar e abusar quando sair daqui.

Ela abanou-se com a mão.

-Que calor...

-Já sou todo seu... – ela sentiu-o enrijecendo junto ao seu corpo. – Seremos felizes em todos os sentidos.

-É... Já percebi que seremos... – ela levou um dedo aos lábios e depois o grudou nos lábios dele. Augusto fez que ia morder-lhe, mas ela afastou o dedo antes, rindo. Saltou da cama e foi juntar-se às amigas. – Obrigado por ajudar-me na recuperação, _Professor _Augusto.

-Não tem de quê, _aluna _Lanísia. Tenho certeza de que serei bem recompensado por isso.

Ela levantou um pouco da camisola, exibindo-lhe as coxas.

-Tem alguma dúvida disso? Lanísia na cama pela vida toda... Não é pra qualquer um não, queridinho.

Saltitante, para que a camisola se erguesse a alturas em que o professor poderia apreciar seu corpo, ela saiu da ala hospitalar ao lado das amigas.

No corredor, todas comemoraram.

-Finalmente!! – gritou Joyce. – Além da Mione, desencalhamos mais uma!!

-Opa, o sol já esta se pondo – observou Hermione. – Que dia movimentado nós tivemos...

-Mas temos que guardar fôlego para a Festa da Fantasia Sexual – lembrou Alone. – É nessa madrugada, não esqueçam! Aliás, preciso distribuir o restante dos convites.

-Quero só ver as fantasias que o Lorenzo deixará a disposição dos convidados – comentou Lanísia.

-Hum, daqui a pouco encontro vocês... – falou Joyce, ao ver Juca sentado em um banco no corredor, lendo. – É hora de atacar o CDF.

Joyce ia afastando-se quando Alone perguntou:

-CDF é sigla para "cú-de-ferro"... O dele é de ferro mesmo, Joyce?

-Não sei, Alone. Ao contrário do seu querido Potter, o Juca não gosta de ser estimulado por trás.

-Ai eu te pego! – ela quis avançar para a amiga, mas foi contida por Lanísia e Mione.

-Mas, se te interessa, existem outras partes do corpo dele que ficam sólidas como ferro – Joyce continuou. – E é isso que ele vai começar a aprender novamente. A usar a ferramenta!!

Ela puxou o _Manual Posicionado de Posições _da bolsa e exibiu às amigas.

-Aqui está a cartilha!

Dito isso, ela foi até Juca, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz.

-Oi, querido, lembra de mim?

-Claro. Foi a garota que eu comi no mato.

Os dois alunos do segundo ano que estavam sentados ali perto se afastaram imediatamente, olhando horrorizados para Joyce e Juca.

-Queridinho, tente ser só um pouquinho mais discreto, pode ser?

-Sim, desculpe. É que eu sou tão destrambelhado em relação às garotas que acabo me empolgando ao lembrar que "peguei" você... Mesmo que não possa recordar os detalhes... Você sabe... Se nos beijamos na hora... Se eu acariciei seus peitos... – ele olhou envergonhado para os seios dela. O rosto ficou corado. – Você tem um... Um belo par de... Você entende né?

-Oh sim, obrigada. Você também tem um belo par.

-Como assim? Eu sou homem.

-Sim. Eu disse que tinha um belo par, mas não disse que eram seios. Vai me dizer que você não tem um certo par escondido debaixo da cueca?

O vermelho no rosto de Juca ficou mais intenso.

-Você... Lembra? Achei que todo mundo que tomou aquela tal poção tinha ficado com amnésia!

-E foi todo mundo mesmo... – respondeu Joyce, tentando corrigir o erro. – É que eu tive um sonho... E tenho certeza de que foi relacionado ao que tivemos e acabamos esquecendo...

-E você via nós dois fazendo coisas??

-Ah sim – ela resolveu usar o próprio erro para apresentar o manual a Juca. – O engraçado é que estávamos numa posição bem diferente. Não era papai-e-mamãe.

-Nossos pais estavam no sonho também?

Joyce suspirou.

-Não, querido, incesto é problema da Serena, não nosso... Papai-e-mamãe é o nome da posição sexual mais comum, a que todos os casais costumam fazer. Mas no nosso sonho estávamos de um jeito bem diferente.

-Como estávamos?

-Posso mostrar a você, porque está nesse livro aqui – ela estendeu-lhe o manual.

_-O Manual Posicionado de Posições _– leu Juca, admirado.

-Isso mesmo. É um guia de posições sexuais. Veja só... – ela folheou até o índice. – A posição que praticamos no sonho foi esta...

-O Caranguejo Atrevido?

-Isso!

-E descobriu só pelo nome?

-Não. É que com esse manual você fica sabendo muito bem como funciona cada posição. Depois, quando estiver num lugar adequado, você seleciona essa posição aqui no índice, toque a varinha no livro e diga: "Posicione". E pronto! O livro demonstrará a você tudo o que precisa saber para praticar a posição.

-Entendi... Mas por que deveria aprendê-la?

-Para fazer comigo, ué! – disse Joyce, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Você quer... comigo??

-Sim! E desse jeito que você vai aprender aí. E tem mais: vamos fazer hoje de madrugada, durante a tal Festa da Fantasia Sexual.

-Puxa, então não tenho muito tempo pra aprender...

-Tenho certeza de que consegue aprender rapidinho.

-Joyce... Eu já sei sobre a sua fama... Os garotos falam muito... Então devo pensar que só teremos uma noite e pronto?

-Não, Juca – ela sorriu para ele. – Não, porque você é diferente de todos eles. Você é especial.

Ele riu, duvidando.

-Nunca fui especial para ninguém...

-Mas para mim é. Acredite – ela deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. – Eu gosto de você.

Os dois trocaram um sorriso afetuoso. Joyce levantou-se.

-Conto com você – falou Joyce, piscando para o rapaz.

-Pode deixar. Não vai se arrepender.

-Com você nunca haverá arrependimento.

Juca observou-a afastar-se, sentindo algo poderoso e maravilhoso ardendo dentro do coração. Era a primeira vez que sentia a força do verdadeiro amor.

Assim como Joyce.

* * *

Hermione, Joyce, Lanísia e Serena comiam deliciosos chocolates no salão comunal quando Alone apareceu, finalizando a entrega dos convites.

-O Lorenzo pode ter se tornado um amigão, mas acho que todo esse meu esforço merece um pagamento – disse, exausta, afundando-se em uma poltrona. – O grande problema é entregar os convites sem que os professores percebam.

-O pessoal ficou animado ao saber da festa? – perguntou Joyce, enquanto passava um tablete de chocolate para a amiga.

-Pelo visto, sim... Obrigada, Joyce – ela mordiscou o chocolate. – Mas não sei se terão fôlego para uma festa depois de um dia tão movimentado.

-Tem razão – concordou Mione. – Hoje houve até suicídio.

-Não estamos errando em participar de uma festa no mesmo dia em que a Clarissa se matou? – perguntou Serena.

-Acho que não – respondeu Lanísia. – Tirando esse acontecimento, temos muitos motivos para entrarmos em clima de comemoração. A Fogueira foi desfeita; Ted foi preso; Hermione está com Rony; eu já me acertei com o Augusto... Humm, o que mais??

-Eu descobri que o Harry é bissexual – incrementou Alone. – Saber que ele gosta pelo menos um pouquinho de mulher já foi um grande avanço!

-Já decidiu se vai topar dividi-lo com o Colin? – indagou Serena.

-Sim, já tenho a minha resposta.

-Por que não dá a eles agora? Os dois acabaram de chegar – informou Joyce, apontando para a entrada da sala comunal.

Alone virou-se. Harry e Colin acenaram e sorriram, nervosos. De longe, ela sentiu a ansiedade que giravam em torno de sua decisão.

-Bom, meninas, chegou a hora de resolver esse confuso triângulo amoroso.

Elas observaram a amiga aproximar-se de Harry e Colin.

-Só quero ver no que isso vai dar – disse Hermione.

-A festa de hoje tem um tema bem indecente, não é mesmo? – disse Joyce. – Acha que vai rolar com o Rony hoje?

-Talvez – respondeu Mione, misteriosa.

-Talvez? – Lanísia olhou descrente para a amiga. – Francamente, Mione, eu vi você se depilando antes do jantar!

-Oh!!! – fizeram Serena e Joyce ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso não significa nada! Ter me depilado não quer dizer que eu esteja com segundas intenções!!

-Mas ter escrito "Rony" na amiguinha quer dizer sim!

-Você escreveu Rony na amiguinha? – indagou Joyce. – Que coisa brega.

-Eu achei muito romântico – Hermione defendeu-se.

-É broxante, isso sim! Só torça que não seja broxante para o Rony, porque isso ia acabar com a noite de vocês... – Joyce levantou-se. – Bom, chega de chocolates, agora preciso dar um banho na chana – ela fez uma pausa para dar uma risadinha. – Vocês precisam ver como a chana anda ficando arrepiada quando toma banho. Os pêlos ficam eriçados, todos em pé, uma loucura!

Serena, em voz alta, voltou-se para as pessoas que estavam mais próximas.

-E para aqueles que se horrorizaram com esse comentário, aí vai um aviso: a Chana é uma gata.

Joyce gargalhou.

-Quem disse pra você que agora eu estava falando da gata?

Serena olhou para Hermione e Lanísia, com o rosto avermelhando-se.

-Eu não achei que ela estivesse falando da própria...

-Sim, deu pra perceber – falou Mione. – Mas é aquilo: com a Joyce você deve considerar todas as possibilidades... Hum, que horas são?

-Dez horas – respondeu Lanísia.

-Daqui a pouco precisamos nos arrumar. Cuidar do cabelo, maquiagem, porque da roupa não será tão necessário. Afinal, vamos com uma roupa e participaremos da festa com outra! Duvido que o Lorenzo deixe alguém entrar sem usar uma das tais fantasias.

-Como serão as fantasias?

-Não sei, Serena. Mas acho que não será nada muito vulgar – palpitou Mione, pensativa. – O Lorenzo não pegaria pesado com as fantasias.

* * *

-Mas essas fantasias são muito _indecentes!!_

Foi o comentário assustado de Hermione, ao ver-se diante dos manequins que vestiam as fantasias. Havia diversas opções, como a curandeira decotada e a professora sadomasoquista.

Lorenzo coçou o queixo, tentando controlar-se.

-Hermione, essas são as fantasias permitidas dentro da festa, _apenas essas._Há uma fila gigantesca atrás de você, as pessoas _querem_ usar isso, querem _participar_ da festa e só estão esperando que você se decida por uma e se fantasie!

-Podia ter colocado fantasias mais discretas. Já vi muitas festas à fantasia, e as pessoas se vestem de fada, gnomo...

-Temos uma fantasia de fada, olhe aí! – Lorenzo estendeu diante dela uma roupa rosa, cheia de brilhantes.

Mione examinou a peça com um olhar crítico.

-E então, gostou dessa?

-Ou a fada é muito pobre ou muito vagabunda, porque está faltando pano nisso aqui! – ela jogou a roupa de volta para Lorenzo.

-Desisto! DESISTO!! – vociferou ele, impaciente. – O nome da festa diz tudo: Festa da Fantasia Sexual. _SEXUAL!_ Não é uma festa infantil! Se quer se vestir de bobo-da-corte, sugiro que vá a um aniversário de cinco anos e seja feliz, porque aqui não pode entrar vestindo algo decente. O que me diz? Veste uma das fantasias ou passa a madrugada em Hogwarts?

Ela hesitou. Enquanto isso, as pessoas na fila começaram a reclamar:

-Vai logo, dentuça!

-Escolhe logo!!

-Vão se ferrar! – ela respondeu de volta, recebendo uma pedrada na cabeça por essa resposta.

Mione desabou no chão, sendo socorrida por Joyce que estava logo atrás.

-Desmaiou – informou Joyce a Lorenzo.

-Vai levá-la de volta ao castelo?

-Que nada! Vou é aproveitar que ela não está vendo nada e enfiar uma dessas fantasias nela. Quando acordar, ela já usará uma fantasia depravada e nem vai lembrar-se de como colocou uma!

Lorenzo sorriu.

-Você não vale nada, Joyce.

-Eu sei. É por isso que nunca cobrei para dar a minha amiguinha.

Lanísia e Serena ajudaram-na a carregar Mione para dentro de um dos vestiários.

-Está dando esse trabalhão só para levá-la até o vestiário... – reclamou Joyce, ofegando. – Imaginem como vamos sofrer para vesti-la!

-A Alone podia nos ajudar também – lembrou Lanísia. – Onde ela se meteu?

-Como saber se ela desapareceu desde que foi conversar com o Harry e o Colin? – disse Serena, ajeitando o braço esquerdo de Hermione em seu ombro. – Eu não vi nem sinal dela enquanto vínhamos para cá.

-Vamos, garotas... Só mais um pouco... – Joyce procurava incentivá-las. Afastou a cortina do vestiário, revelando o espaço onde havia um espelho de parede, um cabide e uma cadeira estofada. – É melhor deixarmos sentada nessa cadeira aqui... Isso, cuidado... Lanísia, não vá derrubá-la! Isso... E... Pronto! Ufa... – ela respirou fundo. – E olhem que a Hermione é magra. Já pensou ter que carregar uma elefanta como a Margareth da Lufa-Lufa?

-Olá, Joyce – disse alguém que acabava de passar na frente do vestiário.

-Oi, como vai, Margareth? – Joyce acenou com um sorriso amarelo.

-Ih, que fora! – Serena debochou.

-O pior é que ela estava carregando uma fantasia árabe – disse Joyce. – Quero só ver as banhas pulando pra fora...

-Estou me trocando agora, Joyce – soou a voz de Margareth, vinda do vestiário ao lado. Joyce encolheu-se, envergonhada. – Quer ver as "banhas"?

-Não... Eh... Obrigada, depois eu vejo, Maggie...

Lanísia, que espiava por entre as cortinas, comentou:

-Temos que ver qual das fantasias vamos usar, e qual vamos vestir na Mione... Hum, olha só, Serena! Lewis vai se vestir com uma armadura bem curtinha...

-Ah, ótimo... – Serena desanimou-se. – Ele veio para a festa. Com todo esse clima liberal, dá pra saber o que ele vai tentar...

-E se tentar? – indagou Joyce.

-Saberá a verdade – respondeu Serena, os olhos marejados de lágrimas fitando as amigas. – E juntos vamos decidir o que será feito com nossas vidas...

Lanísia abraçou a amiga.

-Não fique assim. Hoje é noite de festa!

-É. Venha ver a depilação brega da Mione para se animar um pouquinho! – falou Joyce, tirando as vestes de Hermione e, ao retirar a calcinha, revelando o nome de Rony escrito com genuínos pêlos pubianos.

* * *

-Oh... Ai, minha cabeça...

Hermione abriu os olhos. Luzes e silhuetas espalhavam-se ao seu redor, movimentando-se. Pouco a pouco, a visão começou a entrar em foco, e as silhuetas ganharam forma.

Joyce, Lanísia e Serena olhavam-na, sorridentes. Serena estava fantasiada de _veela_, os longos cabelos dourados soltos e ondulados, trajando uma roupa branca e decotada. Ao seu lado, Lanísia usava uma camiseta azulada colada ao corpo, uma saia da mesma cor e asas postiças nas costas – a fantasia de fada. Joyce, por sua vez, vestia apenas um top e minissaia cheios de pedrinhas brilhantes; uma maquiagem forte coloria as bochechas, e os cílios estavam alongados. A boca fora pintada com um batom rosa-choque.

-É um pesadelo? – foi a primeira pergunta de Hermione, enquanto tentava levantar-se. Encolheu-se de frio. – Por que estou nua? Cadê as minhas roupas?

-Você não está nua – respondeu Lanísia. – Está _quase..._

Mione baixou os olhos para o corpo. Assim como Joyce, os seios estavam cobertos por um top esverdeado. Na parte inferior do corpo, usava apenas uma tanga verde, coberta de folhas, e um par de sandálias nos pés.

-Que roupas são essas??

-Sua fantasia de sereiana! – anunciou Joyce, de forma tão pomposa que parecia estar apresentando algo muito bom.

-Claro... Estou na Festa da Fantasia Sexual – recordou Hermione. – Lembro que estava em dúvida se entrava ou não e de repente senti uma pancada na cabeça...

-O que mais você queria? Recebeu uma pedrada na cabeça porque mandou o povo se ferrar – disse Lanísia.

-Tudo bem terem me trazido para a festa enquanto estava desacordada, mas não podiam ter escolhido uma fantasia melhor? Onde já se viu uma sereiana vestir algo assim?

-Ai, Mione, você tem que entrar no espírito da festa! – replicou Lanísia. – Todas as roupas são mais curtas do que o normal. A única fantasia fiel ao que representa é a da Joyce.

-É... – confirmou Joyce, sorridente. – Estou vestida de prostituta.

Mione olhou-a incrédula.

-Você gosta de estar assim?

-Por que não gostaria? É só uma festa, Mione! Vamos nos divertir!

Hermione levantou-se. Deixou de tentar tapar o corpo com as mãos ao passar os olhos pelo salão.

Centenas de corpos seminus requebravam na plataforma de dança. Uma garota esquálida, seminua, requebrava o corpo diante de um jovem gorducho, cuja tanga já estava de pé.

-É, até que dá pra se divertir – falou Mione. – Vamos pegar taças de hidromel?

-Sim, mas depois quero alguns goles de Demência! – disse Joyce, animada.

O bar estava organizado do outro lado da plataforma. Elas iam começar a atravessá-la quando um movimento nas escadas que desciam para o salão subterrâneo do Lorenzo´s chamou-lhes a atenção. Eram murmúrios; comentários; exclamações de espanto.

Tudo porque Alone, Harry e Colin tinham acabado de chegar.

-O... Que... É... Aquilo? – indagou Mione, pausadamente.

-Estou enxergando direito ou é efeito das bebidas que ainda nem tomei? – perguntou Joyce.

Alone estava parada diante das escadas. Vestia uma roupa egípcia, e na cabeça trazia uma tiara de ouro encimando os cabelos que estavam presos em um coque. Nas mãos, carregava duas coleiras, presas ao redor dos pescoços dos rapazes. Harry e Colin usavam apenas tangas marrons e sapatos surrados. No peito de ambos os garotos havia um nome pintado em tinta preta: ALONE, com uma seta apontando na direção da jovem – a de Harry para o lado esquerdo e a de Colin para o lado direito.

Depois de passado o instante de furor com sua chegada, Alone disse aos dois:

-Vamos, escravos! – e puxou-os pelas coleiras, fazendo com que Harry e Colin se curvassem um pouco e começassem a caminhar.

-Ai, Alone, tá doendo... – gemeu Harry.

-Quieto! – ela ordenou, altiva, sem olhá-lo. – Não tem o direito de reclamar.

Ela obrigou-os a caminhar até onde as amigas estavam. Diante das outras Encalhadas, Alone abriu um largo sorriso.

-Gostaram da nossa fantasia?

-É linda, e nos pegou de surpresa – respondeu Lanísia.

-Pelo que estamos vendo, já dá pra ter noção de qual foi a sua decisão – disse Serena.

-Sim. Eu aceitei. Harry, Colin e eu viveremos um relacionamento a três a partir de hoje. Como bem podem ver, eles agora estão nas minhas mãos – e ela deu uma puxada forte nas duas coleiras.

-Ai! – os dois gemeram de dor.

-Os dois são meus queridos servos. Fazem o que eu mandar – ela soltou as coleiras para acariciar o peitoral de Harry. Passou os dedos pelas letras que formavam seu nome. – A-L-O-N-E. Posso mandá-lo fazer qualquer coisa, não é, Harry?

-Claro... – respondeu o rapaz, beijando a mão que Alone colocou diante de sua boca. – É só pedir...

Ela arranhou-lhe o braço com as unhas compridas.

-Pedir?? Eu peço alguma coisa, por acaso?

-Não!! Desculpe... Você jamais pede, você ordena.

-Assim está melhor – e, com um sorriso malicioso, ela agarrou-se ao outro escravo.

-Não é por nada não, mas eu e as meninas pensávamos que o seu interesse era apenas no Harry – falou Mione.

-Era, mas veja só como o Colin também é uma delícia – ela acariciou o corpo do rapaz. – E além do material externo é uma pessoa maravilhosa. Por que não tiraria proveito de algo tão suculento? – ela beijou-o nos lábios, depois voltou a Harry e beijou-o também. – Me divirto com um, me divirto com o outro e às vezes deixo os dois divertirem-se entre si.

Ela retomou as coleiras.

-Comecei Encalhada e saio com dois homens que gostam de mim. Dois homens prontos a me servir... Ah, não poderia estar mais satisfeita, meninas.

-Se está satisfeita, nós também estamos – falou Hermione, sorrindo para a amiga. – Tá, é meio estranho, mas vamos nos acostumar.

-Sei que vão... Bom, agora eu e meus servos aqui vamos dar uma volta pelo salão – ela olhou para Harry e Colin. – Depois procuraremos um cantinho para ficarmos mais à vontade.

-Será um prazer, Alone – disse Colin, piscando-lhe um olho.

-Mal posso esperar – falou Harry, olhando-a desejoso.

Alone soltou as coleiras novamente para cochichar às Encalhadas:

-Em Hogwarts não andaremos com as coleiras, mas é _óbvio _que eu continuarei no comando do relacionamento. Podem ter dois, três ou quatro homens, a mulher sempre é a mais esperta.

-Bom proveito, amiga! – disse Lanísia.

-Pode deixar, vou aproveitar e _muito!!_

Arrastando os rapazes pela coleira, Alone começou a passear pelo salão com a sua fantasia de rainha egípcia e os seus dois servos, apresentando o trio que se tornaria o mais polêmico que Hogwarts já vira em toda a sua existência.

-Agora vamos até o bar? – indagou Mione.

Elas serviram-se com taças de hidromel. Alguns estudantes que já haviam se arriscado com algumas doses de Demência reviravam os olhos nas proximidades do bar; um deles contava uma história absurda, dizendo que havia visto a diretora Minerva sem roupa, e que a "velha era um espetáculo".

Rony e Lewis aproximaram-se no mesmo instante.

Lewis usava a armadura que deixava expostos seus braços e pernas – praticamente uma armadura inacabada. Rony usava uma tanga e uma camisa de botões aberta – afinal, não havia botões para fechá-la; era a sua fantasia de elfo doméstico.

-Humm, se todos os elfos fossem assim, eu viveria correndo atrás deles – disse Mione, abraçando-o e beijando-o.

-E se todas as sereianas dessem beijos como este eu não sairia do lago – ele sorriu para ela, fitando-a com desejo e paixão. – Está linda, meu amor.

-Obrigada... – ela pigarreou. – O que acha de passearmos um pouco?

-Adoraria, querida sereiana mais sexy do mundo – ele enlaçou-a pela cintura, puxou-a de encontro ao corpo dele e beijou-lhe o pescoço. Hermione perdeu o fôlego.

-Vamos com calma, Rony...

-Sou louco por você – ele fez um esforço para afastar-se. – Desculpe, mas acabo perdendo o controle.

-Num ambiente desses não é difícil de perder – ela comentou, lançando um olhar desdenhoso para o salão. – Mas esperei muito por esse momento para...

-Esse... Esse momento? Foi isso o que disse?

Ela sorriu diante do atordoamento dele.

-Sim – acariciou-lhe o rosto. – Sim, Rony, eu sinto que chegou a nossa noite. A nossa primeira noite de amor.

Ele beijou a mão que o acarinhava no rosto e, em seguida, sem que Mione esperasse, tomou-a nos braços, tirando-a do chão.

-Rony!! Enlouqueceu? – ela perguntou, mas entre risos. – Ponha-me no chão!

-Nem pensar! Vou tirá-la daqui assim, em meus braços, e guiá-la para a noite mais linda de sua vida.

Diante de alguns olhares curiosos, Rony subiu as escadas que saíam do salão subterrâneo, carregando Mione, sorrindo e dando-lhe beijos apaixonados.

Lewis, que discutia com Serena, apontou-os.

-Por que não fazemos o mesmo? Eu não entendo porque você está tão diferente, mas tenho certeza de que a Serena que eu conhecia antes de perder os sentidos por causa daquela poção infeliz toparia sair comigo para um lugar mais reservado.

Serena olhou, constrangida, para Joyce e Lanísia, que sacudiram os ombros diante de seu olhar.

Era ela quem devia resolver aquela situação.

-Está bem – ela pegou uma das mãos de Lewis. – Vamos lá pra fora.

-Mas você ainda está nervosa... Não consigo entender...

-Venha comigo, Lewis, e você vai entender.

De mãos dadas, os dois caminharam até as escadas e subiram-na em direção ao salão térreo do Lorenzo´s. Lanísia encheu a taça com uma nova dose de hidromel.

-Espero que eles consigam encontrar a melhor solução para esse problema.

-Eu também... Ah! Mas que pirata charmoso!

Juca Slooper usava uma camisa aberta no peito e uma calça de pirata cheia de furos – colocados propositalmente para exibir o corpo de quem a usasse. O tapa-olho negro dos piratas cobria-lhe a lente de um dos óculos, causando um efeito engraçado que arrancou risinhos de Lanísia. Para que Joyce não percebesse, ela tapou a boca com um guardanapo.

-Conseguiu aprender a posição que mostrei a você?

-Sim. Já podemos praticá-la! Ou melhor... Quero dizer... É para praticarmos agora, não é mesmo?

-Isso! Por que perder tempo, não é verdade?

Ela desceu do banco onde estivera sentada. Juca contemplou sua fantasia.

-Puxa... Está fantástica...

-Obrigada.

-Mas pensei que só pudéssemos entrar fantasiados.

Dessa vez Lanísia não manteve o controle. Quase se engasgou com o hidromel, e recebeu um olhar furioso de Joyce por suas risadas.

-Ai, foi mal, Joyce. Não deu pra segurar...

Ela nem respondeu; olhou novamente para Juca.

-Eu não uso esse tipo de roupa. Quem usa são prostitutas. Aquelas bruxas que vendem o corpo em troca de galeões. Por isso, você já deve ter visto a irmã mais velha da Lanísia numa esquina do Beco Diagonal com esses mesmos trajes.

Ela deu o braço a Juca e acenou para Lanísia, despedindo-se e dando pouca importância ao dedo médio que a jovem lhe exibia.

* * *

_-Irmãos?_ Tem certeza disso?

Lewis não olhava para Serena enquanto fazia essas perguntas. Os dois estavam sentados sobre o gramado de uma pequena elevação, próximos ao Lorenzo´s. Lewis observava o horizonte, as estrelas minúsculas que pontilhavam a imensidão negra do céu, refletindo em tudo o que Serena acabara de lhe contar e no quanto isso ia modificar o relacionamento deles.

Aquelas duas perguntas eram necessárias. Ele precisava daquela confirmação.

-Sim – foi a resposta de Serena, que segurou firme em uma das mãos dele. – Eu queria desmentir, mas não posso. Somos irmãos, Lewis, e precisamos lidar com isso.

Ele permaneceu calado. Serena observava seu rosto de perfil, e somente quando ele encarou-a ela percebeu como os seus olhos estavam brilhantes, fartos de lágrimas.

-Você é a mulher que escolhi para ser minha esposa. Temos... _Tínhamos... _Tínhamos planos para uma vida a dois... – vendo-o chorar e sofrer diante dela, Serena não resistiu e também se entregou a dor. – Lembra de uma tarde em que ficamos agarradinhos vendo o pôr-do-sol, lá em Hogwarts, na beira do lago? Nós praticamente construímos a casa em que viveríamos juntos, com o gramado cheio de anões-de-jardim, a varanda com plantas por todos os lados, porque você sempre gostou de cuidar das plantas... E o campo nos fundos, para jogarmos quadribol, só nós dois...

-Lewis... – ela tentou interrompê-lo, mas Lewis permanecia absorto nas lembranças.

-...a árvore que plantaríamos para simbolizar o nosso amor. Faríamos a cada ano de casados uma nova inscrição no tronco, colocando nossas iniciais, L e S, e ao termos nossos filhos plantaríamos uma árvore para cada um...

-Lewis, por favor...

-...e sempre deitaríamos no gramado para observar centenas, milhares de entardeceres, juntinhos, unidos, da mesma forma como estávamos na beira daquele lago... O nosso futuro juntos...

-Pare... – ela colocou a mão sobre os lábios dele. Os olhares lacrimosos encontraram-se. Lewis não teve como lutar com a súplica sofrida que recebeu dos belos olhos de Serena. – Isso... Não lembre essas coisas.

-Ninguém tem o direito de tirar esses sonhos de nós dois...

-Eu sei que não – ela aproximou o rosto, colocando a testa junto a de Lewis.

Assim, tão próximos, os dois choraram, de mãos dadas, por tudo aquilo que jamais se tornaria realidade.

-O que faremos? – ele perguntou, desconcertado.

-Continuaremos a nos amar. Mas não da mesma maneira como antes... – ela sorriu-lhe. – Somos irmãos. Vamos transformar esse sentimento tão bonito num amor fraternal.

Ela acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

-Perdi meus pais, você também. Não temos outros irmãos, temos apenas um ao outro.

-Olhando dessa forma, dá até para entender porque nossos destinos se cruzaram – disse Lewis, um sorriso despontando por entre as lágrimas. – O amor nos uniu para que passássemos juntos por todos esses problemas...

-Por todas essas ausências... – completou Serena, a emoção dominando-a por completo. – Isso mesmo. Foi essa a razão de tudo. Sem meus pais, o que faria quando chegasse o Natal? Os feriados? Quando saísse de Hogwarts? Para onde iria?

-Estávamos sozinhos no mundo. Mas temos o mesmo sangue e juntos podemos construir...

-...Um lar. Somos tudo o que restou. O desejo carnal que existia entre nós vai passar, porque somos irmãos. E quando ele acabar só vai restar o...

-Amor – ele beijou-a no rosto úmido. – Eu vou cuidar de você, minha irmã. Vou te amar mais do que nunca.

-Eu também, meu querido.

Os dois abraçaram-se, iluminados pelas estrelas.

* * *

-Rony, para onde está me carregando?

-Para um lugar em que podemos ficar bem à vontade... Esqueceu que passei um tempo aqui no Lorenzo´s depois que o Draco quase me matou dentro da cabine Ou Vai ou Racha?

-Claro que não. Como poderia esquecer um momento terrível como aquele?

-No tempo em que fiquei aqui, Lorenzo me falou sobre um espaço que seria reservado para os casais se amarem, se é que você me entende... – deu uma risada cínica. – Na época estava em construção, mas já deve ter ficado pronto.

Eles saíram das escadas. Diante dos corredores, Rony hesitou.

-Esqueceu onde fica o tal lugar, seqüestrador de donzelas??

-Espere aí que eu lembro... Era atrás do palco do salão subterrâneo... Por aqui, então – carregando-a, ele caminhou até o final do corredor em que estavam.

-Acho que se enganou – comentou Mione, fitando as paredes nuas. – Não há nenhuma porta.

-Querida, é um local secreto para os casais. Logo, não há porta. Será acessível apenas àqueles que conhecem a entrada... – e, tocando de leve na madeira da parede, revelou um espaço aberto, triangular. – Encontramos!

Rony entrou no aposento com Hermione nos braços. Quando chegou num ponto em que podia ver o local por completo estancou, estupefato.

As paredes eram coloridas de vermelho. A iluminação era baixa, e havia uma música leve e sensual tocando ao fundo. Uma cama gigantesca ficava no centro, coberta por um lençol violeta. Curiosamente, a cama estava de lado, com os pés voltados em direção a porta pela qual entraram.

-É lindo – murmurou Hermione. – Só acho que devíamos mudar a posição da cama e...

-Não – ele colocou-a sobre os lençóis, enquanto deitava-se por cima dela. Acariciou-lhe a cintura, exposta pelo traje minúsculo de sereiana que ela usava. – Quero te amar o quanto antes.

Ele beijou-a. Mione sentiu-se desmanchar-se diante da pressão daqueles lábios. As mãos de Rony exploravam os contornos desnudos do seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que ela abraçava-o, agarrando-lhe as costas.

Carinhosamente, Rony deixou-a nua, parando por um instante para contemplar-lhe o corpo.

-Você é maravilhosa – comentou, descendo o rosto para a barriguinha de Mione e aplicando vários beijos ao redor do umbigo. Mione gemeu de prazer.

-Tire suas roupas, meu amado... – ela pediu. – Quero que me revele seu corpo.

Rony arrancou as roupas de elfo doméstico e voltou para a cama. Sedento, começou a beijar Mione inteirinha, a partir dos pés. A jovem ofegava e se contorcia sobre a cama, murmurando que o amava, enquanto a língua do rapaz explorava todos os cantos do seu corpo.

Houve uma vibração momentânea no chão. Mione olhou para Rony, intrigada.

-Sentiu isso?

-Sim. Mas não deve ser nada... – ele beijou-lhe os seios, fazendo com que Mione voltasse a aproveitar aquele momento delicioso.

Rony era um amante perfeito. Ao mesmo tempo em que procurava sentir prazer, ele procurava satisfazê-la, usando a boca e as mãos para fazê-la alcançar sensações que ela jamais imaginou existir.

No momento em que seus corpos uniram-se, Rony fixou o olhar dentro dos olhos de Hermione, observando, fascinado, o quanto a jovem estava emocionada com aquele momento. A expressão de paixão e emoção nos olhos dela fizeram com que Rony sentisse a própria emoção tomar conta de si.

Enquanto a beijava e a acariciava, Rony começou a mover o corpo. Fechou os olhos, apenas ouvindo a respiração acelerada de Hermione, seus sussurros apaixonados e os gritinhos prazerosos que a jovem não conseguia conter.

Os dois alcançaram o clímax ao mesmo tempo, os corpos bem agarrados enquanto experimentavam juntos aquela sensação impressionante.

Exaustos, abraçaram-se e fecharam os olhos, deitados na cama, saboreando aquele momento.

Foi nesse instante que o som de palmas e urros pareceram soar à distância.

-Que engraçado – disse Mione, rindo. – Estou com a impressão de estar ouvindo centenas de vozes...

-Devem vir do salão lá embaixo. Talvez tenha aparecido alguma atração especial, uma stripper, sei lá... O Lorenzo é muito criativo nesses assuntos.

-Ou colocou um casal pra transar na frente de todo mundo, já pensou? Eu não duvido que ele consiga encontrar pessoas dispostas a isso.

-Mas seria preciso muita coragem para fazer isso, não acha?... Oh-oh...

Mione fitou-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Por que fez "oh-oh"?

O rosto de Rony começou a avermelhar-se, enquanto seus olhos arregalavam-se em direção a um ponto que ficava ao lado esquerdo de onde estavam.

-Ai, não, Rony, quando você fica desse jeito é porque está morrendo de vergonha... – ela baixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, com medo do que ia ver. – O que está vendo?

-Acho que, sem saber, eu e você fomos a atração principal da noite.

-O que quer dizer com isso?

Rony virou a cabeça dela à força. Mione abriu os olhos. O que viu a fez gemer de humilhação.

A parede do fundo, que anteriormente parecera feita de madeira, como todas as outras, era, na realidade, vidro. E a transparência do vidro abria-se para o _salão subterrâneo_, onde os convidados da Festa da Fantasia Sexual vibravam diante deles, acenando e aplaudindo.

* * *

Lewis havia retornado ao Lorenzo´s, mas Serena ainda não tivera ânimo para voltar à festa. Parada sobre o gramado, observando a noite, ela sobressaltou-se quando Draco Malfoy surgiu ao seu lado.

-Cansou-se da festa? – ele perguntou.

-Sim. Precisava tomar um ar fresco... – fitou-o, curiosa. – E você?

-Estou desanimado... – ele sentou-se no gramado, enquanto tomava goles de suco de abóbora. – Você sabe... Também esteve envolvida naquela história da poção que endoidou os nossos hormônios sexuais...

-Sim.

-E está sabendo que, no meu caso, o final não foi muito legal. Acabei sendo... sendo... – pigarreou. – "Atacado" pelo Potter...

Serena não soube o que comentar.

-Isso... Acabou com a minha reputação de macho...

-Oh, claro que não – ela segurou a mão dele. – Não tem culpa do que aconteceu quando estava fora de si, inconsciente. Quando não sabemos o que estamos fazendo, somos inocentes... – a expressão pensativa da garota perturbou-o.

-Está falando isso em relação a si própria?

-Também – respondeu, e um sorriso fraco despontou em seus lábios. – Eu amei por muito tempo uma pessoa que não poderia amar. Mas não me culpo, porque sei que todo o meu envolvimento, tudo o que pensei em fazer e viver ao lado daquela pessoa... Todas essas coisas aconteceram porque eu não tinha idéia de que estaria errando se fizesse tudo isso.

-Sinto muito.

-Obrigada. Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Sempre aprendemos algo com o que nos acontece. Você, por exemplo... Teve que ouvir esse desabafo dramático de uma garota para falar "sinto muito" pela primeira vez na vida.

Draco arregalou os olhos cinzentos.

-Puxa, tem razão... Eu não devia ter...

-Falado que sente muito? Por que não? Ser educado e gentil não faz você ser menos homem do que um brutamontes briguento.

-Sim, mas as pessoas...

-Existem muitas pessoas, Draco. Você precisa ver quem você quer agradar – ela acariciou o rosto dele. – No meu caso, prefiro o Draco gentil.

-Hum, acho que vou começar a agir assim... Sabe que gostaria muito de agradá-la?

* * *

-Não... Não pode ser verdade... – Hermione cobriu o rosto com as mãos. – Eles viram tudo. Oh, que _vergonha..._

-Deve ter sido na hora em que sentimos aquela vibração no chão... Isso deve ser uma plataforma que desce para o salão subterrâneo... Não vimos que aquela parede era feita de vidro porque ela abria-se para um local fechado...

-É muita humilhação – Mione continuava lamentando-se. – Servimos de material para esses jovens tarados se satisfazerem...

-É mesmo, olhe lá o Simas Finnigan – Rony apontou. – Ou ele está batendo palmas por baixo da mesa ou está fazendo outra coisa... Hermione, vista-se logo!!

-Oh, é mesmo... – ela curvou-se para pegar o traje de sereiana; com esse movimento, empinou-se e revelou as curvas para a platéia.

-Mione, cuidado!! – berrou Rony, cobrindo-a com o lençol, enquanto fazia caretas raivosas para o público. – Os movimentos do Simas até se aceleraram.

-Tome a sua calça de elfo doméstico – ela jogou a peça para ele. – Não se esqueça de que também estão te olhando... – ela observou o salão. – O Blás Zabini não para de lançar beijinhos pra você... _Vista essa calça logo, Ronald!!_

-Tá bom, tá bom, calma... – ele começou a vestir a calça com movimentos bem lentos. Mione, que já colocara a roupa de sereiana, fitou-o perplexa.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Me vestindo, ué...

-Devagar desse jeito?

-Ah, eles já viram tudo mesmo...

Ela cobriu-o com o lençol. Com o movimento súbito, os dois se desequilibraram e caíram na cama novamente. Houve comemoração na platéia.

-Olhe lá como ficaram contentes – comentou Rony. – Estão achando que vamos fazer de novo...

-Vista essa calça, cale essa boca, ou _nunca mais_ vamos fazer de novo! – e, após esse aviso ríspido, ela levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

A saída agora se abria para o salão.

Mione foi ovacionada; o som das palmas fizeram o chão estremecer. De cabeça baixa, ela procurou uma das amigas, mas nem foi preciso grande esforço; Alone e Lanísia aproximaram-se, cercando-a e protegendo-a dos fãs mais ousados.

-O que deu na sua cabeça para se exibir daquele jeito? – perguntou Lanísia.

-Francamente, estão pensando que eu fiz tudo aquilo de propósito?

-Você parecia bem à vontade... – comentou Alone.

-Eu não sabia que tínhamos platéia!

Lanísia deu uma risadinha.

-Do que está rindo?

-É que... Bom... Estão dizendo que você é a nova Tarah...

-Mas Rony é o meu namorado... Ai... – ela largou-se em um banco, desolada. – A minha reputação foi pro espaço.

-Que nada! – discordou Alone. – Eles logo esquecem o que aconteceu, e todos perceberão que você não tem intenção alguma de sair capturando rapazes por aí.

-Ainda assim, ninguém devia ter visto eu e o Rony em um momento tão íntimo... _Isso _eles jamais vão esquecer...

Rony aproximou-se da namorada.

-O Lorenzo disse que ele chama esse espaço de Aquário dos Prazeres. Um casal contratado por ele ia simular uma relação lá dentro.

-Vocês passaram na frente e fizeram mais do que uma simulação – zombou Alone; a expressão irada de Rony e Hermione fez com que ela se calasse. – Desculpem.

-Acho que vou beber uns goles de Demência. Quem sabe ajuda a passar a vergonha – disse Rony. – Até logo, meu amor – ele beijou Mione e caminhou até o bar.

-Lá vem a Joyce... – Lanísia apontou para a escada. – Ei, por que será que ela está andando daquele jeito?

Joyce estava mancando, com as pernas bem afastadas uma da outra. O cabelo estava despenteado e a maquiagem toda borrada.

-Foi atropelada por um gigante? – perguntou Alone.

-Não... Foi o Juca... O Juca acabou comigo – ela sorriu, enquanto despencava num banco ao lado de Hermione.

-E o que houve com suas pernas? – indagou Lanísia.

-A posição que praticamos deixou-as dormentes. Foi a Posição do Caranguejo... Muito complexa, por sinal. Mas Juca seguiu-a com maestria... Meninas, o cara é inteligente até na hora de aprender formas de fazer sexo!

-Já estão namorando? – perguntou Alone, ansiosa.

-Ah sim!! Depois que terminamos, Juca pediu-me em namoro. Tinham que ver a alegria dele quando eu aceitei! – ela percebeu que Hermione não partilhava de sua felicidade. – O que deu nela? – perguntou às outras Encalhadas.

-Passou por uma vergonha e tanto – explicou Alone. – Ela e Rony fizeram amor, mas não imaginavam que eram vistos por todos que estavam aqui.

-Ui, que trágico.

-Não faz idéia do quanto – murmurou Mione.

Joyce estalou os dedos.

-Acho que estamos precisando de mais animação. E sei de um lugar que pode melhorar o ânimo da Hermione... – Serena chegou naquele instante.

-Que sorriso maravilhoso! – comentou Lanísia. – Pelo visto, deu tudo certo com o Lewis?

-Sim. Decidimos manter uma relação normal entre irmãos. E, pra completar, acho que encontrei um garoto especial.

-Quem?? – indagou Alone.

-Draco Malfoy!!

_-Malfoy?? _– indagaram As Encalhadas, espantadas.

-Sim! – Serena era só entusiasmo. – Trocamos alguns beijos e combinamos de sair amanhã. Acho que finalmente vou desencalhar de vez!

-Então temos mais um motivo para nos divertirmos no lugar em que estou pensando em levá-las... – disse Joyce.

-Que lugar?

-Ora, Mione, a Mansão Lingüiça!!

* * *

As Encalhadas estavam reunidas em uma das mesas do movimentado e barulhento saguão da Mansão Lingüiça. Diante delas, as canecas estavam cheias de cerveja amanteigada, que elas sorviam aos poucos, enquanto conversavam.

Apesar de ser madrugada, o local estava lotado e barulhento, de modo que elas escolheram uma das mesas mais isoladas, onde, além de serem privadas da movimentação, não eram obrigadas a assistirem o show de pessoas nuas que dançavam e se esfregavam no palco.

-Para que servem essas plataformas? – perguntou Mione à Joyce, aos berros para fazer-se ouvir.

-No dia em que viemos, as plataformas também eram ocupadas por casais.

-A essa altura devem estar nos quartos da mansão – supôs Serena, que ainda tinha bem nítidas na mente as imagens que presenciou naquele verdadeiro "antro de perdição".

-Vão comer alguma coisa? – perguntou uma garçonete seminua, que se aproximou com um bloquinho e uma pena.

-Estava precisando de um doce – disse Mione. – Quais as sobremesas que vocês possuem?

-Temos várias opções – respondeu a garçonete. – Chocolates, sorvetes, tortas...

-Hum, eu quero um chocolate! – Joyce adiantou-se, erguendo a mão.

-No seu caso, acho que vai satisfazer-se com um pênis de chocolate – sugeriu a garçonete, com um sorriso cheio de malícia.

-OBA, EU QUERO! – Joyce comemorou. – Um pinto feito de chocolate, meninas!! Ah, não to nem acreditando... Que coisa deliciosa!

-E ainda recheamos com leite condensado.

-Hum, então fica perfeito!!

-OH!! – Serena exclamou, de repente.

-O que foi? – indagou Alone, já se preparando para uma pergunta imbecil.

-Eu não sabia que aquilo que os homens soltam dos "instrumentos" é leite condensado.

A garçonete olhou-a com pena, enquanto as Encalhadas balançavam a cabeça diante daquele comentário ignorante.

-Tão inocente – comentou a garçonete, suspirando. – É algo raro hoje em dia.

-Obrigada – Serena agradeceu, toda pomposa.

-Não é um elogio – devolveu a garçonete, secamente. Voltou a atenção à Joyce. – Temos de diversos tamanhos: pequeno, médio e...

-GRANDE!! Quero um bem grandão, para matar a minha fome! – o entusiasmo assustou às amigas. – Qual é o problema? – perguntou, ao notar os olhares de espanto que lhe lançavam.

-Achamos que a fixação por algo imenso tinha passado – disse Hermione.

-Em relação aos "verdadeiros", sim, agora que só penso no que o Juca possui. Mas... Encalhadas, _acordem!_ Esses aqui são feitos de chocolate! _Quanto maior, melhor!_

-Esse é meu lema! – disse a garçonete, pigarreando em seguida para corrigir o próprio entusiasmo. – Querem mais alguma coisa?

-Acho que vou preferir um sorvete – falou Mione. – Não me sentiria muito bem comendo um chocolate com formato tão indecente... Quais são os sabores de sorvete?

-Temos chocolate, morango, limão, uva...

-Morango, por favor.

-Hum, os sorvetes fazem um sucesso, sabia?

-É mesmo? Algum motivo especial para gostarem tanto?

-Sim. Você vai descobrir assim que lhe trouxer o sorvete... – comentou a garçonete, enigmática, anotando o pedido no bloquinho. – Mais algum pedido?

-Nós também queremos sorvetes – disse Alone, respondendo por ela, Lanísia e Serena. – Eu quero de uva, e vocês meninas?

Lanísia e Serena pediram sorvetes de chocolate.

Enquanto as Encalhadas aguardavam o retorno da garçonete, notaram que uma movimentação se iniciava no amplo saguão da Mansão Lingüiça.

-Muita gente está chegando agora... – observou Lanísia. – Deve ter alguma apresentação especial.

-Será que é a Hermione e o Rony na cama mais uma vez? – zombou Alone, recebendo um olhar frio de Mione, enquanto as outras Encalhadas gargalhavam.

-Deve ser a sua mãe que vai fazer um showzinho – respondeu Mione, secamente.

Alone deu um tapa na mesa.

-Minha mãe não faz shows aqui na Mansão Lingüiça, só em prostíbulos de luxo!

Ouviram um pigarro. Era a garçonete, que retornava com uma bandeja.

-Voltou rápido, hein? – comentou Serena, sorridente.

-Sim. Ao contrário dos pênis reais, não é preciso esperar os de chocolate ficarem firmes – e riu da própria piadinha, acompanhada apenas por Joyce. – Ele já estava lá, embaladinho, recheadinho e durinho para o seu próprio prazer... – e estendeu o doce à jovem.

-Oh, obrigada... – agradeceu Joyce, segurando-o em pé diante de si e admirando-o. – Puxa... Parece tão saboroso...

-Então caia de boca! – aconselhou a garçonete. – Os sorvetes agora...

Ela distribuiu as taças na mesa.

-Bom apetite! – desejou, perdendo o entusiasmo ao ver que nenhuma das garotas começou a tomar os sorvetes. – Algum problema?

Hermione, Alone, Lanísia e Serena fitavam um sorvete em formato sugestivo. Duas bolas de sorvete estavam unidas no fundo das taças, e entre elas erguia-se um picolé do mesmo sabor.

-Vocês não fazem nada aqui que não lembre um pênis? – perguntou Hermione, irritada.

-Fazemos sim... Temos a Torta Siliconada, a Calcinha Doce, os Mamilos de Chocolate. Se você preferir, pode comer um desses. Mas não estranhe se começar a receber cantadas de mulheres...

-Não quero um sorvete genital, nem uma torta em formato de peitões, quero alimentos _normais! _– replicou Mione.

-Todos aqui adoram os formatos dos alimentos! E os sorvetes nem tem um formato tão explícito, o problema é a mente de quem está comendo, que acaba vendo maldade nas coisas!

-Está dizendo que tenho a mente indecente?

-Sim!

-Ah, por favor... Até a Serena, que é a mais inocente entre nós, sabe o que esse sorvete lembra!

-Sim... – disse Serena, confirmando a observação de Hermione. – Fico até enjoada ao pensar em comer isso aqui.

-Se não gostam do que servimos, então fiquem com fome – disse a garçonete, petulante. – Deviam fazer como a amiga de vocês... – ela indicou Joyce – ...que está gostando muito do nosso chocolate.

Joyce estava toda lambuzada de chocolate. Ao ver que se tornara o centro das atenções, acenou com os dedos melados para as amigas.

-É muito gostoso, meninas! Alguém quer o saco?

As Encalhadas não responderam. A garçonete, vendo que não havia mais o que oferecer às meninas – nem mesmo o que argumentar – deixou-as com as taças de sorvete, que começavam a se derreter.

-Vamos esperar um pouco mais, logo eles perdem o formato indecente – disse Alone.

-Enquanto isso, vamos usar os copos de cerveja amanteigada para brindarmos à nossa vitória! – falou Lanísia, erguendo o seu copo.

Joyce, que limpava as mãos em um pano, perguntou:

-Como líder do grupo, posso fazer o brinde?

Todas concordaram. Joyce, recompondo-se, ergueu o próprio copo e iniciou seu discurso:

-Alone, Hermione, Serena, Lanísia e Joyce. Cinco garotas, unidas por um mesmo propósito: o de conquistar os rapazes que amavam. Assim surgiu o nosso grupo, As Encalhadas. E após tentativas e mais tentativas frustradas, acabamos nos envolvendo com algo muito perigoso quando insistimos em utilizar magia. E agora é fácil perceber porque tudo deu errado.

"Talvez não se lembrem do quanto a Hermione foi contra o uso de magia para conquistarmos os rapazes. Ao invés de ouvirmos o conselho dela, o que fizemos? Agimos da mesma forma! Encontramos o ritual que considerávamos perfeito, a convencemos a participar e nos metemos numa bela enrascada".

"Naquela altura já havíamos deixado de ser apenas colegas, unidas por uma mesma intenção, por um mesmo ideal, para nos tornarmos _amigas. _E amigas escutam umas às outras, porque uma sempre quer o bem da outra. Pergunto a Alone, Serena e Lanísia... Ouvimos a nossa amiga?".

Todas fitaram Mione e sacudiram a cabeça em negação.

-Ao mesmo tempo em que erramos, ter realizado o ritual nos fez crescer, e muito. Se erramos no começo, corrigimos esse erro, essa desunião, no final. Foi em conjunto que decidimos, por exemplo, usar a morte de Frieda para condenar Clarissa. Foi em conjunto que selecionamos os objetos que utilizaríamos no ritual de reversão. A nossa união provocou grandes resultados, e quanto mais os problemas resultantes da Fogueira aumentavam, mais _unidas_ nós ficávamos.

Joyce respirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

-Aprendemos que a amizade pode mais do que todas as magias do mundo... Ou melhor: a própria amizade é algo encantador, com resultados que nos surpreendem... E, no final de tudo, com a base de nossa amizade, finalmente "desencalhamos" e da maneira mais simples possível: a _conquista. _Conquista, pura e simples... Conquista.

Ela sorriu.

-E mesmo como mulheres comprometidas, a nossa amizade permanece. Porque, tenho certeza, nossa amizade é para sempre... Um brinde às atuais Desencalhadas!!

Elas gargalharam, enquanto brindavam, emocionadas e felizes a um só tempo.

Acomodaram-se em seus lugares. Enquanto bebiam, Hermione comentou:

-Sabem, fico muito feliz por nossa amizade continuar. Só tenho medo da época em que nos formarmos. Acabaremos perdendo esse contato diário, freqüente.

-Tem razão – concordou Serena. – Talvez fique difícil de reunir o grupo todo. Cada uma com suas responsabilidades, seu emprego, seus problemas...

-E reunir duas ou três não é a mesma coisa – ressaltou Alone. – A coisa só fica divertida quando estamos nós cinco.

-Podemos encontrar formas de nos encontrarmos com freqüência – disse Lanísia.

-Tem alguma idéia em mente? – perguntou Hermione.

-Vocês se lembram quando brincamos que poderíamos virar heroínas, resolvendo os problemas amorosos das pessoas?

-Sim – foi a resposta de todas.

-Podíamos colocar essa idéia em prática! Montarmos um grupo de apoio às mulheres com problemas amorosos. Acho que aprendemos o suficiente com nossos próprios erros para darmos ótimos conselhos!

-Estou gostando da idéia – Joyce manifestou-se.

-Mas onde funcionaria esse grupo? – perguntou Alone. – Porque estamos pensando em algo que nos uniria depois da formatura, logo, não seria em Hogwarts.

-Não seria em Hogwarts, mas poderia ser _para _as alunas de Hogwarts! – Serena intrometeu-se. – Meninas, que tal fundarmos esse grupo em Hogsmeade??

-Hogsmeade? – Mione ficou espantada. – Seria um grande investimento...

-Vou receber a herança de meus pais no próximo mês, quando completar dezessete anos. Posso usar esse dinheiro para comprarmos um espaço em Hogsmeade!

Entusiasmada com a idéia que lhe ocorreu naquele instante, Alone deu um tapa na mesa.

-Já sei até que espaço poderemos comprar. A Bruxetes!

-Tem razão! – disse Mione. – Com a prisão do Ted, a Bruxetes ficará às moscas. Poderemos montar o nosso grupo de apoio!

-Podemos cobrar uma taxa por cada consulta, mas não muito, porque o lucro não será o principal objetivo no nosso grupo – falou Joyce. – O objetivo será ajudar às jovens apaixonadas enquanto nos divertimos juntas!

-Então... Fundaremos esse grupo de apoio às jovens encalhadas? – indagou Mione.

-SIM! – foi a resposta coletiva, brindada com as canecas quase vazias.

Naquele momento, a movimentação no saguão da Mansão Lingüiça aumentou e soaram aplausos. Elas ouviram uma voz ampliada que vinha do palco.

-E agora, com vocês, o show que todos esperavam! No palco, a mais linda, a mais ousada, a mais gostosa... Madame Delícia!

-Ah, quero só ver se é tudo isso mesmo... – disse Joyce, abandonando a mesa; as amigas seguiram-na, igualmente curiosas.

Quando alcançaram um ponto em que podiam visualizar o palco, elas pararam. MadameDelícia dançava, usando apenas um tapa-sexo, enquanto os seios eram expostos, acariciados e apertados por ela mesma.

Ela chamou um dos homens que assistiam à performance. Quando o homem subiu no palco, ela começou a agarra-se nele, os seios sendo pressionados.

Foi quando, em um movimento súbito, o bruxo acabou arrancando a peruca de MadameDelícia, revelando-lhe os longos cabelos. O rosto dela tornou-se mais visível, e quando um facho de luz iluminou a sua face, as cinco Encalhadas gritaram, em uníssono:

-_REBECCA!!_

A reação foi instantânea. Enquanto os rostos no saguão voltavam-se para as jovens que haviam gritado, Rebecca se encolhia no palco, horrorizada pela descoberta.

-Então é isso que ela chama de comportamento adequado? – indagou Lanísia, satisfeita pela descoberta. Olhou para as amigas com visível prazer. – Eu não disse que essa daí tinha um podre? Descobrimos!

-Vamos espalhar essa fofoca pela escola? – indagou Serena.

-Não. Agora temos um trunfo nas mãos... – Joyce lembrou a todas. – Podemos utilizá-lo.

* * *

**TRÊS MESES DEPOIS...**

* * *

_**(Narração de Hermione)**_

_Ainda estamos longe da formatura, mas a nossa ansiedade com relação ao grupo de apoio nos fez inaugurá-lo antes do previsto. Serena completou dezessete anos, colocou as mãos no dinheiro dos pais e utilizou uma parte – ínfima, por sinal, em comparação à fortuna dos Bennet – na compra do salão onde funcionaria a Bruxetes._

_O nome Encalhadas foi colocado no topo do estabelecimento, ao lado de um desenho feito por Joyce, onde uma mulher olha desejosa para um homem que está parado ao seu lado, mas não pode alcançá-lo porque sua bunda está presa dentro de um vaso de plantas – Joyce achou o significado do desenho encantador._

_Funcionamos três vezes por semana, sempre à noite, depois das aulas. Aproveitamos muito do que já havia sido construído para a loja de Ted e dividimos o salão em diferentes espaços, cada um separado por paredes coloridas e temáticas._

_As Encalhadas formaram diferentes grupos especiais._

_Joyce ficou encarregada das "Garotas que Querem Demais" – uma alusão às jovens que procuram desesperadamente por rapazes superdotados..._

_

* * *

_

No espaço de paredes vermelhas, Joyce estava sentada numa poltrona, segurando a mão da garota que desabafava diante dela.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer, Joyce... Ando olhando para os pés dos rapazes, vendo quais deles tem o pé maior, mas ainda não encontrei o meu Pé-Grande... – a garota começou a chorar.

-Não, querida, esqueça... Olhar para o pé não adianta, acredite em mim... Um pé grande não é garantia de nada...

-Qual o seu conselho?

-Tente encontrar um rapaz que você goste de verdade! Procure por um cara legal, não por um pinto gigante!

-E se eu preferir escolher pelo pinto?

-Então, deixe os pés de lado, espere ele coçar o saco e vê se consegue ver o volume!

* * *

_Serena atende àquelas que sofrem com amores incestuosos – seu setor é chamado de "Garotas que Amam quem não deviam amar"..._

_

* * *

_

-Não pode ficar olhando seu primo tomar banho! – disse Serena à jovem que chorava diante dela.

-Se você desse uma espiada nele, ia ver que é impossível não olhá-lo tomando banho...

-Mas isso só aumenta o seu desejo por ele, e ele é seu primo, tem o sangue da sua família!

A jovem sacudiu os ombros.

-Eu não quero usar o sangue mesmo...

-Mas isso é ERRADO!!

* * *

_Em sua sala cor-de-rosa, Lanísia presta socorro às jovens apaixonadas por homens mais velhos; sim, temos o espaço para as "Garotas que amam Tiozinhos"..._

_

* * *

_

-Ele tem 87 anos, Lanísia, mas eu acho aquele velho muito do gostoso! – a mulher apertou o braço do sofá, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava os lábios, tentando controlar a excitação. – Olha, só de lembrar na maneira como ele manca... Ai... É um sacolejar tão delicioso...

Lanísia engoliu em seco.

-Sei... E qual é o problema na relação de vocês?

-Ele não levanta mais a bengala!

-Qual delas? A que usa pra andar ou a que usa dentro de você?

-A que usa dentro de mim! Ou melhor... A que _devia _usar! Ele tem 87 anos e não levanta mais.

-É... Dá pra imaginar...

* * *

_Alone ensina táticas àquelas apaixonadas por rapazes que não gostam da fruta (ou que parecem não gostar), aquelas "Garotas que amam Garotos que amam Garotos"..._

_

* * *

_

-Ele não me quer de jeito nenhum, Alone!

-Mas espere um instante... Você disse que ele a viu de calcinha, não foi?

-Sim!

-E qual foi a reação dele?

-Bom, ele achou bonita e perguntou onde eu tinha comprado.

-Xi... – ela murmurou. – Teremos um longo trabalho pela frente.

* * *

_E eu ajudo as garotas que são apaixonadas por amigos e têm medo de se declarar, temendo um abalo na amizade ou alguma outra conseqüência – as "Garotas que querem mais que um Amigo". Atualmente, ajudo duas garotas, que já foram embora._

_Rebecca continua como inspetora em Hogwarts, mas após a nossa ameaça de espalhar a todos que ela atende por Madame Delícia na Mansão Lingüiça, começou a nos ajudar aqui no grupo, sendo uma espécie de faz-tudo: lava a louça, prepara quitutes para as nossas clientes, varre o chão... Ela deve voltar mais tarde, quando já não estivermos aqui, para limpar e organizar tudo para o próximo dia em que abrirmos._

_Como estou sem nada para fazer, estou escrevendo nesse caderno e aguardando que as outras Desencalhadas terminem as suas "consultas"..._

_

* * *

_

-Hermione? – uma voz chamou-a; ela voltou-se, fechando o caderno e sorrindo para Alone. – Encerramos os nossos trabalhos por hoje.

-Que horas são? – indagou Mione.

-Quase nove horas – respondeu Lanísia. – Bem no horário combinado!

-Sim, os rapazes logo devem chegar – falou Joyce, animada. – Os "nossos" rapazes!!

-Ai, é tão bom falar isso, não é? – disse Serena, suspirando.

-É... Agora temos homens que se arrastam a nossos pés – falou Alone, com ar superior.

-Desencalhamos, mas continuamos lindas... – disse Lanísia.

-Apaixonadas... – incrementou Mione.

-Encantadoras... – ajudou Serena.

-Inesquecíveis... – falou Joyce.

Elas ouviram batidas na porta, anunciando a chegada dos rapazes. Elas abriram e lá estavam Rony, Draco, Harry e Colin, Juca e Augusto – que vinha acompanhado da pequena Karen para não levantar suspeitas.

O grupo saiu caminhando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade em direção a Hogwarts.

De mãos dadas com Rony, na retaguarda, Mione observava as amigas e seus acompanhantes, enquanto caminhavam pela estrada que levava ao castelo.

Alone entre Harry e Colin, às gargalhadas; Augusto mantendo certa distância de Lanísia, enquanto a jovem agradava a sua futura enteada; Joyce e Juca analisando um livro que ela reconheceu como o _Manual Posicionado de Posições;_ Serena parando por um momento para receber um longo e apaixonado beijo de Draco Malfoy.

Muita coisa havia mudado na vida das cinco garotas.

Já outras...

-Joyce, levanta essa calça porque o cofrinho está aparecendo – avisou Alone.

-Eh... – reclamou Joyce, erguendo a calça. – Não tem mais o que olhar não?

-É que a Alone tá acostumada a olhar para essa região quando os dois namoradinhos dela estão se pegando – disse Lanísia, rindo.

-Pelo menos eu já posso _olhar_, _pegar_ e _fazer _alguma coisa! – retrucou Alone, uma ironia ao fato de que Lanísia devia esperar a formatura para se relacionar com o professor.

-Meninas, controlem-se! – pediu Serena.

-Fique quieta, ô loirona – replicou Joyce. – Continua a beijar que você fica sem falar besteira.

-Eu nunca falo besteiras! Só não entendo algumas coisas...

-Por isso que deu tão certo com o Draco! – zombou Alone. – Ficarei surpresa se o filho desses dois não nascer com orelhas de burro!

-GAROTAS! – berrou Mione, interrompendo a discussão que se iniciava.

Houve silêncio.

-Eu adoro vocês! – exclamou Hermione, sorridente, estendendo os braços, convidando-as para um abraço coletivo.

Enquanto as amigas abraçavam-se, esquecendo instantaneamente dos desentendimentos, seus acompanhantes aguardavam, observando em silêncio aquelas jovens malucas, mas irresistíveis.

Após o abraço, todas tinham lágrimas nos olhos e sorrisos afetuosos nos rostos.

-Como posso gostar de garotas tão chatas? – brincou Joyce.

-Eu não sei – disse Alone – mas o cofrinho ainda está aparecendo...

-PAREM!!!

**F I M**

* * *

**SEQÜÊNCIA "REFLEXOS - A FOGUEIRA DAS PAIXÕES 2" já disponível aqui no Fanfiction!**

**AGRADECIMENTOS:**

_**Encerro aqui essa fic, que foi muito especial para mim. Muitas pessoas contribuíram para que minha motivação crescesse ainda mais, enviando seus comentários, seus elogios, suas críticas. E deixo aqui os nicks e nomes dessas pessoas, além dos nomes daqueles que participam da comunidade no Orkut:**_

_**Esther (criadora da comunidade, mais um obrigado especial por isso!), Marina, Thaty, julia3d, Cah, Bella Moscovitz, Brino, Serena, Nathalie, Vinny, Luis Gustavo, Rogério, Milt´s, Ligia, Marisims, Angel, Gabriella, Mila Potter Evans, Encalhada´s Fan, Robson, Carol, Bruna, Lika Tesamma, Vinicius Magnun, Nanda Sophya, Stephanne, Carla, Arthur, Alline, Gabie, Kaliope S. Black, Gui Potter, Vanessitahh, Melody, Matias Luzzietti, Guguxd, Taahty, Bitriz, Lah, Lulu Cavalcanti, Bia, Gabi Miloch, Hamano Miharu, Stacy Snape Slytherin, Tata C. Evans, Chris Granger, LuisAO, Lalinha, Priscila, Dora, Humildemente Ju, Moemita, Amábilis, Luana, Leandro, JuH-Hime, Bel, Miss., Keks, Juliana, Marcella, Fadinha, Luanna, Anne Baudelaire, Nanny, Pulga Malfoy, GesiWesley, Alessandra Mendes, Bella M, Mari!,Estrela Verspertina, Florilicious, Gabby Luppin, Diana Prallon, Night, Lari Diggory, Isa M., Hi Chang, Lility, Mireille Malfoy, Nanda Sophya, SeaSky,GabieBoo, Steph W, Tekaa, Alice, Totallycarol, Trashchic, Mymin.**_

_**Para aqueles que também acompanharam as Encalhadas, mas não encontraram seus nomes ou nicks aqui, sintam-se dentro desses agradecimentos.**_

_**Encerrar "A Fogueira das Paixões" me faz sentir um vazio que jamais experimentei antes com o fim de uma história escrita por mim. As Encalhadas me divertiram muito, sendo em muitos momentos válvulas de escape para meus próprios problemas. Era começar a dar continuidade ás loucuras dessas garotas para que todos os problemas e preocupações desaparecessem em meio a risos e emoções.**_

_**Adoro escrever, e a história das Encalhadas eu adorei MUITO mais. Acho que é possível sentir isso em cada linha da fic. E por ter feito isso com tanto prazer, espero ter dado alegrias e muitas gargalhadas a todos vocês. Porque as Encalhadas me fizeram feliz. Muito feliz.**_

_**Quem quiser pode me adicionar no Orkut, faço parte da comunidade da fic e será ótimo, porque gosto muito de conhecer pessoas que lêem minhas histórias. Espero futuramente escrever uma história totalmente original e realizar o sonho de ter um livro publicado.**_

_**Foram vocês que fizeram com que eu sentisse que esse sonho é possível.**_

_**Obrigado a todos, um ótimo Natal e um 2009 repleto de realizações.**_

_**São votos sinceros.**_

_**DANIEL DIGGORY**_

_**A FOGUEIRA DAS PAIXÕES:**_

_**Setembro/ 2006**_

_**Dezembro/ 2008**_


End file.
